Tenchi Muyo: 'All Good Things'
by DreamingBear
Summary: All good things, opens six months after, events in 'Tenchi forever'. And takes place over a span of nine days. This work is a full length novel representing a fusion of various elements from the Tenchi cannon, and attempts to conclude the original saga.
1. Day1: No Need For introductions

But first the disclaimer:

Tenchi Muyo! (All good things.) is a full length novel By Dreaming Bear.

This story is rated M for mature. (Adult situations and language.) Don't say you weren't warned!

The following story is a work of fiction. Any similarity between persons, living or dead, groups or organization is purely coincidental. Excepting certain instances when it constitutes a fair public use of same.

'Tenchi' and all related characters and material are the property of their respective holders (see below.) Moreover, are being used here currently without expressed or implied permission.

Thus, this story can not be used for profit. If you have been charged money for this work, understand you have been duped. At the time of this writing, this story exists as a demonstration of the literary abilities of the author and was not created initially for profit or as a challenge to any intellectual properties. Please consider it a work of alternate or fan fiction. You have permission to of course view but not to distribute this work.

"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.

Dedication;

To John Caldwell, anime curmudgeon.

To Johnny Haze; Grammarian and picky person extraordinare.

To Pat Stutzman and Michel, may her kingdom reign.

To Patrick Stowe, lord of the rant.

To Crystal who in many ways is my Tsunami.

And finally to David Attkinson; The friend I used to pray for.

Day 1: part 1: 'No need' for introductions.

It is an idyllic setting.

Wispy clouds of cotton, wander unhurried across a sky of tranquil blue. A bright azure dome which stands an eternal vigil over a vista of lush rolling hills and wide fertile valleys.

Modest streams and placid lakes below complete a picture perfect landscape.

Casting silver reflections in turn of that same eternal sky.

From our current lofty vantage, sailing unimpeded over all which lies below.

We turn after some moment's observation to one valley in particular.

A geographic oddity to say the least, set apart in possessing a curious almost symmetrical 'bowl shape'.

The location's abstractions are compounded as we draw ever near.

Our captive view almost instantly seeking amid the expected lush dappling of surrounding green, an oddity amid oddities.

In the form of a single mammoth tree.

Majestically rising, this arboreal colossus stands apart. Providing solidity out of sheer size to its own peninsula where the latter protrudes on to a modest lake, situated just towards valley center, as we draw ever near.

Weaving downwards unimpeded through the spreading branches.

Our chosen path passes in transit and curious glance, a collection of pale ropes.

Each, in turn meticulously woven to lengths sufficient to girdle the base here of so massive a tree.

Noting also at this point in our progress other bits of cloth and paper, tied to the odd branch here and there as well.

An additional visual puzzle to the uninformed eye as we continue away.

Drifting low and unhurried now over curious broken sections of what appears to be wood seen just below, though long since petrified. Melding crookedly as is natures way with portions of the trees still living base.

The remnants of some structure is noticeable from this point in our observations as well.

Presented as shapes numerous and broken, jutting haphazardly here and again above and below the placid waters line about the lake's edge. Silently attesting at some cataclysm rendered distant by the passage of time.

Muted by a lush carpet of early green. All noted in passing as we turn at last outward.

Sliding away over more sections of ancient 'once wood' to where it now blends harmoniously with carefully cobbled stonework. Joining in its turn, over a modest distance eventually to a more modern paved byway.

Providing efficient means for small carts and similar light traffic, winding unhurried along its course through and at last out of the valley bowl.

It is here at last that we then pause. Only for that instant however as the quiet murmur of water and wind must recede. Eclipsed by sound of breath and footfalls, that diverts our attention.

For it is along this winding flat black ribbon of rock, that a lone figure runs.

...

It is now barely past February here and while the air still quite brisk, a young woman has chosen shorts and an abbreviated top for her morning exercise.

Aside ogling her porcelain skin and other devastating attributes as we obligingly pursue.

A casual observer might also note a stylized representation of the standard roman characters 'G and P' emblazoned offside on her cropped half shirt.

Moving swiftly along, she meets the morning chill with indifference at best.

The healthy rocking of her stride, transforming her tied back waist length blue black hair into a shimmering silken pendulum.

Long well muscled legs chew up the distance. Insuring it is not long before her course, winding around and through the hills, brings her suddenly to a wide terrace.

Upon arrival, our young beauty immediately pivots, swiftly descending the lower flight of an ancient run of well-maintained steps.

Select portions of her anatomy, rebounding delightfully in the way of all young females as she takes the last three steps at a bound before following a low wider path to her right.

Continuing parallel along a low courtesy wall dividing modest rest stop behind, from a section of modern black top curving away in both directions.

Vaulting effortlessly over low wall to tarmac hardly slackens her speed as her progress along the paved road brings her in short order along side the presence of a split rail fence.

Even at this distance, the main house of estate requiring the fence is impressive. Presenting a blend of classic Japanese with a definite modern European edge.

Multiple roof lines are blended skillfully together creating an appealing overall package, which is both stylish and comfortable. A predominately-red roof sets it and its outbuildings apart from where they are nestled comfortably beneath the not too distant hills and the placid lake expanse oddly almost at its back door.

All taken without apparent notice as the young woman's pace quickly takes her past.

The pastoral swaths of early green giving way to rolling fields as the black top upon which she runs sparkles in a slight morning frost.

If indeed someone were following, such an observer might now notice she is barely winded, in spite of this ten-mile run, beginning well before dawn.

Despite this, it is during this point in our observation that we see her begin to slow.

Casting about as she is slowing with her large expressive, almost cobalt blue eyes.

Indicating clearly she has heard, something? When finally she at last comes to a dead stop.

"Meow! Meow!" Resounds now audibly in the distance.

Bringing a smile at an all too familiar sound to the young woman's lips as she then turns.

Striding off road, into the bordering field towards its source.

Were they present, the oft-mentioned hypothetical observer surely would now be standing agog.

Witnessing the girl running to rendezvous with the young woman.

At a petite five foot two she sports long predominately chestnut brown hair. Accented with broad pronounced white and black streaks, the girls mane not so much grows as explodes away from a decidedly cat like face.

Large oval yellow eyes with long, high side swept ears that definitively taper add to fine delicate whiskers which compound her feline aspect.

A pair of turquoise bib overalls with carrot motif compliments a bright orange shirt. Rounding off her all together remarkable appearance.

Yet she crosses the field with a demeanor that would melt the most cynical heart. Literally sprinting in her excitement to give greetings.

"Meow! Meow!" She repeats, hopping the last furrow separating them.

Throwing arms around the young woman, her eyes closed in blissful abandonment.

An embrace returned, with less overall enthusiasm but genuine affection none the less.

"Good Morning, Ryo-chan!" The woman laughs happily, releasing herself after a few moments. Patting her beaming companion's head.

"And how is our Ryo-Oki this fine morning?"

"Meow!" Ryo-chan replied enthusiastically, large yellow eyes shining brightly.

"Kiyone!" Another voice suddenly called. Promoting the woman turn to face the distant speaker.

The young galaxy policewoman started moving slowly then, deeper into the field with Ryo-Oki in tow position.

As she approached her immediate goal, Kiyone Makibi found she couldn't help some wistful speculating.

After all, standing at an easy six and a half feet in height Tenchi Masaki was a fine figure of a man.

Having grown considerably since his and key's first meeting, he was now easily the size of his father Nobuyuki.

"_Almost daily rigorous training plus continuous toil in the fields will tend to do that sort of thing."_ She mused.

Admiring the fine network of cords and veins standing out on his bare young arms, where he stood holding a gardening hoe like it was a quarterstaff.

"At ease soldier!" Kiyone laughed smiling as she slowed her final approach.

"After all I'm not Ryoko!" She concluded.

Her smile widened as his evaporated, indicating the remark had struck home.

"And, just what is that supposed to mean?" He shot back, in a tone that was mild with outrage.

"Sorry, sorry!" Key said, her eyes gleaming mischievously. Raising both her hands, patting the air between them in a warding gesture.

"It's just, when you 'primp' like that." Kiyone added.

"Wha?" Tenchi mouthed, glancing down at himself before returning his gaze. Staring at her slightly aghast.

"Oh! I was not!" He added disgustedly.

"Were too!" Kiyone smiled impishly, nodding with glee.

"Was not!" Tenchi replied. Almost rising to her bait.

Before realizing with a start, how utterly childish the exchange sounded.

"Oh! Grow up Key!" He finished crossly.

It never ceased to amaze Tenchi when she decided to turn playful like this!

Normally, especially in mixed company Kiyone was always so serious and... well, professional.

Still, it did please him she'd become comfortable enough with their friendship to finally let her hair down.

One odd thing though, whenever she turned like this she reminded him a lot of Ryoko!

Though he would never admit that to either one of them!

"So, Ryo-chan?" Kiyone asked coyly leaning down to face Ryo-Oki.

"Don't 'you' think Tenchi looks nice with all of his big bulging muscles? Hmmmm?"

"Hey!" Tenchi instantly snapped, trying to intervene as Ryo-Oki's eyes widened.

"Don't go dragging her into your perverted little fantasies!"

"Silence!" Kiyone commanded mildly.

She knew from experience she had gotten about as much 'rise' out of him she could expect.

Not willing to 'let go' just yet however, she waved her hand his general direction while Ryo-Oki chewed her lip.

As the young cabbit girl's eyes fell to the ground.

Small hands clasping suddenly together bumping nervously against her knees.

She then slowly glanced up. Her expressive golden eyes shooting immediately earthward again upon catching Tenchi's gaze.

The coyest of little smiles materializing on her down turned face. Before, ever so slowly she stole a sly second glance upward.

"Meow." She affirmed quietly, eyes yet again seeking ground as one of her feet slid behind the other while she stood there, fidgeting.

"_How can anyone blush through a face covered with fur?"_ Kiyone looked on in amazement.

Yet somehow, Ryo-Oki managed it.

"_Damn it!"_ Tenchi swore privately, feeling the heat in his own face rising.

The ability to embarrass the living hell out of him was yet another trait Key shared with Ryoko!

Kiyone watched with relish her grin returning with a vengeance, as color became evident in Tenchi's astonished face.

Then unable to contain it any longer she finally burst out laughing.

"I'd really wish someone would please tell me what I've done to warrant this!" He grumbled after some moments.

Eyeing the ground angrily though, he was more miffed at himself than at her really.

Mostly because he had once again as always allowed her to get his goat.

Kiyone allowed him to 'stew for a moment longer before at last shaking her head.

"Ok, I'm sorry." She laughed affectionately, watching him fume.

Lilting her face to one side, causing her long train of hair to swing in a shimmering arc as she tried to meet his down turned gaze.

"Is it my fault you're so much fun to tease?" she asked him earnestly.

In response Tenchi angrily rammed his hoe's blade deep into the rich earth.

"Terrific!" He muttered sullenly, turning away.

"Everybody's strait man!"

"Aww, come on Misaki." Kiyone said. "You shouldn't feel that way."

She actually found his 'pouting' rather endearing. His only response however was to survey the field in 'miffed' silence.

"I certainly hope you know I have only the utmost respect for you." Key added sincerely, unable however to completely banish the grin.

Glancing finally at her sideways, Tenchi tightly flashed the briefest of sarcastic smirks before again turning away. His expression settling into his usual frown.

"You know, Katsuhito's right?" Kiyone sighed after a moments further observation.

You take everything far too seriously." She added while reaching over, patting Ryo-Oki's head.

"Someone around here has to Key." He said quietly, shifting his gaze again. Fixing her with a decidedly sour expression.

"And no one else seems to be volunteering!" Tenchi added adamantly.

"Jeez..." Kiyone muttered, realizing she had unintentionally struck a nerve.

"_One of these days I'll learn." _She considered quietly.

Even she had to admit however that Tenchi was asked to carry quite a bit on his shoulders.

"_Fortunately though,"_ Kiyone added mentally, again admiring his powerful young form.

"_They seemed to be growing to more than meet the demand!" _She allowed herself a slight pause.

_"Almost, matching the size of his heart."_

"I know." She offered softly. Reaching carefully for the discarded spay, then pulling it from the ground.

"The past few years haven't been easy on you." Kiyone added, while inspecting the business end of the implement.

Absently noting that it had been, recently sharpened.

"But, look on the bright side." She continued, brightening.

"It's certainly never dull around here!"

Tenchi found he couldn't help but smile at that remark!

"That's true." He said sardonically, Starting mildly as just right then something bumped his leg.

Glancing down, Tenchi immediately identified one of his two field baskets floating next to him a few inches off the ground.

Briefly he fixed Ryo-chan with a look of mild disapproval. Wagging a finger her direction as the basket settled promptly to the ground with her smiling in response.

It was a dazzling display of telekinetic power. Considering her other abilities however reaching out over fifty yards and levitating a tool-laden basket to Tenchi's side constituted less than nothing.

"Though sometimes..." He said, again turning serious.

"I wish someone would just stop the merry-go-round and let me off Key!"

"You don't really mean that." Kiyone replied, shaking her head wearily. Which caused her hair to sway back and forth in a manner Tenchi found most appealing.

"I've come to know you well enough to believe you just might miss…"

Kiyone trailed off, prompting his gaze upon her to steady.

"Yeah?"

"Sasami's cooking." She finished with a smile.

"That's a given, isn't it?" He laughed. Wondering briefly what it was Key had obviously chosen not to say?

With a resined sigh Tenchi then bent, lifted and shouldered his basket. Considering at that point that whatever it was that she had decided to not mention, he was probably grateful she'd shown restraint.

He then nodded to Ryo-Oki, her signal to bolt off excitedly to gather the rest of their tools.

"And since we are being so honest about it all of a sudden." Tenchi continued, smiling wistfully while marveling at how far Ryo-chan had already managed to sprint.

"I don't think I'd really change a thing."

Kiyone merely shrugged, smiling back at him and the answer that she already knew.

"Well Except..." Tenchi amended, just as he was about the process of turning the general direction of the road.

"Maybe just maybe... the house getting trashed every time YOUR partner comes back from some trip to space!"

He again found himself pausing, noting Kiyone seemed suddenly to be 'elsewhere' having adopted a rather blank expression.

"Something wrong?" He asked concerned. Because she was now looking around back toward the road in the general direction of Masaki shrine.

"Where is she?" Key asked rhetorically, as a certain 'absence' she was referring to also dawned on him.

"Mihoshi was right behind me a while ago!" She finished, confirming they were both on the same page.

"Come to think of it." Tenchi muttered, now watching the road intently.

"I did see her right behind you on your last lap!"

They shared a single glance which spoke volumes before Tenchi put down his burden just shy of actually dropping it.

Turning as one they then sprinted towards the road while Ryo-Oki distantly inquired.

"Meyow?"


	2. 1:02 Think of the future

Chapter 2 'Think of the future.'

In spite of her being closer at start of their sprint, Tenchi easily beat Kiyone to roadside.

Not that she was really going 'flat out' mind you.

When coming finally a breast to him however, it seemed to her that most of his sense of urgency was lost.

Obviously reading her next question with a glance, Tenchi simply pointed.

Allowing her to follow the line of his gesture. Before Kiyone suddenly felt a groan rising from within.

"Kiyone!" Came a weak and distant wail.

Staggering up the road towards them, Mihoshi Karamatsu was a total mess.

Her normally radiant gravity defying hair currently was hosting an assortment of leaves and small debris.

The thermal running togs she was wearing were severely grass stained and torn in several places with sticks and brambles protruding from various locations. A fine layer of dirt and mud completed her current sorry appearance as she was drawing near.

"Oh Kiyone!" She whined, slowly approaching, blue eyes brimming with tears which streamed down both her bronze cheeks.

"We were coming past the shrine? just before the stairs?" Mihoshi lamented.

"And I thought I saw a hundred-yen coin!"

While Tenchi strained to the task of keeping his face perfectly neutral. His peripheral vision displayed Kiyone characteristically grinding heel of hand against her forehead as her partner continued.

"Well, I tried to grab it, while still keeping up?" Mihoshi went on obliviously.

"But I went, head first down the hill!" She drew a breath, as a tiny catch was audible in her throat.

"And I wound up in the yard behind the rest stop!"

Kiyone's hand had slid slowly from her forehead as she listened. Its pressure and path slightly distorting her features.

Giving the appearance she might be trying to 'rub' her face off.

Or at least erase the sad tableau before her as her hand finally arrived at the vicinity over her mouth.

The eyes that then peered over it at Mihoshi wore a look of supreme weariness.

"And after all that!" Mihoshi sobbed while presenting something that glimmered in the early morning air.

"It was just a lousy pop tab!"

Holding blamed object of her current state out to them, Mihoshi then proceeded to bawl her eyes out.

After a moment during which she continued to stare at the situation tiredly, Kiyone at last stepped forward.

"Come on." She sighed dutifully. Taking hold of her partners hand. Key then began leading her back along the road.

"I'll catch up with you later Tenchi!" She called over her shoulder.

"Let's go and get you cleaned up!" she then added to a still snubbing Mihoshi as Kiyone gently towed her distraught companion back toward the house.

Shaking his head sadly, Tenchi stood for a moment watching them go.

It never ceased to amaze him how anyone who could operate and repair ultra sophisticated equipment like the Galaxy Police had to offer. Could get themselves in to the kind of dire straits that Mihoshi seem to?

She had even personally repaired an old lap top Tenchi had inherited from an old school chum with what appeared the amount of effort he might need to change a light bulb.

Yet when it came to 'ditzing off', a term authored by Kiyone at some point along the time she had been here on earth.

Mihoshi was the undisputed queen!

He supposed however that 'technical brilliance' and the ability to chew gum and walk at the same time were poles apart.

"Meyow!"

Tenchi mildly cringed at the familiar call issuing behind him.

Immediately turning as he guiltily recalled., catching sight then of Ryo-Okhi as she was just now closing on his location. Carrying both of their field baskets with some difficulty.

"Sorry about that Ryo." Tenchi told her. While quickly taking the steps necessary towards 'Oki' to relieve her burden.

"Meow." She shrugged simply, smiling up at him. Not seeming to mind the mild neglect on his part.

Waiting patiently as Tenchi considered before handing her back the lighter of the two.

"Just look at you!" He could still easily make out Kiyone's voice in the distance. Prompting Both Tenchi and Ryo-chan to pause, watching the now distant figures.

"Mihoshi! You simply have to start realizing there are consequences to your actions and plan ahead!" Key continued angrily.

"I'm sorry Kiyone!" Came the piteous reply. Tenchi could tell however Mihoshi was more upset over angering Kiyone than contemplating her little mishap which could have easily broken her neck!

"You know, I'm not going to be around forever!" Key continued passionately.

"For your own sake," She pleaded tone softening, as was always the case it seemed when she dealt with this particular faction of her existence.

"You've got to start thinking about the future!"

Whatever Mihoshi's reply might have been, it was lost to the distance as she and Kiyone continued towards the house.

As Tenchi then shouldered his basket, starting his own trek homeward with Ryo-chan dutifully bringing up the rear.

Key's last words seemed somehow to follow along as he walked. Replaying repeatedly in the back of Tenchi's mind.

Even while somewhat later while engaging in the morning ritual for cleaning and storing the field tools, the statement still hauntingly echoed.

He had rapidly realized however that the voice playing them past his mind's eye was not Kiyone's, rather the far sterner tones of his grandfather Katsuhito.

In the past five years, Tenchi supposed he had had to make certain 'adjustments' for want of a better term, in some of those 'fundamental' questions everyone had to ask from time to time.

Things such as, who am I? Where did I come from?

Of course, if 'anyone' had tried to tell him previously that his grandfather was over seven-hundred years old...

"_Well,"_ He thought with a dry chuckle.

"_That was then, wasn't it?" _

From the time of deciding, he just finally had to see what was inside of the demon's cave to the present, Tenchi's life had become a living example of that old Chinese curse... 'may you live in interesting times.'

Ryoko's awakening had served as a kind of 'trigger' for a cascade of subsequent events.

One revelation and arrival after another, until finding himself not only heir to the bloodline of a magnificent alien empire but reluctant master of his own private harem!

"Meyow?"

His musing disrupted, Tenchi glanced to where Ryo-Ohki sat cleaning tools looking at him over her shoulder.

"Sorry Ryo-chan." He said, leaning over to pat her head.

"I guess I spaced off again."

Ryo-chan nodded absently, regarding him for a moment. Before a sly grin stole across her features and she lilted her head slightly.

"Miyone?" She offered coyly.

"No." Tenchi sighed tiredly. "I wasn't thinking about Kiyone!"

Satisfied with her 'barb' Ryo-Ohki turned attention back to the tool she was cleaning only to utter a gasp as Tenchi suddenly reached out, capturing a hand then proceeded wrapping arms around her surprised form.

"But while we're on that subject." He said, while tussling her hair.

"Thank you ever so much for ganging up on me!"

"Meow! Snop!" Ryo-chan made an elaborate show of trying to fend him off.

"Ya little turncoat!" He said smiling, as his mock assault turned into a playful Dutch-rub.

"This'll learn ya!"

"Me-op!" She mewed and squirmed. Just as Tenchi's 'attack' turned into an affectionate squeeze. Converting her protests into purrs of contentment.

"I'll finish up here." He told her, relaxing his hold, looking slightly down into her beaming upturned face.

"You know well as I do Sasami is already slaving away over breakfast!"

Springing eagerly to her feet Ryo-Ohki turned and bolted past, 'phasing' through the closed door with an excited Meow! Meow!

Shaking his head smiling, Tenchi began storing the remaining tools.

All the while hearing that phrase. Which seemed to have been haunting him of late.

Though if the truth be told, it had been echoing dimly in his mind far longer than before Kiyone has uttered it over an hour ago.

"_You've got to start thinking about the future!"_


	3. 1:03 training session

Chapter 3 'Training session'

Thinking back, the training session that day had begun, much as always.

Rigorous conditioning of the body and its reflexes were forever, an on going process one simply understood.

However, the past few years had witnessed among other remarkable events, a steady lessening in the severity of Katsuhito's more negative commentary as to his performance.

While it had become clear Tenchi, had long since surpassed his grandfather's raw measure of 'holy power', as most 'Jurians' seemed to call it. As crystal also however, was the 'old man's', yet superior ability to skillfully apply it.

While routine perhaps, Katsuhito's wily nature assured training was rarely monotonous. Particularly a recent stunning suggestion out of the apparent blue, that Kiyone join them when her schedule permitted!

Thus Tenchi's adventures over the last few years had taught, if anything, that there was still much to learn and no finer instructor imaginable.

However, on that day it was much as it had been in years past. Not that thinking back to it now Tenchi could say he didn't understand.

The recent events which had 'arranged' a one-year detour in the course of his life also guaranteed the inevitable commentary from his grandfather upon his return.

The gruff fashion in which Katsuhito had gone about his instruction had been littered with references regarding Tenchi's 'laxness' in his training, while on what Katsuhito insisted calling a 'vacation'.

It had however provided another clear indication how deeply his disappearance had effected them all.

On the other hand it had been difficult for Tenchi to get a really decent grasp on. 'It still was'. I mean, from his perceptive only a few days had passed!

"Let us begin with the basic forms." His Grandpa had intoned, adjusting his glasses. It had been just the two of them that day, there on the training grounds.

Kiyone and Mihoshi were 'off planet' for about two weeks there about. Tenchi wasn't clear on that point.

It was becoming progressively harder at times to keep all of the various 'comings and goings' strait in his mind.

Looking at that quiet regal old man, Tenchi never so much as thought the name 'Yosho'. It was simply impossible, even now to think of Katsuhito Masaki by any other title than 'Grandfather'.

"AGAIN?" He had replied, a little too 'smart mouthed' in retrospect Tenchi now believed.

"Whenever reason fails, and logic surrenders nothing." Katsuhito had sighed, his voice a tired yet patient mantra.

For Tenchi, however that quiet sibilance was the same as a force ten earthquake.

"We must always return to the basics." His Grandpa had nodded emphatically.

"The mightiest tree after, is nothing without its roots!"

"Oooh." A crooked smile had stole across Tenchi's features.

"At dusk even the shortest man casts a long shadow?" He had smirked.

Straitening then Tenchi had crossed his arms in a good rendition of his Grandfather's current stance.

"I see, I see." He continued, adopting a gruff tone, copying his grandfather's nod as well while Katsuhito stared.

"A woman who cooks carrots and pees in the same pot is unsanitary?"

The slight pause, which followed merely for effect as Tenchi, hazarded a grin his grandpa's direction.

"That sort of thing?" He then asked, in his own voice.

The reply had been a lighting swift strike, blocked without apparent effort as their boken came together with a thunderous whack! Over the top of which Tenchi took a moment to casually smile.

"Finally slowing down? Eh Grandpa?"

He had blinked even as he said it, because the old man was simply gone!

Tenchi's mind had only started framing the disappearance when a booted foot connected firmly with his posterior.

"No." Katsuhito countered softly, inches from his ear.

Tenchi had instantly whirled, sword extended. His 'roundhouse' swing intercepted almost casually as for the briefest of instants they again stood, eyes locked together over crossed boken.

"Damn sloppy." Grandpa muttered, before shoving Tenchi violently backwards forcing him to tumbling off balance.

Or so it seemed...

Less than a heart beat later, a tactfully extended leg hooked his opponent's left ankle and Tenchi had the satisfaction of hearing a mild gasp as the older man lost his footing.

Rolling to his feet, dropping into a workable attack / defense stance, just as his Grandfather recovered with his usual alarming speed. Insuring again the two faced, some distance apart, each studying his opponent.

Behind his guard, Katsuhito had seemed hesitant in that instant. Yet, years of these sessions gave Tenchi, 'some' ability to read most of his grandfather's moves. Though at times even that seemed in of itself 'an elaborate feint'.

When it came to Grandpa, Tenchi had learned always, to err on the side of paranoia.

As he stared, the short distance between them had allowed him to note the pupils of his grandfather's eyes 'narrowing' ever so slightly. An effect similar to when anyone's eyes were exposed to a sudden flash of light.

In this case however, the direct effect of that minor dilation prompted the small hairs on Tenchi's neck to begin an electric dance. Sufficient warning for him to erect his own defense an instant before a brilliant flash of light erupted to his right. As an incoming clod of earth easily the size of Tenchi's head suddenly exploded against his light hawk shield.

The hard cast of Katsuhito's maroon eyes had 'softened' ever so slightly. The ghost of an approving smile dancing on his lips, permitting Tenchi a small feeling of pleasure.

Prompting in turn however the air around him to explode from multiple impacts. Clearly, however Tenchi had not dropped his guard, as slowly from the center of a maelstrom of earthen debris, he had emerged.

Deflecting a last incoming missile with almost an indifferent swing.

"Enough!" Katsuhito intoned softy as all about the clearing, chunks of rock, earth and fair sized logs, halted then abruptly fell. Leaving his grandson only slightly ruffled from the effort.

"I believe you may, at last be starting to learn." Katsuhito said, his gruff tone and manner betraying as usual nothing.

As he adjusted his glasses before suddenly turning away.

"Huh?" Tenchi had murmured aloud as his grandfather continued away.

Crossing the clearing toward the distant shed, signaling training was complete for now. Having only just gotten started, Tenchi was understandably confused.

There was no way you could have convinced him his grandfather had been tired, or was 'slowing down', again he simply knew better.

A small noise just then to his left had instructed that he glance the indicated direction, the reason grandfather had stopped practice early becoming abundantly clear.

Maintaining a respectfully distance from the training area, Ayeka, was resplendently dressed as always.

Set off that day however by thousands of hand embroidered bead patterns, streaming from hem and cuffs from a predominately-dark indigo colored gown. Accentuating her beautifully light completed skin.

The usually twin ankle-length hair trains she commonly favored were replaced by possibly as many as fifty French braids laid in concentric rings, holding her hair in place to just above center of her back.

The total effect, stunning. Making her look, nothing less than what she was, a princess.

Her outfit however commanded far less attention than the intensity of her gaze. Her eyes were gleaming like rubies in the morning light. Ayeka appeared to his reckoning to be slightly out of breath. On of her delicate hands clutching her collar as she watched him excitedly. The intensity of her gaze had bothered Tenchi somewhat at that moment, though he had not found her scrutiny completely unpleasant.

"My Lord Tenchi." Ayeka almost gasped.

The first princess had one of the oddest voices Tenchi had always thought. Pleasant, downright melodic for the most part when Ayeka maintained a normal conversational tone that is. Get her even the least 'riled' however and...

Well, a dentist drill would seem soothing by comparison.

Elegantly bowing, a Japanese custom she had adopted, Ayeka then made way toward him. Each and every stride chosen with utmost care till she had again paused at what he could tell was a carefully measured distance away. Before executing a second graceful bow, this time, extending her arms towards him.

"I thought you might be hungry!" She told him carefully.

Almost concealed within her elaborate sleeves were two square bundles, tied in what Tenchi could already tell were very extravagant wraps.

Bowing automatically himself to receive them, he paused, noting curiously that Ayeka seemed to be trembling.

"_I wonder if she's tried cooking again?"_ He thought unpleasantly, already mentally 'bracing' to endure an afternoon of indigestion, if indeed that were so.

Leaning close as he was, Tenchi caught the aroma of her perfume. Instantly further focusing his attention, immediately recognizing 'Dark Moon Woo' a fragrance which he only recognized because it was one Kiyone always wore.

A bit of a shock, as Tenchi distinctly remembered remarking to Key only recently then, that he liked the scent!

"Yes?" Ayeka asked hesitantly. Forcing he realize he'd been 'bowing' longer than was proper.

"Oregoto Ayeka" Tenchi had said, mentally kicking himself while attempting to recover.

"And I'm certain they'll be delicious!" He added tactful, perhaps a bit too elaborately, again in retrospect.

Hey, hind sight as they say is always twenty/twenty. But as they both straitened, he had then noticed Ayeka's face more then slightly flushed.

Glancing over his shoulder at that moment had given him a moment to consider. It had also allowed him to break eye contact. Moreover, automatically 'sighting' grandfather where Katsuhito stood toweling himself, Tenchi had been very glad to be able to share what was certain to be another intense culinary adventure, as misery loves company to be sure.

"And I'm certain grandpa's hungry as well!" He said buoyantly without looking directly at her. It was clear that he had not been 'thinking strait'. Not that, that was any attempt at an excuse for his being just plain dense.

"Oh?" Ayeka had answered lightly. Too quickly, he only now realized, once again in retrospect.

"Well, why don't you go see?" She added pleasantly. Tenchi did remembered vividly however, glancing at her, noticing Ayeka's eyes were misty behind a very sweet little smile.

He'd been... too preoccupied at the time to notice. The sight of Ayeka had set him to thinking.

…

In the aftermath of his home coming, 'It had only been a few weeks at that time'. Tenchi had steadily become aware of a certain 'restlessness' in everyone, himself included.

The events which had occurred over a solid year inside of 'Haruna's world' which Tenchi only really knew about because his family and friends had related the information to him. Was less than a distant dream in his mind.

Only certain impressions... feelings and a vague general sense of... something? Were all that remained. The plethora of actual dreams and occasional nightmares resulting had been almost as unsettling as knowing that someone, some 'thing' had lifted him clean out of his life for slightly over a year.

He supposed he had simply, 'resumed' where he had left off unable, or perhaps unwilling to consider the changes everyone had been force to undergo in his unremembered absence. Perhaps, he was being a trifle hard upon himself in that small respect at least.

But upon hearing what Both Ryoko and Ayeka had done, what they had endured. Tenchi had been filled with a desire to do something for both of them. Something meaning full.

Ryoko had expressed a desire to learn how to cook on more than one occasion. The only problem being that she really couldn't taste food in the conventional sense. Tenchi and most of the household had managed to 'piece' that tidbit of info together over time. Though the occasional informative raves of Washu.

Direct question from the indicated source were never advisable. Hour long impromptu lectures complete with visual aids and bizarre contraptions often ending in someone getting smacked, hammered, mildly electrocuted or 'probed'. Hardly seemed worth the effort for knowledge gained.

The year however that Ryoko and the princess had spent hunting for him had born unexpected fruit in the form of them both having to have taken temporary jobs in a family style dinner type restaurant.

While neither of them had ever exactly 'cooked' while there, Ryoko had at least worked in the back a few times. Enough that she had 'at first begrudgingly' learn a few of the basics.

And an off handed comment that she could now 'boil noodles with the best of them' had helped Tenchi hit upon a plan. Specifically after catching sight of an old ramen cart, abandoned behind Atomy's junk shop in town.

Among the 'other' complaints around the house had always been the one about immediate 'cash flow' with the princess among other making less than veiled comments as to a certain 'lay about'.

'Bum' had been the word used by Kiyone on more than one occasion applied Ryoko's direction. The good constable had gotten a lot more verbal about such things after one of Ayeka and Ryoko's 'tiffs' had blown a wall out of her and Mihoshi's apartment a while back. Resulting in both police woman getting kicked to the curb. Forcing them to sleep in the Olsen until Tenchi had insisted they take his father's old room.

The old cart had seen better days but was salvageable. And with some honest work and a mild investment plus a system he and Sasami had worked out so that Ryoko could just use a chart to add ingredients and spices...

And wah-la! Ryoko's ramin cart was born!

Tenchi, among others had been pleasantly surprised at how fast Ryoko had taken to the notion! Apparently she had always had the desire but had never gotten the proper direction. Ryoko had shown on several occasions she understood the concept of money.

Tenchi's desire to fathom some reward for Ayeka however... had been a lot more elusive. What dose one get for a princess?

Key had been less than helpful at the time he had been stupid enough to ask her advice.

Hey! She was the only woman in his immediate circle who had made it plain she wasn't out to get into his bed, his pants or his genetic code!

However a good stiff 'boning' had not been the kind of suggestion he had been looking for, or expecting for that matter.

His answer had washed up almost at the houses back door the following night.

"Is it Jurain?" Tenchi had asked Sasami a while later still. When the opportunity had at last presented itself.

They were along in the kitchen, the rest of the household mob off doing their various 'whatevers' when he had chosen his moment. The second princess had glance over at what her was holding, her already large expressive eyes widening that much further.

"Reyo's Majesta!" Sasami had gasped in instant recognition.

"Its a bonding pendent Tenchi." She had added, noting his blank expression.

"When a child of Jurian royalty is assigned to a tree, a pendent like that one is created to assist with the process of 'syncing' their life forces. The three stones act as a sort of amplifier to allow a chosen Ouke-no-ki to adapt its self to a specific persons life pattern."

Sasami had reach out then, touching the middle of the set of three white stones, each round and smooth. About the size of a robins egg. As Tenchi watched the stone Sasami touched glowed with a pale residence.

"Huh..." Tenchi had muttered. "Id just assumed that you..." He stopped cold instantly remembering just whom he was conversing with.

"That most Jurians were, I don't know just born joined with a specific tree...?" Tenchi added hastily, trailing of towards the end awkwardly. Aware of how silly he sounded to himself. Frankly after all of this time he still didn't know all that much about Juri, its people or its customs. A few major things yes.

"Not really..." Sasami giggled, looking at him fondly. "No." She then indicated the pendent once again.

"But this one here, this the Majesta which was given to Ayeka so that she could bond with Ryeo!"

"So this thing is really important?" Tenchi had asked, instantly wondering if had stumbled on to something about which he had better rally the troops!

After a lot of really... and I do mean REALLY weird things had started around him after what seems the most insignificant incident.

"No, not really important." Sasami told him, instantly fathoming the start of that wild look in his eyes no doubt.

"Not in a bad way. After the bonding is completed, the pendent really isn't useful anymore as more than a reminder."

"So it has sentimental value then?" Tenchi had asked carefully. Already starting to form the germ of an idea.

"Very much so!" Sasami had nodded.

She then reached out again with a fingernail, tracing the delicate patterns of metal and wood that the stones of the Majesta were set into.

"Each and every pendent is unique. And signifies the bond between a Jurain and their tree." Sasami's eyes then turned a tad wistful as she added.

"Ayeka was heart broken when she realized this had been lost in the crash."

Tenchi had spent the next three days meticulously cleaning the Majesta, then making a box in which to place the pendent. He had simply been waiting for the right moment to spring his surprise.

Upon seeing Ayeka that morning at the training ground, he supposed his brain had simply 'switched off'.

...

"I'll be right back." He had said, somewhat concerned. Without really putting a lot of thought into the matter.

Always moody, Ayeka's manner had seemed somehow slightly stranger than usual.

Hesitantly, Tenchi had started toward the shed, certain the princess would prefer not crossing the dusty training area in her elaborate dress. A second glance as he neared Grandpa confirmed he was right.

It also started him thinking about how nice it would be to see Ayeka face when he present her with her lost pendent.

Yes, he had decided later that day would be the perfect time!

"See what Ayeka's brought us!" He announced when finally only a few feet away from grandpa.

Katsuhito instantly started. The rarity of such an occurrence enough for Tenchi to mirror the gesture.

His sense of wonderment only growing as his grandfather then turned, regarding him oddly.

"W-what?" The old man actually stammered!

"A-Ayeka made lunch!" Tenchi supplied with increasingly less enthusiasm, continuing to hold the lunches out for Katsuhito's inspection.

"Eh?" The old man grunted, numbly accepted the offered package. Obviously, Grandpa had been concentrating on something else?

"I guess she figured we'd be hungry after today's training." Tenchi continued cautiously with a shrug.

"Though I can't figure out what the occasion is."

"Or why she's choosing not to stay while we eat?" Katsuhito inquired softly, gesturing over Tenchi's shoulder.

Turning in response, he had been just quick enough, to catch the briefest last glimpse of Ayeka's back Retreating as the princesses hurriedly away vanished over the hill.

Dumbfounded, looking then bewildered, back towards his grandfather to see Katsuhito in the act of unwrapping the boxed lunch he had been given.

"Look." His grandfather had said fixing Tenchi with an almost hateful glare. Holding the box lunch out so the contents could be more easily viewed.

Inside, the body of ingredients had been arranged in the shape of a heart, surrounded by white rice to all edges of the tin. That and general selection of content, showed meticulous attention to detail.

Though the appearance of some of the ingredients themselves 'indicated a certain crudeness?' as to their preparation.

Clearly however this was not Sasami's handy work.

"Uh…" Tenchi muttered stupidly, breaking into an embarrassed half grimace that wasn't a smile. But seemed to have the effect of gasoline tossed on a fire, when his grandfather suddenly erupted.

"What kind of thoughtless idiot have I and your father raised?" Katsuhito muttered hotly.

"Are you so clueless and stupid as to think this was meant for me?" He continued his tone uncharacteristically harsh.

"I… Uh?" Tenchi had attempted.

"Your inability to understand, even the most blatant advance by the opposite sex never ceases to astound!" Katsuhito snapped clearly unwilling for any back talk.

"I find my self wondering, if you truly have any of your father's blood in your veins!"

Tenchi must have blinked, several times as the angry words slowly began to penetrate his astounded consciousness.

"NOW WAIT JUST A SECOND!" Tenchi had managed instantly hostile, not believing how completely pissed his grandfather suddenly was!

"NO!" Katsuhito thundered.

"It is you! Who have waited far, far too long! Do you expect these women to wait forever?" He gestured curtly at Tenchi almost spilling the contents of the lunch tin.

"For you, to make up your, simple mind?"

"Well I…" Tenchi gaped, totally at a loss.

"And what of Mayuka?" His grandfather interrupted harshly.

"Surely, she deserves a mother? Well as..." The old man paused, his eyes, if even possible growing even harder.

"My apologies!" He added thickly sarcastic.

"I had forgotten for a moment to whom I'm apparently speaking!'

Tenchi had just stood there, unable to believe what he was hearing, let alone who was saying it!

With a final disgusted snort, Katsuhito had turned and walked away, letting the boxed lunch fall at the feet of his astonished grandson.

"Grandpa!" Tenchi had almost begged. "Wait!"

He was wondering if he should even try to explain, wasn't certain if he could. At the moment Tenchi had been too overwhelmed to even start the process of piecing what had happened together.

However, Katsuhito never paused, never looked back as he walked slowly along the path towards the distant shrine.

"Life isn't a game boy!" His grandpa had sighed tiredly, casting his final words over his shoulder just loud enough to carry.

Words, which still burned Tenchi's spirit, like fire.

"You have got to think about the future!"


	4. 1:04 Sasami

Chapter 4 'Sasami'

"_Grandpa's right."_ Tenchi thought bitterly, forcing the memory to subside with difficulty, taking its place among a multitude of lingering regrets.

"_I'm being selfish and it's just plain wrong!"_ He silently added. Having finished stowing all the tools, he then made his way towards the front entry.

Of course, that was not precisely true ether, he continued to consider.

Oh, he had tried to make amens with how he had unintentionally stabbed Ayeka in the heart.

He had given her the Majesta to her beloved Reyo later that very evening. Yet some how...

Ayeka had seemed happy, radiant in fact as she had taken the pendent for the box he had made.

But it was at that point, Tenchi had realized something.

When all this madness began, what now almost seemed a lifetime ago, He had fought, fought like hell.

Resisting the total insanity his life had bee transformed into with all his might.

Simply yearning to return to what it once was!

As time had worn on however, somewhere during the various resurrections and arrivals. Fitting in between numerous revelations, crash-landings and explosions...

Tenchi came to realize, oddly enough, that it was that earlier existence which had been the illusion.

The world he was now in some ways forced to live in was actually far closer to the truth!

Worse, still! Only recently, he had begun to realize how comfortable he'd become with this new existence, in spite of the insanity!

"The keeper has become one of the inmates!" He muttered, smiling ruefully. Sliding the entryway door open, walking inside. All the while, blissfully unaware he was being 'observed'.

'The presence' chortled softly from the shadows above inside with barely contained a feeling of glee. Watching as Tenchi removed his heavy work boots, placing them under a low shelf prepared for precisely this purpose.

"It's still early," He mused quietly, having no reason to look directly up, noting only which shoes were present, an almost infallible method determining who was and was not in the house. Feeling slightly guilty at being relieved, when seeing Ryoko's outside shoes were in fact, missing.

"She's really making an effort." Tenchi smiled, thinking that 'job' she had been forced to hold for nearly a year while searching for him, had, had a positive effect.

His speculations however were cut short, by the sudden appearance of his father, shuffling, and still half-asleep from another night on the sofa.

Nobuyuki looked rough, no doubt about it. That earlier pang of guilt returning with a vengeance, in spite of the fact Tenchi had tried to give father his room while he was still sorting things out from a fire in his apartment in town.

"Dad, its still your house!" Tenchi had told him not more than a week ago.

"I appreciate you saying that son really." Nobuyuki had responded, in his usual way, before leaning close. "But we both know that... WOW!" His father had then gasped, looking amazed up at where Mihoshi was putting in a rare morning appearance.

Sauntering sleepily along the second floor balcony in just a pink partially buttoned shirt and a pair of panties an instant before Kiyone's voice sounded loudly from above, reminding her partner Tenchi's father was home!

"I'd only be in the way!" Nobuyuki had continued sheepishly. He had then continued to point out, that with all the 'action' likely taking place upstairs most nights, he wouldn't want to get trampled, sleeping on that floor!

"Ugh..." Tenchi groaned remembering.

Leave it to his Dads lecherously over active imagination to paint such a picture!

Smiling, he was just about to greet Nobuyuki when a third presence entered the hall behind his father.

"And just where dose the man of the house think he's going?" a girl's voice snapped.

In response to the inquiry Nobuyuki's heavy lidded eyes snapped open even as he halted.

Turning slowly, he executed an immediate apologetic bow to the young woman framed by the hall behind him.

Long silken hair, somewhere between a shade of sky blue and aqua framed a delicate oval face with large luminous eyes colored a startling shade of pink.

Now almost approaching six feet in height Sasami was no longer the nine-year-old moppet who once blackmailed Tenchi into stealing her sisters master key.

Just on the cusp of womanhood, but not an adult.

'Still a little too lanky!' In her own words, however, showing signs of curves and other great things soon to come.

Gone where the twin floor length pony tails, Sasami now favored a hairstyle more like her older sister's with a few locks 'spiked' to the front in an obvious homage to Ryoko.

"No!" She exclaimed when no answer was forth coming.

"You're skipping out on family breakfast again?"

"I'm sorry Sasami," Nobuyuki replied, hands clasped in a gesture of appeasement.

"The client wants thirty two corrections to the blue prints on site! I have no choice!" He continued in tones of one who was truly miserable.

It was no secret, Nobuyuki hated missing out on Sasami's legendary cooking!

"When the client says jump! I have to ask how high?" He then added unhappily.

"It's just the way it is!"

While they watched, her slightly crossed expression melted, replaced by the kind of gentle knowing smile which made birds sing and certain older females start grumbling under their breath.

"I know." She said simply, pausing to pull something out from the kitchen behind her. Moving forwards, she thrust it promptly against Nobuyuki chest.

"Wha?" his father mouthed, reflexively taking the offered bags.

"I made you something!" Sasami said radiantly while Nobuyuki looked down at the parcels.

"Now, I don't want you to go to all that trouble on my account!" He said uncertainly.

"The vending machine are good enough!" His words trailed off as her sweet expression vanished.

"Well you can just forget it buster!" Sasami said, actually adopting a sneer!

"I went through your pants pockets last night and all your change is in the bottom of one of those bags!"

"So, while your 'digging'" She added with the cutest mean little smile.

"You might as well have something nutritious!"

"Yes Ma'am." Nobuyuki said, wisely admitting defeat while Tenchi had to bite his wrist to keep from laughing. It seemed that Sasami had the situation well under control!

"You had better get going then father." She said, smile returning. Leaning close, gently kissing Tenchi's father on the cheek.

Turning, Noboyuki moved quietly to where his son stood smiling, sliding feet into his work shoes in a well-practiced move.

He then exited the house without another word, the only way he could keep the little princess from seeing the emotional tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Sasami." Tenchi said having allowed a few moments for his father to get out of earshot. Standing at end of the hall, Sasami bowed blushing, slightly embarrassed.

"I only wish I didn't have to rail road him like that!" She said, looking at the door.

"But, when it comes to getting him to eat a descent breakfast, he's as bad as someone else..." Sasami then stared at him, intensely narrowing her eyes.

"Who currently shall remain nameless!" She added angrily.

"Heh, heh." Tenchi chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Is anybody else up?" he asked hopefully, trying to change the subject.

"Well, Ryo-Ohki's in the kitchen with me." She began speculatively glancing around with those marvelous eyes, which seemed to catch light from every angle. Somewhere distantly there came a "Meow!" of affirmation.

"Good ears!" Sasami exclaimed in acknowledgement.

"Mihoshi and Kiyone came in a little while ago after their run," She paused speculatively.

"But, you know that." Sasami stopped, then suddenly brightened.

"And, I saw Ryoko earlier." She said nodding.

"Was she?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"No!" Sasami said, a look of mild wonder crossing her face. "Cold sober! Third time this week!"

She smiled with a kind of shrug.

"Maybe ol' Ryoko's turning over a new leaf!"

"Yeah maybe!" He said brightly, smiling while thinking it more likely she was 'still', Pardon the pun, Getting over her big 'home made sake' money making scheme!

Having succeeded, not only in drinking away most of the profits, but actually managing one batch so strong it even made her sick. In spite, of having the constitution of a cement whale.

Tenchi still had some of her last batch in the tool shed. It made an excellent paint and rust remover.

"We can only hope." He finished trying to sound upbeat for Sasami sake.

"Is everything ok in there Ryo-chan?" Sasami called over her shoulder, smiling her self at such a possibility. She had recently been teaching Ryo-Ohki how to 'help out' in the kitchen, however Tenchi knew also she was still having problems.

"You'd better not be sampling!" Sasami added in a warning tone when no answer materialized.

"Not if you know what's good for you!"

"Mim not!" Finally came the reply, Ryo-chan's voice sounded a little more slurred than usual.

Sighing Sasami turned around.

"I'd better go Tenchi," She breathed with a slight grimace before turning.

"Before breakfast is history."


	5. 1:05 The kiss

Chapter 5 'The kiss'

"_Soon."_ The thought drifted, as the presence unseen bided its time.

Watching quietly as Sasami turned and left for the kitchen from the eves above of the entry hall,

"_Just a little longer"_ A silent promise was made from the shadows which clung there. _"And he'll be all mine!"_ Patiently observing as the chosen quarry returned just below, watching as Tenchi set to stowing his heavy work boots. Waiting pensively for the right moment to strike!

The instant Sasami hurriedly disappeared into the kitchen, she descended. Silent as a shadow.

Claws, long and sinuous encircled the unsuspecting prey from behind. Sliding effortlessly through cloth to touch bare flesh.

Tenchi felt the curious and at once familiar electric tingling, tracing the outline of his pectoral muscles.

Glancing down, having just straitened from putting on house shoes, to see his shirt visibly in motion even as suddenly a slight weight was settling noticeably onto his back.

"Ryoko." He breathed wryly, observing her hands now just visible while feeling yet intangible fingertips trailing through the material of his shirt, solid and undeniable against his skin.

"Morning lover!" She sighed longingly into his left ear.

It was curious him thinking at this point, but a version of this scene had played out repeatedly over the past three years. Before, that is, Not counting the one previous, he honestly did not 'actually' recall... exactly. It was all so confusing!

Ryoko would get aggressive and he would push her away, again and again. However...

The past few months, since returning home had been strange, to say the least.

His thoughts, turning often inward, to glimpses of things barely half remembered. To dreams of soft golden eyes silently beckoning from close above him in the dark. Eyes that were like... and yet somehow not Ryoko's.

A lingering sense... of closeness and 'belonging', Tenchi suppose was the word that best described. Half remembered... No, less even than that, He did not remember!

Other than for brief 'impressions', and the most solid of them were... phantoms. Vanishing whenever he tried to trace them down. Resurfacing over the past few month, often unbidden. All serving to evoke that feeling of restlessness. A vague, something... Not even a half feeling, of something he had lost?

Again, he had tried to deny it, tried like hell! What did these girls expect of him?

He'd always assumed, during his earlier years that he would meet someone. They would fall in love, get married... yada, yada. The same way his father and mother had, right?

Oh, yeah right! He didn't even want to go there!

Even thinking about, that 'little trip to the past' made Tenchi's head hurt, even worse than the fight with that monster Kane.

I mean actually, even briefly? Meeting your own mother when she was close to the same age as you? 'Hello? Mcfly!' Sheesh!

Zemeckis and Spielberg had nothing on him! Hell, there had even been a photo involved. Nothing at all like the cinematic vanishing act, they had used however.

Back When Tenchi had been around eight years old, the same chest in which his mother's formal kimono had been stored had yielded an odd photo, expertly framed of his mother, still dressed in her black school uniform. Seated besides her however, were two other young girls that no one could ever seem to be able to identify.

At least, not back then.

Later, after all the chaos from the near, 'disaster in time', had at last died down. A bit of sentimental browsing had again unearthed the photo, along with the knowledge it was Tenchi's father who had taken it.

What had turned out to be the most unsettling however was recognizing immediately, the two 'unidentified' girls where in fact Ayeka and Ryoko! Argh?

In a real sense, his feeling were like a kind of 'time travel also.

He didn't want to hurt anyone! Wishing again, to just go back to the way things were... before.

Perhaps that was the problem? He finally had realized, since coming home, that things had simply changed and that he was doing it 'again'. Hiding behind a wish, wanting something that simply couldn't happen.

To just to be, normal again. To go back to a life that had in fact been the illusion!

Only the passage of 'time' had cured that notion. And yet here he was, trying again to pretend!

Oh, he had denied it. That was for sure! He was good at that! Ask anyone.

The weirdness of just settling back in had provided a kind of buffer.

Everyone was working so hard to make it all better, just like always.

Each, in their own small way was denying the one glaringly obvious conclusion. Things had changed.

He himself may not have remembered the year that had been for all intensive purposes stolen, but everyone else had lived through it.

Moreover, just trying to pretend for the last several months, that nothing was different, made all the difference, as bizarre as a line of reason it seemed.

It had all made him wonder, and for perhaps the very first time, Tenchi was actually wondering... why?

It had never been a problem with Ryoko's looks. While not classically beautiful like… well, 'Ayeka'.

Ryoko had a style and yes, a grace! All her own.

He had come to know, over the short time he had known her, in spite of some of the most atrocious habits imaginable, she had one of the most beautiful souls he had ever known.

"I just love it when you come in from the field!" She sighed, nibbling his ear. Inhaling his scent.

"You smell so wonderful!"

At which point something inside him just 'clicked', even as her hands were exploring lower.

_"Do you expect these women to wait forever?" _Tenchi again seemed to hear his grandfathers voice.

Spurred on by the memory, and those almost shadows which were anything but, Tenchi seized her suddenly solid wrist.

Whether it was the surprise at his sudden move or the fact she was still somewhat ethereal, he still had no trouble pulling free and turning to face her.

"T-Tenchi?" Ryoko asked hesitantly, deeply startled.

Usually their… ok, 'her' little games ended with him throwing a fit, begging her to stop!

Ryoko's mind was now racing at the thought of having actually made him angry. He was so quiet!

The simply act of him not pulling away was enough to worry her deeply.

It was almost laughable! She had wandered the stars, faced death! Countless times!

Yet the dark eyes of this boy...

Now face to face, Tenchi could not help smiling at the shocked look Ryoko wore.

"_No."_ she corrected herself glancing delightedly downward at the young god before her.

"_This man."_ Ryoko's mind added firmly, tied her very soul into knots!

She then got the second shock in several seconds, realizing he was staring... strait into her eyes!

Icy hot needles shot up her spine and wonder of wonders, The ex-space pirate suddenly found herself trembling like a little girl.

"Shit!" Ryoko whispered, averting her gaze, wondering if she shouldn't just teleport away, gain some of that composer Ayeka was always raving about.

When Tenchi's hand reached up suddenly capturing her chin gently turning, Ryoko's face back towards his.

"_So, Beautiful!"_ Tenchi's mind observed, thinking how lovely Ryoko looked when her eyes went wide, as they were right then. Perversely her reaction gave him a feeling of confidence.

Even the first time he had seen her, he had thought she was lovely!

"_Well,"_ He added mentally with a chuckle. "_Maybe not the first time!" _

It is a little difficult for a man to be 'turned on' by a mummy! The brief image of the withered husk laying in face up in that watery tomb was pushed easily away.

No, he was thinking of her first appearance on the roof of his old school. Which she had consequently blown completely to hell!

They had been together so short a time, yet had such a long history! It was confusing but somehow wonderful! all at the same time.

She had softened since then, merger with that android, the metamorphic 'Zero' had, 'as Washu put it' Allowed Ryoko to find her true feelings.

Feelings she demonstrated repeatedly. Time and time again she had shone her courage and the true depth of her heart. Only, too recently, when he didn't even know who he was.

And though the memories from that other world had faded, he remembered still, that it was Ryoko, who had come for him.

Standing here, he was just beginning to realize how comfortable he had truly become with her and her brand of madness.

Tenchi supposed if he bothered, maybe his feelings for this woman made absolutely no sense at all, considering they way they had started but they were there, real, true and deep.

In that moment, holding her by the chin while she just floated, trembling further strengthened his resolve.

Tenchi finally took Katsuhito's advice and thought of the future.

And in that instant knew he could not bear living in it without her!

The moment seemed perfect. Something deep within simply said 'now' and this time, he did not resist, leaning forward gently pressing his lips to hers.

Ryoko's reaction was curious, even to her.

So deep was the surprise she almost tried to pull free! Resisting only in that instant however before every fiber of her being said, 'yes!' and she abandoned herself into their embrace.

For her, the planet stopped rotating, Time ceased to exist, Ryoko's entire universe was contained within the scope of that moment, she wished would never end.

When finally it did, She found her world transformed into a universe of absolute bliss.

"We need to talk." Tenchi said softly, still only inches away regarding her eyes.

"Uh huh." She breathed, nodding contentedly, almost not hearing.

"I mean it Ryoko." He whispered emphatically, still holding her chin, glancing behind, his expression turning serious, "But not here and not now."

"Uh huh." Ryoko repeated, still blissfully flustered nodding again.

"You wait around outside for a few moments." He told her smiling then finally releasing her chin.

"It might keep a few tongues from wagging, just yet." Tenchi added.

"Oh?" She whispered, unable to do more in her current state of mind than continue nodding.

"Ok." Ryoko surprised herself by actually adding the word as Tenchi squeezed her hand before releasing and turning back down the hall.

She must have floated there for another moment watching after him.

Before suddenly swooning, falling and phasing backwards through the front door.


	6. 1:06 Regrets

Chapter 6 'Regrets.'

Smiling, his mind in a whirl Tenchi was yet again, wondering...

He was still uncertain exactly what had made that moment any different from countless others, but having no real regrets. What was more, it had all come so natural, instinctively. like he had done it before...

Had he? It was after all just a kiss.

Mechanically it wasn't 'brain science' or even 'rocket surgery', but at the end of any day, is a kiss just a kiss?

He'd always wondered also… Well, what Ryoko would taste like?

There had been a worry, her lips would taste like sake, which wouldn't be so bad he supposed.

Hers however was a curious mingling, reminiscent of fresh bread and honey mixed with the scent of wild flowers, he found he rather liked it.

Rounding the hall corner entering the living room however Tenchi suddenly also found himself amending his number of regrets by a factor of one.

Ayeka, Breath taking as always, was siting on the far end of the wrap around sofa, quietly doing her needlework.

Slender pale hands were drawing crimson thread through dark material tightened in a hoop.

She was siting just precisely so, as always, the picture of composure and absolute grace.

Her hair was drawn tightly back this morning, sporting no less than seventeen silver picks each with an elaborate end. Her ebony tress, Woven into an intricate interlocking series of loops which framed her features like an elaborate halo.

He instantly noted as well, her ubiquitous tiara the first princesses version of 'a master key' flattened, locked into and around the high collar back of her black dress. Delightfully baring her forehead for a change.

Only a length of gold chain, woven into her hair to suspend a single placid tear shaped ruby in the center. Matching her incredible eyes.

Quiet as he had been upon his approach, those same exquisite eyes turned just as he was entering.

Then, in another example of measured grace, she smiled and brought a slender thimble capped finger to her lips.

"Shh!" Ayeka whispered, fixing him with a happy, if tired little smile. Gesturing toward the crib set some feet away.

"I finally got her to stop fussing." The princess added.

It suddenly occurred to Tenchi that Ayeka must have been up most of the morning caring for the child.

Warmly returning her smile with an effort, he made way, carefully over to gaze inside where Mayuka slept, her angelic features reposed. Her little face showing nothing of the feisty toddler usually ripping and tearing about the house.

"My little Startica present." Tenchi whispered sweetly, reaching ever so gently to brush her soft hair.

Feeling as always an outpouring of love, so strong it was all he could do not to pick her up and squeeze her immediately. Knowing that even more than any other child, Mayuka was a miracle!

Coming to believe it increasingly, not because of the fantastic events surrounding her birth and subsequence rebirth, which made it so, rather than the fact she was his daughter.

He settled instead for gently kissing his sleeping child. Even that light touch caused her a moment of stirring before she again settled, snuggling closer to the plush replica of 'Beatrice', some butterfly which was a character from Mayuka's favorite TV show.

Making his egress from the bassinet, carefully as he had approached, Tenchi was about to excuse himself when Ayeka indicated the sofa next to her with a patting gesture.

He complied only after a moment's hesitation, seeing no polite way around it.

Taking his place next to the seated princess with the same sense of dread a man about to be hanged greets the gallows.

Closer to her now, Tenchi was incredibly conscience of Ayeka. Her smell, her eyes!

He could plainly see how worn she truly was but doing her best to hide it. 'Mayuka could be a handful after all'.

Truth of the matter was he felt like a total ass!

Again, It wasn't that he regretted what had happened, it was... it had felt, so natural.

It occurred to him now there was a certain easiness which he felt around Ryoko. Some would say that she was coarse, perhaps once he had as well. Ayeka however...

He had always felt, there was this, 'distance' his mind searched and found, for want of a better word.

Not a barrier or something, impassible. There were times it seemed he and the princess could almost... connect.

He didn't want to think about it, not really. Not now, it only made things that much harder.

Grandpa was right, he had waited, far far too long.

Perhaps, just perhaps he had acted impulsively. If he bothered to dissect what had happened in the entry hall.

But whatever the reasons, it was done. The die was cast, his course long over due had been finally chosen.

Soon, he must tell this divine creature that he had finally made his choice and that it simply wasn't her.

...

"I've nearly finished your festival jacket, Lord Tenchi." Ayeka quietly smiled, insisting on addressing him formally, as always. "I wonder if you would do me the honor of trying it on?"

"Sure!" He blurted, a little too loud.

"Shh!" Ayeka chided raising her fine eyebrows in dismay. "You'll wake her!"

Tenchi glanced at the crib as though just now seeing it he looked back towards the princess clasping his hands together in apology.

"Sorry." He softly moaned.

"Don't be sorry, Lord Tenchi!" She whispered sweetly, though there was the faintest edge to her voice.

"Just please, shut up!"

Beaming at his nonplussed reaction, Ayeka then handed carefully Tenchi the jacket she'd been working on mildly expectant.

Standing quickly again, it took only a moment.

Once Tenchi had pushed his arms through its sleeves. He stood, turning for her inspection.

"I like it." He stated simply, mostly because it was true.

On a base color of midnight blue, the embroidery stood sharply. Amazingly intricate design work on just its left sleeve alone depicted a dragon, classically slithering in crimson, serpentine splendor. Feathering on each individual scale made it so realistic it almost appeared to breathe.

Finished his pirouette facing her again he suddenly noticing Ayeka was covering her mouth appearing to be stifling a giggle.

"It really is wonderful Ayeka." He said, mindful to keep his voice low.

"One thing though?" He added, hoping he was not about to be rude. "I don't mean to complain, but this is kind of tight in the shoulders."

"That's because I forgot to take the hoop out." She said, blushing.

"Oh." Tenchi sighed, relieved yet feeling mildly stupid. How the hell had he not noticed that?

"So that's why it's digging in up there!"

Slipping it off, returning the jacket to her hand, he stood there for a few moments, watching Ayeka looking upon him with that tired little smile, shaking head at her little goof.

She started to remove the loom, then for some reason stopped. His brief moment of indecision seemed to be mildly troubling her. Forcing Tenchi to realize there was still no easy way to excuse him self.

And so feeling utterly cornered, he simply sat back down.

"This is a real treat, for me you know." She said suddenly. "The two of us usually never get to talk, without someone interrupting."

"It is strange." Tenchi could only agree and nod. While thinking how lame he truly felt.

Looking into those lovely eyes was sheer hell! He got a moment of relief when she glanced suddenly down.

"Stranger still," She murmured sadly.

"Now that we have a moment alone," She fixed her eyes on her lap. "I can't think of anything to say."

"That's ok," He chuckled mildly. "Your probably just tired."

His remark seemed to touch a hidden switch, as she became suddenly animate.

"Oh no! Not at all!" She said emphatically.

Tenchi could only smile. Why Ayeka insisted presenting this perfect image to him was a genuine mystery. She just made it so damn hard for herself sometimes and it was not necessary.

He wanted to reach out, tell her, it was ok!

Make her understand, that she did not have to be 'The Princess of Planet Jurai' every minute of every day, not for him certainly!

However, with what had just happened in the entryway… he was very uncomfortable. This really sucked!

Maybe he should just tell her?

"Ayeka!" Tenchi said suddenly.

"Shh!" She begged, gesturing again toward the crib. "What is it?"

"You, shouldn't…" He began, then faltered.

"Push yourself so hard.." Tenchi finished lamely, ultimately chickening out.

"Well," Ayeka began, drawing herself up regally. "It's not fair to expect Washu and Sasami to do all the 'sitting' around here!"

She paused a moment, eyebrows furrowing slightly, while Tenchi considered what she had not said.

"_You mean, like while you and Ryoko were out looking for me?" _He added privately. Feeling a further measure of shame, though he had hardly engineered what had occurred over a year ago.

"And, well," The princess continued uncomfortably.

"I worry when Ryoko or the good constable watches her!" Ayeka paused, aware that he was studying her.

"I mean, I wouldn't want Mayuka to wind up…" She added after a moment.

"Well… a tomboy, like ether of them!"

Tenchi noted she hadn't even mentioned 'Mihoshi' but found he could not let the statement pass.

"Are you saying Kiyone isn't lady like?" He said with a wry smile.

"Not at all!" Ayeka replied, a little too quickly, he noticed.

"Its just, there are important things a young lady should be learning." She paused fixing him with what almost constituted a glare.

"Field stripping 'blaster weapons' isn't one of them!"

Tenchi made no attempt to hide his amusement, but managed to stifle a laugh as Ayeka seemed to be taking the matter seriously.

"Why, just last week," The princess continued.

"I 'caught'..." Ayeka audibly paused. "Kiyone," the name was carefully added. though Tenchi could almost hear the words 'Constable Makibi' in its place.

"Up late reading to her!" she finished tersely.

"What's wrong with that?" Tenchi answered after a moment of study with a shrug. It was rare to hear Ayeka use any 'name' instead of a title or honorific. It was just one of her ways.

"From the Galaxy Police field operations manual?" she asked incredulously.

The involuntary snort, which escaped him, drew a decidedly dark look from her.

"Poise and etiquette are essential," She continued, looking very cross. "Especially in a princess of the royal line of Jurai!"

"Ayeka," He began, trying to be patient.

"Mayuka is 'not' of the direct royal line. You can't expect her to follow…"

"You would deny her, her lineage?" Ayeka asked astonished, eyes going wide. "You would be so cruel?"

"_Whoops!"_ He thought easily detecting a lurking mine. Staring strait into her eyes, he could tell that 'sweet little' Ayeka was ready to explode!

"Of course not." He said, in what he hoped was a soothing tone.

"It just seems like a lot to expect from a two year old."

"Training in the necessary social graces must begin at an early age Lord Tenchi!" She recited quietly regal.

"If by proper example if nothing else."

Tenchi took a moment to glance around, wondering just whom Ayeka was quoting. Suddenly even more grateful Ryoko was not there. For other than the obvious reasons.

He remembered a version of this conversation some time ago that had produced a dry comment about 'the training of the Shrew' from the obvious source.

He had wondered at the time where Mz pirate had picked up a line like that? Then, Ryoko did watch a lot of television.

"I'm not worried at all!" Tenchi added suddenly.

"After all you provide the perfect example of what a lady should be." He then held his breath, waiting.

"True." Ayeka replied after a moment, blushing after a pause, seeming to soften a bit at his remark.

"_Way to go Masaki!" _Tenchi thought triumphantly.

"Having one trained in virtue as I," The princess continued. "Makes up for many short comings after all."

"Yeah," Tenchi nodded, scratching the sudden sweat from his brow.

What was so scary was she meant it! Having known Ayeka over five years, one simply got used to her quirks.

At first, admittedly, she appeared to be aloof and arrogant, but after a while, when you came to really know her, you quickly realized you were underestimating the situation!

Actually, the princess had many fine qualities, unfortunately her ego simply was not one of them.

"And of course Sasami is the perfect little lady as well." He added brightly, then froze, having the distinct displeasure watching the frown and speculative glare find purchase upon her face.

Ayeka however said nothing, she did not have to, and the icy stare said it all.

"Whoa-k!" He said, thinking. "_All hands! Abandon subject this is not a drill!" _

Reaching for the remote Tenchi clicked on the systems 'mute' function then pressed 'power' all under Ayeka sour gaze.

Doing his best to ignore it, he changed stations to catch the local farm report and switch over to 'closed caption'.

Several minutes dragged on during which The princess did not say anything.

Tenchi had almost managed to distract himself when suddenly, Ayeka slid over and leaned against him.

"I'm not worried at all you know." She said sleepily after a moment.

"I'm certain she'll turn out just fine."

Whether it was just that she was tired or anything else he might think of, Ayeka surprised him by reaching up and caressing his arm.

"After all, she's has you, for her father."

When he didn't say anything, she snuggled closer.

"Don't mind me please lord Tenchi," Ayeka gently sighed. "I'll just rest here a moment, if that's ok?"

"Sure." He said, staring strait ahead, not really seeing the television. The request was so innocent, how could he refuse? Trying desperately to ignore the sensations, she evoked in him.

"_This just isn't right!"_ He thought desperately. _"It's so damn unfair to her!"_

How long he sat there staring at some nebulous point between himself and the TV Tenchi couldn't say.

He only registered when the moment was suddenly passed and Ayeka was snoring, in spite of her occasional insistence to the ' utter absurdity' of such a notion!

"Hey." He whispered urgently. "Ayeka!" Trying, gently as possible to urge her back awake. Enough perhaps to tell her to go to bed.

A fine plan, yet he succeeded only in her leaning forward, still fast asleep so that Ayeka's head wound up resting in his rather startled lap.

With a sigh, after a few tense moments, Tenchi finally just gave up and relaxed best he was able.

Contenting, himself to watching her lay there, her features composed at that moment reminding him so much of Mayuka.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered at last, gently brushing the few stray hairs that somehow escaped Ayeka's meticulous efforts away from her face.

"I do care for you... " Tenchi softly apologized, the words almost choking him then and there.

"So much princess." He brokenly continued. Watching as Ayeka stirred slightly just then, the smallest of smiles dancing upon her elegant lips. However, it was clear she was really sleeping, perhaps responding in some fashion.

"But you see, Ayeka?" ventured softly, water welling unbidden in his eyes.

"It's Ryoko I love."

In Tenchi's lap, Ayeka slept on blissfully unaware of the single tear falling to touch her cheek.


	7. 1:07 Breakfast Burretos

1.07

Close by, touching a ladle to her lips, Sasami closed her eyes in blissful communion.

"Perfection is achieved!" She whispered. "Not too hot, not too sweet! Just enough of a zesty kick to wake you up!"

Smiling, she surveyed her realm. For if indeed a kitchen could be a kingdom then Sasami, was surly its queen! In her mind, it was all a matter of timing and order, A place for everything and everything in its place! It was still early morning and production was at full swing with her assembling the first official meal of the day with almost military precision. Always keeping an eye on the enemy, as the large kitchen clock ticked the seconds away remorseless of her deadline.

"Eight o-clock, eight o-clock, eight o-clock!" she repeated it like a mantra, moving her saucepan from stove to serving counter where her comrade in arms was assisting with the assault.

"Meow?" Ryo-Ohki asked dutifully, holding several of the households good chop sticks up for inspection, while her best friend ladled sauce into serving bowls.

"Put 'em right back Ryo-chan!" Sasami smirked gleefully. "Their not gonna need 'em!" Shrugging Ryo-Ohki complied while Sasami almost cackled with delight at what was surely to follow.

"I can hardly wait to see the looks on their faces!"

"Uh Sasami?" Mihoshi asked several minutes later. Like everyone else at table, staring dubiously at her plate. "What did you say these are again?"

Resting on the fine china in front of each of them, a pair of tan logs almost six inches in length, about the color of old rolled up rice paper. Resting next to its respective bowl filled with a steaming red sauce. The whole thing looked down right disturbing to say the least. To say the most… well, that was as always, Mihoshi's job apparently.

"I mean, these are really strange!" she continued without pause. "I mean, I've never seen anything just like them and that's the strange part, I guess, so I was wondering what they are? Cause they do smell kind'a good, which is great! Cause I'm hungry and this is breakfast after all and stuff..." Kiyone suddenly leaned forward, placing a firm hand over Mihoshi's rambling mouth.

"Kiddo?" Key then asked Sasami with a wane smile. "So what are these things anyway?"

"BA, BA-BA-BA, BA!" Sasami announced using a grand gesture indicating the current bounty of the table. "Breakfast Burritos!" She told them excitedly.

"I saw this great recipe a couple of weeks back and I've been itching to try it out!" Gesturing again at the large center tray, her luminous pink eyes shinning with unbridled glee at their various reactions. "The original recipe called for beef, which you know is way too expensive!" Sasami continued quick to point out the high lights of this strange fair. "So, I substituted chopped pork! And made a few adjustments!" She suddenly paused, making a slow pan across the room, moving slowly from face to face, lingering on Kiyone giving the contents of her plate the tinniest of pushes with a finger.

"Some sort of Jurian food?" Key asked softly her voice laden with hope. Sasami was about to reply when Mihoshi suddenly lit up.

"Oh! Now I remember!" She exclaimed turning to Kiyone. "You should too! These are one of the things we served when we worked at that fast food franchise a while back!" In response, Kiyone lightly batted her own noggin with a fist.

"Of course!" She sighed, slightly embarrassed. "Taco Hut I think the place was called?" Key then glanced away from the table.

"Must have been blotting out a painful memory." She then muttered darkly.

"Thank goodness!" Ayeka breathed. "I thought it was some kind of oversized spring roll!"

Not a complete stranger to the concept, due to four or so months of Restaurant work herself, Ayeka was still drawing a complete blank as to this odd fair placed before her. Glancing about the table, She shifted her napkin. Then after failing to locate, whatever it was she was looking for lifted the edge of the place setting. Finally giving up Ayeka sat back folding her hands into her lap and waited.

"Ryoko!" Mihoshi asked brightly. "May I please have the soy sauce?"

Siting next to the princess, hands also folded before her, Ryoko had been strangely silent since sitting down, staring at her plate as if mesmerized. Across table, Tenchi was mirroring her odd behavior, long enough for everyone to notice. Kiyone in particular carefully glanced back and forth between them. Wisely opting to remain silent, though instinctively knowing something different was definitely in the air.

"Ryoko? Its right in front of you!" Mihoshi waved, attempting to capture the ex-space pirate's attention. No response however was forth coming, the object of inquiry just sat there staring at her plate. "Ryoko!" Mihoshi tried again, a little louder. This time golden eyes widened as her head snapped back.

"Wha?" Ryoko started. "Oh! Right, here!" passing the small bottle of dark liquid to an expectant Mihoshi.

"Wow! Ryoko you're really out of it!" Mihoshi said, receiving the bottle proceeding adding an extra once or so into her bowl of red sauce, eliciting a gasp from Sasami. "Maybe ya caught a bug sleeping on the roof again?" Mihoshi indicated Tenchi with a nod. "I'll bet that why the two of you are so down in the mouth!"

Ryoko's eye's shifted ever so slightly, but it was clear Mihoshi now had her full attention.

"You know," Miho continued, 'needless to say' obliviously. "I heard, there's one of those kissing viruses going around and, OW! Kiyone! If ya want some soy sauce just ask!"

"Brain cells get lonely Mihoshi!" Kiyone snapped irritably, withdrawing her hand from delivering the firmest pinch possible. "You shouldn't isolate them like that!" She then glanced, subtly as she could, given the circumstance. Noticing Ayeka, having abandoned study of her plate was scanning Tenchi and Ryoko respectively.

"Are you feeling at all well Lord Tenchi?" The princess then asked after a moment, seeming genuinely concerned. "Your face is a little flushed and you haven't touched your food."

"That's because I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do with these." He told her, ignoring the first half of the question completely.

"What kind of breakfast is this anyway Sasami?" Ryoko finally asked, grateful just to 'ditch' the previous topic." Where's the rice and eggs? And how am I supposed to eat this anyway?"

"Don't you mean where's the sake?" Kiyone asked dryly, leaning forward.

"Shut your hole!" Ryoko commanded flatly.

"They're both in the burrito!" Sasami said cheerfully, reaching forward clawing at the air elaborately. "And you eat 'em with your fingers!" she finished with a dark kind of glee.

"How barbaric!" Ayeka exclaimed, clearly shocked while classically turning up her nose. Around the table, other than Mihoshi no one else was diving in ether. For Sasami, that constituted the last straw!

"I thought you might like something different for a change!" She informed them grumpily. "And all I get for my trouble is whining!" Leaning forward, Sasami placed her hands on the low table, glaring at the assembly. "You bunch a Fraidy cats!" She added.

"Hey! I'm sorry!" Waving her hands, Kiyone was immediately apologetic. "Its just kind'a weird having this sort of thing for breakfast!"

Sasami again scanned the room, aside from Mihoshi, already starting on her second Burrito, everyone else's expression indicated mild concurrence, prompting head chief of the Masaki household to draw herself up angrily.

"Ok," She announced succinctly. "If that's how you all want to play it?" She then crossed her arms. "Ya don't want my nifty burritos?" Sasami then challenged.

"Which, incidentally! I even made the tortes shells myself!" She paused glowering, allowing the statement to trail as if waiting for possible rebuttal before adding. "Then you can all have Breakfast jump up!"

"You have something else?" Ayeka asked hopefully, visions of anything eaten with chopsticks dancing in her head.

"Yeah!" Sasami snipped, siting down next to Ryo-chan in a huff. "You don't eat my burritos! You can just 'jump up' and make something yourself!"

**I know, I know... First time that joke was told, a caveman laughed so hard he fell off his dinosaur and broke his wooden underwear! (Rob.) **

In response, everyone around the table finally began sampling. Hesitantly at first then with mounting enthusiasm. After a few cautious bites, Ayeka turned with an undisguised look of sourness on her lovely face.

"Would you care repeating your statement about up bringing Lord Tenchi?" Aside from a mildly embarrassed grimace, Tenchi saw no reason to respond, besides his mouth was full. After Mihoshi, Tenchi had been next to start eating. This was Sasami's cooking after all! He simply had no experience with 'Burrito's' and didn't want to look foolish. Just then, he became aware of something odd with the texture of 'the bite' he was currently negotiating. Picking up his napkin, covering mouth covertly as he could, Tenchi removed the hair. Adopting Ayeka's previous expression, he glanced towards Ryo-Ohki.

"Someone ought to shave." He muttered darkly.

"Did you say something Tenchi?" Sasami asked. Both Her and Ryo-chan were staring at him intently.

"Oh? I was just thinking this is great!" He said quickly. "That and wondering if there was anything, Key and Mihoshi could pick up for the house while they're in town?" Shifting attention their way, he caught the tail end of Kiyone, whipping sauce from the corner of Mihoshi's mouth.

"God! You are such a slob!" she was whispering, before turning to focus on Tenchi. "Well, we're taking Ayeka's jackets and some embroidery down to the consignment shop." She then responded. "And picking up a spare work outfit for Mihoshi."

"There's something wrong with the one I made for you?" Ayeka asked, her voice carrying the faintest hint of worry.

"Well," Mihoshi began, her voice seeming as usual tad too loud. "Mr. Migi said it was just too fancy and didn't fit the theme."

"Or show enough cleavage." Kiyone added dryly.

"Or her 'panties' every time Mihoshi so much as nods at his lecherous customers!" Ayeka snapped, now clearly upset.

"Aww! Come on Ayeka!" Mihoshi said defensively. "It's not that bad! Besides that only happens when I bow at the waist anyway. Which only happens when I'm out front facing the door!" She then glanced at Kiyone. "The customer I'm greeting can't see anything!"

"Your backside is to the seated patrons Mihoshi!" Ayeka fumed. "They're the ones getting the show!" Mihoshi was left, pondering that for a moment while Kiyone merely sighed.

"Still," Key laughed, trying to put a positive spin on things. "She dose make excellent money there, and the work seems to agree with her." While privately thinking, it had also kept Mihoshi from running amuck and ruining any of her job opportunities for what, consecutively amounted to almost a year!

"And it's a lot of fun getting to talk to all the interesting people!" Mihoshi said, upbeat as always.

"All the dysfunctional men you mean." Ayeka retorted sourly.

"Women come there too." Mihoshi shrugged. Shaking her head Kiyone sighed a second time while across the table, Ryoko was still uncharacteristically quiet.

"_What's wrong with me?"_ She was thinking. "_I should be dancing on the roof! Screaming 'In your face Ayeka!'" _However, that simply wasn't how she felt! Siting here in this room in this place surrounded by the people she had come to know, the feeling was almost as if she had betrayed something sacred. It was all so damn confusing! Nevertheless, what was done, was irretrievably done. Ryoko knew in her heart that after today everything was going to change. It was, terrifying! And exciting all at once however… Looking across where Tenchi sat talking with Kiyone. Looking at him made it all right somehow.

"There something specific you want while we're in Butto Tench?" Kiyone was asking. He took a moment, speculating before he finally answered.

"Well, there's some pluming work needed in both the greenhouse and the second floor bathroom." He said counting off tasks on his fingers. "I figured starting on that after breakfast. So why don't you pick me up twenty feet of quarter inch copper tubing and two rolls of solder and flux?"

"Do I look like some kind of pack animal?" Kiyone asked after a moment's stare, her eyes narrowing.

"Well…" He mused smiling.

"Careful…" Kiyone warned.

"Not the front half of one anyway." Tenchi smirked, interrupting her. "Just have the store deliver it." He added with a chuckle, having the pleasure of still hearing her mutter 'Jerk face!' under her breath. Having defended her honor, for the most part Kiyone nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed. You would think, many times as they had to repair, rebuild and expand the house, she would remember the hardware store in town delivered!

"Oh! And if you can pick up a new tank of propane for the torch?" Tenchi suddenly added.

"I thought you got one of those last week?" Kiyone asked.

"I did," He said shrugging. "But by the time I'm through with the bathroom and getting the green house ready for the new turbo pump the tank will almost be empty." Kiyone stopped writing and looked confused.

"Why do you need a new pump?" She asked now clearly confused. "Washu told me she'd fixed it." Tenchi, in the middle of sipping his tea almost choked. Setting his cup down he fixed Kiyone with a dark look.

"Oh, she fixed it alright!" He said, his voice tinged with exasperation. "What she used had a GP ordinance number on it!" He now had Kiyone's full attention.

"What number?" She asked, in obvious dread of the answer.

"G.P.O. ACU41528NF" He recited coldly, demonstrating his solid memory for things numerical. "There's no way in hell I'm starting that!"

"I should say not!" Kiyone gasped, believing she recognizing the first set of numerals. Indicating an 'Auxiliary Cooling Unit', a type of emergency pump for Yagami's fusion reactor! Kiyone felt herself going pale. "_What the hell was Washu thinking?"_ Key gasped privately. Had He indeed started it, the water pressure alone would probably shot the greenhouse into low orbit! The moment's revelation was ended, by the distant sound of the house's opening front door.

"Mail call!" Came a familiar voice. "I have a package for a Miss Sasami care of Masaki shrine!" Everyone looked at each other a moment before Sasami leaped to her feet.

"Just wait right there!" She cried, bolting from the room In her wake Ayeka stole yet another angry 'You were saying?' look at Tenchi. Moments past before the owner of the voice arrived in the dinning room's doorway. Sasami's continued absence, accounted for by the distant sound of running feet receding upstairs.

"Ah." Katsuhito observed, moving to his place at head of the table. "Starting breakfast without me again I see." Tenchi spared his grandfather a tired single glance. Sensing yet another round of marginally veiled badgering was about to commence. It was almost enough to make him want to snap something along the lines of '_I CHOSE RYOKO! There! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?' _He was just so royally sick of it! Of course, just blurting it out in front of Ayeka, in front of the whole clan? Now, that just was not an option either!

"I guess its just how young people are these days." Katsuhito continued gruffly, seating himself while Tenchi's mouth was just starting the process of forming some response when Mihoshi butted in.

"But grandfather!" She told him. "I knocked on your door myself this morning and you didn't answer!" Katsuhito paused, seemingly taken aback by the statement. He then nodded gravely.

"And that's just what happened yesterday and the day before!" She continued blithely have interpreted that as a reason to press on. "And at least three days I can think, of last week!" Kiyone suddenly slapped the table, startling Mihoshi out of her babble.

"Mihoshi!" Key swore. "Quit flapping your lips! Your gonna get blisters on your tongue!" She indicated Katsuhito with a nod. "And lord Katsuhito isn't your grandfather!" She continued irritably. "We've been over this a hundred times! It's not proper!"

"That's quite alright." Katsuhito chuckled quietly, taking it all in his usual stride, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "I like it when pretty young ladies call me grandpa!" Sitting back then he crossed his arms. "It makes me feel respectable."

"Imagine that." Ayeka breathed quietly. Tenchi grimaced mildly, privately grinding teeth. While Ayeka had managed finally to put the terrible ache of finding his grandfathers true identity to rest, living day after day around her once betrothed half brother could never have become easy. Moreover, there were simply times, when the stain could not help but inevitably show. Ignoring her however, Katsuhito turned his attention again to Mihoshi who was dutifully placing the last of two burritos before him onto his plate when he suddenly seized her hand before she could withdraw it.

"And if you were to join our family officially!" He told her with a wink. "It would certainly be alright!" Just down the table from Katsuhito, Tenchi let out a long protracted sigh, braking the silence he had observed since his grandfather's appearance. This was yet another one of those scenes, played out repeatedly, yes, sometimes by his father. Mostly however, it was Katsuhito, who felt obligated to apply this kind of constant pressure.

"Give it a rest would you Grandpa?" Tenchi suddenly tiredly snapped. In the aftermath, he was instantly sorry. However siting here, his decision made Tenchi couldn't stop thinking about how he was going to break it to Ayeka? Watching her having to sit there while his grandfather carried on like that was just more than he could take. The silence which follow was almost deafening as all about observed this exchange with wide eyes and open mouths. For his part Katsuhito merely sat back, releasing Mihoshi's hand, retrieving his tea, all in one smooth motion. After a moment spent mildly glaring, Tenchi followed suit a look of undisguised irritation written across his face. Katsuhito however simply drank his tea, more to cover a sly smile appearing on his face. Only the rising steam partially hid the twinkle in his dark eyes.

"I'm back!" Sasami suddenly called, bouncing into the room, granting a reprieve. "Thanks for bringing that down for me grandfather!" She then added to which Ayeka now visibly bristled, still somewhat peeved herself at Katsuhito's remarks.

"Sasami? Need I remind you? He's your elder brother?" She remarked, staring holes in Katsuhito, not attempting to disguise her current disdain. "It is improper," She added. "Not to mention ridiculous! For you to address him as Grandfather!"

"Just keeping up appearances." Sasami muttered, after a moment's surprise. She had really been too young to remember Yosho from Juri the way Ayeka did.

"She may address me in any mode she desires." Katsuhito responded firmly. "But Sasami?" He then asked gravely. "In the future? Please do not order things out of catalogs 'care of the shrine'" He then chose to glance coolly at the first princess. "It invites junk mail, and that wouldn't be proper!" He added meaningfully.

"Sorry," Sasami replied, looking more than just a little embarrassed. "I must've spaced off when I was mailing it and wrote out the wrong address!" Both Tenchi and Kiyone glanced her way. That certainly wasn't like something Sasami would normally do?

"And what pray tell?" Ayeka asked, still half-flinging optic daggers at her half brother. "Were the contents of the package in question?" To the amazement of all, Sasami's blush promptly deepened.

"It's a new summer dress!" She blurted quickly. "I had some money left over from the last fair and I just couldn't resist!"

"Good for you Sasami!" Mihoshi told her loudly, leaping to her feet, raising an arm in triumph. "You got'ta reward yourself from time to time!"

"Ah!" Katsuhito sighed suddenly just after a swallow of tea. "The 'decisions' of youth!" He made quite certain to emphasize the word.

"Excuse me everyone!" Tenchi suddenly said in a gruff tone, rising from the table. "I at least have work to do!" So saying walked out of the stunned room.

Around the table in the dinning area, all faces showed a collective consensus. Something definitely was up! Sasami jolted in place, almost bolting after him but held herself back at the last moment. Knowing she would only somehow make it worse. Out in the entry hall, Tenchi donned his work boots in a huff, managing to break off a lace on the right one.

"Terrific!" He snapped, almost flinging the door open as he stomped off, barely hearing Katsuhito asked in the distance.

"Sasami, what are these?"


	8. 1:08 Reflections

1.8

Sometime later, in the privacy of her room, Sasami stopped after a third pirouette before an elaborate full-length mirror. The short white dress she now wore flaring on the breeze as she turned with Ryo-Ohki siting on edge of her bed looking on.

"So Ryo-chan what do you think of my secret weapon?" She smiled, posing coyly for her best friend. So what if she bought a spring, instead of a summer dress like she'd told them? It was really none of their 'beeswax' to use another 'Earth-ism', anyway!

"Meyow!" Ryo-chan gave her the thumbs up from the small bed, prompting Sasami's return to eying her self critically in the old Jurian mirror. A gift from their mother Misaki, miraculously survived from the crash of Ryeo. Though it had sat on the lake bottom for a few years, waiting until Ryoko had happened upon it one morning. The ancient curing of the dence, darkly rose colored wood insuring that a thorough cleaning, plus a new glass were all that required bringing a piece of her early childhood back to vibrate life!

Looking at her new dress, light pretty and comfortable with a dangerously abbreviated hemline! Sasami would have loved to share this moment with Ayeka! Even having dropped 'the royal robes' so to speak however, her sister was so 'bogged down' in Jurian tradition, she still favored a layered look to the point where it was almost embarrassing! This in spite of her constant attempts to 'Terran-ize' her way of speaking, pasting bits of slang and other tidbits gleaned from hours of 'soaps'!

"Do you think it's too..." Sasami searched for the word, glancing up at Ryo-Ohki's location in the mirror. "HEY!" She immediately snapped panicking, noting Ryo-chan going though the package on the bed! "Get out of there you!" She added turning. Before Sasami could take a step, Ryo-chan held up the article of her sudden interest, Stretched between the delicate claw tips of both hands, a tiny pair of lacey, racy, red silken panties. "Put those down!" Sasami ordered, her face rapidly changing color to match.

"_**Naughty! Naughty!"**_ Ryo-chan 'signed' letting the panties dangle from one hand rapidly mocking with the other. "_**Is this the sort of thing 'good little girls' are supposed to be buying with their hard earned money?" **_Having been taught 'Universal sign language' by Mihoshi same as Ryo-Oki, Sasami was of course able to understand. More surprising still, Sasami once noted that 'Universal sign' was in fact almost identical to 'International sign language' used on here earth.

"Where do you think GP acquired it from?" Kiyone had simply shrugged. Both policewomen, going on to state, 'signing came in handy during class examines and other covert operation involving information exchange! It worked out real well since Ryo-Oki had difficulties vocalizing. Turns out once she had 'gotten it down' she had a lot to say!

"_**I know a naughty secret! I know a naughty secret!"**_ She taunted as Sasami drew a deep breath then strolled over, leaned on the bed bringing her face to within a few inches of Ryo-chan's..

"Keep up that attitude and you won't get your present!" Sasami informed her coolly.

"_**Your wouldn't do something like that!" **_Ryo-chan gaped, instantly 'caving in' regarding her aghast. _**"Come on Sis!"**_ She then signed. "_**I was just teasing!" **_

With an elaborate sniff, pretending to ignore her cabbit friend's increasingly frantic expression, Sasami rummaged around in the flat box. Producing two items a moment later. Unfolding the first, she held out a yellow nightshirt with a silk-screened image of 'Bugs bunny', complete with his patented 'What's up doc?' printed in bright red kanji.

"_**For me?"**_ Ryo-chan signed her eyes sparkling.

"For you." Sasami replied. Tossing the panties into the open box, Ryo-oki all but tore the nightshirt out of Sasami's delighted grasp.

"Meyow!" Ryo-chan mewed happily, springing to her feet hugging her present, Ryo-Oki commenced dancing on the bed.

"Don't get too carried away just yet" Sasami told her after a moment or two of enjoying the show. "These go with it." Holding out a pair of matching yellow thong backed panties. Ryo-Oki eyed them curiously. "I know Ryoko has been on you about underwear lately." Sasami continued mater of fact. "Somehow, I just really don't think she or Washu have any ideal how uncomfortable normal girls underwear are for you!"

"_**Neither of them have a tail."**_ Ryo-chan signed, accepting her second gift numbly.

"Probably." Sasami added dryly. Adding to her self, that weird belt of Ryoko's did not count! Holding both items, happy tears in her eyes, Ryo-chan now seemed at a lost. "Well?" Sasami finally asked. "Aren't you gonna try them on?" A short few minutes later Ryo-Oki paraded around Sasami's small bedroom purring with deep satisfaction.

"_**They don't pinch me at all!"**_ she signed happily, displaying dairy-air and wagging puff tail with a half twist before bounding over to where Sasami stood, Ryo-chan promptly gave her an affectionate squeeze. "_**Thank you big Sis!" **_She signed, after releasing her friend from the bear hug.

"_**And that's not all!"**_ Sasami signed in return. Ryo-Oki referring to her in that fashion always made her happy almost to the point of tears. On the one hand, it made sense 'oki' could be like a younger sister! They were, in 'physical appearance' close to the same age...

On the other, it made no sense at all. Ryo-chan was older than Sasami by at least a couple of decades. On yet another, that didn't count, cause 'technically', Ryo-oki died in the impact, which destroyed Ryeo and was reborn! On a fourth, none of those conditions mattered in the slightest, because Tsunami, to whom she herself was bonded, was far older than that!

Sasami shook her head, deciding as always to just 'skip it' and spare herself the head injury that 'sort of' thinking most likely would cause. Moving back over to the package, she preceded to remove to more articles.

"See?" She smiled brightly. "I got a matching set for myself!" Indeed the two sets of attire were similar, both being made of yellow satin. Sasami's nightshirt had crossed spatulas on the front with the words 'Kiss the cook' emblazoned in large red flaming kanji. Sasami held up the normal panty bottoms belonging to hers for Ryo-Oki's inspection.

"Meyow!" Ryo-chan said nodding and giggling at a silk-screened jalapeno on the panties front panel instead of a carrot like hers.

"Give me a minute!" Sasami told her, pulling off her spring mini dress. "I'll try mine on, then we can show 'em off to who ever is up!" The dress had just cleared Sasami's head when Ryo-chan touched her on the arm. Slightly concerned, now dressed only in bra and panties, Sasami glanced at her friend and saw Ryo-chan shaking her head. "Is there something wrong?" Sasami asked. By way of response, her companion walked over to the package on the bed and retrieved the red silk panties she had teased her best friend about earlier.

"_**Why don't we see how you look in these instead?"**_ She signed quietly.

A few minutes later, blushing quite visibly from head to toe, Sasami inspected herself in the full-length mirror. Essentially the outfit consisted of a nightshirt of translucent red fog. Gathered under the bust, its front seam held together by a pair of invisible clasp. Designed to part at the smallest pressure, whether applied by her or, 'oh yes!' a certain someone else! Her pail skin, which she like, both her sisters inherited from their mother Masaki, was colored a captivating shade of pink by the silk, perfectly matching her eyes. A deliberate coordination of color, guaranteed to be classified 'a vicious assault' on the male psyche. She hadn't quite inherited Tsunami's form, just yet! However, evidence of its pending eruption was all too clear. Still, she was already a generous 'b' cup and the tiny crimson strapless bra showed her off to good advantage, making her appear even more bountiful. Sasami had a virtually unbroken jewel line, a finely sculpted navel, presently sporting a deep red jewel. Besides that, her hips had definitely arrived! Completing an almost classic hour glass shape. Sadly, while her behind was still in the larval stage somewhat, soon enough though it would be Valentines Day!

"Meyowzah!" Ryo-Oki said, again giving her the thumbs up.

"Do you really like it Ryo-chan?" Turning towards her Sasami studied her friend, having a moment of uncertainty. At that precise moment, the evening quiet was broken. By the distant sound of the front door sliding open. Since the low murmur of the TV was still evident in the background and it was unlikely Noboyuki would be coming home this evening. There could be little doubt as to the identity of who was standing now in the entryway, no doubt, removing his work boots.

"Oh Ryo-chan!" Sasami sighed. "Do you think he'd like it?"

"I'm certain that he would!" Came a reply unexpectantly from behind her, accompanied by a faint glow that strengthened as the speaker continued. "But are you quite certain this is what you want?" Ryo-Oki's eyes had gone wide. Sasami, less surprised, turned slowly around, already knowing all too well the identity of the speaker.

"I was kind'a wondering when..." She muttered, slightly uncomfortable oddly enough at anticipation of this particular scrutiny. Tsunami stood framed in all her majesty by the Jurian mirror. Making it appear almost, she stood in the doorway to another chamber rather than the reflection of one. "You certainly have gotten a lot more verbal over the last few months!" Sasami told her reflection walking forward.

"You do realize that if you appear before him like this, everything about your relationship will change?" Tsunami smiled perhaps a little sadly, ignoring an obvious attempt by her younger self at evasion, getting right to the point. Sasami chewed her lip, she didn't like being lectured, Who did? It was just getting the 'business' from this particular source was more that just a little annoying!

"No longer will you be able to go to his bed!" Tsunami pressed solemnly. "Seeking gentle refuge within his strong arms!"

"I know..." Sasami muttered, guiltily for some reason she would be damned if she understood.

"And when you wake," Tsunami continued. "Alone and afraid in the night. Gone will be the days when you may innocently kiss his chest while he sleeps drawing strength from the smell of his skin and the quiet thunder of his heart!" She paused fixing Sasami with a direct, very piecing stare, almost seeming to carry an accusation. "Sasami my dear, you are contemplating nothing less than the burning of a bridge." Tsunami's eyes then slowly panned down Sasami's length.

"Or, in the case of that outfit," She suddenly turned less serious. "Nuking one strait to hell!"

"Oh! I hate it when you're like this!" Sasami gasped. "I think your trying to be serious and it's like your making fun of me!" What was worse? At these times, She reminded Sasami so much of her mother Misaki it made her homesick!

"I simply wanted to point out." Tsunami's reflected eyes immediately softened. "That if you let him see you like this, you will no longer be able to approach him as 'little' sister!" She managed to sound rather exasperated. "You must decide if this is worth that risk! Weigh your options, before you do something rash and irrevocable!"

"How the hell could anything I do at this point be rash?" Sasami found herself suddenly outraged. "You've seen how he looks at Ryoko these days!"

"I'm only trying to help!" Tsunami paused hoping she was not being too harsh.

"It may already be too late!" Sasami gaped, unable to believe what she was saying, feeling slightly sick suddenly from the thought. "This is a war of love!" Sasami announced, regarding her alter ego defiantly, causing Tsunami to retreat visually out of shear surprise. "There is no time for cowardice! Only a direct frontal assault using all weapons at hand may carry the day!"

"R-Ryo-chan?" Tsunami stood, uncharacteristically agog, addressing their mutual companion.

"Meyow?"

"I think she is finally losing it!" Sasami's next outburst almost covered the faintest mew of agreement.

"Oh yeah!" Sasami cried, gesturing sarcastically. "You can just stand there saying that! With your twin golden orbs of the light-hawk!" Raising her hands to her own chest Sasami glared at her doppelganger. "You don't have to take these pathetic things against Mihoshi's bow guns!" Standing at room center, Sasami sniffed her eyes suddenly starting to tear, presenting a lovely yet comical spectacle.

"Tenchi even saw me totally naked!!" She suddenly lamented. "And all he did was smile and hand me a towel! WAHAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Now, you're over reacting!" Tsunami gasped, not unsympathetic. "That was two years ago! And… Well, you grew some!"

"How dare you!" Sasami gaped, eyes widening with shock for the briefest of moments sounding curiously like Ayeka. Impulsively swiping a hand at Tsunami's face, rewarded by a shot of pain when palm met mirror with a loud thud. "OW!" Sasami swore some part of her grateful she hadn't just broken the mirror! Her counterpart was immediately apologetic.

"I'm Sorry!" Tsunami told her, both hands raised in a gesture of warding. "And, I said 'you grew some!' not, 'your gruesome!'"

"Meyow!" Ryo-chan gasped, instantly at her side, fussing over her friend.

"Besides!" Tsunami continued after giving Sasami a moment or two to rub her numb hand. "Nothing is set in stone!" She paused speculatively. "Not yet! Just believe in the love you already share with him!" The two girls looked up at Sasami's alter ego, so posed so regal, already in the last part of a gesture, a faint glow fading from her fingertips, even as the pain and numbness was rapidly leaving Sasami wrist. Tsunami then smiled.

"And don't worry overly much about Mihoshi's 'bow guns'" She teased. "Or sister Ayeka's rear deflectors for that matter!" Before their eyes Tsunami's appearance abruptly changed, her regal Jurian robes melting and flowing away like smoke, replaced by the same outfit Sasami now wore. Except…

"Soon enough," Tsunami told them posing. "You will possess an arsenal which no man can resist or woman deny!" Sasami could only stare in abject awe as her counterpart pirouetted once before slowly fading from view with a sly smile and some of the most devastating curves imaginable. Sasami slumped over, bumping her head against her now normal reflection.

"I can't believe this!" Sasami moaned. "Ryo-chan! I'm actually jealous of myself!"


	9. 1:09 Cops and Ramen

1.09

Tenchi dragged more than walked himself up the darkened entry hall. Even by his standards, this had been one exhausting day. Thoughts of food, bath and bed circled his mind while trudging past entry into the living room, wondering who would be still up at this hour?

Seated across from the doorway from him, Katsuhito sat holding a sleeping Mayuka while providing Ayeka a shoulder against which to slumber. It would have been an idyllic scene, if not for how pissed he currently were at his grandfather. The two men locked eyes for the briefest of moments, before Tenchi simply turned and left neither of them saying a word. He was out of immediate earshot, when a mass of red hair erupted up from where Washu been laying out of sight on the wrap around sofa. Studying Katsuhito's face a moment she glanced toward the now vacant doorway.

"Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

It had been a long time in coming but he'd reached saturation point. Finally 'royally' sick of his grandfather's snide remarks! Even thinking such thoughts made Tenchi angrier with himself, just for allowing the old man to get his goat. Make no mistake, he loved and respected Lord Katsuhito even revered him. However, maybe just maybe... it was just time his Grandfather stopped treating him like a child!

"The next time he calls me 'boy' I swear!" Tenchi muttered, before acknowledging the simple futility and just let it go. The smell of the kitchen was drawing him like a magnet anyway. He hadn't felt all that hungry but having gone without, since breakfast, knew he had better eat something! Entering the darken kitchen, the sight of a note with his name, speckled with red hearts on the counter top warmer brought an immediate smile to his face.

"Sasami" He sighed, opening the warmer. She had left him three covered dishes, egg drop soup, rice and sweet 'n sour beef. Right next to the wonderful dinner, a covered cake-pan with another hand written note, 'Open me first Tenchi!' Lifting its cover revealed a small white cake with its own message.

'Don't let him get to you!' written in red frosting. And below that, 'Love Sasami.' He had to stop to wipe a tear away from his eye.

"Must just be dusty in here." Tenchi murmured, pulling up a barstool and seating himself. He was about to 'dig in' when feather light fingers began caressing his back extracted a gasp. Drawing a breath, closing his eyes, Tenchi straitened but did not turn. Sighing, he waited, tired certainly but wanting to see what mischief, she was in the mood for. Wondering also, if Ryoko had been thinking about their first kiss as much as he? He'd been amazed at her level of restraint up till now, deeply surprised she hadn't shown up all day to find him.  
He had reasoned She must be taking this slow as hesitant he was. It was wonderful! However, there was a darker side to all of this and they both apparently knew it. Tenchi considered, even as those long nails played their magic across his spine before sliding both hands under his arms, she clasped his pectoral muscle. He gasped, feeling her lean forward, becoming aware immediately of the delight her breast pillowing against his back produced. Amazed and delighted how much that one simple act this morning had changed... everything! In an instant, he no longer had any desire to pull away. Suddenly her voice was in his ear husky, breathless.

"Evening lover!" She sighed, nibbling at his lobes. The emotions he had held back for so long surged upward threatening to engulf him. Ryoko must have been feeling it as well! Her voice even sounded odd... Tenchi's mind had just started to protest...

"_Not here!" _he instantly mentally rehearsed. Almost at the same instant he became aware of something hard and cold pressing against his side. A single glance down immediately identified it as a G.P issue pulse-blaster.

"KIYONE!" Tenchi rasped loudly, just able to restrain his reaction from yelling her name! The response he got was a fit of giggling as she rolled away. Achieving minimum safe distance, Kiyone Makibi leaned coltishly against the counter.

"Is this a pistol on my hip?" She studied him seductively. "Or are you just happy to see me?" Tenchi simply ground his teeth and glared, astonished.

"Now that's what id call a dirty look!" She concluded smiling, wagging a finger.

"What the hell kind of stunt was that just now?" He demanded harshly, unable to believe the nerve she was displaying!

"I was just playing around Masaki." She shrugged, only being slightly defensive really. "But from the way you reacted." Key paused, raising eyebrows. "I take it you were expecting someone else?" She added coyly. Tenchi's response was to just sit there, fuming.

"Damned if you do damned if yah don't huh?" Key added gleefully. "And speaking of Ryoko." She continued laughingly, smiling as his eyes widened and mouth fell ajar. "I also take it that you didn't see her on the way in?"

"If I had seen her on the way in!" He quietly snapped, eyes catching fire. "I wouldn't have…" He stopped, mid sentence grimacing, realizing he had given exactly what she wanted. Kiyone's expression softened.

"Lets just say, the price of my silence is a rub down after our next sparing match." She told him kindly.

"You don't have use extortion Key." Tenchi simply turned away after a moment or two of glaring. "Just try asking." He added quietly. Still leaning against counter Kiyone finally place a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Now, you know I can't resist yanking your chain!" she affectionately squeezed his arm. "I hope you also know I mean no harm."

Oh, It took him another moment or so, this was one of the things, he both loved and hated about her at the same time! Tenchi had often wondered, when along this journey he'd managed to acquire an older sister? Because that was how sometimes felt about the occasional 'pain in the ass' leaning in front of him! Clasping where her hand rested with his Tenchi reached across, gently stroking her bare stomach with the back of his knuckles.

"Yeah, I know." He finally replied, wishing, sometimes he could stay mad! Smiling, enjoying his touch, Kiyone did feel a bond with this fine example of a young man. And yes, there had been a time when... 'more' certainly had been considered, however those feelings rapidly faded in reality's cold light. Looking down at his hand after a second, Kiyone sighed.

"Better not do that Masaki." She told him tiredly. "Too many people are still awake who would get the wrong idea." Tenchi glanced up, his eyes hardening upon arrival at hers. Making a disgusted snort, he grazed the knuckle still in contact briefly defiant up the smooth expanse of Kiyone's abdomen before dropping the hand to his side.

"And that's something else I'm getting 'royally' sick of around here!" He told her angrily. "I can't show any basic affection towards an attractive woman."

"Why thank you!" Key said brightly, eyes lighting up.

"Or some worthless old hag!" He added, smiling as her features fell.

"Bastard!" she snapped, but not seriously.

"Without someone getting so jealous, they trash the house!' He finished, his voice acquiring a bitter edge. "I can't figure out what I'm supposed to do Key!" She studied him a moment, believing she felt his pain. Then without warning, Kiyone leaned over, running a finger across the cake still waiting in the warmer.

"Hey!" Tenchi complained, staring as she popped a frosted nail into her mouth before he could further protest. "That's mine!" He added, only slightly miffed really.

"Ah! But there is only one cake!" Kiyone told him. Slowly and meaningfully, staring directly into his eyes. "So maybe we will all have to learn to share?" Tenchi stared back, his mouth was moving but no sound was coming out of it. Mind wild with the possibilities! He finally coughed, finally seeming to produce that necessary spark his brain required.

"Y-You were saying something about Ryoko earlier?" He stammered.

"I didn't." She said with a wink. Quickly diverting the topic before words like 'Polygamy' or its more elusive cousin 'Polyamory' reared their not so ugly heads. That was something that maybe Tenchi Just wasn't ready to hear. "But I'll let you off this time with a warning!" Kiyone added.

"What are we talking about anyway here?" He asked, eying her curiously.

"Anyway!" Key continued as if he hadn't spoken. "After dropping off Mihoshi and your supplies, I got called out to old man Ikari's farm. Turns out someone forced the lock on his stable and stole a good quantity of his veterinary supplies." She stopped, an odd expression crossing her face.

"You know, I just don't see how anyone with only five animals can call themselves a breeding stable."

"Soto raises purebred Arabians, Kiyone." Tenchi told her quietly. "Very expensive and rare."

"And beautiful." She mused with a nod. "W-whatever the hell those things are."

"Horses." Tenchi said, clearly amused. "They're called 'horses' Key." He eyed her sharply. "Surely you've seen at least one western?"

"Hey!" She snapped defensively. "I don't get to lay in front of the babble box twenty-four seven like certain member of the galactic constabulary, the empirium or its deranged scientific community!" Kiyone leaned back before adding tersely. "I have to work for a living!"

"You just might want to just keep that to yourself." Tenchi cautioned, glancing around. "No telling who's awake." He paused as Key sort of sniffed. "Anyway get back to your story."

"So, I was checking out that system my company installed" She then continued. "Which by the way someone overrode its codes? Looks like an inside job. Anyway I heard a report over the police band, they were investigating what they first thought was the attempted hijacking of a semi."

Tenchi was nodding, it only made a kind of sense the Kiyone had finally 'settled' into her current job. 'her earthly one that is.' Her extensive off planet training as a 'galactic' police officer, made her being 'first' a security guard then full blown consultant for the small local firm a smooth and logical transition. So what if she was mainly 'guarding grain' and 'policing pigs', Ryoko had even called her 'the cow-constable' recently. The work suited her far better than restaurant, or construction and was lucrative. She could even openly wear a side arm. Key had recently mentioned her 'boss' had asked 'if she wouldn't prefer something a little bigger than the little 'pop gun' she seemed to insist upon using. Tenchi had wondered on several occasions, just how Kiyone managed to conceal the full capacities, and identity of the little, if clearly alien weapon. She'd casually mentioned something about a 'morph target' going on to mention it was the same tech which let her and Mihoshi carry their gear around in the form of those little 'puffballs.'

"Wait second." Tenchi interrupted, turning his mind again outward, now clearly confused as Key's former sentence finally caught. "What has this got to do with Ryoko?"

"I'm getting to that." She replied. "Well it turns out, the officer at the scene reported the driver was babbling about some crazy woman who assaulted him because he'd dragged her ramen cart over six miles behind his truck." Tenchi groaned in response, eyes drooping tiredly, the weight of the world seemed to descend upon him like a shroud. So much in fact, he slumped forward banging his head softly on the counter top.

"By the time I got home." Key paused every so slightly, privately startled how comfortable she felt applying that word to this place. "The cart was parked in its usual place, recharging, clean as the day you made it!" She held up her thumb and index finger. "There was just this one little dent on the front that I could find." Tenchi rolled his eyes. Sometimes, It really felt like there was a party always going on and he was never invited!

"Key." He asked concerned. "Is she alright?" The smile, which broke from her, was enough to calm his fears.

"You don't have to worry about her." She told him. "Ryoko's a tough o…" Kiyone stopped, seeing Tenchi gesture, wildly making a single slashing motion across his throat, mouthing the letters O, L, D violently shaking his head.

"Bird." She finished abruptly. "If you'd looked up when you were in the living room, you'd have seen her draped over one of the beams like Rag doll." She finished flatly. "Totally exhausted."

"Well that's a relief!" He said. "I take it then you talked to her?" Kiyone nodded.

"What did she have to say for herself?" Tenchi then prompted.

"Not much at first." Kiyone shrugged. "In fact she tried to avoid the issue. Told me I couldn't prove anything! Of course, I asked her what she was doing out behind the green house with a shovel. At that point she broke down and told me everything! Begging me not to tell you."

"Which of course you just did." He added dryly.

"She didn't do anything wrong!" Kiyone added defensively. "That's the point! According to the investigators report, I had them fax me," Key continued. "The idiot in the semi backed into Ryoko! Apparently, the trailer's hitch locked on to the carts bumper rail and away they went! After rescuing the cart, she must have backtracked, picking up everything she could find that had fallen off and repurchased what she couldn't. That left her just enough time to clean the cart up and bring it back here." Tenchi sat for a moment.

"_Poor Ryoko!"_ He thought warmly. _"She is really trying hard to make this work!" _Removing the various covers from his dinner he couldn't help shaking his head.

"I guess the best thing for me to do is just pretend I don't have a clue."

"Should be easy." Kiyone smirked. "You've had years of practice."

"Ouch." He quipped dryly, then paused at a stray thought. "Say, what was she doing out behind the green house anyway?"

"Burying a box," Kiyone supplied dryly. "With those brand new Nikes you bought her, both soles completely burned off and a set of panoramic truck mirrors."

"Why am I not surprised." He sighed, chuckling at the image that evoked, finally digging in. After a few bites realizing, he was hungrier than he thought. "Anything else you would like to rat on her about?" He asked between mouthfuls.

"Nothing, except that even with today's losses, she still made a profit. It was one of the things she was crying about." Key brought her hands up to the sides of her head in a bad approximation of Ryoko's ears. "Oh god! What am I going to do if I mess this up?" She mocked. "He already thinks I'm a bum!" Tenchi eyed her display tiredly.

"Didn't you explain to her she was making a profit?" He asked, hoping that Ryoko didn't decide to put in an appearance just now. She was touchy about her looks.

"I tried Tenchi." Kiyone sighed. "She won't listen. Besides Ryoko's not the greatest mathematician in the universe you know." Tenchi grunted knowingly, It never ceased to amaze him how anyone capable of navigating interstellar space could have no grasp of basic percentages.

"But I checked and she is definitely in the black." Key Nodded. "At this rate she'll recoup the entire set up cost of the cart in about a month easy. Face it, she is a hit with the locals. The ones I've talked to say they love her gift of gab." She paused speculatively. "Funny how someone who's not even from this planet could be considered to be so 'down to earth'."

"You forget, Kiyone just how long Ryoko's lived here." He told her after a long swallow of tea. "Even while she was dormant she still could see and hear. That's probably how she absorbed so much of the local color."

From there, their talk continued while he ate, over the next few minutes, with her stealing bites and him swatting her hands away. Punctuated periodically with, 'Get your own!' and 'that's mine!' as the last of the cake was going down he yawned. This was his signal, it was finally time to retire.

"Kiyone, I'm just going to wash up and hit the sack." He said more than a little bleary eyed.

"Aren't you going to bathe first?" She asked brightly, the picture of innocence. "I'll scrub your back!"

"Tempting." He said, wistfully smiling knowing of course, Kiyone was just being playful. "But I'll just catch a bath before I get dressed tomorrow for the train." She stopped, looking suddenly confused.

"Train? What train?"

"Duh! Key!" Tenchi rolled his eyes. "I have to go to Okayama pick up that new turbo pump!"

"Well, Duh! Masaki." She shot back. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He stared blankly at her for a moment, then a light of recognition came on behind his eyes, Tenchi slapped the back of his head.

"Oh! Right!" He said with a grimace. "That documentary about the shrines being filmed tomorrow isn't it?" Kiyone leaned forward, sticking out her upper teeth and bobbing her head in a rather annoying fashion.

"Yup! Uh huh!" She responded falling into her patented 'Stupid old hick' routine.

"Well I guess ill have to postpone my trip." He said, with a sigh.

"Yah sur! That be it! Uh huh." Key continued her act, crossing eyes for extra effect. Tenchi shook his head.

"That's it! I'm gone!" He told her getting to his feet.

"Good night Tenchi." Dropping her act Key sighed pleasantly, patting his shoulder.

"Yuh! Uh huh!" He shot back, suddenly, his face inches from hers, causing Kiyone to flash him the brightest of smiles. That being said he made his way out of the kitchen. She continued to stand by the counter for another moment fondly watching him go, before realizing Tenchi had been so wasted he hadn't put his dishes in the sink. Sighing, Kiyone dutifully began clearing the counter.


	10. 1:10 Creature comfort

1.10

Ryo-Chan was happy.

Of course that was her usual state, being possibly one of the most 'up beat' creatures in all of creation. Having left Sasami at last sleeping soundly, she was off on her nightly hunt, searching relentlessly for the next perfect spot.

She herself didn't sleep so much as 'catnapped' for want of a better term? With three solid hours being the longest interval Ryo-Oki had ever slept in one go in her entire, 'current' existence. 'Over seven hundred years of hibernation not withstanding'.  
Carefully she made her way now, stopping at each door, along what normal human vision would utterly define as a darkened hall, wondering with her usual excitement, whom should she favor with her presence tonight?  
Decisions, decisions, there were so many possibilities! There was Always Sasami, but just she'd been there, and her very best friend in the whole universe, seem to be restless tonight, that usually meant a pending nightmare.  
Poor Sasami! It was hard to curl up with someone that thrashed around and talked in his or her sleep! Of course on her worse night, the little princess could not touch Ayeka's insane cackling or Mihoshi's kicking, punching and grabbing. In addition, the detective first class tended to drool, and take a wild guess whom usually got napkin duty?

"Mow!" She said softly aloud, shaking her head Thinking. _"Not tonight! Just had a bath."_ And she wasn't feeling absorbent! Noboyuki of course was a lot of fun and he liked to snuggle! Except those rare times when he would be crying in his sleep and call out for Achicka… He wasn't home tonight anyway.

Washu never seemed to sleep! So, it was hard to find a time to snuggle up with her. Her mother/creator- Ma-maw had seemed unusually distracted of late as well, even above her usual level.

Ryoko had no use for beds most nights and it wasn't any fun snuggling up on an over head beam!

Kiyone was always a nice choice! Next to Sasami, she had the smoothest skin! However, she prowled almost as much as Ryo-chan herself did.

Katsuhito was usually just too far to walk in the dead of night, and he'd been stand-offish since Ryo-chan had made a firm commitment on 'holding' her current 'older' form. That left one choice, Ryo-chan paused, grinning to herself and it was the best one by far!

Opening the door slowly, quietly to not disturb the room's soul occupant, 'Oki' peered in immediately spying her quarry. Lying on his back, Tenchi slumbered peacefully. Looking at him from the doorway, she felt waves of love swell within. He just looked so sweet! The sight of his massive bare chest was all the invitation required.  
Closing the door behind, Ryo-Oki stalked across, striping off her nightshirt as she did. Finally clad only in the lower portion of Sasami's gift, she slid into bed behind him.  
So, practiced was her entry, Tenchi hardly stirred even as she pulled his covers off, replacing them with herself. Only at the point where she was finally snuggled up, did Tenchi's eyes open sleepily. A smile, a pat on the head and gentle stroking down her back assured her again, this was the best place to be.  
Deeply contented Ryo-chan closed her eyes.


	11. 1:11 Pomp and circumspect

1.11

The Noise of the celebration cascaded all about the palace, as it had done for the past three days.

Her ability to endure more unbridled adulation of her fawning subjects long since exhausted, Ayeka finally sought relative peace and sanctity in her chambers. She bore no ill will, did not fault the common folk their desire to see, to speak and even attempt touching her! After all, they were her subjects and she, their new queen. Still clad in her flowing gown, Ayeka found the relative quiet of the terrace to her massive bedroom comforting.

"No..." She thought smiling, not hers, theirs! For indeed what was a queen without her king?

"There you are!" Came a gentle yet powerful voice. Prompting she turn to see him standing crowned in the light from the chambers high windows, heralding the new day. Her excitement threatening to rob her breath, Ayeka hurriedly joined him, kneeling prettily before her new king, as was only proper!

"How handsome you look my lord Tenchi." She said quietly, head only slightly bowed.

"Ayeka my dove." He answered, extending hand. "You need never kneel! Nor call me lord again. After all I am your husband am I not?"

"Aye beloved!" She breathlessly gasp, it was a simple question yet one she had longed to answer. "You are that! That you are and more!"

She stole a glance upward and finding only approval in his deep eyes, clasped the offered hand. His urge for her to stand bringing them together, their faces so close she could feel the sweetness of his breath.

"Yet I fear my lady." He whispered, eyes burning into hers. "You have done you new king a grave disservice!" Her eyes responded, going wide as twin moons.

"Beloved?" She gasped. "Tell me what have I done that has offended thee! That I might amend strait away!" With free hand, he responded seeking the high collar of her gown.

"And so you shall!" He promised knowingly, deftly releasing its clasp, bearing her to the waist. Ayeka allowing her gown to fall. "The one kiss granted me within cathedral proper." Tenchi informed as her heart quickened arching spine elegantly to maximize view of her treasures. "Hath served only to inflame my hunger!" Delighting at his ruse, sighing, she melted at his touch, bending body to a graceful arc, his hand at her back as its apex.

"Then beloved..." Ayeka whispered. "Very is my pleasure to sate that hunger, as is my wifely duty and most fondest wish!"

Without further word, for indeed what word would not pail against the language of their unbridled passion? He swept her into his mighty arms, conveying her swiftly to their bed. There, in a ritual timeless, in the annals of passion his hands upon her, removing the harshness of her clothes leaving only the softness of her flesh. For a time after there she lay, head in his lap, while his hands busied themselves with the unbinding of her hair.

"But my lord." Ayeka asked coyly after a while. "It was my understanding that your hunger could not wait?"

"Indeed my lady it is so." He affirmed. "Yet even the most gluttonous of feasters, finds weary the bones accompanying the most sumptuous of fish."

"Then perhaps my lord again shall demonstrate his dexterity?" Ayeka sighed passionately, playfully catching hold of his left hand. "By filleting his catch one handed! Whilst I entertain this appendage in a fashion befitting this most royalist of fish." Slowly sensuously Ayeka began kissing his palm, then as her passion mounted the kiss became deeper as she secreted his fingers within the warm recess of her mouth. When suddenly, the hand was unceremoniously jerked away!

Ayeka's eyes opened slowly, drowsily searching about.

Most people usually have a moment or two of disorientation upon awakening. Therefore, the sight of Washu siting across from her, holding Mayuka did not immediately register as odd. Nor the fact, she was waving and smiling mischievously. Becoming more aware, Ayeka suddenly realized whom she did not see.

"Yosho?" She asked groggily.

"Yes, dear sister?" Came the reply… From directly above! Suddenly it dawned on her. Siting up quickly it became apparent Ayeka had fallen asleep and her head had somehow wound up in Katsuhito's lap. She looked about the room, somewhat sheepishly.

"Well there, sleepy head!" Washu remarked. "Welcome back to the land of the living!"

"Oh my!" Ayeka breathed. "I hope I didn't trouble you dear brother!" Katsuhito, impenetrable as always was quick to play the matter off.

"You have obviously been working very hard." He smiled at her. "Besides, you looked so sweet laying there dear sister, I did not have the heart to wake you." Deeply shocked from her behavior, Ayeka felt a swelling of gratitude.

"I'm very grateful to you brother." She said face reddening. "Forgiving me this lapse in edict?"

"He wouldn't have bothered you at all!" Washu Erupted gleefully. "'Til yah started sucking on his finger!"

Ayeka's face completed a transition from simple blush to neon, as Scrambling indelicately to her feet, amid a barrage of Washu's insane cackling, she bolted from the room!


	12. 1:12 And dreams what may

1.12

Spring it seemed had come early. Cherry blossoms cascaded like snow down the ancient steps of Masaki shrine.

In elaborate ceremonial robes, Sasami had to be mindful of her feet. Tripping was not an option while she carried the holy chalice of union, especially flanked on ether side by her mothers! She was confused, disorientated, the chalice she held was removed from the imperial vault once each year, during Startica, the Jurian summer star festival. The only other times its removal was permitted, were during naming ceremonies, weddings... or funerals and only those of individuals of direct royal blood! She thought, 'momentarily' to asked what was going on, but both her mothers looked so solemn, even terrifying.

Masaki was dressed in white from shoulder to toe, her face hidden behind a veil of black. Her birth mother carried a weapon, large and somehow vulgar. Which Sasami knew instantly from its display in her father's chamber of audience. Its proper name was hard to pronounce, being 'drafted' from some ancient, dead tongue. The literal translation roughly however was 'The Last Word'. Darkly humorous and political as any official object of execution could be. Though only ceremonial now days, that blade had killed literally thousands of dissidents over the course of Jurian history. The thing had always frightened Sasami, if for no other tangible reason than it was an axe, an ancient enemy and murderer of trees!

Funaho similarly was attired in foreboding fashion, wearing black robes in her case with a white veil while baring aloft a golden balance or scale in her right hand. in the single glance she permitted herself, Sasami saw one side contained an ornate wooden crown. While the other, impossibly, a still beating heart! Now frightened on top of being confused, never the less something deep within compelled her to continue, to keep climbing the stairs one by one. To ether side of where her mothers ascended in silence, the knights of the royal households, their battle staves raised in tribute formed an arch above the procession. The name and number of Knights was obscure to her, they seemed to blur to the point she could not pick out a single face.

"Sasami? Why you look perfectly lovely!" A familiar voice said. Without her realizing it somehow, the procession had apparently reached the shrine. Standing before her, Ayeka was dressed resplendent in bridal gown. In every way, the 'perfect picture' of a princess on her wedding day, except for one small yet crucial detail. Her sister was translucent, a figurine of clearest crystal.

"Ayeka?" Sasami gasped. "Sister what has happened to you?"

"Nothing has happened!" The princess gasped, as Sasami watched a crack suddenly appeared vicinity of her sisters right shoulder. "What could possibly be wrong?" Sasami stared her concern growing, behind and thanks to her translucency, clearly visible through Ayeka, a gallery of curious yet familiar figures beckoned.

"The others are waiting!" Ayeka told her, with a smile that heralded another spilt, this time from side of her mouth. "And it's not proper to keep the people waiting!"

"Ok..." Sasami told her starting to move pass.

"Remember, everything will be fine long as we remember who we are!" Ayeka told her.

"Right, right." Sasami nodded gazing sadly at her sister, so delicate and beautiful, waiting for a harsh moment to shatter her in to a million fragments!

"Do you like it?" Another voice asked dragging her gaze around to the spectacle of Nobuyuki, dapper in his dark gray three-piece suit, smiling at her warmly while she stared back. Hanging as he was by one foot from a gallows, made it difficult to meet his gaze. "I made it myself!" he continued, gesturing to the framework.

Horrified at his self-inflected humiliation, Sasami turned away, seeing Washu standing only a few feet behind, dressed head to toe in all concealing, gray robes. Her impish face brightly illuminated by the lantern she held aloft, blazing with hellish light provided by a whirling atomic symbol at its very center.

"I've found a binding force!" she cackled from depths of her hood holding out her opposite hand. "A hundred times greater than that of nature's strong force!" Just then, Sasami noticed a manacle around Washu's tiny wrist, its chain snaking away to where she now saw a man standing. Dressed in Shinto robes with the chains other end locked firmly around his arm.

"Grandpa?" Sasami ventured, finding herself drawn that direction, It certainly looked like her older brother, or rather how she had come to know in on earth anyway. Only to halt the instant he turned to face her, peering sternly at her through a mask of Lord Katsuhito's face held before him by his unshackled arm.

"A man can only run so far, live so long before he forgets who he was, Sasami." His familiar voice grated, from behind that immobile Grey stony visage.

"Yeah..." She slowly nodded, backing away. Sasami shook her head trying to clear it, none of this made any sense!

"The reception is going to be wonderful with all the goodies you made!" someone behind her blurted. Still confused, Sasami looked to the source seeing Mihoshi, decked out in form fitting G.P. battle armor, making her way through the crowd. A tray, laden with food upon her shoulder and a 'wire-less' microphone in her other hand.

"I can't waaaaaait!" Mihoshi sang wistfully in an amplified voice that echoed across the assembly. Sasami was still absorbing, when she spied, what of all things, appeared to be a banana peel! Directly in the on coming Detectives path!

"Look out!" Sasami gasped, just as Mihoshi's right boot planted firmly upon the discarded skin. The armored police woman stumbled, knocking over a table which in turn toppling a massive ice sculpture right over on to a bench Washu seemed to be using to see over the crowd. The bench's right hand support crushed upon ice angel impact, its center support acting as a makeshift fulcrum, launching the startled scientist into the air! She helplessly watched as Washu catapulted over the crowd kicking and screaming to 'face-plant' in the largest wedding cake Sasami had ever seen!

"Oopsey!" Mihoshi said in the aftermath, kneeling on the floor.

"You damn fool!" Came a stern voice. "Can't you do anything right?"

Turning towards this new speaker, Sasami gasped anew seeing Kiyone, Wearing nothing but a gun belt and her G.P. Badge! The latter placed tactfully somehow over nipple of her right breast. Chains trailing away from both wrist and ankles completing her ensemble or rather the lack there of. Kiyone stared tragically at her fallen partner, a look of infinite sadness in her eyes.

"When will you learn to take better care of yourself?" She begged.

"I'm not a child anymore!" Mihoshi suddenly screamed, rising to her feet. Performing then an odd gesture, consisting of raising then extending her right arm, only to make a fist which she then brought smartly back to strike left breast of her body armor.

As both Sasami and an astonished key watched, Mihoshi's galaxy police issue began to segment, folding away oddly in a thousand complex directions. Changing color, rapidly transforming... Into a 'hot pink' two piece swim suit?

"You're not my mother!" Mihoshi told Kiyone defiant and sultrily, as suddenly a film crew gathered out of nowhere and began letting camera's and flash bulbs roll! "I can take care of myself!"

"Michelle! get some powder on the bright spot on her hip!" Some older man Sasami didn't know called from behind his camera, prompting an equally mysterious raven hair woman to begin dusting Mihoshi's midriff with a comically huge powder puff. Sasami was in the process of digesting what she could when distantly she heard Nobuyuki voice over paparazzi din.

"OH MA'MA!" followed promptly by unmistakable sound of a rope snapping! "ACHICKA! I'M SORRY!" She heard him wail, followed by a distinct Thud!

"Why dose it have to be this way?" Came an outcry from the center of the group. Pushing her way past a ghostly throng of nondescript figures, those concerned primarily with Mihoshi, Sasami at last caught sight of him.

"TENCHI!" She cried. He stood before the shrine, much the way she first remembered seeing him. Tee shirt, dark colored Khakis, still the wide-eyed schoolboy from over five years, and a life time ago.

"TENCHI!" Sasami repeated. Moving forwards, thinking as is the way of dreams that less than three years separated them now, at least physically. That Sasami was over seven hundred years his senior, and through her link to Tsunami, thousands more than even that pathetic span, meant nothing as the scale of love measured time! However, as she pressed forwards, his features seemed to ripple, light Tee shirt shredding as muscle beneath expanded and the boy of old was replaced. Now a few steps and as many heart beats away Tenchi regarded her, much as she knew him today, a man of twenty-one years of age!

"I love you!" Sasami breathed.

"It's not that simple." He told her gently, gesturing and looking above, her gaze followed. Amid sudden rumbling, Sasami beheld to her horror an apparition looming, terrible and at once familiar and beautiful in the skies above, nothing less than Juri! The planet of her birth! With the thunder of a million storms, her duel artificial satellite rings crushed and swept Luna pitifully aside as from everywhere above a darken rain began to fall.

"I'm afraid our time is up." Tenchi told her quietly, an instant before a solid wall descended, taking him from her view.

"NO!" Sasami screamed, pounding fists against the steaming mass, suddenly intruding in front of her, even as horribly sections of its ebony surface its began to crack and fracture as slick darkened Grey tendrils began to sprout. Tendrils, shooting out and down, raping more than growing into the soil below. The stony mass itself turned and crushed inwards, losing hue and crumbling as the mammoth thing from within took whatever it required to double its size every few seconds, soaring up and away to all sides!

"ABOMINATION!" A cry of rage absolute wrung from deep within her. Sasami had never seen a horror such as this! Yet, there was something, old... a cloying recollection about it that was terrifyingly familiar! Speculations as to nature of the thing, luridly growing uncheck, died the instant she again caught sight of him! Tenchi, having little choice in the matter because his feet and legs had somehow sprouted roots, digging to the mass behind and above holding him fast.

Wondrously even then, from his back glorious white wings had sprouted. Tenchi gained no pleasure from these newfound angelic appendages however. Thorny vines descended from behind, piecing his wings in perhaps a hundred places, further binding him cruelly

"No!" Sasami wailed, straining to reach him. He was bleeding! Tenchi was bleeding! "Please wait for me!" She cried. "I love you too!" Somehow, over the din her words seemed at last to reach him. For he opened his eyes and looked at her, the smile he then gave was forced, but beautiful. Looking at her also seemed to calm him for a moment, perhaps lessening his pain in someway. Tenchi then reach out. Through their combined effort, Sasami was just able to touch his fingertips when something fell from his palm.

Her eyes followed the progress of twin bands of gold as they fell, then bounced separating, each from the other.

"Please! Don't take him from me!" Sasami begged

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" Someone suddenly wailed in her left, somehow, Ryoko was bound naked against the trunk of Funaho with red silken cords. Sasami knew it to be Ryoko by her voice and she had seen… That body! Countless times. Her face however was hidden by the red funeral mask she had worn for so many centuries while she slept. More shocking still, her lithe body was covered head to toe while a mottling of bruises.

"Don't let them!" Ryoko wailed. "Don't let them take him from us!"

"Mother!" Sasami whirled, she had lost track of where her mothers had been standing yet now she faced them. "Mom!" She implored Masaki. "Please! Help them!" Smiling behind her white vale however, Funaho's reply still somehow chilled Sasami to the bone.

"It's not our decision to make child." She said quietly holding out an ornate box for Sasami's inspection. Glancing at it, floating within were all three of Ryoko's original gems. Her view promptly cut as Funaho closed the box with a loud snap.

"Yet, it now is our duty to end this!" Masaki said raising that wicked axe.

"NO!" Sasami screamed. "We need more time!"

"Impossible!" Came a thunder from above. Swinging her gaze again skyward She saw her father Azusa, towering over the whole of the shrine and its surroundings. "You've had more than enough!" He roared. Staring balefully down at them, She could feel his anger, almost taste his rage! Sasami averted her eyes from her fathers terrifying visage, only to realize with further horror, the thorn vines, which tore at Tenchi's beautiful wings descended from her father's beard! The mass behind somehow a base for the towering figure of Azusa!

Not knowing what else to do, Sasami ran to him! Leaping, throwing her arms around Tenchi hoping to protect him! Some how! Sobbing against his flesh, she realized with a start that he was naked! Sasami wanted to avert her eyes. After all, it wasn't proper! However, found somehow she could not. Her view of him slowly moving to those regions, upon she secretly wished to gaze were interrupted suddenly by the back of someone's hand.

"This is not for a little girl like you!" Ayeka said coldly, no longer translucent. Now standing somehow between them, Sasami could feel her mouth working. She was outraged! Was her sister blind? Couldn't she see Tenchi needed their help? Face contorting, Sasami grab Ayeka's interposing arm, attempting to shove it away, when something odd caught her eye. Wound around her sisters pale wrist was a length of what appeared to be that same red silken cord which had bound Ryoko.

Unable to prevent it, her eyes reflexively followed where it trailed away. Leading ultimately to something resembling a short barbed spear thrust into Tenchi chest. Agog, Sasami's eyes fell back to Ayeka.

"I can't help how old I am!" She screamed at her sister. "I love him! That's all that maters!"

"But I love him too!" Mihoshi cried. Throwing her own tethered spear, scored a direct hit on his chest linking Tenchi to her as well.

"I can't help but love him as well!" Kiyone said casting her spear into his heart.

"He's my son!" Noboyuki said as he let fly his own.

"And my grandson!" Katsuhito called as another found its mark.

"My favorite guinea pig!" Washu cackled as her quarrel, 'laser guided of course' found its own impact.

"Your all so selfish!" Sasami screamed Sinking down on hand and knees weeping, unable to look upon the scene any longer she glanced downward only to see, beneath her, thought the ground now rendered transparent a new, terrifying image. A black hooded skeleton astride of a pale creature Sasami only vaguely recognized from years of television as a horse was rising! Horrified she stared as the figure came to life swinging upward with an object it carried, so swiftly it struck the floor beneath before she had a change to react. With no place to stand, all tumbled away into darkness!

"NO!" Sasami sat up. Looking about tearfully for several seconds, seeing only her room, realizing it had all been a dream. She sat there a moment, trying to calm her raging heart.

"Ryo-chan?" She called, breathlessly, wishing her friend was there. Clearly, she was off on her nightly rounds. Sasami waited a while longer before giving up. "That little rat!" She swore, finally finding some measure of control. "I wonder where her butt is?"


	13. 1:13 Wait for me

1.13

Draped across Tenchi's sleeping form, Ryo-Oki's state of bliss was absolute.

Smiling dreamily, this was the only time she had him all to herself. Snuggle, snuggle, and of course snuggle! That was her state of being! From experience she knew just how much, where and how she could touch without disturbing him. Currently Ryo-chan was delicately tracing abstract patterns on his chest. He was just so wonderful! Of course those nights, 'and they were rare indeed,' when she could snuggle up with Kiyone were nice too!

Human skin, it seemed she could never get enough of it! So smooth and soft against her fur! That was why it was so important to use the right things to keep her fur clean, fresh and soft! Just so her human friends would come close and want to snuggle! It was so much nicer now that Sasami slept in a just a nightshirt and panties, it was fun to pull her shirt up and touch her belly. It made Sasami giggle in her sleep and that made Ryo-Chan happy. Too many were the nights when her best friend was visited by bad scary dreams! Kiyone's belly was a lot like Sasami's but broader and it was nice to see her muscles move under her skin and getting to play with her navel which was much deeper than Sasami's.

Ryo-chan did wish Kiyone wouldn't sleep in a bra, like Ryoko. Human breasts were the best pillows in the universe! She'd seen Kiyone's in the bath and longed to snuggle against them without that thing in the way! Maybe she should have a talk with Kiyone! It might be possible she didn't understand she should just sleep naked? Thoughts like these just made her purr, flying through space, being with her friends and snuggling naked. Whoops! She almost forgot carrots! Never, ever, forget the carrots!

Ryo-chan's deep introspection on the true nature of the universe was interrupted just then by the small sound of the door of the and luminous, reflecting faint light from the hallway Ryo-Oki's eye identified Sasami outlined in the gentle radiance provided.

"Ryo-chan?" Sasami whispered. Standing in the sill it was clear her friend had, had another nightmare. Sasami was doing her best, she felt herself 'too old' for the 'weeping fits of a little girl'. However, in spite that and anything, Tsunami said earlier however, she still wanted comforting. If only something so simple as to just see that he was all right. Ryo-Oki nodded not knowing what else to do.

Moving slowly toward the bed, once her eyes had adjusted Sasami wore a look of sorrow that blended sweetly with the stab of disappointment upon realizing that Tenchi was indeed dead to the world. "Looks like you wore yourself out again." She breathed sadly, reaching out with a tentative hand Sasami brushed hair from his face starring down at him lovingly, longingly.

"Sometimes," She sighed, her voice never moving above a hushed mummer. "I wish my older brother would just disappear!" Unable to resist the unspoken invitation, Sasami sat down on very edge of the mattress, trailing her hand gently down his face. "Why dose he have to torment you?" Sasami sniffed. Ryo-Oki slid back, primarily so she could rise enough to place a hand on her friend's shoulder, because, in spite of her best efforts, the tears had finally begun to flow.

Ryo-chan's movement in the process dislodged his covers, baring Tenchi's sleeping form to well below the waist. For sometime now, Tenchi had dispensed with any elaborate sleeping attire. Due in a large part from being around Ryoko and training with Kiyone, he had consequently lost most of his initial body shyness. Moreover, after all, he was in his own room, so sleeping in the buff was not an issue. Additionally after one of the worse chewing outs the house had witnessed 'Ryoko finally got the 'hint' about her 'little midnight intrusions', Ryo-Oki didn't seem to count in that respect. In Tenchi's mind, she was 'pet slash little sister' after all.

"You are so beautiful!" Sasami whispered, now that her eyes had adjusted, moon and starlight were sufficient to see him clearly. Taking in his nudity did not produce a feeling shock or embarrassment to Sasami it just seemed, natural somehow. This wasn't the first time she had glimpsed his pure form. However, he was so much more spectacular than any dream of him could ever be! The sight of him now, only caused a feeling of love for him so strong, it almost hurt. Slowly she traced down his chest, feeling with the tips of her fingers the ridges of his abdomen. There is where she stopped, tenderly drawing up with the greatest of care, replacing his covers, smiling through her tears.

"We're not ready for that yet!" She sighed, happily? "And... You my love, must simply be awake!" that last, almost a laugh. It was odd, she suddenly realized, somehow even unconscious Tenchi had quieted her fears. It was amazing how his simple presence effected her. Getting gently to her feet, Sasami starred down, wishing that things were… different and that she was older. "Please don't leave me!" she suddenly blurted. Much too loud she realized, as the effect of the noise in the modest room caused him finally to shift restlessly. With the back of her hand stifling her mouth, she waited until he quieted. Before again moving to the side of the bed, Sasami bent carefully over his sleeping form.

"Wait for me." She pleaded. "I'm growing up as fast as I can!" That being said, Sasami moved the short distance required, until, her face was inches from his. Tenderly press lips to his forehead. She started to straiten then, lips trembling, responding to her true desire, kissed him lightly but full on the mouth. "I love you Tenchi Masaki!" She whispered inches from his mouth before finally standing to her full height and turning. Pausing a moment later at room threshold.

"Goodnight Ryo-chan." Sasami whispered, and, so saying left the room. Siting in the gloom, Ryo-Oki watched Sasami's departure mutely, unable to respond. She had been frozen, for the past several minutes in a state of total panic. Her anxiety not due for innocently unveiling Tenchi, nor to witnessing her friends passionate first kiss. While Sasami was leaning over, Ryo-chan had clearly seen Ayeka, starring open mouthed, into the room!


	14. Day2: Mixed Media

Day 2: part 1: Mixed Media.

"Now that's what I, would call perfection!" Wataru stated ecstatically, nodding with his eyes closed, standing at the last rise of the ancient stairs. Just before the actual terrace upon which Old Masaki Shrine rested, in all its simple grandeur. He was a man of deep unremitting passion.

"The roof is actual terracotta!" He continued, almost weeping with unbridled joy. "Line and arrangement of the buildings, classic fourteenth century!" He paused, eyes hungrily scanning every conceivable detail.

"My god! Even the ceremonial archway is classic!" He exclaimed, embracing the 'Torii' or 'spirit gate's' right side, actually caressing it with his cheek. "And look here!" He breathed.

"Its been recently repaired!" his fingers traced fondly over an almost invisible imperfection in the right hand column. "All new elements skillfully honed to exactly replicate craftsmen techniques lost for seven hundred years!" Releasing the archway, Wataru flung wide his arms as if to now embrace the entirety of the scene.

"Who could do such things?" He wondered aloud with awe. "Why one must be a god himself! Or an architect sent from the heavens!"

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever." A voice from a few feet behind asserted acidly. "Let's just hope these hicks have in-door plumbing."

Petra took the last step up then past Wataru with some visible relief, tiredly punctuating his statement with a flip of his lit cigarette butt. Finding the peaceful surroundings, not to mention the just completed fifteen-minute climb, about inspiring as a canceled check.

"So, if you're done weeping and prancing!" He sniffed "Let's find the damn monk, so we can get this over with and I can get the hell back out of the sticks!" One could almost hear the balloon pop as Wataru deflated, rapidly bending to retrieve the still smoldering butt from the walkway.

"Lord Katsuhito is a Shinto priest of an ancient order, you jackass!" He snapped a look of deep outrage etching itself upon his face, fretting over the ashes. "Try and show some respect!" He complained, then ground out the butt between his fingers, before pocketing the offending object.

"Buddy, I don't know Shinto from Bento!" Petra drew himself to his full five foot seven inches, looking deliberately down his nose at the older man. "And frankly don't care!" he added dryly.

"Speaking of which, I just hope those box lunches that idiot gopher of yours picked up are edible!"

"Miss Moi is a third year journalism student, sent by the station's owner!" Wataru gritted his teeth. "Her job, is to provide background info on the shrine and its customs! In the hopes you won't wind up making an even bigger ass of yourself on camera!" He then eyed Petra with open disgust. "She's not here to fetch cappuccino and cigarettes! You, third rate coffee house hack!"

"Is there something I can help you gentlemen with?" An unexpected but familiar third voice interrupted, causing both men to turn beholding Lord Katsuhito, his usual flawless image of composure, standing only a few feet away.

"Lord Masaki Katsuhito!" Wataru exclaimed excitedly, dismissing the actor, immediately stepping forward before executing a formal bow while Petra remained in place characteristically, rolling his eyes. "You have no idea what a tremendous pleasure it is to finally make your acquaintance!"

"Well, yes." Katsuhito responded, quickly returning the bow, though not as deeply, obviously slightly perplexed. "You seemed to have me at a disadvantage." He mused pleasantly. "Nevertheless, welcome to Masaki shrine!" Straitening he was unable to keep from looking curiously at the pair. "I take it then, you have some sort of business with me?"

"Yes sir!" Wataru piped up enthusiastically. "You see, we called you last month and asked permission to film the shrine, for a documentary on the Shinto religion?" Katsuhito actually blinked.

"Ahh!" He said quickly. "Of course!" Then paused. "But only now that you mentioned it," He continued sheepishly after a noticeable interval. "I'm afraid it must have slipped my mind!" He finished with a nervous laugh.

"How shocking." Petra added dryly.

"Well, if our being here today is inconvenient sir," Waturu replied, shooting Petra a sideways hostile glance of warning. "We could always reschedule?" In spite of all politeness, Wataru quietly prayed. Their finances already were strained' to the breaking point. Moreover, spending another night in 'the microbus from hell' didn't exactly thrill him to death.

"Oh! Of course!" Petra snorted, indicating the vacant steps behind. "Wouldn't want to interfere with the burgeoning throngs pushing up here to worship!" The comment prompting a somewhat strangled wheezing issued from vicinity of Waturu's throat and the barest hint of a wane smile upon Katsuhito's lips.

"Well, as your young friend has pointed out," Katsuhito replied, taking it all in stride. "We're not overly busy at the moment." He paused, seeming to glance about before his gaze again settled upon Wataru. "I don't see why today wouldn't be as good as any?"

"Arigato! Katsuhito Sama!" A relived Wataru said bowing gratefully. "We'll try to stay out from under foot!" He added with Petra's only response being yet another derisive snort.

"If you will accompany me then." Katsuhito gestured after straightening to full height. "We can discus your needs over tea."

"Splendid!" Wataru exclaimed, his mind racing excitedly. Actually having tea in the priest private quarters! Let his old buddy Akogi match that! He cackled mentally with unbridled glee. All those months of 'brown nosing and pride swallowing' were starting to pay off!

_"But no-one has ever filmed the Shine of the mound in Okayama!" _Waturu remembered the day in the station manager's office vividly, the moment in particular when he had finally gotten 'the old mans' attention.

"Eh?" Yahns Koto had actually looked up, after pronouncing the whole 'mystery of Misaki shrine' pitch as a complete waste of time. "No one?" He grunted, now clearly focused. Waturu knew from long experience that the old man had 'a thing for firsts'. If for no other reasons, such 'brag rights' always look good on a station marquee.

"I find that a little hard to believe sir." Sakura Akogi lisped from a few feet away. Always finding some way, to open her mouth, whenever 'pitch time' for prospective projects rolled around. They had been rivals since journalism class, and she his personal devil from the day they both had the dismay of finding themselves working for the same network!

_"_Okayama's not that rural." Akogi added dryly. "It's practically in our backyard!"

"Yes but media coverage of, the zen monastery in 'Okayama City,'" Wataru had then emphasized, having meant 'the entire prefecture'. "Has over shadowed many of the smaller temples," he paused. Knowing he was about to embark in to dangerous territory. "In particular those of the Shinto faith."

"Here we go." Sakura muttered loudly, Wataru's enthusiasm for 'the Shinto religion' was, 'well known' after all.

"Still bucking for that pet project eh my boy?" Yahns Smiled fondly, obviously not fooled.

"Sir!" Wataru had gaped, instantly bowing. "I would never idly suggest squandering Station resources frivolously!"

"Do tell?" Akogi coughed uncharitably.

"Calm down my boy calm down!" The station manager laughed. "I know how much you've been wanting to 'document Shinto's origins and chart its downfall as the state's official religion." Yahns paused seeming then to at last give the mater some additional thought. "Well, with the current 'budget' for the year finally drawn, I don't see any reason why we couldn't throw you a bone."

"What?" Akogi gasped, while Wataru kept his face pointed 'floor-wards' it made hiding the smirk easier.

"So long as you can keep it in or 'preferably' under set expenses." Yahns added cautiously.

"Origato! Sir!" Wataru replied, making no attempt to hide his pleasure, maybe 'Sakura' position wasn't as firm as she believed? "I only require a small crew!" Wataru then added. "Possibly one actor!"

"I have just the man for the Job." Yahns nodded, satisfied. "And since this is almost a local shoot," He continued speculatively. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind using some of the older rigs?"

"Eh?" Wataru had gaped, 'Older rigs'? He knew almost instinctively what that entailed! Seven to eight years out of date banged up and cobbled together with chicken wire, clothespins and duct-tape!

"And this might be the perfect opportunity to get some practical experiences for some of our junior staff!" Sakura supplied, suddenly recovering. She was obviously angling for some revenge as well! And all, Wataru suspected, because of a few posted Xerox's! The nerve! She had absolutely, no proof! Moreover, if you were going to be silly enough to keep a diary you should at least have the sense not to leave it in the lounge.

"Splendid!" The old man beamed, obviously liking 'the sound'. All the while Wataru feel his soul being dragged progressively closer to the underworld.

"May I please request at least some senior staff?" Wataru begged. Already dreading the 'mixed bag' personal was likely to 'inflict'. "Ben Ofer for example?"

"Sounds Ideal." Yahns nodded, giving Wataru the first ray of hope for the project in several minutes. "Ben's about the best when it comes to on the fly rigging." The old man added, seeming pleased.

"Even so sir, I really must sound a note of caution!" Sakura added irritably. "Do we really need to waste funds on some old shrine?" Her current angle allowed her to shoot Wataru a look laden with disdain. "We really need to capture interest of the younger crowd!" She continued adamantly. "Something, which shows what the rich and trendy people are doing!"

"Oh?" Yahns grunted, glancing her direction. "Why I might have just the thing!" The old man smiled. "Turns out we have had an exclusive invite from several prodigious 'family's' to film some kind of an artistic 'outing'" He paused regarding her speculatively. "Even offered to compensate and fund us sending our best people!"

"Sir!" Sakura blushed, suddenly bowing flattered and excited, not losing and opportunity to shoot Wataru a triumphant look however.

"Yes," the old man chuckled. "Should be right up your alley."

_"Have fun filming your 'fat aristocrats' Sakura!" _Wataru snickered privately, mind drifting back to the present. "_I hear 'Alaska's' a wonderful place for ice sculpture this time of year!" _Following as Katsuhito turned to begin strolling towards the out building. He paused briefly, the perfect image of little Miss Akogi, forlornly wielding a chainsaw with no trees for a hundred miles fading rapidly as his smile. Almost with an after thought, Wataru slapped the back of his open hand, none too gently into the pit of Petra's advancing stomach.

"And as for you, wise ass." He seethed quietly, pointing with the other. "Go help unload equipment!" Around a look of mild annoyance at best, Petra calmly allowed his gaze to float the indicated direction before, looking back at the producer.

"Yes sir 'Masa' Wataru!" Petra snapped breaking into a silly grin. "I do that right away!" Bowing sarcastically, he then turned,

"Vidiot jerk off!" he muttered under his breath sauntering slowly back toward the steps. He stopped at the very top just beneath the ancient arch. Looking down then at the distant Caravan, Petra Yokohama, age twenty-eight had a sudden revelation.

_"The hell with this!"_ He thought. Already, 'mentally winded' just from viewing the quarter mile worth of stairs involved in the descent.

"HEY YA MAGGOTS!" He shouted at distant figures milling about below. "PAPPA WATARU SAYS IT'S TIME TO EARN YOUR YEN!!" His first sentence reverberating through the hills he drew a deep breath, noting some of the crew at the rest stop below looking his way. "SO GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP HERE WITH THAT EQUIPMENT! CHOP! CHOP!" He bellowed, before falling silent, more than slightly out of breath.

"Must be this damn 'hickified' country air!" He rasped. Pulling out his pack of smokes, he proceeded to light another.


	15. 2:02 Coming to grips

2.02

"THE NERVE OF THAT ASSHOLE!" Yoshi swore fists on hips, almost matching the distant actor's volume. Pausing, obviously 'annoyed' to tie the sleeves of the bright orange 'channel Twenty-three jumpsuit' round her small waist before turning to 'stalk' sullenly over to the long-hauler.

"Coming down!" A voice from above suddenly sang, heralding immediate descent of a heavy, black equipment case.

"Shit!" Yoshi exclaimed, barely managing to catch it before impact. "Watch where you're throwing that crap!" She added angrily upwards.

"Whoopsey!" Yuba smiled sweetly downward. "My bad!" Standing on the edge of the flatbed, her short unkempt blond hair fluttering in the breeze, Yuba Obo tightened the drawstring on the pants section of her mismatched casual scrubs. "Try pulling your head out of your ass!" She sneered prettily, leaning then on the next case in line, showing ample charms in the process to both uninterested crew and steadily growing crowd of curious local morning onlookers. She noted Yoshi's retreat amid a hostile glare and the approach of Sara Small. Surly a bizarre enough name for a broad over six and a half feet tall! Dutifully taking position below with both hands up, eyes half closed with a foaming toothbrush still in her mouth.

_"You fuck'n asked for it!"_ Yuba thought nastily, shoving the first of two large spotlight cases forward and over. Watching the large girl, 'pluck it' out of free fall then 'shoulder' the heavy case almost effortlessly before extending a hand impatiently mechanical for the other, repeating the process then turning to shuffle after Yoshi.

"American zombie!" Yuba Muttered almost shuddering as the raven-haired amazon shambled away past an older thrity-ish gentleman, whose union jacket proudly proclaimed as Ben Ofer, assumed her former position and smiled upwards.

"Yuba honey?" He then called. "Be a dear and send down my lighting board?" His eyes widening when a much larger case than expected flew his direction.

"How bout something a little heavier sweetums?" Yuba snapped, from above as the engineer reacted catching and compensating with respectable speed. "I don't know about these other bimbos," Yuba continued hotly. "But I sure as fuck ain't your pack mule!"

"My! my! Aren't we cranky?" A twenty-something man smirked upwards taking his place as the engineer stole grumbling away. "Is it already that time of the month?" he added joyfully seconds before the next case smacked into him.

"YES!" Yuba swore from on high. "And I would like to thank you for announcing it to the fuck'n prefecture!"

Shouldering his burden, giving her a gleeful 'thumbs up' with a click of his tongue, he then removed himself from the line of fire as a dark red haired young woman took her place within the drop zone below.

"Throw one at me..." Yuba heard drift quietly upwards. "And I'll make you eat it." In response seconds later two spools of coax, were gently lowered and received. Only then did a set of violet eyes glance upwards. "Domo!" the girl smiled tightly before turning. Yuba was contemplating her retreating form with her second shudder of the last few minutes, when another soft voice called up to her.

"Excuse me Miss Obo?" Swinging gaze over, Yuba eyed the recent addition to their crew warily as the woman below continued sweetly. "Is there something that I could carry?" Looking down at the tastefully styled outfit, lacquered nails and flowing blond hair, Yuba felt the bile rise mildly in her throat, noting flawless skin and, as 'Andarka Moi' flashed a tentative smile, absolutely perfect teeth.

_"Ok, Little Miss newbie!"_ Yuba thought nastily. _"Let's see you pack this!" _She didn't exactly hate the girl, it was more a case of simple jealousy. Who wouldn't be? The broad was almost perfect! She did everything just so... well, so! It was enough to make you retch!

Evil thoughts percolating, Yuba slid the carry along generator over the side. Eighty-seven pounds of dead weight were slowly lowered, the effect as the awaiting young woman below began to grapple, almost immediate. To her credit, Andarka did not exactly drop generator, more it was a case of a slow protracted fall. Once on the ground however, she then tried lifting again, finding she could only slide it a few inches at a time.

_"I simply must do something to help out!" _She considered desperately. She had felt like the proverbial fifth wheel since being assigned to the crew. Perhaps, she was not here technically as a 'grip' but that didn't mean she should just stand by and watch she privately reasoned. From her perch atop the flatbed, Yuba watched delightedly, figuring she'd let 'little Miss perfect' struggle for a minute or so then maybe jump down and help. Andarka was readying herself for another effort, Yuba, sliding forward, legs dangling was just about to drop to the ground, when a massive tanned hand descended on to the generator's carry handle.

"Please allow me!" A man's voice said. Startled, Andarka looked up, and up, and up. Before her eyes, the generator was almost 'airlifted' on to a pair of shoulder so massive it seemed to her, they could span a gorge! Tenchi sat the dead weight on to his left shoulder and smiled down at her diminutive form.

"A little lady like you shouldn't be lugging on something like this!" he continued politely. A slight gasp escaped Andarka as he smiled, then, so help her, bowed at the waist in spite of the extra weight! "Please allow me the honor of carrying it for you?" Tenchi told her, and so saying turned then... sprinted!? up the awaiting flight of stairs! Trembling in his wake, Andarka numbly removed a note recorder from her purse.

"There I was struggling!" She dictated breathlessly. "When suddenly! Out of the morning mist, a bronze god appeared!" She paused, clasping the recorder tightly to her breast a moment before continuing. "Shouldering my burden as if it were a cloud!" She continued with wide eyes. "Then before my eyes, climb with it and my heart on to the heavens!" Switching off, she swallowed then charged purposefully without another word up the stairs.

"Whoa!" Yuba breathed still atop the flatbed, legs and jaw still dangling. "That's what I call grade 'A' prime hunk steak!" She managed the mental presence, at least to snag a tool box, before finally jumping down and giving chase.


	16. 2:03 Contractual agreements

2.03

"But, we don't have a car." Katsuhito stated, patiently perplexed.

"Respectfully sir." Wataru replied apologetically. "I understand that, but please try and bear with me." Seated at the low table inside Lord Katsuhito's personal quarters, head bowed respectfully. Wataru realized his face must be beet-red by now. He found the surroundings as tastefully understated as their inhabitant.

"The station which provides my funding is currently ranked 43rd in the nation." He continued. "Well, this year is the first time they've had a chance to 'waltz' you might say with any big name sponsors'. So they are understandable anxious to keep them happy!"

"Be that as it may." Katsuhito patiently observed. "I fail to understand, what 'a tire company'" He mildly grimaced at the concept, "Would possible gain from being associated with Masaki shrine!" Brows furrowed, Katsuhito sat back, his expression unreadable. His posture however suggested obvious displeasure.

"It's a complicated issue sir," Wataru continued wishing he could just have somehow avoided this. "I'm not one hundred percent certain, I understand all the 'ins and outs' of it myself." He paused briefly then, gathering his resolve. "Our sponsor produces many products." Wataru pressed grimly onward.

"In a perfect world that would be enough. However, for the most part such goods are I am embarrassed to say are virtually identical to those made by other, rival companies. It is therefore necessary for each, to have their goods associated with as many broad based public entities as possible. Anything considered current and trendy or in this case with an historical significance of some kind. Doing so allows gaining what is referred to as marketing leverage." Wataru took a moment to breathe, hoping his explanation didn't sound as ludicrous to Katsuhito as it always had to him!

"This is why a Surfboard manufacturer for instances, might associate itself with a particular beach or recognizable coastline." He continued. "Or say, a soft drink company, with a type of current music or dance. Allowing one's products to be used in such settings looks trendy or simply more interesting to a larger target group." During Wataru's oratory, Katsuhito had sat quietly, looking mildly 'stricken'. Fairly certain he had understood everything that had been said of course. Then however, a second opinion never hurt. It was time therefore, he decided, leaning over to whip out the spare brain.

"Did you understand any of that, my dear?" He asked grimly.

"Seems pretty straightforward to me." Washu answered, kneeling a few feet away, resplendent in a blue fade washed formal kimono with a reversed washed white crab motif, which set off her flaming red hair to good effect. "My question is," She continued, producing a white silk fan with a snap of her wrist. "What's in it for us if we comply?"

"Oh!" Wataru said, taken slightly aback. Of course he'd 'noticed her the second Katsuhito had ushered him inside, doing his level best not to stare, as she was serving them tea. A man would have to be made of solid stone not to appreciate such beauty! For such a young girl though, she had an unusual, 'mature' quality to her voice and manner.

"So," He added warmly entranced. "Have I now the pleasure of addressing 'guardian' of the purse strings to the households fortunes?" Smiling, reaching out he gently grasped Washu's left hand lifting it as he bent to kiss her on the wrist. "Or possibly one of its many treasures?" He concluded, realizing he was most likely 'laying it on thick' but come on! This little girl was an absolute knock out! "I've never been in the presence of such an attractive young broker." Wataru mused pleasantly, still holding her tiny hand.

"Such a rare gentleman!" Washu breathed hiding her face 'shyly' behind the fan, concealing the smirk she was actually wearing. Peering covertly over it however treating Wataru to a show of her beautiful emerald eyes before a protracted sigh from head of the table signaled she had better 'pick up the slack'. "But please, good sir," She added in calculated breathless tones. "Don't think I'm so naïve to let your continental charms distract me from my question?"

"Not at all." Wataru answered entranced, never breaking eye contact. "I, I'm just a great admirer of such innocent, unspoiled beauty." This time the noise spontaneously erupting sounded more suspiciously like a gag, barely suppressed as Katsuhito suddenly seeming afflicted with a fit of coughing, drawing an immediate scowl of, concern perhaps? from Washu.

"Would you like some more tea, Dear?" She asked, a strained look of politeness on her face as she carefully reclaimed her hand. "It might help you with that unfortunate cough?!"

"Yes, thank you, that would be nice." Katsuhito gruffed, somewhat oddly Wataru thought. Waiting as Washu poured before he tried to continue.

"The real beauty of this is," He paused splitting gaze between Katsuhito and glancing at Washu. "No one has to do anything special!" Watching in mute amazement as 'the girl' unfolded her fan, raising the arm over and behind her head in what appeared to be a formalized yet carefully concealed 'stretch'. _"Bad Wataru! Bad!"_ He mentally chastised himself. The girl could not have been older than thirteen, tops! In spite of any signals, she might be unconsciously putting off!

"Just allow some of the sponsor's products to be filmed and photographed in and around the shrine." He continued, feeling mildly like a heel for his mental slip as Washu glanced noticing the momentary intensity of his gaze, prompting she take refuge again behind her fan.

_"I don't believe this!" S_he thought slightly panicked. "_I'm actually blushing! This guy's good!"_ He was young, reasonably good looking and after all, she also, wasn't made of stone. "Sounds a little tacky!" Washu quipped suddenly however, recovering to glance over at where Katsuhito sat, as usual solemn and enigmatic, more than likely privately reproachful of her 'flirting'.

"I'm afraid, I must agree with lady Washu's assessment." Katsuhito finally grumbled, his tone, while confirming her hypothesis prompted Wataru to rapidly 'change gears'.

"I of course understand your concerns." Wataru said, thinking, _"Time to pull out the big guns! These people aren't stupid!"_

"We would certainly want to fairly compensate you for the use of the shrines image." He continued. "With a small donation to the shrine itself, of course."

"How 'small', are we talking here?" Washu shot in bluntly, unable to restrain her curiosity.

"200,000 yen." He stated flatly without so much as a trace of the smirk he was wearing mentally. By way of a response, Katsuhito had a spasm violent enough to spit tea back into his cup. _"Got'em!"_ Wataru thought buoyantly.

"Well now..." Katsuhito said recovering. "That seems certainly fair."

_"Yes!"_ Wataru elated privately.

"I do, however," Katsuhito added after a moment. "Have some stipulations."

"Oh?" Wataru asked brightly, thinking. "_Oh swell!"_

"I have no objection to your products being used with the shrine's image, in still photography. However, I will not allow such use within the documentary you are shooting. I feel strongly that to allow such would be a grave distortion of image, history and the facts and might damage the reputation and thus the honor of the shrine!"

"Oh! I see." Wataru mouthed, unable to suppress the tiniest of grins, engaging in a bit of fantasy of him telling the station manager.

He had tried! Really tried! To get all the 'cheap shitty promotions' into the film! However, the old priest had flatly refused! He would save face by adding, that only by shear guile and begging! Had, the use of stills been allowed at all!

_"That crap doesn't belong in a serious film anyway!"_ Wataru thought to himself with glee. _"This is my film! My project! It is art! And history! Thus it is sacred!"_ The station manager and sponsors be damned! Unknowing, Katsuhito had given him exactly what he wanted in the first place!

"Are you going to answer Yosho, young fella?" Washu suddenly asked. "Or just sit there with that glazed look?"

"I find your terms more than acceptable!" Wataru said bowing quickly, just before something odd clicked and he glanced sideways at Washu. _"Young fellow?"_ He thought. "Yosho?" He then 'sort of' muttered, looking over the table at Katsuhito glaring straight at the girl now conspicuously fanning herself, eyes pointed at the ceiling, tongue firmly in cheek. Wataru could almost hear the word 'oops' hanging in the suddenly quiet air!

"Is, there, something wrong?" He asked tentatively before further inquiry however was cut when the room's door suddenly slid open.

"Dingity dong!" Petra called loudly, waving into the room with a exaggeratedly cheerful expression, painfully extracting a croak of disbelief from Wataru, even as Washu rocked back, tiredly surveying this ghastly breach of edict!

_"Couldn't have said it better myself!"_ She thought coolly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BARGING IN HERE?!" Wataru yelled starting to rise, momentarily forgetting himself as well. He then stopped cold, realizing he was on his feet, hands on the table! Cranking his head slowly around to behold Katsuhito smiling somewhat tightly with both eyebrows raised. "Shit." Wataru muttered under his breath, thinking it had been going so well! And now? 'Action Yank' was about to get them all 'run off' of shrine lands on a flaming pole!

"A thousand pardons, Rabbi!" Petra intoned placing hands together, bowing sarcastically at the shoulder. "I came back straight away from getting the unloading started, with timely advice on the bribing of country officials!" Wataru just glared, speechless. The evil glow in his eyes did not seem to be affecting the actor however. "Wouldn't want to have to repack everything so soon you know!" He added with a smile that did not help or fool Wataru one iota.

"L-Lord Katsuhito!" Wataru stammered apologetically.

"Please be reseated and at ease." Katsuhito told him, with the same eternal calm he seemed to do everything. "All are, after all welcome here."

"Here!" Washu said gracefully rising. "Let me help you with your shoes!" Making her way over to the actor.

"That's ok kid." Petra said, balancing even as Washu knelt, setting Wataru's nerves even further on edge by scraping bottom of his left running shoe off an edge of the landing! Where had that buffoon been raised?!

"I'll just..." the actor continued as a sudden motion followed by a loud 'WHUMP!' found him face down in the doorway, biting mat.

_"Ow!"_ Wataru winced, not having clearly seen how the little girl had applied such effective leverage.

"Just let me just clean these for you!" Washu said rising dutifully banging the souls together, as a groan confirmed the prone actor was still breathing. Though Wataru believed even as she was placing Petra's white tennis shoes on the side, it could not have happened to a nicer dick!

...

"In high school you know?" Petra sat blubbering a few moments later seated at the table where Washu and Wataru had placed him. "I made a better Peter Pan than that Julie Andrews chick ever did!" Still apparently 'dazed' a large 'knot' rising prominently upon his forehead taking a rest from muttering incoherently. "How dare she have those nice tits!" He slurred, tearing mildly at his own chest. "I'm the one with bulges in all the right places!"

"Petra." Wataru begged softly through gritted teeth. "I think you should shut up now!"

"Looked damn good in the costume too!" The Actor continued adamantly, sobbing. "Showed off my cute boyish ass!" He leaned forward and proudly patted the indicated region of anatomy. "That's what my soccer coach always told me!"

"Now don't make a fuss!" Washu smiled, leaning elegantly over to pour fresh tea in a cup directly in front of the stunned actor. "He's probably just all tuckered from hard work!" _"Being an arrogant, condescending jerk takes a lot out of ya after all!" _Washu added privately. The aroma of the strong green tea must have brought Petra back from the void, because at that moment his eyes suddenly focused on Washu.

"Why you little!" He seethed, demonstrating his recall wasn't impaired, starting to rise an instant before he found Wataru's hands and body weight suddenly upon both his shoulders forcing him back down, hard.

"The little lady's right you know! Wataru told him. "Mustn't over do!" Nervously eyeing the boken, which had slid almost magically into view at Katsuhito's side? Whether it was the director's tone or the fact he was still mildly dizzy, Petra chose to remain seated, rubbing hiss forehead.

"Oh! My aching head!" He swore, probing gingerly for a second before his hands fell to begin fumbling at his clothes. "I could really use a smoke!" He mildly whined when the sought after object did not materialize. Wataru stammered, incoherent unable to organize or frame an objection before Petra glanced again at Washu. "I don't suppose you got a match toots?" he grinned hopefully engaging in a bit of slight of hand, amazingly seeming to produce a fresh cigarette out of thin air. As Wataru gasped.

"Only your face and my backside." Washu whispered softly, leaning close.

"Huh?" Petra asked rather loudly.

"I'm afraid we don't allow smoking in the priest's quarters!" She lilted bowing respectfully before adding. "Oh, venerable one!" Petra eyed her oddly not certain what he had heard, at least not enough! "My apologies!" Washu amended sweetly, eye downwards before adding, again more softly. "Blindest of morons."

"What?" Petra fumed certain he hadn't imagined it that time!

"Well then." Katsuhito said having finishing his tea, rising in one smooth motion. "If that completes our business." Wataru was following suit when Washu suddenly reached into her kimono and produced a small white tube.

"Not quite so fast there sweet cheeks!" she said, slapping him in the chest, prompting the tube to unroll into a lon-g document with small precise print.

"And this would be?" Wataru asked somewhat stunned as he grasped, eyebrows raising as he glanced.

"Standard usage contract with all the specified agreements included as well as all binding legal sub-clauses indicated." Washu monotoned.

"Ye gods!" Wataru breathed.


	17. 2:04 Its all in the rigging

2.04

"Frankly," Tony said shaking his head sadly.

"It's just too early in the year for this! The lighting sucks and all the damn trees are still deciduous for crying out loud!" Muttering to no one in particular, he un-slung two of his cameras onto the small folding table he had set up to one side of the 'Torii,' Pausing to again eye the surroundings speculatively. "Though I'd wager in a few months this whole valley will just explode with beauty!"

"Luck of the draw, Mr. Pulaski." His arriving companion sighed.

With her silver streaked, once jet-black hair drawn back tightly in a bun Michele Jules presented a striking image of what one would easily term 'a handsome older woman'. Though she could proudly boast having once been runner up for Miss Tokyo, long past for her were the tight dresses and beauty contests. Today it was wearing loose comfortable clothing and she was all was all business. Though, 'officially' the groups make up artist Michele was more a jack or 'Jill' if you prefer of all trades. Smiling pleasantly at the lead photographer's grumbling, she turned again regarding the ancient Shrine.

"Lovely." She sighed. In spite of Tony's 'bitching' the sight was still picturesque. The sordid scene unfolding in front of the old building however was anything but. A short distance away, leaning on the main archway, the crews main 'grip' appeared to be engaged in a bit of sight seeing of her own. "Yuba, dearest?" Michele asked sweetly.

"Yah?" The object of inquiry looked disdainfully over.

"Since you're not doing anything except staring at that nice young man's ass?" She paused, blinking elaborately. "Would you please dig the gold, silver and red reflectors out of Tony's case?"

Yuba, started almost deciding to give Michele 'the finger', before a glance back made her realize Tenchi was now looking straight at her! The slight frown appearing on his face causing hers immediately to heat up. Standing quickly she blinked, swallowed then bowed at the waist to Michele.

"Yes ma'am right away!" She gasped, hurrying over to begin rummaging with gusto while Michele sadly shook her head.

"You other girls might want to find something 'constructive' to do as well?" Michele added coolly, noticing two of the other 'roadies' standing and mooning over Tenchi. "Like setting up the steady cam rig?" She finished with emphasis as Sara and Yoshi favored her with the unkindest of looks before they too started opening cases.

"Damn it!" Tony swore, apparently choosing to ignore all the interplay, glaring down the stairs. "Just one blooming tree!" He griped. "Is that too much to ask?" Cupping hands over his mouth he shouted into the valley.

"Hey! I want to see some cherries popping down there!" He paused, not really expecting anything before turning away, just as below someone actually shouted a faint reply.

"Pervert!"

"There's only so much I can do!" Tony continued, indicated the priest quarters and the current locale of their boss with a single nod. "If he expects me to paint blooms on all these trees in 'PhotoShop' he can just kiss my rosy red…"

"Suppose we lower the camera view two feet." Ben interrupted from a few feet away looking into a digital preview scope pointed at the Shrine. "That would hide most of the bare tree tops behind the building. We can 'chop' the light level too, make it look like we shot the whole thing during twilight." Tony chewed his lip thoughtfully before replying.

"If Wataru goes for it I'm in." He huffed despondently before again falling to quietly shaking his head. "But this is supposed to be a documentary, not a damn Halloween special!"

"What's this thing supposed to do anyway? Tenchi asked a few feet away watching Todd in the midst of unfolding and assembling what resembled an elongated curved ladder more than anything else.

"It's a portable track for a motion control dolly." Todd supplied politely.

"Oh!" Tenchi said grinning sheepishly. "I've never seen one quite so flexible."

"So, you've got some 'rigging' experience huh?" Todd grinned, happy to have found some common ground with the huge junior priest. Having been dead set on not liking Tenchi on sight, that feeling was getting harder and harder to justify.

"Nothing too special." Tenchi shrugged. "Just school projects, filming plays, sporting events and Dads kind of an amateur vid-head."

"My old mans got a camcorder so far up his butt." Todd smirked while twisting an Allen wrench. "He sees the lens when he brushes his teeth!"

"Mine got us thrown out of three bathhouses!" Tenchi said smiling grimly.

"Ouch!" Todd shook his head, setting down the wrench. "Todd Runnion." He said extending the greased streaked hand.

"Tenchi Masaki." Came the reply as Tenchi accepted it without so much as a pause, giving the firmest of handshakes. Having passed his final test, Todd decided to cut to the chase. Motioning to Tenchi, he waited patently as the young giant bent over.

"Since were now on a first name basis here?" Todd began covertly.

"Yeah?" Tenchi asked mentally bracing himself.

"What is it with you anyway?" Todd asked.

"Pardon me?" Tenchi started, looking at Todd oddly.

"I've been hanging around these same girls for over a year and a half!" Todd grumbled sourly. "And none of them knows I'm alive." He continued a hint of disgust evident. "You whip out the biceps, and suddenly they're following you like wolves after a bloody steak!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about…" Tenchi began after a moment, unable to fathom the perplexed look he was currently receiving.

"Well, look around! For piss sake!" Todd gestured ruefully. Slowly turning his gaze, Tenchi saw three of the female grips sitting here and there amid open equipment cases, Doing… Well, he wasn't sure what, the hell they were doing.

The red head in the rumpled coveralls was engaged in a fitful tug of war over a piece of equipment with the tall jet brunette in the T shirt and shotgun jeans. As he watched, the contested part suddenly snapped, causing both to drop each half as if it were suddenly molten.

The sandy haired girl was leaning against the marker for the resting-place of the legendary warrior. That only bothered him slightly, being that 'Grandpa' was alive and kicking not more than a hundred feet away. The basic Japanese primer she was supposed to be 'reading' however was up side down!

Presently all three seemed to notice him looking. Each smiling delighted, waving then Saying "Hi!" almost as a chorus before, starting at the sound of each other's voices began glaring nastily at one another.

"Man," Todd asked enviously. "What is your secret?"

"I wish I knew!" Tenchi muttered a familiar lingering gloom beginning to descend. "Cause I'd like to have it surgically removed!"

"Have them save me a graft!" Todd said wistfully, returning to his rigging. With the two working together only a few minutes were required before both stood back surveying the handy work. At least Todd was, Tenchi seemed more intent on fretting over where the 'ladders feet were touching the stone pathway.

"Maybe I should mention," Todd added after a moment of observing the expression. "This baby's got rubber foot pads. So you needn't worry about it scaring the stone work up here!"

"Thoughtful." Tenchi replied. "Both the device and you mentioning it." He surveyed the area, his face clouding over. "I wouldn't want to have to replace the stone work up here." He looked over at Todd. "AGAIN!"

"Ouch!" Todd breathed, searching desperately for a change of subject. Fortunately, two suddenly chose that moment to make an appearance, forcing a whistle of appreciation out of Todd.


	18. 2:05 Ahh Kiyone

2.05

"Ok," Kiyone was saying evenly, halting as she was passing through and under the Torii. "Now repeat it back to me."

"No touching, no button pressing, no lever throwing." Mihoshi sighed, taking the final step up. "No cable disconnecting, no tying or untying for that matter." She continued after pausing beneath the Torii's arch, reciting in a sing song voice complete with rocking her head back and forth in time with the meter of her words. "And if I see anything in my way higher than a five yen coin, for god sake! Walk around it!"

"And?" Kiyone asked smiling expectantly, holding up a finger.

"Don't bother the film crew." Mihoshi finished flatly dejected.

"Very good!" Kiyone lilted. Producing and placing a cookie into Mihoshi's mouth while patting her on the head.

"This is really humiliating you know!" Miho whined.

"Awww!" Key smiled tightly, administering a firm final pat to her partner's cheek. "Lump it!"

Mihoshi only response was to trail despondently in Key's wake, quietly crunching as Kiyone walked over to where Todd and Tenchi were. The two's progress followed with intense interest as they passed where Yuba crouched next to Yoshi, now clutching a silver reflector in a sudden death grip.

"Who the fuck are they?" She rasped loudly.

"I have no idea." Yoshi sobbed, eying the pair of 'newcomers' sadly. "But we just shot to minus ten on the dog-o-meter!"

A few feet away, Michele had been helping Tony unpack and arranged his lenses over the last ten minutes, smiling fondly every time he would moan about the light, temperature, or yet again the absence of blossoms.

"_Always the perfectionist!"_ Michele mused, taking genuine pleasure working with him as always. Time was rumors used to buzz that the two of them were more than just 'professionally' connected. Unfortunately, it simply wasn't true. Much as she respected the man, they were too similar to ever 'get along' in that fashion! Musing over the past and its enviable regrets, Michele raised a just calibrated camera to her eye. The slight melancholy, which had settled departing the second Michele, gazed through the viewfinder, lowering the camera to get a better view.

"Tony?" She asked urgently after a moment of blinking and gaping at what she saw. "Stop staring at terracotta and turn around!"

"I wonder if this is far enough back?" Mihoshi wondered aloud, having stopped at a few yards past the main arch. Privately thinking how much she hated the way Kiyone was treating her. "All these people and no one to talk to!" She muttered darkly.

All right, maybe she had brought some of it on herself, maybe there where times she would get excited and her brain would just switch off! She never denied it! However, she had always managed when it really counted! 'Grace under pressure' Mihoshi seemed to remember, or was that just the earth term? Whatever, the point was she had gotten along fine in the couple of years or so before key had managed to track her back down here! This was just another in a long series of Kiyone being over protective! Mihoshi sighed, wondering also if maybe she should just go home? The super wild action hour, was on in a couple of minutes anyway. Glancing toward the stairs, she almost took a step their direction.

"No!" She fumed after a moment of thought, almost pouting. "Screw it! I'm staying right here!" That important decision made, Mihoshi drew herself up regally. "And if anybody talks to me!" She continued aloud. "I certainly won't ignore them! It would be rude! Besides, Kiyone's treating me like I'm a nuclear bomb!"

"Well," came a woman's voice to her left. "You certainly are devastating enough!" Mihoshi turned carefully, taking in the two people standing there, staring at her. "My god Tony!" Some older woman Mihoshi didn't know was remarking. "Just look at those beautiful baby blues!"

"Huh?" Mihoshi asked a little stupidly, point at her own chest. "Are you talking to me?" An older man with pleasantly rugged features came towards her suddenly, grasping her hand in a firm but not unpleasant grip.

"Please grant an old man's prayers!" Tony smiled, completely enchanted. "And tell me that's a real tan!"

"Hey Masaki!" Kiyone said huskily striding up. "How's it hanging?" Clad in half top and shorts, she presented an awesome sight in the crisp morning air, wringing looks of undisguised lust from Todd and unabridged hatred from all the assemble girls. Oblivious, Kiyone unconsciously applied further pressure to the group when she assumed a 'parade rest' position in front of Tenchi.

"Sorry to barge in." Key smiled. "But I missed you this morning! I just wanted to make sure you remembered our little get together this afternoon?"

"I won't forget." He said exasperatedly. "Do I ever forget Key?"

"I guess, I forgot." She answered with a grin, which faded when Kiyone suddenly became aware of breathing? Apparently labored and to her immediate left. Glancing that way, a young man was staring, wide eyed, slightly opened-mouthed. Todd was certain his eyes were sticking so far out of his head he was in danger of getting dust behind them.

"What a babe!" He mouthed quietly.

"_Not the most intelligent looking specimen."_ Key thought, after a moment's observation.

"So Tench?" She asked indicating Todd with the jerk of an extended thumb. "What's with this guy?" That managed to jar Todd right out of his partial paralysis.

"Rodd Tunion!" He stammered holding out his hand. "I mean, Todd Runion!" He corrected, his voice noticeable deeper.

"Well, pleased to meet you both!" Kiyone answered with a smirk. "Put'er there!" She grabbed the offered hand and squeezed. "I'm Kiyone Makibi!"

"It's a pleasure!" He groaned between gritted teeth eye watering, prompting Key instantly relax her grip having forgot for a second being 'pumped' just coming from her morning run not to mention being from a two and a half gee world!

"How can she run around in shorts and a half top in this cold wind?" Yoshi wondered aloud. "I'm wearing coveralls and my nipples are freezing!"

"Her legs go all the way up to her damn neck!" Sara swore bitterly.

"Look at that white skin!" Mikito snarled. "She hasn't got a bump, wart, freckle or a scar!"

Whipping open her lock blade eying Kiyone's lustrous head of hair, Yuba summed up the groups feelings in her usual eloquent fashion.

"I say, we scalp the bitch!"

"I thought you should know." Kiyone lilted, letting her hair swing to the side, unaware of her pending demise.

"Sasami is up in arms over you skipping breakfast!"

"Great..." He muttered.

"Don't sweat it." Kiyone smiled. "I already smoothed the ruffled feathers, I know you had to come up here early." Tenchi shrugged guiltily. Curiosity peaked Kiyone leaned slightly forward. "Anything happen I should know about?" She asked after a second or two, not really, expecting an answer.

"He actually apologized." Tenchi shrugged again.

"Whoa!" Kiyone gasped, legitimately shocked. "That must have been some talk!"

"Ahem!" Todd cleared his throat uncomfortably. "You sure you want to air family business in front of a total stranger?"

The moment however was interrupted by the opening of the priest quarters and the emergence of some familiar figures.

"You are one shrewd customer, little lady!" Wataru was saying. "I think I'm going to enjoy working with you people!" Trailing behind the producer and Washu, Petra sat down on the steps in a huff.

"Damn that green eyed midget!" He grumbled under his breath while retrieving his shoes. "Ought'a drop kick'er into the next time zone!"

Irritably attempting slipping on his left shoe he paused startled. Reversing the procedure, up pending it. Surprised when his missing lighter fell into the palm of his hand.

"That thieving little bitch!" He snapped, glaring at Washu's back, grabbing his other shoe on a hunch, confirmed upon finding his missing cigarettes as well!

"Hey!" A voice called bringing his angered gaze questing upwards. "If you're through polishing those steps..." Wataru remarked a few feet away, turning three-quarters towards where the disgruntled actor sat. Pausing to strike a pose hands on hips, chin in chest out.

"IT'S ACTION TIME!" He voiced, lowering an octave.

"You unbelievable bastard!" Petra seethed quietly.

"It's a go people!" Wataru continued forwards unconcerned, addressing his crew eyes shining bright at a dream at last unfolding.

"Let's make some magic!"

"Well," Todd told Tenchi with a crooked smile.

"It's off to see the wizard! I'll catch you after the shoot!" Walking away, leaving him alone with Kiyone.

"Tenchi." Key began quietly, allowing Todd to achieve some distance and warn Tenchi to 'brace himself since she rarely referred to him specifically by just his first name. "Ayeka didn't come down to breakfast ether."

"She's sick?" He asked quickly, amazed how stupid the question sounded.

"That, I couldn't tell you." Kiyone shrugged. "I only know that when Sasami went up to check on her, she…" Her voice trailed off. Causing Tenchi to look, really look at Kiyone.

"What happened?" He prompted, concern growing.

"Ayeka chewed her out through the door." Kiyone said shrugging sadly.

"What?" He mouthed, mute with astonishment.

"You heard me." Key shook her head. "Didn't hear what was said." She told him throwing up her hands defensively. "I was in the downstairs bathroom, could only hear the racket, especially Sasami crying afterwards. Ryoko charged upstairs before I could stop her and get this." Key paused as Tenchi again mentally braced. "I clearly heard Ayeka tell Ryoko, and I Quote, 'To mind her own god-damn business!', Unquote." Tenchi stared at her, mouth slightly askew.

"Ayeka said that?" Tenchi asked amazed. Not because Ayeka never lost her temper, Oh! Far from it! She just never took to 'swearing' on a casual basis. "I'd better get down there!" He sighed, turning just as Kiyone grabbed his arm, forcefully.

"Don't." She told him evenly. "You can't be the peacemaker this time! It's between sisters Tenchi! Don't get involved!"

"Well, I've got to do something?" He asked helplessly, looking at where Kiyone had taken possession of his arm.

"You can't" She told flatly, while thinking. _"Because you're probably the cause."_

"They're sisters!" Key continued. "Trust me, they'll work it out! You stick your nose in there, you'll only get it cut off!" Tenchi drew in a long deep breath, then let it out slowly.

"Is Ryoko ok?" He asked.

"Yup." Kiyone nodded. "Said 'screw this!" She adopted gruff tone. "And then, I've got ramen to sell!' And was out the door!"

"Tenchi?" A stern voice said to his right, prompting both of them to turn, seeing his grandfather approaching slowly with Washu in tow. "While we see to Mr. Higomi's needs, please assist in keeping an eye on things?" Katsuhito paused, eyeing the two of them, dark eyes focusing, perhaps sensing something in the air. "What is happening?" He asked, directly.

"Ayeka and Sasami had some kind of a blow up this morning." Tenchi confirmed.

"Don't get involved grandson." Katsuhito said softly after only a second's consideration. "You'll only make maters worse."

"I already got this rap from Kiyone!" He said harshly, glancing away. Before grimacing, turning immediately back to his grandfather. "Sorry grandpa." He muttered apologetically. "I'm just on edge! I didn't mean it to come out like that." Ever patient, Katsuhito nodded clasping his grandson on the back.

"It will work its way out Tenchi." He said. "You have my personal guarantee." That being said he turned and moved off towards where Wataru was standing with his engineer, leaving Washu with a warmly sympathetic expression her face.

"I'll see what I can do to help." She told them in her usual glib fashion, moving off towards the main arch.

"Interesting family we've acquired here." Kiyone laughed, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Tenchi affirmed dryly, seeming to refocus on something suddenly. "Speaking of which, mother hen?" He added, smirking at the annoyed look the quip had instantly gleaned. "Your chick is getting away from you!"

"Huh?" Kiyone started, looking in the direction of Washu's recent departure. Seeing Mihoshi running, a big smile on her face, carrying something bright and pink in her arms, giggling all the way to the top of the stairs before descending out of sight. "What is she into now?!" Kiyone gasped, lurching forward.

"Ah! The pains of motherhood." Tenchi smiled.

"Bite me!" Key snapped, glancing irritably before sprinting past Washu on her way towards the stairs.


	19. 2:06 Ayeka emerges

2.06

Elsewhere, a door slid quietly open allowing Ayeka to then glance carefully along the empty hallway from her room.

"This is so childish!" She sniffed to herself. "Skulking in my room!" Never the less, it took her another few moments to find sufficient steel before being able to finally emerge. Crossing hesitantly over, Ayeka knocked lightly on the door to Sasami's adjacent compartment with the back of her hand, pausing tensely for a moment before releasing a despondent sigh.

She had hoped their next confrontation would be in private. It was beginning to look increasingly, that was not going to be the case. Knowing however, she simply must apologize for her own 'boorish' behavior. It would have been nice not to share the scene with the entire household!

"_Might as well get this over with."_ She thought at last, heading toward the stairs. "Maybe I'm reading more into last night than was actually there." She mused, then snorted, Pausing on the second floor landing.

"_With the way Sasami was dressed and what she did?"_ Ayeka's mind supplied. "_I should say not!"_ Steadying herself on its rail, she looked forlornly downward. "_It's indecent!"_ She thought angrily.

How dare Sasami take such liberties? Having succeeded making herself angry yet again Ayeka stood stiffly, was just about to turn on heel with full intention of returning to her room, when Ryo-oki crossed beneath the lower landing. There was a brief moment when Ryo-chan paused looking up, staring into Ayeka's eyes. She then laid back her ears and hissed before turning and disappearing.

"How unpleasant!" Ayeka snapped, not at all surprising however. Ryo-oki was Sasami's special little friend, the one she told all her secrets to. No small wonder she was now officially on Ryo-chan's 'S' list. "_This is absurd!"_ She said to herself. Finally turning around, Ayeka headed back to her room.

She had just opened its door when the familiar sound of the houses front door sliding open caught her attention, as did the successive noise of running footsteps. Turning in the direction of the stairs once more, Ayeka saw Mihoshi sprinting up from the first floor.

"Hi ya!" Mihoshi brightly quipped, shooting past to the door of Noboyuki's old room, where she and Kiyone now slept. The sound of its door closing barely managed to fade when the princess heard the front door slide open again, heralding the appearance of Kiyone charging up the stairs moments latter.

"Mihoshi! Wait just a damn minute!" Key swore at almost a dead run. "You don't know any of those people!" Skidding to a halt in front of the door, Kiyone began pounding. "You!" bang! "Open!" Bang! "This!" Bang! "Damn!" Bang! "Door!" Bang! "Right!" Bang! "Now!"

"Constable?" Ayeka asked, slightly dazed from all the sudden commotion. "Is there something the matter?" Giving her knuckles a rest, Kiyone glanced over as if just noticing the princess.

"Hello Ayeka." She said tiredly. "Oh, one of the photographers that came to film that documentary on the shrine filled someone's decidedly empty head with a bunch'a crap about modeling!"

"How perfectly dreadful!" Ayeka sighed, taken aback. "Parading oneself about for the mass media!" At the point where she was just about to launch her second assault, Kiyone stopped, glancing around.

"I always thought you royal types got into that sort of thing?" Key asked, sounding mildly surprised.

"It's not the same thing at all!" Ayeka spouted regally. Finding the dubious look Kiyone had adopted annoying. "The royal family of Juri only appears before the media at the behest of the people! Not to sell product!"

"Oh." Kiyone muttered, turning around. "Yes of course." She couldn't help, after the events of this morning not feeling comfortable talking with Ayeka.

"Constable." Ayeka began, as Kiyone angrily gave the door another shake. Mad with her self now for insisting on installing that lock! "On a separate subject, have you seen Lord Tenchi this morning?"

"He's up at the shrine helping out the film crew." Came the answer.

"Of course!" Ayeka said, bumping her head lightly with a fist. "Well it will be nice for him to 'Talk shop with the boys! As they say." She added after a moment, smiling at her attempt to use some 'earthsims' and Tenchi called them. "_My, I'm becoming positively urban!" _She mentally added before noting for the second time in many minutes Kiyone looking at her oddly.

"Huh?"

"What I mean of course is." Ayeka continued. "Since both Tenchi and his father enjoy photography so much, Its nice for him to 'Hang out,' as it were." She paused, again pleased with herself. "With other young men that share his passions!"

Just then, from behind the closed door a fresh round of giggling erupted, prompting a glare from Kiyone its direction. Forcing the door would be easy. Finding a reasonable explanation for doing so, well…

"I suppose so," Kiyone mused, not really paying attention to the princess. "Trouble is there are not that many 'guys' to talk shop with."

"Oh!" Ayeka exclaimed. "They only have a small crew?"

"No." Kiyone said, booting the door lightly. "I mean most of the crew are girls." From within the room there came a sudden outcry.

"OH! IT'S SOOOOO CUTE!!"

"That did it!" Kiyone said, extending a hand behind her. "Princess? Could you lend me a hairpin? I'm gonna try and jimmy the lock!" No response was forth coming.

"Ayeka?" Kiyone asked turning around. Finding the first princess of Juri had vanished.


	20. 2:07 Lights, Camera, Haction!

2.07

"Seven some odd centuries ago," Petra intoned solemnly. "The quiet of this surrounding country side was irrevocably shattered!" Now dressed in a light tan 'bomber style' jacket, the actor pauses for a moment at the first bend of the walkway, away from the front of the actual shrine.

"An event, so cataclysmic," He continued gravely, carefully surging back in to motion, though the image of him and his surroundings, appearing noticeably grainy somehow. "That, only a sparse handful of those alive survived to chronicle the tale!"

"Even the land itself was scarred, forever changed." He gestured towards the distance, as the view of the actor continues to subtly alter, showing the beginnings of an increasingly pronounced black border. "A placid lake below now bears silent testament." Petra then nodded. "Merely, an Idyllic masking for a mammoth crater, gouged in the earth by the very same impact which formed the modest hill I now stand atop." He paused again for dramatic effect.

"A hill, and a valley, now shrouded in mystery and eternal legend." The now obvious video image pulls back at this point, further revealing a panoramic shot of the entire Shrine and its surroundings as Petra continued his narrative.

"Journey now with me as we explore these myths, and their basis in fact." He then turned, his had twisted slightly in to a mysterious. "Return, as through the magic of modern computer wizardry we reconstruct the genesis of the legend of Masaki Shrine!" Now almost at the main archway Petra again pauses, glancing about briefly as if, for all the world, to find his bearings.

"It is now still early spring." He resumed turning slightly, indicating the scene to his right. "Behind me, the humble terracotta shod building with its low outhouses provides much needed comfort for the yokels."

"CUT!" Someone suddenly yelled, forcing a blink from the actor. The line of his eyes then hardening.

"God damn it! What is the matter with you?" Wataru swore as he stomped out from behind the camera, then made his way angrily over.

"It's Lowly OUT BUILDINGS!" He stormed, holding a loose-leaf booklet up for inspection while he indicated the text in question with knife like jabs of a finger. "Provides much need SPIRITIAL comfort, for the LOCALS!" He added angerilly. "Why can't you just stick to the script?"

Now no longer seen through the slightly distorted the eye of the camera, Petra's appearance is strangely surreal due to makeup used to lighten his complexion. Drawing himself up, looking easily down his highlighted nose, he towered disdainfully over Wataru.

"I was adlibbing,!" He sniffed. "Simply adding a dash of romance to this otherwise dreary spectacle!"

"NO!" Wataru retorted hotly. "You're screwing around and pissing me off!" Looking down the length of the actor, Wataru couldn't hide a look of astonished disgust. "And what the hell is that thing you have on?" He asked acidly. "I clearly specified a dark suit for this shot!"

"I'm afraid I'm your culprit." Michele reluctantly raised her hand. "They said we're going to lower the light level of the shot." She added, shrugging painfully. "So I thought a lighter outfit would compensate." Wataru glanced mutely her direction.

"It's also why I lightened his complexion and highlights." She shrugged again. "He'd have a ghastly pallor on 'vid' otherwise." Now openly staring at the makeup artist, Wataru glanced back at Petra.

"Well, he looks like a lawyer for Circ-asshole-lay!" He swore turning toward the rest of his crew. "Ben?" He then asked. "What's this about lowering the light level?" Behind his portable A.V. panel Mr. Offer suddenly realized he was the one being addressed.

"Huh?" He said looking at Wataru. "I thought Tony talked to you about that!" Now all heads turned toward the photographer, as if attached to the same string.

"Whoops!" Tony said, face reddening. "Guess I got a little distracted!"

"Uh huh." Michele smiled. "By what I wonder? Or should I say who?"

"Ok!" Wataru began tersely. "Now that we are all communicating. What possible reason would I have to lower the light level?"

"Well all the trees are still bare!" Tony told him incredulously. "And frankly, boss, it looks a little ugly." Tony shrugged, grimacing mildly at his admission, studying the director.

"Oh!" Wataru grunted after a tense moment, seeming relieved. "I specifically chose this time of year because of that."

"Wha?" Michele drawled, amid a chorus of similar sentiment erupting from the entire crew spontaneous enough it made Wataru jump.

"The station already paid a computer image company to do the animation sequences." He recovered tentatively. "They specifically asked the building and surroundings be as free of ground clutter as possible ergo, no flowering trees." Wataru then paused looking slowly from face to face.

"And as to any wide angle shots and stills we might need." He turned, indicating the vista of the shrine behind and about him. "There is just no denying the power and beauty of this place!" Walking slowly over, Wataru clapped Ben on the shoulder. "Think of it!" He then nodded emphatically at where Todd was still crouched. "The trees all about us are poised!" He paused for effect, pantomiming branches with his fingers. "Ready to burst to life after their long winter slumber!" He then strolled excitedly over, next to Petra, extending an arm to touch the actor's shoulder.

"Can't you feel the anticipation?" he continued as Petra seemed to consider before Wataru turned, jerking his hand away at the last possible moment, leaving the actor to just glare. Wataru paused then studying them all As each one of the crew remained silent, being touched by the passion in his words in his or her own way.

"Besides," he added quietly, walking finally over to the water cooler. "I'm allergic as hell to cherry blossoms!" the comment triggering a spontaneous hail of vocalizations and thrown objects to rain down upon him.

"Terrific!" Petra swore loudly, indicating himself with a sweep of his hand, taking a drag off a fresh cigarette. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Wataru again walked over, cup still in hand, eying the actor.

"Well," He began, finally clapped Petra on the back. "How's about we get some bright red lipstick on ya." Wataru paused mildly handing Petra the now empty cup. "Paint your little nails." He continued brightly. "And go find you a nice gay bar?" He then turned, striding away from the miffed actor. "I'm sure you'll be wildly popular!" He concluded. "IT'S ACTION TIME!" Wataru then sang over his shoulder, 'prancing' away as Petra was left fuming, grinding his teeth.

"This stuff is a lot nicer than dad's equipment!" Tenchi commented, siting just to the side of Ben looking on with undisguised admiration at the 'steady cam' Ben was about the business of 'prepping'.

"Trust me kid, it's not that great." The engineer told him smiling. "Most of this gear is about three years out of date. " He added ruefully, while fiddling with a stubborn 'Carter key'. "It just manages to hang around because it's put together so tough."

"Would you like a donut?" Someone suddenly asked sweetly. Prompting all three men turned to see Yoshi a few feet behind the AV Console, holding a napkin draped foam plate with a single chocolate covered confection.

"Gee thanks Yosh!" Todd smiled, reaching, only to have the offered treat snatched away so suddenly some of its sprinkles flew off.

"Not you!" She snapped angrily, then added sweetly glancing over. "It's for Mr. Masaki!"

"Oh!" Todd glared, pulling his extended hand back slowly. "Well, excuse me!"

"Would you care for some nice coffee to wash that down Mr. Sake?" Sara Small suddenly asked, only a few feet away holding a steaming cup.

"I'm certain Ben and I would love a cup!" Todd grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Get your own!" Sara snapped in reply.

"And his name is 'MA-saki!" Todd shot back.

"Whatever!" Sara gruffed, glaring at him.

"Twit!" Todd added under his breath.

"You look a little warm Mr. Tenchi!" Yuba suddenly spoke up holding a damp towel out towards an increasingly worried looking Tenchi. "Maybe this will help?"

"Wow!" Ben laughed wonderingly. "There's something you don't see every day!"

"Shut your fu..." She began hotly, then paused glancing Tenchi's direction. "Face." Yuba finished with a smile.

"Now, now. "Tenchi addressed the assembled women. "There's no need to fuss over me."

"BUT IT'S NO TROUBLE!" The three girls said in unison, stopping instantly each with her own surprised look that melting into one of open hostility as again they then began glaring at each other.

"Take a hike sister!" Yoshi snapped at Sara, now holding her donut, 'if even possible', in a threatening manner.

"Who died and made you god?" Sara asked glaring down at her, coffee at the ready to counter the immanent treat, er' threat!

"Well, why don't you two little bi…" Yuba snarled, before again glancing over at where Tenchi was sitting. "Ladies," She continued stupidly. "Just hit the freaken road?" Everyone in the group just stared at her for a moment.

"What?" She snapped just as Tenchi suddenly stood up.

"Excuse me!" He said quickly smiling. "I just remembered I need to sweep the stairs!" He added muttering, making his way past the three young woman, longingly gazing after him.

"Most pathetic display I have ever seen." Ben shook his head smiling at Todd.

"Uh huh," Todd grunted disgustedly. "Don't you girls have any shame?" They favored them with perhaps, half a second worth of attention. Before, dismissing the engineer and cameraman completely the three dispersed each shooting the other's a suitably hateful parting glance.

Having walked slowly towards the main archway Tenchi reached for the broom propped to one side.

"Let me take that!" Sara said suddenly, grabbing broom just as his fingers barely made contact, then before his startled eyes began busily sweeping the upper landing.

"Ok…" He said slowly. Reaching instead for the water bucket while continuing to stare realizing suddenly his right hand was again clutching thin air.

"Oh! Let me handle that!" Mikito told him joining the fray by walking with the bucket over to the pump.

"Sure…" Tenchi mouthed slowly, again backing away.

"Mr. Masaki?" Yoshi suddenly asked, at his side out of apparent nowhere, holding something up for him to see. "I've been looking through this brochure on the shrine? And I have a few questions!" Perplexed beyond reason, but taking the finite moment required for the words _"Why me?"_ to flutter past his fevered brain. Tenchi was just about to attempt an answer when a sudden blast of wind cut him off.

Forcing everyone in the immediate area to brace against the unexpected gale which began just as suddenly to taper. Tenchi straitened, only then realizing he had reflexively pulled Yoshi protectively against him, before that is the identity of who now stood atop the shrine's landing caused him to blanch.


	21. 2:08 How Rude!

2.08

Ayeka stood, slightly stooped over eyes closed, totally out of breath. Slowly, methodically the princess began taking deep 'lung-fulls' of air. Sara, at that moment being the closest to the stairs stood blinking at the young woman's sudden appearance. Glancing then back along the ancient flight to a curious a trail of dust still spiraling, linking the front of the distant house to the top step of the shrine.

"Who is that?" Yoshi asked voice brimming with awe, still standing over where she was clutching Tenchi's jacket even tighter. "Huh?" she mouthed blinking in surprise. Realizing that was the only thing, she in fact was clutching! Her state of shock only deepening when noticing Tenchi was now standing over by the old well pump, busily talking to Mikito.

"Now make certain you spread the water evenly with the dipper." He was telling her. "Oh Ayeka!" Tenchi added brightly, waving as if just noticing before proceeding causally over to the new arrival.

"Ho, ho!" Tony laughed knowingly. Standing beside a hastily erected tent, which served as 'changing room', slash 'makeup studio'. "Now I'm betting, that's that young fellow's girl!"

"What makes you so damn sure?" Michele asked having been too busy to witness the last few minutes of 'As the shrine turns.'

"Guess you didn't see how fast he shed his skin when she showed up!" He said with a grin. "Ah, to be young again!"

"Speak for yourself!" Michele said scowling. "I had three older sisters who constantly beat the shit out of me!" Looking down then on the layout table, her scowl only deepened. "YUBA!" She yelled, so suddenly Tony caught the webbing between thumb and finger in the shutter control of his camera.

"Youch!" He whined, eyeing the make up artist ruefully while in the distance Yuba was startled out of the melodrama for a moment.

"Yes!" she gasped, gazing stupidly up at the makeup artist for a moment. "What?"

"Where is the silver reflector?" Michele fumed. "You unpacked it didn't you?"

"It's over by the rail!" Yuba called mildly annoyed. Wondering if the old bat was blind?

"Well, I don't see it Hon!" Michele informed her.

"What is this?" Wataru was saying, Gesturing at a coyly posed Ayeka, the director was displaying his best gallantry. "Holding out on us again Mr. Masaki?"

"Since you unpacked the thing dear," The makeup artist continued after a moment's wait during which Yuba hadn't moved. "Why don't you be a good girl and get it for me rather than make me waste my time?" She added with a hint of anger.

"But I'm busy!" Yuba shot back, glancing back towards the festivities under the Torii.

"Doing what, exactly?" Michele asked impatiently. Cornered, Yuba about-faced and marched over without rejoinder, grumbling all the way to the railing, spying the missing reflector. Having slid just down the hill slightly, hanging in some bushes.

"That wind must've caught it!" she called vaulting the rail and descending easily, disappearing from view.

"I won't hear of it young man!" Wataru stormed playfully at where Tenchi was standing. "Quickly now, introduce this ravishing creature!" Tenchi had frozen in his tracts, in the act of speaking, scanning in turn the demanding faces of the girls surrounding him, which were the least of his problems! Ayeka was regarding him evenly as well and he knew that look! That sweet placid gaze, masking a glare. With the events from yesterday cascading down upon him, one thing for him was for certain.

"_Got to nip this in the bud!"_ He was wildly thinking. Sliding suddenly behind where the princess still stood blushing, Tenchi gently slipped hands possessively onto her shoulders.

"This is Ayeka!" He announced firmly to the assembled group. Hoping in that instant, maybe, just maybe to head off yet another of the princess's jealous episodes. Remembering also, glancing again at the selection of girls surrounding, the last time he'd seen those kinds of looks, he and father had started building additional rooms on to the house! He then stopped cold, a feeling of ice gripping his spine. The realization, he did not have a clue what to say had suddenly settled in. "She's my... Uh…." Tenchi stammered, panic rising! His mind having gone completely, totally and irrefutably blank.

"His fiancée!" The princess said suddenly. Reaching up, capturing his left wrist in both of her slender hands, drawing them possessively downwards as she then leaned back against him. Time for Tenchi seemed to have frozen, much like the vacant smile marooned upon his face. Ayeka's words ringing like a pistol shot in his ears. It felt like someone had just dropped the entire shrine on his empty noggin! Some vestige of self found the presence to direct his eyes, as flickered from face to face. Noting with a bizarre kind of clarity in his peripheral both Grandpa and Washu observing. Katsuhito's eyebrows raised, his features stretched with surprise, in such a fashion his speckles were in danger, of sliding off end of his nose. Washu apparently returned from whatever errand she had earlier run, merely looked on. Her face wearing a curious mixture of her usual smirk and some more than mild disapproval aimed directly at Ayeka.

"I'm still not accustomed to hearing those words myself, darling!" The Princess was continuing. "I'm certain once we are finally married," She added, a certain gleam in her eye giving his 'quaking', increasingly limp hand a none too gentle squeeze. "You will have less trouble announcing it so publicly!"

"_My god! What have I done?" _Tenchi heard someone scream, fortunately it was only him, contained with the confines of his fevered mind. In reality he just stood there, glassy eyed, smiling grotesquely. Picture A jack o lantern with its candle blown out and you will about have the general idea. At some point, before he knew it she had reached out, capturing his other hand placing it with the other now resting both upon her stomach. This had the deliberate effect of making him stoop over. Ayeka then turned her face slightly more towards his.

"I'd advise you to play along Lord Tenchi!" She whispered sweetly.

"What do you think you're doing?!" His reply no less hushed than hers. He felt paralyzed, never in his life more aware of his forearms than at that moment. Specifically the point where he felt an amazing yielding firmness, pressing through her robes!

"It's obvious you've managed yet again to get you're self in over your head!" She scoffed quietly.

"Aw, isn't that nice?" Wataru beamed at the young couple, noticing Petra conveniently in range, nudging the actor in the ribs.

"Look at 'em over there!" He continued fondly. "Cooing like doves!" Rubbing the spot of contact with an angry glance at his director, the actor's enthusiasm was predictable.

"Woweee!" Petra drawled, sticking out his top teeth. "Maybe gramps over thar kens lorn 'em a buckboard so'sen dey ken go neck in da cornfield!" Wataru stared disbelieving, glancing between the young couple and Lord Katsuhito.

"Shut your hole!" he snapped.

"Hey thar little filly!" Petra continued unabated suddenly to Ayeka. "You an that young stud set a date whenst ya gonna jump the broom?"

"P-Petra I'm warning you!" Wataru growled, agog as the actor resumed as if he had not spoken.

"If'n so," Petra pressed, refusing to be stymied. "Y'all make certain ya's invites me to the hootenanny!"

"Let's start the square dance right now!" Wataru snarled, angrily mashing down on Petra's foot with his heel.

"_What an oddly, rude, little man."_ Ayeka thought, wincing slightly from the loud yelp as the actor began a painful hopping dance.

"Actually good sir." She smiled, attempting to ignore the antics. "My beloved has not, as of yet, set a date for the blessed event!" Ayeka's eyes shifting subtly, gazing side long into Tenchi's "I'm certain just to build the sweet anticipation, of things to come!" She whispered loudly, enough to carry while holding his eye's with a dark, almost malevolent look to her features. "My Beloved would never be so unkind as to make a girl wait!"

"I..." Tenchi gasped.

"Or two, for that mater..." Ayeka added under her breath, smile widening.

"I…" He repeated pitifully.

"Never giving a clear answer!" She concluded coolly, allowing him to paused and painfully swallow.

"This, is what you call help?" He whispered hoarsely.

"What was I supposed to do?" She reasoned softly sarcastic, muttering out side of her mouth. "Announce I was your Cousin?" She had seen how they were all looking at him! She simply would not have it! Choosing that moment to straiten, turning then within the circle of his arms to face him. "I'm very certain such an announcement would have gotten those she wolves off of you!" She continued covertly.

"Here ya go!" back over at the prep table, Yuba said smiling, if a little forced, returning with the nomadic device, Sparing then a mildly hostile glance back towards the arch. The older woman sighed eyeing young grip a little sadly as she received the reflector.

"Sweetie?" Michele added after another long moment. "You're wasting your time!"

"Huh?" Yuba asked stupidly, glancing at Michele then the reflector. "What do ya mean?" Watching as Michele pointed over to where Tenchi stood with Ayeka.

"Even from way over here I can tell that sweet young thing is a lady!" Michele paused a moment, hopeful her words might be sinking in. "Through and through!" She continued emphatically. "She's got poise, grace, natural beauty and no telling what else in her little feminine arsenal."

"Yeah?" Yuba shrugged, glancing yet again. "So?"

"Well," The older woman resumed, trying to be gentle. "All and all, perfect traditional Japanese bride material!" Urgently she turning the reflector, 'silver side round' facing Yuba. "Now, what does your little streetwise self have to compete with that?" She concluded. Startled, Yuba stood for a moment staring at her own reflection, looking at her short wild hair and mismatched surgical scrubs, suddenly registering a solid impact!

"OHMGOD!" Came the thought, making her jaw drop. "_The old bat's right! I'm a fuck'n mess!" _Towards the reflector's dark side meanwhile, Michele was sorry. Desperately wanting to mend the deep, if well-intended gash she just knew she'd inflicted in Yuba's young heart.

"Now honey, don't get me wrong!" She soothed. "I'm sure you have many fine qualities!" She paused, worrying over the silence. "I just don't think your country bride material." She waited, still getting no response. "Do you see?" Michele ventured tentatively as the interval of quiet noticeably lengthened.

"_Stupid old cow!"_ Michele berated herself. "_Now you've gone and tramped all over the poor thing!"_

"Yuba dearest?" She asked, as with a gentle hand Michele slowly lowered the reflector. "Are you ok Hon?" She added cautiously before the sight of Yuba's distant back running full tilt for the stairs made her heart plunge. "Oh the poor thing!" She sighed despondently. "How could I have been so cold?"

"Where the hell are you going slacker?" Todd yelled indignantly as Yuba shot past the assembled group in a blur.

"Comfort break!" She called over her shoulder, far from upset determinably taking the stairs two at a time, thinking... "_No little dipshit 'rice patty princess' is gonna show me up goddamn it!" _Thoughts of Ayeka's long shimmering tresses, pale skin and large luminous eyes were enough to send Yuba's blood to the boiling point! "_Ok!"_ She reasoned as she rapidly descended. "_I got fuck'n poise, goddamn grace and shit loads of fuck'n charm!" _And, from what she had heard coming out of the broads own mouth, there still might be a chance to show 'stud muffin' what the big city had to offer! "_Better get ready little miss cornpone!" _She fumed nastily as she ran. _"Yuba's gonna show how we do things downtown!"_

"You need to stop for a moment and think this through!" Kiyone begged, so miffed she barely noticed Yuba flashing past her and Mihoshi. "You're obviously not thinking rationally!" When her partner continued their ascent in silence, it was more than enough to make Kiyone finally explode. "Damn it! Mihoshi! Will you please talk to me about this?"

Four steps above, Miho stopped suddenly and turned. Flaring the pink miniskirt, she wore in the breeze, causing it to hike well above her thigh for a moment.

"What is there to talk about key?" She asked curiously gesturing down at herself. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a grown woman."

Kiyone paused, momentarily taken aback, unprepared for the steel flashing suddenly in Mihoshi eyes or the quiet conviction in her voice.

"What's come over you?" Key almost whispered. "This it just so, sudden! Really not like you at all!" Mihoshi's expression softened, becoming more her usual self.

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Key," She continued, her tone softening even further. "Maybe this is just something I want... maybe I just 'need' to do, ok?" Raising a hand to her friends startled face, Mihoshi traced gently along her cheek. "So just stay out of it. Don't interfere." She added gently then turned and began moving again up the steps.

"As ranking officer and your direct superior." Kiyone began, causing Mihoshi instantly to halt. "I could order you not to do this."

"Don't." Miho told her back still turned. "You'll just have to file an insubordination report." She then turned. "Then you'd have to explain it to my grandfather." Now that Mihoshi was again facing her, Kiyone saw tears welling up in her partner's eyes. "Who'd just use it as an excuse to do something else to you." Mihoshi's eyes fell. "And neither of us wants that!"

"So..." Key began, almost pleading, triggering a sharp intake from Mihoshi.

"Kiyone, My mind is made up!" She said firmly, a touch of exasperation notable in her voice. "It's decided! Discussion's over! Case closed!"

"Ok." Key finally sighed, waiting as Mihoshi turned again. Remaining almost motionless until her long time partner and occasional curse had climbed ten steps. "Guess I'll just catch the pieces when they fall." She muttered sadly.

"You do that so well!" Mihoshi sighed sweetly, glancing at Kiyone sideways a smile materializing on her lips. Waiting until her reluctant partner decided to catch up, then together, they made the final ascent.

Still in the grips of a despondent muse, Kiyone found herself jarred back to reality or at least what passed for it here bouts, by the sudden impact when she ran into strait into Miho. When her long time partner slammed to an astonished halt.

"Well... What?" Key began, understandably 'miffed' whatever she might have said next died in her throat as she leaned around a mutely astonished Miho. Only a few feet distant, surrounded by the gazes of curiously bemused to out-rightly-hostile on-lookers, Tenchi and Ayeka stood intimately entwined.

"The hell..." Kiyone finished, totally astonished, making a fast study, noting a certain wild and all too familiar 'look' about his eyes, as Tenchi seemed to be helplessly scanning. Looking in turn at the expressions, running the gambit from surprise bemusement to disappointed envy surrounding him. Finally returning to Ayeka's expectant gaze, he felt frozen in the grip of those lovely eyes! The proximity of her face to his was troubling enough! She had place her arms over his when she had turned not given him the option of straightening short of being directly forceful. Consequently, both his hands were hovering only inches from her royal posterior! Still looking slightly up at him, it seemed to him her lips were trembling.

"It is not wholly improper, my lord." She whispered, averting her eyes. "For a young man to touch his beloved in such a fashion."

"Huh?" Tenchi started, but before He had a moment even to think of a way to respond she had pressed his hands fatefully downward.

In spite of initiating contact, a gasp still escaped her when his hands touched her most sensitive zone. Ayeka's was not the only revelation in progress; Tenchi was for all his shy indecisiveness was still a man. Many had been the dreams during which he had explored the possibility of... Of touching her…

"_God! Her ass feels wonderful!"_ His thoughts exploded. It was true, something deep and primitive in him wanted to squeeze those sweet Jurian peaches until she screamed! "_Stop! What the hell are you thinking?!"_ His mind exclaimed. "_The hell with that! WHAT AM I DOING?!"_

"Ayeka!" Tenchi pleaded, his eyes desperately seeking hers, wanting it to stop and not, all at the same time. "Have mercy!"

"Is touching me so, distasteful?" She asked, eyes growing hard. Secretly wanting to beg him, to never let go! Part of her wanted to leap on him! Wrap her legs around Tenchi! Demand he finally give her…

"No! It's not that!" He pleaded softly, face redder than autumn leaves. "This is too much! We're in public! P-people are watching!" Indeed, he could see Kiyone's eyebrows were in danger of being lost under her headband! Mihoshi beside her could rent out her mouth as a spare hanger for Yugami. To say nothing of what those not in his direct field of view might be doing! For the second time in a few minutes, Tenchi heard a gasp escape the princess as something inside her just snapped.

"Would it be different if I were Ryoko?" She asked coldly, loud enough to be overheard. The mention of her name was all it took to send a shot of icy resolve shooting up his spine. Gently as he could under the circumstances, Tenchi forced his arms apart. Against such insistent pressure, Ayeka had little choice but release her hold. Her face displaying a mixture of shock and hurt, she stood ground, glaring at him until he suddenly seized her angrily by the hand.

"Excuse us for a moment!" He brusquely addressed the crowd almost dragging her along.

"You simply must forgive us!" Ayeka added, secretly somehow excited by Tenchi's sudden forcefulness as he pulled her away. "We just can't seem to keep our hands off each other!" At his insistence the princess followed to the far side of the priest quarters. Once there, out of sight to the immediate on lookers Tenchi released her hand and seized her firmly by the shoulders.

"What has gotten in to you?" He demanded. Then stopped, grimacing, realizing his temper was flaring and he was being far too rough, released her and stepped back. "Especially in front of strangers!" he added tersely. Each word felt almost like a physical blow to Ayeka, made worse by knowing he was absolutely right! For all her teasing and innuendo Ryoko had never fondled him in mixed 'unknown' company.

"_Still,"_ She thought, defensively. "_This is a war of love!" _the lingering excitement of Tenchi's brusqueness, of his physical proximity still energizing her. Moreover, she had far too much of her mother Misaki's blood in her to allow a clear 'tactical' advantage to slip away! Or as Lady Funaho might put it, 'That would simply not do!'

"I concede your point lord Tenchi." She whispered, truly feeling some measure of shame at her actions, wondering briefly if living around Ryoko had not finally eroded her morally? "Yet consider," Ayeka continued, coolly, finding her steel. "Under the circumstances you have little choice except allow me to be your fiancée..."

"Uh?" Tenchi started.

"For today at least!" She then added quickly before pausing speculatively. "Otherwise…" Ayeka continued suddenly poignant. "To salvage what is left of my... Tarnished reputation?" She emphasized, averting her eyes. "I would have little choice except to report on the sad state of this household!"

"Sad state?" He gasped uncomprehending. "What are you talking about?"

"How the honor of the holy shrine has been... Besmirched?" The princess ventured. "By the misdeed of its most trusted acolyte?" She punctuated this with a sigh as Tenchi felt himself going limp. "Or… How the soon to be anointed junior priest?" Ayeka continued sweetly. "Has lured so many young females to live in sin in the shadow of that very holy place?" Now he was gaping, almost unable to believe what he was hearing, almost.

"Y-You." Tenchi stammered, eyes widening even further. "You wouldn't dare!" Ayeka looked up at him coolly, an evil grin then settling on to her perfect features.

"As the earth saying goes, lord Tenchi." Ayeka smiled, her voice falling to an almost sarcastic growl. "Try me!"

"This is blackmail!" He snapped loudly.

"Another earth expression." She cooed darkly. "And an ugly one. I prefer extortion!"

"Fine!" Tenchi whispered harshly after a moment. "Have it your way!"

"_At last!"_ Ayeka sighed privately triumphant. watching him mute with anger as her face positively lit up. She finally had him where she wanted! _"In your face Ryoko!" _She thought blissfully then paused. "_At least I think that's how the expression goes?" _Ayeka amended with a mental note of concern before realizing the space formerly occupied by Tenchi, had been vacated! Her astonished eyes catching sight of him then, already several paces away rounding the corner, heading back toward the shrine.

"How rude!" The princess sniffed, running then to catch up.


	22. 2:09 You were a girl once

2.09

"Lucky son of a bitch!" Todd said wonderingly as Tenchi was dragging Ayeka away.

"Come again?" Kiyone asked, in the act of taking a step forward to follow almost involuntarily, When Todd's remark brought her up short.

"I mean some guys have all the luck!" He said quickly. Having seen what had just 'gone down' Todd was reevaluating his chances. 'Clearly, Masaki and that 'Ayeka' chick were an 'item'. "So." He ventured now that he seemed to have Kiyone's attention. "What's your stake in all this?"

"Huh?" Key wondered, studying the young man. Concern over yesterday and this morning, to say nothing of what might be occurring behind the priest quarters was making her decidedly slow on the up take. "Oh!" She added finally, thinking she took his meaning. "We're just good friends." She told him, more over her shoulder not really paying that much attention.

"How nice." Todd said grinning. Something in how he said it made a red alert sound somewhere, causing Kiyone's head to turn and for her to actually look. Seeing then, Todd grinning, like the Cheshire cat.

"_Oh Great."_ Key exasperated silently. "_Just what I don't need right now!" _Not that she found Todd Runion bad looking. No, that was not it at all. Briefly, Kiyone mind wandered sourly over the romantic situations, both current and other wise. Wondering if it wasn't something in the water here about? She like everyone else had felt its pull. Her affection for Tenchi were as deep and true as... Clearly, there were too many irons in the fire around here! To even entertain the notion of... Kiyone started glancing about for something, anything, which might throw him off her scent.

"Of course that's the official story." She said quickly, suddenly getting an idea.

"Huh?" Todd started.

"W-What do you mean?" he asked edging even closer.

"The truth is," Kiyone told him, her expression a complete deadpan. "I was dispatched to this planet by the galaxy police force!"

"What?" Todd asked, continuing to smile.

"I was sent in a attempt to locate my partner Mihoshi." Kiyone continued, gesturing beside her to where Miho stood eyeing her curiously, watching then as Todd's gaze moved, in a quick appraisal of Miho then back. "Well, as it turns out. "She pressed on. "I found her safe and alive, living here, apparently stranded while attempting to apprehend the space pirate Ryoko. Who'd taken up residence in the Masaki's household prior to her arrival."

"Really." Todd said, blinking slowly. "A-a Space Pirate?"

"Of course, that's because Ryoko, who I just mentioned." Kiyone told him. "Well, she's the reason this shrine here exists in the first place!"

"Oh?" He grunted.

"Well, turns out, She's is the actual demon!" Key added buoyantly. "Sealed away in the cave the shrine was dedicated to just under seven hundred years ago! By Yosho the legendary warrior." Kiyone paused. "You know who that is right?"

"Mmm" Todd nodded intently.

"Well it so happens That Yosho," Key resumed. "Was... though, I suppose IS would more correct since he's is alive, kicking not to mention standing right over there." She then nodded Katsuhito's general direction.

"A prince from a distant planet. Seeking vengeance for an attack by Ryoko on their world."

"Who you mentioned." Todd said, still nodding.

"Come to find out Tenchi, Who you've met, is a blood descendent of the same Yosho."

"The Legendary warrior?" Todd offered.

"Right," Key nodded, "We covered that. Who by the way is posing as care taker of the Masaki shrine just so he could watch over the demon."

"Do tell." Todd grunted.

"So by that reasoning," Kiyone mused. "Tenchi is the actual heir apparent of a fabulous ancient galactic empire. Which is, I should mention, why Ayeka has 'the hots for' him." She paused. "Aside from the obvious, because she is also from the same planet as Yosho and in direct line to the throne."

"Makes perfect sense to me." Todd agreed.

"We, meaning me and my recovered partner here." She gestured again at Mihoshi still standing mute. "Were later re-assigned to protect this Solar system by Mihoshi's grandfather."

"Ah." Todd mildly sighed.

"Oh!" Kiyone digressed at a sudden thought. "He's is the galaxy police's grand marshal, you should know! Mainly were still here, because there are so many members of the royal family around." Kiyone paused glancing at Todd, Who was registering a blank look. "Mihoshi, did I miss anything?" Key asked, looking curiously over at her partner.

"No, I think that about covers it." She answered, still bewildered by the whole affair.

"Well, thank you for the explanation!" Todd blurted suddenly, nodding curtly. "Excuse me!" He then walked away muttering unintelligently under his breath.

"Yep." Kiyone nodded satisfied. "Works every time." Her smile faded quickly as she caught sight of Tenchi coming back around the shrines out building. "Mihoshi, you wait right there till I come back!" She said, starting forwards, calling over her shoulder. "Don't do anything without me!"

"So Mr. Higomi!" Tenchi began cheerfully striding up to where Wataru was standing. "Grandpa said I should look after your needs?" The director looked up, from were he had been explaining some changes in lighting to Ben.

"Back so soon?" He smirked, watching with amusement as the color rose again in Tenchi's face. "Nothing at the moment Mr. Miskai." He added laughing. "I just finished putting the rest of those slackers to work on hauling a few additional props up here." He frowned glancing down at his hand.

"Though I haven't a clue what I'm gonna do with this!" he added. Tenchi focused on the object Wataru was hefting. A small brown machine stitched burlap bag.

"Oh, I see endless possibilities." He said dryly.

"Don't be a wise ass my boy." Wataru said with a half smile. "How am I going to work this in I haven't a clue!" His expression then almost became misty. "Oh, for the good ol' days! When they just cut away from a show and said brought to you by."

"Well it might help." Tenchi shrugged. "If I knew what that stuff was."

"Oh! Sorry!" Wataru started. "This is golden harvest!" He again indicated the bag. "It's genetically enhanced rice, made by a company of the same name."

"Probably because it's their only product." Ben added dryly from the side.

"Currently, their only product!" Wataru said defensively. "Everybody's got to start somewhere!" He seemed to space off for a moment strangely fondling the bag. "I expect great things from these people!"

"Like the phone number of their representative that delivered the rice?" Ben supplied grinning crookedly. "I did notice how sweet you were on her." Wataru's eyes widened for a microsecond.

"My, someone has a big mouth!" He snapped, shooting Ben an angry look. "And that has nothing to do with anything!" He added shaking his head, a bit elaborately Tenchi could not help noticing. "Maybe I just know a good opportunity when I see one!" the director fumed, especially when he noticed Tenchi and the just arriving Ayeka smiling.

"Uh huh." Ben drawled speculatively. "You know, her red hair probably came from Jiffy-mart."

"Mind your own damn business!" Wataru seethed.

"Uh, could I have a word with you?" Someone suddenly said. All heads turned to behold Kiyone standing only a few feet away, Smiling and squinting as she gestured at Tenchi.

"As a matter of fact, constable." Ayeka said, immediately on the offensive, locking arms possessively around Tenchi's startled left bicep. "I believe WE have business with these gentlemen!" Her tone conveying threatening implications, The princess proceeded to tighten her hold.

"Oh, this won't take any time at all!" Kiyone said, strolling past. "Thanks!"

"Huh?" Ayeka glanced around, noting a sudden curious absence; she stared suddenly agog yet again at an empty space, this time in the crook of her arm.

"Com'on Masaki we got'ta talk!" Key continued tersely, literally dragging a shrugging Tenchi with her.

"Wha?" Ayeka stammered. "H-How did she?" By the time the startled princess had reassembled her thoughts, Kiyone had disappeared with him around the side of the building. "Why that!" Ayeka began, jolting forward, to be as suddenly stopped by someone grabbing hold of her robes. "WHO DARES?" She snapped angrily, turning around.

"Excuse me?" Washu said, grinning pleasantly. "Lord Katsuhito would like a word with the future Mrs. Masaki?"

Mihoshi still stood watching from where Kiyone had left her, observing the exchange up to the point where Kiyone pulled Tenchi away. Her expression mostly blank though now and again a little sad as she considered all that she had seen.

"I guess that's it then?" She murmured softly, considering. Standing a moment longer for a single tear to roll down her bronze cheek. Even she could tell, things were about to change. And, where did that leave her? Then her expression hardening, Mihoshi made her way over towards the tent in the distance.

Once in the clear around the corner Kiyone slammed to a halt spinning Tenchi around to face her.

"You gonna 'clue me' to that grope session back there?" She asked, glaring so hard it would punch holes in metal. Tenchi said nothing except to utter a sigh, rolling his eyes helplessly, leaning back deliberately smacking his head lightly against side of the building.

"Just after you took off," Tenchi finally replied. "Several of those girls on the film crew started to get, friendly." He paused, feeling suddenly uncomfortable with the icy stare he was receiving. "You know..."

"And I suppose," Kiyone ventured, "You did your usual bang up job of rebuffing them?"

"Well..." He shrugged.

"Which is to say absolutely nothing." She concluded clucking her tongue disgustedly, eyeing him. "I swear, I ought to have you neutered."

"Hey!" Tenchi griped.

"So instead you now have Ayeka telling every body you're her boy friend?"

"Well," He grimaced, "she actually more kind of like told them I was her..." His expression became acutely pained.

"F-Fiancée?" Key studied him for a moment in a mild state of shock.

"Ha, ho!" She then shook her head. "Way to go Captain Pheromones!"

"Nice." Tenchi muttered dryly.

"Man! Did you screw up or what?" Key added with a laugh.

"I didn't know she was going to pull that kind of stunt!" He finally snapped. Kiyone gasped. Ok, maybe it was not exactly her business but this was shaping up to be another in a long series of family fiascoes! Maybe she should keep her nose out but Tenchi was her best friend outside of Mihoshi!

"You know what she's gonna think now!" Kiyone almost yelled. "Give Ayeka a photon second and she'll take a bloody light year!" Even upset as he was, Tenchi took a brief moment to stare at her use of terms curiously.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Tenchi finally asked, bringing Kiyone up short.

"Ha!" She shot back. "What do you mean WE, pale face?"

"KEY! You gotta help me out of this!" He begged not thinking exactly coherent. "You were a girl once! You know how they think!" Kiyone felt her jaw drop.

"I OUGHTA KICK YOUR ASS!!" She snapped.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!!" Tenchi wheezed.


	23. 2:10 model behavior

2.10

"Just what IS this shit you have on my face?" Petra grumbled, his voice naturally sounding muffled, covered as he was from neck to crown of head with a moist towel, reclining in a folding lounger.

"Wow!" Michele told him brightly. "That's a pretty good guess!"

"What?!" Came the muted response. "Y-you're joking right?" There was a long pause. "Hello?" Petra almost whined.

"It's a natural astringent made from guacamole and cucumbers" She finally replied. "All those years of heavy makeup have rendered your skin too sensitive for standard cleansers." Walking over, Michele uncovered one of Petra's eyes. "And you're allergic to cold cream!" "Or maybe you'd like to have that 'pretty boy' action star mug of yours swell up till you could face double for a sumo?" She snapped before recovering it. The only response forth, coming was a grunt, before Petra settled back, lighting up, the cigarette looking like a chimney sticking out from the center of the towel.

"Dip shit." Michele shook her head sadly, walking back toward the tent.

"I'm ready for my close up Mr. De Mille!" Mihoshi called as she slowed her approach, throwing her arms up in one of her patented 'hurray for everything!' gestures.

"Wow!" Tony looked up from his worktable, instantly enchanted. "You certainly are!" Mihoshi posed coyly for them, enjoying immensely the appreciative way they were staring at her. it gave her a warm glow she could feel in her stomach, a pleasant tingling all over. This more than any other was the reason she liked working at the bar. It felt so good to be the center of attention for a change.

"Slide on over here with me little lady!" Tony continued with a smile matching her own. "There're a few details to cover while Michele takes a look at you!"

"You silly goose!" Michele playfully scolded as Mihoshi strolled over to the indicated stool. "We were setting up this tent!" She continued tweaking Miho's nose. "If you'd waited a moment you could have changed up here and not had to run all the way to your house and back!"

"It's ok, I'm not tired!" Mihoshi sighed, only slightly embarrassed, she really had not thought about it. "Me and my partner run ten miles before dawn four days a week."

"Wow!" Michele said, clearly impressed. "I guess that explains these!" She gestured at Mihoshi's legs. It took every thing she had, remaining perfectly still as the older woman clinically raised the short pleated skirt revealing her to the waist, unable to keep the deep blush from coloring her face.

"Lovely." Tony breathed, glancing down smiling even more widely. He seemed more intent on looking her in the eyes however before sighing. "It's going to be a real pleasure working with you." "But first down to business." He said, gesturing at the stool behind her.

"First of all, and this is a stupid question, have you ever worked professionally before?"

"Huh." She said, thinking while smoothing her skirt Mihoshi sat while remaining at attention focusing on his voice. "Well a lot of different places really." Mihoshi held up a weight gloved hand. "Dicard construction, for about two weeks." She started, counting off on her fingers. "Burger blasters." She paused. "That was until I had to leave suddenly and they fired us, Moi-Moi's puff shack, they make the best Octopuss puffs by the way!" She brightened. "Not nearly good as Sasami's but they have this great honey sauce? It just melts in your mouth!"

"I meant, as a model dear." Tony smiled patiently, rolling his eyes.

"Oh!" Mihoshi started, realizing how silly she must have just sounded. "No." She added hoping she hadn't just made a bad impression.

"Ok!" Tony beamed, relived and just a little worried. "Well, what we are doing today, from your perspective, is referred to as... 'a freelance contract'." He paused checking to see if he had her full attention. "Now, in layman's terms I, meaning the photographer, am hiring you, the model, to work for today only, alright? Now, all that really means is, I'm paying for you, 'directly' for services rendered, you see? You work for me," He emphasized. "Not the company or any entity which employs me, understand?"

"Roger!" Mihoshi answered making a pistol with her fingers. It seemed simple enough.

"So," Tony paused momentarily, halted by her charms. "Since I'm paying you directly, out of my own pocket, any pictures or 'images' WE create are a joint venture with each of us owning about forty percent."

"Oh?" Smiling, slightly uncertain at this point, Mihoshi raised a hand.

"Hang on!" He told her. "And I'll explain why I'm flapping my gums in a moment." "If any such 'images' are desired by the company which hired me for this job, they will then pay me then I in turn will pay you." Tony again halted, fixing her with a glance. "That's over and above what I pay you today, incidentally. Follow so far?"

"Aye-fimitive! Commander!" Mihoshi quipped, saluting.

"So to that end," Tony continued, shaking his head with a smile. "I will have you sign a release so that any images I pass on to my employer may be used, as they then see fit!" Tony stood up and glanced elaborately around. "Hmmm, " He then mused aloud. "Why, it seems I haven't got any of those forms on me?" He added, with a mild grin.

"Is that a problem?" She asked cocking her head to one side.

"Yes and no." He said, grin widening. "You see, all I need is your consent so that I can take the pictures, which with a witness," He gestured at Michele, "Constitutes a verbal contract that is valid in a court of law."

_**At least in America it does, I am guessing international laws might have a similar flavor? **_

"But without such a release form, my company can't use any images of you other than the ones I say are ok, because I am assumed to have joint ownership."

"Meaning?" She asked. Following every detail, she was a policewoman after all! Mihoshi understood forms, paperwork and legalistic double talk not to mention diplomatic triple speak quite well, actually having crafted a few fine examples her self from time to time.

"Meaning," Tony nodded. "That, after today, if any of the image we take of you get used in a fashion, which angers or harms you…" He trailed off. "You could turn around and sue the pants off 'em!" Tony stopped for a moment, looking deep into her eyes. "I've seen this business eat too many pretty young things alive!" He stated with sudden emotion. "And I'll be dammed if I ever stand idly by and let that sort of thing happen."

"Do all photographers work like this?" Mihoshi asked, crossing her legs, As she understood it; in addition, what she already of various legal systems, she could also conceivably sue him as well!

"Hell no!" He swore, unable to keep from being 'riveted' ok, fine sue him, if he was a legman. "And you stay away from those god damn sharks!" Tony added venomously.

"That's awfully sweet of you!" She told him smiling finding his protectiveness positively charming.

"Ahem!" Michele coughed, causing both to look her way. "If you're through scaring the model I'd like to get to work on her please?"

"Of course!" Tony replied with obvious enthusiasm.

"That's if you're ready hon?"

"Yes sir!" Mihoshi told him coming to her feet, crisply saluting.

"In that case," Michele said, taking Mihoshi by the hand. "Come with me dear." The two of them disappearing inside 'zipping' the modest tent closed behind them leaving Tony continuing the endless process of loading and checking cameras.

"Alright dear," he over heard Michele. "Drop the jacket and the skirt please, so I can have a look at you."

Tony smiled, he'd heard it all before but it was still always exciting to be around a new model, particularly one as beautiful as Mihoshi. He had not felt this good in years!

"I need you to turn around for me dear." Michele was saying. "Oh! Now don't you just have the longest legs I have ever seen!" she said appreciatively. "And so muscular!"

"Well, Some guys don't like that sort of thing." Miho replied a little sadly. "And we got a name for em where I come from sweetie." Michele told her succinctly. "Calls 'em damn fools we do!" The response was a delightful giggle, which found Tony shaking his head. Anyone who thought that blond angel was unfeminine had to be out of his or her mind!

"The suit seems to lay just fine on you though honey." Michele continued.

"It's kind'a snug!" Mihoshi admitted, with a hint of audible shyness.

"Well sweetie, it was meant for someone a little... smaller than you?" Michele emphasized. "And about a head shorter I'd say."

"Christ!" Tony complained happily. "I'm getting too old for this sort of thing!" Of course the day a prospect of photographing a beautiful woman did not send his heart soaring, it would be defiantly time to head out to pasture!

"It's not so bad." Mihoshi said. "The suit stretches a lot"

"Well, I can make some adjustments." Michele told her. "But in the mean time, go 'head take it off. Then I want you to hop up on the table." Tony stopped what he was doing and closed his eyes. listening intently at the delightful sound, or at least the ones he imagined, of Lycra sliding on skin. Of course, when the sound of motion stopped was the moment his metal was truly tested.

"Sometimes being so professional is a burden!" He muttered, never would he even dream of sneaking a peek! That did not stop a man from wishing a zipper would fail or a divine wind would rip that tent open!

"Were going to have trim you a little hon." Michele was telling her. "Its clear you don't normally wear anything as high cut as that one piece, and we want you pretty for the camera." When he heard the electric buzz, Tony knew he'd reached his limit. Shouldering one of his camera bags, he walked a discrete distance away.

Twenty minutes later Mihoshi emerged, a vision in pink, white and ready for action! Now sporting a yellow stencil running down her right leg emblazoned with the word "anpebble". The name of the Tire Company incomplete due to the initial letters hidden under her short skirt. An intriguing challenge to any one literate and lecherous enough to appreciate it. Taking charge, Tony marched her over away from the rest of the film crew with Michele in tow. Arriving at the spot he had set up for the shot.

"But, we don't have a car." Mihoshi was saying. Staring more than a little confused at the small stack of steel belted radials, six-point safety harness, racing seat and assorted car, slash racing theme type products. "How does any of this stuff 'tie into' the shrine?"

"It doesn't!" Tony laughed smiling. "Trust me darling! All that logic will get you is a headache!" As Mihoshi did everything short of scratching her head. "Ok, Rather than try to explain why this makes no sense at all," Tony mildly unburdened his soul. "I'm stuck with the job of making it look good on film." He continued as Miho she took up her directed position beside the tires. "One made particularly easy when you're in the frame! Tony sighed, prompting a giggle.

"Ok!" He continued. "Now, all I want is for you to stand next to the tires and…" He hefted one, standing the tire on end atop a stack of the other four. "Place your right hand on top of this one." He directed, "And trace the lettering on the side with your finger."

Mihoshi looked at him curiously before shrugging. Doing as instructed she began tracing the first letter.

"Now look at me," He added, almost as an after thought. "And think sexy!"

"Huh?" Mihoshi asked, now clearly confused.

"You know!" He prompted brightly. "Pucker your lips, run your hands through your hair, sigh! Gaze longingly at the tire." Tony stopped for moment, scratching his head responding to 'the look' she was giving.

"Pretend it's your boyfriend!" He then said, gesturing at the twelve inch steel belted radial. "That it's your lover!"

"You're kidding me, right?" She asked, looking at him then glancing at the tire then back. "Not at all!" Tony exclaimed. "Its how you sell a product! By lending it, ssseeeex appeal!" He told her drawing out the word as Mihoshi stared. The glanced again back at the tire again for a moment.

"No." She finally said. "I'm definitely not getting this at all."

"Well." Tony began, trying to think of an alternative way of explaining.

"But ok!" She shrugged smiling. "If that's how it's done!" Leaning cautiously forward Mihoshi began gently stroking the tire with her hand, lightly caressing its surface with the tips of her fingers.

CLICK! "Good!" He called. Encouraged, she began making slow circles with her fingernail across the surface of the tire just above its brand name.

CLICK! "Excellent!" Tony said jubilantly. Slowly carefully tracing each one of the letters Mihoshi was rewarded by a click of his camera every few seconds.

CLICK! "You got it babe!" He told her smiling. Smiling herself, she lifted her left hand and trailed it through her hair while running her fingers down the tread pattern.

CLICK! "Ouch!" He sang. "That's hot!" Mihoshi leaned over and kissed the tire.

CLICK! "Oh mama!" Tony called. "Go to it!" Still bent over, she closed her eyes and licked the whitewall.

CLICK! "YUCK!" She spat, face contorting.

"What the hell are you doing??" Tony asked, dropping his camera to swinging by its strap, totally astounded.

"You said get sexy with it!" Mihoshi whined. "BLEECH!''

"Fraternize honey!" Michele called from the sidelines. "Not fornicate!"

"Ewww!" She rasped, shaking her head, tongue flapping, while Tony and Michele made unsuccessful attempts at keeping straight faces.

After a while, it became clear this was nothing like she had expected. Sure, she had seen magazines, watched enough television to have kind'a sort'a, an idea the way 'model photography' worked. It just wasn't the same as actually experiencing it first hand. She tried to keep from asking what were almost certainly stupid questions.

For instance, why keep striping down to just the swimsuit only to get dressed again? Sometimes, just the suit and her shoes, sometimes just it and the sun-visor. Skirt on skirt off. Jacket zipped, unzipped in so many variations, it was almost mind boggling. Not to mention potentially tiring, they had been shooting easily for an hour, long enough for Mihoshi to give thanks, she and Kiyone maintained a high level of fitness. When Tony stopped, stepped forward and adjusted the tires yet again. This time however, he looked over at her critically.

"I'd like to try something, a bit daring and visually tricky." He said raising his eyebrows. "Think you're up for it?"

"Sure!" She replied brightly. After all, she was having a ball! Unless you count finding out why 'vulcanized rubber' wasn't one of lifesavers best selling flavors! Taking Tony's lead, she moved over opposite him, the pile of tires again between them.

"Ok. Now lean in a little." He directed. "Fold both your arms on top of the tire and place your chin on the backs of your hands... like that, Perfect!" Leaving her in that position Tony walked around behind her, gently indicated she widen her stance guiding her with his hands.

"Now honey." He began, once satisfied, moving back around to the other side of the pile. "I'm going to show you what I want." He added, his voice gentle and low. "Just tell me to stop if your get scared." So saying he reached carefully behind her neck, presumably she thought to adjust her hair as any number of times before. A slight gasped escaped, when he slowly pulled releasing the drawstring holding her top.

"Are you ok with this?" Tony asked looking directly into her eyes.

"I'm not sure." She answered quietly, matching his gaze hugging the tire protectively, holding her top in place. "I-I don't know what it is you want."

"Well, The idea is to make it look like you're naked behind there." He told her carefully.

"Why?" She asked coyly, not frightened really, jut mildly confused.

"Because it's sexy!" Tony smiled at her trying to reassure. "And that's what sells." Tony touched the tire thoughtfully. "I promise you there won't be any shots taken that you might feel uncomfortable about." Mihoshi did not answer right away just stood looking shyly down. She hadn't realized what he was about to do, or hadn't she? She'd seen enough 'behind the scenes' shows about this sort of thing to know some nudity might be involved. Flipping though any 'swimsuit issue' was enough to acknowledge freely, the real 'issue' was anything but!

"And if I don't get at least a few shots of you with your navel showing." He continued buoyantly. "I'll never forgive myself!" Tony finished speaking, waiting patiently for some response. When finally she did look up her expression was still uncertain, perhaps even a little afraid.

"Ok." He told her sympathetically. "Bad idea." He then turned away giving Mihoshi a moment to cover and to hide his own disappointment while concentrating, thinking of what could be his next shot.

Watching him turn, Miho felt an odd sort of sensation, almost a kind of 'tugging' on the strings of her heart. Yes, she was uncertain, so many things were swirling around in her mind. She had gotten rather comfortable these last few years. After Kiyone's arrival she had all but relaxed, letting her partner take the wheel. And why not it was the way it had always been...

_"Hey, are you ok?"_

She still remembered those words and the younger version of the girl who had uttered them. Gazing up astonish from the floor of the hyper-ball court, tenderly nursing a bloody nose giving swiftly by a classmate. Understandable really, she was the Grandmaster's Granddaughter and word had managed to leak out. Rumors after all were the only thing that gave hyper-fold technology a run for its money. Well, that and bad news. Both insuring Mihoshi as rapidly found herself a target of envy and abuse.

"Mind your own business Makibi!" The huge girl glared downward, towering even over the young amazon eclipsing her partially from Mihoshi view. Maki Onva, Mihoshi still remembered the name, later, trusted associate even begging her help to study during finals six standard galactic years after the events in the gym that day.

"Blondie here just tripped!" Another girl added from the side, part of an ambiguous pack of snarling adolescent femininity. 'Hey, you know the drill.'

"Yeah, she's awful clumsy." Yet, another voice sniped sarcastically, adding fuel to the fire. The only sounds, which followed for several seconds, were nasty smatterings of malevolent girlish snickering until her would be savior suddenly chuckled.

"Bullshit..." Kiyone laughed, straitening to gaze unafraid up in to Maki's startled face as she applied pressure, popping the re-enforced hyper-ball between her hands! "AND I"M MAKING IT MY BUSINESS!" She shouted triumphantly, turning then to glare, at any and all.

"Anyone messing with her gets a piece of me!' She announced loudly, then waited, appropriately glancing back and up to where Maki still glared. "Any takers?" Key had then asked.

"F-you Kiyone!" Maki snarled, saving face by leaning down, delivering her retort only inches from Key's unflinching face.

"Woo!" Came the reply. "I got some breath mints in my gym-bag!"

"Why don't you save 'em for you new girl friend?" Maki sneered, then straitened before storming slowly away, pulling most of the surrounding spectators away in her wake. Most likely from sheer mass attraction! It was sad for Mihoshi to think, really. That huge woman, who eventually became a friend, reduced to just another name in the ranks of the dead following the second 'Kain incident'.

"Well, then" The girl had said turning to gaze down at her smiling. "On your feet partner!"

"K-Kiyone." Mihoshi murmured. Then, as now remembering the first time, either of them had said those words.

"Excuse me?" Tony asked, cautiously glancing over his shoulder.

"I said, Ok." She told him softly. The memory, only strengthening her resolve.

Yes, she had become comfortable, perhaps even complacent. It was so easy to let Kiyone make all the tough choices. Mihoshi suddenly realized she had forgotten the main reason she had enrolled in the G.P. academy. Not for her brother, and certainly not for her grandfather! It was for the adventure! The excitement! The scintillating thrill of facing the unknown! And this? This was exciting! Perhaps, far less than facing down some hardened scumbag, in a shoot out on the skin of a space cruiser, but her heat was pounding, blood pumping, she felt alive!

"Well alright!" Tony exclaimed happily.

Carefully keeping the tire between Tony and her modesty she allowed the top of her suit to fall, feeling her nipples stiffen in the late morning breeze.

"Just tell me what you want me to do." She told him emphatically. "Quickly, before I chicken out!"

"Ok," He directed, obviously pleased. "Lean forward some, partially straddle the stack that tire you're holding is siting on."

"Like this?" she asked attempting to comply.

"Great!" He encouraged. "Now! Just hold still." Tony approached and knelt besides her carefully rolling the one piece down. Mihoshi held still the best she could, now grateful the suit was tight. Had it been any looser it probably would have fallen to her ankles by now. Tony continued adjusting until her navel was easily visible through tire's open center.

"Ok hold it." He said, dancing back and snapping the picture. "Damn! " He swore a second later. "The suit's still showing!"

"Maybe if I stood up a little?" she offered, straitening placing both hands over her breasts. In the process of walking toward her Tony stopped, stared then closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No." He muttered. "Sorry, I don't trust myself." Looking around he caught sight of Michele leaning on a spare tripod eyeing him sadly. "Yo!" He called, slightly miffed. "A little help?"

It was an odd experience to say the least, holding a twelve-inch steel belted all season radial, while a woman she had only just met, tugged, pulled and adjusted her suit. Finally stuffing the entire top, half into the crotch while Mihoshi did her best not to squirm, before Michele stepped away.

"Perfect!" Tony said, finally taking the first of a series of pictures over the next few minutes involving her using the tire to cover her charms. "Gods Miho! You have a wonderful middle!" he finally sighed.

"Thank you." She replied laughing, curious at how good those words felt.

"But nobody outside of my family's called me 'Miho' since I was twelve!"

"Well if you'd rather I'd not," He began.

"No!" She said quickly, smiling. "I kind of like the way it feels."

Anyway it wasn't precisely true, Mayuka had started at some point and every now and then the 'nick' would find its way in. However, didn't she consider everyone in the current household as part of her extended family?

"Ok then Miho!" He nodded, putting emphasis on the nickname.

"So, guess what time it is now?"

"To get dressed again?" She asked pointing her deadly finger gun at him.

"Bang!" Tony confirmed. "Dead on target marshal!" He stopped for a second hearing her giggle. Unable to figure why she found that so funny as Mihoshi pulled on the rest of her outfit. "Just take a break and relax." He told her shouldering his tripod. "I need about twenty minutes or so before we'll be ready to head down to the bottom of the stairs."

"Transmission received control!" She said brightly before tuning on heel and walking away.

"Sure uses a lot of military terms." He shook his head, making way back to the tent. Once inside Tony began the process of downloading cameras into his laptop, using the idle time to unload his older cameras and store all exposed film.

"She sure is something!" Michele said suddenly prompting Tony nearly jumping through the tent top, so absorbed he had not heard her enter.

"That's an understatement." He recovered. "I don't believe I've seen a girl with her kind of potential in years!"

"Certainly is sweet." Michele added wistfully. "Seems kind'a innocent too!"

"And takes instruction like a dream!" He mused gesturing to the laptop. Currently displaying Mihoshi bent over facing away looking upside down at the camera from between her own long legs, golden hair sweeping the ground.

"Kind of odd at the same time." Michele said frowning.

"Yeah!" Tony said looking at her. "What's up with all the military jargon?"

"Probably just an army brat." Michele told him, frown deepening. "No, what I meant was she seems kind'a lonely to me."

"And a little sad." Tony nodded "Yes, I noticed that too."

"It's a crying shame! I tells you!" She said peeking out of the flap.

"Michele." He began very slowly emphasizing her name.

"Pretty girl like that!" She sniffed, partially ignoring his admonishment. "Some local boy needs his ass kicked!" Tony stopped cold, dropping his camera bag heavily on the ground.

"Don't." Tony told her flatly.

"Well it just makes me want to spit!" she told him angrily, turning away from the flap.

"You're never gonna change." He sighed. "We have enough to keep us busy without you trying to play match maker out here in the sticks!"

"SHH!" She admonished suddenly, fanning her hands. "Keep your voice down!"

"Don't you shush me old hen!" Tony straitened, playfully wagging a finger.

"No Tony!" She cut him off urgently. "I mean, be quiet! Please! I hear something!" That was enough for him to pause, listening intently.

"Yeah, I know we don't get to talk much." Said a voice in the distance. "But it doesn't mean I'm snubbing you or anything!" Peeking out of the flap Michele and Tony curiously stared. Noticing everyone had apparently cleared out. Likely keeping pace with Wataru's break neck schedule. However down a short cobblestone path, Mihoshi stood apparently addressing thin air!

"I guess, I just feel a little weird talking to you sometimes." She continued. "But you know? Your family's been so kind to me! I almost feel like I'm a part of it. So maybe that makes it ok!" Glancing sideways at each other Tony and Michele then made their way out slowly, carefully moving that way.

"We really didn't get a chance to talk when I met you back in Tokyo," Mihoshi continued obliviously. "But I think we hit it off well enough!" Fondly she brushed a gloved hand across a stone marker set at the end of the neat path, on its own peninsula.

"Let's see, what's new?" She mused touching back of her racing gloved hand to her mouth. "Noboyuki is fine." She added. "Working himself to death as usual, he's eating better though, Sasami sees to that! He misses you! That I'm sure of!" Mihoshi looked away from the stone toward the distant hills.

"There are times when he's visiting? He looks up here, seems to just slip away, for minutes at a time. When I notice and ask he always says 'I miss her.' with this sad little smile." As she stood there came a gentle breeze, picking up Mihoshi's hair, fanning it in to a long train of spun gold, lifting the short skirt of her outfit as well. At that precise moment, the sun broke through the clouds providing a radiant backdrop. It was one of those magical moments that photographer's dream of.

Numbly Tony aimed and clicked the shutter of the camera he was just fortunate to have hanging round his neck. The flash of the camera shattered the moment however when Mihoshi swung toward them as if she had been shot!

"NO!" she shouted angrily, startling them both with her change in demeanor. "Don't take any pictures!" She snarled. "Not here! Not now! Not like this!"

"Miho?" Tony asked, deeply concerned. "What's the mater?" Mihoshi moved away from the marker coming toward him swiftly leaving little doubt, she was agitated.

"You can't be taking photos of me dressed like this next to that marker!" She yelled. "Its disrespectful!"

"Ok!" Tony stammered he and Michele, taken aback. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know!" His words seemed to calm her, marginally. At least enough she stopped, took a breath before speaking again.

"No," She told them softly, instantly apologetic. "I'm the one who's sorry, for overreacting!"

"Who's buried here child?" Michele wanted to know, gesturing towards the marker, while Tony felt like the biggest idiot on the planet. He had been so captivated, hadn't even thought to ask. Mihoshi was so beautiful standing there in the wind. It was only his concern over offending her further keeping him from snapping photos until the camera ran dry.

"Achika... Masaki." Mihoshi told them sadly. "The last daughter of lord Katsuhito." She paused, Tears welling in her eyes before adding. "Tenchi's mother."

"The young priest?" Michele asked. "His mother's buried there?"

"Dead, sixteen years." Mihoshi nodded somberly. "An amazing lady. Devoted wife, mother and beautiful as the spring." She paused, eye brimming. "She was my friend as well."

"M-Miho, I-I'm sorry." Tony told her. "I didn't know!"

"It's ok!" Mihoshi sniffed, smiling. "Just, please. Don't use that photo!"

"I'll expose the roll right now!" Tony told her, tuning the camera instantly over, he fumbled with the catch before her gloved hand descended gently on to his.

"No, That's not really necessary." She said quickly. "You don't have to waste the roll! Just, don't use that photo!" She paused, gazing into his eyes. "If you promise you won't, I'll believe you!" What could he say? Staring into those baby-blue's? Hell, Mihoshi probably could have asked Tony to jump off a bridge, only to hear him spout 'yes ma'am!' and take off running.

"Ok." He answered quietly. Locking the camera closed again.

"So!" Mihoshi asked, again becoming buoyant. "What's next on the 'sortie' commander?"

"Nothing further up here." Tony answered after a long moment. Still recovering. "We were just getting ready to come find you so we could head down to the caravan."

"I'll scout ahead!" She snapped a crisp salute then turned on heel and sprinted away.

"God, I wish I had that much energy!" Tony said admiringly, Mihoshi legs mainly as she bolted across to the main arch.

"How old do you suppose Miho is Tony?" Michele asked suddenly.

"Don't know." He answered frowning, the question catching him totally off guard. "Hadn't really thought about it."

"Judging by what she said." Michele said quietly speculating. "She would have to be well into her thirties." Tony paused, looking her direction for an instant.

"Not a chance!" He snorted. "Judging by her skin and muscle tone, I'd peg her, twenty five! Tops!"

"I don't know." She continued. "Certainly seemed to know what she was talking about." Looking around Michele wrapped her arms about herself for a moment. "But something about the whole affair gives me the hebee gebees!"

"Don't tell me," He smirked. "You're having one of your psychic 'hot' flashes?"

"Not so damn young yourself!" She snorted, not mad really. "Go right ahead you just make fun! You know my mother was a Seer," Michele added quietly defiant. "Said, I inherited some of the gift." She paused, again looking about, grimacing. "Used to think it was bullshit myself." She concluded defensively. "But sometimes, Like right now. I just don't know."

"So anointed one." He smiled, not really meaning to be offensive. "What vital message did you receive from the realm of the spirits?" Michele did not answer, but instead turned, walking back to her make up box, grabbing its strap with a violent tug.

"Ok, I'm sorry." He told her softly, just watching her reaction made him rethink his attitude. "But you know what a skeptic I am about that sort of thing!"

"It's not important anyway." She told him walking then toward the distant arch.

"It is to you!" He told her. "What did you?" Tony paused, hoping not to offend her further. "See?"

"Nothing." She told bluntly.

"I said I was sorry!" He replied.

"No, I mean that I saw nothing!" Michele added emphatically. "A sort of black hungry darkness!" She glanced toward him then back in the direction of the marker stone. "Scared the living hell out of me!" She continued, just as the two were arriving at the archway above the long winding flight of ancient steps. "I heard a word also, kind'a whispering on the wind."

"A word?" He asked, his previous sarcasm vanishing amid rising curiosity. "What sort of word?"

"Well." Michele paused slightly embarrassed. "I don't know how really, but I think it was a name."

"Your driving me nuts with this!" He asked exasperatedly. "Come on Michele!"

"Kane." She told him coldly, walking then down the steps. "The name was Kane." She then paused, Just other side of the old arch to glance back up at him. "Tony, dear heart? I think something really, really evil touched these people here!"

Tony stood for several moments, watching her retreating back. Taking a long look then around he felt a shudder himself. Deciding to retrieve the rest of his gear later, and walked, perhaps a little faster than required, down the steps after her.


	24. 2:11 Get a grip

2.11

"One can't help but wonder," Petra intoned solemnly.

"How many times have feet of countless multitudes traversed these stones?" He paused, gesturing at the step on which he stood.

"Wearing them away as worshipers and acolytes tended to the needs of the spirits which bind these mountains together." Petra descended the flight of ancient stairs slowly as he continued his narrative.

"Listen!" He said, stopping. "One can almost hear them whispering!"

He looked toward the other side of the wide stair his face a study of dawning wonder, eyes widening ever so slightly.

"Annnnd CUT!" Wataru said. "That was brilliant!"

He walked toward the actor, already in the act of whipping out another in what seemed and endless supply of cigarettes.

"Naturally." Petra shrugged immodestly, while lighting up. "You sound surprised?"

Wataru paused, up until this point he had considered calling a truce.

"Yep!" He then said, clapping an annoyed Petra on the back.

"Rare performances like that almost make you forget what a complete wanker you are!"

Wataru turned completely missing the gesture given crisply to his back, The actor's lit cigarette playing 'stand in' for his middle finger.

"And as for you!" He began, talking towards the current point of view of the camera.

"Top notch Masaki! You handle that thing like a pro!"

"Thanks!" Tenchi said brightly, pulling his face away from the eyepiece.

"Though, like I was telling Todd earlier, this little darling's a lot more machine than anything I've ever handled!"

Glancing around, things were sort of a controlled chaos at bottom of the last landing. Cables trailed away from mobile equipment linking control panels to portable generator. Aside from the stairway, itself the whole landing looked like a giant collection of black spaghetti with occasional groupings of electronic meatballs.

"You'll find my Tenchi, a man of infinite depth!" Ayeka cooed intent on playing her part to 'the hilt'.

"Sort of like the layer of bullshit you're spreading princess?" Kiyone drawled quietly to her side.

"Silence cretin!" the sharp-eared princess bristled.

Smiling Kiyone shook her head. Ayeka certainly presented a sad image. Holding the clapboard with one bandaged hand she had mashed after insisting she 'knew how it was done. Key was certain the screech, which followed, was still echoing through everyone's ears.

"So, Mr. Higomi." Tenchi began, purposefully ignoring the two women. "What's next on the agenda?"

"Well." Wataru stood looking thoughtful. "We have most of the interior shots of the temple, the outer parameter of the shrine's been documented thoroughly, we've filmed most of the cut sequences."

He stood for a moment scratching his head.

"I want to get a complete series on the steps themselves." He then added. "Then there the publicity stills... that's Tony's job, A few choice shots of the grounds and surrounding area."

He paused. "Then we'll break for lunch!"

"Hurray!" Came a general, if distinctly unenthusiastic response from his crew.

"What do you losers think I'm paying you for?" Wataru shot back.

Over to the side of the landing Yoshi, amid checking cable connections stood glaring.

"It's just my luck!" She suddenly fumed.

"Every time I find a guy I like, he's taken!"

"Well I'll tell you one thing." Sara swore, applying liberal amounts of duct tape to a malfunctioning light stand. "He's got shit-ty taste in women!"

"Hmm," Mikito added quietly running a wire tester over a misbehaving patch board. "Could be worse."

"How you figger?" Sara shot back angrily.

"It could be you!" Yoshi blurted nastily before Mikito could finish.

"Bitch!" Sara scathed softly.

"And what's the scope on that other broad?" Mikito then wondered, moving along.

"She hangs all over hunk-o-rific like they were..."

She let the thought trail off. It was getting uncomfortable.

"Do you see the way she's built?" Yoshi added unhappily sparing a glance Kiyone's direction.

"Muscles everywhere! That's just so, undignified in a girl!"

"She's probably a bodybuilder." Sara sulked.

"Or just a local plow-girl." Mikito added glumly.

"Most likely spends her whole day milking Holsteins."

"What's a Holstein?" Yoshi asked suddenly, curious in spite of herself.

"IT'S A STUPID COW!" Sara informed her angrily.

"Sort'a like you!" She then added.

"You know." Mikito said speculatively picking her teeth.

"She just might be 'milk'n' that blond chick that's with Tony!"

"Yeah." Sara said slowly, again glancing. "Now that you mention it, she is awful butch!"

"What are you guys talking about?" A bewildered Yoshi finally asked.

"Oh, for gods sake!" Sara rasped.

"Did you grow up in a convent?"

"You think that was her..." Mikito finally ventured. "Lover?"

"Didn't you see them fighting on the stairs?" Sara Asked.

"Well," Yoshi muttered uncomfortably.

"Blondie did call muscled girl her partner!"

"So," Mikito sneered, while nodding. "I guess big girls the colonel, and blondie's her little chicken!"

"Finger lick'en good!" Sara added disgustedly.

"THAT'S IS SO GROSS!" Yoshi wailed.

"Can't you hear them over there?" Todd asked softly. Several feet away he'd been listening intently, suddenly finding he simply couldn't take it any more!

"It's not like I really care." Kiyone breathed nonchalant as she started away.

"I've got better things to do than worry about a passel of clucking hens!"

Walking over to where Wataru was standing, leaving a very impressed Todd Runion in her wake.

"Wow Masaki." He said shaking his head in wonder. "She really is... Something."

"Who?" Tenchi responded.

"Oh, you mean Kiyone?" He added sounding mildly surprised. "Yeah I guess you could say that."

"What are you talking about?!" Todd muttered amazed. "She just so... awesome."

Oh?" Tenchi eyed him sourly.

"Why don't you go for it then?" He asked smiling.

"No thanks!" Todd answered quickly. "She also happens to be NUTS!"

"Really?" Tenchi regarded him curiously. "What makes you say that?"

"Well I tried to talk to her earlier, " He began earnestly

"And she started... Whoa!" Todd suddenly blurted.

Following the direction of his gaze, Tenchi found himself transfixed, and in complete agreement as well. Gazing, as descending along the stairs, short skirt riding the breeze, Mihoshi presented a very appealing sight indeed.

Having only glimpsed the outfit before, its full impact was quite simply stunning. A few feet away, noticing Tenchi's sudden rapt attention, Ayeka swung her own gaze and uttered a gasp as Mihoshi continued her descent.

Coming down behind where Petra and Wataru stood at that moment, arguing.

"You need to raise the focal angle!" Petra seethed at the producer. "You're filming so low everyone can see up my damn nose!"

"Fraid they'll notice nothing's up there but an occasional finger?" Wataru shot back. "Has it occurred to his lordship we're filming on a flight of stairs?"

"That's no excuse for shoddy camera work!" Petra rasped, before pausing to eye Wataru coldly. "Though in your case there probably isn't one!"

"Aww!" The director feigned, grabbing at his chest. "Now ya done hurt my feelings!"

"Besides!' He continued bluntly. "If I raise the focal angle anymore Petra, all your ex-teenybopper fans..." Wataru suddenly paused, considering.

"Or should I say teenybopper ex-fans? Would see that board and realize you're a goddamn midget!"

"Excuse me?" Mihoshi suddenly asked causing both men to turn.

"Did this gentleman?" She indicated Wataru. "Call you Petra?"

Eyeing the lovely newcomer sourly due to her choice of conversation, Wataru glanced briefly Petra direction just as the Actor was opening mouth.

No doubt to issue some derogatory remark when a squeal of delight suddenly escaped Mihoshi.

"Oh my god!" She yelled, bouncing in place. "You're Petra Yokohama!!"

Mild disdain transforming into complete disgust, Wataru rolled eyes and pitched the script he had been holding over his shoulder, walking away as Petra Smugly slipped into 'the mode'.

"Why yes!' He smiled, flexing. "Yes I am!"

"I knew it!" Mihoshi stammered eyes as big as teacups, clearly impressed. So much in fact, she produced her ubiquitous puffball, from its current residence in her hair.

Hands flashing as she squeezed and twisted, rapidly producing a steno pad and pen.

"My, my!" Kiyone suddenly gasped quickly managing to intervene. Blocking most of Mihoshi's little slip by interposing between her partner and the grips.

Even so, she was certain they had seen something.

"Aren't you getting just a little too, excited here partner?" Key added gruffly.

Noting, of all the people on the landing, only Petra in the act of posing and Wataru, pretending to retch over a convenient railing had failed to notice her partner 'Rubik's cubing' the puffball's transformation.

"But Kiyone!" Mihoshi exclaimed frantically pointing. "This is Petra Yokohama!"

Having done her best, to cover the slip, Kiyone now paused actually looking at the actor.

"Uh huh." She said seeing nothing remarkable? Scanning him up and down, Kiyone expression remained totally blank.

"You know?" Mihoshi prompted. "He played Captain Yellow? Leader of The Sonic Samurai Detective Force?!" She urged emphatically.

"WOW!" Kiyone drawled sarcastically, rolling her eyes, clear indication she still hadn't the faintest clue who he was or why Miho was so 'keyed'.

"Right here in our mist!" She nodded elaborately. "Mihoshi!" Key then eyed her dubiously. "You know I don't watch that preteen psudo-sci-fi bubblegum crap!"

"But I swear!" Mihoshi persisted Pressing on while Petra smiled and nodded.

"Everybody knows him! He's famous!"

Prompting Mihoshi assume a stance, Fists on hips, throwing her chest out, causing every male within fifty yards to divert blood from their primary organs. Except Petra that is, suddenly cringing as his enthusiasm evaporated in light of what he knew was coming.

"Hey kids!" Mihoshi began loudly.

"IT'S ACTION TIME!" Wataru suddenly bellowed a few feet away, beating Mihoshi to the punch.

"YYYEAH!" Mihoshi called, not missing a beat, bringing her right fist against her left breast then straight out in front. Completing the Action time salute!

"Terrific." Petra grumbled under his breath. "Wonderful."

Then nonchalantly as possible slipped his shoes back on while Key causally replaced her own puffball back on her side having reflexively drawn it while Petra turned slowly to the smirking director.

"You unbelievable dick." He seethed quietly glaring.

"So ya see Kiyone!" Mihoshi continued emphatically. "Everybody knows Petra Yokohama!"

"I suppose?" Kiyone shrugged.

"Foolish girl!" Petra recovered. Scribbling his name under a brief message on the pad Mihoshi provided.

"In the presence of greatness!" He continued. "Yet alas!." He paused elaborately Feigning sorrow. "Totally unaware!"

"Oh, the burden of ignorance." Kiyone dead paned, shaking her head sadly while, totally oblivious, Mihoshi bludgeoned on.

"It really is a pity his brilliant career was cut tragically short." she continued earnestly. "When he attempted, the infamous inverted shadow scissors kick during an episode without a stunt double!" She paused, nodding poignantly.

"Critically tearing a muscle across his groin!"

"Uh?" Petra mouthed appearing to freeze, imitating his namesake while still a few feet away Wataru slowly rotated and brightened now clearly interested.

"After which, as I recall," She continued blithely. "He flatly refused medical treatment! Saying he didn't want to lose face to his fans!"

"Really?" Key nodded, watching the actor out of the corner of her eye.

"Though according to informed sources." Mihoshi added wagging a finger. "He was desperately avoiding discovery of a venereal disease he'd contracted from his mistress, Teshshima kio." She paused, possibly to breathe?

"Who played Lieutenant Scarlet on the show, by the way!"

"Oh?" Key muttered darkly enjoying Petra's predicament. "Type casting?" She ventured.

"Uh huh." Mihoshi nodded. "Its rumored she landed the role using similar methods!"

"Ha..." Escaped Petra's mouth.

By now everyone was either smiling or staring blankly Mihoshi's direction as Petra's jaw was doing a fair job of scraping the ground.

"Sadly soon after, the producers of the show fired him." She added solemnly.

"I think that was right around the same time his divorce became final?" She puzzled mildly, lightly scratching her lip, before continuing.

"According to the popular press it was for the same reasons." She paused, panning slowly across at a collection of astonished faces, particularly to Petra who stood eyes vacantly agog, mouth moving silently.

"Inability to perform his required role." Mihoshi concluded.

"Oww!" Todd moaned, feeling some small amount of genuine pity while Wataru grabbed a handrail for support to his laughter weakened knees.

The noise however seemed to shatter the ex-action-star's paralysis.

"WOMAN!" Petra raged, surging forward glaring up into Miho's startled face.

"DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?"

He stood there for a second longer, eyes wild almost tearing at his own hair before turning and bolting down the stairs past where Tenchi just stood, along with everyone else, totally aghast.

"I'll say one thing partner." Kiyone grinned. "You haven't lost your magic!"

"What did I say?" Mihoshi asked concerned as a general groan drifted through the air.

"Should I go after him Boss?" Todd asked.

"Nah!" the director answered. He then glanced at Todd, watching the retreating figure.

"Best to let him be for a bit." He concluded.

Todd simply nodded, only mildly concerned really. As with most of their group, try as he might he had never been able to warm up to Petra. The man was about as friendly as a snake!

"We're finished shooting most of his stuff anyway." Wataru added after another moment or two. "Let's unload the flat bed and break for lunch! I'm sure he'll crawl back in later."

As the crew scrambled to their respective tasks, Mihoshi took that moment to saunter over to where Tenchi was standing.

"Well?" She asked, giggling as she pirouetted. "Do you like it?"

"Uh." He stammered, out the corner of his eye Tenchi could see Ayeka, glaring. Seeking salvation of some kind he glanced towards Kiyone.

"Ho, ho!" She waved him away. "You're on your own kimosabe!"

Key added, the most infuriating 'I told you so!' look resting on her face leaving Tenchi to stand there fuming, for about five seconds.

"Well as a matter of fact," He then said angrily. "I do like it!"

He didn't really want to hurt Ayeka's feelings but didn't see any reason to deny Mihoshi looked gorgeous! Wishing the little princess would just back off.

"Anpebble?" He muttered, reading the visible part of the decal on her leg.

"No silly!" Mihoshi told him smiling, hiking her skirt to show him the missing letters before everyone's astonished eyes!

"It's SP-ANPEBBLE!" She emphasized, unashamed. "See?" After all she was wearing a bathing suit underneath. Not to mention Mihoshi had already taken the skirt off a few dozen times already. She did not see a problem with it

"N-Nice." Tenchi stammered, doing his best to show no reaction. Not an easy task, Mihoshi had fantastic legs. The hot pink stripe running center of her crotch didn't help his cause ether.

"And I got one in back too!" She continued, turning, sweeping her skirt aside to bend slightly over, gazing at him then over her right shoulder.

'Fifty wings of the lighthawk' lacked the power to halt his eyes dropping to look where the words 'Get a grip!' in yellow trimmed in black stood out on her left cheek.

Slapping hand over his suddenly gushing nose Tenchi turned quickly away, while the sound of Keys palm loudly impacting her forehead, almost eclipsed the sudden gasp wrung from Ayeka.

"Oi!" Kiyone moaned seeking refugee, sliding hand over her eyes, She could guess what was coming!

"Constable!" Ayeka suddenly shouted, storming up wildly pointing frantically at the offending decal. "Instruct your partner to please restrain her raging hormones!"

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Kiyone asked, genuinely curious in spite of herself, as Miho straitened then turned.

"You know, Ayeka?" Mihoshi interjected softly before the princess could stammer a reply. "Tenchi's standing right there? And I'd swear I didn't see a brand on his butt?"

All heads turned, amid a sudden dead silence, Kiyone's mouth hanging open in utter shock. Which deepened upon seeing her partner angrily eye locked with the princess!

"So, like maybe you should pull in those horns?" Mihoshi asked coolly. Crossing her arms bracing for an impact, she didn't have long to wait.

Equally stunned, Ayeka's mouth worked inaudibly for several seconds, coming from Mihoshi the quietly spoken statements were like pistol shots!

"HOW DARE YOU?! " The princess exploded.

"A LOWLY SERVANT OF THE COMMONWEALTH? ADDRESS A FIRST PRINCESS OF THE BLOOD IN SUCH A FASHION?!"

Tenchi just stared, unable to process, he wasn't certain which was more upsetting. Ayeka so enraged she'd forgotten there were visitors about or Mihoshi deliberately picking a fight?

"I'm sure you know the saying?" Standing her ground, Mihoshi responded, a gloved palm shooting out stopping inches from Ayeka's startled face. "Tell it to the hand sister!" Mihoshi concluded coolly, directly mocking Ayeka's incessant attempts at 'Earthisms' before turning and walking away.

"Whoa!" Tenchi said breaking the silence. "Think I'll go help them unload that flatbed!" He finished turning and sprinting away.

"Hey! I'll help!" Kiyone quipped following in as close to a dead run as she could casually get away with, leaving Ayeka mute with astonishment!


	25. 2:12 Kareoki Suprise

2.12

"The nerve!" Todd muttered sympathetically, having witnessed the entire scene.

"Pardon me?" Ayeka started still stunned, turning to look uncomprehendingly at him.

"Sounds like sour grapes if you ask me!" He added brightly, adjusting the strap holding the cam he was carrying.

"I-I'm afraid I don't…" Ayeka stammered, still in a kind of shock.

"Well, its kind'a obvious!" He continued smoothly, really wanting to cheer her up.

"I think the girls around here should just 'wake up', smell the coffee and realize he's made his choice!"

The princes blinked, continuing to stare, Mihoshi's comments having severely rattled her cage.

"W-What would YOU know about it?" She asked finally still somewhat confused, thinking. _"Who is this person?"_

"Plenty!!" Todd exclaimed smiling. "I, may be breaking 'the men's club' rules here," He leaned even closer, only sheer surprise held the princess in place as Todd's voice then fell to a whisper.

"But little lady, one guy can tell when another gets... 'That look'." He nodded knowingly.

Perhaps it was just his tone or maybe, the simple timing of the whole situation. Whatever the reasons Ayeka suddenly gasped, seizing the cameraman by the shoulders!

"What! What look?" She demanded. "What do you mean?"

"W-Why, when he's found the woman he loves of course!" Todd stammered more than a little bit rattled by her sudden animation. He was more amazed when she began to shake him violently by the lapels!

"How do you know who Lord Tenchi has chosen?" Ayeka raged, shaking Todd like a rag doll. "Did he tell you something? Where did you obtain that information?"

"Help!" Todd moaned pitifully, firmly in the grips of the green eyed monster.

"Tench." Kiyone called, quietly falling then into step along side him as they crossed the clearing. "You really shouldn't stare like, that it'll only encourage her."

"Well, she looks good like that!" He Admitted, looking to where Mihoshi and Tony where apparently discussing their next shot. "Guess I'm concerned about her hanging with those photographers." Glancing at Key he was rewarded with a dark look.

"Just as much as you are." He added.

"She's a big girl!" Kiyone sniffed, obviously unhappy. "If she wants to make an ass of herself, let her!" Tenchi stopped completely, waiting as she passed before turning to finally glance back at him.

"OK! Yes, I'm worried!" Kiyone answered the look he was giving, before finally giving a helpless shrug. "She's already made up her mind! Won't listen to me!"

"How about a few shots over here?" They heard Mihoshi remark.

"Well, it's quaint, I'll grant you." Tony paused to consider the temples modest rest stop.

The small well manicured building, only slightly less ancient than the shrine itself, had borne the indignities of recent years with the same quiet dignity it had always served it's vital, if somewhat less than publicly celebrated function. Providing all visitors in its humble way, the chance to 'freshen up', before making the long final climb up the mound.

Recent years and increasing interest, had seen the roadway close by 'widened' to accommodate a few meager parking spaces for those visitors choosing more modern conveyances than the traditional country lane approaching through the foot hills.

In short all, of the signs that the modern world soon would irrevocably intrude.

"Rustic, to be sure." Tony continued, smiling at where Mihoshi was leaning against the building. "Spanpebble does represent a lot of different products Miho."

Tony paused, smirking ever so slightly. "I just don't think toiletries are among them!"

"Oh." Mihoshi quietly nodded, feeling a little silly for even suggesting it.

"We could paint racing strips on it!" He offered, wanting to recapture her mood. "Slap on a set of slicks!" He gestured to ether side of the rest stop.

"I can see it now!" He indicated an imaginary marquee in front of the old building while sliding his arm around Mihoshi's shoulders.

"Spanpebble! The sign could say!" He announced. "We're full of crap!" Mihoshi could not help from giggling in response.

"Tony!" Someone suddenly called. Searching for the source, they saw Michele as she hurried up the short path from the roadway. Glancing behind herself at the rest stop then at the on coming make up artist, nodding, Mihoshi quickly stepped to one side.

"What's the matter?" Tony asked as Michele came to a halt before him only slightly out of breath.

"Did you take the blue outfit out of the garment bag?" She asked. "You know the one a lot like Miho's wearing?"

"Hell no!" He answered without pause. Tony then stopped, trying to remember if he had even packed the second outfit.

"Well, it's gone out of the caravan!" Michele complained loudly. "Right along with that big 'pom-pom skirt!"

"Whoo!" Tony wrinkled his nose. "Well, no big loss there!" Fanning the air with a hand as if catching 'a whiff' of something ripe, Mihoshi again glanced almost reflexively behind her at the rest stop.

"After all," He rasped, "They were about embarrassing as those giant 'galloper romper pants' that one idol was wearing last week!"

"I mean yuck!" Tony continued, rolling eyes before looking over at Mihoshi. "No girl, with a ounce of sense or class would be caught dead wearing…"

Suddenly a blast of feed-back cut him off while echoing through the quiet hills, causing birds to take flight and all heads to turn in time for a nova, bright as the midday sun to explode in their faces!

"What the hell?!" Tony winced, amid the general outcry. Multicolored spots were just beginning to fade from their dance when spotlights of similar hues suddenly switched on! Accompanied by a blast of noise which only after the initial fright, one could begin to identify as music.

"ALL RIGHT!!" An amplified female voice suddenly boomed. "ITS SEVEN HOURS TILL SUNSET! BUT THE STARS GONNA SHINE RIGHT NOW!!"

High atop the long flatbed silhouetted against the colored lights a figure launched into a disturbingly familiar song.

'I'm stuck out in the wilderness.

With this retarded crew-oo,oo.

Didn't know how fuck'n lost I was, till I found you!

I'm complete, Can't be beat!

I been had, I was sad and blue.

But you made me feel, Yeah ya made me feel.

All Shinny and nude!

Like a vir-gin,

HEY!

Touched for the very first time!

Like a vir-er-er-gin, with your heart beat next to mine!.

If one word would describe the crowd's present state, agog fit the bill nicely. A feeling which only intensified, when the stage's flood lights finally switch on. 'Fore lighting brightly enough to reveal identity of the prancing figure.

"YUBA!" Todd attempted to yell over the din. "HAVE YOU GONE LOCO?!"

"Well, at least we know who took the outfit!" Michele drawled loudly.

"WHAT?" Tony asked, over the din.

"YEAH!" Mihoshi yelled excited. "It's a party!"

"This is awful!" Ben gasped / shouted. "She shouldn't be up there doing that!"

"Yes I know!" Wataru agreed, grimacing. "She tone deaf as a post!"

"And not union certified to rig lights!" Ben informed angrily shaking his head.

While the assembly looked on Yuba began to play with sledgehammer subtlety to Tenchi's location in the crowd. The object of her attention standing, staring completely bleary eye off into space, vaguely wishing Kagato or some other more handy space type villain would attack right about now.

"Some women have no sense of shame!" Ayeka spouted causing Kiyone's head to whip around almost fast enough to break her own neck.

"What?" The princess snapped as Kiyone just stared incredulously as the impromptu 'concert' continued.

'Gonna give me all your love boy.

And my pride is fading fa-as-st.

Gonna show it all to you, cause I want your ass!

You're so fine, please be mine!

Dump that broad! Leave her far behind.

Cause you need someone, yeah, your need some-one-uh-uh.

Who doesn't come from the sticks!

Like a' Yuba!

Hey!

Just because she is so fine!

Like a' Yu-hoo-hoo-ba! Cause she a babe-boy! So sublime!

Other than the sheer surprise of the event, Kiyone was finding a moment to be darkly amused. Ayeka was dividing her glare between the girl on stage and a progressively redder faced Tenchi Misaki. 'Small wonder', it was not that Yuba was particularly unattractive, other than the outfit looked plainly ridiculous! Plus general crowd consensus dictated she probably would have done better with a gag shoved firmly in her mouth.

Not so much due to any poor vocal quality, rather than it might have cut down on the profanity!

"CHRIST ALMIGHTY!" Yoshi suddenly screamed, as 'The natives' continued to grow restless. "SCREW UP A SONG YOU AT LEAST KNOW THE WORDS TO!!"

"She's making a complete ass of herself!" Mikito rasped sadly.

"Maybe somebody ought to stop her?" Todd offered loudly with a shrug.

"Wanna borrow my gun?" Kiyone offered glumly.

"Ben?" Wataru finally asked, leaning over one finger in his ear his face, embedded in a wince. "Would you be so kind as to cut the power?"

"My pleasure!" Ben answered and with a bow disappeared quickly around the side of the truck.

"You know." Tony called speculatively, leaning his head to one side in Michele's direction. "She doesn't look half bad in that skirt!"

"You've got to be joking!" Michele gasped.

"Yep!" He answered with an elaborate smile.

"Like a virgin!" Mihoshi yelled, as usual not getting the exact flow of events.

Yuba was just about to launch into a third verse of amplified butchery when a noise of respectable volume suddenly cut through the din.

"HE'S ENGAGED! DIPSHIT!" Someone thundered.

Everyone came to a halt, the 'counter blast' of amplified nose while not matching the stage's output was still repeatable. Nursing almost broken eardrums, all heads cranked slowly to behold Sara small holding Wataru's bullhorn.

"WHAT?" Yuba asked, music blaring still clutching the microphone.

"I SAID!" Sara volleyed thunderously through the horn. "HE'S ENGAGED TO BE MARRIED!"

"W-WHAT??" Yuba stuttered, the amplified sound reverberating through the valley.

"TO HER! RIGHT HERE!" Sara pointed to Ayeka who, after a moment of necessary 'lip reading' following a nudge from Kiyone, waved meekly to the stage.

Realization dawning, some semblance of sanity seemed to return as Yuba's features went slack.

"OH fuck'n GREAT!!" The Sound system blared her total dismay. "THEN WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING UP HERE?"

"About eighty points!" Mihoshi gave her best cheer.

Now beat red, Yuba suddenly bolted off stage, round side of the flatbed, continuing at a dead run, to promptly lock her self in the group's caravan.

"What? No encore?" Wataru laughed after a moment that is before turning, catching a double dose of feminine ice courtesy of Andarka and Michele glaring holes in him.

"Wha?" He gasped, confused and more than a little intimidated.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Michele demanded. "Mr. Older, in charge, role model?"

"Da-wha?" Wataru paraphrased.

"Go offer some comfort to the poor thing!" Michele snapped.

"Wha?" Wataru Repeated, looking back and forth between their faces. Quickly realizing he was up against a very solid wall. "Why me?" He wanted to know.

"She's obviously in need of some guidance sir." Andraka murmured sullenly with strained politeness.

"You're her boss, you wiener!" Michele added sarcastically. "It's your job to help her out of this crisis with a pep talk!"

"Christ!" Wataru wilted, muttering as he took off in pursuit. "Why me?"

"Seems you weren't that protective of Petra, Michele!" Tony commented from a few feet away, not attempting to hide his amusement.

"Because that boy's a caustic asshole!" She snorted adding. "Pardon my French." with an embarrassed glance.

It was at that point the background music cut out, followed by three seconds of feedback, which then mercifully died. The silence which fell afterwards as much a product of shock much as functional deafness.

"Hey Masaki!" Todd at last commented clapping Tenchi on the back. "You still up to help me unload that flatbed?"

"Indeed!" Ayeka suddenly snapped, just as Tenchi was about to turn direction of the truck. "What makes you think Lord Tenchi has to help with the manual labor?"

Drawing herself up regally, Ayeka took a step Todd's way.

"Hey!" Tenchi told her quickly. "Ayeka It's no trouble!" He was actually 'starting' that direction, managing two complete steps, before being snagged by the arm.

"I won't hear of it darling!" She chided. "You do far too much around here already!" Visions of well-shaken rag dolls dancing in his head, Todd back slowly away.

"If you require help." She continued to the shrinking cameraman, gesturing around the clearing. "Why not let one of these roustabouts assist you?"

"Ayeka!" Tenchi muttered embarrassed. "This is rude!"

"Nonsense!" She replied. "I think it would be splendid for us to sit together in the shade and watch the commoners toil for a change."

"Typical." Kiyone muttered quietly, standing on the sidelines a few feet away, hands on hips shaking her head sadly.

"Like her for instance!" Ayeka said pointing, sporting a nasty little smile. Indicating the princess's hearing had rapidly recovered from the earlier pounding. It took Kiyone a few seconds to gather whom she was indicating.

"Oh..." Key smirked knowingly. "So, that's how it is?"

She regarded Ayeka for a moment before placing palms against her face.

"How dare you." She drawled in a high pitched voice. "Indicate a mere slip of a girl, like little ol' me! Should be suited for heavy manual labor?"

"It is a fact," Ayeka replied coldly. "That between milkings, the cow plows as well as the bull!" Key stopped short, smiling in return. Wondering where the Princess had netted that?

"So, you're saying it's your turn to get your teats twisted?" Kiyone asked with a sidelong grin.

"HOW DARE YOU RYO…" Ayeka snapped, the color rising to her face, before stopping, her eyes going wide just as Kiyone burst out laughing.

"Scandalous!" Ayeka breathed. "You and that cave fossil are just alike!"

"Did you hear what she said to me lord Tenchi?" It was then, she noticed her arm lock, was now firmly established on a shrub.

"Huh?" She gasped.

"I'll loosen the straps on this side Todd!" Tenchi said, now over at the side of the truck.

"HOW DID HE?" Ayeka asked astonished.

"You mean Houdini!" Kiyone said amused and amazed.


	26. 2:13 Tenchi The Magnificent

2.14

'Tenchi the magnificent', glanced under at the first hold down's release mechanism, then again at the rectangular shape muted under the bright green tarp on top. Realizing he'd barley noticed it on the stage/bed behind Yuba.

_"Well, She had nice legs."_ He admitted privately, among other distractions at the time.

"You go round." He started, pausing when noting Todd staring into the distance with a look of undisguised wonder, just as on the ground in front a shadow intersected his own. Years of training coming instantly into play, he spun barely in time to brace for impact.

"FLYING HUG ATTACK!" Sasami shouted happily as she dove. Wrapping arms about his neck, Tenchi caught her full weight easily spinning them both around, amid her delighted squeals as Tenchi gathered her up.

"Hello!" She sighed, looking deep into his eyes.

"Good morning to you as well sunshine!" Tenchi laughed.

Across the clearing, Ayeka turned away angrily. Feeling incredibly petty but unable to keep the eruption of emotions from showing. Especially after what she had seen last night.

"I got kind'a curious what was going on up here!" Sasami told him, enjoying the feeling of 'being held'. "There was a lot of racket! Sounded like a party!"

"Well..." He attempted.

"And you didn't think to come and get me?" She half pouted.

"It wasn't really a party Sasami," Tenchi stammered suddenly feeling very, exposed for some reason. "There was this girl and."

"And what are you doing with my shirt young lady?" Kiyone asked suddenly, riding to his rescue.

Tenchi's eyes fell reflexively to where the words 'TAKE AIM!' were emblazoned, indeed recognizing one of Kiyone's half shirts.

"Sorry Ki-chan!" Sasami smiled. "Everything I could have worn is ether in the wash, on the line or dirty!"

"I see." Kiyone nodded at an obvious fib, seeing no harm however in letting Sasami 'flaunt it' a little. She wasn't exactly a little girl any more!

"Ahem." A noise came from behind, prompting Tenchi to 'swing round' bringing an expectant Todd almost nose to belly with the young girl in his arms.

"Sorry Todd." Tenchi told him, smiling.

"Hi!" Sasami waved brightly.

"Uh..." Todd stammered, suddenly staring at a smooth expanse of curvaceous stomach accented by the most delightful little 'inny' , he felt a lump rise... in his throat.

"Sasami?" Tenchi grinned proudly. "This is Todd Runion, He's a professional Cameraman here to film an important documentary on the shrine!"

"Cool!" Sasami breathed, seeming suitably impressed.

"Todd?" Tenchi continued, holding the beaming girl without a hint of effort. "This here is Sasami!"

_"GOD DAMN IT!"_ Todd swore privately. _"HOW MANY BEAUTIFULL GIRLS DOES ONE LUCKY BASTARD HAVE THE RIGHT TO…"_

"My little sister!" Tenchi finished firmly, using the 'cover story' they had all agreed on long ago. Watching as Todd's mild frown melted away replaced by a very, very sly little smile.

"Oh ho?" He said blushing slightly, suddenly feeling like the worst kind of letch. Who could blame him? This not so little girl was dynamite!

"Adopted..." Sasami added quickly, as Kiyone allowed herself a sad little smile, shaking her head covertly. It had been impossible not to notice Sasami's expression fall if ever so slightly, at the mention of her as 'little sister'.

_"Poor kid."_ Kiyone thought._ "If three was a crowd in a love triangle then four has to be right out."_

"By the way?' Tenchi asked, finally sitting Sasami back on her feet. "Where's Ryo-chan?"

"Well." She told him, dusting her blue jeans. "We were just around the bend heading up here when she suddenly bolted off towards the woods yelling Bunny! Bunny! Bunny!" Sasami shook her head in a very Kiyone like manner.

"Guess she saw one of her friends and decided to 'commune'."

Tenchi grew noticeably serious, considering for a long moment.

"You don't suppose?" He began darkly.

"No Tenchi." Sasami said firmly. "I don't think it was THAT one."

Tenchi had to say he was mildly relieved. Not that he should have been overly concerned in any case, it was just a rabbit after all.

Well, it was more than that really. In the time she had been around him Ryo-chan had become progressively more humanlike. She walked on two feet, wore clothes, fell in love with another of her kind and managed to find an arch-nemesis!

It had started innocently two years ago. The larger of the two fields had been planted with the one thing Ryo-oki had a true passion for, CARROTS!

It had taken a lot just keeping Ryo-chan, never notable for patience when it came to such things, out of the field before harvest! Finally however, the day had come and with it, two surprises.

The first, being the largest single carrot Tenchi or more importantly Grandpa had ever seen! At first, there been talk of showing it at the fair that is until Ryo-chan laid eyes and claim on it. They'd settled instead, for photos and detailed measurements to document it's soon to be brief existence, after all none of them had the heart to say no.

Thus, awhile-later Ryo-chan, 'then in her little girl form' had been sitting in a state of bliss, contemplating the mammoth carrot that was now hers alone, when the second surprise reared its ebony head.

The rest of the household was busy, harvesting or doing their respective routines when in that brief unguarded moment, a black rabbit almost as big as she was, appeared out of nowhere. Due to difficulties in Ryo-oki's basic abilities to communicate, most of the 'details' were sketchy at best. However, according to her the huge rabbit had appeared, laid a claim then 'skadooed' with the booty! Leaving poor Ryo-chan scratched, dirty and with a respectable shiner as a memento.

"I don't believe you!" Ryoko had scolded. "We went toe to toe with the Jurian Space navy and the galaxy polices battle fleets! Now you let the 'Cadbury bunny' take your carrot? You ought to be ashamed!"

It was on that day Ryo-oki had sworn, vengeance!

"That sounds about right." Tenchi said to Sasami, thankful the usual round of explanations could wait. He was never ashamed of Ryo-chan! He just got tired of all the rude questions.

"Hey Sasami?" Kiyone called brightly. "Could I talk to you a sec?"

She then looked over at Tenchi and Todd.

"That is if you gentlemen don't mind parting with her for a moment?"

The response was a glance and a mutual shrug, as the two men then turned and resumed work on the flatbed as Key stooped over slightly whispering the general direction of Sasami's ear.

"Mind telling me what are you doing up here in that shirt and no bra?"

"Chill out!" Sasami rasped, bringing an instant smile to Key's face at her use of terms.

"And keep your voice down!" Sasami added tersely. "You're starting to sound like my sister!"

"Don't play that with me!" Kiyone snapped irritably. "We're supposed to be friends!"

The second princess shrugged feeling mildly ashamed, blushing. "I just thought I'd try a different approach."

"Ok." Kiyone smiled and sighed. "But when it backfires, don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Ok!" Todd called, unconsciously echoing Key. "Release the tie down on your side Tenchi!"

"Roger!" Came the quick response. From around the area all eyes trained expectantly as the last strap came away.

"What is that anyway?" Mihoshi wondered aloud, leaning forward on both hands using a small bench just to the side, her short skirt catching the breeze.

Only a few feet away Tony snapped a picture. It did not show much of the rest stop because of the angle and it was more for him any way.

"Perfect." He sighed, a man truly in love with his model and the moment.

Mihoshi's question was answered swiftly as the bright green cover over the mysterious lump was drawn down. Everyone in the clearing not on the TV crew stared at the bright crimson machine siting proudly revealed.

"A Yandura Bullet!" Tenchi whispered, astonished.

"Huh?" Both Kiyone and Ayeka asked in unison.

"Wow!" Sasami yelled excited. "The world's fastest mini!"

"Whoa." Todd called, doing a double take. "I'm impressed! What does your pretty self know about this car little lady?"

Sasami giggled, scratching her head wondering if she shouldn't just play it dumb?

Ayeka after all, had drilled it into her head, a girl shouldn't let on having too may brains in her noggin. Explaining it tended to make some men nervous and others down right angry! Especially when you knew something they did not!

"Well, it's got a 'Kitpatsu' Super v4 in it." She replied. Deciding, 'to hell with Ayeka!' there was only one man around here she cared to impress!

"I think, that's a four-liter displacement." Sasami continued. "Over three hundred horses and limited slip rear wheel drive."

As she concentrated and recited, Tenchi's smile got wider and wider. It appeared those nights up late reading magazines with him were definitely paying off. Kiyone looked on impressed and Ayeka did her usual.

"I hear it comes in a three speed automatic!" The princess suddenly blurted. Everyone turned and stared.

"So does every car on the planet!" Key drawled.

"Actually Kiyone," Sasami corrected. "There were only one hundred and fifty 'Bullets' made with three speeds. People complained they bogged down the car."

"Little smart ass!" Kiyone whispered fiercely, setting off a round of cackling from Ayeka.

"I suppose if it had armaments!" Ayeka sneered indelicately "You'd be inclined to know more!"

"And if it came equipped with a makeup kit?" Kiyone snapped. "You'd be an expert?"

"That's pretty amazing!" Todd told Sasami.

"Well, I read a lot while I'm doing house work." She smiled. "Tenchi likes cars so he has lots of magazines about them."

"I see." Todd nodded. "Well you were correct about all that stuff. Trouble is this ones a shownogo model."

"Shownogo?" Kiyone asked drawing a blank. Mentally keying her translator, it certainly sounded Japanese.

"All Show and no go!" Todd laughed. "It just looks like a race car!"

"Oh." Kiyone replied with forced laughter. "Of course!"

"God Kiyone!" Mihoshi sniped rolling her eyes. "Even I knew that one!"

Tenchi burst out laughing, unable to 'hold it in'. His explosion of mirth cut short when a running shoe connected firmly with his posterior.

"OW!" He griped rubbing the offended zone and glaring at Kiyone.

"So it has the smaller standard three liter engine then?" Sasami asked trying to ignore the ruckus.

"Yeah." Todd replied. "And a three speed automatic!" He shrugged slightly embarrassed towards Ayeka. "But still, it's a hot car and one fun ride!"

"Wow!" Sasami breathed excitedly. "Can we go for a spin?"

"Uh..." Todd muttered, glancing Sasami's direction. More specifically at her flowing hair those beautiful eyes and creamy skin.

_"Oboy!"_ He privately speculated, unable to keep the more lecherous side of his mind at bay. _"A little country drive! The tried and true, 'Oh look! We're out of gas!' And hee hee!"_

"Certainly!" He exclaimed.

"She's fourteen Todd." Tenchi mono-toned, face set in a total dead pan.

You could almost hear the sound of glass breaking when a pure, if somewhat lecherous dream shattered and Todd's expression fell.

"Curses! Foiled again!" Mikito snickered close by netting her a hostile glare.

"Alright, alright!" Ben gruffed from atop the flatbed. "Let's get this pretty little thing down the ramp."

Grateful for the reprieve Todd levered himself up. A little, mad at himself then at being somewhat pleased seeing Tenchi having trouble scrambling up. Being so massive it was simply difficult for him to maneuver under the hold down cables.

Todd busied himself un-tensioning the right side while stealing tantalizing glances at Sasami. Again, who could blame him? He had just about loosened the cable when he realized he was staring straight into those magnificent candy-rose eyes. Caught red handed as it were Todd flashed her an uncertain smile, nearly having a cardiac arrest when she returned it! Hastily he averted his eyes.

_"You dick!"_ He finally scolded himself. _"Fantasies aside, SHE'S FOURTEEN!!"_ Ok, maybe he was a letch and a perv but that did not mean he didn't know where the line should be drawn! He swiveled his head around, snatching a peek at where Tenchi was loosening the left cable hold down.

"_Not to mention her older brother could run Godzilla out of Tokyo!" _He added mentally, suddenly realizing Tenchi was not using a wrench!

"I take it back!" Todd muttered softly aloud. "He could run Godzilla off Monster Island!"

Watching as at that precise moment Tenchi yanked the stubborn retaining bolt loose, looking then sheepishly around at Kiyone when realizing he had bent it.

"WITHOUT BREAKING A SWEAT!!" Todd moaned softly.

"So." Ben said to no one in particular, surveying the situation. He stood a moment more chewing his lip until the pause became noticeable.

"Problem?" Tenchi asked while as nonchalantly as he was able slid the bolt back into its receptacle.

"I can't shake the feeling we're forgetting something here!" Ben stood shaking his head glancing over at Todd. "Do you see anything different here my boy?"

"Yuba's not hung over in the passenger seat?" Todd asked, grateful for the diversion. "Like when we loaded it?"

.

"You got a big mouth kid!" The team engineer winced, glancing around. "You really want 'Queen Kong' stomping up here as upset as she is right now?"

"Shit no!" Todd agreed adamantly.

"Ok people!" Ben then called to the assembly beside the flatbed.

"The more hands we can get on this thing the Better!" He looked down at Mikito with a meaningful look. "And it would be nice if someone light could steer the car."

She was about to raise an objection when a shout cut her off.

"Me! Me! ME!" Sasami was doing the Mihoshi bounce while squealing delightedly. "Please let me drive! Com'on!"

Not willing to risk being deflected, Sasami went straight for the throat of the matter and played her trump card.

"Please Tenchi?" She begged him directly.

"When will I ever get the chance to drive such a hot car?" Everyone watched as Tenchi's spine liquefied and he glanced over at Ben.

"Would that be ok?' He ventured a slight pleading tone to his voice. Ben stood there a moment with a look reminiscent of a parent before Christmas morning.

"Being a country gal, I'm certain the young lady can handle it." Ben said, reaching out something bright and shinny dangled from his hand.

"Just remember little miss, this is not a farm truck!" Ben told her.

Sparkling like twinkling stars the keys descended, The bright chrome plating dazzling in the light of the noon time sun. Producing a characteristic jingling like fairy bells as they softly landed into Sasami's outstretched hands.

Oh! Thank you!" She cried, cradling the bright jingling metal, happy tears shining in her eyes.

"Oh! For crying out load!" Sara small swore suddenly, tiredly reverting to her native English.

"What's with all the bleeding narrative? She just gonna back it down a friggen ramp with the freaken engine off!"

**Whoops, sorry...**


	27. 2:14 see whats pop'n

2.14

"It's Beautiful." Mihoshi breathed.

Looking over at her, Tony had to agree, enjoying the soulful perhaps 'mesmerized' look that had come over Miho. He could sympathize really, he was sort'a fixated himself, on Mihoshi.

"You really like it?" He baited.

"IT'S SO CUTE!!" She squealed. Clasping her gloved hands together and bouncing in place staring at the mini.

"Well, I'm pleased to hear that Miho," He told her. "Cause were gonna take pictures of you and the car together."

"WHAHOOOO!" Mihoshi exclaimed. "Lets get started!"

"I've never met anybody so gung ho." Michele just shook her head, smiling.

"What are you complaining for?!" Tony playfully growled. "Ok Miho, Go ahead and strip down, I want to get some shots of you and the mini with just the swimsuit."

"Sasami?" Tenchi called, bending to clasp her upraised hands.

"Going up!" He warned gently, lifting her one hundred forty-five pounds effortlessly. Playing into it Sasami arched her back, dangling from his corded arm like a circus acrobat this had the effect of causing her abbreviated top to ride up.

Un-fortunately? Todd, chose the same moment while kneeling, leaning out just in case Tenchi needed help, to see when both of Sasami's breasts made their public début. Awestruck, he continued leaning, right off the side of the truck! His last second panicked wail allowed Mikito, Sara and Yoshi plenty of time to avoid being hit by falling cameraman.

Elsewhere, through the darkness, surrounding a curtain of whirling stars, a face seemed to beckon. Even as hands, soft and delicate tenderly caressed Todd's face.

"Mr. Ruinon?" Came a sweet melodic voice. "Are you ok?"

"Marry me shampoo!" Todd slurred, eyes crossed, blinking and clearly unfocused.

"I'm so sorry!" Andarka whispered, now sitting on the ground now cradling Todd's head in her lap. "I should have at least tried to break your fall!"

"Todd!" Tenchi's voice exclaimed sympathetically. "You ok?"

Only lightly stunned really, Todd's vision was rapidly clearing. However, his first sight being an extreme close up of Andarka's breasts definitely helped!

"I'll survive Spock!" He stammered. "You and bones beam back to the ship without me!"

"He's got quite a lump!" Andarka called concerned up to Tenchi. "It might be a good idea if he sits still for a while!"

"You are not fooling anyone!" Ayeka seethed through perfect gritted teeth.

Glancing around startled from just inside the rest stop, Mihoshi caught her breath.

She had just stepped in to 'freshen up' when suddenly here was the Princess, glaring at her narrowly.

"What are you talking about Aka-chan?" She asked curiously.

"Don't you call me that!" Ayeka snapped. "You, you, hussy!"

Naturally startled Mihoshi regarded the seething princess, protectively hugging her outfits jacket in front of her breasts. Ayeka's anger lent the Jurian princess the aspect of a reared cobra!

"How dare you!" Ayeka continued. "Parade yourself around in less than your underwear in front of MY Tenchi?"

Miho studied a moment longer, initial surprise subsiding. The flash of righteous anger she'd experienced further up the stairs wasn't making a reappearance either so she turned, calmly hanging her jacket on a hook, before looking back towards Ayeka.

"Gee," Mihoshi said coolly. "There you go with that 'MY' business again."

"Slut." Ayeka hissed quietly visibly bristling glancing then Mihoshi's length. "A common tavern whore like you will never have him!"

Mihoshi turned away, shielding the look of hurt the words evoked but only for a second. When she turned again towards the princess the look of undisguised pity on her face was shocking enough to short even Ayeka's mad on.

"Ya know, It's like I said." Mihoshi pressed. "You've been doing that since we met and what has it really got you?"

"I?" the princess started uncomprehending.

"But you kept that up and till he found a real woman," Mihoshi told her quietly. "Sted' of some selfish little girl."

Completely startled, Ayeka felt a cold wind sweep up her spine, in the distance toward its center, the lake around Reyo began to boil.

"Why you impertinent little!"

"In case you hadn't noticed Ayeka! Mihoshi cried suddenly. "We're both out of the running!" Miho paused, actual tears beginning to flow.

"I already gave up! But you're just too busy being stupid and jealous to see he's already chosen!"

"NO!" Ayeka staggered backward as if struck.

"Oh god! Ayeka!" Miho reached out, instantly sorry, hurting the princess gave her no pleasure. Yet, the feelings of uncertainly which had been swirling round her since well before this morning had crystallized, she knew! Ayeka's announcement Tenchi was her fiancée, providing the final nail in a door that had been swinging in the breeze far too long.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Ayeka snarled, head bowed, shaking like a leaf.

"I, I'm sorry!" Mihoshi attempted, extending further only to have Ayeka whirl before contact, swatting Mihoshi's hand away with a wild look in her eyes. Before spinning then on heel then running outside, back down the long path toward the distant house.

"KEY!" Tenchi called loudly

"What?" She answered suddenly right in his ear almost causing him to jump off the truck himself.

"WHEN?" He reflexively shouted, then grimaced. "Did you get up here?" added more quietly.

"Right about the second Mr. Runion decided to make a dirt angel." she replied with a shrug. Wondering at the same moment why Sasami's face was so red.

"Would you be so kind as to assist me?" He asked, suddenly noticing Kiyone's expression then glanced curiously Sasami direction. The subject of their dual scrutiny grinned back at them nervously her blush only deepening.

"Oooook." Tenchi ventured, trying as usual to fathom 'what the hell' was going on that he didn't know about this time. Muttering something unintelligible about 'damn women anyway' under his breath.

Straitening, Tenchi helped Sasami keep her balance while opening the door of the mini, gaining instant pleasure watching her reaction as the cars dome light visible brightened.

"Welcome." A soft electronic voice said.

"WWWWow!" Sasami gushed, "Awesome!"

As the driver's seat auto-rotated, locking into position facing her. Tenchi winked knowingly as she glanced his way before turning and seating herself while Kiyone, used to far more elaborate 'auto-robotic systems', just wondered what all the fuss was about.

The seat rotated back and readjusted itself to Sasami's leg length and height. Eliciting an expected round of giggles before Tenchi closed the door, tapping on the window.

"She's really enjoying herself." Ben said smiling.

"First time she ever sat in a car's driver seat." Tenchi said nodding, then tapped the window for a second time. Finally, the driver's power window lowered.

"I'd like two cheeseburgers and a large shake!" Sasami laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." Tenchi said patting her head. "Very funny. Just make sure you release the hand brake speed racer!"

"Roger!" She replied, snapping a salute, most likely for Key's benefit.

That being said Ben, Tenchi and Kiyone assumed positions back towards ether side of the small car's front.

Meanwhile toward the rear of the flatbed, Wataru walked sighing away from the caravan parked some distance further back.

"Yoshi?" He asked sadly, of the first female he sighted. "Maybe Michele or one of you girls should have a go at talking to her, I sure as hell ain't having an impact."

"Well," Yoshi replied fidgeting. "Me an her's not the best of buds but..." She bit her lip and considered. "I'll take a bash at it." She added with a smile.

At a nod from Wataru she moved around the end of the flatbed's right down ramp, angling towards the more distant Caravan.

"At least get her to come out from under the cargo bin seat!" He called after her.

"There you are!" Came a voice. "You son of a bitch!" Wataru glanced angrily, then closed his eyes heaving a long sigh.

"The return of the hack." He breathed rolling his eyes skywards. "Why me?"

"I'll have you to know!" Petra seethed while stomping over, smoking like a chimney as usual, to where the producer stood. "I'm contemplating legal action against you!"

Dropping his gaze slowly, Wataru blinked several times.

"Oh?" He asked, favoring Petra with a dubious expression.

"I've been physically attacked! Publicly humiliated!" The actor swore, slapping the back of his hand against the palm of the other. "All! While you're fat ass stood by idly and did! Nothing!" Wataru merely stood, regarding him blankly.

"I am the conscripted star of this docu-drama!" The irate actor continued. "In all the years I have been in this business! I have never had to endure such treatment!"

"Miho?" Michele asked cautiously. "You ok hon?" Looking with concerned at where Mihoshi was now standing, only moments after Ayeka had stormed past.

"Oh gentle flower, so resplendent in the spring." Mihoshi murmured quietly, looking sadly after Ayeka, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Know you not the harsh grip of winter that awaits."

"What?" Tony asked. Looking up from his current camera, mirroring Michele's concern.

"Something I read somewhere." She told them, attempting to smile, unconvincingly.

"It seemed to fit the mood." She continued apologetically. "Hey! I'm sorry you guys had to see that."

"Well Miho." Michele shrugged sadly. "She's the one who came over here guns blazing."

"I didn't want to be the one..." Mihoshi frowned, paused then sighed.

"I suppose it was inevitable." She added. "I just wish it hadn't been me."

"Do you still feel like continuing?" Tony asked.

Mihoshi continued staring after the vanished princess a while longer. She then turned and started towards him walking under the hanging marker sign that proclaimed 'historic Masaki shrine'. Reaching up she grasped the lower edge with both hands striking a pose.

"Hell yes! Big boy!" She told him elaborately smiling, if a little forced. Throwing her self into the mood.

"Ok?" Tenchi asked, bracing himself.

"Ready." Kiyone confirmed.

"Let'er rip!" Sasami called from inside, releasing the mini's hand brake.

"Still can't shake the feeling I'm forgetting something." Ben muttered, watching the car lurch backwards slightly. He thought about it a moment more before finally placing hands just above the grill then nodded.

"Go!" Tenchi ordered, as the three of them gave a shove. At precisely the moment he happened to glance towards the last place, he had seen Ayeka, catching sight of Mihoshi instead. The additional stretch of reaching up to grab the overhead sign proving too much for her already skin tight one piece, when the crotch suddenly rolled up and both of her breast popped out.

"WOW!" He gasped, shoving far harder than intended.

The mini shot backwards slower of course than its namesake but with sufficient velocity both Ben and Kiyone went face down on the flatbed, the car producing a crunching sound as it retreated. Tenchi dove forwards recovering, catching bumper, only to be dragged by superior inertia. Plowing on his stomach through a collection of crushed plastic wrapped foam containers revealed as the car rolled swiftly backwards.

"First off Lieutenant yellow belly!" Wataru began hotly.

"THAT'S CAPTAIN YELLOW! YOU JACKASS!" Petra swore.

"You were assigned to this little project by the station manager against my explicit request!" Wataru continued, ignoring the outburst. "Second! You have been a right pain in the ass since you signed on!"

"Furthermore, you're an uncooperative! Opinionated! Snotty little cry baby! Who pisses his pants every time I ask you to do the job you were sent here to do! All because you ran around in a helmet n' yellow underoos and think your shit don't stink!"

"I will personally have you fired!" Petra glared haughtily. "I've still got connections!"

He was searching for some additional remark when Wataru's entire demeanor suddenly transformed. Eyes widening as the color drained from his face an instant before the producer turned without a word and ran!

The actor had about three seconds savoring an apparent victory, when a shadow on the ramps he was standing between made him glance behind. In time to behold the mini's blunt posterior barreling straight his direction!

In a maneuver worthy of the former Leader of the Sonic Samurai Detective Force, Petra flattened, diving and rolling between the ramps inches before the car might have clipped him. Screaming as garbage rained in its wake down on him, having then to twist to avoid Tenchi's left boot descending into his mouth as both connected with asphalt. Squeaking and scuffing as he strained to stop the car.

"SASAMI!" Tenchi bellowed as he continued to ski. "HIT THE BRAKE!"

Just like that the mini slammed to a halt! So suddenly, in fact Tenchi slid up and over its hood onto the roof. While just behind Petra in the act of 'unclenching' opened his eyes in time for Kiyone's sneakers to land ether side of his head.

"ARRRRRRRGH!!"

Key straitened beholding the results as Mikito and Sara came abreast her position.

Tenchi was still sprawled over top of the mini as they witnessed Sasami exiting the car.

Standing behind its open driver side door, she slung her arm over his waist making the victory sign with the other hand.

"Very nice." Sara said smiling, regarding Tenchi's butt.

"I'd call it a photo finish!" Kiyone agreed while Mikito simply nodded.

Over to the side Tony shrugged and snapped the picture.


	28. 2:15 The incident

2.15

Several minutes and as many buckets of soapy water later, the female contingent of Wataru's crew had almost restored the mini to showroom condition. While Sara, Mikito and Yoshi worked, the interval also witnessed Yuba's final tentative re-emergence from the caravan.

"Now, Yuba dearest." Michele attempted to console. "Everyone has a moment or two of dementia now and then."

"My god!" Yuba wailed, as Michele steered the distraught girl, still wearing the now rumpled remains of the pomp-pomp skirt, sullenly towards a rest stop bench.

"I really showed my ass!"

"If that was all." Mihoshi snapped, already siting there dejectedly. "You got off light sister!" She surveyed the entire scene gloomily.

"I ought to be helping clean up the car!" Mihoshi muttered. "After all it's kind'a my fault!"

"No dice Miho!" Tony did a double take then shook his head emphatically. "I would like to delay my first coronary if you don't mind." Thoughts of her bending over the car in that suit all covered with soapy sudsy… Tony suddenly slapped his hand over his face.

"Getting a little heated there chief?" Michele looked at him sadly.

"You can just shut the hell up!" Tony snapped. His voice munchkin-ized on count of having to pinch off his nose.

"I'm sorry Tenchi." Sasami said sadly holding a food caked jacket in front of her. "I was so excited I didn't realize what was going on!"

Over at the roadway, Tenchi sat striped to the waist on a stepping stool borrowed from the caravan.

"Heh," He laughed, good-natured as always, especially when Sasami was around. "This wasn't your fault sunshine." He smiled.

"I got distracted," He paused thinking about what he had seen. "Whoa," He then added, shaking his head. "And shoved too hard that's all." He added with a sheepish grin.

"But your jacket's ruined!" She moaned, not willing to accept him taking the blame. "There's no way these stains will ever come out!"

"It was old anyway!" Tenchi told her. "Sasami, just forget about it ok?"

"Besides, young lady?" Ben said slowly, walking over to where Tenchi was sitting. "It was actually my fault." He added, looking very embarrassed. "I put those bentos up under there figuring they'd be out of the way until lunch time." He shrugged helplessly. "Then just plain forgot!"

Straitening he slid hands into pockets regarding them both. "You sure your ok Mr. Masaki?"

"Tenchi," He told Ben. "Just call me Tenchi. And yes, everything's fine after all no one got hurt."

"I say we should just laugh about the whole mess and move along." He added, laughing mildly himself.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Ben agreed smiling. "Just wish that Yokohama fellow could learn from your example!"

Both Tenchi and Sasami nodded. After all the commotion died, the irate actor had jumped to his feet, literally shrieking that 'HE QUIT!' Then started, literally 'stomping' down toward 'Butto' in a huff.

"I'm gonna check on Todd." Ben told them turning, walking away. "And try to figure out what were gonna have for lunch."

"Nice man." Sasami said quietly after a moment.

"Yeah, Tenchi agreed." Sure seems to be." She stood for a moment eyeing the surroundings. Maybe just noticing they were alone for the first time.

"You still got stuff all over you!" She laughed.

"Well, I did take a ski through the equivalent of a small buffet!" He told her taking a sponge from the bucket in front of him.

"Where?" He asked. Sasami reached around taking the sponge from his hand then promptly began wiping off his broad back. She found herself giggling.

"You know." She said, tracing her name on his shoulder. "You never let me do this in the bath."

"And you know the reasons." He told her without looking as Sasami slid forward leaning on his back.

"Do I?" She sighed towards his ear. "Maybe you should refresh my memory?"

"It's not proper for a girl your age, Sasami." He said quietly.

"You bathe with Mayuka?" She told him, moving the sponge in gentle circles. "But you wouldn't with me, even when I was nine."

"She's my daughter Sasami." He said, a hint of impatience creeping into his voice.

"And I'm not really your sister." She told him evenly. "So tell me, Tenchi Masaki. When's my turn gonna come?"

Tenchi sighed, feeling truly miserable. Things were just getting more and more complicated! He dearly loved Sasami! Always had, maybe since the first time he had seen her, like the sweet little sister he'd never had! Then, as he had awakened to his power, coming to understand Their very souls were connected, that t in a very real sense the two of them were one! Tsunami, if there was a rival to his affection for Ryoko it would be have to her!

And of course that made maters just that much more painful whenever he acknowledged the truth.

Sasami was Tsunami! Even looking at her now it was plain, to anyone who knew the truth to see 'what' or more precisely 'who' she was becoming. Tenchi's mind reeled as it always did when considering the possibilities! There was Ayeka, pure and noble then Ryoko wild and free! The taste of her lips, the touch of Ayeka's skin. The feel of both their bodies press against him, frail and delicate, trembling... God damn it! It just wasn't fair! He suddenly realized he was enjoying the feeling of Sasami's breasts pillowing against his back! Of her young body against him!

_"What is wrong with me?"_ He thought, suddenly standing up.

"Tenchi?" Sasami asked tentatively. "Are you ok?" Thinking.

_"Oh my god! Now I've done it!"_

He turned, looking at her with an intensity that both concerned and thrilled.

_"He's so huge!"_ She thought, her eyes softening, looking at his powerful bare chest.

"_And so beautiful."_

Without warning, he grabbed her arm in a firm yet gentle grip. Pulling her then, along un-protesting behind him, walking to the roadside of the truck. Using the huge flatbed as an effective screen against prying eyes, he paused regarding her.

"What am I gonna do with you?" He almost pleaded, with just a hint of sadness in his voice. Looking hard into those incredible eyes, Tenchi could feel his spine again already turning to so much paste.

"Sasami you're still so young!" He told her emphatically. "I'm not the only man on the planet you know!"

Sasami closed her eyes and stood smiling that way, rocking back and forth.

"On the earth or in the entire universe!" She said, batting then those pools of cherry and carnation. "You're the only man for me!" Sasami added joyfully.

"You shouldn't say things like that!" He almost begged.

"Why not?" She gasped. It's true!" Throwing her arm wide, she suddenly cried.

"I LOVE TENCHI MASAKI!"

That is the trouble with living in a valley you know? Noises like that echo for miles. Hell! With his luck they probably heard it in Butto! In a panic, not knowing what else to do, Tenchi clamped a hand across her mouth. Searching about frantically, wondering who in the more immediate area would take an interest. He didn't have long to wait seeing Mihoshi, then Kiyone glance out and around the flatbeds rear left corner. This seemed to Herald, appearance of Mikito a few seconds later followed by Yoshi then at last Sara as the three female grips eyed curiously the source of the commotion. His own eyes then rolled back to where another pair peered at him amused and equally curious over his hand through which he could feel the grin. Peeling his fingers away only served to confirm it.

"Well," Sasami said, flashing a decidedly naughty little smile. "I suppose that's one way to shut me up."

"Sasami!" Tenchi moaned, now doubly embarrassed due to his blind reaction, stammering. "I, I… ohhhhhhh!" before finally slumping over.

"This is the other!" Sasami sighed, sliding against him bringing her face to within inches of his. Before Tenchi could so much as frame what was happening let alone do anything about it, Sasami kissed him, fully and deeply.

"WHOA!" Mihoshi yelled, hair standing on end for a split second.

For Tenchi time had stopped, everything a whirl contained in that instant. The taste of her lips, so unlike Ryoko's. Sweeter perhaps? Noting she also closed her eyes... Wasn't that supposed to mean something? The guilt that it was happening, AND THE FACT HE WAS ENJOYING IT!! Mixing free and wildly with the sheer shock of the moment.

Sasami ended her first, 'in her opinion' legitimate kiss with a sigh of contentment, gently holding the only face she had ever dreamed it would be.

"I love you so much!" She said dreamily, gazing deep into his eyes a moment longer before stepping away suddenly energized.

"You guys don't worry!" She addressed their audience. "Tell Mr. Ben that I'll make a big 'o lunch for everybody!"

"Wow! It'll be like a picnic!" Mihoshi exclaimed excitedly, gleaning an aggravated whack on her noggin from Kiyone.

"OW! What was that for?" She griped, rubbing ruefully.

Exchanging glares with her partner while pirouetting, almost seeming to float Sasami left a stunned Tenchi and shot round the flatbed's front. Only to pause briefly examining an object, which had just caught her eye.

"Golden, Harvest?" She read the printed label of the bag. "Rice?"

"Manna from the gods!" Sasami cried, clapping her hands together.

"This will come in handy!" she added, hefting the twenty pound bag easily she then sprinted down the path towards the house, singing.

"Never fear! Never fear! Magical pretty kitchen girl Sasami's here!"

Several long minutes later, still over his water bucket. Tenchi attempted angrily putting 'the incident' out of his mind, so far with little success. Mainly, due to whenever he so much as looked at anyone, the slightest smirk or raised eyebrow caused him to turn the color of a late autumn sun.

"Hey!" Kiyone quipped, having finally walked over after several minutes. "If we pinned a white sheet behind you," She nodded, grinning. "You could do a fair flag of Japan!"

"Ah!" He snapped sarcastically, slamming the sponge, he was holding violently into the bucket at his feet. "Kiyone Makibi!"

"My friend! Always there just when I need one!"

"Ok! Ok!" She verbally back-peddled. "I'm sorry Masaki! I didn't mean.."

Kiyone paused, sympathetic yet having not a clue as to how to roust him off this particular hot seat.

"Have you given a thought of how you're gonna break this to Ryoko?"

Tenchi's eyes instantly widened then settled into a glare, aimed straight at her! complete with gritted teeth.

"Oh Shit!" She said slapping both hands over her own mouth. "My bad!" Kiyone muffled slightly, mentally kicking herself.

_"Smooth move there Ex-lax! Mihoshi must have rolled over and bit me last night!"_

"This is just what I needed to have happen today!" He seethed bending over for his sponge. "Especially after…" Now he paused. Glancing around at Key, eyes narrowing speculatively.

"What the hell has this got to do with Ryoko?"

"Oh, well... you know," She shrugged glancing left then right as if looking for a quick exit.

"Its like, just if you, you know… wanted to, talk to s-someone about, you know, that sort'a thing?" She paused, grimacing.

"I though well, like maybe it might be…. Her?" She finished lamely, thinking.

_"She bit me alright! And the toxin is setting in!"_

Tenchi leaned towards her, face set in a hard line.

"I think your imagination's running away with you!" He told her emphatically.

"Sorry." Key shrugged again. Vowing, then and there, to try harder at keeping her trap shut!

Sure she had her suspicions! Ryoko in a daze? Tenchi acting like the Yakuza were gunning for him? And Ayeka flying into the sort of jealous tirades she had when Key had first moved in? It all added up. A decision had almost certainly been made! What he need right now was not her particular brand of innuendo.

"I hate to tell you this Masaki." She told him, spying a chance to change topic.

"But you've still got salad in your crack!"

"Oh! I do not!" He said angrily. Running his hand over his backside he probed, what he felt made his expression falter. "Yuck!"

"Why don't we just head over to the old well?" She asked him, trying to be helpful. "I could help you clean up."

"I think I'll just go to the house." He told her firmly, picking up his discarded shirt and jacket. "Less trouble overall I think." He nodded towards the mini where Yoshi was making eyes straight at him.

"Uh huh." Key nodded. "Isn't that where Sasami is right now?"

"Meaning?" He challenged.

"You will just wind up with a mess that Sasami will have to clean up you know." She sighed.

"Thanks for making me sound like a lazy slob!" He quipped, a touch exasperated.

"You know damn good and well by the time you get changed and come back," Kiyone volleyed firmly. "She will have already dived on it."

"Not to mention the muddy foot prints." Key shrugged painfully.

"Alright!" He said a little too loud, throwing up his hands. He started walking. Kiyone grabbed the soap and bucket starting after him. It only took eight or nine steps before she realized he had veered.

"Yo Masaki?" She asked, pointing. "Isn't the well more that direction?"

"Yeah." He said, a little gruff. "But I got some business here first."

Tony was finishing his latest set of digital transfers when a rather large shadow found him. Looking up his smile wilted away.

"Can I help you with something Mr. Masaki?" He asked somewhat concerned. There was no immediate answer, eclipsing the midday sun Tenchi looked, well rather intimidating. More than just a little pissed, stand alert, fists mildly clenched seeming at that moment to be glancing around. Tony followed his gaze for a second until it was obvious who he was looking for.

"Miho is in the restroom." He said hopefully.

"Yeah, I know." Tenchi said, his voice laden with emotion.

"I just wanted to say," He added thickly. "She's a very special lady."

"Oh?" Tony replied brightly. "Well, I agree completely!" He paused, the old photographer studied the huge young man for a moment.

"I don't think I've ever met a girl quite like her." He added sincerely. "Absolutely one of a kind!"

"My point is, MISTER." Tenchi said with emphasis. "I don't want to see her hurt, by you or anyone else?" he gruffed. "Clear?"

"As crystal! Young man!" Tony told him with a smile. "I want only the best for Miho, no need to threaten I assure you."

"Oh, it's not a threat." Tenchi added quietly. "If something bad happens to her…"

He then leaned forward slightly. "It's a promise!" He finished firmly.

Tony was nervous, make no mistake, at the same time however, call it a 'gut feeling' but he just wasn't afraid Tenchi.

_"After all."_ He reasoned, getting to his feet. _"He's just protecting his friend."_

"You have my word young man!" He then assured offering his hand, before adding. "And I appreciate your concern."

His sincerity seemed to soften the young giant, somewhat.

"Ok," Tenchi sort of muttered, finally accepting the handshake. Not at all comfortable with the 'tough guy' facade he was trying to project anyway. And after all...

"She's a big girl now." Tenchi added quietly, remembering Kiyone's earlier statement of course. However, it was something else entirely. Involving a sign in front of a certain rest stop? That caused his face suddenly to again shoot beat red.

"Are you ok Mr. Masaki?" Tony asked concerned.

"Fine." Tenchi added quickly, striving to look... stolid. He supposed?

"So, I'll guess I have to take..." He continued, deliberately ignoring, turning straight into an expectant Michele.

"Oh, hello?" He finished, startled looking down.

Michele Jules was not a terribly large woman, next to Tenchi however she, looked like a dwarf, with a mysterious little smile on her face.

"You know." She said speculatively. "We could always have Miho pose with you?"

"Come again?" Tenchi asked, eyes widening.

"Oh! I can just see it now!" She breathed starry eyed.

"We could do a photo feature on good, healthy, country folk!" Michele grabbed a digital print of one of Mihoshi's earlier shots and held it up to him.

"A little 'hay honey' for the guys and." Eyeing him up and down, well, a little more 'down' than he was currently comfortable with!

"A big hunk of back woods beef cake!"

If Tenchi's eyes had been wide before, they now were about to fall out of his skull.

"WHA?" He stammered. "I'M NOT A MODEL!"

"Oh, sweetie." She purred conspiratorially. "What's there to really know? We just strip ya down and put ya in front of some nice scenery and voila!"

Tenchi just stared.

"I can just imagine what women in Tokyo alone would pay to see..." She paused dramatically.

"Tenchi Masaki! Posed on his fateful tractor in his tidy whities?"

"W-WE!" He gaped, backing slowly away. "DON'T OWN A TRACTOR!"

"That's ok!" She smiled, pressing towards him. "How about sweeping the shrine steps in Speedo's?"

"IN THIS WEATHER?" He moaned, fading fast, looking both ways.

"Or we could try something exotic?" She advanced panting.

"Like hoeing the field in a leopard skin thong?"

"YIKES!" He swore, grabbing a confused Kiyone by the arm and Bolted! Shooting across the path, and out of sight with respectable velocity.

"HOW ABOUT WEEDING THE SUCCOTASH IN A JOCKSTRAP?!" Michele called after him.

**(Do they even grow lima beans and corn in Japan?)**


	29. 2:16 Thats the spirit!

2.16

Over at the mini, Yoshi, Mikito and Sara had just about finished the arduous task of removing their perspective lunches from its gleaming hull.

Soap, water and a little elbow grease having restored its luster, the final task underway was the cleaning of tires.

"Hey Yuba!" Sara called to where the head grip still sat dejectedly on the rest stop bench.

"Think you might want to lend a hand here?" She then gestured at the task in front of her.

"We could each do one tire?"

"Go to hell!" Came the prompt answer, with Yuba barely bothering to glance, her direction, clearly in no mood for camaraderie.

"My, my!" Sara quipped unsympathetic, holding up her can of ol' Black Magic.

"Aren't we still in a bit of a huff?"

"Why don't you harpies just lay off?" Mikito snapped, waving a rag. "Like neither of you have ever made a fool of yourself over some guy?"

Shaking her head, she leaned down cleaning the letters of the Spanpebble logo on her respective tire.

"She didn't know he was engaged." She added ruefully.

"What are we talking about?" a new voice asked. All heads turned to see Andarka walking their direction looking curiously at them. Mikito spared a single glance, spotting where the still recovering to was siting against a tree some distance away.

"If you don't mind me asking that is?" Andarka added politely.

"Sure shoot'n!" Yoshi told her brightly. "We was having a frank discussion about 'Yubdonna's' impromptu concert!"

"HEY!" Yuba stormed rising to her feet.

"You know?" Yoshi continued. "For the benefit of the 'I'm gonna make a total ass of myself over a soon to be married man society?"

"Watch it! God damn it!" Yuba snapped.

"Oh?" Andarka asked seeming concerned, taking a moment then to study each of their faces in turn.

"Which man would that be?" She asked earnestly. There followed was a slight pause.

"TENCHI MASAKI!" The four girls snapped loudly in perfect unison.

"Oh?" Andarka exclaimed, "How wonderful!" as her hair settled back into place.

"Which one of you is the lucky girl?" Each of the grips gaped, studying Andarka in her own amazed fashion, recollecting resent events.

"I thought Runion was the one who fell and hit his head?" Yoshi snapped.

In what could be clinically characterized as a 'shit fit', Yuba ran up and began tearing at her own hair glaring at Andarka.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE ZONED OUT BITCH!!" She screamed. "IT'S NOT ONE OF US! IT'S THAT FUCK'N I-ACHE-A ALL OVER BIMBO! WHICH YOU'D KNOW ALL FUCK'N READY IF YA PULLED YOUR FUCK'N HEAD OUT OF YOUR FUCK'N ASS!!"

"Oh?" Andarka asked, somehow oblivious, able to ignore all the cussing.

"But there must be some mistake here?" She added mildly.

Sensing grievous pending harm, Sara and Yoshi lunged, Grabbing Yuba just as she lurched forward while Andarka, somehow further oblivious to her eminent demise calmly produced a small black ledger from her bag.

"Let's see.." She mused, thumbing pages. "Ah."

"Tenchi Masaki," Andarka mused. "Age 21 listed here as the junior priest or acolyte of the holy Masaki shrine." She paused speculatively.

"Hmmm, " She considered. "Current named heir to all shrine holdings, lands and chattels there of, Totaling an approximate one hundred thousand acres nautical."

"Oh." Andarka mildly started, even as Yuba froze in her raving and four separate mouths promptly fell open.

"This apparently includes a large percentage of 'Butto station.'" She continued pleasantly.

"Which constitutes a rail spur, leased by Japan rail and maintained with permission by the current holder of the estate."

"A hundred?" Yoshi gasped.

"Thousand?" Sara Breathed.

"Acres?" Mikito slurred.

"They own a fucking town?" Yuba whispered.

"Hmm," Andarka paused thoughtfully.

"Well, there is an 'Ayeka Masaki' listed in the official register of the family along with a 'Sasami'. Both however as adopted sisters."

By this time all four of the girls were again glaring Andarka's direction, the same number of expressions which again slackened at this sudden revelation.

"Those Two?" Yoshi hissed.

"Little bitches!" Sara seethed.

"Are his sisters?" Mikito Grumped.

"We've been fucking had!" Yuba snapped.

"Oh my." Andarka sighed dreamily. "Two younger sisters! Playing the foil!"

"No doubt to distract loose women of ill repute from their precious, naive older brother!" She placed both hands on her face.

"That's so romantic!"

"Wha?" Yoshi mouthed.

"Why you fuck'n, over educated little!" Yuba growled, making claws.

"Never mind her!" Mikito cried. "Are we gonna let two little bumpkin bitches out fox us street-smart city girls?"

"Ladies?" Andarka said timidly raising a hand watching with growing concern as the four cried in unison.

"HELL NO!"

"I don't think... you should pursue this?" Andarka added as heedlessly, Sara, Yuba and Mikito headed off!

The three moving purposefully the general direction in which Tenchi and Kiyone had fled. Almost at the foot of the stairs, Yuba halted, suddenly noticing Yoshi heading towards the rest stop.

"Hey Yosh!" She called indignantly. "Aren't you coming?"

"Not dressed like this!" Yoshi laughed looking back, gesturing at her coveralls.

"Give it up girl!" Yuba told her, indicating her own now thoroughly rumpled pom-pom skirt.

"This was about the best outfit." She added. "And the pick'ns were slim then!"

As with a smirk Yoshi reached into her handbag.

"Volia!" She said producing a slinky little black dress.

"I never joined campfire!" Yoshi grinned wickedly. "But I dated a lot of boy scouts!"

Then with a laugh she turned and sprinted towards the rest room.

"Lousy Bitch." Yuba breathed, glancing at the others, realizing they had left her behind.

"Correction," She hissed, "Pack of lousy Bitches!" before taking off in hot pursuit.

Mihoshi walked out of the old rest stop, slowly looking around just as Yoshi sprinted past her inside. She then continued over to where Tony and Michel were waiting expectantly.

"Land sakes Miho!" Michele said. "I was beginning to think we were gonna have to send a rescue party in there after you!"

"Do you still want to keep going darling?" Tony asked her. "Or did you suddenly get cold feet?"

"Oh. It's nothing like that." Mihoshi told them sadly.

"But could we please hold for about ten minutes?" She continued, wearing a look containing a blend of concern and slight embarrassment.

"I've got to go get Lord Katsuhito. Old Mrs. Yakama's colonastenamy bag broke and the poor thing's too embarrassed to come out."

"OH! FUCKING GROSS!" Came a scream from behind them.

All three whirled in time to see Yoshi come staggering out of the rest stop almost heaving her guts up. After she had leaned gasping on the bench a few moments, she turned and weaving, more than slightly nauseous, headed towards the woods.

"Ryo-chan?" Sasami called into the kitchen. Looking around the doorway confirmed it, Ryo-oki was no where to be seen.

"Dang her fuzzy butt!" She only half swore. "I really could'a used some help about now!" Glancing about She decided there was no point in searching, it was obvious, Ryo-chan was not in the house. So, blowing aside a stray lock of hair, Sasami set to business.

With the top of the rice cooker open she used her 'Easy Slice' on the burlap bag she had acquired. Gabbing then the one pound scoop from the measuring rack and dipped.

"What the hairy flaming hey?" She started then stared, almost bug eyed and stared and then just for a change stared some more and the picture wasn't getting any better.

Sitting in the one pound scoop was a quantity of the most day glow yellow rice Sasami had ever laid eyes upon! Not saying she hadn't seen her share of colored and dye processed foods to be sure. But this stuff looked almost radioactive!

Tentatively securing a single grain, Sasami bit and tasted.

"Wow!" She said pleasantly surprised. "This stuff is going to be flavorful!", before glancing back down.

"Just wish it wasn't so yucky colored!" Shrugging and having little choice, she emptied the scoop into the cooker.

The old well lay about five hundred yards from the back of the Masaki home.

While not overgrown, it was clear this location did not receive the kind of meticulous care afforded the rest of the grounds. Once, according to Katsuhito, there was a boathouse used by local fishermen to recondition their hulls during the winter months.

Now only the well with its hand pump and sluice remained. Over at the 'sink' Tenchi was attempting to wring out his jacket while Kiyone busied herself with the task of washing out his shirt.

"Well Masaki." She muttered, sadly nodding her head.

"You did a real number on this one!" Glancing over at him as he was using an old post attached to the sluice as a make shift place for his jacket to drip-dry.

"I don't think even Sasami will be able to get these stains out!" Key added noticing Tenchi winced visibly at the mention of her name.

"Look," She sighed tiredly. "It's not like you kissed her?"

"I really wish you'd stop kicking yourself about it!" she added.

"I feel like some kind of pervert Key!" Tenchi told her sadly. "Like, I really let Sasami down, just when she could have used my guidance."

His moment of self-inflicted melancholy instantly disrupted the second Kiyone burst out laughing!

"That's such load of crap!" She said rolling her eyes.

"Tenchi, what happened back there was born out of her love for you!"

"It was innocent and healthy!" She stopped unable to keep from smiling warmly.

"You should be flattered by it!"

"More like get flattened because of it!" He replied angrily. "Oh, If ether Ryoko or Ayeka finds out..."

"Screw 'em!" She interrupted, placing hands on hips.

"If they're that threatened by the unconditional love of a young girl, the pirate and the princess should just hang it up!"

"This ought to be far enough!" Yoshi muttered, glancing nervously around at the terrain, selecting then a single bush. Conveniently, among a handy grouping to serve as her 'temporary garment hanger' before laying the black dress out carefully then stepping amidst the shrubs, unzipping and dropping her coveralls.

"Eat shit and die Yuba!" She snickered, while taking out a set of four-inch high heel pumps from her bag. Hey, she was not getting any younger and a girl never knew.

She'd really packed the outfit, because of a 'supposedly' top secret executive party back at the station tomorrow.

_"This is what happens when you leave doors open and memos just lying around!"_ She mused triumphantly and why not?

Now, she had good reason to be all a titter. Instead of some boring fat executive, she might actually get a chance at an absolutely, gorgeous hunk, not to even mention rich to boot? Those other three 'hussies' were just gonna have to learn to like the taste of her dust as she flew right past them and oh yes! Into his open heart!

"That's the heavy artillery." She muttered, unpacking a lacy push up bra.

"Now, for the secret weapon!" Yoshi smiled reaching in to the satchel producing a pair of tiny silver panties.

"Someone's about to break their oath of celibacy!" She sighed, pulling off her T-shirt then skinning out of her 'plain Jane' cotton undies.

**(Just a little note here, I know that Shinto priests are not required to practice celibacy as part of their religious duties.) **

"Hey you guys!" Over to one side, back into the woods away from the clearing, Sara Small happened to glance the right way, spying the clearing and both of its current occupants.

"Over this way!" She courted a horse whisper. Rounding bend behind her, Yuba and Mikito meandered slowly into view, each of the trio's hair already full of an assortment of sticks and brambles. Moving up towards where the American amazon was standing, Sara pulled and held a good size branch away from the path, assuring a good view of the proceedings.

"Ought'a waltz right in there!" Yuba grumbled resentfully. "N' tell that broad the fuck'n jig is up!"

"Well," Mikito said, more cautiously. "We still don't know who THAT 'broad' IS really."

"Who fuck'n cares?" Yuba seethed. "Nobody makes a fuck'n fool out'a me and fuck'n gets away with it!"

"Yeah." Sara said coolly. "I remember that Ayeka chick holding the 'FUCK'N' gun in your back while her sister yelled SING! Plainly."

"Close your fuck'n hole!" Yuba snapped.

Ryo-chan had been chasing her friends around and around for some time. It was a good game, the best! The bunnies would always see her then pretended to run away just so she could always catch them! Feigning utter terror, as she would pet their soft fur before letting them go. Just so the game could start all over because that was simply the way.

What fun! She hoped Sasami wasn't mad. It had been a few hours and Ryo-chan had just realized she was supposed to go up to the shrine with her best friend! Darn those bunnies! They had hopped, right out in front of her then turned and ran! A clear signal, they wanted her to give chase! Drat!

Much as she hated to admit, she was going to have a talk with the bunnies about their lack of responsibility!

Ryo-oki looked around, mildly bewildered, suddenly realizing she did not have a clue to where she was. All this ground cover! It was so much easier navigating from the air.

Sighing, sparing another glance round the immediate area, Ryo-chan floated upwards. At about thirty feet, just enough to clear most of the surrounding tree cover, she caught sight of the blacktop.

_"OK!"_ She elated dropping back to the ground. Now reoriented Ryo-chan strolled confidently up towards the road. After all, Tenchi had said never to fly when strangers were around. What nobody had ever managed to get around to explaining to her was exactly what a stranger was.

She had just about come to the point where the rest stop was plainly in view when she stopped.

"Meyow?" She queried, noticing movement over in a clump of bushes. Desperately hoping it was not the bunnies again, she walk slowly over for a closer look.

Almost instantly, Ryo-oki saw that it was not!

Back over at the old well, in spite of her actually being a 'strange visitor from another world'. Kiyone didn't need to hail from 'Krypton' to hear the three girls in the woods.

Glancing that way out of the corner of her eye, she reached over and touched Tenchi's stomach.

He stopped cold, in the process of skinning palms flat against his skull back from his face. Keeping lather out of his eyes, staring then down at where suddenly she was kneeling in front of him.

"What's up with you now?" He asked perplexed, glancing at where her hands currently were.

"We've got company." She whispered.

"Where?" Tenchi asked, his eyes reflexively starting to 'pan'.

"Don't look up you moron!" Key hissed.

"Who do you think..." He muttered gravely.

"Well, I can tell you who its not." Kiyone cut him off, already feeling his spine starting to stiffen. "If Ayeka saw me this close she'd already be down here screaming!"

"And Mihoshi, Sasami or Ryo-chan would likely have announced themselves." Tenchi added cautiously.

"So, it's not a member of our household." Key smiled tightly. The amount of noise they were making alone told her that. Giving credit where due, Kiyone had always been impressed at how quietly both Ayeka and Sasami could move though a forest.

Possibly, a simply side effect being of Jurian blood?

"One of the film crew?" He wondered quietly. "You don't suppose it's that crazy lady with the photographer!" Tenchi added with a note of panic.

"Get'n a little paranoid fun buns?" Kiyone teased, gently reaching and squeezing.

"Cut it out!" he growled softly. "We've got an audience Key!"

"Precisely." She purred, his eyes widened slightly as Kiyone slid up against him. "So why don't we give the dirty little snoops a show?"

"You've still got stuff on you down there." Key then told him, loudly enough for it to carry. "Why don't you slip them off?"

Tenchi shrugged, deciding to play along, besides there were no mysteries between him and Kiyone. Not in that respect anyway. Seeing each other naked on several occasions will tend to do that.

After about two years, Key had demanded they start training together. Her stated reason as he recalled was fear of loosing her 'edge' while assigned to the earth.

"You sure that's such a good idea?" He asked in a normal tone. "No telling how long we'll be alone here." Kiyone smiled.

"Ayeka's at the house, so's Sasami and we both know Ryoko will be out selling Raman for about another four hours." She paused. "Or is it me you're afraid of?"

"You wish." He told her, never able to back down from one of her challenges. Besides this just might be 'the thing' to send whomever, the proper 'I'm taken!' message.

"I was thinking about the others up at the shrine." He added, looking straight into her eyes.

"Like any of those girls," Key mused with emphasis. "Would be stupid enough to be caught sneaking around out here!"

"She's right you know!" Mikito whispered visibly fading back a bit. "If Wataru gets wind we're do'n this he'll freak!"

"Aren't shrine lands sort'a like a public park?" Sara asked quietly, still holding back the thick branch with little to no visible effort. "You know? Like for picnics and such?"

The other two young Japanese women stared at their American comrade oddly.

"You two bimbos do what you want!" Yuba stated flatly, after a slight pause. "Cause I'm fuck'n stay'n!"

"Shhh!" Mikito begged. "Keep it down they'll hear you!"

Kiyone's eye returned from a dart in the general direction of the woods.

"Just trust me on this one!" she whispered.

"Ok." He said smiling and did his best to relax, finding in spite of everything else he as always trusted their friendship. She winked then smiled in return, sliding her arms around his waist.

"_No doubt about it."_ Kiyone was thinking. _"We made be chums Misaki, but you've got the major bod!" _She gazed then admiringly upon his set of chiseled abs.

"_In another time another place…"_ She added silently then forced her self to stop.

_"No." _Key thought sadly. _"No Tenchi, You've got way too much on your tray and I'm not going to add to your grief!"_

Kiyone still couldn't help but wonder how long 'the secret' he was keeping from her and... 'Nearly' everyone else would remain?

"I'm so glad those two finally are out of our hair!" She then said aloud, choosing a normal if sultry tone. Knowing it should carry just far enough.

"You just make me so hot!"

"Do I?" He asked, a little weakly she thought. Still their audience probably would not notice. With a fingernail, Kiyone slowly traced a path along his waistband.

"What's with this chick?" Sara mouthed. "Is she gonna do him right here?"

"She wouldn't dare!" Mikito panted excitedly. "They're practically out in the open!" Actually, woods enclosed both of them on all sides. However, if you looked you could just barely make out the back of the greenhouse in the distance.

Kneeling down Yuba was having a moment of trial bordering on torture. The desire for revenge burning hotly within VS a chance to see that slab of magnificent beefsteak in the 'all-together', kept her rooted to the spot, moaning.

"Oh shit!"

"_Hmm,"_ Ryo-chan considered gazing now into the sparse thicket ahead. Long lustrous dark hair? Flawless light skin...

"_KIYONE?" _Ryo-Ohki started mentally. The Olsen was quite a distance from here, and Key never struck Ohki as the type to just ditch the bothersome clothes and commune with nature they way she sometimes did. What was going on here?

Creeping closer fascinated. Ryo-chan realized her mistake. Not Kiyone! Too short and the hair while dark enough had the wrong highlights and shade.

Crouching, she felt mesmerized, human skin had always amazed her. So smooth and soft to the touch! She often wondered how all of her friends kept from freezing, only having just a patch of fur on their noggins! Moreover, 'the other place' where they grew long hair they seemed to worry over covering so much warmth could not be an issue!

But, bare skin was soooooooo nice! She reached out dreamily, running a fingernail along one of those delicious legs!

"Damn branches!' Yoshi slapped angrily at the itch. Digging for her perfume while thanking 'the powers that be,' she had shaved 'the essentials' this morning.

Taking a glance around again before straightening, suddenly courting a 'creepy feeling', she just as quickly dismissed. Totally missing, the 'bush' directly behind her had changed shape considerably. Reassured she was still unobserved Yoshi closed her eyes and sprayed liberally.

Ryo-chan screwed shut her own, avoiding the worst of it! After all, in an atmosphere she could track a pheromone across a continent! She had managed, barely to get used to some of the perfumes the women in the house insisted on using! Ayeka, being the worst culprit in the scent of the week club! Washu had even helped out, bio-immunizing Ohki against the one of two fragrances, which she reacted the worst.

Yoshi was checking the fragrance on her wrist, musing that 'now she was invincible! When Ohki felt her eyes suddenly, tear and her nose begin to twist.

"AHCHOOOO!"

"And what do we have here?" Kiyone sighed, reaching slowly into his pants. As her fingers disappeared, Tenchi moaned, his eyes partially closed in apparent ecstasy as the three watched Kiyone's hand invisibly quest, find, and then begin a slow journey upward.

"Oh!" Mikito gasped.

"My!" Sara moaned.

"God!" Yuba sobbed.

Kiyone's hand returned dangling a slice of cucumber, which she placed promptly into her mouth.

"MMMM!" She sighed.

Within the woods three faces fell, the prize they had been expecting not vegetable, or mineral for that mater. Sara's hand weakened by revelation however chose that moment to lose its hold. Following a desire to return close to original shape as possible, the branch swung fatefully back. Impacting with considerable force against the bridge of Mikito's nose.

"OWWWWW!!" She wailed predictably. Both Yuba and Sara instantly grabbing, attempting to stifle the noise. Back at the pump, Kiyone realized it was time, to bring their 'little drama' to a close.

"Who is there?" She yelled angrily. "Come out where we can see you!"

Dragging Mikito with her, Sara tired to keep one hand clamped solidly over her companions attempts to vocalize and navigate the unfamiliar forest path, neither being entirely successful.

"Why the hell are we running?" Yuba asked.

"I just don't want to get caught!" Sara muttered. "You want try explaining what we were doing spying around to the boss?"

"Like I give a shit!" Yuba swore, coming to a halt facing the path.

"That broad wants to make something of it she's gonna spit teeth!"

"Ah tink ah boke muh vuk'n dose!" Mikito wailed.

"SHAME ON THE THREE OF YOU!!" a new voice suddenly said.

Turning as one, the three girls saw the only possible source, as a raven-long haired girl dressed in a dark school uniform. Staring at them crossly hands on hips.

With all that had already happen to her this day, looking at the unannounced newcomer, Yuba decided she had had enough.

"And what's it to ya bitch?" She snapped, taking up a fighting posture.

"Oh! So sad it is!" The girl drew herself up regally. "When frail flowers transform by misdeed into the foulest of weeds!"

Rather than ignore, she locked eyes directly with Yuba.

"Your mothers' sweet tears would fill an ocean!" She continued passionately.

"And your good fathers would drown in their shame!" The girl paused, allowing her disdain to be blatantly evident, before concluding.

"Spying on intimate gatherings like common tramps!"

"THAT DID IT BIMBO!" Yuba lurched forward, swinging. "WELCOME TO FAT LIP CITY!"

Only to have her fist, past neatly through the girl's face, striking a tree trunk behind with considerable force.

"OWWWWW!" Yuba swore, painfully.

"Indeed?" the girl challenged, leering around Yuba's rapidly retracting arm, while raising her own.

"YOU WOULD PRESUME TO TOUCH ONE OF THE SPIRIT REALM?!"

She thundered in a voice that rose in volume and tone, as her school uniform melted away. Transforming into robes of flowing white, billowing in a wind along the path which suddenly raised to almost gale force!

"AYIEEE!" Mikito screamed tearing loose from Sara's grip and running.

"LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT'A HERE!" Yuba shouted following Mikito's panicked example even as Sara also took to her heels.

The girl, now behind them relaxed, resuming her former aspect just in time for Kiyone to burst on the scene. As the policewoman halted and stared wide eyed, the phantom smiled at her then faded quickly from view.

"What the hell?" Kiyone gasped in recognition. "Was that? Achika?"

"Glad I could help…" she heard a voice chuckle musically upon the wind.

Kiyone turned looking about in wonder. In the distance, you could see a disturbance amidst the trees where several persons were running fast as their feet could carry them.

"Now if all you students will look to your left, you will see we are about to pass historic Masaki shrine!"

This was the forth year Ms. Akai Numai had 'Home roomed' this field trip. Trying, as was the goal to maintain a level of enthusiasm conducive to receptive young minds. At least that was the theory.

"As I am certain you have all been studying you textbooks!" She added, trying best she was able to be buoyant and keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"You will undoubtedly recall there are many unique species in and around the lake area alone!"

"Explain to me again what all this has to do with a biology class?"

The question came tiredly from back of the bus, its author eluding her identification at least for the moment.

"Well," She said brightly. "Biology is not just dissecting pickled frogs in a laboratory!"

_"You little smart ass!"_ She thought briefly before continuing aloud.

"It is about the study of living systems within a natural environment!" She again gestured at the passing vista.

"This valley alone for example, represents a contained and somewhat unique Eco-sphere with indigenous flora found nowhere else!"

There was a pause amid some encouraging 'Ahs' plus the usual round of 'uh huhs' and like grunts from all about the bus indicating her words had at least found a few marks. Just when she thought it was safe to return to her script however the unseen speaker, decide to quip yet again.

"Uh huh." Came the tired sounding young voice. "Well, pickled or fresh a frog is a damn frog if you ask me."

_"I didn't! You little jackass!"_ She thought scanning faces. Wondering if it was their stealth or her current level of prescription eyewear that was hiding the culprit.

"Well!" She added at least outwardly enthusiastic.

"I find these road trips are a perfect time for young people to come to understand nature!" She continued. "And more importantly expose themselves!"

As the bus rounded the bend outside, Yoshi, sporting the latest in nudist attire chose that moment to come bolting out of the woods at a dead run! Ryo-Ohki was trying to catch up holding as many of Yoshi's abandoned items as she could in one hand and frantically signing with the other.

_**"Wait! You forgot your clothes!" **_She signaled best she was able. _**"They gonna spank you! Nice girls don't run around like that!**_

"Meyow! Meyow!" she called desperately verbal. Nether form of communication was having an effect. Streaking, 'quite literally', along the road while coming 'abreast' more than slightly metaphoric of the caravan in full view of the students. Yoshi began yanking desperately on the vehicle doors, locked handles amid a blast of noise from behind.

"WHOA! Mamma! AYEHAH! Chunka, Chunka baby! I'M AVAILIBLE! WHATS YOUR SIGN? BARK LIKE A DOG!! SQUEEL LIKE A PIG! You boys are all perverts! Why aren't yours that big? SHAME ON YOU! My nose! I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE YOU WANTED? BUT HUNY!! CLOSE THOSE WINDOWS! YOU BOYS GET BACK IN HERE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU OVER HERE STARING AT? DRIVE THE FUCKING BUSS!!

The bus continued on, swerving back and forth until making it barely around the bend and out of sight.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Sara yelped, charging out onto the path in front of the shrine stairs. "I can't believe you dragged me into a haunted forest!"

"Hey! You were the one all fired up to go down there!" Yuba snapped.

"I didn't see you putting the brakes on ether, little miss smart ass!" Sara yelled.

"Doth ub ya hut up!" Mikito wined, still holding her nose.

Devastated, Yoshi tugged yet again on the caravan's latch to no avail. Then, as a glance behind indicated the apparition again was closing, covered the essentials as was possible with her hands and Sprinted for the flatbed's cab! Spying her fellow grips just then at the foot of the stairs!

"YOU GUYS LOOK OUT!" She screamed, starting instead their direction. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!"

Mikito was the first to look road-ward. So deeply surprised momentarily she forget the pain in her nose.

"Uba! Ara! Ook!" She gasped pointing.

"What the hell are you grunting about now ape woman?" Yuba asked unsympathetically as she and Sara reflexively following direction of Mikito's finger.

Letting out identical gasps seeing upon sighting Yoshi, stark naked, bouncing and charging their way!

"Now that's something you don't see everyday! Sara laughed.

"You stupid crazy bitch!" Yuba yelled astonished. "What kind of stunt...?

"FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Yoshi screamed, now only some yards away. "RUN BEFORE IT KILLS US ALL!!"

Three heads then responded, to the panic in her voice turning as if geared to a single motor.

At not more than more than twenty feet away, Ryo-oki paused, holding Yoshi's abandoned coveralls. Chasing the frightened roadie out of the woods while attempting to rescue, the woman's things had been more than her hands could manage. The bright red lipstick Yoshi had intended using now was smeared all over the coveralls, her hands and face.

"Meyow?" She asked holding them up smiling at the girls.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRGH!!" Came the response as they all turned and bolted even as Yoshi was flashing past.

"FIRST SPOOKS NOW A FUCK'N WEREWOLF!" Yuba screamed.

"QUIT FLAPPING YOUR JAWS AND RUN!!" Sara yelled.

Running like the wind in close order, they followed downhill, towards the distant house.


	30. 2:17 A Confrontation

2.17

Amid rising steam and sounds of chopping, Sasami danced.

Weaving her culinary spell, transforming ordinary fair into extraordinary cuisine, with, as she always put it, the power of love. Employing three separate areas of the Masaki kitchen for the act of creation, She also decided using the breakfast nook to assemble the finished already sizable meal her best option.

'Stuffed cabbage rolls, lake Bass Sushi, 'caught right at their back door'. Deep-fried octopus puffs, 'served with chili sauce'. Sweet n' sour giant lobster tail, Big suckers too! An easy extravagance since Washu had installed that deep-sea fauna tank. Stir-fried, 'if admittedly day-glow' rice and vegetables with homegrown mushrooms. Topped off with, somewhat 'florescent' rice pudding served with vanilla and cinnamon for desert.

"Twenty minutes have elapsed!" She muttered, in a sing song voice. "And the cooks are sweating!"

In spite of her half hearted griping, inwardly she was pleased and well, ahead of schedule! It was around that time, she chanced glancing downward at the highly polished surface of the range top, catching the reflection of a brooding if beautiful face, staring back.

"Well," Sasami sighed, quietly loud. "Here comes another butt chewing!"

Reaching up Sasami selected a large saucepan from the chef's rack, one with a highly reflective stainless steel finish. Moving it down to a lower hook, she turned the mirror like surface outward.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Tsunami's slightly distorted reflection asked her directly.

"Cooking lunch for our guest and family." Sasami replied innocently, smiling at the reaction. It was rare indeed to see Tsunami's expression 'cloud over'.

"Don't play games with me little girl!" Tsunami said, sounding miffed. "You know damn good and well what I'm talking about!"

"Hey!" Sasami shrugged, brushing the remark aside. "All's fair in the battle of love!" Expertly whirling a chef's knife deftly over her fingers.

"Including guerilla warfare it would seem!" Tsunami grumped, actually managing to look cross. Sasami released the knife at a prejudged moment, causing it to shoot up end over end, descending to stick 'point on' into the counters cutting board.

"I'd rather think of it as a preemptive strike!" Sasami smiled tightly.

"Good." A voice said quietly behind them. "You're both here." Tsunami's eyes widened, as for Sasami… She merely turned, very slowly towards the speaker.

"Hello sis." She said surveying Ayeka coolly. "Come to help me cook?"

Bristling at the intentional barb, the first princess walked slowly into the room.

"No." She replied curtly, stopping a few feet away.

"I've come, first to apologize for my course behavior towards you this morning."

"Ok." Sasami said simply, nodding. "Apology accepted." Noticing Ayeka further bristled at her abruptness.

"Secondly" Ayeka began softly.

"And here it comes!" Tsunami quipped.

"You, shut up!" Ayeka addressed the reflection.

"Oh, ho!" Tsunami snorted, rolling eyes for good measure. "YOU can just bite ME!" Before promptly vanishing, bringing Ayeka up short, eyeing the now vacant pan for a long moment. It was clear Tsunami's and Sasami's personalities were becoming closer, more in sync all the time.

"I want you to stop your inappropriate behavior toward Tenchi, Sasami!" She continued tightly. She managed to deliver the statement quietly, belaying the amount of passion raging against Ayeka's ability to contain it.

"INAPPROPRIATE?" Sasami gasped astonished. Drawing in a breath, long enough for the full implication of Ayeka's word to register completely. Slamming the pot lid she was holding down with an enough force to bend it.

"Unbelievable!" She swore, suddenly furious. "How fucking dare you?!"

The first princesses' eyes widened, momentarily from the shock.

"Watch your language and tone with me little girl!" Ayeka warned haughtily refusing to be defected. "I saw what you did last night!" She added angrily. "You little tramp!"

Sasami stopped, blinked, then crossed her arms, leaning back slightly to regard Ayeka.

"How dare I?" Ayeka then challenged angrily. "How dare YOU! Sneak into his room and take such advantage?"

"So, now you're stooping to slithering around at night?" Sasami countered coolly looking her older sister up then down. "Fitting behavior for a cold blooded snake!"

"At least I'm not traipsing around in attire a WHORE would blush to consider wearing!" Ayeka spat, almost snarling, gesturing then at the half shirt, Sasami wore under her apron.

"What's the matter now, Aka-chan?" Sasami smiled. "Jealous?"

"Of what, precisely little one?" Ayeka drew her self up regally, surveying her younger sister coldly. "You're prepubescent ass? Or perhaps you're nonexistent chest?"

Ayeka snorted, drawing herself up regally.

"Face it, little girl you're out of your league!"

Unprepared, Sasami felt something cold touch her, remembering the dream and how Ayeka had told her something similar there. The pain it evoked was almost unbearable. She felt a tear roll unbidden down her cheek.

Upon seeing it, Ayeka almost gasped, feeling simply awful. Yet, in her mind she had to be firm! This was inevitable! Her younger sister simply had to learn her place!

Nevertheless, it was a bitter victory indeed for her. However, it did not last long.

"That's it." Sasami chuckled dryly. Again locking eyes with her sister, her own hardening.

"Keep right on thinking like that! We both know how I'm going to look in, Oh? Let's say… four years? IF THAT?" Sasami took a turn at looking her sister up and down.

"At the rate you're going!" She contemptuously indicated her own chest. "I'll have more than enough fire power to take you on!"

Outraged Ayeka slammed her fist down onto the counter forgetting in her anger its earlier injury.

"Damn you!" She winced painfully. "SASAMI! This is not some game!"

"No it's not!" Sasami snapped loudly. "And Tenchi's a man! What exactly have you been doing the last five years? Teasing him? Taunting him? Tell me that!"

"Stop it!" Ayeka commanded.

"Then tell me again who should stop playing games?"

"That will be quite enough!" Ayeka ordered tersely her face in a deep blush.

"I've been climbing into his bed for years you know." Sasami smiled meanly. "We've even slept together! Just like lovers! Can you say the same?

"Oh yes!" Ayeka sneered nastily. "Whenever you come crying like the baby you are!"

"Oh! Tenchi! I had a scary dream!" She added, adopting a falsetto voice. She then starred at Sasami narrowly.

"You make me want to puke!"

"Sort'a like your cooking does to the entire household?!" Sasami quipped. Surveying the change, it evoked instantly upon Ayeka's face. All the while thinking.

_"Ya know? Comments like this are a lot like Cajun food. One hell of a kick! But it will make you smile!"_

"YOU UNCULTURED LITTLE SORE!" Ayeka yelled.

"Least Ryoko can make Raman!" Sasami snapped. "You can't even handle that!"

"That's a lie!" Ayeka wailed, thoroughly having lost control of the argument, among other things.

"You'd probably screw up a cup o' noodles!" Sasami quipped nastily.

"THAT WILL BE ENOUGH!" Ayeka yelled.

"Hell Ayeka! You'd fuck up a wet dream!" Sasami laughed. "If you knew what one was!"

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"Well now!" Sasami grinned coldly. "At last! Some real feeling out of the Ice Queen!"

Ayeka lurched forward, bringing her other open hand across Sasami's face! The ugly sound of the slap reverberated in the small chamber.

Much to Ayeka surprise, the blow felt like she'd connected with the trunk of a tree! and didn't so much as turn Sasami's head. The noise, the pain racing up her arm however were more than enough snap a horrified Ayeka back to reality.

"OH GOD! SASAMI!" Abandoning the anger, sinking to her knees she wrapped arms around her little sister.

"I'm so sorry!" She wept, sobbing openly.

Standing resolute for a moment, Sasami's own harsh expression at last softened.

"It's alright big sis." Sasami said quietly, returning the embrace.

"But, Ayeka?" She whispered after another. "You have to understand, I love him too!" Stepping back Sasami lifted her sister's chin.

"With all my heart and soul!" She added passionately. "And through my bond with the first tree I am one with him!"

Ayeka's eyes searched, seeing at once the face, which had gazed up at her for so many years! The beautiful eyes questing for answers and approval. Yet, at that moment seeing Sasami anew, a stranger, someone who she simple did not know.

"Sa, Sasami..." She attempted.

"You, must face reality!" Sasami pressed gently as she could. "And please! Know I'm not trying to be cruel!"

"But Ayeka, My dear sweet sister! In a sense even now I am Tsunami! Older than Ryoko, Yosho, Washu and Azusa our father, combined!"

Ayeka gasped swallowed, continuing to star tearfully up at her.

"And, I love you too Ayeka!" Sasami sighed, wiping away the dew on her sister's cheek, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"But, dear sister," Sasami finished, staring deep into her eyes. "You're the one that's out of your league!"

"But you needn't be so torn," She continued lightly. "I believe you Ryoko and I can…" Whatever Sasami was about say, was lost by sudden frantic banging on the front door.

"I'll see who it is." Sasami told Ayeka apologetically then turned, sprinting out and down the hall. Still kneeling on the kitchen floor Ayeka tried for composure and failed. Alone with no one to see, she covered her face and place her forehead on the floor sobbing quietly.

"Oh gods! I'm losing him!"

"Who could be causing such a racket?" Sasami murmured as she slowed her pace towards the front door.

"Help us please!" Came a voice.

"It's fuck'n after us!" cried another.

"Let us in!" wailed a third.

"Hold on!" She answered. "I'm right here!" Sasami had just managed to grab the doorframe when another, more familiar sound rang out.

"Meyow?" There came a moment of silence then.

"ARRRRRRRGH!!" A chorus of voices wailed.

The Light entryway door giving way under the pressure of panicked bodies crashed inward, emitting a sprawl of humanity on the entryway floor.

Hearing the crash Ayeka ran from the kitchen and paused startled at what lay before her. Lying atop of the front door now horizontal in the entry hall, four girls she recognized from the film crew were weakly crawling as a pile into the house. One drawing instant attention to herself as she flailed due to being stark naked!

"Humph!" Ryo-Ohki snorted indignantly hands on hips, framed by the now vacant door, a perturbed expression on her face.

Still tearful, her eyes even redder from crying Ayeka suddenly realized her little sister was nowhere to be seen.

"SASAMI?" She called fearfully.

"It's ok sis!" came a muffled reply, which after a second Ayeka realized was coming from under the door!

"Would you please pop back into the kitchen and turn off the burners? This might take a minute to sort out!"


	31. 2:18 A moment in the meadow

2.18

"I don't know Tony." Michele told him, rounding the left front fender of the bright red mini. "You sure we've not too far out?" She then waited getting no immediate response.

Tony was still standing in front of the car where he had stopped after getting out, 'scoping' the local.

"It's only five minutes across this damn meadow!" He finally replied glancing.

"Don't over react!" He then smiled tightly, nodding at the location.

"I just wanted to get away from that three ring circus, so's I could work!"

"I swear I heard shouts back there!" Michele pressed sparing a worried glance back the rest stops general direction.

"Fuck'em!" Tony swore uncharitably. "Let Ben and Wataru deal with the unprofessional little turds!" Privately he wondered if 'the boss' should not consider dropping the whole crew off at Euro Disney!

"Well, what if there's been some trouble?" Michele sat on the fender unwilling to concede.

"Out here?" He asked, gesturing at the vista around them.

"Perfect!" He then said rubbing his hands together, unwilling to allow anything to spoil his mood. "No roads, or 'roadies' to spoil the shot! And the shrine perched on the hill in front of us in almost perfect view!"

He then looked back at her hoping his enthusiasm would be infectious.

"I still say we should ought to check back." She pouted, obviously possessing some unfortunate inoculate. "Least find out what the screaming was about!"

Tony continued regarding her for a moment longer, before closing his eyes and drawing a deep breath, starting a slow deliberate count.

"Onnnne," he muttered, doing his level best not to imagine her siting there, arms crossed, pouting. The two of them had known each other... sometimes it seemed forever! Long enough for Michele to know how to get her way.

"Twoooo," Tony continued, grimacing. "Threeeeeok! GOD DAMN IT! Ok!" He suddenly swore, "Alright!" he complained. "Lets..."

Tony stopped cold, seeing where Mihoshi had unfolded herself from the minimal back seat of the mini, walking out a slight cramp. Clad now only in the tiny bright pink one piece, she stretched forward touching her toes before his adoring eyes.

"My god!" He muttered. The spell she cast on him was powerful! However, he also knew if Michele did not get her way...

"I've changed my mind!" Michele said suddenly, Turing from her own surveillance of Miho.

"B-But!" He stammered. "Y-you just said!" helplessly, pointing back towards the rest stop totally bewildered.

"Yes I know." She smiled leaning back. "But I've got a sudden hunch everything's ok."

Tony stared at her a moment, eyeing her up and down.

"God, you're weird!"

Over the next twenty minutes, Tony was in sheer heaven. Everything was going perfectly including Mihoshi had overcome any vestige of initial shyness finally playing with abandon to the camera.

"Ok Miho, over here in front!" Tony asked. Positioning herself between him and front of the vehicle, he instructed her lean to back.

"Oh!" She sighed, noting the hood was still pleasantly warm.. "Can I sit here a minute?"

"Getting tired?" He asked, taking his face from behind the camera, gently concerned.

"No," She instantly shook her head. "Not at all. It's just the hoods warm."

"You need a cover up?" He asked nervously, glancing around slightly angry with himself. It was unseasonably warm here he had noticed, that did not change the fact that it was still early march. He kept forgetting in his excitement it wasn't exactly spring temperatures.

"No," She repeated smiling. "I'm fine" She gestured at the car.

"It's just feels good against my butt." Prompting Tony glance at the contested zone.

"I don't know Miho." He said, trying to look serious. "I thought we'd find a nice icy river to do a swim shoot next."

"Ah! Meanie!" She gasped, giving a slight sneer.

"Seriously though, I was about to 'walk' you around the mini, wanted to get some far shots of you and the car."

"Aww," She pouted. "Does that mean I have to move?"

"Well." He shrugged.

"Oh, but this feels really good!" She moaned arching back, a dreaming look crossing her face. The crisp air plus taunt material bringing two points of intense interest into sharp relief.

"Well." He blushed slightly marveling at how the suit molded itself to her. "There's really no rush." Noting even her navel clearly indicated through the thin material.

"Tony!" She suddenly brightened. "Let's just pretend I'm a hood ornament?"

Michele snickered, over where she was busy 'fussing' over a slight stain she's spotted moments ago on Miho's jacket. Sure she could just 'Photoshop' little things like that away latter but at heart she supposed she would always be strictly 'old school'.

Her smile only deepened, noting the speculative gaze appearing on Tony.

"Ok Miho!" He nodded suddenly, starting forwards. "You stay right there, Michele I've got an idea!"

"Won't work." Michele muttered bluntly, 'scribbling' at the slight stain with a fabric pen. "Hood's too damn short."

"Well, what if we..." Tony trailed off, striding past a curious Mihoshi. Letting his camera 'hang' sort of pantomiming a bird like motion with his freed hands, indicating against the mini's front window.

"She'd be spread awful wide." Michele shrugged, slightly shaking her head.

"Are you kidding me?" Tony complained mildly, gesturing at Miho. "Look at those legs!"

He then turned directly towards her.

"Miho!" He asked suddenly. "You can do 'the splits' right?"

"Well, yeah!" She affirmed quickly, her expression then defaulted back to a more confused state, not really, following.

"Front slope's too steep towards the grill!" Michele added tiredly. "What? You gonna make 'er hook her legs under the side mirrors?"

"Huh?" Mihoshi wondered puzzled, growing slightly more concerned at how Tony was now surveying her.

"That'd be one amazing view from the driver's seat." He muttered appreciatively.

"Oh?" Michele snorted. "We shooting a soft porn now?"

"Excuse me?" Mihoshi asked, actually raising her hand. Now clearly worried at where they seemed to be going.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Tony snapped mildly. "And help me figure this out!"

"I already have." Michele returned snidely. "Top's the only place she could lay across, and not look totally silly." She then looked dead into Tony's eyes.

"Face it chief, the car's too damn small!"

"Drrgh!" He flinched, then slightly deflated, finally slumping. Leaning both hands against the car.

"Hey!" Mihoshi interrupted. Still more confused than annoyed. "Would ether of you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Don't worry bout it 'hon'." Michele gently sighed. "Reality's just setting in."

"Oh." She nodded, in spite of not having a clue really. Mihoshi nearly jumped out of her skin though when Tony suddenly whirled.

"I'm not beaten yet!" He told Michele emphatically then glancing Miho's direction, further startling her, when he reached and took her hands.

"Miho?" Tony asked gently, his expression softening, gazing up into her eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

She reflexively smiled, taken aback by the question, and a long moment to consider. Sure! She really did not know these people. However, up until now the morning had been so much fun! Maybe it was a tad selfish on her part but it had been a long time since she'd felt like the center of attention!

"Yeah." She answered quietly, truthfully, responding to what she saw as honest passion in his eyes. Both Tony and Michele had been so straightforward with her!

"Of course!" She added more firmly. After giving the matter some more thought.

Smiling, wondering what all the fuss was about?

"I want to get a few shots of you, 'laid back on the mini's hood like you were a while ago."

"Ok." She nodded.

"And Miho?" Tony continued slowly carefully studying her eyes.

"Yes?" She asked, smiling at his sudden intensity.

"I would like you to take off the suit."

Now it was Mihoshi's turn to study, She must have stood there for several seconds, almost frozen. The words repeating, echoing in her mind.

"Take it off?" She asked, blinked. "Right here?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"But..." She protested softly. "We're outside."

"There's no one here but us."

"The shrine's right up there!" She lightly gasped.

"It won't be in the shot Miho." Tony told her evenly.

"But I'll be naked!" She whispered. "Someone up there might see!"

"Miho, we are too far away." He explained gently. "And I'll have Michele stand by with the cover up just in case."

"But..."

"I want to try a few with just you," He gently urged. "Leaning back, just you're pretty skin and hair." Tony paused gesturing at where Mihoshi's leg rested against the fender.

"You'll contrast beautifully against the hood."

"I..." Mihoshi sighed suddenly self-conscience. Drawing up, crossing arms protectively over her breasts.

"We could try a far shot?" He continued gently. "Roll your top down? Like you did before? You could try that till you get comfortable."

"Then strip all the way?' She smiled at last, though somewhat nervously.

"Well, I would like a few of you in just those shoes and socks." Tony laughed. Convinced he knew where this was going.

"Sounds sexy." Miho sighed.

"You would've made a gorgeous hood ornament." He told her, a trifle sad.

"Tony, I just can't." She shook her head.

"I know." He smiled. "And it's ok kid."


	32. 2:19 I'm a dead man

2.19

"I tell you it was Achika!" Kiyone swore. "Right in front of me plain as day!"

Having cleaned and washed, no longer looked like a victim of a food riot, Tenchi stopped. Turning slightly, holding the ends of a towel around the back of his neck in both hands staring evenly.

"Why don't you believe me?" Kiyone challenged.

"First of all," He told her slowly. "I didn't say that I didn't, Key."

"Well what do you think..." She began.

"What I said, was let's not talk about such matters so foolishly." He interrupted.

Kiyone felt her mouth fall open, unable to believe he was talking to her like this! Her surprise flashing towards anger when her reaction enlisted a grin just before Tenchi held up a hand.

"We never know who might be listening!" He whispered loudly, pausing for a moment. Placing hands against his waists, knuckles inward Tenchi softly pantomimed an elaborate fit of cackling, punctuating his Siliquay by rolling his eyes then glaring strait at her, slowly mouthing the word 'WASHU'.

Kiyone snorted, almost laughing. The mirth of the moment aborted for her abruptly when she suddenly sneezed.

Surprised, Tenchi fell to one knee holding his sides while she glared behind a hand she had promptly slapped over her face.

"What I'm saying is that I believe you!" He finally said when he had recovered sufficiently to speak.

"I just don't want my mother in a special containment unit in Washu's lab!"

"And I'll bet the little crab head would too!" She agreed, ruefully eyeing her hand and its contents.

"Give me your towel!" She commanded suddenly.

"Nothing doing!" Tenchi gave her a disdainful look, stepping a discreet distance away.

"I'm not kidding!" She complained, extending her other hand.

"Neither am I!" He told her, backing further away. "Find another sucker for your boogers!" He added, prompting them both to pause.

"EWWW!" They agreed verbally, that just had not come out right!

"Christ, don't you have a handkerchief?" She then demanded, lunging for his towel.

"Nope!" He smiled while again evading. "Lost it back around the flatbed somewhere!"

"Guess you got to use your shirt!"

"Oh gross!" Kiyone wailed, making another grab his direction. "Let me use your damn jacket! It's filthy anyway!" as Tenchi danced quickly away.

"No freaken way!" He sneered. "Use your ' G.P. puffball' Officer Boogeroski!"

"If I was Sasami!" She glared. "You'd probably let me blow my nose on your shirt!"

"But..." Tenchi suddenly paused, eyeing her with a poignance which brought her also to a halt.

"S-Sasami's cute." He added feigning a stutter, then allowing a malicious grin to spread across his face. Kiyone stared just long enough for the words to sink in.

"You're a dead man!" She swore.

By the time, she had started running Tenchi was almost back at the rest area.

When she finally arrived, Key found the sight a bustle of activity.

"Make sure you place the rice pudding on the warmer base in the center of the table!" Sasami was saying. "And check to see the lid's on tight!"

"Wow." Kiyone said softly, taking it all in. The rest stop's humble 'picnic area' was being rapidly transformed. Walking up the lower path, arms loaded, Sasami was commanding her makeshift troops. Arranging what to Kiyone's eyes looked to be a huge feast.

"How did she do all that in the time she had?" Key wondered. Looking around she spied Tenchi just as astonished standing over to one side.

"Payback time!" She chortled, stealing up behind, something about his posture and manner however made her pause.

"Ayeka?" Tenchi was saying, as Key approached, his tone low and slow.

Addressing the princess a few feet away in the act of setting her burden on the table who turned to look. It was always a little painful to watch how she lit up every single time she saw him. Even more so now if what Kiyone believed was going on behind the scenes was correct.

"My lord?" Ayeka smiled.

"_My LORD?"_ Across the table, Yuba quietly wondered. "_What's up with this broad?"_

Forgetting for an instant and allowing bare hand to touch exposed surface of the covered pan she was placing.

"SHIT!" She exploded. "THAT'S FUCK'N HOT!"

Ayeka paused, glancing just as she was moving towards Tenchi. Favoring Yuba with an annoyed look before turning to resume, bowing appropriately as she arrived.

"And I believed Ryoko had a foul tongue." She told him softly, smiling after she had straitened. "It might be wise to gather the rest of our guests, beloved?"

It was obvious At least from Kiyone's perspective, how Ayeka had tacked the word on to the end of that sentence, sounding almost an afterthought.

It was possible, the princess was simple remembering her chosen role for today but…

"You've hurt yourself again!" Tenchi exclaimed softly, reaching down gently taking hold of her right hand even as the blush rose in Ayeka's face and averted her eyes.

"Oh! It's nothing!" She said quickly, attempting unsuccessfully to remove her hand.

"You know what a klutz I am in the kitchen!"

Tenchi winced at the obvious lie. For Ayeka to admit she was less than perfect at anything! Especially THAT was like setting off a bomb to draw his attention.

"What did you do?" He asked again deeply concerned.

When she began to wave her other hand smiling while continuing to avert her eyes, he squeezed the uninjured wrist above the bandage ever so gently.

"Really?" He quietly demanded.

"It's nothing." She told him turning away as far as her captured wrist permitted.

"Really." She added, though consequently her back was now against him and his arm around her. The touch of his form seemed to calm Ayeka, whom slumped ever so slightly against him, closing her eyes, savoring a moment to her, sweeter than life itself.

"I do love you, you know." She whispered.

"Huh?" He asked straining to hear.

"I said, it was just a slight accident!" She then assured him, pulling free.

"Nothing to concern yourself about!" Ayeka continued with a smile.

"But." Tenchi said. Continuing to stand with his hand frozen in the position occupied when he had lost his hold.

"I simply can't stand there while all these silly girls do the work!" Smiling and in that moment incredibly captivating Ayeka then danced away from him.

"Why can't I just say it?" He whispered to himself.

"One would have to grow something approximating a spine to do that. Wouldn't one?" Kiyone said breathlessly in his ear.

"If someone would mind their own damn business!" He snapped quietly, without looking. He had not realized Key was standing right there!

"That job might be a hell of a lot easier!" Tenchi concluded.

"What?" Kiyone responded sweetly. "Telling Ayeka this burning secret?" She paused batting her eyes at him. "Or growing a spine?"

Tenchi slowly rotated his head to where his disdainful gaze was focused down at her.

"Are you trying to deliberately piss me off?" He seethed.

"No," Kiyone smiled, patting his behind. "Just take your mind off your problems."

"What are you do?.." He began, then stopped face contorting ruefully realization of what she had just wiped on his pants!.

"Sometimes I'd swear you're a cross-dresser!" Tenchi swore. "How in the universe could any woman be so damn gross?"

"Mission accomplished!" Kiyone just smiled in response to his assessment.

It was amusing to watch, over at the head of the path how each of the girls arrived, depositing their respective burdens, while trying to keep as much distance as possible from Ryo-oki. Being the last one on this leg of the trip up from the house, it was almost inevitable they would all collide at some point.

Hissssss!" Ryo-chan bared her fangs, impatiently as the little group stood gaping, uncertain.

"FUCK!" Yuba, yelped over her shoulder of all the girls only having such eloquence. The rest moaning and whimpering as they hurried as a group back toward the house for another armload.

Ryo-chan stood, grimly pleased until a set of knuckles descended on her noggin.

"Mey-OW!" She yelped, turning to glare at Sasami.

"Shame on you Ryo-chan!" Sasami scolded.

"Mrrrrrrrrr!" Ryo-oki grumbled her reply.

"I know." Sasami told her sternly. "But you frightening the 'pee-waddle' out of them is just plain rude!"

"Me-mow!" Ohki attempted, angrily gesturing. "Mut mem marrin mat mee maks mee mad!" While Sasami quietly waited weathering the storm, interpreting.

"They can't help it!" She told her friend. "They're ignorant city slickers!"

"Mah," Ryo-chan nodded. "Mat mon mamed Muba!"

Sasami could not help smiling at how Ohki sneered in the cutest fashion.

"Mall shem moo mis mow MUCK! MUCK! MUCK!" Ryo-chan added.

"Well yes, I did notice she has a real potty mouth problem." Sasami nodded. She then patted her friend's head, paused to look over at Tenchi in the distance.

She waved happily her smile widening taking on a dreamy quality.

Still at his side, Kiyone looked from Sasami in time to see Tenchi's face again redden. Glancing back to note Sasami giggling, making 'a come hither' gesture with her finger.

Looking back again, Tenchi was shaking his head, mouthing the word 'NO' emphatically prompting Kiyone swiveled again, this time rewarded with a pop!

"OW!" She grimaced, rubbing her neck. Wondering if she was just getting old, treated then to the sight of Sasami, pouting for a just second before smiling, winking then blowing him a kiss.

"Oh, hell!" Key gritted her teeth, knowing Tenchi would've a bad reaction even before hearing the 'THUD!' beside her. Jumping, kneeling to his side, Kiyone grabbing the towel still round his neck and began fanning.

"Breathe Masaki! Breathe!" She cried.

"I'm a dead man!" He moaned visions of murderous green-eyed demons and princesses dancing in his head.


	33. 2:20 return to the meadow

2.20

"Gezz Mich!" Tony drawled, glancing finally the general direction of the mini. "How much longer do I got'ta stand over here?" Wondering how long he was supposed to wait, listening to the giggling under the comforter spread over the car's right side?

"Take one step closer Tony!" Came the response. "N' that camera will get stuffed when Mr. Whipple's stationary won't touch!"

"Sheesh!" He moaned, turning away. "What a grouch!"

Tony occupied the time then by again looking slowly around. Even this early in the year, the valley was a place of unrelenting beauty.

_"Sort of like Miho."_ He thought pleasantly, then frowned. He liked to think of himself as a consummate professional. Always He had prided himself at keeping a proper distance of attitude. How was this any different? Mihoshi had an appealing, unassuming quality that made staying objective difficult. Unlike so many beautiful women, Miho seemed somehow unaware of her effect on the male of the species.

Maybe she was raised in a sheltered environment? She also gave indications of having a strict father or mother who'd demeaned her self-image.

Of course, he was guessing and frankly slightly ashamed of himself for the effort.

It was none of his business!

One thing Tony did find more than passing strange; he also prided himself on being worldly enough to peg someone's point of global origin by their accent. Thus far he was having no luck what so ever with her!

"Reah-deee!" Michele sang, finally beckoning. Wasting no time more than slightly curious what they had cooked up Tony walked over as she was pulling away the comforter.

Mihoshi regarded him slyly from the driver's seat, slightly reclined. Its position swiveled and locked facing the cars, open door, wearing only the seat's five-point racing style safety harness and a slightly shy little smile.

Even with legs casually parted, the lower release buckle neatly hid her groin. The vertical acceleration straps covered her ample breasts like wide suspenders where they ascended connecting to the integrated roll cage above. The whole effect was breathtaking and sexy in the extreme.

"Well?" Mihoshi blushed. Tony suddenly realized he had been standing there staring like an idiot.

"Whoa." He finally managed, numbly bringing his camera into play once more. Tony spent the next few minutes 'playing with the shot' Having Miho fluff her hair while he experimented with the angle.

"Tony?" Mihoshi asked suddenly, choosing her moment when the digital imager beeped.

"What's on your mind angel?" He asked absently, mesmerized on his viewfinder. It was through its electronic window that Tony realized her expression had grown serious, perhaps a little sad.

"Am I going to regret doing this?" She asked quietly, actually frowning, summoning a sudden chill along his spine.

"Miho." He breathed, lowering camera, now actually 'looking'. Seeing she seemed on the verge of tears! Letting the camera fall against his chest, reaching out Tony stopped, just shy of brushing her cheek, Seeming to consider his extended hand for a moment.

"Did I do something wrong?" He then asked.

"Are you using me?" She asked flatly.

"WHA?!" He mouthed.

"Maybe, I'm just a little slow." Mihoshi then told him, eyes growing hard.

"Or like Kiyone tells me, hopelessly naïve. But I was just wondering how any of these 'shots' we're doing now could possibly be used to sell products!"

He stared at her for a moment, stifling the urge to smile. It didn't take a keen sense of business to see. Even in a market over saturated with beautiful women, Mihoshi could write her own ticket.

Her clear blue eyes, large and expressive, that flaxen gold mane almost exploding away from her angular face, the smooth buttery tones of her chestnut skin... and those ears! Long, graceful and definitively pointed, striking a perfect, sensual balance between the familiarly beautiful and the bizarrely erotic.

He wasn't sure how to answer. Truthfully, of course! However, that didn't change the simple fact that he had made a tragic mistake!

Grasping the camera with a sigh, making his decision Tony proceeded to lift its strap from around his neck. Flashing Miho what could only be called a sad smile as he then handed it to her.

"Here." He said quietly, turning it over for her view.

"The controls on the back are very simple" He indicated a series of arrow keys.

"Just page up or down, to select an image to review or left or right to access the main control menu."

Mihoshi received the camera from him, holding it a little awkwardly.

"I don't understand." She asked slowly, confused. "Why are you giving me?"

"That's every shot I've taken over the last hour." He gently interrupted.

"I, I'm afraid I don't..."

"Delete them." Tony told her flatly.

"Are you serious?" She gasped unable to believe what she was hearing.

"As a heart attack." He eyed her grimly, totally serious. "You see Miho,"

Tony paused... "That is if I can still call you that?" He then waited, watching her reaction.

"First off," He continued when she at last slowly nodded. "You're right about the series of shots I've taken over the last hour." He continued to study her expression.

"I didn't take them..." He faltered. "They weren't going to be used to sell products." Tony then corrected.

"Th-then why...?" She stammered.

"I wanted them for my private collection." Tony paused again, giving her a chance to speak.

"I, I should have talked to you about it before." He pressed on as she continued to stare.

"Was, planing to ask you afterwards about it but to be honest, lame as it sounds right now. I just plain forgot!"

He then stopped, chewed his lip before taking and releasing a breath.

"Guess I'm just used to working with pro-models." He added apologetically. "I really screwed up! However, Miho! I swear I am not! Never would think, of using you!"

"Well..." Mihoshi murmured, regarding the back of the camera she still held.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked after a moment watching her 'fiddle'.

"If you were so concerned about that?" He gestured at the safety harness currently constituting her only attire.

"Why'd you let Michele talk you into..."

"Cause I felt real bad bout not..." She paused, biting her own lip. "Taking off the suit when you asked me to."

"Honey..." Tony sighed, looking at her fondly. "You shouldn't EVER feel like that!"

He shook his head.

"You're a beautiful young lady! And while I've only known you a few hours, I'm positively crazy about you!" Tony then leaned close.

"But at the end of the day, when all is said and done. It's your body! and your call." He then again indicated the camera between them.

"Now, if you don't think you can trust me, you should just press the button!"

"Wow." Mihoshi breathed, after a moment.

"I'm sorry Miho," He told her shaking his head sadly. "I just wasn't thinking. Something about you just makes my brain switch off. But I swear I would never do anything that would bring shame to you." Crouched down beside her, Tony stared straight into her eyes.

"If you don't trust me, when I say that, then I have no right to have those pictures!"

He then drew back, feeling a measure of absolution, wait for the beautiful creature before him to pass her judgement.

"You know?" Mihoshi told him after a long moment. "With one," she paused again, her former tears making her eyes shine brightly. "Possibly two exceptions" She added speculatively, smiling, handing the camera back. "You are the sweetest man I think I have ever met!"

"Pfffft!" Tony almost spat, regarding her ruefully. "I wish you wouldn't talk that way!"

Tony continued a look of annoyance flashing across his face.

"It's clear you don't understand me at all!"

"Oh, I think I do." replied, her smile only brightening. "At least enough to know I think I can trust you!"

"Mihoshi, if I was ten years younger!" He began feeling 'cornered' and more than slightly embarrassed by her assessment.

"You'd be dragging me into the back seat of this car!" She told him then stopped, thinking about the remark. They both glanced toward the tiny rear compartment then burst out laughing.

It was a healthy sound, free finally of all the guilt that had been building between them. Mihoshi then reached out and touched his cheek.

"Thank you, for being honest." She whispered.

"Hey, you deserve it kid." He told her. "And thank you by the way." Hand now on the back of his neck she lilted her head.

"Oh?" She asked. "For what?"

"For being just so damn beautiful!" He said face reddening again with emotion. In response, she leaned forward and much to Tony's surprise kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Please don't swear!" Mihoshi breathed. "It's unbecoming of a gentlemen of your caliber!"

"Miho!" Michele suddenly broke the moment. "Get your sweet lips off of that old thing!"

"Shriveled old bat." Tony muttered glumly, not even bothering to look. "How long you been hovering out there?"

"Bats don't 'hover', Tony dearest." Michele replied playfully. "And children shouldn't play with dead things! Its not like you two ninnies didn't know I was over here!"

She then made an elaborate show of folding the comforter.

"Thought I was going to have to have a shot of insulin watching all that mush!"

"Let's just ignore the old witch shall we?" Tony told Mihoshi getting to his feet.

"So what's next?" she asked brightly. Having cleared the air, she was again feeling that excitement creeping back up. It was astonishing what a rush all of this was!

"Nothing." Tony told with a sigh. "'It's a wrap' as they say."

"That's it?" She asked feeling felt a sting of disappointment.

Tony turned looking at her with a sad little smile.

"Afraid so!" He told her. "Got all the required shots of the shrine, the products and you." He then leaned close.

"I could have been finished hours ago!" He confided. "But you, were a find I just couldn't pass up!"

"Oh." She started. "Then you didn't really need me?"

"NO!" Tony panicked. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Halting after the out burst, long enough to master him self, before adding more quietly.

"We just weren't supposed to have a model on this shoot!"

"But when we saw you Miho..." Michele added from the side.

"When we saw you." Tony repeated, shrugging helplessly. "well, opportunity 'knockers' you know?"

"Don't be filthy!" Mihoshi gasped laughing "But, the outfit! The jacket! All those accessories!"

"Props!" He told her smiling. "Just stuff we had on hand."

"The swimsuit there was actually for a "Tanning lotion shoot." Michele supplied helpfully.

"At this time of the year?" Mihoshi asked curiously, netting her a glance from the make up artist. The kind of shine in her eyes a parent has when their child asks about Santa Claus.

"Mm," Michele nodded. "And that fell through when their model pulled out of her contract."

"And the jacket?" Tony continued. "Is just something 'Spanpebble' threw in! just a 'cawinky-dink' it happened to be the right color."

"Wow." Mihoshi muttered sitting back. Clearly, there was more to 'this business' than met the eye. She continued to sit there uncertain of what to say or do.

"Is there something wrong?" Tony asked after a moment, again kneeling beside the car gazing up at her. Enjoying her 'fidgeting'.

"Well, it's just that I thought." She began looking everywhere but his eyes.

"Well, I mean it just seemed, I guess I'm just"

"Disappointed?" He offered, helpfully.

"A little I suppose." She whispered bowing her head.

"Well Miho, if we were shooting in the studio it'd be different." Tony informed her firmly.

"I'd have different lights we could do." He added thoughtfully. "And maybe I could coax you to pose beside the car."

"But I already did!" She protested.

"Wearing, what you're wearing right now." He told her flatly and smiled as the blush shot from her toes to her forehead.

"I, I, I." She stammered. He reached up and tapped her nose.

"But we can't do those things here!" He said, tiredly rising. "Plus, I'm on a tight time schedule!" Tony looked around to where Michele was standing a few feet away.

"Mich!" He called, stepping away. "Let's get her dressed!"

As the older woman was making, her way towards the mini Tony again surveyed the landscape.

"The time of the year limits what I can do as well!" He steamed, gesturing at the bare trees all about him. "Wataru may not have a problem with having some computer geek paint cherry blossoms on all his trees but I believe a true artist should take his queues from nature!"

"Lets keep the raving to a minimum shall we?" Michele said quietly throwing him a sour look as she passed. Tony wasted no time flipping her off.

"If only there'd been one flowering tree!" He sighed, turning away from the car.

"Well." Mihoshi said, quietly peeking from under the comforter. "There is one…"


	34. 2:21 Decending a stair

2.21

Elsewhere, descending along its ancient steps, the senior caretaker of Masaki shrine studied the smooth well-worn stones as he made his way downward. His tread unhurried as always. Each step blending into the next. Even in this, he was as always the model of serene composure. Slowing his pace at about halfway point of the second flight, he sighed brooding, noting spider-web cracks appearing along the face of one eastern riser.

"Some of these old stairs aren't holding up as well as I." Katsuhito mused quietly. "I suppose I'll have to get Tenchi out here with a bucket of mortar."

"YOU CROSS EYED BIMBO!" A voice suddenly broke the quiet of the afternoon. "WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOUR SET'N THAT SHIT!

"Urbanites." Katsuhito sighed just as the echo faded. "Could any vision of hell be more complete?"

Tradition demanded, all visitors to the shrine are welcome. Of course, some were welcome more than others as the saying goes. At his current distance, the outburst had not been terribly loud, though at its source, he reasoned it must have been rather piecing.

"AM PA!" Came another exclamation from behind him. The old man turning nimbly in time to intercept Mayuka. As she launched herself like a missile off the stairs above.

"Oof!" He grunted receiving her full weight easily spinning her around and gathering her up into his arms.

"Oh! It is you my child!" He said, smiling. "I had thought for a moment I had been set upon by some brigand!"

"I NINJA!" Mayuka said precociously, making a chopping motion at his chest. "Hiyah!"

"I see I see." He said smiling down at her.

"You are watching too many of those shows Mihoshi delights in!"

"Like I haven't caught you laying front of the boob tube enough times!" Came yet another voice. Framed in the midday sunlight, resplendent in her kimono, Washu smiled down at the two of them.

"Sorry bout that." She added apologetically. "If I knew she was gonna launch a sneak attack I would'a warned ya!"

"No harm done of course." He playfully tussled the child's hair. At times like this, Mayuka reminded him so much of his daughter Achika. Lifting her chin gazing fondly, he could see Sasami and even Ayeka as well. The bloodlines within the child showed true and strong!

Thoughts like those always triggered a pang of regret deep within. Mayuka's eyes were lighter than his, or Ayeka's and closer to true crimson than the soft pink that was Sasami, so much like her mother's.

"Yuzuha." He murmured softly as regret bitter and sweet surfaced along with the memories.

"You're doing it again." Washu advised quietly. Shaking him-self loose from the past Katsuhito glanced over at his companion, noting the color of stones surrounding was 'picked up' by her eyes as she smiled a lopsided smile.

"Am Pa sad?" Mayuka asked, looking up with concern written on her young face.

"No little joy!" He told the child.

"How could sadness ever touch me with you as my heart's guardian?"

She nodded a response, which delighted him to no end. As he would affirm to anyone this was no ordinary child!

However, it was less a mater of grandfatherly pride than a simple fact, which anyone who knew the details surrounding Mayuka's birth would agree.

"You gonna lighten up?" Washu asked, elaborately making a fist. "Or do I gotta bop ya?"

"Yah! Am Pa ighten up!" Mayuka spouted, causing both adults to chuckle.

"I'm just not certain a three hour train ride with Tenchi tomorrow is going to be pleasant with the strain currently between us." Katsuhito sighed.

"Thought the two of you had worked that out." Washu said concerned. "At least that's what it sounded like when he brought 'the little terror' up this morning."

"Hai," Katsuhito Nodded looking at the ground solemnly. "We cleared the air somewhat but still, there is something wrong."

"Any guesses?" Washu ventured.

"He was very evasive when asked." Katsuhito continued. "But, were I were to hazard a guess. I believe he may have finally made his decision."

"About going back to school?" Washu asked a little bewildered, causing Katsuhito to shoot her a glance so sharp it could have sliced a chunk out of the hillside. "OH!" She gasped. "That decision!"

"Do you honestly think my grandson would be so irresponsible." Katsuhito added sourly. "As to run off to the big city?" Still looking at her amazed, he shifted his great grand daughter protectively in his arms. "Leaving his daughter in the care of all these pining women?" He added gruffly. "So the situation could just explode?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it." Washu said, looking a little embarrassed. "TENCHI IN TOKYO was a stupid idea." Rim Shot!

"Any idea's?" She then asked, intently.

"I never said he had chosen," Katsuhito shook his head gravely. "Only that he may have." He eyed her curiously. "You would do well to restrain jumping to your usual wild conclusions!"

"My, my." She sneered. "Did someone get up on the wrong side of the Futon this morning?"

"I am merely curious why the sudden interest?" Katsuhito ventured.

"Just thinking the timing would suck if that's the case." Washu muttered darkly.

"Eh?" He grunted, now giving her his full attention. "I'm not certain I follow?"

He continued to study her, in the last few years Katsuhito had found an odd sort of relationship blossoming between him and this, woman. Unlikely and surprising, qualities they both appreciated. Yes, Washu was the proverbial 'odd bird'. Yet she had proven herself time and time again, a capable ally, a loving mother and astonishingly restful in her quieter moments. More and more someone he found he could look to.

That very thing now made him doubt his senses. For the briefest flutter, Katsuhito could have sworn She looked... Stricken? by his question.

"Tah!" She then snorted. "I was just thinking thing seemed to be settling down around here finally!"

"Hai!" He laughed, deciding not to press the issue. She would reveal what she wished when she desired.

"In the mean time" He added. "Please refrain from placing words in my mouth."

"Yeah!" Mayuka quipped. "Bad Ashu!"

Washu's eyes widened for an instant then narrowed at the child as she descended the last two stairs.

"Oh, that did it!" She said, raising her hands like claws, grinning maniacally.

"Now I'm gonna have to take YOU back to the lab!" Mayuka's eyes shot open as she wrapped arms about her Grandpa.

"Uh uh!" She squealed delighted. "Mayuka no inney pig!" Joining in Katsuhito wheeled around.

"Fear not!" he gruffed playfully, shielding her from on coming doom.

"Oh! He's not gonna help ya!" Washu said, grabbing hold, beginning a terrible tickle attack.

"I'm gonna splice your genes to a baboon!" Giggling, trying to catch some air, Mayuka attempted to fend off the fingers of death. Amid the playful tug of war, Katsuhito felt warmth spread through his being. It was wonderful, being here with his family.

"Aah! Ashu stap!" Mayuka giggled, clutching her Grandpa tighter.

In turn, Katsuhito gave a gentle squeeze closing his eyes thinking back to when it was Achika that he held so tight.

"You spacing off on me again?" Washu asked suddenly.

"No." He sighed, solemnly. "Just enjoying a perfect moment."

"That's nice." She responded. "Could I have my hands back now please?"

Glancing down, realizing with a start he had pinned all eight of her fingers between him and Mayuka where she had been tickling.

"Uh." He cleared his throat.

"Am pa got ya now Ashu!" Mayuka laughed. "Now you his!"

As the statement faded from the air, both Katsuhito and Washu stood with their eyes locked, for a moment. Before both looked away color rising uncharacteristically in their faces.

"Uh, Perhaps we should see to our visitors." He said, after a moment to regain some of his equilibrium.

"Yeah," Washu mouthed, equally flustered. "Sounds like a plan."

"Aww," Mayuka pouted. "Just when it getting good!"

"You." Washu said, lightly poking the child's button nose. "Pipe down."


	35. 2:22 That Ain't no picnic

2.22

Their arrival at stair's end was not at all disappointing. As usual, Sasami had pulled out all stops preparing lunch. The largest permanent table in the rest stops area covered with bright linen. Even from where they stood, the aroma was sheer heaven.

"You know Sasami," Kiyone was saying, while they looked on. "You're going to a lot of trouble for just a lunch!" Watching as the second princess was finishing a few last touches with Kiyone holding a box, on which Sasami balanced. "We don't really need to hang lanterns!"

"But Key!" She wined in response. "Its no real trouble, only takes a second and I want our guests to feel welcome!"

"Hey." Kiyone shrugged. "Suit yourself." Glancing down at where the older woman stood, Sasami took on a speculative look.

"How long do you think he's going to avoid me?" She asked nodding to where Tenchi stood carefully portioning food onto Styrofoam service trays. Shooting Sasami a look, taking in the angelic face and emerging figure Kiyone looked back over at Tenchi, happening to catch him sneaking a glance in their direction. Managing as he did to ladle hot chili sauce on to the back of his hand.

"EEEEEEEYOWWWW!" As he wailed, Key shook her head sadly.

"How's next year's Startica sound?" She replied, causing Sasami to sigh.

**(The Jurian summer star festival. (Ref-Daughter of darkness) ) **

"Why is he making things so difficult?" Sasami mummered angrily. Kiyone almost lost her balance, Just managing to keep the box and her-self from tumbling.

"He's making things difficult?" She half stammered. "As I recall, Tenchi wasn't who decided suddenly to play lip-sumo!"

"Well, yeah!" Sasami blushed and fidgeted. "But you gotta admit, he's just so darn dense some times!" As Kiyone nodded begrudgingly, Sasami straitened, staring resolutely at the horizon. "I just wanted to 'clue him' it was time to get with the program!"

"Ahem!" Kiyone bristled tiredly. "A burned match found in a fire place is a clue, Colonel Mustard! Setting the damn house on fire is a little closer to the stunt you pulled!"

"YOU'VE BURNED YOURSELF!!" Ayeka suddenly cried, running to Tenchi's side as they watched. Capturing and fondling his injured limb as well as her own bandaged hands permitted.

"It's not that bad!" Tenchi told her, surrendering his hand. However, his expression clearly displayed mild discomfort at her making such a fuss.

"Don't be a fool!" She gasped passionately. "It will blister! We should put ice on it right now!" Looking around however, only served to remind Ayeka, being this early in the year there was no reason to bring a cooler.

"I said!" Tenchi complained, though raising his voice only slightly. "It's all right!"

He reversed his hand, gently taking hold of her right wrist and lifting. Now looking down, he saw a look of wonder pass across Ayeka's features watching, her eyes grow moist, making him very uncomfortable. At some point during the clasping of their hands she abandoned all thoughts of first aid and instead drew closer. Smiling, sighing as she leaned against him.

"You need to stop worrying about me all the time and take better care of yourself!" He said with some amount of genuine anger.

"Yes sir!" Ayeka whispered, reaching up and brushing some stray hair from his eyes. It was right then, that something just clicked. Tenchi saw her smile slowly fade away, replaced by a look of astonishment.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked suddenly concerned. Meanwhile the princess's mind was in a whirl, for Ayeka had, as they say, an epiphany.

_"I've never told him how I feel!"_ She thought, totally amazed. _"Ryoko is so unbridled! and Kiyone? much like her! I see it so plainly now!" _Realizing, at that point she was staring Ayeka looked away. _"Mihoshi, naive and innocent like Sasami! Yet, they speak their hearts as well! and I …"_ She thought with rising distress. _"I refuse to share!"_

"Ayeka?" He asked, when she failed to respond.

_"Could it be that simple?"_ She wondered, looking at him anew, this time deeply into his eyes, amazement evident upon her lovely face.

"Uh." He ventured, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the intensity of her stare.

_"No!"_ She thought suddenly, remembering what Sasami had said, Yet thinking of their confrontation, words harsh and horrible lent Ayeka a kind of wild strength, rising from within! _"If I am to lose him, it will not be because I remained silent!"_

"I love you!" She suddenly blurted. "_Oh gods!"_ Ayeka then gasped unbelieving to herself. _"I've said it!" _

"Wha?" Tenchi mouthed stupidly, feeling the hairs rise on back of his neck and a weird fluttering sensation in his chest, as his mind went completely blank.

"I," Ayeka stammered hardly believing it was her own voice. "I said, I love you!" Still gazing into her eyes Tenchi saw tears starting to flow.

"I know." He told her gently, suddenly hoping it was the right thing to say. Then, not resisting the urge, wanting only to comfort her Tenchi drew the princess to him, wrapping his arms around her shivering form.

"Aww Tenchi..." Key muttered sadly, feeling his pain or at least wishing she could. She glanced around, specifically at Sasami gazing at the scene unfolding. Couldn't these girls see this was ripping him apart? Melting in his embrace, Ayeka's felt a measure of peace. In Her mind, she had finally said the one thing that mattered, she had come halfway and that was enough, for now.

"Ahhh!" Said a voice to their left, Each relieved in their own way something had broken the moment both Tenchi and Ayeka looked at Andarka. Sitting a few feet away rested her chin on her left hand regarding them.

"Love is in the air!" She sighed. With her right hand clasped firmly over Todd's it was obvious she wasn't referring specifically to them.

"This place is truly magical!" She added glancing shyly sideways at Todd who by his beaming expression, clearly seemed to agree. The two had been cozy ever since his fall from the flat bed. Only the large lump, evident on top of his noggin detracted from the picture perfect couple.

"Yeah!" He gushed happily. "Ain't it grand?!"

"Barfaroni!" Yuba grumped under her breath, now dressed again in her scrubs. The rumpled idol singer outfit was back in the caravan, showing additional signs of high mileage. "It may be months past Christmas," She added sourly. "But bah! fuck'n humbug anyway!"

"Uust shut da hell uhp!" Mikito snapped. Thanks largely to an ice pack from the Misaki-kitchen, by this time some of the swelling in her nose had abated.

"Gezz!" Sara swore quietly nodding at Andarka, glancing at each of the girls beside her in turn for confirmation and support. "She must be really desperate!" she continued to mutter. "I mean come on! Todd Runnion? What a jerk!" Getting a nod from all except Yoshi whom quietly turned the lapel of her 'borrowed' coveralls down so Todd's name was no longer visible. She was wondering if they would ever find all her clothes, and there was no way in hell! She was going back into those woods without an escort! Glancing around then she tried snatching yet another quick glance at Ryo-chan.

"Hisssss!" Ryo-Oki sneered before getting yet another 'bonk'.

"Behave yourself!" Sasami scolded.

"She's really something!" Ben nodding wonderingly at Ryo-chan from some distance away

"Shut your ass Ben!" The producer, slash director, slash man at the end of his rope snapped in response nervously glancing around. "Were just lucky Lord Katsuhito doesn't know about all the crap that's gone on!" Wataru grumbled, despondently. "He might just have us all arrested!"

"Now you're overreacting!" Ben laughed.

"How do you figure?" Wataru moaned. "First 'Commander banana' makes me look like a rank amateur in front of the priest!" He continued, nearly wailing. "Then my senior grip gets herself possessed by Janis Joplin!" He paused angrily. "Minus the talented part! Finally! To top it all off the most level headed member of my film crew decides to commune au natural!" Wataru glared at his engineer. "Now, would you mind rolling THAT back to the part where I'm overreacting please?"

"As to anything which might have occurred." Came a quiet voice from behind them. "There is no need for concern." Both men turn to see Lord Katsuhito walking slowly toward the assembly, Washu and Mayuka in tow. "I assure you," The elder priest quietly nodded. "Nothing has happened today that shouldn't be chalked up to simple youthful over exuberance."

"Domo! Katsuhito sama!" Wataru gasped, rising only to gratefully bow to his host. "Domo, Arigatou!" Straightening he then shook his head. "Its just things usually tend to go a little smoother!" He added looking extremely embarrassed. "I have no idea what caused all the weird behavior today."

"It's this place." Washu shrugged, chiming in. "Believe you me, the Masaki bloodline is about the most powerful weird magnet in the known universe!" Noticeably, Katsuhito cleared his throat shooting her a glance.

"Speaking of which lord Katsuhito?" Ben asked gesturing to his immediate left. "I hope you don't think me rude sir, but what's the story on the little cat girl?"

"Meyow?" Ryo-chan responded ears perking up, literally.

"BEN!" Wataru wheezed, waving his arms.

"What?" Ben asked defensively "I think she's damn cute!" So saying he then waved at Ryo-chan. "Hi ya little cutie!" He added totally unashamed, as Wataru gaped.

"Ah," Katsuhito began solemnly as Ryo-chan blushed. "That is quite a tale."

"Oh boy." Washu smirked, mildly shaking her head.

"Fourteen years ago..." Katsuhito pressed on, seeming at least to ignore her. "On the very night of the summer solstice, We found our young shrine child." Katsuhito paused suddenly aware that everyone was looking at him. "Ahem," He continued mildly gesturing down the gentle hill. "Floating out in the center of that very lake." He stopped, grimly noting several individuals in the group, including some family member were looking over at the indicate location.

"In a ladies hat box." He finished gravely.

"And all with a straight face..." Tenchi murmured wonderingly, sideways to Ayeka

"With ability to spread such quantities and quality." She drawled under her breath. "Is it any wonder the lands around the shrine are so fertile?"

"Meally?" Ryo-chan asked, eyes going wide walking over, adorably holding a pan with bright orange carrot shaped potholders regarding Katsuhito with awe.

"Yes." Katsuhito confirmed, firmly starring directly into her eye as he patted her head.

"Wow!" Wataru said. "That's some story!"

"Isn't it though?" Washu added with a fresh version of the same smirk.

"HLAME!" Kiyone coughed, having moved closer, enough to 'net' her an immediate punch in the shoulder from Tenchi.

"Dick." She hissed under her breath rubbing her arm.

"Less." He shot back smirking, drawing looks to both of them from Ayeka.

"Since then we have done our best to raise and educate her." Katsuhito continued ignoring the various mild outbursts.

"With spectacular results sir!" Ben told him looking with unmasked admiration at Ryo-chan who received it by modestly averting her eyes.

"What are you?" Wataru whispered to Ben, leaning over. "Some kind of furvert?" this drew him a look from the engineer.

"Don't you watch any anime?" Ben asked seeming genuinely dismayed.

"Nuku! Nuku!" Mayuka chirped.

"I make films!" Wataru stated haughtily. "I don't have time for that stuff!"

"Hey everybody!" Sasami announced, interrupting the relative calm. "Ahz we liken tah say out hair in da sticks!" She added exuberantly. "Cum in git it! Vittles is on!" The aftermath of the announcement found everyone sliding up and settling in, Katsuhito, naturally choosing the table's head with Washu to his immediate left, Mayuka then Tenchi. Kiyone, in the act of taking a step toward the next empty space found herself suddenly presented with a view of Ayeka's back.

"This seat is reserved!" The princess fairly sneered over her shoulder. "Constable." She added, icily tacking the word on to her statement.

"Hope you get splinters in your ass." Kiyone muttered quietly.

"WHAT?" Ayeka gasped, turning a full three quarters.

"I said, I hope the spicy food doesn't give me gas!" Kiyone replied quickly but only after Tenchi shot her a look, before then sitting down. The rest of the assembly seated themselves in loose order about the rest of the table. Todd and Andarka choosing to sit opposite of Tenchi with Yuba, Mikito and Sara then Yoshi to their right. Wataru seated himself at the foot of the table using a folding chair with Ben to his immediate left. While the timeless ritual of passing plates, portions and condiments were observed, Andarka seemed more interested in snuggling than sustenance.

"Mmmmm." She sighed thoughtfully, looking over at where Tenchi sat with Ayeka. "It's such a wonderful thing."

"I beg you pardon?" The princess asked curiously.

"Raw fish again?" Kiyone muttered quietly, looking with some dismay at the fillet of pinkish white. This was one of the few problems she had living in Japan. Well, that and squid. _"And what the heck is up with this rice?" _She managed to keep that last to herself, but thinking the bowl in front of her could stand in for a nightlight!

"Yeah I know," Sara Small interjected, siting just across from Key.

"If you had served that in my home town," She laughed. "They would have called a swat team!"

"A what?" Kiyone looked at her oddly.

"Finding love?" Andarka continued, ignoring the cross exchange choosing that as her moment to take possession of Todd's unprotesting appendage.

"And in such a fitting place." She purred.

"I couldn't agree more!" Todd affirmed looking into her eyes. Finding himself in gratitude for almost cracking open his skull! "Your like a dream come true." He told Andarka earnestly.

"Ahem!" Washu interrupted from behind her own tray. "You seem to be forgetting, that love had nothing to do with the founding of this shrine."

"Oh, I'm quite aware of the history of the mound!" Andarka replied brightly turning with a gleam in her eye, only to halt, actually seeing Washu for the first time. "After all," She continued sounding slightly perplex at what she saw. Such a precocious young girl! "I'm gathering material for my doctoral thesis on ancient myths and legends!"

Washu blinked then slowly smiled. From where Kiyone was sitting, she could almost see the hackles rise on Katsuhito neck.

"Ahem." He quietly grumbled.

"Soooo." Washu continued slyly, ignoring the foot prodding her under the table. "An expert huh?"

"Yes indeed!" Andarka said confidently, rising to her feet. Todd reluctantly released his hold but sat beaming as she straitened her shoulders and addressed the table. "As a matter of fact," She continued brightly. "I have been doing extensive research in to the backgrounds of many of the legends that pervade this very prefecture!"

"Indeed." Katsuhito commented. It did not take a detective first class to deduce the young woman now had his fully attention. "I would be interested in what you have learned." He informed her warmly.

"You would?" Washu gaped, slightly surprised.

"Of course." Katsuhito assured. "It is so rare these days to find young people who are mind full of the past." Tenchi grimaced, chewing his lip. Hoping grand father was not about to have a relapse, especially after their talk this morning.

"I have personally mastered many of the ancient local kanji." Andarka added proudly. "Just so I could read the various ledgers and family registers!"

"Wellll, someone's been doing their home work!" Washu remarked.

"Not at all." Andarka smiled, totally missing or choosing to ignore the sarcasm. "As most people know, there have been many attempts to 'formalize' the various Kanji into a unitized form. Even in the present day, there are still many recognized subsets. "And there are many things which can be learned through careful study of the more ancient forms!"

"Oh?" Washu bantered. "Such as?"

"Well, among other things," Andarka continued. "Forensic handwriting analysis is an interest of mine."

"For-whosea-mah what?" Mikito asked suddenly gazing blankly at Andarka.

"Using someone's hand writing to divine their personality traits." Tenchi told her casually, managing to deliver the statement just as Kiyone was opening her mouth.

"A, Actually Mr. Misaki?" Andarka apologized. "That's graphology, which I'm afraid is a pseudo-science at best."

"Dumbass." Kiyone muttered under her breath, enlisting an instant glare from Tenchi. The situation made worse by a slight snicker from Washu.

"Forensic analysis of handwriting however," Andarka then added. "Is a tool used to identify specific individuals through detailed comparisons."

There was an odd sound issued from the head of the table just then. Tenchi would have sworn it might have been of someone spitting tea violently back into a cup.

"Oh really?" Washu commented. "Now that sounds interesting!"

"Exactly right!" Andarka Continued brightly. "Which is why it is so fortunate I was able to get this job here! It has allowed me to make observation and take some photos of the ancient texts with Lord Katsuhito's kind permission!"

"Ah," Katsuhito mused gruffly. "I was under the impression, your interest was in the inks and materials used?"

"Among other things most honored sir!" Andarka replied. "All the ancient texts and registers are precious irreplaceable documents! It only make good sense gather a broad spectrum of data types when they are available thus minimizing their exposure to possible harm!"

"It is most unfortunate then that the registers I have here are recent copies." Katsuhito spoke levelly. "Only going back a few generations at best."

"But still invaluable honored sir!" Andarka nodded. "Specifically when I compare them to the archived originals!" The statement hung in the air about the table, which seemed to grow unusually still for a moment, that stretched until Katsuhito spoke again.

"I was unaware that college students had access to such ancient government documents?" Now it was Kiyone's turn for her eyes to widen, detecting a subtle note of panic evident in Lord Katsuhito's voice.

"Well normally no." Andarka said slightly blushing, apparently oblivious.

"But I've done an internship over the last two summer breaks at the Odoku shire ruins." Turning then away from the group, seemingly more embarrassed. "And my uncle Samu is a Lower House member."

"Say!" Washu shot off suddenly. "I seem to remember part of a legend saying 'The legendary warrior' had dealings with the Odoku priest sometime after his battle at the mound!"

"Exactly so!" Andarka elated. "And it is my belief, that comparison of the ancient documents there will conclusively identify the hand writing of Yosho himself!"

"Among other things..." Kiyone breathed softly the reasons for Katsuhito's alarm becoming all too plain. If the handwriting between ancient Yosho and Modern Katsuhito matched...

"Impressive." Washu breathed, while turning three-quarters and opening her fan with a snap. With the lower part of her face thus shielded, she looked poignantly at Katsuhito. "Kid's good," She grimaced quietly behind her fan. "Want me to carve you a paddle? You just might be up shit creek!"

"Wow!" Todd sighed looking at Andarka, the young man was obviously star struck. Looking upon the young woman, Katsuhito however was suddenly feeling every one of the seven hundred years he had been on planet and gain insight to what a rat caught in a trap must feel.

"Wonderful." Tenchi said, suddenly beginning to understand the panic he was catching from grandpa. "So what is it exactly that you are researching about our family?" He asked. "That is if you don't mind?"

"Not at all!" Andarka told him, seeming surprised at the question.

"I've been working up material that will show conclusively that the legend's surrounding Masaki shrine was caused by the strike of a double cored meteorite!"

"Oh!" Katsuhito almost slumped with relief. "That's quite fascinating young lady." He said slowly. "But I feel that digging too deep into the mysteries behind ancient myths only leads to further deeper questions."

"And answers we certainly may not want!" Washu quipped. Katsuhito blinked, then leaned over carefully.

"Would it be possible for you to kindly shut up?" he whispered uncharacteristically terse.

"With all due respect, honored sir!" Andarka persisted, slightly bowing Katsuhito's direction. "I deeply believe it foolish to let superstition stand in the way of discovery!"

She then straitened eyes burning intensely, focused on the horizon.

"Are we to ignore all that the past has to offer future generations?" She continued passionately.

"Do I deny the light of ancient knowledge?" Andarka's arm shot out, pointing for effect. "Just because some one screams, LOOK IT'S THE DEMON?!"


	36. 2:23 Demons, todlers and catgirls oh my

2.23

"WHA?!" A just arriving Ryoko yelped, suddenly finding her self standing at finger point, while Tenchi, among others blinked in surprise.

He however was the only one suddenly very aware of the pressure Ayeka was exerting on his arm as just to the other side of the Princess, certain galactic law officials where sizing up the pending predicament.

_"And now it gets really interesting!"_ Kiyone thought glumly. Not, without an appropriate amount of sympathy for Tenchi to be sure.

"OH!" Andarka startled, smiling then at the new arrival. "And who might you be?"

"Button your lip sister, that's my line!" Ryoko snapped, covering she had just had the living shit scared out of her by turning belligerent.

"Tenchi! Who the hell are these people?" She added angrily.

"Well." Tenchi began, clearing his throat.

"They're a team of exorcists!" Kiyone suddenly blurted. "Here to rid the shrine of the demonic influence that has plagued the good people of these lands!"

The statement echoed through the air, leaving everyone startled, confused and dumbfounded. Well, that is except…

"T-THE HELL YOU SAY!!" Ryoko stammered loudly, angrily rolling up her sleeves.

"WELL, I'M NOT GOING WITHOUT A FIGHT!"

"DAMN IT KIYONE!" Tenchi swore rising from his seat. "SHUT YOUR FLAPPING HOLE!! RYOKO! JUST CALM DOWN!!"

"BUT SHE JUST SAID!" Ryoko stormed, angry and confused.

"THEY'RE A FILM CREW!!" Tenchi bellowed. "HERE TO DO A DOCUMENTARY ON THE DAMN SHRINE!!"

"Daddy's gotta potty mouth!" Mayuka observed, getting up from the table.

"What the hell was all that about?" Wataru wondered aloud, watching Ben Ofer shrug as little girl was running over to the just arrived woman, squealing with undisguised joy.

"YOKO!" The child shouted and leaped, her arms opened for her infamous 'hug attack'.

Over where she was still standing framed by the lake, Ryoko looked confused perhaps a little embarrassed. More than anything however she was ticked off! About to toss some choice words Kiyone's direction when Mayuka's charge melted it all away in an instant.

"OH HO!" Ryoko spouted playfully sidestepping, catching the child by back of her bibs and hoisted. Mayuka suddenly found herself inverted, with Ryoko starring pensively up at her.

"And just what kind of an attack was that sugarplum?" Ryoko teased sweetly.

"No Fair!" the little girl pouted.

"Ya left yourself wide open kid!" Ryoko finished with a rasp.

"Damnation!" Todd muttered quietly. His initial thoughts of _"Another hottie?"_ All but canceled watching Ryoko hoisting the toddler over head effortlessly in a one handed grip? The girls sure were 'healthily' here about!

"Ryoko!" Tenchi complained, from the table. "She's not a sack of potatoes!"

"Take a chill-pill daddy dearest!" The ex-space pirate sneered, gently flipping Mayuka upwards, plucking the giggling child out of free-fall in an instant, cradling her in an undeniably a playful hug.

"So how's my favorite student?" She whispered as Mayuka wrapped arms about the ex-space pirate's neck and squeezed.

"Yoko!" She sighed.

Ryoko took a moment, flashing Tenchi a 'See? Told you so!' look, shooting then a suitably more scathing one Kiyone's direction.

"Daddy?" Yuba mouthed wonderingly, then rolling her eyes speculatively at Sara.

Who like each of the girls on the crew were rapidly re-evaluating the situation here abouts?

"Oh, me and you are gonna party later flatfoot!" Ryoko added as she approached the table. Nodding succinctly at a seemingly unperturbed Kiyone.

"Que Sera!" The detective shrugged, making a cocking motion with her left hand.

"I'll bring the party favors!"

"No fight!" Mayuka complained, just as Ryoko was setting her down. Clearly deciding enough was enough! Taking hold, the little girl started pulling her towards the table.

"Yoko, come sit with daddy!"

"Now you're in trouble!" Kiyone softly sang, smiling staring apparently into thin air across the table. Refusing to see the harsh looks, both Ayeka and Tenchi shot her direction. Knowing most likely they could have felled an ox.

"Remind me to kill you later!" Tenchi muttered glancing toward impending doom.

"Scoot your ass down one click princess!" Ryoko suddenly gruffed, having only just noticed the seating arrangements. "You're in my spot!"

She had apparently been looking around somewhat confused at all the unfamiliar faces.

"I beg your pardon?" Ayeka returned sweetly, not even bothering to look. "Obviously preparing Raman all morning has scorched what little brain you have!"

Ryoko responded by stepping back, sliding her left foot into launch position,

"I SAY NO FIGHT!" Mayuka suddenly yelled. Immediately forestalling pending posterior assault and commanding everyone's full attention as the little girl gestured at her side of the table.

"ALL YOU!" She said, pantomiming the required motion. "SCOOT DOWN!"

While mouths were busy dropping open, Mayuka reestablished her hold on Ryoko's hand.

"YOKO! SIT HERE!" She said, urging the stunned woman toward where she had been siting when Ryoko had first appeared.

"YES MA'AM!" Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko said in unison as everybody that side hurried to comply.

"She's Smart as a whip!" Ben said, clearly impressed. "How old is that little girl?"

"Better than halfway to three years old." Washu supplied, between bites. Seeming to take little interest in the almost brawl just averted.

"Uh huh!" Mayuka said, taking immediate interest whenever she was the topic of conversation.

"I this much!" she added as if her next words were the most important thing she would ever say, holding up two chubby fingers.

"And a big smidge!" She finished flashing five then three fingers with her left hand.

"Holy Hirohito!" Ben gasped a family man himself almost falling over with shock.

"THAT is amazing!"

"Not so..." Ayeka cooed. "If you consider her lineage."

"Let's just thank god your mutation skipped her generation." Ryoko said quietly.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Ayeka asked hotly.

"And she didn't crawl out of your shallow end of the gene pool either." Kiyone sighed softly.

"I'll kick YOUR ass!" Ryoko shot back.

"Yes! I'm very proud!" Tenchi laughed elaborately.

"And I'll just bet!" Ben agreed gazing at Mayuka, attempting to assist ignoring the crossfire. "You can say the name of everyone in your family!"

The little girl paused, she had been avidly watching the on going exchange. Now she turned, scrutinizing the older man.

"Why should?" Mayuka squinted up at him, instantly dubious. "You stranger!"

Ryo-Oki stopped where she was still assisting Sasami in serving their guests. Her eyes narrowing as she too regarded the engineer from across the table.

_"So, that's what one looks like!"_ She nodded firmly to herself.

"Well that's right of course!" Ben told Mayuka smiling. "You shouldn't talk to strangers!" He added sternly.

"But, your Daddy's right there!" He then nodded at Tenchi. "And if he says its ok?"

"Hmmm." Mayuka frowned, hands on hips glancing at Tenchi her self, brows furrowing.

"It ok to tell?" She asked, then waited while Tenchi considered.

Most of the people of the surrounding areas knew about Mayuka's little 'ho ho, play pretend'. It certainly made it easier than trying to explain all the dynamics of what not to say to a two and a big smidge little girl.

"And..." Ben added grinning, after seeing Tenchi slowly nod, enchanted with the intensity of her stare, reaching into his pocket. "What if I give you this?"

"WHOA!" Mayuka's ruby eyes almost popped out of her head as the midday sun flashed on the surface of a five hundred yen coin.

"But!" Ben continued, making the coin vanish from small fingers already reaching. Simultaneously dotting the precocious toddler's button nose.

"Only if you can say everyone's name!"

"Well." Mayuka began, rubbing her nose slightly cross, wishing adults would leave it be! Glanced around for a second then back. "I already said, you stranger!" She then pointed over at Wataru.

"But I hear him call you Ben!"

The director just about lost it right then and there along with most the table as Ben's face froze in shock.

"I meant, just you're family sweetness." He added slightly red with surprise.

"Serves you right!" Wataru gasped cheerfully.

"Hey!" Mayuka interrupted, pointing again. "Who you?"

It took the director a moment realizing the child was indeed addressing him specifically. Surprised he glanced around the assembled group then back, never losing his grin.

"Oh! Well, I'm Wataru Higomi!" He told the child. Making a show of extending his hand, which after another glance toward a nodding Tenchi, Mayuka grasped.

"I make movies!" he added buoyantly.

"Good!" She answered. "You shut up now! I talking!"

"Mayuka!" Tenchi gasped, amid the resulting blast of laughter erupting almost drowning his admonishment.

"Would you care to comment again about her social development?" Ayeka glared as Tenchi grimaced, scratching back of his head, amid the dying snickers and wheezing.

"I Mayuka Masaki," the little girl indicated herself, having waited out the storm of laughter. "I ninja!" She continued, bowing at the waist to Ben.

"She my Auntie Yoko!" Mayuka then said pointing to Ryoko.

"That's me alright!" Ryoko smiled and waved.

"She wanted on twenty-six planets," Mayuka continued. "That cause she space pirate!"

"Wah?" Wataru mouthed, looking at the child strangely.

"Space pirate?" Todd muttered, glancing briefly from where Andarka sat positively beaming at the little girl.

"Lots of kids build little fantasies up and around their family members!" Ben whispered quickly, leaning close. "Nothing wrong with it."

Wataru shrugged, as the cameraman nodded, sparing a glance Kiyone's direction. Thinking this was starting to sound strangely familiar.

"She also..." Mayuka continued, pausing to concentrate on an unfamiliar word.

"An all-key-hall-lick." She finished with a definite nod.

"WHAH?!" Ryoko gasped as the table again erupted.

"Mayuka!" Tenchi snorted, unable to keep completely from laughing.

"Oo-boy..." Ben muttered, suddenly wondering if this had been such a good idea?

"And he, my daddy!" Mayuka continued after another moment. Indicating Tenchi with a chubby extended digit. From the continued cross expression, it was clear she didn't like waiting for the bursts of hilarity to subside. After all her fortune was at stake!

"Him Tenchi Masaki!" She then paused, at a sudden additional thought.

"But me just call him daddy for short." She added as Tenchi positively beamed with renewed pride, while Ryoko sat, muttering.

"Dang mouthy munchkin!"

"Out of the mouths of babes." Ayeka tittered uncharitably.

"Bite me!" Ryoko snapped.

"Daddy love to draw." Mayuka continued brightly. "That why he think he might be arc-key-tech someday like papa Yuki his daddy."

"How nice." Ben told her.

"But he also study to be pest." Mayuka added with a nod. "Jus like grampa."

"P-pest?" Ben blinked, glancing first at Tenchi then over at Katsuhito.

"Oh!" he suddenly reasoned. "I think you mean 'priest' honey."

"Sounded right the first time!" Washu laughed as Katsuhito's eyes darted her way.

"Hey! Kick your own damn leg!" She added angrily.

"Yeah but he think he might also be farmer." Mayuka told him, ignoring the mild 'tiff'. "He not sure, auntie Aka say that because he Indian.'

Ben again paused, just about to urge the little girl to continue, taking a moment to glance again the direction of her Father. Noting Tenchi well as Ayeka were studying the child curiously. The engineer reasoned Tenchi had the healthy if slightly darker completion common to the region. His mind did stray for a second, wondering how much time Ayeka spent in doors to vary that much.

"Now sweetie, I think you're confused." He then told Mayuka. "Both you, your daddy and grampa are definitely Japanese!" He didn't add, he had no clue as to Ryoko or the Bronze skinned babe that was hanging with Tony and Michele! The odd 'snicker' heard in the air just then also eluded authoring.

"But auntie Aka say daddy Indian-sigh-sieve!" Mayuka complained, while Tenchi's 'beam' swung angrily over, threatening to burn a hole in the princess's face.

"Out of the mouth of babes!" Ayeka repeated, grinning with embarrassment

"Would you know what a mutton head is Mr. Ben?" Mayuka suddenly asked.

"Uh..." The engineer coughed his response. "Why don't you tell me about the rest of you family first honey?"

"Oh? Well, that there, my auntie Aka!" The child continued oblivious while Ayeka waved weakly. Smiling with equal enthusiasm.

"And she first..." Mayuka paused, looking suddenly worried, glancing again at her father. "You sure?"

"Long as you know what's pretend honey." Tenchi told her, wording it carefully. Wondering now if he was making a mistake but seeing no way to stop this without appearing out rightly rude.

"She first princess." Mayuka continued, glancing again Ayeka's direction.

"Oh?" Ben asked the child, believing he understood, grand visions aside.

"So, she's the Woman of the house?"

"Ho!" Ryoko snorted suddenly. "As if..."

"Not know." Mayuka told him, genuinely scratching her head as Ayeka shot a glare Ryoko's direction.

"But Auntie Yoko call her miss bossy boots." She added.

"Among other things..." Kiyone muttered as Ryoko snickered totally unrepentant.

"Silence cretins." The princess growled under her breath, turning then to the child.

"Now Mayuka?" She then continued in tones dripping with honey. "Little Ladies aren't supposed to gossip."

"Yeah honey," Ryoko laughed. "Leave that to the resident wind bag!"

"To whom are you referring?" Ayeka demanded, glaring as Ryoko elaborately shrugged.

"So your Auntie is a real princess huh?" Ben interceded, hoping to 'move the situation along' before fatalities started to occur. "Well, I must say she certainly looks the part."

"Uh huh." Mayuka nodded. "She most beautiful woman in whole Jeri-Ryan Empire."

**(Resistance is futile!)**

Again the child paused, seeming to concentrate even as Ayeka smiled and shyly blushed.

"At least that what she told me." Mayuka added.

"Oh lord!" Kiyone gasped, burying face in the cradle of her arms, shoulders quivering as she laughed into the tabletop while beside her the princess stared blankly into space.

"The kids on a roll!" Ryoko howled as Tenchi glared briefly her direction.

"N' she Key-o-knee!" Mayuka continued, gesturing at the slumping detective.

"Uh, Guess it's my turn!" Key grimaced, forcing her self to straiten.

"Uh huh." Mayuka acknowledged with a slight nod. "She gal-axe-see police!"

"And I'm Luke Skywalker." Todd muttered under his breath.

"Todd?" Andarka asked, looking, curious as to his tone as Kiyone glanced at him tiredly.

"Sorry." He told her softly. "I'll explain later."

"Daddy say she grad-aided top her class!" Mayuka continued smiling.

"Wow!" Ben nodded himself, clearly impressed.

"From the Far, far away galaxy of Tokyo MPD Academy." Kiyone supplied, evenly.

"So you really are a cop?" Wataru asked, looking at her a little warily.

"Detective." Kiyone smiled warmly, "Freelance." She added, noting a mildly sharp glance from Todd's direction.

"Yeah, But Auntie Yoko say she couldn't catch cold." Mayuka told them.

Key glanced, then slowly turned from Mayuka, registering the toothy grin, which faded as Ryoko rolled her eyes up, tongue firmly in cheek.

"Pow." The detective muttered cocking and firing her finger pistol, at the menace.

'Wow." Ben enthused, again wanting to press on. "So you got a Pirate, a Princess and a Policewoman! All living in the same house."

"A positively prodigious passel of pertinent personal." Washu snickered.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Katsuhito muttered tiredly.

"Relax." She smiled slyly leaning towards him. "Might just have a plan that'll save your beacon!" Washu whispered, her cherub face registering pleasure as Katsuhito's eyes slightly widened.

"Least ways now you got a legitimate reason to ride that train tomorrow." She smirked as his expression hardened.

"I resent the insinuation." He grumbled darkly.

"More like you resemble it." Washu volleyed quietly. "And we both know Tenchi's nonsense about having to go more than two prefectures over to buy an new pump just doesn't hold water." She paused, speculatively. "Or would that be a pun?"

"Now honey," Tenchi was gently reprimanding. "Ayeka's right, You shouldn't go round repeating what people say."

"Why not?" Mayuka asked, her eyes shining innocently.

"Well," Tenchi cleared his throat.

"Cause you don't want to see Auntie Yoko with a fat lip right?" Kiyone supplied suddenly. Batting her eyes elaborately positively dripping with false earnestness as Ayeka uncharacteristically snorted. Immediately raising a hand to her face, frozen with a look of mild shock.

"Drop on down sister!" Ryoko challenged, enlisting the little girl to giggle.

"Oh, yes." Tenchi eyed the detective and 'demon' receptively. "THAT'S a BIG help, Thanks!" He nodded disgustedly.

"What the hell did I do?" Ryoko wanted to know.

"Yoko gonna eat soap..." Mayuka warned, shaking her head sadly.

"Its never easy is it?" Ben asked Tenchi with a laugh.

"You don't know the half of it." Tenchi muttered, glancing over the where Ryoko was hefting one fist with an extended knuckle, choreographing with the other 'standing in' as her desired victims face. Then over to Kiyone, in the act of pulling the lower lid of her right eye down with a finger. Her thumb, in her ear fanning fingers as she stuck out her tongue.

"Sometimes I lose track of how many kids I'm raising." He added gravely

All three women froze, Ayeka in the act of admonishing Kiyone.

"Stop touching me!" she groused, a pause and then...

"HEY!"

"What the!"

"Lord Tenchi?"

They cried fairly in unison.

The old engineer shook his head, feeling a mixture of sympathy and envy. There wasn't one of those women he would personally 'kick out of bed for eating crackers' as the saying used to go. Ben then snorted, thinking again, it sure seemed like a good idea! Looking nervously at the current glare factory he now wondered if he had just instigated a war.

_"And I thought I came from a dysfunctional family!" _ Turning back towards the child, Ben found Mayuka looking at him expectantly.

"Why I do this if you no pay attention?!" She demanded crossly.

"My deepest regrets dear lady!" Ben bowed apologetically placing hands together in supplication. "I'm an old man!" He elaborated. "My attention wandered!"

Mayuka studied him for several seconds, wondering why adults needed to carry on so?

"S'ok." She then chirped, brows furrowed. "Just not let happen again!"

Turning from a smiling Ben Ofer, Mayuka then gestured at the head of the table.

"N' that my grand pa!" She announced proudly, as Katsuhito's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"An she, little Washu." The child continued with a nod, pointing at 'the young girl' seated beside the old man. Mayuka then paused for a second, then looked away. Evidently looking for her next 'victim.'

"What?" Ben asked, obviously taken aback. "Nothing else to tell about them?"

"Nope." Mayuka told him flatly. "Washu say if I don't button lip when we come down here she turn me into hamster!"

Ben glanced, catching Katsuhito and Washu grinning and making victory signs.

"Uh…" He mildly stammered, deciding not to pursue the issue.

"Oh, ok! You're almost there!" He directed Mayuka's attention instead over to where Ryo-chan was standing next to Sasami. "So who are those pretty young ladies?"

Have followed her progress along with everyone else, it came as no shock both subjects of current scrutiny were gazing back their way with interest.

"That's Sesame!" Mayuka told him grinning and pointing. The effect was almost instantaneous.

"GRRRRR!" The second princess swore setting down her tray, to mildly glare. "Mayuka?" She stated slowly, emphasizing every word. "It's SASAMI! Please say it right!"

The old engineer had started slightly at the outburst, glancing between the young woman and Mayuka respectively. Ben noted the tiniest little sneer had settled about the corners of that tiny angelic mouth.

"So-sue-me?" Mayuka asked carefully and so help him it sounded deliberate.

"ERRRRRRRRRGH!" Sasami growled.

"Mayuka?" Tenchi warned. "Now we've talked about this."

"Kay..." The little girl deflated, slightly pouting in a fashion bringing an instant smile to Ben.

"Daddies girl." He muttered. No doubt about it.

"Huh?" Mayuka glanced at him sharply.

"Nothing sweetheart." He chuckled, thinking she had excellent hearing too! "Please go on!" He added.

"Well, she kina' my ant..." Mayuka then paused, frowning. "But she also sort'a my great-grama."

Ben's eyes widened ever so slightly with surprise.

"Huh?" Wataru suddenly quipped. "Sweetness, you're confused!" He told the child indicating Sasami. Both he and Ben then looked back, managing to just catch Mayuka gazing at her Father while Tenchi was making curt chopping motions in the air before him his mouth repeatedly forming the word 'no'.

"Honey, there's no way that pretty girl could be your grandmother!" Andarka suddenly supplied as out of the corner of his eye Todd could clearly see Sasami, bristling.

"So I no say bout goddess in training?" Mayuka asked her father.

"PUT A SOCK IN IT!" Sasami bellowed suddenly. Causing everyone at the table to nearly jump free of their skin.

The shout had an odd... 'Echo' for want of a better descriptive, for some seconds it seemed to be... 'Bouncing?' Repeating amid the trees it's dying cadence like the rustling of leaves. The moment of her outburst imperfectly synced with an unfelt wind, that set branches all about to gently swaying.

"WHOAH!" Mayuka gasped. "She grumpy today!"

"Yeah, I kind'a noticed..." Ben muttered, clearing his right ear with a finger.

"Wow..." Todd muttered, unable to tear eyes away from Sasami for several second. The blaze of her eyes the set of her teeth. The train of her hair gently fanning out behind. All had combined to hold him riveted, till a mild elbow from Andarka brought him back to earth.

"Wha?"

"You need to concentrate on me Mr. Runnion." She told him softly. Favoring him with a tiny smile. The cameraman froze with a look of total surprise which melted a second later in to the silliest of grins.

"Cool!" Todd smiled, the previous moment irrevocably lost to him.

"Ok!" Ben pressed doggedly on ward, banishing the shinny new coin "One more! and you got the gold Sweetie!" Bright smile aside inwardly he was mildly depressed.

Mostly he had wanted to know more about the cute little cat girl!

"Uh…" Mayuka stammered looking around. "No, that not everyone!" Looking back at Kiyone the child looked puzzled. "Miho not here!"

"Well, I'm sure that..." Ben began, hoping to get on through this, considering the mess it had unintentionally caused when suddenly the little girl cut him off.

"Uh uh!" Mayuka almost panicked. "Miho special! She bests friend in whole wide world! She TV pal! She crawl under bed with gun and tell monsters to clear out or she gonna blow their weenies off!"

"Uh…." Ben's gaze moved from the child back to table where the Masaki clan was participating in a group shrug.

"That's my partner." Kiyone sighed.

"It's ok honey." Ben then told the child, patting her head. "Mihoshi is doing something with Tony and Michel." Leaning down he looked her in the eye.

"I'm sure they'll be along any time now!" He told her. "Now, you got one more!"

Ben then pointed at Ryo-chan. "Now, who is that?"

"That Ryo-chan!" Mayuka said smiling. "And she my other best friend in whole world!"

"MEYOW!" Ryo-oki agreed, throwing her arms excitedly into the air.

"She warm! She nice!" Mayuka continued. "She smell good! She love carrots!"

"Meyow! Meyow! Meyow!" Ryo-chan rapidly elated.

"An!" Mayuka added, jumping to run around and over before throwing her arms about a smiling Ryo-oki.

"She look just like mommy!" Mayuka joyously shouted. The statement echoed, like a pistol shot as everyone film crew and family exchanged glances.

"Oh my god!" Washu muttered under her breath.

"She remembers that much?" Katsuhito asked quietly, drawing her eyes to him.

Washu did not answer, seeing a look of mild sadness, hinting at a deeper sorrow.

"Good lord." Tenchi breathed, now unable to keep from staring almost seeing Ryo-oki anew.

"How could we have been so blind?" Ayeka whispered.

"So what's the big woop?" Ryoko wondered quietly, sparing a single glance the direction of her long time partner.

"Well even you have to admit," Ayeka replied softly. "There's more than a passing resemblance.

"Between your face and my behind?" Ryoko snickered, though it instantly faded. The second she realized how serious they both were.

"Hey, cut your self some slack your highness." She added, openly concerned how her little jab hadn't even rattle Ayeka. "Nobody else noticed."

"No one else in this household grew up around paintings and books with depictions of Yuzuha!"

"Well, that's not exactly true." Tenchi reasoned. Nodding the direction of Sasami with out actually looking, deciding not to temp fate as it were.

"Yes," Ayeka murmured only moderately glancing herself for similar reasons. "But her dual nature aside," The princess continued. "Sasami was quite young."

"Well, I guess someone has something coming to her." Ben Ofer suddenly said standing to stride over to where Mayuka and Ryo-chan stood. Producing and showing her the coin, the little girl's face seeming to 'light up' as she gestured for it excitedly.

"Well let's eat!" Tenchi told them, hoping to break the moment.

"No point in waiting till everyone's food gets cold!" Amid sighs and nods of agreement the various members of the group began sampling while Mayuka claimed her prize.

"I do good?" She asked.

"You do excellent!" Ben told her smiling. Sneaking a peek up at Ryo-Oki, Ben was startled when she didn't look away this time but instead regarded him warmly.

"You don't speak much do you?" He asked. Uncertain if it was the right thing to do.

"Yah man't yeak oo ell." She said flashing him a sweet little smile.

"But she can sing!" Mayuka told him.

"Meyow!" Ryo-chan gasped at the child.

"Oh really?" Ben grinned, causing Ryo-chan to startle shaking her head.

"OH yah ant!" She gaped, physically beginning to back away. Glancing around in a rising panic her eyes landing finally upon Sasami.

_**"Help!"**_ Ryo-chan signed frantically. **"**_**Bail me out sis!"**_

"You are on your own!" Came the verbal response.

"Little Miss snicker, when I'm being called names!" Sasami added angrily.

"Awwww come on!" Ben wheedled. "Let's hear you sing!"

"You know." Washu whispered to Katsuhito while Ryo-chan desperately bolted, doing what came naturally to any good starship under fire. She took evasive action!

"You should really stop blaming yourself for what Yuzuha did." Washu informed him pointedly.

"It was because of her feeling for me that she…" His voice trailed off, his eyes seeking refuge in the tabletop.

_"So many years, so many regrets."_ Katsuhito thought, glancing toward Washu. Noting the intense color of her eyes.

"So beautiful." He murmured.

"What?" she asked not quite having heard. "Did you say something?"

"I was saying what a beautiful meal Sasami has made for us!"

"Fucking coward!" Ryoko muttered between bites.

"What was that?" Ayeka gasped. Leaning around Tenchi.

"I said, it's a good thing you showered!" Ryoko answered loudly.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Ayeka snapped. "Insinuating that I smell?!"

"Would you turn the dental drill down a notch Princess?" Kiyone asked, cupping her ear closest to the outburst.

"AND YOU, SHUT UP!" Ayeka shot back, then turned.

"Lord Tenchi!" She demanded. "Are you going to sit there while I'm being verbally assaulted?"

"That's about the size of it." He muttered, not wishing to get in the middle of yet another three-way bout. The effect however was a little like pulling the pin out of a grenade.

"HA HA HA HA!" Ryoko exploded. Unfortunately expelling a portion of the rice cake in her mouth directly on to Washu's plate. As Washu launched into a spiel about how having such an uncultured slob for a daughter must be a burden for some poor woman. Tenchi noticed Kiyone looking away from the commotion.

"You ok Key?" He asked amid the din.

"Fine." She affirmed, glancing about. "I was just suddenly wondering where Mihoshi is?"


	37. 2:24 Seize the day miho

2.22

"My god!" Tony gasped, standing finally at foot of the path gazing up, taking in the awesome glory that was Funaho. He'd been walking, taking picture and muttering since arriving at valley rim. So much so both Mihoshi and Michele trailing behind were beginning to think the camera was geared to his legs and larynx. Step, Click! Step, Click! "Good lord!" Step, Click! Step, Click! "Incredible!" On and on with only minor variations. Until finally standing at start of the modest path leading up to Funaho's monolithic trunk. "I've heard stories about this tree!" Tony whispered enraptured. "I can't believe how far off the mark they were! It's freaking huge!"

"And, it's giving off heat." Michele murmured, breaking her interval of silence, standing a few feet abreast peering through an extended hand. "How is that possible?" She added quietly, sparing the photographer a sidelong glance. Tony's response was to kneel at paths end, brushing fingertips through the pools calm surface as Mihoshi looked on curiously.

"Huh." He grunted, withdrawing. "This water is warm!" Turning, regarding his companions. "Probably sitting atop a hot spring!"

"Just enough to turn this valley into a natural green house." Michele nodded wonderingly.

_"I thought as much when I first stood here."_ Across from them listening, Mihoshi smiled thinking to her self. _"Of course that was before I knew this was a tree from planet Juri!"_

"I gotta get closer!" Tony told them, suddenly animate. Leaping to his feet contemplating the three some odd foot gap for a second before surging across. "Banzai!" He elated his manner reminding Mihoshi of a child on Christmas morning.

"Be careful!" she warned. "The stones toward the base are slick!" With her warning still dancing in the air Tony's descending foot managed to dislodge one of the smaller fragments towards the tree side edge. It, landing in the pool with a respectable baritone, ker-plop! "And the water is deeper than it looks!" She concluded, as Tony stared at ever widening ripples where the stone had vanished, enough to temper his approach with additional caution.

"Just like a big kid!" Michele called after him restraining a giggle, taking then another moment regarding the cathedral like beauty surrounding them.

"Wild!" Tony gasped, now touching, gazing up at the base. "You'd think a big ol' tree like this would be covered with graffiti! Local boys, carving their girl friends name and such?" He then glanced their way with what seemed to approach reverent awe. "But there's no sign of anything like that!"

"The people here respect this place and regard it as sacred!" Mihoshi told him urgently, now standing at the nearest of the stepping stones helping Michele across. She realized she was probably babbling but the thought, of anyone doing such a thing to Funaho offended her deeply! "The local people respect the sanctity of the tree and the shire it honors!" She continued. All the while making doubly sure Michele was safely across.

"You're wasting your breath Miho!" Michele said smiling, nodding Tony's direction. "Look at him! Off in ga, ga, land!"

"Oh hush!" Tony grumbled, really only mildly annoyed. "Looking at this beauty just makes me wish I had brought more film!"

"But I thought you were using Digital cameras?" Mihoshi asked puzzled.

"Only for the close in shots honey pie!" He glanced her way. "Digital's may be the wave of the future but there are still some things better done on good old film backs!"

"More like someone's too old fashion to up grade" Michele smiled.

"Also I don't have any high powered lens that will adapt over to my digital rigs!" He added sourly.

"Plus honey." Michele continued. "Digital cameras are lighter. But if we tried to bring all the equipment plus the film we'd need a wagon!"

"Oh." Mihoshi answered. Clearly some aspects of all this were a little weird, at least to her. Especially in the realm of 'quaint' archaic earth technologies such as photography. A steady beeping right then drew attention to the camera in Tony's hands. Mihoshi knew from today's experiences at least, that meant it needed a new disk.

"Speak of the devil!" the old photographer sighed, reaching semi-automatically into his side pocket when a look of panic suddenly crossed his face. "Did you bring any more Cdr.'s?" He asked.

"What do I look like here?" Michele applying blush to Mihoshi drawled disapprovingly over her right shoulder. "Your damn servant?"

"You two be nice!" Mihoshi grumped. Wagging a finger as Tony proceeded, digging in one after another of Michele's many satchels. The make up artist manage to ignore the sounds of 'rummaging' less than a minute before she turned.

"Alright! I'll help you look!" She swore, kneeling and diving in. "Just stop pawing my stuff!" Leaning against Funaho's massive trunk, Mihoshi sighed, closing her eyes, letting the eternal calm of the surroundings wash over her.

_"What am I going to do?"_ she thought sadly. She hadn't given much thought to the chain of events recently, the ones leading to this curious circus of strangers living together. At least not lately. Much less what she was going to do now that it seemed it was all about to end. _"Well,"_ She found herself musing. _"That's not precisely true." _She had giving the matter a great deal of thought back when everything had almost flown apart before. Perhaps the oddest thing occurring out of Tenchi disappearance, for almost a year was that, everyone had pulled together. Bonding as never before, his very absence uniting them in ways none could have ever imagined. Finding ties created during crisis, binding them together. Mihoshi blinked at the thought. However it was true! They were a family! One needs look no further than how each and everyone in the household took turns caring for Mayuka. _"What if I'm right?"_ Her thoughts spun in turmoil. "_And if it's finally happened?" _Only one thing seemed clear, they were all, so precious to her and she didn't want to lose any of them! While there had been a time, early on she'd believed Tenchi just might be her destiny, Mihoshi had long since abandoned the idea in light of the circumstances. Oh, there'd been the occasional 'relapse' but current events had put what seemed a definite nail in the coffin. _"What if he at last has chosen?" _She thought sadly staring at the ground feeling simply horrible the way she'd spoken to Ayeka, it just seemed so obvious!

"Ryoko." Mihoshi mummered tears springing to her eyes."Good for you!" She sniffed proudly. Whether or not she was happy about the prospect she couldn't really say. It was all so confusing. Putting that aside for the moment, the question hanging in the air at least for her was simple. What now?

"Miho?" Tony asked gently. He been watching since inserting a new disk. Catching her leaning against the tree base looking downcast. He'd starred in silence until seeing Mihoshi starting to quietly cry. Shocked his finger had strayed, snapping a single picture purely by accident, then feeling like an absolute 'rat' even so. Later Tony would discover, the shot had framed almost perfectly, an image still later to hang in his office for many years under the title a 'Goddess weeps.'

"Uh huh?" she sniffed, trying to put on a brave face. "It's ok!" Mihoshi then smiled tearfully after noting his look of concern. "I just caught some dust!"

"Liar." Tony whispered, watching her try to hide her emotions was supremely sad yet somehow poignantly beautiful. "Miho?" He asked softly a moment later. "Anything I can do?" Nodding then over his shoulder the general direction of the makeup artist. "Would you like to talk to Michele?" Mihoshi caught her breath, holding her smile, about to tell him everything was fine! No problems! Life was just peachy! Except... Gazing in to the old photographers eyes, she could see the concern written for her there. Mihoshi was certain that if she asked right this minute, Tony would most likely destroy all the photos he had taken, hadn't he already offered? There was more to it than that, there was just a sort of 'decency' about him. A quietly noble quality that for some reason, Tony seem desperate to conceal. His attempts at 'hardened' professionalism hadn't fooled her one iota. He cared.

"Oh Tony!" She suddenly blurted, then stopped unable to go on. The old photographer stood rock still. Uncertain what he should do, if anything! Perhaps he didn't know Mihoshi all that well, it really wasn't his concern he half supposed. But looking into those huge soft blue eyes just melted his soul. Letting raw emotion guild him, Tony stepped forward and pulled Miho to him letting her cry her eyes out on his shoulder. "It's just my life looks like it's about to come apart on me!" She bawled, uncaring. "Everything's going to c-change!" Tony of course didn't have so much as a clue, but at times like these had the good sense to just hold on tight and let the fury pass.

"That's it honey." He whispered feeling perverse. "You just let it all out!" Wanting to help certainly but a part of him enjoyed feeling her in his arms, needing him. It was more than just a bit intoxicating.

"Things change Miho." Michele's voice told her, obviously just behind. "Now, I don't pretend to know what's going on." The older woman added. "But I will tell you this. The harder you resist what ever is changing, the more likely it is for you to get torn apart!" Mihoshi nodded, the gentle words seeming to reach her. Enough at least, she was able to regain a measure of control, to straighten, giving Tony a squeeze.

"I'm sorry!" She told them, still unable to keep the passions from her voice. "I shouldn't toss my baggage onto your shoulders!"

"What other use is there for and old Jackass like him?" Michele snorted with a nod Tony's direction.

"Look who's talking!" He snapped. "Id rather be a jackass than some ancient mule!"

"Both of you, stop it!!" Mihoshi commanded, unzipping and pulling her jacket open. Allowing it to slide down her arms as the two watched. "So, you two want to pack it in?" She asked after standing that way for a moment, her weight balanced on one foot. "Or did you want to snap a few more pictures of little ol' Me?"

"Only if you feel like it." Tony told her gently. Mihoshi had asked coyly, wanting to sound sexy. However Tony could see her lips were still trembling. Again perversely it made her more beautiful.

"Yeah." Mihoshi shrugged, a little desperately. "I guess, I just need something to distract me right now."

"I'm not sure." Tony told her eager yet reluctant, chewing his lip. "Doesn't sit with me doing any of this if you're upset." Part of his motivation was at least semi professional. If for no other reason it would show in the photos. But under all of it, closer to the truth, he simply liked Mihoshi. Some part of him feeling it would be taking advantage when she was vulnerable. Just to get a great shot? It was simply out of the question.

"Please?" She added quietly smiling, leaning back against the trunk. Providing a frame to the taunt swelling of her breasts beneath the bight pink one piece. Presenting a picture erotic as it was bittersweet. "I think somehow I really need this!"

"Y-you need it?" Tony stammered.

"You guys just make me feel so special!" She suddenly admitted with a laugh. "I guess I've lived a big portion of my life in the shadows." Mihoshi shrugged perhaps slightly embarrassed. "Of someone or something else."

"Miho..." Tony murmured, tying his best to understand.

"Now I find that hard to believe!" Michele smiled, attempting to cover her own growing concerns.

"I guess it just feels so wonderful to be the center of attention for a change!" Mihoshi laughed.

"Ok, Miho. " Tony finally said, after a long glance towards Michele. "I would just love to get some shots of you and this magnificent tree!" He added. "Just make sure you tell me when you want to stop."

Mihoshi did her own glance, behind her at a sudden thought. Wondering if this would be somehow disrespectful. Certainly tourists had snapped enough photos of Funaho, but none of them featured a girl in a swimsuit! Obeying whim she placed a hand against the black gnarled trunk.

"Would it be ok?" She wondered softly aloud, feeling only slightly foolish. Imagine her utter surprise when she promptly got an answer! Light, soft and iridescent yet undeniable glowed between her fingers. It was impossible for her not to jump with surprise.

"Miho?" Michele asked concerned, obviously she'd been observing. Looking up from where he had been adjusting his camera's filters Tony seemed a little miffed.

"Who what where?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Mihoshi gasped. Facing them fully, placing her back against the softly glowing outline of her left hand now materialized behind her on the tree. Enlisting both Photographer and Make up artist to stare. "I thought I saw a spider!" She lied, forcing a giggle, smiling a little too elaborately.

"You sure?" Tony asked perplexed. Both he and Michele took several turns glancing at each other.

"Absotively, posilutely!" She grinned, hoping it didn't appear forced as it was.

"Well ok then." Tony said slowly, obviously perplex at her behavior. "Let start by losing the outfit down to just the swimsuit." He gestured at his companion. "And Mich?" He added, "Let's ditch those decals." Smiling as Michele hurried to comply. "I want Miho the whole Miho and nothing but the Miho for this one."

"Dirty old dog!" Michele said smiling stopping long enough to remove a small pump-spray and towel from her bag.

"Oh no..." Mihoshi breathed. Shooting a single glance down and behind, still catching a faint glow. Unable to keep something like a panicked grimace from her face as Michele made her way forwards.

"You ok hun?" Michele eyed her curiously.

"I got this little cramp!" Mihoshi attempted to cover. "Can I just lean here?"

"I could try 'n massage it out for you?" The older woman offered sincerely.

"No!" Miho smiled, visibly sliding down a little. "It'll be fine in a minute." More puzzled than ever Michele began. Despite warmth generated by Funaho the kiss of isopropyl hitting bare skin made holding her back against the trunk difficult.

"Sweetness, I'll scratch your back if it itches that bad!" Michele offered, becoming a touch exasperated after a moment or two watching her antics.

"Oh, I'm fine!" Mihoshi gasped, "Thanks for the offer!"

_"Please!" _She prayed. "_Let it be gone!"_, The rough bark was digging into her back, She knew there was no way she could keep blocking the view for much longer. However, it seemed the tingling sensation had disappeared? Where her shoulder rested. Hopefully the visible display had also vanished.

"Ok honey." Michele told her. "Now I need you to turn around!"

"Why?!" Mihoshi exclaimed, so quickly Michele jumped.

"I still got'ta scrub that little decal off'a your bum!" The older woman told her gruffly, clearly confused by the strange behavior.

"Oh! Well, tee, hee, hee!" Mihoshi supplied, "I just plain forgot!" Apparently unconvincingly because Michele suddenly sat back on her heels and looked up at her sternly.

"Miho! If you've got to run along to the little girls room!" She suddenly rasped. "You need to just take the time! No sense in being a silly goose about it!"

"No!" Mihoshi waved in response. "No. That's ok! I'm fine really thanks!" She smiled.

"Are you sure?" Michele asked, unconvinced. "Cause your sure doing a good rendition of a pee, pee dance!"

"No, I swear! I'm ok!" Mihoshi repeated emphatically, thinking.

_"Pretty please Funaho?!"_ Finally out of time and excuses, taking a deep breath, she slowly turned, giving a sigh of deep relief seeing the mark was gone. A feeling terminating the second alcohol hit her right cheek causing her lungs to drag back to full capacity. "Yeeeeeeep!" Mihoshi inhaled.

"Land sakes bagosha!" Michele griped now plainly annoyed. "It's not like you didn't know what I was going to do!" Quivering and goose pimply Mihoshi turned back her direction.

"I'm so sorry Michele!" She gasped apologetically. "I really don't mean to be a pain!" That last seemed to soften Michele somewhat, enough that she finally smiled.

"Probably just nerves honey." The woman sighed after a moment. "From the look and the sound of it you got a lot on your tray."

"Ok!" Tony chimed in. "If ya got that done we can get, started..." His voice trailed off. Glancing that direction Mihoshi realized Tony was gaping. A puzzled second of glancing around at nothing she could fathom was amiss, prompted she almost unconsciously traced the path of his eyes. Looking down she realized certain portions of her upper anatomy were indicating temperature changes far more visibly than she would have wished. Both their gazes slid upward, when their eyes met, each turning red as a beet. Mihoshi's immediate response was to cross arms over her twin barometers while Tony glanced embarrassed at the ground.

"Beautiful." He said quietly smiling. More than mildly embarrassed by his own reaction. "No doubt about it Mihoshi," He then added, again looking up. "You are one very 'put together lady!" She continued to stand with arms crossed, eyes downcast blushing with a smile. Tony chewed his lip for another second then made a decision. "Look up here Miho!" He asked readying his camera. Shyly Mihoshi attempted to comply.

"But," She began quietly. At that moment from within she suddenly felt an odd sort of self-directed anger. _"This is it Mihoshi!"_ She thought firmly. _"Time to put up or shut up!"_ Steeling her self, looking full into the camera. _"This isn't really that hard."_ She added catching the miniature of herself in its lens and after all she did trust him. Uncrossing arms she offered Tony her best smile. More than aware of how certain portions of her were straining against the suit.

"Ata girl!" Tony encouraged. "Just relax! Have fun with it!" Snapping images all the while stepping closer to exclude Michele from the frame.

"Throw back your shoulders!" He called, watching as she took his directions beautifully without a hint of hesitation. Smiling wickedly moving her arms behind her back feel the tension in her suit increase almost to the breaking point. Tony continued to snap images of her noting each change in expression.

"Beautiful! No! Keep smiling! That's it! Breathe! Remember to breathe!"

Mihoshi felt silly but wonderful! Like the whole world was focused on her. An illusion? But one which seemed to help. Drowning out all the day's feelings of sadness and regret. She only wanted now! This moment, to exist just for it! It reminded her in a strange way of flying through space! Tumbling out of control.

_"Wait a second!" _She suddenly thought. _"That's how I usually land!"_ Just as suddenly she was laughing out loud.

"Really beautiful!" Tony told her, thinking inside this might be the moment.

"Mihoshi?" He asked, now very close. The sudden serious turn to his voice drawing her immediate attention. "Will you trust me?" she studied his eyes, liking their gleam and the passion she saw reflected there.

"Yes." She whispered excitedly, feeling the moment.

"Stand with your feet apart." He instructed carefully. "Raise your arms, crossed above your head," He paused while she complied. Now while your like that," He said slowly keeping an even tone to his voice. "I want you to arch your back." Now it was her turn to pause looking at him evenly. Fully understanding the implications of his instructions.

"They'll pop out." She told him quietly, glancing briefly down at the taunt pink surface staining over her breast.

"I know." Tony told her, nodding with a slight smile. Looking at each other both knew that this was the moment. But the ball was defiantly in her court. Looking at him with his look of kindly concern was all the confirmation she required. Smiling she threw her arms as far up and behind her as they would go sighing as she bent her self back. The feeling of liberation was almost a relief as the hot pink Lycra zipped downward. A brief moment of apprehension followed before seeing the looks of approval and wonder on both Michele and Tony faces.

"All right Miho!" Michele cheered grinning. Rising from within her being was a joyous sensation making her feel giddy. Unafraid she welcomed it. "Raise your arms Honey!" Tony coaxed, keeping the momentum. "Bend back! That's it!" So the dance continued, different only in she wore even less than before. Tony was in heaven, this was a prayer come true. He had hoped, dreamed it could happen, but didn't want to have them dashed. Oh, to be sure he'd photographed many nudes in his time. Yet to him each was different and precious. Each girl unique and special with no two alike. Having the honor to see and record such a creature in her natural splendor to him was a sacred thing and an unparalleled joy.

"I want some more of you against the trunk it makes you stand out!" All the while never resting the camera, until it's steady beeping finally signaled its needs. "Damn it!" Tony swore. Beginning the proceeding of fishing for another disk.

"Don't cuss!" Mihoshi told him, prettily wagging a finger again smiling at the two of them.

"I told you to get all those discs out!" Michele sighed. Walking up to Mihoshi with a towel.

"I can't believe I'm sweating!" Mihoshi told her, gratefully receiving the plush terry cloth.

"It's at least seventy degrees in this micro-valley Miho." Michele shook her head "And humid as all get out!"

"Mich?" Tony called. "I thought it was this one?" Holding up one of the seven canvas bags the woman had slung on her shoulder coming up here.

"No it's the one with the flowers on it do-do head!" She rasped. Looking at Mihoshi rolling her eyes. Men!" she muttered, eliciting a giggle from her half-dressed cohort. "I gotta tell you Miho, you take to this like a fish to water honey!" Michele told her.

"Well," Mihoshi shrugged. "I got used to following orders and this is just more of the same, except.." She trailed off gesturing at herself or rather her current state of attire or rather, 'the lack there of'.

"Well, I hope you're not embarrassed!" Michele swore. "Hell Miho! If I ever had a body like yours they would have had to glue my top on me!"

"As it was." Tony drawl from somewhere behind them. "They chased her around with a spatula and kept asking when she was going to serve those pancakes!"

"Mind your mouth ya big Meanie!" Michele told him sticking out her tongue for good measure.

"Mich?" Tony asked, turning serious. "Would you mind doing a roll down on her suit? While I'm getting loaded?" Both women glancing his direction found the spectacle of him trying to open the new disks plastic wrapper with his teeth whilst balancing Michele's bag on one foot quite amusing. "I don't want anything blocking that heavenly tummy of hers!" He finished his voice remarkable clear for one having shrink-wrap in their mouth.

"Listen to him ordering us around!" Michele gruffed as she complied. "Think the old bastard's power mad!" Rolling Mihoshi's suit down to the point it now would almost pass for a bikini bottom.

"I think Tony is really sweet!" Mihoshi giggled, playfully lifting the make up artist's chin. "And so do you!" She added firmly.

"Well..." Michele found herself blushing, much to her own personal shock. "He does have his good points."

"Uh huh," Mihoshi said leaning back. "I feel so completely at ease, Its' like I've known him for years!" She paused and looked down. "So, what's the story on you two?" Mihoshi asked suddenly.

"There isn't one Miho." Michele said quickly but only after a visible, if minor start. "Were just in different aspects of the same profession and I respect his eye."

"His eye?" Mihoshi asked, looking perplex enough to make Michele chuckle.

"Tony's got a gift for finding 'the perfect moment' she supplied smiling. "I started out behind the camera myself. Found out real quick my calling was more on the other side!"

"Oh." Mihoshi nodded. "It, it's just that you two have such a good rapport, I just kind'a assumed…"

"That we had something going on?" The older woman finished for her. "No honey." Michele told her. "Me and Tony came to an understanding a long time ago."

"Sorry!" Mihoshi gasped again going red. "I-I didn't mean..."

"You didn't sweet pea." Michele assured her calmly, pausing to study Mihoshi's face. "And," She nodded. "Truth be told we did have 'a brush'."

"So, you tried it?" Mihoshi asked. "You know, I mean, together?"

"No," Michele smiled wistfully. "We both got put on an assignment, spent six months in Bali together." She held up a hand, halting the next question. "The whole thing taught us, two valuable lessons." Michele continued. "A, 'Nobody likes staring into a mirror all day'."

"Too much alike?" Mihoshi ventured, scratching at one of side of her suit.

"Yep!" Michele laughed. "Both of us's stubborn as hell!"

"And 'B?" Mihoshi asked.

"Enough tequila will make anyone do something stupid!" Michele added with a wink. Adjusting the 'roll down of the suit' eyeing it critically. Wishing for the hundredth time they had at least one other for today. "This hot pink looks good against your skin." She added suddenly. "But I'd give my eye teeth to see you in light blue though!" She semi absently traced across Mihoshi's abdomen with a knuckle.

"Something like 'a pretty sky' would look so sweet!" Mihoshi Smiled, having grown used to Michele's touch, and it just felt good to be appreciated. "Though you know?" Michele whispered leaning close. Just loud enough for Mihoshi to hear. "Already seen the color looks best on you!"

"Oh?" Mihoshi mused, looking down. Freezing as Michele pinched and gently pulled the suit outwards, just enough to bring neatly trimmed hair into view.

"Honey spun gold." She added quietly, smiling appreciatively at the sight glancing then up into Mihoshi's eyes. "I'm not scaring you am I?" she asked earnestly. Mihoshi stood rock still, more uncertain than anything.

"No," She whispered blushing. "I'm just not certain how to react."

"Well," Michele added. "You're just so damn beautiful, can't help wanting to see more."

"Tony?" Michele called glancing behind her, returning to carefully studying Mihoshi's face. "Put your camera down and please come here." Actually, Tony had been respectfully waiting, one thing gained from their long association was the ability to read each other. So there was no real surprise what greeted his eyes as he drew closer.

"Mmmm." He sighed appreciatively, the pleasure only intensified watching Mihoshi fidget uncertainly as her drew near.

"Amazing. Isn't she?" Michele sighed. "It's almost metallic against her skin."

"My god! That is just too beautiful." Tony agreed.

"And no tan line at all! Perfectly smooth even tone all the way down!"

"I just don't see what the fuss is about." Mihoshi blushed, looking down her own body. "My whole family is like this."

"Any of them within range of a phone?" Michele's eye's widened momentarily as a mischievous smile crept slowly across her face.

"My, my aren't we being just a little greedy?" Tony snorted shaking his head.

"Aww common!" Michele begged, gesturing emphatically. "Can you imagine if she has a brother beautiful as her?" Mihoshi bit her knuckle feeling heat rise further in her face.

"I ' imagine' any family Miho has is probably way out of reach." Tony said suddenly, watching her transform, admiration evident in his voice. Everything she did just seemed to make her more beautiful.

"I have one brother." Mihoshi told them, slightly breathless. "I haven't seen him in years though." She added, watching Michele instantly perk up. It made her feel a little guilty for some reason she couldn't quite define.

"Well, I wasn't really serious bout that honey." Michele lied, Petting Mihoshi's stomach affectionately. "Just a wild hair." She added glancing down, a little more disappointed than she wanted to show, though it seemed to pass quickly. Bringing her eyes back to the vicinity of Mihoshi's face. Watching with amused yet genuine affection as yet again her beautiful bronzed face reddened. Trying to visually escape, Mihoshi looked over at Tony, the undisguised wonder worn on his face gave her Goosebumps and butterflies in her tummy. It seemed odd to consider, realizing she'd become accustomed to the way Michele was touching her. It was strange didn't feel bad of wholly unnatural. In fact now that she had time to consider. The times in the Olsten, her job at the club. Realizing with a start that maybe, just maybe she'd become something of an exhibitionist!

Mihoshi also supposed she could 'wimp out' maybe blame it on Ryoko. But Mr. Migi the club owner had coaxed her often. Shorter skirts, lower necklines, not that she minded. 'tools of the trade' as it were, and she did so like the job. Also, well after the academy with its unisex and species dorms she'd never been exactly body shy. But now standing there, topless in front of these relative strangers was quite frankly 'turning her on'. There was however one thing bothering her.

"I feel really silly standing here with this suit rolled down this way." She told them. The way her pubic hair stuck over, struck her as anything but sexy! Tony drew in a very deep breath, hoping he wasn't about to go too far. He held it a moment or two then released it slowly.

"Then Miho." He said, quietly praying that this goddess he had stumbled upon would favor him. "Won't you please take them off?" Hearing him actually say it made her tremble. Should she do it? There were certainly numerous arguments against it. She trusted Tony, liked Michele and enjoyed the feeling of being looked at, touched being treated like someone special. It suddenly occurred as well she was exploring a new side of herself and that was exciting! She glanced around noting how open the area was. Why anyone from Butto could come waltzing up that path and see! Even as it crossed her mind Mihoshi knew anyone coming this way could easily be seen long before arriving from ether direction. More than enough time to slip on a robe Michele had slung over one of her many bags. The danger of anyone seeing her was minimal at best. Yet the thought of it happening was also, exciting!

_"What if it were…?"_ She paused sighing to herself. _"Tenchi?" _

the thought crossing her mind brought with it again a pang of sadness. There was no longer any doubt in her mind he had finally made his choice. Perhaps it was that knowledge that had weighed so heavily. Just letting her mind drift back across the notion of it all made her feel the weight start pulling her heart downward, and she wanted no part of those feelings!

_"This is it!"_ She thought coming at last to her own decision Sighing Mihoshi slid her fingers under the suit, then bent. Skinning the hot pink one piece down her long bronze legs to her ankles. Then lifting first the left foot then her right, stepping out of the suit. Hesitating a final moment before slowly straitening in front of them. "So?" She asked coyly, nervously enjoying the look of out right approval from Michele and undisguised wonder from Tony. "What do I do now?"

"That's easy pretty lady!" Tony told her bringing his camera to bear; worried his face might just split from the huge grin he currently wore. "Just smile!"

CLICK!


	38. 2:25 Thats a wrap

2.23

"Tenchi?" Kiyone whispered urgently.

"Uh?" he attempted, then embarrassed at the slight lapse, swallowed the portion in his mouth. He'd been concentrating on his meal, desperately avoiding eye contact with Sasami while ignoring Ayeka's periodic flinging of visual daggers at her sister.

"What's on your mind Key?" He whispering at diminished volume.

"Is, they're something wrong with your Grandfather?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Would you mind?" Ayeka muttered, annoyed as Kiyone leaned further over.

"I said, do you know what's up with your Grandfather?" Key dropped her volume even lower. In response to her inquiry Ryoko, Tenchi and Ayeka all swiveled gaze towards table's head, to behold Lord Katsuhito sitting, starring off into space, face set in sort of a pleasant absent-minded smile.

"He's been doing that off and on for at least the past twenty minutes!" Kiyone whispered. Off to one side Tenchi noticed Washu, apparently more than aware of the situation and resulting progressive scrutiny.

"Psst!" She hissed out one side of her mouth, voice cupped to a loud whisper, trying to rectify the situation covertly as possible.

Unfortunately, it seemed the head of the Masaki clan had achieved a plateau upon which even more than mere mortals weren't allowed to tread.

"Yosho!" Washu hissed again, straining to keep her voice low, trying desperately to avoid a scene. Her latest attempt, using his actual name appeared to finally impact, as Katsuhito's pleasant grin became an outright smile.

"Maybe he's got gas?" Ryoko ventured, winning a glare from both Ayeka and Key.

"What?" she asked unperturbed.

"Yosho!" Washu repeated, slightly louder augmenting her efforts, resorting to mildly prodding with a foot. This time Katsuhito finally looked at her, his face still pleasantly vacant.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked seeming to have his attention, his eyes focusing on her concerned face.

"I was just thinking how wonderful water looks beading on such young skin." He murmured still apparently in some kind of daze.

"What?" Washu mouthed, trying without success to understand. Glancing toward Tenchi's side of the table searching for family assistance, when she noticed several of the girls on the film crew taking an interest.

"Is the old dude ok?" Yuba asked in an amazingly rare attempt to be civil.

"I'm sure he'll be fine!" Washu smiled. Reaching under table covertly.

"Uh!" A grunt issued from Katsuhito suddenly animate.

"Must just be all the excitement we've had here today!" Washu supplied, playing to the crowd.

Katsuhito continued to stare with some mild hostility for several seconds before seeming to regain some of his usual composer.

"Yes." He then whispered loudly.

"The excitement, that must be it." Righting himself Katsuhito wiped his brow.

"That and the oddly fluorescent rice." He added under his breath.

"Be nice." She admonished quietly. "After all, it pays to be patient with budding young scientific types." She added, mildly regarding her own bowl's day-glow content. Washu then leaned close, counter-pointing her statement by batting her eyes.

"Certainly," He nodded gravely. "I vividly remember some of your colorful culinary attempts."

"Monster!" she hissed, but not seriously. "So, now I've got your attention what was it's got you so distracted?"

Later perhaps." He said, again nodding. This time toward the lower portion of the rest stop. Glancing in that direction Washu sighted 'The Bullet's' compact form swinging gracefully into the rest stops gravel pad. Indicating Mihoshi and the missing photographers at long last had decided to rejoin.

"Well, that's certainly a relief!" Kiyone mildly grumbled.

"Looks like your sister, daughter, lover finally showed up." Ryoko baited, prompting Key's eyes 'knifed' her way.

"Sweet peach," Ryoko added smirking.

"Yoko pick'n fights!" Mayuka observed, before Key could fire the retort she'd prepared.

"Ryoko." Tenchi commented sourly.

"Doh, fine!" Ryoko instantly deflated, looking away dejectedly. Remaining till his hand gently brushed her side under the table.

"Its ok you know?" He told her mildly, when her gaze upon him was centered. Delighting at how her eyes went round.

"Have I missed something?" Ayeka asked. Gazing at their exchange

Ryoko turned, looking at where the princess was leaning forwards, about to deliver some remark, heavy on the sarcasm. As per usual. Upon locking eyes directly with Ayeka it sort of died in her throat.

"No more than usual." Ryoko added quietly, looking away feeling... well, more than mildly ashamed.

"What?" Ayeka asked, confused.

"Miho!" Mayuka shouted, catching sight of the blast of 'honey spun gold' erupting in to view as Mihoshi got out. Jumping down from her place, she ran that way.

Tenchi beamed proudly at his daughter while the whole group watched the tardy trio making their way over to the assembly.

"What the heck dose 'Blondie' have on?" Ryoko muttered as the child met them about half way.

"She was posing." Kiyone supplied sourly.

"Come again?" Ryoko asked.

"That man and woman were taking photographs of her in that lurid attire!" Ayeka supplied.

"Huh," Ryoko grunted, absorbing it. "Leave the house for a few hours and they moved all the furniture."

"Hey!" Tony called as they finished arriving. "Hope you guys saved us a bite I'm starving!"

"Well, there's still plenty!" Sasami called smiling. "I even covered you some stuff on the warmer!" Catching Tenchi in direct eye contact she used a finger to tug the neck of her shirt down an inch.

"I know how to serve it hot!" She added saucily.

Tenchi's jaw set of its own accord as out of the corner of his eye he could see Ryoko's mouth fall open.

"Uh, Sasami?" Ryoko blurted, amazed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Making an ass out of herself." Ayeka grumbled under her breath. Ryoko's eyes widened further as she swung gaze ever so slowly around toward the princess.

"She's not the only one." Ryoko then muttered. Thinking back to the incident this morning.

Ryoko cleared her throat, about to ask Ayeka 'just what had crawled up her corset when a hand, much larger than hers grasped and gently squeezed.

Tenchi held her eye for a moment, flashing a smile.

"_Oh Shi...."_ Ryoko melted, feeling intense butterflies. It was more than enough to drain the fight out of her.

_"Yes!"_ Tenchi thought triumphantly. He'd managed to diffuse the situation!

Maybe he was finally getting the hang of this?

Even as his other hand was softly captured beneath the table in a both of Ayeka's signaling, clearly his troubles were far from over.

A desperate glance around also confirmed a frown creasing Sasami's face as she surveyed the developing situation.

"Hi everybody!" Mihoshi called as she was siting Mayuka down.

_"What have I ever done to deserve this?!"_ Tenchi begged the quiet invisible, imagining however that somehow, he could hear his ancestor's roaring with laughter.

"Something wrong with the food there, Tench?" Washu asked with a knowing smirk apparently having 'spotted his predicament.

"I!" Tenchi groaned, shooting her a hostile glare.

"Ashu!" Mayuka quipped, now standing again, tableside.

"Leave daddy lone! His hands busy!"

Time seemed to slow to a single moment. Burning itself forever into Tenchi existence as both Ryoko and Ayeka glanced, first at each other then, leaning back almost in unison, under the table.

"Oh boy..." Tenchi moaned, looking finally towards Kiyone hoping for a reprieve from the pending detonation.

Kiyone, for her part, sat uncharacteristically mute. Dividing her attention between the antics of the love triangle, or was it a square? And the foot of the table where Mihoshi sat between the Photographer and Make up artist. The three of them chatting quietly amongst themselves. Smiling occasionally giggling, seeming to share a very special secret all their own.

"I must apologize again for the misconduct of my associates." Wataru intoned, now standing upon the last rise of the ancient steps, bowing deeply to Katsuhito. With Washu standing respectfully a few paces behind.

"And it is my deepest hope, you will find it within your grace to forgive any shame we may have brought upon the name of the shine!"

"They are a lively bunch." Katsuhito intoned graciously, responding in kind. "And as I have said, it seems the way of young people these days. It is our quest as their elders to show them the way by example."

"No more need be said of it." He finished. As he straightened relief almost visibly levitated the film director.

"Oregoto!" Wataru breathed gratefully. "Domo Oregoto Katsuhito Sama!"

"Mater of fact." Washu drawled with a snap of her fan. "Why don't cha all consider yourselves invited back for the spring festival?" Her smile only deepening as Katsuhito's already erect posture visibly stiffened even further.

"Uh." He coughed quietly under his breath. "Yes."

"I'm sure the cherry blossoms will be in full bloom by then" She added with a wink.

"I," Wataru stammered, surprised. "We, would be honored!" He corrected, bowing again so quickly he almost fell on his face. With the director's gaze thus averted Katsuhito took that moment to shoot Washu a hostile glance.

"And make sure ya bring all your cameras!" She added defiantly.

"We will!" Wataru exclaimed backing away, bowing repeatedly to the point he almost fell down the lower steps.

"Ha!" She cackled lightly. "That bunch is more fun than a barrel of monkeys on stimulants!" Before realizing her companion was no longer by her side. "Hey?" She asked, turning to see Katsuhito making way up the long stairway. "Oh," She smirked. "You gonna be pissed at me the rest of the day?"

"It's been many years since I witnessed one." He offered over his shoulder, feeling it was beneath his dignity at present to turn. "But even the righteous hanging of a woman is still a distasteful spectacle."

Further down, the rest stop was again the sight of activity, as the crew doggedly attended to the final packing of their gear.

At the distant caravan Yuba, carefully checked the positioning of various satchels. Taking a moment then to eye the large white tote in which the pom-pom skirt she'd 'borrowed' had been returned. Not without an amount of disgust. Wondering what the hell she had been thinking? Before, shaking her head then lowering and locking the hatchback.

Catching sight right about then of Sara Small, in the act of lifting the carry along generator back upon the flatbed, balancing a spotlight case with the other hand.

"Gezzzz." Yuba Drawled loudly enough to be heard. "With those fuck'n biceps you should be a man!"

"I was thinking the same thing about your voice!" Came the calm reply.

Over at the minibus, Todd was busily about his part of the reload, when he chanced to glance up. Noticing Andarka carrying a large box of cables.

"Please! M' lady allow me!" He announced with flourish, then reliving her of her armload. "A sweet flower of woman hood such as you mustn't so burden herself!"

"Oh, how gallant!" She sighed, blushing and smiling relinquishing her hold. "But soft kind sir!" Andarka then responded her eyes shinning brightly. "Certainly such manly prowess as yours must be reserved for thing more pleasant as well?" Todd paused, drinking in the sight of her.

"I love you lots!" he finally sighed.

"Oh no!" Andarka gushed batting her eyes. "I love you lots!" To the side Mikito, Still nursing her broken nose, eyed their wooing and cooing with some open disgust and badly concealed envy.

"Whood ya shop id?" She rasped sourly. "Duh tah ud ya er ach'n ma uke!"

Towards back of the vehicle, Yoshi, helping Michele pack her many cases into the rear, paused yet again. Casting another longing look towards where Tenchi stood in the distance. The older woman observed, slowing shaking her head but choose to say nothing. While over at shrine's lower flight, The object of Yoshi stare politely nodded as Wataru passed on his way to the caravan.

"What a day!" Tenchi sighed taking a moment to stretch. He was beginning to think the film crew would never leave. It wasn't he didn't like visitors... But this bunch was about as loony-toony as they came! Also, much as it gnawed at him, they reminded him of…

"Little too much like old times?" Kiyone asked suddenly.

"Well," He mildly startled, glancing her way.

"Yeah I know," She muttered. "All that hair pulling and jumping about'll rattle anyone's cage."

Tenchi shook his head, letting the thought trail off, no point in going on about it. Wondering when Key had become a mind reader? Today had, had its share of unpleasantness already, especially after the blowout back at the lunch table!

"Easy..." Kiyone told him sympathetically reading his look perfectly.

Tenchi glanced again, eyeing her perplexed.

"You've hardly said two words since." She shrugged. "Wasn't that hard to figure out, besides," She added. "Mayuka kept them apart."

"Barely!" He breathed then fell silent for a moment. Even as miffed as he was, it was comforting to know Ryoko and Ayeka always used restraint around Mayuka even when letting off steam, still...

"This has got to stop." He said finally, announcing with a long sigh. "I just can't take it anymore."

"I know this doesn't help," Kiyone began, quietly touching his arm.

"I'm sensing a but." Tenchi told her, tiredly rolling his eyes in response.

"But," she affirmed, smiling tightly. "You better do something soon. I don't think I have to tell you it's coming to a head." Through their mild contact Kiyone felt him stiffen.

"Gezz key!" Tenchi snapped after a moment. "Thanks for stating the fucking obvious!" He stood eyeing her angrily, despite the softness of her words, suddenly seething.

"Sweep off your own damn porch before you start telling me how to handle my affairs!" He added.

"My own?" Kiyone's eyes widen slightly. The profanity was bad enough. She just wasn't used to seeing Tenchi like this. "What are you talking about?" She asked, genuinely puzzled as he nodded. Kiyone swiveled her head the indicated direction.

Approximately thirty feet away, Mihoshi was leaning against one of the rest area's marker posts, chatting happily with the old photographer, apparently getting in a few last extra photos. Somewhere in the process having again removed the outfit's skirt.

However it was at this point Kiyone finally saw the swim suit's back, or rather as her dropping jaw attested its lack of one.

"JUST HOLD THE HELL ON!" She yelled across the rest area as she sprinted forward.

Tony glanced up, he had no idea whom the approaching woman was yelling at until in one swift motion Kiyone snatched the camera out of his startled hands.

"HEY!?" He snapped, mind just framing a few choice words, before his own eyes locked upon twin spheres of seething cobalt.

"DON'T YOU 'HEY' ME! YOU PORN MERCHANT!!" Key bellowed.

"Oh m' god!" Michel over at the minibus gasped immediately on alert, "What did the old fool do this time?" She surged that direction.

"P-p-porn merchant?" Tony stammered, looking at six foot four inches of Nikon wielding fury.

"YOU HEARD ME!" Kiyone growled. "YOU, YOU! PRODUCER OF STROKE BOOKS!"

Gesturing with her unladen hand at Mihoshi, currently standing totally agog.

"THAT'S MY PARTNER YOUR SEDUCING TO THE SLEAZE SIDE! OF THE EIGHT BY TEN GLOSSY ZONE!!"

"Uh," Mihoshi attempted, utterly perplexed. "Kiyone?"

"HOW'D YOU LIKE IT IF I SHOVE THIS UP YOUR SLEAZY ASS!?" Key continued, apparently unhearing. Hefting and shaking the camera in Tony's astonished face. "YOU GOTTA LOTTA NERVE! SEDUCING SOME NAIVE BIMBO INTO POSING FOR YOUR SICK LITTLE PHOTOS!"

"Bimbo?" Mihoshi said her eyes widening.

"JUST HOLD ON ONE GODDAMN MINUTE!" Tony suddenly roared, having had enough. "NO ONE FORCED MIHO TO DO ANYTHING!" The sudden change in manner from the older man admittedly caught Kiyone off guard. So surprised, she actually took a step backward before her anger rose to meet the challenge.

"MIHO?" She sneered, gesturing at Mihoshi. "WHAT KIND OF A GOO-GOO NAME IS THAT TO HANG ON A GROWN WOMAN?"

"THAT'S BETWEEN ME AND HER!" Tony snapped matching Kiyone's volume. "WHO EVER THE HELL YOU ARE!" He added looking her up and down.

"Stop yelling at each other!" Mihoshi told them blushing.

"WELL, I'M MAKING IT MY BUSINESS! YOU, YOU, OLD GEEZER!" Kiyone answered oblivious that the subject of their storm of words had spoken again. Mihoshi stared, her blue eyes tearing.

"_Her Business?" _Mihoshi silently gasped, those words recalling her first image of Key, beautiful, indomitable roaring her challenge. Standing on the G.P. academy's Hyper-ball court.

_"What is going on?"_ she wondered. One thing was clear, Kiyone was obviously out of control.

"Kiyone." Mihoshi asked softly. Placing a hand on her friend. "You need to calm down." In response Kiyone looked over, glanced up and down her length in one quick motion.

"Mihoshi!" Kiyone snapped at a lower volume. "I'll handle this!" Again she glanced down then up. "And for Christ sake cover yourself!" Mihoshi just stared blank eyed.

_"Bimbo?"_ She repeated silently. _"Cover myself?"_ Then, as she would relate some time later, something deep inside her just simply snapped.

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF BOTH OF YOU!!" Mihoshi suddenly yelled.

In the wake of her shout, dead silence as both Tony and Kiyone's head did a slow pirouette to where Miho stood racing gloved fist firmly on hips.

The expression currently written where normally only smiles were placed, was not a pleasant one. In spite of that, if the situation were not as it was, Tony would have been snapping away. Even furious, Mihoshi was still one of the most enchanting women he had ever seen! Her long time partner on the other hand had been struck speechless. The fact that Mihoshi had just raised her voice, to her! It was enough to stop Kiyone dead in her tracks.

"W- what?" Kiyone asked unbelievingly.

"You heard me." Mihoshi replied, her voice losing some of it strength. "Tony!" She paused. "That is Mr. Pulaski, didn't force me to pose!" She corrected. Still more than a little rattled, Kiyone's manner shifted abruptly from surprise to almost sympathetic as she reached out, taking one of Mihoshi's gloved hands.

"Partner," She began gently. "You don't understand. This jerk could sell those photos to..."

"Some other sleaze ball?" Mihoshi finished for her. "And I could wind up a calendar girl for some fly by night Tool Company?" Mihoshi gently shook her head. "No Key," She added gently. "Tony wouldn't do that."

Still holding Kiyone's hand she looked his way, smiled warmly. "I really believe I can trust him." Mihoshi then took a long moment staring into the eyes of her long time partner and friend. "You can too." The quiet lasted perhaps a microsecond before Kiyone's face clouded and she furiously yanked her hand free.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" She exploded, gesturing wildly. "WHAT KIND OF, OF BULLSHIT! DID THIS OLD MONSTER FILL YOUR EMPTY HEAD WITH?!" Everyone, in the immediate area had stopped what he or she was doing. Tenchi holding back, figuring they needed to clear this themselves. Now realizing things were getting out of hand, had started over. Thus there were plenty of witness, when in one move Mihoshi took the back camera from Kiyone then promptly brought the other hand crisply across her partner's face.

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD!" Miho snapped. In the wake Key's only response was to just stare, having barely felt the blow. Briefly her hand drifted almost of its own accord, slowly rising to her reddened cheek.

"Mihoshi!" She whispered eyes wide as any child.

"Oh!" Mihoshi gasped, unable to believe her own reaction.

"Fine." Kiyone added quietly after a moment that could have swallowed eternity. "Screw up your life! See if I care!" She then turned and walked away. Tenchi briefly considered stopping her, asking if... Something? Before realizing that Detective First Class Kiyone Makibi was crying.

Tony felt like a first class rat. He could only watch helpless as the event unfolded. In its aftermath he felt equally powerless.

"I'm sorry Miho." He told her slumping, Michele standing mutely behind him trying to console. It was obvious even to him the event had cost both women a great deal. "I wish there was something I could do." He finished lamely. Mihoshi was quiet for a moment staring after her vanished partner.

"It's not your fault Tony." She said at last, smiling sadly, glancing again at Key's retreating form. "And it really wasn't hers. I supposed?" A pause, a sniff. "I guess it was just one of those things that had to happen."

"But..." He told her, fidgeting. "I just don't want to see you lose a close friend."

"Nah." Mihoshi shook her head. "Me and her are real close and we've had blow ups before."

_"Just not like this one!"_ She added to herself. "It'll pass." She finished aloud. Hopping, praying that it would be so.

"You sure?" Tony asked, still uncertain.

"Roger dodger." Mihoshi said, without much feeling. Trying to flash Tony a smile. Speaking to Kiyone like that had hurt, a lot!

"Well... if you're sure?" Tony asked.

"Aye-ffirmative." She said smiling still a little sadly, hearing then a distinctive click from behind. Puzzled for an instant, wasn't Tony right in front of her? Mihoshi turned sighting two older gentlemen. Tourists, most likely businessmen deciding apparently she was part of the local scenery to be avidly documented!

Well, it didn't take much to conclude they liked the view afforded by her suit's lack of lower coverage. Much to Tony's astonishment Mihoshi smiled turning three-quarters and lifted the back of her jacket, giving them and unobstructed view.

Amid cries of Domo! Domo! Tony wondered if ether they or Mihoshi realized the gentlemen's lens caps were still firmly in place.

"Wow." He said grinning.

"Becoming a bit of an exhibitionist are we?" Michele added.

"Maybe." Miho shrugged, in response to his teasing her smile brightening.

"Mr. Pulaski?!"

Tony looked, seeing Andarka waving and pointing at a packed and loaded minibus. Glancing back at Mihoshi standing, one hip against the marker post knees pressed together which only served to heighten the effect caused by the hot pink point of the one piece she was wearing.

"You take care hon." Michele told her as the make up artist turned to go.

Tony found himself lingering, he could only sigh, shake his head and snap one final picture. For which she blew him a kiss.

"Duty calls?" She teased seeing the hesitation in him against leaving.

"Yeah." He grumbled turning. "Something like that." Tony turned, about to move follow toward the distant bus and whatever his next assignment was, though frankly at the moment he could nether remember or care less.

When a solid thought finally managed exerting itself and he glanced again her direction, rummaging through a pocket. Mihoshi waited curiously as he produced a card.

"You already gave me one." She said smiling, with a wave.

"Just making sure." He said nodding. Placing the card in her gloved hand. "And don't forget to think what we talked about over!" He added firmly. "I'll call you in three months."

"Well," She fidgeted, blushing. "I'm not sure I really want to be a model."

"I'm not talking about a career here darling!" He told her slowly beating his retreat.

"Just this one location with me and Michele. It's a private little island owned by a friend of mine near Guam.

"Sounds nice." She nodded though still uncertain.

"There's this beautiful cove I want to you see!" Tony told her excitedly. "You can only reach it by helicopter, totally unspoiled! I want to fly us there for a long weekend shoot." He paused giving her a wink. "Just you the sand and the surf."

"Well…" Mihoshi began. Suddenly wondering why she was hesitating. _"I mean really what's the big deal?"_ She was thinking. She and Kiyone popped off too as far as Saturn every month or so to check monitor satellites. Why was she making a fuss over a few measly hundred miles? "If I go?" She asked indicating her outfit. "Should I bring this along with me?"

Tony stopped, looked her up and down, wishing for the thousandth time they had had more outfits! Cute as that was, frankly he was sick of it. Besides...

"Go right head if you want Miho." He told her smiling. "But if I get my way." He said with another sly wink. "You won't be wearing it for long!"

Tenchi watched perplexed from several feet away as the photographer finally made his way to the waiting minibus, leaving a blushing Mihoshi in his wake.

"Well." Called a voice from just behind him. "I hope we haven't been too much trouble for you today Mr. Masaki."

"Not really Mr. Ofer." He smiled and lied as the older man came abreast. "It was a pleasure." In response Ben smiled wryly and shook his head.

"Leave it to a farmer to know how to shovel shit!" He laughed extending his hand which Tenchi clasped warmly before his eyes widen when something cool and metallic pressed against his palm promoting him to withdraw, seeing a pair of familiar sliver keys resting bright and shinny in his hand.

"Wha?" Tenchi mouthed. Looking at Ben wonderingly. "What are these for?"

"You didn't actually think I'm going to break my hump pushing that thing back up a ramp did you?" Ben nodded slightly to the side. Tenchi let his gaze follow, coming finally to rest upon the bright emerald cover currently over the mini. He'd just assumed they were going to start and drive it on to the truck as the last thing before they left!

"I-I'm afraid I don't understand?" He said smiling unable to grasp. Ben shook his head.

"No I guess you don't." He laughed, then leaned closer. "The car stays here Masaki!" He added firmly. "It was part of the deal Lord Katsuhito signed."

"SAY WHAT?!" Tenchi exclaimed. Ben stepped back ruefully, placing a pinky in his ringing ear.

"Youch." Ben grumbled.

"Sorry!" Tenchi apologized quickly. "But, but how?" He stammered, gesturing at the car. "How? How is that possible?"

"You have got to be kidding me?" Ben said, looking startled. "It's a freebee! A write off! And a great promotional gimmick for Yandura! Not to mention all the little companies that made parts and paint for that thing." Tenchi stood mute unable to take it in.

"A whole car?" He finally muttered. "Brand new? A freebee?"

"And it's got a bunch'o stuff in the trunk too." Ben told him speculatively.

"T-shirts, movie passes, food coupons, all sorts a stuff." He paused. "I think there's a big 'ol ham in there too?"

"Ha, h-Ham?" Tenchi babbled.

"Well, you take car of the care and vice versa." The old engineer told him turning slightly. "Try 'n keep it between the ditches and away from the bitches! If you know what I mean." He finished with a wink, finally turning to go.

_"Especially that, what was her name? Ayeka?"_ He thought privately. That young lady! Needed to take a serious chill pill before she ever slid behind a wheel!

"Oh!" He called over his shoulder, remembering. "All the paper work's in the glove box!" Ben finally walked away from a very deeply stunned young priest, stifling a sever case of the giggles. He hadn't been married so long, he had forgotten what it was like to be young.


	39. 2:26 My life is a mess!

2.24

"One hundred fifty seven!" Kiyone grimaced, chinning herself on a bar suspended between two of the older trees on the training ground. "Going to kill her!" She gasped upon lowering to full extension, before exerting, rising again.

"One hundred fifty eight!" She rasped upon returning chin to the bar. "Finally lost what little brain she had!" She then growled, then lowered. The, in spite of working off a serious 'mad on' since she had arrived, Kiyone executed her one hundred and fifty ninth pull-up easily as she had her first. "Not to mention embarrassing me in front of the Masaki's!" At the top she now paused her face taking on a tragic cast.

"To say nothing about what the grand marshal's gonna do when he gets wind of this!" Sinking down, both in despair and physically Kiyone indulged in a moment of hanging and 'she felt' well earned self-pity.

"MY LIFE IS A MESS!!" She lamented. Her moment however was interrupted by the sound of someone clapping their hands.

"BRAVO!" Tenchi called. Now attired in training clothes, he made his way from the archway to about center of the well worn open area. "Magnificent performance!" He continued before stopping a few feet away. "I know, it brought tears to My eyes."

"You are such a dick!" Kiyone seethed, still hanging from the bar. "You saw how she was carrying on!"

"Well, to Mihoshi's defense Key." He said quietly, crossing his arms. "You did go off half cocked! Talking to her in front of everybody like that."

"You're taking her side?" She asked unable to believe.

"Kiyone!" He gasped, astonished in spite of himself. "There is no side to take! Mihoshi's a grown woman! With her own mind!" As she continued to stare Tenchi found he was feeling slightly ticked off at her attitude. "Hell!" He continued. "After the way you're always after her about thinking for herself…"

"Ok! Now, whoa, whoa, whoa!" She interrupted hanging from one hand and gesturing with the other. "You mean to say, you approve of her shaking her ass in front of a camera?"

"No," Tenchi grimaced. "Of course not!" He answered immediately, shrugging. "But I mean, it really is her choice, right? Whether we approve or not?" At this point Kiyone surrendered her grip and dropped to the ground.

"But, I'm supposed to look after her!" She pouted still obviously upset. "She's my…."

"Responsibility?" Tenchi interrupted nodding his head. "Not your daughter, or your sister though." He then paused and drew a deep breath. "No matter how much you might feel any other way about it." He then braced himself wondering if he had gone too far, said too much. What right did he have giving advice one way or the other? He then waited, it seemed for a long time during which she said nothing.

"Key," He told her gently. "She's going to have to make her own way, mistakes included."

"But she's so clueless!" Kiyone sobbed. "So clumsy! So…." She stopped for a moment, words failing her at last. "Innocent." Grabbing the ends of the towel round his neck with both hands, Tenchi made his way over to her. Wishing desperately he could just take back some of the days events. For more than just Kiyone's sake.

"Have you ever told her the way you feel Key?" He asked standing before her.

"NO!" She snapped suddenly, fire in her eyes reacting like she'd been shot! "And don't you dare!"

"It's not my place Key." He returned firmly. Reaching out placing his hand on her arm. "But, I really think she should know."

"Are you saying maybe?" She sniffed. Smiling inspire of the tears she found forming in her eyes. "Its time to come clean?" There was just something about Tenchi that always seemed to give her clarity, strength. But still... "I'm not the only one who needs to fess up around here!" She added poignantly.

"Yeah," He nodded looking away. "I know."

"When?" She asked with hushed urgency. Not wishing to even chance the possibility they might be over heard.

"After I get back from Tokyo." He said, still looking away.

"Why wait?" She asked, then blushed not believing she was being so nosy. Not to mention pushy!

"Got one little detail I need to complete." He said then glanced at her and smiled. "Don't bother asking."

"Go smoke a turd." She bristled. "I didn't want to know anyway." She lied attempting to sound mild.

"Yeah right." He grinned suddenly. "Detective."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She hissed, just as quickly annoyed.

"Nothing." He shrugged backing towards the small cabin.

"No," She seethed, slowly giving pursuit. "I wan'na know what the hell you meant by that?"

"Nothing." He answered quietly then added. "You know? Like that space between you ears?"

Bristling, Kiyone lumbered forward.


	40. 2:27 Oh, Ayeka!

2.27

In her room, Ayeka paused regarding herself in her full-length mirror.

With the original destruction of Reyo, she had gone for the longest time unable to stand the sight of any artifacts, which they had managed to reclaim from the wreckage. So when Misaki's mirror had been recovered, seeing it broken covered in muck, only seemed to vigorously salt an open wound. She had no idea at the time it could be restored in such a fashion! She was a princess, not an artisan after all! So when Tenchi had unveiled it as a gift to Sasami, reclaiming it would have been the height of perceived pettiness! She had settled upon the one now before her after seeing it in a local shop, simple understated, elegant. But at times, it did bother her how many other things of hers her younger sister both secretly and openly coveted!

Thankfully, their rowdy guests had finally departed and the picnic grounds had been cleared! The day seemed at last to be winding down, approaching something resembling normality. Though she wondered as she often did if the word truly had any meaning any more. Nothing had been a definition of 'Normal', at least, as she understood it, since descending upon the surface of this remote world.

Time and time again she reasoned this was just a phase. A sort of extended holiday, from which she, one day would finally return, to her duties and rightful place. She'd been telling herself that for over five years now. Earth years, not Jurian of course, because Jurai was further from its sun with a solar year equivalent to twenty-four earthly months. Putting it that way always made the interval seem shorter, somehow.

"Stop it." She found herself murmuring. "You know very well why you are staying." She was in love. Strange, how long it had taken for her to come to grips with it. So simple an admission, yet evoking depths greater than any ocean.

"Tenchi." Ayeka sighed, unable to fathom how such a thing could even be possible, let a lone that now, she was to lose him or that someone such as Ryoko could even be her rival for any mans affection! She was so… different. Boyish, opinionated, loud, rude and in most cases just plain awful! It had been so easy to dislike, even to hate her! Without full knowledge her past. Ravager, destroyer, pirate, thief!

At least... until you came to know her, that is the real Ryoko. To learn ultimately the truth, of her and her past as both Tenchi and, begrudgingly even Ayeka finally had. Weapon, cast off madman's plaything and little girl, lost.

Past that rude, course exterior lay a soul, noble as any knight. Courageous, tenacious and well, in her own strange way, exceedingly sweet, though the princess would never admit that to her in a million years! Ryoko's finer qualities came to the forefront especially where Mayuka was concerned, actually seeming to possess something approaching a maternal instinct! Though she was still clueless as a post when it came to some aspects of child rearing.

"Such as manners and educate!" Ayeka seethed aloud recalling an incident not less than a week ago. The very ideal! Teaching Mayuka to belch at the supper table! As if cued by her current thoughts Ayeka heard the patio door open.

"I don't get why I'm stuck up here watching the brat AGAIN!" Ryoko grumped. "While Kiyone's off, doing who knows what at the training ground with Tenchi!"

"Quit letting your imagination run away from you!" Mihoshi sighed reproachfully. "Like you don't know they're just insulting 'n beating on each other!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Ryoko snipped.

"An they not want you up there!" Quipped, a small voice instantly recognizable as Mayuka's. "Cause you just get in way!"

"Oh! Is that how it is?" Ryoko shot back after a slight pause. "Listen up good shorty! Keep on mouthing and auntie Ryoko's gonna treat you to your first fat lip!" Ayeka drew in a breath. Ryoko's approach with the child was so course!

"You an what amy?" Mayuka sassed right back.

"Ooooo!" Came the response. "Get'n sassy! Huh little britches?" There followed a sound of rapid movement.

"YOW! LET GO!" Mayuka yelped.

"Ryoko!" What are you doing?" Mihoshi gasped.

"Head'n to the toilet," Ryoko replied calmly. "Gonna show sugar lumps here what a swirly is!"

"UH UH! " Mayuka yelled. "KNOW ALREADY!!"

"Well," Ryoko returned wistfully. "You can just think of it as a refresher course!"

"You're packing her like a banjo!" Mihoshi wined.

"HELP! SO-SUE-ME!" Mayuka cried.

"Not a flame'n chance!" Came her sisters more distant voice. Most likely from the kitchen, Ayeka reasoned.

"KITCHEN TRAMP!" Mayuka called hotly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU LITTLE NOSE MINER?" Sasami yelled indignantly.

"Mayuka," Ryoko said, sounding the very soul of patience. "Let go of the door frame, your holding things up!"

"DAT CAUSE I DON WANNA SWIRLY!" The toddler retorted, clearly unimpressed with Ryoko's apparent generosity.

"Think of it as your own little spa!" Ryoko added sweetly.

"YOU STICK YOU HEAD IN IT THEN!"

"Whoa, that's one heck of a grip!" Ryoko noted.

"Ryoko, no!" Mihoshi gasped.

"Make sure you don't flush it first Ryoko!" Sasami called.

"ZIP LIP! KETTLE GIRL!"

"Will do!" Ryoko affirmed.

"Now, you know you can't do that!" Mihoshi cried passionately.

"Oh?" Ryoko asked. "And who's gonna stop me Blondie? You?"

"Well…" Mihoshi muttered uncertainly.

Ayeka sighed tiredly yet unconcerned, dysfunctional or not it was a happy family. She knew Ryoko would rather die than see Mayuka harmed any appearance aside. The ringing of the hallway phone interrupted the moment.

"I'll get it!" Ryoko grumped. There came a soft 'runch' probably the sound of a toddler suddenly being extracted from a door's facing. "Here, you take the shrimp Barbie!"

"Miho!" Mayuka sighed.

"Ok, ok it's ok." Mihoshi cooed to the little girl.

"Don't get too cosey rug rat!" Ryoko called. "This'll just take a sec then its white water time for you!"

"Now, I just don't think." Mihoshi began.

"Like that's something new?" Ryoko responded, her voice growing noticeable louder as she entered the entrance hall.

"Yellow?" There was a pause during which Ayeka could hear Mayuka muttering something, probably to Mihoshi, below her ability to make out.

"Oh?" Ryoko answered the unknown party on the other end. "Mihoshi!" She then called. "Its that fat slob of a boss of yours!"

"Ryoko!" Mihoshi answered, as her voice now grew more distinct. "Mr. Migi is an amateur Sumo wrestler! That's really rude!"

"Whatever." Came the response.

"Hello? Mr. Migi? " Mihoshi began, ignoring or at least trying to ignore Ryoko. "I'm fine thanks." After another short pause during which Ayeka heard a distant yet distinctly startled sounding 'Me!' with an emphasis on the 'Yow!' Followed by "Well, don't stick your finger into the pot when it's boiling silly goose!"

"Sasami's starting dinner already?" Ayeka mused. The day had certainly flown!

"Oh, I don't think that's a problem," Mihoshi continued in the hall. "Yeah, about an hour at least. Oh? Well ok ill find out when I get there."

"What up?" Mayuka asked, now from the way her small voice sounded clearly at Mihoshi's feet.

"Just a second sugar." Mihoshi told her. "Huh? No! Mr. Migi not you!" Another pause, "I'll just bet you would!" She giggled. "Ok, Bye." There was a faint click as she hung up the phone.

"Meyow, meyow, meyow, meyow." Ayeka now heard Ryo-oh-ki's voice softly wine as she too entered the hall.

"What did you do?" Ryoko gasped suddenly concerned. "Here, let me see!"

"Meyow!" Came the response.

"Oh, it's not so bad!" Ryoko said after a pause. "You should be more careful you little ding-a-ling!"

"Me-Know."

"Well that's ok!" Ryoko sighed. "Just remember and do better next time- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GRINNING AT?"

"Oh! Nothing!" quipped Mihoshi a slight giggle in her voice.

"Well do it somewhere else!" Ryoko gruffed.

"Well, I got'a go anyway." Mihoshi finished.

"You sure you're going in tonight?" Ryoko then asked sounding concerned." From what Ayeka said, today was pretty hectic!"

"I'll be fine!" Mihoshi upbeat as always responded. "And after all, I made a promise to Mr. Migi that I'd be there." At that point Ayeka could hear feet ascending the stairway. "But thanks for the concern Ryoko!" There came a long pause.

"Oh Bite me!" The ex-space pirate gruffed as from somewhere came an adolescent giggle. "Now," Ryoko asked after a moment. "Where were we?"

"YOW!" The toddler cried, her voice growing fainter as she was obviously bolting from the hall. "SOSUEME!"

"One day," Ayeka mused, smiling wistfully as she closed her door. "I'm sure Ryoko will make a fine mother." Even as it entered her mind Ayeka felt panic rise with a wash of bitterness in its wake. "And wife." The thought ended. Turning back Ayeka was almost astonished to see that tears had come unbidden to her reflection's eyes. "And what of me?" She asked her doppelganger forlornly.

"Why can't I catch his eye?" For as long as she could remember everyone had admired and raved about her beauty. "But that was my subjects, members of my household!" She sobbed.

Sasami inherited their mother's facial structure, Masaki was considered by many to be one of the most beautiful women in the empire. Ayeka had many elements of her father Azuza's, a handsome man by all accounts. Still, she didn't see herself as being ugly, there was certainly nothing 'boyish' about her features.

Making certain the door was securely latched, Ayeka undid the restraints of her gown's high collar, letting it slip to the floor. Then took a moment to release the laces holding the sides of her under tunic then pulled it off over her head. Uncovering a little secret earth indulgence, a lacy pink under-wire bra. She took a moment running her nails along it with a smile. Strangely, there were no Jurian equivalents.

Oh to be sure she had seen and to her shame and horror, worn some ghastly underwear. But it was here, on this backward world someone had created something as simple and elegant. She'd seen it in a magazine and had to have it! So there! Liking how it lifted and showed her off nicely. It had taken a few years but her bust had increased. Not much but she had gone from a small to a generous "B" cup. And that was one thing she despised about Ryoko!

"She has me there!" Ayeka growled. She had always hated Ryoko and her damn 'C's' having to be leaning over to make them droop at all. It was enough to make you sick! Especially considering how old she was! If nature was doing her job! Ryoko should be dead by now or at the very tiniest least! Carrying her breasts around in a wheelbarrow! Of course by earth standards Ayeka wasn't exactly young! But she didn't like to dwell on niggling details that in her royal opinion didn't matter!

"My skin is flawless." She murmured. "As always."

It was one trait she had inherited of which she was supremely proud, perhaps admittedly a tad arrogant. But she had neither one freckle nor wart, the whole of her body a vessel of purest cream. Allowing her self the smallest of smiles she unlaced her silk pantaloons letting them slip off her generous hips and allowed them to fall. She stared at her reflection for a moment, deciding then from an aesthetic point of view to discard the bra as well. She stood there several moments, critically eyeing her nude form.

"Fear this Tsunami!" She sighed, wishing so desperately she believed her own bravado. She knew all too well, those little freckles on Sasami's cheeks would be gone in a few years. Even if that were not the case it would never mar her aesthetically.

"You're being silly!" Even after their little blow up in the kitchen, Ayeka knew Tsunami or Sasami, Take your pick, wasn't truly her rival.

"However…" She thought smiling. Allowing her hands to slide down on to her claim to the throne. It had taken some time but recently Ayeka had even seen Ryoko eyeing her… assets.

"Face facts my dear Ryoko!" she sneered sweetly to her reflection. "You have a man's ass!" Her moment of prideful contention faded abruptly as it evoked also an unbidden thought.

"Oh my." Ayeka murmured. "That couldn't be why Tenchi is attracted to..?" She stared at the panic written across the face of her doppelganger and decided right then and there to just drop the whole point as being one of the most ridiculous notions she'd ever cooked up. Besides…

"Tenchi." She sighed, letting her hands travel to where his had touched her this morning. The thought of him behind her his… Manhood pressing against her. Closing her eyes Ayeka wished he were here right now!

_"Oh Tsunami!"_ Just the thought of him! Seeing her now! Like this! She opened her eyes seeing and feeling heat rise as a rosy blush upon her skin. She wanted him! So desperately, she always had! It was enough to drive one mad! She could almost feel his hands, so huge, so strong! Touching her, everywhere! Hesitantly at first Ayeka let her hand wander from the firm mounds where she still seemed to feel his touch. Gently exploring downward along the line indicated by the soft tangle of hair and found her self wet. Even if the princess would deny her desires, her body was far more honest. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, the regal part of her, which stared out at the world disapprovingly, raised its objections.

_"Slut!"_ The princess scoffed. _"This is what you have come to!"_ Yet her passion would be denied no longer! "Oh Tenchi!" Ayeka cried.

Elsewhere, Washu's hand slipped from her holographic control to her face where she wiped at the tears forming in her eyes.

"Poor sweet lonely little girl." She whispered softly. With a deft touch Washu deactivated her visual of Ayeka's room and settled back in her chair. "We are sitting on a powder keg."


	41. 2:28 Basic Training

"Come back here

2.28

"Come back here!" Key commanded angrily, knowing it would go unheeded.

"Now why would I do something like that?" Tenchi sneered, continuing his retreat.

"I'd only have to kick your butt."

"You just stepped in it mister mouth!" Key added hotly, breaking into a run forcing Tenchi to wheel about and sprint.

"You should have closed your legs!" He taunted over his shoulder. "I could have broken my leg in such a deep hole!"

"Dead man running!" Key snapped as she advanced, getting full into their pre-training ritual. "No one speaks to me like that and lives!"

At fifteen feet from the cabin's front, Tenchi executed a long sudden dive. Digging hands into a patch of ground just to the side of the path. Amid a shower of loose topsoil he rolled into a crouched position facing her. Key had seconds to apply the breaks before findings herself at boken point.

"Minus one!" He sneered. Grinning knowingly gently poking the end of her nose.

"Really low." Kiyone breathed, astonished, clucking her tongue disgustedly. When had he had the time to bury a sword?

"Always be prepared for surprises." He smiled. "Isn't that what you're always telling me?"

"You are such a snake Masaki." She coughed dryly.

"Aww." He quipped. "Now my feelings are hurt! Do you yield?" Tenchi added.

Sighing Kiyone raised her hands placing them behind her neck.

"It seems I have little choice!" She called disgruntled, as Tenchi rose to his feet.

"Now," He sneered getting into the part. "What shall I do with you my proud beauty?" He had a good second to gloat before Key made a sudden motion, whipping her right hand forward and down. No fool when it came to her tactics, Tenchi dropped into a stance as she dove into a backward roll. His confusion abating when his eyes darted, noticing a marble sized sphere below. "OH SHIT!" He managed an instant before his world went white.

"As I was saying," Kiyone drawled unsympathetic, having rolled to her feet.

"It seems I have little choice... But to kick your ass!"

"Really pathetic there Tench!" She sneered, strolling around him leisurely making way to retrieve her waiting boken.

"Forgot all about my flash grenade earrings?" She added, smiling anew when he whipped around facing her, he hoped.

"And you say I cheat?" He snapped. Waiting for the multicolored spots to stop their dance of love upon his retinas.

"Always be prepared for surprises." She intoned, gravely, really rubbing it in. Reaching out with sword tip, poking him lightly in the crotch.

"Damn it!" He swore, rewarded by a giggle when his violent downward block only served to 'ring both his bells', causing him to sink, moaning painfully to his knees.

"Serves you right!" She snapped. "Burying a sword so you could sucker me like that!"

"I'm not the one who whipped out a gun when she lost last week!" He groaned.

"A target pistol you wuss!" she sneered. "And you are missing my point!"

"What?" He argued, attempting to gauge her location. "That you're a sore loser who will cheat her ass off?"

"I do not cheat!" Kiyone proclaimed. "Merely changed the conditions of the test!"

"We all saw 'Wrath of Knan' Key." Tenchi told her wryly, beginning to see more details surrounding him. Making an experimental jab.

"Among other movies." She grinned, easily avoiding his thrust. "Mr. Anderson."

"Just to make it look like you won?" He added angrily. A few feet away Kiyone placed hands on hips.

"I do not cheat!" She scoffed. "I masterfully innovate!" still on the ground Tenchi shook his head.

"More like consistently masturbate!" He told her grinning. "You really need a boyfriend."

"Swine!" She snapped, launching forward attempting to hook his arm from under where it supported him. Suddenly finding his left hand fastened firmly on to her ankle. "Eep!"

Tenchi Struck like a cobra, whipping both legs from under, dropping her to the ground. Where he seized hold twisting her right arm into an effective hammerlock behind her back. The stunt wouldn't have worked on Ryoko, with Kiyone's two and half gee bred physique it was almost impossible. Sheer determination however won this time. As a direct consequence Detective first class Kiyone suddenly found herself about to suck soil.

"Quarter?" He inquired. Holding back of her head captive inches from the rich earth.

"DICK!" She seethed straining, given time she thought she could break this hold. However, Tenchi had to just shove a little harder and she would experience a dirt sandwich.

"Quarter?" He repeated, when she stubbornly remained silent "I won't ask you again." Tenchi leaned down just another inch and whispered into her ear. "Numy numy! Just close your eyes and pretend Sasami cooked it!" He gave a little shove to punctuate the sentence.

"I YIELD!" She swore, watching minute particles of dirt dance in time with her breath. Just like that, he released her and rolled to his feet.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed raising his boken over head using both hands. Dancing as from the ground Kiyone rolled over and eyed his sourly.

"I AM THE CHAMPION!" He sang.

"Perfect victory song for a Homo." She muttered.

"WHAT?" He asked astonished as Kiyone rolled to her feet as well.

"Nuthin honey." She told him shrugging, the picture of innocence, turning on heel and retrieving her boken. Once she had, Kiyone paused, looking over where he was cleaning his own with a towel from the training loge.

"Uh, look," She began, her voice sounding thick with emotion.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch back at the shrine Tenchi." She continued. "I guess I just went too far." Having applied a light coat of linseed oil, he tossed the towel Kiyone's direction.

"Apology accepted." Tenchi told her mildly. "We both said some things Key. Let's just get past it and on to the next disaster."

"Domo." She told him bowing deeply. Straightening she then assumed 'en garde' position.

"Whoa There!" He said smiling, obviously surprised. "Sure you're up to that?" Tenchi nodded at the tree with the chinning bar. "I know you were hard at it when I arrived."

"Still got enough to whoop your silly ass!" Key told him donning a nasty smile. "But thank you for your concern!"

"Ok." He shrugged. Walking over to stand opposite her. "So, what are we going to use for stakes this time?"

"Let's see…" She spoke dreamily. "You're still my slave for life? Remember you lost that match last week!"

"Bullshit!" He gruffed. "You pulled a gun on me!"

"You are such a lame pussy!" She shot back.

"And I NEVER! Agreed to those terms anyway!" He said hotly.

"Details, details." Kiyone shrugged. "I got confused at the sight of your cute little rump diving over the hill for cover."

"Damn straight Annie Oakley!" Tenchi growled. "With you shoot'n up the place!"

"I keep telling you, it was a target pistol!" Kiyone sighed. "You couldn't hurt a fly with one." She eyed him over her raised boken. "Or a back woods pecker gnat for that mater."

"They still hurt!" He steamed, then fell silent, a moment of supreme calm before a certain storm.

"Wah!" Kiyone sneered, launching her attack. Even with her higher 'g' physiology, Kiyone knew better from experience than to attempt to over power Tenchi was simply too strong. Plus, all the years of training under Katsuhito had made him lightning fast as well! Truth being told, before setting foot on earth, Key had never seen a boken. The fencing techniques acquired at the academy only applied in the grossest fashion. Tenchi and Katsuhito used 'a blend of styles', terrestrial and Jurian. But then, Kiyone had always prided herself as a quick study.

"HAH!" She cried as their swords again locked. Grinning mischievously, almost maniacally at him.

"You know." He commented dryly his face inches from hers, not falling for her little 'fake'. "I'm surprised you know what a pecker gnat is." He bore down, testing. Seeing if she were foolish enough to try 'strong-arming'. Not surprisingly Kiyone held firm, only long enough to show she could before breaking. Whirling away in a maneuver he knew better than to press. Outside of his grandfather, Tenchi knew of no one who could spin like that without becoming disorientated. It was one of the things that had cost Kogito his life.

"Well," She shrugged, coming to a picture perfect ready stance as she halted. "I know what a Gnat is anyway." Several feet away, performing a classic 'cutting of the sleeve' Stance, a wry smile crept on to his face.

"And I'm sure you've seen your share of peckers in your time!" He smiled.

"Are you implying" She asked hotly. "I have loose morals?" To which he quickly shook his head.

"No, I'm sure it's not your morals that needs tightening." He shrugged.

"LLLAME!" She called loudly. "Talking out the side of your head! My little virgin prince!" Tenchi stared back at her a moment, his expression faltering. Kiyone had a moment of panic, worrying somehow she'd struck a nerve amid their usual crass banter. When much to her utter surprise, he lowered his guard.

"Uh, yeah about that." Tenchi stumbled, searching for words.

"What?" She asked concerned, over her own sword.

"What was it like for you Key?" He asked. "You know, the first time?"

"What?" Kiyone repeated, feeling her jaw go slack, lowering her guard.

"I'm sorry!" Tenchi said turning away, now seeming embarrassed.

"Forget, just forget I asked." Shaking his head Tenchi seemed on the verge of leaving. Kiyone stood mutely astonished until he actually took a step away from her.

"No, wait!" She told him, pausing to see what he was going to do. After another long moment during which nether said a word. Kiyone glanced about to see that they had the grounds to themselves. "The first question, before anything else, is why ask me this?"

"You should know the answer to that Key!" Tenchi told her sullenly. "No one else I can really talk to!" He paused smiling, eyes then seeking the ground before him. "Don't take this the wrong way, but Key you're the closest thing I have!"

"_To a male companion."_ Kiyone finished silently for him. "Gee." She grimaced mildly. "Thanks, I think." With all that had happen in his life plus the responsibilities he had shouldered. It really wasn't that surprising Tenchi had found himself isolated.

"I can't ask dad these things, he always gets," He paused. "Weird on me."

Kiyone found herself nodding sympathetically. "Well that's just because he's…." She paused, blinked. "How?" Key asked looking at him curiously.

"He tries to show me these movies he has hidden under his bed and…."

"STOP!" Kiyone cried, smiling holding up her left hand. "That's all I wan'na know!"

"Then he tries to give me these books!" Tenchi continued.

"OK! I get the point!" She told him wincing.

"Then there's the peeping lessons!"

"FOR GODS SAKE! SHUT UP!" She cried, thinking. _"Gezz! T.M.I!"_ While Kiyone was shaking her head, Tenchi shuffled his feet in the dirt.

"So like I said, just forget I asked."

"His name was Caleb." She said softly. Fixing Tenchi with a steady gaze. "We were first year cadets." She then paused, flashing him a wane smile. "That's B.M. incidentally"

"B.M?" He asked confused.

"Before Mihoshi!" She shrugged. "I did have a real life once, long ago, in a galaxy far, far away you know." Kiyone now faced him balancing her weight equally on both feet before she continued. "We went through all the stages, note passing, cutting class just to see each other. It went on for about six some odd months." She paused, her eyebrows twitched. "Before..."

"You don't have to tell me about it." He told her trying and failing to mask his curiosity.

"No, its ok." She shrugged. "I'm not ashamed of it or anything. I really did love him!" She said. "After all." Kiyone added slowly, glancing down with the tinniest of secret smiles. "I'm not the kind of girl, that would let just anyone, bang her in an airlock."

"WH-WHAT?!" Tenchi stammered.

"Swear to god." Kiyone told him holding up a hand, palm out. "Whole class was on a training exercise." She continued. "They used to stick cadets onboard these old tugs and rust buckets, usually one bolt shy of being derelicts. Considered it good field experience. Learning how to keep the old heaps going and complete an assigned task at the same time." Tenchi's world was still tilting, it was rare Kiyone opened up, usually so tight-lipped about her past. Still something in her last statement struck him as odd.

"But I thought the Galaxy police had all the ultra modern equipment?" He asked, feeling stupid, trying to fit everything he knew or perhaps only thought he knew about Kiyone, into an impossible mental picture... involving an airlock. Admittedly without much success.

"Bless your sweet little heart!" She smiled brightly. "You know? They would've loved you down in the propaganda corps!"

"But surely Yukanojoe?" Tenchi felt like he was yammering. "And, and your ship Yugami?"

"Nickel-blow-job." Kiyone laughed, then paused. "Sorry," She smiled. "I've never cared for that yammering hunk of criss-crossed algorithms! But, 'Yukanojoe' is an advanced self evolving prototype converted into the galaxies most expensive baby sitter."

"I thought that was your J-O-B." He added dryly.

"My beautiful Yugami, on the other hand." She sighed, wistfully ignoring him. "Is a class one interceptor." Kiyone then paused for effect. "Assigned to me." She added with a sly smile. "As a result of a series of typos."

"Typos?" Tenchi asked, slightly confused. "As in Typo graphical errors?"

"Mihoshi was partnered with me shortly after graduation." Kiyone told him. "We were both initially assigned to Domestic courier duty." She paused, shooting him a grimace. "That's a trumped up term for gofer by the way. That went on for about a year, your time, before my class standing landed me a high security assignment. I actually believed," Kiyone told him emphatically. "That I was going to be reassigned to Diplocore! Mihoshi had the grades but she failed the psychiatric portion of the requirement too 'eccentric' for the profile."

"W-Well," Tenchi muttered.

"But turns out while we were separate," Key pressed on. "Some genius at H.Q.'s R and D division, got the bright ideal Mihoshi would be an excellent candidate for project Morpheus."

"Whoa!" Tenchi exclaimed suddenly confused. "What? Are you talking about?"

"Sorry, Masaki." Key shrugged. "But as you well know, nothings ever simple when it comes to Mihoshi. Project 'Morpheus' was a test program at G.P. command" Kiyone told him. "Its aim? To develop a new type of Starship. With Neural and biophysical adaptive capacities, the works! In short a ship whose central systems were capable of independent thought and self directed action."

"Wow..." Tenchi nodded. Hey, he wasn't a complete idiot. And he had seen his share of scifi.

"In theory," Kiyone went on. "Morpheus would have the ability not only to learn but adapt its superstructure to meet any challenge. It always seemed to me that they were trying to match some of the capabilities Jurian treeships possess. It might even have been a good idea, but the top brass didn't like it, various reasons. So, someone thought that giving the Grand-marshal's granddaughter the assignment, fresh out of the academy mind you! Might just sway the powers that be into additional funding." Kiyone rolled her eyes.

"And I take it something went wrong?" Tenchi prompted.

"Turns out the first step in the process was to imprint the candidate's memory RNA onto the ships computer." She laughed in response. There came a loud slap as Tenchi's hand covered his eyes.

"You got it!" Kiyone nodded. "Yucanojo Powered up and wandered off!"

"Ugh..." Tenchi grumbled knowingly.

"She not an idiot." Key added defensively. "Never has been. Mihoshi's problem is she just collects and processes data so much she gets confused."

"Uh huh." Tenchi nodded. Had Key forgotten whom she was talking to?

"I'm still not sure to this day how I got attached back in to all of this but the next thing I know I'm recalled by G.P. command and assigned to track her down." Kiyone paused, wistfully drawing a breath. "My dispatch orders said, as follows

Detective first class, Kiyone Makibi.

Locate grand-marshal's granddaughter.

This is a class one priority, intercept her at all costs."

Kiyone looked at him.

"Pretty strait forward eh?" She smiled as Tenchi shrugged an affirmative.

"Well, it seems an intern at G.P. command, bless his bumbling newbie ass! Did a systems query as to my current location, then transmitted my sealed orders over a standard com-beam!"

"And that's bad?" Tenchi interrupted.

"Can you say court-martial?" Kiyone responded. "I knew you could." Tenchi just smiled shaking his head sadly.

"At any rate," Key continued. "My current location was Vega prime. One of the largest spaceship factories in the known galaxy, by the way."

"Cool." Tenchi nodded truthfully.

"Ya think?" Key laughed. "Well, part of the message was encrypted of course but it carried Official G.P. earmarks, so a systems com op must have gotten curious, tried to decode it. My guess is, he or she either figured out what they were messing with or, got caught in the act of snooping and dumped the active file. Well the routing numbers matched, the annex on Vega discovered the person the message was for was there so it got logged that way in to my pending files. Now, I WAS on vega to requisition a ship. Mainly because my courier-class shuttle had gotten 'shot up' and was grabbing a little R and R while I was there."

"Shot up?" He asked instantly concerned.

"Part of the mission." Key informed with a shrug. "Can't really give the details even now, but..." She motioned and leaned slightly towards him. "I'll let you on a little secret."

"Yeah?"

"Not everybody likes police officers!" she loudly whispered.

"Say it isn't so!" Tenchi gasped in mock astonishment.

"So had I prepared my requisition," Key continued. "But left it 'pending' in the system. That way I could grab a little sight seeing before shipping out."

"Naughty, naughty!" Tenchi grinned. "Unless that's Standard G.P. Protocol?"

"It IS actually." Kiyone laughed confidently. "But officers still get 'docked' for it! Vega Prime is a huge place! And I was in no hurry to stuff myself back into another courier can. So, imagine my surprise when returning to my room, being informed that my ship was ready!"

Key paused again, looking expectantly into Tenchi's eye.

"The system there was a G.P. annex, it saw the priority flag on the transmitted file and automatically sent it to the ship yard. Which received the order as;

All Locate Detective first class, Kiyone Makibi. Class one intercept her at cost This is a, grand-marshal's priority granddaughter."

"Sounds garbled to me." Tenchi told her.

"Yes," Kiyone nodded. "But both the com op and the yard master were Vegans. Nice people, great work ethics and honest for the most part but a little shy when it comes to admitting when they have made an error."

Leaning the boken against her leg Kiyone tossed her hands helplessly.

"I was expecting a shuttle! I even managed a reprimand on my record because I told them there had been a mistake! They actually chewed me out for bucking the chain of command!"

"Ah. Bureaucracy." Tenchi sighed.

"SIR! YES SIR!" Kiyone responded, saluting with a sneer. "That's H.Q. for you! Assuring that military intelligence remains an oxymoron! The Vegans didn't even stop to wonder who would sign an officially routed order 'Grand Daughter!' Since I found Mihoshi alive and well, by all rights Yugami should have been returned to Vega for reassignment. But, THAT would have meant central command had made a mistake wouldn't it?" She shook her head sadly.

"Since then, the importance of our mission here has become enough, it looks good on paper for two of G.P.s most powerful ships to be on permanent assignment here."

Kiyone then grimaced.

"Then there was that little screw up which forced us to take her up against the entire fleet." She paused again smiling knowinglty.

"Let's just say, they don't want to see or even hear the name's Yugami or Yucanojo back at command."

"But." He asked suddenly, still unable to fathom. "In an air-lock?"

"We were young," She shrugged, only the slightest hint of a blush at the sudden return of subject. "I was seventeen he was eighteen. Didn't plan it, just sort'a happened."

"I just can't imagine! You, doing that sort of thing." He smiled shaking his head.

"Everyone gets horny Masaki." She responded tiredly. They both fell silent, Kiyone hoped his opinion of her hadn't suffered, still it was the truth.

"What," He began to asked, then paused uncertain if he should. "What was it like?"

"You mean, the sex?" She asked, seeming as surprised as he was by the question.

"It was… fun. Of course. But that was only because I was in love, it's always like that I suppose. One moment we were checking seals, the next naked and going at each other." Kiyone paused to let out a mild chuckle.

"I swear I had the words 'inverse magnetics' stamped backwards on my butt for a week!" She finished with a wistfully smile at what had become a pleasant memory. "After graduation," She sighed turning serious if slightly sad.

"Calib was transferred to a precinct in another quadrant, I never saw him again." Looking at Tenchi, she tried to figure what had prompted all this. Kiyone could only come up with one thing. "Are you having second thoughts?" She ventured softly. "Is that why you're asking me this?"

"Yes…" He said. "No... Maybe?" Tenchi shrugged.

"Are you afraid?" She asked. "You know, of her?"

"Ryoko?" The question took him aback. "No! Never! It's just that…" Kiyone lilted her head to one side, suddenly seeming to understand.

"You want your first time together to be special for her, is that it?" She asked smiling.

"How did?" He startled seeming surprised by her clairvoyance.

"That's normal!" She assured him. "Trust me Masaki, if it's you making love to her, Ryoko will be on cloud nine!"

"I wish I were as confident." He sighed. "She's, I mean she's…"

"Been around the block?" Kiyone finished for him.

"Don't sweat it," She added. "Somehow? Call it woman's intuition, but I just don't think Ryoko's as experienced as you think."

"But she's so ol…" Tenchi started then stopped as Kiyone winced.

"Better make sure she never gets wind of that!" she said smiling, recalling instantly their conversation the previous evening.

"It's Ayeka Key." He told her. "I can't stop thinking about her." He sighed glancing down then back seeing a frown taking hold of her face.

"Well, if you don't stop pussy footing around Tenchi!" She snapped, suddenly seeming angry. "You could lose them both!!"

"I just don't want to hurt her anymore!" he told her defensively.

"Life is a series of cruel choices," Kiyone told him passionately. "I know you love them both! But which one do you see yourself unable to live without?" After saying it, she was instantly sorry. He had such a gentle heart and here she was breaking it! When next Tenchi looked up there were tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm not sure anymore!" He almost sobbed. Key continued to study him for a moment. If asked later she couldn't have explained but Somehow, she wasn't sure why but his response angered her. "That's not good enough." She told him.

"I know."

"You have to do something soon!"

"I know!"

"What about Sasami?" She asked him harshly. "Have you got that figured into your little equation?" Tenchi paused, Kiyone saw him draw in a deep breath.

"I'll take care of it!" He said, his voice low, almost a growl.

"Let me guess?!" She snipped, rolling her eyes. "After you get back from Tokyo?"

"Key..." He said quietly, breaking eye contact.

"What's it going to take Masaki?" Kiyone snapped. "Your waking up tomorrow with her lip locked on your cock?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" He bellowed, bringing his left arm downward in a knife like gesture. From around him, the air seemed suddenly to ripple. The distortion of a pebble disturbing a pond with his descending hand as its epicenter. Key had less than an instant to ponder before the ground beneath her simply exploded! Hurling her tumbling into the air, flung semi-conscious like a rag doll over the embankment bordering the training ground.

"NO!" Tenchi wailed instantly, His hand reaching, realizing what his power had done.

Below, at the foot of the path, an outcropping of rather jagged stone awaiting her arrival was cheated when her careening form was suddenly plucked from the air.

"Please!" Tenchi begged as he ran. Topping the rise, looking down.

_"Where is she?"_ His panic mind cried, descending the embankment rapidly, not remembering just then, this was the exact spot Ayeka had taken her tumble the first week she had arrived.

Sliding to a halt at its foot, Tenchi scanned the area.

"_Where?"_ He silently repeated. Just as something quite hard impacted smartly on top of his head.

"OW!"

Lighting reflexes allowed him to grab the missile before it fell away quickly identified it as the boken Kiyone had been holding. Two and two equaling four prompted looking directly up. There, nestled in the branches above Kiyone partially dangled. Scratched, certainly bruised but relatively unharmed. Dismissing the pain, Tenchi ascended the trunk in a fashion rapid enough to make Tarzan applaud.

"Oh god!" He moaned reaching her. "KEY!" Tenchi's heart made the first steps toward returning from his mouth to his chest when her eyes fluttered open. "Key?" He asked, taking her hand. "Oh, please tell me your ok!"

"Masaki." She muttered weakly. "That's no way to win an argument."


	42. 2:29 The Slut

2.29

Ayeka surveyed the results of her efforts critically, any error was unthinkable as she could receive no second chance.

Having expertly accented the ruby haze of her eye's using a thicker darker line, she had also lengthened her already lustrous lashes, with turquoise applied subtly above. Making her eyes appear larger more luminescent. Blush was therefore understated, barely notable as no less than seven distinct shades of skillfully blended red now adorned her lips, enhancing, giving them an appearance, full and lush.

The unbinding of her hair disturbed her more than all her preparations, It now 'framed' her refined features, ebony silk cascading behind in a simple ankle length ponytail.

Ayeka had sworn to save anyone seeing her hair completely free for her wedding night.

A vow forsaken, only because it made her resemble Kiyone's long lustrous train.

Yet, that was the sole mimicry she would commit this evening!

From forehead to ankles a sparkling pearl sheen had been applied accented her already white skin. Glistening, the bared portions of her catching the light anyway she turned even she, found the effect breath taking.

"You look radiant my princess!" Kamadaki told her.

"Truly?" She breathed favoring the guardian with a smile. Perhaps, Kamadaki wasn't really, 'alive' in any conventional fashion, yet Ayeka still valued his input. "You're certain you're not just saying that?"

Somewhere, deep within the mass of ancient Jurian technology, Kamadaki retained an engramatic template of the knight whose name he bore. He was confident, it was that and not the product of bio-orgatronic circuitry merely acquiescing to the princesses will which compelled him to speak.

"You are truly the pearl of Jurai!" He announced firmly. Ayeka closed her eyes in pleasure, allowing the feeling of warmth to spread, bolstering her resolve. Before drawing herself firmly back to matters at hand. Turning and again regarding her nudity in the elaborate mirror.

"But will he think so?" She turned to ask her reflection. Still acknowledging on some level the old 'log' would say almost anything to please her. Learning to skillfully apply cosmetics growing up was considered essential, a royal imperative. Even so, preparing ones self to be viewed by ones subjects was hardly the aim here! And still there were a few details to complete. Pausing then she considered the line of her stomach.

"Not an once of fat!" She mused triumphantly. Allowing long aqua lacquered nails to brush along her abdomen. A smooth shapely expanse connecting two sites of great natural beauty. "Awaiting only a lover's hand." Ayeka sighed, then started, realizing.

"No!" She stated firmly, steeling herself. She wanted reality, not fantasy!

"Stay focused!" She murmured then turned to address Kamidaki. "I have decided!" Ayeka intoned.

"I want a spray of silver inverse chromatic, five pointed stars," She paused to consider.

"The smallest, being one millimeter with the largest no more than fifty. Ascending to the right along the line of my stomach. No more than one hundred with the frequency decreasing by size, in a random dispersal cone."

"Indicate design origin and termination points." Replied the guardian, sounding at that moment very machine-like.

"The highest point of the cone, should be no more than... three centimeters below my breasts." Ayeka indicated visually with her hand. "With the origin point one centimeter above…." She trailed off feeling her hand lowering, her face reddening. Kamadaki could sense her discomfort, not owing to any mysterious techno-scientific prowess. His princess had undergone a dramatic color shift of her own. To a deep crimson.

"M-my vagina." She finally whispered. The order received Kamadaki readied himself dutifully for the task, panels sliding open reveling an array of robotic assembles beneath his thick log-like body. Closing her eyes, Ayeka drew a deep breath. Standing, feet apart, she opened her robe presented the target zone, bracing for the sprayer's chill. Dutifully, Kamadaki extended the appropriate attachment, then paused.

"You do realize my princess." He asked, the eternally calm of the machine. "That the purposed graphic will be hidden under your robes?" Standing, her back slightly arched in this most compromising position Ayeka's eyes snapped open.

"That why I will be stark naked when its displayed!" She swore. "THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT!"

In the hallway Mihoshi froze, knuckles inches from the door.

"Oops!" She whispered. The earlier exchange between her and the Princess still weighing heavily upon her heart. Turning she quietly tip toed to the stairs. She would apologize to Ayeka, tomorrow!

Back within her room Ayeka, stood now resplendent in a beautiful purple to aqua washed robe of finest silk. Draped about her graceful shoulders, the open front provided a stunning frame for her carefully prepared nudity. As Azaka was slowly backing away, from helping his princess dress. Tiny manipulator arms were withdrawing as thick wooden panels in his body were closing up to seal seamlessly. Ayeka gazed upon what soon would be shown to a select audience of one.

"So brazen." She whispered.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Azaka's voice attempted, prompting her eyes seek the older of the two guardians.

_"Am I having second thoughts?" _Her mind echoed. "Mother would certainly never approve!" She finished aloud. "The first princess throwing herself at a man like some common tavern wench!" Even as she was saying it Ayeka knew it was only a balm to sooth her wounded ego.

"But surely, the ends justifies the means?" Azaka ventured calmly, as if he could in any other fashion. She favored him with a wane smile, Azaka had always been the more supportive of the two. Willing to adapt to each new situation. Ayeka had always secretly wondered how much her 'Azaka's' personality resembled the now revived originals?

She was also guiltily thankful especially at moments like this that 'Nana' had not survived the crash of Ryeo. Her little floating nursemaid would certainly have never approved! Knowing she had gone too far already, what she wanted, and the lengths to which she were about to go!

To hell with her mother! Both of them! Sweeping the robe aside, she struck a wide stance. Pantomiming a stabbing gesture toward her reflection.

"You!" Ayeka rehearsed pointing then to an imagined door behind. "Get out!"

Yes, let the good constable see as well! Remove all questions as to what the princess was there to accomplish!

"No," She seethed, letting her anger rise. The thought of soon dismissing Kiyone like a lowly servant gave Ayeka the final strength she needed. Looking one final time, trying to feel the confidence she hoped she was reflecting.

"If this is the sort of woman that you crave Lord Tenchi! So be it!" She said firmly squaring her shoulders.

"The princess is dead! Long live Ayeka The slut!"


	43. 2:30 Platonic Bomb

2.30

"Ow." Kiyone moaned softly. Fidgeting when gently as possible, Tenchi laid her down.

"Lie still." He commanded, equally soft before turning purposefully to a squat cupboard at one side of the Olsen's entryway. "Hold on." He told her soothingly. "I'll be just a moment." He would rather have taken her to the shrine however she'd insisted her injuries were not severe and the Olsen with its supply of healing herbs was closer. Once certain his back was to her Kiyone allowed her mask of serenity to slip ever so slightly. Her grimace vanished just as quickly as he turned, heading back her way.

Kneeling, Tenchi sat the small ceramic pot upon its stand then struck a match. Lighting a small fuel can, which he then placed beneath.

"My, how traditional." Kiyone sniped, smiling best she was able.

"Well," He told her dryly matching her sarcasm. "We could wait the half an hour it takes with a wax candle."

"No thanks." She answered quickly, obviously straining. Just lying back, trying to relax took an effort. After adding some water, Tenchi began mixing small scoops of powders from the various pouches at his disposal. Placing each in turn into the small pot. Presently a small waft of vapor made itself known. Any curative power aside, one effect it possessed was immediate. "Oh!" Kiyone wined, wrinkling her nose. "That stinks!"

"Just breathe deep." He chided. Fanning the plume towards her. Tenchi was rewarded with a gagging sound.

"Oh! That is so nasty!" She swore. "Smells like an old boot!"

"Relax!" He ordered, carefully keeping his face away from the mist he began stroking her hair. Something she always found pleasurable.

"Ok." She finally sighed. Trying to relax and just cooperate. Presently the tension and pain in her sides and back begin to ebb, even the odor seemed to fade. Finally, Kiyone sighed prompting Tenchi to pause from massaging her temples, leaning over to study her eyes.

"Better?" He asked with a gentle smile.

"Lots!" Key told him truthfully, refreshed yet still feeling very tired, keeping her face carefully neutral. Kiyone knew she was hurt, she reasoned the auto-surgeon aboard Yugami could prescribe her... something. If push actually came to shove she could always pay 'Dr. Washu' a late visit, as a Very, VERY! Last resort. Far better than letting him know how badly he'd hurt her. Also she hated him seeing her like this, so weak, helpless. "Well, I guess…" She started to say, trying to rise only to find, suddenly that she couldn't.

"Wha?" Kiyone gasped. "What's going on?!" Looking at him in confusion, noting his smile had gotten noticeable wider.

"I added a little something." Tenchi answered the pending question. "This way you'll stay put till I've had a chance to help!"

"You drugged me?!" Kiyone exclaimed. Knowing in spite of the pervading numbness her mouth must be hanging open. "You, you, creep!"

"I prefer the term sedated." He continued soothingly. "Key, you might have a severe injury!"

"I told you I'm fine!" She scathed. Tenchi grasped her unprotesting head between his hands and placing his forehead against hers looked deep into her eyes.

"Bullshit!" He told her flatly, then sat back. "I know all about your little medical bay on Yugami but it won't hurt you to let me help."

"This is so unnecessary!" She swore, feeling panic rise.

"And I suppose doping yourself up then waiting three days before we haul you to a doctor isn't?" He snapped.

"Ok, ok, OK!" She sniffed, startling anew, realizing he was leaning over her again. Her shock only deepened when he touched her lips gently parting them, heralding the taste of something bitterly sweet sliding between her teeth. "Ewwwww!" She wined.

"Key." Tenchi said gently, gazing fully into her eyes. "You know I won't hurt you." She was still uncertain, more than a little frightened and the hard look in her eyes showed it plainly. "Com'on." He coaxed smiling. "Trust me." It was enough, for her finally to let go and opened her mouth. "That's my girl." He whispered. Kiyone felt a tingling pleasure pass through her being, surprised at how nice it felt being referred to that way. The hardest part of his task accomplished, Tenchi sat back gratified. Sparing then a glance to the Olsen's doorway.

"Lock." He commanded, waving his hand. Nodding slightly as the mechanism Washu had installed obeyed. The distant thump signaling the Olsen was barred against minor intrusions. It was strange how such a thing still grated against his basic upbringing. But there were enough problems right now without someone barging in and getting any... ideas.

"Just relax soldier." Tenchi smiled, gently as he could undoing the sash around Kiyone's waist. "Let me check you over." Having seen each other naked countless times, over the course of training together, there were no real bodily mysteries between them anymore. She'd insisted, and he had become comfortable with her. It would have been impossible to progress further to train along side her without such an understanding.

"You're just not that amazing Masaki." She had informed him coolly one afternoon. In the after math of her just strolling in, while he was showering for goodness sake! "I've been with guys who were simply… Better!" She had paused, glancing down at where his hands had been cupped to conceal. "Hung and looking!" She had then added, rolling her eyes smiling as if recollecting.

_"Yep! That's what I told him!"_ Key thought recalling the same incident.

But, right now, this instant, his hands were strong, moving over her. Tenchi just wasn't the little boy she told those words to anymore. Now only in bra and panties, Kiyone felt small, weak and... Well, safe. Though 'comfortable' may well have been the word she was searching for. Looking into those deep brown eyes of his she felt happy and maybe just a little..

"AIY!" She suddenly yelped.

"So," Tenchi leaned back muttering, angrily mocking. "I'm fine!" Reaching, he again, only more gently probed.

"OW! OK!" Kiyone swore. "GOD DAMN IT!" The pressure on the injured sight eased as he explored the damaged.

"Congratulations!" He smirked moments later. "That's at least two cracked ribs!"

"Damn..." She murmured watching as Clucking like a mother hen, Tenchi ever so carefully laid his hands across the sight and closed his eyes.

"No." She whispered. This is exactly what she was hoping to avoid! Kiyone felt a warm sensation wash over and through her being knowing full well what was happening.

Well come on! She was a thoroughly modern woman! Hers was the realm of science and starships! She hated to admit it but she was just flat out scared spitless of that Jurian mumbo jumbo! Calming himself, Tenchi aloud his mind to drift. In the silence of the Olsen, somehow somewhere he could hear the sound of wind echoing through trees. Further away still, the rush of a river's laughing cascade. Near by he was aware of footsteps, could hear voices mixing with the thunder of millions of heartbeats set against the lapping of distant waves.

"Masaki?" Someone asked.

_"Let you senses drift, don't try to command the power."_ Grampa had told him.

_"Let it instruct and guide your hands. It after all knows what must be done. Never question its wisdom."_

"UH? Masaki?" He seemed to hear.

By and by Tenchi withdrew, bringing his mind back, reluctantly to where his body resided. Yet at the end he always found himself lingering in that place between. Awash in its sensation, he could sense so much! Once he'd seen his mother. She'd smiled, wagged a finger and vanished. Now he felt a curious tingling, were he to ascribe bodily sensation. Seeming to center in his chest and groin producing pleasant feathery sensations in his stomach as well.

"Yoo-hoo, Tenchi!" He seemed to hear at a distance as he explored. "Just how far is this little massage going to go?" He recognized Kiyone's voice, disrupting somewhat his train of thought.

Wishing as always, he understood his power more clearly, Tenchi allowed himself to be brought round. Enjoying the renewed slightly amplified sensations of his own body, knowing they would quickly fade. Reveling in a delightful smoothness caressed beneath his fingers and an especially wonderful silkiness beneath his outstretched thumbs as his sense turned outward to the world once more. Smiling wistfully he stroked the soft down, marveling at how nicely it contrasted against her porcelain skin. Until he realized with a start it was Kiyone's pubic hair.

Aghast (e-gàst´) adjective. Struck by shock, terror, or amazement.

[Middle English agast, past participle of agasten, to frighten : a-, intensive pref. (from Old English â-) + gasten, to frighten (from Old English gæstan, from gâst, ghost).]

[The state of emotion currently being experienced by one Tenchi Masaki when realizing he was rubbing the pubic region of Detective first class Kiyone Makibi.]

A situation made worse when he noticed her panties wound round his wrist like handcuffs!

"Uh…." He stammered instantly turning beet red.

"Hey!" She smiled, in greeting. Had he not drugged her, Kiyone would have done, well SOMETHING! As it was she was forced to lie there. Her protest going unheeded as he had stripped her completely. Not that she was truly afraid, even then. Even now Kiyone knew, both deep in her heart and very, very consciously Tenchi would never hurt or harm her!

"I….I…." Tenchi stammered his mind absolutely frozen. _"What in gods name do I do now?"_ He managed barely to think.

"Well." Kiyone sighed. "That's the power of Jurai for you."

"Uh..." He continued to gape.

"Oh and Tenchi?" She asked, smiling deliberately wistfully.

"Yes?!" He started.

"I really like the way that feels you know." She winked. "But unless you're gonna take it to the next level…" Looking down it dawn on him he hadn't moved. Both his thumbs were still tangled in her pubic thatch. Tenchi realized he'd been gently stroking her even as she spoke to him.

"ERAGH!"

His hand shot off of her like she was molten as he scrambled away.

"Your horniness is catching up with your power level Lord Tenchi!" Kiyone quipped, using a decidedly high pitched rendition of her voice, obviously mocking Ayeka.

"OH GODDAMN IT!" He wailed, staring at his hands as if possessed and had declared their independence. Maybe in a real way...

He stood, back to her desperately wishing he could just liquefy and flow down one of the Olsen's drains. Much as she wished she could, it was impossible for Kiyone to stop laughing. He was so humiliated! But it was just too damn funny!

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she managed to finally gasp. "I'm trying not to laugh! I swear!"

"That's ok." He said quietly. "Just yuck it up!"

"Don't you dare be that way!" She snapped, suddenly in full command of her faculties. "You just had a little goof with your powers! No harm was done!"

"T-That's not the point!" He stammered.

"So what IS the point Masaki?" She asked. "Let it go! Enjoy it as an intimate moment! Between two friends and leave it at that!"

Key wished she could stand, go to him, touch and make him understand.

"Please." She begged sincerely. "Don't turn it into something bad!"

"Well.." He muttered after some moments, still turned away, still beat red.

"I mean it!" She cried. "I'm not mad!"

"And, if you want to know the truth?" She paused deciding to change her tact. "It felt really nice!" She added with that old mischievous smile creeping back in. "Especially when you were squeezing my boobs."

"I?" Tenchi stammered. "Did, that?"

"Uh huh!" She nodded. Realizing the only way she could get him to stop wallowing. "And the way you used tongue!"

"When did I?" He asked turning, perhaps three-quarters.

"And you thrust like a stallion when..."

"YOU LYING SACK OF SHIT!!" He yelled suddenly standing over her.

"Yep." She said simply smiling. "Com'on Masaki, it was a very pleasant moment." She told him gently. "Your hands felt nice. We're friends, let's just let it stand as just that." Regarding her with something between a glare and an outright gaze, Tenchi slowly knelt.

"You are just something." He told her shaking his head, hazarding to at last brush at her hair. "I just don't know what to do with you!"

"You could make love to me?" She smiled.

"Wha?" He asked now totally dumb founded.

"It could be my gift!" Key told him. "You know? break ya in! show ya the ropes!" She added a sly wink. "Get you warmed up for ol' Ryoko!"

"YOU UNBELIEVABLE BITCH!" He stammered totally astounded unable to believe his ears!

"Now now." Kiyone sighed. "No abusing the helpless!"

"Don't joke about something like that!" He said urgently, disbelief obvious in his voice.

"I'm not."

"WHAT?!"

"Seriously Masaki," She told him sternly. "You don't unload some of that cum, your head's gonna explode!"

"You're sick!" He exclaimed.

"I love you!"

"W-WHAT!"

"Your mind was wandering." Key laughed.

Exasperated Tenchi grabbed her by the neck and pretended to throttle her limp body.

"You're driving me nuts!" He rasped, all the while Kiyone's smile only grew wider. He continued for perhaps a minute or so before just lying down beside, his arm across her middle. Letting the storm of emotion pass. A quiet interval ensued, until Key felt a curious return of sensation, belatedly realizing it was her left leg, mildly twitching.

"Hey." She whispered, to his shoulder. "I think some of my muscles are coming back."

"Well, it wasn't meant to last." He told her at first muttering into the floor. "Though maybe, I should work on something that'll paralyze your mouth." He finished looking at her face only inches away. Kiyone lay regarding him, feeling their bond as a tangible thing. Real as the sensation when her neck suddenly twitched, only slightly but enough to signal she could lift her head.

"Then I wouldn't be able to do this." She whispered. He was still close enough, for her to lean, the rest of the way, to brush her lips across his. Surprisingly he didn't pull back. In the aftermath Tenchi just lay there, looking at her.

"I've said it before." He told her wonderingly. "But what am I going to do with you?" Elsewhere, Ayeka moved along the path carefully, making doubly sure her progress was unobserved. Feeling flushed though perhaps a little silly at the same time.

After all she'd come this way countless times over the years. There was no reason why she had any less right to be here now than any of those. While the sun had just officially set, there was still plenty of light to see. She was certainly 'no less' dressed for bathing than ever. The crucial difference this evening was intent. She had made up her mind and nothing would stand in her way! To that end she signaled Azaka and the more distant Kamadaki. Turning she then headed to the entrance, certain anyone wanting interrupt would have to batter down the shield her guardians were erecting. Oh, the field would allow someone to leave, and that she had sworn simply wasn't going to be her!

Moving into the entry arch Ayeka instantly teleported to 'the arrival way' inside of the actual Olsen where it floated invisible above the lake. Removing her slippers, she then moved from the arrival to the entry proper. Noting wryly the inner doors had indeed been barred.

"No, my dear lady Washu." Ayeka sneered quietly. "You won't interfere with me this evening!"

Placing a slender hand upon the mechanism, one of those curious bastard children Washu cooked up which resembled Jurian organo-tech. Ayeka then willed her *key to flow from where she currently wore it as a bracer, to cover her more delicate hand. Forming in seconds a sort of living gauntlet. She then took great, almost perverse pleasure in squeezing the lock till it simply broke.

**(*Ayeka normally wears her key in the form of a tiara*) **

With the feeling of satisfaction, buttressed her emotionally she released the ties of her robe, letting its sleeves fall to the crux of her elbows bearing her self frontally. Thus prepared, reaching for the door, Ayeka hesitated.

"Damn you girl!" She whispered fiercely. Silently cursing herself for her weakness. "It's now or never!" She added. Yet at this the very threshold she felt her resolve weaken. "What if?" She sniffed. "What if he….NO!" She regained her composer standing there a moment longer, allowing the events which had led her here to play freely across her mind knowing full well it would have the correct effect, it made her boiling mad!

"Never show fear to your enemy!" She hissed, remembering the lessons of her father. "In love as in war! Only the strong survive! Take no prisoners!" She paused steeling herself for the final charge. _"TENCHI IS MINE!" _Ayeka swore to herself. _"I WILL NOT BE DEIGNED!"_

She strolled then boldly forward pushing the door aside. Throwing open the last clinging of her robe, so Kiyone would have no lingering doubts as to why she was here! Ayeka raised her hand to pronounce her dismissal of a certain constable. Only to have it die unsaid, hanging in her throat.

Moving his hands under her waist Tenchi was pleased to note the bruising was considerably lessened. He then tactfully probed the area and saw from her reaction the pain had indeed fled.

"Better?" He asked somewhat distantly. Kiyone nodded feeling more of her gross motor control had returned. Though it took an effort on her part slowly spread her legs. Most of the stiffness was gone. Looking down she couldn't help smile at their current position. Still lying on her back, He had moved her closer to the main pool and was tenderly washing her.

_"He treats me like a baby"_ She sighed to herself, realizing she didn't mind. Looking into his eyes, she could see his concentration. Amused that Tenchi was so caught up in administering to her, he probably wasn't thinking about standing between her legs, their groins only inches apart.

Allowing Kiyone's own body guide him to what was left of her injuries, his hand moved over her working their healing, if non-metaphysical magic, taking away the hurt and pain.

"We could you know." She smiled.

"Stop it." He shot back.

"I'm not kidding." She told him calmly. "Just drop trow'n go for it boy!"

Tenchi halted, in his tending gazing at her with undisguised wonder.

"How can you just.." He stammered, unable to find the right word.

"Offer yourself like that?" Manly because Tenchi knew for a fact the offer was genuine! Kiyone shrugged, which was really annoying for Tenchi, it made her breast move in a very distracting manner.

"I thought, it might help?" She told him mildly. "Maybe let you explore other possibilities. Besides, I told you already."

"I love you too." Kiyone said emphatically. "It's just that mine is different than Ryoko, Ayeka or even Sasami's. The kind that I'll never allow to hurt, or force you to make a decision that would break your heart! I'm your friend." She smiled proudly. "I just happen to have a cunt."

"More like you enjoy acting like one." Tenchi told her, leaning over regarding her, his nose inches from hers. And at that moment not feeling odd about it. Her eyes softened, suddenly un-beckoned Tenchi felt a great surge of emotion. Yes, her loved her as well! And she was right it was different! He allowed those feeling to rise through him. Not feeling it inappropriate, then leaned the rest of the way and honestly kissed her. It was sweet, pleasant and warm.

And the last thing Ayeka saw before she turned and stumbled, weeping back the way she had come.


	44. 2:31 My Rival My Friend

2.31

Ryoko carefully slid the door open, glanced left, right, then just for good measure leaned backward, bringing both feet off the floor. Floating prone in the doorway as she surveyed the darkened corridor behind.

"The coast is clear!" She whispered gleefully, having no real idea what that saying had to do with someone lurking about but when in Rome….

That made her pause in her thinking."Whoo boy!" She griped shaking her head, thinking. _"Ayeka and her damn slang!" _

The princess's incessant, collecting and repeating of sayings in an attempt to humanize her self! In Ryoko's firm opinion made her look like a fool! Worse still, was the notion, now she was doing it too! Fading out momentarily from where she floated prone, she re-materialized upright just inside the bathroom, closed the door, then cackling to her self made strait for the toilet.

"Heh, heh! Alright!" she chortled. Opening the tank, deftly removed her six pack. It had been one hell of a long ass day and oh boy! Was she ready! Seating herself upon the thrown, popping the top on her personal scepter, the lady Ryoko prepared to get royally blitzed! Knowing if caught she'd be toast! But Mayuka was asleep, the house was quiet and DAMN IT! she'd earned it! Literally! After all she bought the sake with her own cash! And she was going to drink it by god! Just so long as Tenchi didn't find out! Sighing with anticipated pleasure she brought the can to her lips, just as the door was suddenly flung open! Startled Ryoko whipped the can behind her phasing it and just enough of her hand, into the wall behind and released. Distantly hearing it fall wetly atop what was most likely a good size pile accumulating between the sheet rock.

"Hey!" She snapped at the intruder. "Ocupodo!" Ryoko's voice trailed off, her mouth falling open. Ayeka stared back at her, eyes brimming with barely restrained tears though long dark mascara trails running down her beautiful face testified volumes. As did the thinnest robe Ryoko could ever recall the princess wearing.

"RYOKO!" Ayeka suddenly sobbed, stumbling forwards almost falling, burying her face against Ryoko's startled lap.

"Hey." She whispered tenderly, stroking the princesses' hair. Feeling well... just a little stupid like always at times like these. Dumbfounded the ex-space pirate responded, the only way she could think. "What's wrong?" Ayeka tried to respond, taking in one ragged gulp of air she lifted her face. When their eyes met whatever was gnawing at her soul just brimmed over and she just began to cry anew unable to hold it in. Ryoko gathered Ayeka against her and squeezed. "S'ok kid." She said quietly. "Take your time, I'm not going anywhere!" That seemed only to trigger a new round of sobbing. Not knowing what else she could do Ryoko held on tight and helped Ayeka weather the storm.

"Shh, shh, shh," She sighed. "It's ok sweetie." After several moments, during which Ryoko dutifully passed wave after wave of toilet tissue for Ayeka's nose, the princess at long last found the power to speak somewhat coherently.

"We, We've lost him!" Ayeka sobbed at last.

"Wha?" Ryoko startled, wondering what Ayeka was talking about? Had she found out about Her and Tenchi? But what did she mean by we?"

"He's he's," She tried to get it out, failed, swallowed then drew a deep breath. "I saw him in the Olsen with Kiyone!" Ryoko just stared uncomprehendingly.

"Duh! Ayeka!" She chuckled after a moment. Feeling relieved and more than a little guilty because of it. She'd been worried Ayeka had found out about yesterday. "They always go there after a workout!" She muttered darkly. "Tried to join in once but they threw me out!"

"NO!" Ayeka Actually yelled. "He was... with her!" There was a long pause as the statement just hung in the air. Ryoko just continued to stare blankly at the princess. Blink, blink.

"Come again?" She finally asked, smiling.

"I caught them naked on top of each other!" Ayeka wailed, eyes burning. Ryoko however just sat there still staring, still smiling. "I'm just not following this." She muttered.

"DAMN IT RYOKO!" Ayeka cried over clenched fists. "HE WAS F-fuh!" her voice froze, even then unable to say it, though not by virtue of educate.

Ryoko blinked again, mainly due to just not being used to hearing Ayeka swear or rather even attempt it. But then as the statement finally began to sink in her face clouded over.

"Son of a bitch." She finally mouthed. Now her brain was really whirling. "That's impossible!" She hissed. "He, he'd never!"

"I know what I saw!" Ayeka sniffed quietly seem more under control, Almost as if the admission had cleared her mind. "They were at the edge of the pool, she was flat on her back, her legs open and him bending over her!!" Ryoko seem to distantly feel her self-slump, her own anger start to rise.

"That bastard." She muttered quietly. Thinking of yesterday morning standing in the entry hall, of the things he said, what he did. Just like that, Ryoko felt a calm pass over her. His smile, his eyes, Oh god those eyes! Knowing right then and there she believed, She Knew! Tenchi 'd never betray their love.

"Did you see his cock?" She asked Ayeka suddenly.

"What?"

"I said, did you see Tenchi's cock?" Ryoko repeated, gazing levelly at the princess.

"What kind of a sick, question is that for you to ask me?" Ayeka sniffed. Ryoko sighed. She wasn't certain herself. But….

"Ayeka," She began. Then paused. "How shall I put this?" It took a moment trying to imagine someway what she was about to say could be worded so not to further damage the princesses already bruised ego.

"Ok, sweetie you're still a virgin. Am I right?" Er, that wasn't it.

"WHAT HAS THAT GOT TO DO WITH ANY OF THIS?" Ayeka stormed blushing in spite of herself.

"And you love Tenchi? Am I right about that?" Ryoko asked thinking, _"That has got to be about the most stupid question I have ever asked!"_

"You know! Good and well what my feelings are!"

"Answer me." Ryoko pressed. "Do you LOVE him?!"

"YES! DAMN YOU!!"

"Ok! Well, my point is…" She said, then paused again.

"If, never having seen a 'shlong' before, if you'd seen Tenchi's, the sight would be burned into your mind."

"What?"

"YOU'D REMEMBER IF YOU SAW HIS DICK!" Ryoko told her forcefully.

"I, I."

"So," Ryoko asked after a moment or two. "Did you?"

"Well." Ayeka hesitated. "I'm not quite…"

"DID YOU?"

"No." She said at last. Suddenly feeling oddly ashamed of her self.

"So at the worst." Ryoko told her with no trace of smugness to her voice. "Masaki was copping a feel, I rest my case." Privately however she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her heart.

"How can you be so damn casual about it?" Ayeka snapped.

"I just..." She smiled, reaching behind her. "Believe in him! The rest is easy." Her hand returned holding a can, which deftly Ryoko opened and handed to Ayeka. "Here, have a blast." Slightly agog Ayeka alternately regarded first can then Ryoko.

'Uh.." She grimaced slightly.

"Com'on!" Ryoko sighed, bringing the can within inched of Ayeka's lips. "You know you want it!"

"You just took that out of the toilet!"

"It was in the tank!" Ryoko gruffed. "Not like anybody peed on it!"

"It's still out of the toilet!"

"So?" She waved the can gently, hypnotically, beckoning.

"Oh! What the hell!" Ayeka coughed. Snatched and chugged. Half a can later. She came up for air.

"Way ta go!" Ryoko exclaimed, pleasantly surprised.

"This is so nasty!" The princess swore making a face.

"Why on earth do you buy such cheap sake?" She paused raising an eyebrow. "Or have I answered my own question?"

"By the way?" Ryoko asked, unfazed by the intended sarcasm. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Oh?" Ayeka said, seeming surprised by the question. "Well, everyone knows this is where you come to do your late drinking."

"W-Wh-WHAT!" Ryoko exclaimed opened mouthed. "Since when?"

"Well.." Ayeka pondered seeming to actually devote thought to the subject. "At least since the house was rebuilt last time."

_"So much for my 'slick dick' of the year award!" _Ryoko thought darkly.

"What are we going to do Ryoko?" Ayeka asked suddenly after another long pull on her can.

"About what?" Ryoko asked, seeming distracted thinking. _"Well, I guess there's always the tool shed or the green house…" _Just then the princess's question seemed to percolate. "OH! You mean about Tenchi and stuff?"

"What else would I be referring to?" She huffed.

"Why the hell are you ask'n me Ayeka?" Ryoko snipped, feeling that guilty feeling rise again. "I always thought we were, you know? Rivals?"

The princess paused growing very quiet. Ayeka then sat carefully down on the edge of the bathtub regarding Ryoko, her eyes turning soulful.

"It is strange isn't it?" She said after a long few minutes thought. "I'm not really sure I can answer. I suppose, I've become accustomed, even comfortable with you!" Ayeka paused, letting the revelation and its moment quietly linger. "You know Ryoko," She continued. "I even got used to the thought,"

She swallowed. "The idea that I could lose him!" Ayeka leaned closer.

"But if I did, I still had the satisfaction of knowing it would be someone, deserving of him. Someone I knew and maybe even respected."

The princess continued to regard her, tears again forming.

"That was always you as far as I was concerned."

Ryoko suddenly felt her own eyes moisten. To cover she grabbed a long swallow off the can she'd just opened. Then wiped her face with her sleeve. Hoping Ayeka hadn't seen.

"It's funny isn't it Ryoko?" Ayeka continued oblivious. "All those years. I hated and even feared you, and now here we are, somehow somewhere along that journey we became friends and we owe it all to Tenchi. He's the glue that binds us together." Ryoko found herself nodding.

"Bit flowery, but I see what you mean." She took another swig synchronizing with one of Ayeka's. Ryoko nearly spit it across the room when the princess suddenly surged to her feet.

"Oh! I simply refuse to accept the notion of losing him to someone else!" She pronounced. Upon arriving in a standing position she took yet another drink swished it about in her mouth in a fashion that would do any veteran pub-crawler proud then swallowed loudly. "Especially that cosmic flatfoot!"

"Ayeka," Ryoko sighed trying to sound causal. "We've been over this already. Tenchi is not in love with Kiyone!" She was unable to keep some of the concern out of her voice.

"Fine then!" Ayeka gazed at her pointedly. "What about my meddling sister?!"

_"She's got me there!"_ Ryoko thought privately. Hey she wasn't blind! And Sasami's affections towards Tenchi were always a worry. Not a large one but still..

"That's easy!" She told Ayeka suddenly with a nasty little grin. "A couple o' shoe boxes out of your closet, little concrete from the shed and there's a big'o lake out there with a boardwalk all the way out to its center!"

"Perfect for a midnight swim!" Ayeka said with an evil glee before up ending the can. Draining the last of its contents. "Som'ore of this horrible stuff, if you please!"

"Coming up!" Ryoko shrugged, leaning she turned for another can. When she came back round she found herself staring into Ayeka's cleavage.

"That's some outfit you don't have on!" She sniped handing over the can. Just then noticing how Ayeka's exposed skin glistened in the light.

"I suppose I look silly!" Ayeka sniffed. Setting the empty one in the sink while opening the fresh can. "I don't really care!" Frowning she took a drink, shrugged. It didn't seem to taste quite as harsh as the first one. _"Maybe the other one was a bad month?" _The princess considered.

"No Aeka, you don't." Ryoko said honestly. "You're just in love. Makes yah do strange stuff." She took a long swallow of her own. "Ahhh!" She sighed. "Besides girlfriend, you got the skill when it comes to make up!" Ayeka smiled with pleasure at the complement.

"Well, I did learn cosmetics from a royal tutor!" She sighed, again submerging for a moment. "The bust, er best in the empire!"

"That's right!" Ryoko nodded emphatically. "With'en whot you know babe! Your bad self could turn a sow in tah a prom queen!" Ayeka's smile became wider. Feeling warmth spread over her she reached over and gently took Ryoko's chin.

"Hey!" Ryoko asked, pulling back slightly, mildly surprised.

"You should let me make you up sometime!" Ayeka sighed pleasantly. "Let me work some'o those skills on you!"

"Forget it!" She gruffed, turning her face away from Ayeka's gentle grasp. "You'd have more luck with a pig!"

"Nonsense!" Ayeka chided. Recapturing her chin, looking deep into Ryoko's eyes. "You have wonderful bone structure!" Casually, with her other hand Ayeka carefully took another sip. "A little blush here and here." She sighed, indicating with the backs of her fingers. "Just enough to bring out those magnificent eyes!"

"Really?" Ryoko gasped. Silly as it may sound, she was almost certain she'd never had those words applied to her. _"Unless you count __Wonderful__-ly destructive! Or MAGNIFICENT pain in the ass!"_ She thought, knowing she was blushing.

"Of course!" Ayeka nodded. "You're a very attractive woman!" She paused long enough to take another drink. "I'm certain Lord Tenchi thinks so."

"He.." Ryoko said, suddenly feeling vulnerable. "He's never said."

"That is because he is a thick! Simple minded! MUSH HEAD!!" Ayeka swore suddenly.

"I'll drink to that!" She said and did.

"So will I." Ayeka agreed. Ditto. "Oh!" She grimaced. "Why is the last of the can so bitter?"

"That's so you know to drink it fast!" Ryoko waved her hand.

"Oh!" Ayeka sniffed. "That makes sense!" She regarded the can. Then drained it. "Oooo!" Ayeka shimmied after she'd swallowed the last. "I see what you mean." She waved the now empty can, a coy questing look aimed at Ryoko. "More?"

"Shore thang! Yur hindness!" Ryoko breathed holding her own empty out to the princess. Relieving her of it Ayeka turned and studied the sink.

_"I guess it wouldn't hurt to stack these here."_ She mused. Eyeing the second six-pack still submerged in the open toilet tank Ryoko was engaged in a bit of musing herself.

_"Glad I didn't tie one on last few days!"_ Taking the last of the first one she turned back and paused. From this angle the light from the vanity made the translucent robe Ayeka was wearing almost invisible, showing off her curves wonderfully Ryoko had always been so jealous of Ayeka's youthfully body. She was just so… not her! Sighing Ryoko popped the top and swigged.

"Now that's what I call class!" She smiled. Gesturing at her friend. At the sink Ayeka turned, looked curiously for a moment then glanced down at her self. Smiling warmly when she realized what a show she must be putting on. It struck her as funny why it should feel so good being complemented by another woman. Still she presently didn't feel it warranted too much thought. Besides it felt good.

"What are you going on about over there?" She smiled. "And." She added. "I thought that was my can?" Ryoko held it out before thinking and was surprised when the princess accepted it.

"It is you know!" Ryoko sniffed while Ayeka was drinking. "It's all about your can!" Ayeka swallowed hard. Rolling her eyes for a second as she lowered her drink.

"Uh." She grunted, almost belching. "What do you mean?"

"Com'ere!" Ryoko asked, smiling more than slightly tipsy Ayeka took the necessary three steps to stand before the ex-space pirate. Smoothly Ryoko reached up and opened Ayeka's robe. Belatedly the princess realized, in her haste she'd thrown one side over the other. The belt or sash was more than likely somewhere between here and the Olsen. Somewhere a distant part of her raised a mild protest. She ignored it, feeling no shame as Ryoko parted her flowing translucent wrap and slid it off her shoulders.

"Your so fuck'n beautiful Ayeka!" Ryoko told her, taking in how well her friend had developed since she had last seen her nude. You know? Really looked? That had been several years ago at least. Back when they had truly hated each other. Now standing for all purposes naked before her Ayeka felt a wave of warmth rise and wash pleasantly over her. She'd seen those yellow eyes full of hate, pain and envy, she realized now how beautiful they were when they looked out upon the world with love.

"Ryoko." She smiled. Reaching out Ayeka daubed a tear from under one of those amazing eyes. "And here I thought, you were supposed to be comforting me."

"I know." Ryoko gruffed turning away to get her self yet another can. Feeling suddenly uncomfortable. "Forget I said it." She added while fishing in the tank.

Turning again Ryoko saw Ayeka turning away. For a moment she thought she'd somehow offended Ayeka to the point she'd decided to leave. Her eyes widened when the princess stopped, closed and locked the door.

"Ryoko." Ayeka started slowly. Walking to about the center of the large bathroom. "What do you think is wrong with me?"

"Nothing that I can see." Ryoko told her. "And that's the honest truth!"

"Am I too vain you think?" She asked.

"Well, a little I guess." Ryoko told her. Then let out a small gasp when Ayeka let her robe finally fall. Sliding to the floor. Then stood regarding her self in a full-length mirror affixed to the back of the door.

"I look in the mirror," Ayeka sniffed. "And I see a girl who could have any man she wants!" She turned and looked tears threatening to flow again.

"Why can't I have the man I want?"

"Guess that ain't the way it works pretty girl." Ryoko sniffed feeling her own eyes tear.

"You should let me do this to you!" Ayeka said smiling her eyes shining brightly. Indicating the flowing trail of stars gracing her abdomen. "You would look so nice!"

"Yeah!" Ryoko gruffed. "Right!"

"I mean it Ryoko!" Ayeka told her passionately, walking over to her. "You have such a nice body!" So saying Ayeka reached down and very carefully touch then hefted Ryoko breast.

"And these are so huge!" Ayeka sighed. "I've always been so jealous!" Suddenly passion rising Ryoko threw her arms around her friend.

"I'm the one who's jealous!" She cried. Grabbing two handfuls. "I'd kill to have this ass!" Ayeka let out a gasp of shock mixed with pleasure. Her posterior was very sensitive after all.

"You are such a good friend!" She cried.


	45. 2:32 Mayuka Attacks!

2.32

"Sasami?"

Sasami turned and looked. Seeing nothing but counter, she moved away from the range till the door to the dinning area was visible as well as the speaker. Standing holding her teddy bear Mayuka regarded her cousin expectantly.

"What is it now yah little buggerhead?" She asked

"Can I have som'a water?"

"Huh?" Sasami looked around. "Sure thing kiddo." She said turning. "See ya figured how to pronounce my name again."

"That just game I play." Mayuka said fidgeting. "You mad at me?"

"Nah," Sasami smiled, getting down a plastic glass. "It's all in fun." Walking over to the fridge Sasami opened and peered inside. "You sure you want water? Got some nice O.J, grape or if you want to try my secret juice blend!"

"Uh.." Mayuka seemed to hesitate. "What in that?"

"Well some pomegranate, mango a little shot of pineapple, some apple." She smiled singsonging off ingredients till a pair of chubby hands waved.

"O.J!" Mayuka sighed.

"Suit yourself." Sasami sniffed. Glancing over at Ryo-chan. "Doesn't know what she's missing, right?"

"Meyow!" Ryo-oki nodded, until Sasami glanced back at Mayuka. At which Point she silently clawed the air about her throat grimaced and stuck out her tongue. Causing Mayuka to giggle. Sasami whipped her face back Ryo-chan's direction and was greeted with a sweet innocent smile.

"Hmmmm." She miffed suspiciously filling the glass. "Hey sugar-bug?" Sasami asked as she closed the fridge and handed Mayuka her juice. "You wanna give me and Ryo-chan a hand making supper?" Sasami smiled watching the child's eye so wide as she drank. It took a moment or two while Mayuka finished till Sasami got an answer.

"Uh uh." Mayuka told her. "Wanna watch Red dog, Blue dog!" Sasami shook her head.

"Wow." She sighed. "I'm amazed Ryoko let you watch a kiddy show like that while her afternoon soap's on." Mayuka had powers over Ryoko that just didn't quit!

"She not care." Mayuka said holding out her glass again. "Her'n Aka in the batroom!"

"Oh!" Sasami nodded. Taking the glass. "You want some more?" She asked turning around.

"Uh huh!" Mayuka nodded. Sasami had the door open and was pouring when suddenly it hit her. "What?"

"Meyow?" Asked Ryo-chan.

"Uh Mayuka?" Sasami asked holding out the juice. "Did you just say Ayeka's in the bathroom With Ryoko?"

"Uh huh." She nodded taking the cup and bowing. "Arigato!" With that she turned and walked away leaving Sasami looking at Ryo-chan.

"Me…." Ryo-oki shurgged. "Yow?" Walking to the stove and turning off burners Sasami seemed suddenly concerned.

"Mumtin wong?" Ryo-chan tried to say.

"Maybe." Sasami muttered. "I just got a weird feeling. I'd better go see." Curiously both of them padded through the dinning room. Sasami paused looking about. Mayuka looked up from her spot on the wrap around sofa.

"I used coaster!" She snipped. Pointing at her glass on the table. Sasami again glanced at Ryo-oki and saw her own growing concern mirrored there.

"Mayuka?" Sasami asked. "How long you been by your lonesome?" In response the child's brows furrowed deep in concentration.

"It been since I woke up after nap." She said. "I watched Tiny little men then Red dog Blue dog come on." She paused then pointed. "That on now!" She added making a shush gesture.

"When did you see Ayeka?" Sasami asked slightly annoyed at the dismissal. It seemed a plausible question as her sister's embroidery hoop and kit were nowhere to be seen and this was usually her afternoon haunt. Considering the days events Sasami was more surprised Ayeka was out and about. There was something here that just wasn't causerie. "Mayuka?" Sasami asked. Immediately the toddler's annoyed face swung her way.

"Now what?" She asked crossly. "You gonna make me miss show!"

"When did you see Ayeka Sweetie?" Sasami repeated.

"I did not!" She huffed. "I know she in dere! Cause I hear them singing!"

"That does it!" Sasami snapped. Turning on heel she zipped around the sofa and out into the main hall with Ryo-oki in pursuit. Leaving a miffed Two years old and a big smige toddler in their wake.

"I have to shut up when you show on!" She huffed indignantly. Sasami stopped with her hand on the door's handle, not certain if this was the thing to do.

"Mewaybe oo uld ock furst?" Ryo-chan murmured. Sasami blushed slightly realizing Ryo-chan was acting more sensible than she was.

"Heh heh," She smiled. "I was just gonna." Ryo-chan shot her a dirty look. "I was!" Sasami responded. Carefully Ryo-oki extended her hand and rapped firmly.

"Mellow?" She called, both listening intently… Nothing. **"Maybe they aren't in there now?"** Ryo-chan signed. Taking a breath Sasami gave the door a tug.

"No, it's locked!" She said, then knocked. "Hey sis!" Sasami called. "You in there?" No response. "I'm getting worried! Ryo-chan!"

**"We could break it down?"** Ryo-oki signed.

"Knuckle head!" Sasami rasped. Reaching up from behind a picture frame she produced a long thick metal wire. Then deftly before Ryo-chan's startled eyes tripped the door's safety feature by inserting the wire in to the center of the lock. CLICK! "There!" She said smugly. Replacing the wire. She then glanced at Ryo-chan and slid the door open. Neither was prepared for the sight, which greeted their eyes. At first Sasami thought the room was empty. Until her eyes swept across from the cans of nearly two six packs of cheap sake piled on the vanity. To the sight of her oldest sister's naked behind shining roundly from the tub.

It was one of those rare visuals. Like a rhinoceros riding a tricycle. Your mind simply can't fit the image in quickly enough to allow you to do more than just stare in utter amazement. It took both Sasami and Ryo-chan several moments to adjust, they'd failed to see the mass of hair spilling over the sides of the tube belonged to Ryoko who was laying face up under the princess.

"Uh….." Sasami mouthed.

"Meeeeeeeyow…" Ryo-chan whispered. Right about then Ayeka snored loudly. That high pitched miniture buzz saw, so familiar. She'd heard it so many nights even though Ayeka insisted that she never!

"What a relief!" Sasami breathed. For the briefest of moments she was beginning to entertain some horrible notions. Not that the thoughts currently replacing them were too spiffy. Knowing nothing else to do, Sasami gingerly touched Ayeka's shoulder.

"Uh sis?" She asked. "hey, SIS!" The only response she got was a groan. Ryo-chan was reaching under the prone princess attempting her own revival.

"Mom?" She wined tugging on Ryoko's arm. Sasami paused glancing at Ryo-chan for no other reason than it was the first time she'd ever heard Ryo-oki call Ryoko that and it wasn't a slur of speech. Standing back for a second Sasami considered their options when distantly she heard the phone.

"Oh great timing!" She snapped. Started to turn then stopped. "Let the damn machine get it!" Sasami added irritably. Still studying the problem Sasami was considering their best options when the auto greeting of the answering machine cut out and the caller on the other end's amplified voice cut in while the machine was recording it.

"HEY! Everybody!" She heard a familiar voice say. "I didn't have to make as many revisions as I thought! I'm at the station at Buto! Looks like I'll be home for dinner for a change!"

"HOLY SHIT! " Sasami Suddenly swore. "THAT'S NOBUYUKI!" Barely hearing the click when the answering machine switched off.

"Moe?" Ryo-chan shrugged.

"HE"S TWENTY MINUTES AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" She stormed

"MEYOW!" Ryo-chan yelped. Like a starter's gun both of them grabbed their respective zombie and started shaking.

"SIS! GET YOUR FAT, ROYAL ASS OUTA THAT TUBE!! LESS YOU WANT IT VIDEOED FOR POSTERITY!"

"MOM! WICK YOU DWUNK ASS YUP!"

Unfortunately Ayeka was limp as fresh squid and Ryoko weighed, well a hell of a lot more than she appeared. After a few minutes of tugging, pulling, shaking and pleading Sasami came to a decision.

"Ryo-chan!" Sasami cried. "Give me a hand with Ayeka!"

"Bwut abwout?" Ryo-oki asked pointing at Ryoko.

"She's got her clothes on!" Sasami snapped. "Besides even if Noboyuki got pictures of her nude, she probably sell'em on her Ramen cart!" Still uncertain Ryo-chan nodded grabbing Ayeka's feet. Sasami leaned in and grabbed under her shoulders, preparing to lift when suddenly the tub shower kicked on! Spraying the quartet with ice cold water amid an explosion of outrage.

"ARRRRRRGHHHHHHHH!"

"MEYOW!"

"AYEIIIIII!"

"WOTHEHELL!?"

Turning as one… Well, fairly in unison. Four sets of eyes settled upon Mayuka grinning. An evil gleam in her eye, cold water handle in her chubby little hand. Before any of them could say or do anything she bolted. "MEGA SWIRLY ATTACK!!!" She shouted with a giggle as she was out the door!

"Stop apologizing Masaki." Kiyone sighed as they walked towards the house.

"I could have killed you!" Tenchi muttered passionately. Unwilling to just let it go.

"But!" She told him turning around. "The point is you didn't!" She smiled. Kiyone had to admit she felt wonderful. More relaxed than she remembered feeling in a long time. _"I guess the mumbo jumbo has its uses."_ She thought.

"No, the point is." He told coming to a halt. "Maybe we shouldn't train together anymore!"

"You can't serious?" Kiyone gasped unbelieving.

"Damn straight I am!" He gruffed. "Christ Key! You don't even have any powers!"

"Oh, for the love of..." She snapped. "That is, hands down the stupidest load of shit you have handed over in a long time!"

"Hey!" He interjected. Or rather tried.

"Exactly when did I get demoted to damsel in distress?!" She continued. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a big girl! I can take care of myself!"

"I'm only trying to say.." He started.

"You stuff that crap!" She huffed. "Just to refresh your memory, you only over reacted because I was goading you!"

"I still should have been able to keep control!" He told her. Kiyone bristled, she hated it when he got that hurt little wine in his voice. That and the puppy dog eyes.

"You did, dipshit!" She stated, ignoring his tactics to derail her. "Or else I would be dead!"

"Well I guess…" He muttered. Realizing he'd lost the fight.

"Tenchi you single handedly pulled yourself, Ayeka and Mihoshi out of an artificial singularity when *Doctor Clay scuttled his ship! Today you accidentally flung me into a tree! If you'd really lost control I think the whole planet would know!"

**(*Yep! it really happened! *see Tenchi Muyo OVA episode 11.)**

"Well," He spoke slowly. "Since you put it THAT way."

"Com'on Tenchi!" She told him. "You know I'm right!"

"Besides," Kiyone then reasoned mildly. "You're only trying to back out 'cause I keep whoop'n you butt!" His response was to cut her the eye.

"You wish!" He muttered.

"COME BACK HERE! YOU LITTLE TURD!!" they both suddenly heard.

Both Tenchi and Kiyone looked toward the house now only some odd five feet away.

"That was Sasami!" Tenchi muttered, taking a step in that direction.

"WHEEEEEE!" They then heard, followed by an anonymous crash.

"And Mayuka." He sighed.

"Sounds like the evening's festivities are already in full swing!" Kiyone smiled.

"Race you back to the Olsen?" He smiled, sliding open the door with a sigh..

"Don't be a pussy." Kiyone told him, gesturing at the now open entryway. "Embrace your destiny oh, shining youth!" She added in a deep voice.

"One of these days." He muttered dryly as he started slipping off his sandals. "I'm going to kick you square in the balls."

"Unless you forgot?" She snorted smiling" She trailed off. Tenchi glance at her then realizing something was amiss look back in to the hall.

Padding out of the living room entry. Shuffling her feet disgustedly, Ryo-oki looked like a drowned rat. Her normally bushy main was laid almost completely flat against her back as she stumped along miserably dripping with each step.

"Meyow, meyow, meyow, meyow." She murmured sadly. They were just absorbing that sight when an equally soaked, completely naked Ayeka, suddenly slid into the entry hall before them.

"When I get my hands on that child!" She stormed bleary eyed. Before noticing Tenchi and Kiyone standing thunder struck in the still open door way. Blushing, some of her earlier anger re-surfacing, the princess attempted to cover her surprise at seeing them by drawing herself up regally.

"Oh!" She smiled elaborately. "Good evening Constable!" She said pleasantly then turned toward him.

"Lord Tenchi!" she continued, was about to ask them both if they'd enjoyed their bath. Mainly to let Kiyone know, with a glance, she was on to her little game! Sadly, at least for Ayeka that was not to be. Noting Tenchi, looking like his eyes were about to pop out of his skull, close them tightly just as he began to turn, ever so slowly away to face the entry way wall. Confused and admittedly still more then slightly tipsy from Ryoko's rot gut Sake *. Ayeka glanced at Kiyone, hoping for a clue.

**(*The good stuff Never comes in cans! There are brands of cheaper Sake than add extra alcohol to give them more kick. While Ayeka has done more than her share of social drinking. It was probably limited to wines, bourbons and the like.*)**

"God damn Ayeka!" Kiyone swore, unable to keep the look of astonishment off her face. "That's what I'd call a fashion statement!" Still puzzled the princess looked down at herself.

"I tell you dad!" Nobuyuki exclaimed. "That apprentice of mine is an idiot! How in god's name did he manage to screw up something as simple as putting stairs up to a damn fire escape?!"

"Well, I'm certain with your guidance." Katsuhito told him gravely, as always his voice serene. "He will learn from this mistake and one day even excel.

"Well that's a nice sentiment dad." He replied smiling wanly. "But it doesn't quite work they way it did back in your day." Noboyuki stopped for a moment. Regarding the lake. "I'd like to give Kenchi another chance but there's a lot of money riding on this one as well as the firm's reputation." He paused and looked at the older man. "I don't want to be a hard ass about it but I'm almost certain I'm going to have to give him the boot."

"Hmmmm" Katsuhito nodded. "Well I would hope there could be another alternative. It seems such a shame to dispose of a young man as if he were so much trash."

"Heh, Dad I wish I could see the way you do." He smiled. "Your world seems like a much nicer place than mine."

"I'm certain that you know best what must be done." Was the response.

"Well, at least I'm going to get a decent meal for a change!" Nobuyuki smiled changing the subject. he then looked longingly at the now not so distant house.

"Yes, Sasami's cooking could delight the palette of an emperor." Katsuhito nodded.

"How are things going father?" Nobuyuki then asked. "You know? With Tenchi and his harem?" Katsuhito took a moment to consider.

"I fear deeply, calling it tense would be an understatement." He spoke gravely.

"Whooooo boy!" Noboyuki sighed. "And here I thought things were finally settling down!"

"Only the calm before a storm, long over due in coming I should think." Katsuhito nodded.

"I just don't get that boy!" Nobuyuki gruffed.

"He should marry that sweet little Princess and live happily ever after!" He then paused blushing. "Or something like that."

Now it was Katsuhito's turn to stop and regard his son in law.

"It was my understanding you've always been partial to Ryoko?" He asked surprise unusually written across his normally calm visage.

"Well, don't get me wrong dad!" Nobuyuki smiled slightly embarrassed. "Ryoko is a hot little momma! But…."

"Yes?"

"Ayeka.. well, she's so quiet and demure." There was a catch to his voice. "A lot like…" There was a catch to his voice.

"Achika I guess." The two men had arrived at the door consequently standing in almost the same spot Tenchi and Kiyone were not more than a few minutes ago, when a horrible noise rang out.

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Rubbing his offended ears, Nobuyuki watched his father in law turn again his direction. Both men noticing the other's eyeglasses were festooned with spider web cracks.

"You were saying?" Katsuhito asked sourly.


	46. Day 3: Faster than the speeding bullet

Day 3: (Faster than the speeding bullet.)

The steady rhythmic hum of the passenger car about them, the dull regular 'clack, clack' as the train's bogies made their way across trestles beneath. Oddly soothing in its way as one came to terms and accepted that after a time, it had almost Lulled Tenchi in to a kind of daze. Last night had been complete and utter hell he thought as his mind wandered briefly backwards. Everyone in the house was mad at someone else.

Ayeka was apparently furious at Kiyone, reason unknown, She would not say.

Ryoko was pissed at Grandpa, he'd fallen back into calling Tenchi 'BOY!' all damn evening mind you!

Key was peeved at Mihoshi, she hadn't told her she was working late at the bar.

Washu was outraged at Ryoko, something along the lines of 'Just because it looks like a squid! Does not mean you can serve it on your Raman cart!' with phrases like 'South Seas' and 'poisonous as hell!' thrown in for good measure.

Noboyuki was angry with him because Tenchi hadn't as his father had put it 'Gotten the situation under control quickly enough!' whatever the hell that meant?

Ryo-chan was upset with Kiyone, because she had refereed to her favorite hairbrush as a currycomb!

Katsuhito was royally mad at Washu. Tenchi had over heard only something about. 'I'm glad you find my plight so terribly damn amusing!'

Mayuka was sore at Ryo-Oki because Ryo-chan chased her down and had given her wet nuggies.

Mihoshi was pissed at Noboyuki because there were no leftovers when she had come home.

Sasami was just generally mad, Noboyuki was the only one on time for dinner.

And him? Well, Tenchi was madder than hell at… himself, because finally he couldn't take it anymore and wound up sleeping in the training grounds shed! Waking up around 2:00 am to find Ryo-chan snuggled up with him made up for some of it though.

He was pulled back to reality when a pair of gentle hands slid around him and suddenly Sasami was there leaning against, head tilted, looking up at him slightly.

"Still mad at me?" She asked.

"Furious." He returned dryly. "Why aren't you sitting with Grandpa?"

"He's asleep, I was lonely." She replied, squeezing him tighter. "You too?" Tenchi sighed averting his gaze, try as he may, he simply couldn't muster the anger he should be feeling at her for yesterday's little escapades. At least, not while looking into those eyes!

"Yeah." He said simply, wondering if he was going to survive the next few days. Reaching up, he placed his arm around her and felt Sasami melt against him. "What am I going to do with you brat?" He muttered despairingly.

"A conjugal relationship seems the most logical course?"

"SASAMI!" He rasped.

"I can't help it!" She wheedled, tracing patterns on his chest with a pinky. "You know I want you!"

"You just mustn't say that!" He whispered hoarsely.

"But it's true!" She told him urgently. Then shyly glancing sideways, Sasami winked then nodded. His gaze followed her indication, falling upon 'the compartment's emergency breaking cord'.

"We could stop the train right now!" Sasami smiled. "Go off into the woods together!" Tenchi said nothing but felt his mouth fall open.

"You, could have your sweet way with me!" She continued innocently. "And no one ever has to know!"

"Grandpa would!" Tenchi rasped quickly, then just as sudden, felt a chill race up his spine.

_"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEAL HOW THAT SOUNDED?!"_ His mind exploded.

"Well," She told him pensively. "That is a problem."

"Sasami." He swallowed, then sighed. "It's not gonna happen!"

"I know that too." She pouted. "Just wanted to rattle your cage. Who knows? You just might have felt the same way about me!"

"That's not fair!" He sniffed, genuinely angry. "You know how much I love you!"

"Then, make love, _to_ _me_." She begged.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

"Say it then."

"I love Ryoko!"

"Lucky bitch." Sasami sniffed.

"Stop swearing!" He demanded angrily.

"Why?" She shrugged, "You getting horny?" The quip acted like a kind of signal, because Tenchi felt suddenly angry enough to reach up, gently but firmly taking possession of her shoulders.

"I swear, if you don't behave!" He warned sternly, looking into her eyes. "I'm going to..."

"What?" She interrupted glibly. "You gonna 'lean me over your knee'?" Leaning back against him Sasami rubbed her cheek against his chest, sighing.

"Please say yes!" Tenchi felt something catch near the back of his throat.

"Did Washu give you a transfusion from Ryoko?" he gasped.

"Dose that turn you on?" She looked back up at him.

"I don't want to talk about this any more." He breathed.

"Why?" Sasami challenged. "I thought you had your mind made up?" She leaned back slightly, studying him. "Fraid I'll change it?

"I just don't like hearing trash talk from you!" He replied.

"Well," She shrugged. "It certainly seems to have worked for Ryoko."

"Gez!" Tenchi swore rolling his eyes. Wanting to look, anywhere! Except into those soft pink beautiful eyes that seemed to beckon to his soul. His gaze fell instead upon his reflection in the cars darkened window. Tenchi caught and held his breath when seeing 'Tsunami' not Sasami leaning with her head against him reflected in its glass.

"Two against one." He muttered darkly. "Not fair."

"Suffer..." Sasami sighed, an odd lilt to her voice. A slightly deeper feminine timber playing itself out almost as an echo, two voices, instead of one. For a time, they stood that way listening to the rhythms around them. Despite his words, Tenchi could feel as always the terrible swirling of emotions tugging his heart in all directions. Like it or not however, his choice had been made. He leaned ever so slightly enjoying the smell of her hair. Musing that even so there would be enough 'what ifs' to haunt him for the rest of his life.

"I have a wonderful idea!" Sasami said Abruptly, Stepping on the tops of his shoes hanging on to his hands, smiling brightly while leaning back.

"Oh?" He asked startled by her sudden movement in spite of himself.

"Uh huh." She nodded prettily. "I think you'll love it!"

"Why am I suddenly afraid?" He asked.

"So," Sasami grinned. "You want me, to stop trying to force you, to seduce me?"

"That's some weird way of putting it Sasami!" Tenchi said after a moments eyeing her oddly. "But yeah!" He finished more than aware of how strange his response had sounded!

"Ok!" She beamed, as if she just won the good luck prize. "All you got to do." She paused as Tenchi felt his body stiffen, knowing he was going to regret rising to her bait! "Is kiss me!" She finished brightly. Tenchi mildly nodded to himself, if for no other reason than he was right!

"No." He told her firmly, feeling a bit of astonishment when she simply nodded.

"Ok then!" Sasami shrugged still smiling, stepping off his feet and releasing his hands.

"You, you're giving up?" He asked immediately confused. "Just like that?"

"Nope." She told him stepping back, untying the bright yellow bow at her neck. "Just initiating a little incentive program I've cooked up!"

"What are you talking about?" Tenchi asked dumb founded, feeling however a nameless terror begin to rise when Sasami took another half step backwards and began unbuttoning her blouse.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" He whispered fiercely.

"Ether you kiss me Tenchi Masaki!" She warned after opening three buttons. "Or I strip!"

"WHAT?!" He snapped, now totally agog.

"Right here! Right now!" She added, releasing another button for good measure.

Tenchi glance about at curious stares of their fellow passengers while part of his mind noted her bra was a racy red under-wire number.

_"Wow."_ His mind ventured lecherously, then. _"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!"_

"Sasami!" He hissed under his breath. "Stop it!"

"You heard my terms buster!" She snipped, carnation eyes wild with conviction. "Now pay up!"

"You, you can't do this!" He stammered.

"Oh ho?" Sasami quipped. Un-tucking her blouse, now undone to below her navel.

"That's enough!" Tenchi snapped. Stepping forward, grabbing both wrists, then roughly pulling her close. "I'm tired of your little games!"

"Back off Tenchi!" Eyes blazing, Sasami hissed evilly just loud enough for his ears alone. "Or so help me! I'll scream rape!"

Needless to relate, now having his undivided attention, Tenchi's eyes, now seemed about to roll out of his skull. Casting about, finding no salvation in the surrounding sea of curious faces finding him self, wondering how many complete strangers were watching this little exchange! Amid the growing collection of curious to scornful on looker, Tenchi chanced again to glance direction of the car's window, noting Tsunami present even now. This time however rather than merely supplement Sasami's image with her own. Most of the window reflection now was configured resembling a cable news channel complete with desk, behind which Tsunami was seated

"This just in." She intoned, her hair and clothing even styled to resemble a news anchorwoman's. "Junior Shinto priest, molests minor on commuter train!"

Tenchi experienced a form of paralysis, certain his mouth must be hang open, hearing someone gasp close by only to realize it was him!

"According to our impeccable sources." Tsunami continued brightly. "The now defrocked X-acolight , during a moment of supreme indecisiveness lost control and sexually assaulted an impressionable young woman!" The goddess anchor paused infinitesimally, while Behind her a screen within screen displaying the story's cover logo, a black on yellow silhouette of what was obviously Masaki shrine with the words 'Shinto Shenanigans!' garishly superimposed in red.

"In response, sources close to the deposed pre-pontiff, expressed their concerns." She continued sternly as 'footage' began to roll on screen behind. While Tenchi ground his teeth, Tsunami continued transmitting her spiel, audible only to him, thanks to the master key.

"I am gravely disappointed." The first speaker interviewed told the camera. In spite of the blurred patch, enough was still plainly visible to identify his grandfather Katsuhito. "I had hoped the fool would have sense and marry the beautiful lady Sasami."

"Erk." Tenchi mouthed.

"I was horrified!" Now Ayeka's turn came to be impersonated. "All these years he toyed with my affections and it was Sasami he wanted all along!"

"Uh!" He blinked.

"I had no ideal my son was such a pervert!" A Noboyuki doppelganger wined. "You can bet he didn't get it from my side of the family!" He continued, reaching and tapping an off screen mic. "Is this on?"

"Wha?" Tenchi gasped.

"Well?" Sasami snapped just under her breath. Gazing down at her, still contained within the scope of his hands, Sasami had unhitched her skirt, tugging the v- shaped opening round towards him. "What's it gonna be?" Even shocked as he was Tenchi couldn't contain his eye's to not notice the matching red lace panties, nor stop himself from thinking how nice they looked against her skin. In his eye's as always Sasami was beautiful. As he stared, Tenchi could see her lips trembling ever so slightly, note her eyes were moist.

"Alright." He said, his expression turning kindly. Sasami's eyes went wide as he released her arms and opened his trench coat to her. "Come here then."

Taking a deep breath Stepping within the circle of his arms, Sasami felt herself tremble. Even a slight gasp escaped her lips when his hand found her chin lifting her face.

"K-kiss me like you mean it!" She begged, knowing her control of the situation was gone.

"I will." He smiled bending slightly. "Because I do." Their lips touched.

Sasami sighed, as her soul was set adrift. Pulling her to him Tenchi closed his trench coat around her slender form. Wrapped in the circle of his arms, Sasami slid her hands around his waist and squeezed desperately, oblivious to her skirt falling around her ankles.

_"Ryoko, Sasami, Kiyone." _Tenchi's mind wandered, reliving the events of the past few days. Their lips, so different and delightful! Each a special brand of nectar, unique and wondrous! At Sasami's urging, Tenchi parted her lips, exploring, tasting her sweetness, delighting at the satin of her teeth that gently teased and nibbled. Then just like that, it was over. Sighing Sasami slowly released him.

"Never had a chance did I?" She sniffed bitterly.

"I'm sorry." He told her, tears in his own eyes.

"That's ok." She tried a smile, failed miserably. "I had to try!"

"I know." He whispered gently. Reaching down he carefully smoothed her shirttail then straitened. "Let's get you dressed." Removing his coat Tenchi placed it upon Sasami's shoulders before; ignoring the glares of on looker kneeled and retrieved her skirt from the floor.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. While he held the coat's shoulders so she could redress herself.

"It's ok." He smiled after she'd finished. "You know I still love you." So saying, Tenchi removed then re-donned his trench coat glancing at her sideways. "Always."

He was about the business of closing his trench when Sasami stepped again into his arms.

"And I want you to know." She whispered, lifting a hand gently brushing his lips. "That if Ryoko doesn't treat you right." Sasami paused favoring him with a smile that was bittersweet.

"I'll be waiting." She told him through her tears. "Always!"

The rest of their trip was completed in relative silence, with Tenchi holding her in his arms.


	47. 3:02 Roll up

3.2

"Roll up! Roll up! Roll up!" Ryoko called across the field. "You boys hungry? I got the cure! Plain, mild or spicy? It's great I'll insure! Step up quick, Jump up real fast! I got the beef but it sure won't last! Pork so juicy you'll yell for more! The pigs in heaven and the taste'll take you there for shore! Noodles so tasty slippery and hot! Come one, come all my Ramen will hit the spot! Roll up! Roll up! Roll up!"

Ayeka found herself smiling, Ryoko seemed to be in her element. It was a true pleasure to watch her work the crowd.

"Ryoko!" The first man to belly up to the cart gruffed cheerfully.

"You're here almost everyday! Why do you gotta bark at us like a street vender huh?"

"Hey!" She snapped, playfully lifting a fist. "Don't be bust'en my chop, Ogi! I might return the favor!"

The sizable man made an elaborate display of throwing up his hands.

"Oooo!" He muttered. "Don't hit me little lady!"

"The usual?" She asked quickly, noticing other customers approaching fast.

"But of course Mamzell!" Ogi said using his best pseudo-French accent.

"One beef bowl, extra spicy coming up!"

"You still got pork rinds?" Another of her regulars was asking.

"Thought you wife said to lay off?"

"Shit!" He griped. "Not you too?"

"Did Sasami send any of those fucking incredible cookies out here today?"

"Don't swear around the kids cook'n!" Ryoko smirked. "She might hear!"

"Got any fish today sugar?"

"Caught it myself!"

"Great!"

"You got it!"

"Extra large pork bowl, not so spicy this time sweetie!"

"I warned you didn't I?"

"Got any cold beer?"

"Not a chance! Tenchi was watching me too close!"

"Ain't that just like the damn choirboy?"

"But! I got soda, green and iced tea, lemonade and…" She paused flipping open her cooler. "Plenty o' sake!" She smiled to the crowd as a cheer went up.

Yes, Ryoko was definitely a hit! And not a drop of 'space toad oil' in sight! It was amazing just how happy she looked here, among these people. Ayeka prided herself on her abilities as a member of the ruling class. That was still a lot different from having a true gift of gab like, well, Ryoko for instance. She was so amazingly earthy! Strange, as that might seem to whom she was applying the term.

"Excuse me, Miss Ayeka?"

"Huh?" She was startled, but only for a second before realizing someone was addressing her.

"Oh! Mr. Ogi." She apologized, bowing to the enormous day worker. "I was lost in thought! Please forgive my rudeness!"

The mountain of a man smiled down at her, seeming pleasantly taken aback.

"You don't have to apologize to a ditch digger like me!"

Ogi Kazarra could easily make three of Tenchi! Yet in spite of his bulk was a man of gentle politeness. Thank god!

"I was just curious why your pretty little self is out here with miss fowl mouth today?" Ayeka snickered with pleasure in spite of herself.

"Keep a lipp'n blimp!" Ryoko warned. "An you and this gang o' crack miners 'll be eat'n cold box lunches again!"

"Now, now little miss Q-tip." He told Ryoko with a grin. "There's no need to insight these boys to hanging my butt! I'm just wondering why Miss Ayeka decided to treat all us dirt kickers to the pleasure 'o her company." He gestured to the rest of the assembled field hand with a huge callused paw. "After all when the best scenery you get during the day is jako's butt crack."

"Shut your hole!" Came the response to his right.

"You take the time to appreciate the gift of some real beauty!"

Ryoko looked over to where Ayeka was staring hard at the ground cradling beet red face in her hands.

"Mr. Ogi please!" She begged.

"Hey!" Ryoko griped. "What the hell am I? Chopped liver for piss sake?"

"Well," Ogi told her, shrugging elaborately. "Chopped liver is a beautiful thing to a man who can't afford steak."

"Your push'n it bud!"

"Hey Ryoko!" Another man called. "When you gonna dump that monk? Give one of us real men a chance?"

Ayeka's head immediately snapped up. Swinging a baleful glare around towards the offending party. Her ubiquitous 'How Dare You!' forming on her lips. When she caught sight of several field hands standing around Ryoko, flexing their arms in body builder stance, it kind of caught in her throat. Even committed to Tenchi as she was, Ayeka felt almost hypnotized by the sight of such huge biceps!

"Oh my!" She whispered. Over crossed arms Ryoko was taking in all the testosterone with a bemused grin.

"You limp bunch'a potato pickers, just crack me up!" She snorted.

"You sure bout that babe?" A man said stepping in front of her flexing. "How do you know? till ya taste 'n compare?"

Ryoko shook her head smiling. To her this was old stuff. Though she knew and was flattered to think, these guys were about half-serious. Hey, she wasn't made of stone! Glancing over at the princess, one of the younger workers, actually not, in her opinion a bad looking dude named Jeremy Sprig, was extending a well muscled arm for Ayeka's inspection. It was all Ryoko could do to not bust a gut at how wide the princesses eye's were as she tentatively squeezed the guy's bicep, almost in a trance, that told her maybe it was time to 'call off the dogs' before it got out of hand and Ayeka panicked.

"Ok! Boys that's it!" Sighed patting an enormous chest in front of her. "This ain't chipp'n dales!"

"Aww! Com'on Ryoko!" Some grown man pouted. "Were just having fun!"

"Yeah!" Ogi gruffed, instantly in control of the mob. "Ryoko knows that!" He indicated Ayeka.

"But that little ladies not used to your brand 'o back woods charm! ya bunch'a knuckle heads!"

"Ok," Jeremy sighed, instantly backing away flashing Ayeka a huge smile. Ryoko shook her head again sadly, Ayeka looked like a deer caught in a cars headlights. The princess managed a little smile and waved in return with a nervous giggle. While the first wave of dinners abated as a lull settled upon the road. Each of the men picking a spot to eat near one of his fellows, leaving Ryoko and Ayeka pretty much off to themselves. The princess watched her friend cleaning utensils for a moment, before she heaved a heart felt sigh.

"I shouldn't have come out here today." She stated forlornly. Ryoko looked over sadly. The deep sighing, the soulful eyes, it was just getting to be more than she could stand.

"Hey princess." Ryoko told her out of the corner of her mouth. "I think you've picked up an admirer." Ayeka's eye shot up. Over several feet away, Jeremy Sprig instantly lowered his gaze.

"Oh no." She breathed, and then realizing Ryoko was baiting her became slightly indignant. "You're imagining things, as usual!"

"Uh uh." She smiled. "That young man is sniff'n! And you saw the way he was checking out your goods!"

"That's absurd!" Ayeka sniffed. "He wouldn't dare!" Ryoko blinked then sighed.

"Ayeka," Ryoko said gently. "Are you forgetting you're not on Jurai?" Pausing, letting it sink in. "He doesn't see an untouchable Princess, above his cast."

"What do you think he wants?" Ayeka Asked stupidly.

"God! Last night really laid you out didn't it?!" Ryoko rasped. "He sees a gorgeous broad! he'd love to take a roll in the hay with!"

"With… me?" Ayeka whispered, eyes going round. "I, and that, man?" Ryoko felt like she wanted to bite the ladle that she was cleaning in two.

"Yes with you!" She snapped. "You know? You and him, up and down, in and out, side to side, round and round?"

"Don't be filthy!" Ayeka muttered angrily. "There is no way I would ever…. F-f- fu-" She swallowed while Ryoko began rolling her eyes.

"Recreate with." Ayeka added. That was the last straw!

"THE WORD IS FUCK, AYEKA!" Ryoko snapped. Both women paused listening to the dying echo rolling across the fields, suddenly the center of attention for some very curious, amused men. "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Ryoko coughed.

"There is no point in being so vulgar!" The princess mouthed.

"Hell Aka! You can't even say it!" Ryoko eyed her disgustedly. "Let alone do it!" The princess drew her self up.

"When did virtue become a detriment?" Ayeka asked haughtily. "And for your information, I can do anything I want!" Ryoko stopped, sporting an almost startled look. Before, slowly a sly expression began creeping across her face. One the princess was certain she didn't care for.

"Prove it." Ryoko told her sweetly.

"W-What?" Ayeka stammered watching Ryoko reach under the cooking surface without looking, into one of the storage bins, returning seconds later with a cold can of soda.

"Here." She smirked presenting the can.

"I'm not thirsty." Ayeka stalled, suddenly aware of an icy fear gripping her.

"It's not for you." Ryoko said quietly. Still holding the can out to her.

"I'm afraid I don't." Ayeka started to mutter.

"Take this cold soda over to Jeremy." Ryoko told her, nodding in that general direction.

"Errrrr" Ayeka uttered a small wine. "Why should I?"

"Well, you like his muscles right?" Ryoko smiled, sloshing the can hypnotically. "If you play your cards right, maybe he'll show you the whole set."

Slowly, eyes the size of dinner plates, almost against her will, Ayeka's head turned. Finding herself Staring across to where the field hand sat. His powerful back to them.

"I…" She whispered, fear and wonder mixing strangely in her voice. "I, just couldn't! I- I love.."

"Tenchi isn't the only man in the cosmos you know." Ryoko told her, the ex-space pirate's grin matured into a more kindly expression. She truly felt for this sweet naïve girl. "Maybe another stud's just the thing." She held the can out even farther.

"Well." Ayeka mused quietly. "He is, handsome."

"Go on over then." Ryoko urged. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Ayeka watched the distant man. Imagining a huge tanned hand closing upon her slender pale one almost causing it to vanish as he led her away. Then saw amid trees in a sun splashed glade where he lay her down upon soft grass. Almost feel those hands moving over her, slowly insistently, till she lay, naked before him. A gracefully sculpture of purest ivory. Lifting, touching, tasting her. A man of mahogany, mounting a woman of snow. A powerful, beautiful animal, making long, slow, passionate love to her. Then just like that, The vision faded. Replaced by a moment of purest clarity. Ayeka smiled and looked at Ryoko.

"Thank you." She sniffed, tears suddenly shining in her eyes. "My dear, sweet friend!" Needless to say the sudden change in direction had Ryoko on the ropes.

"Wh-wha- What?" She finally managed. "Are you talking about?" Ayeka placed a hand upon her heart and straitened.

"I am so blind!" She smiled, so radiantly in that instant Ryoko found herself smiling in response. "And a fool!" Yellow eyes widened as Ayeka took three steps and slid her arms around a startled Ryoko.

"Mihoshi even tried to tell me yesterday and as usual I didn't hear!" She added squeezing hard. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Oh fuck." Ryoko mouthed dropping the soda, realizing the moment of ultimate truth had at long last arrived! Ayeka sniffed, leaned back and brought a finger gently to Ryoko's lips.

"Swearing like a tavern whore is unbecoming of a spring bride!" She told her tearfully.

"How," Ryoko sighed weakly, searching for words. "Why aren't you?" Finally she just gave up. "I have no clue what to say to you."

"Say, that you will take care of that idiot man of ours!" She genuinely smiled despite tears streaming from her eyes.

"Say, that we will always be friends!"

Her own eye's watering, helpless before the feeling welling up within Ryoko finally threw her arms around Ayeka and just held on.


	48. 3:03 Red dog, Blue dog

3.03

With the tinniest of squeaks, the door to the storage space opened.

Washu surveyed the living area unnecessarily as she was exiting, already knowing who was there. The two hundred-twenty four inch Somy Quadragon, with its full stereo surround, filled the living room, both with sound and actual hardware. Displayed upon its screen, garish chromatic canines were impossibly addressing each other.

"I am the red dog!" The crimson quadruped was announcing as if this certainly obvious informative tidbit was of earth shattering significance. "And you are blue!" It continued indicating its cobalt companion. "And together we are friends so true!" Amid swellings of saccharin theme music, the opposing Azure pedigreed pooch danced in complete agreement.

"Well I am the blue dog and you are red!" It sang while it's tail wagged in time with the music. "And I agree with what you said!" Washu found herself wincing.

"Meaningless mind numbing pap!" She muttered wondering what Mayuka and Mihoshi got out of the show. _"Please god never let me find out!"_ Washu prayed, peeking then over back of the sofa, to find it empty. "Wha?" She griped, wondering how her sensors could have been wrong. "Where the hell are they off to... and with the TV blaring?"

"Hey you with the red hair!" A voice suddenly said.

"Huh?" Washu started. Turning around.

"I don't know why you are here, but maybe you can help me out?!" Washu took a moment to visibly blush when realizing it was a character on TV. A kind of animated butterfly.

"I wish I still had all my legs!" The butterfly which Washu seemed to recall's name was Beatrice, _(LIKE SHE CARED!)_ was sighing. "Then I could learn the secret dance!" Washu grimaced shaking her head, glad no one had seen her little slip.

"Maybe I'm finally losing my marbles?" She muttered.

"You lost those a long time ago little lady!" The red dog on the screen replied.

"Wha?!" Washu mouthed glaring at the screen. _"Wait!"_ She snickered to herself, seeing 'the red dog' had been addressing Beatrice the butterfly.

"What the hell am I doing?" Washu sighed, then laughed, feeling utterly silly.

"You otta be happy with what ya got sted of acting just plain loco!" the crimson canine continued as Washu eyed the characters with some mild disdain.

"If my best friend was a talking dog." She sighed, turning away from the set. "I just might have myself committed!"

"I'm not crazy just cause I like to experiment!" Beatrice snipped, Washu found herself paused and listening in spite of herself as Beatrice stood on her spindly back legs and placing her two front sets on what passed for hips, began to cackle.

"Because I'm a super genius! BWAH HA HA!"

"That did it!" Washu snapped seizing the remote and shutting the TV off. Glaring mildly as the sound faded replaced distantly by a melodic sound, a voice that Washu identified immediately. "Ryo-oki." She smiled, following her ears to the patio.

Ryo-chan sat cradling a sleeping Mayuka, singing sweetly. Emitting pure tones rather than words and why not? She was after all part crystal. An unforeseen ability to be sure. One only recently discovered curiously enough by Ryo-chan herself and Mayuka who loved to hear her sing. Washu stood quietly closing her eyes listening to the hauntingly beautiful voice as Ryo-chan rocked the child gently, slowly pleasantly stroking her soft hair. Presently Ryo-Oki paused, smiled then tenderly nuzzled Mayuka.

"Hi wuv oo sah mach." She sighed. Washu sniffed turning slightly away.

"Need to check the vents in this old shack!" She muttered. "The dust's a killer!"

"Ma-mah?" She heard. Turning Washu was treated to seeing Ryo-chan gazing happily at her with shining eyes. Washu smiled and entered the patio.

"Hey pretty girl." Washu told Ryo-chan. Running a hand through Ryo-Oki's thick soft main was rewarded with a sigh of contentment.

"How's the little angel?"

"Se's nah angle Ma-mah." Ryo-chan smiled. "Wat Se's ha gud luhtle gurl."

Washu smiled, there was no reason she could find that prevented Ryo-Oki from speaking normally. Her throat while different than any humans still had all the right equipment. Thus Washu had deduced it was most like psychosomatic. Maybe because Ryo-oki didn't see herself as more than a trumped up cat slash spaceship. Given time that could change, it was and would be up to her. In the meantime all Washu could do was be supportive of….

_"My youngest daughter."_ She completed the thought, firmly. Though Ryo-chan seemed to cast Ryoko in the role of 'mom', relegating the role of grandmother to her. She wasn't certain at first she liked the idea but Ryoko and 'Oki' had spent so much time together their bond was only logically stronger. Washu frowned, thoughts like these were basically unhealthy because they always led to regrets. And in Washu's world regret was always spelled K-O-G-I-T-O.

"Ma-mah!" Ryo-chan sighed sternly reading Washu like a short book. "Non't!"

"Ok." Washu smiled then lowered her fine red eyebrows in a display of mock anger. "Say, your getting a little bossy with the head honcho here ain't cha?" Washu stopped, Ryo-oki was now glaring at her. "Uh?" She mouthed.

"Who bain uhp haul nite nagan!" Ryo-chan fumed, her expression, cross. "Who weed tah sweep!" The broken speech the look of concern they touched Washu in a deep way. But still…

"Rest is for the weary little one!" Washu exclaimed, ever defiant. "Sleep is for the dead!" She placed her hands on hips. "And I'm neither! For I am Washu! The greatest scientific genius in the universe!" The line delivered Ryo-chan mutely watched as Washu's 'mecha chibas', "A" And "B" transported from their respective sub-dimensional pockets to their master's shoulders!

"Yeah! Washu you are a genius!" 'A' intoned right on Que as Ryo-oki rolled her eyes.

"That's right!" 'B' countered. "The greatest in the universe!"

"Ma-mah!" Ryo-chan sighed tiredly. "Shave tah wulltit fur tah harrot hatch!" In response Three sets of shoulders, two mechanical one organic suddenly slumped. "Yan hop waken yo mach nahz!" Ryo-chan made a shushing gesture indicating Mayuka.

"ERK!" Washu did a double take. Having forgotten in her haste to defend her ego, the sleeping terror. "Sorry bout that kiddo!" She exclaimed, quietly. With A and B making shushing motions to either side. Ryo-chan surveyed her erstwhile parent tiredly raising her free hand.

_**"What were you doing last night that was so important you couldn't go to bed?"**_ Ryo-oki signed. Still slightly embarrassed from her lapse, Washu scratched her head.

"You're not going to quit badgering me bout that are you?"

_**"NO!"**_ Came the response complete with the explicative added just to show she was none too please with her Ma-mah's self abusive behavior. _**"NOW GO GET SOME SLEEP!"**_ Washu fairly withered under the well-intentioned assault.

"Ok! Alright!" She griped. "Goddamnknowitallfuruginkid!" Ryo-chan smiled as Washu turned back towards the living room. It faded just as quickly when she saw her pause.

"Ma-Mah!" Ryo-chan pressed before Washu waved for her to be quiet starring out the patio's panoramic window.

"Now what do you suppose they want?" Washu mouthed staring.


	49. 3:04 Gang Of Five

3.04

"OH, This is just fucking beautiful!" Jax fumed then leaned closer, right into Sato annoyed face, just for good measure. "Yet another fine example of one of your big ideas!"

"Look dipshit!" Sato replied coldly. Turning only slightly surveying his companion's livid face. "How was I to know the goddamn priest was going to declare himself a holiday?" It had been almost ten years since he'd lived in Butto. In the total previous fifteen years before he'd never seen Masaki shrine closed to visitors! Hell! Most people here bouts assumed Katsuhito never slept! The old bastard! All ways creeping around! In the middle of the night! Ready to grab the ear of anyone of like wise nocturnal habits!

"HEY! FUCK FACE!" Jax steamed, shaking Sato away from his musings, "I'm talk'n to you!" Sato glanced around angrily, the bitching was starting to really 'dig in' and it wasn't like any of them had a better idea! They and these other three losers' had been wandering around the train station, low on cash, same as always. More restless than usual 'cause' Izo's old man, 'the self-righteous bastard', walked in the night before and given the group their walking papers!

So what if all that shit in his basement was stolen! It wasn't like the old fucker knew any of those ancient pricks at that nursing home!

The rest of the following day, Izo's wining about how home sick he was, got Sato to think'n. Bout younger days, living in Butto but mostly about how filthy fucking rich the Masaki's were! Even though they lived like paupers! That, plus the current situation got him to think'n maybe it might finally be time for some well-deserved payback!

'How can my family atone for this shame my son has brought upon us?' Sato remembered vividly. His father, eyes closed and head bowed to Katsuhito standing some feet away looking as always like a wizened old post.

"I see no reason to pursue the mater further." The old priest had said. God! How Sato had hated that old goat!

"It was after all, only a few coins from the I-ching." Katsuhito continued. "You work hard in the fields and have not been able to provide the guidance a troubled youth needs."

Yeah? So what. Maybe he had taken the damn things, both of them talking like he wasn't even there!

"We should keep this amongst friends and family." Katsuhito had then added. "So as not to cause anyone to lose face."

"DOMO! Katsuhito Sama! Domo oregato!" Sato's father had bowed and scraped. Yeah, like always! Most families in the valley sent their kids to help out at the shrine. Like it was some kind of big ass privilege! Working like a dog for that old swine! And it was exactly that kind of reminiscing that lead them here.

"I got an ideal!" Sato had told his crew. They'd all been crouching in a culvert divvying up bills from a wallet Luks just happened to find. Right along with some guy's shirt, pants and shoes, left unattended in a bath houses locker. 'Tisk'! Maybe he should have invested in a better lock. Well, you live you learn!

"See, there's this old shrine back where I used to live!" He had told them. From that point, Sato had related all of the juicy details, about what sort of objects that were just lying around waiting for some enterprising youth such as themselves to liberate.

"No shit?" Hito had almost gasped. "A sword encrusted with gems?"

"And its sheath is gilded in gold!" Sato told them nodding.

They were of course skeptical, especially Jax who seem these day to piss and moan about, EVERYTHING!

"Yeah and my cock's loaded with gods nectar!" He had smirked. "Suck it and know heaven!" It had taken about a day's worth of convincing. That, plus what money they could scrape, and for what? They'd come all this way and found the shrine closed!

"So, asshole!" Izo fumed. "What are we going to do now?"

"How bout shutting the fuck up!" Sato snapped, getting royally sick of all the comments. Like any of them had a plan! "Give me a minute to think." He muttered.

"You boys waiting on a bus?" A voice called suddenly to them. With almost choreographed precision, each of the assembled group heads turned to regard Washu standing about twenty odd feet away. Her fire red hair cascading in the breeze, providing a perfect frame for her emerald eyes as she stared curiously at the group of strange men. "Cause, I gotta tell ya," She continued. "The last one past by here over an hour ago!"

The reactions they gave ranged from an appreciative 'Wow!' from Luks to Jax's usual, that is to say an outright hostile glare. Sato on the other hand was taken aback.

"_Who the hell?" _Being actually from this area, he just assumed he knew most family's here 'bouts. This little girl wasn't from one of them! Of that he was certain! Belatedly Sato considered she might have dyed her hair that outrageous shade but there was just something about her that told him otherwise.

"Hey!" Washu snapped. "Round these parts, we expect answers when we talk to someone!" Soto blinked, realizing he and the entire group had been standing there, open mouthed or just staring blankly.

"A thousand pardons young lady!" Sato said smiling as he formally bowed. "We were indeed waiting on the bus!" Out of the corner of his eye Sato could see the rest of the fools gaping at him. "_Morons!"_ he seethed inwardly. There wasn't a tactful bone in any of them! Including their empty heads!

"It appears we were informed incorrectly about the departure times!" He added hoping to cover.

"Well, if you hit the road now." Washu responded cautiously. "You can be in Butto in about twenty minutes."

"Much obliged." Sato schmoozed, having a sudden notion. "But if you would please? Might you know what misfortune has fallen that required the closing of old Masaki shrine?" He 'clenched the deal' by adding one of his patented 'trust me smiles.'

"Well..." Washu began, eying them, particularly Sato dubiously up and down, clearly unimpressed by what she saw. Hoping perhaps, that a few well-chosen words would get these characters out of her hair. Admittedly, Sato was more than mildly shocked. He'd always gotten good results with schoolgirls before!

"And then maybe!" Someone suddenly blurted. "You could tell us a little about your pretty little self!" Three adjacent sets of eyes turned slowly. Luks had Sato believed the most stupid, vacant look on his face he'd ever seen. That and a grin so huge it bordered on grotesque.

"Gezz not again!" Jax muttered tiredly. Luks always did like 'em a tad too young.

"Come again?" Washu mouthed, now clearly distracted.

"Sato Atomy!" A voice from behind Washu spoke up. "Why, I haven't seen you in ages!"

Glancing, that direction Sato suddenly felt a little ill.

"_Shit!"_ The thought rolled while grinding his teeth. _"Mom wrote me a few years back, told me that old fucker wasn't living here anymore!_

"Hello Mr. Masaki!" Sato told the approaching Nobuyuki, making certain his absolute contempt was well concealed.

"You saying you know these jokers 'yuki'?" Washu asked.

"Sure!" Nobuyuki affirmed pleasantly. It was a rare occurrence when Washu showed any uncertainly. "Sato is the youngest son of Mr. Atomy!" Nobuyuki glanced her way. "You know the gentleman who owns the junk shop?"

"Oh!' She nodded, giving Sato another once over in light of this new information. 'Mako' the man who ran the local curios shop was an odd but pleasant man. Always helpful when ever she showed up to 'scrounge'. 'Hey!' There were just some things it was easier to fix that way!

"_Tsk!"_ She thought looking again with a grin at the young man._"I guess here is a prime example of devolution!" _

"_Go ahead!" _Sato was fuming privately. "_Have your little 'conversation!' Like I'm not standing right here!"_

"Fraid I don't know these other young men." Nobuyuki added, a slight speculative hardening to his eyes. "So have you gone to see your papa yet?" He then asked in a more congenial tone.

"No!" Sato shot back quickly. Then added more quietly. "At least, not yet."

"Well, I'm sure he'll be pleased as punch to see you!" Nobuyuki added.

"So, old man," Jax suddenly asked impatiently. "Think you can tell us why the old assed shire is closed?" All of this 'wholesome family goodness' was starting to make him want to hurl. Sato gritted his teeth wanting to kick Jax in his balls! What a stupid way to ask!

"I hope nothing is wrong with the great lord Katsuhito Masaki!" He added elaborately attempting again to cover. "_Like a heart attack?" _He added silently._ "Please?" _Or at least, something equally slow and painful, He didn't care. Thinking maybe death might take some of the starch out of the old bastard's spine!

"Oh you needn't worry!" Washu fixed Sato in one of her laser like gazes. "Urgent business, had to be elsewhere."

"But I thought your son was his apprentice!" Sato blurted, curiosity brimming in spite of things. "At least I seemed to remember..."

"Well," Nobuyuki told him. "Tenchi, also had some business to take care of in roughly the same direction!" He then shrugged. "Luck of the draw I guess?"

"Ah." Sato nodded.

"Nobuyuki would have kept the shine opened." Washu added. "But he's not ordained." _"Jesus! Take the hint already!" _She took a turn thinking, staring at the four young men disapprovingly. "So looks like you wasted your trip boys." She continued politely, almost managing to sound sincere.

"That's ok!" Luks suddenly said stepping forward, actually taking her hand in both of his. "I'm certain there are plenty of wonderful things **you** could show us!" Luks added brightly. Washu gazed back wide eyed, startled to say the least. Anyone who had even a tenth of a clue who she really was wouldn't have dared! But that was the point wasn't it? She opened her mouth to, 'let him have an earful' when realizing he was staring directly into her eyes.

"Well, I." She began pausing, noticing luks's baby blue eyes. "_Wow!"_ She realized with a blush. "_Cute kid!" _Her level of surprise only intensified when realizing he was gently massaging her hand!

"Pretty little thing like you probably knows all sorts of ways to have fun round here!" Luks continued smoothly.

"I heard that!" Iso added appreciatively, breaking his long silence. Who ever this girl was, she had the most beautiful hair and the prettiest eyes he could remember seeing in a long while.

"_Smooth operator Huh?" _Washu mused. Of course not buying the bull-crap for a nanosecond. "_Little bastards coming on to me!"_

"_Got her!"_ Luks saw the color rise in Washu face totally misreading its portent. Thinking all he had to do now was just lead this pretty little bird away to somewhere private. Washu steamed for some additional seconds, perversely liking the exchange. She had come to the firm decision to end it Just when a rather large tanned hand descended on to the young mans wrist.

"That will be about enough of that. Nobuyuki told announced coldly. Washu's gazed upwards wonderingly, suddenly realizing that living here she'd gotten used to the scale of the Masaki men.

"Hey!" Luks shouted, attempting to wrest his arm free only to have it squeezed. Washu could hear the bones in the guy's wrist click!

"_Well,"_ She considered. _"Tenchi had to have inherited it from somewhere!" _Nobuyuki however was not a small man. While his days as a farmer were behind him, rigorous commuting and household repair kept him in fair physical trim. It was he Tenchi and Katsuhito after all who'd mostly rebuilt the house.

"Lay off you old fuck!" Luks whimpered as the other four were tensing.

"Ok." Nobuyuki calmly addressed the rest of the gang. "Who's first?" He gave Luks captured wrist another squeeze and was rewarded with the expected yelp.

"Shit!" Luks wheezed painfully. "This old fucker's gonna kill me!"

"Look, uh, Mr. Masaki." Sato shot in quickly. "He didn't mean any harm! We really don't want any trouble!"

"BULLSHIT!" Jaxs spat, lurching forwards, noticeably reaching under his jacket. Sato took one look and panicked.

"CHILL THE FUCK OUT!!" he yelled, jumping between Jaxs and Nobuyuki. He had hoped the idiot would've the brains not to just whip it out!

"We were just leaving!" He emphasized inches Jax's startled face.

"Probably a good ideal." Nobuyuki told them icily pushing Luks toward them and releasing his wrist at about the same time. As their suitably chastised companion joined them, the group glared and grumbled at where Nobuyuki towered beside Washu.

"He ain't so much." Iso muttered. "We could take him!"

"Yeah," Hito muttered.

"In your dreams!" Washu grinned, enjoying the show in spite of her self.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sato snapped. Staring directly into Nobuyuki's eyes. "Like I said, were leaving." It acted as a signal for the rest to turn and begin, slowly heading back along the road in the general direction of Butto. When the last of the muttered comments and vague threats had faded Nobuyuki glanced down, surprised to see Washu positively beaming.

"I'm impressed!" She admitted.

"Well, now Miss Washu," He began, being the ONLY person in the entire Masaki household who ever got away with it! "I realize you can take care of yourself!" He added emphatically. "And I know you've always got some high tech card up your sleeve!" Washu regarded him kindly, her smile only widening at his appraisal, to the point Nobuyuki actually started blushing! "But well, I'm from the old school! And you don't treat a little lady like that!"

Unable to think of anything to add Washu simply nodded.

"Least not while I'm breathing..." He muttered. Washu continued to smile. Evidently Tenchi had inherited more than just broad shoulders from this man. Just when she thought she'd gotten him figured out he seemed to pull out another surprise. Again just like his son!

"Bye the way, Miss Washu?" Nobuyuki suddenly asked. "Why didn't you?" He paused suddenly wondering if he were being rude. "Well, shoot them with a force beam or something?"

"Oh! Well," She told him turning back towards the house. "It's been a couple o thousand years since someone actually hit on me." She paused, turned and smiled sweetly over her shoulder. "I was just trying to enjoy it!"


	50. 3:05 The spirit is willing

3.05

Moving past the dark mirror of a building's marble façade, Katsuhito paused to regard himself. Then, for perhaps the hundredth time tugged at the collar of his suit. Wishing for perhaps the thousandth time all this was unnecessary. More by far angrier at fate than the lovely and overly inquisitive Miss Andarka Moi who'd made this trip an imperative! Wondering as he had many times, if the world was finally about to catch up with him. If the day fast approached when the unblinking eye of some computer at last revealed one walking among mankind who was also truly inhuman. It was really ironic, he'd seen a movie on TV only last week where almost this exact same thing had occurred! Dryly he glanced at his reflection musing that he too carried a sword.

"There can be only one!" He muttered sarcastically. Of course that fictitious immortal wouldn't be caught dead wearing this! With or without his noggin! Straitening the tie of his brown suit yet again. Katsuhito had to admit it had weathered well. The last time he could remember wearing it was during Tenchi's middle school's graduation. Of course it was older than that. In fact, if the truth were told over thirty years! Having been purchased for Achika's grade school production of Romeo and Juliet. His wife had been hounding him that he should at lest try to look trendy and wool was the rage that year! Sadly, little Achika did not play Juliet not, that it mattered. She made a perfectly fetching apothecary.

Katsuhito sighed, he had so little use for such thing as suits and fashion in his humble life style. Maybe it was time to break down and buy a new wardrobe. Perhaps something in basic black? He shook his head sadly. He was kidding himself and knew it! As far back as he could remember and honestly he didn't want to. He'd had to ask someone to help him.

"You have no taste!" He sniffed gruffly at his reflection. "Or a sense of style!"

"Face it papa!" A voice lilted to his right. "You're a fashion disaster!" Glancing to that side of his reflection Katsuhito caught sight of his daughter grinning at him from out of the building's marble. Still dressed as he always saw her in her black school girl sailor suit.

"You ok old fella?" Katsuhito barely heard the voice in his ear. Centuries of training reacted to the touch lightly settling on to his shoulder. Hand falling to his boken where it rode in a special sheath atop his brief case Katsuhito whirled. He had half drawn his sword when the startled look in the young man's eye formerly behind him, made him halt. Realizing he was in no danger forcing himself to relax.

"I'm fine." He told the stranger slowly. "Thank you." Looking the young man up and down it was obvious he startled the youth, who now stared back eyes the size of tea cups. One weight gloved hand still hovering in the location formally occupied by Katsuhito's shoulder. His 'would be Samaritan' was dressed in the current uniform of youth, jeans and T-shirt. With a red bandana tied around his forehead. He looked like your typical street punk, his apparent concern for Katsuhito however said otherwise.

"Y-You were standing there a long time sir." The young man stammered.

"Was I?" Katsuhito mused, glancing back at the marble out of the corner of his eye.

"I was concerned you might be lost." The young man continued.

"You must be patient my young friend." Katsuhito told him. "Old men like me need to just stand and mutter some times."

"Well, if you're sure?" The young man offered. Secretly relieved. This 'old man' had whirled like a cornered tiger! He'd seen few his age who could spin like that!

"Yes." Katsuhito told him gently. "Be at ease, and many thanks for your kind concern." As the young man nodded then moved cautiously away Katsuhito wondered if there were many youths with such exceptional manners here bout.

"If you really stuck on what kind of clothes to buy Papa," Achika told him from behind. "Why not ask that pretty little Washu? She seems like a snappy dresser!" Stiffening Katsuhito turned, again facing the wall and his daughter.

"That will be enough of your match making for today!" He gruffed not caring at that moment who might be listening. "What would your mother think of your saucy mouth?"

"Mom's just fine with it!" Achicka smiled at him fondly. "Or did you forget were both dead?" The only response she got from him was a long scowl. "She just never had the courage to tell you which way to go!" Appearing to lean against her side of the reflection Achika grinned. "And back on the subject of little Washu," She gave her father twin victory signs. "WAY TO GO!"

Tiredly Katsuhito turned away from his conference with the spirit realm. His daughter always loved a good scandal even when she was alive and he had more important things to attend at the moment! Moments later at the front desk of the ministry of finance a small man in very thick glasses eyed Katsuhito in a fashion, which reminded him of a fish.

"May I help you?" The be-speckled desk minder sniffed.

"Domo, I am Katsuhito Masaki!" He told the man. "I believe I have an appointment?"


	51. 3:06 Tenchi In Tokyo

3.06

"Did you enjoy your meal sir?" The stunning brunette behind the lunch counter asked.

"_Not really,"_ Tenchi thought, smiling politely,wondering if he should just come right out and say... _"I'm accustom to larger portions and the sauce you use for your teriyaki eel is substandard at best!" _Instead he simply nodded and smiled. After all Washu's seafood supply plus Sasami's cooking no doubt had him spoiled rotten!

"And here's your change!" She intoned, pleasantly if mechanically, "Please come again!" Sighing Tenchi began making his way out almost running into a pair of gentlemen on their way in.

"So my friend?" One of them was saying as he half-led his obviously foreign born companion. "This is your first experience with true Japanese cuisine?"

"Heck no!" his companion answered with a strange accent even for someone speaking the kings English. "They just open a place called the 'Hanoi Grill' last month in Columbia Missouri!"

"Uh." Tenchi muttered. Not surprising considering 'Hanoi' was in Korea!

"Well then!" The Japanese man who had first spoken continued, with a conspicuously strained smile. "This will be quite an experience for you I'm sure!" Tenchi bowed and excused him-self not really wanted to witness the coming spectacle making way out the restaurants door.

"Hey?" He never the less heard over his shoulder. "Is this a bait shop?" punctuated quite loudly with, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT FROG!!?" Just as the door closed.

"Welcome to Tokyo!" Tenchi smiled shaking his head.

Pausing for a moment then to orientate himself. After all there had been a lot of changes since the last time he'd been in Ginza shopping district.

"_Thirty five years to be precise!"_ He smirked at what was for his friends and family a very private joke. Thank god for guide books! But, if the information he'd gotten from dad was correct, his destination would be down one level below. As he set off, Tenchi recalled reading recently that 'shopping malls' were dying out in America. Being Japanese, he had to shake his noggin at the notion. Probably had to do with having the luxury of space. Something that was defiantly foreign in Japan! Briefly then he wondered if Sasami were ok. He hated leaving her at that cooking demo but she had insisted, and he had other maters to attend to. Besides, they were inside the mall, and a more levelheaded girl than Sasami didn't exist!

At the bottom of the escalator, Tenchi swung a hard right. Pausing he smiled reading the sign Goldstein fine jewelry. He had arrived!


	52. 3:07 Sasami in line

3.07

Sasami had been standing in line for over twenty-five minutes now. Not that she minded particularly. She'd once seen a show, about a big sci-fi convention. Remembering it now because then, she'd thought all those people were idiots! Standing around, waiting to hear some over the hill actor, reminisce and blow about how he was glad to be there!

"_This was different!" _She thought defensively. _"This wasn't Captain Kirk! It was Iron Chef Morimoto!" _There was simply no way those two experiences had any connection! Unfortunately the man of the hour, seemed to have missed his flight.

***If you don't get this joke then you haven't seen the original Iron chef U.S.A. God! How I envy you!* (Rim shot!)**

"New York was a long way from Tokyo after all!" She grumbled. Glancing down at the ticket she had been given at the door. 77218. "_Maybe a lucky number?"_ Sasami wondered, realizing with a start several young men across the way were… Ahem! Checking her out!

"The nerve!" She sniffed. "I'm practically married!" Tossing her head for good measure didn't seem to discourage them. If fact one, a rather handsome blond haired boy, she begrudgingly admitted, continued to stare holes in her! "Yeep!" Trouble was, Sasami didn't find it completely unpleasant. Which in turn made her madder... at herself so of course she redirected, strait at him!

"Why don't you take a picture?" She finally snapped icily. "_There!"_ Sasami thought triumphantly. That ought to send him packing!

"Only if it's porn!" The boy sneered mildly. Sasami stopped cold, realizing she was blushing from crown of head to tips of toes! He then turned and sauntered away with his friends chuckling in the most infuriating fashion!

"Why that! That!" She sputtered. "MALE!" This was just not her day! For the second time in just a few minutes Sasami wished Tenchi were here! She would have loved to seen the looks on those punks faces then! She sighed, alternately she supposed Tsunami could just descend from orbit, strafe the mall? Smiling at the thought, Sasami still wondered were he was and what he was doing right now?


	53. 3:08 Mr Goldstein

3.08

"Ah Mr. Masaki!" The man behind the counter said in surprisingly fluent Japanese. Tenchi wasn't at all racist, but hearing his native tongue from an orthodox Jew, without a trace of accent was, well was just plain odd. Not that it coming from what appeared to be a floating wooden log was any less strange.

"_Or a bronzed, elf eared, blue eyed blond bomb shell for that matter!"_ Tenchi thought with a smile.

"I understand you need some custom sizing of a family heir loom?" Mr. Goldstein asked glancing over his gold spectacles, the picture of polite professionalism.

"Yes." Tenchi answered simply. Reaching into his pocket he produced an old felt box worn almost smooth with the passage of time. That had always stuck him as odd. Knowing for a fact its contents had only been replaced within its confines at his mother's request upon her deathbed.

"For our son." His father had told him. Being among the last words Achika had spoken. Tenchi felt certain Nobuyuki had carried the small box, until the day he'd placed it within his hand. That alone probably accounted for the worn condition.

"She wanted you to have it." Was all his father would say at the time. It took an effort, quite unlike any he'd known placing that little case upon the counter before him. Even more to remain calm when this kindly man opened it, exposing its glittering contents to the light.

As a wedding band it was, he supposed unique. Actually two bands wound around each other. In retrospect of the past five years of his life Tenchi found it ironic indeed he'd never noticed that the tiny ring resembled the branches of a tree. Now he couldn't help wondering what precisely his mother had known about her own origins? Mainly because Noboyuki had told him she had chosen the design.

"Ah!" Mr. Goldstein sighed with pleasure. "Such beautiful work! Really a credit to my family!" Tenchi was aware the man was in turn watching him, seeming aware of his tension. It was only after he smiled that Mr. Goldstein finally reached for the old ring. "I'm honored that you would entrust it to us again!" He added, nodding sincerely.

"Father said you were the best!" Tenchi told him, and it was so.

"Well, it's always a genuine pleasure to examine some of my fathers work!" He sighed. "Do you have the measurements?" He asked. Tenchi started to speak before Mr. Goldstein cut him off with a smile. "I would hope so!" He paused for effect smile widening. "Otherwise why are you marrying her?"

"Ahem." Tenchi grinned, slightly embarrassed smiling, in spite of himself now that Mr. Goldstein had broken the tension! Producing then from his other pocket a small object, instantly identifiable as...

"Whoa!" The jeweler remarked, eyeing the unmistakable plaster replica of a woman's finger. "That's got to be a new one on me!" He added wonderingly. It was easy to tell it was a woman's by the shape and it had a longer nail. Noting that detail always pleased Tenchi as Ryoko had only recently started letting hers grow. "So? I take it this isn't going to be a surprise?" Goldstein asked.

"Are you kidding?" Tenchi blurted, then caught himself. "No, I just got lucky."

"_And Ryoko shoving her hand right through a brick-wall, during one of her and Ayeka's little spats didn't hurt either."_ He added mentally.

"Nice." Goldstein told him nodding. "Though a cast of her ring finger would've been better."

"That is her ring finger."

"OY!" Goldstein gasped astonished. "How tall is this broad?"

"Over six feet." Tenchi shrugged.

"Amazon!" Goldstein swore appreciatively. "You lucky bastard! You must be good with a fish net!"

"I use a pole." Tenchi told him dryly, then stopped. Realizing with a grimace how what he'd just said could be twisted.

"Well," Goldstein told him with a wink. "As my papa told me it isn't the length of the pole..."

"It's how you wiggle the worm." Tenchi nodded. "My dad says the same thing." He was really starting to like this man.

"So a simple resizing?" Goldstein began, mentally going over procedures. "That'll take about a day."

"Actually," Tenchi stopped him. "I also wanted to have a matching male band made."

"OY!" Goldstein Repeated emphatically. "Now that's kind'a expensive young man!" He warmed pleasantly. "Not that I wouldn't be delighted!"

Of the possible price range, Tenchi was more than aware. Having been saving for a motorcycle, his decision in the doorway two days ago had scraped that notion. The sudden unexpected windfall of the mini had changed it again. Who needs a bike when you have a car? Plus the trunk, among other wonderful things had yielded a coupon for free ring sizing at this very shop. All and all, good fortune had chosen to smile, at least in this way. There was no way Tenchi could ever have asked his father for that kind of money! Nobuyuki was still reeling from the last crash into the house! And asking grandpa, for anything was right out! No telling what horrible thing he would get obligated into! He'd learned that lesson the hard way!

"You can do that kind of work?" Tenchi asked smiling.

"You insult me sir!" Goldstein drew himself up with mock anger. "Wait there while I come out and thrash you!"

"I bruise too easily." Tenchi told him grinning.

"So, how much will all this cost?" He hoped he wasn't coming off rude. "A rough estimate?" Goldstein asked. "About three hundred thousand yen."

"OUCH!" Tenchi swore painfully.

"That, as they say is life my young friend!" The Jeweler shrugged.

"Oh, they say that?" Tenchi Muttered.

"Well, you could keep the money and marry me?" Mr. Goldstein smiled.

"No Thanks." Tenchi scowled. Beginning then the most solemn of ceremonies, the producing of the wallet.

"So I assume this will be half down?" The Jeweler inquired pleasantly.

"No, in full."

"OY!"

"And I have a coupon!"

"You're pulling my mothers wooden leg!"

"No really." Tenchi said, handing it over.

Mr. Goldstein looked and carefully read. "Ten percent off all purchases plus free ring sizing with every purchase." Looking up, he whipped off his glasses.

"You young bastard!" He swore as Tenchi's face broke. "You fasnikered me!"


	54. 3:09 Trouble on the mound

3.09

Night had at last fallen.

Long time Residents of the valley regarded the time just after sunset, as one of quiet contemplation. As indeed did those who now regarded the darkened form of the shrine. They however were trying to figure out the best way to break in. Sato's long time in the city had robbed his recollection. He'd forgotten how just how dark it got here about. His companions were likewise scared spitless. Jumping at every thing that went bump! Or hoot! In the night.

"Keep the flashlight covered!" Sato growled. "You want the whole fucking town to see we're up here?"

They had lucked out in a way, being the night of a new moon. There was however just enough starlight to see by. Unfortunately that meant any light used would also be seen for miles. It had taken almost forty minutes, creeping around in the dark just to get to the top. Then a while longer to be certain the place was deserted. Now, at long last they began creeping up to the shine itself!

"Man, I'm telling you!" Luks was wining while crouched almost at its front stairs. "We are all going to burn, in, hell!"

"I just don't know about this!" Hito likewise added, his voice barely a hushed whisper. "Stealing from a shrine?" He paused glancing about. "Man! That's gotta be bad luck!"

"Confucius say, getting kicked in balls, much worse!" Jax told them hotly. At least he was attempting to keep his voice down Sato noted grimly. "That's what's gonna happen to both you pansies! if'n you don't shut up!" Jax added.

"Zip it! All of you" Sato told them, trying to stay cool. "Luks?" He then asked the closest one to him. "Help me with this old door!"

It took a few moments, using this huge screwdriver they'd nabbed from some farmer browns toolbox, before the old frame gave way and just like that they were in! Now at last, the flashlight could be useful! As it's beam played round the alien interior, most of the objects illuminated were expected. Wooden floor, rolled up mats, lots and lots of unlit candles. Moments later though, the steadily 'browning' beam, flickered across something unusual, which gleamed reddish seconds before the light just went out!

Nobuyuki startled awake, convinced he'd heard... something. He lay quietly in the dark for a few moments, wondering now if he had just imagined it. After all, the shrine was a very, very old building and... There! He'd heard it again! Throwing aside his covers, he carefully got to his feet, making little noise as was humanly possible. Bump! Bump! Crash! Not only did he appear to have prowlers on his hands, they sounded like rank amateurs! Not that he'd necessarily know the difference? Moving stealthily, he opened the door to the priests quarters a smidgen.

"Fucking great Izo!" Luks growled, disembodied, accompanied by the sounds of vaguely metallic rattling. "Should've got fucking Ever-cells!" He seethed before adding. "Cheap piece of shit!" Sato wasn't certain if Luks was referring to the batteries or Izo, not that it mattered.

"Keep it together!" He told them, trying to stay in control of both the group and his own adrenaline.

"Hey! Someone's touching my ass!" Jax snapped. After a brief startled pause there were assorted snickers.

"Izo's found love at last!" Hito snorted from somewhere.

"Hey! Goddamn it!" Izo snapped annoyed and from the sound of it, still fiddling with the light.

"Quit the fucking clowning!" Sato remarked, amazed privately Jax would ever even try to lighten the mood.

"Who's fucking clowning?" Jax growled. "Someone put their hand on my ass!"

"Not me!" Luks informed them in a flash.

"I sure as fuck didn't!" Izo gripped almost as quickly.

"Wasn't me!" Hito swore.

"Well, I wouldn't touch your ass with a blowtorch Jax!" Sato added.

"Then who the hell?" Jax began, right at the moment Izo's frantic fiddling suddenly bore fruit and the flashlight suddenly snapped on! Its beam falling upon a leering crimson face. Sato wailed in surprise, while Luks tripped over his own feet. Falling to the floor in front of Hito who seemed to absorb the shock with the most calm of the group when in fact he'd bitten his tongue. Izo likewise appeared to have little to no reaction, unless one noticed the slowly spreading pool of liquid around his left foot. Jax, simply gave ground, again delighting to feel a strange hand exploring his lower crevice.

"Son of a bitch!" He snarled whirling, one hand slapping promptly rewarded by an unyielding impact and a reverberating thud. Pain shooting up his arm, realizing even in the dim indirect light of Izo's torch, he'd been groped by a suit of ancient armor! "What the fuck?!"

Nobuyuki having stood listening intently for several moments now noted the pause in the action next door.

"Wait a second here!" He heard a voice say. "That thing ain't movin!"

"Shit!" Another swore after a few. "That's some fucking kind of mask!"

"Ah," Nobuyuki mused, now absolutely certain of what had turned their knees to Jell-O. "Too bad Ryoko isn't here!" he whispered. Those assholes would find her far more terrifying than her burial mask. Standing for another moment, he considering his options. Much as he wanted to, charging over there was just plain dumb! Glancing around, his well-adjusted eyes spied His father in laws phone.

"I wonder if?" He mused, tiptoeing over, wondering at the moment why he was bothering? The thieves next door were making enough noise to wake the dead! Lifting the receiver, he got his second shock of the evening, a dial tone!

"The dorks!" He mouthed wonderingly. "Aren't you supposed to always cut the phone line?" With a mean little smile he dialed 110.

Crash! Came another loud noise, this time there was definitely glass breaking involved.

"Alright!" A new voice elated. "I got it open!"

"Give me a hand with this thing over here!" He heard someone rasp. "It weighs a fucking ton!"

"Quit staring at that fucking thing and get your ass over here Izo!" Came another voice, confirming Nobuyuki's suspicions as to the identity of the little group, or at least some of it members.

"Those punks!" He muttered grimly, thinking upon the earlier encounter. "Why I ought to!"

"Awwww sweet!" Sato fairly drooled, having found the shrines silver prayer bell, he'd chanced to spot something old and at once familiar. Siting atop an old box was the shrine's leather bound I-Ching! or book of coins*

He stood for a moment oblivious to Jax and Izo attempting to dismantle the old armor. The book had to be at least a hundred years old! Making off with that would accomplish something far in excess of its monetary value. It would really piss that old fucker Katsuhito off!

"This was going to be a night to remember!" As much as he wished to stay, really give the old shed a going over! He figured now was good a time as any. Moving back to the door Sato pulled an aerosol can from his pocket. "Just one more little thing!" He chuckled to himself.

"Izo?" He called. "Shine that light over here!" After all he didn't want the big moment to be spoiled by poor penmanship!

***The I ching is a Chinese fortune telling device. Where commonly a set of three coins are tossed against a book's spine. The pattern the coins have landed in are then referenced against those listed within to determine fortunes.***

Nobuyuki had waited in the dark for several minutes, according to his watch.

"Just let the police do their job!" Was what he kept telling himself. Each time he heard a noise however his supply of resolve rapidly diminished. After getting off the phone with the police he'd tried the house but the line was busy! It was when his ears caught the hiss of an aerosol can mixed with the sounds of chuckling he decided enough was enough! Moving quietly to the door, he took a deep breath and slowly pulled it open. Crouching down, Nobuyuki stole forward till he was at the front steps. Retrieving some implement from their place beside the stairs. Enjoying the feel of wood polished dark by time and oil from the hands of it wielders. It was time to show this group of punks the fruits of his training at the shrine!

"OW! Shit!" Hito yelped from across the room. Bringing everyone to a temporary halt.

"Was the matter?" Jax gripped.

"Fucking glass!" Hito wined. "I'm bleeding!"

"Want momma to kiss your boo, boo?" Sato asked. "Did you get the fucking sword?"

"Yeah! yeah!" Hito snapped. "Got it!"

Sato felt an intense pleasure rise from within, He only wished he could see that old bastard Katsuhito's face!

"God damn it!" He heard Jax swear. "This thing won't come off its stand!"

"Let me help with it!" He griped, making his way over.

Behind him, in the backwash of Izo's light, a large tanned hand quietly broke through the framed panel on the wall. Then just as quietly, removed the red mask from its hook, before pulling it back through the hole it had made.

Now crouching on the shrines exterior walkway, Nobuyuki deftly slipped on the just purloined article.

"_Hope like hell Ryoko doesn't get pissed about this!"_ He thought, mentally preparing himself. Some portion of him freely advising that this was just plain dumb!

"_Breath, Nobuyuki just breath!"_ He concentrated, shoving it all aside. Sure! He should just wait for the police. But the closest substation was four miles to the other side of Butto. And by the time they had managed, even going full boar... These creeps could be long gone!

"_Keep your mind on the task! Focus!"_ The words of his father in law, spoken so long ago, yet it still seemed like yesterday. It was strange how at this, of all times he caught himself drifting. He remembered.

As if anything short of death or brain surgery, could ever erase the month of solid hell his, then soon to be, father in law had put him through.

He'd been dating Achicka unofficially for about two weeks. Doing what came normal for seventeen-year-olds. Right up to the point where Nobuyuki had tried to steal a kiss and instead had found himself lip locked on her palm.

"That wouldn't be proper!" She had told him. Though judging from the flush of her face, he was almost certain she'd wanted it as badly as he. However…

"We just can't go any further with this until." Achicka had trailed off.

"Until?" He'd asked hoarsely, hormones you know!

"Until we have my father's permission!" Talk about dropping the bomb! His spine had gone cold! He distinctly remembered seeing his life, Soon to be over! Pass before his eyes! Of course he'd known who Achicka's father was! He'd just never taken time to consider he'd ever be asking 'the mad monk of the mound' to date his only daughter! He'd also known there was no way in hell he could ever….

That is until he looked at her! Smooth creamy light skin, long lustrous black hair and her eyes! He could just get lost in those sweet morocco pools! She had looked at him, her tiny mouth set in the most perfect little pout.

"Please Nobuyuki?" She had whispered. "For me?" Why hadn't she just used a gun? Because two days later, there he was, kneeling before the stern gaze of Lord Katsuhito Masaki! After the initial shock of having accepted his request for an audience, he spent a day trying to put it into proper perspective.

Katsuhito was a Shinto priest not a damn shogun for crying out loud! That reasoning didn't help him find his tongue as he knelt before him. Nor did it keep him from wincing when the old man at last cleared his throat. Belatedly, Nobuyuki realized he'd been kneeling there like a lawn ornament for over eight full minutes at least! Not that he could help it, his mind had gone completely blank! He then had bowed, head to the polished floor wishing somehow the speech he'd rehearsed would magically reappear!

"Lord Katsuhito!" He'd finally began, though his voice was quaking. A perfect match for his spine. "Thank you ever so much for receiving me this day!" He managed to continue. So far so good, he swallowed and tried to frame the question in his mind.

"I would, very much like to formally request, the untold honor of," he paused, took a breath then looked up... Strait into Katsuhito's eyes! "Sweeping the steps of the holly shrine!" Nobuyuki blurted.

"Eh?" The old priest had started, eyes going uncharacteristically wide. "Oh?" He recovered somewhat. "Well, yes by all means!"

Katsuhito's perplexed expression was mirrored perfectly on the face of his daughter. Achicka was leaning against the outside of the shrine, besides it's front stairs.

"And what precisely do you call that?!" She asked as he almost ran past, snagging the broom on his way.

"Strategy!" He'd told her, of course lying his ass off! "I'll soften him up! Get on his good side!"

"He doesn't have one when it comes to lilly-liveried chickens!" Achicka muttered though he'd heard. Over the next two weeks Nobuyuki got, as they say a dose. Every dirty job imaginable around the shrine, he had the pleasure of sampling!

"Tenchi doesn't know how lucky he is!" Nobuyuki mused darkly as crept quietly, listening to the burglars, bungling just feet away. "The building didn't have indoor plumbing back then!" Suppressing a shudder at some of his lest pleasant memories of the shrine Nobuyuki rose to his feet. Hearing as he did, the front door, slide open.

Sato slid the door open then moved, aside allowing Izo and luks to exit, carrying their burden between them. Rolling everything up in an old rug was his idea.

It seemed the easiest way to move everything quickly. Once they'd gotten the stuff down those damn steps, into the woods, then and only then would they take a moment to catch their breaths. He'd just looked up at Jax, barley visible, still inside with Hito. When something shot past his head, catching Izo square in the jaw with a very loud whack!

As Izo fell backwards, clutching the rug in a kind of death-grip, Luks was pulled forward. Able to utter a startled "Whoa!" Before finding himself sprawled over the loot in the doorway as sheer momentum placed the bundle firmly atop Izo. Sato continued to stare uncomprehendingly, tying to assemble some kind of logic to these events.

"What the fuck?" Sato briefly heard someone spout. Possibly Jax, he wasn't certain because glancing down, there was sufficient starlight to reveal what appeared to be a water dipper lying innocently to the side at the top of the steps.

"What the fuck?" He echoed. Sato was just about to reach for the dipper when horrible laughter split the night.

"Guys?" Hito began but never finished as right about then the came a loud scream followed by a ominous crash as huge figure erupted through the side of the shrine to his right. Landing within the room amid splintering remnants of wood and rice paper, the crimson faced apparition calmly turned to face the muted quartet.

"What the fuck?" Jax repeated, this time Sato was certain it was him, only because he could see his lips move. Of course his voice wasn't the same, all traces of testosterone were noticeably absent. The small group watched frozen as the apparition raised a hand and pointed.

"WHO DISTRUBS MY SLUMBER?" It bellowed.

Izo, gained an unexpectedly empathy with the rug they wound round their booty. When several pairs of feet suddenly stomped, over the roll on to his chest as the rest of the gang made for the door. Placing foot squarely center of Luk's back, Jax launched himself over the bundle. Shoving Sato aside in the process, his right foot then catching just at top of the steps, his left descending to light upon the bottom. As consequence, Jax was sent sprawling, his shin rudely intercepting a rope stretched across bottom of the stairs. Stumbling off balance, Sato's momentum forced him into then over a banister one of his flailing feet having catching Hito square in the teeth. As he also surged through the opening. Responding to the pain flashing through his mouth Hito cupped his hand over his face turning as he did so, coming face to face with...

Well, whatever the hell it was, as it was leaning forward, regarding him.

"Tasty." It murmured.

"EYAHHHHHHHHH!" Forgoing the door Hito stumbled backwards, causing the adjacent panel to give way.

The Audio from behind alone, was enough to convince Luks... That, A; His backside should not be the portion of anatomy facing this new menace and B; the fore mentioned portion should be gotten out of there! Scrambled on his stomach over top of both bundle and Izo.

Meanwhile back under the roll, Izo having been whacked, stomped, clawed and kneed in the face during an interval of time constituting little more than two minutes. Groggily attempted to extract himself. Sliding backwards, he'd just managed to free one leg when whatever it was jumped atop the roll, firmly pinning his left leg.

"But you can't go!" It wailed. "I'm so hungry!" From where he was sprawled beside the steps Sato believed recognition suddenly dawned.

"THE DEMON OF THE MOUND!" He screamed.

"MOTHERFUCK!" Izo wailed as a Herculean effort freed his captured leg and informed to his posterior shrieking dismay that even well polished floors can have large splinters! Crawling, rolling and scampering back wards, then down the shrines front steps, the five beat an undignified retreat. Most managing their feet just as the figure again manifested. Laughing from where it was framed in the shrine's doorway!

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?" Hito, yelled, demanding the immediate return of the nights sanity.

"I already told you!" Sato cried. "It's the demon they built this shrine to keep prisoner!"

"Bullshit!" Jax snapped hatefully, Reaching beneath his coat, while still retreating, his hand returned holding a snub nosed thirty-eight.


	55. 3:10 Scene of the crime

3.10

"Just how far is this going to go Mihoshi?" Kiyone suddenly asked.

She and her partner had been walking along the service road away from the light of Butto. Even dark as it was, the starlight still favored her friends smile as she turned and regarded her.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" She asked with a laugh, batting those vicious baby blue's.

"Ok, I'll spell it out for you," Kiyone sighed, wondering if she should even try. "You took that job as a waitress, so you could have some spending cash and help out with household expenses?"

"Uh huh." Mihoshi nodded, looking on as key, used her fingers as a visual aid.

"Then, you started hostessing, about two months ago?" She ventured. "Because it would mean a raise in pay and tips?"

"Right?" Mihoshi blinked.

"And so naturally Mr. Migi, your boss bought you several nice sets of clothes so you could look the part while using your natural gift of gab to woo his clientele, thus making bigger tips and drawing even more customers?" Kiyone continued.

"Roger." Mihoshi said with a nod.  
"Now, he's told you, there have been several requests wanting you for private parties in a special reserved dinning room?" Key asked tersely.

Mihoshi sighed, coming to a halt beside the road. "I thought we'd been over this?" She almost wined. Kiyone turned and regarded her, hands on hips.

"We have!" She snapped. "Well, I'm still unclear about why you have to wear a bikini!" Shaking her head Mihoshi extended her own hand and began counting off fingers.

"Because, it fits in with a Polynesian theme." She told Kiyone. "And Mr. Migi said it's a good excuse to show me off in as little as possible?" Mihoshi wasn't sure but somehow it looked like her partners eyes were somehow suddenly glowing.

"Are you insane?" Kiyone stammered. "Good god! Mihoshi what's next?"

"Well, Mr. Migi said he wanted to do Something call Shotgun karioke!"

"I mean with you and your stripping!" Key demanded.

"Well, now Kiyone I've never actually done that!" She huffed, slightly indignant. "_Publicly."_ Miho added to herself.

"Dancing topless for the customers?" Kiyone almost swore.

"Well.." Mihoshi shrugged helplessly.

"TOTALLY NUDE?" Kiyone demanded.

"I don't know?" Came the small replied as Mihoshi glance nervously sideways. "Maybe."

Truth be told, Mihoshi hadn't really considered 'ever' going THAT far, but it was clear that Key was already willing to think the worst of her!

"So!" Her partner challenged. "I suppose giving some slob a blow job in the back room would be out of the question!"

"NOW HOLD THE HELL ON HERE!" Mihoshi drew herself up, angrily glaring at Kiyone. That was more than enough to soften the harsh expression her friend wore. Enough to urge Kiyone forward to place her hands upon Mihoshi's shoulders.

"Can't you see?" Kiyone asked with tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm worried to death about you?"

"Hey!" Mihoshi smiled, "I love you too!" she paused. "Partner." Kiyone looked stunned, opening her mouth to reply when the ugly sound of gun shots rang out through the night. Causing both women heads to jerk in the general direction of the fading echo.

"That sounded like." Mihoshi mouthed.

"From the shrine!" Kiyone finished, pivoting as they both bolted into a dead run. Five minutes later, the two Galaxy Policewomen arrived at the base of the long lower stairs, barely winded. They'd not a second to assess the situation when both were suddenly almost ran over by five rapidly descending figures.

"HEY!" Kiyone yelled. As the five men, jostled past.

"Out of the way bitches!" One of them snapped, shoving Mihoshi aside. Uninjured but more than slightly perplexed. Miho looked after the retreating young men.

"What do you thinks got into them?" She asked, glancing at Kiyone and froze at the look on her partner's upturned face. Following that wide-eyed stare, Mihoshi turned.

Distantly visible, thanks the bright star filled sky, a lone figure stood swaying at the very top of the shrines upper staircase. Mihoshi was digesting all this when whoever it was suddenly pitched forward.

"Oh my god!" Mihoshi cried as the two women were again in motion, ascending the stairs rapidly, even as the body was hideously rolling to meet them. Their rapid foot work, bringing them to rendezvous at just above the halfway landing, where the body for some reason had simply stopped rolling. Kneeling instantly beside it Mihoshi was first to notice.

"This is Ryoko's mask!" Kiyone didn't respond her eyes were calmly, almost clinically noting and assessing damage. Cradling the figure Mihoshi carefully reached for the mask and pulled.

"Oh! Dear god!" She gasped, as it came suddenly free reveling a most tragically unexpected face.

"Nobuyuki!" Mihoshi stammered. "Kiyone he's been shot!" Again her raven hair companion didn't respond. Not because she hadn't heard or stood uncaring. At the moment The rage centers of Kiyone's brain had kicked into overdrive to the point it tripped the mental switch her Galaxy police training had installed and she was suddenly ice.

"Stay with him." She said. "Till help arrives." Turning without another word she sprinted down the stair's at a bone jarring dead run. Four, some time's eight steps at a time, made short work of the staircase. At the very bottom, her momentum was to the point, her boots heel actually sheared off a chunk of the ancient stone. Bringing her suddenly, miraculously, face to face with a deeply startled Princess Ayeka.

"Constable!" Ayeka stammered. "What is going on? We thought we heard gunfire!"

"Nobuyuki's been shot." She said, brutally calm. "He's on the steps with Mihoshi, Get Washu!" Rapidly blinking, the princess showed her true depth of character by simply nodding as Kiyone turned and started away.

"Constable?" Ayeka shouted at her back. "Where are you going?"

"To get the bastards who did this!" Kiyone snapped as she ran into the night.


	56. 3:11 In Bound

3.11

"_Here we are again."_ Tenchi thought dryly. Though it was largely untrue, the dull rhythms beneath the car were absent.

He had not been forced to stand, hanging on to a ceiling strap for dear life, and Sasami was no longer stalking him. Like grandpa, she was dead to the world. Looking, as always the perfect angel, holding a complete set of knives.

Their mutual running around had certainly taken the fight out of them. He likewise was tired but the excitement he was feeling had him so keyed sleep wasn't an option!

"_Two days!!"_ he thought smiling. In two days the rings would arrive! Then the last barrier to him asking Ryoko to be his wife would be gone! Tenchi settled back into the soft padded seat. So glad they'd been able to take the bullet train! Otherwise the trip home would have taken all night. The real surprise was that Grandpa, Mr. Tightwad! Had not only suggested it but paid for the tickets!

'I'm getting too old for long excursions!' was all he offered by way of explanations.

"Play it up Grandpa." Tenchi muttered. Knowing full well Katsuhito was likely more spry than even he was! Whatever the reason, this was far better than riding commuter rail and stopping at every little, tiny, town along the way!

"That and changing trains three times!" He muttered. Realizing maybe he was just spoiled. "_That and a hypocrite!" _He privately reasoned. After all Butto was a little, tiny town!

"Mmmm." He heard to his left. Smiling he once again regarded Sasami.

"Isn't Morrimotto cool?" Sasami asked the pretty blond standing next to her. Scarcely believing they'd picked her number! Or that she was about to meet... him! An avid watcher of the show, Sasami still never wanted to be a challenger! While priding herself on her culinary skills. She never wanted to cross spatulas with this man! That and being deathly afraid of Chairman Koga! I mean, the man dressed fancier than Ayeka! It would be just like him to suddenly pop up! Wearing peacock feathers or something!

"Probably hit me with some mean theme ingredient!" She muttered. "Like monkey brains or alligator lips!" Her shuddering was cut short by the gentle voice of the girl standing next to her.

"Get ready!" She told her taking Sasami's hand. "Were up next!"

"Bubbles!" A voice snapped to their immediate right. "There's no need to get so familiar!" Both of them glanced, that direction to the stern face of an otherwise attractive older woman with long jet-black hair.

"Jacellen!" Bubbles told her, sweetly buoyant. "Now you know I'm suppose to give support and comfort to the winners!" Looking over it was easy for Sasami to believe 'Bubbles' never wore many cross expressions. Her face didn't seem suited. So, what she was shooting the woman was more like an angry pout. "You're over reacting, AGAIN!" She finished firmly. It seemed to work, Sasami watched Jacellen sort of drop out of sight below the side of the stage.

"What's her story?" Sasami asked curiously. In response Bubbles rolled a pair of the most amazing neon blue eyes Sasami had ever seen!

"She thinks she my mother!" Bubble's sighed then paused, frowning. "At least I hope that's what it is."

"So, she's like what? A business manager or agent?" Sasami ventured. "Help me out here."

"Well, It's kind'a complicated." Bubbles fidgeted. "I'm sort'a working for the U.N."

"As in United Nations?" Sasami asked, then smiled looking her up then down. "Uh, that doesn't look like a diplomatic bag your wearing." She smiled, in reference to the 'puffy' white skirt Bubbles had on. Hey! It looked better than that horrible pom-pom monstrosity the girl on that film crew at the shrine was wearing!

"I know," Bubbles sighed tiredly. "It all started because this one Japanese Diplomat thought I looked like an idol singer!" She halted, glancing again stage-ward, seeming to tense. "That's our signal!" She smiled squeezing Sasami's hand. As Bubbles led her forward Sasami glance sideways catching a final glimpse of Jacellen staring daggers strait through her.

"I'm on to you!" the brunette mouthed grotesquely. And so, thoroughly weird-ed out, Sasami proceeded. Following with her guide on to the center stage only to freeze when all of a sudden the joyous swelling of music victoriously urging them on... died.

"Roll up! Roll up! Try your luck!" Sasami heard at once to her left. Glancing that way past Bubbles, confused Sasami was brought up short by the sight of Ryoko, unexpectantly leaning to one side of a carnival booth. "Don't be shy little lady!" Ryoko waved her on. "You strike me as having a good eye!"

"What's going on here?" Sasami asked.

"Darned if I know!" Bubbles told her, shrugging sweetly. "It's your dream!" Looking about startled, Sasami noticed the stage and audience were gone! Replaced by rows of canvass booths. Of course she instantly recognized the setting. This was the summer festival they held every year at the shrine!

"Duh." Sasami scolded herself, completing the moment with a very Ayeka-like bump to her own noggin. "I knew some thing weird was going on here!" She grumbled.

"No you didn't." Ryoko told her, sliding sunglasses down her nose.

"Be quiet Ryoko!" Sasami snapped, trying to concentrate. So, she was dreaming again and that meant she'd better pay close attention indeed! There was this little secret she'd kept from everyone, including Tenchi! She almost never dreamed unless it was some kind of premonition!! Well, at least if she did she never remembered them! "I've got to figure this out!" She muttered determinedly. "It's always about imagery! Symbols indicating possible directions the future might go. Paths to be taken. Usually centering on some single act that was ether about to be taken or needed to be avoided." She paused, looking around, Everything looked vaguely familiar, Except….

"Any idea's?" She suddenly asked Bubbles if only because, she was an odd element, Not one of her friends or family.

"I think maybe I'm just here to translate?" Bubbles told her. "It's my job remember?" Sasami nodded, remembering a longer conversation they'd had.

"That, and I'm suppose to give support and comfort to the winners!" Bubbles added nodding.

"What about the losers?" Ryoko asked, suddenly interested.

"Them, I usually ignore." Bubbles told her directly, then turned away.

"You calling me a loser?" Ryoko huffed.

"If the shoe fits." Bubbles smiled, glancing pertly.

"Why you snot nosed little!" Ryoko snapped. Launching forward at the petit girl, letting fist fly just as Sasami raised hand to object. A swing, which Bubbles suddenly spun and astonishingly intercepted casually with one hand and a very load whack!

"Guess you have trouble telling friends from foes Huh?" Bubbles asked Ryoko coolly. Then before Sasami's startled gaze began squeezing so hard Ryoko cried out! "It will be your undoing!" Bubbles added.

"STOP IT! DON"T HURT HER!" Sasami yelled. Just like that Bubbles released her grip.

"You rely too much on your powers!" She told Ryoko sadly. "It makes you vulnerable to attack in ways you can't imagine!"

"BITE ME!" Ryoko snapped bitterly. Just as Bubbles knelt, lifting her chin.

"Sometimes victory is obtained by concession!" Again Bubbles smiled that fantastic smile of Herr's "It's possible to conquer by surrendering!"

"I'd sooner die!" Ryoko shouted. Sasami felt the scene about them whirl. The carnival melting into darkness, flowing until their surroundings stabilized into a huge golden triangle. With Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka standing on its respective points. Sasami was startled, realizing she was no longer a part of the scene drifting instead above. It was also curious to note Tenchi was wearing a formal Jurian marriage Suri while her sister was dressed in an elaborate western style white wedding dress complete with long train and veil. Ryoko's appearance was the most shocking, completely nude bound in red ribbons.

"Don't let it come to that!" Bubble's voice echoed disembodied. "Choose your battles wisely!" Suddenly she then materialized, now as a huge presence above the scene. Making the three figures below like dolls by comparison. She playfully dotted Ryoko's nose with point of a massive finger.

"You just might find you enjoy surrendering you know," She smiled. "To the right person!"

"Tenchi?" Sasami asked.

"No," Bubbles said solemnly. Focusing upon where Sasami floated observing. "This is no longer about him, her, your sister or even you!"

"What do you mean?" Sasami started.

"Other forces are swinging in to play." Bubbles hand descended touching the triangle below.

"No!" Sasami cried, watching it wobble. Suddenly her perspective shifted, becoming aware the triangle rested on a long golden cone beneath its center.

"That will upset this delicate balance!" Bubbles continued her hand pressed fatefully downwards. "Changing it forever!" Sasami watched in horror as the tiny figures catapulted into space and vanished.

"NO!" she repeated, suddenly aware of a hand gently falling to her shoulder.

"All good things," Bubbles told her sadly now suddenly behind. "Must come to an end."

"No." Sasami murmured.

"But this you already know." Sasami glanced up, seeing Bubbles was now in front of her. Looking to her side, seeing Tsunami smiling warmly, sadly down at her wasn't much of a shock. Sasami had come to love and deeply respect her alter ego. Was she guilty for narcissism? Probably.

"Now to the real reason you are here!" Tsunami told her gesturing at a rapidly resolving space behind Bubbles. In of itself it wasn't much. Just another of the Canvass and wood Carnival booths she'd seen time and time again. This one how ever was one of her least favorite types.

"A shooting gallery!" Sasami grimaced. She hated those! There was Just something slightly disturbing about grown men shooting guns at cute cartoon representations of animals! It was also no surprise who the barker was!

"Roll up! Roll up! Try your luck!" Ryoko was back! Same outfit as before 'except sporting a long black mustache this time.

"You sure do get around Ryoko!" Sasami laughed.

"What are you talking about kid?" She, er I mean, 'He' huffed. "I've never laid eye on you before!"

"Right, sure." Sasami sighed, there was no point in arguing.

"So, care to try your aim?" The barker asked handing her a rifle. "I got lots'a great prizes!" Reflexively Sasami took the offered weapon, then realizing held it between two fingers by the end of it's barrel.

"I AINT SHOOT'N THIS!" She yelled. "I HATE GUNS!"

"If you nail a cute little ducky!" The barker continued oblivious to her objections. "You go home with this lovely ring!"

"Yeah?" She answered without much enthusiasm.

"But if you shoot the fat bear in the ass!" The barker continued.

"NO WAY!" Sasami snapped.

"You get forty points!" Ryoko/barker pressed. "Do that ten times..." She... er He, added. "And you get this!" holding aloft then a stuff doll bearing a striking resemblance to Tenchi.

"I'm NEVER going to…" Sasami growled then stopped, glancing at the doll. "How many times was that again?"

"And if you REALLY get lucky! N' shoot the ol' bear in the balls." The barker continued with a gleam.

"Ugh!" Sasami grimaced.

"That ain't easy you know?" Ryoko/barker continued defensively. "But do THAT and You get this lovely Sasami doll!" Now holding up a rather stylized likeness of her for Sasami's inspection.

"Oh, that's cute!" Sasami smiled.

"Win both dolls." The spiel continued. "And you receive this handy carry box!"

"Hmmm..." Sasami muttered. Experimentally 'cocking' the rifle.

"Put'em in the same box," The barker produced and filled the required article. Setting the now occupied box down on the counter.

"And then this happens!" He/she finished. As Sasami watched, from the booth's right side, Ryoko and Ayeka dolls suddenly appeared. Both making way hastily to booth center to begin pounding tiny fist upon the boxes lid. Screaming, in appropriate falsetto voices.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

"SASAMI!" Tsunami scolded. "Would you please concentrate?"

"Sorry!" Sasami grinned, couldn't blame a girl for having fantasies!

"Or!" The Barker interrupted. Leaning over so Sasami got a good look down 'his' cleavage. "You can go for our special ultra deluxe super fantasy prize!"

"What's it take to get that one?" Sasami wondered sarcastically. "Lob grenades at hamsters? Or shoot napalm at otters?"

"Don't be a wise ass kid!" Ryoko/barker gruffed, gesturing up. "If you can shoot through the mouth of the demon!" The mustached Ryoko clone told her leaning close as Sasami's eye drifted up. Sighting the visage of a floating replica of Ryoko's burial mask. "You win our grand prize!" The Barker concluded. Glancing, the direction indicated by a second casual sweep of hand Sasami's eyes fell suddenly upon battered the body of a man. Perversely tied up amongst the teddy bears and stuff fuzzy snakes. Horrified, she continued to stare, unable to look away. Looking more like a bundle of bloody rags than a human being. Sasami counted no less than five holes in the mans chest. Her terror reached crescendo when seeing at last that the bloody bundle had a quite recognizable face!

"NOBUKUKI!" Sasami sat up screaming. Startling everyone in the car around her. More in particular one who immediately knew from direct experience this was no simple young girl's nightmare!

"What is it Sasami?" Tenchi asked, his sense of panic already on over drive.

"Oh my god!" Sasami gasped pale as a ghost. "Fathers been shot!"

Tenchi felt his spine go cold. Even as his mind sensed his power... rising. A portion of him, like a tiny thread already casting forth. Reaching in a fashion Tenchi still did not understand towards... home. And in that same instant, he knew.

Katsuhito bolted from his seat, wrapping arms about Sasami as both witnessed Tenchi's power crest flair to light upon his brow.

"Grandpa?" Tenchi asked uncertainly. Feeling his energies begin to roar through his veins.

"GO!" Katsuhito barked, squeezing Sasami tightly. Bracing for the shock he knew was about to come.

Like a column of fire Tenchi erupted upward. Vaporizing the wood metal and plastic comprising the train cars top in his passage into the night sky! He rose. Like a phoenix wrapped in an aurora. At a zenith of ten thousand feet, obtained in a span of just under five seconds, all five of his Light hawk wings expanded! For a few moments Tenchi was the most propionate object in the heavens over Japan. Before, harnessing his energies, he simply winked out. Followed by a tremendous sonic boom.

Somewhere below, its sophisticated Mag-Lev systems destroyed by the massive E.M.P. burst. The Tokyo Express bullet train slowly ground to a pitiful and final halt. Katsuhito Glanced at his youngest sister. Both awed by what they had seen. As indeed were everyone around them. Except…. Suddenly a young man jumped to his feet then in what appeared to be a fit of nearly blind panic began prying at the car doors.

"Tskasa?" A rather attractive young girl spoke up as she moved quickly to stand uncertainly behind him just as his efforts bore fruit and the doors suddenly surrendered to his frantic clawing.

"We better get out of here Chipple!" The boy gasp. Latching onto her arm as he pulled the girl unprotesting out of the car. "Before they think we did it!"

"I can't believe this is happening to us again!" She wined, her twin ponytails fanning in the breeze as they ran like hell in to the night.

"Young people these days." Katsuhito mused. Noting just then the skies above them were rapidly clouding over. Indicating a coming storm, sort of.

"We'd better follow their example." Sasami told him, that odd lilt Tenchi had heard earlier now present in her voice.

"Unless?" She smiled. "You want our ride to pick us up here?"


	57. 3:12 Tag Team Action

3.12

"GOD DAMN IT JAX!" Sato swore, still rubbing his throbbing backside. "What did you do that for?" Finishing the sentence almost as a sob. Gazing about the small clearing, Sato's gaze periodically swung back in the general direction of the shrine.

"Got the cocksucker off us didn't it?" Jax said calmly, staring right into Sato's eyes.

"You! You," Izo breathed, still slightly dazed from his run in with a water dipper. "You shot, him!"

A sense of surreal quiet settled on to the group. Broken only when Luks moaned loudly still tenderly rubbing his much-abused bag where he'd racked himself in his wild scramble over the bundle. Hito, lightly winded from their mad dash into the woods, surveyed the situation in a kind of daze.

"This isn't right!" He stammered at Jax. "You didn't have to do that!"

"Why don't all of you just, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Jax yelled, banishing his gun for effect. "You two!" He rasped indicating Hito and Izo using the thirty-eight as a rather lethal pointer. "Shut your bleeding holes! And you fuck face!" He pointed at Sato. "Figure a way back to the train station!" Sato had just enough presence of mind for part of him to object to his authority within the group suddenly slipping away.

"Since when?" He began hotly.

"SINCE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!!" Jax almost screamed, grabbed by the collar, Sato felt his inside turn to jelly as Jax stuck the gun in his face. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ASSHOLE!" Jax continued to rave as Sato felt icy fingers caressing his heart. "You dragged us all the way out here!" He pulled back the hammer. "AND WE DIDN'T GET SHIT!!"

"Ok! Ok!" Sato stammered. His mouth was dry and his spine had gone numb. Plus he knew none of the little group would raise a finger to keep Jax from blowing his head off. "L-Look Jax my man!" He attempted. "We've been buds for a long time!" The gun didn't waver.

"Don't man!" Sato murmured. He'd have done anything at that point to remove that barrel from his view! As it happened he didn't have to. Because right at that moment the largest tree in the clearing's center exploded. Curious as that was in itself, stranger still the tree's immolation was almost without noise. One second a healthily Oak, next a shower of splinters. As what was left of the tree fell in the woods, no one really heard it. They were all staring at a figure standing in the road thirty yards away.

"FREEZE!" Kiyone yelled. Wishing somehow they wouldn't listen. She so desperately wanted to just blast these maggots! It would be so easy! No one would blame her! Doing so however would mean crossing a line she'd drawn so many years ago. One that separated her, from scum, like them. Anyway she couldn't fire! Not for any high philosophical reason, Her light pulse pistol was in her room in pieces having blown its emission crystal. What Kiyone was aiming at these thugs was A Space Navy issue Mark VII Heavy Blaster. The shot she'd squeezed off sending that poor tree to the great woodpile in the sky, was the lowest setting it had! She wanted to catch these snakes! Not burn down the countryside!

"That's right sweethearts!" She continued in a lower tone of voice. "Just pretend you're made of stone!" Kiyone started forward slowly taking a head count that came up five. That was the number of preps she seen running from the lower stairs. What it didn't tell her was if there were any more of them. Knowing she might be walking into an ambush didn't help matters. But back up was a good ten minutes away. "Let's see those hands!" She snapped. Standard procedure dictated she hold them, till back up arrived. Trouble was the only one with a G.P.S transponder was Mihoshi. So for the moment all she had was her wits, and the largest standard issue hand held energy mortar ever made.

"Any of you pukes so much as breath at me funny," She warned. "I will blow the lot of you to hell!"

"You a cop?" Jax asked her.

"Right the first time monkey boy!" Kiyone snapped.

"That ain't no cop gun!" Hito sniffed.

"This all you ass wipes?" She asked coldly, halting her approach at about twenty feet. "Or do I gotta start flipping over rocks?"

"We didn't do nothing!" Izo whined. "We're just out in the woods!"

"Yeah," Sato chirped, finding his voice. "What's the charge?"

"Cross dressing!" Kiyone snapped. "Is this all of you slugs?"

"Hey, baby!" Jax added. "Just a bunch of guys taking a piss. "What's the prob?"

She could see it in their eyes. Kiyone knew right then, they were going to rush her. She would have to make a decision quickly. Destructive as it was, the heavy blaster didn't make as much noise as a cap pistol. These Neanderthals just weren't taking it seriously! Sliding her thumb across it's selector plate Kiyone set for wide beam and fired into the ground before her. This time there was a loud KAWHOOM! As a respectable portion of dirt vaporized, the resulting vacuum producing a slight sonic boom.

"I'M NOT FUCKING AROUND!" Kiyone yelled over the echo. Feeling a wave of satisfaction when at last she saw their eyes widen and jaws go slack. It vanished just as quickly when the group of detainees turned and ran. Sensing another presence Kiyone whirled, blaster raised. Her feeling of annoyance, tension and fear vanished when seeing her back up and the reason those goons fled had arrived.

"Not smart." Ryoko told her calmly, dressed in her battle-skin, lightsword glowing malevolently. "Running off after those jerks alone is more my kind'a thing key." Kiyone's level of relief was so intense all she could manage was a nod. It was strange feeling such comfort from the presence of someone only a few years ago she'd tried to gun down. But as they say that was then.

"How many of them are there?" Ryoko asked calm and business like. "Ayeka was a little sketchy on details."

"Five, near as I can tell." Kiyone told her. "I don't' know which one of them has the gun." The bright stars over head, plus the light from her eyes and sword were more than enough for Kiyone to see the smile spreading slowly over Ryoko's face.

"Doesn't matter." She sneered. Looking then towards the woods. "Let's do it!" Launching herself into the night air Ryoko sailed into the tree line as Kiyone sprinted forward like a deer.

Organization in their group had disintegrated upon appearance of whatever it was that had just faded in behind that bad ass babe with the gun. Whether she had been a cop or not would be a mater of discussion for another time! Sato however had no doubt in his mind what so ever as to the identity of the new comer.

"I KNEW BULLETS WOULDN'T STOP IT!" He rasped whilst sprinting. This could hardly be called a retreat. A loose file running for your very life fit the bill for the current event to a t. They just happen to be doing it in the same direction, away from the installment of terror as was only proper when one was scared shit less. That all changed when the ground in front of them was met by a descending bolt of golden fire! Unlike the Blast Kiyone had author a few minutes ago. This barrage set the immediate area aflame! Even the ground seemed to burn! The pyrotechnics were more than enough to send the group of would be shrine looters helter-skelter.

"Your aims a little off!" Kiyone yelled upwards. "You been drinking again?"

"Kiss my butt flat foot!" Ryoko said, materializing a few feet above. "I thought we wanted them alive?" Kiyone stopped and looked at her speculatively.

"Its dark, Tenchi's not here." She paused adding a rather mean little smile. "And I didn't seen a thing." From Kiyone's perspective it seemed, for a moment, Ryoko looked startled.

"Fine." She then nodded. That being said they split up.


	58. 3:13 Suger Booger

3.13

"Nobuyuki?" He seemed to hear distantly. "Honey?"

He tried to focus, everything felt just like it looked, Fuzzy! It reminded him of a water color landscape after someone had dumped an additional bucket of h2o on it. Muted shapes were all around! It seemed at first like he were drifting impossible up a long ladder. Till something argued to him somehow that he was in fact on his back looking up at a series of ceilings lights as they surged past his view. He'd just begun to make some cognitive headway when noting he was entering a large gray/white room. There was something vaguely familiar about it. Then there was that curious floating sensation! What was going on? Where was he?

"Sweetie, this is Washu's lab." A voice answered, at once familiar and alien. Mainly because he'd not heard this version of it since high school.

"Achika?" He asked.

"Over here!" She replied, with that ubiquitous giggle she'd had back then. He turned, now that he was suddenly aware that he could, towards the source. There she was! More beautiful than he remembered. Now facing her, Nobuyuki was struck speechless. For so terribly long he'd wanted to gaze into those eyes again, hear that voice! Say all the things he wished to tell her. Yet looking upon her now, he couldn't find one word to bridge the void.

"For crying out loud boy!" Achika huffed, hands on hips. "Don't you have anything to say to your dead wife?"

"I love you!" He stammered. It was the only thing that he could think to say. Possible because he felt he'd never said it enough when he could've.

"Don't be silly Nobuyuki!" Achika told him reproachfully. "I know you love me, always did!" She then softened as was always her way.

"I love you too!" She smiled, which always caused his world to melt. That is if it weren't already liquid.

He suddenly became aware, of a wave for lack of a better word washing over around and through him. Blurred shapes were moving through the ether. Seeming to disrupt his world because of their solidity. Strange muted shapes. Vague outlines. One, looking like a purple post with two black ropes hanging from it, the other resembling a red porcupine.

"Ayeka you've got to calm down!" The red shape was saying.

"But this is Tenchi's father!" The purple post replied. "We can't just let him die!"

"He won't if I can help it!"

"Tenchi's? fath…." Nobuyuki began.

"You honeybear." Achika told him.

"I'm gonna die?"

"Well," She cleared her throat. "Now that's what i."

"THAT'S WONDERFULL!" He exclaimed suddenly, looking to her like he'd just won one hundred million yen. Throwing his arms open Nobuyuki started towards her. "COME HERE! SUGER BOOGER!" Achika's eye's widen then contracted in the space of an instant.

"DON"T CALL ME SUGAR BOOGER!" She suddenly steamed. "YOU KNOW I HATE THAT!" Ever since that one time they'd rode a fairish wheel and she'd got sick! It seemed he took extreme pleasure from reminding her! Oh, everyone else thought, it was such a cute little pet name! When in fact he'd hung it on her because she sprued cola through her nose!

"Oh! I ought to just!" She threatened, shaking her head muttering Achika doubled up her fist. Or at least, tried to because as always his response was to just stand there, smiling.

"You are just so cute when you're pissed!" He smiled.

"WHY AREN'T YOU DOING SOMETHING?" Nobuyuki heard Ayeka shrill. Causing him to turn, looking at a seen which was rapidly gaining focus. Of him, still dressed in his night cloths, laying atop a slab in presumable one of Washu's many laboratories. With a calmness that amazed him he counted five bloody holes! It struck him then how strangely detached he felt about the mater. Aside from wondering if Sasami would ever get those stains to come out!

"I have to get him on to life support before I do anything!" Washu snapped her green eyes blazing. "Ayeka, please try to calm down!" Nobuyuki watched in utter shock as Ayeka mastered her emotions.

"It's just that he's done so much for everyone and we usually treat him like he isn't there!"

"Nobuyuki doesn't exactly make liking him the easiest thing!" Washu told her, placing an odd sort of mask over his face. "He's got a rather creepy routine!"

"She right you know." Achika said gently.

"Wha?" He asked looking back towards her.

"Well let's see." She began. "The creeping, the groping, the PEEPING!" Achicka emphasized. "The impromptu video sessions…" She stopped, blinked then smiled. "Shall I go on?"

"Y'all make me sound like a monster!" He gruffed.

"No. Just a lonely pervert."

"Gezz!" He griped rubbing the back of his neck. "You're really laying into me!"

"I'm simply trying to point out how you've isolated yourself." She smiled sadly Looking back to the proceedings he noted Washu was cutting off his shirt. Exposing in the process some rather ragged wounds.

"Maybe their just better off without me." He said. Looking sadly at Ayeka who seemed at once so frail yet right now in light of what she was viewing, incredibly strong!

"I don't think that little Princess that you so admire would think so." Achicka told him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, glancing at his wife from the corner of his eye. "Ayeka can barely stand the sight of me!"

"Then why did she take your advice to start showing her embroidery in town?" Achika shrugged. "Not even our son thought of that!" Nobuyuki reach out to where Ayeka was standing. Wishing he could touch, give comfort if he could. Apologize somehow for making her worry about him. It was funny, it was only just now he realized how much he actually liked the princess.

"She reminds me of you." He said softly.

"I know." He wife told him.

"WHY IS THIS TAKING SO LONG?" Ayeka suddenly exploded.

"Ayeka," Washu rasped grimly. Having removed his blood soaked shirt, in the process of affixing one of her devices to a relative undamaged area of his chest. "If you can't assist me GET THE HELL OUT!" Nobuyuki watched the princess start, indignant at being so addressed but only for an instant.

"Tell me what to do!" She then pleaded.

"Right!" Get me an injector of stimulant," Washu instructed. "There in that cabinet next to the work station." Nodding Ayeka was quick to respond.

"Perhaps she's not as indifferent to you as you suppose?" Achika mused.

"Ah, that's just cause I'm Tenchi's dad." He muttered. "Got nothing to do with me!"

"Which is which?" Ayeka was asking. Now across the room at the require destination.

"Damn it!" Washu swore. "Bring 'em all!"

"Right!" The princess affirmed gathering enough needles and injectors in her arms to hold dart games at three pubs easily!

"Ooo!" He grimaced. "I hate shots!"

"You always were such a big baby!" Achika smiled.

"Hey! Pain hurts!" He mouthed. "Can I help it if I got a low threshold?"

"Had." She shook her head. "Or are you having second thought about giving up?"

"Well," He mussed glancing around. He came up short when his eye chanced across the room's doorway. "Oh no!" He groaned. Seeing Mayuka staring into the room wide eyes brimming with tears!

"Ayeka!" He called out forgetting his situation in that moment. "Mayuka's in the doorway! She shouldn't see this!",

Miraculously, Ayeka's head suddenly snapped up and turned that direction! Woman's intuition? Or had she somehow heard? Whatever the reason, she was quick to take action.

"Oh no little one!" She called, leaving Washu's side Ayeka made to the doorway. Kneeling once there, in an attempt to block the little girl's view of the proceedings. "This is no place for you!" She chided.

"Is Papa Yuki gonna die?" Mayuka asked point blank as the color drained from Ayeka's face. Helplessly she glanced towards Washu. Hoping for some sign. The scientist was far too preoccupied to give any comfort at the moment.

"No!" She told the child fiercely. "He's not! I swear!"

Interested in the exchange between the princess and his grand-daughter Nobuyuki still noticed Washu's shoulders involuntarily stiffen.


	59. 3:14 Road Kill

3.14

Izo stumbled headlong on to the blacktop, falling to his hands and knees, just about having run out of steam and reasons. Part of him almost wanting the demon to find him!

"Make this be over!" He wailed to the uncaring asphalt beneath. Not remembering really when or where it had all gone wrong. Utterly spent, he finally stopped resisting the pull allowing him self to lay down, right there on the edge of the blacktop. There he stayed, considering, uncaring of the consequences. There wasn't a specific date that he could draw to mind when he'd taken that first bad step. It would be so easy to just blame it all on Sato, too damn easy! Perhaps it would be fitting if some speeding motorist unexpectantly put him out of his misery! He didn't know how long he continued that way having lost all sense of time. Before finally looking up, and by the grace of starlight saw the rabbit.

It lay broken towards the middle, barely recognizable it's guts smashed in all directions forming the lumped center of a series of radiating reddish brown spokes of it's own blood. A macabre carnal compass rose there in the roadway. A decreasingly faint zig-zag pattern shooting away hinted 'the run in' was with a large truck. But as Izo stared at the carcass a kind of clarity seemed to envelop him.

This was some kind of sign! A warning! Here he was, running scared just like a rabbit! And just like the one less than five good feet from him he was headed for a similar fate! And for the first time in a long while he believed that was a bad thing. Was it too late?

"No more!" He muttered, perversely regarding the lifeless eyes and floppy splayed ears, the only things allowing him to identify the remains at all. No more lying, just to lie! No more stealing just to 'fit in' with people, who weren't friends, from people who hadn't done him any wrong! With great effort, Izo hauled himself to his feet, suddenly, somehow reborn in that instant. He glanced at the woods behind him, no longer quite so frightened.

If he was to die this night, he wanted to meet death on his feet! Not crawling on the asphalt! Like the loser he no longer wanted to be. Looking again at the rabbit Izo knew he didn't want to end up that way! Running scared all his life! Only to wind up laying somewhere anonymously dead, With no one to care or to weep.

"Oregotto!" He said, bowing to the tiny corpse. Hoping for once somehow his Mother could see him from beyond the veil! And his father? Izo hoped that was also not too late he had much to make amends for! With a final respectful glance towards the rabbit he then started walking. Knowing he certainly had a long way to go but that the darkened road ahead of him was far brighter than the one he'd left behind.


	60. 3:15 Who's the Spook?

3.15

"So, are you still gonna quit?" Achika asked. "Leave our family without guidance?"

"Now who's kidding themselves?" Nobuyuki asked, a tad grumpier than he intended. "They don't need me!" He paused looking at her speculatively.

"Say, if I didn't know better." His eyes narrowed. "I'd swear your trying to get rid of me!" Achika suddenly looked shocked.

"It's not anything like that!"

"What's his name?" Suddenly stiffened.

"WHAT?"

"Tell me the name of the spook who's been sniffing around my wife!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" She gaped.

"So! gonna hide Casper from me?" He muttered, as Achicka's eyes widened even further, Nobuyuki started looking around. "Come out here and face me!"

"You are out of your lid pick'n mind!" She swore. Walking over to him. Achika took his face in her hands startling him with the apparent solidity of her touch. "Nobuyuki?" She asked. Suddenly aware as well of how long it had been, for both of them. "Do you still love me?"

"That's cold!" He sniffed averting his eyes.

"Then believe me!" She told him evenly. "There, is, no one!"

"Then why can't I stay here with you?"

"Your time isn't through. And." She smiled that same smile he used to see every Christmas. "Someone waits for you!"

"Waits?" He struggled with the concept. "For me?"

"Yes." Achicka gently whispered.

"Who?"

"I'VE GOT A PULSE!" Washu Exclaimed. On the medical slab, Nobuyuki's eyes fluttered open.

"God damn it!" He seemed to mutter. Before he again passed out.


	61. 3:16 Lake Side Drama

3.16

Even fueled by terror, there was only so long Sato's less than perfect physique could be pressed into this kind of rigor. How long had he been running? He didn't know. But feeling like he was breathing needles, he was almost grateful when realizing there was a lake in his way. Remembering vaguely something somewhere about spirits, particularly demons, having some kind of aversion to water. Thinking dimly if true this could work to his advantage! If he kept to the lake shore, he was certain to wind up at his great aunt's spa in a few hours! He'd just tell the old bat some shit about visiting and lay low there for a while! Folding towels and sweeping floors had to be better than getting shot or... well, whatever! Feeling what just might pass for optimism Sato turned contemplating his intended path.

"Nice night for a walk?" Said a voice to his left. There wasn't enough energy left in his entire body to even jump at the noise. Sato just tiredly turned. The earlier overcast had cleared revealing... One hot babe! Standing only a few feet away.

Using the starlight to good advantage Sato scanned her up and down feeling some small measure of his fatigue abate at the revelation. Wild blond-ish hair, though the light made it appear almost pale green. Tall, Slim, athletic! Nice tits! But what would have normally had him howling, had he more energy, was she seemed to be wearing an outfit that clung on her like paint!

"Where'd..." Sato gasped. "Where'd you come from sweet thing?" Ever the ladies man. This one didn't strike him as particularly bright, out wandering at night in the woods like this. Pretty though, stunning really which only seemed to enhance the surreal quality of the situation as she was drawing near.

"_Aww Screw it!"_ Sato thought. He needed to catch his breath anyway! And this might be an opportunity to just maybe have something finally go right on this trip back to the fucking sticks! The fatigue, the situation, possibly just the sight of such an amazing pair of knockers must have temporarily shunted his reason. That and causing him to hallucinate because Sato could swear the approaching 'hotie' was turning transparent! His survival instinct belatedly 'kicking in' only when he saw her then simply vanish, an instant before he was seized rudely from behind!

"Shrine mound!" Ryoko whispered her reply while twisting his arm.

"FUCK!" Sato managed to gasp as Ryoko grabbed him by the shoulders and planted him. Literally! Shoving Sato in an instant up to his neck in the relatively softer mud at lake's edge. One thing was clear in her mind, from her brief 'pat down'. This pea-head wasn't the shooter! Not that part of her didn't want to drive the teeth out the back of his head just for having something to do with hurting Nobuyuki! But...

"Sorry sweetie pie!" She smiled. Addressing the head now sticking out of the ground. "I only like tall men!" No gun meant he got to live, for now! Her prey was elsewhere! With a vicious sneer, Ryoko straitened and ignited her sword.

"NO!" Sato wined deciding right then and there, he didn't care for this situation at all! Unfortunately that only seemed to encourage as, snarling she brought raised blade wickedly downward. Behind the cover of a deathly grimace Sato was surprised to actually be feeling the mud about his front pockets grow noticeably almost instantly warmer. Realizing only then he wasn't in fact among the dearly departed, he hazarded the opening of one eye. It's companion joined in as both widened. The devil woman had vanished! Leaving behind only her sword spiting and smoking embedded in the ground inches from his face. Almost passing out from relief Sato tried to survey his situation but found he could barely turn his head.

"GAHRGH!" He swore. Trying to move. Realizing the blade had heated the mud around him, hardening to the consistency of concrete.

"Curse you! You DEVIL!" He tried a second violent lurch. No good! He was stuck! "Curse you all to hell!" This last, exiting him as a sob, Sato grew silent, noting the sword beginning to fade, wondering if the night could get any worse. His breath caught at a sudden noise! Had she returned? The deepest dread imaginable fueled the turning of his head as he sought. Almost fainting with relief a second time seeing some farmer's dog, a basset hound sniffing around on a midnight stroll moving his direction.

"Hey buddy!" He called hopefully, images of all those 'dubbed' reruns of 'Lassie' taking a turn through his mind as the pooch after a pause ambled over. Man and dog regarded each other as Sato considered how to proceed. With both hands trapped a note in a collar was out of the question! He chewed his lip in concentration, brought up short when the witch's sword chose that moment to at last vanish. Leaving only him and the dog.

"Hey boy!" He called, thinking the dog looked smart enough! "Help!" Sato slowly enunciated. "Go get help!"

His heart leaped hopefully in his chest as the animal actually glanced back along the way it had came. A feeling, which only plummeted that much further when after that one brief look, the basset continued his direction. As the dog came abreast his left ear and lifted leg, Sato realized he'd never believe anything he'd see on TV again! That and the ancient bond between man and dog was about to undergo a serious beating.


	62. 3:17 Not some lab rat

3.17

"Thank goodness!" Ayeka breathed. Smoothing Mayuka's hair, giving her a squeeze. "You see?" She told the child smiling. "Nobuyuki's going to be fine!"

"Too early to count blessings I'm afraid!" Washu told her. Not even pausing to glance over her shoulder. "We are definitely not out of the woods yet!"

"But, but I thought."

"I've managed to stabilize him, just barely!" Washu muttered loudly glancing. "His metabolism can't remain at this level for an extended period!" Ayeka favored a guarded look at the child uncertain what to do.

"At such low metabolic rate he'll slip into a coma and die!"

"Well, There must be something you can do?" Ayeka whispered. Washu turned, about to speak. Whatever it was, seemed to just hang in her throat upon seeing Mayuka's face upturned and questing.

"Damn it!" She muttered_. "I'm a scientist! Not even a real doctor! " _Perhaps she was being a tad unfair to herself. She had, after all performed hundreds of surgical procedures. "_But by god this isn't a lab rat!" _Washu answered the thought. Her experience with pure base line human anatomy was rather sketchy at best! And having had no prolong interest in Nobuyuki since she'd determine he'd inherited no Jurian abilities from being a descendant of Katsuhito, She'd never bothered to keep a supply of his blood and tissue cultures around.

"Don't give up yet!" Washu told them. Attempting to be buoyant. "All we need is a healthy compatible donor!"


	63. 3:18 We take her out

3.18

Luks rounded the largest trunk he'd seen for a while and went tumbling, punctuating each successive impact as he rolled downwards into the dark.

"OH! OW! FUCK! DAMN!" His eloquence in motion was halted abruptly by a large bramble at the bottom of the gully he'd unintentionally discovered. Both cushioning and making his final impact a most memorable occasion. Realizing, eventually he was still somehow conscience and not at all certain that was such a good thing. He lay for several moments softly moaning before even lifting his head. Then wished immediately he hadn't! The renewed pain was more than sufficient for to curse life in general and Sato in particular for dragging him out here! Spiting the dirt he suddenly realized was in his mouth. Luks took stock, feeling hope rise ever so slightly. Half covered in brambles at the bottom of a gully! He might have just stumbled into a place to wait this out! Least till sun up. Glancing around his little 'hidey hole', he then felt the gorge rise in his dry throat. He wasn't alone! Laying a few feet away, another prone body was just visible. He strained his vision and felt recognition suddenly catch.

"Hito!" Luks hissed from between his teeth. The light wasn't good but he was certain! "Hito!" he repeated, slightly louder.

"Shut up man!" Came the whispered reply "That bitch with the gun is still back there!"

"I know!" Luks grimaced, not even wanting to think about what they'd seen fading in behind her! A trick of light? Everything he knew told him it had to be! Women don't just materialize out of thin air ether!

"Where's Jax?"

"He split!" Hito told him in a hushed voice. "Said, we all could just fuck ourselves!"

"Sounds just about what that pussy would say!" Luks grumbled shaking his head. He'd never liked that asshole.

"Is Izo with you man?"

"Hell!" Luks swore. "His chicken shit ass took off before any of us!" He'd seen Izo starting to bolt before that broad had even fired.

"We can't just keep running!" Hito told him. "Sooner or later we'll run out of woods!"

"I'm open to suggestions."

"Once we're in the open, she'll pop us!"

"We could wait here? Till sun up. It's pretty dark." Luks waited. It seemed that Hito had fallen Silent, hopefully in thought.

"That might work. But Luks? If she don't find us, by morning this place will be crawling with cops!"

"Yeah maybe." He chewed his lip. Not certain at all what it was that Jax had shot back at the shrine but he'd shot something! Maybe even somebody! Burglary he could handle, there was no way he was doing time for murder! "We gotta take her out." He added quietly.

"She's a cop man!" Hito wined.

"NO!" Luks snapped. "She said she was a cop!" He glanced that way, wondering if Hito could even see him. "I don't think so."

"What about that fucking gun?"

"You got a better idea?" Hito again fell silent. Luks was beginning to wonder if he was going to have to head out on his own, when Hito finally answered.

"Ok," He whispered. Like he didn't believe his own words. "We take her out."

Kiyone had slowed, tempering her advance. After losing sight of her quarry after Ryoko's blast, reason dictated charging through these woods like the incredible hulk, would have been dumb. Her alien birthright had given many gifts, easily considerable as super human. Keen night vision however simply wasn't one of them. Though she'd already decided the local police weren't getting these clowns! If they made it to Butto, Oh! She'd break it off all right! Just long enough to see how these ass wipes would like facing down Yugami's main guns!

"_Nobuyuki has his fault's!"_ She sniffed angrily. _"But I swear Tenchi! They will not get away with this!" _Boiling mad once more, Kiyone jagged left round a large tree, avoiding a gully wash she knew to be there. When a tree branch, thick as her wrist, impacted with her forehead!

"I GOT'ER!" Kiyone heard vaguely, feeling her shoulder blades bite dirt. Luks stumbled from around the tree. Not realizing in his thrill of victory, the branch he was hefting had broken across her skull! Only lightly stunned however Kiyone surge backwards. Using the momentum of her fall to roll neatly on to her feet. The absence of direct light plus knowing nobody could have taken that hit! Brought Luks directly in front of her at the perfect angle for Kiyone to drive her right fist into his groin. He was in the act of sucking enough air, hoping perhaps to truly express what it was like to suddenly be a soprano. When surging to her feet, Kiyone followed through with an upper cut that knocked Luks cold and hurled him five feet in the air.

Hito raced forward, having heard Luks's elated cry and both impacts that followed. As he rounded the tree however his own club held high, A spinning round kick caught his jaw and sent him to the realm of the unconscious.


	64. 3:19 Five Wings Of The Lighthawk

3.19

"MAYUKA!" A voice suddenly called. Ryo-oki came running into the room at almost a dead run. Before Washu and Ayeka's startled gaze, Ryo-chan slid to a halt then fell to her knees throwing her arms about the child. It was obvious to anyone oki had been crying her eyes out. "Hi dad ya hondar of lik dat?" She sobbed, squeezing the child tightly.

"I sorry!" Mayuka sniffed. Petting Ryochan's fur. "Wanted see what wrong wit Papa yuki!" Ryo-oki looked up. Glanced at where Nobuyuki now lay on life support, then finally, expectantly over at Washu.

"_What the hell do these kids expect of me?"_ Washu privately swore, becoming uncomfortable. "_I mean fuck! The poor slobs got enough lead in his sweet ass to sink a bass boat!"_

"I've manage to stabilize him." She told them evenly, betraying no hint of how grave the situation really was. "All we can do now…." Washu trailed off.

Along with everyone else in the chamber, She had become aware of a dull rumbling. Starting softly, at first it continued to build in intensity until the room began to shake.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Washu snapped.

"It's some kind of tremor!" Ayeka said with concern.

"Can't be!" Washu called over the rising din. "The Zone this complex occupies is tectonically dead!"

***(Washu's lab complexes are actually in side of another dimension, said to contain five whole planets!) **

"DADDY'S HOME!" Mayuka sang smiling. Making a curt gesture in the air in front of her, Washu summoned her terminal. Several deft touches brought forth a series images, obviously gleaned from sights about and around the Masaki home. Only a few feet away Ayeka looked on with interests, which intensified when noting one of them appeared to be inside her room! Oblivious, Washu stabbed a control enlarging what at first appeared to be an image of the night sky with a bright star. Resolution and magnification worked their collective magic until the 'Star' was reveled to be a man shaped object with five projected flaming wings!

"TENCHI!" Ayeka breathed, At once enraptured. Watching him descend like fiery angel from the night sky. Only after that initial moment did her eyes widen ever so slightly, considering. Seeing this configuration for the first time. Nothing projected five wings! Second generation tree ships could generate three at best! Only Tsunami, the first tree projected multiples higher than three! But Tenchi was a man! Wasn't he? "My god!" She whispered. Washu's glanced again cut sharply her direction. Noting the slight accent Ayeka had place on the first word in her statement.

"Unusual configuration." Washu mused sardonic, having to be the understatement of the millenium! Two of his wings were configured larger, projecting upwards at mirrored angles away from the vicinity of Tenchi's shoulder blades. Giving an 'Angelic' appearance. A third 'wing' projected downwards along his abdomen trailing away from his legs. The last two, much smaller, angled downwards to the left and right of his torso, away from his pectoral muscles.

In essence he was cloaked in snow colored flame. Washu glanced again Ayeka's direction. Seeing a look of almost childlike wonder written across the princess's face.

"He's certainly ramped up his power level!" She mused, watching in silence as he came down. The angle being rather deceptive, Tenchi wasn't floating gently downwards. In fact he was in fact descending like a meteor! "Uh?" Washu noted, suddenly realizing.

"Why isn't he slowing down?" Ayeka finished the thought.

"Maybe he can't?" Washu mouthed. Panic began to creep slowly from the shadows filling every tiny crack in the room. "I'm getting a bad feeling of deja-vu here!" She muttered. Visions of crashes, pending and past danced in her head. Even as she said it, Tenchi seemed at last to be slowing, controlling his downward momentum. Till at perhaps a hundred feet above the lake he came majestically to a virtual halt!

"Yes!" Ayeka smiled.

"Daddy da man!" Mayuka cheered.

"Meyow!" Ryo-chan nodded in approval. Being a spaceship herself, she reserved the right to critique both 'take offs' and landings.

"I'll say his control has definitely improved!" Washu beamed approvingly. At that precise instant the beatific expression Tenchi wore faded as his eye's widened in recognition, seeing the house.

"WHOA!" the group assembled in Washu's lab heard thanks to the monitors audio system as he lost concentration, his power field collapsed and down he went! Seconds later the monitor also conveyed the sound of the splash as well. To his credit, at least he didn't scream on the way down.

"Then again." Washu smirked. "_Oh the humanity!" _She thought with some sympathy. _"That's a splash down Mihoshi could be proud of!" _Glancing sideways she found it amusing to see the same dropped jaw on three faces simultaneously.

"Ayeka?" Washu then asked. "Would you be a dear and go fish our donor out of the lake?"


	65. 3:20 To catch a train

3.20

Ryoko floated to the street in a huff.

"Look's like my flight privileges have just been revoked!" She remarked touching down. Sure it was late but She had to live around these people, couldn't risk someone seeing her darting about in the air! Though she'd wondered a lot lately how many here about knew more than they were letting on? Its not like she'd been the most discriminating when it came to using her abilities. That and some legendary boo boos over the years! Maybe someday she could just let it all hang out but for now.

"I nailed two!" Ryoko heard, turning slightly to her immediate left, she wasn't really surprised seeing Kiyone come sprinting out of the dark.

"Three down, two to go!" Ryoko told her. "Ether of them the shooter?"

"I don't think so," Kiyone shook her head. "Otherwise they would have used it?"

"Key," Ryoko Told her concerned. "You're bleeding babe." Reaching up Kiyone touched her ubiquitous headband. Not surprised when her fingers came away bloody. She probed the wound. Finding most of the bleeding had stopped.

"It's not bad." She said. "Ain't got time right now." Ryoko nodded, understanding completely.

"Could've tossed the gun down somewhere." Ryoko mused. "The one by the lake shore wasn't packing ether."

"Did you?" Kiyone asked evenly.

"No, left 'em breathing. You?"

"Tied to a tree." She shrugged. "Old habits die hard."

"Any ideas?" Ryoko asked looking around.

"Split up, search Five minutes, meet at the rail station."

"Right." With that, they again separated.

Jax was hunkered down in the darkened doorway of some shop when he heard the most beautiful sound he'd known in a good long while as the distant wail of a train's horn finally signaled his ticket out of this hell hole! Surging to his feet he made his way toward the noise. Coming out of the woods, he'd wandered for a good twenty minutes at least, totally disorientated. One thing that hae had found however, was the solid conclusion he really hated small towns! This one was proving no exception! The place was deserted! No one out walking the street, no business open. In short, nothing that could have help in his current situation.

"They must roll up the fucking sidewalks!" He had grumbled. Figuring he could've picked up some loose change somewhere but no. He would have gone strait for the rail station, but that would mean waiting around out in the open for who knows how long? He was perhaps a hundred yards away when something occurred, having hung out at rail stations and subways for most of his young life. If the train's driver didn't see anyone on the platform, it was more than likely he wouldn't stop! Just keep barreling along! Leaving him stranded in this hayseed asylum! With that in mind, Jax began a determined sprint towards the station.

Despite the 'gravity' of the situation, some portion of Kiyone still delighted at the thrill of just being able to open up full throttle! It always amused her to think, she was considered somewhat of a klutz growing up. Down right slow too! But then that was when she was fourteen back on home world, this was earth, now and she was twenty-eight! Rounding the end of a street, heels smoking slightly as she skidded, corrected then shot forward. Clearing a parked farm truck in a single bound.

Lon Migi was twisting keys in his street level apartment's door. Vowing, soon as the bar started clearing some profit, He'd be moving to more human accommodations! Hell! There wasn't even a curb between his door and the road! The damn asphalt came right up to his doorsill! His butt was practically hanging out in the street!

"Who zoned this place?" He grumbled. "One of these days and WHAM! I lose fifty pounds the hard way!" He'd just turned the knob, when a sudden motion from the corner of his eye caused him to lurch forward, painfully racking him self on doorknob.

"Shit! What the hell?" Smoothing rumbled clothing over his ample stomach, Lon glanced around at dust trailing through the air past him and down the street. "lousy kids on their damn motorcycles!" It was funny though! He realized he'd not heard an engine! That and there was a smell of perfume hanging in the air?

"Fuck it!" Ryoko swore, finally rising into the night air. The street level searching was getting her nowhere! Anyway it was dumb! The longer she played this by earth rules, the better chance the scum that shot Nobuyuki would get away! Shooting up Fifty feet then confirmed her actions. Catching sight of someone, running strait to the rail platform like a jackrabbit with its ass on fire! Reflexively Ryoko drew back, summoning an energy bomb for a long shot. Fairly certain she could 'vape' the jerk from here! Just as reason belatedly kicked in!

"What if there's someone else down there?" She grumbled aloud. "Stupid bitch! Use your head!" dismissing the bolt, Ryoko angled into a dive. Wondering for the umpteenth time what Tenchi saw in her that was so noble?

Jax had almost made the platform, when a backward glance caught sight of something he would rather not have! Skidding into view at extreme distance, moving so fast when applying breaks she slid sideways, the big pistol packing Moma from the woods appeared at the end of the street! Kicking gravel, dirt and, so help him smoke! As she halted briefly at about street center. Before correcting then barreling strait for him like a missile! Gaining the same impossible speed!

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Jax swore. Turning and running for the train as fast as his human legs could take him!

Ryoko dropped below street lamp level, gliding silently above, paralleling Kiyone almost matching her ground velocity.

"Whoa!" she mused impressed. This was the first time she ever saw little miss flat foot break the local speed laws! Currently uncertain if Kiyone even realized, she had an air born shadow. Not that it mattered. Policewoman and Ex-space pirate were neck and neck, twenty feet from the platform entry, The jig for this guy was defiantly up! When the sky above Butto suddenly exploded into midday! The burst of light breaking Kiyone's concentration and stride just enough, that embarrassing as it is to relate, she simply tripped over her own feet. At thirty-two point five miles per hour, Kiyone's two hundred and ten-pound frame, tore through the wooden platform entry like an over stuffed pinyadda.

Ryoko, equally distracted, succeeded in conking herself half-silly on one of the resulting splintering two by fours. And with nothing to check her momentum bit concrete! Tumbling end over end past the fleeing felon, strait off the platform!

Jax heard the high pitch squeal of the train applying emergency breaks as light of Tenchi's arrival was rapidly fading. Murderous seconds later, almost past the platform, the train finally skidded to a halt. With a laugh, exiting almost as a snarl, Jax walked to the nearest car. Entering just as its doors were sliding open. He'd have time to puzzle over the mysteries unfolding around him, LATER! Right now he wanted to put as much distance as humanly possible, between his ass and those crazy bitches! Making his way forward, as the trains driver was opening the engines compartment door.

"Get your ass back in there and drive!" Jax bellowed. The man stopped, looking at him not seeming at first to comprehend.

"We can't just leave!" He stammered. "I thinks there's someone on the tracks!" With a dark look clouding his features Jax drew and cocked his gun. Placing it against the man's forehead.

"Fuck'em!" He snapped coldly. "Drive the train!" He punctuated the statement with a push of the barrel. "Right fucking now!"

"Ok! Ok! ok!" The man responded. Turning and moving back towards the engine compartment. Jax followed behind his extended gun arm. They'd taken possibly two steps when a short shrill burst of noise accompanied by a brief flash pierced the moment. Instinctively his other hand flew to his ear just as Jax noticed his thirty-eight had grown noticeable warmer in his hand. Sparring, a glance downward his eyes registered, somehow, impossibly the hammer on his gun had been welded solid!

"TURN AROUND MOTHERFUCKER!" A woman's voice commanded. Jax slowly complied unable to believe the brunette amazon had gotten up, that fast if at all! Especially after seeing her blow through the entryway like that! What was the bitch made of? As he completed his rotation, a new addition to the evenings pile of surprise came to his direct notice.

At less than ten feet away Mihoshi, still wearing her hostess uniform, looked positively surreal. Covered in Nobuyuki's blood, she held her pulse pistol in hands that Jax knew instantly were not trembling with fear. Her button blue eyes, normally gazed upon the world with a sort of sweet abandon. Now clouded with tears, which ran in torrents down her bronzed cheeks. Jax took one look and realized his run was over!

"Ok." He told her, raising his hands. "You got me babe." Jax had perhaps a half-second to gloat over retaining his gun, not having been told to 'drop it!' This was all old stuff to him.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mihoshi screamed,, taking two quick steps and jammed her pistol's barrel into his mouth! "MURDERING SON OF A BITCH!"

Jax felt chips of his teeth floating around, but he didn't breath, didn't dare make a sound. The light of sanity was missing from those beautiful eyes. Mihoshi deftly slid her thumb across her pistol's selector plate. Jax had no who's or what's far as this broad was concerned, he only notice the barrel in his mouth grow warmer as it's power cell was opened to maximum.

"Partner?" Said a soft voice from behind.

"Stay back Key!" Mihoshi snapped, not even looking. "This asshole gonna fry!"

"Miho," Kiyone told her gently. "He's not worth it." Taking another step Key slowly placed a hand over Mihoshi's wrists. "This won't help Nobuyuki." She whispered. The tiniest of gasped escaped when at last Mihoshi blinked then shifted her gaze to where Kiyone stood flashing her a weak smile.

"Do it for me?"

It was enough, Mihoshi swallowed then relaxed her grip allowing Kiyone to remove the blaster. Both from her hands and Jax's mouth.

"Thanks partner." Kiyone told her. The moment was broken when Jax grimaced then spat on the floor.

"Awww!" He mouthed through bleeding teeth "Ain't that just fucking sweet!" as Key's eyes angrily shifted his direction.

"You, dick weed! Are under arrest!" Kiyone snapped.

"Why don't you two lezbos go fuck yourselves?" Jax taunted, flashing a bloody, gruesomely humorless smile.

"You have the right to remain silent!" Key continued unfazed. Just as a hand alighted on Jax's shoulder spinning him round.

Ryoko looked like hell! Clothing torn and smudged, and hair askew mad enough also to chew iron and spit nails!

There was a sort of gasp issued, probably the conductor standing eyes wide as teacups who'd managed to see her 'phaze' up through the floor.

"Allow me!" Ryoko snapped. It was the last thing Jax heard before a fist put out his light.


	66. Day 4: Hero Warship

Day 4: (Hero/warship.)

"This will do just fine sir, let me out here." The young man offered politely, while gazing critically at the Misaki residence.

It was certainly smaller than expected given even the sketchy number of residence supposedly living there. With a laborious whine of carbon on metal, the old green flatbed slowed ponderously to a halt roadside of the split rail fence. Well-used hinges made an indifferent sound as the olive drab farm truck's door swung open. Dropping to the ground Hero Sheagame straiten turned and thanked his driver.

"Arigatou!" He intoned, handing him a thousand-yen note. ***(About six dollars.)**

"And I hope your wife gets over her cold." With that, Hero made his way towards the distant house. Feeling mildly relived when finally hearing the old green Volvo start its trundle away and down the road. He hadn't wished to be rude, but the old fellow had just about talked his ear off! Now privy to more facts about the local pig population than he believed necessary or desirable, The twenty-minute trip from the rail station had seemed like an hour!

"The house looks larger in the photos." He mused aloud, putting pork production firmly into the past as he tugged at his collar, making a quick check of his appearance. Dressed in formal business attire, as was only proper when calling on royalty! Minus the overcoat, he'd shed that somewhere back in town, having realized how unseasonably warm it was.

'The city is warm, the country is cold'. At least that's how he always thought it worked. Fortunately, it was still too cold for fungus and mole to sprout, 'thank god!' He hated to be out in the open! A million smells and odors to assail his refined senses from every conceivable direction damn this trip to hell! However, the minister of the interior had insisted.

"_At three o'clock in the bloody morning mind you!" _Hero privately swore as he continued his progress. Still, he supposed it wasn't every day you are woken from a sound sleep to find yourself almost in the middle of world war three! He further ventured a situation so grave might require the presence of an experienced diplomat only to be curtly reminded this was his division as the Jurian liaison and thus his problem!

"I'd like to see him drag his wrinkled ass out here!" Hero fumed aloud. Remember the 'old man' yelling his head off. Well, he had to agree that this was an emergency! Unless the Japanese self-defense force, thinking a nuke went off late last night over lower Tokyo, could be termed 'business as usual'!

That in turn had put the Russians on alert! Which meant China was most likely up in arms as well! For all Hero knew, The united states were on the phone with his superiors right now!

"YEEHAW!" He grumbled darkly. "That's all we need right now! Bunh'a them buckaroos over here tah hep us por Japenase!" He wished he could just let the answering machine take all calls, as it were. But an unfavorable report to the Jurian consulate would bring his office the kind of heat he just didn't need. That in turn triggered a bitter thought.

"My office!" Hero snapped again under his breath. Making way across the boardwalk. "_What a joke!" _He added private and begrudgingly.

The 'Bureau of Earth/Juri Affairs', was a ten by twenty cubicle with a fire door, down an ally behind a fish market!

"_Spacious and ample parking! Down the block and to your left!"_ He curdled the thought bitterly.

He hadn't even seen the people he was supposed to be representing, outside of blurry photographs! Hell! He only found out, last night, the bastard prince's name was Tenchi! The simple fact of the mater was, There was no Bureau of Earth/Juri Affairs! He was just a glorified courier! Though as of last night, a promotion to 'whipping boy' seemed to be imminent!

"Handle the situation!" The minister of the interior had told him.

"And pray tell your holiness?' He had asked, making no attempt to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. "Just HOW Am I supposed to do that? I have no actual authority!" What the minister told him next still was ringing in his ears.

"You are charged as of this moment with the full authority of the nation of Japan in this matter!" Hero remembered distinctly, the sound of emergency sirens blaring somewhere in the distance, outside his window. Not an unusual occurrence on the water front. It probably only lodged in his memory because it had fit the situation to a 't'. "If this situation is not remedied in forty eight hours, it may well come to the direct notice of the UN Security Council!"

"Full disclosure?" He had stammered.

"It may well come to that!" The minister had continued. "These little incidents are getting progressively harder to media shield!" The line had gone silent for moments as that gem was given time to sink in. "I don't suppose I have to tell you what that would mean?" Hero certainly didn't! The Jurians presence on earth would become public knowledge! Hero him self, had never bought into the notion of everyday people knowing aliens walked the earth among them would automatically start a panic. He just wasn't certain enough that it wouldn't, to be arrogant about it.

"If you can't deal with the situation expediently." The minister had added. "We will find someone resident who can!" That had been a real low blow! What he meant of course was someone completely human! Not a Half breed like him! The old bastard had then hung up. Leaving him biggest assignment he'd ever dealt with. As Hero approached the front door, he knew then that this at last was his moment! That he, was the man for the job! The right mix of youth, confidence, business acumen and a racial mixture of Earth and the stars! Thus confidently he knocked. Firmly self-assured he could and would prevail!

The time had come for him to meet this Tenchi Masaki! Time to show and inform him, that this was planet earth, and that he lived in Japan and not Jurihelm! Time to assert some authority and bring this 'rogue prince' to heel!


	67. 4:02 Dysfunctional Family

4.02

"MEYOW!" Ryo-chan lurched, all but whirling to glare directly down at Ayeka while rubbing her precious derrière.

"Well, I'm sorry you keep fidgeting!" The princess snapped mildly, replacing the straight pin into her wrist mounted pincushion looking at Ryo-chan ruefully. "If you'd hold still, I wouldn't have stuck you!" She added tersely. Even angry as she was, standing atop the kitchens borrowed stepping stool, attired resplendently in a flowing white wedding gown, Ryo-Oki was the picture of loveliness.

"Hee, hee! Ryo-chan got butt stuck!" Mayuka cackled from Ayeka's side. Dutifully holding a fishermen's tackle box full of dressmakers accoutrement. She continued the giggle until Ryo-Oki's eyes shot her way. "What?" She asked staring back, suddenly concerned.

"Well, I gave you a full statement last night Kego." Kiyone addressed the old telephone over in the entry hall. "I don't see what else there is to add." Key blinked several times looking perplexed, twirling the old style handset cord for lack of something better to do. "I think their still up there?" She murmured her part of the conversation. "Yes, with Lord Katsuhito." There was a slight pause, before Kiyone's eyes widened.

"Questions?" She gaped. "What questions?" having been leaning casually against the wall, Kiyone suddenly righted herself. "That's absurd!" She reasoned indignantly. "Why do they need to search this house?"

"What's going on Key?" Asked a voice further up the hall. Even given her current state of concern Kiyone could not help but smile at Sasami standing on the upstairs landing. From the carrot print house gown and bunny slippers to a case of Ryoko-esc 'bed hair' flying in all directions as the second princess blinked and yawned.

"Morning sleepy head." Kiyone waved. "Can't talk right now." She added pointing to the phone. "Of course I know it was an attempted homicide!" Key continued hotly to the receiver. "Kego! I was there!" Nodding, her expression, two parts grumpy, and the rest mostly asleep, Sasami made way down the last steps rounding the corner on automatic, semi shuffling to just inside the kitchen when realizing something was definitely amiss!

Pots were boiling! Pans simmering! Even the largest wok was out and up to cursing speed! But it was the identity of who was moving around, HER DAMN KITCHEN! However, Stirring this and sampling that! Which was doing a number on Sasami's mind.

"RYOKO!" She gasped.

"WHA!" The ex-scourge of the space lanes started, dropping an egg she was about to crack into the smallest of the big pans on the stove.

"WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON?" Sasami added astonished.

"Jezz Kid!" Ryoko recovered, reaching then bare handed into the boiling water and retrieving the egg. "Don't sneak up like that!" Sasami continued to stare, gaping at the intruder.

"What, what are you doing?" Sasami mouthed, somewhat stupidly.

"Making breakfast." Came the calm response as Ryoko bounced away from the stove. Seizing a cleaver sticking in the cutting board to chop a waiting cabbage in half, before proceeding to reduce it to ribbons at super speed.

"But… I ALWAYS make Breakfast." Sasami muttered in obvious shock. "Every morning."

"Yeah, but you and Yosho got in so late last night," Ryoko explained. "We had a vote you should get some sleep. While we split up your chores."

"But, I LOVE making breakfast." Sasami murmured.

"Well, not today kiddo." Ryoko smiled. "Today, I got it covered!"

"But," Sasami whispered, swallowed. "I NEED to make breakfast!" She continued emphatically. "Everyone's counting on me."

"Don't worry!" Ryoko assured her over a shoulder. "I'm stick'n to the basics! Nothing fancy!" She paused. "Hope ramen and eggs is ok?"

"Heh, heh," Sasami stammered. "It's a nightmare. I'm still asleep!" In a semi daze she walked over to her largest pan and in a sort of morbid trance, removed its lid. "What the hell is this?" She moaned. Realization dawning even before Ryoko told her glibly.

"Fried okra and dicons!" Ryoko nodded, smiling! She was actually smiling! "Figured we needed some veggies in there and that's what we had!"

"There's carrots in the pantry." Sasami told her weakly.

"Didn't see any." Ryoko shrugged, then gestured. "These were closer to the door!"

"Heh, heh," Sasami muttered, turned and after a moment of considering all the sharp knives and what her love of the culinary arts were darkly prompting she should do with them, walked mechanically out of the kitchen. "Better head past the bathroom." Sasami muttered morbidly as she walked back to the corridor. "Make sure we got plenty of Pepto." She gotten about half way to her target when noticing, the laundry room door was open.

"Please god no!" She wailed, launching herself that direction. The door swung open, and Sasami continued her personal tour of hell. Cocked precariously atop the old washing machine, piles of damp, slightly pink linen dripping onto the floor greeted her eyes. A few feet away Mihoshi stood contemplating a bright red sweater and a jug of bleach.

"Now how did that happen?" She was moaning as Sasami stepped in.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ayeka looked up, mirroring a questioning look on Ryo-chan and Mayuka faces.

"What dat noise?" Mayuka quipped, filling in the needed statement. The moment was completed when the sudden eruption, of a flurry of footsteps getting rapidly louder, were accompanied by shouts from both Mihoshi and Sasami.

"Help!" Mihoshi yelled. "Sasami calm down!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" The Second princess raved. Ayeka exchanged a confused look with Ryo-oki just as Mihoshi rounded the corner into the living room, with Sasami hot on her tail, brandishing an electric iron like a bludgeon! "YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED BUBBLE SKULL!!" So surprised were the assembled trio, no one said a word as Sasami chased Mihoshi into the dinning room.

"I'M SORRY!" The Detective first wailed while fleeing.

"Sasami gone coo coo!" Mayuka noted to Ryo-chan who emphatically nodded.

"Well, I wonder what could have caused?" Ayeka began.

"RYOKO HELP!" Mihoshi cried distantly. Obviously, the chase had reached the vicinity of the kitchen.

"Sasami?" They heard Ryoko say. "What's going on here?"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Sasami warned.

"YEEK!" Mihoshi shrieked. "DON"T LET HER GET ME!"

"Sasami. Now you need to calm down!" They heard Ryoko calmly reply.

_"Imagine,"_ Ayeka found herself thinking. "_Ryoko the peacemaker!"_

"Now give me that iron!" Ryoko's voice concluded.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Came the response, followed less than a second later by a loud 'DONG!' Then a more distant thud!

"OH MY GOD!" Mihoshi suddenly cried after a slight pause. "YOU KILLED RYOKO!"

**(*You bastards!) Rob.**

"Oh my!" Ayeka swore, moving purposefully toward the hall with Ryo-chan and Mayuka in tow. At precisely that instant, a loud series of knocks on the door caused Kiyone to jump in surprise.

"SHIT!" She started.

"What?" The handset quipped in a tinny falsetto.

"No, not you Kego!" She corrected. "Hold on a moment would you?" Cupping the receiver Kiyone glared Ayeka general direction. "Would one of you deaf weenies please get the door? I'm on the phone with the police!" Ayeka and Ryo-chan halted, halfway to the kitchen when Mayuka nodded and turned.

"I'll get!" The toddler announced, starting back that way.

"MOW!" Ryo-chan snapped, sprinting past, glaring at the child while continuing to the door.

"Why not?" Mayuka asked, pausing bewildered.

"You, little girl NEVER answer the door!" Kiyone snapped, eyes flashing. "It could be a stranger!" Key then paused. "And what did Daddy tell you about strangers?" She added reproachfully. Drawing her self up Mayuka rolled her eyes.

"Don'n talk to, don'n walk with and if'n a strangers inda house run an hide till someone I know come an get me!" She recited.

"Very good!" Kiyone smiled, satisfied.

"Ohhh! My freak'n head!" Kiyone suddenly heard somewhere towards the kitchen.

"Ryoko!" Mihoshi called. "Your ok!"

"Yeah, heh, heh, whoops!" Sasami's voice said. "Sorry bout that!"

"OH, I GOT YOUR SORRY RIGHT HERE!" the still unseen Ryoko snapped. "LITTLE PRINCESS PREPARE TO GET CROWNED!"

"OH HELL!" Sasami yelped, from the sounds now obviously in motion!

"Come back here!"

"RYOKO! PUT DOWN THAT KNIFE!" Ayeka suddenly yelled.

_**"Dysfunctional family."**_ Ryo-chan sighed, signing tiredly to Kiyone as she walked past and opened the door.

"Mess?" Ryo-chan asked politely, bracing herself once, again for the inevitable Gape, stammer and stare, if this were indeed a stranger.

"Good morning!" A young man, turned three/quarters outside the door began brightly. "My name is Hero Sheagame! I'm here on be…" Hero turned completely, looked and stopped. Ryo-chan winced,

_"Here it comes!"_ She sighed, mentally, _"Shame too!" _She added to herself looking the visitor up and down briefly. "_Kinda cute… for a human." _True however to her expectations, the young mans mouth proceeded to fall open as his eyes went vacant.

_"Any second now,"_ Ryo-chan thought dryly. Wondering what his exclamation would be Monster? Mutant? Werewolf, was one she had only recently added to the list of nasty names. It was so unfair! Suddenly confronted with the unexpected Hero felt the hackles raise on his neck. Finding him, self-staring into eyes the color of molten honey gold.

"Utiful." He mouthed. The barest hint of a smile creeping abet somewhat stupidly across his face.

"Meyow?" Ryo-oki asked, Eyes going wide from the shock, noting at that moment, his were the most amazing shade of amber!

Suddenly a man divided, Hero stood... staring.

_"Who is she?"_ Part of his mind demanded, there were certainly no photos of this girl in his preparation materials. She was petite, a little shorter than he was. Perfect dancing height, as a school chum had once said! Hero had studied diligently the bios of every naturalized resident alien reputed to be in this prefecture! Nor was this little hirsute 'hottie' one of the imperium species he recognized! Whoever she was, her effect upon him was like electricity! Feeling his knees turning to rubber, hero was at war with himself.

_"DON'T STAND HERE LIKE AN IDIOT!"_ that fore mentioned part of him screamed. _"SAY SOMETHING!" _However,Nothing would come out of his mouth. Unless you count, strange gurgling noises. Somewhere distantly, the logical portion of his mind, also struggled.

_"Dufase!"_ It reasoned. _"Your suppose to be here on official business!" _That was enough to 'rattle' something loose. _"Your career is at stake!"_

"I um." Hero finally managed to stammer. "Would, like to please see."

"Mess?" Ryo-chan asked, suddenly realizing she was blushing. _"WHY?" _Her mind wondered. Moreover, why was her heart starting to pound?

"So, if I could like ask if, well…. Um" Hero blundered on.

"Um…." Ryo-chan echoed, glancing at her feet.

_"What is wrong with me?" _Passed through her thoughts as well. Sure, he was cute but it wasn't like he was the only boy she had ever seen! Closer to the floor Mayuka glanced back and forth looking up and 'at' the proceedings while from around the back of Ryo-chan's head, Kiyone slowly leaned out, phone still perched on her ear. Observing with some perplexity first Ryo-oki then the visitor for some moments before glancing then down at Mayuka.

_"Let's see_." She thought, starting a mental checklist. _"Slurred speech, avoidance of direct eye contact, blush response and fidgeting."_

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" She crooned knowingly.

"Did you fart or something Makibi?" Asked the tinny voice loudly over the phone.

"Uh, no Kego." Kiyone started, forcing her full attention away from the drama playing itself out in the doorway. The whole house could be in serious trouble! "Listen," Key continued now focused. "You just got'ta help me stall them!"

Mayuka was doing some 'focusing' of her own as well. Ryo-chan was just standing there!

She however had seen this sort of thing before! Couple of months ago when another stranger came to their home. Auntie Ayeka had been the one that time, standing not moving in the doorway back then. But it was Auntie Ryoko who had handled the situation!

"GET LOST!" Mayuka yelled decisively, grabbing and sliding the door closed. "WE DON-WA-NONE!" She concluded loudly. Hero stood blinking for a couple of moments. The spell had been broken but it's lifting brought a sudden rush of dialog from behind the door.

"MAYUKA!" Two female voices snapped in almost chorus.

"What?" He heard the little girl say. "Oko do it all the time!"

"Ryoko is an adult!" He then heard to the right.

"Den why daddy say she need ta grow up?" Came the precocious response. Hero could have sworn the next sound sounded like a snort, followed by a fresh batch of giggling from the little girl.

"Kiyone?" that voice still slightly audible on the other end of the phone was shouting. "What's going on up there? I'm a small town sheriff! I got no kind'a pull with these guys!"

"You're a BIG help!" He heard, just before the door was again slid open. Hero suddenly found himself staring into the expectant blue eyes of a raven-haired amazon. One hand on the door the other holding an old style phone receiver. "Buster! If you're selling something, you might as well hit the road!"

"Well, I." Hero stammered, before something just clicked. _"DAMN IT BOY!" _He yelled mentally. _"GET A GRIP!" _He had a job to do! And couldn't let this opportunity slide! If he did well in this assignment, there was no telling what he could parlay it in to eventually! Kudos after all was the main currency of diplomats and bureaucrats! Gathering his composure, he extended his hand.

"I'm here on behalf of the Japanese government..." He began, noting the womans eyes seem to glaze. Then, just like that She stepped backward and again slid the door closed in his face!

"We don't want to take a damn survey ether!" Kiyone Snapped from behind the door. Hero managed perhaps a full seconds worth of surprise, before his temper flared.

"NOW WAIT JUST A GOD DAMN MINUTE HERE!" Hero yelled, briefly wondering how 'kicking the door down' would look on the consulate report. He settled instead for pounding on the frame.

"I'm here on urgent business!" He steamed indignantly.

"Meyow?" He heard, obviously from the pretty cat girl.

"Go way! Mr. Potty mouth!" The little girl added.

"Just ignore the little creep Ryo-chan!" The big woman said. "I got a Gun in here buster!" She then added more loudly. More than just slightly miffed Hero paused in his pounding and pondered, perhaps for a more appropriate course of action.

"Makibi!" He heard the phones tinny rasp. "Aren't you listening? They are coming THERE!"

"WHAT!" The woman snapped. "When?"

"Less than an hour!" Came the reply. "TOPS!"

"OH JUST FUR-TRUCKING GREAT!" She snapped just before he heard the phone slam on to its cradle.

"_Man!"_ Hero was thinking_. "That brunette has some attitude!"_ He allowed himself a half-mental pause. Considering the admittedly nice set of 'attributes', he'd seen her display thus far.

"Key gonna eat soap!" The little girl commented.

"Sorry Sweetie." He heard the amazon respond. "Auntie Key's a little upset!"

_"And the altitude to match!" _He added quietly. Dancing with her had possibilities also! But lord! What a bitch!

"You are such a stubborn jackass!" Hero heard another though somewhat 'more distant' voice suddenly say. "You ought to be in bed!"

"Ever try some of your own advice?" The first male voice he'd heard since leaving Butto said. Aborting what was to be his next knuckle assault on the frame, Hero paused instead, listening intently.

"I had bout an hour or so!" Came the retort.

"Washu?" The man's voice came again. "Has it ever occurred to you, if you slept more you wouldn't be so psychotic?"

_"WASHU?"_ Hero thought startled. Now he was getting somewhere!

"Is that any way to talk to your family doctor?" He heard her grumble.

_"Unless,"_ Hero wondered, _"There's someone else living here who shares the name of the greatest mad genius in the known galaxy!" _

"More like quack in residence." He heard the man mumble, seeming now much closer to the door.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Hmmm muumuu bumble, bumble!" Came the muttered reply

"That's what I thought!" Washu scathed. "Seriously though, you should rest." There was a pause. "You could always come back with me? Make sure I get some sleep!"

"Whoa." Hero muttered, straitening, that was way more than he wanted to know! Especially remembering from his records how old that woman was supposed to be!

"Would you give it a rest?" The man's voice sounded tiredly. "Please?"

"Ok, sorry." Washu's voice returned after a slight pause. "But would you please humor your future mother in law and take it easy?"

"WHAT?" The man's voice started.

"What?" Hero echoed, and him without his recorder! "_This is getting juicy!"_

"Oh Nothing!" Washu answered, you could almost hear the honey dripping.

"TENCHI!" Yet another woman's voice cried.

"Bingo!" Hero mouthed, again lifting his fist. The knuckle of his index finger had barely touched the door frame when Hero again paused.

_"You know…" _He mused privately. "_I'm working in a serious info vacuum here!" _Hero studied the door a moment longer. "_Hell! Most of my information is five years out of date! Or more!" A_fter all the Jurian consulate wasn't exactly generous when it came to information. Perhaps earth had just a 'protectorate' status in the empire but come on! 'This Tenchi' was suppose to be directly related! To say nothing regarding the indicated presence of BOTH the crowned and uncrowned princesses? You would think that some 'intelligence' oddly as the word sounding in current context, would be the least of their problems! Coming to a decision, now thoroughly in 'snoop mode' hero leaned close and listened.

Inside the entry hall, Tenchi turned to see Ayeka hurrying towards him up the corridor, breaking into what was almost an undignified hurry in her excitement. Seeming to remember suddenly however, 'pausing', a few feet from him.

"I mean, Good morning Lord Tenchi." The princess corrected, taking time to execute a formal bow. He couldn't help smiling, never ceasing to be amazed at her insistence on etiquette but then, he supposed she just wouldn't be Ayeka if she didn't which made her throwing arms suddenly about him the most complete of surprises!

"Whoa!" Tenchi started, happily. "What's the occasion?"

"I'm just so glad to see you up and about!" She told him eyes shining.

"You shouldn't make such a fuss!" Tenchi replied blushing slightly. "After all it was dad who got hurt!"

"Yes!" Ayeka explained. "But you've spent what must have seemed an eternity! Being poked and prodded in that demented woman's realm!"

"I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE!" Washu snapped indignantly.

"Yeah, well." Tenchi grimaced. "Washu's been on extremely good behavior lately."

"Oh! Gee," The scientist in residence muttered dryly over freshly crossed arms. "Do I get a cookie?"

"Yo, Masaki!" Kiyone interrupted. "Hate to interrupt. but Could you...?" Tenchi had already turned slightly, looking her direction. It seemed she was about to speak, when Tenchi saw Key's eyes widen and a look of concern suddenly appeared.

"Wha?" He mouthed, confused for perhaps a second, realizing Kiyone was not looking at, but past him. Following the line of her gaze Tenchi's did a double take

Sasami stood at halls end next to Ryoko, both looking a little rough around the edges, Hair askew with what looked like pieces of Ramen thrown into it for good measure. Ryoko was sporting a respectable shiner. The kitchen door behind the pair providing a frame for this, something less than a picture of domestic tranquility. Both pirate and second princess were staring towards him with sudden intensity.

"Uh…" managed to drift from his lips, glancing back to Ayeka particularly where her arms were currently encircling him. _"Oh hell!" _Tenchi was trying desperately to think, form some plan, which might keep the pending blow up at bay! Much to his and everyone's utter shock, Ayeka, after a glance towards her rival and sister, smiled and step away, capturing Tenchi's hand in the process. She then suddenly proceeded, leading him down the corridor towards certain doom!

"Whoa!" Kiyone gasped. Suddenly glad she'd just hung up. After all having Butto's chief of police on the phone during a murder would probably count as incriminating evidence! Watching while Ayeka, with Tenchi reluctantly in tow walked right to the halls mid point and extended her other hand. "Well?" She asked after a moment, prompting all eyes to fall on Ryoko, instantly seeming to be aware of the scrutiny, glancing around to all present then back finally to Ayeka's extended hand, uncertain what to do.

"Go girl." Sasami whispered, giving Ryoko the gentlest of pushes, then turning tearfully away while all attention was focused center stage. Ryoko managed three faltering steps staring hesitantly at Ayeka when the princess reached out, taking hold of Ryoko's hand. Giving a firm squeeze before with the most beauteous of smiles placed it firmly against Tenchi's.

"Uh Ayeka?" Tenchi asked, voice hesitant, feeling a chill race up his spine when, looking into his eyes, she again smiled.

"Beloved?" Ayeka told him quietly. "The mater is settled."

Without a trace of tears and with a second gentle squeeze of the just declared couples clasped hands, Ayeka turned and with all the regal baring of her blood, made way to then up the stairs. No one spoke. The silence as they say was deafening. Everyone in the house supposed they had some thought, a notion or Idea, however fanciful how it all might finally be resolved, but this?

So quiet, no crying, no screaming? Moreover, the fact the house was still somehow standing provided a frame of absolute astonishment! Yet the note of finality was sledge hammer subtle. Until a flash of light accompanied by a slight cough issuing from the vicinity of the kitchen doorway shattered the quiet interlude.

"OH MY GOD!" Sasami yelled, bolting that direction right over top of Mihoshi. "MOVE IT! METER MAID!"

"Oh my! Oh my!" The policewoman yelped, instantly running after Sasami. Ryoko also turned intending to help, when a sudden pressure on her hand brought her gaze around to where Tenchi was smirking, half-helplessly. She was stunned for half a second, his expression seemed so out of place, considering the moment. It took Ryoko an additional moment to fathom then instantly agree. He was right! These people, this place! The madhouse they called home.

"Ah!" She sighed, throwing her arms around him. "Why fight it?"

"ARGH! RYOKO YOU DUNCE!" Sasami screamed. "THIS IS COOKING OIL!" Her statement punctuated as if the moment needed any more spice, when yet again someone began to pound loudly on the front door!

"ALL RIGHT YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!!" Kiyone swore fully inflamed by the moment, grabbing and flinging the door open. "YOU'VE GOT TWO SECONDS TO START RUNNING!" she continued loudly. Right into the startled face of a uniformed police officer.

"Urk." She finished meekly. _"Hoo-boy!"_


	68. 4:03 With what was delt

4.03

Elsewhere, in a room of shadow and muted light a single figure sat pensively regarding the table before her. Red lacquered nails adorning graceful hands reached across, firmly planting the deck upon the translucent table. Spreading then the full Seventy-eight cards face down in a majestic fan across before without pause a single card is drawn from the apex and deftly turned over.

"The present." She stated flatly. Regarding upon the lacquered, up turned surface of the well used card, an image of an ancient keep divided into burning rubble by a descending bolt of lightning. "The tower" She mused. "A house divided"

Reaching forward, again the elegant bejeweled hand drew one card from each end of the arch. Once selected both were placed side by side just below the first drawn. Then turned crisply over left to right.

"Here we have the current concerns which caused the division." She smoothly announced. To her left, now face up, a depiction of two bodies' male and female passionately intertwined. "The lovers?" A sculpted eyebrow was raised. Barely a glance was spared now at the third card. Though she instantly noted it was the 'hanged man'.

"WHICH LOVERS?" Asked a male voice sternly from the darkened room beyond.

"Patience my lord." She sighed, concentrating upon the card to her left. At about mid point to the left of the apex, she then drew her next card.

"Knight of swords." A second husky feminine voice breathed lyrically. "Indicating one who thrives in adversity."

"What a shock." The last was delivered dryly. The smallest glance of annoyance from the seer proceeded reversing the last selection. This time choosing a card from her right.

"The knight of cups?" She mused. "Which taken together, rather would indicate..."

"THAT LITTLE BASTARD!" The male voice angrily swore. "HOW DARE HE CHOOSE THAT DRUNKEN TOMBOY OVER…"

"My lord." The woman at the table interrupted. "If you can not master your passions, you must leave."

"Ayeka must be heart broken!" The woman's voice offered with an obvious strain. "What of her?" She then asked. "Ena? Is she alright?"

Deftly with both hands the woman thus identified reached out again, drawing fresh cards from ether side of the apex.

"The ace of wands, The empress." Ena replied as each fell to light successively.

"But what dose that mean?" The first woman asked. "You know I don't understand this mumbo…"

"Without interference." Came the quick reply. "She will return home to her duties."

"Well if that's the case." The man mused. There came a sudden sharp sound in the room much like a slap.

"OW!" He snapped indignant. "What the hell was that for?"

"It would seem things are moving more rapidly than anticipated." Ena sighed. Ignoring the interchange.

"What can we do about it?" The second woman woman asked.

"Accelerate our time table." Ena told her siting back, an enigmatic smile gracing her face.


	69. 4:04 A Hero's welcome

4.04

"_Dear mother and father,"_ Ayeka wrote. Now siting in her side of the divided room she shared with Sasami.

"_I hope this writing finds you in the best of heath. I must confess I have been remiss in my correspondence with you, but with father's quite verbal abatements as to my 'living in shameful denial of my family duties' Nothing I could offer would have done more than simply aggravate the situation. To that end, I hope this pronouncement will gladden father's heart, as I wish to return home. Though not in any fashion I would have initially wished, My business here, Thus my hiatus from my royal duties is concluded. I could not in all good conscience remain here, a burden on those whom I considered not just the deepest of friends but my extended family. With resumption of my duties, if father still wishes and his family still would find such a union agreeable, I will marry Seiryo. I await your reply." _

And she signed it simply _'Ayeka'_.

"Sitting back, The princess scanned the letter for several moments. Finding nothing further to add, she closed then sealed it carefully. Placing her hand then atop the letter, Ayeka brushed it with her power, commanding the fibers within to fuse. Smiling absently as the envelope visibly shrank. As a portion of its surface rose where her finger traced, into a semblance of her family crest, The royal house of Jurai. And, with the task completed, rose to her feet, moving slowly to then pause at the room's door.

"Washu?" Ayeka addressed the general air. "I need to have this delivered!" Glancing to about where 'the view' she'd seen last night in Washu's lab indicated. "Please see to it won't you?" She held the letter up for inspection to whatever device she knew was recording the event with a wry smile. The time or need for anger at the 'intrusion' into her privacy no longer seemed remotely important. Though there was a mild satisfaction in demonstrating that she in fact 'knew'. With her smile fading only slightly, Ayeka placed the letter atop her dressing table and left.

"You know?" What was obviously Mihoshi to The princess's ears distantly said just as Ayeka was closing her door. "This is the first I've heard of a Bureau of Earth/Juri Affairs!" Her interest now peeked, Ayeka made her way gracefully towards the detective first class's voice, pausing to glance down from second level balcony into the general living area below.

"Arigatou." A strange young man was nodding, excepting what was clearly tea from a bemused Mihoshi.

"_A visitor, and no one thought to inform me?"_ Ayeka mused, minority wounded, until she rapidly considered how she had departed from the downstairs. The thought extracting a quiet sigh in turn as she contemplated what the immediate future held.

"That really comes as no surprise dear lady!" The young man replied amiably. "We don't make it a habit of taking out ads in Jump weekly!"

"Most Pigeon hole bureaucracy's wouldn't" Kiyone bristled, sitting a few feet away.

"Key…" Tenchi warned.

"Hey! I'm sorry!" Kiyone snapped, glancing uncharitably strait at Hero. "It's not like 'A'!" She emphasized, "He even bothered to show credentials!" Her gaze shifted to Tenchi. "Or 'B', I've ever even heard of the Bureau he claims to be from!"

"Or C!" Hero 'almost' yelled, Obviously chaffing. "You even gave me a nanosecond! Before you started smarting off!"

"Still," Washu interjected, munching on a biscuit, while the two glared at each other. "He did get rid of those snooping Policemen!"

"I heard that!" Ryoko agreed, sitting next to Tenchi on the arm of the sofa. "Last time I saw a cop run that fast, Mihoshi heard there was a sale on donuts at Saki's!" **(*It's a small bakery in Butto.)**

"HEY!" both police women chorused.

"That crap about Cops and Donuts is a load of…" Kiyone seethed.

"Beside!" Mihoshi interrupted. "They always save me an even dozen! So I never have to run!"

"I'll have to admit!" Tenchi added, trying to bridge the awkward moment, which followed while everyone just starred Mihoshi's direction. "They sure cleared out after you made that phone call!"

"I, for one would be curious just what, whoever you called, told them." Washu pressed.

"Something along the lines of, you'll be on dead animal duty till the end of time, if you don't get the hell out of there." Hero replied dryly, taking a sip of tea. "Excellent!" He added, nodding appreciatively Mihoshi's direction. "Normally of course, I prefer to work with law enforcement."

"Is that right?" Kiyone sniffed, clearly unimpressed.

"WITH notable exceptions!" Hero growled, rising to her taunt.

"Gezz!" Mayuka suddenly interrupted. "Why don ya two get married?"

"MAYUKA!" Tenchi gasped, As heads turned slowly to were the youngest of the Masaki clan sat with her juice.

"It classic romance daddy." The toddler told him looking up, and at the same time 'over' her official Red dog Blue Dog shades, from where she sat beside him on the sofa. "First, boy-girl fight," She nodded looking the direction of Hero and Kiyone. "An den kissey, kissey!" She added with the cutest of sneers.

"OW!" Ryoko guffawed, slapping the side of the sofa.

"Someone watches too much TV round here!" Washu snickered. While Hero and Kiyone reaction was fairly simultaneous. Both, 'counter-rotating' away with a grimace, displaying varying degrees of nausea to all but making silent 'barfing' motions over the sides of their respective chairs.

"And just whom would that be?" Tenchi asked staring mildly at Washu.

"Hey?" She mouthed, seeming slightly agog at the accusation.

_"I'm going to miss this."_ Ayeka thought, absorbing the ambiance of her extended family from above, wiping at an unbidden tear. Gazing down upon them was sheer hell! "_They do make a handsome couple!" _She considered bittersweet, watching Ryoko, an arm around Tenchi, playfully 'tussling' his hair. Noting, that for once he didn't seem to mind.

"_Oh Ryoko, how I envy you!" _She sniffed, smiling through her tears. _"I wish somehow, I could be strong enough to just step aside, but…" _Ayeka paused, composing herself.

_"I know myself, far too well." _She sighed at the thought, adding. "_I could never be 'content' just being 'a friend' to him!" _Ayeka continued to stand,somehow, finding a great peace passing over her entire being. Maybe, because in her mind for the first time, at that moment, it was truly over.

_"I only hope you both understand, why I now have to leave." _She sighed a second time, thinking, maybe 'now' a good time as any to start packing. Yet in the act of turning away, Ayeka chanced to see Ryo-oki standing in the kitchen entryway.

_"Hello?"_ Ayeka mused curiously. Seeing Ryo-chan, still attired in the wedding dress she'd been making had drawn her eyes simply enough, It was the Cabbit's odd behavior, which continued holding Ayeka's attention. Ryo-oki was standing just to the inside of the dinning area out of sight, sneaking occasional peeks round the entryway as the princess watched.

"_Why do you suppose?"_ Ayeka wondered briefly until it suddenly hit her. The angst ridden posture, the furtive, almost panicked glancing into the living room before a rapid withdraw each time the young stranger might have caught sight of her.

"_Oh my, how sweet!" _Ayeka smiled_. "She's taking an interest in that young man!" _The princess now noted, in light of her first observation their visitor kept glancing, however covertly, that direction. She took a moment to speculate. Could it be he returned Ryo-chan's interest?

"AKA!" Came a sudden joyous noise as Mayuka shouted and pointed.

_"RATS!" _Ayeka fumed realizing she been had. "_I've been spotted!" _Managing a weak wave and reflexive smile as all eyes turned upward. The effect upon their visitor was also immediate, with something akin to a look of awe, the stranger rose slowly to his feet.

"Ahhh!" Hero mouthed, almost in shock from the look of it. "The first princess!" Then, before the astonished eyes of everyone present, dropped suddenly to one knee, clasping right fist over his heart. "It is... an honor, to be in your presence your majesty!" He intoned reverently, eyes fixed downward.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Ryoko muttered at the sudden transformation, while high above Ayeka was far less than ecstatic.

_"That little bastard!" _She grumbled privately, knowing only, too well Hero's gesture also compelled her to descend. It was an old nobility trick really, forcing her to greet him directly! Should she turn and walk away, it would count as an outright insult. _"Pinned by educate!" _Ayeka quietly fumed, drawing herself up wishing there were some way to gracefully 'back out'. Unfortunately, for her at least, there was none. Sighing She turned and began making her way down.

"_Bureaucrats, diplomats." _She silently burned. "_Could there be a lower form of life?" _As Ayeka rounded the last landing, she paused, before her final decent. "_I suppose there's always Lawyers!"_ She mused, insuring her smile was radiantly genuine as she entered the living room.

"Should the rest of us kneel?" Mihoshi asked curiously as Ayeka passed her location.

"Only Ryoko." Ayeka smirked out that side of her mouth sparing the space pirate a single glance.

"Fat Chance!" Ryoko shot back quietly, still smiling however, Tenchi noted starring.

_"This is soooo weird!" _He wondered quietly. "_Usually by this time in the morning, they've had two fights at least!" _He continued to consider, amazed as the princess moved over to where Hero still knelt.

"Rise." Ayeka told him softly, falling easily into a practiced formality. "This is 'Our' home and 'We' do not stand on such lofty formalities here good sir!" With equality practiced ease Hero 'rose' delighting privately to find the first princess's legendary eyes, beautiful as he'd heard!

"I am, most gratified!" Hero smiled charismatic, genuinely astonished at how those twin rubies seeming to catch the light from any angle. "And, may I say, your 'holo's' do not do you justice dear lady!"

"Ah!" Ayeka sighed elaborately. "You flatter me!" while thinking, "_That's it! Suck up you little toad!" _She hoped her judgment wasn't too hasty. He seemed pleasant enough, certainly good looking! It was just, she really had little use for courtier's and their pathetic little power games!

"Geez," Kiyone muttered under her breath towards Mihoshi. "Hope Ayeka had a chance to wash her ass!" Unable to help overhearing, the first princess 'blinked' in response. It was only, by the virtue of her training Ayeka was able to contain her reaction. She had, she hoped at least grown a few strategic 'calluses' over the years she spent around certain sharp tongues!

"I don't believe I caught that Constable?" The glance Hero shot her way was laden with death. It was only belatedly he realized... His eyes 'knifed' back direction of the princess, hoping, praying! The slight smile he saw written upon those graceful features meant he hadn't just...

"I said, living here with Ayeka is a blast!" Kiyone smiled unperturbed.

"Kudos to the flatfoot!" Ryoko chortled.

"Would you please not egg them on?" Tenchi asked her softly.

"I was under the distinct impression?" Hero began, mentally noting a certain police woman was going to figure, 'prominently' in his report! "_We'll just see who has the last laugh bitch!" _He added privately venomous. "That this gentleman here was the lost prince?" Hero gestured towards Tenchi. Truth of the matter was, Ayeka's 'holo' was the only one with the files he requested, specifically. The rest of the distressingly few images he had actual access to, were of mind-bogglingly pathetic quality.

_"Nicest way to call someone a 'Bastard' I've ever heard!" _Washu smiled, keeping the thought to herself.

"Since my brother, forfeited his title." Ayeka bristled coldly at over turning this, sorest of subjects. "Lord Tenchi is considered an unrecognized Heir apparent to the thrown."

"Ahh." Hero smiled thinly, sensing shaky ground, but relived that at least fit with his information. "_An unrecognized Heir apparent?" _He wondered at the choice of terms. _"Isn't that an oxymoron?" _But, then titles and bloodlines were the coin of diplomacy and a currency with which Hero had been trained to deal and be dealt with.

"Then perhaps some of the rumors are true." He added, almost musing aloud, wording the question like a statement, over which Ayeka did her best not to glare.

"What do you mean?" She asked, after the slightest of pauses, curious despite herself.

"I would not wish, to be overly familiar." Hero offered bowing, knowing full well, the gauntlet had just been hurled. Even realizing he was indeed 'bating her', Ayeka refused to let it pass.

"Please!" She smiled then allowed it to fade, continuing in near total dead pan. "Indulge us." her gaze narrowing to laser intensity.

"I know that look!" Over on the sofa Ryoko leaned close, whispering softly to Tenchi's ear. "Ayeka's about to blow a gasket!"

"Then forgive please my pertness!" Hero told her, missing the Que. all together, this was after all an official visit. Moreover, unfortunately he still had a job to do. "I had heard, something about a pending betrothal?"

"Well you didn't hear of mine!" Ayeka snapped her store of courtesy exhausted.

"Ah!" Hero nodded his eyes darted again, direction of the sofa. Again, noticing the closeness of the obvious 'couple' at one end. The exact identity of the woman there had eluded him. So, he took another head count, considered all the data he had then took a gamble. "Then this lovely creature must be princess Sasami!" he smiled, looking strait at Ryoko!

"WHA?" Ryoko gaped while Washu, in the act of drinking, managed spitting tea all over Mihoshi, As even Tenchi burst out laughing.

"EWWWWWWWW!" Miho moaned even as Kiyone rose.

"Your majesty!" Key intoned, rolling her R's, bowing at the waist Ryoko's direction while Ryoko managed to look mildly disturbed. After all, last time someone had made that mistake she'd gotten slammed into a wall... face first, Twice. The levity of the moment ended abruptly with the sound of a loud slap, as Ayeka stepped forward and brought her open hand smartly across the young diplomats astonished face.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The princess regally stormed. "YOU! Weasel faced little toady! Barging into this house! Making inquiry's into 'Our' bloodline!" Amazingly however, Hero stood his ground.

"Forgive me then, my impertinence dear lady!" He stated locking eyes with her even as his left cheek unmistakably reddened. "But my presence here was compelled! Injudicious use, of imperial levels of, the so called 'holy power' of Juri, such as the one last night!" He continued, without giving a moment to consider a reply, gesturing at Tenchi. "Added to, take off's, fly over's not to even breach the topic of crash landings!" He paused, swinging gaze back, starring strait at a rapidly reddening Mihoshi. "Have served to turn this section of Okayama prefecture infamous as Area fifty one!"

"DAH-DAH-DAH!" Mayuka sang "DA-DAH!" The whole room stopped and glanced her way. "What?" She asked unconcerned, before taking another sip of juice.

"The point is!" Hero continued, now more or less addressing the entire group. "With all due respect! You can't continue 'freaking out' the locals!" He paused, taking what he hoped wasn't to be the last in a series of breaths. "There are consequences of global proportion to consider!"

"Is it just me?" Ryoko asked aloud to no one in particular. "Or was that a weird way to get around to this subject?"

"Coming into your house, your home! and insulting you is the last thing I wanted to do!" Hero told them passionately after a slight pause. "I just couldn't think of a way to just drop in and say Oh? Excuse me lord Tenchi? Would you please not have the planet think Japan is air-testing nukes?" He then took that moment to punctuate the statement, rolling his eyes. "Gee that be great! Thanks!"

"If that was what you had to say?" Washu asked, walking over to him. "Why beat around the bush about it?"

"Because, as 'Detective Makibi' put it! I am a bureaucrat!" Hero shrugged, unable to avoid the emphasis. "Just not a very important one!" He sighed. "Till twenty-four hours ago at any rate." Having effectively 'come clean', Hero thrust his hands into his pockets. Not giving a rats ass at that moment how unprofessional it might appear. "If I can pull off this assignment, I figured it would go along way towards furthering my career!" He glanced again at the princess.

"Also, I'm part Jurian for Christ sake!" He paused slightly, gazing again at Ayeka. "She's the first princess of the blood!" Hero then glance Tenchi's direction.

"I'm sorry to say I barely even know who he is." Hero admitted sheepishly. "I only learned the princes name yesterday." He continued quickly, realizing how offensive that last might have sounded.

"But I grew up, looking at pictures of you!" Hero added treating himself again to the sight of Ayeka. "This was also a chance to get to see! To talk, to you!" his eyes again fell to regarding the floor.

" I know how sappy it sounds." He finished quietly. The deeper unspoken truth however, was that Hero had personally requested the 'holos' of Ayeka. He had reasoned even then, how silly it was to get smitten by a bunch of images, I mean what were the odds he would ever actually meet the princess?

It was only recently, his office had been informed of the situation at all. Then, only after further, all but begged for intelligence had begrudgingly been sent, had he discovered not only the first but second princess, had been residing on earth for just under six years! The Bureau of Earth/Juri Affairs? Ha! What a joke.

Tenchi felt a stab of compassion. In light of his confession, Hero didn't seem so bad. From her expression, even Kiyone seemed to be warming however mildly to him. It was just then he noticed, Ayeka's face had reddened.

"Oh my!" The princess blushed. "You shouldn't make such a fuss!"

"Wow, those pic's must have been hanging around for a long time?" Mihoshi considered aloud.

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ayeka angrily snapped, before instantly catching herself.

"Oh! Ho! Ho!" she then added elaborately. "Now Miss Mihoshi you are such a kidder!" Hero the meanwhile was chewing his lip, clearly he'd again trod on sacred ground, deciding to switch gears.

"Of course those images are but a pale imitation of your profound beauty my Princess!" He then added, affixing a slight bow to end of the pronouncement.

"Push'n your luck." Kiyone hissed sideways to him.

"Not at all!" Hero continued, glancing at her annoyed, he'd be damed if he would take any advise from that quadrant! "I have always thought of princess Ayeka as the one true flower of the empire!"

"Meow…" Ryo-chan sighed sadly across the room, still hidden from sight.

"_Why should I care if he thinks Ayeka is pretty?" _She considered for a moment. Yet for some reason that was clearly the case. She had been in a constant state of turmoil since this newcomer, this 'STRANGER' had shown up! A chance remark to Sasami a few days ago had at least cleared up a few points. First, a 'stranger' was someone that you simply didn't know, the second princess had patiently explained, 'They don't all look like 'Mr. Ben Offer' Oki.' Sasami had smiled Ryo-chan had been real embarrassed about that one! But what was becoming more importantly obvious was the reasons you shouldn't talk to one! Ever!

Ryo-oki felt sick, her knees trembling bad as when she had first discovered her human form! She was almost glad for the first time her inability to speak normally! Certainly she would have bitten the end of her tongue clean off. She felt weak, like she was going to die, each and every time...

She spared another glance his direction now. He was so... different. Nothing like any of the men that she knew. Well, now that she knew... the difference? Other than those eyes which seemed to bore right through her, she believed the next thing she'd notice was his hands. More specifically, the fingernails, which were absolutely, clean. Neatly trimmed not a speck of grime, hands, which had never held a garden hoe nor tilled the soil. Yet they were graceful, articulate. Ryo-chan found herself wondering how they might feel, running through her mane? A small gasp escaped as she almost dropped the tray. 'What was she thinking?'

"_And why the heck am I hiding in here?"_ Ryo-oki wondered, using a bit of self-anger to offset her mental faux pass and bolster her courage. Having steeled herself, Ryo-chan strolled from around the dividing partition into the living room, holding her tray firmly... Till Her and Hero's eyes met once again.

"Till now." Hero whispered, suddenly entranced, again feeling that 'pull'. Perhaps, at some later date he might have used the word 'bewitched' along with all that entailed. He had been doing what recollections he could given his task, determined not to let a badly timed case of hormones get in the way of his duties. More than likely he reasoned it was just the strain of the assignment, a simple mater of being hauled out of his routine, force to work in a vacuum. Not that she wasn't... enticing. He'd been wondering about that part of it as well, here he was, a guy who thought girls that didn't shave their armpits were gross, getting goosebumps over...

Ryo-Oki was so glad at that moment she was wearing the long dress. It hid her trembling knees as the two of them stood there motionless, eyes locked.

"Oh ho! Ho! Ho!" Ayeka giggled, then realizing both Hero's words and shift of attention, stopped cold. "Huh?" she added, in momentary confusion. While 'fairly oblivious', Tenchi chose that moment to rise and extend his hand.

"Well, I'm certain I speak for the entire household, when I say we're deeply sorry to have caused you any problems!" That managed to shake Hero out of his paralysis.

"From what you have told me." He sighed taking the offered hand. "Last night was perfectly justified, most likely, almost unavoidable!" Leaning forward just then, Ryoko touched Ryo-chan's arm.

"Pissst!" She whispered.

"Meow?" Ryo-chan started, glancing at Ryoko.

"You gonna pass those this way or not?" In kind of a semi daze Ryo-oki glance down at the tray then back to Ryoko's expectant face.

"Meyow." She then nodded smiling, still however not moving an inch.

"Well?" Ryoko asked after a moment.

"Woh! Meyow!" Ryo-Oki gasped turning and stepping finally towards the sofa and Ryoko.

"Danged air head." Ryoko gruffed, helping herself to some wafers. "You been hanging round Mihoshi too much!"

_"She's right!" _Ryo-chan sighed, sadly self-conscience. "_I am acting like an air head!" _She then took a moment considering Ryoko. She was tough! Self assured! Take no crap or prisoners by golly! And it had always worked for her. Squaring her shoulders, hefting the tray, Oki determined right there and then to put this foolishness behind her.

"_Well, I ain't no bubble skull!" _She nodded recalling Sasami's earlier exclamation. _"I just gotta get my act together!" _She then turned, intending to offer Tenchi a few of the many treats her and Sasami had prepared... almost smacking Hero in the chest with the tray.

"MEYOW!" She instantly startled.

"Whoops!" Hero said quickly, "my bad!"

"OH!" Ryo-chan started. Her eyes, again locking to his. Having shot the rapids with the princess and gaining what he perceived as a solid purchase socially with Tenchi, Hero now felt a strange sort of confidence.

_"What a major babe!"_ Hero delighted, noting the single ruby tear adorning her forehead that and thanks to his heightened senses, she had the most pleasant scent! Despite his earlier assertions to the contrary was intriguing. Ryo-chan on the other hand was in a blind panic!

_"He's looking! right into my eyes!"_ Her thoughts exploded as her mind started darting about.

_"I probably look like a fruit in this dress!" _she silently wailed, possibly the first time she could remember ever being concerned over her clothing! "_Why couldn't I have something nice to wear? I'm going to kill Sasami! Where is she when I need her?"_ As she was gaping, Hero reached down, taking and sampled a brownie.

"Mmmm!" He murmured appreciatively. "Delicious!" He glanced at her. "Did you make that?" Ryo-chan, noticing her field of view was bobbing up and down, felt a small pang of relief when realizing it was her own head, nodding.

"Uh, huh." She mouthed.

"Well, it's simply delicious!" Hero said then smiled. "What a thoughtful thing to pass out!"

_"What a wonderful idea!"_ She thought, just before falling backwards.

"Whoa!" Ryoko and Tenchi started in unison, darting just in time to catch both Ryo-chan and tray before ether impacted the floor.


	70. 4:05 Bad intelligence

4.05

"Meyow…." Ryo-chan moaned. Watching darkness slowly fade as the shadows about her assembled themselves, taking on the familiar shapes of Sasami and Kiyone looking down at her. "Meyow?" she asked faintly, hoping, somehow she had imagined the whole business.

"That's a big aye-firmitive Ryo-honey." Kiyone told her seriously. "You plum fainted."

"Mooooooh." Ryo-oki whispered, totally mortified suddenly identifying the new location she was in as the sun porch or patio. Smiling Sasami adjusted the cool towel presently adorning her forehead.

"You should be more careful! Yah Knuckle head! Running around in a full dress, with your fur!"

"Meyow?" Oki moaned, grateful her friend was here.

"I guess you over heated!" Kiyone told her, patting one of Ryochan's hands in a comforting supportive fashion.

_"How embarrassing!"_ Ryo-Oki thought. "_I've flown past novas! Taken hard angle re-entries! Ryoko must be furious!" _Noticing their charge was becoming agitated, Kiyone covertly winked at Sasami.

"It's a good thing that nice young man gave you mouth to mouth!"

"MEYOW?!" Ryo-chan sat bolt upright, her eyes absolutely open, both hands coming to clasp over her mouth. She sat there like that for perhaps a moment, while her face turned red as the jewel on her forehead, before noticing the smirks on both her friends' faces.

"Bus-ted!" Sasami sneered sweetly. Ryo-Oki starred at them mortified, her hands sliding up, hiding her face. Sasami grinned, surveying her latest culinary creation, hastily labeled 'Cabbit Stew'. She allowed Ryo-oki to 'simmer' for about ten seconds that way before leaning over and touching her friend. "Aww comon Oki!" She coaxed softly. "Don't be that way! He's a dream!"

Sasami hadn't witnessed all the details, leading up to the moment she'd rounded the corner of the dinning area and saw Ryo-chan more or less, passed out on the floor. It was up to Kiyone, to fill in most of the gaps as they'd carried Oki to the sun porch, so they could unzip the back and loosen the gown.

"That's a mater of opinion!" Kiyone sourly smarted.

"Why?" Just cause he stood up to you Key?" Sasami asked, she had of course over heard most of the exchanges in the living room. "I thought you liked guy's with big cohonies?" She curiously added.

"SASAMI!" Kiyone wheezed, utterly astonished..

"Oh! For crying out loud!" Sasami grimaced tiredly. "Not you too?"

"Ok, Ok, OK!" Kiyone instantly back peddled. "I'm just not used to you talking like that!" She then sat back, seeming to consider. "Still your right," She added, mildly begrudging after a moment. "The little shit's cute."

"Yeah, did you catch those eyes?" Sasami winked delightedly as Ryo-oki glanced her way.

"Uh huh, and that smile?" Kiyone breathed elaborately, watching Ryochan's gaze volley her direction noting panic was on the rise! "Defiantly hot mattress material!" She added.

"And he's got the cutest little tushy!" Sasami grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.

"MEYOW!" Oki snapped indignantly, suddenly glaring at them both.

"Whoops!" Kiyone laughed. "Looks like someone's hanging out the do not disturb sign."

"Yup!" Sasami added. "Target has been acquired!"

"Meyow….." Ryo-chan said softly glancing shyly down. There was a short pause before all three started laughing.

Back in the living room, Tenchi glanced nervously over his shoulder. He'd heard that kind of feminine laughter before however he was almost certain somehow, he wasn't the target this time. Still, it made him nervous as hell. Not to mention...

Well, it was clear at least to him what was gong on, you could almost see the sparks flying between Oki and Hero. It was odd, he reflected how easy it is to see, when its happening to someone else.

"_Maybe I should warn him?"_ Tenchi thought looking back at Hero actively engaged in conversation with Ayeka and Ryoko. Mihoshi had relegated herself to the roll of servant. Bringing Tea and fetching biscuits.

"Alright." Hero was saying, cavalierly. "If your not Sasami, then pray tell who are you, ravishing creature?" While not as susceptible to the influx of 'bull' as Ayeka, Tenchi could see Ryoko clearly was still enjoying this.

"Oh ho, ho, ho!" She lisped, obviously 'mocking' the princess seated nearby. "Now that would be telling!"

"Please." Ayeka mumbled darkly. "Someone fetch me a shovel."

"Now, I'm quite certain my files didn't mention any other nobles." Hero continued smiling, seeming not to have heard. "And you're just too damn pretty to be a commoner!"

_"Phew!" _Tenchi grimaced mentally. "_He sure knows how to ladle it on!" _

The flow of the conversation was interrupted when Washu leaned over Ryoko's shoulder, seizing her wayward daughter by the hair.

"Hey! OW!" Ryoko instantly snapped, "What's the big idea?" as their faces were brought side by side.

"Notice a passing resemblance here?" Washu challenged dryly, gazing disdainfully at Hero who paused in surprise, his eyes then growing hard as they now fixed on Ryoko.

"Wait!" He breathed, seeming to become more alarmed by the second. "N-now I see it!" He glanced about as if seeking affirmation. "Of course! it's so clear!"

"There now, ya see?" Washu grinned.

"Didn't I see her on Star search?!" There was a general groan as everyone fell over.

_"On second thought!"_ Tenchi grumbled inwardly. "_Let him suffer!"_

"No! No! NO!" Ayeka steamed, unable to 'take it' any longer. "Don't they ever post news bulletins in your office?"

"From time to time my lady." Hero told her, a look of worry crossing his face at having displeased the princess. "Mostly they're just 'repeats' or reshuffles of old news, hardly ever any useful information." He paused, smiling apologetically. "I usually just chuck 'em!" He added.

"So, is it possible young man?" Washu asked in total disbelief. "That you've never even heard the legend of Ryoko?" Hero's response was to sip tea and roll his eyes.

"Oh, I've heard of it alright." He almost snorted. "The deadly 'Space pirate'…" He made a face over his cup. "That 'supposedly' destroyed half of Jurihelm?" Hero shrugged. "That was a little before my time!"

Was it the muffled sound of multiple jaws striking the floor, which caused him to glance up? At any rate, everyone was staring back at him, glassy eyed. Startled glances were exchanged all around. This was certainly turning into a novel experience for the entire 'household'!

"Besides," He continued mildly. "I never put much stock in those old story's!" Hero scoffed. "Things tend to get wildly distorted considering the time and distances involved."

He wasn't inclined to mention however, that everything he knew filtered down through a system of such thorough miscommunication any remnant he might eventually grasp amounted to little more than crumbs. It was for that reason more than others such things had to be taken with a grain of salt. 'And so', he simply shrugged.

"I'd Always considered, It might have been some kind of media blitz." Hero added defensively.

"A what!" Ayeka gaped.

"A cover or dodge." Mihoshi supplied, holding her teapot "A wild story cooked up to distract the popperotsi from something else at the time."

"I know what the term means you simpleton!" the princess seethed. Hero's eye's widened from where he'd been holding up his cup for a refill, glancing sideways at a glaring Ayeka.

"Uh, no offense Your highness!" He quickly amended.

"Why should I be?" The princess stated hotly. "You obviously don't have a clue!"

"I mean, isn't it a little far fetched?" Hero blustered on laughingly, hoping to change the subject. "One woman? Roving around, causing that much damage?"

"Uh." Tenchi offered raising his hand, noticing how quiet Ryoko sudden was.

"I mean really!" Hero snickered. "One of the reports claimed she blasted a trail of devastation across five hundred federated worlds? It sounds more like an advisory on cosmic PMS than an official bulletin. Next, you'll want me to believe in the bogey man!"

"Give a fool enough rope!" Washu sighed under her breath.

"Hey? If any of the legend is true?" Hero laughed. "From the vague physical description of the old gal, It probably all happened when she saw her cow eared face in a mirror at the wrong moment!"

There was a low growl issued in the air of the room, prompting Hero glanced up from another sip of tea to behold Ryoko suddenly glaring down at him!

"He- hello?" he offered timidly

"Ah, Mr. Sheagame?" Washu told him smugly as Ryoko drew back a trembling fist. "I'd like to introduce you to my daughter Ryoko!"

"COW EARED?" Ryoko snapped just as Tenchi dove on her. "PMS?"

"And 'old' unless I'm mistaken." Ayeka sighed quietly.

"Ryoko!" Tenchi begged, wrapping his arms around her in hope to avert a blood bath. "Don't do anything rash!"

"Rash?" She stammered, letting Tenchi's mass bear her more slender form backwards. "I'm gonna rip his figgin head off!"

"L-LOOK!" Hero stammered, still not quite comprehending the flow of events. "I didn't mean!" Just as something bounced off the side of his head in turn spattering him with liquid. A glance treated hero to a glare from the youngest of the Masaki clan.

"BUTT HEAD!" Mayuka growled from her place on the couch. "YOU MAY OKO MAD!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE I MEANT TO!" He answered, letting his gaze fall back to where Ryoko was flailing in an attempt to dislodge Tenchi from her midriff.

"WAIT TILL I GET MY MITTS ON YA! YA BUTTON DOWN bureaucrat!" She swore.

In spite of his greater size, Tenchi was rapidly being over powered. Of course, had been anyone else outside of the family, Hero would likely have already been a smear on the living room carpet. With only a hole in the roof to mark the passing of who had got in Ryoko's way.

"CALM DOWN!" Tenchi pleaded, finding perversely, at that moment he was rather enjoying wrestling with her! "WASHU?" He gasped noting he was skiing forward. "WOULD YOU PLEASE DO SOMETHING?"

"Like what?" Washu asked actually taking a sip of tea where she remained calmly seated. Watching with obvious amusement as Hero skidding backward on his buns away from Ryoko's clawing hands.

"LET ME HIT HIM JUST ONCE!" Ryoko pleaded unwilling to relent.

"AYEKA?" Tenchi stammered. "Would you please help?"

"No I won't!" The princess stated flatly. "This might be just the thing to teach this uncouth man some manners!"

"Death by pummeling?" Hero gasped, sliding ever backwards. "No thanks!" Then despite his predicament added dutifully. "Your Highness!"

"Com'on Tenchi!" Ryoko wheezed, clawing the coffee table. "Let me at 'em!"

"No!" He gasped adamantly. "Look he just didn't know!"

"That's right!" Hero agreed, feeling the beginnings of a rug burn on his posterior. "I'm sorry I said anything about your big ears!"

"_Idiot!"_ His mind instantly screamed, too late! As Ryoko's jaw went slack. "_Now you've done it!" _

"OH! YOU ARE ONE DEAD SUIT!" For a matter of seconds, no part of Ryoko's body touch the ground as she raved in mid air with Tenchi hanging on for dear life.

"HERO!" Tenchi warned. "She means it! Run!" Not needing a second urging Hero rolled to his feet and made tracks for the patio, passing a startled Ryo-chan in the process.

"Meyow?" She asked as he shot past.

"I'll catch up with you later dear lady!" He stammered, taking a moment in spite of his peril to flash her a smile.

"MIHOSHI!" Tenchi griped at the detective standing idly by. "Will you please grab her?" As Mihoshi was attempting complying, Tenchi glanced towards the doorway hoping Hero had made his escape. Catching sight as Kiyone entered, curiously surveying the situation. She responded to his look of utter desperation, by straitening with a warm and mysterious smile. As Tenchi watched She leaned forward slightly and blew into her cupped hand, distinctly mouthing three recognizable words.

Startled, Tenchi brought his lips along side Ryoko's right ear and as Key had indicated gently blew. The effect was immediate, Ryoko froze her eyes going wide as her face turned to regard him. Then while he still had momentum, Tenchi repeated the words he'd seen Kiyone use.

"Hey, I love you." He whispered then added equally gentle. "Please calm down?" It was enough, turning in his arms to face him, Ryoko gazed at him in wonder.

"Uh... Ok." She whispered, all but melting as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Well I'll be dammed!" Washu mouthed. "Plow boys finally catching on!" Glancing over to where Ayeka sat, smiling a sad little smile.


	71. 4:06 A recipe for romance

4.06

Sometime later, Sasami leaned back tiredly on the kitchen counter and sighed. Exhausted, she surveyed the gleaming white surfaces around her with a sense of satisfaction. After two hours, she'd not only scrubbed the well-intentioned mess Ryoko had made off the center of her universe but had managed throwing something together which might pass for a meal.

"Lets see," she murmured off her checklist. "Cabbage rolls, stuffed with pork, had to heat 'em way too fast! Flavors gonna suffer but it couldn't be helped." She nodded, with nothing else for it bent, checking the oven. "Apple crisps and sweet rice." She mused, wishing the apples weren't so green or the rice so, so, yellow! "Not like i had a choice!" Sasami mildly lamented. "That stuff was the only rice we've got right now!" She made a mental Note, to get down to the local in town ASAP.

"Lake bass sushi," She then considered, moving on to the next item. "Broiled in wine, nothing too fancy. Served with American tarter sauce!" Sasami mused, feeling a measure of her equilibrium restored. "That'll throw 'em a curve ball!" She smiled to herself. "Always keep 'em guessing! And, to top it all off, Barbecued squid-kabobs!" Which were a variation of her squid puffs. "Not a bad little," Sasami paused looking at the clock. "Oops!" She started, groaned. "Late! Lunch." Noticing the time was well past one thirty. She barely had time to fold her table napkins properly!

"I hope swans are ok." She sighed worriedly, hadn't having time to fold her origami in a variety of different shapes for each setting. "_We got a guest for crying out loud!"_ She steamed. "_Don't want him thinking we're barbarians!" _Hefting her serving tray Sasami made way quickly to the dinning room and began arranging her carefully prepared settings. Noticing as she did Mihoshi and Mayuka were in their usual place. Smack dab in front of the TV.

"Why are you two so calm?" An animated girl with wild jet black swept back hair was saying to two sailor suited classmates. "Didn't you hear what she said?"

"Huh?" The two she was speaking to said in perfect unison, one light complexed, long flowing strait hair sporting a decidedly vacant expression, the other, darker skinned with a short wild brown mane.

"At least say something!" The girl who had first spoken demanded of them. In response the perplexed duo slowly pointed at her, in unison.

"Blockhead?" They asked her in utter bewilderment.

"Blockheads!" The girl steamed angrily, "With an s!" gritting her teeth in frustration.

"Ahh!" The two gasped in sudden clarity, smacking fist to palm before the next instant, suddenly charging and screaming at the top of their lungs! "Who the hell are you calling blockheads?" Amid the rising giggles coming form the couch Sasami shook her head.

"Must be nice." She grumbled, silently wishing her partner in crime would make a miraculous appearance.

"Meyow?" Ryo-oki asked suddenly.

"AHHH!" Sasami jumped, nearly dropping the tray in her surprise. whirling her glare faded into a look of wonder. Ryo-chan stood framed by the kitchen door. Dressed in a bright red, low, cut v-neck short sleeves with cream-colored kacky knee shorts. What Sasami found so instantly arresting however was that Ryo-oki was wearing make up! And it had been expertly applied!

"I think I smell a rat!" She breathed taking it all in.

"MEYOW!?" Ryo-chan Gasped angrily.

"Not you ninny!" Sasami moaned. "I mean, Who made you up?" Oki paused visibly fidgeting her bright yellow eyes dropping to gaze at the floor.

"Mell," She began coyly.

"Never mind," Sasami added. "I already know." That little trick with the double shades in the eyeliner was clearly Ayeka handy work. The outfit, Sasami knew to be one of Ryoko's. Still, all in all Ryo-chan looked good. Really good! They'd even taken the time to arrange her hair somewhat. Though it would take something on the order of a brush hog to tame that mane!

"New ont sum hep?" Ryo-chan asked her friend. Secretly she wanted to kick herself for not already helping out. It wasn't like anyone didn't know Sasami would be slaving away in the kitchen. But, according to Ryoko Sasami had thrown her out!

"NEXT TIME KEEPA YOUR amateur ARSE OUTA MY KITCHEN!" Ryoko had related while her and Ayeka had fussed over her. Ryo-oki however was pretty sure Ryoko was 'padding the issue'. If for no other reason, She just couldn't picture Sasami using the word 'Arse'.

"Sure!" Sasami nodded holding out the tray. With a great feeling of relief at being so quickly forgiven, Ryo-chan hurried to help her friend. With the speed and efficiency of a well-established tag team the two girls quickly set the dinning room table. Just before the ding! Of a distant timer summoned Sasami back to the kitchen. Ryo-chan slid in just behind moving up beside the central island to await further instructions from her commander. Sasami glided past the range checking the contents of various pots, before moving over and opening the fridge.

"Ryo-chan?" She asked. Snapping to attention Ryo-oki moved smartly to her friend's side, eager to assist. Imagine her surprise when Sasami produced small tray with a pitcher of juice, which she promptly handed to Ryo-oki.

"Hut is for?" Ryo-chan asked, as Sasami turned and proceeded to remove a tall glass from the rack.

"Lunch or whatever you might want to call this late offering," She told her, "Will be ready to serve in about twenty minutes." She fixed Ryo-oki with a steady gaze. "Why don't you go see if our guest is thirsty?" Ryo-chan's eyes grew wide, Sasami distinctly herd her utter the slightest of gasps.

"You didn't think Ryoko and Ayeka made you up just to serve dinner did you?" Ryo-oki just stood there staring at the juice as if it was going to suddenly explode. "Common Ryo," Sasami smiled, "Seize the moment!"

"Hi don now hut ta do!" Ryo-chan stammered visible shaken.

"You'll figure it out." Sasami sighed. "NOW SCOOT!" It was all she could muster not to collapse into a serious fit of the giggles at the way Ryo-chan practically sprinted out of the room, carrying her tray. It seemed everyone in the house had noticed the instant if odd chemistry between her and their visitor. Sasami for one heartily approved. It would be just grand if Ryo-oki could find someone. Considering of course that the only other one of 'Oki's' kind that sasami personally knew about, was apparently bonded to a certain bounty hunter. Well, she couldn't say that she exactly liked 'Nagi' in the short time the household had known the woman. Sasami hoped she wasn't just being judgmental. This 'Hero' however seemed nice enough, a tad clueless perhaps? Sasami distantly found herself wondering however, if playing matchmaker was just the households way of ignoring the other chain of romantic events rapidly unfolding.


	72. 4:07 Porch side deplomacy

4.07

Elsewhere at roughly the same time, Tenchi was making his way along the house sun porch. Briefly he paused, taking the majestic view of the placid lake offered from this angle. Then, taking a deep breath, he smiled.

"The coast is clear Mr. Sheagame." He addressed the empty air. "You can come out now!" There followed a long pause during which nothing happened. Then suddenly sounds of shuffling from underneath prompted seconds later a slight squeak. Signaling in turn loose boards being moved aside heralding then the appearance of Hero's head, from under the edge of the porch.

"My god!" He stammered, catching sight of Tenchi. "That woman is insane!" As he was scrambling clear, Tenchi was struck with an overwhelming sense of nostalgia. Remembering another wild eye young man, running for his very life desperately wondering if his next moment would be his last? "I think she would have actually killed me!" Hero breathed.

"No," Tenchi shook his head grimly. "More than likely just beat you to with in an inch of you life!"

"Argh!" Hero moaned, standing up, taking stock realizing he was a mess! "My suit is ruined!" One of the knees was torn and the jacket had so much ground in dirt you could raise next years corn crop "And look at my hands!" He added disgustedly. "Forty-five hundred yen worth of manicure shot strait to hell!" Hero paused noting a snort. He looked and sure enough Tenchi was grinning.

"Sorry." Tenchi told him after a moment, responding to the look he was receiving. "I was just thinking, how quickly you seemed to be fitting in." He smiled.

"I, I'm not sure what you...?" Hero stammered.

"Or do you think rabbits dug that hidey hole?" Tenchi supplied.

Hero paused, looking back at the recess panel which had now flopped back into position covering its existence. He'd just rolled off the porch in a blind panic. Hoping to shield a possible escape along the side of the house. Ok, he didn't have a plan he was just running for his miserable life! But when his shoulder had brushed it and the panel had opened. Diving under the porch had seemed a good alternative!

"You mean?" He asked looking back at Tenchi in a kind of awe.

"You have no ideal how many times I've had to dive for cover around here!" Tenchi told him. He then leaned forward adopting a covert tone. "That," He nodded toward the opening. "Is only one of my hide outs!"

"Well, I probably over reacted!" Hero muttered, seeming now embarrassed by his actions. "I mean when I realized who she was I just panicked!" Tenchi nodded in response. "Now I realize how stupid that was!" Hero added. "I mean how many of those legends could be true?"

"Every single one," Tenchi said evenly. "When it comes to Ryoko."

"She can fly?" Hero muttered.

"Yep."

"Walk through walls?"

"And teleport." Tenchi sighed. "On top of being mega strong and highly invulnerable to energy weapons."

"Good god!" Hero moaned. "I mouthed off to that?!"

"She also snores." Tenchi shrugged, netting him a blank stare. "And is one of the sweetest individuals you will even meet once you get to know her."

"If you live long enough!" Hero steamed.

"Well, heh, heh. There is that!"

"And, you live with that, that." Hero stammered.

"Careful." Tenchi smiled tightly looking around. "You never can tell."

"Woman!" Hero finished judiciously. "Along with the two princess?"

"And two police officers and the greatest mad genius scientist in the universe!" Again Tenchi looked around.

"Like I said, you never know." He paused for a moment shrugging at the look of astonishment written on Hero's face.

"But as I was saying," He extended his hand. "Welcome aboard!"

Hero eyed Tenchi for a moment. Seeing briefly in his mind the fires of hell springing up all about the young man. Seeming also to hear laughter echoing like thunder, as hordes of demons, all looking like Ryoko rose about him. Each with its own pitch fork. "How sweet! Fresh meat!" The host of Ryoko's cackled and chanted! The image was shattered by the sound of Tenchi clearing his throat. Still uncertain Hero never the less excepted the offered hand. Allowing Tenchi to haul him upwards on to the porch beside him.

"Well I must say Lord Tenchi!" Hero began. "You seem to live an interesting life!"

"You don't know the half of it." Tenchi smirked helplessly. Noting that in spite of his small size Hero had a fair amount of mass. "And it's just 'Tenchi'." He added watching as Hero perceptibly flinched.

"That really wouldn't be proper my prince!"

"Then I so command it!" He amended sternly managing to keep a strait face perhaps full ten seconds, before breaking into a wide smile.

"Ok then," Hero nodded. "Tenchi," finding himself mirroring the expression. "Then please call me Hero!" finding also, In spite of not wanting to, rapidly beginning to like this rouge prince. As Tenchi withdrew hand Hero caught sight of movement. Just out of the corner of his eye. When he turned however… He saw nothing.

"Little jumpy?" Tenchi asked.

"Well..." Hero let the thought trail off.

"With damn good reason!" Tenchi nodded. "But I don't think you need worry about Ryoko anymore." He paused watching Hero's face change.

"I took care of it." He then added. Remembering the wild look in her eyes Hero was having difficulty-believing Tenchi could have just 'handled anything'" At least when it came to that, Woman!

"You managed to clam her down?" Hero wondered. "How?"

"I am Lord Tenchi Masaki after all!" He told hero, drawing himself up. Managing about a full second before he proceeded to burst out laughing. "It's no use!" He guffawed. "I can't even say it with a strait face!"

"Meyow?" Came a soft inquiry. In response both men whirled.


	73. 4:08 Of Cats and dogs

4.08

To her credit Ryo-oki didn't jump or lose grip on her tray though her eyes did widen slightly. The ambient light catching the crimson jewel at her brow.

Looking her over, Tenchi was in a mild state of shock. Ryo-chan looked nice. It was plainly obvious there was feminine skullduggery a foot! Noting instantly not only was there only one glass on the tray but two straws.

"_I know Ayeka and Ryoko had a hand in the clothes and make up but the juice and straws," _He paused considering. "_What are you up to Sasami?" _He smiled,

"_A_s_ if I didn't know!"_

"Huh." He mused aloud, startling Hero out of his fugue. He had been staring at Ryo-chan mouth slightly ajar.

"D-did you say something my prince?" Hero stammered. Forgetting in his panic they were now supposedly on a first name basis.

"You know?" Tenchi said turning. "I just remembered something I gotta go do?" Hero watched, feeling his knees knock as Tenchi made way past Ryo-oki.

"Me luv you." She whispered as he drew near. Tenchi glanced down into her shinning eyes.

"Good luck." He told her quietly then made his way past. "You two carry on!" He offered over his shoulder unable to resist being possessed by Kiyone for a second or two.

"HEY!" Hero startled. There was more than a certain mild rudeness to the remark! When his eyes again met Ryo-chan's though, he felt it all just drain away.

Tenchi continued back into the house, having mixed emotions about the whole affair. Ryo-Oki was more than just some pet! Like Sasami, She had become like a little sister and…. He stopped, finding himself so worried, almost on the verge of turning around, walking back out there... irrationally wanting to drive Hero like a thumbtack!

"She's a big girl Tenchi." He sighed to no one. And the attraction between them was mutual and obvious. In fact, the last time Tenchi could recall seeing sparks like that fly between two people, his high school had burned to the ground! Still, It took all the courage he had to just slowly walk away.

"Ah tawt yah mate bay hirsty?" Ryo-chan offered slowly, holding out the tray.

"That's very kind of you." Hero responded with equal care. "Uh, Miss?" He added almost as an afterthought.

"Re-hyo-hoki." She smiled, pronouncing her name slow and phonetically. Wishing for the thousandth time she could talk normally!

"That's different." He mused perplexed. _"And vaguely familiar..."_ he added mentally. "Pretty though!" He quickly added when noting a flicker of displeasure about her features. "_IDIOT!" _He fumed privately, wanting to just kick himself! as Ryo-chan continued to stand there.

_"What am I suppose to do?" _She wondered. "_God! He's so awesome! And I…" _She paused Mentally, seeing her reflection in the pitcher on the tray.

"_I got all the class of… a duck!" _Over in camp Hero things were equally uncertain.

_"Man! I wish I'd gotten out more!"_ He grimaced. "_The last five years has been Study! Study! Study! Then Work! Work! Work!" _He then took a moment to glance back her way. In response she hit him with the most agonizingly sweet smile!

"_Argh!" _He moaned mentally. "_Oh my god! I haven't had a date since I was fifteen! Could someone please tell me how I could be more lame!?"_

Ryo-chan notice him making eye contact, rather than look away she steeled herself and tried a smile and felt a chill sweep up her back when it seemed his eyes widened ever so slightly.

"_Yeep! Is there something caught in my teeth!?"_ She privately panicked. _"Why didn't I brush? Stupid! Stupid!" _Carefully she tried to angle her face to minimize his exposure to what she now believed to be a filth ridden hole! "_Way to go carrot breath!" _She groaned. Hero however saw her turn slightly away, and panicked!

_"She's gonna leave!" _His mind raced, lurching forward hoping, reflexively wanting to do something, anything! to keep Ryo-chan from leaving.

Ryo-Oki saw him step towards her and in a moment of supreme nervousness, almost dropped the tray. Reaction and counter reaction swung into play with precision that would have brought tears to Isaac Newton's eyes. Seeing her plight Hero reflexively tried to grab the tray and missed just as Ryo-chan was recovering her own balance. In the microseconds between the two events, enough juice spilled on the floor that when his foot caught the puddle, inertia was more than enough to send Hero sprawling at her feet with a grunt.

"Meyow?" She called softly, then paused, feeling a sense of relief as intense as her panic had been when he groaned and lifted his head. Wondering if he shouldn't just keep laying there, Hero cast about from his unique new vantage point. It was odd even to him to notice at the time, but Ryo-oki's were petit and well formed. To his own defense, Hero never considered himself to have anything approaching a foot fetish but… Well, they were perfect! All the toes were exactly proportioned and Ryo-chan's elongated currently painted nails only served to add the right touch of exotic or erotic, if you prefer, mystic.

"Wow!" He gasped. Starring at her bare toes. "You have the most amazing feet!"

"AY!" She startled in response, covering her left foot with the right, not certain at all why she was suddenly embarrassed. "Who ant sum jush our naught?"

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Hero intoned as he proceeded to extract himself from the floor. Once standing he took stock. Noticing he'd torn the other knee of his trouser. "Damn it all!" he lamented, tugging at the material.

"Who ok?" She asked, wishing she hadn't snapped at him, though secretly she was glowing. "_He likes my feet!" _She smiled, then just as quickly found herself frowning. "_He's weird!"_

"Nothing seems to be broken." He told her. "_Except my pride, dignity and self-esteem. Did I miss anything?" _A moment then past between them before Ryo-chan again held out her tray.

"Ear." She told him softly. Having no reason not to, and he had certainly earned it the hard way! Hero removed the glass from the tray and took a tentative sip.

_"Please Sasami!" _Ryo-chan silently begged. "_No strawberry-cabbage or carrot blends! Nothing but plain simple ordinary juice!"_

She watched fearfully. Would he spew? "_Please no!"_while Ryo-oki had never given the concept of religion much thought, she none the less found herself praying to the silent unseen. Juri after all desperately needed its princesses, she really didn't want to have to kill Sasami! However, whatever constituted the red liquid within the pitcher it was obviously well received as hero lowered the glass.

"Ahhh!" He sighed appreciatively, "Delicious!"

_"She lives another day!"_ Ryo-chan smiled, relieved to the core of her being. "Ant me ta feel ore ass?" She asked sweetly.

"I-I beg your pardon?" Hero stammered, staring back at her blankly. After a moment, repeating her statement silently Ryo-chan felt her face shoot crimson realizing what it had sounded like.

"MOW!" She stammered. "Hi MANT!" Then just like that, amazingly, incredibly, He just burst out laughing.

"Hits naught funky!" She snapped. Not able to believe what was happening! How could he? In a huff she turned, intending to just leave! She had thought he was, well, different! Ryo-chan managed a step before she suddenly felt his hand on her shoulder, causing her to freeze.

"You- your right!" Hero told her softly. "It's not funny." Ryo-Oki felt his hand, firm and insistent, suddenly as the center of her universe. "Please except my apology my lady?" Hero added pleadingly.

"Uhmm." She murmured, not even daring to look.

"Please don't leave?" He asked.

_"My Lady?"_ Ryo-chan's mind whirled, he 'd called her that before, it just hadn't registered until now. Certainly she'd heard Ayeka or Sasami called that! Even Ryoko! But she? She was always Ryo-oki or Ryo-chan! Turning back to him slowly she felt the most exquisite pain in her heart. Hero's eye conveyed regret far more poignant than mere words. A sensation she shared when his hand lifted from her shoulder. She smiled, not wanted to trust words to fail her again, hoping her meaning might be conveyed. In utter frustration Ryo-chan brought her right hand away from the tray.

"_**It's really too bad you can't understand this!"**_ She signed with a sad little smile. Hero instantly brightened.

"_**And what kind of a diplomat would I be if I didn't speak other languages?"**_ He counter signed smiling in return.

"MEYOW!!" Ryo-chan gushed ecitedly.


	74. 4:09 Hero:Warship

4.09

With attention focused on the small screen, Ryoko absently reached into the box and after a moment of two of groping managed to procure the intended prize.

"Quit hogging the crackers!" She hissed in a low voice. Sparing the princess only the smallest of sideways glances.

"You know perfectly well you're the one shoveling them into you trap!" Ayeka whispered, fiercely indignant.

"Shhhhh!" Ryoko snapped "They'll hear your big mouth!" grimacing while gesturing at the small device between them. That being said the two settled back into rapt attention of Mr. Scan 5000! "_Where did Washu come up with these names?"_ Ryoko had to admit however once in a blue moon Washu's little devices did come in handy! Of course it was no big surprise she had these little spy gizmos hanging around. Ryoko knew for a card-carrying fact the whole house was bugged! Probably the Olsen too! Nobuyuki didn't have the monopoly on little quirks and perversion around here! No Sir! Which was why Ryoko was glad she at least was normal.

At any rate this little puppy was just the thing for a covert situation like this! The range was limited but the weather was nice, about upper fifty, but still too early in the year for bugs. Perfect for some roof top snooping! They'd had a moment of panic when the two below had started signing to each other but 'ol Mr. Scan had automatically started translating using subtitles! It was just like watching English and American movies! Except the translations seemed dead on. Ryoko felt a sudden poke on her leg. After almost jumping out of her skin, a glance at the princess was rewarded with Ayeka waving an empty can at her and expectantly pointing.

"Sheesh!" Ryoko whispered. Handing Ayeka a fresh can of beer. "When did I become your slave?"

"What do you mean become?" The princess smiled.

"_**I suppose most people think all diplomats are born with a silver spoon in their mouths!"**_ Hero was signing to a raptly attentive Ryo-chan. Now seated a few feet away, trying to not appear too eager. "_**I had to pay my own way through High school and Collage!"**_ He assumed a decidedly dark look. _**"If I had a spoon my father probably sold it to buy booze!"**_

"Meow." Ryo-Oki nodded, quietly signing. _**"I know what its like to have a parent who's on the sauce!"**_

"WHAT!" Ryoko snapped. Seconds before Ayeka clamped a hand over her mouth.

"_**So your family is poor?"**_ Ryo-chan added glancing about, wondering if the TV in the living room was on?

"We are now!" Hero steamed aloud. Then calming himself continued in sign. "_**Thanks to my drunken louse of a father!"**_ Ryo-chan nodded trying to keep up.

"_**No food in the house!"**_ He continued. _**"Bill collectors calling at all hours! I'm still paying off some of his delinquent loans!"**_

_"What's a bill collector?" _She wondered. Not that it really mattered! It was important to Hero. So she figured she'd better listen! He was just so soulful, pouring his heart out to her! Ryo-oki found herself liking him more and more with each passing second.

"_**You've lead a hard life."**_ She signed to him during a brief pause.

"_**Well,"**_ He then took a moment before he replied. _**"It hasn't been easy, That's for sure! I practically had to raise myself!"**_

"_**You live with you father then?"**_ She asked unable to contain her curiosity.

"_**No."**_ Hero told her flatly. _**"He's dead."**_

"_**Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean!"**_ Ryo-chan frantically explained.

"_**Hey!"**_ He interrupted shrugging. _**"It's ok. He pretty much drank himself to death."**_ Ryo-chan felt sick at heart for him.

"So noble." She sighed, taking a moment when he was glancing away to give him another once over. "So beautiful!"

"_**What happen to your mother?"**_ She signed, when his attention returned to her. _**"That is if you don't mind answering that question?" **_

"She disappeared when I was nine." Hero told her aloud. "The details are a little foggy, I was very young. I do remember the old bastard and my mother fighting. Then she just ups and left! I haven't seen her since!"

"_**How Sad!"**_ She told him, wishing there were something she could do!

"I've made inquiries to the Jurian consulate, But never got a reply on the mater." Hero snorted verbally. "I guess half bred Jurian bastards just don't rate!" He rolled his eyes and grinned. "Unless your royal I suppose?"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Ryo-chan hissed angrily.

"I'm Sorry!" Hero told her truthfully. "I didn't mean that." He continued to stare hoping he hadn't gone too far. "I really got to say I like Tenchi!" He chuckled. "It's kinda hard not to!" She continued to gaze at him, her expression softening only a little.

"Come on! Please forgive me?" He added almost to the point of begging. Ryo-chan finally sighed.

"_**Ok," **_She told him, fingers fluttering like wings. _**"I guess I understand."**_

"Wow!" Hero replied relived. "You really like him that much?" Ryo-chan didn't know it, but he was ready to drop to his knees, fall on his face ANYTHING! To keep her from Turing away from him!

"_**Uh huh."**_ She signed nodding for emphasis. "_Hope I didn't overreact!" _Oki worried privately.

"Well, I hope that's as a brother." He smiled.

_"Of all the cotton picking nerve!"_ She fumed quietly. "**What business is that of yours?!" **Ryo-chan signed. Making doubly sure she put the right emphasis on the statement so he'd know he was on dangerous ground!

"I'd be really jealous if it wasn't." He said quietly, fixing her with a steady gaze. Ryo-chan froze as she took his full meaning. Seeing his eyes and feeling the heat rise in her face.

"WHOOO HOO!" Ryoko gasped sipping her beer. "He's go'n for the kill!"

"How shameless!" Ayeka steamed, all the while fanning herself and leaning closer to the screen. "He barely knows her! That masher!"

Down on the porch Ryo-chan smiled, hoping it was the right thing to do. _"Hero's not Tenchi."_ She thought. "_But that's ok! Who is?" _Hero returned her smile, it was a very pleasant moment. As an after thought he reached for the glass just the spilt second Ryo-chan realized it was almost empty. Time seemed to stand still for both when his hand touched hers.

"_Oh!" _Her mind exploded but she didn't pull away. Taking that as a sign, Hero adjusted his grip and firmly squeezed.

"Ryo-chan." He sighed. Ryo-oki couldn't think of a reply, she just as suddenly realized she didn't want one. Instead she leaned forward. Hero was delighted.

"So beautiful." He told her brushing aside a stray lock of hair as Ryo-chan lifted her face and closed her eyes as his mouth was descending onto hers.

Back on the roof. Ryoko and Ayeka were both leaning over so far, there couldn't have been more than an inch between the little screen and their noses.

"Oh!" The princess gasped.

"My!" Ryoko gaped.

"GOD!" They said in unison.

"What the hell are the two of you doing up here?" said a voice from behind. With both of them leaning forward on hands and knees, in their startled haste to sit bolt upright, the princess and the pirate again knocked heads. This time however the impact was literal, causing both to fall over in separate directions. Revealing some incriminating evidence to a certain apprentice priest. Tenchi clucked his tongue sadly at the dismal spectacle.

"Have the two of you no shame?" He asked, looking at the small-screened device which had been reveal to him. "Up here spying!" He sniffed. "The very idea!" As the first to recover, Ryoko believed it was her sacred duty to cover their mutual tracks.

"No no!" She shook her head while sliding Mr. Scan behind her back. "You've got it all wrong!" She lied. "Were up here watching our soaps!"

"Uh huh." Tenchi grunted, not buying of course what was being sold. Over to the other side Ayeka had recovered enough to finally sit up and start rubbing her head.

"Hey!" Ryoko hissed under her breath in that general direction. "Little help?"

"Huh?" Ayeka started. Still looking slightly dazed. Catching sight of Tenchi seemed to be just enough to jar Ayeka out of paralysis. "Oh, that's right Lord Tenchi!" She told him. Glancing at Ryoko without much enthusiasm. "The weathers so nice!"

"Oh, is that right?" Tenchi snorted.

"Yes!" Ayeka responded sharply, not a very accomplished prevaricator. Like it mattered given the circumstance. "And." She added unconvincingly. "The reception is so much better out here!" In response Tenchi eyed the pair sadly chewing his lip.

"Ok," He began. "So, what's the name of the program your watching?" still in perfect sync Ayeka and Ryoko swallowed.

"Oh, I don't recall!" Ryoko said quickly. "Those darn commercials! They just make you lose track!" Tenchi leaned forwards.

"That's really lame!" He told her unable to keep the surprised amusement out of his voice.

"Isn't though?" Ryoko agreed.

"Over to you Ayeka." He nodded and pointed.

"Huh?" She again started.

"What show are you watching?" Tenchi pressed with a nod.

"Hero," Ayeka stammered, searching... "Warship." She added weakly with a thoroughly miserable expression. Surprised Tenchi snorted, clamping down hard on the giggle. A fact made more irresistible by the lopsided smirk forming on Ryoko's astonished features. "Ohhhhhh!" Ayeka deflated.

The sound was like a match on a pool of gasoline, causing Ryoko and then Tenchi to burst out laughing. In the case of the ex-space pirate however, the jocular spasm caused her to lose the backhanded grip she had on Mr. Scan!

"OH SHIT!" She yelped. Visions of what Washu would do if the 'borrowed' device impacted on real estate below dancing in her head, Ryoko scrambled!

"I GOT IT!" She cried triumphantly, snatching it from the jaws of certain doom! In her haste to save the goods though, Ryoko forgot for a split second where she was. More than enough time for her to crash into the yard. Having taken much larger impacts and come up swinging, Ryoko rolled out of the mild impression and looked up into the angry eyes of Ryo-chan!

"Oh! Heh heh!" She smiled with dirt in her teeth. "Hi there!"

"Meyow." Ryo-oki growled meaningfully prompting Ryoko to start shaking her head, emitting a small shower of dirt in the process.

"Wait a second here!" She stammered. "You got this all wrong kid!"

"HISSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Was the response. Hero, feeling the short hairs on his neck begin to rise, almost jumped out of his skin when Tenchi descended suddenly into the yard. Landing with a grunt, he straitened to his full height and glanced around. Hero felt his life pass before his eyes! Now with her cover blown, in a total panic, Ryoko started waving her hands frantically.

"I mean it!" She babbled. "It wasn't like I was on the roof spying on you!" loosing her grip on Mr. Scan. The little black device spun through the air, smacking hard enough on the earth to pop open. As everyone watched, it beeped twice as the screen displayed the words 'Replay' In bright flashing letters, showing the last series of images it had recorded before sliding off the roof. A sweet breathless moment with Hero and Ryo-chan locked in a most passionate kiss!

"Heh heh!" Ryoko grinned grotesquely. If Ryo-chan had ever blushed before, Tenchi couldn't recall it in view of the shade of blazing crimson she now sported!

"Now Ryo-" Tenchi tried before Ryo-Oki drew herself up clenching tiny fists!

"MEYOKO!" She roared. The jewel at her forehead blazed, and before the startled eyes of all assembled, Washu's Mr. Scan 5000, lifted into the air and was waded up like a ball of tissue before shooting like a missile to plow into the lake! As the sonic boom was fading, Ryo-chan straitened. Then with a regal swagger that would do Ayeka proud tossed her head and walked away towards back of the house.

"Kiyone?" Sasami asked, leaning into the half open doorway. Sitting perched on a small three-legged stool Kiyone glance up.

"Sasami honey." She kind of dead panned. "You really need to knock." Key then nodded towards the contents of her lap. "I'm realigning the matrix in my sidearm. You could have made me shoot my foot off just now."

"Why don't you do that aboard your ship?" Sasami gasped in a strangled little voice.

"Because I'm lazy and disorganized." Kiyone drawled. "How can I help you?"

"Well, lunch is ready." Sasami paused. "If we can still call it that. And I just wanted to round up the posse!" Sparing another glance upwards Kiyone winced.

"You're getting bad as your sister!" She frowned half-heartedly.

"Hey! I'm just trying to fit in!" Sasami griped. "Anyway, you got any idea where they all are?"

"Give me a break." Kiyone shook her head.

"What's that suppose to…"

"I think I saw Ryoko and Ayeka Walking towards his room. Kiyone stated flatly.

"Together?" Sasami blinked. "I wonder what those two are up to?"

"Maybe they both finally snapped?" Key supplied flatly. "Decided to just gang rape him?"

For an instant Sasami's eye's widened. Before she paused, grimaced then glared.

"That's not funny!" Sasami snapped angrily.

"I guess it's not." Kiyone stopped what she was doing and looked up, her eye's softening. "Honey, how much more are you going to punish yourself?"

"Don't give me that bullshit Key!" Sasami cried. "You love him too!"

"Yeah, I do." Kiyone smiled her eyes a little sad. "But he's just not for me."

Sasami stood for a long moment, feeling an unreasonable blast of anger.

"So you're just going to give him up?"

"I was never in the running Sasami." Kiyone told her. "I pretty much figured that out bout three years ago." Sasami glanced at the floor.

"I don't believe this!" She whispered. "First Ayeka now you? What's happening around here?"

"Things are about to change." Kiyone smiled. "And we gotta accept it."

"Just like that?" Sasami challenged, eyes flashing. "Well maybe that's you're way!" With that she turned and left, leaving Kiyone wishing she could learn to just keep her mouth shut.

Sasami paused at his door for a few seconds, listening intently, knuckles hovering inches from the facing. Thanks to Kiyone's little attempt at humor her mind was doing loop de loops. Painting some of the most racy images imaginable! Yet straining her ears, Sasami couldn't hear anything, which neither confirmed nor denied her fears. In fact the room sounded empty.

"_I'm being a silly goose!"_ She thought after a few moments. "_There's no way in hell Tenchi, Ryoko and my sister the prude are in there having a gang-bang!" _Sasami paused realizing how red her face must be getting.

"_Hell! It's only because of Tsunami I even know what one is!"_ She stood there a moment longer before crouching down she slid the door open just a tad, readying… Ok, she didn't have a clue what she was going to say or do if…

"_Stop thinking such nasty thoughts!"_ And with that Sasami leaned carefully forwards taking a little peek... into an empty room.

"Boy! That sure was anticlimactic!" she huffed, wondering for a second what she might have done if…

"_Arrrgh! When did I get so perverted?"_ Sasami winced mentally. It was right then, she happened to spy both the open window and through it, her sister standing on the roof.

_"Their out on the roof?"_ She wondered. "_But everyone could see… I'm DOING IT AGAIN!"_

"Hey! AYEKA!" Sasami called, forgetting for a split-second, she was hanging in the door to Tenchi room. Out on the roof Ayeka, who had been picking up beer cans in the wake of Tenchi's leap down glanced up. Just as her sandal landed squarely atop the can she'd been reaching for. Sasami watched in horror as the first princess stumbled. Shot backward then disappeared over the edge.

"AYEEEEEEEE!" Ayeka managed, amid the sound of cloth tearing.

"Well I hope you're satisfied!" Tenchi stormed.

"I ASURE YOU MY PRINCE!" Hero shouted. "I HAVE ONLY THE BEST INTENTIONS TWORDS THE YOUNG LADY!"

"Not you Casanova!" He almost spat. "I mean little miss dirt angel over here!" Still siting in the impression she'd made Ryoko looked the very soul of dejectedness.

"Com'on Tenchi!" She sniffed. "We were only having a little fun!"

"Dose everyone in this house have a peeping gene in their make up?" He huffed. "You can't just spy on each other like this it's just not right!"

If possible Ryoko looked even further down cast.

"I was worried," She sniffed. "Oki's never had a real boyfriend before." Tenchi looked into those soft yellow eyes and felt his anger melt, his resolve begin to dissolve.

"Oh no," He steamed. "You're not going to soft wash me little Miss peeper!"

Ryoko gazed back, swallowed, thinking. "_God! I just love it when he takes charge!"_

"You've got to learn that people aren't just on display for your amusement!" Tenchi demanded as the air was filled with an ear-piercing shriek! Heralding appearance of Ayeka.

Well, most of her anyway. As she fell past roofs edge catching her gown on the rain de-fuser the princess bounced to a halt, her gown bunched up around her armpits, the rest of her dangling like a pinyatada. In this case however all the 'goodies' were quite visible! Tenchi stood frozen, starring at a pair of white thong back panties, which were suddenly center of his universe while Hero on the porch was close to coma. Finding his face suddenly inches of the Princess crotch. Nose gushing Tenchi rolled up his eyes and fainted dead away.

Some distance, around house side, Ryo-chan leaned against one side of the greenhouse. Anger having evaporated with her recollection of what had occurred moments before.

"_My first kiss!"_ She sighed to herself starry eyed. _"I've got to tell Sasami!"_


	75. 4:10 Target Practise

4.10

The afternoon had final managed to pass uneventfully as it ever could be around the Misaki homestead. Sasami had been finishing up the supper dishes when Mihoshi had descended, leaning in to the kitchen covertly, as anyone with such a mass of golden hair might.

"Psssssst!"

"Huh?" Sasami had looked up, gaping uncomprehendingly at the pair of blue eyes suddenly staring at her intently.

"Shhhh!" Miho intoned, finger pressed to her lips when seeing She had Sasami's attention. "Come with me!" She added.

"Mihoshi?" Sasami murmured surprised to say the least.

"Sasami," Mihoshi had assured. "It's very important!"

So, she had gone. The dishes were done anyway and well, Miho was acting strange to say the very least! Following all the way, up to the training grounds carrying a box Mihoshi had trust into her hands, moments after leaving the house. She had instantly quashed any inquiry, saying only it was a surprise! It wasn't till Sasami had stumbled on the steep path she'd suddenly discovered the true nature of her cargo when the innocent looking boxes lid flipped up. Reveling to her questing eyes... A GP pulse blaster!

"EWWWWWW!" Sasami had instantly reacted. She supposed it was silly, being who she was or rather who she was becoming to have an aversion to firearms. After all Tsunami was arguably the biggest 'gun' imaginable! However, she was still Sasami! Sweet and innocent! Ok, maybe not the last part so much anymore but come on! "Mihoshi!" Sasami wined, charging the last few steps up to level ground.

"What the heck is this?" She demanded, showing the box and its contents. "You know I hate guns!"

"Ok, cadet!" Mihoshi snapped, turning around. "Listen up!" The uncharacteristic harshness of her normally singsong voice made Sasami jump! "Here are the facts!" She began.

"What facts?" Sasami queried.

"NO QUESTIONS MAGGOT!" Mihoshi suddenly shouted, blue eyes blazing.

"Yes ma'am!" Sasami quipped, eyes about to tumble from her skull. Thinking, _"Maggot? Cadet? When did I join the military?"_

"Fact number one!" Mihoshi began, walking with hands clasped behind her back, making a slow circle of Sasami. "With the exception of you, everyone in the house knows how to defend themselves!" She paused regarding Sasami disdainfully. "Even little Mayuka has her claws!" Having completed a full circlet Mihoshi leaned close. "This makes you a liability!" She then straitened. "We are therefor here today to correct this!"

"_Hope I'm doing this right?" _Having made her point Mihoshi privately considered "_It always works in the movies!"_

"May I please say something?" Sasami asked.

"When you address a superior!" Mihoshi told her sternly. "You always begin and end a sentence with sir!" Sasami almost rolled her eyes.

_"Mihoshi's really lost it this time!"_ she observed quietly. "Sir, May I ask you a question? Sir!"

"NO!" Mihoshi barked. Then paused looking embarrassed. "I mean yes!"

"Sir! Which is it? Sir!" Sasami smirked.

"Watch your tone with me cadet!" Miho warned. "Any further insubordination and I'll assign you some K P duty!"

"Miho." Sasami sighed. "I already do all the cooking." At which point, 'training Sargent Mihoshi's' face fell.

"Just ask your question."

"Look, I understand where you're coming from," Sasami told her. "But I've got Tsunami to protect me!"

"Yeah, but She's in orbit!" Mihoshi responded with a nod the indicated direction. "What if someone came at you with a knife or a gun?"

"How long would it take to target and fire from way up there?"

"Miho," Sasami sighed. "Tsunami's..." She paused eyeing Mihoshi. "It just doesn't work that way!" Prompting, Mihoshi to suddenly kneel.

"Listen, kido," She said softly, suddenly again the Mihoshi Sasami knew. "I know how tough your other self is supposed to be right? But we just almost lost Tenchi's dad!" Sasami looked back drinking deeply from those blue eyes, her resolved already crumbling when Mihoshi put in the final nail to the end of the mater.

"Sasami?" she asked leaning close. "You do know how much I love you right?"

"Miho..." Sasami muttered uncomfortably, knowing she was pinned!

"Do this for me?" Mihoshi whispered. "Ok?"

"Ok." Sasami whispered, then smirked. "Sir."

"Alright!" Mihoshi stood up positively beaming. "Let's get down to business!" She called. "Present arms!"

Smiling, hoping to lighten the moment Sasami offered both of hers, palms up.

"Just hand me the box!" Mihoshi breathed rolling her eyes. "Little miss smarty boots!" Sasami complied bending and retrieving the container. She felt nervous as hell! It was almost laughable! She just couldn't seem to help herself. Guns were loud stupid and useless! She felt so, torn! Tsunami was a goddess of light! All life was sacred! Yet... hadn't the time she had lived, the memories of her more ancient self shown time and time again? Might more often than not, ruled the day. To have peace one must prepare to wage war! Without weapons those she loved could die! It was all very confusing!

"Sasami? Honey?" Mihoshi said gently seeing clearly how tense the little princess was becoming just gazing into that box. "I'm a cop!" She stated proudly. "So trust me when I tell you... Guns are tools, Just like wrenches and hammers." Mihoshi then shrugged.

"They don't kill people!" She concluded. "Other people are what dose that!" Having hopefully reassured, Mihoshi reached into the box and withdrew the pistol.

"I'd like to introduce you to a close personal friend of mine!" Holding the weapon up to catch the light Sasami saw a wistful smile cross the detective 1st classes face.

"This is a standard GP issue pulse-blaster mark II." Mihoshi recited. "It's a Light Energy Weapon, or LEW as space patrol officers call them. It fires thirty shots on a standard clip-cell and is field serviceable." By way of demonstration, Mihoshi paused briefly enough to eject the gun's clip from it's handle with an effortless flick.

"While not having either the penetration or shear blast capacity of The Mark IV or V," She continued showing the 'clip cell' to Sasami before slamming it back into place with 'well practiced' ease. "Its recharge cycle is one third the duration of any blaster currently made."

"You missed your calling." Sasami smiled. "You should do demos!"

"Huh?" the look of annoyance that was crossing Mihoshi's face at the interruption, vanished as curiosity got the best of her. "What's a demo?"

"It's where pretty girls walk a round, usually wearing next to nothing, telling people all about new products." Sasami's smile faltered somewhat. What she had just said that could have caused Miho to suddenly turn beat red?

"PAY ATTENTION!" Mihoshi snapped. "Were here to shoot guns! Not take pictures of girls licking tires!"

"What?" Sasami asked curiously.

"NEVER MIND!" Mihoshi steamed handing Sasami the pistol.

"Ok." Sasami muttered, handling it gingerly despite Miho's speech wondering _"Licking tires?"_ As Mihoshi reach and drew her own sidearm, holding the weapon out for inspection.

"Among its previously mentioned features," She resumed, ignoring the curious stare Sasami was giving her. "The mark II has a solar recharge mode which will bring the weapon to a twenty shot capacity in just under an hour in direct sunlight."

"Licking Tires?" Sasami asked, her eyes narrowing.

"The Standard clip has a life of one hundred recharges before recycling is mandatory."

"Licking Tires?" Sasami asked again.

"ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION!?" Mihoshi snapped.

"The Standard clip has a life of one hundred recharges before recycling is mandatory." Sasami recited. Punctuation it with a smug little smile.

"Readouts, Such as ammo and gun status, are presented at the back of the weapon, just below the sight." Mihoshi added slightly annoyed, before pausing again, seeming to be expecting, something?

"What?" Sasami asked, smiling fondly.

"That rounds out most of the mark II's more commonly known features." Mihoshi continued, Now seeming a tad more excited. She reached out and dotted Sasami's nose. "But, If your GP, Like me!" Mihoshi smiled, pausing ever so noticeably before Sasami rolled her eyes, returning Miho's look dubiously.

"Hey!" Mihoshi faltered. "It was a great slogan when I was a cadet!"

"I'm sure." Sasami Commented dryly. "Did they lick tires back then too?"

"Grrr!" Mihoshi grumbled mildly hostile, taking her weapon in both hands. Sasami watched curiously as the pistol's grip was folded forward almost flush with muzzle, forming a slightly oval over all shape about the size of Tenchi's electric razor.

"That's cool." She nodded begrudgingly.

"Isn't it though?" Mihoshi smiled. _"Thank god I've manage to distract her!" _"Now you try!" She said trying to keep momentum. Concentrating, Sasami tried to repeat the procedure, only to be rewarded with and angry buzz causing her to drop the weapon in surprise.

"Hey!" She yelped, rubbing a hand suddenly full of icy needles.

"S'ok!" Mihoshi giggled. "Forgot to tell you about the signature lock!"

"Uh huh." Sasami grumbled, fixing Mihoshi a dubious look.

"What's with the sudden tude?" Mihoshi asked.

"Oh nothing!" Sasami sighed, rubbing her palms together vigorously. Fortunately, the sensation seemed to be short lived!

"Ok!" Miho told her while bending to retrieve Sasami's weapon. "Let me show you how this works!"

"Tire licker." Sasami muttered. Mihoshi straitened pausing long enough to glare.

"You depress this stud!" she continued after a moment. Indicating a red recessed marking on the guns folded grip.

"By telling him you're a lesbian?" Sasami drawled.

"SASAMI!" Mihoshi stormed, Now at the end of her rope.

"Ok." Sasami shrugged. "I'm sorry! I'll listen now I promise!"

"Gezzz you and Key! Two peas in a pod!" Mihoshi looked at her shaking her head. Sasami was truly sorry. She did not mean to be mean! It was just too much fun screwing with Miho because she tended to spaz out! A trait the detective certainly shared with Ayeka!

"Anyway by…" Miho continued. "PRESSING this Switch!" She stated emphatically while mildly glaring. "You activate the guns signature mode. In this state, a new user simply places bare palm against the guns grip."

Mihoshi then gestured indicating Sasami should try. After a moment's dubious compliance was rewarded, by a three-tone beep from the weapon.

"The gun is now signature locked to you, Your its master now Sasami!" Mihoshi grinned.

"Swell." Sasami grumbled. _"I can't have a puppy but a I can have a pet gun!"_

"Try folding it now." Miho urged. Sasami hesitated a moment, whatever the gun had nailed her with before had not been pleasant! Another glance and she decided to press on. Trusting Mihoshi was more interested in 'showing off' the guns abilities than playing a cheap prank. Sure enough the blaster responded, folding up now at the slightest pressure.

"Well that is neat." Sasami admitted, again begrudgingly.

"Finally," Mihoshi told her proudly . "Before we start popping badies!"

"I can hardly wait!" Sasami breathed un-enthused. Unperturbed by the sarcasm this time, Mihoshi proceeded to place her own pistol, side on against her forehead then when she was certain audience attention was undivided, released. To Sasami's utter amazement the gun just hung there.

"Each Mark II is also equipped with specific atomic surface adhesion!" Mihoshi explained buoyantly. "Or mister sticky! As we GP like to call it!"

Sasami stared and stared, Sure! She'd seen both Mihoshi and Kiyone place their guns on their hips and just let them hang. It was strange how she had just never really thought about it till now!

"That is TWISTED!" She smiled.

"Sticky mode is controlled through the signature grip!" Mihoshi continued. "And, rather than go into four and a half hours of techno babble!" She paused, choosing that moment to reach and remover her blaster from her forehead. "Suffice it to say, where you stick it is where it stays until YOU move it again!" She concluded with emphasis.

"So, no one can," Sasami asked, "I don't know, just grab it off my side?"

"Not unless the gun knows them," Mihoshi explained. "Otherwise, they get too friendly, and the mark II will give 'em a little bite!" She then leaned close studying Sasami's eyes. "The only one who can fire it after the signature lock is tripped is you." Mihoshi smiled. "That's a promise!"

Sasami had to admit knowing that made her feel a little better. After all, with Mayuka in the house and little Taro over every so often with his fingers into everything now that he was five. The prospect of another weapon in the house did not appeal to her at all!

"So," Mihoshi asked after a moment watching Sasami handle the weapon. "Can I show you how I got all my trophies?"

"Aside from the ones from licking tires?" Sasami flashed her an evil grin

"I swear!" Mihoshi grumbled. "I'm gonna bop you if you don't drop it!"

"Ok Miho." Sasami shrugged, giving Mihoshi a warm smile. "Show me how it's done."


	76. 4:11 Ryoko My Darling

4.11

Night had fallen at last.

Still feeling effects of Washu's minor surgeries, Tenchi made way cautiously up the long darkened stairway. Pausing every now and again, glancing around. It was only when he was most certain his accent had gone unobserved did he finally climbed the last few steps. Still skirting the actually open plaza area of the shrine however. Sneaking out had been a pain! With everyone understandably up in arms over what happened to his father, plus a stranger in the house assured no one was following normal patterns.

"_At least Kiyone is out of the house for a while!"_ Tenchi thought not, without a small pang of guilt. She just tended to prowl at the oddest hours! Her being off on an errand in town was definitely a plus in this situation!

Sasami was worn to a frazzle after something she had done after supper, her and Mihoshi had returned from the training ground shortly before Miho had gotten ready. Accompanying Key on her errand to town, while she had gone to her job at the club. Ayeka had retired early just to get away from Hero's bowing and scraping when he wasn't mooning over Ryo-chan. Thus assuring their resident Cabbit was not on the snoop as well. He'd just put Mayuka to bed after she'd fallen asleep in front of the TV. That left the two worst culprits in the local rumor mill.

For some reason Washu had announced, rather obviously at dinner that her and grandpa had something to talk about? Needless to say the tongues around the house were wagging as to how 'cosy' those two seemed to be getting. Hey, why not? Tenchi reasoned, If Gramps and little Miss crab head wanted to… No, he just couldn't bring himself to think about it! Besides, they all just might be wrong, and Tenchi felt this might be a good time to practice what he preached! Especially noting the light in the priest quarters was indeed on. Tenchi kept low. Creeping along the fence bordering the hilltop. He'd learned never to underestimate Grandpa's hearing. Not to mention whatever gizmos Washu could bring to bear at a moment's notice. Hell! For all he knew they were watching him right now, laughing their asses off! As he made his way past towards his destination a quick glance that direction made him suddenly freeze.

Back-lit against the side of the Priest quarters, Tenchi could see what was unmistakably Washu's profile projected on the thin rice paper screen. The wild spiky hair of course more than a dead give away. What riveted his gaze however was the profile of grand father, walking, hesitantly it seemed? Up to where she seemed to be waiting. While Tenchi watched the shadow play in mute astonishment Katsuhito reached for her. He was in a state of total mind lock as he saw Katsuhito's profile lean forwards intercepting, merging with Washu's! In what could only be a passionate kiss!

"Whoa!" He mouthed, suddenly grinning from ear to ear. "Go for it grandpa!" It was pretty obvious Washu wasn't being too passive in the exchange either, when her saw her arms wrap with some urgency about his grandfather's shadow as entwined silhouettes sank out of sight towards the floor.

"_Sheesh!" _Tenchi found himself thinking._"Getting a little steamy aren't we kids?" _The thought of those two together seemed a little odd at first, but only after a moment… Well, they were close to about the same age, give or take a thousand years or so? Somehow it just suddenly to make sense!

Tenchi turned away at that point wanting to give them their privacy. Remembering a certain lecture he'd recently give on a roof and more importantly he had an appointment to keep that was several years over due! It took several long minutes for his eyes to adjust. Lit mostly by a phosphorescent glow, the 'So-called demons cave was much the way he remembered. Though his one previous visit didn't exactly make him an expert on the layout. He recalled he was a little too busy running in a blind panic to note much of the scenery! Still, it was amazing how much had imprinted, the walls, echo and general feel.

He now paused at the 'shrine of the sword', grinning with some mild embarrassment at the barrier stone only a few yards away. Still wrapped with the vine he'd frantically wound round it. Remembering the relief he'd felt thinking that had resealed the cave! Tenchi then took the several steps need to touch the wall behind, smiling as he brushed it with his power, commanding silently it to open. All the way down to the lower chamber he remembered, the years since he had last trodden this cramped passage, giving context rendering all that had occurred them a pleasant memory. Till, standing at last in the large circular chamber, musing how it had always reminded him of an Aztec calendar. Thoughts, which in turn always made Tenchi smile, after all didn't they worship the sun? And it was at the center, of this very room he had found the light of his life.

"Why do we have to meet here of all damn places?" Her voice seemed to fade in behind him. He manage to turn just as Ryoko was still translucent, hair seeming to flow in an ethereal breeze as she gained solidity before his eyes. "You know I hate this place!" Ryoko finished. Her eyes were large, luminous, catching every play of the light around them. It made her all the more beautiful.

"Yeah," Tenchi told her moving slowly forwards. "But see? That's the real beauty of it! Everyone else knows that too. There's no way in hell they'll think of looking for us here!" She regarded him for a moment, seeming to consider, possible also to draw strength from his smile.

"Your pretty clever, ya know?" Ryoko shook her head. "I never would have thought of something like that!"

"I'm glad you approve." Tenchi paused now only a few feet away, catching his breath. "Oko-chan." Ryoko just stared, blinked. Tenchi instantly started to worry. She didn't seem to be reacting the way he hoped. When she suddenly smiled and snorted he didn't know if it was a good or a bad sign.

"All this time, waiting for you to come to your senses boy..." Ryoko laughed. "And, Oko-chan?" she rubbed and pinched her nose regarding him sideways. "Tenchi, you are such a wiener!"

"Hey!" He grumped sullenly thinking, _"I thought it'd be Romantic!"_

"Is that what you call romantic dialog?" She asked, walking slowly his way. "How many hours did you practice that bit of corn in front of your mirror?"

"Well…" He muttered. _"About two…"_ Tenchi added silently.

"You know I was expecting something more like..." She proposed breathlessly. "Ryoko my dearest? Or Ryoko my darling?"

"Hey! I'm trying!" Tenchi gasped.

"Or even Ryoko! My reason for living!" She paused regarding him mildly. "Without which all is darkness?"

"Now who's being corny?" He snickered, mildly relieved. "What two bit sit com did you scrape that muck off of?"

"General life hospital." She shrugged, now only inches away, regarding him. Suddenly time seemed to come to a halt as their eyes locked together. It stretched out for what seemed like minutes, as they drank in each other's gaze.

"You're trembling." Tenchi observed.

"It's this damn cave!" Ryoko gave him a quaking little smile, glancing away. There was a grain of truth to it, while the cavern no longer drew the quantities of water necessary to feed the massive root system, which had actually grown through her all but lifeless body. It was still oppressively dank. Innuendo however, is one thing, small talk quite another. She just never seemed to have a knack for the latter, with Tenchi at any rate! "I've waited so long to be together with you, like this!" She laughed. "Finally alone! Now I can't think of anything to say!"

"_This is it!" _Tenchi thought, swallowing gathering his courage.

"Ryoko my dearest?" He began carefully. "My reason for living? Without which all is darkness?"

"Just can the damn sarcasm!" Her head snapped around. Giving him a sour look. Ryoko then at once softened. "Please?" she added almost pleading. He continued to look at her, as always Ryoko was hard to fathom.

"Ok," Tenchi smiled. "How about? I love you Ryoko."

"What?" She gasped, instantly delighted.

"I said, I love you!"

For a moment she looked away, her gaze falling to the floor of the cave. Then Ryoko suddenly wrapped her arms about herself. Tenchi watched, as a tremor seemed to pass through her entire being.

"Please..." She asked, still looking at the floor. "Please Say it again."

"I love you." He told her firmly. And was rewarded when finally she looked up into his eyes.

"It's about damn time!" She smiled tearfully throwing her arms around him. For the next several minutes at least they did their best to almost devour each other. Tenchi was finding he'd acquired a taste for the nectar recently discovered on her lips. Finding other delightful variations as he ranged away from her mouth. Ryoko had waited, wanting this for so long! she was almost in a sweet kind of frenzy. Letting her hands finally explore in ways she had never been allowed. Discounting numerous feel ups. And then, the impossible! To her shock and delight Tenchi's hands began some deft explorations of his own. His recent encounter with Ayeka had left him curious allowing his hands to wander down her back. Delighting at the sudden gasp as he lifted and squeezed.

"_Oh my god!" _Ryoko breathed. Wondering how? When? He had learned… To do, THAT! While his hand had full command of her Tenchi paused just long enough to look strait into her eyes. Enjoying the startled wide-eyed response. His gaze then dipped lower. Just a glance, towards her cleavage before returning, holding her captive with his eyes. Giving her the gentlest of squeezes, then sliding his hand gently upwards finding the clasp under the halter she wore.

She managed a crooked kind of little smile, before all she could do was nod. It was silly really from her perspective. She flashed him so many times, stood completely naked and yet couldn't stop herself from trembling as Tenchi lifted it from her shoulders to slide it down her arms.

"Oh, ho!" He grinned, leaning back enjoying the view. "There they are!" For some strange reason Ryoko felt suddenly vulnerable.

"_This is stupid!" _her racing mind reasoned, again considering she had stood before him nude. Perhaps it was because it had always been on her terms. Maybe it was just the way he was staring at her hungrily.

"Do you like what you see?" She whispered, unable to keep her voice from shaking.

"Always have." Tenchi said, fixing his eyes on her breasts.

"Uh.." She stammered, almost wanting to cover herself.

A gasped escaped her as he then reached fingers gently touched, tracing the outline of her left nipple. Before, encouraged Tenchi cupped and lifted her.

"Wow." He breathed enraptured. As his other hand joined, lifting and cradling her right. Almost involuntarily she found herself 'arching' daring not to move as he caressed and fondled.

"Ryoko?" Tenchi suddenly asked.

"Huh?" she startled, having been standing with her eyes closed.

"How do those taste by the way?"

"Uh?" She blushed, and at that moment, part of her wanted to run away!

She'd known him, waited so long. _'Was this a dream?' _Ryoko had watched him grow up! She was used to Tenchi the boy. Those days were over, only now was she beginning to understand Tenchi the man. She had wanted this hadn't she? for so long. Again, some how maybe she'd always assumed it would be on her terms. It was wonderful! He was so aggressive! But wasn't that what she wanted? Grow up? be a man? Yet some portion of her was frightened! She was in effect turning tail! "God! I love you so much!" Ryoko suddenly wept.

"Ryoko?" Seeing tears in her eyes suddenly brought him up short.

"You can do anything you want to me!" Ryoko suddenly burst. "Tenchi! I'm yours!" It was enough to drain all the silliness out of him.

"Ryoko." He whispered, pulling her to him again sampling her lips. From there, he began making his way along her chin to her lovely throat.

"Yes!" Ryoko sighed. Thus encouraged his lips move lower slowly exploring, tasting. Ryoko was in ecstasy! This was no dream! Tenchi was here!

Making the kind of slow passionate love to her she had always wanted!

He paused, briefly moving first to her right nipple, taking it gently in his mouth. No it didn't taste a thing like sake, but it was nice, so was the sounds which escaped Ryoko whenever so gently he nibbled. Encourage he moved lower.

"Oh yes! At last!" Ryoko breathed. It was better than she had ever imagined! She had won! Finally he was hers! She glanced down at where he was exploring her navel with short jabs of his tongue. "In your face Ayeka!!" She whispered softly elated. But even as she thought it suddenly her spine went cold and Ryoko knew she had gone too far.

Tenchi, in the act of teasing even lower was wondering the best way to proceed, or if he even should. Much as he hated to admit it there were some flaws in his plan. There wasn't anywhere to lay down here and besides he did he really want to go…well, YES! But this place was cold and damp! And the rings would be arriving soon anyway. BUT she tasted so good!

"_And how often do we get to be alone?" _His excitement reasoned. Maybe he should stop, Before he got too excited. After all Tenchi knew for a fact Ryoko wouldn't stop him!

"Tenchi." Ryoko whispered loudly, No response, outside of him continuing to kiss around beneath her lovely navel. "Tenchi!" She swallowed, tried again, Again, No luck. "Tenchi... Honey?" Ryoko asked. Brushing the back of his head. Causing him to pause long enough to look up the delightful expanse of her body. Beholding the pained expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his chin resting inches above her mound.

"Stop?" Ryoko asked. "Please?" Tenchi blinked uncomprehendingly, there was a long pause, and then…

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITING ME!!" He exploded causing to Ryoko wince.

"_God damn conscience anyway!" _She mentally seethed. "_What has listening to that little weenie ever gotten me?"_

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" He yelled. Ryoko looked at him miserably

"I can't." She told him glumly.

"What do you mean YOU CAN'T?" Tenchi snapped, rising to his feet. "I've lost count of how many times you've ambushed, Flashed, teased and just generally made it know to all the world how much you wanted to…" He paused angrily searching. "Hop my bones! And now? By god when we actually get some privacy! You can't?"

"I'm, sorry…" She whined.

"Your sorry?" He steamed. "Do you want to go to the Olson? Would that make it better?"

"I-It's not that."

"Hell! Why don't we invite everybody! Let em watch!"

"Hey!" She protested, wondering suddenly what he was accusing her of?

"We could sell pop corn! Dad could bring his camera!"

"What about Ayeka?" Ryoko asked miserably.

"WE CAN INVITE HER TOO!" Tenchi yelled then suddenly realized what he was saying. "Oh…."

"Tenchi! I just can't stop thinking about it!" Ryoko cried, tears forming in her eyes. "I want you!" She paused, clenching her fist, closing her eyes. "Oh GOD! HOW I WANT YOU!!!" She cried. Tenchi Just stared unable to believe his eyes. "But every time I try to touch you!" She continued tragically. "I keep seeing her sitting all alone with her damn needle point!" Ryoko looked at him choking back a sob. "I wish I could just turn it all away! But I just can't!" She paused long enough to draw a single shuddering breath. "Tenchi! I LOVE YOU!" Ryoko cried. "But Ayeka's my best friend!"

"I know." He told her quietly feeling the reality of her words wash over him cooling a measure of the passion leaving a residue of guilt in its wake. "I know." He repeated.

"What am I…" Ryoko asked, paused then swallowed. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know." He shook his head. Staring off into space. "I just don't know."

"I, I," Ryoko sniffed. "I love her too!" Then almost as an after thought, "As a friend." Tenchi studied her for several long moments. Everything Ryoko was saying was true! Trouble was, his feelings for the princess were… more complex somehow. He admired Ayeka! Her strength, depth of character, the wonderful way she had grown from the little haughty bitch who'd crashed landed on a strange world, into the sweet kind woman he'd come to love… Like a sister. That was it! He cared for Ayeka, deeply cared! But Tenchi now knew he loved Ryoko with all his heart! Why? He couldn't really say precisely, but dad had always said, the quickest way to destroy something was to analyze it too much.

"Ryoko?" Tenchi asked her suddenly. Causing her tear streaked face to turn his way. "If things had been... different." He paused trying to fathom the bast way to ask. "If, if I had chosen Ayeka, what would you have done?"

"What?!" She started.

"Answer me," He demanded flatly, while trying to be gentle. "What would you have done?"

"I…" She faltered after a moment, searching his face. Wondering how he could be so cruel? "I'm… not sure!"

"Would you have accepted it?" He pressed. "Just walked away?"

"HELL NO!" She snapped, forcing a smile. "Would've grab you and ran like hell!"

"Against my wishes?" he asked softly watching Ryoko's sudden forced bravado evaporate.

"No…" She sniffed, defeated. "I'd probably have just taken Ryo-oki…" She paused flashing a faltering smile. "And got out of your way."

"So… you would have accepted it?" Tenchi continued. "Even though it would break your heart?"

"Well…" Ryoko shrugged. "Like I said, Ayeka's my best friend…" She trailed off. "She… deserves it…" Ryoko stood quietly for a moment or two before fixing him with an angry glare. "Tenchi," She muttered angrily. "That was really dirty!" A few feet away from her Tenchi chewed his lip.

"I had to get you to see!" He told her, suddenly passionate. "RYOKO! I love YOU! And yes I care about our little princess! But it's just not fair to Ayeka if we don't let her move on!" Tenchi slowly reached for her shoulder as Ryoko turned away.

"And Its past time I stopped being selfish." he added with a note of finality

"I just don't know!" She sniffed. His hand hovered there for a moment, realizing this was one problem that would not just go away.

"I think I'd better go." He nodded. Taking a step backwards.

"Don't leave!" Ryoko begged.

"You need some time to think this over." He offered with a slight smile. "Your heart knows what's best!"

"That's the part of me that's hurting!" Ryoko said sadly.

"Take some time." Tenchi repeated after a moment turning to go, before he paused just at the chamber doorway. "But don't take too long." He told her his voice echoing slightly. "Give me an answer soon."

"You've got a lot of nerve Tenchi…" She sniffed bittersweet. "Saying that to me." Without another word Tenchi moved carefully away. Leaving a sad confused Ryoko to ponder. She stared despondently about for a while. Wishing it all would just go away! Things used to be so simple! When it was just her and Ryo-oki out roaming the stars! Maybe that was what she wanted, to return to her old ways? No regrets, and the same number of responsibilities. No Tenchi's or inconvenient princesses around to muck things up! Except… Re-donning her top, with barely a thought to the mater she teliported, though only a short distance away. Glancing around the chamber Ryoko's eyes finally settled on to the one place in the whole room… no, scratch that, the one place on the whole freak'n planet she didn't want to look at. Down in three feet of ice cold spring water at the sarcophagus she lain in for seven hundred years.

Why had she left this place standing? Ryoko couldn't help wondering. She should have blown the cave to bits long ago! She had no real answers for those questions, other than perhaps it represented a link with her past. She stared at her former prison for a short while longer, before finally, suppressing a shiver Ryoko turned to go and heard a wet scrape on the stone behind her. Glancing catching a flash of light, something bright and reflective dancing in the gloom of the cave, less than split second before something long and metallic encircled her throat!

Being an alumnus of both the school of hard knocks and the prestigious collage of don't think, react! Ryoko had grabbed yanked hard! before she even felt over a million static volts course through her body. Contrary to popular myth, The destructive energy bolts, the so called 'lighting' Ryoko could throw at a whim was actually excited plasma. Quite different from direct current she faced now!

Oh, had she known and been able to brace her self, Ryoko could have possible withstood. As this was not the case, She found herself slumped on the cavern floor, regarding a single figure stepping out into the dim illumination, holding the lashes other end.

"Really pathetic there Ryoko." The sliver haired woman scoffed. "Looks like the rumors are all true!" She paused, taking a moment to retract her whip with a snap of the wrist. "You've gone soft!"

"Nagi?" Ryoko whispered. Unable to believe what or more precisely who she was seeing. "What brings you into this neck of the woods?" The bounty hunter eyed her coldly, a cruel little smile creasing her humorless face.

"Paying an old friend a visit!" She huffed. "And collecting some long over due revenge. Just hold still, I'll make this quick!"

"Thanks!" Ryoko told her glibly as she could manage before, Phasing through the floor.

"Huh." Nagi, snorted seemingly unimpressed.

"But no thanks!" Ryoko sneered blinking in behind her opponent. Nagi responded by planting the but of her whip directly into Ryoko's midsection. Automatically releasing another lethal charge.

"Suit yourself." Nagi smiled, watching as the whip, specially calibrated to Ryoko's biometric field dropped the ex-space pirate like a sack of wet sand. Now barely conscience Ryoko watched Nagi again coil her whip. This time, however she turned and started walking away. "She's all yours boys." Nagi offered over her shoulder. Ryoko was just attempting to fathom the meaning of that cryptic statement when suddenly the shadows all about the walls of the cavern seemed to come alive and converge. Nagi walked calmly to the entrance of the demon's lair seeming oblivious to the sounds of wood ringing dully again and again on stone and flesh echoing behind her. Taking a small silver object from her side proceeding to flip it open.

"Phase one is complete!" She announced to the device. "We have our objective."


	77. 4:12 Sasami's heart

4.12

"Sis?" Sasami called quietly, knocking softly. "You still awake?"

In the dark Ayeka turned, in a way grateful for the intrusion, Try as she may sleep simply would not come. She's lain for what seemed like hours wrestling with her conscience listening to the house around her. It had taken every ounce of will she could muster not to follow Tenchi when she'd heard his foot steps growing fainter and fainter as he left earlier. Obviously, on a late rendezvous with Ryoko. She had decided, right then and there she was going to leave them in peace! Ayeka only wished she actually felt noble about it. Her pillow was positively damp from nobility. The lighthearted veil of the afternoon had faded and she had found herself wondering, 'had it been a last sip from a cup of sweet wine she had grown so accustom to?'

"What do you want Sasami?" Ayeka responded, hoping her voice wouldn't betray how distraught she was. In the hallway, Sasami paused. Wondering if she shouldn't just back away. Ayeka sounded upset_. _

"_Gee! I wonder why?" Sasami sarcastically commented to herself. _"Sis..." she then called firmly in close to a normal voice. "I'm coming in." When no objection buffed her Sasami carefully slid open the door. The lance of low light from the hallway, was more than enough to see her older sister's red rimmed eyes.

"Awww Ayeka…" Sasami whispered walking forward, and kneeling beside her futon. "Have you been crying in the dark all this time?" Even to Sasami it seemed like a stupid question. Looking at her sister's condition snappy banter were the furthest things from her mind.

"Don't make a fuss." Ayeka smiled, "I'm just having a little difficulty dealing with all of this!" She reached out and stroked Sasami's face. "How are you holding up?"

"I feel like shit!" Sasami rasped, instantly her eyes widened. It had just slipped out! She'd gotten jumped on more than one occasion about her swearing.

"Eloquently put." Ayeka smiled. Patting her sister's head. "I can't seem to stop myself wondering where they are.  
"Probably Ryoko's cave?" Sasami shrugged. "It's the one place Tenchi'd think we'd never think of."

"He's sooo predictable!" Ayeka actually laughed. "But to take her there! Oh! How unromantic!"

"Yeah." She sighed. "Poor Ryoko!" The mere mention of the name was more than enough to silence them both.

"Sis?" Sasami ventured slowly. "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about the way I spoke to you the other day?" In the darken room Ayeka flashed a gentle smile.

"We both said some things," She told her. "Let's let the past be just that."

"You give'n any thought bout what's next?" Sasami asked after a moment.

"I think I shall just go home." Ayeka breathed then paused waiting for a reaction from her sister. The only surprise forth coming was that Ayeka herself wasn't startled by Sasami's lack of reaction. "You knew?"

"I suspected." Sasami made a face. "Your kind'a predictable yourself sis... No offence."

"None taken…" Ayeka smiled. "And you?"

"I'm staying…" Sasami stopped, "For now." Thinking back on her dreams, wondering how much she should tell her sister. "I think, I might be needed here."

"How will you be able to stand it?" Ayeka asked wonderingly, Genuinely concerned. "Mooning over them everyday?" In the darkness, Sasami smiled and winked.

"Who says I'll be mooning over Tenchi? Few years from now little Taro ought to be old enough."

"Sasami." Ayeka hissed, trying to look reproachful, only succeeding in rolling her eyes.

"Wouldn't be the first time someone in this family robed the cradle." Sasami shrugged.

"Goodnight Sasami!" Ayeka laid back and covered her head.

"Goodnight sis." Sasami said leaning forward and kissing Ayeka's covered forehead. She then gracefully rose to her feet. Moving carefully to the door.

"I don't know why," She smiled. "But talking to you always seems to help big sis! I feel better somehow."

"Me too." Ayeka told her uncovering her head. "Thank you," Ayeka paused realizing for the first time in a long while how important Sasami was to her. "My sweet little sister." Blushing, wiping away a tear Sasami turned and left the room closing the door behind her.

Standing in the hall Sasami sighed. Things were certainly complicated right now. She hated seeing Ayeka upset like this, wishing for some way to keep everything from flying apart as it certainly seemed was about to happen! It was so frustrating! All the power she could tap! And yet to be helpless, when it really mattered! She almost wished she'd never heard the name…

"Tenchi?" Sasami asked seeing his head peeking into view at corridors end. His eye's widening slightly upon recognition. Obviously surprised to see her still up. He paused, almost, it seemed to her wishing he could turn around and head the other way.

"I don't bite." She almost whispered. At his end of the hall Tenchi was grinding his teeth. He was so keyed up over Ryoko he just didn't need a dose of Sasami right now. Especially the way she looked at the moment! Where the hell did she get those? He never remembered seeing her in that nightshirt before.

"Sorry." He told her finally moving forward. "I'm just," He paused. "A little tired." Not willing to let him off that easy Sasami stepped forward and placed her hand on his door barring the way.

"Ryoko wore you out?" She snipped. Tenchi eyed her arm then followed the logical progression up to her rather expectant face.

"I don't want to talk about this right now." He said tiredly.

"That bad huh?" she smiled. Watching his eyes.

"What did I just say?"

"I'm a good listener."

"I want to go to bed!"

"Sounds good!"

"Sasami." He warned.

"I meant, you look tired."

"Sure you did." He answered tersely, then felt immediately bad about it. He really hadn't meant to snap.

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked after a second or two. Wincing Tenchi sighed.

"Let's not do this please?" Her response was to grin, nonchalantly.

"I had a scary dream."

Tenchi leaned forward looking her strait in the eye. "You ARE a scary dream!"

"Oh, fine! You can hang out with the demon till the crack of dawn, But suddenly I'm chopped liver? You used to like it when I curled up beside you."

"It's not the same thing anymore, and you know it."

"So, " She sniffed. "I'm getting the boot? Maybe I should go warn Ryo-chan. Case she wants some affection and needs to know your beds off limits!" Tenchi stood for a moment chewing his lip, Clearly unhappy.

"Fine." He finally huffed, pushing open his door. "Come on in."

Inside the darkened room Sasami immediately made her way past and over to his bed. He continued to stand in the doorway eying her siting there for a moment or two. Before Sasami leaned over slightly and patted the mattress beside her. After another long pause Tenchi finally made his way over. Closing the door behind him he shuffled across like a man condemned stopping a few feet from her.

"What do I have to say to you little girl to get through to you?"

"Little girl?" Sasami snorted. "You need to recheck your score card!"

"What about our little talk on the train yesterday morning?"

"I don't seem to recall saying I was giving up?"

"Sasami." Tenchi breathed then paused. "Don't make me angry with you."

"Ho!" She almost giggled. "As if!" in response his features went slack, triggering another burst of amusement. "Why don't you just admit it?"

That seemed to finally spark his interest. "Admit what?" He challenged.

"That you're in love!" She smiled. "With me!" Her head then lilted dangerously. "And yes I do mean in that way too!"

"I have no I deal what you are driving…"

"Kisses never lie! YOU WANT ME TENCHI!" She almost yelled. The silence, which reined in the stunned aftermath of her pronouncement, provided a stark frame for Sasami's next statement. "As much as I want you!"

"We have been over this Sasami…" He attempted.

"BULLSHIT!!" She actually snarled. Tenchi wasn't certain which was harder to believe the way she was acting or that it was Sasami doing it.

"I'm so sick! Of hearing about how I need to wait! FUCK WAITING!" Tenchi stood like a wide-eyed statue, he tried working his mouth nothing however was coming out of it. He was totally aghast. "I have tried everything I can to penetrate that thick hide of yours!" Sasami continued rising to her feet. "But nothing ever seems to get through! Can't you understand?" She pleaded. "This is my last chance to get you to see!" Still unable to move out of sheer astonishment, Tenchi finally emitted something akin to a gasp as Sasami fell to her knees at his feet.

"I love you! with all my heart and soul!" She cried regarding the floor before locking her tear-laden gaze to his. "And as long as I have breath in my body… I will love no other!"

"I…" Was all Tenchi could manage. This was simply beyond his depth!

"And if you turn me away!" She continued brokenly. "I don't think I'll survive it!" Tenchi stood, illuminated only by the light from his moon shaped window. He stood for as long as he could stand the sight of her weeping. At last he reached down offering her his hands.

"Sasami." He told her softly. "I could never turn you away." The sight of her tear-streaked face turning to him felt like someone shoved a dull knife strait into his heart. "I just can't give you… what you want."

"Because it would hurt Ryoko?"

"That's part of it yes." He nodded.

"Why don't we ask her?" Sasami ventured. "See if she'd mind your making love to me?" In the room's quite air Tenchi could have sworn he heard cymbals clash.

"WHAT!" he exploded.

"If she says its ok? That'd make it alright?  
"I DO NOT BELIEVE WHAT I'M HEARING!" Exploded from Tenchi.

Sasami opened her mouth, probably to interject some more of her curious brand of logic. The matter was rendered moot when the door to the room again slid open. Sasami eyes widen even as Tenchi whirled, expecting the worse. Floating outline in the doorway glaring at them through a single red lens was a guardian of Juri. Tenchi's mind was beginning the process of framing, some kind of inquiry as to the reason for the intrusion. When a single realization cause his blood to run cold. The single lens was off set, lower and to one side... this was neither Azaka nor Kamidake!

"KAMORA!" Sasami gasped just as high-speed streams of dense white mist shot from the body of the Guardian filling the room with surprising speed.

"SASAMI GET OUT OF HERE!" Tenchi yelled lunging forward intent on doing something, Anything! He took one hurried step and felt his limbs turn to absolute water. Falling to his knees Tenchi suddenly heard Sasami cry out behind him!

"Tsunami!" She wailed clutching her head. "They've done some…." He exclamation trailed off as she slumped forward. Tenchi was barely aware, the white mist billowing in the hall behind the floating log of the Guardian's body was swirling as shadowy figures were moving past.

"Oh my god!"… It was his last thought before darkness claimed him.


	78. 4:13 Second divination

4.12

"Nagi Has secured her target." The woman's voice said. Again within the darkened room glimpsed earlier Ena, Sat brooding over her cards. A gentle nod, the only indication she has heard at all. "Main group reports the residence Secured." The woman continued. "I calculate less than a ten percent deviation from projected out come."

"Your accuracy is amazing!" The second woman voice breathed. "As always." Ena's response was merely a wane smile as her hand moved deftly. Drawing cards from the left side of her table. Turning them over in rapid fashion.

"Six of wands, indicating success." She recited. "Four of swords, a period of rest." She paused almost imperceptibly before turning the last card face up with a definitive click. "Nine of swords." She announced with obvious relief. "Inverted, none have been harmed." At the door of the room one of the women took a moment to daub at her eye, before hardening herself again.

"Thus the area is secured." The man spoke at last, starting to turn as Ena emitted a rather loud gasp.

"My lord!" She exclaimed. "It most certainly is not!" Turning half way the man's silhouette regarded her.

"Everything has been orchestrated to perfection my dear." He mused. "What possible could be left undone?" Her response was to reach and draw, this time from her right hand deck.

"The moon?" She queried the forces aloud. "Define please." She then asked, drawing another card from the right. "The princess of cups?" She mused. "A beloved princess?" Ena gaze at the three figures across from her. "I'm afraid in this context I don't understand?" When her companion's silence continued for a few moments, Ena suddenly felt awkward. "Everyone in the house is asleep." She continued, mostly to herself. "Who could it refer to?"

"It's probably not important." The man informed her, prompting an instant look of concern and the drawing of another card.

"The Magician, skill, wisdom, power and new beginnings" She intoned drawing yet another. "The star?" She asked. "That indicates hope or unexpected aid. Taken together in this sense. All four cards seem to refer specifically to a young girl, the daughter of great power and great evil." Ena shook her head. "I don't understand?"

"Maybe your crystal ball's finally fogging over." The second woman mused.

"Scoff all you like my lady!" Ena bristled immediately. "You've bore witness to my skills! And yet you dare mock the sacred arts?" Realizing she'd stepped into a viper pit, The woman brought her hands up in a warding gesture.

"I certainly meant no offense!" She said softly. Clearly angered Ena reached for her next card.

"Perhaps a glimpse into your own future?" She challenged. "Since as you maintain, it's all nonsense I'm sure you'll find it most amusing!"

"ENA!" The man snapped, with a note of panic more than evident to his voice. In the act of drawing Ena paused as his words took hold, A look of shame coloring her lovely features.

"Forgive me!" She breathed sincerely. "I fear, I am not adept at accepting ridicule!" Across from her the woman bowed her head.

"It is I who must beg forgiveness." She sighed honestly. "I truly meant no disrespect." The man shoulders slumped with obvious relief, That is until noticing Ena regarding the cards she had drawn, pressed against the tabletop. She glanced up then with a pained expression.

"My lady?" She called softly, gleaning the woman's immediate attention never the less. "Once evoked the future can not be turned aside through disregard." Ena then glanced back at her hand. "I have queried and drawn, would you rather not know?"

"Unlike some, I don't fear the future!" the woman replied from her darkened place by the door. "Reveal my fate." Thus instructed, deftly Ena turned and presented the cards she had drawn.

"Judgement, a decision to be made." Ena told her gravely. "And Justus, representing the balance between right and wrong. And the consequence of choice."

"A little anticlimactic I should think my dear?" She mused from the shadows. "Know I well the decision to be made."

"Have a care good woman." Ena warned. "The forces rarely echo a query or restate what is already known!"

"In this case however," The man breathed heavily. "It would seem to be the case." He paused. "Any further advice?" A look of deep concern at the perceived nonchalant of her companions Ena concentrated. And again drew. As the next cards face met the light she took on the look of someone who'd just been shot.

"The, wheel of fortune?" She gasped. "A change in luck? Who's?" She asked pulling three cards in rapid order. "The Queen of swords? A woman of subtly, confident, sly and violent!"

"Ahh," The man sighed seeming to drift for a moment. "Officer Makibi I assume? I certainly hope so!" In the dim beside him the two women's silhouettes, noticeably turned his way, nether saying a word. Over at her table however Ena's panic was rapidly rising.

"Th-the f-fool?" She stammered, at the new card she had drawn.

"Dear god no!" the woman closest to the door moaned. Not and expert on divination, However running mentally through the list of individuals her troops said were secured, two were notably absent, and one of them was… "The Blonde bimbo from hell!" She gasped. The response to her out burst was a general chuckle from her two companions.

"Oh come now!" The man scoffed. "I would think have to deal openly with Ryoko would be far more Terrifying!"

"I'm inclined to agree." The woman closer to Ena nodded.

"Mihoshi is scatter-brained and long winded in the extreme!" She turned slightly directing her comments to the woman at the door of the room. "But hardly a force of universal disorder as you would have us believed!!"

Unconsoled, still in the grips of panic, Ena removed the last card drawn and waved it at the assembly, her ubiquitous calm thrown to the wind!

"I have seen her at work!" Ena all but cried. "She is a force of chaos! Horrible! Destructive! Impossible to predict! You dare not take her lightly!"

Suddenly, from her waving fingers lost purchase for a spilt second. Causing the card to shoot across the room.

"Augh!!" the mans swore, slapping at the offending placard as it ricocheted off his eyeball, igniting as it sailed past a lit candle. Setting the draperies ablaze when it collided with the back wall.


	79. 4:14 Key and Mih

4.14

"Key, you didn't have to hit him!" Mihoshi told her partner as they were moving along the darkened main road. Choosing the current rout instead of the service road added six or so minutes to the trip. Both had made a silent agreement leaving Butto, wanting as much distance between them and the shire as possible.

"He had his hand on your ass!" Kiyone growled, stopping for a second to wipe at her busted lip.

"Well partner," Mihoshi chided. "It is my ass after all!"

"Yeah," Key mouthed glancing her way, eying the cocktail dress Mihoshi was wearing.

"I'm just saying you didn't have to go overboard!" Miho continued. "I had the situation under control!"

"Uh huh." Key nodded, Confidentially, thinking that dress suited her to a tee, she looked good, really good! Secretly, Kiyone supposed she envied her partner in some ways. Mihoshi was more gregarious, fun loving than she was. It was odd in that something, which she had seen as a weakness over the years, was proving to be one of Mihoshi's greatest strengths. "Well, while your so busy busting my chops there." Kiyone told her. "Think you might like to know, that creep walked up to me about five minute before I clobbered him and asked me if I would blow him!"

"WHAT?" Mihoshi gasped at her friend, her entire demeanor altering in a second. "I didn't know!" She added, It was just after everything that had happened over the last few days, make THAT the last few MONTHS! She had automatically assumed Key was overreacting!

"Oh! I'm so sorry key!" Mihoshi then made a show of shaking her fist at the world. "In that case good for you!" Kiyone smiled before thinking.

"OW!" She swore, touching her split lip. "Still don't know why those other five guys decided to jump in!"

"Heh, heh," Her partner grinned. "Key, I hate to tell you this but you whooped his entire immediate family." Mihoshi shrugged. "The male half any how."

"Ugh!" Key grimaced, mildly. "Interesting gene pool! Nice 'n shallow." Her mind immediately returning to the 'knock off' designer shirts and cheap colonel her assailants were all wearing. "Girls probably would'a put up a better fight."

"You know," Mihoshi mused, as they both continued along. "I always thought that old movie cliché about one person throwing a punch and a whole room starts fighting was bull?"

"Were in a cow-town partner!" Key huffed then thought about it. "Sort'a… I'd expect there's lots of grudges that build up, just waiting for the right moment to settle an 'ol score!" Mihoshi stopped for a second, long enough for Kiyone to also halt. "What is it?"

"There aren't that many cows around here?" Mihoshi asked clearly concerned. "Are you sure that's…?"

"Miho?" Kiyone interrupted.

"Yes partner?" She asked, and waited noticing Kiyone was looking at her, smiling with an odd kind of light to her eyes.

"Never change." Kiyone told her quietly, slipping her arm about Mihoshi's shoulders. "You got that?"

"Yes sir!" Miho brightened. They made the rest of the trip in relative silence.

Upon arrival at the front gate, Kiyone noted Azaka and kamadaki were absent from their posts. Not that it was anything too unusual. Their were millions of small things those old logs took it upon themselves to investigate. Once in fact Kamadaki actually chased a guy on a bike for almost seven miles just because he'd been on the fence trying to sneak a peek of the princess sunbathing!

As they drew near the house however, Kiyone stopped and raised her right fist parallel to her shoulder. Noting the gesture Mihoshi also so slammed to a halt.

"_**What?" **_Mihoshi signed, in response to the 'halt signal'

"_**Listen?"**_ Kiyone responded. _**"Quiet, Too damn quiet!" **_Mihoshi's large blue eyes scanned the area carefully.

"_**Key,"**_ She told her covertly. _**"The entryway light isn't on!" **_Kiyone nodded all business now. Reaching her hand down and drawing the puff ball off her side.

"_**Lock and load!"**_ She signaled her partner even as Mihoshi was drawing and converting her own weapon.

"_**Follow my lead."**_ Kiyone added, and gave a silent prayer to whatever gods might be listening that this was all just a mistake. Mihoshi pulled a large bottle of baby oil, she always took to work and squirted a generous amount on the entry halls door track. Now thus lubricated it slid open with less than a whisper of sound. Kiyone sprinted inside and crouched, covering the hallway as Mihoshi moved into the entryway behind her and closed the door. Glancing down she noted, thanks to her excellent night vision, all the house holds shoes were in their proper places even Ryoko's pair of sneakers.

The two were just considering next moves when an odd noise issued into the quiet. Before ether had time to do more than glance at the other, a figure appeared in the kitchen doorway. Of all the individuals they could or would've expected, Azaka, the real, so to speak flesh and blood guardian of Juri, was certainly the last to be striding confidently towards them. Flipping then catching an apple into the air, resulting in the gentle sound they'd heard. Stopping about eight feet from the astonished pair.

"Evening ladies." He told them graciously. A hundred questions flowed through Kiyone's mind. Before she could give voice to any of them Azaka brought apple to mouth and deliberate bit down with the loudest of crunches. Key was just beginning to crystallize it might have been a signal, when the butt of a three-inch diameter shaft of seasoned Jurian yew crashed through the door panel behind and into the base of her skull with a dull resounding smack.

"KIYONE!!" Mihoshi cried as her partner fell.

Taking the apple from his mouth Azaka hurled it, faintly glowing, down the hall where upon impact with Mihoshi's forehead, its inertia buttressed by his Jurian energies were more than sufficient to knock her cold.


	80. Day 5: All Good Things

Day 5: All good things.

"Uhhhh." Kiyone moaned softly, wishing that taste in her mouth would go away. Opening her eyes took an effort. One that was promptly rewarded with a view of a disturbingly familiar ceiling. Astonished, suddenly she found the ability to sit up. Confirming she was indeed in her room on the second floor. The morning sun shining through the windows, a bird sitting outside, singing sweetly on the sill. To her left Kiyone could see the unmistakable curves of Mihoshi's body under her blankets. All about seemed normal. Except… _"What the hell is going on here?"_

She clearly remembered coming into the house, seeing Azaka, then feeling a brief stab of pain from the back of her head, and now she was here! Pulling aside her covers Kiyone stood up, Almost immediately realizing something was definitely rotten in Okayama prefecture. Someone had taken the liberty of removing her clothes, even her head band was missing! She suddenly felt indescribably dirty, thinking of unseen hands doing who knows what to you know who! Kiyone was absorbing that impropriety, when it struck her! Rather forcefully that all the rooms furniture was likewise absent! In fact the only fixture left was a single chair with two white bathrobes lain across it.

"Easy." She mouthed trying her damnedest to remain calm, no small task given the circumstance.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" Came a noise behind, Kiyone turned just in time to see Mihoshi make an appearance in the land of the living.

"Rise and shine part…" Kiyone trailed off, seeing Mihoshi's normally radiant gravity defying hair lying flatly against her spine bringing her elf-like ears into prominent display.

"Kiyone?" Mihoshi asked weakly.

"I'm here." She responded, moving closer, confirming Mihoshi had also been stripped and put to bed.

"KIYONE!" Mihoshi suddenly started as if just now seeing her. Eyes widening in apparent sudden panic. "Oh my god!" She mouthed perhaps not fully awake. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine partner." Key told her soothingly. "Just a slight headache at this point." As she was speaking, Kiyone reached up and rubbed the base of her skull. Sure enough her fingers encountered stitches! The remains of a minor surgery. Confirming, not only that nether of them were dreaming, but whoever cracked her last night was due for some payback!

"Do you have any idea's key?" Mihoshi asked.

"Nada." she responded. "I was actually hoping you might have seen something, since you were 'last man' standing partner."

"Nope." She sighed. "Last thing I remember seeing… was a big, red, apple!" Mihoshi seemed to focus. "Key?" She suddenly asked. "Where are your clothes?"

"I was wondering that myself!" Kiyone huffed. "Face it partner, we got the royal frisk!" If Mihoshi's eyes were wide before, now they almost fell out of her skull, as she lifted her covers and looked down at herself.

"EWWWWWWWWWWW!" She wailed. "THOSE FREAKEN PERVERTS!" Wincing, Kiyone never the less saw no reason to quiet her friend.

"They got my earrings." Kiyone observed dryly. "And the incendiaries I had hid under my head band." Mihoshi reached up and felt her head.

"Oh my god!" She gasped as her hands met scalp.

"I know," Kiyone told her sympathetically. "Got your lock picks and your spare stunner." Still over in bed Mihoshi began violently shaking her head, in the beginnings of a total panic.

"NO! LOOK AT WHAT THOSE BASTARDS DID TO MY HAIR!!" Not wishing to be harsh, Kiyone still walked over and after seizing one of the robes tossed it to Mihoshi.

"Pull it together!" She snapped. "Were still G.P. officers and we've got a job to do!" Kiyone paused long enough to don her own robe. Much as using the clothing left here by whoever clobbered them galled her. "Better play along for now." She muttered. Watching Mihoshi crawl out and get dressed with respectable speed.

"Unless?" Kiyone. Murmured. Causing her Partner to stare.

"Unless what Key?" She asked as Kiyone walked past and knelt besides their bed's pedestal. Reaching underneath she was rewarded seconds later when her hand returned with an innocent looking bright red puffball.

"Holy shit!" Mihoshi gasped. Under the circumstances profanity was almost understandable when Mihoshi recognized Kiyone's Mark VII Heavy Blaster. "Key! You can't shoot that in the house!"

"Keep your voice down!" Kiyone hissed. "We don't know who might be listening!" Looking at her partners concerned face. Kiyone's eyes softened. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." Carefully she slid the 'puffball' out of sight beneath her robe then nodded. "Let's go and see what our hosts have to say."

As the door to Nobuyuki's old room opened, the sight of no less than twenty individuals lined against the walls of the corridor presented some mild surprise. Their manor of dress however did not.

"_Jurian knights!"_ Kiyone mused quietly. "What a shock." She added dryly to the air. Though when both rows of guards suddenly snapped to attention at the officer's appearance. That was more than enough to give both of them pause. Noting also, at least four of their number, were women. Mihoshi seemed less certain.

"I feel like were about to be taken out and shot!" She moaned. Kiyone was equally nervous. But she would be damned it they were going to see her sweat!

"Just hang close and stay loose." She whispered, then strolled forward seeming unconcerned. "Pretend were going to a well armed bathhouse."

"Id feel a lot better if I had my gun!" Mihoshi sniffed as she followed.

The two women made way down the hall past the stolid visages of the Knights who nether looked left nor right as they past on their way down to the second floor balcony. Which while having fewer individuals posted, was still swarming with Jurian noblery.

"As you were." Kiyone quipped to one guard as she moved past the bottom of the stairs to the second level. "And you button that collar!" She only wished she felt as flippant, for the first time in a long while Kiyone was afraid. But again there was no way in hell she would let these clowns know! Also she needed to be strong, for Mihoshi.

"Key!" Mihoshi suddenly whispered leaning over her shoulder. "I just recognized these uniforms! These are Tanzuru!"

"The imperial guard?" Kiyone asked. Not really surprised. Other than, according to Mihoshi's exhaustive report, the last time Ayeka's family came calling, they certainly didn't show this sort of display. She started to wonder what would prompt the flexing of this kind of Imperial muscle. Glancing down toward the Masaki's living room it was wall to wall with able-bodied protectors. This wasn't some simple stop in to say hello, more like a vulgar display of power! Using the Tanzuru to boot! Key knew only too well from sources that they never left the palace, unless one of the royal-line was officially on the move, and that could only mean…

"Ah! officers Makibi and Kuramitsu!" A smooth feminine voice drifted upwards. As both Kiyone and Mihoshi looked down, Key already knew whom they would see.


	81. 5:02 Funaho

5.02

Lady Funaho had changed little since Mihoshi had last seen her. But then, she had 'changed' little in the last thousand years if the truth were told.

However, one did not bring such maters up around the queen of Jurai, if one wished to remain in good health.

"I would say that this is an unexpected pleasure." The queen politely intoned. "But of course we know that would be untrue." Kiyone stood staring, uncharacteristically mute. Mihoshi however, having met the queen on more than one occasion, had no problem bringing current maters into focus.

"Your majesty!" She gasped, moving past her stunned partner, making the final decent into the living room. "What's going on here?" From the base of the stairs, Mihoshi took four complete steps towards the queen, before a pair of battle staves were raised, barring her way. "Huh?"

"All in good time." Funaho said, almost Kiyone could have sworn apologetically. "We must assemble all our players, before this little drama can commence." For some reason, the statement, delivered in a mild tone of voice, cause a chill to sweep up Key's spine.

"Lady Funaho!" A voice said suddenly from above. Following the line of the Queen's gaze Both Kiyone and Mihoshi looked to where Tenchi was standing on the second floor balcony. Key took another moment to stare. She was so used to seeing him in his 'farmer browns' or T-shirt and Kackies, the sight of Tenchi dressed in a white low-cut Jurian style tunic and breaches was enough to bring her to a halt.

"_He looks like one of the pirates of Penzance!" _She thought, only having known that because of a play the whole family had gone to over a year before.

"THE PRINCE!" Came the sudden general call as all the assembled knights snapped to attention, insuring that everyone, including Tenchi nearly jumped out of their respective skin! In fact if he'd jumped any higher he'd have gone over the rail! Seeing that wasn't the case Kiyone found herself speculating.

"_The Prince?" _She mused astonished_. "WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?" _Even Hero had called Tenchi an 'unrecognized' Heir apparent! Also, again according to Mihoshi's six thousand, page report, The emperor had little use for his bastard great grandson! The smell of this was getting worse by the nanosecond! Shrugging off his surprise Tenchi made his way down into the living room in rapid fashion. Both Kiyone and Mihoshi couldn't help but notice how most of the Knights seemed quite eager to give ground as Tenchi raced past them.

"_**Their afraid of him."**_ Mihoshi signed to her partner. Still standing at the top of the last landing, Kiyone waited another moment falling into step beside Tenchi as he made his way finally down into the living room.

"Your highness." Tenchi greeted Funaho, stopping a respectfully distance away. "Forgive my rudeness of insisting! But under the circumstances I think some explanations are in order!" It was clear Tenchi was at the limit of even his store of patience. Funaho didn't answer immediately, rather her eyes did a slow scan of Tenchi from his ankles to forehead.

"You have grown since our last meeting!" She smiled A look of approval settling on to her face. "Handsomely." The queen added, insuring Tenchi found a moment in which to blush, in spite of the situation.

"I'm awaiting that explanation, My lady!" He stated coldly, unwilling to be deflected. Funaho's lips parted as she drew a breath that was as far as it got however.

"MOTHER! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Even had he not turned, there would have been no mistaking Ayeka's voice. Seeing that he had, Tenchi found himself riveted to the spot along with Mihoshi and Key. Dressed in the most elaborate costume Tenchi believed he had ever seen her wear, Ayeka literally, 'stomped' out from the patio area right up to where lady Funaho was standing.

No less than fifteen layers of what looked like white satin appeared to be the major theme of her attire, above and below. With intermittent elements, layers fringed in red, blue and green. Long semi-transparent brocade sleeves almost covered sheer gloves of white lace. The entire 'upper portion' more 'halter like' from Tenchi's perspective as it gathered just beneath the breasts. Leaving mid to lower torso bare to where the generous swell of her hips flowed into a floor length brocade skirt. All and all, and outfit meant to reveal more than conceal. Jewels of every cut and description were woven into her hair and dripped as trails cascading down her bare back. It was odd for him to note at that moment, giving how eye popping she looked but Tenchi noticed Ayeka's key was nowhere to be seen. Heavy white makeup, automatically reminding him of a geisha, provided a backdrop for a delicate ivy leaf pattern winding around her body.

Well, it resembled ivy, at an rate the design started just at her left cheek and descended, spiraling downward vanishing and reappearing from under her clothing, till disappearing finally at the lower right of her bare abdomen below her jeweled navel.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS ASSAULT?" the princess demanded hotly, apparently ether unaware or unconcerned of her current appearance. "NOT ONLY DO YOU SNEAK UP IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT LIKE BRIGANDS!" She stormed, volume undiminished. "YOU HAVE THE UNMITIGATED GALL TO USE GUERILLA TACTICS UPON THIS HOUSEHOLD!!"

"I assure you my dear," Funaho rasped coldly. "Age has not robed me of my hearing!" Ayeka paused apparently startled, swallowed then seemed to gain some control before, after glancing at Tenchi and Kiyone she continued.

"To say nothing of arraying me in this!" She gestured down at her self. "This! Circus attire! While I in fact slept!"

"I think you look positively lovely in your pre-bridle array!" Funaho returned mildly.

"To awaken, being dressed like some doll! With that old crone!" Ayeka raged. "Painting my lips! Positively ghastly!" The princess then stopped cold. Not certain she had heard her stepmother correctly. She stood for a moment mentally playing it back in her mind, several times in fact, before...

"What?" she gasped her eyes suddenly wide round as saucers, the only response forth coming, a quiet nod from the queen. "_Oh my god!"_ Ayeka's mind instantly panicked. _"The Letter!"_

"Oh! Oh, mother please!" She suddenly begged wondering how had Washu delivered it so quickly? "I, I'll marry him!" She stammered. "Just please! Not in front of The Masaki's!" In the echo of her statement, suddenly Funaho's expression fit perfectly. Matching with those of Tenchi, Mihoshi and Key, that is to say deeply confused.

"Why wouldn't, you want? To marry him in front of…" The queen of Jurai paused. "Ayeka, what are you talking about?" Still in the throws of frantic abandon, Ayeka leaned against her mother.

"Please," She whispered fiercely desperate. "Don't, force me to marry Seiryo in front of Tenchi!" Funaho look back upon her, her face a mask of total wide eyed befuddlement. Before wonder of wonders, the Queen suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh Tsunami!" She gasped delighted. "Sweet child! Whatever gave you that notion?"

"But, but," Ayeka still stammered. "My letter!" Funaho's eyebrows shot again to the sky.

"Letter?" She gasped, still amused. "And now what do you mean?"

"Nothing!" Ayeka sniffed, A feeling of relief passing over her, for about two some odd seconds before… "But, if that's not who I'm to wed?" She ventured.

"Turn now little one." Funaho smiled strangely. "He stands behind you!" Ayeka did as she was bidden. Turning and looking behind her, directly at Mihoshi.

In her current state of mind the first princess had a nanosecond's worth of a heart seizer before glancing to one side, realizing whom Funaho was actually referring to.

"Oh?" Ayeka gaped mildly, before it was suddenly her turn to laugh. "Oh! Ho! Ho! Ho! Mother!" She sighed with mirth born from relief, as she turned again to the queen. "I'm afraid that's quite impossible!" She continued having turning away from a concerned Tenchi. Amazed at how much at peace she now felt about the whole thing. "You see, Lord Tenchi has finally," She couldn't help emphasizing the word. "Chosen the lady Ryoko!"

There! She had done it! At long last. No mater what happened now Ayeka was certain she could finally put it behind her! Maybe even truly, be happy for them! After all, she loved Ryoko as a friend almost as much as she loved Tenchi! It was time, at last to move on. Right at that moment Kiyone noticed Tenchi's head snap to one side. Almost like he was tracking a sudden unexpected sound. He then did an almost casual 'appearing' pan back. It didn't take a great leap for her to figure out who he'd just noticed was missing! Even as a feeling of serenity, was passing over the entirety of Ayeka's being. With everything at last out in the open, no more uncertainties, at least she felt, the worst was over.

Or was it? Now looking directly at Funaho, Ayeka thought she saw something, almost for lack of a better term to fit the mood, 'sinister' gleaming in the queen's eye.

"How unfortunate." Funaho told her daughter flatly. "But you see my dear," She paused ever so briefly to glance first at Tenchi and then back to Ayeka. "This matter has also been decided."

"What!" Kiyone gasped causing the queen to glance, visibly bristling.

"In two days," Funaho stated, choosing to ignore the disruption. "You Ayeka, of the house of Azusa will marry Tenchi, of the Line of Yosho." There followed, the longest of silences, you could even make out the sound of the kitchens electric clock, which Sasami had won at a fair two years ago. Then, everyone began shouting at the top of his or her lungs!

"MOTHER? ARE YOU INSANE? HOW DARE YOU? BARGE INTO MY FATHERS HOUSE AND ISSUE COMMANDS!! I WILL NOT PERMIT THIS MISCARRIAGE OF EDICT!!!

"Has ANYONE seen Sasami?" Mihoshi suddenly shouted cutting through the din. Everyone again fell silent. Tenchi felt himself going pale. He had noticed, just not giving the mater much thought because this was her family. But now? In light of everything else, Mihoshi's question made his blood suddenly run very cold. His mind suddenly wondering about other certainly 'absent' persons. Where was Mayuka? Tenchi began immediately kicking himself, he'd awoken in a blind panic! The last images, Sasami slumped to the floor, a vague recollection of scared wooden mask? All had lent a sort of dreamlike quality, part of him kept expecting to wake up. But now? In his mind it was unlikely the Jurians could contain or even catch Ryoko for that matter. Bagging the rest of them was one thing. If they had somehow managed the totally impossible feat of catching her, Tenchi was sure they most certainly would be bragging about it! Especially given the Jurians history with her and all the resulting bad blood. Why then did he have this horrid feeling? Creeping up his spine, like someone was walking on his grave that she wasn't just outside waiting for the right moment? Each second that passed served to add to his sense of dread.

"That's a damn good question, my lady." Tenchi added grimly. His voice was quiet, the under lying threat in his tone however, more than enough to prompt the butts of two staves suddenly coming to rest against his chest.

"Hold your ground my prince." Asaka told him politely. Both he and Kamadaki had almost materialized between Tenchi and the queen.

"Our youngest daughter." Funaho told him coldly. "Is no longer of any concern of yours." Eyes locked with Funaho Tenchi tried hard to swallow a lump that just wouldn't stay down, feeling the coldest of rage rising within.

"I'll rip your royal head off if you've hurt her!" Tenchi spat.

"Watch your tongue!" Kamadaki warned. Punctuating the statement with the butt of his battle staff. Not even flinching at the slight impact Tenchi looked directly toward the younger of the two knights.

"Mister, If you don't get that stick out of my face. I'm going to make you eat it!" He then turned attention back towards Funaho.

"My lady?" He added, coldly, surprising himself that he was able to remain cordial. "You've got about five seconds to start talking before this turns ugly!"

Whatever the queen of Juri might have said, evaporated the next moment. Lost when something unexpectantly dropped from the ceiling directly onto Kamidaki's startled head! Time did a sort of stutter, everybody watching in mute astonishment as knight attempted to dislodge the aberration which had suddenly commenced trying to claw his eyes out! Spinning around as handfuls of long red hair were being pulled out by something resembling a screaming purple monkey!

Not knowing what else to do, Two of his fellows, made aborted swings at the little nightmare. Only succeeding in crowning Kamadaki, twice! Before he'd managed to hit the floor, the 'whatever it was' leaped away! Landing amidst a small circle of about twenty retainers, which had formed around while Kamadaki was spinning.

Now on the floor, the little purple furred monster looked up at the gathering with ruby red eyes.

"Bad man!" It spat. "Try hurt my daddy!" And so saying, ignited a miniature light hawk sword!

"MAYUKA NO!" Tenchi yelled as she lunged.

"BY THE TREE!" Came a startled cry as three battle-staffs were split in a single stroke and the previous calm of the Masaki living room suddenly was transformed into a free for all!

"Defend the queen!" One of the retainers next to Kiyone yelled, utterly missing the point of the attack. As he lumbered his large mass between a startled Funaho and an enraged Mayuka.

"Protect the princess!" Azaka barked, prompting four knight closest, to grab Ayeka in a most undignified fashion.

"UNHAND ME YOU LOUTS!" She cried angrily, kicking and screaming. "I WILL HAVE YOUR SKULLS FOR THIS OUTRAGE!" as she was bundled away from the Action.

"Get out of its way!" One of the Knights in the thick of things yelped just as the front of his tunic received a smoking diagonal slash, narrowly avoiding his chin!

"My eyes!" Screamed another as the same upward stroke shot past his face close enough to ignite his eyebrows! When Mayuka suddenly sprang from the floor and landed her full thirty-three lbs. directly into his diaphragm, knocking the wind from him! From there she launched upward seizing the mans ponytail, swinging round his head like riding a maypole! Bringing purple clawed foot across the face of a female knight lunging to his aid.

"Don't hurt her!" Tenchi bellowed, storming forward, grabbing the sash of the first man blocking the path to his daughter.

"Unhand me cur!" The knight growled. Swinging his staff about, aiming directly for Tenchi's face! Kiyone intercepted, the end landing in her palm with a loud crack! When she lifted the man from the room's floor by the crotch riding atop her foot.

"Sorry!" She snapped as Tenchi shot past. "Were those your balls?" Losing no momentum, Key followed through by fisting a Knight closing behind Tenchi, his battle staff raised high! "Jerk!" She rasped as her fist bit bone.

"IT'S JUST A LITTLE GIRL!" Mihoshi screamed seizing and bringing an ottoman down upon the head of the man closest to her.

"Earther dog!" A knight directly in Tenchi's path literally spat at him as he closed. More concerned for Mayuka than he was actually concentrating of the fight around him. Tenchi never the less grabbed staff. His grip locking just outside the knights.

"ASSHOLE!" He roared, bearing down and with apparent horrifying ease snapped the stave in half! Bringing both sections then back across the startled man's face. Bone snapped, blood shot! Not that at the moment Tenchi gave a damn. Shoving the man aside, he then dove over the next three opponents in his way. Rolling to his feet where he last saw Mayuka. Glancing about into several faces trained with astonishment upon a space of empty floor, his daughter was no where to be seen!

"GARGH!" A knight across the room cried out as from beneath the chair he stood beside a stroke of Mayuka's reignighted blade made a smoking mess of the back of his left boot! "DEVIL!" He swore as his face hit the floor.

"Stick n' stones!" Mayuka sniped. But as yet another stave shot across the bridge of her little nose, she got a painful lesson this was not a game! The stave's wielder had little time to enjoy his success, when Mihoshi charged forward, neatly chopped him cross the back his neck just shy of breaking it!

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" She shrieked, following up by grabbing hair and slamming the man's face into her knee. Still enrage Miho spun the semi-conscience knight around with a rising growl till his head met with a solid object. Seconds after the sound of crackling glass made her realized it was the TV!

"OH NO!" Even devoted as she was Miho took a moment to lament. Crying, half-blinded, Mayuka crawled away from the blow, scared, angry and unsure. Mildly stunned, wondering where her daddy was she rolled from under the chair right atop a set of boots. Raised staff with a cry of rage, the knight who's face Mayuka had clawed prepared to bring it down upon the child's skull!

"STOP!" Someone bellowed from across the room, even as Kiyone dove over top of Mayuka.


	82. 5:03 Choices

5.03

Even if the sound of his voice had not been enough, the room suddenly being bathed in pail bluish radiance insured all eyes turned. Beholding Tenchi standing now just behind Funaho his Lighthawk blade inches from the Queens throat.

"If you hurt my child." He addressed the room thickly. "I'll kill everyone of you!" He moved the blade a fraction closer, his face set into a hard line.

"Starting with her." In the two rooms, which comprised the Masaki's dinning area and living room, all eyes were riveted. Thus bearing witness when the queen slowly smiled.

"_So, my sweet Ena…"_ Funaho mused calmly regarding the blades almost blinding radiance. _"This then is my decision!" _Her eyes almost causally surveyed the faces in front of her, finding a sort of amusement in the collective looks of panic and awe. "_You and your bloody cards! Always right! About everything!" _She added mentally to the tally. "_It seems I must now make the right choice!"_

"Stand away from the child." Funaho at last commanded the room. "There will be no bloodshed here this day!" Still smiling, she then turned her head with infinite calm. "Don't you agree Tenchi?" Over the radiance of the Lighthawk sword Funaho locked eye's with his. Even under the circumstances Tenchi couldn't help thinking.

"_What a remarkable woman! Now I see where Grandpa gets his strength!"_

"Let her come to me." Tenchi told her. Nodding to where Kiyone was holding Mayuka underneath her body.

"First, I need you to swear you will at least listen to what I have to say before you take any kind of punitive action!" Funaho paused, her smile waning only slightly.

"Do we have a deal?" Tenchi chewed his lip for a moment, before nodding, dismissing his weapon and stepping away.

"Let the child come to him!" Funaho then intoned firmly to the room. "I have commanded it!" There were some general murmurs about the room as one by one each of the Knights gave ground. Clearing a path between where Tenchi stood and where Kiyone lay.

"Is daddy mad at me Key?" Mayuka sniffed. Kiyone looked at the child, wide eyed, tiny lips trembling, even with the extra hair and incisors, Mayuka was still, Mayuka. More worried about displeasing Tenchi than the mayhem her dropping from the rafters had caused. Key took a moment to smile.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him sugar runt?" Over beside the queen Tenchi squatted down holding out his hands to her. In response Mayuka squirmed out from under.

"D-DADDY!" Mayuka cried as she ran, becoming less hirsute until a very normal, naked little girl leaped into Tenchi's waiting arms! "I was bad!" She wailed. Burying her little face against his tunic. "I did'n hide like you say!"

"Shhhhhh!" He told her gently. "How could that be?" Tenchi held her close. "You're the bestest little girl in the whole wide world!"

A short distance away Kamadaki, looking decidedly rough around the edges extended his hand to his mentor Azaka.

"Brother?" He asked the prone knight, still lying in a ragged concave in the west walls sheet rock where catapulting off Tenchi's right fist had flung him. "Allow me to lend you aid?"

"Speak for yourself young pup!" Azaka grimaced, tenderly fingering his jaw. "The prince packed quite a wallop!" Pausing a moment more before excepting the offered hand. "What manner of beast is that child?" He added, after regaining his feet.

"Perhaps Karaga will tell you." Kamadaki, still smarting from his own 'hair pulling' nodded at the raven-haired knight whose face Mayuka had nearly filleted. "I suspect she wishes to dissect the creature!"

"Lady Funaho," Still close to the queen, Tenchi spoke quietly. "Can this wait for a moment?" He gestured to Mayuka still clutched to his chest. "I need to put her to bed."

"Nooooooooooo." Mayuka wined. "Wanna stay! Help fight evil queen!" Funaho, certainly not immune to children, had been in the act of smiling. Upon hearing that last, a rather dark cloud settled over her features.

"Of course." She consented. Bowing ever so slightly. Kiyone snorted, noticing immediately Tenchi neglected to correct Mayuka.

"Now stop fussing!" Tenchi told his daughter as he turned heading for the stairs. "Using your Lighthawk sword draws directly on your chi!"

***(Mayuka's blade is not a true lighthawk sword, rather a construct created by Yazuha, a Jurian shadow demon and Mayuka's "Mother.")***

As Tenchi's foot lit on to the first step, he glanced meaningfully at Kiyone.

"Right now you need to rest." He finished, starting up the stairs. Funaho watched in silence until Tenchi had disappeared from sight, before turning to the assembled Knights.

"Magnificent!" She snapped angrily eyeing the battered and bleeding assembly. "The noble Tanzuru!" She paused, the Queens face contorted disgustedly. "Laid low by a child!"

"But Milady!" Karaga gasped from where one of her fellows was applying a dressing to her wound. "Twas a not a child! More like unto a devil!"

"Then perhaps you would cast aside your staves for prayer tapers?" Funaho demanded acidly. "And amid your wining to unseen deities, a prayer perhaps? That whatever female bore that child did not have twins?"

"Could in fact she be?" Azaka asked to one side, being the only Knight of sufficient rank to speak directly to the queen as counsel. "Ryoko's?" His question lingered a moment before the mute assembly.

"Your all such a bunch of clueless morons!" Ayeka snapped returning from the patio where she's been hauled like a sack of potatoes.

"Then perhaps you could shed some light upon these matters?" Funaho asked. Halting about mid-room the princess blinked then studied the queen.

"Mother," Ayeka addressed Funaho coldly. "Do not now pretend that this is some cordial family visit." The queen visible startled, mildly surprised.

"You will not answer?"

"Get stuffed."

"Child, there is no need to be overly unpleasant." Funaho breathed.

"OVERLY UNPLEASANT?" Ayeka yelled. "IF YOUR GOONS HADN'T REMOVED MY KEY! I WOULD SHOW YOU OVERLY UNPLEASANT!" The first princess then paused, seeming to compose herself. "Being however that is the case…" She smiled ever the lady. "Get stuffed."

"Huzzah!" Kiyone sniffed over at the base of the stairs.

"Ditto!" Mihoshi added, still next to the ruined Television she'd been pinning for over the last several minutes. Funaho for her part looked more than slightly miffed. A mood made more fowl when what was unmistakable a snicker escaped Azaka.

"Well then." Funaho sighed. Whatever The queen might have been about to say faded from consideration at The sudden reappearance of Tenchi at the second floor balcony.

"She's fast asleep." He told them as he descended. "I would like to check on her in an hour or so."

"A remarkable child." Funaho said, almost musing aloud.

"I'm glad you agree." He told her as his foot left the last step. "Now then, I think you have some explaining to do my lady."

"I'll gladly second that notion!" Ayeka seethed, moving to stand beside Tenchi.

"Ditto!" Kiyone sniped, leaning against the wall.

"Huzzah?" Mihoshi added uncertainly. There was a brief paused as everyone glanced her way. "Sorry." She took a moment to mutter.

"I suppose the best way to begin this..." Funaho told them straitening. "Is at the beginning."

"As you know, seven hundred years ago, when Ryoko attacked our world of Jurai, my son and soul Heir apparent Yosho, took it upon himself to pursue the she devil across the void of space. Eventually running her aground, amazingly here on this, my home world, Earth. Even with all the power he and his tree ship Funaho possessed," She paused smiling ever so slightly at the mention of the tree named after her.

"He was only able to subdue, not destroy the menace. Fearing she might somehow one day escape confinement, my son appointed himself guardian of her tomb and chose to remain here." Tenchi glanced at Ayeka, they had both been present when Grandpa had admitted his reasons for not returning home. Sighting a possible rivalry of session with her and Jurians pure blooded bigotry. It was evident he had never told his mother!

"As result, the royal line was left without a direct heir." The queen continued. "Under any circumstance approaching normal, this would not have been cause for undue concern. Except, fearing Ryoko merely harbinger of some larger force we had placed both crown princesses aboard the tree ship Ryeo and launched them away to protect the bloodline! Thus charged with their safety, my precious Ryeo took them into the dark recesses of known space.

We had planned to retrieve them, when certain that Juri was safe, however unknown to us at the time Tsunami, our greatest warship and focus for all our trees! Inexplicably wandered away, following Sasami to whom she was now bound. With Tsunami gone, we virtually had to learn to master our ships all over again.

With nothing to coordinate them, Jurai's defenses were reduced to a farce. It was no place for our princesses and so it was decided we allow them to continue to sleep among the stars! It has taken much of that seven hundred years just to rebuild! Ryoko on her rampage did much damage to the inner sphere not just Jurai itself."

"You would think you'd have had another kid by now!" Kiyone hissed uncharitably.

"Key!" Tenchi snapped. "For Christ sake!" Even under the circumstances, he saw no reason to further provoke the issue.

"It is not something I would expect the likes of you, to understand!" Funaho sniffed coldly. "Not being granted virtual immortality as we." She paused, eyes growing hard. "And for your information, officer!" She spat the word like a curse. "I have had no less than eighteen children by the emperor!" Upon this admission the Queen seemed to wither inwards ever so slightly. "None, are allowed to sit upon the thrown!"

"Why is that?" Everyone turned, leave it to good 'ol Miho to cut strait to the chase! Blunt though she may be.

"None could exhibit the holy power." Ayeka Supplied softly. Glancing again her way Tenchi felt something stab his heart Ayeka looked like she wanted to cry.

"What would you know of that?" Funaho gasped uncharacteristically, somehow seeming genuinely surpassed. But then seven hundred years? That was a long time out of the loop of family affairs. Ayeka helplessly shrugged.

"It was the only reason that makes sense." She smiled a sad little smile. "Oh mother!"

"But Grandpa has the power!" Tenchi blurted.

"My eldest son was conceived, different than all others." The queen again paused. "Here upon this, the world of my birth." Funaho's eye studied Tenchi a moment longer speculatively. "And that broaches another matter of business we will leave unattended for now." She turned towards Ayeka.

"The other 'unasked' reason, causing our plight of succession is known to this one as well." Ayeka's eyes widened before she hastily averted her gaze. "Which brings us at last to the current matter." Funaho intoned, drawing a deep breath seeming to need additional bracing.

"Since it appears both Ayeka and my son have not deemed an explanation of our political structure a worthy endeavor Tenchi," Funaho watched Ayeka bristle.

"The task, it seems falls to me." She concluded. "While Jurai is indeed ruled by the Emperor, our empire is vast. Too vast to be governed effectively by the central monarchy alone. The moment to moment decisions required per capita have always been assigned to various local governments, comprised of families directly related to the royal line. Twelve recognized families rule the inner sphere of the Jurian Empire. This is what we call the commonwealth. Each family in turn has a representative who answers directly to the Emperor. It is these twelve which wear the name of the consulate.

During the prolonged crisis, which began with Ryoko's attack, Azusa had to rely heavily upon the support of our people. For a time utter chaos reigned, and we came with in a small stone throw of falling as an empire! It was necessary to hide our weakness from those that sit, waiting watching from the dark like vultures! So many people depend upon the Strength of Jurai! If we should crumble, these opportunists would burst forth raping and plundering all the small worlds lacking the power to resist! Earth is but one of hundreds of systems, too primitive to realize they are all as young squabs being eyed by a tiger!

But less I digress, it was during this span The Conciliate grew to believe perhaps, The emperor was now too weak to rule decisively, and of course the Throne had no legitimate heir." Funaho again paused looking at each of her listeners in turn.

"It was even put forth that Azusa might be incapable of siring a male child!" to the side, Tenchi saw Ayeka visibly wince. Even only having encountered the emperor once, Tenchi was certain he was the sort of man who wouldn't take any such insinuation gracefully.

"Thus the Conciliate in its wisdom dared suggest that it be they, not him who might appoint an heir to the thrown!" Funaho added coldly.

"Mother?" Ayeka asked suddenly. "Dose the House of Camoe have anything to do with this?" Funaho turned, favoring her Daughter with the subtlest of smiles.

"You do your father Justus."

"Who is the house of Cameo?" Tenchi asked.

"You've met their representative Tenchi." Funaho blinked. "Or do you not remember who Mihoshi nearly drowned?"

"Seiryo?" Tenchi asked, Somewhat bewildered.

"That pink poodle cut sissy boy?" Mihoshi gasped. Around the room and in the gallery above, the general quiet was disturbed by several attempts by various knights within earshot of Miho to contain their reaction. Even Azaka leaned forward subtly, actually biting the end of his battle staff to keep himself from laughing. Funaho herself smirked, clearly not in disagreement.

"Well," Tenchi muttered. "He certainly was…" He looked over to where Ayeka was staring holes in him. "Flamboyant." He finished.

"Flaming! is the word your looking for Tenchi!" Mihoshi sniffed.

"Whoa!" Kiyone gasped, looking wide-eyed at her partner. It was rare to see her get off a good zinger like that!

"You didn't see him Key!" Miho grimaced. "If Ayeka would have married him she'd have doubled her wardrobe!" *

***(In this version Kiyone tracked Mihoshi to earth after the events in shown in the ova.)***

"Let us rather," Funaho told them, shielding a mild grin. "Press on with the issue at hand."

"Tharry!" Mihoshi lisped, extracting an involuntary grin from Tenchi, shaking his head unbelievingly while even Ayeka mildly tittered, blushing.

Key merely looked on, thinking that guy must have been something! Mihoshi never stooped to that kind of character assassination! This situation was, unreal!

"After the conciliate had delivered, their," Funaho paused even as she continued. Flashing the slightest of grimaces.

"Suggestion? As to the succession of thrown, Azusa told them he would consider it, dismissed the session, which is the Emperor's right. Then ordered all members of the Conciliate to return to their home worlds. After which, viewing what both Masaki and I believed to be the beginnings of a coup declared marshal law. The inner sphere is now exclusively under control of the emperor and his armies."

"Mother!" Ayeka whispered loudly. "The empires on the brink of a civil war!"

"A vague earthly reference," Funaho smiled grimly. "But I see you are beginning to appreciate the gravity of the situation."

"My lady." Kiyone spoke up. "Forgive me, but what has any of this have to do with invading this house?" She shrugged as Funaho ground her teeth.

"It is our opinion," Funaho began slowly, now for the first time looking directly at Kiyone. "That a union between Ayeka, who is recognized unequivocally by all people of Jurai as the first princess of the blood, with someone who clearly commands Imperial levels of the holy power of Jurai, will quiet this unrest." The queen turned her gaze looking full into Tenchi's eyes. "That someone, is you Tenchi Masaki."

No one spoke, what could be said? In light of what they had just heard? The quiet seemed to stretch on to infinity. Shattered finally not by any one's tongue but when the gong of the old grandfather clock Grandma Masaki had given Nobuyuki ominously chimed eight times. As the dull echo of the last chime reverberated to a close. Ayeka now kneeling composed beside Tenchi drew a deep breath.

"I, understand Mother." She sighed, her voice seeming loud in the new silence. "And I hope you will forgive me my impertinence, but that is quite impossible."

She paused, taking a moment to smile at Tenchi. "As I have already stated, Tenchi has chosen to marry Ryoko. And we must accept their wisdom in this matter."

Still standing framed against the front entry halls doorway, Funaho expression was unreadable. "I'm aware, as I have always been." Ayeka continued. "Of responsibilities carried by my blood line. I will of course honor them."

"How noble." Funaho said coldly. "You're assuming of course, this is a matter of choice?"

"How could it be otherwise Mother?" Ayeka politely glared. "Father made his feelings on the mater quite clear! He wanted nothing to do with Yosho or Tenchi!" Ayeka smiled as her word visibly struck a cord.

"Even an Emperor must bow to reality." Funaho shot back. "And errant princesses as well!" The Queen drew herself up returning Ayeka's glare.

"No, your father didn't in fact want to take this course of action. But circumstances do not now permit it us the leisure of desire fair or fowl!"

"Well," Tenchi at last spoke up. "I categorically refuse to go along with this!" He paused only long enough to make certain he had the queen's attention.

"If you had bothered to come here, asking like family should. The answer still might have been no! Seeing however as you think to threaten and intimidate us into complying, with something which is clearly not my problem!" He paused glancing at Ayeka, who nodded smiling.

"Then I respectfully submit you can go strait to hell." A moment followed Tenchi's statement, during which the Queen eyed him disgustedly.

"How typical!" Funaho swore. "Selfish, childish! Pray tell, in your so much greater wisdom, how would you have reacted had we contacted and informed you of our intentions in advance?"

"I believe we'd have been open to discussion on the matter!" Ayeka snapped.

"Wait!" Tenchi added suddenly. "My lady, this is all so unnecessary!" He then waited until the Queens attention was centered on him.

"We could arrange something?" He offered, Then paused realizing everyone was suddenly staring at him. "I mean, if the situation is that grave I would gladly agree to marry Ayeka!" Tenchi again glanced her way, hoping to draw some much-needed confidence from her smile. Imagine his surprise when seeing a look of utter shock upon the princess's face instead.

"Y-you w-would?" Ayeka stammered.

"Of course!" He told her trying to keep his own surprise at her reaction from showing. "Then, after the crisis on Jurai has passed." He continued firmly. "We can get an annulment!" Tenchi sat back smiling, enjoying a warm feeling at having yet again saved the day! And not one pair of Lighthawk wings in sight! It was obvious that someone simply hadn't thought this thing through! His moment of apparent victory however was to be tragically brief!

"A WHAT!" Funaho snapped. For an instant Tenchi could have sworn her hair was rising about her head like it was fanned by a sudden breeze.

"A- an annulment," He wheezed, much less confidently now. "It's when a man and woman decide their marriage was a mistake and they legally dissolve the union so each one is free to continue their life."

"Having escaped the death of matrimony?" Karaga gasped from where the female knight had been standing at attention. Apparently a little more than even she would have liked?

"Let me see if I understand you correctly?" Funaho asked with an edge to her voice. "You want to stand with my daughter? In front of my people? Accept the crown of the most powerful empire in known space?" The queen paused ever so slightly, drawing a decisive breath.

"Then toddle off from the responsibility a while later, like she was some tramp from Toledo?"

"I can't believe the nerve of even suggesting such a betrayal of doctrine!" Karaga snapped. Still apparently forgetting her place.

"I can't believe the queen knows about a city in Ohio!" Mihoshi wondered aloud.

"But it's so simple!" Tenchi told them. As he too spared a second to glance that way. "And it would solve all our problems!" He made a slow scan from one face to the next. All of the Jurians including the Queen where staring at him like he'd just grown a second head!

"Uh…" He offered. The last time Tenchi had that many people looking at him agog was new years day several months before he turned six years old. During the celebration he'd taken the notion to swing like Tarzan on the prayer bell!

"Tenchi." Ayeka called to him quietly. "Jurians marry for life." She closed her eyes and smiled sadly. "There is no annulment in our peoples eyes!"

"INVENT ONE!" Kiyone rasped, getting a little tire of the fiasco! That and the glares being shot her way by the assembled Knights!

"If they were to wed." Funaho told them. "Under the laws of our empire, Ayeka would in fact always be Tenchi's wife! A union with another house would be deemed impossible!" The queen paused for a moment's reflection. "The only exception of course, is disillusionment."

"Disillusionment?" Kiyone asked.

"One of the couple dies or is rendered into a state which precludes their partners health or sanity." Ayeka supplied drolly, expecting what was coming. She wasn't disappointed.

"Well, there yah go!" Tenchi told them radiantly. "We get hitched in full Jurian splendor!" He sat back and closed his eyes with smug satisfaction. "Then afterwards I can just arranged to go nuts!" He paused, The whole room had again fallen silent.

"Least it be a short trip." Kiyone drawled, rolling her eyes, knowing for certain the Queen would never go for it. When Funaho began trembling with barely contained rage, she abruptly found out how right she was!

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" The Empress stormed at the top of her royal lungs! "The Lives of thousand's of worlds hang in the balance!" She raved arcing a finger knife-like towards where he knelt agog. "Foolish! little boy! THIS IS NO GAME!" Astonished beyond words at her outburst, Tenchi just stared for a moment before even the concept of speaking could occur to him. This was a woman who never lost her eternal cool!

"You will submit!" She continued more quietly. "No other choice is permitted! Or deception tolerated! The Emperor has spoken!" Again Tenchi remained silent. This time however, it was as an attempt to contain a new rage growing within.

"And how do you intend to enforce this edict, My lady?" Tenchi asked, his voice showing only the slightest of tremors. "Harm my friends?" He ventured coldly. "Threaten my family? How low dose the noble House of Azusa, intend to stoop?"

"ARROGANT WHELP!" Karaga snapped outraged beyond measure! This time however Azaka took two steps forward and backhanded her. Nearly unseating the dressings on her face.

"MIND YOUR PLACE!" He growled, as she was wiping the blood from her lip. "You are speaking to a member of the royal line!" Funaho glanced at the display-taking place. Harsh as it may have seemed, Karaga had broken protocol. It did however serve notice, clear as crystal to the Queen, matters here, already bordering on insanity, were rapidly escalating beyond control!

"Azaka." Funaho said after a moment's reflection, her voice laden with ice. "I want this room cleared!"

"Your grace?" He queried, turning from Karaga, obviously astonished.

"Now!" She almost screamed. "What I have to say it for the prince's ears alone!" Despite his astonishment, Azaka curtly nodded then began motioning to the knights in the upper gallery.

"Your majesty!" Kamadaki gasped. "Under the circumstances I must protest!" The look Funaho shot his direction would have cooled a blast furnace!

"Be silent and obey!" Funaho hissed. Agog at having roused her ire, kamadaki bowed, then turning continued the process of ushering their people from the room. The queen then glanced at those standing around Tenchi, favoring At least one venom-laced stare briefly Kiyone and Mihoshi's direction, before settling upon where Ayeka knelt.

"Daughter?" She spoke at last, using the mildest tone since Tenchi had come downstairs for the first time. "That includes you as well. Please go with these two officers while we confer in private." Kiyone immediately bristled at the obvious dismissal. Yet under the circumstance, much as she wanted to 'just lay up and jet slap the royal shit out of her holiness', dying a dozen times over, kind of sapped all her desire. To the point she started rising with the intention of simply complying, when Tenchi's huge right hand settled on to her shoulder.

"They stay." He told the queen calmly. "I've faced death with these women on more than one occasion." He smiled tightly to the three. "Whatever it is you have to say, they should hear it." Funaho's response was to glance towards where her daughter sat stiffly defiant. Kiyone again saw that brief tragic flicker pass across the Queens countenance.

"So be it." The queen intoned slowly, waiting for the moment when the last of the knights had proceeded kamadaki out of the room, leaving only Azaka and herself. "Do not think for a moment this was an easy decision, for any of us." Funaho told them gravely. "If it were left to me." She said looking directly at Ayeka.

"I would have left both of you here, to live out your lives, if you so chose in this little fairy tale kingdom of yours." She drew herself regally. "But I am Azusa's wife! Empress of Jurai! I have a duty to my realm and my people! It is in that capacity that I speak to you now!"

The queen paused. For the briefest of instants Kiyone thought she saw the mask again almost crack, allowing the tiniest of flickers to show. Causing Funaho's hazel eyes to cloud with the burden of whatever it was she felt was her duty. Then just as suddenly the moment faded. Leaving that iron hard façade.

"I've already explained, our difficulties with the conciliate, there is more. I had hoped you would have simply complied with our edict, based solely on our need in that regard alone." She paused. "Being that is not to your liking… There have been rumors flying about, in all the most wrong places, being heard by dangerous individuals. Those with both means and agendas to un-make our empire and turn the known galaxy into a realm of utter chaos!"

"The universal conquering hordes again?" Tenchi scoffed, not feeling at all charitable, given the situation.

"You mock me at your utter peril!" Funaho snapped coldly. "This is no myth! Kagato was a child compared to some of the ravagers that await!" Funaho drew a deep breath. "Or, have you forgotten the monster known as Kain?*" Kiyone saw Tenchi's spine stiffen, her's was experiencing a sub-arctic freeze as well and she hadn't gone toe to toe with the horror that may have ultimately brought Achicka to an early grave!

***(Tenchi Muyo the movie. (Tenchi Muyo in love.))**

"Only the power of Jurai stands against such untold evils!" Funaho concluded.

"With all due respect your majesty." Kiyone interjected. "Aren't you forgetting about the league of confederated worlds?"

"Ah yes! The league of confederated worlds!" The Queen almost spat. "The wondrous hodge podge eclectic of misbegotten star systems with formed and funds the illustrious Galaxy police!"

"Now YOU wait just a goddamn minute there!" Mihoshi suddenly snapped. "The G.P's pulled Jurai's fat ass out of the fire! On more than one occasion!" Mihoshi's out burst was almost enough to lighten the mood. It was rare to see her fly off the handle and get really angry! "I believe it's a matter of public record." She continued. "The Galaxy Police have patrolled Jurai's borders! Kept the peace in many sectors you didn't want to dirty your hands with!"

"And contiguously funds the science council!" Funaho volleyed. "A group of supposed academics, originally created by my people. But has, on several occasions sponsored individuals who've tried to take control of more star systems than I would care to mention? Even to the point of attempting to usurp control of both Jurai and the league of confederated worlds?" The Queen continued to glare. "The exploits of one member of this household alone! Would be enough to fill several volumes!"

"Mother?" Ayeka ventured. "Do you digress?" Funaho's eyes swung like a guillotine towards Ayeka. When their gazes met, she found the princess unflinching. It was enough to cause queens cold expression to melt after a moment into a look of undisguised pride, however brief.

"Until recently," The Queen continued. "Wild rumors about the status of Jurian political structure circulate, as they always will. Even tales, no matter how correct, pose little cause for concern. However of late it has come to our attention of rumors within certain, shall we say key circles? Have begun to add tales, of a rogue prince of phenomenal power, of two lost princesses of the royal line and a she devil destroyer of worlds. " Funaho paused for effect. "All living together, on a backwater world removed from the imperial thrown." The Queen nodded gravely. "Dose this sound vaguely familiar?"

"SO?" Kiyone snapped, before she'd given the matter much thought. Both Tenchi and Ayeka however began to wear looks of dawning realization.

"If they know about us…" Tenchi almost whispered.

"They might come," Ayeka breathed. "Here."

"As far as we have been able to determine." Funaho pressed. "The unfortunate source of information fueling this tide of rumor, seems to be the Galaxy Police's own records division!"

"Wha?" Kiyone stammered. "That's not!" She paused, guiltily remembering she and Miho had, appropriated… Aww screw it! Broken into the record archives themselves! BUT! It had been for a good, cause?

"Shouldn't have been possible!" She completed the sentence. Not surprisingly gleaning a look for both her and Mihoshi. All they could do was blush helplessly.

"Specifically." Funaho continued as if the interruption hadn't occurred. "A certain six-thousand page report which has become almost legendary?"

"Tee hee." Mihoshi continued her blush as Kiyone rose to her feet.

"Are you implying, That this, This mess!" She yelled. "Is Mihoshi's fault?"

"Not at all," The Queen returned soothingly. "Despite the assertions of some, even in the royal court, as to Officer Kuramitsu's place in the universal order as a force of chaos, This would seem to be a matter of in-competence rather than over."

"But to just, Blame the G.P. records division!" Kiyone scoffed. "Especially when all you have is a rumor!"

"True," Funaho admitted. "But then there is also the matter of Dr clay, apparently, even incarcerated, the man has connections, not easily silenced." The queen took a moment to look contemplative. "Small wonder Jurai has always favored a death penalty, for dangerous rogues!"

Kiyone felt her spine twinge. Hadn't the Queen recently referred to Tenchi as a Rogue prince?

"We do however." Funaho continued, "Have conclusive evidence implicating the Galaxy Police." She glanced at Kiyone. "That matter for the time being is irrelevant." The Queen then turned, addressing the room. "Suffice it to say, dangerous individual may know of your existence! Though perhaps, we would hope, not your exact location for the moment." In light of all he had heard Tenchi felt he might have understood. But still!

"Your majesty!" He asked trying his damnedest to comprehend all that was going on that would bring this woman, whom he had always respected, to the brink of what seemed to him like madness! "Don't you think you might be over reacting?"

"Consider, for a moment would you?" Funaho pressed urgently. "What would happen if certain individuals were to get their claws into you? We are aware, more than anyone of the power you and those that," She paused sparing a glance at Ayeka. "Love you, command. But do you think that you could repel the dark forces of the Galaxy? The universe? For that is exactly who will come calling once your existence becomes public knowledge!"

"I." Tenchi began.

"CONSIDER!" The Queen continued, "Before you arrogantly answer in some youthful fashion, that we took this entire household without so much as one of you managing to mount a defense!"

"Only because you intimately know us mother!" Ayeka cried. Clearly upset upon the gist of this conversation.

"Exactly!" Funaho exclaimed. "It is information we are talking about! Intimate information, which in the wrong hands could destroy us all!"

"THIS IS WILD paranoia!" Kiyone snapped. "Your crazy!"

"Then, while I have your attention, let me proceed from merely crazed to out right insanity!" Funaho breathed. "Suppose someone possessing such knowledge were to come into possession of tissue or blood belonging to our young prince?" She paused letting the point take hold. "Do you think the universe would last long under the assault of an army of Tenchi's?"

A cold had settled upon the room. No one spoke, indeed again, what was there to say? "It is to this end," Funaho concluded. "We have come here, to the planet of my birth, to save our empire, and grandiose as it may sound, perhaps the galaxy as well!

"Your majesty I don't understand?" Tenchi finally found his voice. "What dose any of this have to do with me marrying Ayeka?"

"We would turn you Tenchi Masaki, our greatest potential threat! Into the genesis for a new empire!"

"You talk about him like he was a god!" Mihoshi stammered.

"Or the devil?" Funaho smiled. "He is both! And well named. He is truly Vuri! Or to use his own native tongue Tenshi!"

**(*Tenshi = Of heaven and earth, holy monster! Vuri, old norse = of heaven. Always wondered, if that's where they got the name Jurai.)**

"This is all way beyond my grasp!" Tenchi said at last. "My lady? I'm a thick skulled, indecisive, mutton headed priest from a shrine in the middle of the stix, on a third rate planet, circling a forth rate star, in a fifth rate solar system! How can I even begin to comprehend all of this?"

"Hero's are made Tenchi!" Funaho sighed leaning close. "Not born! It is your destiny!" Tenchi eyed her quietly for a moment, his expression quite unreadable.

"And what about Ryoko?" He asked finally. Funaho's response was to draw back in what appeared to be mild surprise.

"Well, I, I'm certain a place can be found for her as well…?"

"So long as she bows down, apologizes and behaves herself? I suppose?" He nodded dryly. A slight gasp escaped her royal presence.

"Certainly you don't expect us to set a crown on her head?" The queen said scornfully.

"Even if I'm emperor?" He challenged smugly..

"I don't care if you're universal monarch!" Funaho sniffed. "The Jurian people would never consent to that murdering! Destroyer of worlds siting on the thrown!" She paused eying him. "You don't know how long even some of the peasants in the empire live! Memories of what she did have not faded!" Coldly glaring Tenchi drew himself up.

"Then I don't see anyway that I can help you." He shrugged.

"There would be a war worse than the one were currently trying to prevent!" Funaho snapped.

"No Ryoko." Tenchi told her flatly. "No go." It was amazing how much pleasure he gleaned from saying it!

"Tenchi?" Ayeka breathed hesitantly. "Maybe, we, should consider?" He gazed at Ayeka disbelievingly.

"Whose side are you on?" He snapped, overly harsh. Ayeka flinched as if he'd physically struck her.

"Yours!" She sniffed, "I'm suddenly just not so sure of anything anymore!" Tenchi felt a swell of sympathy realizing Ayeka's world was crumbling around her! Everything was so upside down right now! One thing however was for certain far as he was concerned.

"Well you can be sure of this!" He announced hotly. "I'm not going anywhere Ryoko's not welcome!" There was another long pause.

"Here Here!" Kiyone Added with a nod leaning against a wall.

"Have a care, Lord Tenchi," Funaho suddenly hissed, her voice dropping an octave. "Should you refuse, there are contingencies we WILL implement!"

"Such as?" Tenchi said nonchalant, sitting back crossing his arms convinced he had the Queen and the whole freaken Empire over the preverbal Jurian barrel!

"Should our generous offer, you refuse, we, would have no choice but to protect our interest in this matter!" Funaho paused meaningfully, her face assuming a darker cast. "Failing a positive response from you, in twenty four of your hours, Earth will cease to exist as a living world!"

"My god!" Mihoshi gasped. "Key's right! You ARE insane!"

"MOTHER STOP!" Ayeka begged.

"Has Ayeka ever told you of The Noir-Hordain?" Funaho told Tenchi coldly, trembling with a kind of fury! "She has actually seen them in action! Though she was quite young!"

"LADY FUNAHO!" Kiyone roared, instantly upon her feet.

"Please No more!" Ayeka cried placing hands against the sides of her head.

"They are like our holy trees! In many ways!" Funaho spoke hoarsely with what almost sounded like a twisted sense of pride. "Growing and growing! Hundreds, thousands of times faster! Doubling in size every few hours till they bore right through the mantle! Crumbling a planet like a china plate!"

"Monster!" Tenchi cried, his eyes ablaze, Still unable to believe what he was hearing. "How can you even THINK of doing this! You're FROM earth!"

"I am Empress of Jurai! Its needs must come before all!"

There was a strange kind of light dancing in Lady Funaho's eyes, almost devoid of sanity. "Come now Tenchi? Surly you agree that cutting off a finger is worth it if it saves the entire hand?"

Tench continued to glare, utterly beyond his depths. His mouth, working silently... forming. 'I'll kill you first.' Kiyone was almost certain. The air around his clenched right fist being to crackle, the first flicker however needed no interpretation.

MASAKI!" Key bolted between them, halting his charge with Mihoshi only a few steps behind. "Don't let her goad you!"

"You are most certainly obliged to try!" Funaho deliberately coaxed. "Uh, but Tenshi?" She ventured, deliberately mispronouncing his name. "You might want to know about the shield we've erected first?" Amid his anger Tenchi paused, only then seeming to see Kiyone.

"What? Are you talking about?"

"As contingency against your resistance," The Queen told them smugly. "We have seen fit to erect a tenth magnitude lighthawk shield over a ten kilometer radius around this domicile!"

"That's over Butto!" Mihoshi gasped.

"And your Auntie's spa!" Kiyone added.

"The mountains to the west of this location, are contained as well." Funaho continued. "I assure you, Azusa My beloved husband would be hard pressed to breach it!"

"NOW I KNOW YOUR FULL OF SHIT!!" Tenchi bellowed, quite beyond his limit. "You don't have a ship that can generate a field like that!"

"Oh Tenchi, Tenchi, Tenchi!" Funaho chided, almost sadly. "My sweet young little prince!" Something like a growl issued from Kiyone as the Queen smiled. "We have long since learned to harness the power of multiple trees since the time of Ryoko's Discord! Four of our corsair class cruiser's could easily generate such a shield!" She then turned and walked a few feet towards what was left of the television. Pausing a moment to run a finger over a patch of imaginary dust. "Yet such a feat proved quite unnecessary," She related while examining her fingers. "Since we were able to reclaim some lost property, you saw fit to leave parked in orbit."

"Tsunami!" Tenchi gasped not willing to believe. "What have you done to her you witch?" Funaho paused, her eye's widening ever so slightly. Had the remark reached her somehow?

"Surly you didn't think we couldn't develop countermeasures against her?" Funaho asked. "Arrogant boy! Jurai built that ship! We know every splinter which comprises her!" Again she paused. "The goddess sleeps aboard and her power is quite at our command!" Funaho now looked upon were all were starring at her mouths gaping. With the exception of Ayeka who sat almost catatonic on the floor looking off into space with tears streaming from her eyes.

"Mother?" She whispered. "Oh, Sweet mother. How could you?" Kiyone was fairly certain somehow, Ayeka was not at that moment, referring to Funaho.

"Thus it is Tsunami who will insure, should you harness enough of your power to escape, you'll incinerate every living soul within the shield."

"You sick! Demented! Evil twisted!" Mihoshi paused searching for the right word. "BITCH!" There, she found it! "You would senselessly butcher a whole planet of innocent people? Just to force Tenchi to comply with your evil schemes?" Her large blue eyes suddenly began to water. "What kind of Monsters are you?"

"Don't be so melodramatic!" Funaho huffed, obviously insulted. "This is not some casual act of malice! Should Tenchi not choose to join with us, this world, this tiny speck of mud, has shown the unfathomable ability to birth freaks! Possessed of imperial levels of Holy Jurian power!" Funaho's eyes turned speculative.

"First my son Yosho, We had assumed his power was a legacy of Azusa his sire, Then Achicka his daughter, who at the height of her power rivaled the old emperor who had first sealed kain! And now…" She paused looking at where Tenchi stood seething.

"You… And it apparently doesn't end there! Your daughter? Unknown to us, until this day! Manifests the LightHawk sword as a mere child?" The Queen shook her head slowly. "No constable, this is not vendetta! This must not be allowed to continue unchecked!"

"My lady," Kiyone began sternly. "And I'm only still calling you that, out of some strangely inappropriate notion of courtesy!"

"Yeah." Mihoshi, sniffed.

"Do you really think for a nano-second the Galaxy Police are going to stand idly by while you perpetrate Genocide?"

"Go get her Key!" Mihoshi nodded, ever confident in her partner.

"Oh my!" Funaho cried in mock dismay. "We certainly wouldn't want our esteemed galactic compatriots to become incensed with our actions!" She then smiled strangely. "We will certainly make it possible for you to depart and make your report in person!" This had the effect of setting Kiyone's teeth on edge.

"That would take, how long?" The Queen queried sweetly. "Do you think, for an instant, The league of confederated worlds?" Funaho then asked. "Would take the mightiest Empire in known space to task, over an insignificant speck of dirt in our own backyard?"

"Really officer Makibi!" The Queen then sniffed. "I had no idea you had comedic aspirations!" Incensed beyond measure now it was Kiyone, whose right hand involuntarily tightened as Asaka tensed his muscles.

"KEY!" Mihoshi yelled. "DON"T DO IT!" then added, more softly. "She's got us pinned!" Kiyone glanced at Her partner then at her own fist still suspended below, finally her gaze turned again to the Queen.

"For now." Kiyone hissed slowly, before backing away. After a moment during which Kiyone's glare met reproachful stare. The Queen then broke eye contact. Drew a deep breath, straitening to her full regal height and turn toward Tenchi.

"You have now heard, all that there is to say." She paused letting the weight of the moment carry itself. "And I might add that there will be no interference from…. How shall I say, Demonic forces?" Tenchi glared at the floor in response to Funaho's direct reference to Ryoko.

"Let me talk to my grandfather." He almost snarled. "I want to hear what he has to say about all this!"

"My son's roll in this drama is of no further import!" Funaho replied coldly. "Due to his own recasting." Mihoshi stared at her strangely, not having quite understood the Queens meaning. Kiyone just glared, not giving a damn, just wanting to lash out.

"Tenchi?" Funaho said to him after a few moments. She then drew a breath and released it ever so slowly. "Decide!" The look contained within those reddish brown eyes would have shattered mountains.

Tenchi believed he had never felt so outraged and helpless at the same instant! He'd hoped, maybe Grandpa could have saved the day somehow. Talked some kind of sense into his mother and again…

"_Ryoko," _His mind wandered and wondered._ "My darling, where are you?" _Rage and worry mixed within him like fire and sulfur in a crucible.

He wanted to tear the queen heart out of her chest! Eat it while she watched! Wanted to start at one end of his father's house and mow Jurians down till the teak floors ran ankle deep with their blood! He'd never been a deliberately violent man, but such a rage was in his soul, he was afraid to even give vent to it by speaking! Afraid any word would be a catalyst, starting him to acting out the depth of the sheer naked hatred he felt at the moment!

For the first time since he'd found out about what had truly happened to his mother, Tenchi Masaki truly wished he'd never been born!

"What is there to decide?" He said at last, having trouble, recognizing the croak as his own voice. "What choice do I have?" With the most intense effort he believed he'd ever had to exert to just keep his face neutral, Tenchi lifted his Gaze evenly to the Queen's.

"I will marry Ayeka."


	83. 5:04 Over a barrel

5.04

"Excellent!" Funaho breathed, as Kiyone continued to stare holes in her. More than anything, Key thought the Queen seemed… Relived? Almost like she was expecting another answer? Kiyone wasn't certain, and didn't know at the moment if she gave a damn anyway!

"Not like this!" Ayeka openly wept, leaning forward onto her hands. "Please eternal Tsunami! Not like this!" She whispered, almost inaudible. It was almost impossible for Kiyone to believe it was the same princess she had come to know over the last few years. But then everyone has a breaking point and Ayeka had always been so proud of her heritage, priding her self often upon her noble blood! Deprived of that Ayeka slumped, like a broken doll upon the floor.

"M'lady." Key heard to her left, shifting gaze to see Azaka starring sadly at the Princess. Seemingly to suddenly sense her eyes, Asaka's shifted Kiyone's direction. There was a brief moment while their respective gazes intertwined, Kiyone almost felt something like Sympathy for the old Knight. Her perceived duty had led her to some painful crossroads.

"Now that the mater is settled." Funaho announced. "I have many details which to attend!" She turned with a swirl of her robes. "You will therefore excuse me." She called as she moved toward the front hall, pausing just at its doorway. "AYEKA!" Funaho snapped over her shoulder.

"Nebula burning child!" She continued frostily towards the sobbing princess. "Do try at least to comport yourself with something approaching the dignity befitting your station!" Having made her pronouncements the queen then walked regally away with Azaka at her heel.

"Ayeka!" Mihoshi called urgently, making her way over way over in the relative privacy, dropping beside where the princess knelt in her misery, and wrapping her arms around. "Aww honey, Com'on!" Tenchi stood several feet away, having wanted to give comfort as well, at the moment however he was just too boiling mad.

"Masaki?" Kiyone asked tentatively, "What are we going to do?"

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW KEY?" Tenchi yelled glaring at her. "Jesus!" He hissed while Kiyone weathered the blast, kicking herself for being the one to ask the most stupid question possible.

"Sorry." She sighed, feeling very small and impotent. That lasted about three seconds, if Kiyone prided her self on anything, it was that she didn't do helpless! "We got'ta look around a bit." She told Tenchi quietly. "Scope out the area, see what kind of defenses were up against." Key waited watching Tenchi stare at the living room carpet, apparently not having heard.

"Masaki?" She asked gently.

"Key." He told her tiredly after drawing and releasing a long breath. "Don't."

"Don't?" She stammered, uncomprehendingly.

"Don't, do, ANYTHING!" He told her emphatically, outlining each word.

"But…" She gasped after a stunned second. "We've been in tougher spots!"

"It's over Key…" Tenchi told her firmly.

"You can't just quit!" She snapped.

"FUCK YOU MAKIBI!" He yelled. "Didn't you hear what the Queen said?"

"She's gotta be bluffing!" Kiyone told him angrily. "Nobody commits genocide for those kind of reasons!"

"She's not bluffing!" Tenchi and Kiyone turned, recognizing the small broken voice as Ayeka's. "The Noir-Hordain are real Kiyone!" She looked up at them. Key didn't know which was more unsettling. The sight of Ayeka's red, rimed burgundy eyes or the fact she'd addressed her by name! "And Trust me, if what mother said is true," the princess caught her breath. "They will use them!"

Ayeka glanced up at where Mihoshi still knelt, locking eyes. "Tenchi is right." She murmured. "It's over." Mihoshi sniffed, finding her own eyes beginning to tear, prompting Kiyone's mind to consider. It was funny, to really think about it. This was ultimately all over a wedding! Yet given the context, no small wonder, everybody was treating it like it was a funeral.

"Key?" Tenchi said quietly, causing her to turn. "I want you and Mihoshi to watch over Mayuka." He then looked over at Miho. "They can't find out about her, Understand?" Mihoshi looked confused for a second before the lines of her face firmed and she sternly nodded.

"They try and hurt her Key." Tenchi said evenly. "You'll take care of it won't you?" he asked meaningfully. Kiyone's eyes widened, understanding completely.

"_If they try to hurt her, don't worry about me." _She mentally interpreted. Everyone has a sick habit of swearing secret little oaths. Pronouncements about what they will or will not do, if such and such occurs. She'd sworn this one long ago, it was just a shock to realize the time had actually come! Kiyone smiled reassuringly and nodded. Privately thinking god help everyone under the damn shield if it came to that!

"That being the case." She added after a moment. "I think I'll go to the kitchen and get a snack."

"A SNACK?" Ayeka gasped. Recovering some of her equilibrium out of shear shock.

"Hey, needs of the body!" Kiyone called over her shoulder, seeming more like her eternally 'flippant' self. "I'll meet you at the kids room!" She then said to Mihoshi. "Can I grab something for you partner?"

"Some Deviled eggs!" Mihoshi cheered raising her hands while Ayeka gaped. "If there is any left from the picnic!" She paused. "And a pitcher of green tea!"

"With eggs?" Kiyone grimace, shaking her head. "Mih-chan you got no class!" She turned with a smile and headed around the bend. Leaving Ayeka to turn her astonish gaze toward Tenchi.

"Well," Mihoshi told them, "I guess I'll head on up!" She sauntered across to the stair, pausing briefly to stair glumly at the ruin of the T.V. for a moment. Shrugging that off, Mihoshi deftly plucked an apple out of the bowl of fruit sitting on a stand to the side and promptly bit into it. "EWWWWWWWWWWW!" She sputtered as Tenchi smiled at her sadly.

"Mihoshi?" Tenchi called, almost managing to laugh in spite of the situation. "You knew those were wax didn't you?"

"I forgot!" She grimaced, turning and walking miserably up the stairs.

"I just can't believe those two!" Ayeka swore shaking her head sadly.

"I do." Tenchi looked at her meaningfully knowing Mayuka was in the safest hands the current situation would allow.

At the top of the stairs Mihoshi paused. When absolutely certain she was unobserved, produced the wax apple still bearing her teeth marks. Dropping it then covertly into the cleavage of her robe. Along with the eyeglass repair kit which had always been kept behind the fruit bowl. Sure, the queen had living room cleared, but that didn't mean nobody was watching. Who knows? Maybe the wax apple she had 'forgotten about' would come in handy as well.

Funaho walked into the Entry hall and turned, moving out of direct line of sight with the living rooms doorway. She'd taken four steps to the door of the house when her features contorted, one hand seeking the corridor wall, as her legs seemed almost to fail.

"Oh mercy!" she whispered, bowing her head, resting against the wall. Azaka instantly was there, at her side.

"My lady." He breathed dutifully.

"What have I done?" She hissed under her breath. Azaka raised a hand, hesitant. Wanting to give comfort, reassurance. Wanting to help in someway. His hand quested, began to settle upon her quaking shoulder when there came a commotion to the other end of the hall.

"I must see the Queen!" Hero was seething insistently on the other side of a wall of guards. Kamadaki glared down at the smaller man balefully.

"Mind your place!" He snapped ruefully. "Do not attempt to intrude upon her royal presence!" He then paused almost speculatively. "Your grievance will be addressed in due Order" Whether it was his current frame of mind or the fact Kamadaki looked a little less than noble with two bald patches where Mayuka had almost ripped out his scalp. Hero took a step insistently forward.

"This is important!" He rasped as Kamadaki's eyes caught fire.

"HOLD YOUR GROUND CHANGELING!" He warned, raising his staff. Hero met the man's glare with one of his own, Golden eyes boring into his.

"Enough!" Funaho sighed. Motioning to Azaka. "Who is this?" She asked as the elder Knight leaned closer.

"Some minor local diplomat my lady." Azaka told her flatly. "We found him with the cabbit and Lady Washu." He paused, waiting dutifully.

"Shall I get rid of him?" Azaka then asked after a few moments during which the queen attempted to regain her composure.

"No…" She sighed with obvious effort. "Let him speak." Azaka looked to Kamadaki and nodded, noting the gestures Hero immediately shouldered past.

"Thank you your majesty!" Hero gasped. "Forgive my rued behavior in these matters!" Funaho nodded noncommittally.

"And you are?" She asked, a hint of strain riding on her voice.

"Hero Sheagame, Your grace!" He announced. "Bureau of Earth/Jurai Affairs and current acting liaison to the Japanese government!"

"I see." Funaho again nodded. "What is your business with us?" Hero paused a moment, more than aware of who he was talking to. Thirty-six hours ago, he didn't even know the contested princes name, and now? To be standing in the presence of the Empress! Certainly he was excited! Hell! He should have been overjoyed! Except…

"My lady?" He began, part of him wondering, and if this was about to be the last thing he would ever say as a diplomat. "What I have witness here, Disturbs me!" He again paused. "Has Lord Tenchi committed, some grievance against the crown?" Hero saw the queen stiffen.

"Such questions are best left for council arbitration!" She snapped. "I am not in the habit of availing myself to such interrogation!" Hero grimaced, that was just a flowery way of telling him to piss off!

"I, I understand that my lady!" He bowed. "But I must tell you these are strange events to be sure!"

"PRESS ME NO FURTHER!" The queen spat. "I will have you removed!"

"Forgive me then your grace!" Hero whined. "But at least," he paused yet again. "Could you, tell me what happened to the young girl I was with?" At last Funaho turned completely to study him. "Her names Ryo-oki." Hero finished.

"What is she to you?" She put bluntly as the queen's eyes narrowed as Hero's own widened, and before her expectant gaze the young man blushed a deep red.

"Well, I, that is to say." He stammered. "Me and her are, well we just met... but we got chemistry and…?" Hero shrugged helplessly noting Funaho, Kamadaki and Azaka were just staring at him. "Heh, heh. What I mean to say is…" He stopped, looked down, wished he could think of some other to say it without seeming the fool. "I really, like her."

"Interesting…" The queen murmured turning away. "I'm afraid she's… Indisposed at the moment."

"Indisposed?" Hero gaped. "What dose that mean?" He blurted, before his eyes widened with the shock of realizing he was demanding answers, from the queen! "Your grace?" He added quickly.

"Sheagame? Sheagame?" Funaho was muttering. "Where have I heard that name?"

"It is on the royal register o' Queen!" Kamadaki supplied helpfully. "Adjunct to the house of Whayune."

"Whayune?" Funaho gasped. She now looked, actually looked at Hero! Needless to say he was taken aback by the queens sudden change in demeanor. "But that could only mean…" Funaho took a single step towards Hero. "Tell me," She began, eying him strangely. "Dose the name 'Dosanella' mean anything to you?" In spite of some apprehension Hero immediately brightened.

"It was my mother's name!" Hero said proudly. "But what dose that have to do with?"

"Your Mother!" Funaho gaped, before wonder of wonders the Empires of Jurai regarded him with something, which out right resembled sympathy!

"Oh, you poor creature!" She sighed managing to look stricken. The remark instantly transforming Hero's skull into a kind of centrifuge as his brain did a whirl!

"I don't understand?" He attempted. "What do you mean? Poor creature?"

"Yes!" Funaho hissed, now studying him intensely. "I see it clearly now! You have her eyes!" Hero glanced left at Kamadaki then right at Azaka, hoping for something, anything, which would stabilize the madness!

"Please your grace?" He begged. "What do you know about my mother?" That seemed to at last reach the queen. Her eyes now came to rest upon his confused visage.

"You don't know?" Funaho asked, her voice almost casually conversational in tone. "Your father..." She paused, seeming to consider her words. "Never told you about her?"

"My father WAS a drunken sod! And no!" Hero snapped, forgetting himself. "My lady. Hero then added, remembering. "He never told me anything about my sweet mother, not even how she died!"

"DIED?" Funaho gasped astonished. "Dear boy! Dosanella isn't dead!" Hero response was to blink, several times.

"MY MOTHER'S ALIVE?!" Hero cried, unable to believe his ears, joy swelling within his heart.

"Quite so." Funaho said quietly.

"And my lady?" Hero pressed excitedly. "You know where she is?"

"No," Funaho told him coldly. "And if That, that WOMAN! Knows what's good for her!" Funaho snapped. "She had better pray it remains that way!"

"Wha?" Hero mouthed. "My, my queen! I…" He paused noting Funaho was grimacing.

"My lady?" Azaka asked. "Are you well?"

"I seem to be suddenly courting a headache, old friend." She sighed. Kamadaki nodded glancing at Hero.

"I'm afraid that's all the questions the queen will answer for now."

"BUT!" Hero gasped.

"I said that will be all!" Kamadaki told him. Mute and distraught Hero could only watch as Funaho turned, escorted by Azaka and headed for the front door.

"The queen must rest now." Kamadaki continued, turning back towards him. "I'm certain the rest of your questions can wait a while longer."

Hero just glared. He wanted nothing better than to grab the staff out of pretty boy's hand and swat him a few times about the face and neck! However… there was that nasty word protocol to contend with! He watched in an angry fugue as the queen strolled elegantly out the house's front door before vanishing in a flash of light.

Funaho materialized within the confines of a mammoth chamber. To the uneducated what would have first appeared to be a well-manicured park and sculpture garden was in fact the bridge of her corsair Yadlin.

"Give me tactical." She whispered sadly. Looking up as the gigantic view screen cleared. Showing the bow of the earth, a most piercing blue dappled as always with its cotton candy clouds. The sight always made her home sick. Though in fact she had left this world and the life she'd led there behind, so long ago. In the distance, what appeared to be a cluster of stars danced upon the rim of the earth. It was to those, Funaho turned her attention. "Magnify, vector four, four three." She said calmly. As the view screen obeyed the image reveled the specks of light to be a cluster of ships all of Jurian configuration, Large elegant vessels, more artistic fancy than functional some would say. Toward image center, not by far the largest but by design the most important drew the Queens eye.

"Tsunami." Funaho breathed. "Yadlin? What is her status?" Facts and figures began to scroll across the view screen all unreadable to anyone not educated in the Royal script. Each word and symbol felt like a physical blown to her! At some point the Magnification halted. Reveling an odd tear along the Tsumani's graceful hull. Funaho, unable to look any longer turned her gaze upon the deck.

"Sa..Sasami." She sniffed. "I… hoped somehow you at least would be sparred pain!" Alone upon the bridge of her ship. The empress collapsed to the floor weeping uncontrollably. "Ayeka?" Funaho begged. "Oh my sweet little girl! What have I done to my children?" Her eyes at last sought the curve of the earth visible through a massive dome, which straddled the bridge. "Tenchi?" She sobbed. "Please forgive me?"

The only answers she received were the echo's of her own weeping.


	84. 5:05 Cooking with key

5.05

Kiyone eyed the unoccupied kitchen Dubiously.

"_Rank amateur dipshits!" _she thought clucking her tongue. Obviously Masaki, Ayeka's biological mother was fumbling the ball! Some security force! With what she could kit-bash together out of this room alone! Would be enough to sow total havoc! Her elation was cut short when the opposite door suddenly admitted one of the knights.

"What are you doing here?" He immediately asked in rather clipped tones.

"I live here ass-wipe!" She instantly snapped, watching as the man's eyes widened.

"I… am Ashawn!" He stated, looking at her curiously. "How is it you know that name?" Now Kiyone was totally confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Azwhieb is my brothers name." The Tanzuru stated firmly. Kiyone just stared, her mind doing a complete roll.

"_What do you suppose are the odds of something like this happening?"_

"There is a certain family resemblance." She then said wryly, unable to suppress the smirk.

"I thank you!" He bowed slightly. "What are you doing in this room?"

"_One track mind."_ Key smiled privately. "_No neck to speak of, perfect example of a jar head robot, Ala Jurai!" _

"I was kinda hungry." She at last told him. "Decided on making a little snack."

"I see!" He grunted, then just stood there.

"This is where they keep the food," She told him, nodding for emphasis. "It's why they call it a kit-chen?"

"Of course!" He gruffed. "That makes perfect sense." As he just continued to stand there, Kiyone suddenly believed she understood!

"Do you even know what the word 'snack' means solider?" She asked coyly.

"Certainly!" He nodded. "Its something one dose in a kit-chen."

"_CHRIST!"_ Kiyone swore to herself. _"This Bozo barely speaks Japanese!"_

"ME…" She then told him pointing to herself. "VERY… HUNGERY…" She continued slowly, indicating her mouth, making grotesque pantomimes of chewing." "YOU…" Kiyone then pointed to him. "GO.. FUCK… SELF… CHOP! CHOP!!" The burly Tanzuru Stared at her for a moment.

Judging from his sudden shift in expression, He 'd caught enough to be certain he didn't like what he had heard. Scowling, turning on heel, he stalked to the door. He then turned and stopped, adopting a parade rest stance, regarding her beside his battle staff.

"_Great!"_ Kiyone thought. _"And he can't take a hint!" _Shrugging after a moment or two, She made her way over to the fridge and opened its door.

"_Not much here."_ She mused gazing hungrily around. The crab-puffs, squid-casserole and various leftovers however were not on her menu.

"_I probably can't get the light-bulb out with no-neck not noticing!" _She thought glumly. _"This damn robe only has one pocket." _It was just then something caught Key's eye. _"Nobuyuki you complete slob!" _She smiled. "_I love you!" _Reaching forward, she deftly removed the steak knife from the cheese. From there it found its way into her pocket. Giving the refrigerators contents one more scan, She paused, noticing the Knights glaring reflection in the side of a can of Wild Bull energy drink. The brightly silver mirror finish of the can caught his visage perfectly enough to see he was, 'Checking her assets.' While he thought she wasn't looking. It didn't really anger her, she was proud of her body.

"_Sure work hard enough maintaining it in this piss weak gravity!" _Key took a moment to fume. But the situation gave her an idea. Picking up a plate of lobster-tails, Kiyone covertly released the tie of her robe.

"**Would you like something while I'm here?"** She asked turning around, using a thick Jurian dialect Key was reasonably sure he would know. At his assumed post at the kitchen doorway Ashawn's eyes narrowed at her change in demeanor and language. When he seemed unwilling to move Key added the smile Tenchi had informed her was unfair use of a concealed weapon. "**These Rock-Lobster's were prepared by the hand of Sasami herself!"** Kiyone told him brightly.

Ashawn's jaw fell, It didn't really matter that the words 'Rock Lobster, translated into something like stone water spider. Rumors about the youngest princess's culinary skills were legendary! Probably because of her mother Masaki's constant bragging on the subject. Azaka had also boasted often of his sampling! Ashawn's mind already was wandering, fervently imagining the honor and prestige he could glean from his peers alone at having tasted fare prepared by the hand of *the goddess herself!

***(While knowledge of Sasami's union with Tsunami is not wide spread among the people of Jurai, It is known to direct members of the immediate family, and their guards by association.)*rob**

The knight lifted his hand almost trembling reached towards the plate. As he was reaching, Key closed the Refrigerator's door, making certain her robe's right side leading edge were pinned. She then waited till the instant his hand contacted the plate, before stepping forward and dumping the contents down her front! Ashawn, who had been reaching for a plate full of Stone-water-spiders, found instead his hand suddenly upon Officer Makibi's naked breast! He didn't even get a moment to consider this twist of events, before she deftly tripped him and began screaming at the top of her lungs!

"**MASHER! RAPIST! PERVERT!" **The echo hadn't properly faded, before two Knights with higher rank insignia where standing agape in the room's doorway.

Several of their fellows piling behind them crowding to get a glimpse of the commotion's source. They weren't disappointed.

"**ASHAWN!" **The larger of the two stammered. **"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" **By the time this had been said, Kiyone had covertly drawn the panicking Knight forward till he were laying on top of her, robe splayed open and her naked torso covered with shrimp sauce!

"Help me!" Kiyone cried. "I offered him some food! He said he wanted me instead!" Still atop her, Ashawn turned his startled gaze upon her briefly glancing down where he semi-knelt between Kiyone's spread legs.

"**LYING WENCH!" **Ashawn yelled, his eyes about to explode from his skull. His face turned to the doorway. "**MY LEAGE!"** He gasped. **"PLEASE!"**

"**I WILL NOT HEAR THIS!"** The elder knight snapped. **"You know our orders regarding the inhabitants of this house!"**

"I'm so ashamed!" Kiyone sobbed hiding her face, mainly to conceal her grin.

"**I SWEAR I'VE DONE NOTHING!"** Ashawn returned his astonished gaze to where she lay beneath.

"Now no MAN! Will! EVER! want me!" She wailed while the elder knight screwed his eyes tightly shut, his countenance contorting.

"**IMBECILE!"** He yelled, straitened and glared. **"GET OFF OF HER!" **Ashawn responded, by doing a mad scramble as Kiyone cowered and sobbed, she hoped convincingly. Once having regained his feet, Ashawn attempted following suit with his dignity.

"**My lord!"** He began pleadingly.

"WAHHHHHHHH!" Kiyone bawled shamelessly.

"**Not a word!" **Came the snarled response. **"DISMISSED!" **Ashawn flinched but held his ground.

"**BUT MY LORD!"**

"I'M NO LONGER PURE!" Kiyone cried.

"**I SAID DISMISSED!" **Ashawn bowed hastily and excused himself but not before turning, shooting Kiyone one last smoldering glance. As the scandalized knight departed, his elder counterpart turned and regarded her. "And as for you!" He snapped. As Kiyone still sniffing, composed her self by closing and tying her robe.

"Officer Makibi, really!" He shook his head sadly, leaving before Kiyone could add a comment.

"_Yes sir!"_ She smiled to herself, wiping at crocodile tears. _"Nothing like a good 'ol sex scandal to clear a room!" _Her expression suddenly faltered at an unpleasant after thought. "_Too bad I had to play the bimbo!"_

Now unguarded Kiyone fell upon the room, covertly sliding open several draws. And pocketing their choicest of continence. Grabbing one of Sasami's spare aprons and, opening her robe put it on underneath. Now having the benefits of not only the aprons two deep pockets she had the space between it and her chest. Thus armed she continued her survey, snatching a few bottles from under the counter as well as a whole box of white tip matches. Realizing she had stuffed all compartments as full as she dare, Kiyone turned and started heading back. Pausing she looked at the back of the range for a moment, studying the small egg timer which sat there.

A sudden smile of remembrance broke across her features before, snagging the timer she headed back towards the living room.


	85. 5:06 A cunning plan

5.06

"You look good." Tenchi told her as she stood leaning against the side of the porch. Ayeka glanced up, then smiled perhaps a little sadly. "No I mean it!" he continued emphatically. "You look really good that way!"

"I wish I could say that makes me happy Lord Tenchi." Ayeka told him softly. "But given the circumstances under which I am receiving the complement..." She paused realizing she was being as Ryoko put it terribly long winded! _"Actually..."_ Ayeka considered sourly she had called her a windbag! However… "But thank you." She finished simply. "You look rather nice yourself." She added nodding at the loose fitting blouse and oh, so tight pants!

"I look like a wuss!" He grumbled. Ayeka gasped then actually started laughing.

"Oh!" She tittered. "Lord Tenchi please!" Suddenly realizing how good if felt to laugh. Understanding how precious it was to her just now!

"Guess, I'm going to be dressing like this a lot more often." He noted glumly.

"Not necessarily!" Ayeka smiled. "As emperor you can set any fashion you like!" She paused seeing he was eyeing around speculatively

"How about Blue Jeans cut offs and tee-shirts?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"And as empress it will be my duty to inform you when you've gone too far!" She smiled, then almost immediately Ayeka's mouth contorted into a frown. "Lord Tenchi?" She asked. His eyes darted up to hers. "I swear, that I will make you an excellent wife."

"I," He muttered uncomfortably, almost like he were clearing his throat.

"Even though I know you don't really love me…" Ayeka added sadly as her eyes found the ground. There came a silence between them. How long it lasted Ayeka had no clue. It ended when she abruptly heard him chuckle.

"You stupid silly ass girl!" Tenchi swore under his breath. "Don't you get it yet?"

"Stupid?" Ayeka gasped. "I…." She began to taste the first hint of a swelling of what felt like anger! How could he dare?

"Ayeka." Tenchi stood, taking the few step required to gently take possession of her shoulders. "I, LOVE YOU TOO!" She stared and stared, her large burgundy eyes swelling with tears.

"You, You… do?" She asked stupidly, not able to believe what she was hearing.

"Yes!" He told her passionately. "As much as I love Ryoko!" Tenchi paused, blushing for a moment, unable to believe he was finally saying what he should have said, years ago! Musing as well, what it had taken for him to finally admit his feelings. "Dose that make any sense to you?"

"Yes." Ayeka gasped nodding delightedly.

"Trouble is." He told her, wanting to keep his momentum. "I knew I had to choose!" He stared deep into her eyes. "How dose a man choose between the sun and the moon?" He asked. "You both rule my sky! And I can't imagine living without either of you!" Ayeka only nodded again, not wishing to speak, hoping that he would say more.

"But you've always had your family!" He told her. "Your life in the empire! If push came to shove, you could always go back to that!" The corners of his mouth faltered slightly. "What has Ryoko got?" Tenchi asked. The princess sat for a moment, mulling the question about.

"I never thought of it that way." Ayeka told him meekly, glancing about. "This house, and the people in it," She again looked his way. "We are her only family!"

"And that," He told her slowly. "More than any other reason, Is why I decided to marry Ryoko." Tenchi paused, his ultimate admission made. Having at last said his piece, his eyes again sought the ground.

"Now who's being stupid?" Ayeka snorted, rolling her eyes. Now it was his turn to gaze at her startled. "Tenchi! Who ever said you have to choose?"

"What?" He gasped.

"It is quite commonplace for Jurian males to practice polygamy!" Ayeka shrugged, almost laughing. "We actually consider it healthy."

"Healthy?!"

"Why not?" She sighed, leaning forward. "And for that matter, your own culture has embraced it!"

"My culture?" He stammered, still reeling from the shock.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but we are in Japan?"

"Well…"

"And you're a Shinto not a catholic priest?" She smiled. "Am I right?"

"You know the answer to that!"

"Then what is the problem?" she asked coolly. Tenchi fell silent, seeming to see Ayeka anew. She wasn't the haughty princess that had interrogated him when she'd brought him aboard Reyo! Her smile was warm, inviting and open. Ayeka seemed to be a peace with herself and the universe about her. It made her even more beautiful.

"Where the hell is she Ayeka?" He asked her after a few moments. "Why isn't she here? I can't stop thinking about it!" her only response was to look about helplessly. "Up till now," He continued. "I just assumed she was just waiting to make one of her grand save the day entrances! You know how she is!"

"She so loves playing the role of the bad penny!" The princess smiled. "Showing up when you least expect!" Both of them paused. Feeling that same nameless dread. "Yes," Ayeka sighed speculatively. "Her absence is quite, troubling. She was acting strangely yesterday." She paused glancing away. "More so than usual, I mean. Ever since I figured out about…" she trailed off.

"I'm sorry you had to find out about it like that." Tenchi told her quietly. "That wasn't very fair of me."

"Your not the only one around here who's thick headed!" She closed her eyes and smiled crookedly. "It's most likely a genetic trait!" she added sighing.

"Yeah." He agreed. "She was upset last night." Ayeka caught her breath, some of the old rivalry still nagged at her. Not much, but enough to prompt her to say.

"Did you enjoy your little rendezvous?" Ayeka asked, Adding a knowing smile.

"Well…" He grumbled. "It didn't go very well."

"Small wonder in a damp cave like that." She mused.

"But it was the only…" His eyes shot upward. "HOW THE HELL?" Ayeka had to slap a hand over her mouth to keep from bawling like a hyena.

"Oh my!" She tittered. "Lord Tenchi! You are so predictable!" Tenchi stood befuddled with a dark expression for a moment.

"_Women!" _He snorted quietly. _"The scourge of mankind!"_

As the princess slowly gained control over her mirth, Tenchi found it was impossible to be angry with her. Possibly it was the situation they were in. More honestly though, Tenchi found himself more and more please with the way Ayeka was attired. The exquisite line of her stomach. The way her dress, or the lack there of, accentuated her curves. He found himself hoping she would dress like this more often. When she was his queen.

"_How odd."_ He mused. _"It's almost like I've accepted it already!" _

"I can't believe you actually took her there!" Ayeka gasped. "What were you thinking?" He heaved a sigh. Hindsight is after all twenty-twenty.

"It wasn't THAT bad!" He said defensively.

"So how did she fend off your subterranean advances?" She snorted.

"Well…"

"Did she demand you take her to more respectable surroundings?" Ayeka paused Tenchi was noticeably fidgeting. "Did, Did something happen?"

"I'm not sure I should say." He shrugged a little miserably

"Did you?" She offered then immediately stopped, certain she was about to go too far. However he seemed to misinterpret what she didn't say.

"I wish!" He huffed, turning slightly. "She wasn't in the mood!" he added with sarcastic emphasis on the last word. Still turned three-quarters from her, Tenchi suddenly felt a chill shoot up his spine. He had gotten so used to talking to Kiyone about, well, everything! He'd just blurted it out like an idiot! "Oh my god!" Tenchi grimaced. "Ayeka! I'm sorry!"

"_IDIOT!"_ his mind snapped. You just don't talk to a girl about 'plugging' or even wanting to, another girl! Especially her rival! And that goes double when it was someone like the princess! Tenchi slowly shook his head. It was clear he had lost what little mind he had! Most likely it was all the damn stress! But that was still no excuse for acting like some shameless Don Juan!

"So." Ayeka said quietly, her face turned coyly downward. "You wanted to?" Tenchi felt a lump rise to his throat.

"Well…" He muttered, thinking. _"Oh lord! Please kill me now!"_

"And so?" She rephrased an odd lilt to her voice. "You wanted to?"

"Your not going to drop this are you?"

"What do you think Lord Tenchi?"

"This isn't even fair!"

"Excuse me?" Ayeka almost snapped, now finally looking up. "Isn't the saying, in love or war?"

"Shesh!" He muttered.

"Did you want to make love to Ryoko?" Ayeka impatiently snapped, then halted her eyes almost on the verge of falling out of her head. Unable to believe what had just spilt from her own mouth. As Tenchi watched, equally astonished, her expression again shifted taking on a determined almost angry cast. "Yes?" She added. "Or no?"

"GODDAMN IT ALL TO HELL! YES!" He snapped. "Satisfied?"

"You don't have to shout." Ayeka said coolly, bringing him up short.

"Sorry." He breathed. There followed a rather long pause. During which Tenchi noted several Knights peeking around various points about the house's parameter. He gave them the finger.

"So," Ayeka resumed her inquiry. "Why didn't you?"

"What?" He gulped, turning from the distraction, not certain he had heard her.

"You heard me." The princess said looking directly into his eyes. Tenchi suddenly felt like a moth pinned to a board.

"Please." He almost whimpered. "Don't ask me this!"

"I am asking you!"

"I don't know what to say!"

"How about the truth?" She smiled simply. "Why don't we start there?"

"Ayeka!" He begged.

"Tenchi?" She asked slowly. "Please?" She dropped her eyes for the space of a heartbeat. "I really need to know."

"She…" He groaned, like a man under the lash, not even noticing she had dropped using the ubiquitous 'Lord' she tacked on to his name.

"Didn't want to b…" He paused, glancing about as if looking for an escape route.

"Because… of" He again trailed off. Till at last his eyes just fell to the ground at her feet. "You."

"Because of…" Ayeka breathed. "Me?"

"I tried to tell her!" Tenchi stammered. "Told her…" he suddenly stopped cold, eyes widening.

"Oh god!" Ayeka was still reeling but something in his change in manner and tone diverted her attention. The haunted look in his eyes made her alarm bells go off!

"What, what is it?" She asked.

"When I was talking to her last night," Tenchi spoke slowly. "I asked her, how she would act if the situation were reversed!" Now Ayeka was confused.

"I'm... afraid I don't follow?"

"She said if I had chosen you, she would just leave!"Tenchi rasped. Ayeka felt her throat go dry.

"Oh no!" She gasped. "You don't suppose?" The moment completed itself when both of them turned their gaze skyward.

"Ryoko…" Tenchi breathed after several long moments, his voice falling to the faintest whisper. "No." Ayeka gazed at him sadly feeling her own heart breaking.

"_Stupid demon!"_ She swore to herself. _"How dare you try to be so noble?!" _a useless admonishment. Ayeka had come to know Ryoko well enough, that this was something, well within those limits. and yet she couldn't help but thinking. _"Look at how you've hurt him!" _Tenchi stood that way staring at the sky for several long moments. Ayeka watched a tremor pass through his massive form.

"_What gives you the right to make such a choice?" _She silently asked_ as s_he reached out to him trying to give comfort. Vaguely he seemed to finally notice, the light pressure turning his face downward to regard her as tears began finally to fall.

"I've lost her!" He said miserably. "It's all my fault!" Ayeka continued to stare, unable to look away, yet the sound of his words, the sight of his tears, seemed to galvanize her!

"Stop it!" Ayeka snapped at him grabbing his hand. "You are not the one to blame here!" He smiled feebly.

"Who then?" He muttered. Ayeka glanced around, feeling, trapped! All of a sudden it felt like the world were pressing down upon her, like the force field Funaho told them about were shutting off the air! Her eyes then fell to the small escort launch sitting in the yard to the side of the house opposite lake Mihoshi. Small as the landing craft was, its profile still, stuck out on both side of the house. It did how ever give the princess something to meditate upon. Then for Ayeka everything just, fell into place!

"Come on Lord Tenchi." She sighed. Maintaining the grip upon his hand, Ayeka began towing him towards the lake's shore. Three steps into their journey however she paused and look behind them. Sure enough there were at least ten Jurian Knights, trying to casually follow. "YOU THERE!" Ayeka snapped in her loudest most commanding tone. "This is a royal command!" She paused watching the knights appear to falter. "I and my husband to be, desire privacy!"

"My lady!" One of the knights attempted to respond. "We have our orders..."

"AND DO THEY EXTEND TO PEEPING LIKE SOME COMMON PERVERTS AT THE ROYAL COUPLE?" Ayeka stormed. Pausing then again glancing at Tenchi. She was worried. He simply didn't seem to care any more. "If you're so worried about our escaping? Ayeka demanded. "Might I inquire as to WHERE?" She felt a triumphant flush watching as their guards morally deflated. Perhaps a minor victory, but she had won!

"NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" She roared for good measure then turned to regard Tenchi anew. "After my coronation," She hissed. "I'm going to have the lot of them flogged!" He looked at her sadly.

"Don't you dare give up!" Ayeka smiled tightly. "I have a plan!" His eyes seemed to regain just enough of their former light to be curious. "_A good beginning." _She whispered in her mind. _"Ryoko my friend give me strength!"_

"What plan?" He finally asked. As he watched her kindly smile took on a decidedly wicked shadow. "The simplest and most strait forward of course!" She whispered. "We chase her down and then." She paused, her smile growing even darker. "Beat some sense into her spiky little head!" Tenchi blinked.

"But aren't you forgetting one little detail here?" He gestured at the distant launch. "Were kind'a under house arrest!" She wiggled her eyebrows, in that instant wresting a smile from him.

"Ah! But that's the beauty of it all!" She sighed. "We get married." She then waited for a second wondering what his reaction to that little atomic tidbit would be. So she wasn't disappointed when his mouth fell open. "Then when they relax their grip on us." She gestured about. "We nab a ship and blow this taco stand!"

Tenchi blinked again. Her and her damn 'earthisms!' This one however was most welcome! Causing him to burst out laughing!

"Oh my god!" He laughed,

"Well," She mused eying him seductively. "What do you think?"

"I think you're positively evil!" Tenchi let his eyes travel the length of her form. Nope, definitely not the spoiled little princess he met several years ago. Tenchi straitened himself up, deciding he was rather starting to like this new Ayeka. "So then." He began, extending his hand again to her. "Lady Ayeka?" She brightened, awaiting his next words. "Would you please marry me?"

"OH! HELL YES!" She cried, throwing her arms around him. Not caring if it were improper or not! Ayeka squeezed him for a long moment before Tenchi, not feeling at all odd about it lifted her chin. "What?" She asked suddenly slightly afraid she done something amiss? This was all so new to them both. Ayeka's small fear exploded into ecstasy when Tenchi brought his lips to hers.

"_Oh!" _Her mind gasped. _"Yes!" _Tenchi's mind and his emotions were swirling with equal turbulent force.

"_Ryoko, Sasami, Kiyone …" _He mused pleasantly as he tasted the princess. _"And now Ayeka…." _She was sweet, again a subtle and wonderful nectar all her own. It was just impossible to compare and then not to, all at the same time! "_Masaki you stud!"_ The little Kiyone he always kept in his mind was leering. Giving him the double victory signs! The moment seemed to last forever. At the same time it was with almost painfully regret when he at last allowed their first kiss to end. Ayeka slowly opened her star filled eyes.

"That was wonderful Lord Tenchi!" She sighed, Ayeka felt her heart take a sickening plunge when she saw him frown, gasping. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ayeka my love?" Tenchi sighed. "Don't call me Lord Tenchi any more."


	86. 5:07 Hanky Panky

5.07

Kneeling beside Tenchi's bed, Mihoshi rocked back on her heels and surveyed the dubious bounty of her search. During the last twenty-five minutes she had gone over every nook and cranny of the room. Even to the point when Mayuka now rested peacefully on an improvised futon against the room's west wall. Flipping the mattress over after all had yielded four safety pins and a spool of black thread complete with needle! From the closet she obtained three playing cards, 'none from the same deck incidentally'. Three rubber bands of various lengths, seven yen in coins, one five piece and two ones and a pair of old rubber galoshes. The Jurians had screwed up enough to actually leave behind a nail file laying right out on the desk and a wire hanger. Apparently the nincompoops didn't realized the desk draws actually opened! Consequently they had left one well-used x-acto knife and treasure of treasures! A roll of nickel bar soldier! More than likely left over from Nobuyuki's electronic enthusiast days. A roll of duct tape, The goddamn fools! Anyone who'd been on earth longer than two months quickly realized Duct tape was the force that bound the cosmos together! Some how Jurai had missed out on its development! And they had the nads to call themselves an empire! An unopened package of metal thumbtacks, a partial box of paper clips and one tube of lead refills for a .05 mechanical pencil. Last but certainly not least, the desk lamp itself. While it was a standard flex neck model, Tenchi had upgraded it with one of those micro florescent bulbs.

Not a bad haul, it didn't stop Mihoshi from wishing she could have sneaked the busted TV up here! She doubted however the guards in the upstairs hall would have ignore the almost player piano sized bulge under her bathrobe! She was just mulling over the possible of using the nail file to start prying actual nails out of the floor boards when there came a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Mihoshi asked. So help her if one of the knights barged in here she was going to personally eject them out the window!

"Mihoshi!" She heard Kiyone's familiar hiss. "It's me!" What a relief! She was after all a trained policewoman. That didn't mean she, 'got her rocks off' knocking the sweet bejesus out of total strangers! With trembling hands Mihoshi turned the knob and pulled the door slowly opened. Kiyone slid quickly into the room, almost dropping numerous objects cradled in her over loaded arms. Mihoshi was flabbergasted.

"How the hell did you get down the hall with that arm load?" she asked as Kiyone shut the door by leaning against the inside.

"You know several of these knights are related directly to each other?" Key told her breathlessly. "And there's married couples as well?" Mihoshi just starred, needless to say that wasn't an answer to her question.

"Really?" Mihoshi asked weakly. Noting the myriad of lumpy zones under her partner's robe. "I hadn't noticed."

"Yep." Kiyone nodded. "I think, the Guard at west-end of the hall is involved with the one at the east-end!" Mihoshi was getting more confused by the moment. What did this have to do with anything?

"Is that right?" She sighed. Maybe the stress was finally getting to key?!

"I know they got something going on for a fact!" Kiyone said with a wicked smile. "I winked at the guy and she tried to knock his head off!" Mihoshi nodded feeling slightly relieved. "I used the commotion to raid the upstairs bathroom!" Kiyone added.

"Scandalous Key!" Mihoshi grinned. "You been a naughty girl?" Smirking Kiyone made way over to the bed sheet laying spread out on the floor and began to deposit her booty.

"Heh! Looks like Ayeka's not the only Jurian who's got man problems!" She knelt grinning almost embarrassed. "Shoot 'em a little cheesecake and their heads almost explode!"

"Whoa!" Mihoshi breathed. "Where the hell did you get the radio?" Key smiled as she deftly presented the prize.

"From the kitchen junk drawer!" She then proceeded to remove object after object till Mihoshi was left utterly and completely stunned.

"You are amazing!" She said in total awe. "I just can't believe how fantastic you really are key!"

"Shucks Ms. Miho!" Kiyone drawled. "Tweren't nutt'n annie galuxy paul-lice wu-mon cud'na handle!" she then turned serious. "Now lets see what we can do with this stuff."

Twenty minutes later however, the two found there spirits were dimmed a bit.

"No good key." Mihoshi shook her head sadly. "There is nothing here we could really build a transmitter with!" Her blue eyes seemed to almost glow in the dim of the room. "At least nothing strong enough to breach a shield of the magnitude they've set up!" drumming her fingers on the floor Kiyone chewed her lip.

"What about using a modulated beam transmitted directly at the shield?" Kiyone glanced at her partner. "I remember two cadets getting rescued off an asteroid using a stunt like that once?"

"Key." Mihoshi told her firmly. "That would only work if there were some kind of subspace listening post near by." She paused. "And we don't even know what the modulation frequency's of this shield are! All we'd do is alert the Jurians that we're up to some high tech high jinx!" Mihoshi trailed off. She wished she didn't have to rain on Kiyone's parade like this! Kiyone didn't answer, just continued to stare at the wall. The silence dragged on till Mihoshi started to wonder if Kiyone had finally decided to throw in the towel when her partner at last spoke.

"How about some low tech hanky panky then?" She breathed, pointing at the room's baseboard. "Didn't you tell me once that Yucanojo monitors the local phone traffic?"

"Yeah," Mihoshi shrugged. "That way if he ever needs to get hold of me he can simple dial in and use the house phone." Mihoshi paused sighing. "Yucanojo's told me he's worried if he kept an active data pulse with my com-link Washu would hack into him somehow and…." she trailed off, suddenly considering. "Ho! Ho! Key that's clever!" She glanced around at their bounty. "We might just have enough stuff here to construct a telephone!" With both of them grinning like the Cheshire cat, Kiyone knelt down and began the process of converting the bathrooms hot comb into a serviceable soldering iron. Before Mihoshi's puttering about made her decide to throw a large bucket of water on the whole matter.

"Uh? Kiyone?" a pair of cobalt blue orbs now locked upon ones of baby blue. "There's nothing here to step down house current."

"What about cannibalizing that desk lamp?" Key offered. "We could bodge a primitive transformer out of the copper wire?" Miho shook her head.

"The strands are too fine to soder with what equipment I have! " She rasped. "And the micro florescent bulb's elements meant to step up the current! We can't reverse it with the parts we've got!" Mihoshi fixed her with a steady gaze.

"That only leave us with one option." In response her partner's eyes widened.

"NO!" Kiyone huffed, protectively snatching the red puffball off of her thigh, cradling it against her face. "I WON'T LET YOU!" Mihoshi spared the room's door a single glance.

"The mark VII has flash recharging, a high capacity transformer and a series of components that will let me construct a bridge rectifier." Very uncharacteristically Mihoshi narrowed her eyes at where Kiyone sat shielding the puffball behind her cheek. "In other words everything we need!" She extended her hand. "FORK IT OVER!"

"YOU FIEND!" Kiyone whined. "It took me a years worth of red tape and nonsense to get HQ to cough it up!" seeming to ignore Miho, she held the bright red puff in the crux of her two hands. Regarding it lovingly inches from her face. "I waited outside the quartermaster office two days in a sleeping bag! Just so I could get the first one!" Mihoshi hand still hovered, now drifting in front of a pained expression.

"I KNOW!" She breathed loudly, "It's a great gun!" She added more softly. "But we Really NEED it!" She closed her eyes. "It's not like you can shoot it in the house anyway!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Kiyone moaned. "It's a rare silver anniversary special addition!" Mihoshi was becoming concerned, Kiyone looked at her miserably, eyes becoming moist. "THERE ONLY FIFTEEN LIKE IT IN THE GALAXY!" To Mihoshi, that constituted the last straw!

"Well I'm sorry! But this is an emergency! HAND IT OVER!" Pouting Key slowly complied, though Mihoshi still had to pry her fingers loose of a last second death grip. "Oh for Pete's sake!" Mihoshi huffed. "I'll buy you another one!" In a sudden blast of anguish Kiyone grabbed her partner by the lapels of her robe.

"YOU'RE GRANDFATHER CAN'T BUY ME ANOTHER!" She swore shaking Mihoshi violently!

"COM'ON KEY!" Mihoshi volleyed, before catching her self, glancing towards the room's door. Wondering if the Tanzuru were deaf? "It's just a gun!" She finished in a whisper.

"Fine." Kiyone sniffed. Releasing her partner and moving away. "But!" She said tossing the puffball to a still kneeling Mihoshi. "I categorically refuse to watch!"

"Works for me." Mihoshi sighed. "You don't know elementary electronic anyway."

"Well excuse me Xerox queen!" Kiyone snapped opening the room's door for a peek. "For not memorizing every goddamn manual I've read since grade school!"

"Let's see…" Mihoshi mused aloud rolling her blue eyes while preparing to 'rub it in'. "I believe the Mark VII break down procedures began on page three hundred and twenty, of the GP field weapons manual?"

"Three hundred and forty two knuckle head!" Kiyone snipped. "That's one I did memorize!"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Mihoshi sighed.


	87. 5:08 The Betrayal

5.08

Katsuhito had opened his eyes and had blinked several times, still uncertain if in fact he were truly awake. Everything about him was swimming in a kind of claymation mosaic. Colorful but certainly uninformative. Nothing made any kind of sense! He didn't feel groggy, in fact he felt rather good, maybe even a tad giddy. Why then couldn't he move?

"_Drugged."_ He thought dryly. Not knowing why this had happened. There was however no question as to who was responsible lingering in his mind. "Washu?" He called gently, more like a horse whisper than anything approaching his usual voice. Almost at once he felt the touch of soft delicate hands, sensing her kneeling beside him, tenderly brushing stray locks of hair from his face.

"Right here love." She told him softly. He tried to focus on her voice. All Katsuhito could perceive visually, was a kind of red swirling mass, presumably, her head, hovering in front of him. He sighed. He'd always had his reservations about their relationship. Besides it wasn't like it was a romance! All that hair pulling and jumping about! That was, for the young! Theirs was strictly platonic, based on mutual respect. Picnics, long talks, watching the birds and drinking tea. Hardly worthy of Sunday afternoon date magazines or Shojo comics!

"Tea..." He muttered, Suddenly remembering how Washu had been waiting for him. After several hours of answering the same questions over and over again from the police and worrying about his son-in-law, he'd, finally taken the liberty of indulging in a long soak in the Olsen. A few strong belts from a bottle of two hundred year old sake, he kept around for just such an occasion had at last allowed him to relax. Admittedly, he'd been feeling pretty good when he'd made his way back to the shrine! Imagine his shock when the door to his quarters opened upon his approach, revealing Washu dressed resplendently in a beautiful Yukata. Set against the light blue of her outfit a pattern of pink cherry blossoms made the emerald of her eyes shine like fire. He'd distinctly remembered trying to swallow a lump in his throat noting how she had arranged her hair. Wearing it up with a single crimson lock falling along her right cheek, just touching the corner of an inviting smile. Almost in a state of panic he'd tried to clear his throat. Remembering how damn loud it had sounded just then. Whatever it was he was going to say, died in his throat when Washu laid the index finger of her right hand across her lips.

"Shhhhh!" Was the only sound she uttered before beckoning him to enter. He'd lingered in the doorway for only the moment to notice how she'd rearranged his table before passing where she knelt. Seating himself as was traditional to await her pleasure. It was his delight to see how prettily she moved taking her place opposite his.

"_Someone has done her homework."_ He'd mused to himself. As he watched Washu place one careful measure of tea within the bowl before pouring the water ever so slowly, smiling coyly as she stirred with the bamboo whisk then turning the bowl the required three times before serving it to him. He had lifted the tea to his lips, when Katsuhito distinctly noted a small sound just at the edge of his threshold of hearing, somewhere outside the priest quarters. Washu's eyes, so lovely with her skillfully applied cosmetics, widened as he surged to his feet, hand dropping automatically to his boken.

"Ignore it." She had whispered. Breaking the traditional silence of the tea ceremony. Katsuhito eyed her in a kind of uncomprehending shock he felt quite reasonable given current events. "I'm sure that it's nothing." Blinking with disbelief, he'd shaken his head and started to turn to the door. "Yosho?" She breathed, using his true name. "Please don't go?" More stunned than ever he remembered glaring at her, opening his mouth to speak and suddenly found he couldn't.

"Uh?" was about all he could manage before noticing, both a curious numbness creeping up his spine and a poignant little frown suddenly creasing her lovely face. His expression in turn must have conveyed everything because Washu had suddenly burst into tears. "Oh God Yosho! Please forgive me!" She wept as he took a step towards her. Distantly hearing a clatter, which only now he realized was the sound his boken made when it slipped from his numb fingers and impacted upon the floor. Katsuhito distinctly remembered reaching for Washu's throat. It was the last thing he remembered before waking up here.

"Woman." He moaned, certain he wasn't going to like any explanation, which was forth coming. "What have you done?"

"What I had to!" She whispered to him, her voice was desperate, sounding like a lost soul.

"Oh Yosho! Please believe me!" The uncharacteristic panic in her voice plus the impossibility of this whole situation might have caused a lesser man to break. But he was Katsuhito Masaki! Taking refuge in a blast of anger would solve nothing. Calming himself, he instead tried to utilize the rational side of his mind.

"Tell me."

"First of all," Washu began. "You should know that your mother is here." She paused letting that sink in before dropping the next bomb. "And she brought the imperial Guard with her."

"The Tanzuru are here?" He coughed dryly. Knowing full well just what that implied!

"The emperor's dreadnought is due to arrive tomorrow." Washu added.

"So." Katsuhito muttered. "It's come to this has it father?" Thinking. _"That certainly was a short Two thousand years you decided to wait!" _

*** This is a reference to Tenchi Muyo ova episode 13.***

"So tell me?" Katsuhito continued coldly. "What manner of coin did they offer you to gift wrap me for delivery?"

"YOU ARROGANT ASS!" Washu swore indignantly. "It's Tenchi their here for!" He heard her catch her breath. "Apparently, you're off the hook!" She sniffed. "As far as the thrown's concerned!" Katsuhito remained silent for awhile, absorbing her last statement.

"I would gather," He said at last. "Given our current predicament, that you had some advance notice served to you?"

"Notice?" Washu snapped. "Try a direct threat! Masaki contacted me about a week ago! Using one of the old transmissions bands the Science council used to use! I don't know how the hell they knew I still would be monitoring it!"

"It was probably listed in Mihoshi's report." Katsuhito drawled.

"URK!" Washu's eyes almost doubled in size. "I-I hadn't thought bout that!" She stammered.

"You were saying?" He prompted tiredly. When Washu had sat quietly for a moment or two wondering how many more times Mihoshi would prove to be the bane of her existence?

"She told me there's been some kind of political coup over secession and that they were on their way to collect their Heir apparent!" Washu sighed. "Masaki then informed me that if I didn't cooperate there would be dire consequences!"

"A typical idle imperial threat." Katsuhito said dryly.

"Like, that we wouldn't have a leg or a planet to stand on if we didn't get with the program!"

"All right." He muttered darkly. "I concede, that's not quite so idle." Katsuhito took a moment to ponder. "The situation in the Empire must be grave indeed!"

"You think?" Washu grimaced. "We're only talking about a little civil war here!"

"Masaki said that?"

"You damn well could infer it!"

"Why didn't you say something?" Katsuhito growled. "We could have…"

"What?" Washu snapped. "Taken steps?" She emphasized. "Ran like hell? Oh please! Tell me what we could have done?" Washu sat back glaring at him angrily. "Yosho! It's half the freaken imperial army out there!"

"I still might have been able to…"

"Reason with them?" She snorted. "All that would have happened is you would have tried some, tactic! And gotten yourself killed!"

"THAT!" He snapped loudly, then taking a breath composed himself and continued more calmly. "Is not! Your place to say."

"You know for a fact they were probably already in the solar system when they contacted me!"

"Never the less Washu…"

"I'm betting she was goading!" She continued, a note what sounding like hysteria creeping in to the edge of her voice. "Just to see if we'd try'n make a break for it!"

"IT IS NOT FOR YOU TO SAY!"

"BITE ME!"

"So you just…" He swallowed. "Handed the whole family over to them?"

"What the hell was I suppose to do?" Washu cried. "Contact the Galaxy police? What a laugh! Earth's a Jurian protectorate! Start mowing down members of the Imperial family? You know none of the weapons I have hanging around here are for playing patty cake!"

"DAMN YOU!" Katsuhito yelled. "You still should have told us! Let the family decide!"

"And what would they have done?" Washu queried distraught. "They would have fought!" She paused for a long moment. "Could you live with the result of that? What if Tenchi or Ayeka were killed? To say nothing of the consequence to the earth with the sort of powers that could have been brought into play!"

"You still should have told us!" Katsuhito's rasped, then paused. "Washu," He continued hoarsely, his voice dropping an octave. "They'll never forgive you for this!" A few feet away Washu knelt regarding her hands. A few moments past before she finally met his gaze.

"Will you I wonder?"


	88. 5:09 Only too human

5.09

Hero sat at the base of the entry hall stairs despondently. Uncertain of his next move. His conversation with the queen had stirred up considerable inner turmoil to say the least! What in fact did the empress know about his mother? Like it or not there was no conceivable way for him to pry the answers from her. Those facts and his worrying over Ryo-Oki caused a kind of gloom to settle over his being. He truly had no ideal of what to do next.

"You!" A voice said to Hero's immediate right. Glancing sullenly over, his eye's widened ever so slightly at the sight of Kiyone framed by the living room doorway, glaring at him with something akin to murder in her eyes! "Give me one good reason not to paint this hallway with the back of your skull!" She snapped. He gazed back for a long moment blinking several times.

"I have no ideal what you are raving about detective." Hero said coldly. In response Kiyone took the four require steps necessary to bring her directly in front of him.

"Don't play dumb!" She snarled, both hands balled into fist at her sides. "You set us up!" Kiyone stood before him like a gunfighter. Despite Hero's rather intense dislike of her, as her remark registered, he felt his jaw go slack.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hero mouthed, now utterly confused. Kiyone jolted forward, intent on belting him. She was brought up short by the appearance of several Knights in her peripheral vision. Curiously glancing into the corridor from the kitchen and the living room behind her.

"Isn't it damn convenient how you showed up less than a day before these goons arrived?" Key asked hotly. Startled, Hero went rapidly from surprised to outrage. Rising to his feet toe to toe with Kiyone.

"You are out of your fucking mind!" He yelled upward into her face. Right that second, From somewhere in the corridor, Key heard something that sounded like a chuckle. Probably a response from one of the Knights witnessing their encounter. Never the less it acted like a switch. Giving into her most violent impulse Key reached and plucked Hero off his feet by his lapels.

"I'M GONNA TO POP YOUR HEAD LIKE A ZIT!" She swore eyes blazing as from just behind her part of Key's mind thought she heard the front door sliding open. That notion was rapidly confirmed by the appearance of Tenchi and Ayeka at her sides.

"KEY!" Tenchi yelled grabbing her arm. "Let him go!" All the various frustrations of the last few hours seemed to have 'built up' to the point where Kiyone didn't immediately respond.

"Constable!" Ayeka gasped, latching on to Kiyone's right arm. "Control yourself!" For all the effect the princesses body weight were having of Key's arm, Ayeka may as well have been hanging from the pull up bar at the training ground. In the seconds it'd taken Tenchi and Ayeka to grab Kiyone, Hero overcame enough of the shock to decide he'd had enough! Bringing his arms up from his sides, he placed the backs of his wrists against the insides of hers and with horrifying ease shove Key's arms apart. Pushing Ayeka and Tenchi aside as well, violently breaking her grip. With her hands no longer anchored, their combined body weight caused Kiyone to stumble backwards more towards Tenchi side of the hall. Astonishment shorting some of her anger, Key found her self gaping at Hero.

"Stop acting crazy!" Tenchi rasped directly into her ear, while no less surprised he stared at the diplomat as Hero was angrily straitening his jacket.

"Lady." He growled, attempting to compose himself. "You got a serious attitude problem!"

"What kind of freak are you?" Kiyone demanded. It wasn't everyday she had her grip just broken like that!

"Takes one to know one!" Hero scathed. Being a trained diplomat, he considered himself above anything childish as name-calling, but god! This woman sorely tempted him!

"Your not," Ayeka began, pausing upon realizing how rued the question she was about to ask. Hero spared a glance her way. "Human." She finished lamely.

"Not completely princess." Hero told her tritely. "My mother was Jurian."

"BULLSHIT!" Kiyone snapped. Making a halfhearted attempt to dislodge Tenchi from her arm. Brute physical strength after all wasn't a hallmark of a Jurian birthright.

"Would you cool your jets?" Tenchi snapped irritably refusing to let go.

"You're probably a spy you little weasel!" Kiyone grated.

"What?" Ayeka looked at her oddly.

"Don't you think its damn convenient this asshole shows up a day before your mother?" Kiyone snarled. There was a slight pause as everyone absorb that pronouncement. "Probably scoped out the location so the imperial guard could just waltz in here!" She added angrily.

"Your insane!" Hero snapped.

"Constable?" Ayeka sighed. "My mother already knows the layout of the house and property."

"I still don't trust him!" Key snapped after a moments glaring at Hero.

"That's because you don't like him Key!" Tenchi moaned.

"The feeling is mutual!" Hero shot.

"And you shut up!" Tenchi told him. "You're not exactly helping!"

"SHE STARTED IT!" Hero snapped, then eyes widening remembering whom he was talking to. "My prince."

"You're both acting like children!" Ayeka breathed. Kiyone just stared. Talk about role reversal! Unwilling however to just let it go she allowed her gaze to slide back over finding Hero had no trouble meeting it harshly.

"Had it ever occurred to you?" He asked her. "They gassed me along with the rest of the damn house?"

"So you say!" Kiyone snapped.

"It's the truth!" Hero volleyed. "I woke up in a cell on their damn landing craft!"

"He's lying!" Kiyone snarled. "He wearing the same clothes he was yesterday!"

"What's that got to do…?" Hero asked bewildered as Key indicated her white robe.

"They didn't strip search you!"

"Probably the best thrill you've had in years!" He goaded. In response Kiyone jolted forward almost pulling her arm clear of Tenchi.

"You little sack!" She growled.

"WOULD THE TWO OF YOU STOP!?" Tenchi yelled getting a firmer grip. "I mean it! Key! You're not making any sense!"

"What reason would my mother have to send a spy?" Ayeka asked.

"Uh…" Kiyone started, in spite of herself actually starting to think it through.

"There!" Hero huffed, gesturing towards the princess. "You see!"

"And you shut up!" Ayeka snapped. "I never said I was on your side!"

"But!" Hero gasped. Then looking slowly from Ayeka to Tenchi and back suddenly slumped. "Yes, your highness." Ayeka sighed as Tenchi leaned around Kiyone.

"Can I let go of you now?" He asked meaningfully.

"Little creep." Kiyone sniffed.

"KEY!" Tenchi Growled.

"Ok." She sighed, almost a pout.

"Bout damn time." Hero muttered.

"I MEAN IT!" Tenchi warned. Raising his finger. "Not one more word out of ether of you!" There followed a short silence.

"I've always wondered if I had the skills to be a mother." Ayeka sighed while Tenchi shook his head.

"As if we needed any more trouble right now!" He let the statement trail off. Then after a moment or to, of blessed silence glanced back at Hero. "Well?" He prompted. "What do you have to say on all of this?"

"I have no ideal what is going on my prince." Hero shrugged, noticing that Tenchi seemed to bristle slightly when he addressed him that way. He remembered of course that they were supposed to be on a first name basis. But in light of Kiyone's accusations, plus everything else, it hardly seemed proper now. "They seem to be ignoring me." He continued helplessly. "My rank and title don't seem to matter!"

"No offence intended." Ayeka sighed. "But I'm afraid you're just a bit player in these maters." Hero nodded, having no choice but to concede. He suddenly started, remembering.

"Forgive me for asking?" He said looking about at the three of them. "But do any of you know what's become of Ryo-oki?"

"Well…" Tenchi breathed. Under the circumstance not wanting to tell Hero that he didn't know.

"We were up late talking." Hero continued, his eyes questing desperately. "I fell asleep on the couch with her siting on the floor!"

"Well…" Ayeka echoed. "Were not quite sure."

"They…" Hero asked slowly. "Wouldn't hurt her?" His eyes sought the princesses. "Would they?"

"Hero…" Tenchi began gently. "We have reason to believe, she left sometime last night. Before any of this went down."

"I'm afraid I don't…" Hero murmured.

"Ryo-chan and Ryoko are well, partners for lack of a better way to say it. Where Ryoko goes Ryo-oki follows."

"And vise-versa." Kiyone added quietly. Hero glanced her direction, after seeing she didn't mean anything by the remark visibly relaxed.

"Do you know where they might have gone?" Hero asked, seeming at the moment almost childlike.

"You really like Ryo-chan don't you?" Ayeka smiled. Hero's eyes widened. He glanced about speculatively before at last he slowly nodded.

"The feeling seemed kind'a mutual yesterday" Tenchi offered. He and Ayeka's plan having done much to buoy his spirit. Hero's face turned beat red.

"She's got shity taste in men." Kiyone muttered sourly. Hero glared.

"Drop it!" Tenchi snapped pointing at her. "The point is we can't talk about it right now."

"Why not?" Hero asked, rather stupidly he supposed. Looking intensely at both Tenchi and Ayeka, Hero seemed to be studying them hoping for a clue. He received one when Tenchi shifted his eyes subtly. Hero followed his gaze the indicated direction to where one of the Jurian knights stood just inside the living rooms doorway. Seemingly disinterested.

"Have you ever heard of crowns orchids?" Ayeka suddenly blurted.

"Huh?" Both hero and Tenchi said in unison. The princess stepped forward, past where Key was eyeing her oddly, taking a startled Hero by the arm.

"Oh yes! They are quite lovely!" She told him favoring both Tenchi and Kiyone with and angry glare. "We have nothing like them on Juri!" So saying she began leading Hero down the hallway towards the back of the house.

"Oh!" Key suddenly started, only just taking Ayeka's meaning. "Yes! They are just wonderful! Tenchi's quite the botanist!"

"Don't you think we ought to…?" Tenchi murmured, still not quite with the program.

"Oh NO!" Kiyone hissed into his ear, grabbing his arm. "We really should go see them!" He just looked at her. "In the green house?" Key prompted.

"Yes!" Tenchi said at last. "Let's go and see them now!" The quartet moved down the hall, they were trailed distantly by a scattering of knights. Keeping a discrete if curious distance. As the four approached the green house access, just past the laundry room. They found themselves comforting an additional two of the Tanzuru.

"Who boy." Kiyone mouthed, recognizing Ashawn and Karaga instantly.

Since their scuffle in the living room a few hours ago, Karaga's wound had been well attended to, Ashawn evidently had received nothing akin to a balm that soothed his complaint as he glared harshly at Kiyone!

"Why are they guarding the greenhouse?" Tenchi whispered.

"Standard military protocol." Key answered him, her voice no louder. "Maintain control of all entrances and egress points to an established parameter."

"Strikes me as a tad redundant." Ayeka sniffed. "With the shield they've erected this sort of behavior would seem to be over kill."

"It gives the troops something to concentrate on milady." Hero supplied, Just as Key was about to answer. "Less chance of a break down in discipline that way." In the aftermath of his remark, Kiyone grunted, seeming mildly impressed.

"What is your business here my lords?" Karaga asked polite yet firmly, As their little group came to a halt a few feet away.

"Of all the rotten…" Tenchi muttered, getting more than a little sick and tired of all this. It was after all, his house!

"We are going to the greenhouse!" Ayeka snapped mater of factly. "And that is all you need know!" She paused, taking the moment to bring the full measure of her best icy regal stare to bear. "Now move aside."

"My pardon milady!" Karaga responded evenly. "We've had no instruction as to restrict you movements. Surely however you understand we must be vigilant?" Key snorted to herself, It was a fancy way of saying we are just doing our job.

"I'm aware of your duty!" Ayeka informed the Female knight coldly. Glancing sideways at Tenchi, She noticed the cold fury wafting from his eyes directed at Karaga. After her attack upon Mayuka it was easily understandable. "A promotion from would be child slayer seems to agree with you!" she finished. Responding to the remark, Karaga grimaced as if physically struck. Under the circumstances however, Ayeka was in no mood to be charitable. "Now move aside!" she repeated. Under such an assault both Knights decided to give ground.

"Slut." Ashawn hissed as Kiyone passed taking advantage of his proximity to make it quite clear that all was definitely not forgiven.

"Gynephobic." She replied, not even condescending to look. Thus she 'd didn't see the perplexed look cross The Tanzuru's features.

"_Wonder how long bone head will be up consulting his translator on that one?" _She mused. At least for a second, before she became aware of the rest of her little group eying her. "What?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

"Making new friends again Makibi?" Tenchi drawled. She was about to reply when hearing a recognizable snort from Hero's vicinity, Key was just able to contain herself from erupting his direction again. More for Tenchi's sake than anything else.

"We had a little run in." She shrugged as they continued moving forward.

"I take, it he came out holding the short end?" Ayeka asked sweetly.

"Well…" Key grimaced. "Sort'a."

"Good for you!" Hero told her firmly, shocking everyone in the group, especially Kiyone! Who eyed Hero narrowly, still not trusting him. It was becoming abundantly clear however, there was no love loss between him and the Jurians at the moment! A sentiment each of them could definitely agree with as the doors to the greenhouse closed behind them.


	89. 5:10 Here comes the bride

5.10

Sasami had been waiting, patiently composed. That is until the first few bars of the 'Wedding March' began. For the way that her heart leaped it could have been 'Toccata en Fugue'. But she was not about to greet some mad doctor or even a disfigured deranged organ playing actor, this was her wedding day and she was eager to begin! Typically, her father was so nervous he missed his Que, stepping froward with the wrong foot. Not that it mattered, for once all eyes were upon her! And why not? It had taken mother hours to get her ready! The corset portion of the dress had to be narrowed. Its stays shortened to fit her! Rather than the other way around. It would have been nice to have just forgone the silly thing but the gown was based on it. Still, she couldn't recall Azusa looking more handsome though, positively dapper in the tuxedo mother almost had to get him into at gunpoint. But when he smiled down at her it all seemed to be worth it, as they past pew after pew filled with beaming wedding guest.

"_All my life," _Sasami breathed quietly_. "Leading up to this one happy moment!" _She gazed up at the still distant altar. "_Soon._" She sighed. _"Soon I will be complete!" _She had worn the name 'Masaki' as a ruse on earth for so long, now she was to receive it as her own in truth! "_Tenchi." _She sighed. Worrying briefly upon him. Certain he was uncomfortable with the size and pageantry of the ceremony. If truth were told, he would have been just as happy if they'd eloped, Her father however made it clear! Ether it was his way or her inheritance was history! Still it was wonderful! Getting married in such splendor! In a pristine Anglican Church with a ceiling so high you could fly a bomber sortie. Marching to an organ so huge, the pipe work could irrigate a moon! Pulling a bridal train so long, the bride's maids needed walkie-talkies to navigate! No attention to detail had been spared! Even all the brides'' maids' gowns matched perfectly. Though not quite the dazzling shade of white as the bride, so not to detract from her moment of glory! All the men in attendance wearing black tuxes further heightened the surreal effect. Sunlight lancing down from a hundred stain glass windows painted the scene in coherent shafts of color! The thunderous keying of the traditional march almost drown out all sound within the basilica. Still if one listened intently, it was still possible to catch the faint persistent echo of…

"Mou- mou meyow! Mou- mou mou mou!" As Ryo-chan walked ahead of the procession, blissfully spreading rose petals on the path before them to the altar. Amid the joyous scene, the only detracting element Sasami could see was presented in the form of Ayeka and Ryoko sitting together weeping by themselves in a pew. Both dressed in widow's weeds complete with black veils! Each barley managing to hold a sign aloft as they were attempting to console the other.

'Burn in hell Sasami!' And 'Your days are numbered kettle girl!' the signs were labeled respectively.

"IT'S SO BEAUTIFULL! SO BEAUTIFULL! SO BEAUTIFULL!!" Someone started wailing close at hand. Sasami glanced, seeing her mother Masaki seated next to mother Funaho in the front row, transformed into a blubbering mess! "MY WUDDLE GURLS AW GROWED HUP!!!" As she watched, A concerned Funaho was handing Masaki a box of tissues. Unfortunately not before eyes laden with tears, Masaki had grabbed the sleeve of Funaho's robe and began loudly blowing her nose! Turning away mortified, Sasami tried to ignore the uncharacteristic shriek which erupted as a result, by concentrating upon the altar. More importantly upon whom now was plainly visible.

She could never recall Tenchi looking more handsome or gallant as he stood beaming at her. Now, the moment almost upon her, Sasami had a moment of doubt. She'd wanted this for so terribly long! Her every waking thought, Tenchi! Tenchi! Tenchi! Now that he was at last to finally be hers! Would it be all that she wanted? What if it were somehow all wrong? What if love weren't enough? As the last few feet to her place by his side dwindled, Sasami became suddenly acutely aware of Kiyone's presence next to him. Looking so unforgivably sexy despite wearing a tuxedo in her role as 'best man!' It only now occurred to Sasami how jealous she'd always secretly been of Key! Her intimacy with Tenchi over the years consistently digging in. She was his best friend! They played together! Sharing a side of Tenchi that no one else, not even she who was to now be his wife could know! Emotions raging in her eleventh hour, all it took were one long look in to his eyes to dispel the last of her demons. Minus the one from the mound of course.

"Dearly beloved," Katsuhito intoned from his place before the altar.

"When was he ordained to perform a Christian ceremony again?" Kiyone whispered.

"Sshhh!" Tenchi admonished.

"We are gathered here to day in the sight of god to witness the joining of this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony."

"SOMEBOBY KILL ME NOW!" Ryoko suddenly screamed. Now floating several feet above her pew. Below her, just to the right Ayeka too had assumed a battle stance!

"THIS INSANITY MUST STOP!" The princess cried. Wedding guest all about were scurrying for cover as the distraught duo continued to 'power up!'

"Scuse me." Someone said dryly. Turning calmly from her place at the pipe organ, Washu leveled the bore of an enormous cannon like device with the words 'Nuptial Avenger 0.2' stenciled on its side. Instantly releasing two globs of what appeared to be giant linguini directly at the irate pair with a pneumatic cough! Ayeka was the first to go down, gift wrapped like a fork twirled in a plate of spaghetti! Somewhat more agile, Ryoko managed to stay ahead of her goo ball for some seconds. Before she too succumbed to it's heat-seeker like affections. Dropping like a wet sack of rubber bands into a gallery.

"It over." Mayuka sighed, siting next to Nobuyuki.

"Fraid so." Tenchi's dad nodded his head.

"The union between a man and a woman is a sacred pact." Katsuhito continued as if nothing had occurred.

"Rooted in antiquity, signifying a bond of spirit far transcending any mere contract or ceremony. Yet on this day we gather as family and friends to observe and celebrate this union." There was the briefest of pauses, Tenchi smiled at her warmly looking past the thin veil deep into her eyes. Sasami felt herself trembling, happy tears flowing unbidden from her eyes.

"Who gives this woman?" Katsuhito asked, his own smile bringing a pleasant cast to his wizened features. That is, until the silence which followed began to elongate noticeably. Prompting Sasami to glance her father's direction.

"Well…" Azusa cleared his throat, his features wearing a decidedly dark aspect.

"UH HM!" Sounded from directly behind him. All eyes turned towards where Funaho and Masaki were glaring holes in their husband's back.

"I suppose I do." He grumbled quickly, averting his eyes. They were drawn instantly back when Sasami gave his hand the gentlest of squeezes.

"Oh father!" She sighed sweetly, giving him a smile. Azusa looked upon her, eyes shining looking as though he were seeing her for the last time. Perhaps he was, in a very real way. It made for the most poignant of moments when at last she looked away, back towards her future. Where Tenchi stood holding out his hand. Amid her joy, Sasami still felt a pang of regret stepping away, as finally she must. A brief sadness washed almost instantly aside at the touch of Tenchi's hand.

"The ring please?" Katsuhito asked pleasantly, prompting Tenchi to hold his other hand out while he again gazed into her eyes. Sasami responded blinking several times feeling right at the moment her heart would certainly explode from joy! The moment was perfect, that is until Sasami saw his smile falter, just before breaking eye contact with her. Shifting his gaze sideways while adopting a slightly miffed expression. Now mildly concerned Sasami's followed the indicated direction to where Kiyone stood, frisking herself.

"Makibi…" Tenchi hissed, his voice almost a threatening growl.

"Oh hell!" Kiyone swore mildly skinning hand down the sides of her slacks. "Damn Masaki!" She added shooting him a frantic look before one hand shot to the breast pocket of her vest.

"Key, how could you?" Sasami begged, unable to believe what was happening.

"Sorry kid!" Kiyone gasped in a pleading tone. "Damn it! I shouldn't have shown Mihoshi that ring!"

"HEY!" Mihoshi indignantly yelled from across the room.

"Even told myself to put it in a safe place…" she stopped cold, eyes brightening.

"Aha!" Key cried raising a finger. Then to the utter astonishment of everyone present, began unbuttoning her shirt.

"Oh for the love of god!" Tenchi rasped rolling his eyes, which were promptly covered when he slammed his palm into his forehead as Kiyone reached into her bra!

"Key! How could you?" Sasami repeated, now quite certain the end was near!

"OK! I'm sorry!" Kiyone scathed during the delicate retrieval process. "Its not like some of my best friends get married everyday or anything!" Producing the required article she quickly handed the ring over. "I just got over excited!"

"When I get back from the honeymoon." Tenchi warned quietly under his breath. "You are d-e-a-d!"

"Don't you mean when WE get back?" Sasami asked.

"Ahem." Katsuhito cleared his throat, returning his posture to normal after covertly, he hoped, leaning slightly forward to sneak a peek at Kiyone's cleavage. "Now that, that's out of the way." He paused again turning serious.

"The wedding ring," He intoned. "Since time immemorial serves as an outward symbol of love and devotion. Signifying the bond, which you share. Though only cold metal, let its luster give notice that like its simple band, your love stands forever, unbroken." Katsuhito now paused, noting a certain tension within the room. The moment had at last arrived.

"Do you Tenchi Masaki?" His grandfather smiled, he was enjoying the mild look of panic, which briefly materialized, on his grandson's face. "Take the lady Sasami of the house of Azusa? To be you're lawfully wedded wife?" Tenchi smiled, Sasami had no idea how many times he had practiced his response.

"_Probably using Kiyone as MY stand in! Damn her all to hell!"_ She privately fumed. Even as she thought it Sasami chided herself, such jealousy was unbecoming! Especially considering she'd won. Still, it seemed a long time before Tenchi cleared his throat and spoke those two words she'd waited an eternity already to finally hear.

"I do." He spoke loudly and proudly almost drowning out the sound of two distant voices sobbing somewhere towards the back of the cathedral. Tears now flowed freely down Sasami's face. He'd finally said it! so rapped was her attention upon him, She' didn't realized immediately Katsuhito favoring Tenchi with the most smug expression.

"Bout damn time boy!" he added with undisguised glee.

"Grandpa!" Tenchi griped.

"And do you Sasami?" Katsuhito continued, ignoring the annoyed glare. "Take this man?" He seemed to deliberately draw the sentence out. "To be you lawfully wedded husband?" Sasami looked deep into his eyes final time before she at last spoke.

"No…" She breathed sadly. "Ok, that's enough." Giving Tenchi's hands a gentle squeeze Sasami stepped back from the altar. "I'm dreaming all of this, and I know it!"

"CUT!" Yelled a voice from behind her. Casting an amused glance that direction Sasami was treated to the sight of a bank of motion picture cameras manned by a cast of familiar characters. Wataru Higomi moved out from behind and regarded her pointedly.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOUNG LADY?" Sasami smiled at the seething director, sometimes being nuts had its amusing aspects.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Higomi." She sighed. "But I just can't go through with it!" She paused tiredly, trying to think of the best way to phrase it. "It's the same thing as lying to myself!"

"OH Really?" Wataru groaned. "Just like that huh?" He turned around and kicked the side of the stairs leading up to the altar, hard. The groan intensified when his foot went right through the simulated marble! "OH! JUST PEACHY!" He yelped before turning again to face her angrily. "You are through little lady!" He snapped. "I'll personally see you never work in this town again!" For her part Sasami was genuinely startled. He certainly was awfully hostile for a figment! Continuing to watch him in mute astonishment as he whirled on heel and stalked away. "Get the damn set coordinator in here!" Wataru yelled. "Damn prima donna!" His voice became more distant his anger however didn't seem to abate. "Everybody were breaking for lunch!" Sasami sighed sadly, wishing she could have just lost herself in this one sweet little dream but...

"Kamora," She mused darkly. One of her father Azusa personal guardian's _"What the hell was he doing here?" _Now that she was concentrating on matters at hand, Sasami found her worries increasing exponentially. She favored a last glance towards the altar and her dream. "I really do love you boy!" She gently told the pseudo Tenchi. "But this just isn't real." Still, real or imaginary, he looked so sweet in his tuxedo!

"_Enough!"_ The sensible side of her commanded. This was getting her nowhere! Turning again from the altar Sasami began considering possible exits from the cathedral.

"Hey," Tenchi called to her. "It can be as real as we wish." Sasami felt herself stiffen a chill shooting up her spine. "I love you too!"

"Oh! Just shut the hell up!" She called over her shoulder. "You're not him!" It rocked her to the core of her being, treating even a image of him in such a fashion. _"That's it!" _ She swore to herself. _"I'm outta here!"_ with that Sasami made way down the main aisle shouldering right past the image of Azusa. Upon impact her father toppled backward, suddenly a two-dimensional cutout and lay flat against the floor.

"Hey ya little bitch!" Yuba yelled indignantly as Sasami hurried past. "You got any idea how much those fuck'n standees cost?"

"_Figures,"_ Sasami sighed quietly. _"The entire film crew!" _You'd think it being her dream and all she could have somehow 'deleted' little miss foul mouth! As her distance to the main doors decreased the faux world of the cathedral strangely continued to unravel. Mahogany pews began to show backs of particleboard. Wedding guest further removed from the altar were reveled to be manikins, some only dressed from the waist up! Still close to the gallery where Washu's cannon had ejected them, Ryoko and Ayeka now stood somewhat side by side bawling out Ben Offer, the film crews engineer.

"What in gods name was the thing loaded with?" Ayeka was snapping. "It almost suffocated me!" Even intent ignoring the dream around her, Sasami couldn't help noticing Ayeka, now presumably out of character, seemed to have an Osakan accent!

"Forget about her!" Ryoko was adding. "One of the wires on my flying rig snapped when that ball of shit smacked me!"

"And these hot lights are melting my face!" Ayeka butted back in. "I'm pushing thirty for Christ's sake! How long do they expect me to keep playing a nineteen year old?"

"Screw her face!" Ryoko interrupted again. "The lights are making my implants swell!" Sasami almost tripped on that one! glancing to where Ryoko was 'hefting' her chest. "I've already broken three bras!" Trying to stay focused Sasami paused briefly considering her next obstacle. Considering now the elaborate train of her gown. There was no way she was going to get out of her dragging thirty-three yards of white satin!

"_Hey it's my dream!"_ She thought indignantly, wondering for a second who it was she might be addressing. Grabbing the end attached to the dress Sasami lifted found it's edge, pulled getting a real surprise when nothing happened!

"What the hey?" She huffed to no one. "It's just a dream! I should be able to tear this!" Rather than spend a useless amount of time, another strange concept given the current context, going over the 'rules of lucid dreaming', Sasami tried again, and again. No mater how hard she strained the satin simply would not tear. "This is a load of bull-crap!"

"Could I be of some help?" Someone asked. Still in a state of frustration Sasami glance up not knowing what to expect. Imagine her surprise to see the cute blond stage assistant from Iron Chef Morimoto's appearance back in Tokyo!

"_What was she doing here?"_

"Not unless you can tear this!" Sasami asked her point blank, indicating her wedding train. Bubbles studied the satin train with those magnificent blue eyes for a moment before smiling sweetly.

"I could…" She giggled regarding her oddly. "But why don't you use these instead?" Holding out the set of chef's knives Sasami had won! Gratefully receiving them Sasami tore open the package, controlling her haste just shy of lacerating a hand.

"Thanks Bubbles!" Sasami told her. "You're a life saver!"

"No," The bouncy little blond blushed. "Just another one of your phantoms." She then paused seeming to turn serious. "You still think you still might wind up with Tenchi?"

"That's what I'm going to find out!" Sasami grinned mischievously while hacking away. "Like they say on earth, It ain't over till the fat lady sings!"

"LA-LAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Echoed from somewhere behind her. Cranking their heads around that direction, Sasami and Bubbles got a view of a three hundred lb. Valkyrie, standing beside the distant altar, Caterwauling her brains out!

"You'd better hurry!" Bubbles smirked with emphasis. Now liberated from the train, without another word, Sasami bolted out of the basilica, forcing her way past the huge doors. Sliding to a halt when her high heels met the tile floor of…

"The kitchen?" Sasami gasped. Glancing over her shoulder. Sure enough, the doors to the cathedral had vanished. Not that she'd had any wished to return. There was just something exceedingly odd about this dreamscape. Something Sasami, who could pride herself on being about the one expert about this sort of thing. Well, maybe her and Freddie Kruger, but in the mean time. Not sure of what to do Sasami opened the fridge and found everything was in immaculate order. Likewise the entire Kitchen shone as if scrubbed and polished. It was more like an idealized version of her kitchen than how it really was, nothing strange about that, dreams always emphasize and amplify.

What was striking her as patently odd was there didn't seem to be the expected 'try and get her to notice something' that usually defined her dreams. Aside from the stint in the chapel there didn't seem to be any impudence to do anything at all like whenever she had a vision. This environment seemed more than content waiting for her to actively do something and aside from the fore mentioned wedding, was unpopulated.

"Something is just not right here." Sasami grumbled, chewing her lip she regarded herself. Still dressed in the now train-less wedding gown holding the chef's knife Bubbles had given her. Acting on an odd impulse she walked over to the cutlery block where she'd place her new set only yesterday noting with a strange sort of satisfaction the Chef's knife was indeed missing.

"A knife wielding bride." She mused, certain she must be presenting a surreal image. Noting also how loud her footsteps seemed, almost, painful? "Wait a minute…" She hist. hefting the knife Sasami regarded her hand. Not certain at all what she was hoping to accomplish she ever so carefully pricked the end of her index finger.

"OW!" Sasami swore. She'd felt that! "What in blue blazes?" Promptly popping the offended digit into her mouth. Finding she could taste the blood! That did it! Placing the knife on the counter Sasami grabbed the largest of her polished stainless saucepans and turned its reflective bottom towards her. What greeted her shocked Sasami so deeply she almost lost her grip on its handle. Tsunami was indeed looking back at her, written on the goddess's face however was the kind of pain Sasami would never have envisioned! She stared and stared unable to fully comprehend what she was seeing. Sasami had never seen anything disturb the eternal calm that was Tsunami!

"What's wrong?" She asked. The response was a weak shaking of the goddesses' head followed by slow deliberate movements of her mouth. It was several seconds before Sasami realized. "Why can't I hear you?" She pleaded. Ruefully remembering the split seconds of migraine just before she'd lost consciousness and the presence of what was undeniably her father's guardian, a horrible dread began to pervade her being. _"What have they done to us?" _Impossible as it was to contemplate somehow inexplicably the link, binding her and Tsunami had been weakened!

More disturbing still was the identity upon which the responsibility seemed to rest. To say nothing of any reason or justification of the events approaching anything remotely resembling sanity! Neither Kamora nor Yudon ever did anything unless at the direct behest of her father! Sasami needed answers! Continuing to stare imploringly at Tsunami's taxed expression all she had were questions! Worse yet She had no ideal what was happening to Tenchi or how much time were passing while she was spinning in this dreamscape.

"What can I do?" She asked the reflection, thinking how supremely odd the notion was. Tsunami was always the one riding to her rescue! Whatever had laid a goddess low would certainly be beyond any feeble machinations of hers! The beautiful face in the reflection shook its head tiredly, That wasn't the response Sasami had been looking for. Even she didn't understand the mystic link binding them together, making them one being. it was quite impossible for her to even begin to understand how anyone could tamper with it! It was just possible that this time they were screwed!

_"THINK DAMN IT!"_ She swore to herself, glancing around at the kitchen. While aware as anyone that within the realm of dreams, time was an elastic concept at best. Sasami never the less seemed to sense she'd been here awhile, possibly too long.

"I think they're keeping me asleep somehow." She mused, wondering if Tsunami could even hear in her current condition. Could it be that simple? Again her eyes fell to where she'd pricked herself, remembering the pain. Clearly this was no ordinary or natural slumber. More and more Sasami felt certain she sensed an artificial nature to the pseudo environment about her. Not really her dream world but something induced, a clever fabrication. Clearly it responded to her wishes but seemed to ignore her demands. Setting the pan down, Sasami walked out of the kitchen area into the front hallway unable to keep herself from running a finger over the top of a picture frame, checking for dust build up purely out of reflex. She padded over and got a surprise when trying to slid open the front door. Finding it wouldn't so much as budge.

"Interesting…" Sasami murmured somehow almost expecting it. Something told her that if she really pressed the issue she could make it outside but to her the point had been made. Whatever this environment was clearly didn't respond well to rapid changes of direction. Again interesting, though Sasami couldn't say it really helped her situation. "What am I suppose to do?" She asked the air helplessly.

_"Go to where our link is the strongest!" _ Sasami started, she had heard that! Clearly Tsunami but disturbingly weak! With a renewed sense of urgency Sasami turned and headed up the stairs. Arriving at her side of the joint room she shared with Ayeka. Even under these bizarre circumstances, Sasami took a moment to smile. Remembering fondly the day Tenchi had installed the second door and the sliding divider wall. Giving Her and Ayeka their own room. At the time it was one of those milestones. A sort of sweet statement that this was now their home… At least that was how Sasami had always thought of it.

Moving quickly inside and up to the elaborate Jurian mirror. Tsunami met her expectant gaze with a wane smile. Her image, much stronger here than it had been in the kitchen. _"Why the hell should it matter?" _ Sasami wondered. Weren't both places simply contrivances of this artificial dream? Even calling them places was most likely inappropriate. While she watched, Tsunami attempted to speak and just as before no sound seemed to make the leap to Sasami's desperate ears.

_**"Don't waste energy trying to speak!" **_She signed. Causing an immediate lessening of the tension around Tsunami's eyes.

_**"Clever girl!"**_Tsunami responded, a relieved smile erupting upon her face. _**"But then you always were!" **_

_**"Do you have any ideal what they've done to us?" **_Sasami countered, appreciating the complement but felt this really wasn't the time. Tsunami frowned for a moment, seeming to deeply consider the question before responding.

_**"I'm afraid the blame for this rest solely with me this time." **_The movements of her hands were slow and deliberate indicating a deep feeling of shame. _**"It seems I was so caught up in our conversation with Tenchi…"**_ Tsunami paused her face showing a deep blush at her admission. _**"I failed to notice the attack until the seedling were all around me."**_

_**"Seedlings?" **_Sasami asked not at all certain she understood.

_**"Thousands of my children, half formed, Trees too young to fully know themselves as living entities."**_ Tsunami supplied ruefully. _**"I confess the shock of their sudden presence plus their babbling over powered my senses!"**_Sasami now had the dubious pleasure of watching Tsunami's features cloud over. _**"Long enough apparently for your mother's forces to slip aboard and render us helpless."**_Sasami gave a guilty start.

_**"What makes you think?.."**_ She began before a curt gesture cut her off.

_**"Please!" **_Tsunami signed tersely. _**"Who else would have both the knowledge and subtly to mount such an attack?" **_The image of the goddess again then paused wearing a rather cross expression. _**"Not to mention the unmitigated gall!" **_Chewing her lip, Sasami was less certain.

_**"That still doesn't explain why?"**_ She ventured, it seemed enough to give Tsunami pause.

_**"I'll confess I don't have a clue as to that!" **_The goddess conceded. _**"I'm certain whatever the reason it bodes ill for Tenchi!"**_ Sasami felt panic stronger than she could remember rising within her.

_**"They wouldn't hurt him?" **_Sasami asked her doppelganger fearfully and felt an absolute chill sweep up her spine when Tsunami frowned and fixed her with a steady gaze.

_**"If you'd asked that a day ago I'd have said no…" **_there followed one of those pauses, which seemed to exclaim more than the loudest shout. _**"But in le of recent events…"**_

_**"Then we've got to do something!" **_Sasami signed urgently feeling more than a slight amount of irritation when Tsunami surveyed her coolly.

_**"Might I enquire as to what?"**_ Sasami leaned forward smacking her head lightly upon the mirror's surface. Tsunami was right! What the hell could she do? This really sucked! She stared down at the floor for she didn't know how long when suddenly the came a pecking sound making her glance up.

_**"I'm sorry that I don't have any of the answers Sasami but I would imagine…"**_Tsunami trailed off aware that Sasami wasn't listening. Instead her younger counterpart was staring at the knuckles of the hand Tsunami had resting against her side of the mirrors reflection. _**"Is there something wrong?" **_ Tsunami ventured using the hand that was suddenly the center of such rapt attention.

_**"How the hell did you do that?"**_ Sasami asked finally looking up into her older self's eyes.

_**"I'm not sure I follow…"**_

_**"You knocked on your side of the mirror!"**_

_**"Well, I wanted to get your attention…" **_Tsunami stopped, Sasami was now rubbing her eyes and forehead in obvious irritation.

_**"Tsunami," **_Sasami signed slowly trying to contain a feeling of exasperation. _**"I felt that!" **_She exclaimed. _**"Hell Lady! I actually think I heard it!" **_Tsunami raised her eyebrows as the import of the observation struck home. Sasami was certain her own expression mirrored the speculative interlude of her counterparts. It was Sasami however who had the revelation.

"MY KEY!" She exclaimed aloud. Tsunami didn't have to be an expert lip reader to understand Sasami referred of course to the pistol shaped version of a master key provided to Sasami just as Ayeka had her tiara. Both allowed direct control of Jurian organo tech devices allowing them to respond directly to either princesses will, among other things. But being who she was and was becoming Sasami had long since lost the need for the device.

_**"But that's silly!"**_ Sasami signed after a moment. Glancing down at where the secret compartment within the mirror's base was located. _**"This isn't really my mirror any more than this is my room! The damn thing isn't even really here!"**_

_**"No, but you are obviously still within range of the device."**_ Tsunami speculated. _**"Apparently close enough to transmit your thoughts in some fashion." **_Her lovely eyes turned speculative. _**"If I were to surmise, I would suppose the shield I'm projecting is somehow boosting the effective range of your key."**_

_**"What shield? What are you talking about?"**_

_**"It is quite dark where they are holding me Sasami, I'm barely aware of my surroundings. But I am almost certain I'm projecting a field onto the planet below!"**_

_**"Why the hell would they be forcing you to…" **_Sasami signed impatiently.

_**"Obviously to keep someone in." **_Tsunami interrupted with a gesture.

_**"Tenchi!" **_

_**"Most likely."**_

_**"WHY?"**_

_**"Sasami, I don't have any answers for you… I'm virtually helpless."**_

Sasami stood quietly for several long moments, absorbing what she had been told. Suddenly aware she seemed to be hearing voices. Softly at first almost inaudible as she concentrated Sasami could begin to make out more detail.

"What's to keep them from listening in?" a man's voice asked, Her mind groped he seemed somehow familiar.

"Both doors have a humidity seal on them." A voice, which she instantly recognized, replied.

"Tenchi!" Sasami gasped.

"Not exactly sound proof." He added. "But almost."

"Is this real?" Sasami asked. "Can you hear me?"

"Just the same." Kiyone's voice added obviously having not heard her. "I'll keep an eye on it."

"TENCHI!" Sasami yelled then paused listening intently.

"So," the man who she first heard said. "What did you want to talk about my prince?" Realizing she wasn't getting through Sasami stomped her foot.

"Damn it! why can't he hear me?" Sasami looked over at her mirror hoping for an answer. What she saw there upset her even more. Tsunami's image seemed to be wavering as if being viewed through the surface of a pond.

"Mr. Sheagame." Tenchi continued, regardless of these events. From the sound of it barely able to contain his emotions. "I'm going to lay it on the line, I just don't know if I can trust you."

"My prince I assure you!" Hero stammered.

"Don't interrupt!" Tenchi snapped. "My point is I don't have time to watch you out of the corner of my eye either." There was a long pause. "But I think you should know, I have decided to marry Ayeka."

"WHAT!!!" Sasami gasped swearing she felt faint, might have passed out right then and there if she wasn't already… well, sort of unconscious.

"That's wonderful!" Hero replied after a long pause. "I'm honored you've…" His voice trailed off then after another moment of absolute silence. "Isn't it?" He added tentatively.

"You really don't know do you?" Ayeka's voice chimed in.

"SIS!" Sasami pleaded, signing towards her reflection. _**"Tsunami what's happening?"**_

_**"Again, I'm uncertain,"**_ Tsunami responded, the motions of her signing slow and deliberate, showing she was aware of the rippling in their communication as well. _**"If I were to guess, I believe you are hearing sounds being projected from plants in the greenhouse." **_Her older self paused. _**"Which in turn is being relayed to you again by your master key."**_

"My lady, Please forgive my ignorance," Hero continued slowly. "I've had no notice of a wedding…" There was another pause. "But certainly it's a blessed event?" Hero sounded uncomfortable and confused making his mental state a perfect match for Sasami's.

"This is crazy!" She huffed. It was simply too much to absorb at once! The situation alone was bad enough! And what the hell did he mean he was going to marry Ayeka? What about Ryoko?

"What about Ryoko?" Kiyone echoed the thought, sounding a little stupid right about then if not exceedingly blunt.

"Shh!" Tenchi admonished. "We have no idea if someone is listening!"

"Someone IS listening!" Sasami griped.

"I know you're worried about Ryo-chan Hero!" Tenchi continued. "So am I!"

"What's happened to Ryoki?" Sasami gasped her sense of panic rising ever further. "Tsunami!" She yelled gaze swinging again to the mirror. "Goddamn it!" Her only response was a helpless shrug and a look of total misery.

"Sasami's missing also!" Tenchi told Hero sullenly. "I just don't have all the answers right now Hero, but this I swear! We, will find out what's become of them!"

"Ryoko's missing too?" Sasami breathed. This was becoming unbearable!

"TENCHI!" Sasami wailed unable to contain it any longer. Sinking to her knees before the mirror her forehead to the floor she finally gave in, weeping uncontrollably. And why not? She was only fourteen for crying out loud! Unprepared for her world to come crashing down around her. From her point of view several minutes seemed to pass. To be truthful, Sasami had no idea how long she lay upon her side letting the poison in her young soul vent. When she seemed distantly to hear Tenchi's voice.

"Don't give up!" She heard him say. "We'll think of something!" His words slow and deliberate seemed to reach deep into her soul. Just like that her fears quieted.

_"As always," _Sasami smiled lying on her side at the mirror's foot. _"You are my guiding light!" _Even using words meant for other ears, Sasami felt truly and deeply, Tenchi's soul had reached out to hers! For moments after, tears flowed from her eyes anew only now they were a testament to her love for him. Suddenly Sasami knew what to do! Surging to her feet She lunged at the mirror! Bringing her face inches from the glass and Tsunami's startled face.

"TSUNAMI!" Sasami gasped.

"What is it child?" The goddess mouthed her expression rapidly evolving from concern to outright surprise upon realizing she had heard her younger self!

"See?" Sasami cried joyously. "Were not helpless! We've always relied on your power!" Straitening Sasami laid hands upon her own breast. "I too am of the line of Azusa!"

"I'm still trying to understand all of this my prince." Sasami overheard Hero say. "Why has the royal house moved against one of it's own blood?"

"Guess you missed the Queens little explanation." Kiyone huffed.

"He wasn't the only one!" Sasami sniffed.

"It would seem the empire's big chair's up for grabs!" Key continued. "And Ayeka's daddy doesn't like anybody who wants to sit down!"

"You have such a way with words constable." Ayeka mused.

"So they've come to collect an heir apparent eh?" Hero grunted.

"Yeppers." Kiyone quipped. "One Jurai style shot gun wedding!!"

"But I was under the impression they'd never let a bast…" Hero's statement was punctuated by the crisp sound of a slap. Sasami didn't even have to guess who'd interrupted his musing.

"Forgive me your highness!" Hero added his voice holding a hint of lingering pain.

"Ayeka," Tenchi admonished. "Was that really necessary?"

"Damn strait!" Ayeka drawled sounding strangely like Kiyone.

"Have a care Sasami!" Tsunami called, in that moment reminding her so much of her mother Masaki! "I don't understand what our people have done to me! You could be attempting to counter the power generated by my chi!" Sasami couldn't help but smile at the look of concern the goddess was wearing or thinking oddly at that moment how beautiful Tsunami was.

"The anvil can not rise to strike the hammer?" Sasami chuckled. "Don't worry."

"Sasami." Tsunami spoke slowly, drawing her attention back. "You could die."

"Dose it really matter?" She asked, her smile turning perhaps a little sad. "We're useless to him this way!"

"The situations not that dire!" Tsunami argued. "Marrying Ayeka hardly constitutes a death sentence! Be certain you are not over reacting!"

"Come on Tsunami!" She almost snapped. "You know they would have to be doing something to make Tenchi change gears like that! There is just something weird about all this!" Her other self seemed to consider for a moment.

"I do agree the shield would not be sufficient inducement, not that Tenchi doesn't love Ayeka as well." Tsunami paused. "There are simply too many missing pieces to accurately explain his reaction."

"Which means their threatening him!" Sasami paused not wishing to pursue the matter considering the threats obvious authors. "Somehow…"

"A reasonable if unpleasant assumption." Tsunami mused. "If indeed the field I'm projecting is holding him in, everyone within would die should Tenchi try to force an escape!" Again the goddess paused favoring Sasami with a perplexed expression. "However…"

"He wouldn't just abandon Ryoko!" Sasami huffed. "Unless…"

"The threat imposed upon him were of some extraordinary magnitude." Tsunami replied coolly. "Something more than his own life I should think."

"What?" Sasami gasped her mind spinning. "Did they threaten Mayuka? Ryoko? Have my parents gone mad?"

"Again," Tsunami sighed. "We have no clear answers."

"True, but I won't allow us to be used like a sword at his throat!"

There followed a long interval, both of them staring into the others eyes. Finally it was Tsunami who broke the silence.

"Then," She smiled, releasing her breath as one long sigh. "We are in complete agreement."

Sasami nodded answering that gaze reaching out they place palms together upon opposite sides of the mirror's glass. For as long as she could remember, Even before she knew who and what Tsunami was, Sasami had drawn strength from that gaze. In half remembered dreams when she used to think that 'pretty lady was just a friendly spirit who watched over her. It had always been this way for the two of them. Close as a whisper yet never quite touching. All that was about to change as, Sasami looked deep within then reached out with every fiber of her being.


	90. 5:11 Yucanojo

5.11

The ice flow spread out below in all directions stretching to and past the horizon. Snow that hadn't seen liquid form since before man discovered fire wafted ghost-like about fissures deeper than the Grand Canyon. Born aloft ever so briefly not by wind but vibration generated through tectonic stress caused when continent size five mile thick sheets of ice slammed ponderously together in an eternal ballet of titanic destruction. Seen from orbit as long spider-web cracks, gave the surface a placid appearance, which didn't fool Yucanojo for a nano-second. Europa was every bit as violent a world as its sister moon Io. Just in a different fashion. Already fourteen days into his survey of this fascinating Jovian moon and he'd already catalog more raw data on its composition and ever changing surface morphology than earth mightiest probes had in the last forty years. Not that he necessarily scoffed at earth science. They were getting good! Twice within the last three years he'd had to raise his cloak to prevent being picked up. Once even to the point of having to change orbit drastically. Visual was never the issue but Galileo had an impressive set of sensors on board! For such a primitive robot Yucanojo was almost happy to see the nosey little bastard fall out of orbit into Jupiter's atmosphere. When at last its creators deemed it's mission had at come to an end. He supposed he should have felt guilty, wishing ill upon a fellow machine, even a primitive one. But he had his own duty to think about. His duty and…

"Mihoshi." Hastily he corrected the systems fault, realizing he had actually activated the audio system within his hull. Of course no one was there! He knew that! As if being a state of the art cybernetic system would allow him to forget Mihoshi was three hundred and sixty-six million miles away… give or take. Had he fallen so far from the destiny his makers had intended that he was actually talking to himself? He had been created to be the most advance warship ever conceived. The prototype of a new fleet! A breed of starship that could match point per point the best of Juri's tree ships! And yet…

She was always there. Awash in his data, flowing into his ravenous mind from every sensor. Amassing, correlating more information than a hundred perhaps a million of the best living organic minds could know. She was there. Her eyes, blue as the skies of earth, seeming to hold secrets that she would never tell. Her hair, those cascading gravity defying locks, golden as the G1 star about which these planets danced. And that smile! Electric as the power flowing from his solar furnaces and as welcome. Its absence too had he felt a similar effect upon him.

"Mihoshi…" He repeated. This time not bothering to correct himself. There was no denying it! He missed her!

Instantly Yucanojo routed power to his internal grid, overriding the touch contacts within her room and switched on his camera's. Feeling a welcome lessening of the angst he was feeling as the lights in her cabin brightened.

He spent one full minute scanning the domicile letting its contents caress his electronic eyes. These were, after all the last objects on board him to feel her sweet touch. The bedclothes rumpled, half hanging on the floor were like magic to him. The contents of her G.P. issued X.O.5 Footlocker, scattered about the floor round the bed recalled to him her voice delightfully inquiring the location of "That damn service manual!" Rumpled facial tissue dispersed amid empty 'cup o' noodles containers hinted at the divine mystery that was her.

Of course he could have dispatched one of his servos to tidy up but this was a shrine to her! And he was but a humble acolyte, worshiping all things that were "Mihoshi!"

_"Damn it!" _He swore to himself. He'd spoken aloud again! Worse yet he'd just sworn to himself about the fact! Yucanojo was of two minds…

Actually he was of fourteen nodes, at any case parts of him were definitely fighting against themselves! The portion containing his logical elements coldly looked out upon all of this. Dispassionately considering only raw data but he was so much more than any mere machine! He had fire! He had joy! It was that portion of him which now regarded the holiest of holies! At four by five by eight, the tiny room's poly-ceramic tile walls were only slightly less than pristine. Yet it was here, time to time she stood pure and unadorned! Yucanojo had lost track of the one hundred, seventy seven hours forty six minutes and twenty two seconds of data he'd collected. Precise thermal graphic imaging, sonograms and advanced spectra analytical sensors allowed him to measure her during such cleansing intervals. Lacking actually visual data his topographical image of her had a 0.99997 percent margin of error. But he would never be so disrespectfully as to peep at her like some common pervert! Maybe he should mention that mole?

Unable to resist Yucanojo brought one such session, chosen randomly from his archive using an advance fractal generator. For the first time in many hours he deliberately activated his internal speakers. Allowing the sounds of her showering to be heard in all parts of him. Delighting in the little noises she made using the soap he had giving her lovingly from his own dispensers. Listening to the water heated passionately by his reclamators bead down upon her bronze skin. Breathlessly, as if he could do it in any other fashion, recording her as she softly whispered.

"Yucanojo…? Yucanojo…? Damn it! I thought you were monitoring this line?"

Suddenly it occurred to him, this was coming not from his archive but the comlink he maintained with the phone line which serviced the Masaki residence!

"Mihoshi?" He queried carefully.

"All right!" He heard her squeal. "I got through!" Though for some reason she seemed to be restraining her usual volume.

"Mihoshi?" He asked again, it always seemed he needed to say her name at least three times to get her complete attention.

"Yes! Am I a genius or what?" He heard her celebrate, proving this time to be no exception.

"Mihoshi!" he rasped.

"Yes?" She gasped, from the sound of her voice seemingly startled. Yucanojo waited and after a few moments when it became clear she wasn't going to add anything allowed himself a small electronic sigh.

"Was there something you wanted?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed now seeming at last to focus. "Yucanojo? I need you to break out the subspace antenna and direct a high speed burst towards G.P. command!" Mihoshi paused, Yucanojo heard her swallow… hard.

"Transmission is to be coded priority Alpha… Black."

Logical and efficient as he was Yucanojo was half way through four seconds of set up procedures when the emotional side of his artificial being finally seemed to catch and interpret her last statement. "ALPHA BLACK?" He winced, even if it was purely mental.

"Mihoshi? That code is reserved for galaxy wide emergencies! Not limited to declarations of war and Alien invasions!" There was another long pause as she carefully checked the connections on her make shift phone unit.

"I think what's going here qualifies in both categories…" She sighed sullenly. "Message is as follows…"


	91. 5:12 An ugly little world

5.12

"Such an ugly little planet." Yanaye commented dryly. Looking down from one hundred miles above, the chain of tiny islands seemed even more insignificant against the mass of the continent appearing at least from this altitude, a healthy stone's throw to the west. The master agrarian was clearly unimpressed by what she saw below. In her three hundred years she'd seen perhaps a hundred worlds. Less than half of those could even laughingly call themselves inhabited. Fewer still possessed the right mixture of elements to truly support the kind of rich arboreal cover that stirred her Jurian blood. What could possibly be so special about the flooded mud ball below to hold sway over the mightiest living ship in the known universe?

"I'm afraid I'd have to concur." Golmot muttered from a few feet behind. Making his way tiredly to the steps connecting Tsunami's main upper and lower decks. "Over two thirds water and what isn't flooded is desert or mountain terrain." The elder shipwright sat down heavily. Long ago, His family may have designed and built this ship to house Tsunami but esthetics aside, it was a ship of war, not a pleasure craft. Thus short on basic amenities. _"Like decent seating!" _He moaned to himself. If the master agrarian had not been present he would probably have stretched out on the deck about the base of the mammoth tree. Regardless of how disrespectful it might be deemed. He was as Jurian as Yanaye. Unlike The master agrarian however his view were less confined to dogmatic awe. Easing his aching frame back much as the steps permitted, he took some pleasure looking at Yanaye's admittedly dejected form. She, like this ancient ship had magnificent lines. He could certainly sympathize. Both of them, yanked from their lives at a moment's whim. Carted across the barbaric reaches of interstellar space to… This.

He, because his families long service to the crown in construction of some of the finest ships of the line. She, due to her formidable knowledge of the magnificent trees of Juri. Neither however had been told how they're respective skills would be employed until setting foot aboard a living legend. At fifteen hundred years Golmot was old even for a Jurian. Yet it was his grandfather, not he who had sculpted the lines of this ship in his distant youth. His own knowledge of Tsunami came from years of studying dusty plans, ancient scrolls and exact models still retained by his house. No wood smith would ever-lay saw on a royal ship till they knew every cut, every plank of that which had brought their family such honor! Thus it had been supremely difficult to stand in the royal presence, while the queen spouted what constituted Blasphemy! Almost to the point he recalled feeling faint when Funaho had instructed them to immobilized the first tree!

"No harm must come to her." The queen had said coldly. "But Tsunami must not be allowed to interfere in what must occur." As he had been reeling, Golmot had the dubious pleasure of witnessing the master agrarian come within inches of heresy.

"This is utter madness!" Yanaye had gasped slate grey eyes going utterly wild. "You would have us perpetrate sacrilege!"

In retrospect Golmot found sympathy amid his own concerns, when during their talks he'd discovered it was Yanaye herself who'd devised the strategy of using Tsunami's seedlings to confuse and subdue the first tree! Though she told him ashamedly the information had been developed long ago as merely a hypothetical exercise after Tsunami had gone missing. A possible defense, should the first tree somehow unthinkably be turned against Jurai! He also understood she had almost been excommunicated over its development. What viscous irony!

"I would have you mind your place and obey!" Funaho had stormed in response. "And do not vex me with your religious prattling!" Yanaye had stood trembling at war with duty to the thrown and her love of the sacred trees. Both forcing her to a state of mute horror. "Can it be done?" Funaho had then asked, looking between the two of them for confirmation.

"I believe so." Golmot had answered his own voice sounding unsteady. "We will have to make precise cuts. Eliminate certain connections in the main trunk ganglia." He paused aware not only of the queen's expectant gaze but the hostile looks coming from the master agrarian. "Also, the control organons governing steering and thrust will have to be bypassed." It had taken a supreme effort to pull his eyes from Yanaye's even more to stare directly into the Queen's. "That should give enough control to manually pilot Tsunami back to Jurian space."

"Were not going anywhere just yet." Funaho had sighed turning from him. "I need access to Tsunami's shield controls." The queen pressed Yanaye. "I want to generate a tenth magnitude light-hawk shield to a set point on the planet below…" She had then paused actually stooping slightly to bring her eyes directly in line with Yanaye's. "Can you do this?" The Master agrarian said nothing for a few moments. Seeming to regard the queen with something akin to loathing. When at last Yanaye responded her voice had all the emotional coloring of an automaton.

"I believe it may be possible…" She droned. "But…"

"Then we all have our respective tasks." Funaho had interrupted then turned. Leaving them to do the unthinkable, render the mighty Tsunami a prisoner aboard her own vessel! During the ten some odd hours which had followed Golmot had done his best not to even think about what he was doing let alone whom he was doing it to. His main focus was to bypass the great ships control systems while not disrupting the delicate support elements, which fed the mammoth tree. A task made abysmally difficult in spite of his knowledge by the sheer age of the magnificent craft. As a living thing, Tsunami had grown far beyond the static model he'd studied long ago. So it fell to Yanaye to identify critical ganglia connections not present in the ancient plans. As it fell to him to provide comfort to the wounded spirit of The Master agrarian when she nearly broke from the strain. It was less than three standard hours ago they'd announced to the queen, their barbaric act was complete. Strange to note at that point, all Lady Funaho seemed to care about was knowing the first tree was unharmed. Insisting the reagents they were using that rendered Tsunami alive yet unaware be monitored carefully. The very notion struck him supremely ludicrous, did she fear the goddess wrath? If so, such prostration seemed monstrously tardy by his estimation. Yanaye had departed briefly then, refusing to clean herself after their toils using the facilities aboard their victim. She'd returned a while later refreshed only in body.

He, while less wounded spiritually, refused to leave the first tree helpless in the care of underlings and so had remained. Dismissing all but the most minimal support crew while he began their vigil of monitoring the great ship, awaiting the queen's next command.

"The shadow realm will have us for this…" Yanaye broke the silence after a few moments. Her voice thick with emotion barely suppressed. "Yazuha will feast well upon our souls." Golmot studied her from the stairs, wishing there were something he could say to give comfort to her young heart. Sadly there was none.

"Yours was but the hand dear child." He attempted. "Never the intent." When her face turned at last to his, her flaxen tresses lent her an angelic cast heightened by the tears, which flowed freely from her eyes.

"And do you, elder shipwright, believe that will make a difference?"

"Perhaps not," He smiled after a moment within that beautiful if saddening gaze. "But when the talons of the shadow realm reach for us, we might remind the goddess that for but a moment her life was ours to give or take." Golmot paused, hoping he was giving comfort not just committing further blasphemy in her eyes. "And we chose to spare hers." Yanaye's lips parted slightly hinting at some stray thought she fleetingly wished to voice. Her expression then firmed the barest hint of a smile of gratitude. In truth she was merely grateful for his attempt to give her comfort. They stood that way for a time constituting the first tender moment they'd shared since meeting here. Finally Yanaye nodded turning back toward the panoramic view of the bright blue world below.

"Such an ugly little world…" She sighed, while Golmot continued to study her, thus insuring nether of them saw the slight mist which began to billow upon the water surrounding the exposed roots of the mammoth tree on the deck above them.


	92. 5:13 Masks of war

5.13

Noting a minor elevation in temperate Yadon rotated slightly on his axis. Attempting some visual conformation of any change in the time freeze chamber. The gnarled surface of his ancient body almost black with absorption of protective oils over the centuries reflected dully the light sources around him. Literally facing the chamber due unlike either Azaka or kamadaki to actually having one, of sorts. To any earthling born in the south-pacific Yadon or his currently inactive counterpart Kamora would seem bizarrely familiar. The lines of the ancient Jurian war masks cut into their log-like bodies gave them both the aspect of floating Tiki gods. Making the more contemporary Guardians powered down and dead to the world about them, to either side of the room's door, look downright comforting and normal by comparison. Deep nicks and long scars upon their battered surfaces lent an almost tattooed appearance to these ancient servants of the thrown. Twin sensor eyes the color of tired amber, which had looked upon the face of the first emperor now studied indicators embedded about the chrysalis dispassionately as Yadon noted a rise in internal pressure as well. Systems that were old when Washu was young considered and decided, sending a short signal a few feet across space. From her place resting upon a stump-like pedestal the darken reassesses of Kamora sensor eyes brightened till the left one, slightly larger obviously newer shone blood ruby bright. Her right sensor smaller scared and long neglected only dimly illuminated.

"Report." A surprisingly seductive feminine voice sounded from within the ancient machine.

"I'm tracking a rising pressure anomaly." Yadon related calmly. Neither voice seemed to have the tonal inflections, which marked Ayeka's guardians. "Temperature within the time freeze chrysalis appears to be rising as well."

"Compensate." Came the flat emotionless response. So prompted Yadon floated forward gracefully upon his three grav-legs bringing the chamber control into line with the grimacing mouth of his mask. A deep whirring issued within the black log heralding the appearance of a bright silver tendril stabbing tongue like into the bank of controls. Several tense seconds past while deft adjustment were made with inhuman precision.

"Unable." Yadon reported. "Both temperature and pressure continue to rise." Kamora considered methodically.

"What is the status of the princess?" She inquired though no real concern motivated the ancient guardian.

"Detecting no biological activity within the main core." Yadon affirmed. "Suspension appears to be intact." At that precise moment while he watched intently Yadon's sensor noted a single blip register upon his display just as from within the chamber before him Sasami's eyes snapped open!

It was the last thing he visually noted for a time as his artificial being experienced a kind of stutter his view of the world awash in a blast of white static. A wave which in the same instant claimed his companion. Yadon fell to the chamber floor as Kamora to felt her world go blank. Against the chamber walls Azaka and Kamadaki's sensor eyes suddenly lit, as Ayeka's guardians seemed to almost vibrate in place. The wave expanded rippling from the chamber like from the center of a pond. Expanding outward and away in all direction from the Corsair class cruiser touching all manners of craft in orbit. Descending, crossing the entire globe in seconds, Washing over the Masaki home and beyond.

For a few impossible seconds every living plant worldwide danced with St. Elmo's fire while anything Jurian in nature was ablaze in an unholy almost blinding corona!

In the green house Kiyone turned from looking in wonder at iridescent orchids to staring agog at an incandescent Tenchi!

"Mother puss bucket!" She heard herself mutter noting at that precise second Ayeka was faintly glowing as well. She only had instants to observe the phenomenon when the two of them rolled up their eyes and crashed to the floor unconscious even as Hero dropped to his knees groaning, tightly gripping the sides of his head. Elsewhere within the time freeze chamber Sasami suddenly doubled over. Losing her bid for consciousness even as all about the world the mysterious glow slowly faded.


	93. Day 6 In the Shadow: In the light

Day 6: (In the shadow, in the light.)

It was all too familiar. Floating on her back looking up at a fluctuating ceiling. Suspended in that hazy netherworld which lay between dream and reality, not completely unpleasant just disorientating.

_"What is Washu up to now?"_ Ryoko thought lazily. She'd been poked and prodded by her Mother / Creator so many times you'd think she would run out of places to probe! Still the harder she fought, the sneakier Washu became about ways to collect her precious data! Best to just lay quiet and take her lumps, it was the fastest way to get out of here and back to...

_"Tenchi?"_ Ryoko's mind suddenly did a flip-flop as recent events began to unpleasantly reassert themselves. Remembering her last few moments of consciousness with sudden acidic clarity. _"Why am I still breathing?_" She mused suddenly understanding how a hockey puck must feel, having lost count of how many battle-staves had impacted her skull. And that was just the ones she had seen.

_"Gutless sons-a-bitches!"_ Her thoughts coalesced angrily. _"Couldn't take me in the open? Had to bush-whack me, after swimsuit queen softened me up?" _Evidently they had stopped the assault just short of killing her for some reason yet to be determined. It didn't make sense! after all this time, Ryoko could have sworn Nagi had finally gave it up! They must have paid a hell of a lot of money for little miss bounty hunter to let anything come between them and her vendetta! She closed and opened her eyes several times trying to clear them.

_"Just you wait till I get out of this friggen fish bowl_!" Despite her predicament Ryoko found a few moments of pleasure constructing violent revenge scenarios upon faceless hordes. Now more in command of her faculties, she began focusing more on the environment around her pushing initial disorientation aside enough to realize she wasn't on her back looking up. Through the clear shifting liquid, it was difficult to make out any finite details beyond, what appeared to be a tank. As she studied the shifting mass of colors directly in front of her one thing became clear, someone was watching her!

_"Bit o' peep show huh?"_ She mused dryly to herself. Thinking it couldn't be much of a thrill, her lovely body must certainly be a mass of bruises! She'd barely managed to register the presence, when she saw whomever it was turn and move beyond her restricted visual range. _"And I was just starting to enjoy myself!"_ She punctuated the event sarcastically. The flippant thought managed to just cross her mind's eye when Ryoko felt a sudden change in the liquid around her, a sort of odd, thickening. She was puzzling over this when noticing above her head a surface slowly descending. All things considered, she found herself greeting her breaking the surface with something approaching enthusiasm. Breathing liquid in a lab wasn't one of her fondest hobbies. Not that technically she breathed at all. The surface continued to lower about without her actually rising from it.

Nor was the liquid draining away in any usual sense. Whatever this fluid was continued to coleus becoming more gel-like even as it shifted. Reconfiguring it's mass until only her head and torso protruded into the open air from its surface to her back, maintaining an ever-increasing grip upon her limbs. The pressure exerted was insistently firm, never brutal, becoming murderous only whenever Ryoko tried to pull free. She tried shaking her head, feeling her normally wild main lying flat against her spine was producing an un-greeable, almost itchy sensation. Only to suddenly feel something undeniably grab her by the hair from behind. Ryoko resisted for a few seconds before whatever it was simply overpowered her almost pulling her head back into the gelatinous mass behind.

"OK! OK!" She growled, forcing herself to go limp. "GOD DAMN IT OK!" Only then having a moment of recognition, the color was wrong however the semi-transparent blob reminded her of the snare used by doctor clay! So, she was further surprised when the mass actually responded, feeling the pressure rapidly lessen, so long as she held still. Having no other choice but to 'play nice', Ryoko begrudgingly began studying the room within which her prison was contained. Roughly hexagonal, about forty-ish across if she were to take a wild stab at it and composed of varying materials. None of which looked remotely metallic. In fact...

The far wall seemed to be composed mostly of living wood, complete with branches! Leaving little doubt in her mind the room was most likely of Jurian origin. That thought, chilling enough was washed aside focusing upon what floated just across from her prison. Suspended in a translucent sphere, nestled within branches extending elegantly from the wall before Ryoko, were her gems! Swirling in a slow orbit within the sphere, the two synthetic power gems she'd created, shown somehow duller than the true one. Looking upon the impossible sight, Ryoko felt her blood turn to water. Fate however gave her no time to ponder as the wall to her immediate left suddenly opened. Flicking reflexively that direction, Ryoko's eyes widened as cool humid air washed over her exposed skin from the corridor beyond. Ryoko shivered. Her being grew quiet about her trying to absorb and quantify the sensation. The closest analog she knew was eating something cold but that no where approached what was happening now! Her nipples stiffened almost painfully, for possibly the first time in her existence, Ryoko experienced actual gooseflesh. The sudden experience was profound to the point her teeth started chattering, fear and wonder mixing within her so strong for a moment she clenched both her teeth and eyes tightly shut.

"Ah." Ryoko heard a soft melodic voice say. "At last I see what all the fuss has been about!" Opening her eyes, she drank in the figure standing poised before her. About six-two the woman was tall, willowy with skin the color of an afternoon sky except were the lines of her elegant musculature colored her a deeper azure. Hair white as purest Fuji snow cascaded like silk around aquiline feature, elf-like ears, higher swept than Mihoshi's more sharply pointed than hers, flanking high cheek bones, surrounding twin pools of smoldering emerald fire. Elegantly dressed in formal Jurian robes, which parted when ring ladled hands found purchase upon ample hips as she starred critically back at Ryoko. "You, are so beautiful my dear!" The woman gasped, smiling delightedly. "The tales I've heard hardly do you justice!"

"And just who the hell are you Smurf queen?!" Ryoko snapped.

"I?" The woman's voice lilted, glancing shyly down as slender hands rose, cupping her own breasts lifting her gaze again to Ryoko's. Her smile brightening as the thumbs of her fingers slid beneath the mantle of her robes, lifting the raiment free before allowing it to fall behind. Revealing in its wake a body that would make even Tsunami gasp. Barely concealed by a clinging, sand colored, deeply plunging affair so reveling, it could scarcely wear the term 'garment'. Even given her current predicament Ryoko felt her eyes scan almost of their own accord, taking in the sculpted lines and ice cream curves of the body just unveiled.

_"YOWZA!"_ She thought begrudgingly, _"Girlfriend got it going on!"_ Giving silent thanks at that precise moment A certain young priest was not within eyeshot.

"I, am Ena Ouoni." She continued, coy yet proud. "Royal consort of Azusa!"

"THE EMPEROR!?" Ryoko gasped, coming to the conclusion right then and there, she wanted no part of whatever was about to happen. Panic lending strength, pulling hard as she could muster, she succeeded in almost freeing both arms! Before, whatever the glop holding her was, decided enough was enough. Lending a larger portion of its volume to sufficiently re-ensnare. Ryoko had the dubious pleasure of feeling it almost rip her arms from their sockets as it forcefully restrained her back into a spread-eagled position. For several seconds the white-hot haze of pain did a fair job of blanketing her senses. To the point the next thing she became aware of was someone touching her face.

"IDIOT!" She heard the woman snap. "Be more gentle!" As her ravaged nerves slowly stop buzzing her brain with pain signals, Ryoko senses cleared enough to feel the blue skinned woman lying against her, noting she seemed to be addressing thin air! "She's delicate!" Ena chided as Ryoko's eyes widened realizing the woman was stroking her hair! "Like a little pink snail fresh out of its shell." She continued, her voice taking on an almost fond quality as she whispered that last to Ryoko's astonished face.

"Lady." Ryoko stammered, disbelief mixing curiously with the remnants of her pain. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Her astonishment only deepened when the woman suddenly leaned down and kissed her on the nose!

"Your vulnerable my sweet, little devil!" Ena told her with a smile, their faces only inches apart. "And you simply mustn't be harmed!" That last delivered in a conspiratous whisper. Ryoko felt her mouth drop open. Maybe she was 'tied up' but damn it! There were limits to what she was prepared to listen to!

"Tell yah what?" Ryoko quipped, looking into the woman's eyes evenly. "Why don't you let me loose and I show you just how vulnerable I am?" Ena started, seemingly taken aback.

"Even if I wanted to." She told the imprisoned Ryoko. "Such an act would be sheer foolishness in your current condition!"

"Yeah!" Ryoko snapped. "Cause I'd beat the living snot out of ya!" then paused, the remark wasn't having quite the effect she'd imagined. Rather than laugh or become angry it seemed to draw what appeared to be genuine concern from Ena.

"If you were to use your powers in your current condition," Ena told her sympathetically. "The stress would injure or even quite possibly kill you."

"Bullshit!" Ryoko huffed, enjoying for the scant seconds that it lasted the slightly confused look which crossed that lovely face. Obviously little girl blue's command of the lingo didn't extend to include a lot of slang.

"Believe me." Ena told her pointedly after a second or two. Reaching up without warning deftly grasping both of Ryoko's nipples. The shock of the physical contact barely registered before the outrage. Color rising uncharacteristically to her face Ryoko was about to bellow a protest when Ena gently tweaked, causing her world to vanish, drowned out in a white-hot flash of searing pain! For what seemed an eternity Ryoko was aware of nothing but the agony radiating out from the points of her breast. Until gradually it lessened ebbing slowly away leaving her limp and trembling. Having never felt anything approaching that intensity of pain!

"YOU WITCH!" She finally managed to stammer. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Still only a few feet away, leaning upon the mass that held Ryoko prisoner, Ena stared poignantly.

"I fear you're no longer protected from the physical world Ryoko." Ena told her sadly. "Your battle skin is dead."

"My what?"

"The symbiont?" Ena pressed. "That which surrounds and sustains you?" She then paused in response to the blank stare she was receiving. "Surely you're not completely ignorant of your powers my dear girl? Or how they function?" The response was a decidedly angry glare. "Please at least tell me that you didn't think it all came from your gems?" Ena continued.

"Bite me!" Ryoko snapped.

"Your defiant." Ena nodded with a note of approval. "Good... You will need that strength of will to sustain you through what must now come to pass." Gently as it was delivered, something in that statement never the less chilled Ryoko to the very bone.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She inquired, attempting to keep her voice carefully even. She'd be damned if she'd let them know. Ryoko had been in and out of tougher situations. This one would be no different! Then why was something in her stomach twisting itself into knots?

"Even without its protection." Ena continued, running her hands appreciatively along Ryoko's gel coated upper arms. "You are phenomenally strong of course... Possibly as physically powerful as any humanoid of your size and mass ever could be. But alas, still mortal." Having no option but to endure the prolonged contact, Ryoko still couldn't help but notice how smooth the skin of Ena's hands felt, reminding her of Ayeka's. She sensed an odd kind of strength there as well. "Your other powers... healing, regeneration your ability to fly, teleportation and intangibility are derived from a Mass based symbiont, bio-engineered by your creator."

"How the hell would you know any of this?" Ryoko growled, unable to keep the slightest of tremors from creeping into her voice.

"Oh, you'd be surprised what I know." Again that radiant smile made an appearance. "About you, your history..." She then elaborately averted her eyes. "Your taste in men..." Anger flashing, Ryoko yanked reflexively against her containment, enlisting a giggle from her captor. "You see I'm something of an expert on devils and demons." She continued capturing Ryoko's chin staring deep into her eyes. "Especially, Magnificently beautiful ones like yourself." Trapped and feeling more alone than she could remember, Ryoko tried to marshal her courage but there was just something about this woman that frighten the willies out of her.

"Look, lady." Ryoko said quietly, turning her face slightly away from those luscious lips posed only inches away. "I don't know what your game is but my hinges don't swing that way!" The only effect she seemed to gain from her pronouncement however was a slightly brighter sparkle to those polished emeralds regarding her.

"Such a narrow view," Ena sighed, inching her lips even closer. "For one so reportedly well traveled." She seemed amused to no end, when Ryoko turned her face completely away to a void the unthinkable, before she drew back with a bell-like laugh, allowing her captive recover both her composer and angry glare.

"I wished only to present some... possibilities." Ena teased pirouetting elegantly before Ryoko. "Life should be enjoyed my sweet Ryoko!" She flourished throwing her arms wide for effect. "The universe beckons, a panorama of sights and sensations!" She paused back now turned, coyly glancing over her shoulder. "But then, you wouldn't know about that, would you my dear?" In response Ryoko averted her eyes angrily. "As all but only the grossest of sensations are quite alien to you."

"Yeah." Ryoko huffed, more than aware of her own limitations. "So what?"

"Sensation is the glue that binds experience to memory!" Ena recited emphatically. "Without sensation, memories are reduced to mere tedious happenstance!" As Ryoko watched Ena removed something from a small floor level enclosure, previously camouflaged amid the room's Jurian Organo-tech appointments. "Your battle-skin surrounded and insulated you, not only from harm but I fear from the sweet nectar of life itself." As the woman straitened the object in her hand became instantly identifiable to Ryoko as a large white feather. "And that," Ena Concluded. "Is the first matter to which we must attend." moving to stand again only a few feet from Ryoko. There were a few uncomfortable seconds while Ryoko watched Ena run the feather's long tapered edge across her lips speculatively.

"What are you going to do?" Ryoko couldn't help finally but to ask as Ena regarded her thoughtfully.

"Give you a taste," She breathed, the oddest mixture of emotion playing about her features with something akin to pity being the primary theme. "Of that you've so desperately been missing." Ena extended the feathers edge gently along underside of Ryoko's right breast. Reaction to the caress shot like lightning along her bare skin from the point of contact to encompass her entire being. A chill like an arctic blast swept up Ryoko's spine. With nothing, to compare or quantify the sensation, it would have been the same were she set aflame! Reacting accordingly, Ryoko threw back her head and wailed as a soul lost in the depth of hell.


	94. 6:02 Nagi

6.02

Some distance away in another chamber of the massive landing craft, Nagi's ears peeked, instantly aware of the faint reverberation. Hardening the lines of her mouth, she turned her attention back to the Queen. "Alright your majesty," She thickly rasped. "You've secured your merchandise; I've done my part, its time to conclude our business." Funaho, regal and commanding as always, smiled and bowed her head.

"Ah, yes," She sighed indicating a low object laden table to her right flanked by no less than four of her knights. "As we agreed," She continued. "Eighty million Juri: *ten times the current galactic bounty for Ryoko *, Plus two liters of holy *Ouke-no-ki sap,*" Enigmatic smile never wavering, the Queen's mocha colored eye rose back to Nagi's expectant gaze. "And of course, the emperor's eternal gratitude."

"I think the money is more than enough." Nagi snorted, amused to note how all the knight's in the chamber, a grand total of twelve in all, bristled at her familiar, slightly mocking tone. Ignoring their hostile glares she walked forward to the table retrieving one of two hundred bags flanking four gloss white and metallic cylinders at table center. All emblazoned with a stylized representation of a golden tree branch. Deftly opening the bag, Nagi poured some of its contents into her opposite hand. A dark smile of pleasure coloring her face as brightly golden coins showered radiantly into her open palm. She stood for a few moments savoring the weight before glancing back at the Queen. "Right, have this transferred outside to *Ken-oki for pickup*.

**(*While the official galactic channels; most notably the Galaxy police recognize the so called statute of limitation mentioned by Ayeka's guardian's in the Tenchi OVA, unofficially the bounty still stands.*) (*Name of the sentient trees of Juri.*) (*This is the name of Nagi's cabbit*.) 'Rob'**

"Ah," Funaho sighed. "As to that." Instantly causing Nagi's eyes to narrow, automatically sensing something she certainly wouldn't like. "I'm afraid we can't allow you to leave just yet." The bag hit the floor even as Nagi's hand fell to the butt of her whip.

"If this is some kind of double cross!" She snapped.

"Nothing quite so sinister I assure you." Funaho waved her hand in mild dismissal. "Yesterday evening we experienced some difficulties in the shield we have projected over this valley. Under the circumstances we feel it unwise to lower any portion of it until maters here are concluded!" Hearing the Queen's pronouncement Nagi glanced angrily around, noting how none of the knights were holding their staves in a particularly relaxed grip.

"This wasn't part of our deal!"

"You have been more than adequately compensated for your time, bounty hunter!" Funaho amended coldly. "I'm sorry if your conscious demands, a more rapid departure! Never the less, you are going to be our guest for a few days. I suggest you make the most of it."

"I knew this was a mistake!" Nagi snarled, tossing the hand full of money back in the bag, retrieving the other from the floor with a sweep of her hand. "Every time I deal with Jurians, I wind up with a bleeding ass!"

"We aim to please." Azaka smirked from his place at the queen's side.

"Azaka..." Funaho warned quietly, able to keep most of the amusement from her voice. Turning her full attention back to the seething bounty hunter, The Queen was quick to put an end to their exchange.

"We have prepared suitable quarters for you," Funaho told her in a milder tone "First class accommodations of course!"

"How wonderful," Nagi snapped acidly, turning on heel and stalking the indicated direction, pausing just as she reached the doorway. "Just have one of your 'lackeys'." She deliberately emphasized. "Put the money in my room!" She then turned and stormed out of the chamber, leaving a bemused Funaho in her wake.

"Have they tracked down the nature of the fluctuation in Tsunami's shield matrix as of yet?" The Queen asked, once quite certain Nagi was well out of earshot.

"Nothing conclusive my lady," One of Asaka's aids returned sadly, the younger knight looking pensively uncomfortable. "Whatever caused the effect was fortunately, extremely brief!" Funaho smiled and nodded her acknowledgment; it was a tightly controlled exercise in composer. 'The Effect' as he so languidly put it, had encompassed the entirety of the planet! Even temporarily incapacitating every one of their tree ships! For a period of two minutes twenty-six seconds, every piece of Jurian Organo-tech between Okayama prefecture and the outer orbit of the planet Mars, had simply shut down, Apparently also rendering anyone of direct royal descent instantly unconscious as well. Though affecting all pure Jurians to a lesser degree, the event while mercifully brief seemed most strong in those possessing master keys! Being a human of earthly decent Funaho had the dubious pleasure of helplessly watching all of her retainers hit the floor, Leaving her the only one capable of independent action for almost an hour. How the Bounty hunter had escaped, noticing was anyone's guess. Perhaps she had been sleeping. Whatever the reason, the queen felt no great urge to add to Nagi's knowledge of the situation.

"Any change in Sasami's condition?" Funaho asked, now with a more obvious edge to her voice at broaching this particular subject.

"There has been no change in the second princesses vital signs from your majesties visit this morning." The aid continued. "No disruption in the Time freeze chamber, Kamora and Yudon assured, her life signs are strong and she is in no danger!" Funaho repeated her nod though perhaps a tad more mechanical the second time. While she trusted Azusa's faith in the pair of ancient guardians hers would rather rely on those compose of flesh and blood in the here and now.

"Never the less, post additional guards," She spoke softly, almost musing aloud. "I'm less trustful of our technology at the moment."

"What do you expect when we commit blasphemy?" One of the knights to Asaka's left muttered softly.

"Still that tongue Yudai!" Kamidake snapped hostility. The two's gaze meeting like swords for the briefest of seconds, before the steel in Kamidake's eyes won and the younger Knight relented sullenly without rejoinder. A brief glance between Funaho and Asaka assured the deeper import of the exchange was not lost on either Queen or elder knight. None were exactly comfortable with these proceedings, even those who shared in understanding their necessity. Yet it seemed members of the Tanzuru, despite having sworn blood loyalty to the thrown, were even starting to balk under the pressure. However, the die ultimately had been cast, far too late to turn back now.

"Is the shield currently stable?" Funaho pressed the aid, attempting to change the subject to something productive and perhaps a tad less inflammatory. In response, the young knight who served as liaison between the Queen and her technicians squirmed, visibly uncomfortable.

"There had been no interruption in shield projection since its erection my lady." He paused, seeming to go mentally over his entire itinerary looking for some tidbit however small to assay the Queens apparent fears. "Emission remained at tenth magnitude even during last evening's disruptive events!" The aid trailed off, waiting while Funaho remain silent, contemplating the air before her. "Both The Master agrarian and elder shipwright have assured me the first tree is healthy and in no apparent danger!" The aid added helpfully, when it became clear the Queen wasn't going to speak. He felt his spine retract when her eyes hardened his direction.

"Healthy?" Funaho almost snorted incredulously. "An interesting choice of terms!" And was instantly sorry as she watched the man visibly cringe. She, like everyone else was ridding a razor edge, but as Queen she simply did not have the luxury of letting it show. "It would seem our, 'experts' are at a loss to promptly explain these matters!" The Queen's eyes then shifted to land upon Kamidake. "Politely inform the lady Washu, I wish the pleasure of her company."


	95. 6:03 Waving a white flag

6.03

"One should always remember, my princess." Shalla nodded pleasantly, her wizened features almost seeming to bob upon her neck. "Virtue is mostly for the masses! Nothing is inherently sinful in the bed chamber after all!" In the sun room at the houses West End Ayeka, now dressed only in a light robe, surveyed her options without much enthusiasm. Gone where the carrot shaped throw pillows and cushions, replaced by row after row of garment racks holding the finest livery. Except for the far corner where an area had been hastily converted to a seamstress station. Amid the staggered isles, no less than five young girls acted as assistants to the old woman.

There was no precise term for Shalla's function within the royal household, technically, she wasn't even related to the family. Having entered service to the Jurian court as nurse and nanny to Ayeka's father Azusa, and was reputed to have once been breath taking in the depth of her beauty. However, that as they say was then, yet no one seemed to have a clue as to when that was precisely.

The only possible hint Ayeka had ever been able to unearth came in the form of a huge portrait. Hanging in the great hall in the castle at Jurihelm. The massive painting was of her grandfather and grandmother the old emperor Aquella and her namesake, the royal lady Ayeka. However, it was the mysterious dark haired beauty, seated opposite the queen at grandfather's other elbow that was the disturbing point. Many of the older knights and retainer insisted it was none other than Shalla! Which would make the woman, currently inspecting the hem of Ayeka's bridle cloak at room center over twenty thousand years old! Yea gods! Did even Jurians live that long? She reminded Ayeka of an old apple. Shriveled but with a certain sweetness still about her. The princess was startled out of her musing when the old woman approached, reached for and undid the ties of the princess's robe.

"Time for these old eyes," The old woman winked knowingly. "To get a good look at you my precious little bird!" Ayeka had a few moments of understandable anxiety, having spent the last few years of her life away from the familiar personal contact of handmaidens and retainers. Actually having to close eyes, as Shalla lifted her robe and allowed it to fall. In the brief pause which followed Ayeka scarcely wanted to breathe, though born to this sort of treatment the situation was so strange to her now, she felt frozen to the spot. It wasn't until she reopened her eyes that she saw the old woman's shinning with actually tears.

"Oh, you have blossomed so beautifully my darling Ayeka!" Shalla sighed with pride. "I can see that young stallion is going to have his hands full!"

"Shalla!" Ayeka gasped, astonished in spite of her self. But then the old woman had always spoken her mind.

"I had worried, life in the sticks might have somehow marred you." The old woman continued, taking her hand and turning Ayeka slowly about. "But I can see a little hard work has only served to enhance your royal assets!" Ayeka spared a second startled glance her way, hearing the added giggles from the other retainers in the room was more than enough to make her face blaze a burning red.

"Lady Shalshlay please!" Ayeka begged unable to believe the frankness of the old woman. Not that she found her company completely unpleasant. Quite the contrary, It was just the current circumstance which made what should have been a joyous occasion feel like a death march.

"Not a blemish on you eh? My little snow hill?" Shalla continued. "Still, a few little touches here and there will insure your young prince will be begging your favor for years to come!" Ayeka smiled, remembering her and Tenchi's plan. It was unlikely they would be hanging around long enough for any nuptials, but a girl could have her fantasies.

"I don't need your tricks!" Ayeka told her. "When two people love each other as I and my Tenchi do." She paused, smiling wistfully. "There is no need for subterfuge."

"Is that so?" Shalla grinned slyly, glancing slightly up at the princess due to a stooped posture "Then what's this I hear about your younger sister?" Ayeka gasped, feeling a cold wind blow up her spine.

"MIND YOUR TONGUE!" Committed to their plan or not Shalla had managed to hit one of Ayeka's long standing sore points! Her reaction, drawing a soft chuckle in response. Seething and nude Ayeka presented an image of absolute charm to the old woman.

"Forgive me!" Shalla smiled. "I'm certain that the princes love for his princess is unwavering as you say," She then leaned closer. "But Ayeka, Men are all fools! So easily distracted!" The old woman's smile now took on an almost sinister aspect. "It is the wise maiden who stacks the deck in her favor!"

Ayeka continued to stare. Everything Shalla was saying did make a kind of sense. Perhaps she had just been going about it the wrong way! Ryoko, and in a weird way Sasami both had more experience with this sort of thing than she did. Her eyes narrowed speculatively as if only now considering the old woman.

_"Well."_ She reasoned. _"Maybe all the wisdom I need is standing right in front of me!" _Perhaps the game with Ryoko wasn't over just yet! Certainly she was willing to share but who could be more magnanimous in the war of love than the victor? Tenchi would be officially married to her after all! She would be the loving wife, understanding of his desires! What a coo! And when they had at last tracked her down... _"IN YOUR FACE RYOKO!"_

"My princess?" Shalla asked concerned. Seeming relieved when Ayeka's eyes refocused upon her. "You seemed lost for a time?" The old woman nearly felt her ancient heart stop when Ayeka suddenly took her hand and regarded her fiercely.

"Tell me everything you know!" She breathed. Her sudden change in demeanor a little more than frightening.

"Eh?" Shalla stammered.

"Every dark, nasty, juicy, little dirty trick!" Ayeka rasped darkly almost malevolent. "Tell me now!"

"Certainly..." Shalla sort of muttered. "But perhaps..."

"What is it now?" Ayeka snapped.

"How long are you going to make her stand there?"

Truth be told, Ayeka had been aware of the up and down motion of the white bath towel poking through the courtesy screen for at least five minutes. She just had not felt like acknowledging whom she knew was waving it.

"What is it Mother?" She sighed sharply. Drawing looks of outright astonishment from all present including Shalla who was amazed enough to open her eyes fully from a seemingly eternal squint, to stair glassily at the princess, just as from behind the hastily erected screen Masaki carefully stuck her head into the room.

"Truce?" She asked tentatively.

"Not interested." Ayeka snapped coldly not even looking her direction.

"Ayeka!" Shalla gasped, echoing a general noise escaping all the retainers.

"Can't we even negotiate?" Masaki smiled hopefully.

"Mother..." Ayeka warned.

"I was hoping you'd let me speak with my daughter?" Masaki ventured. "I'd heard she was in here somewhere?"

"Which one I wonder?" Ayeka continued uncharitably, still refusing to turn. "Rumor has it one of them is missing!"

"Ayeka!" Shalla repeated her voice hushed and outraged. "Child! Don't speak to your mother in that fashion!" Instantly bristling, the first princess whirled, her gaze like a tiger's.

"You will be silent!" She hissed directly to the old woman's face. "Or I will have you removed!" In the face of such sudden ire, even Shalla felt her resolve melt. So much so she physically backed away a step.

"That was one of the subjects I was hoping we could talk about?" Masaki continued, ignoring the exchange. "That is of course if you will let me?"

"You presume much!" Ayeka finally turned, eying her mother coldly. "The very sight of you is hateful to me!" Masaki's eyes widened slightly, she had thought herself prepared for this particular onslaught.

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness Ayeka!" She attempted, after a moment chewing her lip. "I, I just wanted to see you!" She now had the further displeasure of hearing the slightest of gasps escape her daughter.

"Why mother?" Ayeka hist sarcastically. "So you and Funaho can gloat?"

"No..." Her mother almost stammered, seeming to actually tremble. "Because my little girls getting married." The hushed statement brought Ayeka up short, starring blankly at her mother. Masaki chose to take that as a favorable sign.

"Com'on Ayeka." She urged. "I know its not how you wanted, or the way you planed." Ayeka continued to stare as her mother inched slightly forward. "Yes, Its upside down and ass backwards!" She continued rolling her eyes helplessly. "The most god awful thing imaginable! But!" She paused for effect.

"Isn't it with who you always wanted it to be?" The odd brand of logic seemed to touch a cord somewhere. Some of the hardness to Ayeka's eyes seemed noticeable to soften. "Comon..." Masaki coaxed gently. "Ayeka, its Tenchi! Surely that has to count for something?"

"How can you even expect me to look at you after what you Funaho and Father have done?" Ayeka sniffed bitterly.

"Ayeka!" Masaki cried. "I love you!"

"You have an odd way of showing it."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Isn't it?"

"You don't understand!"

"What?" Ayeka challenged. "That you've all gone insane? Assaulted our home? Threatened billions of lives all for a political agenda?"

"I thought Funaho had explained..."

"Oh yes!" Ayeka interrupted. "I listened to the mad woman rave!" At that precise second, hearing such verbal assault by the princess directly upon the Queen, one of the handmaidens rolled up her eyes and actually fainted, falling loudly to the floor. For a few seconds afterwards, no one moved, the event having disrupted some of the flow. Ayeka glanced curiously Shalla's direction. When the old woman continued to stand in astonishment, Ayeka felt her all ready heated blood begin to boil.

"Why are you just standing there?" She snapped as if addressing the thickest of dullards. "SEE TO THAT GIRL!" Observing it all, even amid the current storm between them, Masaki felt motherly pride swell within her heart.

_"You used to be so cold, vain and aloof!"_ Watching her daughter standing in her naked glory, yet still in full command, her power undeniable. _"Look at you now."_ She sighed privately_. "Showing such concern for a mere servant."_ She felt her eyes growing moist. _"Little Ayeka, you will make a fine queen!"_

"Our royal blood carries with it certain responsibilities!" She continued aloud. "We can't always choose the easiest path! You most certainly know this!"

"Don't you dare lecture me about duty!" Ayeka growled warningly, retrieving her robe from the room's floor. "Having utterly failed at yours!" Masaki blinked, non-comprehension lodging on her face. Ayeka didn't wait for her to voice any confusion.

"WHERE IS SASAMI?" She almost shouted. "I know full well you had a hand in her disappearance!" Ayeka then paused allowing her gaze to harden even further. "Mother?" She added, coldly sarcastic. Masaki looked startled for a moment a kind of dread flashing across her face.

"W-we placed her into hyper-sleep." She stammered taking a full second's hesitation. "Even as we immobilized Tsunami. We... just couldn't take the risk of, either one of them interfering."

"How wonderful." Ayeka sneered after a moment, pulling on the robe. "You seemed to have thought of everything!"

"We intend to wake her once maters here are settled." She continued clearly miserable. "Surely you don't think... I could ever harm her!"

"There are many forms of harm... Mother."

"I love the two of you! More than I love life itself!" Masaki whispered fiercely. "But I have a duty which must take precedence! To my people and to the empire!"

"Well..." Ayeka said icily sarcastic. "That just makes it all better doesn't it?"

"I'm sorry."

"On that we agree." Ayeka sighed sadly. "What do you think marrying us will gain you? Surely you don't think this will all just go away? Or be forgiven?" In response Masaki offered a helpless shrug.

"We hoped it would help the two of you gain some needed perspective."

"Of what?" Ayeka gasped. "How corrupt our system's of government is?"

"Whatever you might think of us." Masaki said evenly. "Remember you also have a duty to the people of our empire!" Ayeka continued to stare harshly. "You know very well what will happen were the commonwealth to gain control! The empire would be divided among their petty concerns, internal pressure alone would most certainly tear the political infrastructure apart!" Masaki paused, hoping her words were having the desired effect.

"All of which can be prevented!" She continued adamantly. "By showing a strong unity based around a new more powerful emperor!" Finally crossing and tying her robe, Ayeka surveyed her mother dubiously.

"And you actually seem to think a marriage will accomplish this?"

"By giving our people something to rally around." Masaki nodded. "Yes! If for no other reason, it Shows the system works for them!"

"You are deluding yourself!" Ayeka sighed.

"History begs to differ I'm afraid." Masaki shrugged. "Even on this backward planet." She then seemed to pause, eyes narrowing slightly.

"But are you quite sure that's the problem?" Now it was Ayeka's turn to eye her mother curiously.

"Now what are you going on about?"

"You've always known a suitable husband would be chosen for you," Misaki shrugged. "Could it be something as simple as your ego is bruised?" Ayeka blinked, For a few seconds, all she could do was silently work her mouth.

"Don't be absurd!" She finally managed to rasp.

"Then why all the kicking and screaming? Is it just that your being forced to marry?" Masaki challenged. "Aquella's ghost child! Can you think of a more suitable husband?"

"That's not the point!" Ayeka gasped, completely astonished.

"And?" Her mother pressed. "You do love him?"

"Stop trying to twist this to your advantage!"

"That, little girl is not an answer." Masaki coolly observed. "Or are you merely toying with Tenchi?"

"Why should I even dignify that with an answer?"

"You are the direct descendant of an unbroken line of noble blood stretching back almost one quarter of an eon child! And only a marriage vow away from becoming its crown princess!" Masaki paused knowing from experience her words were not lost upon Ayeka.

"You simply don't have the luxury of choice!"

"I..." Ayeka attempted, privately furious with herself. Yet if anyone in the known cosmos would know of the pride she felt in her lineage it would most certainly be, Masaki.

"Yet somehow," Her mother paused, gazing bright eyed at Ayeka over clasped hands. "Fate allowed you to find... him. You're quintessential one!" Unbidden emotions summoned by her mothers words washing over her, Ayeka felt the first faint hint of cracks in her resolve. In spite of all she knew Funaho and... Yes! Masaki had done, this was still her mother!

Those were the hands that had so many times gently brushed aside her hair. Hers were the lips that had always spoke words soothing away countless barely remembered childhood woes and kissed away all pain. Considering all of it, Ayeka felt a tide of absolute misery rise about her spirit and her face reflected it. She wanted to so desperately to hate her mother! Yet somehow just couldn't.

"In a very bizarre fashion." Masaki continued softly, aware of Ayeka's turmoil, feeling it mix with her own. "We owe it all to Ryoko! If she hadn't attacked, Tenchi Masaki wouldn't even exist!" Masaki gave her daughter the most poignant bittersweet smile. "Yet I know you love Tenchi more than you ever loved Yosho!"

"I was happy to wed my brother!" Ayeka gasped, surprised even now how much it hurt! "He..."

"You respected and revered him!" Masaki told her sadly. "It's just not the same thing! Ayeka you were a child!" Her eyes dipped lower gazing with a mother's pride at the graceful widening of hips evident even under the white robe's token concealment. "That is just no longer the case!"

"Mother..." Ayeka almost wept.

"I just want to throw my arms around you and take all the pain away!" Masaki suddenly cried. "But I know that I can't!" With tears now in her eyes in that second reminding Ayeka so much of Sasami it made her heart retch, her mothers gaze bore into hers. "Believe me! If there were another course of action open to us, I was too blind to see it!" Her eyes fell. "We simply ran out of time!"

"I don't know what you want me to say." Ayeka sighed.

"And now, You hate me!" She paused, some how perversely finding a smile. "And rightfully so." Ayeka drew herself up, wondering if she were about to make a mistake.

"No." She said slowly. "I don't hate you mother." She paused, her eyes flashing even as her voice adopted a warning tone. "God knows I should!" She then added a helpless shrug. "But somehow, I just don't."

"Well," Masaki sniffed. "At least I have that."

Ayeka favored her mother with a faint smile, privately wondering how she would react when, sometime after the wedding she, Funaho and consequently everyone involved in this little fiasco would react. For the first time since coming up with the idea Ayeka found within herself a pang of regret! Still she would not be swayed. The whole empire be damned! She wasn't about to let her best friend wander the stars, forever alone... Her smile grew warmer, her mother would just have to understand. Totally missing the meaning of her daughter's expression Masaki returned the smile with one of her own.

"Well," Ayeka said, at last adopting what she hoped would be perceived as a cheerful tone. "I believe we have a wedding to plan!"

"That's the spirit my princess!" Shalla smiled, breaking her long silence, having attended to the needs of the servant who had fainted.

"Splendid!" Masaki positively glowed. "There are a thousand details!" She floated past to room center, beaming at the ornate bridle cloak. "Ah!" She gasped pointing. "What are these garnets doing here?" Ayeka sighed. She still wasn't certain she could ever completely forgive her mother for what had happened. But at least she would be happy for a while. As one of the handmaidens rushed to attend the discrepancy with the cloak Masaki was already moving to one of the garment racks. Removing a white wispy affaire Ayeka instantly recognized as what she would wear when at last she stood beside Tenchi.

"Oh! I was hoping you would be married in my shrift! But this one is lovely!" Her mother breathed. Running her only slightly less than visible hand inside the garment, causing Ayeka to blush. She knew that only the elaborate cloak would really hide her modesty before she took her vows. It was the thought of Tenchi, against whose eyes the shrift would only provide 'token' concealment which made her pulse quicken however. "Mine would have never hidden those hips!" Misaki added approvingly.

"Mother!" Ayeka gasped.

"Please!" Masaki sighed, brushing back her own garment, placing hands to emphasize a still devastating figure. "While I think I do ok..." She shrugged, knowing full well she still 'had it'. "I've always been a little narrow in the beam!"

"Your mother is quite right child!" Shalla chimed in, splitting her attention between alterations to the bridle cloak and the princess. "You are amply blessed in the lower quarters!"

"Just wish I wasn't so light on top!" Ayeka huffed, images of laughing busty demons and giggling buxom blond police officers dancing, in her head. Ok! She wasn't flat chested by a long shot but the jiggly circus around the household alone was more than just a little annoying!

"If that is an issue my princess." Shalla confided. "There are always ways to increase such deficiencies!"

"I would never result to such self butchery!" Ayeka gasped. She'd seen more than her share of breast implant surgeries on TV. At least enough to know she wanted no part of that!"

"Child!" Shalla gasped. "I would never author such a notion to my sweet princess!" Her tone and attitude were more than enough to make Ayeka pause.

"What then do you mean?" She asked curiously. In response the old woman approached and extended a gnarled hand. Bidding she look down where cradled in the center lay a small blackish purple root.

"A Plutus of this, applied to the breast will enhance them wondrously!" Ayeka starred at the shriveled root dubiously. It looked harmless enough and after all, what did she have to loose? She extended her hand, entertaining a little fantasy about how Tenchi, Not to mention Ryoko, would react when she displayed... These thoughts were interrupted just as her fingers almost touched the root.

Behind Shalla's back Masaki was violently shaking her head, Ayeka watched her mother cupped her own breast and pantomimed them swelling in balloon-like fashion, fixing a look of stark terror upon her face. She ended her little sketch by pretending to rub the imagined over-inflated mammaries while screaming in silent agony. Ayeka's eyes widened taking in how all five of the handmaidens where nodding in knowing agreement. It was enough to make her snatch the hand back as if burnt! The princesses reaction more than sufficient for the old woman to glance behind in turn, noting Masaki smiling; beneficently caressing her shoulder blades while all the handmaidens seem pursuing some task with sudden diligence.

"Hmmm." The old woman grumbled, withdrawing, returning the root to its place within her robe.

"Do you suppose this shrift is the right color?" Masaki suddenly asked. "Perhaps 'Bone' or 'Mist Cream' would be more appropriate?" Upon hearing Ayeka felt her temper flair anew!

"ARE YOU SUGGESTING I SHOULDN'T BE MARRIED IN WHITE?"

Over at the garment rack Masaki's smile broadened transforming into an almost grotesque grin.

"Not at all!" She returned nervously. "I simply thought you might wish to begin your rein as crown princess honestly!" Ayeka was certain her chin would impact with the floor.

"I'M STILL A VIRGIN MOTHER!!" She snapped.

"Ah so!" Masaki sighed delightedly.

"Huh." Shalla gruffed. "That's bodes ill for the young prince!"

"Since WHEN?" Ayeka snarled. "Is VIRTUE a detriment?" their remarks recalling to her an earlier conversation with a certain space pirate,

"Saving yourself." Masaki sighed again. "Tenchi is so fortunate!"

"Hmm." Shalla grunted. "It's been my experience, a man may pursue a princess when what he wishes to catch is a whore!"

"LADY SHALSHLAY!" Masaki gasped. Ayeka sighed tiredly wondering if she would even survive the next few days.


	96. 6:04 Visions and plans

6.04

"Daaaaaadeeee." Tenchi seemed to hear from a great distance. "You gonna wake up?" The darkness shrouding his senses seemed to be lifting gradually, though the room about him remained fuzzy. "Key?" The child's voice came again. "Why don't he open he eyes?" Tenchi tried to concentrate, not an easy feat, feeling like he was swimming in Jell-O.

"Give him a moment sugar bear," He seemed to hear distinctly. "You're daddy's been through a lot." That was putting it mildly! Even as the realm, which lay beyond the veil of consciousness, begrudgingly relinquished its hold upon him, images continued to assail his senses. Flickering recollections, a collage of sights and impressions beginning with the four of them standing in the green house. In a twinkling, Tenchi found himself on a guided tour of every place he could remember ever having been! Then expanding out even further at one point finding him self standing upon what he instantly recognized from pictures as the torch deck atop the statue of liberty in New York harbor! Scenes continued to fly about his perceptions! Like most young men, Tenchi always wanted to someday see the world. Now in the blink of a eye he had gotten his wish! None of these perceptions seemed remotely false. Nor were they mere visual images, each location having smells, textures and nuances binding all to his memory with the subtlety of a branding iron! He had never been to Australia yet recalled clearly watching embers float upwards from a bond fire in the outback.

Only read about Africa in books yet found him self for a few seconds looking into the eyes of Nubian mines men deep beneath the diamond rich earth. More disturbing still was those images, which seemed towards the last of his recollections. For a few scant instances, Tenchi recalled being on the bridge of every Jurian Tree-ship in orbit about the earth! Watching their crews fall into blind panic as one by one each system went silent.

Further and further outward his senses had seemed to spiral from there, Ending at last, standing upon a rock-strewn vista of red sand, looking up at a mammoth shield mountain that made eternal Fuji appeared an anthill by comparison, dominating the horizon line beneath a tired rusty sky! After which, it all had mercifully faded but not before he was left with one final terrifying perception of Sasami somewhere screaming his name!

"He cry'n Key!" The voice he at last recognized as Mayuka called. "DADDY WAKE UP!" Tenchi's eyes snapped open as he sat bolt upright, one cry upon his lips,

"SASAMI!" Frightening the dickens out of everyone in the room in the process.

"Easy cowboy!" Kiyone soothed, taking his shoulders in her hands applying just enough grip to keep him from thrashing. "Your safe!"

"Key!" Tenchi cried, only now starting to understand that he was indeed among friends.

"Right here Masaki." Kiyone told him sliding her hands down onto his arms, looking deep into his eyes. Tenchi continued to stare at her slightly bleary eyed his chest heaving. "Just take it slowly!" Kiyone gave him her best smile. "You've been through some rough stuff!" Now at last taking in details of the room, Tenchi seemed to find some equilibrium. He was just about to inquire about what had happen to Key when he noticed Mayuka, siting on his legs, tear filled eyes wide as saucers.

"Oh Mayuka!" Tenchi cried, extending arms to his daughter. No further urging was needed to throw her chubby arms about his neck. Answering the embrace stroking her hair, Tenchi looked about, trying desperately to take some stock. This was obviously his room on the second floor. From the light coming through the moon shaped window he gauged the time of day to be roughly mid to late afternoon... _"Again?"_ He wondered. "How long have I been out?" Tenchi asked Kiyone.

"Little over eighteen hours plowboy." Key told him bluntly. "We were starting to get worried." His response was to slowly nod, not really knowing what else to say on the mater.

"You were out like a light!" Mihoshi added from her place standing slightly behind Kiyone, drawing his attention to the fact that she was there. Upon noting that, Tenchi's eyes made another slow circuit of the room.

"Where's Ayeka?" He finally asked.

"I guess she wasn't hit hard as you." Kiyone told him sternly. "Seemed to be on her feet a lot faster than most of the other Jurians." Tenchi blinked several times, reflexively squeezing Mayuka, trying to fit it all in with what he could remember having seen.

"What are you talking about key?" He asked, watching her chew her lip.

"Whatever it was that turned you and the plants in the greenhouse a into light bulb, seemed to knock out every piece of Jurian personal and hardware in the vicinity!" Kiyone then shrugged a little disappointingly. "At least temporarily."

"What?" Tenchi echoed.

"With the exception of that goddamn shield!" She added sourly. "Ayeka and I both, got the frizzed hair to prove it!" Tenchi blinked again, it all seemed to be coming a bit fast.

"What about Washu's lab?" He asked after a moment.

"Blocked from this side apparently." Mihoshi stepped in. "I opened the door and all I could access was the storage space under the stairs!" She paused thoughtfully. "Nobody's seems to have seen little miss crab-head either!"

"And Grandpa?" Tenchi almost wondered aloud. Considering what he had seen on the way to Ryoko's cave the day before, it seemed a valid question. Especially since it appeared Washu was missing as well.

"I, I didn't think to check the shrine!" Kiyone admitted after a moment, blushing slightly. "I got absorb for a few hours just trying to get to Yugami! No dice! The access point to the *D-hanger Washu created in the lake is gone also!"

***(It seemed logical that Washu would create a dimensional fold in which Kiyone could park Yugami, her class a interceptor. (This is the red ship from the Tenchi universe for those who don't know what I'm talking about.) This allows easy access for both galaxy police officers. The sub dimensional space is large enough for both ships but Mihoshi doesn't trust Washu to keep her mitts off Yucanojo, because he is an advance prototype. Additionally Kiyone probably prefers to ferry Mihoshi up to her ship rather than risk the kind of landings Mihoshi seems famous for!) (See day one.)**

"After that I tried hoof'n it down to Butto!" Key continued. "Tenchi! They put everybody to sleep! There's this weird blue mist hanging over the whole friggen town! Tried to check it out before the crap almost got its hooks into me! So I had to book!" She shrugged. "By the time I got back here, a lot of the knights were starting to stir, that's when I ran into Ayeka, though she was still a little groggy and we tried to get through the shield!"

"I had to stay here with Mayuka!" Mihoshi added, seeming with an air of guilt. "Whatever it was that KO'ed you, seemed to have hit her almost as hard!" Mihoshi leaned forward her blue eyes taking on a piercing aspect. "She was breathing funny for a while there I was scared to leave!" Tenchi glanced down at his daughters shinning ruby eyes.

"I ok daddy!" She smiled, having obviously followed the gist of the conversation. It was enough to make him squeeze her tightly, despite her reassurance.

"By the time me and the princess got back." Kiyone supplied. "Everybody was stirring so we figured we better gather back here."

"They came for Ayeka about two hours ago," Mihoshi sighed a little tiredly. "Something about fitting her for her bridle cloak."

"What about Hero?" Tenchi asked key directly. The question might have seemed odd but then he was one of the last people in their little group with Tenchi before...

"He was with the princess when I got back from town, told us he was going to turn the place upside down till he found something out."

"Still think he's a spy Key?" Tenchi asked, perhaps a little sarcastically.

"Well.." Kiyone grumbled, glancing from side to side. "They did leave the poor little bastard napping where he fell in the green house!"

"Right after you did so as well, apparently..."

"Hey goddamn it!" Kiyone snapped. "I had a lot on my mind! Like you and Ayeka?"

"Key gotta Potty Mouth!" Mayuka observed knowingly, obviously reassured, now surrounded by her family.

"Well, sue me if I chose to help my friends!" Kiyone continued more quietly, crossing her arms taking a moment to sulk. "Besides." She huffed. "He told us he's a bureaucrat! That makes him worse than a spy!"

"Uh Key?" Mihoshi ventured. "Were police officer? Doesn't that make us...?"

"IT'S NOT THE SAME THING!"

"Yikesawombas!" Mayuka started.

"Let's not let ourselves get side tracked here." Tenchi stated. Quick to take matters in hand, setting Mayuka to his side.

"Just whose side are you on?" Kiyone muttered to Mihoshi.

"What we need is a plan of action." Tenchi continued, seeming to ignore the exchange.

"Huh?" Kiyone started. "Since when? You practically bit my face off when I suggested counter measures awhile ago!"

"That was before..." He said slowly, glancing at Mayuka wondering if he should bring this up in front of her. "Before I heard Sasami." He swallowed, suddenly all three of the females present were staring at him oddly.

"Heard her?" Mihoshi asked. "When?"

"Just before..." He trailed off automatically glancing at Kiyone. "I woke up here with you..." He concluded dryly, seeing 'that look', blossoming on her face.

"Masaki..." She sighed.

"Makibi," He began angrily. "I don't give a rats..." He glanced again at his daughter who raised eyebrows at him wagging a finger.

"Uh, uh!"

"Er... Biscuits." He finished. "Whether you believe in visions!" Tenchi paused. "I know what I heard and what I felt!" He then took a moment looking between their faces. "If I have to marry Ayeka, so be it! But Sasami called to me." He stated emphatically. "If she's in trouble I got to find a way to help her!"

"We gonna fight?" Mayuka asked, coming to her feet beside him on the bed bringing one chubby hand back into what was undeniably a 'draw' position.

"No WE aren't!" He rasped exasperatedly.

"Oh poo!" Mayuka sniffed, flumping back onto the bed.

"So?" Key asked after a second or two. "Do you have a plan of action?"

Tenchi paused, noting yet again for the second time in several minutes they were all starring at him expectantly.

"I'm working on it." He huffed despondently.


	97. 6:05 Mind over maters

6.05

How long had she been here? Minutes? Hours? She wasn't really sure; it seemed her guided tour of hell had lasted forever. After the feathers initial contact, Ena had mercifully withdrawn its touch. That first caress however, now seemed in retrospect a harbinger of doom to Ryoko. Suddenly awash in the most pungent collection of odors, sickly sweet competed with bitterest sour. The floral cascade of the chambers Jurian appointments were so over powering, if Ryoko had any thing in her stomach it would have made a prompt reappearance! Her eyes immediately started to water the trails of her own tears burning like acid across her flesh only adding to her agony. Worst of all, in this state Ena, only at times inch away, smelled like an unwashed brothel to Ryoko. Her skin almost literally crawled! The gentlest of air currents moving across her felt like the march of army ants. The lights in the chamber seemed so bright, everything had a rainbow corona.

"Why are you doing this?" Ryoko continued, realizing her own voice seemed load as thunder to her ears! Ena said nothing further, for a time observing Ryoko as she writhed within the grip of her liquid prison. Then suddenly she reached out without any warning to touch Ryoko's right arm. There came an accompanying stab of white-hot pain like someone had shoved a knife through her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ryoko howled. "GOD DAMN YOU!" Before, just like that she felt the sensations mercifully begin to subside.

"Better?" Ena asked responding to the look of relief becoming evident as Ryoko's features relaxed. That is a few seconds before they hardened in to a burning glare of naked hatred centering directly upon Ena. "I'll take that as a yes." She sighed showing Ryoko the underside of a bracelet on her right arm, which contained what appeared to be a hypodermic needle. "A mild nerve inhibitor." She explained, retracting the needle before Ryoko's gaze. "I have no desire to see you suffer."

"Y..." Ryoko opened her mouth to shoot a retort to find the only noise she could produce was a dry wheeze!

"Oh?" Ena smiled. "Did I forget to mention? The drug also temporarily paralyzes your vocal cords?"

_"YOU BITCH!"_ Ryoko thought and immediately got yet another surprise when Ena's snow white eyebrows shot skyward.

"It takes one to know one." She said mildly. Now Ryoko's thought really started to race.

_"No way! She can hear my thoughts?"_ Of course Ryoko had experienced telepathy, both with Ryo-oki and artificially from some of Washu's devices over the years. Yet imagine her continued surprise when Ena projected a reply.

"Only strong images and thoughts directed specifically to or towards me." Came the response.

_"So you can read minds!"_ Ryoko huffed mentally. _"BIG HAIRY DEAL!"_

"Tisk tisk!" Ena smiled. "That's what all non-telepaths say my dear! And in my opinion, they're all just jealous fools!" She then brushed aside a stray flaxen lock. "I'm also a powerful empath, one of the strongest known in the empire, if you want to know."

_"I don't really give a damn!"_ Ryoko interjected.

"But my true gift of course." Ena continued undeterred "Is clairvoyance!"

_"As in seeing the future?" _Ryoko wondered, curious in spite of herself, wrestling with the term.

"Quite so." Ena nodded, seemingly pleased. Ryoko started, she hadn't really meant to project that last time. She had never had to guard her thoughts from Ryo-chan! This was proving to be tricky!

_"So...Tell me this."_ Ryoko smirked. _"Can you 'prophesy' what I'm gonna do when I get my hands around your scrawny blue neck?"_

"That's only because," Ena smiled poignantly. "Right now Ryoko, you see me only as an enemy."

_"Oh! Gee, now lets see?"_ Ryoko mockingly thought. _"You had me beaten, Nearly to a pulp? Stuck me naked into this blob of shit? Just so you can play touchy feely and mind games!" _Much to Ryoko's complete astonishment, Ena started for a moment before throwing back her head and laughing joyously!

_"Touch'e!" _Ena grinned while projecting. _"That is most certainly not the behavior of a friend!" _ She again leaned against the gelatinous construct, which held Ryoko. "But soon." Ena told her aloud turning serious with almost a sigh as she gently captured Ryoko's face, using both her hands. "Very soon, I promise you. That will change..." Ryoko tensed, straining against the contact, her back taunt like a bow, glaring with wide eyes as Ena's bored relentlessly into hers.

_"What are you..?"_ Ryoko gasped silently, possibly about to deliver some retort about the fair and decent treatment of prisoners or some such. Whatever it may have been, died upon feeling an electric tingling dancing along her spine accompanying something light and feathery whispering into her brain. "Don't!" She actually managed to croak audibly, not even certain at all what she was objecting to, only that it was yet another unwelcome intrusion upon her person. The sensation tingling within her brain intensified even as the light pressure exerted by Ena's hands became firmer.

"You mustn't fight me Ryoko." Ena whispered. "Allow yourself to drift, feel your thoughts flow and ebb like the tide of a great sea... Become one with its rhythm." Ryoko felt herself tremble, wondering if the drug Ena had slipped her were weakening her ability to resist somehow.

_"What is happening to me?"_ Her panic mind raced. She had felt something like this... before. Whenever Kogito reached into her mind, snapped a hidden switch, rendering her a prisoner within her own body!

_"No sweet Ryoko."_ Ena's thoughts soothed. _"I would not take your lovely body from you!" _There then came a slight pause. _"Though the thought of a little borrowing dose occur!"_

_"YOUR SICK!"_ Ryoko shot tersely acidic, it help cover the numbing fear she could feel growing inside her. Again there came an impression of bubbling mental laughter.

_"You simply won't believe it... but I am here to help you achieve that which you most desire!"_

_"I DESIRE, FOR YOU! TO GET OUT OF MY FREAKEN HEAD!"_

_"Sadly."_ Came a mental sigh. _"That is not an option."_

_"I won't let you!"_

_"Your will is quite strong! Next to me however, Kagito was less than a child! I could force your will aside dear girl... but it would destroy your ego! And that also, is not an option!"_

_"THEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"_

_"I want... to give you a gift! Something you need and desperately desire... but would never admit it... Even to yourself!"_

_"Bitch, you haven't got a clue what I want! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!"_

_"Nonsense. We are more alike than you can know." _Ryoko's mind was suddenly silent, not knowing how to respond to the cryptic statement. _"You love Tenchi? Don't you?"_

_"LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!"_

_"I can not, he is the root of this matter. You love him more than life itself! You wish to give yourself to him utterly! Body and soul! You would die for him!"_

_"STOP IT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"_

_"I have every right...For I too love someone... as much as you love your Tenchi!"_

_"What has this got to do...?"_

_"Ryoko? Will you open your mind to me? Just a little? Enough for me to show you what I'm offering?"_

_"No!"_

_"You must!"_ Ena's mind insisted, even as somehow behind her gentle insistence, Ryoko could feel an intensity of immense power, held in check.

_"Why don't you just force me?"_ Ryoko thought suddenly. _"I know that you could!"_

_"Yes."_ Ena projected slowly. _"But as I said it would destroy you! Reduce you to a mindless automaton! And I want you intact!"_

_"Why?"_

_"...That's a little complicated..."_ The projected thoughts seemed to stall. _"I could tell you the whole reason but you would never accept it..."_

_"Try me..."_ Again there seemed a pause occurred and then.

_"...Suffice it to say, I see a lot of you in me. Our powers make us externally quite different but for the paths our lives have taken we could be sisters!"_

_"...Bullshit."_

_"Will you open your mind?"_

_"I don't trust you!"_

_"You have no reason to, But Ryoko? If I wanted to harm you I could have done it already!"_

_"..."_

_"I'll make a bargain with you... if you let me show you what I have to offer and you don't want it..."_

_"You'll let me go?"_

_"...Yes."_

_"Why should I believe you?"_

_"You are exasperating!"_

_"Tough titty said the kitty."_

_"Please?" _Upon that last, Ryoko again reluctantly let her mind go quiet, considering. True, she had no reason to trust this woman, and yet... there was something odd yet undeniably sweet about her, In spite of all everything else. Maybe she was just going crazy or perhaps Ena had done something to her, somehow weakening her will. Whatever the reason, pro or con, it was clear this stalemate was getting neither of them anywhere. She was almost tempted.

_"How do I know once I drop my guard you won't just screw me over?"_

_"NEBULA BURING!"_ Came the silent swear. _"WAS I EVER THIS SINICLE?"_

_"What is it that you want to show me?"_ Ryoko baited.

_"What it means... to love and to be loved."_

_"I don't need some old woman to teach me that!"_ There followed an indeterminate but definite pause.

_"Now listen here you little snot!"_

_"Oh! Did I touch a nerve?"_ Ryoko returned triumphantly. _"I already know what love is!"_

_"You know the form but not its substance! The taste of his skin, the smell of his sweat... The wonderfully brutal resistance as he lunges deeper..."_

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

_"Oh! Did I touch a nerve?"_ Ena almost sneered mentally. _"You can barley tell a slap from a caress!"_

_"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"_

_"It doesn't have to be that way."_ Ena wheedled.

_"Like you have all the answers?"_

_"All I'm asking, is for you to sample what I'm offering."_

_"Just leave me alone!"_

_"But that's the point! Ryoko, you are alone! Inside that invulnerable cocoon, your mother wove about you! Cut off! Isolated!"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_"Please?"_ Ena coaxed. _"Please let me show you?"_

_"ALRIGHT ALREADY!"_ Ryoko's mind finally stormed. _"Anything to shut you up!"_


	98. 6:06 Divison by Zero

6.06

Suddenly within her minds eye Ryoko found herself being lowered, feeling bare shoulders touch a smooth soft surface that yielded under her. Experienced a brief but pleasant friction as her body was eased downward. All but suspended by a pair of wonderfully muscular arms. In the dark above her, enough light was present to reveal a pair of dark morocco eyes silently regarding her.

"So beautiful," She heard a man's voice sigh. "You have been haunting me all day!" Ryoko stared, too stunned for a moment to speak.

_"What the hell?"_ Her surprised only escalated when suddenly feeling her own mouth move and hearing a voice, clearly not her own exit.

"Have I now?" Ryoko heard herself coyly say. "You've not suffered greatly I hope?" Her captive eyes watched as the face barely visible above her slowly shook from side to side.

"Nay," He sighed lowering his mouth to hers. "I only became more ravenous with anticipation!" In a sudden panic Ryoko tried to twist her head, only to find as the strange mans lips met hers that she couldn't, Worst of all feeling her body rise to meet him! Suddenly also becoming intensely aware of a hand finding, then gently kneading her breast!

_"HEY!"_ She mentally gasped.

_"What is it now?"_ Ena asked from somewhere, sounding a little concerned.

_"What the hell is going on?"_

_"Seems pretty obvious to me?"_

_"HELP! Get me out of here! This guys gonna pork me!"_

_"SO?"_

_"What do you mean SO?"_

_"Ryoko...That's not really you!"_

_"OH? Then whose about to get dicked?" _Her mind gasped just as the man's mouth briefly left hers.

"My sweet Ena..." He whispered even as she felt her lips part in a gentle smile, only for... him.

_"Ryoko?"_ Ena narrated dryly. _"These are my memories? You not really there. So, could you please stop acting like some frightened virgin?"_

_"BITE ME!"_ She snapped feeling his other hand gently trace her features.

"Kiss me!" Ryoko heard herself gasp.

_"WHAT!"_ She mentally stammered instantly feeling and much to her astonishment, delighting to the return of his lips!

_"I can't breathe!" _Ryoko complained. Feeling him explore lower with his mouth. Occasionally teasing with his tongue.

_"That's because you're..."_ Ena paused, exerting a visible effort to focus on their conversation. _"Because I, was excited!"_

_"THIS IS RAPE!"_ Ryoko wined, noting her legs drifting slowly apart.

_"Nay. I was quite the willing participant!"_ Ena mentally panted. _"As you will soon see!"_

_"I WANT TENCHI! HE'S NOT TENCHI!"_

_"Such a ruckus!"_ Ena coolly observed. _"Do you think your actually cheating on your young priest?"_

_"That NOT the POINT!"_ She moaned mentally hearing her borrowed self echo it physically.

_"This IS JUST WRONG!"_ Ryoko felt this strange body tremble, though knowing she was not cold. _"Isn't it?..."_ Her mind groped, She could now see the mans young body dimly above her, every rippling line a study in sensuous power!

_"Beautiful isn't he?"_ Ena asked, much to her shame Ryoko had to agree. It was funny, this guy had a build awfully similar to...

"Don't make me beg!" Ryoko heard herself gasp to the man, poised above her.

"Oh?" She heard him sigh lustfully. "You taunt me all day and now expect mercy?"

_"Somebody get me some butter for all this corn!" _Ryoko rasped panic stricken, taking brief refuge in sarcasm.

"Please?" She heard her other self-whisper. "My darling Azusa?"

_"AZUSA!!!"_ Ryoko gasped as he thrust. _"ARRRGRRR! HE"S BIG AS A WHALE!"_

_"Oh Yes!"_ Ena beamed. _"At last the good part!"_

_"GOOD PART?"_ Ryoko gasped. _"I'M IN BED WITH THE EMPEROR!"_

_"Hold on! The ride gets a little bumpy from here!"_

_"YOU WHORE! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME!?"_

_"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much!"_ That brought Ryoko up short for a moment. She'd done her share of light reading, Ok! So what if it was mostly girls comics and henti? Young Jump weekly and the Daily News never had any of the juicy stuff! But where did little girl blue pick up a line from Shakespeare? Which incidentally she knew about due to the fore mentioned litterateur. Ryoko struggled to retain some rational thought as the scene and her borrowed body rose to a climax.

_"What's happening to me?"_ Ryoko moaned to herself. _"I feel so hot!"_

_"Soon."_ Ena breathed.

_"What do you mean soon?"_

_"Soon it begins...Soon you will feel... it."_

_"It?"_

_"Indeed..."_

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" _The scene all about her froze, from some where between the realm in which she and Ena occupied, Ryoko could almost feel a wave of surprise.

_"Could it be?"_ Ena suddenly inquired. _"Somehow, Your afraid?"_ Immediately causing Ryoko's temper to flare anew.

_"Quit talking shit!"_

"_You are!" _Ena projected thoughts betrayed her utter surprise.

_"Oh! You obviously seem to know all about the physical part of the act."_ Ena's mental dialog continued clinically. _"Mostly I'd assume from your reading and your peeping, but have you actual experience?" _

_"I've had sex!"_ All about Ryoko's perceptions, the Scene suddenly seemed to freeze, almost as if someone had hit a pause button.

_"When?"_ Ena queried liltingly. _"And with whom?"_ There was what appeared, at least from their perspective, a long interval before Ryoko finally answered.

_"I..."_ Ryoko attempted. _"I... Don't..."_ Her projected words then trailed off into the void. This time the interval was perceptibly longer.

_"Now that you mention it."_ She at last returned, seemingly astonished. _"I don't really remember...?"_ Suddenly, in the realm between their minds Ryoko found herself as herself laying alone upon the same bed upon which only moments before she and Azusa had...

Startled by the sudden change, Sitting up she shook herself mentally, or was it Physically? Ryoko was finding this business of psychic 'hopscotch' more than just a little confusing. She was further surprise to find her golden eyes wet with sudden tears. It had been several years after all since Ryoko had dealt with this kind of astral environment. It actually struck her as kind of silly, she knew technically this wasn't even a place! Having spent just a little less than seven hundred years being 'disembodied' perhaps she had some kind of aversion to this type of contact? Maybe that was why she felt so off balance.

"Poor, poor Ryoko." She clearly, heard? Ena sigh subtly from somewhere.

"Why am I crying?" Ryoko asked, apparently aloud. From the rooms darkness a few feet away Ena studied her. Before noting Ryoko's gaze, moved forward into the light. The two women studied each other for a few moments before Ena moved closer, siting down upon the edge of the lavish canopy bed.

"Why indeed?" She asked the nude Ryoko, reaching forth and brushing hair tenderly from her tear filled eyes. "Could it be somehow your hiding something?" She asked, after another moment's contemplation. "Even from yourself?" Ryoko gazed hard into those beautiful emerald pools, wondering perhaps for the hundredth time. Was this some kind of elaborate trick? Just to get her confidence? Again, somehow almost instinctively She could sense that within this realm of the mind, Ena was the indisputable queen! She could almost certainly do as she will and any resistance Ryoko could mount would be trivial at best! And yet... There was just something, call it the wildest of hunches, that this strangely sensual woman was actually here to help her somehow. Trouble was, Ryoko was firmly of the opinion she didn't need any! That is, at least she hadn't.

"I don't know." Ryoko cried softly, not aware of why but only feeling that something was suddenly deeply, terribly wrong. Now considering amid her turmoil if perhaps Ena were causing this as well? Somehow provoking these emotional responses from her? And again, her instincts seem to volley a resounding no.

"Shhh." Ena smiled tenderly stroking Ryoko's cheek. "Please don't cry...", cooing motherly at her, deeply concerned, exerting a fraction more of her power, attempting to probe deeper into the cause of this sudden angst.

"My sweet little child!" Ena breathed to her. "Please, Let me help."

_"My Sweet little child?"_ Ryoko gasped, feeling a cold wind blow up her spine from nowhere. Why were those words so coldly familiar?

"Ryoko?" Ena asked, seeing a look of almost dawning terror spread across Ryoko's face. "Is there something wrong?" Ryoko was in the act of answering, when a hand descended into her companion's flaxen hair from behind and unceremoniously yanked.

"ENOUGH!" The barely glimpsed assailant bellowed, snatching Ena off the bed in one motion! Flinging her bodily into the room's far wall! Coughing amid a billowing fog of crushed plaster Ena found herself wincing, feeling some genuine pain and tasting blood. Briefly elsewhere, in the realm we most deem reality. Her hands extended to Ryoko's captive temples. Ena serene visage contorts coughing her azure lips suddenly stained a deep shade of purple. Back within 'the meld' Ena quickly re-focused. True, the entire room was an astral contrivance, but that didn't mean she could take the attack lightly. Should she be overwhelmed on the ethereal plane it was unlikely her body would survive the shock! Striding arrogantly to where the blue woman sprawled spread-eagled, embedded halfway thru the royal bedchamber's gilded parquet, the intruder assumed an 'at ready' stance. In a point of total surrealism owning to this dreamscape, One of Ena's hands fumbled, touching the contact to one side of the door, Illuminating suddenly both room and her attacker. At a little over six feet in height the intruder was statuesque, amply busted and a dead ringer for Ryoko! From her perspective there were now two, with one still seated nude upon the bed, starring transfixed at the others back. For Ena no further introduction was necessary.

"Zero I presume?" She coughed dryly, having expected this encounter sooner or later, being fully briefed on the 'Clay series' android merged with Ryoko.

"You just named your executioner!" The doppelganger snarled and lunged, sword instantly blazing! Her initial swipe neatly bisected the room's wall, cutting a blazing diagonal swath across the location of Ena's imprisoned torso. Or rather it would have, if she still occupied that space! Spinning like a caged tiger, Zero extending energy blade at her foe, barely glimpsed behind her, a shock reverberating up her arm when her opponent calmly extended a hand and intercepted the burning blade!

"You can't be serious!" Ena laughed enlisting a growl to exit her combatant's throat.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Zero swore.

"Do tell?" Ena observed coolly, her smile growing warmly sarcastic. Instantly dismissing her sword, Zero swung, aiming a roundhouse directly at an unprotected face! There came almost a thunderclap as a soft blue hand flashed almost out of nowhere and again intercepted! "In this realm," Ena stated with a mean little smile from around the side of Zero's captured fist. "One might catch me off guard." She then started to twist, applying torque painfully to her opponent's wrist. "But once prepared..." She added menacingly. "You couldn't induce me to blink my eyes little girl!"

Venting a scream born of frustration Zero faded sideways, lashing out with a desperate kick, high to the chin! Connecting with enough sudden force to catapult Ena backward through the room's window! Elated, and frankly more than a little surprised, Zero ran to the gaping pane looking out, hoping to see a body laying on the ground below. Only to perceive, nothing! No body or ground! For that matter only the blackest of voids greeted her through the shattered pane!

"Lovely view isn't it?" She heard whispered to her ear. Just as before she could react, Zero was seized by the ass of the pants and dump headfirst forward! Kicking and screaming with the sudden realization that she couldn't fly, Zero had the further displeasure of seeing a huge blue hand, flying up from out of the darkness plucking her almost instantly out of free fall! Suddenly with the misfortune of knowing exactly how a candy bar feels, as the fingers wrapped around till only her head and feet protruded out either side of the giant azure fist.

"Let me make one thing clear to you android!" Zero's ears were ringing with the thunder of Ena's voice even as she was upended to look at the woman's angry visage looming above, perfectly scaled to the mammoth hand. "YOU ARE NOT IN CONTROL HERE!"

_"Shit!"_ The part of Ryoko that was Zero started. _"I saw something like this last week on that one anime!"_ She remembered, there was this giant purple robot thing and... _"NEVER MIND!" Her panicked mind broke from her own narration. "I'm about to get pezzed!"_

"ANY LAST WORDS PEST?" Ena thundered.

"Don't do this to her!" Zero screamed to the wind. "She'll go mad if you go poking around!" Tears streaming from her eyes, Zero watched, as some of the anger seemed to flow from the titanic face regarding her.

"You... needn't worry." Ena said slowly, her eyes softening even further. "I assure you, I only want the best for Ryoko!"

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DESIDE?" Zero roared suddenly glowing white-hot. Releasing all her energy in one massive burst! She felt her confidence surge, seeing mammoth hand forced opened seconds before it burst into flame as Ena's visage above transformed into a mask of agony! Feeling her powers return, Zero soared upward into the void. Losing sight of the scene below. She was just setting about the business of getting her bearings, when something undeniably solid suddenly slammed into her. Slightly dazed, only dimly aware of a golden glow coalescing about her resolving itself rapidly into a shimmering metallic surface, winking into being, nano seconds before she realized she was enclosed.

"THAT WILL BE ENOUGH!" Ena's voice thundered. Even as Zero began slamming fist repeatedly against the surface, rapidly becoming translucent. Zero looked outward, again into Ena expectant gaze. If she had been doll scale before, in comparison surely she was now less than a bug! "I understand your concerns and believe me, I do sympathies!" Ena cooed setting the brass lantern containing her captive upon a bureau by the bed in the restored royal bedchamber. "But I've neither time nor inclination to tolerate such foolishness!"

"Don't hurt her!" Ryoko begged, still seated upon the bed. Unable to understand why she suddenly seemed to be having trouble controlling her emotions.

"I told you." Ena's smile was only slightly strained with impatience. "I have no desire to hurt anyone." She then reseated herself next to Ryoko. "Neither you." She reached out, touching Ryoko's cheek. "Nor you're little conscience there!" She concluded, gesturing at the glowing brass lantern.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER!" Zero yelled in rather high falsetto. Loud as it seemed to her it barely reached bedside.

"You can't remember your first time with a man?" Ena queried poignantly dismissing the encounter. "That is a thing a woman most certainly never forgets!"

"Why are you so interested?"

"I told you." Ena's smile now almost faded, regarding Ryoko with the strangest look. "I see a lot of me in you."

"I see no resemblance!"

"Hmmmm." Ena mused, letting the remark slide. "It is clear someone has tampered with your memory dear girl."

"What if they have?" Ryoko almost pouted. "Doesn't change who I am now!" She paused seeming to contemplate. "Besides, all the memories I have before I met Tenchi are bad anyway!"

"Why tamper with things the way they are?" Ena tilted her head, that brilliant smile making a sudden reappearance. "Is that what your asking me?" Ryoko slowly nodded. Not knowing how else she should respond,

"An understandable attitude I'll warrant. But Ryoko?" Ena paused. "You couldn't be more wrong! Your past shapes you in ways you never understand. To know it is to know part of yourself." Ena sat back elegantly folding her hands in her lap. "Your certain you don't remember your first time with a man?"

"Why do you keep bringing this up?"

"All right then." she sighed. "What do you remember about..." Ena paused speculatively. "Your mother?"

"Washu?" Ryoko started totally surprised. "You've got to be kidding!"

"No... I'm quite serious."

"Nothing...." Ryoko continued, seeming annoyed. Maybe even a little angered by the question. "At least before I first met her aboard the *Soja" when Kogato came to earth.

***This is the name of Kagato's starship. 'Tenchi OVA'.**

"Nothing at all?" Ena pressed. "No flash of recollection? Or even a dim wisp of a memory?"

"No!" Ryoko snapped irritably. "There's nothing! How many freaken times do I gotta tell you?"

"No need to shout." Ena soothed. "So, what would you say is your earliest solid memory?" The cross look Ryoko was currently wearing faded slowly while she concentrated. Wondering for a second or two when precisely she'd decided to cooperate with this woman?

"The day I attacked planet Jurai, I guess." Ryoko Shrugged.

"Mmmm." Ena mused. "The day all of our lives changed forever!" She again paused speculatively. "Nothing before?"

"Bits and pieces." Ryoko shrugged again. "I was kinda mindless back then."

"Of course." Ena nodded, She then seemed to brighten strangely. "I was there you know."

"I'm sorry." Ryoko immediately muttered. Knowing she would probably never be able to stop apologizing for the events of that one single day in her long life. Nor was it likely she could ever completely forgive herself for it.

"Oh. Don't be like that!" Ena smiled. "The old palace needed renovation at any rate! You should see the new civic center they constructed on the sight of the shipyards you and Ryo-oki bombed! And I personally never would have had a chance to see the sewer system if I hadn't been fleeing for my life!" Ryoko winced, wondering, if Ena truly thought she was helping.

"I didn't have a choice!" She suddenly gasped. "I was under Kagato's control!" Ryoko stopped noting the strange speculative look, which had materialized on Ena.

"Yes..." She mused. "You know, I have always wondered about that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ryoko took a turn at being defensive.

"With all the disruption you caused, cities burning, Tsunami gone, the inner sphere in complete chaos." She continued. "Isn't it strange he never showed up?"

"Because he was after Tsunami specifically!"

"Oh come now Ryoko!" Ena scolded. "There were thousands of second generation trees and millions of orphaned seedlings ripe for the taking! Whole space Armada's have fallen before Tsunami! Are you trying to tell me Kagoto could resist such a prize? Especially if he knew about it? Let alone engineered it? Rather than face and attempt to capture a warship which had never known defeat in battle?" In her heart Ryoko began to feel a strange numbness, Just the barest hint of a cold chill, getting ready to shoot up her spine.

"What are you driving at?" She asked.

"I ask you again, why didn't he show?" Ena shrugged, studying her carefully. Ryoko however remained silent. "From what I know of him," Ena continued. "Kagato was a shadow raider at best! Theft and sabotage were more his forte. Certainly not the type to mount a direct frontal assault, especially against a heavily protected planet like Jurai!"

"That's why he sent me!" Ryoko interjected.

"And you certainly provided more than enough distraction!" Ena seemed to agree, before her eyes hardened, their emerald gaze boring into Ryoko. "So why didn't he come Ryoko?"

"BECAUSE I CRIPPLED THE SOJA!" Ryoko suddenly snapped, then stopped cold, her golden eyes widening even as a hand drifted hesitantly to her lips. Touching them tentatively with almost a feeling of betrayal. As though somehow her own mouth had turn traitor upon her! "Because... I crippled... the Soja!" She repeated slowly. Almost not believing it were her own voice, or what past for it within this non-realm, relating it.

"Now, I believe we are getting somewhere." Ena nodded.

"Where did that come from?" Ryoko whispered. "Why do I suddenly remember that?"

"STOP IT!" Ryoko heard a tiny voice squeak. Only a few feet away Zero was pounding frantically upon the wall of her prison. "DON"T LISTEN ANY FURTHER!"

"I have a theory." Ena related calmly, ignoring Zero's diminutive plea. "It is quite possible you yourself may have blotted it out!"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"People have been known to block out painfully events in their lives my dear." Ena shrugged, not unsympathetic. "It's not all that remarkable that you may have done so."

"But what I wonder?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"NO!" Zero wailed. "OH PLEASE NO!"

"Why?" Ryoko suddenly turned, regarding the lantern and its tiny captive. "What the hell are you hiding from me?" Under Ryoko's direct gaze, within the lantern Zero's eyes suddenly widened. She then turned away hiding her face. "Hey!" Ryoko rasped intensely. "If you know something Tinkerbell! You'd better spill it!"

"I believe you may have indeed initially created this mental block Ryoko." Ena continued her narration. "But when Zero merged with you, she may have imposed herself as sort of a safety valve. In effect bypassing those potions of your psyche and memory to spare you the negative effects of their influence. Didn't Washu tell you Zero represented your true feelings? It was only through her, you were finally able to experience the full depth of your own emotions!"

"But not my memories?" Ryoko mused. "So what's wrong with that? Why change anything? Like Nobuyuki says, if it ain't broke don't fix it!"

"I can of course see your point." Ena nodded her eyes then dipped lower. "Both of them incidentally." She added, causing Ryoko to glance down at her bare chests and fume. "But if you don't face up to these missing portions of yourself you will never grow or move beyond them."

"Even if I wanted to." Ryoko sniffed. "I wouldn't know how!"

"That's where I come in..." Ena smiled.

"Forget it."

"FUNAHO'S TITS!" Ena swore. "You are the most frustrating! Stubborn! Mistrustful! Little snot nosed bitch I have ever..."

"You're making me blush." Ryoko sighed, feeling an intense if perverse satisfaction at the glare it extracted from Ena. That lasted for what seemed several minutes before the knuckle of Ena's right index finger found her own chin.

"There just might be another way." She told Ryoko suddenly.

"Here it comes!" Zero scoffed.

"You don't trust me?" She ventured, eyes only flicking briefly that direction. "What if I were to trust you?"

"With what?" Ryoko started, beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable with the intensity of Ena's stare.

"Everything." Ena told her evenly. "What if I let you come inside my mind?"

"W-why the hell would I want to do that?"

"I could show you so many things!"

"Like another mattress dance?" Ryoko snorted.

"You wouldn't have that attitude, "Ena cooed. "If you had let me shown you!"

"Azusa." Ryoko stated flatly. "Doesn't hold a candle to Tenchi!" Much to Ryoko's utter surprise Ena's eyes flashed angrily.

"Bullshit!" Ena stormed, nearly sputtering, hotly informing her. "That plow pusher! You're so fond of..." She trailed off, then began shaking her head. "I can't believe this! You've actually managed to drag me down to your level!"

"MY LEVEL?" Ryoko snapped. "HOW DARE YOU..." now it was Ryoko's turn to pause. Realizing she had just sort of quoted Ayeka!

"Make a liar out of me then." Ena challenged surveying her coolly.

"I still don't trust you!"

"You don't have to!" Ena breathed. "Just watch... Experience! And feel..." She then paused briefly, looking at Ryoko slyly. "Unless, of course... your afraid?" That did it! Far as she was concerned. Ryoko wasn't sure what was to come, but was getting a little tired of Ena's prodding. Also this stalemate was getting them nowhere fast!

"Fine!" Ryoko finally shot. Attempting, if ever so slightly to relax her guard. "Just lay it on me!"

She closed her eyes, thinking it funny at that moment. They were already in some kind of mental purely non-physical realm. Wondering what damn difference closing her 'dream-self's eyes should even make? Instantly Ryoko became aware of something altering the world around her. Imaginary or no, this 'realm' if it even could be properly call that, evoked the same responses from her as if she were awake. She decided right then to stop analyzing, leave it for some other time when it might really mater. Opening her eyes to find herself... elsewhere.


	99. 6:07 Ena

6.07

Standing suddenly in the doorway of an unfamiliar octagonal room. Lavish draperies splashed iridescent color across dark hardwood walls, while Ena narrated.

"_I was still quite young the day my mother pulled me roughly into the room where she held her divination s. Urgently pressing me to into a cupboard." _While Ryoko watched mutely, an azure skinned woman hurried past her position, leading a little girl as sky blue as herself by the hand to the rooms far side. Hair white as snow, deftly drawing a drape to the side, the woman barely paused, touching a place upon the panel behind. While a previously hidden opening appeared almost magically before them.

"_Hastily then placing a loaf of fresh bread into my hands along with a tankard of water. Saying as she was, for me not to utter a sound until she or father came for me!" _Ryoko watched as action soundlessly followed Ena's words. Seeing the confusion on the little girl's face as the woman, whose features obviously echoed the adult Ena's tenderly brushed flaxen hair away from the child's large emerald eyes. Sensing also as the panel closed a growing fear. Almost as if it were her own.

"_I remember thinking it was all just a game!"_ Ena continued. _"I had often hid there, behind the lavish beaded curtains my mother had sewn. Listening when she told fortunes to the villagers and to the occasional curious out-lander. I soon found that day was to be different! Upon hearing my fathers shouting over the voices of several other men!" _Again the scene blurred briefly, placing Ryoko outside upon a rolling plane over looking a quaint village dell. Crude two wheeled carts lumbered along a dirt road. Drawn by hulking creatures resembling shaggy rhinoceros more than oxen.

"_It had been a poor harvest that year, with less grain to sell, the normal influx of tradesmen brought proportionally fewer of the needed and wanted commodities upon which the villagers depended." _Ryoko watched azure skinned men and women dressed in leather and homespun labor in the fields. Her years observing farmers in Okayama as a spiritual presence were more than enough to tell the fields were being 'stubborn' while 'events' were played out before her in a sort of time lapsed collage. She wondered briefly what sort of crops would thrive at all under the two suns blazing in the sky overhead.

"_Thus, tensions were riding high! And so poor timing indeed for nature to bid me manifest my powers!" _Now at the edge of the village, Ryoko caught sight of the little girl again. Standing upon the lip of the village well, talking excitedly to anyone who would hear.

"_Yet here was this little girl, telling this villager, 'Go home quickly your house is about to catch fire!' or that one to, 'Keep an eye on you wife there's a strange man in your house!' At the time, my skills were no where near on par with those of my mother Elay. But what I lacked in polish I more than made up for in scope!" _Images continued to flow, little Ena playing amid other village children. Several blue skinned little boys and girls hard at a dancing game which to Ryoko sort of resembled 'hopscotch'. Little Ena pointing to what appeared to be a healthy rhino/beast while voicing concern to its owner. Watching the animal slowly wither and die over time. Then seeing Ena back at the dancing game with noticeably less children playing.

"_Able to 'reach forward', sometimes months, with a level of accuracy and detail frightening even to my mother. And hers were not the only fears generated by my visions!" _Ryoko watched while Ena played and prophesied. Seeing, as each revelation unfolded with startling accuracy, the villagers grow more fearful even as the circle of children allowed to play with her grew smaller. Finally as the images began to fade into a kind of velvet blackness, the little girl stood alone at the center of the dancing ring. The white pebbles used to play the game falling from her small hand, a sad little frown creasing that beautiful innocent face.

"_Less than roughly two standard years as measure by the current galactic calendar from the time of my first vision."_ Ena continued. _"On the day before what would have been my thirteenth birthday, I sat and I waited. Listening to the intensity building in the voices just outside the walls of my home!" _The scene before Ryoko brightened again, only enough to show the inside of the cupboard in which little Ena had hidden. She could almost feel the little girl's heart racing faster and faster. See her delicate hands pressed against the panel before her, Almost hear the sounds that made her little form tremble.

"_To this day, I still don't know what precisely caused the villagers to turn. Ironically, my clairvoyance doses not extend to more than dimly seeing elements of my own fate. A blessing in some ways I suppose, yet never more inconvenient than then." _From her omnipresent perspective Ryoko saw the child suddenly start within the cupboard. Could see her eyes widen, as she seemed to hear.

"_I heard my father Galus, fine-smith supreme, shout yet again. The last time I would ever hear his voice! For the moment was punctuated by a scream from my mother! Seconds before the noise of the crowd raised to a fevered intensity! Random elements of broken dialogue mixed jaggedly the sounds of smashing furnishing as our home too absorbed its measure of their violence! Fear, wonder and a child's curiosity conspired for me to disregard mothers stern instructions and push open the cupboards hidden door!" _Helpless to do more than observe, Ryoko saw the cupboard open before little hands.

"_Framed within the narrowest of cracks, I glimpsed Elay. Backing slowly towards me, giving ground only begrudgingly against the belligerent approach of several recognizable men! Watching her slender frame, even then attempting to remonstrate with the unreasoning hoard. I've inherited her sensual hourglass shape. I'm proud to say, Though I wish now perhaps she'd been the most unappealing of hags! If it would have sparred their insulting attentions! _

_As they boar her down upon one of the ornate benches my father had constructed with his own hands and as I watched, horrified and helpless, multiply violated her!" _Ryoko felt an impudent sickness, wanting to charge into the pack of leering men! Butcher them! Like the animals they were! Yet she was only a passenger on this voyage of the damned. Watching as a tall man opened his red robes while settling between the spread legs of Ena's mother. Held by two as a third held her in place on the bench!

"_Even amid her anger, shame and humiliation, mother never shirked in her duties. As I recognized the village cleric laboring over her, Elay's pain filled eyes covertly sought my hiding place. Our gazes almost seeming to meet as my sweet mother slowly shook her head mouthing a single cryptic 'No' my direction." _Ryoko felt her breath, Rapid and shallow witnessing it all! Every microscopic moment of pain and degradation as the beautiful woman took their full horrific measure. Never again looking towards Ena's hiding place.

"_They took their time with her, I'm quite certain my father was already dead. So at the very least he was spared witnessing the parade of slavering bastards taking what for them must have been some kind of vengeance. For what? I'm certain I shall never know. When Jasib, the son of the village miller mounted my then unprotesting mother. He was a great, ugly beast of a man, who rapidly seemed to become dissatisfied with Elay's lack of enthusiasm and so began to throttle her!" _Ryoko felt her own throat tighten, watching those gnarled blue paws the size of hams closed about that graceful slender neck. Using the woman throat for leverage as he oozed his bloated mass back and forth above her.

"_The ignorant swine didn't even realize he had killed my precious mother until he had spent himself. Nor had any of his companions seemed to notice or care until it was far too late!" _From somewhere at last Ryoko found the power to shut her eyes, screwing them closed against perverted circus before her! Blotting the sight of Elay's dead listless eyes silently screaming an accusation into the faces of her murders!

"_Only in the 'aftershock' did the light of sanity seem to find them. I was even treated to the bitter irony of the cleric who'd participated saying a blessing over my mother's still warm corpse! There was, I recall a hasty search, no doubt for the 'little bitch that had somehow eluded them! Yet hearing them ransacking the house, fear bid I pull the cupboard door close." _Ryoko was only able to hold back her gaze for a few moments. In truth part of her somehow feeling she must witness! For the sake of the little girl Ena once was. A penance she suddenly in some way owed, for the innocence that had been stolen!

"_Father had never intended those 'cubbies' to be truly secret. Only wanting the room his beloved wife was to ply her trade in not to give hint, it was in fact the home's pantry. So perfectly had my father skillfully blended them to the walls they never suspected I cowered mere inches away!_

_I don't remember how long I sat listening to them tear through our home before I heard a cry from one of the men. Asking why one of his fellows was lighting a torch! There was I recall no direct reply to his question that I could hear. Other than a general consensus that they all should flee! Presently I could smell the smoke as the fine timbers my father had hand hune began to burn!" _As the narrative continued Ryoko witness the panic on young Ena's face as arid white smoke began wafting into the cupboard.

"_I waited long as I dare before venturing out. Going instantly to my poor mother, I tried to move, perhaps drag the body from the path of the fire, but I was only thirteen. As a last desperate act I yanked the pendent father had made for her from her neck bidding a tearful goodbye fore I ran at last into the night!" _Ryoko observed, from her perspective only a few feet away. Instinctively extending a hand towards the girl's shoulder wishing desperately to give comfort as both in turn watched from the edge of the nearby woods, the only home the child had ever known burn to the ground.

"_I wandered for what must had been months. Among the other skills my parents had taught, the art of herbalogy proved its worth. There are always useful things growing around for those with the eye and the knowledge. Staying clear, rightfully distrustful of the smaller hamlets and townsteads." _While hardly compensating for a lingering sense of horror, Ryoko felt a strange kind of comfort watching little Ena siting beside a clear stream. Even found a smile creeping to her lips seeing the child eating several oddly purple roots she had harvested. Though upon looking deep into those emerald pools, the sadness rose again. Noting eyes, though clear and beautiful that were simply no longer those of a child. A clear and sad testament to what she had irretrievably lost.

"_I eventually found my way to Logopas, an important city on Boralis at that time. On just the cusp of fourteen, it was difficult to find my way, though honestly at the time I didn't really care. As the collage of my days continued, I adapted to the life of a street urchin. Using every trick my young mind could conjure to survive!" _Continuing, baring silent witness, Ryoko could certainly sympathize, watching young Ena learning the ways of her world, via her old alma mater. Aka, the school of hard knocks!

"_I worked at any job that would have me, eventually settling into the esteemed profession of tavern maid! Dyke a tavern-master was a nasty old sot but treated me reasonably enough. All in all, a difficult but manageable existence, I did my best to put the past where it belonged. Swearing solemnly never to ply my mothers trade nor use the skills which had ultimately killed both my parents."_

Yet again, Ryoko surveyed the changing scene about her. Finding it reasonably palatable. She'd been in worse! The proprietor, mentioned was a huge blue bull of a man! Almost making three of Nobuyuki! Beside him, the fourteen-year-old Ena looked like a china doll. Continuing to watch Ena settle into her new, if unglamorous life. Catching a glimpse of Ena going to 'knuckle junction' with another tavern maid over pocketing a tip!

"_All that changed the day of 'The announcement'._

_It seems Boralis, while having full knowledge of extraterrestrial life and contact with multiple star-fairing races. Had no real steak in the larger galactic picture being host to a mostly pre-industrial civilization. Apparently, though I confess this information became known to me much later, large deposit of Cysrarium, a high energy source used in many F.T.L drives, were discovered almost on Logopas's doorstep." _Ryoko found herself nodding, she knew of that one! A pure white vaguely iridescent ore, At least a hundred races space hoping technology depended on it in one fashion or another.

"_Needless to say the race was on! Suddenly a small backward planet became a place of intense interest! Suitably important to be recognized by the fabled Jurian Empire! Plans for a spaceport/mining hub were drafted up. The whole of the planet seemed suddenly abuzz!" _The scene again moved to the tavern, now three times busier any previous image of the place. Ryoko couldn't help but smile watching Ena dart in and out of the tables with the other barmaids.

"_None of which of course meant bilge to me! I had just turned seventeen, having in the past year and a half undergone a promotion of sorts. By day I still tended bar and helped the old tavern-master. By night however I now plied the oldest profession known to woman." _Ryoko felt a kind of coldness creep next to her heart, watching in the darken after hours in rooms above and behind the tavern, Ena lifted her tavern livery from her elegant young shoulders letting it fall, to the sheer delight of a successive series of strange men.

"_I would love to spin some elegant lie. Say that I had been forced by circumstance! But the harsh truth of the matter was, I simply didn't care anymore! And so had chosen to lose myself within the endless nights and a sea of faces in a sad parody of love. All the talk of the spaceport and planet Boralis's recognition by the Jurians was less than trivial to me." _Ryoko watched, feeling tears starting to finally burn as the girl gave herself again and again to what appeared a never ending night. Almost moved to open weeping for how dead and empty her once beautiful eyes had become.

"_That is, until one night... I was tending bar later than usual and for once looking forward to the night festivities. A particularly interesting man had taken an interest in me. What did it mater if he were paying for my favor? He was young and for once rather pleasant looking if not handsome. I suppose even then, like so many young girls I was still foolish enough for some part of me to believe there was a prince somewhere out there! Just waiting to come to my rescue!_

_Thoughts of that nature may even have been playing about while I was wiping down. When stricken like a thunderbolt with the strongest vision I'd ever experienced! So powerful in fact I lost consciousness! _All about Ryoko the scene shifted again, stabilizing now just outside of the tavern. Or had it? She couldn't help notice how the view seemed to shift slightly here and there. As if certain details were subtly missing, Most likely she reasoned because she was now inside of the younger Ena's vision. A dream, within a dream... Sorta.

"_In the realm between, I found myself standing amid a crowd along the cities main thoroughfare. Watching some bizarre kind of parade. Massive carts drawn recognizably by local beasts mixed freely with ultra modern floaters. Contained within the surreal cavalcade were columns of the local army and constabulary, many local businessmen as well. I even saw Dyke uncharacteristically cleaned up almost looking respectable marching along side everyone else." _Ryoko found she had to agree. Standing amid the crowd, the massive 'tavern master' dressed to the 'nines' would leave you to wonder if the tailor or seamstress had training as an aerialist. Odder still perhaps was just being here, contained within an ever-shifting wall of strange bodies made her feel slightly claustrophobic. Though that in of itself was another illusion. Pushing through the throng was easy, they all just kind of shifted out of the way. Giving ground to her more undeniably solid presence.

"_Trying desperately the get some equilibrium my eyes scanned the procession further... And that's when I beheld, him! Standing with a quiet authority amid his guard atop a Jurian organo-tech floater, He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen! From his deep morocco eyes to his hair of purest jet! I felt myself swoon and I believe I was instantly in love!" _Having managed to move closer to the younger Ena's position, Ryoko had to admit she found the precession, plus massive crowd more than slightly disorientating. She was a leaf set a drift in a sea of strangers. Even if they were just 'phantoms' the whole thing was down right unsettling, with not a single familiar sight or face to lock on to. That is until, having made her way over, Ryoko allowed her gaze to follow the obvious path of the rapt stare on Ena's young face. Feeling her mouth Slacken from shock!

"HEY!" She suddenly snapped aloud, whipping an arm up and around to point towards the elaborate Jurian floater. "THATS...THAT'S!"

"Crown prince Azusa." Ena supplied calmly as all about Ryoko the scene suddenly froze. Standing upon the deck above just level with Ryoko's shoulder, dressed in the elaborate robes of office, the emperor to be, stood waving to the throng smiling radiantly. This version of the man, far younger than any Ryoko had ever seen. Long coal black hair braided neatly back in a waist length ponytail, wide morocco eyes, and even bronze tanned skin. Maybe it was just she'd never seen Azusa without a beard? But the young man standing amid Tanzuru atop the floater was a dead ringer for Tenchi!

"B-but!" Ryoko stammered.

"Having sudden regrets about not staying in that bed?" The adult version of Ena whispered coyly in her ear. Suddenly, surreally standing next to her younger self a few feet away.

"Oh my god..." Ryoko breathed. Unable for a moment to take it all in. "They are so... close."

"One wonders how far the resemblance goes?" The older Ena's eyebrows peaked as she smiled mischievously.

"Is that really..." Ryoko couldn't help but ask. "Azusa?" Choosing not to respond to innuendo. This after all was hardly the first time, Tenchi after all favored Yosho's appearance during his younger days, And Nobuyuki even more so, but this? Bending time and space, standing the four side by side at the cusp of their respective manhood. Ryoko didn't doubt she could've told them apart but... That didn't make the resemblance any less unsettling.

"Oh yes." Ena nodded, seeming to turn serious as the scene surged back into motion. "Quite so..."

"_My moment of rapture was to be cut tragically short."_ Ena continued projecting her narration as events resumed unfolding. "_When the sound of the crowd was shattered by the ugly report of a single gunshot! _Ryoko whirled herself upon hearing the ugly distant bark. "_Yes, on Boralis at that time they still used gunpowder."_ Ena Supplied. "_I was forced to watch helplessly as a bullet fired from the town's rampart torn through the young mans throat, nearly severing his head!" _Reflexively Ryoko's hands flashed upward, her body starting involuntarily forward. Finding herself helpless just as young Ena. Forced to watch while blood spattered the crowd as the head fell. A scream rising from within. She knew it wasn't Tenchi! But staring at the blank listless eyes the face's expression slackening as it lay where it had fallen. When suddenly, mercifully all about her shifted yet again, returning to the inside of the tavern.

"_The next moment, I awoke to find myself screaming on the tavern floor! With no ideal what I had witnessed! In so far as who the young man was or had any fix upon why anyone would wish to do such a thing! I knew only the vision was real! As much of a fact as day would follow night! As certainly as I had to do something to prevent these events! But how, and what? I thought of going to the authorities of course, being a known prostitute however why would they listen to me?" _Feeling her pulse gradually return to normal Ryoko now witness the crowd of curious tavern patrons and coworkers, some showing actual concern, helped the young Ena get her barring even as the scene subtlety shifted again.

"_I must have wandered the streets out side of the bar for hours, After having to tolerate what still seems some bizarrely placed concerns from the Tavern master as to my state of well being." _It was most bizarre, from Ryoko's perspective watching the world twisted and flowed about Ena's younger self. One second standing against a bar the next as she turned and her surroundings warped along side the earlier glimpsed street now lit by fanciful alien looking gas lamps.

"_I even tried gaining access to the city rampart where the shot was to be fired. It seems however there had been some recent scandal due to some, how shall I say... Improprieties? Among the town guard and as I have said I was a known prostitute. And so, no dice."_

Ryoko paused a moment just as she watched two of the towns able bodied harshly turn the young girl away as a third smiled leeringly from behind. Ena used a lot of 'earthisms' in her dialog. She found herself wondering if perhaps it was due to contact with Funaho? That didn't make much sense either. Considering how, out of touch the queen would certainly be with modern earth!

"_I managed somehow to keep some shred of my wits and sanity intact over the next few days, though just barely._ _What was I to do? Who in fact could I turn to? Almost a Boralin week had past, 'ten earth days if you want to know', before I became so desperate I actually confided what I knew to Dyke the tavern master among others, All with predictable results." _Indeed even as Ryoko watched the mountain of a man who had seemed to be listening to the girl intently while leaning against a shelf suddenly began to roar with laughter!

"_The old bastard was astonished to say the least. It seems the day just before I sought his council the city leaders had issued a directive to all less reputable businesses to 'clean up' their establishments in preparation for some grand alien visitation! In essence sand down the tables, paint your signs, throw out the drunks and get rid of the whores! Since I was also a tavern girl and to my utter surprise one of his favorites! Dyke informed me I would be allowed to stay so long as I refrained from plying my second career in the immediate future. He did insist on knowing where I had learned of this, in my inexperience and utter frustration I was stupid enough to actually tell him! His reaction, plus those of whom he loudly informed, that two of the lowest professions imaginable were combined in one person!."_

Ryoko felt her own anger rise, watching the azure skinned giant motion to someone from the door of what appeared to be a '*Tap room' located inside of the tavern.

***A place where they keep fresh kegs of wine and beer.***

_"Come see! Come see! The amazing Ena!"_ She bitterly narrated while Ryoko watched him silently mouth in perfect time with Ena's words. _"Have your fortunes told and your cocks sucked!"_ He seemed to elate loudly. _"Behold the fortune telling whore! The display plus my pride were more than enough reason for me to permanently depart!" _With a look that would have curdled milk the girl spun on heel and literally stomped past Ryoko's virtual position and out of the tavern's door!

"_Understand my dear, among these people seeing the future was considered to be the providence of insane midwives and gelded monks! I packed what were my meager belongings and intended to put as much distance between me and the town as my young feet could muster!" _Now wearing a different dress than a moment before, Ryoko watch Ena wander slowly past now pausing forlornly regarding the cities massive entryway.

"_Yet even at the city's gate, the eyes and the smile of that angelic young man haunted me! When, as I stood in the shadow of the very rampart from which would issue his doom, I beheld the town crier plastering notices as to the official recognition of Planet Boralis by the Jurian imperium! Proclaiming a member of the royal house would actually grace the soil of our lowly world and the city of Logopas with their august presence!" _Of course the massages on the plastered bills meant nothing to Ryoko having never seen the native tongue they were written in before. Yet the twisted triple branches of the royal seal of Juri instantly caught her notice. Though she was certain she'd never seen the emblem rendered in metallic hues of copper before. Every time Ryoko had chanced to catch a glimpse it had always been gold. She mused upon the notion even as she saw Ena's younger incarnation turn back towards the city with a look of fierce determination burning in her eyes.

"_It was at that second my resolve hardened to the bitterest edge. It took three days of admittedly fevered wanderings amid the lower quarters of the city before a plan finally crystallized. The next morning, on the day of the royal visitation I secreted my self upon a third floor awing over looking the parade's route. I had briefly considered attempting to approach the young man before hand. And was nearly subjected to a public flogging for my trouble. The authorities of course, were quite serious about insolating the visitors from the local riff raff. Which certainly include me! Even now thinking back my plan was simple, direct and consequently foolhardy to the extreme. I would wait until the young mans floater past beneath my position and I would leap down to warn him! Unfortunately the only building which met all the requirements was dangerously close to the exact sight of the fatal vision! But it was the only one, which would serve! And so there I was dangling my legs like any number of young men and women watching and waiting. The colors the sounds and all the pageantry were exactly as I recalled from my vision."_

"Now hold the hell on!" Ryoko suddenly found her voice. Now standing beside the younger Ena, siting on the edge of a red and white awning overlooking the street. "How in the hell were you able to 'hang your little butt over the street like that without them seeing you?"

"As I have indicated." The older version of Ena told her, fading in before Ryoko's position, apparently suspended above the scene playing itself out below. "I was not the only youth hanging over balconies that day." She gestured, indicating two other girls about the younger Ena's age sitting on a ledge across the way. "I also believe some of the blame must rest upon the Jurians themselves. Remember my dear, Boralis at the time was still a pre-industrial world. These people use beast drawn carts, the magnificent floaters used by the Jurians and their escorts were quite beyond the experience of the commoners of Logopas. Including the military! Their eyes were simply bulging too much to even notice little 'ol me hanging there!" At that moment the older version of Ena chose to fade away even as her ubiquitous mental narration resumed.

"_As a matter of fact, just as Azusa was almost at my position. The town guards did indeed take notice of me!" _Not, without some welcome amusement, Ryoko saw several men, some wearing recognizable Tanzuru appointments and colors, charging out on to the roof to which young Ena's perch was bolted. In a moment worthy of the heyday of slapstick, four of them had a mental lapse dire enough to jump onto the awning even as Ena was tensing herself! The girl had a sparse few seconds to consider her options before the whole structure began to buckle. With a wild look the girl cast her fate to the wind and leaped! Landing atop the moving floater directly below only a few feet from one startled young prince! Amid sudden cries and a rain of guards from above, Ena's younger self-stood, frozen momentarily to the spot, staring astonished into Azusa's dark wide eyes.

_"I do in fact recall thinking at that moment, how beautiful he was,"_ Ena's voice continued. _"And how impossible the moment! I confess, for an instant I had forgotten why I was there!" _Ryoko's gaze flickered towards a sudden movement just behind the girl as an equally young female Tanzuru whirled angrily in response to the intrusion. She felt her jaw go slack realizing the woman warrior was none other than Masaki! Looking so much like her youngest daughter, if it wasn't for the single braided hair train and body armor, Ryoko would have sworn it was Sasami!

_"I'll have to tease the 'old woman' about those metal 'tit covers' someday!"_ Ryoko mused to herself. Still, she had to admit 'granny' looked hotter than Tokyo asphalt! Charging up the deck of the floater battle staff raised!

_"I'm not certain how long I stood there."_ Ena mused to Ryoko's mind. _"Seconds perhaps? At any rate my paralysis was shattered to moment I heard someone behind me shout ASSASSIN! Instantly I remembered!" _Now standing atop the floater's ornate deck Ryoko watched time as the young Ena perceived it began to slow. Saw as the girl suddenly lunged forward throwing her arms around Azusa! Just as from a distance there came a thunderous report! Feeling ice grip her heart, seeming now more than a mere witness, as the bullet meant for the prince slammed instead, thanks to her momentum against him, high into Ena's back!

Already slowed, the flow of events now seemed to almost freeze as Azusa somehow managed to brace enough to keep both of them upright. Ryoko saw realization slowly began to cast itself upon his eyes and features. Beholding the moment when Azusa looked deeply into Ena's eyes and knew what she had done.

"Why?" He asked hoarsely astonished.

"I... I saved you!" She managed to gasp with a smile, a tale tell, trace of deep purple blood coloring one corner of her mouth. Nothing seemed to happen for a moment. Ryoko was beginning to ask if Ena had stopped the flow of memories when Azusa's eyes snapped suddenly upwards. Looking past the position of a concerned Masaki directly at the distant tower atop the city rampart. Shifting his weight, cradling Ena against him with his left, Azusa brought his right arm upward as a roar born of absolute rage escaped him. Ryoko watched as a wake of Jurian energy shot across the intervening space. Warping the air like a heat illusion, blowing people and sizable objects aside as it roared along its irresistible path.

Reaching the rampart, the wave spun, howling round the battlement like an insane zephyr. Calling mightily to all manner of plants, growing here and there along the walls base, grass and weed joined with skrug brush, each seeming to forget its natural way as all rallied to Azusa's cry! Merging and doubling in size and power every second soaring higher and higher! Until the collage of plants reared skywards merging as a mighty tree! Growing faster than it takes to relate until the tower, along with its would be assassin and much of the northern gate were utterly pulverized! In the wake of such a vulgar display of naked power, a kind of hush seemed to settle. Ryoko shared it even as Ena's began her narration anew.

_"I don't remember much after that."_

"Oh my god..." Ryoko mouthed, looking at the mammoth tree easily seven times the size of Yosho's Funaho! "He did... that?"

"With what amounts to a shrug." Ena nodded, fading in again a few feet away. "Perhaps you begin to understand why Tenchi and Azusa must never cross swords!" Ena mused, "It would surely mean the death of one, possibly both of them! And certain destruction for whatever planet upon which they stood!"

"And Tenchi is..." Ryoko whispered.

"Far more powerful." Ena finished gravely, Even as the scene around them slowly faded to black, leaving the two standing in an ebony void.


	100. 6:08 consort

6.08

At a gesture from Ena Ryoko glanced to her left as yet another scene began to reveal itself.

"I awoke, how much later I do not know, to find Azusa tending me". Ryoko raised her eyebrows. The younger version of Ena now lay naked, sprawled on a raised platform, Azusa running his hands over the smooth skin of her stomach.

"Spicy." She mused, noting the intensity and concern written in Azusa's eyes. Secretly wishing it were her and Tenchi!

"After a moment of realizing, I in fact still lived." Ena continued choosing not to fade to a mere voice over this time.

"I remember thinking I could die right then! Contently! Even now I believe I've never known such happiness or contentment as I felt in that moment!" She paused with a sigh. "Or at the touch of his hands! I lay there watching him, unable to find the power even to speak for a time. Feeling, somehow almost instinctively knowing, the warm tingling evoked by those gentle hands was his energies healing me! Bringing me back from the edge of the afterworld."

"Why did you do that?" Ryoko heard Azusa's voice, a much younger version of the rich baritone he now commanded ask. Though each syllable still rang with obvious authority. A young man in full command, demanding he be instantly obeyed!

_"A fair question," _Ena again directly narrated. _"And, one that I myself had given much thought towards in the days since I first had the vision. But, one I had until that moment been unable to answer."_

"I love you!" Ryoko heard the young girl gasp. A sentiment echoed instantly from Azusa's immediate right.

"OK!" Ryoko suddenly snapped. "That dose it!" Pointing to the obviously agog presence of Masaki standing red faced in attendance a few feet away. "What the hell is she doing there?"

"Masaki?" The older version of Ena mused. "She has always been by his side." Ryoko found herself glancing back and forth between the various characters and her personal guide on this little tour. All this flip-flopping was giving her a headache! "As I understand." Ena continued. "They even played together as children."

"Old chums huh?" Ryoko smirked at the deep blush the future mother of Ayeka was wearing. "Looks to be a bit more than that from the way she's a ogling!" She glanced back the older Ena's direction. "I'm surprised she didn't knock his block off feeling you up in front of her like that! Being betrothed and all." Ryoko then paused. Ena was favoring her with a decidedly blank expression.

"Ryoko?" Ena smiled. "Masaki and Azusa were never betrothed! Though I believe I understand the source of your confusion."

"What do you mean?" Ryoko winced. Wondering if she had stepped on some point of etiquette.

"Not all Jurians have arranged marriages." Ena shrugged, sending Ryoko's head spinning.

"But...but I assumed since she's Ayeka and Sasami's mom that..." She trailed off not at all certain of what the hell she was even saying. Not to mention of the quiet smirk it was evoking on Ena.

"Are you trying to ask me something my dear?" Ryoko took on the look of someone who was completely cornered. After a moment during which she saw no compromise in those amused emerald eyes she just deflated.

"I guess I'm wondering when Funaho came into the picture." She kind'a mumbled. The amused lilt to Ena's features took on a decidedly fond cast.

"You don't really like the queen much do you?" She asked.

"Well..." Ryoko muttered. Truth be told she hadn't ever really met her... so to speak. Oh, she'd been introduced during the queen's last visit to earth, they had just never interacted, outside of a few clipped words. To say Ryoko was uncomfortable around Funaho would be stating the mater mildly.

_"What do you say to someone who's world you ravaged?"_ Ryoko thought sadly, managing she hoped, to keep the thoughts to herself.

"True, " Ena shrugged. "It took quite a while for me to warm to her myself." she smiled distantly. "That eternal placid exterior dose tend to wear one down." She then seemed to again turn serious. "But to answer your question, Azusa wouldn't meet she who would become his queen for another four earth standard years from the time of these events!" Still smiling Ena took a moment to gaze deeply at Ryoko. "The exact events surrounding their eventual liaison however, is not my story to tell."

"What?" Ryoko heard Azusa almost gasped. Prompting she turn her attentions back to the shadow play before her.

"How...? How can you say that?" He continued in obvious astonishment. "I don't even know you girl!" Azusa seemed at that point to glance slightly sideways. From the wide eyed flush face way Masaki was staring it was clear she was in complete agreement.

"Believe me." The younger Ena softly sighed with what yet sounded like a note of finality. Azusa took that moment to actually glance fully Masaki's way. Seeming to take comfort in the questing look he found upon her face.

"At any rate." Azusa continued turning again to gaze down at Ena. "You have saved my life!" He paused drawing himself up looking upon her with a fierce intensity. "Ask what you will of me!" Azusa told her sincerely. "And if it is within my power, it shall be yours!"

"Then take me with you!" She told him without a hint of hesitation, her gaze steady and bright. "Let me travel the stars, always at your side!" Ryoko watched as Azusa visibly recoiled while Masaki gave every indication that she was considering a good faint!

"Impossible!" She gasped.

"But what of your life here?" Azusa asked Ena, seeming to ignore the outburst. "Your family and friends?"

"I have nothing..." she answered him flatly. "My parents sleep in untended graves, Killed by ignorance and fear!" She paused, taking in one long slow breath. "If you leave me here my lord!" Ena spoke again a slight waver to her voice "I will most surly soon join them."

"Azusa!" Masaki hissed to his side, her voice conveying what almost sounded like a hint of warning.

"You don't know what it is you are asking!" Azusa told Ena carefully, again seeming to ignore Masaki's protests. "Your world is barely recognized by the imperium!" At his pronouncement Ena's emerald eyes soften, her countenance fell. She turned away from Azusa till his hand gently quested, found and lifted her chin. "You could have no status among my family or court!"

"I care nothing for status or titles!" She wept softly. "These are things for people who mater!" Her reply seemed to anger him somehow as Ryoko watched his eyes obtained a hard edge.

"You do mater!" Azusa snapped. Then hesitated, seeming surprised at his own words. "At least to me..."

"Then take me as your possession!" She told him urgently. "I... I have been told I'm quite fair..." She added with a purplish blush tingeing her face. "A fine prize for a handsome prince!"

"That you are..." He agreed, seeming delighted at her assessment of him, choosing yet again to ignore the sibilance issuing from Masaki. "You certainly have more than proven your loyalty!" Ryoko couldn't help but smile, it definitely seemed even back at this point there were, feelings between the prince and his guard running far deeper than just those of mere childhood buddies. Azusa had fallen silent for several moments still holding her chin gazing deeply.

"_I remember believing, I would die right then and there if he were to reject me."_ The projected narration began again. _"And yes, I was quite serious about my offer! There was a force motivating me far stronger than I had ever known! a compulsion to be with him so great, I believe I would have torn myself to shreds if it would have pleased him!" _It seemed several long moments before Azusa at last broke the silence when he slowly nodded.

"Then, if that is truly your wish..." He told her slowly but with no hint of uncertainty to his voice. "I take you as mine!"

Ena's face exploded in pleasure as she threw her arms about him sighing with joy! At that point the scene about began to fade, consigning Ryoko to again stand in the void. But not before she plainly noted a look of shock and disdain erupting and mixing upon Misaki.

"_And so, I became Azusa's pet."_ Ena's voice came again, tinged with obvious amusement.

_"A friend and companion to sooth his trouble brow. Each day spent with him, happier than the one before. In time, Misaki forgot her jealousy, realizing I was no threat to her affections and a bond between us was formed as well. She became like the sister I never had. Only one bone of contention between us has ever remained. My sweet Azusa, was after all a man, Young and in his prime! I on the other hand likewise had certain needs? And so it was only a short mater of time before these urging demanded response!"_

"Oh, I see." Ryoko interrupted with a drawl. "You 'n Azusa were doing the tube steak boogie and little Mz Masaki got pissed?" In response Ena faded in a short distance away making no attempt to hide the catty smile.

"As I believe they say here?" Ena pointed with both hands. "BINGO!" Her features then turned sterner. "She was never very honest with herself back then!"

_"Even to the point she voiced her concerns as to my 'Corrupting influence' directly to Azusa's mother the queen! The Royal lady Ayeka's response to Misaki's 'less than private' accusations was predictable and worded something like... 'GET THAT LITTLE WHORE OUT OF MY HOUSE!'"_

"_Certainly other members of the house hold had similar dalliances. But Azusa was the prince! The heir apparent could not be publicly accused of chorusing like some shameless gigolo! Especially with a low born blue skinned wench! When faced with my imminent expulsion from the court however Azusa informed his parents if they didn't 'back off' he would renounce his crown! But it was only when he further threatened to join a troop of wandering interstellar minstrels under his own name that the whole matter was immediately dropped!"_

Ryoko floated blinking in the void for a moment. She'd never met the old emperor or his queen but picturing a young Azusa in her mind crooning in some sleazy alien bar was unsettling enough even for her!

"_As to the King and Queen themselves,"_ Ena continued. _"I always got the notion Aquella was 'laughing into his sleeve' as to how much rampant 'tody' his son was getting. As the source and soul supplier of 'the tody' I tended to agree! But Aquella would never voice such levity in Ayeka's presence!"_

"Boy was whuped huh?" Ryoko snickered knowingly.

"Flogged is more like it!" Ena nodded. "All those legends about Aquella's thunder? Tended to end at the bedchamber door, But he dearly loved that woman." Ena paused.

_"From what I know of them over the years they seemed an amiable match and they had Tsunami's blessing after all! Unfortunately, it was exactly that which set the stage for the next bomb to be dropped! Perhaps two standard months had past before the lady Ayeka sprung her trap! _

_Publicly summoning Azusa into their presence before the entire court! After a lengthy speech upon the duties of succession Azusa was informed, 'though I believe it was really for my benefit, that as crown prince and soul heir to the thrown he was never the less bound to marry as tradition demanded! The queen then proceeded to introduce his betrothed!"_

"Hot damn!" Ryoko gasped leaning closer, even if it wasn't actually necessary, interested in spite of herself. This was getting juicy!

"Yes... Ena mused, slightly distracted mildly grimacing. "Quite." She added even as another scene resolved behind her.

"Make no mistake, Serenade was beautiful of course, regal and demure. An odd combination to be sure yet the first daughter of the house of Camoe struck that delicate balance!" Watching the scene, now standing apparently to one side of the queen's thrown, Ryoko's felt her eyes narrowing almost of their own accord.

"Hey?" She perked up pointing towards the new arrival on the central daze. "Don't I know her from somewhere?" She continued to study the young woman's exquisite features intently. "Cause she looks awfully damn familiar!"

"Not surprising." Ena returned mildly, observing her reaction. "Considering you almost witnessed the drowning of her eldest son."

"Say what?"

"Dose the name Seiryo ring any bells?" Ena queried expectantly, leaning over towards Ryoko, raising her eyebrows for added effect. The object of her attention stood mulling for a good moment or two before...

"Nope." She answered flatly. "I'm coming up blank."

"The royal suitor?" Ena attempted. "The man Azusa brought with him?"

Ryoko's brow furrowed in concentration for an additional moment as she crossed her arms.

"Hmmmm." She murmured under her breath then glanced at the ground chewing her lip.

"You really don't remember?" Ena asked after a moment, feeling her store of patience ebb.

"Nope."

"PINK HAIR? Puffy topknot?" Ena ventured loudly.

"OH!" Ryoko suddenly started. "THAT GAY BASTERD!" She then swung her gaze back over to the side of thrown. Studying the woman anew. "Ya know?" She mused. "I can see it now! She looks like her son in drag!"

"Or vise versa." Ena added dryly. Causing Ryoko's gaze to drift her way.

"Old battle wounds?" She asked coyly and was surprised to see Ena visible bristle.

"Something like that." She muttered. In response Ryoko leaned back against the thrown studying her with a smirk.

"Ok!" Ena finally griped. "Suffice it to say, the vaunted house of Camoe has been, how shall I say it? A Royal pain, for decades!" She then paused. "Pun very much intended."

"So they're one of the noble houses?" Ryoko nodded. "Directly related to the thrown? Always trying to get a foot in the palace door?" Ena starred at her blankly.

"How do you know that?"

"DUH!" Ryoko snorted rolling her eyes. "My best friend is the freaken first princess!" The look of surprise Ena was wearing melted into the silliest of grins as she preceded to cross her eyes and rap the knuckles of her left hand against her own skull.

"Silly bitch!" she sighed, slightly embarrassed. She then immediately brightened. "You don't know how happy it would make Misaki to hear you say that!" Now it was Ryoko's turn to feel a slight blush.

"Ok, ok!" She interrupted. "So what did Azusa do?" It wasn't like she was ashamed of her and Ayeka's friendship, quite the contrary! There was just something about having it brought up by a total stranger she found subtly unnerving. Ena favored her with a slightly reproachful smirk.

"Informed his mother in front of the royal court, that 'Yazuha would take his soul before he would marry that bitch!'" Ryoko stared intently as the ghosts of Ena's past reenacted events silently counter pointing her words.

"He then proceeded to storm out of the main hall." Ena allowed the moment to settle, now leaning against the frame through which Azusa had departed, before continuing. "Needless to say Lady Ayeka was flabbergasted." Ryoko glanced at the queen sitting agog, left eye twitching. She couldn't help but noticed the dark look of approval slyly coloring Aquella's features as yet again the scene about promptly faded.

_"What the queen would have done in response is anybody's guess."_ Ena's mental narration continued. _"For that very evening, my sweet Azusa took matters into his own hands!" _


	101. 6:09 Wings of passion

_6.09_

Ryoko stared intently as the new scene flowed into being around her. Or had it? She found herself squinting, unable to make out any real details everything was so dark.

"_Understand please," _Ena's disembodied voice continued. _"the old queen certainly wasn't a fool! Knowing her son as any mother should, The lady Ayeka made doubly certain in le of Azusa outburst, all treeships were well out of his reach! All that is save one... and it was for precisely that reason, I found myself later being led by the hand through the grand floral maze behind the palace! _

_Of all the treeships, only Tsunami herself was older! It is my understanding Odan was the first imperial dreadnought, now reduced to a mammoth gnarled husk. A shadow at the very heart of the maze of palace gardens Used in the original settling of Jurai, Odan played a key role in establishing the orders that later evolved into the commonwealth. It was also around that time the magnificent ship had crashed. Suffering such grievous wounds it was forced to take root! Never again to fly between the stars! Even as with Yosho's Funaho and still later Ayeka's Reyo. However, it was at the threshold of the primary hull, we found our way suddenly barred!"_

"I won't allow this!" Misaki suddenly cried, appearing at the top of an earthen ramp bordering final entry to the ancient vessel. Holding battlestaff across her body and at the ready, glaring at Azusa and Ena with eyes brimming with tears and fury!

"Misaki..." Azusa told her evenly once recovering from his surprise. "Move aside " Drawing Ena behind Almost reflexively, into his shadow.

"You can't throw away your life!" She spat venomously. "Your crown! All for the love of that little whore!"

"A whore whom you very well know saved my life!" Azusa returned, glancing to Ena using just slightly more than his peripheral vision. Observing her reaction, seeming to worry at the impact of the words flying through the night air. Ryoko, witnessing it all a few feet away was surprised herself that Ena chose to remain silent.

"Then grant her a boon!" Misaki scoffed harshly. "Bestow some lofty title!" She paused grimacing. "Hell! Give her some entire sotted little planet for all I care! But do not renounce your crown!"

"I must follow, the course my heart beckons!" He told her emphatically. "She almost gave her own life! to save mine!" Azusa turned then and gazed full in to Ena's eyes his own shining softly. "I'm not certain I yet believe it was fate which brought us together..." Azusa's words seem to falter but only for the moment he required to draw a deep breath and gently squeeze Ena's hand. "Yet one thing is clear," He added adamantly again turning to gaze at the young Jurian noble woman. "I could not love her more!" Upon hearing, Misaki seemed to deflate a kind of gasp exiting her, Ryoko also noted right then she could see Misaki's breath as she exhaled, giving a clear indication the morning air about them was brisk. When again she spoke her words came slowly and with obvious pain.

"But... I..." She paused, eyes down cast, swallowing hard. "Our people," She corrected, voice almost breaking. "Need you!" Ryoko felt her own eyes moisten, feeling the emotions of the young Tanzuru washing over her as Azusa, no less moved released Ena's hand and strolled forward. Pausing when Masaki glared harshly raising her staff. She was able to hold the facade but an instant, before lips trembling she sank slowly, miserably to her knees before his approach.

"And what of you?" Azusa asked softly after observing for a moment, finding and lifting her chin. Pausing slightly as the sight of her tear streaked face was upturned, causing him to falter. "My little Misaki?"

"I..." She sobbed, closing her eyes finally having reached her limit unable to contain the welling tide. Azusa's feature softened even further as he gently knelt, bringing his lips to hers. At the point of contact, Misaki's eyes flashed open before closing tightly again in sweet ecstasy as her battle staff clattered to the ground between them. When she threw her arms about his broad shoulders and clung tightly.

"WHOA!" Ryoko mouthed. "This almost makes up for missing my afternoon soaps!"

"Eh?" The adult version of Ena queried blankly. To which Ryoko glanced around casually.

"Cause this is stee-hee-me!" She smirked. "Don't suppose you could think us up some popcorn?" Ryoko then added hopefully.

"Uhhhn!" Ena grimaced, to the point of slumping and rubbing her face with one hand.

"Come with us then?" Ryoko heard Azusa say. Pulling her attention back to the scene before them as Misaki, still kneeling was gazing longingly into his eyes.

"Azusa!" Misaki gasped. "I!" she managed to barely stammer before a sob forced its way past.

"We could be together!" He smiled gently. "Just like always!"

"I..." Misaki softly moaned, drawing a breath that was almost a sob."Can't!" She then paused seeming to gather a measure of precious strength from some deep hidden resource. Enough to just meet his gaze.

"Azusa! I will not renounce my vow to the thrown!" As her pronouncement left her lips she seemed to draw further strength from it causing Both Azusa and Ena, still behind him to visibly recoil as a fire then seemed to light in Misaki's eyes. "And I simply won't stand idly while you destroy your honor!" She continued, rising to her feet eyes now almost literally blazing as Azusa continued to give ground in abject amazement. Executing a curt gesture snapping the wrist of both hands, prompting her staff rocket from the ground between them, impacting into her grip with a sharp 'whap'!

"Misaki!" Azusa hissed warningly as she yet a gain assumed an on guard stance, with the look of utter astonishment retaining its hold upon Azusa's face.

"If being with her is what you truly wish!" Misaki spat, hefting her stave. "Then you will have to go through me!" Azusa continued to regard her for several moments before yet again his continence softened.

"If that is how it must be." He told her gently, walking slowly towards her.

"Azusa!" She hissed a warning even as he halted, an easy distance away, the butt of her raised staff lingered inches from his exposed throat. Misaki's eyes flash as she drew a sharp breath. Drawing back her features contorted preliminary to executing a killing stroke. The moment protracted, no one, even the two retrospective observers seeming to breathe before, eyes watering anew Misaki began to falter. "DAMN YOU AZUSA!" A cry finally wretched from her, the end of her stave lowering slightly even as the arms holding it began to tremble, finally allowing the staff to simply drop

Its second imact with the top pf the ramp even quieter than the first. Azusa continued to regard her the faintest tinge of a sad smile coloring his features.

"Misaki..." He sighed.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" She snapped turning her gaze from him. He lingered a moment longer, regarding her sadly before extending his hand behind. Needing no further encouragement Ena clasped the offered hand as the two of them made their way past the seething young woman.

Misaki waited long enough to hear the portal on the inner hull close before making her way down and away from the heart of the palace maze. Tears flowing freely every step of the way, never once looking back.

"Wow!" Ryoko gasped, now totally enthralled with the unfolding drama. "So Misaki didn't stop you guys from eloping?"

"I wouldn't call what we did exactly eloping Ryoko!" Ena corrected impatiently. "We certainly had no plans to get married!"

"Meaning you two were intent on shacking up?" She grinned. Ena drew herself up extending a finger, intending some rebuttal. Upon taking the full measure of Ryoko's current expression, it died unspoken in her throat.

"You make it sound like something bad." She almost pouted.

"Ok!" Ryoko prompted. "So what happened next?"

"Well..." Ena began, seemingly more than slightly distracted. "As I said no one believed the old dreadnought could still fly..."

"_At least that was the theory." _She again mentally narrated._"Apparently no one considered a remote possibility, one of imperial power level would ever be pissed enough to give such an order. I assure you, my sweet Azusa was both! He reached in his way, deep within the core of the ancient tree and bid it, Arise! The entirety of the city of Jurihelm was shaken as Odan tore free of its ancient roots and rose slowly into the evening sky! Triggering in its wake one of the worse seismic events in the capital cities history! It was by no means a graceful accent, the broken blacken remains of the main hull resemble a gigantic ebony stump as it rose tumbling slightly along its long axis. By the time we had arrived at the ionosphere Azusa's bond with the ancient tree had become strong enough for him to stabilize our flight. All of which meant nothing to me at the time! I was too enthralled watching Azusa wield his power to care! When we had entered the hull, all bout what I was to find out had been the ships bridge was almost lifeless. A few well manicure floral appointments here and there. Yet as the corps of the colossal tree soared spaceward all about the ancient hull exploded into life! All manner of leaf and vine spouted and entwined! I confess I was amidst a schoolgirl swoon watching this young god flex his muscles! One which lasted all the way to high orbit insertion. It was at that point several Jurian warships had managed to return from Lagrange point to *Joto where the queen had ordered them to park. Presumable to place them out of her sons range of influence._

***This is the closest of Jurai's three moons***

_Odan in its heyday might have been the fiercest of warships, but the tiger had long lost its teeth. In short the old stump was unarmed! Not that Azusa wanted to harm anyone anyway. Ill admit however I had a few moments of doubt when we were the undivided center of attention to no less than fifteen of Jurai's finest battle cruisers! I soon found my fears were groundless when my Azusa glanced at me and winked just before harnessing enough power that Odan shot away from the armada at speeds they were incapable of matching! Gliding away into the eternal night on three wings of the lighthawk!"_

"Tenchi can do five you know." Ryoko interrupted the narration softly.

"He can?" Ena gaped blankly. The two of them now floating in a starry void, the gnarled stump of the old warship suspended between them in miniature.

"Sure shoot'n!" Ryoko nodded. "Saw it with my own eyes just a few days ago! Though that wasn't the first time."

"Uh..." Ena kind of muttered. Seeming mildly distressed.

"What?" Ryoko pried.

"Most second generation trees can manifest three wings at best. Though we have perfected a technique that allows multiple trees to combine their strengths and project as many as ten."

"Like Tsunami?" Ryoko asked.

"Yes... But only the first tree is capable of such a feet alone." Ena paused looking a Ryoko poignantly. "No single mortal being I have ever encountered can manifest five wings of the lighthawk!"

"Minus one I guess..." Ryoko kind of snorted with a shrug.

"Yes..." Ena breathed. Looking a tad pained. "Quite."

"So..." Ryoko prompted. Eager to just change from a subject which clearly was making Ena uncomfortable. "You managed to slip past the Jurian space navy..." She leaned forward, indicating the image of the ancient ship still between them. "What happened then?"

"We must have wandered for days." Ena resumed. "Watching our backs the entire time we were fleeing. But Ryoko?" Ena queried. "Just for purpose of clarity there was no space navy back then. That elite force was formed after the time of your cataclysm." Ena felt herself wince as Ryoko visibly bristled.

"Must you keep bringing that up?" She snapped.

"It's a point of our history my dear girl!" Ena told her shrugging defensively. "I swear I'm not trying to badger!"

_"We soon learned that in our haste for departure," Ena's purely mental narration resumed. "We had neglected certain essentials..."_

"Like food for instance?" Ryoko smiled, the smile and blush materializing even as Ena's face was fading from sight were more than enough to acknowledge her assertion. "Uh huh..." Ryoko chuckled. "Just a couple 'o dumb ass kids!"

"We were force to depend upon the resources of Odan to sustain us." Ena continued. _"Unfortunately in uprooting itself, the once mighty warship made the supreme sacrifice! Azusa has told me in the years since that time when it came right down to it Odan didn't have to obey the directive to rise it had merely chosen to. As his ancient strength began to finally ebb Odan told Azusa it had no regrets. Even thanking him for giving it one last chance to serve the people it so loved and just like that was no more! My Azusa carries the burden of Odan's sacrifice still to this day. Yet, with the spirit of the tree gone it fell to my love to sustain us. But even his reserves were at their limits! We could have turned back but we had drifted far from the normal space lanes and while Azusa had many impressive skills, space navigation was not one of them! Thus adrift within the corpse of the ancient treeship, we began to entertain the possibility that we might die together!_

Ryoko was still leaning forward her face a study in rapt attention. Watching now the image of the two lovers intertwined on the floor of the old ships main deck, huddled together for warmth, among other necessities.

"Ah, beloved." Azusa suddenly spoke sadly, A sentiment deeply reflected in his eyes. "How I have failed you!"

"Hush." Ena sighed snuggling closer against his bare chest within the swaddle they had made from their cloths. "How can that be? We are together!" Her smile only became the more raident as he suddenly laughed.

"And that, I fear is how we're going to die." He told her flatly, studying then as she glanced up to regard hi, then to his apparent surprise smiled wistfully.

"Hmmm..." She snuggled ever closer. "I could think of no better company I would wish for!" Ena's smile then faded slightly. "But you mustn't give up hope my love! We are still alive! And where there is life there is hope!"

"Hope." He rasped dryly. "Such a hollow word to me right now, has an empty ring to it." She frowned for a moment, disappointed at her inability to shift his mood. She then regarded his chest.

"Have you forgotten my love?" She sighed planting the slightest of kisses just below his nipple. "That which brought us together?" Finally deciding to allow her buoy his spirits Azusa leaned close, inhaling the perfume of her hair.

"Oh?" He scoffed gently sarcastic. "Are we referring to your gifts?" Noting as he did her smile wilting by the merest fraction. "I have always been curious." He continued. "If you can see the future, why then did clairvoyance fail to prompt you pack some supplies?"

"Must you be such an ass?" She sniffed. "If it worked that way I wouldn't have gotten shot in the back saving you!"

"Do not be angry."Azusa soothed, instantly sorry. Not wanting their predicament to color his remarks even then. It wasn't Ena after all who had decided on this little jaunt. "So," He quickly added, wishing he could be nobler somehow. "What do you see for us now?" Azusa had always wondered at his father Aquella. At where such poise and regal bearing managed to materialize from, it certainly wasn't hereditary!

"I'm not exactly sure..." Ena sighed, clearly irritated by his words. She settled for a moment, seeming to gaze off vacantly into space. "An ember?" She ventured after a moment."Falling into dark water?" She glanced slightly sideways noting what she perceived as a reproachful intensity to his gaze. "The vision is not precisely clear." She sighed again. Wishing she had more control, her mother had always made it look so damn easy! "I'm sorry..." She shrugged. "I wish I could tell you more!"

"Its enough." He copied her sigh, placing his chin to the back of her neck. Gazing the same direction as she, wishing perhaps? to catch a glimpse of what only her eyes could perceive. "After all if we were to die there wouldn't be a vision!" He paused, suddenly acutely aware of her continued silence. "Would there?" Ena continued to stare into the dark cavern of the ancient bridge, her silence protracting.

"The winds and tides of fate are fickled my love." She said at last. "And as difficult to chart." Ena paused strangely focusing upon a point in space before her, fine brows furrowing slightly. Ryoko started, for a second it almost seemed...

"Who knows what devils fate shall send to vex us?" Ena continued. Finally turning fully back to an expectant Azusa, granting Ryoko a moment to sigh with relief. She could have almost sworn the younger version of Ena had been staring strait at her!

"I simply must continue with just the feeling that our final page is not yet written." Ena concluded with a shrug punctuated with a hopeful smile. Azusa gazed at her for long moments suddenly realizing she had indeed managed to rekindle his hope. What an amazing woman! Leaning deftly forward brushing his lips across hers Azusa brought his encircling arm away from her back and clear of the warmth of their covers. Bringing outstretching fingers into firm contact with the cold deck.

"What are you doing?" She asked seeming alarmed.

"Powering up the ship, extending its senses." He told her determinedly. "I'll try to get our bearings!" But before he could channel his energies a soft blue hand found the back of his.

"Not right now." She told him softly, compelling he train his eyes again upon hers. "You need rest. You've been straining yourself for several days."

_"Indeed it was true."_ The older version of Ena supplied directly. _"Not only had my love been providing propulsion to the ancient hull but life support and food as well. With the spirit of the tree now gone, the strain upon Azusa had increased exponentially. I feared for his life far more than for my own!"_

"I should not stand idle!" Azusa told her sincerely. Deftly Ena reached out capturing his wrist, noting how the cold permeated his skin from just his brief contact with the deck. Pulling his arm, against mild protest back into the warmth of their haven of robes.

"Then lay for a time with me!" She sighed, releasing a slight gasp as she guided his cold hand to the warmth between her breasts. Enlisting a lusty grin from him. "There is time and we are in no immediate danger." She concluded softly. Angling her body subtly, allowing him a more unobstructed view.

"This is hardly a recipe for rest my dear." He smiled.

"Then lie back." Ena told him Sultrily while rising and placing a hand to his chest. Smile never wavering Azusa complied allowing her to straddle him. Her covers falling, baring her shoulders as Ena assumed position above where he lay on his back. From her new vantage point Ena watched his brow furrow, noting the slight fog as she exhaled.

"Cover yourself." He gruffed. "The air in here is too cold!"

"But I'm already blue my love!" She laughed breaking into the most radiant of smiles. Dipping her mouth to his. "Never fear sweet prince!" She sighed, letting her lips travel over his chin. "I saw be undercover soon enough!" she giggled turning her attentions to his throat.

Floating a few feet away Ryoko found a moment to be surprised, Ena certainly didn't strike her as the ' giggling' type. But then she was much, much younger here. For his part Azusa let himself relax letting the pleasure of Ena's attentions wash over him. Opening his eyes after a moment's musing on the small sounds she was making as her soft lips and teasing tongue explored lower Azusa began to wonder if he were weaker than he realized. Gazing upward, well, away from the floor of the bridge anyway, he could swear the mammoth resin portals were glowing along one edge with a faint light.

"Hmmmm!" Ena sighed delightedly from a discovery from somewhere below just as the entire chamber shuddered from a massive impact!

"YAZUHA!" Azusa shouted. The only response from Ena's quadrant was a sort of gagging noise.

"Whoo! Hoo!" Ryoko laughed explosively. "Now that was a mouthful!" Almost instantly Ena's older incarnation materialized glaring angrily. "Hey stewardess!" Ryoko shrugged and gestured elaborately. "You're the one run'n the film on this flight! You could'a just fast-forwarded through that little section!" Ena continued to glare for a moment before allowing Ryoko's curious brand of logic and the humor of the situation to sink in.

_"Being that as it may."_ Ena's mental narration resumed. Not without, Ryoko noted a smidgen of contriteness coloring it. _"I and my beloved found ourselves suddenly drifting amid a swarm of asteroids! A vital living treeship would have avoided such obstacles, but as Odan's spirit had fled..."_

"We'll be smashed!" Ena cried, pulling her robe about herself, staring with obvious panic at the lethal ballet of stone cavorting just beyond the bridges resin windows.

"Nay my love!" Azusa swore, instantly upon his feet not bothering in his haste to tarry with finding his clothes. Ryoko felt her own breath quicken watching his powerful young form leap for the helm. "You forget beloved!" He called to where Ena lay cowering. "Odan was an imperial dreadnought! His ancient hull, far denser than our modern warships! Even Tsunami's!" As Azusa spoke his hands fell to the control nodes of the withered old stump of the helm. "I'll wager his old hide can turn aside a few pebbles!"

"Pebbles!?" Ena breathed glancing at Azusa in abject wonder as a rock, larger than the city of Logopas skittered across the main dome. Completely eclipsing the light for a few terrifying moments. At that point Ena's face sort of froze before she trained her gaze upward again.

"What light?" Ryoko echoed the thought. Following the path of that cryptic stare.

"Azusa!" Ena gasped, as bright blue light flooded her eyes. "I see a planet out there!"

"I suspected as much love!" Azusa shouted calmly above the din. "Asteroids are uncommon in interstellar space! They tend to cluster in and around gravity wells! Like those found around stars!" Azusa paused applying more power thru the helm. Instantly the shaking about them began to noticeably subside. Even as the captive micro-forest all about them began to come alive! Counter pointing the emergence of what could only be described as a slightly craze, definitely cock sure look on Azusa! "Its seems fortune may have at last smiled at us!" Ena was in the act of numbly nodding when another massive impact caused the whole of the ship the shudder.

"Leering is more the like!" She cried fearfully. "If we stay long amid this swarm of stone!" She let the statement trail off not wanting to belabor the horribly obvious consequence.

"Fear not!" Azusa assured her. "Our final page is not yet written!"

_"And of course it was so..."_ Ena continued silently to Ryoko's mind, fading in before her yet again as the scene about them altered. Showing the distant blue sphere glimpsed earlier loom ever larger. "I'm certain you have guessed the name of the planet we were approaching?" She then added verbally, or what past for it in this realm.

"Earth..." Ryoko kind of sighed in recognition. Like she didn't already know or would have guess without the visual aid. She then shook her head. "Son of a bitch! So that's how this circus started huh?"

"Not quite." Ena told her quietly. "You see the planet Earth has been within the Jurian sphere of influence since before the reign of Aquella's father!"

"No shit?" Ryoko rasped.

"Absolutely." Ena told her firmly. "As I understand they used to come here infrequently on safari." She paused noting the dumbfounded look on Ryoko. "Of course Earth wasn't the only planet they graced with their presence."

"I can imagine." Ryoko muttered. "So I take it you crash landed?"

"That my dear is the understatement of the millenium!"

_"We'd just managed clearing the asteroid field only to find ourselves captured by the blue planet's gravity. Azusa fought valiantly but our days in the void had extended him beyond his limits. With his strength exhausted, we managed two complete orbits before descending in a ball of fire! With the last of his strength, Azusa tried to steer away from an impact on any of the major landmasses and avoiding falling into the middle of an ocean. A chain of Islands in what we would latter come to know as the south Pacific."_

"Japan huh?" Ryoko interrupted nodding.

"Well... that was the target." Ena shrugged with a slight pained look. "Trouble was... we missed, badly. Splashing down, as it were in to the South China Sea."

"Know how you feel." Ryoko kind of muttered. "When Yosho's crashed Funaho into Ryo-oki and me I was actually aiming for Hawaii!"

"Yes," Ena murmured in agreement. "Quite."

_"The initial impact knocked Azusa unconscious, leaving me to swim for our lives in an alien ocean! Mainly because, Jurian Treeships do not float! Deprived of power and spirit Odan sank quickly and would have taken us with him were I not quite comfortable in the water! Thus battered but alive we made our way to shore though the swim took me several hours. With my final strength, I pulled the two of us upon the land. Then followed my love into the realm of exhaustion. How long we lay there, who can say? The next thing I became aware of was someone poking me with a stick. Opening my eyes and rolling over, I was rewarded by the most hideous round of screaming from the little girl holding it's other end! Surrounding me on the sun splashed beach, were fifteen girls varying between six and sixteen years of age. All staring in wide wonder at the 'apparition in their midst! Ohti! Ohti! Ohti!"_


	102. 6:10 Funaho chan

_6.10_

"_Groggily I tried to reassure them but rapidly found myself at spear point! I was just about to get a net thrown over me when Azusa chose that moment to come to his senses. The girls were rightfully awestruck! Even swaddled in wet robes caked in sand as salt he presented a commanding presence! Moreover, I came to find out later, they hadn't had a male in their presence for over five years! Some of the younger ones having never actually seen a boy! Of course he couldn't speak their language but well... some things as they say are universal. It was enough to keep me from getting a rock set to my skull. Until the group's leader, an older girl could be summoned. _

_I recall seeing her walking towards us for the first time, knee length jet black hair, darks eyes both the color and the shape of large almonds. I also remember vividly the look of total astonishment which slowly dawned upon Azusa as she walked towards us in a loose tunic and the abbreviated shorts all the girls were wearing while combing the beach for clams. On her however... well, that girls legs, as they say, went all the way up to her neck! I confess I was instantly jealous of the looks Azusa was giving her! So, it was thus that we first met... Funaho."_

"That's the queen?" Ryoko gasped her eyebrows attempting to climb to the back of her neck. Never having seen let alone-imagined Funaho without her royal robes! Or so young! Dressed in little more than what amounted to fisherman's rags, even she had to admit. 'That was one spicy enchilada!'

"Oh my god!" She almost panted. "This just keeps getting better and better! I knew the queen was from earth but I didn't know she was a fisherman!"

"Actually." Ena said with a sniff. "She was a..." then seemed to deliberately pause, insuring Ryoko's attention was instantly upon her.

"Yeah?" Ryoko prompted expectantly.

"A, swine herder." Ena told her uncertainly, visibly wincing.

"WHAT!"

"A pig farmer." Ena murmured weakly. The response was a hushed prolonged silence while Ryoko digested that little tidbit. Followed by a kind of snort. And then...

"Excuse me." Ryoko rasped weakly. Then proceeded to fall over laughing. Much to Ena's chagrin. After a few moments watching Ryoko crawl around on the floor or what passed for one here she was at last compelled to speak.

"Well." Ena huffed defensively after a second or two. "It's not that funny!"

"Oh yes it is!" Ryoko assured snickering, barely able to catch her breath.

"Well if you'd rather I not tell you anymore..." Ena sniffed, seeming a little annoyed with the reaction.

"No! No!" Ryoko waved, desperately attempting to coordinated holding her sides and wiping at watering eyes at the same time. "I really want to hear this!"

_"Perhaps there is just something buried deep within the female psyche which attempts to place a claim on her mate. But as it has been said 'kisses are not contracts' thoughts of that nature were certainly playing about my mind. At any rate, after she'd completed her appraisal of him, the second our eyes met, we were instantly the bitterest of rivals. Of course Azusa later insisted he wasn't flirting! Ha! At the time I simply refused to believe it! Forced to watch him attempting to communicate with a bevy of giggling Turvains! While I was relegated to the status of a side show curiosity."_

"What's a Turvain?" Ryoko interrupted, actually raising her hand, then glancing at it with almost mild surprise. Her expression then soured a tad, drylying privately thanking 'Professor Washu' and her damn impromptu classes for the odd stare Ena was now giving.

"An eater of carrion and dung on my home world of Boralis!" Ena supplied, both words and an image. After taking a moment to recollect her thoughts.

"Yuck!" Ryoko grimaced at what appeared to be a squat, thoroughly unholy cross between a pig and a dog. Covered with course brown hair. At least from stubby tail to shoulders, from there to blunt snout was exposed pink warty looking skin.

_"At any rate."_ Ena continued. _"We were eventually led from the sea shore to a place of temporary residence. It seems these young women would come to this place, fishing periodically. Not only to supplement their food supply but to obtain fish and drift wood to sell. In the lull between their attentions upon him, Azusa did his best to assure me of his fidelity. I realized, even then I was being petty! But...watching them orbit him like planets to their sun to say nothing of how Funaho was looking at him!"_

"Yeah," Ryoko interrupted quietly. "I've been there myself." In the wake of the statement both sat mute for a few moments regarding the other. "Must'a been a real bitch to sit and take." Ryoko concluded.

"Well, it turns out there was another reason they 'latched' on to him in the fashion they did." Ena continued.

_"Apparently during those time there were localized conflicts between many relatively small factions. Disputes over things such as lands and chattels as is the way of most petty dictators. We came to understand the local magistrate had 'conscripted' all able-bodied males within sway into his private militia. Leaving Funaho's family without a single one of its male members! Even their grandfather had been 'pressed' into service! _

_I confess at the time, I was confused as to the more subtle undercurrents of the situation. But it seems lands and property in that time could only be held legitimately by a recognized male heir! Funaho and her family were on the brink of loosing their home! Worse still, the central Chinese government of that time viewed women as chattel as well! To be bought and sold as any other livestock! Under those conditions an unattached, amiable male was worth more than his weight in gold! What did it mater if he could barely speak the language? Azusa was a male presence! With which Funaho and her family may have seen as the key to holding on to thei home! _

_Though I will admit it took Azusa and I over an earthen month to piece this together in retrospect. During which he became aquatinted with all aspects of managing a pig farm, while I was banished to dwell in the shadows wisely unseen. I of course was raised in an agrarian village and so, knew well the grind of such a day to day existence. My poor prince had no such experiences to draw upon. Daily martial training however gave him sufficient toughness to adapt well enough. Suddenly being the lord of his own personal 'Hiram' certainly couldn't have hurt! Which was certainly fortunate, as in spite of her obvious affections towards him Funaho road Azusa like a dog! Making certain to let her disdain for me be known as well. Yet, little by little we adapted to our new roles._

_My skills in herbalogy proved invaluable to the household. Specifically when managing to bring down the fever of Funaho's elderly grandmother Kima. And of course we were together! Even purgatory can be paradise when you are with the one you love! Having no better prospects we settled into an existence, which was to last five standard years as earth measures time. I'm pleased to say I learned many useful skills! Including mastering reading of The Tarot." _

"_It seems grandmother Kima was well traveled in her younger days, having toured with a company of acrobats along the so called 'Silk Road'. Adding European style divination to her formidable native repertoire. In her I found a kindred spirit and tools that eventually honed my clairvoyance to it's present razors edge." _

"You really think you see the future?" Ryoko interrupted. Grimacing slightly in the aftermath. She had actually meant to... well do whatever it was that passed for 'saying it' here. Wishing also, she could 'get more of a handle' on her etiquette. Ayeka was so refined! Polished! It really made her wonder sometimes what Tenchi could ever possibly see in her.

"After a fashion." Ena confirmed with a quiet smile. Seeming unperturbed by the interruption. "Most people however fail to understand the future is always in motion. I merely read possible outcomes based upon current events. But to even foretell the future is to change it. Divination works best the further it is removed from the source."

"Whasit?" Ryoko kind muttered, enlisting a sight chuckle from her host.

"As I have indicated." Ena responded with the gentlest of shrugs. "It is difficult to foretell events which directly involve myself. I believe however a sufficient number of events foretold by me have come to pass to lend credibility to my powers of divination!"

_"As a mater of fact,"_ Ena resumed her narration. _"It was those very powers that never foretold the next twist in my and Azusa's fate. As I have indicated, my powers of divination are greater than my mothers but back at that time in my life, woefully underdeveloped! I believe also I may have harbored a resentment hidden deep within me. A dark personal loathing of those same powers which had ultimately failed allowing me to save my parents. Who can say for certain? _

_Never the less the stage was set for the day strange men came to the door of Funaho's home. Misha, the youngest of the girls was busily grounding rice flower when the knock suddenly came. That none of the immediate family would bother knocking being a forgone conclusion. I had little choice but to again hide in the back of the home with Kima, While the little girl answered the door." _

"Where is the eldest daughter_?"_ Ryoko 'heard' a mans voice suddenly say, pulling her attention back to the scene re-materializing, consisting of the younger Ena seated now by the bed of the old grandmother. She'd obviously been paying rapt attention to a lesson involving a deck of odd looking cards when both her and the old woman glanced up at the sudden interruption.

_"My skin suddenly crawled at the way this unknown man was addressing a mere child!" Ena added directly.  
_

"My oldest sister is out mending a fence good sir." _Misha responded proudly while I crept close to the curtained doorway as I dare! Trying to get a glimpse of the speaker, Already torn between my own preservation and the girls. Unless, of course these men, could dismiss the sudden presence of a blue skinned wench! Nothing seemed to occur for several moments. Then I began to hear a rhythmic thumping of something impacting against the side of the house. Almost immediately, Misha became agitated._

"What is that man doing?" _Her young voice demanded, Even as the pounding abated._

"By order of the magistrate little one, these lands are to be seize!" _I heard the smug bastard tell the little girl._ "I suggest you run quickly and fetch your sisters!" _As I stood listening to this, I confess my eyes were roving about searching for something, anything that might provide a key to this current dilemma. Ultimately, they settled upon the chopping axe hanging just inside the door. It was only the fear of somehow making the situation worse, which kept me from charging out._

"My lord!" _Misha pleaded._ "My grandmother is bedridden!" _She then paused I could see her slightly glancing inside the house with a meaningful expression._ "I can't leave her in the house alone!" _Misha was quite the courageous little protector. While Kima was sickly, I'm quite certain she was more concerned in that moment, trying to keep them from discovering 'the blue lady', as she herself called me._

"Then perhaps I should speak to her!" _I then heard the man's voice gruff. Prompting I must make the hardest of choices. Still just inside the small room to the back of their house, my hands fell to a herders staff propped inside the door. Just as a wizened voice, whispered from the bed._

"Don't be a fool girl!" _Kima hissed with as much force as she was able, all the while i noted her hastily hiding her deck._ "Hide yourself!" _She then gestured toward the bed upon which she lay. I was torn, I wanted... nay, I needed to help sweet little Misha!_

"She is very ill!"_ I then heard her gasp to the men outside,_ "You mustn't!" _Effectively punctuating my concerns. I'm certain I would have charged out staff in hand at that moment. When fate as they say took the mater from my grasp!_

"Move aside!" _I heard the man, presumable the one who had spoken first bark. A full good second before a familiar voice cut across the babble outside._

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" _I suddenly heard what was undeniably Funaho bellow._

"Bellow?" Ryoko interrupted with a smirk. "The queen of Juri bellowed?" In the realm between their minds, Ena took a moment to focus an annoyed expression her way.

"She wasn't 'The Queen' back then Ryoko my dear." Ena sighed tiredly. "And, I thought you wanted to hear this?"

"I do!" Ryoko assured her. "It's just... Well, I'm having a time adjusting to some of this!"

"People do change Ryoko." Ena shrugged. "But I assure you, the moment she confronted that group of men, Funaho was the picture of regal fury!"

"SISTER!"A voice from from the scene drew Ryoko's attention once more, realizing it was Misha gasping with relief, Ryoko continued to watch the sliver of outside from just behind the younger version of Ena, as the later inched again towards the door. The little girl voice hadn't properly faded before the sound of something 'swished' through the air close by. Followed instantly by a startled outcry and the loud report of wood impacting wood.

"WOMAN! ARE YOU INSANE?" Ryoko heard another mans voice demand.

"We are sent by the magistrate himself!" The man who had first spoken gasped, obviously from the sound of things while doing a bit of ducking, as the whistle of the staff repeated. "On his official business!"

"Is that a fact?" _Funaho grunted._

"Gunted?" Ryoko sniped.

"Stop interrupting!" Ena snapped.

"Sorry!" Ryoko added meekly, deciding to just sit back and enjoy the ride.

"You interfere at your own peril!" _The man further warned. By this time I had moved into the front of the house staff in hand. I had no intention of standing around while this group of ruffians just 'did' as they please. I stood tensed, waiting for the right moment to spring into the fray. Hoping my 'bizarre' appearance would lend an advantage to our cause!_

"Then!" _Funaho growled, punctuating every word with a sweep of her staff._ "State! Your! Business!" _The last, ending with a loud whack! Against something vaguely metallic._

By order of lord Tanaka!" _The man intoned, obviously reading from some parchment._ "These lands belonging Sa-sato kukoyo are to be surrender on to his need!" _There followed a moment of intense silence, broken only by the sounds of distant swine rooting about. Then one much closer to the house continued his monologue._ "And so, all occupants must vacate by the next rising of the sun!"_ He then paused, gloatingly from the sound of it._ "Or be surrendered up as chattel!"

"You can't put us off our lands!" _Tanya, another of the sisters, a few years younger than Funaho suddenly yelled. Apparently the family was gathering and did not like what they were hearing or seeing. _"Is this how the Magistrate rewards our grandfather for his service?" I_t was interesting to note the generous amount of sarcastic 'venom' the girl loaded on to the words 'Magistrate' and 'service' when she spat that sentence. I felt my already chilled blood drop to sub-arctic levels when I heard some among the gathering of men chuckling to themselves._

"As to that very mater!" _The man who had spoken first added, matching point for point Tanya's previous sarcasm._ "It is with deepest regret, we must inform you of the, unfortunate demise, of one 'Sama' Kukoyo." _The man again paused, noting as even as I did a chorus of sibilant gasps. _"Who gave his life one moon ago in service to the cause."

"Grandfather?" _I heard one of the girls ask; even to this day, I am not at all certain which of the sisters had spoken._

"How did he die?" _Funaho asked quietly, at that moment sounded very young herself._

"Most unfortunate!"_ Another male voice suddenly spoke probably one of the warriors who'd accompanied the process server._ "Old man, heavy armor, fast ox-cart!" _He positively sneered._ "The old fool never saw it coming!"

"I'm certain your grandfather did not suffer long!" _Yet another male voice spoke up. Again it most likely was one of the warriors, wonder of wonders trying to show some shred of civility! At any rate it did not mater for at that precise moment Funaho suddenly screamed._

"YOU BASTARDS!" _Then from the sound of it, leaped into the mist of the men staff swinging! I myself could no longer stand idle, Kima, their grandmother while bed-ridden still insisted in doing what she could for the household. Thus, among other things the back of the small house served as a dumping ground for clothes in need of mending. Grabbing the 'obi' from one of the girls kimonos, I preceded to 'wrap' it around my face and head!_

"Beats the 'ol ninja head hanky!" Ryoko suddenly snorted.

"I Thought I warned you..." Ena growled.

"Ok! Ok! I swear I'll shut up!"

_"Completing my 'Make shift' mask, I preceded to charge to the front of the house grabbing the herder staff on my way, Running out the front door, with full intention of doing my best towards the splitting of a few decidedly empty heads! By the time I arrived, finding my initial estimate of four or five men woefully in error as no less the twenty able bodied intruders were present in and around the area of the front porch! Judging from the number of busted lips, rapidly swelling noses and individuals sucking dirt, I'm pleased to say Funaho and her sisters were doing quite well!" _

Now outside the small house, Ryoko found she had to agree. to the side of porch one of the 'soldiers' if this lot of armored ruffians could even jokingly wear the name was doing his best to crawl away from Lua one of the younger sister while she harrier ed him with wooden ladle. At least three others were stumbling blandly around from where on of the girls had thrown cinders in their eyes. Unfortunately, the flush of victory was to be quite brief when one of the men managed to rest the staff from the eldest daughter.

Ryoko watched as the butt slammed around into Funaho's midsection.

_"Before I could so much as blink!"_ Ena continued. _"Funaho went down hard, Keening the smallest of whines as she fell to one knee. Partially due to want of the air the impact had robed from her." _One of the girls uttered a heart rending scream, Ryoko watching in horror as well, as the man who'd felled her raised the staff, preparing for a killing stroke!

_"I jolted forward! Desperately hoping to intervene!" _Ena urgently added. _"Yet, even as I began to move I knew I was too far! Funaho's head would surely be a splintered mass by the time I would arrive! When the downward stroke was intercepted!"_

Even Ryoko felt herself gasp, the thunderous whack seemed deafening. There was a kind of stutter in the surrounding motion as for a brief second every eye in the vicinity was turned upon the figure upon whose staff the blow had been turned. As the viewpoint whirled, Ryoko again was treated to the sight of Azusa, Now standing above a still kneeling Funaho holding a swine herder's staff in a relaxed gripe regarding her attacker with a look that would have chilled a solar flare!

"Who the hell..." The man managed to stammer before an up stroke violently forced the man's stave aside just before Azusa whirled the opposing end of his into his opponents jaw! The force of the blow, eloquently paraphrase the old adage 'A fool and his teeth are soon parted!'

"Dog!" Azusa spat, using an earth word, he'd only recently acquired. As the man bit sod Funaho managed to look up, something she told me later she thought she'd never do again after that man had felled her, strait in to Azusa's smiling face. At that moment something past between them.

"Azusa?" Funaho whispered. the abject wonder in her voice made Ryoko smile, its was funny how somethings never change.

_ "My adopted sister told me, several years after the fact," _Ena resumed her naration. _"It was at that precise second she truly lost her heart to my Azusa. It was also the same instant all the men standing about decided to rush him! I will not make undue statements as to the 'value' of any training these so called men may have received." _she added with obvious pride. "B_ut they suddenly found themselves facing someone who'd been trained in hand to hand combat since he could walk." _

Less than six minutes roughly were all Azusa required. Turning the lot of strutting braggarts into discrete piles of whimpering battered flesh. Stopping just short of taking their miserable lives. Indeed, it was a thrill for Ryoko to watch as well, Azusa even fought like Tenchi! Similar moves, similar style. Apparently, Yosho had passed lessons learned with little to no distortion. One distinction managed to catch her eye however, Azusa seemed to 'get off' on the combat more. 'Playing' with his opponents, with outright brutality, occasionally to the point of almost being lethal. At any rate, he walked through the pack of roughens like they were a troupe of propped up dolls!

"Leave..." She heard Azusa growl. Obviously, again using one of the few 'Earth words' he knew. Considering the 'eloquence' of his other form of communication, it appeared the soldiers read him loud and clear! Ryoko somehow kept herself from busting a gut at the way the group of men crawled stumbled or in most cases ran in their desire to comply. Only one of their number, the man who had arrogantly 'served notice to a group of apearently defensless young women, chose to tarry at the farm's gateway.

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" He threaten, though obviously quaking in his sandals, before Azusa took five running steps that direction, insuring he too took to his heels.

_"As the last bruised, frightened buttocks vanished down the road,"_ Ena continued. _"Azusa suddenly found himself again besieged! This time however by almost every one of the sisters! Gathering excitedly around their young savior!" _From the huge grin finding purchase upon his face, Ryoko could plainly see Azusa certainly didn't mind the adulation! Noting also the younger Ena, in the act of removing her make shift mask, eyed the proceedings in a kind of jealous sulk. That is before a now familiar voice cut through the jubilance.

"ARE YOU ALL IDIOTS?" Funaho suddenly stormed, forcing her way into the group tightly packed around the young man.

"This is not over!" She continued pulling first one then another of her sisters away from Azusa. "They will be back!" She hissed meaningfully into the face of the second girl she'd pulled away.

_"As I have already indicated,"_ Ena's mental narration resumed. _"Azusa's command of the language was not the best, clearly from where I stood I could see the actual 'trust of Funaho's statements were sliding right past. I had to take matters into my hands."_

"Beloved," The younger Ena strolled forwards, seaking in galactic common, "They say, those men will be returning."

_"While my own grasp of their tongue was only moderately better than Azusa's,"_ The older Ena then projected. _"being able to 'read thoughts' allowed me to 'sense' the meaning behind the words._

"Let them come!" Azusa swore, with all too apparent relish.

_"Obviously the days living on a hog farm had dulled some of my beloved's sensibilities, it was ether that or he was riding on a wave of testosterone so high he couldn't hear!"_

"We must flee this place!" Funaho told the group of young women emphatically. "Everyone go and start packing!" She then turned to one of the older girls. "Lua? Take Brea and Lin, start gathering anything we can carry!"

"What is she saying?" Azusa demanded, when he at last noted Funaho's urgency and the general 'shift' in the girls moods.

"She's says we must flee before those men return." Came the responce.

_"To be honest, I myself was astonished at how calmly he was taking the situation, but then he was a prince! Born of a powerful empire. Perhaps it was that which desensitized Azusa from understanding our peril."_

"Ena!" Funaho snapped irritably, pronouncing the name curiously to Ryoko's ears. Making it almost sound like 'Yena'. "Make him understand! They will return in greater numbers!"

_"I now confess, I found myself at a strange crossroads right then. This was the first time Funaho had bothered, to actually use my name in the entire time we had known each other! My shock must have been plainly visible."_

"They will kill him..." Funaho then added meaningfully, the passion in her voice, shunting the younger Ena's disdain momentarily aside.

"Beloved?" she then said, again turning to Azusa. "They say they will bring more men when they return...." She paused studying his expression, obviously wondering if he could be swayed. "Surely even you can not stand against so many?"

"But to run..." Azusa queried, as the words finally seemed to 'seep in' surveying the crowd disbelievingly, disgust and contempt mixing freely upon his face. "Like cowards?"

"Boy was a real chowder head huh?" Ryoko sighed, unable to keep from interrupting yet again. Across from her the older Ena, now looking somewhat wistfully at Azusa of nodded with a sweet smile.

"He is still much that way." She smiled fondly. "And one of the most stubborn males I have ever encountered in the journey of my years." She then paused drawing and releasing a protracted sigh. "Of course I have no doubt he could have lain waste to an army." She caught her breath. "Were he closer to the source of his powers. However as it turned out it would never be necessary to explore that option."

"There may just be another way..." A voice spoke from behind us, even as all eyes turned that way, Ryoko's included and beheld grandma Kima's wizened form, supported heavily between Misha, the youngest and Kei one of the older daughters. All assembled knew how weak the old woman was. Even Azusa, was awed to stunned silence in simple acknowledgment of her effort.

"We do not know how far those jackals must travel to report what has happened here." Kima smiled appreciatively at Azusa, "But it is only an hours run to the village temple."

"And what of it Grandmother?" Funaho wanted to know. "You know none of the farmers there will help us. Most of them are 'under the whip even as we!"

"But it is the very laws of the warlord and that dog of a magistrate which will now aid us if..." The old woman paused, looking to an expectant Funaho then back to a thoroughly perplexed Azusa. "The two of you are swift!" Now equally confused Funaho glanced around at Azusa as well, still not taking any meaning from Kima's words.

_"I'm not certain at the time even I understood," _Ena editorialized mentally with a mild visible shug to Ryoko_. "Yet something in the tone of the words caused me sudden uneasiness, to the point I step forward protectively taking my Azusa's hand under Funaho's direct gaze. The gesture on my part seemed to crystallize something in the elder sister's mind because she suddenly gasped."_

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Funaho snapped, whipping her startled gaze round towards her grandmother so fast portions of her hair 'fanned' almost strait.

"Indeed I am." Kima nodded gravely. "He is a male, of sufficient age to hold title according to the strictures they have set!" The wizened old eyes then turned again Funaho's direction. "You are the eldest daughter..." She paused flashing almost a mean little smile. "Could it be more perfect?"

"But he's..." Funaho gestured wildly, before trailing off.

_"There had been much speculation around the family, as to my and by association Azusa's, actual point of origin."_ Ena supplied. _"While I never, exactly hid the truth for the family, I was inclinded to be less than liberal with the facts in the mater." _

"Not from around here." Funaho finished lamely. Looking as if she'd swallowed some bad clams.

"Even better." Kima continued unabated. "As an obvious foreigner, he is also ineligible for conscription." She punctuated this observation with a second nod. "Also perfect."

"But the village temple..." Funaho moaned, obviously getting desperate. "Those are Shinto priests!"

"And what of it?" Kima challenged.

"It's not even a real religion!" She wailed.

"ENOUGH!" Kima actually roared. "If you won't do this for our home then select one of your sisters!"

_"Emotions were flying fast and furious,"_ Ena narrated. _"So much I confess I was having difficulty deciphering what was actually transpiring. But when almost everyone of the other girls suddenly squealed with utter delight, I admit I felt my hackles rise."_

"ENA!" Azusa suddenly snapped when all the girls had suddenly become so animate, some to the point of... bouncing. "What is going on?" He wanted to know. "What are they saying?"

"I, I'm not quite certain." The younger Ena told Azusa hesitantly.

_"Truer words have never been spoken I should think?"_ The older version added, nodding with a pained expression.

"I believe they want you to go to the village with Funaho?"

"Ah," He nodded, 'assuming'. "To bring back warriors! Or at least men who will stand with me!"

"Uhmmm." Younger Ena grimaced.

_"I was concentrating! desperately trying to sort out all the mental gibberish." Her older self explained. _

"Beloved, I'm not quite sure?"

"What else could it be?" Azusa asked smugly, stepping away from Ena walking up to Funaho, seizing her by the shoulders. Gazing deeply into her startled eyes.

"I knew YOU would not run!" He told her._ "Unfortunately using galactic common."_

"THE DORK!" Ryoko snorted.

"Yes..." The older version of Ena sighed sadly. "Quite." Right at that moment however, Ryoko thought Funaho look like she was about to be dragged strait to the underworld. Her gaze shifting from her grandmother and Azusa who had suddenly assumed the role of her own personal devil! "She told me years later, she didn't exactly hate Azusa rather he was... just so far from the image she had of her ideal man. Still having absolutely no clue what so ever**..."**

"Dose any man you've ever met?" Ryoko smiled, rolling her eyes, watching as Azusa suddenly grabbed Funaho by the chin and turned her face towards him.

"Yes..." He smiled emphatically, carefully using what he knew of their tongue. "Is good plan, I will go !" All around the two every one of the other sisters suddenly deflated, sullenly. Some, most notably Key and Ran, giving undisguised glares of open hostility directed strait at Funaho!

"Then it's decided." Kima nodded proudly, extracting a tortured gasp from Funaho as she realized her fate was sealed! Unable to bear the moment any longer, she tore herself away from Azusa's grasp and ran into the house, sobbing.

All of you!" Grandma Kima rasped, after a long moment, following the display, taking hold of a fence rail for support. "We haven't much time!"

From there Ryoko watched as the old woman directed, each of the girls performing her given task. Most, going about them with a mixture of jealous envy or outright hostility. With the exception of the younger Ena, still utterly confused, other than moments when she glanced at Azusa with scorn at his over confidence.

_"I confess the next few hours were a blur."_ Ena continued as the scene continued to unfold. _"It seemed each of the girls had a part to play. In the mean time I tried to get Azusa to listen to reason. To understand that a simple 'run to the village' wouldn't require such elaborate preparation as him donning what even to me appeared to be formal robes or Funaho having to wear a specific kimono. Thru it all I was rebuffed, him telling me that the family obviously wanted to make sure they made 'the right first impression' upon arrival and that I simply didn't understand the local customs!"_

"Don't feel too bad..." Ryoko grimaced, from appearances apparently sitting atop a post in front of the house. "I think simple-mindedness runs in the males of this family!" The older Ena cleared her throat, materializing briefly next to the Water-troth, which had been hastily converted to serve as Azusa's bath. She glanced at Ryoko, seemed about to raise an objection, before she just as suddenly deflated.

"I fear I'm inclined to agree." She muttered, before again vanishing from sight, even as yet again the scene about Ryoko shifted.

_"Thus, I continued to argue with the royal-dimwit until the two of them departed a while later. Even trying to get him to allow me to come along!_

"While I find it delightful," Azusa, now dressed in simple but resplendent rodes told the younger Ena lifting her chin."Your blue skin would make it impossible to hide you for long!"

Azusa PLEASE!" Ena begged him urgently, at very gate of the homestead. "I can wear a long robe!"

"ENOUGH!" he suddenly snapped. Then realizing how harsh he was being, pulled her close. Ryoko felt a mild pang, she had, had similar 'run ins' with a certain young preist. feeling her spin turn to water gazing into those deep brown eyes.

"I do not require your council in this beloved." Azusa continued firmly, So saying he gently brushed aside her hair and brought his mouth to hers. Ryoko smiled at the way Young Ena just went limp in his arms.

"Merely your obedience." He finished as the kiss ended. Ryoko couldn't help but notice the dreamy look passing across all the females present, her self included. With the possible exception of the exquisitely made up Funaho, who just glared.

_"I confess,"_ Ena continued. _"He has always known how to melt my spine!"_

"Been there myself kid." Ryoko beamed the two of them sharing a moment. It was strange, but she at last began to realize, Ena's earlier statement was true. Incredible as it may have been to admit, they indeed had much in common.

"Yes my lord..." Ena whispered as Azusa finally released her, Then turned with out another word walking towards the distant village.

_"It was, as they say one of those perfect moments. The passion of that parting, the lingering taste of his kiss. Azusa has always held my heart, I have never once regretted giving myself to him, utterly! But as they also say, moments like that are fleeting at best. The glow this one had imparted managed to last until dawn of the next day, when the two of them returned, utterly transformed!"_

Ryoko watched, now sitting atop the porch as the next scene unfolded. Slowly darkness giving way as the new dawn began driving away the shadows of the previous night. Noting as the sun rose higher, the younger version of Ena up early showing obvious signs of a sleepless night, dutifully feeding a passel of ducks just beside the homesteads main gate. Thus she was first to spy the pair of figures slowly walking towards the farm. Funaho was the first she identified, plodding along almost stomping her way homeward, her elaborate robes disheveled, her face a mask of quiet fury. Ignoring the eldest sister in quiet anticipation Ena strained her eyes at the hoped for identity of the second figure was confirmed.

"AZUSA!" She yelled, and immediately fell silent as the rising morning light showed more details of the approaching crown prince. Azusa had the look of a man being lead to a gallows. "Azusa?" Ena more quietly repeated as he drew near.

"Mmmm," Azusa muttered when he finally regarded her limply, stopping just inside the main gate.

"Beloved?" Ena queried, growing concerned. Taking in as the dawn's light continued to strengthen, a pair of red-rimmed eyes.

"Mare..." Azusa whispered.

"Mare?" Ena asked haltingly, certain she did not understand.

"Married..." He groaned under his breath.

"Married?" Ena inquired blinking, glancing over at Funaho who responded by rolling her eyes and tiredly shaking her head. "Whose Married?" She asked.

_"I think it's safe to say I was in total denial at that point."_ The older version of Ena supplied unnecessarily.

"I heard that!" Ryoko agreed readily.

"WE'RE MARRIED YOU BLUE MORON!" Funaho suddenly shouted. "Wedded, mated, espoused, united, given in marriage, joined in matrimony?" She paused long enough to again roll her eyes. "Sheesh!" She finished angrily.

***I realize this is a bit much given the nature of Funaho's character at the time but I couldn't resist shooting in a little Pythonism.* **

"How...?" Ena sighed helplessly.

"I was tricked." Azusa muttered under his breath, before cutting his eyes over to where the eldest daughter stood indignantly returning his gaze. "BY THIS LYING WHORE!"

"What!" Funaho demanded, not understanding the words being spoken in galactic common but definitely objecting to the accompanying gestures and rise in tone.

"I followed this one," He jerked his thumb indignantly Funaho's direction. "To the place where I assumed men who were supposed to help us would be waiting." Azusa then trained his eyes squarely upon the seething eldest daughter. "Not only were there no warriors to aid us, the old men who greeted us insisted on throwing some kind of strange party!" He paused, letting his eyes harden even further." Then, while they plied me with strong drink, "He continued angrily, pantomiming the successive lifting of a glass.

"What is he going on about?" Funaho demanded suddenly.

"He says you got him drunk..." Ena told her slowly, carefully to phrase each word correctly, while using her empathy to project.

"YOU LYING TURD!" Funaho snapped in dismay, as the full meaning took hold.

"A ceremony was performed," Azusa continued harshly, as if neither had spoken. "Without my knowledge or consent!"

_"Indeed Funaho told me sometime later, that when they arrived at the temple in town several men from the village became curious, since none of the sister's had ever availed themselves of the menfolk. When over hearing Funaho's request of the priests, they were so overjoyed one of the fifteen sisters had finally 'landed' herself a man, the whole town decided to throw a party to honor the blessed event. Again not having a clue as to what was really happening Azusa got drunk off his ass! Funaho didn't bother to stop him because it worked in with their plan."_

"Before I knew what was happening, the old men were passing around this ornate goblet." Azusa paused gesturing elaborately. "Waving things and chanting all the while mind you!"

"And I suppose you didn't want to insult them?" Ena challenged

"They gave some to her then handed it to me." Azusa shrugged before conceding to echo. "So... Not wishing to insult them..."

"WHAT IS HE SAYING?" Funaho roared.

"He said they passed around some kind of cup," Ena supplied carefully. "And that you took a sip..."

"Oh! That!" she snorted interrupting. "Did he bother to mention he drained it?" Funaho's lip then twisted into a snarl before adding. "Just like the pig he is!"

"What did she just say?" Azusa demanded.

"She mentioned you might have had a little too much to drink?" Ena paraphrased.

"Only because, they practically poured it down my throat!" He stormed. "The next thing I knew the old geezer of a priest was waving his hand over us just before all the village men started pounding me on the back!" Azusa paused angrily, again turning a baleful glare at Funaho. "Then she started bawling her lungs out!"

"NOW WHAT LIE IS HE TELLING?" Funaho stormed.

"He said you got upset, started crying?"

"Wouldn't you cry if you suddenly found yourself married to YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE?" She finished with a roar.

"What swill is that wench casting?"

"She said she's not happy about the marriage ether." Ena grimaced.

"SHE HAS A FUNNY WAY OF SHOWING IT!" Azusa yelled.

"He's yelling about me isn't he?"

"Well, he's a little upset."

"HE'S? A LITTLE UPSET?" Funaho gaped.

"What was that?"

"I'm getting a headache..." Ena muttered.

"Why?" Azusa snapped. "She only had a blessed sip!"

"Not her," Ena moaned. "Me."

"TELL ME WHAT HE IS SAYING!"

"Please stop yelling."

"WHAT IS SHE SHOUTING ABOUT?"

"THAT'S IT!" Ena suddenly snapped. Causing both Azusa and Funaho to fall into stunned silence. She glared at the two for perhaps five seconds or so before turning and storming off. "YOU CAN BOTH GO TO HELL!" She cast over her shoulder stalking angrily away. Leaving the newlyweds to ponder, sharing small moment of guilt, before the door to the house opened, and five of the youngest daughters made an appearance.

"SISTER!" They shrieked in the kind of unison only a pack of young girls can unleash. Running strait to the increasingly perplex couple to join hands before beginning a dance about the startled pair.

"Funaho 'n Azusa married too soon.

Back at dawn before their honeymoon!

Grandma say, that's ok!

We fix'em up nice, a place to stay!"

_"Wisdom, it is said, comes true from the mouths of babes, As the little girls danced around them. Did my Azusa begin to understand? Judging from what he told me later, perhaps a little. It was clear then even to him how desperate these women were. Even if he did not completely understand, there was of course our own situation to consider as well."_

From her virtual vantage, Ryoko smiled pleasantly watching Azusa scratch the back of his head for a moment before, if however hesitantly offering his other hand to an equally reluctant Funaho.

_"Perhaps,"_ Ena's words whispered to Ryoko's mind. _"It was that seed of reason which compelled him to put aside his ire."_

Funaho in turn stared at it for several long moments before, at last clasping the hand with a deep sigh of resignation. It was then and only then, she allowed her expression towards him to finally warm, if only slightly.

"All right then..." She sighed

"Yay!" Little Misha shouted, breaking hands with the small circle of sisters gathered round them.

"Misha?" Funaho asked pointedly, maintaining her grip upon Azusa's hand. "Why are all the ducks in the yard?" Clearly, Funaho was attempting to gain needed stability by turning from the bizarre circumstance in which she found herself to more 'normal matters, concerning the farm.

"Grandma Kima told us to turn them out!" The face of the little girl shone with delight, an emotion reflected upon the other girls still gathered, each one smiling in complete adulation at their eldest sibling. "She said you 'n Azusa needed the coup more!" Upon hearing, Funaho's head slowly turned the direction indicated by five adolescent fingers. A short distance away, its subtle transformation missed amid the morning's verbal conflagration, the old coup now boasted perhaps a dozen paper lanterns hung at various points along its squat roof line. Even from where they were standing it was painfully obvious to both Azusa and Funaho, many hands had 'burned the midnight oil' scrubbing and polishing the old coup. To the point the old gate hinged shutters had been tied back so that actual curtains were visible on the windows interior.

"Tsunami..." Azusa moaned under his breath. A sentiment shared by Funaho requiring no translation. The context however, more than enough for her to jerk her hand angrily away, favoring him with a hostile glare.

"TA-DAH!" Misha announced amid a chorus of nods and smiles from the other young girls. "Your own private love nest!" Ryoko couldn't help snorting her amusement at the devastated look coming to rest solidly on to Funaho.

"We had a time wrestling Grandma's *dowry* in through the window!" Little Misha continued, amid vigorous nodding, she and her young cohorts, apparently oblivious to the utter scandal they were creating between 'the couple'. "Got it in though," She continued with pride. "With just enough room left over for the big futon!"

Funaho continued to stare agape at the old coup for some seconds before finally turning her slackened gaze back towards Azusa. Perplexed and uncertain he answered by showing a tenuous grin accompanied by a nervous chuckle. Funaho responded by hardening her visage into the kind of hard stare that would have frozen over the Christian's hell! Before stomping away into the morning air.

_"So it began," _Ena continued her narration_. Just as Ryoko was noticing her younger version staring at the scene poinyantly from inside the small familly dwelling. "not the smoothest of beginning to any relationship, but then is there ever?"_

"I'll drink to that!" Ryoko agreed as the scene around her again began to fade and swirl. Showing glimpses of events unfolding in counterpoint to Ena's narration.

_"The process sever did indeed return that very morning, with no less than fifty heavily armed men. Doubtlessly better trained than the twenty which Azusa sent packing. The next of many surprises the morning had to offer was the appearance of the Magistrate himself! Understandably curious about 'the young dog' who'd mysteriously ambushed his men. Much to the shame of the process server when it was explained by an elderly Kima, that Azusa was a distant cousin who'd only recently been summoned to 'take possession' of the family holdings by marring Funaho, eldest daughter of the clan Pang. It was only due to Azusa's ignorance of local authorities and processes that he fought against the Magistrate's men. Kima then proceeded to produce both the married couple and all appropriate documents. Watching from the safety of the house, I noted the Magistrate's chief response to the whole situation seemed to be more one of amusement than actual anger. Throughout the whole affair, only the process severer seemed to become animate or angry. Even to the point of yelling about smelling 'fresh ink' as to the documents involved. It was only then the Magistrate responded telling the man that his men were obviously drunk or incompetent and in ether case, an embarrassment. _

_I watched in abject horror as he dismounted and after a brief ceremony, during which he allowed the younger girls to be dismissed, beheaded the man in front of the main gate. He then turned and left the farm, never to be seen again by my eyes..._

_After such a tumultuous beginning, life settled, as it will into a day to day march. Containing both joy and sorrow as is the way of things. All and all, I think we were happy. In time even Funaho's ice warmed to my Azusa until she too fell under his spell. Though it took the fullness of two years as they are reckoned upon this sphere for that revelation to occur. Thus we dwelled content amidst our adopted family, until one fateful night when it all simply ended, swiftly as it had begun._


	103. 6:11 Family ties

6.11

_"I was tending swine, at the south gate well after sunset, enjoying the music of crickets singing to the night when suddenly, impossibly, someone called my name! I cursed myself at first, scrambling to raise my hood, before realizing not only was the voice familiar but its author addressed me in Galactic common! Then as I turned, in the heights of the most profound surrealism beheld Misaki, walking smoothly towards me from the woods in full Tanzuru splendor! How long I stood regarding her in amazed wonder I can not recall until she at last decided to speak._

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" She spoke softly, actually smiling as she observed Ena from the fences other side. "I must say, You look well." She continued, almost casually. Either choosing to ignore or being blithely oblivious to how agog the other was.

_"After our parting behind the palace at Jurihelm,"_ Ena added mentally. _"I was astonished to detect not trace of hostility in her gaze or manner."_

"Please go tell Azusa," Misaki continued after the fore mentioned pause. "His mother craves an immediate audience."

_"The statement, delivered so succinctly, so matter of fact, I confess all I could manage to do in response was nod mutely. Before turning, almost running back with the news! My beloved however, received the revelation with a calm rivaling Misaki's, almost as if he'd known. I of course found the whole situation slightly embarrassing, being 'clairvoyant' after all! Sensing my unrest Azusa told me he'd simply known they would eventually find us. Stepping out then into the night air gazing expectantly towards the south gate, followed by most of the family who'd gathered for the evening meal. My beloved stood quietly for several minutes regarding the woods beyond the fence from the house's porch, his expression, unreadable. More than anything I believe he, like myself knew our time upon this world or at least our small part of it, was coming to a close. _

"Please show yourselves," Azusa addressed the darkness. "We are all family here."

_"No further prompting was required for the woods to 'come alive'!"_

Even Ryoko had to admit being impressed, as suddenly it seemed Tanzuru stepped from behind almost every tree! Within the span of a few moments the population of the humble farm swelled to more than a thousand! Within the confines of the small porch a profound hush pervaded as the entire household vied for viewing space. Ryoko noticed Azusa pulling Funaho into his shadow to the left, allowing Tanya, second to the oldest to actually flank him. Aflame with an excitement born of curiosity and mixed with an understandable helping of fear, the second sister viewed the encroaching, predominantly male throng breathlessly.

"Just look at them Key!" Tanya sighed, with what Ryoko could easily identify as a note of lust. "Acres of them!"

"And tall as the trees they were hiding behind!" Loe readily agreed to the left of her elder sibling. Ryoko smiled, she couldn't really blame the girls. After all what were their prospects out in the sticks?

"The men are just as pretty as the girls!" Key finally added. As more and more able-bodied protectors made way inwards it seemed Azusa had eyes only for one figure as she too approached.

"Misaki..." He smiled, eyes almost growing misty regarding her, a sentiment that she clearly shared. Stopping less than a stone throw away, eyes shining with radiance born of her passion.

"My lord Azusa." She intoned, taking a last step before falling to one knee before him, her gaze fixed firmly upon the ground at his feet. Delighted as he was, even Ryoko could see Azusa was still taken aback.

"Misaki," He hissed, agog and embarrassed but low enough to avoid as many ears as possible. "You are my personal guardian! I told you never to kneel to me!"

"Such a vow made in friendship to an heir apparent," Misaki replied, not moving from her posture of supplication. "Surely has no sway when standing before the emperor!"

"The Emperor?" Ena started, breaking the stunned moment that had settled. Looking as if a bucket of ice water had just been throw in her face. "Azusa? What is she saying?"

"Aquella, is dead." A voice spoke from behind Misaki, prompting all turn, drawn to the speaker like iron fillings to a magnet. Moving slowly towards the assembly, Arrayed head to toe in swirling black, the lady Ayeka was a commanding sight. Striding elegantly along a corridor formed by Tanzuru to ether side.

_"Her pronouncement echoed brutally." Ena commented directly. "Yet, as with such things, it somehow didn't seem registered by Azusa at that moment, his eyes were grasping what floated in silent affirmation beside and slightly behind flanking his mother. The hovering forms of the ancient imperial guardians, Kamora and Yudon Instantly turning Azusa's blood colder than naked space."  
_

Ryoko was instantly fascinated! Far older than Ayeka's guardians, each of the stylized machines resembled an ancient tribal war mask. Sporting two sensor 'eyes' instead of Asaka or Kamidake's one. Well, not exactly. One of the 'old masks' was missing 'an eye', presumably crimson, on its right side, where a series of char marks blackening carved face as well. Deep gouges in the hyper-dense wood further attested grievous molestation. While displaying none of the external damage marring its companion. The golden eyed mask to the Queen's left seemed to be having its own trouble moving, a sort of jerky motion whenever it had to change vector.

The sight of them, their horrific condition, the look of absolute weariness pervading his mother clearly pierced Azusa's heart as the sharpest blade. In its wake, the sudden shock seemed to carry away feelings like sand with the tide. When next he spoke Azusa's voice seemed flat and emotionless.

"How?" Ryoko heard him ask, his voice disturbingly calm.

"He was taken from us," The Queen replied slowly, her own voice a tired carefully constructed monotone. "By a monster..."

_"It seems that while I and Azusa sojourned,"_ Ena supplied directly. _"The empire faced a trial unlike any it had known before!"_

"Mother?" Azusa almost begged. The need for some clarity threatening to undermine his current sense of shock induced stability.

"A being..." Misaki offered, still kneeling before him. "Like none ever encountered..." She seemed to hesitate, the desire to provide both clarity and comfort at war with her ingrained sense of impropriety at interrupting the Queen. "Known only as Kain..."

"He... It," Azusa grappled with the concept, still floating in a self imposed eddy of disbelief. "This, whatever... attacked Jurai?"

"Nay." His mother managed, clearly overwrote at the feelings and images the telling were conjuring within.

"We were approached." Misaki continued. Deciding to risk a possible breach of educate, given the nature of the situation and the obvious strain upon the Queen. "Three-hundred and seventy eight days ago by emissaries from the league of confederated worlds!"

"Eh?" Ryoko heard the younger Ena gape, seeing her eyes going wide.

_"Indeed," _The older version narrated. _"Though no diplomat, even during my short dalliance amid the court, I had heard about the eclectic of star systems which had banded together!"_

"They came to us." Ayeka continued bitterly. "Begging for help!" Azusa's left hand lifted almost of its own accord. Concern for his mother written plain upon his face.

"The envoy informed us," Misaki resumed. "They had sustained massive casualties along the eastern rim..." She paused, now at last glancing up into his eyes. "Thirteen planets! Rendered uninhabitable! Their global populations, massacred!"

"All by one being?" Azusa breathed, moving deeper into shock. Ryoko could almost sympathize, the total disdain felt between Jurai and the league was legendary even in her time! But she'd experienced first hand the power of Kain. Faced with an abomination of such magnitude, she could understand how quickly relatively petty differences could be set aside.

"They thus proposed an alliance." She continued. "Somehow its seems they discovered the horror they were fighting clearly wanted no part of Jurian space!"

"And Thus," Ayeka added, coldly. "They petitioned Aquella, he intercede."

"Father accepted?" Azusa actaully scoffed, even as his mother began shaking her head.

"Of course not..." She coughed almost sounding like something approaching a laugh, the barest hint of a wane smile struggling to steal across her sullen visage. "You know him better. Your father was never the crusader!"

"It was only after certain..." Misaki added. "Favorable Concessions were made to the Jurian people."

"Such as mining right to the Niobe cluster?" Azusa snorted, clearly throwing out a point of bitter contention. Just the way he stated it Ryoko could tell he felt the possibility flatly impossible.

"The league abandoned them to us." Ayeka replied simply. Ryoko saw Azusa's his jaw plummet.

"What's the Niobe cluster?" Ryoko wanted to know.

"A section of space rich in untold mineral wealth." Ena told her aloud, while the scene about them again seemed to 'pause' "Long disputed by The League as a zone of trade separate from Jurian interest or taxation." She paused, seeming un-phased by Ryoko's interruption. "Though it is only a stone's throw relatively from *Ryuten."

"Plus unrestricted access to all space lanes, controlled by the league." Misaki added, quietly. "forever, or at least as long as our two respective governments continue to function."

"*No borders?" Azusa wondered breathlessly. "What kind of a monster was this Kain?"

"One requiring the combined might of Your father, Tsunami and the bulk of the Jurian fleet to subdue!" The Queen announced slowly. Pausing at the end to give some moments to allow the shear magnitude of the effort to have whatever chance it might to sink home. "The largest galactic fleet ever assembled by any known commingling of peoples!"

"Father..." Azusa hissed reverently.

"But not without cost." Misaki almost sobbed, her Tanzuru steel nearly breaking under the strain of her own passions. "Paid by our dearest blood!"

"The league fought valiantly." Ayeka affirmed solemnly. "Beyond our expectations! They held that..." She struggled. "That thing! At bay long enough for Tsunami and Aquella to close with him!" The queen paused drawing herself up yet again her eyes shining with tragic pride. "And then, in a moment which now must live on as the stuff of legend, Aquella!.." Ayeka faltered.

"They engaged the entity directly." Misaki continued when it became clear the queen could not. "But only At the inevitable cost, of most the empires second generation ships!"

"All of them?" Azusa sighed, wondering how much more was to come before the final tally of this circus of woe, already knowing too well the horror that would capstone this tale.

"Like *Kuriain* flyers to a flame!" Ayeka breathed proudly regally. "They flew to him, to kain! Interposing themselves between that horror and Tsunami! Their death fire brighter than a hundred stars! " The queen paused. "Until from within that womb of celestial flame, Your father finally struck!"

"For a few moments," Misaki again rallied to the queens aid. "The wings of Tsunami faired longer than the span between Juri and *Sulon!*" Misaki hesitated then, glancing to the Queen to see if she should continued, Ayeka's answer was to study Misaki for a moment, during which her eyes, already moist began brimming over before she blinked then slowly nodded. "When the light faded, what was left of the monster, floated shredded and blackened in the void. Amid the wreckage of the entire armada."

"So many ships," Ena whispered, quaking with empathy at Azusa shoulder. "All those people..." She turned her eyes mournful with disbelief to his. "Dead." She managed to add.

***Ryuten is a world where another species of giant trees grow that Juri uses to construct their spaceships. These are different than the 'Ouke-no-ki' used as the sentient 'heart' of the ships. All of which appear to be descendents of Tsunami, the first tree. Ryuten appears in the vis graphic novel series 'No Need For Tenchi' Written and drawn by Hitoshi Okuda. While I'm not following any of the story paths he presented, the concept of Ryuten makes too much sense to pass up and why create another world using the same concept? Besides, I love the mans work! I highly advise checking them out!***

***In the Tenchi universe it was shown that Jurian starships seemed to come an go as they pleased while there seemed obvious restrictions on where the Galaxy police vessels could go. Particularly in regards to Jurian space. To me this indicates some type of outstanding free access granted to Jurai.***

*****Kuriain* flyers **A large multicolored Jurian insect, comparable in appearance to a dragonfly, exhibiting behavior characteristics similar to terrestrial moths.***

*****Sulon!* **Outer planet of the Jurian home system. Roughly six AU's (Astral units) the distance between the sun and planet earth.* **

"While the few remaining support ships of the league tended to the remains of Kain," Misaki continued. "Our corvettes, also held in reserve, moved to aid the emperor and first tree only to find Tsunami badly damage and Aquella at the brink of death!"

"In defeating that abomination," Ayeka concluded tiredly. "My beloved expended so much of his vital force, not even Tsunami, given her condition could restore him!" As this last fell from her lips, Ryoko watched the queen almost appeared to deflate. Her eyes sought the ground and for a few instances she looked old, tired devoid any of those qualities which made a ruler. "With his last breath," Ayeka continued, building her fire anew. "Aquella issued, a final command to his queen." Her eyes then locked to her son's. "Tell our son, the people need him. Its time to come home!" The pronouncement rolled across the night air leaving Azusa feeling its weight. He felt tired, he felt proud, yet for the life of him, deeper feelings had yet to register.

"Mother, I share in your grief, am nearly overwhelmed by it." Azusa attempted, his own words sounding strange even to him. "But even now I must ask," He paused wondering if ever there would be an appropriate time, feeling even as he did, a soft blue hand seeking his own. "What of Ena?"

"What of her?" Ayeka asked coldly.

"She is after all the reason..."

"Your dalliances with that wench..." His mother almost snapped. Then after a moment to compose herself. "Are no longer a point of contention. You have an empire to rule and a duty to your people!" She again paused eyeing him reproachfully. "Both for this generation and the next!" Azusa swallowed, seeming overly loud to everyone on the porch, painfully aware of every single eye trained upon him, each wondering upon his next word.

"And as to that..." He began uncomfortably.

"What say you now my son?" Ayeka sighed tiredly. "What point of order could be of such importance that it would defer you from assumption of your duties to your family?"

"It is those very duties that now command that I speak mother." Azusa replied, Ryoko could swear the boy was fidgeting.

"And?" His mother challenged, clearly in no mood for games. Rather than respond verbally Azusa answered by gently drawing a blushing Funaho out from behind. Until Ryoko like everyone else could see the already generous swelling of her abdomen.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ryoko gasped, though only an unseen spectator to these events her face was a perfect match to all. Particularly Misaki who looked as if she might just past out.

"Tsunami..." The young Tanzuru woman breathed.

_"I would gather..."_ Ena's mental narration resumed. _"You can guess the name the child Funaho carried would one day wear?"_

"Yosho..." Ryoko shook her head. "Talk about dropping a bomb!"

"Indeed." Ena stated simply. Her older form again fading in only a few feet away from Ryoko's current perch. "Yet my Azusa had maneuvered perfectly! Having 'revealed all' in front of the Tanzuru as he had, he'd in effect pinned the queen. For now Funaho was also under their sworn protection by virtue of the royal child she carried." Ena glanced up at her, favoring Ryoko yet again with that radiant smile.

"Though if the truth would be spoken, I know that Lady Ayeka would have never abandon us!"

"FINE AND BE DAMNED!" The queen roared gesturing at young Ena. "Bring the harlot! Bring the common born wench that delights you so!"

"Mother..." Azusa attempted, Ryoko could see vexing his mother during her time of grief gave Azusa no pleasure. "Funaho is my wife!"

"WIFE!" Misaki started, unable to contain the shock.

"We were married a few years ago as this world reckons..."

"That also remains to be seen!" The queen seethed, quite beyond her limit. "Fine and again! Bring her as well." She paused looking wildly about. Ryoko wondered if she were about to witness her first royal coronary, agitated as the queen seemed to be becoming. "I suppose you wish us to take the farm animals as well?"

"Her immediate family will do." Azusa amended quietly, looking deep into Funaho's eyes. "If it pleases you."

"It would please me," The Lady Ayeka huffed, totally missing the last portion wasn't aimed for her. "To get off of this benighted little world!" So saying the queen turned and started back towards the distant unseen landing craft without so much as a backward glance.

_"I have often regretted the undue strife suffered by the queen that earth bound night." _Ena resumed her narration as yet again the scene darkened with a view of the queens indignant retreating back being the last thing to fade. _"Yet in time she came to love Funaho as her own daughter."_


	104. 6:12 Introspection

_6.12_

"Was that before or after they put the crown on her head?" Ryoko wanted to know.

"Before actually." Ena smiled re-materializing before her in the void. "After the initial shock had subsided, the queen found in Funaho a desired stabilizing influence upon her maverick son. Also," Ena shrugged. "The girl took to politics like a fish to water! One could not help but sense Ayeka's regret at never having a daughter."

"Did, you and Azusa ever..." Ryoko began, then paused paused, suddenly sorry she'd begun to ask.

"Have children?" Ena finished for her, staring directly into Ryoko's eyes. "No" she added, her expression turning a touch sad. "Unfortunately Boralins... aren't fertile with the people of Jurai."

"That sucks." Ryoko sighed.

"I have never regretted my decision to give my life to Azusa!" Ena returned proudly. "I could not love him more!" She gestured, bringing yet another image born of her memories to life. "I found more than contentment." she added, as Ryoko witnessed another version of Ena, now dressed in Jurian robes, sitting with and reading to several children of the Court. Including an older boy approximately twelve years of age sitting with a little girl on his lap. Both, listening with rapt attention. She of course recognized them almost instantly as Yosho and Ayeka.

"For you see..." Ena concluded. "They were all my children as well."

"Yeah." Ryoko mused pondering the image. "Been meaning to ask you about that."

"On the day of his coronation." Ena supplied the image behind her shifting to a view set within a mammoth, brightly-lit temple. "Azusa took Misaki to be his wife," Ryoko's found her eyes darting back and forth, there was so much to take in! Thousands of people! Cheering beneath hundreds of banners! Multitudes of courtiers and well wishers cavorting in a display of Jurian pageantry!

"Even as Funaho was crowned his queen." Ena continued. The display shifting to Azusa, in his best finery, standing between an equally blushing Misaki on his left and Funaho to his right. Neither woman wearing more than an elaborate, almost gaudy cloak over the most revealing of shrifts, Though Funaho's head was adorned in the most magnificent of crowns. Ryoko had to admit they made a happy looking 'triple' as Azusa lifted their joined hands before a thunderous roar of the assembly!

"It served to legitimize his rein due to 'Misaki' being of pure Jurian blood." Ena added, even as Ryoko noticed something curious. When Azusa lifted their arms in triumph, the sleeves of their robes had slid down as was only normal. What drew her attention, was the series of marks reveled. A strange bluish tattoo like a spider wed of veins, 'snaking' from Azusa's elbows to the same midpoint on the arm of both women.

"Though I know his deeper, truer reason," Ena concluded mistily. "Was that he loved her as well."

"What about you?" Ryoko wanted to know, wondering at the same time if she should even ask about the tattoos?

"My place," Ena smiled equally wistful. "Has always been behind the thrown."

"Yeah," Ryoko huffed. "Spread-eagled." She was then instantly sorry, eyes widening she found herself copying one of Sasami's little gestures, slapping a hand over her offending mouth. Ryoko waited for some kind of rebuttal mental, verbal or what passed for ether 'here'. None however seemed to be forth coming, several seconds latter she found the nerve to glance up directly into a pair of amused emerald eyes.

"What I mean is..." She kind of stammered. "Well its just that... your,"

"A royal whore?" Ena queried.

"I didn't say that!" Ryoko gaped.

"Then what did you mean?" Ena pressed, still smiling.

"I'm not really sure!"

"A courtesan perhaps?" Ena beamed, delighted at the scandal. "A madam, procuress, slattern, slut, strumpet, tramp or trollop?"

"I didn't mean it that way!"

"Floozy is another good term." Ena concluded, punctuating her oratory with a wink.

"Ooooohhh!" Ryoko deflated, now she knew how Ayeka had felt all these years. She had nothing on this broad when it came to the art of innuendo!

"Ryoko!" Ena sighed delightedly, leaning forward and taking her by the arms. "I am proud of who and WHAT I am!" Ryoko was startled, having forgotten that things could be solid in this realm. Even as Ena's soft hand found and lifted her chin. "Ena Ouoni." She continued, smile again becoming brilliant. "Royal consort of Azusa!"

"But..." Ryoko almost whispered. "You have to... share..."

"I am the light in his eye!" Ena refuted passionately. "The song in his heart! I am the balm that soothes his aching soul." She paused, eyes poignantly glistening, before releasing Ryoko, whirling away. Her hands gesturing as she spun when all about her form, tarot cards and symbols of divination flew into being, Flying about her in rapid orbits.

"And with my powers," She continued, elegantly snatching a glowing crystal ball from its elliptic, sensuously waving a long lacquered nailed hand over its surface as the most accomplished mystic. "I am the glue which holds the crown together!" Ryoko looked upon her astonished. Ena was like no one she had ever known. She'd taken all the hardship and horror of her life and woven them into a tapestry of astounding beauty! And she was so comfortable with herself! Of who and what she was. Begrudgingly Ryoko could admit she did feel a twinge of envy.

"For you see my sweet beautiful devil!" Ena began again joyously. "Funaho may be empress of the empire, Misaki general of its armies... but I am queen of his nights!" She paused flashing a tad wickedly. "The consort on her back, rises higher than ever the empress on her thrown!" Ryoko just stared, unable to compose anything to say.

"And I guide and nurture my adopted sisters as well!" Ena continued. "Preserving a bond of love that unites us all!"

"You don't mean!" Ryoko stammered, not at all certain she understood, or for that mater could believe what she was hearing. "That you, Misaki and Funaho...?"

"Quite the heady fantasy eh?" Ena taunted with a smile. "But no..." She nodded firmly. "While we deeply love and respect each other, I fear Funaho and Misaki are too..." She paused. "Proprietary? to allow such a thing." Again she halted this time her face betraying a slightly darker almost sinister blush. "But I do believe the two of them have... how shall we say? Experimented?"

"ON EACH OTHER?" Ryoko gasped, while blushing, her smile still radiant, Ena's response was to simply shrug. Ryoko slowly shook her head unable to completely absorb it all, but then what did she really know about them? "Why are you telling me this?" she asked after a few additional moments.

"Consider it merely, a veil of options." Ena continued her smile growing slightly mischievous. "Your situation after all is hardy dissimilar my dear." Ryoko felt herself start, never having actually considered such an option, at least never seriously. Oh, sure she'd done her share of 'teasing' and sexual taunting, but that's not the same as...

"Impossible." She grimaced, much to Ena's apparent surprise.

"You say that so quickly." she returned mildly.

"Even if Ayeka would allow it." Ryoko mused after another moment's consideration, perhaps a little sadly, her eyes seeking the comfort of hands clasped in her lap. "Tenchi would never go for something like... THAT!" She then glanced up towards the eyes of her companion. "He's just too damn..." She search for the word. "Proper!"

"It is my experience sweet Ryoko," Ena smiled warmly. "That in a true triangle of love, a man rarely cast the deciding vote!" Her gaze leveled. "It all really depends on the love you have for each other."

"Love has never been the problem." Ryoko smirked. "Guess being a pirate all those years didn't exactly teach me how to share."

"Growing up, living pampered and sequestered in a palace," Ena added. "Is hardly a more conducive recipe I should think." She then shrugged. "Remember please, Ayeka was raised in a lull, a time of peace perhaps but in many ways the empire was still recovering. There were no tides of royal suitors vying for her hand." Ena posed regarding Ryoko meaningfully. "There was only Yosho."

"Yeah..." Ryoko muttered darkly."

"Each of you wants Tenchi exclusively." Ena continued. "Perhaps your respective histories have ill prepared you to make the correct choices."

"You make it sound so simple" Ryoko Grunted.

"It is really you know." Ena shrugged slightly holding Ryoko's gaze with her own. "He is, when all is said and done, a man after all."

"You mean Tenchi."

"I mean Men Ryoko!" Ena laughed. "Even as my Azusa! Great walking wonderful contradictions! All of them knights in shinning armor and little boys lost, wanting to roar and command! Yet always, each with a simple, secret 'need' to be loved and led. But yes," she mused gently.

"Not all men are that way..." Ryoko said slowly.

"No, they're not are they?" Ena sighed sadly after a moments thought. "You know that better than anyone don't you Ryoko?" The only response was a sharp inhalation as Ryoko swallowed nervously. "Don't you think its time... to finally look behind you?" Ena pressed softly. "To expose at long last... the shadow which gnaws unseen at your soul?"

"I don't know." Ryoko whispered after a moment. "I don't remember..." She founded herself trembling. "And I'm afraid of what I might find."

"Then," Ena told her softly, reaching out and again taking her hand. "Let us face it..." She squeezed tightly, the pressure of her hand a reassurance as her eyes again held Ryoko's. "Together."


	105. 6:13 Retrogenisis

_613_

_"I don't remember much before waking up."_ Ryoko suddenly seemed to hear. _"I don't even remember waking up exactly. Everything was just sort of THERE! All of a sudden! One moment nothing then BAM! I there I was!"_

"W-What the hell?" Ryoko stammered glancing about suddenly alarmed.

"It's your memories Ryoko," Ena told her gently. "Your true memories."

"But that was my voice speaking!" Ryoko protested. Floating a few feet away Ena's expression took on a dubious cast.

"Well, whose would you expect?" she asked, her own voice tinged with surprise and perhaps mild annoyance.

"But, I've never said that!" Ryoko replied, emphatically.

"Ooohhh!" Ena grimaced, straining for patience. "My dear." She then offered contritely. "We can stop, while I explain the finer subtleties of telepathic memory regression... but I really believe we should just press on!"

"Huh?" Ryoko started, studying Ena carefully. Wondering... well, if she'd done something wrong. "No, on second thought forget it!" she amended after a second, mildly grumbling. "Explanation wouldn't do me any good anyway."

"She's magnificent professor!" A voice said just then to Ryoko's preceptive right. "You've truly out done yourself!" She felt her head turning almost of its own accord, cranking slowly around while her spine plunged into the icy depth, having believed she would never again have the dubious pleasure of hearing this particular voice! Looking to where, only a few apparent feet from her stood... Kagato.

There he stood, simple as that, big as life! behind a console in a high vaulted blue-gray chamber, which had quietly materialized around. Far younger than she could remember ever having seen him, regarding ecstatically her even as she Ryoko stood, frozen to the spot.

"Oh my god..." Ryoko whispered, her voice thick with emotions unbidden. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Be at ease!" Ena told her, stepping into view between Ryoko and her nemesis resurrected. "You are in no danger!" She continued firmly. "These are your memories!" Ena paused making certain Ryoko's eyes were trained on her. "Drawn From deep within your mind!"

"I FUCKING KNOW THAT!" Ryoko snapped, using out rage to keep the exclamation from exiting... as a sob.

"Shut your bleeding hole!" yet another voice interjected, this time from Ryoko's immediate left. Causing her view to swing consequently that way. "The first voice she should logically hear, should be that of her creator!" the new speaker continued. Standing behind her own console, Washu looked much the same as she always had. Or at least for the amount of time that Ryoko had known her mother/creator. "Hey there sweet cheeks!" Washu began again. "Happy birthday! You don't know it yet but your very, very lucky!"

"Who the hell are they talking to?" Glancing at Ena Ryoko wanted to know.

"See for yourself." the object of her inquiry gestured, prompting that Ryoko again turned. Looking behind, at least from her current perspective, suddenly found herself facing an odd contrivance of tubes, pipes and wires. Leading away in all directions, from what appear a vaguely 'A' shaped coffin-like basin, filled with a viscous white fluid.

Curious, craning slightly to see, Ryoko suddenly found herself regarding wide golden eyes which in turn timidly scanned their surrounding's, set within a delicate up turned, moon face with high cheekbones. Up swept squared off elfin ears, seeming ridiculously large, almost cow-like. The effect, due to shoulder length light grey-green hair currently floating wetly about the young girl's head semi-submerged in the milky fluid in which she floated face up.

"That can't..." Ryoko breathed, backing slightly away from the shock. "Is that really?.." She stammered shooting Ena one cryptic glance. "Me?"

"Do you recognize this place?" Ena asked.

"We're aboard the Soja." Ryoko confirmed unable to remove her gaze from the tank and her younger self. "Though... I don't remember this room!" She didn't add however that central tank, reminded her only too well of the prison in which she had spent seven hundred years! Nor of how the questing, undeniably innocent gaze of her younger counterpart was ripping the very soul from her being.

"Obviously that is not the case." Ena told Ryoko warmly, the barest hint of a smile coloring her lips.

Neural bridge seems to be functioning Professor." Kagato intoned dutifully, from his place in the drama unfolding. "All links to the clones cerebral cortex appear intact and responsive." He then seemed to pause thoughtfully. "She should be able to understand us."

"Pffft! What the hell do you know?" Washu grimaced. "Could be days before any of the implanted knowledge elements integrate enough for her to fully even begin to correlate let alone articulate!" Ryoko watched as Kagato visibly bristled, before he was able to master his control enough to respond.

"You're right as always." He conceded with forced politeness. "I was merely understandably anxious."

"Story of your life I would guess." Washu rejoined a tad scornfully. "Were taking this at my pace this time!" She paused meaningfully regarding the girl. "We got plenty of it and good things come to those who wait after all!" Kagato's only response was to bow dutifully clasping a hand to his breast. Again Ryoko noticed how careful he was to conceal the other, tightly clenched into a fist.

"So, this is Kagato..." Ena mused by Ryoko's side. "I had heard he used to be Washu's assistant or apprentice but I hardly gave such rumors credit."

"I don't remember any of this!" Ryoko grimaced, mildly shaking her head.

"I assure you that you do." Ena nodded studying her somewhat grimly. "I swear!" She quickly added, responding to the look, she was receiving from Ryoko. "All of this is from your buried recollections."

"But... it's so detailed!" Ryoko sniffed. "I barely remember what I did five minutes ago!"

"Ryoko," Ena assured her, amused. "The mind retains more than any of us can consciously access. But this 'vision' however is far from perfect! See there!" Ena pointed causing Ryoko's eyes to naturally follow.

"What the...?" Ryoko mouthed, noticing an oddly blurry region just beyond where Kagato stood. "Why's it fuzz'n off like that?"

"You weren't looking at that space, had no reason to commit it to memory." Ena shrugged. "Thus the detail that would have been there is absent. However minor details can be assume in most respects. The mind is a wondrously flexible mechanism after all."

"Wait a second," Ryoko muttered after a moment or two. "If that's the case..."

"Yes?" Ena queried, staring at her quizzically. Ryoko paused brows furrowing, at that precise second wondering is she wasn't about to as Ayeka put it 'blow a brain cell'. Maybe she was just over analyzing this... but it seemed an actual thought had occurred.

"How come I know what I looked like?" She asked, then feeling supremely stupid for the effort.

"Come again?" Ena started, blinked.

"You heard me little girl blue!" Ryoko huffed, gaining confidence. "If this is some kind of 'flash back' from my own 'memories.'" She emphasized. "How do I know now what I looked like back then huh? Answer me that!" Clearly confused Ena continued to regard her for a moment.

"I'm afraid that I still don't quite follow?" Ena smiled tightly over a look of mild concern.

"I've never seen any pictures of 'me' when I was a kid!" Ryoko pressed on. "If Washu has any... I sure as heck never seen 'em!" She then leaned smugly back, crossing her arms for good measure. "So... how do I know what I looked like back when all this was taking place huh?" She added pointedly.

Ena continued to stare at her for another few seconds, or again what past for them in this place that really wasn't, before she answered by way of numbly pointing across at series of gilded mirrored panels adoring the wall directly above perfectly captured the sarcophagus.

"Oh..." Ryoko kind of deflated. "Right, got it." She slumped grumbling. "Damn!" She griped. "Thought I had something there."

"Still don't trust me eh?" Ena chuckled.

"Bite me!" Ryoko huffed glumly.

"Activate circuit." Washu suddenly spoke, seconds before an audible 'click' resounded within the console in front of Kagato, as the scene resumed motion. Forcing a gasp as the young girls head snapped suddenly back when her whole body began to glow. From Ryoko's perspective, it almost appears that invisible wires were lifting her younger self. Causing her to almost rise from the milky bath, her lithe body cloaked in soft silvery light. The room about Ena and Ryoko speared to dim. Almost flickering out of existence, only the two familiar voices continued with any solidity. Though each seemed to resonantly echo.

"Neural patterning seems to be settling in nicely!" Washu murmured her face now lit macabrely from the display she currently studied.

"Mass symbiont integration is ninety-seven point two." Kagato affirmed still at his station. "They are virtually one being now."

"Right on the money." Washu nodded. "Told ya that little re-sequencing would make all the dif didn't I?"

"Again I stand corrected." Kagato smirked. "Your grasp of the humanoid genome is without compare!

"You're only saying that because it's true!" Washu grinned, drawing a sad shake from the older Ryoko's head. "Guess something's never change!" Ryoko snorted, rolling her eyes before a sort of 'steadying' to the aura about the girl again diverted her attention.

"The clones composite energy signature is stable." Kagato continued, without further rejoinder. His voice steadily regaining normal timber, as the room also seemed to stabilize about Ena and Ryoko.

"We should be ready to proceed with gem integration." Kagato added speculatively.

"Well, Raise 'em into position!" Washu nodded, leaning further towards her monitor, an odd expectant gleam evident in her eyes while several deft presses on his console rewarded Kagato by the rising of a domed section within the peninsula jutting between the girls' wide splayed legs. Insuring the nameless dread, already swirling within Ryoko rose to a fevered boil. Abating only when the golden dome 'clam-shelled' suddenly, open revealing three familiar objects.

"My Gems!" Ryoko started, even as the area immediately around the central tank was colored softly by their crimson radiance.

"Indeed." Ena affirmed solemnly, having nothing of any real import to add at that moment. "I'm curious Ryoko." She then ventured, drawing closer to where the three, innocent looking, slightly larger than pea-sized spheres apparently floated. "Do you know where they come from?"

"The Gem's?" Ryoko asked, glancing at Ena sidelong. "Not a clue." She added returning full attention to the spectacle playing itself out before her. "Washu's never gotten around to telling me." She continued, musing almost to herself. "They've always been with me, so I guess I never really pressed the issue you know?" At that point she seemed to brighten turning more of her attention towards Ena. "I kind'a got the feeling that jerk Doctor Clay seemed to know something though?"

"Indeed." Ena repeated firmly.

"And now the moment we've all been waiting for!" Washu mouthed suddenly, again pulling Ryoko's attention back once more.

"Someday," Kagato breathed as he studied, splitting his attention between the gems and Washu. "You simply must tell me where you acquired them professor."

"Heh," Washu chortled defiantly as soft crimson light illuminated her and the young Ryoko. "A girls gotta have her secrets." Studying the scene before her, even Ryoko had to admit, even now they didn't look like much. Not even like actual gems per say. More like pearls of brightly colored glass than ruby's for example. That is until something Washu was doing set the mysterious trio of crystals to rhythmically pulsing.

"Crystalline energy matrix aligning with the clones," Kagato droned methodically. "Point nine percent, point seven, point three..."

"Steady..." Washu concentrated, raising her hand while studying her readouts as the Gems began to violently flicker.

"Point one..." Kagato continued his voice heavy with excitement. "Now professor!"

"Integration sequence engaged!" Washu almost shouted deftly depressing a switch. The three gems between her legs gave a last brilliant flash even as the girl released a single piercing shriek arching her body against its restraints. Unable to bear it Ryoko slapped hand over her ears to shut out the sound cutting to the core of her being.

"GOD DAMN IT! MAKE THEM STOP!" She cried.

"They can't hear you..." Ena said softly, placing a hand on Ryoko's shoulder, Still perfectly audible despite Ryoko's attempts not to hear. "You can't change what is to come..." She paused looking up sadly. "Look now." It was only with the greatest of effort that Ryoko finally complied.

"What the?" She mouthed upon seeing, for the room had changed. Or had it? Same room or perhaps one vitally identical, with the removal of the central tank. Washu and Kagato now stood before an up right translucent tube, in which her younger self now floated.

"I confess, there are gaps in your memories that even I can not probe." Ena admitted. "obviously integration with the so called 'space gems' regressed you cognitive facilities below any level of recall. This sequence now appears to have taken place several days later." She then paused, glancing with some concern at Ryoko. "But of course I am merely guessing."

"She's perfect!" Kagato was exclaiming as the sequence took hold. Placing a hand to where the nude girl now floated blankly watching him in turn.

"Every single detail!" He breathed almost reverently. "Looking upon her now professor," He continued as Washu approached behind him. "I'm so glad we went with using your ovum instead of my ideal for our base template!"

"That remains to be seen." Washu muttered thoughtfully coming to a halt by his side. "While I'm impressed as hell with your research into the mass's physiology, their just too mentally primitive to handle the gems kind of raw psycho/kinetic output!"

"Yes..." Kagato whispered stroking the glass, absently in the general vicinity of the girls torso. "But I must say you have solved that!" He continued, studying what appeared to be a network of fine silver lines visible just under the girl's pale skin. "Beautifully!" Ryoko jolted involuntarily forward.

"LET HER BE YOU SICK FUCK!" She suddenly snapped. "Can't Washu see what he's doing?" Ryoko cried. One hand rose to her mouth, unable to hold back a sob as she looked on helplessly.

"Why Ryoko?" Ena asked gently as the scene shifted again. "What did he do?"

"Power up!" Washu intoned, Now suddenly wearing an odd looking device on her head, an interlocking set of silver bands, looking a sort of 'high tech' tiara. Watching across another large chamber to where the young Ryoko now stood arrayed head to toe in her familiar black and crimson battle skin. Her eye's however were sliver and vacant as the girl copied every motion pantomimed by her creator. As they observed the younger Ryoko was put through her paces, testing many of her now familiar abilities. Levitation, sustained flight, intangibility and teleportation. Watching as Washu became further elated with each successful test.

"Magnificent Professor!" Kagato cried triumphantly behind a shielded console as at Washu's bidding Ryoko demonstrated her energy projection abilities. Melting holes through a series of varying materials. The last of which were slabs of a blackish alloy over ten feet thick. "Her power's seem almost limitless!" Kagato breathed.

"Yeah." Washu flushed, obviously excited herself. Leaning over, studying the read outs of a station a few feet away from his. "Every single reading is off the scale!" Washu gasped, then slumped forward, her breathing apparently labored.

"Professor?" Kagato queried with what sounded like obvious concern. "Are you alright?" Wiping her brow with the back of a hand Washu took a moment to regard the resulting collection of perspiration glistening on her skin.

"Yeah..." She huffed. "At least I think so..."

"You seem out of breath."

"It's this damn thing!" Washu grumbled, removing the 'Tiara' from her head, regarding it scornfully. "Think I'm suffering from a sort of bio-kinetic feed back through the control torc."

"Then perhaps you should rest before further testing?" Kagato offered, with a smile that seemed to radiate genuine warmth. "I can see to our subject while you attend to your immediate needs." Washu opened her mouth seeming about to offer some protest or another when suddenly she seemed to sway slightly. Having to grab the edge of her console for support.

"Professor!" Kagato cried moving rapidly her way.

"Ok!" Washu fumed waving him away. "Some rest just might be a good idea!"

"If anyone has earned it Professor Washu..." Kagato nodded solemnly, almost a bow. "You most certainly have!" There followed a pause while she regarded him, a look one might define as gratitude finally passing tiredly over her features.

"You're a good assistant Arin..." Washu smiled gently patting his arm before turning and making her way towards the chambers door. "Make sure you get her cleaned up and feed." She added as she paused at the threshold. "I want to start scholastic aptitude testing first thing tomorrow!"

"It shall be done." Kagato told her actually bowing this time as she turned and the closing door took her from sight. He straitened then straitened regarding the door for some seconds before he turned and moved around the rooms blast shields approaching where the young Ryoko stood patiently, if absently waiting.


	106. 6:14 Sins of the father

6.14

"Tell me," Kagato addressed then addressed the girl pleasantly. "Why dose a weapon need an education hmm?" The younger incarnation of Ryoko simply looked at him curiously blank as he approached. Her wide eyes continued to study when he stopped only a few feet away regarding her intently.

"Power down." He commanded firmly. In response, She closed her eyes obediently flipping a mental switch, causing the colors of her battle skin to fade, ebony and crimson lightened, its protective epidermis thinning until she stood before him dressed only in the Gems at her wrists and forehead.

"I will say this..." Kagato said appreciatively stepping close, looking down into her upturned curious face. "For a weapon, you are astoundingly beautiful!"

"Oh sweet Tsunami..." Ena breathed repulsed, "He..." as Kagato lifted young the girls chin and brought his lips to hers.  
"Please...." Ryoko begged at Ena's side, covering her face in an attempt to it shut out. "Please don't make me watch this!"  
"You must!" Ena insisted brutally. "Ryoko, if you don't face up to your past, remember it! You will NEVER move beyond it!" Ena then watched as the her face slowly lifted, Those beautiful golden eyes brimming, Ryoko's face twisted into a mask of sheer anguish.  
"Damn you!" She swore miserably. "God damn you!"

"You taste good..." Kagato was saying, through the tears that had suddenly came upon her Ryoko watched, seeing her younger self, study his face, her eyes, her expression questing and open with wonder as she attempted to understand. "And what have we here?" he asked, suddenly cupping and lifting her breasts. Though several cup sizes from her current, the adolescent Ryoko was still a generous 'B' appearing quite ample on her lanky frame. "My sweet little child!" Kagato whispered bending to nuzzle her right nipple. A slight gasped escaped the girl's lips, throwing back her head arching her back in obvious pleasure.

"No more!" The older Ryoko whimpered pressing her hand to her face almost wishing she could gouge out her eyes rather than watch.  
"Do not turn away!" Ena told her sliding arms around Ryoko's trembling form. "You can not run from this truth any longer!" The only response was a ragged sob. "And there is more!" Ena added angrily.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO?!" Washu's voice suddenly roared. Forcing Ryoko's startled gaze upward to behold her Mother/creator storming into yet another unfamiliar room directly across from where Kagato reclined upon an elaborate, almost throne-like chair. Her younger self-standing mutely, observing only a few feet away.

"I've been reviewing subject seventeen's bio-logic telemetry over the past eight days!" Washu continued forward angrily banishing a fistful of crumpled readouts. "Kept noticing unusually endorphin and hormone production!" She stopped only a few feet away glaring.  
"And what of it?" Kagato sighed almost paternally. "Surely the testing we've subjected her to would produce such?"  
"Thought that for a while myself!" Washu snapped. "Trouble was, time indexes didn't match up! Got worried she might be having some kind of hormonal imbalance due to the growth accelerant!"  
"Such concern." He smiled. "How touching." Washu started, visibly stiffening, clearly not liking his tone.  
"Enough to do a full physical work up, including taking a pap-smear!" She challenged. "You wan'na tell me what I found?" She added eyes narrowing.  
"I've merely been conducting some experiments of my own." Kagato replied mildly, regarding the enraged scientist through veiled eyes.  
"Oh, I'll just bet!" Washu snapped in obvious disgust.  
"And in spite of my perceived impropriety." He assured calmly. "I believe I may have discovered something." He paused fixing Washu with and odd look. "That perhaps, even you in you're brilliance would find quite astounding!"

Despite her anger, ever the scientist, the remark was just curious enough to give Washu pause.  
"Yeah?" She rasped. "Like what?" Kagato's response was to smile, deftly touch a stud on the chair arm beside him. Instantly triggering a sudden violent flash of light. When its dazzling effect had abated sufficiently Washu was revealed standing in the same exact location, a look of astonishment frozen upon her face.

"Your no where near as smart as you think, old woman." he announced smugly. Studying her ridged form for several long moments before a laugh burst from him.

"How long do you think I would be content to remain your lap dog, Professor?" He asked mockingly, before rising smoothly to his feet. "I have always admired your intellect." He added smugly as he approached the now frozen Washu. "But you. You would create such power, merely to satisfy scientific curiosity."

He paused, slowly circling her. "I, on the other hand, would see it exploited to its true potential!" As Ryoko watched from her older perspective, she noted Washu's eyes slowly closing then opening again, an event however not lost upon her mother's captor.  
"I would hope that you would at the very least appreciate the effort it took to modify your 'spatial resonator' into to this most perfect of traps." He bowed before her in mock humility.

"Not as efficient for biological storage as a Jurian 'time freeze chamber' I realize. But then if it were, you wouldn't have the pleasure of watching as I put your discoveries to proper use." He again moved in front of the frozen scientist. Stooping to look directly into her frozen eyes.  
"My only regret," He smiled warmly. "Is that I can't touch. You see..." He leaned even closer, his voice falling to a conspiritus whisper. "I have always admired your beauty as well!" He paused, his expression growing cold as his eyes hardened.

"In spite of how aloof you have always been!" He snorted bitterly. "Unapproachable! The Great Washu Hakubi!" He announced with a regal air, stepping away flinging wide his arms for effect.  
"Stuck up old bitch." He concluded turning again to face her. "Hiding in the body of a child!" Kagato then leaned further forward, his face inches from the field.

"It would give me the greatest pleasure." He whispered. "To show you the proper use for that sweet young form you inhabit like some... parasite!" With an ugly sneer he turned, making his way back to his elaborate chair.  
"But alas!" He called over his shoulder, before turning to seat himself. "I fear all that you can do is watch!" So saying Kagato reclined, regarding the paralyzed Washu darkly. "Watch, while a real woman shows how to properly please a man!" And so saying, snapped his fingers. Thus signaled the younger Ryoko stepped away from where she stood beside his thrown. Moving slowly, sauntering almost sensually, Until she stood at last directly in front, regarding him for a moment with what appeared a knowing little smile before she obediently knelt before him, eagerly lowering her face.

"I was his!" Ryoko wailed into Ena's shoulder, unable to watch the scene she knew to be unfolding even as her guide held her tighter. "He owned me!" She cried. "Body and soul! I would have done anything! Even killed myself if he so much as asked!"  
"You loved him." Ena breathed gently to her ear. "Didn't you Ryoko?" watching the tear-streaked face rise to regard her poignantly.  
"Yes," Ryoko whispered, unable to believe she was saying it. "I didn't know anything else!"

"He was like god to me!" She sobbed, then turned away, her eyes questing, gaze falling upon yet another resurrected moment playing out before her.  
"At first," She faltered, looking upon an elegant, almost garish bedroom with lavish appointments, to 'Arin'. The name flickered across her mind, for perhaps the first time in centuries. Lying naked upon his back in the center of a huge bed, gazing adoringly up at where an equally nude Ryoko straddled. Her lovely face grimacing passionately while she slowly, rhythmically ground against him.  
"It was wonderful!" Ryoko sighed as the view shifted again, curious at how the images seemed to flow. Almost as if a door long closed had been opened, she found the words as another huge chamber resolved. Where Kagato, now dressed in armor spared with Ryoko.

"Shortly after he'd imprisoned Washu," Ryoko continued. "He began to teach me! All about my powers!" Ena watched as the younger version failed to properly guard herself, immediately earning a vicious backhand across the face for her oversight.  
"He was harsh, but I was ever eager to please!" Ryoko added while her young counterpart smiled through a busted lip. Even as the vision faded, replaced by a view of a smaller room in which Arin then now stood cleaning and inspecting various weapons. She watched as at his back in the room's doorway the young Ryoko made an appearance. Stark naked and wet to the skin, her normally wild mane lying slicked against her skull. She stalked carefully up behind throwing her arms around him, even as he turned, lowering his face to hers, mouth devouring. "And he always rewarded me!"

Ena, swallowed, doing her best to retain her detachment, while clearly perverse, there seemed to be genuine affection from this man, whom she only all too well had become a monster.

"In fact, it was right around that time," Ryoko paused, the barest hint of a smile coloring her face. "He first introduced me to my life partner."

"They, like you are based on 'The Mass'," Kagato was explaining, as a new scene gained solidity, of him leading Ryoko along a line of occupied Specimen containers. "Except in their case" He continued mildly. "A hyper-dense crystalline creature was used!" He paused smiling at her rapt attention. "Essentially a living rock!"

***In the Tenchi OVA Ryo-oki's 'Cabbit' form was the result from her absorbing a cat, which belonged to the Misaki family. The Tenchi Universe however introduced Ken-oki 'This is the slightly larger white cabbit that accompanies Nagi the bounty hunter. Because we are doing a sort of Fusion between the two universes, the second premise is the one we are using, that being both cabbits were simply created looking that way.*  
**  
Ena felt her gorge rise, looking upon the contents of fifty some odd 'jars', for want of a better name. Most were unmoving. Some sadly were not. Weak fitfully movements accompanied soft off key mewing as some of the mutilated 'things' indeed tried to move, or simply reacted to the presence's beyond the glass before them. Ryoko torn between her curious role as guide and spectator was having some moments of her own. The utterly astonishing sight of her younger self, hurrying excitedly, dressed like some harem girl. Complete with sliver chains binding her then well kept hair! Tapping each container and startling it respective occupant while smiling, seeming not to care for the distress she imposed. That is until apparently reaching the end of one run of containers. Stopping dead in her tracks looking into the first one even as its occupant look back.

"Meyow!"  
"What is it?" young Ryoko gasped excitedly.  
"Mass, crystalline symbiont seventy five." Kagato recited leaning forward beside her. "Only one of six to survive the infusion process." He paused looking Ryoko over with what seemed to the observing Ena honest affection. "These two, are similar, encoded with a secondary matrix. Using the innate fractal properties of their natural crystalline nature. Coupled with the abilities of the mass to manipulate both the states of matter and energy." The younger Ryoko looked away from the creature in the cage before her. Gazing adoringly if somewhat blankly at Kagato.  
"What?"  
"They can grow and change form!" He supplied with a smile, which again seemed both genuine and surprisingly, actually charming. "Acquiring additional and greater mass, density and specific complexities as dictated by their matrix!"  
"Wow!" Young Ryoko breathed excitedly. Looking back at the soft angular brown be-whiskered face, regarding her in turn. "What dose that mean?" She then asked turning back to Kagato after a moment.

"Spaceships." He finally told her wryly. Though still exercising a level of extraordinary patience, especially given his reputation! "They transform into living spaceships! Or at lest that is their potential. Capable of phenomenal speed and power! Perhaps, the equal of Jurian corsair class vessels!" He reached out absently stroking Ryoko's neck. "Yet once I have completely mapped out their matrix!" He paused, grinning darkly.

"I could manufacture them by the thousands!" He breathed. "Even the emperor would have to deal with me!" Kagato closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Lost for a moment amid dreams of dark avarice. "Though," He then added absently, pondering the cage and its contents before him.  
"It escapes me however why Wa..." Kagato trailed off. Seeming suddenly very conscience of The young Ryoko's stare. "Why I, ever chose these ridiculous base forms!" He concluded with a laugh. "Is really quite beyond me!"

"Of course the bastard was lying out his ass to me." The older Ryoko added dryly.  
"About what specifically?" Ena wanted to know.  
"Washu created Ryo-Oki." She informed Ena bitterly. "Kagato had absolutely nothing to do with it!" She paused, looking away feeling supremacy vulnerable under Ena's gentle scrutiny. "Least far as I know." She then added sullenly.  
"Molester, liar and a thief!" Ena muttered coolly. "The list oppressively lengthens!"

"Can I have it?" The younger Ryoko Asked suddenly. Drawing the two older women's attentions back to the drama playing before them. In particular the way Ryoko's younger self was currently standing. Hands and nose almost pressed against the transparent side of the cage.  
"What an interesting idea..." Kagato mused.  
"Meyow?" The cage's occupant responded apparently now curious about the sudden attention.  
"Of course," He seemed to consider. "If I were to entrust such a valuable, totally unique creature. In to your care..."  
"YES?" The younger Ryoko gasped excitedly. For all the world, reminding her older self bizarrely of Sasami at that instant.  
"You would have to earn such a privilege." He told her smiling. The young girl stood eying him for a moment before glancing back at the cage and her desire. She then turned back, smiling somewhat shyly, closing the scant distance between them while uttering a wistful sigh.  
"I can do that." She breathed confidently, sliding a slender hand on to his waist before widening her stance. Preparing to keel before him.  
"Not like that my dear!" Kagato laughed halting her mid crouch, though still obviously enchanted by her proposal.

"BY THE goddess!" Ena swore sudden, unable to remain a causal witness. "Is there no depth to which he would not sink!"

"None that I ever knew of..." Ryoko mumbled quietly. The scene about blurred yet again. Whether due to her wish to jump to the next important chapter as it were or that Ena found she'd no stomach for further examples of Kagato's debauch behavior. Who can say? At any rate the pair of found themselves again flying though space. Greeting the comic vista almost as a breath of needed air. The eternal void remained empty, at least from their perspective for only a few additional moments. When the ethereal silence was shattered by a distant yet ecstatic 'MEYOW! MEYOW!' Heralding the sight of Ryo-Oki's spaceship form rapidly approaching before flashing by. Only to vanish an instant later through the magic of sheer velocity, leaving only a dwindling 'MEYOOOOOOOW!!' in her wake.

"Of course it wasn't all bad." Ryoko mused sullenly as the image around them shifted. Showing Ryo-oki rolling and tumbling through the eternal night. Skimming the surfaces of moons and planets with equal abandon. Flashing past nebula, playing her variant of 'dodge ball' running full tilt through and asteroid field.

"I suppose most people think 'Oki's' just my pet." Ryoko continued the faintest of smiles daring to color her lips. As the image unfolding around them depicted her younger self, laughing at the controls of her 'partner' as together they caught and actually rode a solar flare!

"Guess maybe even I kind'a thought of her that way at first." She added wistfully as she and Ena were treated to the dance of two kindred souls. "But she always been there for me." Ryoko then turned fixing Ena with the same sad little smile.

"We've got..." She attempted. "We've got this bond. You know?" Ena chose only to return her gaze, finding wisdom in simply remaining silent. Concentrating instead seconds later on the image of the Soja now growing larger. A gasp escaping when for reasons unknown, the stylized warship suddenly opened fire! The barrage was rapid, relentless and apparently lethal!

"In heavens name! Why?" Ena cried in horror.

"Live fire training." Ryoko Replied coolly. "Looks a lot worse than it is" Ena continued to gaped as Ryo-oki took what appeared to be a minor hit. "Still hurt like hell." she added.

"He trained you like animals!" Ena rasped disgustedly. "Even while he was bedding you!" She then paused. "He didn't do anything..." She began tentatively.

"Huh?" Ryoko grunted, noting the odd expression.

"With..." Ena ventured, not certain even what she might be asking.

"Yeah?" Ryoko prompted.

"The cabbit?" Ena grimaced. Ryoko sat for several moment just staring, before the meaning finally caught hold.

"Hell no!" She snorted now looking at Ena as if she were the dimmest bulb in a display. "Oki didn't have a human form back then!" She gestured at the image of the Soja for lack of any better reference. "And, sick as he was his tastes just didn't extend to bestiality!" At the end her mild 'rave' she suddenly fell silent. A speculative pall passing over her features.

"Marvelous!" Kagato's voice suddenly spoke up. Pulling their attention collectively back. "By itself the symbiont reflexes are phenomenal!" He elated. "But with you at the controls!" He continued crossing over to where young Ryoko had paused just inside an airlock. Basking in his praise. "No one could match you!" Her smile turned more serious as he drew near, regarding him with a 'look' that was positively wanton. "Not even the best the forces of Jurai have to offer!" He concluded, now gazing down at her brushing aside her hair.

"Meyow?" Came a sudden noise from her foot. Causing all, both observers and players in the drama to look down at where the cabbit regarded the couples antics curiously.

"Not now Ryo-oki." Young Ryoko sighed, with an indulgent smile.

"Ryo... Oki?" Kagato queried clearly amused. "You gave a name to the creature?"

"Why not?" Young Ryoko shrugged smiling. "It's better than hey you!"

"But why..." He ventured mildly, before finding her right index finger laid softly across his lips.

"Cause she's got eyes like mine!" She breathed huskily gesturing, blinking elaborately. "And if you don't like it you shouldn't have named me Ryoko!"

"Touch'e my dear." He acknowledged capturing her chin and eagerly taking possession of her lips.

"Strange..." Ena suddenly murmured. The older Ryoko turned, looking at where Ena floated, eying Kagato and her younger self curiously.

"Huh?"

"Despite what he later became." Ena mused speculatively. "He doesn't seemed quite the monster, the way you remember him here." She then trained her eyes solidly on Ryoko's. "Is it possible that he in fact loved you?"

"Maybe..." Ryoko shrugged helplessly suddenly regarding her hands folded in her lap. "I must've blotted it all out... I do remember, now..." Again there was that catch to her voice at the thought of... remebering. "It was good, at least at first..." She concluded, her eyes then returned to studying Ena's imploringly. "Before everything went to shit."

"So it was Kagato who in fact named you." Ena mused. "I didn't know that."

"He was like a kid with a brand new toy," Ryoko shrugged despondently "Me!" While the void about them again became a moving collage. Ryo-oki sailing through space in spaceship form, Ryoko arrayed in her battle skin. Descending again and again upon numerous cities upon countless worlds. Raiding and plundering. Those unfortunate enough to stand in her way, fleeing in horror or dying in pointless resistance!

"For me?" She continued sullenly, seeming to relive it all. Even as the images swirling about them shifted to a series of her and Ryo-oki actually ramming a ship somewhere in space. "I guess it was sort of like a game." She continued as Ryo-Oki's 'ram knives' tore through hull alloy.

"He would set a task and I would accomplish it!" She added, as Ena's eyes large and luminous widened even more. Watching the younger version of Ryoko charge, energy sword blazing through the corridors of the ship. Killing anyone still alive, even attempting to stop her! Ena glanced slightly noting the wince of revulsion at each and every stroke playing freely upon Ryoko's face.

"_Why he even wanted some of the things he did."_ Ryoko's voice continued ethereally as the view around them showed her and Ryo-oki streaking away from the smoldering hulk of the ship. "_I never knew or cared. Boredom perhaps?" _She queried, while around them, her returned to the Soja was recounted, placing her most recent 'booty' along with her self at Kagato's expectant feet.

"_Jurians do live for a long time." _ Her voice reasoned, as 'Ryoko' in the present sense 'listened'.

"_I was given to understand while Arin was a ranking member of a ruling family, he was forever outside the line of succession. Unable to even entertain the notion of siting on the thrown, ever! Perhaps it was that which initially fueled his bizarre appetites. Maybe even, the reason he originally sought out Washu. The bigger the challenge! The more his lust upon its success! And always, his bed."_ She paused, the recount now shifting to her lithe young body laboring atop Kagato in his chambers.

"_That was my ultimate reward." _the voice of her memories stated firmly, as She and Ena watched, where they floated, at two bodies intertwined. Writhing in a dance older than memory. "_It was wonderful! No cares, no worries aside from pleasing him!"_ Her memory's image shifted to a close view of Kagato's mouth hungrily devouring hers. "_And that goal I eagerly pursued!"_


	107. 6:15 Misconceptions

6.15

"You labor under several misconceptions my dear." Ena gently interrupted causing the images around them momentarily to fade. "Arin Kagato, as I understand, to use his full name, became fascinated, though some would more likely say, 'seduced', by the power of Jurai."

"Like he was the only one?" Ryoko muttered.

"Granted of course." Ena Nodded with a bemused smile. "He however became lost in his search to understand it. Somehow replicate it. Particularly those levels found among the holy trees and wielded by the royal family. To that end he left his home world of 'Paradisia' initially to study the giant trees of Ryten, before turning his attentions to the oceans of planet Godan. Drawn by rumors of creatures, only semi-intelligent who could transform matter to energy and back."

"You mean the mass?" Ryoko ventured.

"Of course." Ena nodded. "One could postulate it was study of them which may have brought him to the attention of..." She paused, making quotes in the air. "The greatest scientific genius in the universe." Also noting with some amusement at how one of Ryoko's eyes seemed to twitch as she said it.

"That as they say however was before my time." Ena told her, her smile again growing warm. "But only slightly. Most of what I know is in fact 'hearsay' though I trust the sources, The exact sequence of events however will probably forever elude us. There simply isn't enough remaining data. I am given to know Kagato's family was instrumental in a plot to assassinate Lady Ayeka in the direct aftermath of the 'Kain' incident. Most of the houses were in total disarray, their most powerful members wounded or dead from the conflagration. I believe the term is a 'dynastic war' With Aquella dead and the Heir apparent missing, killing the queen would have completely erased the 'then' current power structure. His family takes over and Kagato in theory would have become the new emperor. Only a few minor houses, those that possessed no elements comprising the Jurian military could have stood in their way. Of those, only one devotedly answered the call to feudality, namely the house of Cameo."

"Ok, Wait just one second here!" Ryoko interrupted pointedly, visions of 'Seiryo',prancing in her head. "Just who the hell IS the house of freaken Cameo?"

"They are artisans traditionally." Ena sighed, mildly reproachful at the out burst. "Those that craft and shape course and fine materials into finished goods for the royal house." Ryoko studied her for a moment.

"Let me get this strait." She then mumbled. "Your telling me Kagato's family coup was put down by the hired help?"

"A tad boorish, but essentially correct." Ena shrugged. "They were still 'nobles' in the loosest interpretation of the term however. favored even before then by the royal family. It was for that very reason Seiryo's Mother Serenade was considered as a potential bride. Thus as a reward for this newest service they were granted the total holdings of Kagato's line." Ena then paused, aware of Ryoko's now curious stare, noting she was also 'chewing her lip. "Yes?" Ena inquired.

"Just notice you keep referring to Ar..." Ryoko began, halting with a grimace. Angrily considering how this little trip to her past had dredged up a host of feelings and worse, familiarities. "Kagato's family using only his name." Ryoko concluded her statement firmly.

"That is because their proper name is in fact somewhat unknown to me." Ena explained. "It was completely stricken from the public record and erased from the royal archives." she paused, taking a breath, seeming slightly disturbed by the facts she were relating. "All the members which survived the counter-coup were given into permanent indenture."

"You mean slaves." Ryoko huffed, obviously disgusted. Ena studied her for a moment at last finding a shrug her only recourse.

"You must understand, the Jurian regime had just suffered a blow unlike any it had known. its queen still reeling form the loss of her king and husband." Ena paused seeming to gather resolve, to the point of visibly squaring her shoulders. "While I can not say that I condone all of Lady Ayeka's action, I never the less support them." Her gaze centered looking directly into Ryoko's eyes. "They pursued heresy as a family, and where punished in the same fashion!"

"The needs of the many huh?" Ryoko muttered.

"Eh?"

"Nah, skip it." Ryoko replied wryly, firmly convinced now that she watched way too many movies. Also, some how she was mildly eager to proceed. "Funny thing..." she mused as consequence. "I can remember the day he was directly summoned by the remaining members of the consulate." Ryoko said slowly, as yet again the void about them began to stir. "Yes..." She nodded. "I do remember that!"

"Go on." Ena prompted gently.

"Arin really didn't tell me much." Ryoko shrugged, again wondering how she suddenly seemed to recall all of this. "He just called me to his side and said 'we had to go!' I knew something was definitely up when he insisted I dress properly and cage Ryo-oki!" She spared a single Glance Ena's direction finding a smile of encourage, as the scene as many times before unfolded.

"Obeying the second order was a pain. Oki hates being cooped up! The first was almost impossible, He literally had to dress me. Technically I'd never worn clothing before, not really. But once I was effectively 'attired' in more layers than I had ever even slept under, I got another surprise when we transferred from the Soja to Kagato's own tree ship 'The Dragen'. The ten-hour trip inward was an ordeal putting it mildly. Arin wasn't talking and grew angry every time I tried getting close, trying to lighten his mood!"

Again Ena found herself grinning wryly at the drama revealed. Watching as Ryoko wheedled and pestered in a fashion only someone intimate can. Till finally Kagato relented shortly before planet fall, undressing and taking a delighted Yoko right there on the bridge. Ena again found herself, digressing as Ryoko's tale unfolded. Such passion! From a being supposedly colder then naked space. If only...

"_And if swine had wings, Funaho might have met Me and Azusa in orbit before we crashed!"_ she then added privately bitter, what was done was irretrievable, in spite of any sweet musing to the contrary.

"There wasn't a lot of ceremony upon arrival." Ryoko was continuing, instructing Ena to refocus.

"I was warned to speak only when spoken to." She explained. "The first thing we noticed when we were finally ushered into the grand hall of audience was how battered the place seemed! I myself saw several retainers, cleaning and repairing damage even as we were hurried in to the thrown room. It was then things started turning decidedly ugly.

I was all a titter, had absolutely no clue. Wandering about at his side glorying in just being there with him! I even remember thinking that we were finally doing something together, when a presence upon the central dais demanded our attention."

Still dressed in black from head to toe, Lady Ayeka looked much as she had in Ena's recollections, her face marginally hidden behind its ebony veil. Even seated however she seemed tall and regal despite being surrounded by able-bodied retainers. The ornate heraldry of the Tanzuru however did bear notable alterations each sporting a predominate black sash, many showing recently healing wounds. The two ancient royal guardians, Kimora and Yudon with their own battle damage providing a somber frame to the seated queen. Counterpointing the poignant sight of the empty thrown beside her.

"At the time of course." Ryoko supplied. "I couldn't tell a Tanzuru from a headwaiter at a restaurant or that I was looking upon the lady Ayeka, queen of Jurai!"

"My queen!" Kagato began oddly, as he halted several respectful feet away. "This is most unexpected!"

"Surprised to see that I'm still alive Arin Kagato?" Lady Ayeka unceremoniously snapped.

"I, I know not what you mean?" Kagato attempted, seeming utterly stunned. "I was merely confused," He strove to recover. "I came believing that the conciliate had summoned..."

"And of course you are no doubt!" The Queen interrupted harshly. "'Deeply gratified', to find me in such good health!"

"But of course!" Arin conceded, with a slight bow. The inclination however served to bring his attention to what in fact lay at the queen's very feet.

"The second I heard him gasp, I couldn't help but look were he was." Ryoko added. As Kagato and her younger self took in the sight of a pair of severed heads staring languidly up and back. Laying, more than likely just for a dramatic touch, upon a huge silver tray.

"Frankly, I didn't know how to react." Ryoko shrugged continuing the odd narrative. "Didn't have a thing to compare to. I only figured something was wrong when I realized Arin beside me starting to tremble. That is before he slowly brought his face up to stare at the Queen."

"Your father and uncle send their regards." Ayeka addressed him coldly.

A shudder seemed to pass over the entirety of his being. At his side the younger version of Ryoko look, confused more than anything else.

"Master?" She asked in a small voice.

"I mean, com'on, wasn't like it was the first dead body he'd seen right?" The older Ryoko supplied.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS OUTRAGE!" Kagato roared, her words lost to him and the moment.

"Kagato Arin!" A new voice shouted powerfully. It's wielder only then choosing to make his appearance, striding from behind the massive empty thrown merging into the arboreal back wall of the chamber. "Formerly of the line of Trent!" Azusa continued loudly, banishing a huge ebony bladed long axe as he assumed position in front of the throne besides his mother.

"You stand accused of high treason against the Jurian Imperium!" Azusa thundered. "Of conspiring with members of your own house to overthrow the crown and of raising and supplying funds to those who would assassinate its rightful Queen!"

"Prince Azusa!" Kagato gaped, his features a mixed of shock and revulsion, taking in what appeared, dried blood, obvious upon both Axe and on Azusa white robes.

"Emperor Azusa!" Ayeka corrected harshly, as all about the assembly paused, awaiting that moment when Kagato's eye found Azusa's.

"So *glee." Azusa continued icily as if nether The queen or Kagato had spoken, hefting the Axe in one hand like a staff. "How do you plead?" ***(A glee is a Jurian wood maggot.)**

"Having no one else to confide in I suddenly found Arin's eyes upon me." Ryoko told Ena grimly. "At that moment I was actual excited. I mean, he was looking, actually looking at me! All I could do was stare back."

"It would appear." Kagato addressed the court, seeming to have drawn strength from that brief interlude between him and Ryoko. "You have already made your choices in this matter." He then fixed his gaze squarely upon Azusa's. "Thus, I refuse to give you the satisfaction!"

"So be it." Azusa nodded.

"I do how ever reserve the right to acquit myself." Kagato then added drawing himself up. "As the law of Jurai allows!"

"You have descried your noble blood!" Lady Ayeka snapped angrily. "And now you dare evoke it's rights?"

"TRIAL BY COMBAT!" Kagato roared turning to all assembled. "Against those who would dare accuse me!" Arin then stopped, glaring strait at the queen. "It IS my right according to the Laws of Juraihelm!" He added coldly.

"Denied." Azusa smiled tightly. "That law only applies to those of noble blood."

"I AM OF NOBLE BLOOD!" Kagato stormed. "My seed sprang from the soil of this world!" He raised hands, both suddenly cloaked in a dual nimbus of cold fire. "THE POWER OF JURI FLOWS THROUGH MY VEINS!" He roared, as all the surrounding Tanzuru raise staffs.

"THEN LET THE GODESS HERSELF PAST JUDGEMENT UPON YOU!" Azusa thundered matching Kagito's tone and volume.

"Mother?" He then called loudly to the side. In response lady Ayeka brought her hands together, index fingers extended raise them to gracefully touch her forehead as her key flashed like lightning!

"Tsunami!" She seemed to whisper though it echoed like thunder in the great hall.

"And it was at that moment," Ryoko told Ena, Solemnly. "In high orbit above, Arin's Treeship 'Dragen' simply died."

In the scene fore them the effect Kagato was instantaneous! His head snapped back as if physically struck, crying out horribly he reeled then fell to writhing as if being disemboweled!! Landing in an agonized heap upon the marble floor.

MASTER!" The young Ryoko screamed, instantly at his side. Bending to touch, attempting to somehow help. Straining to hear that which he faintly whispered.

"Dragen..."

"Thus judgment is passed Azusa intoned flatly. "Hear now my pronouncement. 'Kagato Arin' formerly of the line of Trent..." He continued coldly. "You are hear by banished, never to touch the holy soil of Jurai from this day hence! Nor to feel the warmth of its sun or be welcome in or upon its houses or their holdings. Furthermore, you are to be erased from our memory! Your lands, holding and chattels to be dispersed as compensation to those you have harmed! Let even your name hereby be stricken from all who would recall it! Let no likeness of you or yours stand as a reminder of this folly!" Azusa paused looking remotely down upon the both of them.

"Thus has justice been served!" He concluded softly.

"So sayeth the emperor of Jurai!" Lady Ayeka added icily.

"HIS WILL BE DONE!" All about the hall the Tanzuru recited.

"Remove them from our sight!" Ayeka then gestured. Prompting several Tanzuru move forward. The first to arrive reached down attempting to pull Ryoko to her feet. At his direct touch she explosively obliged, backhanding him as she rose! Igniting her sword as the man she struck impacted a column over twenty feet away!

"YOU DON'T TOUCH HIM!" She spat bearing fangs, assuming a stance, the hellish light cast by her blade perfectly matching the intensity of her eyes. Indicating she was more than willing to take the next step!

"What's this?" Lady Ayeka remarked loudly. Even as the cordon of guards between her and the seething Ryoko intensified. Regarding the young woman with steel laden eyes weapons at ready.

"RYOKO NO!" Kagato managed to shout from the floor. Halting her just as she was readying herself to charge. "They will kill you!" He added after he was certain he had her complete attention.

"But master!" She protested.

"Enough!" He grimaced attempting to stand. "Help me." Kagato added after a momentary, obviously futile effort. Instantly she complied dismissing the weapon and moving to him. Gasping at the gaunt appearance of his face. His once dark hair now laced with silver, a network of fine wrinkles made him appear as though he had aged twenty years as he regarded Azusa.

"You have past your judgment!" He coughed bitterly. "Allow us now to depart!"

"Your leave is given." Azusa glared coldly, meeting the hate filled glare of the young woman at Kagato's side. Without another word, seeming to regain some small measure of strength Kagato turned and leaning heavily upon Ryoko made their way out of the hall.

"The rest you probably know." Ryoko narrated, sounding oddly mechanical. As the images coalesced then blurred successively, showing them being transported to the remains of Dragen. "True to his word, Azusa did allow us to leave. Two imperial corvettes came along side, using a tractor field. Dragging us up to three-quarters of light before releasing and letting us coast. Effectively hurling us out of the system."


	108. 6:16 Of Love and Betrayal

6:16

"They let us live." Ryoko considered aloud, or again what past for it here. In this place of resurrected memories where ghost and intangible shadows congealed and solidified. It was only during these brief pauses she considered, how any of this was even possible. Again, was it real? Perhaps that was the wrong word when applied to such things. The clarity of these so called memories was in and of itself disturbing. Was this an effect of Ena's power? Or was all this, after all some elaborate false hood? Was she the dreamer or the dreamed? At some point she had ceased being the spectator and become... what?

"I suppose I've always wondered why?" Ryoko finished, training her eyes again upon the shining emeralds of her hostess along this voyage. Again privately considering at the same moment that 'no, she really hadn't. There were simply too many small details, little things the turn of a head the glance of an eye. All things about this 'recollection' which serve to convince, it was absolutely genuine, if this was a fake it was beyond her ability to detect.

"Death is easy, my Azusa once said." Ena nodded gravely, choosing to ignore? Or was she unaware of Ryoko's uncertainty? "I believe he allowed Kagato to live, feeling it a far greater punishment!"

"Yeah, the ol' 'living with what you have lost sort of thingy.'" Ryoko replied dryly. "Though leaving us to drift without power, in a dead tree ship wasn't exactly letting us off light!" She then glanced again away from Ena towards the image that continued to evolve. "Chugg'n away from the warmth of a sun. the symbiotic Life sustaining plants on board also began to die." Again, Ryoko Shrugged. "We would have too. Except..."

There was something, both tragic and eerily beautiful, watching as the The younger version gave a glimpse of those qualities which yet survived in Ryoko. Her refusal to quit even in the face of what appeared to be impossible. Siting cross legged upon the dying grass of the now dead ships bridge. Kagato's head, resting in her lap, barely able to remain conscience as the young woman, closed her eyes, slowed her breathing and looked within. Reaching for that part of herself, for that tenuous bond with a distant mind which would hear and understand her need.

"_Ryo-oki!"_ Young Ryoko projected. _"COME!"_ From where she was observing Ena gave a guilty start. The scene was so similar to her time with Azusa aboard Odan!

"_My partner arrived about four hours latter, give or take."_ Ryoko's narration resumed. _"We transferred abroad and then returned to the Soja. The next few days were kind of tough. Of all the things Arin had taught me, playing nursemaid, just wasn't on the list!"_

Even given the current heavy nature of the tale, Ena was still unable to suppress smiling as The Young warrior woman struggled within a more domestic arena. Particularly feeling a sharp pang of sympathy for Ryo-oki, forced into tastes the dubious results of Ryoko's culinary attempts!

"Meow?"

"I need an honest opinion." The young woman asked, offering a spoon load of... something, to the cabbit now regarding her parched on a stool in what appeared to be a galley somewhere aboard 'the Soja'. Ryo-oki leaned out slightly regarding from around, piles of smoking bubbling and generally evil looking destroyed cookware.

"Meow?" She repeated innocently looking back at where her mistress was still holding out the spoon expectantly.

"Com'on!" Ryoko pleaded, sounding a little desperate. "I can't tell!" she then waited as the cabbit leaned hesitantly forwards, sniffing.

"Mow." Oki stated firmly, withdrawing closing her eyes and shaking her head emphatically, prompting a frustrated Ryoko to seized her by the nose!

"Hey, at least give it a try for piss sake!" She growled while kicking and mewing in protest Ryo-oki struggled until, curiously enough in a creature who didn't need to actually breathe she opened her mouth, which promptly was ladled full! If anything, Ryo-oki's movements became more violent. In a frenzy of motion the cabbit tore away, her whole body flashing several bright colors as she shifted between her base and crystalline forms while violently spinning in place. Emitting sparks and bolts of off colored lightning for several seconds until collapsing, somehow still atop the stool back in her base form.

"Meow..." She bleated pathetically, emitting a very loud smokey belch as a final act before laying there motionless.

"That bad huh?" Young Ryoko asked.

"Guess it was a good thing the galley aboard was well stocked!" Her present self remarked wryly to Ena. "Hell, It's only over the last two years that I learned to cook at all! And Tenchi and Sasami had to practically use a whip!" It was also funny for Ryoko to consider, working in an actual restaurant had finally giving her some perceptive. Enough to make running her Ramin cart possible.

"But Little by little." She continued. "He seemed to regain some measure of strength. At first I was elated! But Arin seemed different cold and aloof. In the weeks that followed, I soon found how much he had truly changed."

Physically, Kagato appeared some thirty years older. Ena speculated privately. Weaker, perhaps yet rapidly demonstrating a new terrible vigor, fueled by a burning hatred of all things Jurian.

"Ah yes." she nodded gravely. "And so began your notorious rein as a space pirate."

"Yeah." Ryoko acknowledged though it was funny how at the moment she found the admission embarrassing. "Only this time Arin didn't desired riches or plunder." She paused. "At least not the kind I was used to. 'Go and retrieve this scroll, or fetch me that ancient text'. He would tell me. 'I have heard tell of a mystic goblet that restores life. Find it and bring it here!' On and on Arin obsessed, sending me on one mad excursion after another. Each concerned with restoring his health and youth!" Again Ryoko paused, her eyes falling to a pale of sadness this time. "Nothing he tried seemed to work."

"That is no way for a girl to reach woman hood." Ena mused quietly, disrupting the narration. Bringing the shifting parade of images swirling about them to a halt. Noting towards the end of the last series, Ryoko, starting to appear much as she did now. Perhaps, a tad wilder but definitely no longer a child! "You had to endure almost twenty years of this!" Ena fixed her with the most poignant of gazes. "Oh Ryoko!" She almost cried. "You poor sweet girl! You must have loved him so!"

"He was all I had ever known..." the object of her attention sighed.

"_Worse yet,"_ The purely mental 'voice over' resumed.

"_With each maniacal notion shattered, Arin became more frustrated and vengefully cruel. Even to the point he began physical punishing me! Always saying it was my stupidity and lack of initiative that was surly killing him! Rapidly weakening he was finally forced to employ variants of Jurian 'time freeze' technology to simply preserve himself. Gambling he could buy enough time, live long enough to effect a cure! It was sometime during this point while I was away, he must have dug deep into Washu's research on my gems! I had just returned from my exploits on Clarion, having..."_

"EXPLOITS!" Ena suddenly gasped. "You set most of their southern continent ablaze!" In response across from her Ryoko squirmed uncomfortably.

"Yeah." she replied after a moment.

"All because they wouldn't 'hand over' their solar collector technology!" Ryoko added bitterly. "That Arin just had to have!"

"Forgive me..." Ena told her, recovering, bowing her head, in mild shame. "I forget that you are clearly no longer the creature you once were!"

"No." Ryoko agreed quietly. "And I will have to live for the rest of my life knowing how I earned my name, 'Ryoko' the devil caller! The space pirate, The marauder and..." She faltered. "The death bringer!" She finished coldly. Her words rang in the air between for sometime, neither woman finding any to add.

"Let us resume." Ena at last said soothingly, though clearly shaken her self. "I sense we are nearing a resolution."

"I don't know how much more..." Ryoko began.

"_I seemed like about two years had passed." _The other voice that was Ryoko's and yet somehow was not continued._"I hadn't seen more than a glimpse of Arin in like forever, enough for him to barely greet me, angrily receive, whatever 'booty' before sending me off again. I figured this would be 'just another one of those times._

"Master!I did everything just the way you told me!' Ryoko's younger self pleaded. Now kneeling before Kagato in one of his work chambers. There was a strange device situated on the floor between them, roughly spherical. Blackened, obviously scorched showing numerous pits and burns. "But they just wouldn't back off!" A tremble then passed though the body of the young woman terrified of his displeasure as she kept eyes fixed firmly upon the floor while he rose to inspect her offering. So much so a gasp escaped when his hand found and lifted her chin.

"No mater." Kagato told her calmly. From the wide eyed way her younger version gazed up at him , this reaction was most unexpected! "The technology appears salvageable."

"Master?" Ryoko asked tremulously, as he continued to regard her captured face evenly.

"Forgive me." He murmured, then released her chin with a gentle upwards stroke. "I was just thinking I'd forgotten how beautiful you are."

A second startled gasp escaped, as she continued to stare at him. There could be no mistaking that look, one of star struck wonder.

"M-master I, I." Ryoko attempted, even as Kagato ran an extended finger gently, lingeringly across her lips.

"But I need you to rest." He told her firmly. "There is much work ahead for the two of us." Yet another sound of breath leapt from her unbidden, as she continued to knee regarding him adoringly though shining eyes. "Tomorrow." He concluded, then with nothing further turned and left her there.

"I was such a love sick fool!" Ryoko suddenly cried at Ena's side. "Please! Oh please! Don't make me watch!"

"A little more!" Ena demanded.

"_He awoke me the next morning, though I suppose that's a silly notion."_ The calm, insanely detached voice resumed all the while Ryoko felt her heart twist within._ "Having neither night nor day within the depth of space. Far from dire Arin's mood seemed positively buoyant. Showering me with the affection I had so long for! He led me to his chambers... and made love to me. He bathed me, clothed me in raiment's befitting some queen! For a few precious hours it was as if the years since his humbling before the emperor had all but vanished! Till seeming filled with a deep remorse I was led, unprotesting and happy to the very chamber where I was born!"_

"What is this?" Her past self asked gesturing to the monstrous complex now dominating the chamber. More than anything it reminded Ena of some monstrous pipe organ, with elements of a public hygiene facility welded haphazardly on. Two upright cylindrical chambers were configured prominently towards the front. Composed of some smoky yet clear material, resembling leaded crystal.

"A surprise!" Kagato told her smiling. "I have deduced finally a way to reverse my degeneration."

"Thats," Ryoko paused looking deep into his eyes, before breaking into a brilliant smile. "THAT'S WONDERFUL!" She exclaimed, almost seeming to dance. "Wh-when? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I needed you to be rested!" He replied calmly. "Because you see, I'll be needing your help."

"FANTASTIC!" She instantly elated. "What do I have to do?"

"You will go there." He pointed to the left of the two chambers. "And I will go there." He then indicated the one to the right. "On my signal, you will power up," He paused gently brushing the gem on her forehead. "And the machine will draw energy from your gems to revitalize my life force!" Ryoko continued to look at him excitedly.

"That's all?" She asked.

"More or less." He nodded. "The chrysalis will transform the energies making them more suitable for my body!"

"Well, lets get started!" She gushed, starting to walk to her intended side of the machine.

"OH GOD!" The current version of Ryoko suddenly groaned.

"You must!" Ena told her compassionately instantly worried about the memories effects, yet they were clearly approaching a critical point! "It is vital, you embrace all of this so that you might..."

"No! Its not that! Ryoko interrupted, though clearly to Ena it was. "She reminds me of Mihoshi!" She almost 'gagged' gesturing at her former self. "Lord! Was I ever THAT Gung-ho?"

"If you insist..." Kagato smiled, Even as Ena stared at the current Ryoko oddly, the poignancy of the moment draining most of any potential humor. "I will warn you will find the process somewhat, draining." he finished.

"That's ok, The younger version of Ryoko told him, returning his smile with a grin of her own. "I can sleep it off in your bed!" She punctuated the remark with a sly wink as she turned and entered her side of the machine.

"And you must disrobe." He told her flatly.

"More fan service huh?" She sniffed, with mock dismay. "You'd think you'd got enough of THAT this morning!"

"I'm merely concerned the clothing might interfere with the process." He replied carefully neutral.

"I'll bet." She countered saucily, sliding the thin strap of the outfit she wore down and off of her left shoulder. "Least you'll have something nice to look at while we do this!"

"Of course." He replied quietly, waiting for the moment when she at last stepped out of her dress. Before straitening and handing it to him. "Perfect." He told her surveying her length slowly, seeming to savor, a kind of wispy smile coloring his lips. Then his expression seemed to her to harden as he turned striding towards his own chamber as the door to her slid close. Again he looked upon her, now through the two intervening layers of crystal. Seeming to study her, her face and body almost with something vaguely resembling regret before again the lines of his face-hardened.

"Power up!" He commanded, his voice ringing harshly through the layers of crystal as she instantly

obeyed, the black and red layers of her Battle-skin thickening, becoming darker as her familiar though subtly different regalia manifested.

"Begin!" his voice rang again, this time signaling some mechanism fatefully into play, causing the door of his own chamber to slide close.

"_At first I was elated!"_ Ryoko disembodied voice began its narration anew. _"Finally a chance to help! To give Arin back that which was wrongfully stolen! But then a sudden jolt of pain followed by the sick realization that something was horribly wrong! I could feel the machine 'leaching' just as he had said. But I quickly realized the process was draining more than simply energy from my gems! But, even then I believed! I trusted! And so I called out to him."_

"How much more?" Ryoko from inside the cylinder, concerned yet still smiling. Even though she felt her insides turning to Jell-O.

"Why," Kagato slowly smirk. "All that you have my dear girl!" The look on her face faded abruptly.

"WHAT!"

"Surly even you realize, a simple transfer of energy would be insufficient?" Kagato soothed mockingly. "I will require continuous infusions to stabilize my form!" He paused no longer looking tired or seeming to feel a need to slump. Straitening to his full height for the first time she could remember in quite a while he then regarded her cryptically. "In short, one of us must die!" He told her mildly as somewhere within the mass of machinery the humming throb deepened. "And I fear, my dear Ryoko," He added grimly. "that someone will not be me."

"NO!" Both the current and the past versions of Ryoko cried in unison, the moment of betrayal spanning the centuries interposing.

"Do not turn away!" Ena called loudly, reaching grasping Ryoko beside her with a grasp that felt absolutely physical. "This is the crucible of you're hidden past!" Ena continued forcefully. "The door beyond which you could not look!"

"I," Ryoko stammered. "I, CAN"T!"

"YOU MUST!" Ena cried.

"Arin!" Her younger version sobbed, pressing hands against the clear crystal in from of her. The act of 'feeding' the process no longer under her control. The gems at her wrist and forehead pulsing rhythmically in time with the machine. "Help me! Please! I, I'm getting weak!"

"Of course you are girl!" He smiled coolly. "I'm draining your gems! Transferring their energy to power my life force!" He continued to hold her gaze, seeming to be growing younger before her astonished eyes! "And thus I shall be reborn!" She stared in utter disbelief, feeling as she did the truth of his words. "Ah Ryoko, my sweet." Kagato sighed. "You can't know how this saddens me. You have been..." He faltered, seeming to grapple with the concept "Everything to me!" Kagato concluded mildly.

"But! I-I..." She stammered, marshaling what she could, gazing across the void between them. "I love you!" Having said the words she felt an odd sort of relief. Even perversely felt a kind of warmth lifting from her laboring heart. Finally having told him what she had desperately tried to understand for years! In his own chrysalis Kagato looked shocked! But only for that instant.

"And is it not the greatest act of love?" He asked, his expression again turning cold, his eyes hardening. "The sacrificing of ones-self?" He continued to regard her, coldly curious. "I will remember you!" He promised, with the first trace of something, which might have been remorse coloring his words. "Long after I have removed the gems from your desiccated husk!"

"NO!" Was wretched from her, a single plaintive call, heralding her suddenly slumping. "Arin..."

She added, almost a whine. Allowing her body to slide in weakness and misery, back against the wall down the inside of the tube.

"I was beaten!" Ryoko suddenly spoke again, looking however almost surprised at her own words. "Physically and emotionally! What was the point? Why even try to go on? After all Arin had created me hadn't he?" She stared imploring into Ena's eyes. "Didn't that give him the right to simply take what he wanted? I remember actually feeling happy at that point! At least I would die knowing I had accomplished something!"

"OH RYOKO!" in the scene before them Kagato suddenly laughed. "I can't believe it! The power! Your power! Your life flowing through me!" Barely able to lift her head the young version of her stared weakly his direction. Watching in dull amazement as he danced, his youth now fully restored! Seeming almost intoxicated by it all! Standing in a nimbus of energy.

"With this power! I will finally have my revenge!" He continued to elate maniacally, no long seeming quite sane. "They will all pay! I will make them suffer! All of Jurai will burn! The emperor himself will crawl at my feet!" His eye drifting wildly again seemed to at last find her. "And I owe it all to you!"

"Can't say really what triggered it?" Ryoko shook her head. "Chalk it up to the will to survive? Or maybe it was because of love?" She paused. Regarding Ena oddly. "You know? that horrible twisting sensation that come from realizing that 'you've given everything! Then... suddenly knowing that you've been had?" Ena simple smiled in reply, tears brimming, yet unwilling to interrupt. Despite she wanted so desperately to tell Ryoko YES! Or to relate the sheer depth of her understanding.

"Suddenly, somehow?" Ryoko continued. "Something deep within just started to roar!"

"No." In her tube the younger Ryoko whispered, rising shakily to her feet.

"Eh?" Kagato just stared, the impossibility of the sight temporally shorting some of his mania.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," she almost chanted. Suddenly upon finding her feet, slamming hands against

the tube's walls as her mantra rose in volume until becoming a howl of purest rage! "No! No! No! NO!"

"It wasn't strength," The Ryoko at Ena's side chuckled. "I had none! only despair to sustain me, I reached! I guess, somehow into the depths of my soul and did the impossible! For the first time, I summoned the full power of my gems!"

Before Ena's and Kagato's astonish eyes the crystalline structure of each side of the chamber, where it was in direct contact with Ryoko's hands began to glow! Rapidly turning milky then yellow before becoming white-hot! The twin nimbus of her hands framing Ryoko's face twisted into a demonic mask of purest rage! Seconds before the entire chamber shattered like cheap glass. The energies released instantly 'flash searing' all objects within the immediate area. Anything that could, virtually exploded into flame! Light precious alloys and pure metals softened, running like wax. In seconds the entire room was rendered an inferno. And somewhere, withing the heart of the conflagration Arin Kagato screamed the song of the damned. Watching in horror as cracks spider webbed along the sides of his chrysalis attesting as its outer layer's temperature rose to match the corona of a small star an instant before it imploded, utterly vaporizing all it contained.


	109. 6:17 Schism

6:17

"Don't remember much of what happened after bursting out." Floating beside Ena Ryoko mentally struggled. "Most of what follows seems kind'a 'hazy'" She gestured at the turbulent blur before them. "Even with all this. The next, even semi-solid recollection I have..." Ryoko continued as new images began to clarify. "Is, flying through the corridors of the Soja, laughing uncontrollably! Destroying everything in my path! All without a clue to even who the hell I was!"

Even Ena felt herself recoil. Observing the thing gone mad! At first the the blasts this, thing which resembled Ryoko unleashed appeared to be random, in some cases purely reflex to events unfolding. Reactions to debris falling or some system exploding. The cacophony of destruction eventually dimmed, however finding the being suddenly in a main hall cathedral like hall. Standing suddenly uncertain amid the few fires and wreckage even the chambers vastness could not escape. The woman? Paused, catching sight of a huge reflective panel of blue white. It... She? Moved closer the features twisting curiously.

"What?' The woman suddenly stammered. Beginning to drift towards the 'mirror' in a daze. Stopping as a hand lifted to touch the smooth surface as it regarded. "What is this?" The Voice was recognizable as Ryoko's of course, but the timber was wrong, a girl straining for a baritone and failing.

"Wha..." She huffed oddly, seeming to suddenly be aware of the voice as well. "Where... what has happened? Where! WHAT AM I?"

"Fucked, is what you are my boy!" A new voice said, as the girls beautiful, if glowing golden eyes gazed deeper into the reflection, beholding..."

"WASHU!" Her lips drew back into a snarl, regarding the flowing scarlet hair, and cool green eyes of the scientist behind. Whirling then to face... Nothing.

"Tisk, tisk." Washu's voice continued, again apparently from behind the increasingly angry creature. "Hate to remind such a big brain as yours 'Arin'" She emphasized. "But I'm not really there!"

"What!" The Ryoko-thing grunted, turning again to regard both its reflection and the image of Washu still apparently behind it.

"But then neither are you exactly!" She sneered nastily. "See what you get for playing with other peoples stuff?"

"How?" the girl graveled oddly.

"Simple engramantic transfer sweety pie!" Washu explained brightly. "One of the more interesting properties of the space gems!" She paused, apparently studying her nails. "Its the same sort of thing I figured out to use to remotely control our test subject." the reflected Washu then regarded him/her levelly. "But I guess you missed that section in my notes?"

"NO!" The being panicked. "Wait! P-professor! You've got to help me!"

"Help you?" Washu laughed. "My my what bad recall you seemed to be having here!" her smile then cooled somewhat. "Not a good sign!"

"YOU CAN"T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" The creature roared.

"Don't you worry you're 'pretty little head!'" Washu then baited. "No way its going to last! Your just a pattern imposed on the gems matrix right now. That will fade then poof!"

"WASHU!"

"Ah, what the hell?" The reflected Washu seemed to mellow, considering. "Since you asked so nice? Guess I could give you a hand." She paused just long enough for the beings eyes to center. "Or on second thought? How bout just a finger?" She held up the middle one.

"YOU BITCH!" The being gaped.

"Takes one to know one." Washu added while fading away, an instant before a fist found and shattered the crystalline panel. An orgy of destruction followed, with the creature that was both and at the same time neither Kagato nor Ryoko did it level best to destroy every reflective surface in sight!

"Course one of my beams must have tore a hole through the hull." Ryoko continued actually releasing a small laugh, as she glanced at Ena. "Not that it mattered, they made me too tough! The royal consort, only nodded, reserving most of her attention for the parade of images. Watching as Ryoko's form was plucked from the chambers floor amid hurricane winds, only to be cast tumbling along with a swarm of debris in to the eternal void. Spinning, alternately clutching at her skull while soundlessly screaming, firing bolts of energy. Perhaps in a frenzy to quiet the voices, warring within!

"Might have been better if I could have died." Ryoko commented sadly watching the past continue to unfold. "Kinder maybe, than having to hear Arin rattling around in my skull. Screaming! that I had killed him! Another, more like my own raging of his betrayal!" She paused, for a long moment considering. "Seems the next thing I can remember might have been..."

"MEYOW!" Through the swirls of frozen air and twisted of flotsam came another massive presence, it's voice, in its own sweet way no less powerful as Ryo-oki soared into view. Aborting her first temps at approach, ignoring the occasional lance of plasma which scored her crystalline skin she seemed finally content to follow and to dutifully wait. Emitting tones all along the range of the radio frequency, 'singing' mentally as well. A siren song desperately composed to sooth the tortured soul of the one, above all others whom she would protect!

"Guess Oki freed herself during my rampage." Ryoko continued fondly, lifting one hand to touch the image of the cabbit, unfolding before her. Dragging debris and trailing frozen gazes as Ryo-oki attempted rendezvous, tentatively at last bringing her hull gently against where the body of Ryoko drifted. Instinctively knowing or perhaps simply gambling. Cooing motherly the mighty starship waited, exercising the sort of patience one could expect from a creature virtually made of stone.

"Must have been hours before I could collect enough of..." Ryoko suddenly chuckled. "I almost said 'myself'." She added wryly. "at any rate I managed to get enough of my current 'shit' together enough to translocate myself aboard."

"And from there..." Ena said gravely. "Set off on a rampage, the likes of which none had ever known."

"Fear, self-hatred, revulsion, rage!" Ryoko continued. "Even then the voices would not quiet though a sort of cease-fire was reached. Every other emotion named or nameless mixed merged ebbed and swelled within me! I remember now thinking, if indeed the term 'I' even applies it seems now the backlash must have transferred some portion of Arin to me! With his body gone, the equipment smashed and the Soja wreaked..." She paused, laughing strangely yet again. "He? I? We?" I don't really know, Figured all that was left was revenge! Once the notion had occurred, it was a focus! It kept feeding, building! Amounting to one thing...Vengeance! upon those who did this!"

The scene unfolding suddenly erupted. The shifting tide of imaged portraying the grizzly act as Ryo-oki discontentedly mewed. Showing her flashing passed, at impossible speed. Overtaking the gleaming form of some hapless vessel.

"Can't help be feel sorry for poor 'Oki' though..." Ryoko said as she too sadly witnessed.

"Whatever I was... then. Overrode her will. Attacking anyone or thing we encountered along the way. The first being some luxury deep cruiser, unfortunate enough to pas within range!" Ryoko paused, shrugging uncomfortably.

"Yes." Ena nodded, regarding her evenly. "I can 'sense' some of these recollections are more recent if the term could be applied. Do you and the Cabbit share all your memories?"

"No." Ryoko replied flatly. "Ryo-oki doesn't doesn't 'remember' the way that I do. And all of this was before she..."

"Died?" Ena prompted.

"Yeah." Ryoko grimaced. "And was 'reborn' on earth. She's innocent, always was! Forced to watch as we used her 'ram knives' to rip open the hull of the unarmed cruiser! My sweet partner, still carries this." She gestured sadly at the single cryptic glance, the face of a young sliver-blue haired girl, gazing terrified out through a portal as they powered away. Leaving the nameless vessel burning and venting. Drifting in the void!

"We made our way inwards!" Ryoko continued despondently. "Cutting a swath of destruction through the core systems! Batal! Serene! Paradisea! Ecstasa! Hurune! And Ryuten! To name but a hand full of worlds in all. Finally, inevitably descending upon Jurai itself! With all the second generation trees gone and Tsunami herself still mending, at that time resistance to our onslaught was token at best! We visited only random destruction upon the most of the world, however saving our wrath for Jurihelm!"

"I remember." Ena's voice interrupted, gently but firm. 'Fading in' yet again directly below where Ryoko was currently 'perched'. Gazing down, reclining atop an out-jutting knob relatively low to ground on a giant tree, horrifically burning above! It boughs, like most of the arboreal canopy around them, totally ablaze! Ena's Boralin skin tinged green by the hellish lights cast by the inferno raging all around.

"I was there remember?" Ena paused clearly amid an enforced calm. Disdainfully surveying their surroundings. "And this place?" She queried rhetorically. "This is where you met my dear Yosho."

"I killed, so many." Ryoko replied thickly. "Most of them without a struggle!"

"You descended like a force of nature Ryoko!" Ena told her passionately. "One dose not argue with the storm! One merely avoids, weathers or is destroyed."

"I only know, that all I wanted at that moment was... Azusa!" She looked at Ena grimacing oddly. "Why didn't he come?"

"Off planet, in space." Ena replied. "Overseeing the refit of the imperial dreadnought, Brutal." She paused displaying a wry humorless smile. "The real irony is, if you had destroyed the cruisers in orbit rather than merely crippling them, you would have succeeded in destroying the thrown!"

"YOU DEVIL!" A mans voice bellowed, draw both womens attention as a familiar figure charged from the smoldering woods from the east, light hawk sword blazing!

"Ah, Yosho." Ena breathed sadly, standing only some feet away from the recollected image of the crown prince, where he in turn glared upwards at where Ryoko now perched..

"If I had know then that it was Azusa son facing me." Ryoko swore slowly. "I would have slain him where he stood!"

"Quite understandable given the circumstance." Ena replied evenly. "I believe Yosho was hard at his training when the first explosions were heard..." Ena mused as the world about them again shifted. The smoke filled sky above lightening as burning desiccated trees seemed to re-foliate, almost exploding back to life! Ryoko continued to observe now seated on top of a wall over looking what appeared a training ground. Several retainers were gathered about both to spar and supervise the young crown prince. She had to admit seeing Yosho so young again, his handsome face determinability set as he pursued his 'katta', brought home again how Ayeka could have been so hopelessly smitten.

"What are you doing here?" A girl's voice, an all to familiar one! Suddenly snapped.

Directing her downward gaze to a thick clump of brushes dividing the training area from the rest of a huge garden maze. Ryoko was startled to see the familiar face of Ayeka. Looking much as she had the first time Ryoko had seen her, Crossly addressing and equally familiar second presence concealed within the shrubbery.

"Not so loud my princess!" Yet another but only slightly younger appearing version of Ena replied after only mildly starting from the intrusion. "We would not want to disturb our young prince at his lessons!"

"You are the imperial concubine!" Ayeka growled uncharitably. "It's not proper! You're spying on him like this! Your old enough to be his grandmother!"

"But still young enough to lean you over this knee if you don't still that shrill tongue!" Ena warned sternly. Smiling instantly at how scandalized Ayeka appeared even considering the notion!

"Yes I, delivered him with these two hands, rocked him in his cradle." She took the moment to glance appreciatively again the direction of the young men. "And watched him grow in to a fine example of a man!" She added before fixing Ayeka with a glare.

"I more than any are aware of the differences in our respective ages!" She bristled. "You needn't be so cruel!"

"I still say you ought to be ashamed!" Ayeka challenged hotly. Refusing to be 'backed down', "Your also conveniently forgetting the mater of who will be his wife!" She added with no discernible decrease in ambient temperature. Ena started to turn, preparing a suitably catty rebuttal.

Raising a finger while drawing a breath. Whatever refute, which might have been forth coming, died unspoken as a dull distant rumbling sounded ominously from on high. Instantly commanding attention from all with in the open training area as well as those hidden within its shrubs.

"Is that thunder?" Yosho muttered aloud, giving voice to the general notion shared by all.

"No storm was foretold for today my lord." One of the sparing partners remarked, as the rumble was repeated and protracted, steadily getting louder.

"What the devil?" Yosho remarked almost prophetically just as something shot by over head too fast for most eyes to follow. An instant before the entire training grounds erupted in fire descending from above! The entirety of the scene effectively 'whited out' as walls, fair sized trees, sculptures and people were literally thrown to the burning wind! It seemed almost an eternity before the hellish light from the blaze dimmed enough to find Both Ena and Ayeka miraculously unscathed. Shielded somehow by the very bushes they had been hiding behind! Groggily both women attempted to regain some equilibrium as the air about them moved with a life almost a purpose of its very own. Multiple sources of arid smoke, white, yellow and black swirled, competed, defying both the ability to breathe and visual penetration. Concealing most of the training area for what seemed hours rather than minutes. Until gradually if not precisely clearing at least shifting in opacity enough that certain details were agonizingly revealed. Namely the numbly dreaded presence of bodies charred, singed and in some cases still smoldering. Scattered about the training area like discarded ragdolls.

"YOSHO!" Ayeka screamed the instant her mind could fathom enough to overcome its paralysis.

"Nebula bur...: Ena whispered, stopping as the both the thought and choice of words became too painful. Both hers and Ayeka eyes questing, fearing the worst.

"YOSHO!" Ayeka repeated, attempting to rise. Equally shocked and horrified Ena still had the presence of mind to suddenly clamp a hand upon the princesses trailing wrist as she began surging forward.

"NO! Ayeka wait!" Ena snapped, gleaning in an instant the most hate laden of stares!

"LET ME GO!" Ayeka wailed almost out of control. "I've got to find him!"

"IT'S NOT SAFE!" Ena bellowed savagely, refusing to release her grip. Their eyes met like the clashing of swords. The urgency of the moment brought into sharper relief by the distant roar of further explosions! Ayeka's lips contorted transforming her face in to a mask shear rage, about to speak, when both women caught other faint but distinct sounds. They were spared further interrogatives however when here and there movements were observed from several of the supposed corpses. Even one of the most horribly of the burned suddenly lurched. Forgetting the moment both hurried forward, dreading yet demanding the identity of each. Of the twenty-five men who had stood only minutes before only eight showed signs of life, with two miraculously attempting to stand as the women approached. Though as they drew near, the fitful movements of one who was clearly now identified as an unfortunate former aid, sagged lifelessly to the side revealing the true survivor beneath.

"YOSHO!" Ayeka burst loudly racing forward. Forgetting in her moment of relief the others in need of tending.

"Are you alright?" Ena asked the first of the two who had managed their feet. Feeling supremely stupid. For both the eternal inanity of the question and the inability to think of anything more to say or do. Other than grimly accept the curt nodding of each man in turn, though it was clear both had received grievous burns! Her feelings of inadequacy only intensifying when realizing though she had met both these men on several occasions she knew nether of their names! This was added to the sense of mild shame Ena gleaned from how Ayeka seemed oblivious to all but the needs of the prince who had by some providence survived all but unscathed, At least physically.

"Thank the goddess!" Ayeka breathed, as the first prince rose unsteadily to his feet, seeming only then to take stock. Yosho's eyes panned the devastation, noting each horror, his mind straining for equilibrium. As again there came a sound of distant thunder.

"Did ether of you," Ena addressed the two surviving retainers. "See the ship that attacked? Can you identify it?"

"Only the barest glimpse milady." The older of the two grimaced, even as his companion shook his head dismally. "I've never seen its like! More like a *wizards crown than any ship I've seen!"

***A kind of table display.**

"But definitely not one of ours!" He concluded, his pain-laden eyes shifting towards the prince, prompting all turn gaze that direction as well. Yosho continued to stand where he had stood for the last several minutes, clearly in some kind of daze. It was only after and additional moment of everyone regarding him that he seemed to bring his eyes into focus.

"My prince?" The aid that had spoken prompted. Causing Yosho's head to turn almost as though just seeing the man. "What are your orders?"

"_Indeed who can say what thoughts ran behind those amazing eyes?"_ Ena commented mentally.

"_Remember however that Yosho had been raised during a time of peace. Maturing in the lull following the Kane incident. His extensive training aside, he simply hadn't a warrior's instincts. Nor had he ever commanded. It may well have been those very factors which prompted what happened next."_

"Orders?" Yosho murmured before seeming to suddenly remember himself. "Yes!" He started, seeming only then to find some real mental footing. "We must find shelter and aid for the wounded." He then paused possibly retracing his thoughts, as yet again came a rumbling roar. Much closer this time! Bringing an instant sense of renewed urgency to all. Was the ship returning to finish us? For Yosho however both the direction and the import rang differently.

"THE SHIPYARDS!" he cried turning to stare in horrified wonder at the northern horizon. "Funaho!" He added surging forwards. "NO!" Drawing the master key in the same motion. It was odd somehow for Ryoko to note seeing that thing without her gems after becoming so accustom to them being embedded in it's heel.

"Yosho no!" Ayeka suddenly cried. Latching instantly on to his arm in a kind of panic. "You'll be killed!" Her word's plus the concern written upon her face, the same eyes, which had looked upon him so often as he had watched her grow, brought him to a dead halt.

"Let me go with you!" Ayeka begged as he regarded her.

"No." He responded quietly. "Stay with the wounded."

"_Even as he was saying it I could see his resolve eroding at the tears springing instantly to her eyes!"_ Ena added mentally, as 'the self' in her memory simply looked on smiling grimly.

"But Yosho!" Ayeka wept. "I can't lose you I..." Gasping as he suddenly drew her suddenly to him. Bringing his mouth to hers. Ryoko found herself smiling at how Ayeka just seem to go limp. It was such a bittersweet moment.

"Do as I say." He told her emphatically. Holding her chin, his lips still inches from hers in the aftermath of what was to be their very first and last kiss. Ayeka could only nod quietly as he released her, turning without another word and sprinting. Exiting through one of numinous holes in the north wall.

"Yosho..." Ayeka murmured.

"I could tell she wanted to disobey." Ena added sadly "Wanted... more than anything to charge after him! But she was the princess! Ever proper and attentive to her duties!"

Ryoko watched as Ayeka continued to stare forlornly at the hole through which Yosho had departed for several minutes. Her reverence for him binding her to that spot.

"While the two able bodied survivors and I, did what we could to tend the wounded." Ena resumed her track. "I was able to administer to them, in a somewhat limited fashion using what plants were available. Thus my role in the immediate drama was cast. Of the twenty-five men who had been with the prince only five were fated to live that day. Three of that number only due to my timely interventions." She paused, solemnly. "And so I was all but forced to watch as a man I had raised from a child went to meet his fate... And, that was the last time Ayeka saw her brother."

As Ena's narrative paused Ryoko felt a moment of shock when the image of her guide straitened from where she was tending one of the men and suddenly looked up directly at her.

"But then you of course know the rest of that particular part of our tail." Ena added from that location now the only version of her present. The slight feeling of shock passed when the moment and the scene about again shifted, leaving them back at the burning meadow.


	110. 6:18 The Shadow and the light

6:18

"I've got a question for you 'little girl blue'!" Ryoko glared angrily after the second it took to adjust, hostility dripping from every word. "What good dose any of this little stroll down memory lane do?" she paused casting her gaze around, feeling somehow violated. "Except make me feel like a total piece of shit!"

"My dear sweet Ryoko." Ena smiled at her fondly. "You have looked, you have confronted. All the missing gaps here in your personal tapestry of life." She caught her breath. "Save one." She added liltingly sad just as Ryoko's eye caught movement in her peripheral view. Concentrating as again a lone blurry figure approach emerging impossibly from the wall of flame. Barring aloft a sword that glowed with a soft baleful radiance.

"The one that forever holds you to this place!" Ena concluded watching quietly as the numbing chill of dread Ryoko felt exploded into a hail of icy panic when seeing not Yosho emerge expected from the flames but Kagato!

"Good evening ladies." Arin sneered, bowing in a sarcastic mockery of polite formality, before turning to face a stunned Ryoko directly. "Did you really think to be rid of me so easily?"

"You!" She murmured thickly. "Can't be... here!" Rising to her feet atop the stump of a branch high above. "It's impossible!" Ryoko wailed, now almost in the grips of hysteria at the sight of her own personal devil!

"HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU HAVE TO DIE?!" She screamed, leaping, igniting her sword as she descended in one motion upon him! There came a blast of thunder as their respective blades collided. The wind from the backlash alone, extinguishing most of the small fires within the clearing As Kagato gave a contemptuous shove, launching Ryoko in to a short flight backwards. She landed, instantly at the ready grasping energy blade in both hands she again surged forwards.

"ENOUGH!" Ena's voice echoed ringing somehow louder than the previous explosion of sound. Striding then calmly between the two combatants. Causing Ryoko to halt her charge as Ena turned to face her nemesis.

"ENA NO!" Exploded from Ryoko.

"Ah!" Kagato sighed elaborately bowing. "The Royal concubine! To what do I owe this august pleasure?" The object of his contempt surveying him coolly.

"I merely wanted to see if any of the rumors were true!" Ena smiled. "Since we will never meet again. Here..." She paused looking, indicating their surrounding with her eyes. "Or ever in the so called real world!"

"Why I do believe." Kagato smiled looking only mildly surprised, glancing appreciatively up and down the length of Ena's form. "That sounded vaguely like a threat!"

"I assure you, there is nothing remotely vague about it." Ena replied calmly squaring her shoulders to him. "I suggest you prepare whatever is left of your soul for resolution."

"Brave words!" He laughed, sparing a single glance Ryoko's direction, seeing concern, clearly written upon her. Believing that it was only that which held her at bay. For indeed it was. "Do you actually believe," Kagato added. "That some lavishly appointed whore is any more of a threat than..."

"This is pointless!" Ena's interrupted tiredly, gesturing curtly. "Be gone wrath!" she snapped as instantly the ground beneath his feet suddenly erupted.

"WHAT IS THIS!" a roared was wretched from him as Kagato dropped several feet. Having to dismiss his sword, to scramble for purchase. Grunting in obvious pain when twin rows of gleaming white stones sudden slammed against his out stretched hands! Even as the mound beneath him continued to swell, Ryoko watched horrified, but unable to turn away. Finally bearing witness to his arms snapping like matchsticks against what was now unquestionable a rising maul. "RYOKO!!!" Kagato suddenly wailed, regarding her imploringly as he sank deeper. An instant before he simply vanished as the mound rose higher and higher.

Ryoko's perspective somehow also was 'shifting'. Keeping pace as the fields, the fires even finally the giant tress were left receding below. The 'mound' shedding dirt and stone as it surged higher and then suddenly, subtlety tilted. The gaping mouth at center of its upper mass becoming more and more pronounced as features continued to resolve upon what was now a mammoth face. Ryoko glanced beneath her, seeing the light of Jurihelm continued receding below, realizing she somehow impossibly also seemed to be growing! Till the clouds formally above now began obscuring details mistily below even as the face and form erupting became recognizable. The umber of earth shifting first, purple then to blue as the craggy features rapidly smoothed. While what seemed the dust of a hundred deserts beginning to rain downward as firmament resolved and settled about the features sculpting themselves before her becoming Ena's snow white hair. Her beautiful emerald eyes fixing steadily upon Ryoko's as the last details, namely her clothing seemed to fade in around her like a gathering storm.

"Thus it finally ends." Ena smiled, then perhaps more than a tad flamboyant, visibly swallowed.

"What?" Ryoko stammered unsettled. "What just happened?"

"He's gone Ryoko." Ena told her solemnly. "Though, technically Kagato was never truly here." She reached out gently brushing away stray lock from Ryoko's astonished face. "The portion just dealt with..." She paused, breaking again into one of her radiant smiles. "I suppose you might call it... a residue of him? has been removed. He will never bother you again!"

In her state of confusion Ryoko's eyes sort of wandered about. For about an instant she caught herself staring at Ena's perfect teeth, morbidly wondering if she shouldn't consider a good flossing!

"And," The concubine added with a laugh. "In the unlikely event he still exist somewhere out there..." Her gaze indicating the world about them. "Having somehow cheated the death Tenchi so righteously granted him! He will never be able to use that lingering remnant to invade or control your mind again!" Ryoko continued to stare, uncertain what to believe but somehow deeply sensing the truth behind Ena's words.

"You must forgive me!" Ena continued passionately. "But I had to wait for the arrogant sliver of him that remained to show itself! For fear of what true 'deep probing' could have done to your mind!" She paused, Ryoko detecting a tinge of genuine regret coloring her words. "Though his shade failed somehow to grasp that which little Zero learned earlier." Ena added, producing, then opening the very 'brass lantern' in which the fore mentioned was still held. "In this realm, I am supreme!"

She continued Smiling as the tiny mirror image of Ryoko shot forth. Circling surreality of the moments it took to for Zero to regain correct scale, before landing some feet away. Regarding them both as she finished 'growing' to proper size. Ryoko greeted these events with a quiet gratitude. It was hateful, after all she had just rediscovered to think of something now so long a part of her being locked away.

"Can you feel it Ryoko?" Zero spoke wonderingly after a few moments of watching them. "He's gone!" She gasped seeming almost over whelmed. "He's finally gone!" She paused looking directly at Ryoko her eyes shining unashamed with emotion. "You're free!" She added tears at last starting to flow. "And I'm so happy!" Ryoko started to speak though uncertain what she should say, feeling panic raise when noticing her 'twin' was beginning to turn transparent.

"What?" She gasped. "WHAT'S happening to you!"

"You don't need me anymore..." Zero told her smiling even as she continued to fade.

"WAIT!" Ryoko gasped, starting forwards just as her 'twin' vanished completely.

"Good bye." Zero's voice whispered also growing faint. "My sweet sister..." Her last words, passing Ryoko's ear soft as a lingering breeze.

"She will always be with you Ryoko." Ena told her quietly.

"I," Ryoko stammered imploringly. "I don't understand."

"Yes you do." Ena assured. "Look within your heart. It was that last lingering portion of Kagato that kept you apart! When you merged, Zero imposed herself as a sort of shunt! Routing around the 'bad' portions of your psyche allowing you to experience some of your true emotions." Ena paused, her smile turning wistful. "How utterly like a sentient machine!"

Ryoko said nothing, absorbing it all feeling a new awareness spreading fundamentally through her being. Sensing a cascade of memories, her memories! Flowing out meshing coalescing, whispering before her mind's eye. The first fitful moment of zero's existence, laying pieces on a slab in Doctor Clay's lab. Seeing Sasami, as a little girl playing under a sprinkler on the lawn. The pressure of Tenchi's lips, holding Ayeka as she cried. A distant odd memory, of a titanic yet beautiful face scrutinizing her and doctor clay coolly from above. Changing little Taro's diapers, Fighting the demon Yazuha in her shadow realm, comforting the teenaged version of Mayuka as she lay dying then holding her as a tiny baby. The smallest of sounds escaping she stood trembling even as bright tears, Zero's perhaps? Began to flow.

"I'm, I'm... Free?" she whispered wonderingly.

"And more." Ena breathed solemnly, smiling a secret smile as the stars above and the planet below also faded from view. Replace as the room containing Ryoko's prison brightened into being around them. Ryoko glance about, understandably uncertain if she again was in the real world, when it suddenly occurred she could move her head freely! Casting a startled gaze as a result directly over her shoulder observing the liquid mass no longer intent on restraining flowing forwards and around. Somehow, almost instinctively Ryoko knew this wasn't an attack, it seemed to now be responding to her, copying her movements even as it continued to coalesced and flowed over.

"Now released, This new 'skin' will surround, protect and obey!" Ena told her proudly. "Possessing all the strengths and more yet no weakness of that which was cast aside!"

Brightening while becoming opaque and changing color as conforming more and more to her form, it finally solidified becoming in effect, a second sliver skin. She gazed in wonder down at her own hands marveling at her faces distorted reflection there, A nude woman of liquid chrome. Even every strand of her hair!

"In a short time Ryoko." Ena continued. "You will train this new symbiont to shield only from that which you desire! Allowing you finally to taste, to sample the universe around you! No longer will you be restrained from the sweet cream of life! The palette of sensations so long withheld is now yours for the asking!"

"But..." Ryoko replied haltingly. Remembering suddenly and all too well what the touch of a mere feather had meant to her unshielded skin! With a laugh and no other advanced warning Ena stepped forwards, bringing a hand suddenly across Ryoko's astonished silver cheek!

"WHAT THE!" Ryoko snapped, instantly ready to fight! Before realizing while she had felt the blow, the sensation was hardly overwhelming. She was certain she'd felt worse! The hand she'd raised reflexively lowered unclenching as it sought the point of impact. Caressing her cheek, looking at Ena's smiling face with a gaze of unabridged wonder! She had felt that slap! Fully and completely! And if the barest touch of a feathers tip had felt like fire...

"How?" Ryoko breathed.

"My memories," Ena sighed gently. "My life experiences, they now live within you Ryoko, centuries of learning and dealing with the gross and subtle nuances of the universe around me. My intimate understanding, both mental and physical of sensuality, Plus the control I have mastered as an empath, are now yours!" She leaned forwards tracing Ryoko's other cheek gently with a lacquered nail. "Considering it the last of many gifts!"

Ryoko continued to stare, trying to grasp it all! Amid the pervading sense of wonder there came a small stab of doubt. She could still feel Ena's presence inside her! Remember looking out upon the world though those emerald eyes! She could think back, see the soft blue hands of a little girl carefully pushing open a cupboard door, feel the terror and the shock of what was occurring beyond! Smell the smoke! Remember further back looking into the kindly steel blue eyes of her father Galus as he held her after she'd carelessly cut herself trying to use one of his tools.

"Maybe woodcarving isn't what these little hands were meant for." Ryoko remembered him telling her, remembering also the smell of wood dust, dirt and sweat that pervaded him, The smells that to this day always whispered 'father', to her mind. Ryoko shook her head. These weren't her memories! And yet... They were, whole and complete like a missing part of her, welcome and needed. This wasn't some hostile invasion. Ryoko's thoughts again turned outwards even as tears again began to flow.

"I, I have a father!" Ryoko gasped. "I remember him!" Her gaze now riveted, centering squarely upon Ena's. "I never told him how... much..."

"You must rest!" Ena's sniffed, extending a hand. Feeling her control starting to erode as well. "Allow time for the new skin and memories to fully integrate!" Ryoko glanced at the offered hand before taking it, gasping delightedly then at the touch of its soft skin as Ena gently led her towards then through a widening break in the arboreal wall. The room beyond was simple, almost Spartan as Jurian appointments go. Barely enough room accommodated a mammoth oval bed. Ena brought her to its side turned down its lavish covers then bay she lay down. Ryoko raised few objections as she complied. Becoming almost intoxicated from the feel of Jurian silks against her bare skin? Noting that the silver hue had all but vanished, not realizing the truth of how tired she was until Ena, loving was tucking her in.

"You have done so well!" Ena smiled tenderly. "Survived the crucible, in fire you sweet Ryoko have been reborn!" She leaned down kissing her forehead, whispering. "I am so proud!" Ryoko's eyes, large and luminous widened as Ena then straitened and turned. Instantly a hand flashed out seizing a trailing limb.

"Don't go!" Ryoko begged, As Ena gasping delightedly turned and studied her.

"I won't be far!" Ena assured. "There are a few minor details to which I must attend. You my precious devil must rest! And prepare. For we will both be quite busy for the next few days!"

"I know..." Ryoko replied quietly.

"Yes," Ena mused. "You do." She paused meaningfully. "Everything that I know. Your gems must be returned to you and we have one final ceremony to observe before you are ready for reunion with our young prince."

"Tenchi..." Ryoko sighed sleepily, feeling herself beginning to drift, having no strength nor desire any longer to fight it.

"Yes," Ena breathed, turning and moving elegantly to the room's door. Turning again at its threshold looking in upon her. "Sleep Ryoko, and dream what you may. And you needn't ever fear, for we are together now and forever. I will always be by your side. In shadow or in the light!"

Ena then turned and allowed the door to close.


	111. 7:01 Day Seven: Cards On The Table

Day 7: Cards, on the table.

Part 1:

Gearan shouldered the second tray with the same sense of pride he had the first.

Moving across the central mess area with the practiced ease one tends to acquire after over a century of service. Of course while the galley facilities aboard the imperial launch were 'limited' compared to those in his kitchens in the palace on Jurihelm, the hastily granted refits he'd demanded, more than allowed him to compensate. Fortunate enough indeed, given the lavishness of the orders received unexpectedly this morning!

Though in all honesty, with most his staff 'still pending' abroad the imperial dreadnought, this was welcome practice for the feast they would soon prepare for tomorrows wedding! It had been too long since he himself had personally worked his culinary magic so directly! But he would be damned if the task of cooking and serving the queen and the emperor's wife would fall to a lowly, if even hand picked assistant!

"Ah!" He smiled setting the tray upon the receiver besides the first. "Let us see if we have accomplished our task! Lashandra curd, broiled in Boralin tea! Spiced with fine Telldainian pepper. Next, we have Scalloped Zon, served augroton with dried crushed Clairaon, on the half shell, with brown earth-spice. Served with Bazen-spel marinated in black wine. Torgon crewl, deep-fried in Laves butter, served with Mezen's eye sauce. Karzan Naz, glazed with pellit, rolled in jot spice." He paused, presenting a dark glassed bottle with a flourish while his assistant finished placing the remaining dishes in appropriate order before their expectant quest.

"And, as requested our finest bottle of Rasin-drol, third dynasty!"

Nagi stroked the label of the offered wine, a sense of pleasure at the layer of dust still evident at its edge, noting the gold foil inlays looked absolutely authentic.

'Hey', if they were going to keep her here 'under house' arrest as it were, she had no difficulties what so ever using the offered or even implied perks! Noting also, as the imperial chef and his two assistants were laying out the last of what was a twenty-course meal before her, the presence of two Tanzuru eying her disgustedly from across the mess. She concluded that annoying the hell out of someone in the process had to be the best kind of bonus!

"Don-gain..." Nagi Nodded to the chef. ***Thank you- in the trade-speak tongue.**

"Mo-fa-sha-shin!" Gearen appropriately responded. ***May you enjoy!**

"It was my unexpected but extreme pleasure to prepare for a so amazingly refine palette!"

He bowed while stepping away. "Do call?" He added politely. "If there is anymore you require."

Nodding pleasantly Nagi turned her full attention to the banquet before her. Disdaining the offered flatware primarily just to further irritate the scrutinizing Tanzuru, she grabbed a large portion from one of the trays at random and dug in. Enjoying immensely the snort of disgust the act wrung from her two witnesses.

"Me, yow." Disdainfully sounded from the chair directly to her right. Drawing her amused gaze to where Ken-oki was seated in humanoid form. Eying her grimacing, while slowly shaking his head.

"What's your problem?" Nagi asked lightly. 'Toasting' him with the chunk of dripping meat she was currently hefting.

"I ordered you a big salad." She leaned forwards for emphasis. "Got lots o' radishes like you like!" She then 'popped' the whole chunk into her mouth and chewed elaborately while he watched. "Don't be a stranger for piss sake!" She exclaimed after loudly swallowing. "It's good chow! The best! Dig in!"

Ken-oki watched tiredly for a few more moments as his long time companion 'pigged out' before, with a sigh and further sad shake of his noggin, folded a napkin across the lap of his dark tailored Mao suit, then 'took up' the correct utensils and started to eat. Nagi eyed him fondly, thinking he was such a fusspot! So fastidious in his manor and dress. Always fretting over the least speck of dirt, particularly in humanoid form when he actually wore them, wanting his hair just so.

She had to admit however, the look of his naturally wild mane, drawn neatly back into that topknot allowed an unobstructed view of his remarkable deep ruby eyes as he continued to stare disapprovingly at her deliberately bad table manners. Literally growling under his breath when Nagi chucked something round and slimy into the air leaning back and catching it expertly in her mouth.

"Oh settle down!" She chided. He was too much fun to tease! Continuing to regard him pleasantly.

It was hard for her now, to even imagine life without Ken-oki. They had been together so long! Sharing one adventure after another. But then Nagi did remember, all too vividly how it had began. That day so long ago, when a fourteen year old girl had to watch helplessly as brown and black organic hyper crystalline 'ram knives' tore along and through the hull of her father's personal star-liner.


	112. 7:02 Old Wounds

7:02

She'd been asleep. Doubtlessly dreaming of family and friends left behind on Majesta prime.

Excited, as always, she supposed? on the prospect of seeing a New World. Wondering the same sort of things any girl of fourteen standard galactic years did. She had her moment of temper, demanding why she should have to go. Perhaps father would begin advising construction of a new spaceport on planet Boralis as master architect for the imperium, did that mean she must be dragged there as well? Evidently so.

The attack, unprovoked had occurred approximately one standard hour 'also galactic,' after they had cleared Jurian space. Nagi had awoken to the groaning of over stressed superstructures. The Depths of her terror only deepening when emergency air seals had suddenly triggered, sealing her in! A prisoner, for her own good as the scream of tearing alloys briefly preceded the roar of liberating atmosphere! She had cried, again and again over the com, demanding as befitted her station for answers! Nothing... Even when her demands had long turned to desperately pleading for someone, anyone! to make sense of a world suddenly gone mad!

It was then that Nagi had seen it, just a glimpse. Through the room's small crystalline porthole. Gazing with shocked morbidity at their earth toned assailant. Thinking, it looked, more a crude untethered... 'chandelier' than any ship she had ever seen as it whirled and plunged! Again and again into and though the hull, rending their ship's once proud lines into the most chaotic of wreckage! Only to depart from its dance of destruction just as suddenly, leaving them derelict and bleeding.

Sixteen hours she had survived, waiting shivering alone in the dark till what was left of the crew finally found Nagi, there had been no warning, nor communication, except an inexplicable wailing returning from their desperate attempts to hail the marauding vessel. A play back had evoked a shrieking, horribly reverberating, alien repetition of sounds 'Meyow!MEYOW! MEYOW!'

In the aftermath, a sort of silence fell as all set about the grim business of survival. With the liner wrecked, becoming more uninhabitable by the hour they were forced, using what propulsion they could coax to close with what had ultimately summoned them off course to the region.

Oppressively larger with a stylized almost fanciful appearance, a second and obviously resent derelict had apparently faired no better. Despite having both armor and armament their ship was lacking! On board Power levels were weak but steady. Hasty atmospheric analysis showing isolated yet stable pockets of breathable gases. In short, more haven than the hell their ship was becoming!

Boarding had been tenuous and tricky, the mutual airlocks of the two vessels refusing to cooperate. Though Nagi clearly remembered the ships engineer assuring the mammoth hulk was definitely of *league compliant manufacture. ***The league of confederated worlds.**

They'd finally resorted to just welding an air seal. Before, armed with mostly bludgeons and kitchen knives, they had entered into the dark and unknown. A band of high tech hominids, seeking food and shelter.

Most of the ship's intimidating size turned out to be deceptive. Lots of wasted internal space devoted to vast vaulted chambers. Specifically, a central almost cathedral like main deck. Yet all controls and fixtures were of definite human scale. Something of a relief when one is forced to contemplate a thirty-foot ceiling. Or rather speculating who or more precisely what, would require there it fell to searching, looking for... anything that might be of use. Most portions, inaccessible due to exposure to hard vacuum or being congested with burnt wreckage.

With her nanny dead, amid the rigor surrounding the needs of the moment, young Nagi found herself suddenly at odds with most of the survivors. Her highborn status providing her with precious few skills which lent themselves to the current crisis. Not that anyone in retrospect was deliberately cruel more than the situation warranted. She admittedly had been something of a late bloomer and there was simply no time and less inclination at that moment for baby-sitting. Thus most of her 'time' was spent sitting watching the dance of power hand torches lancing this way and that as the others searched in the dark and cold.

"_Little girl..." _The voice from the darkness had first spoken. Though now that she thought about it, Nagi felt certain it had been speaking before 'that moment' when her mind finally decided to register.

"Who?" She remembered asking Trying desperately to penetrate the darkness before her.

"_Your friends are looking in the wrong place." _The unseen speaker, a man's voice gently continued. _"But if you follow my voice, I think I can help." _Nagi concentrated on the darkness before her. Certainly there wasn't much light to work with but she still could make out some details in the corridor before her.

"Why can't I see you?" She whispered, suddenly wondering if perhaps she were somehow dreaming this.

"_It's rather complicated," _The voice came again dryly."_And I'm afraid we haven't a great luxury of time. But I assure you. I am quite real." _He added almost as if sensing her thoughts. "_You must trust me."_

"I'm not sure that I should." Nagi ventured fearfully, feeling supremely foolish. "Let me go tell the lieutenant."Her mind turning immediately to the only surviving officer from her ship, some nervous young man whose name Nagi simply could not recall even now.

"_They will not be able to hear me as you can."_ The voice informed. "_I'm afraid that under the circumstances they might even think you made me up."_

"But..." Nagi protested.

"_That's the way of adults I'm sad to say."_ She could almost 'see' him shrug."_Never accepting the simple wisdom of a child!" _The unseen speaker then paused for several seconds. Not long but enough for Nagi to wonder if he were still there. If indeed he ever was at all!

"_Look at them!" _ He continued derisively, prompting she glance to the large open junction behind her at the beams of light playing to and fro as the other searched. _"Clueless and without hope. And that is how they will die..." _Again he paused. "_Unless you help them!" _Nagi continued to stare uncertain, doubt and outright fear warring with the cold and the first pangs of genuine hunger she was beginning to feel.

"What must I do?" She asked finally. Allowing the wisdom of the voice and situation to prevail.

"_Follow my voice."_ He continued, displaying a slight excitement as she at last pulled the oversized crew-jacket about her small form and got to her feet. "_There is a door directly ahead."_ The man's voice urged strong, confidant and compelling.

"_But go carefully!" _ He then added due most likely to how Nagi kept glancing over her shoulder, worrying upon the distance increasing steadily between her and the searchlights."_It isn't far." _The note of concern however buoyed her resolved until at last she stood nervously regarding the indicated door.

"This one?" She asked hesitantly, lifting and pointing with a hand that simply would not stop shaking.

"_Yes." _The voice mused, seemingly pleased. "_Now listen carefully and I will walk you through the 'unlocking' procedure...." _He stopped cold when to their mutual surprise the door slid open just as her small hand brushed it.

"_Interesting." _Came the intrigued response, as Nagi found her self suddenly squinting when the room beyond brilliantly illuminated. Revealing as her eyes adjusted what she instantly recognized as a large galley!

"Congratulations..." The voice whispered, even as she distantly seemed to hear someone shouting her name.

"Here!" She cried loudly, feeling suddenly elated.

"_I wouldn't mention me to them just yet... Nagi." _He mused softly to her ear. "_Pretty name by the way, it suits you. We will talk again... later."_ He added, seeming to fade somehow just as the sound of hurried footsteps began to grow louder.

The next several hours seemed almost redemption of a sort to her.

Not only had her timely 'find' saved them all from certain starvation but the ships engineer assured that giving time he could trace the active systems back to find where the ship generated its power. From there it might be possible to gain enough control to limp both vessels back to civilized space.

Plus her 'luck' had effectively elevated her, if not back to her former protected status but at least to a being of some worth.

Particularly when discovering that for some as yet unfathomable reason, the doors and systems of this ship responded to her touch! Allowing access to staterooms and consequently certain amenities they'd all believed to be on hold for the duration of this crisis. Such as showers and clean clothing!

Some that wonder of wonders actually seemed to fit Nagi's small frame. Though she recalled again quite vividly how the lieutenant had blushed when looking through some racier items of the selection. Clearly while small in stature whoever had lived here was no adolescent! Thus with a much needed rise in spirits they made ready to spend the first evening at least by their perspective abroad the mysterious derelict.

At least that had been the plan.


	113. 7:03 Wrath

_7:03_

"_Nagi?" _ Some time later when at last she was alone the voice had come again. Having fed and bathed just as she was preparing to settle down in one of the well appointed staterooms.

"Your back!" She whispered excitedly. Having begun to think she had somehow imagined the whole earlier affair.

"_Well of course." _He replied obviously amused. "_Did I not say we would talk later?" _She remembered blushing, smiling having forgotten that detail in all the excitement.

"I wanted to say thank you." She whispered, looking down at the huge bed upon which she sat.

"_It was my pleasure and privilege to help..." _He returned after a slight pause. "_Such a beautiful young woman as yourself."_ She had swallowed, nervously yet pleased at that. Her father had sheltered her overly much. At the time Nagi had less sufficient experience with the ways of the world. She supposed her silly young head had been full of stories and romance. "And I must say," He added while she was pleasantly fidgeting. "You look absolutely fetching in those pajamas!" She took a moment to regard the bright pink top and bottoms. They were the most conservative her and the lieutenant could find!

"You've been very kind." She told him unable to think of any thing more appropriate. the remark on her attire had sparked remembering the flush upon the lieutenant's abashed face. Whomever the 'woman' who'd commanded these suites was, may have been slightin stature, but as the 'Racey' contents of some of the various closets attested, every inch had been an adult!

"_Yes..."_ His voice mused trailing off. _"I was hoping, that after you had some time. Maybe you might be willing to return the favor."_

"You mean," She asked surprised. "You need my help?"

"_Yes." _He repeated firmly. _"I am reluctant to impose my wishes but I fear..."_

"What can I do?" She insisted.

"_I am trapped in this place... dear Nagi"_ He finally confided. _"Doomed to wander these lonely halls!"_

"No." She gasped, having suspected as much. "Did... Did you die here?"

"_No,"_ He replied almost sounding like and echo. _"Not as such, I perceive myself as very much 'alive'. Suffice it to say however, I am in a place where I can't effect the world about me!"_

"How awful!" She had gasped.

"_Yes..."_ He had sighed. _"Life and the here after apparently are wrought with woe."_

"What can I do?" She had asked.

"_Sleep now."_ He had told her_. "But when you wake, go to the place where you first heard my voice." _He had then simply left or at least stopped responding to her inquiries.

She awakened somewhat later, only after sheer exhaustion had finally lulled her excited mind finally to sleep. Finding the others had let her remain while they resumed the business of scavenging aboard the huge derelict. Still flushed and curious she had dressed hastily for her rendezvous, taking time however laughingly in present context to brush her hair. Oh, she remembered even now how the emotions had swirled. But hindsight is as always keen and unforgiving! And so with a head, doubtlessly full of fantasy princes unremembered she had arrived again at the agreed location.

"H...Hello?" She had whispered after a few minutes of again starting to feel foolish.

"_You look lovely." _He had spoken at last. "_I must apologize for not speaking immediately but I was admiring your hair."_

"Thank you..." She had blushed. Elated of course that he had noticed!

"_Beautiful, almost silver..."_ She had heard him muse. _"Your natural shade?"_

"Yes!" She gasped, delighted in spite of the strangeness, holding still as she could for his inspection, fixing eye upon the debris littering the deck before her.

"_Perhaps if we are successful, you might confirm that for me?" _He continued quietly, as Nagi's blush became almost livid, knowing full well what he had meant!

"I..." She had stammered.

"_Someday." _He concluded softly. _"But for now, we must concentrate."_

"What must I do?" She had asked.

"_There is a corridor on the other side of the main chamber." _He had then instructed. _"Directly across from where you are standing. Go there now." _Nagi had made the short journey in a sort of half daze. Taking great care, not to be seen. For some reason it just still seemed appropriate. Though, unquestioningly she believed! she supposed she had felt self-conscience even then. Convincing the others there was an invisible man talking only to her, was another mater entirely! Additionally, was the difficulty navigating the debris barricading the room to which his voice eventually led.

"_We have arrived."_ He assured even as Nagi was about to ask. "_As you can see, there was much damage to the mechanisms. But I believe with your help I might be able to reverse the effect which holds me here, on the threshold betwixt life and death!" _

"What caused all this?" Nagi had asked as she surveyed the various wreckage.

"_Not what,"_ His voice supplied solemnly. _"But who."_

"I don't understand." She asked after several moments scanning the air before her futilely hoping to catch some glimpse.

"_We are both victims, you and I."_ She heard him whisper. "_Both of us torn from our lives by the same insane creature!"_

"The ship?" Nagi had ventured. "The one I saw attack us?"

"_Yes." _He confirmed._ "A brownish marauding shadow against the eternal night!" _

"It was nothing like I'd ever seen!" Nagi had sworn, trembling anew at the horror the still all too recent memory evoked.

"I should think not!" He agreed solemnly. "But what you saw my precious girl was merely Ryo-oki! Only the instrument of the foul devil, truly responsible for these atrocities!"

"Who is it?" Nagi had found herself demanding. "Do you know their name?"

"_She is called... Ryoko." _His voice came again slowly after some moments.

"A... A Woman?" Nagi had gasped from the shock, thinking that it sounded vaguely feminine? Unable even so to conceive such a thing within the frame of her regal upbringing.

"_Like no other..." _He had replied in whisper. _"Evil incarnate!"_

"D... do you think she might come back?" She had stammered. Knowing even with her lack of technical expertise what remained of ether ship certainly couldn't protect them against a second assault!

"Unlikely." He assured her. "She was quite thorough, and I'm certain believes none who bore her wrath survived!" Nagi continued to tremble, finding no comfort in his words. "But she has miscalculated! My dear Nagi!" He told with renewed vigor. "You still have the power to act!"

"I can't fix any of this!" She had cried suddenly, looking frantically about at the chaotic twisting of former machinery. Unable to believe what he might be asking of her. "I don't know tech stuff!"

"_Nor do I require any such skill from you!"_ He has assured adamantly. "_Be my hands and I shall most certainly guide them!" _It was only after several moments of reluctant mulling Nagi had finally complied.

No doubt reasoning, even then she was helping some noble soul obtain a measure of restoration. There also was some small sense of satisfaction in finding she could, abet under his direction, mend complex machines. At least to a degree. It seemed that several hours had past during which something resembling nothing Nagi had ever beheld let alone attempted to construct rose at room center. More like a reorganization of a junk shop than any mechanism she'd ever beheld. Cables snaked every which way, connecting bits here and there all joining eventually to what remained of an enclosed platform. Whatever nameless forces had conspired here having nearly shattered its former transparent casing, festooning it with spider web cracks.

"How much more?" She had asked, having been too polite to inform him she was getting tired and hungry when she at last thought about it.

"_Not much..." _He had assured. _"The secondary transfer coils have only to be linked to the primary nodes." _

"And then what?" She had prompted wearily.

"_And then..."_ He had echoed. _"We shall see."_

Whatever Nagi might have added to their conversation vanished the next instant upon hearing someone not so distantly calling her name.

"_Switch on." _He told her urgently. Even as what was clearly voices of the other survivors were suddenly added to sounds of debris being cleared.

"They found us!" She had replied, noting also a curious edge suddenly in his voice.

"_Indeed they have!"_ He rasped, conveying a sense of almost panic. "_They must not be allowed to interfere!"_

"But maybe they can help!"

"_They will never understand!"_ He cried to her ear. "_They will take you away! Leave me trapped here forever! Nagi! THIS is your only chance! I beg you! If you ever really cared SWITCH ON the device!"_

She remembered feeling a cold sweat creeping up her back, a pricking sensation dancing along her spine. A simple feeling of absolute dread, yet even as the form of the ships engineer scrambled into view atop the wall of debris bordering the rooms door. She fatefully ignored it. Reaching out a trembling hand and sliding a last connection fatefully home.

What occurred over the next few minutes was still hazy in her mind to this day. Nagi remembered the other survivors one by one making an appearance in the room. Apparently her absence had sparked something of a search. Likewise the brusque but relieved inquiries as to her 'wandering off' also registered though her own responses somehow didn't. Everything after that she had to infer and later reconstruct.

The moment after the ship's engineer, in the act of asking why she hadn't answered when he had called to her, collapsed suddenly to the floor. Dimly, however she did recall her own protracted fall, a puppet with its strings suddenly cut. Her final impact with the unyielding deck obscured by a numbing darkness, which promptly swallowed all.


	114. 7:04 Reserection

7:04

How long she was unaware Nagi never precisely discovered, even in the intervening years since remembering her next sensations were that of hands moving along her skin.

Large, undeniably masculine yet deft and gentle as they messaged and soothed tracing the gentle flair of her adolescent hips, sliding under lifting and firmly cupping before kneading the muscles of her posterior. Extracting a gasp from her at such contact with her most intimate of areas.

'_Naked.'_ Nagi thoughts drifted sleepily. Feeling strangely no panic at the concept, nor any emotion for that mater.

"You are awake." A strange yet somehow familiar voice said, "At last!" Causing her to realize she had still to open her eyes. Doing so then seemed to require the most monumental of efforts. She didn't recognize the room in which she then lay upon doing so. Only that judging from the ceiling vaulting above it must be somewhere still aboard the massive derelict. Nagi had struggled, willing her head to move. Only to find her body responding poorly as though she were encased in the thickest of glue. Distress of that revelation escalating rapidly, upon seeing the stranger still plying the muscles to ether side of her hips! He was tall with a regal bearing, handsome to her eyes. Flowing blond hair, only a few shades more 'honeyed' than her own. His features bore a cruel cast warmed only by the wry smile now playing upon his lips as he regarded her in turn. Twin pools of molten gold that were surely his most riveting feature!

"I had begun to fear you were lost to me!" He continued, tracing with a nail of his right hand along her left side over her hip. Grazing familiarly under and around her abs as he supported himself with his right. Tickling along and up her ribs till arriving at last, grasping, and gently lifting her chin.

"My precious... Nagi."

"You..." She had managed to wheeze upon recognition. Able to reconstruct, though now far richer in tone and timber the voice which had first only been the faintest whisper in her ear!

"Yes!" He affirmed smiling, while the hand at her chin then began gently stroking her cheek. "As you can see it worked!" Nagi had felt a sigh pass the length of her being at hearing. A feeling of relief at having accomplished a goal, it did little however to offset the pervading overall weakness holding her form.

"What's happened to me?" She managed at length, even that effort exhausting her minuet reserves.

"An unforeseen side effect of the process." He told her after a notable pause. "I fear that without connecting the external array we constructed, the device leached nearly all localized bio-energy instead." He had then paused fixing her with a most curious gaze. "I'm afraid that included yours my dear." Nagi had nodded, or at least she attempted to do so, The result more like a weak flopping to the side.

"But this." He continued, regarding her allowing his gaze to sweep along her exposed length. "Your lovely body! Is young and strong!" He had paused his eyes steadying briefly somewhere at her midriff. Had she the energy Nagi was certain she would have been red from forehead to ankles. "I assure you!" He then smiled, letting his gaze return to her face. "It will soon recover!" At which point a noise had involuntarily escaped. Unlike the gasp before this sound was deeper communicating a sense of exhaustion rapidly confirmed by a sudden swimming of her vision.

"But for now you must rest!" He told her as if sensing. Disappearing momentarily from Nagi's line of sight. Returning almost instantly holding aloft something she instantly identified as a medicinal injector!

"No!" She managed, actually raising part of her upper body briefly before gravity shoved her weakened physic back to the table, Much to his eternal amusement.

"So," He grinned, while preceding forward undeterred. "My little princess doesn't like getting shots?" Her only answer was to squirm fitfully and even that pathetic tremble passing for protest faded rapidly beyond her means.

"This is merely a dose of concentrated vitamins and complexes." He assured even as he lifted, rolling Nagi on to her left side. "To assist your metabolisms efforts to rebuild!" He concluded, an instant before Nagi felt a sharp sting to her posterior. Unable to voice more than a mild grunt of displeasure, before she was again lowered to 'face up' position. "Sleep my precious girl." He then soothed gently stroking the smooth skin of her stomach. "Sleep and grow strong." He needn't have bothered. Nagi sensed the void enclosing yet again reaching up to grab her awareness. Enclosing all in a black velvet fist.

The next several months of her life were broken into intervening moments of consciousness interspersed with long periods of sleep. Yet each time she ventured suddenly back into the world of the living Nagi knew her body was responding to his continued ministrations, felt herself grow progressively stronger. Setting the stage for the day when he at last helped her rise from her bed. By that time of course he was no longer some anonymous figure, a slightly more than corporeal ghost 'haunting' her existence. He had a name, and it was Kagato.

Though to this day Nagi had no clue as to when that all-important introduction had been made. It would have been nice if she could have simply 'woken up' and resumed her life. That 'reality' however ceased the day her hold upon the waking world had grown firm enough, when she had immediately been pressed into the rigors of physical therapy. Drawing upon resources somehow unseen from the enormous ship. Only hours had passed during what was now clearly to be a new chapter in her life. When Nagi had been confronted by an enigma in a mirror.

At first she had started not even recognizing the face of the young woman reflected as her own! She had gone to sleep a lanky girl on the cusp of puberty! While drawn and listless from enforced sleep, the fuller face and body erupting about her were clearly those of one closer to seventeen!

"Is that?" She had murmured in shock, in the sheer wonder of the moment. "Me?" Noting at that same instant her hair, previously worn in a short 'page style' favored by the Jurian court for girls of her house for her age at the time. 'True nobles' never shortened their hair. And Nagi's was now a train of silvery silk cascading well past the small of her back!

"Indeed it is." He had assured, leaning in from one side. Obviously without much success attempting to restrain the humor from his face.

"But..." She had ventured. Ultimately failing to find any words to bridge the river of emotions surging inside.

"You have been in regenerative sleep for slightly more than three years my dear." Kagato had told her calmly. "The damage to the cells of your body almost beyond even my ability to restore!" He had taken that moment to pause, running a hand gently yet possessive through her flowing mane. "Yet with time and persistence..." He continued proudly. "Look at the wonders we have wrought!"

"It's like a dream..." She had murmured, feeling no revulsion at his touch. One she even now only half remembered feeling while she had slept. That also had seemed like a dream. Nagi had regarded him, his eyes reflected in the mirror before her their gaze, steady and clear. His devotion to her continued well being, obvious and unimpeachable.

It was indeed curious then to find her mind turning to her father. They had always been distant at best.

She had never even known her mother's name, where abouts or even the exact reasons why they had mated then parted. Other than the wealth and family status, which both insulated and defined most of her life at the time had somehow been a factor...

Nagi supposed, she had wanted for nothing, except... Those that had raised and tutored her had been servants. Merely 'the hired help'. Certainly never cruel but at some basic level Nagi always knew, always felt somehow, that she was alone. To be sure, Gannon had to all estimations been a dutiful father, just occupied? His status as imperial architect, only his most recent contribution. Nagi was given to know Gannon had been a teacher, Posted at a one of the prestigious 'galactic' universities. She had been far too young at the time to really appreciate the details enough to pursue them fully. Also she had been rebuffed the few time she had asked. Perhaps she might have learned eventually. But suddenly there she was, having faced death twice! Aboard her father's cruiser, surviving only to almost die in her attempt to aid this mysterious stranger. Who had clearly more than reciprocated! Thus thought of family and urgency slowly faded further from her, the stage had been set, for, as she had stood there looking deep into his reflected eyes Nagi had fallen. Deeply, passionately In love for the very first time!

Yet in the afterglow of that most profound moment, one nagging thought chose curiously to surface.

"Where are the others?" She had asked, the question seeming supremely odd spilling out of her mouth at almost the exact second of surely the most important event in a young girl's life! His reaction was counter-measurably strange.

"We must find something for you to wear!" He diverted. Gesturing at her current flimsy attire. "Though I must confess." He continued elaborately. "The notion of you going about as you are intrigues me!"

"Why are you changing the subject?" Nagi pressed. A dull itch of something, resembling panic, starting to whisper from the shadows of her mind. "Tsunami! I've been asleep more than three years!" She exclaimed her eyes growing large as she turned directly to him. "Where are the others?" She demanded. "My father's crew? What have they been doing all this time?"

"Uh..." The target of her verbal battery responded. Looking back upon her uncertainly. "Perhaps this isn't the best time..."

"WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME??" Nagi had screamed. Suddenly unable to bear the weight of suspicions descending. Half remembered images cascading, vaguely at that moment, recalling the others falling about the wreckage in the room and beyond. Even as the memory of the deck colliding with her face was also recollected as she too was pulled down into utter blackness. "Please." She had added pleadingly. He had stood regarding her for several long instances. In truth Nagi did not remember how long she had waited. Lips trembling fear spilling from every pore. Needing, demanding that he respond.

"Very well." He at last relented. "Come with me." She had followed as he had bayed. Leading her silently through now brilliantly illuminated corridors. Almost unrecognizable as the same dimly lit halls in which she and the surviving crew had struggled to survive. "During your convalescence." He supplied eventually while gesturing at the restored vessel about them. "I used my new lease on life to bring the self-repair systems of the Soja back on line." Nagi had barely heard, noting only dimly in some portion of her mind. The rest was focused, recording the growing tide of dread. Reaching its crest as a refurbished but all too familiar door finally came into view.

"I've left the room undisturbed." He told her after an additional moment of contemplation. "Prepare yourself." He added reaching and depressing a hidden control, heralding Nagi's heart again to race even as a sudden 'whoosh!' proclaimed the breaking of a hermetic seal as the polished surface retracted left. No further words were offered as she looked inside, seeing only darkness.

Even given her current state of angst, Nagi's mind had begun the preliminaries of phrasing a question when lights beyond the door erupted from above. The moment hung anticlimactic, the room looking much as she remembered until Nagi's eyes locked upon several twisted forms laying strewn upon the floor before her. If not for the clothing she remembered upon each, she wouldn't have recognized the withered husks as her fellow survivors.

"No..." she heard her own voice rasp, almost of its own accord.

"Unfortunately." Kagato broke the silence behind her. "I fear that in my haste, I neglected instructing properly a connection to the ships external array. Unable to draw upon the resources planed... Your shipmates and you were the only available source." His voice trailed, He might have said something else. Nagi could not remember. At the time her world, her universe had been reduced to the span of the abattoir before her, and the uneven rhythm of sobs which wracked her being.

"An accident my dear..." Kagato attempted gently. "Horrendous and regrettable but not entirely avoidable given the circumstances under which it occurred."

"This is my fault!" She had suddenly wailed interrupting. "If I hadn't helped you build that..." She stumbled. "THING!"

"Tears might ease your pain eventually my child," Arin continued after a moment, seeming to ignore. "But vengeance is the only balm I have every found that will truly cleanses the soul!"

"What?" She stammered, finally finding the presence to turn to him again at last. "What are you saying?"

"Ryoko...." He intoned icy. "She is the cause, If not for her barbarous acts, Neither you nor I would be standing here!" He had then paused gesturing curtly about. "Regarding the corpses of your friends!" How long she had knelt there tearfully regarding him, again Nagi no longer recalled. Now what seemed an eternity however had past before her trembling voice had at last quested.

"What…" She had swallowed, eyes burning intently. "What must I do?" Over the next few years he had answered that tentative question.

First and above all had come the training of her body. She had been honed and hardened. Every weakness exposed and then surpassed. Arin had taught her the use of weapons. Passing on all that he knew of the ways of Jurian combat, every dark martial secret. And always as ever did he shape, though Nagi now knew, and accepted truly that he 'warped' her still impressionable young mind. Instilling in her the true depths of his burring hatred for Ryoko. And why not? Had she not taken everything from them? Leaving him an insane wrath and her with a consuming hunger for vengeance! Under Arin's relentless tutelage, Nagi was transformed. Becoming a weapon for them both. Preparing the moment, when at last they would finally part ways.

"His name is… Kenoki." Kagato had told her as the two of them had stood regarding the creature before them. Slumbering peacefully atop a lab-table. From Nagi's perspective it was like nothing she had ever seen. Predominately white, the mass of fur before her reminded of her pet *Rodex. ***This is a type of cat.**

Doubtless at the time spinning somewhere dead and frozen in the endless void. Though the creatures protracted back leg arrangement look better suited to 'Hopping' than running full tilt.

"What is it?" She had asked simply. Not knowing what else may have been appropriate. Arin after all was never inclined to bestow casual gifts.

" A synthetic life form my dear child!" Kagato had told her proudly. "Engineered in this very lab! A vast improvement over the creature bonded to Ryoko!" He had paused at that point looking at her pointedly.

"Surly you remember?"

Indeed, shivering visibly, Nagi's mind flashing back to shards of ebony and brown shrieking, rendering a ship's hull as though it were paper.

"Yes..." She had whispered, astonished at the level of terror the memories evoked even so far after the fact. "His ability to absorb incoming mater and energy is roughly fifty times that of Ryo-oki!" Kagato continued smugly. "Strength, stamina and energy projection are all equivalently enhanced!"

"But what is it for?" She had asked, purely as a reflex. Even then Nagi had suspected his answer.

"For you." He related as he turned to face her. "My darling Nagi."

"And So…" She had answered hoarsely, the emotions of the moment almost choking. "The time has come!"

"Track her," Kagato whispered emphatically. "Find the she-demon! Dog her every step! Allow her no respite!" He then drew himself to full height placing both gloved hands upon her shoulders.

"And when at last you have run her aground!" He concluded. "Use the knowledge I have bestowed to exact our revenge!"

"She will die by my hand!" Nagi had sworn, unable to ignore the distressingly insubstantial feel of his hands even through the special gloves he'd created. Nor could she escape noting how the light from the lab beyond betrayed his lack of opacity. Over the final few months of her training Kagato seem more and more to be 'slipping away as he himself had put it. Once more becoming in effect a living projection. He had gazed deeply into her eye a moment longer, seeming to read the depths of her soul. Then turned, breaking contact while gesturing. Triggering a sequence causing the containment holding the creature to open amid a rasp of escaping gases.

"I have already configured the entity to respond to your biological signature!" Arin continued moving away. "A true bonding however will require several days." He paused, standing aside the container to regard her. "I will leave you to your introduction!"

With that he was gone, doubtlessly heading away to refresh his vital energies while She stood peering into a rapidly clearing pool of mist.

"Meyow?" Came a noise. With no mystery to its source Nagi, moving closer was rewarded. Her expectant face bathed in crimson as twin ruby eyes gazed back at her curiously.

"Why hello…" She smiled, even as the object of her address began the required procedure of stretching himself. "You and I…" She continued. "Are going to be the best of friends!"

Less than four days total were required for the 'bonding' to take hold. Allowing Nagi to both send and receive general impression from Ken-oki. True telepathy however would take months to achieve. Time they would have in abundance, as what would become almost an endless quest was about to begin.

Nagi still remembered vividly her last few moments aboard the Soja. As she made final preparations and all the while, Kagato had stood quietly watching. His arrival in the mammoth-docking bay unnoticed at first. When at last her eyes noted his presence, the look she found upon his face made her pause at the sheer poignancy of his expression.

"I have missed you…" She thought she heard him say.

"What?" Nagi had queried. Taking a moment to glance down at her self. Wondering if something was amiss? It wasn't like the first time Arin had seen her wearing body/ space armor or her hair wild and unkempt. Though maybe it was that it just might be the last. Many were the thoughts, feeling that flowed and floated through both their minds as each studied the other in turn.

"Nothing." Kagato at last answered. Seeming sad somehow. "I was merely thinking how painfully exquisite you are."

"Master…" she had sighed, feeling her own tide of emotions swell.

"You've grown so beautifully! My precious Nagi!" He continued. "Learned so quickly and well, I could not be more proud!"

"This task…" He faltered moving slowly to where she and Ken-oki stood. "This quest that I send you upon…" he paused raising the back of his hand. Brushing it gently against her right cheek all the while his eyes held hers. "I would you abandon it in and instant…" He whispered as Nagi placed her own hand however carefully upon his arm. "If only I could touch the perfection that you are!"

"Master…" She had responded, wishing at that moment, as apparently did he… that things could have somehow been… different.

"But…" He said at last, lifting her chin. "Such is never to be!" They stood that way a while longer, each in their way hoping, wishing… Until. "Go!" He at last spoke breaking the moment, backing away.

Nagi's gaze lingered, seeing him at that moment a tragic figure, pure and noble, longing for him as much as he did for her. She stood that way long as she could bear. Before turning at last to her companion.

"Ken-oki!" She barked, prompting the creature whirl. Sprinting several yards way before his series of rapid hops and excited 'Meyows!' gave way to one tremendous leap to the space toward middle of the bay. Gaining enough height to safely trigger his transformation.

"NAGI!" Kagato called. Drawing her gaze back towards him, away from the impossible sight of a creature no bigger than an infant, growing while crystallizing. Metamorphosing into a living spaceship!

"AVENGE ME!" He cried.

"Your name will be the last Ryoko hears before she dies!" She had responded passionately. "I swear it!" Shouting over the reverberating hum of Ken-oki's anti gravity effect. Vanishing as he then teleported her aboard, an instant before Ken-oki rocketed away. Leaving the bay of the Soja amid a burst of speed and a steady stream of 'Meyow! Meyow MEYOW!"


	115. 7:05 A Fine Mess

7:04

"Bounty hunter scum..." Someone suddenly murmured darkly across the room, bringing Nagi's wandering mind firmly back to the present.

"Yudai!" Came the immediate if somewhat louder reaction.

"You boys got something to say?" Nagi challenged cavalierly between bites. Glancing over, smiling at the two knights. "Don't be shy now!" she added, now actually looking, Nagi instantly recognized both, as two of the queen's personal guard. Not part of the attachment assigned to her to subdue Ryoko. The taller and in Nagi's personal assessment better looking of the pair came immediately to his feet sporting a glare that would have melted steel.

"Aye." He almost snarled, Kicking his chair away as he made way around the table and towards her. His companion, only a few inches shorter though boasting a considerably more substantial allotment of control. Quickly followed suit.

"Azaka will have your head!" He rasped instantly upon his companion's heels.

"We are ordered to extend every courtesy." Yudai growled in barely feigned pleasantry. "I merely wish to properly acknowledge our guest!" He added stopping only a few feet away from the table.

"Want some grub?" Nagi asked blithely, gesturing at her food. "Got'ta be better than that slop they serve in the officers mess!" she finished the statement leaning back taking a long pull directly from the neck of her wine bottle. Incensed and spoiling for a fight, Yudai leaned forward slamming both fists on the table hard enough to make most of the lighter courses jump.

"WE DO NOT EAT WITH BOUNTY HUNTER SLIME!"

"Do tell." Nagi said regarding him mildly. While Ken-oki bristled, letting off a long low hiss of warning, baring his teeth. "And why is that?" Nagi added, sparing her partner a single glance, their long time association telling him 'not yet'.

"We are warriors of the imperium!" Yudai hissed regally. "Conscripted to serve the greater good of Jurai!" His sneer lightened into a mocking smile as he surveyed the length of her body. "Not, 'soldiers' of fortune!" He spat. "Whoring our skills for anyone who'll match our fee!" Nagi regarded him coolly amused, she then took another swig, swallowed before smiling at him pleasantly.

"Bullshit." She grinned enjoying the color rising in response to his face. "You come from wealthy families!" Nagi added evenly. "All with heavily vested interests in the Jurian imperium." Her eyes narrowed further. "You yourself wear a Paradisen crest!"

"What of it?" Yudai Demanded hotly.

"That's mostly botanicals, pharmaceuticals right?" Nagi mused. "You know I've lost track of all the perps I've track who'd killed," She paused. "A good many someone's, using plant based Paradisen toxins!" Yudai stood regarding her for several seconds, the corner of his mouth madly twitching.

Then suddenly with a roar born of shear rage, drew and swung a concealed pair of *taric with such force, the table in front of where Nagi had been leaning back splintered as she pushed away. Rolling nimbly to her feet amid a shower of shards almost as the Jurian short staves impacted! Even as Ken-oki was up! and over the table in the following instant, bringing claws to bear!

Yudai, to his credit reacted as quickly, dodging what was to one of his training a clumsy attack while Ken-oki also nimbly countered. Resetting, by turning a full summersault to land, 'naturally' on his feet. Just as Nagi uncoiled and extended her lash, bringing fifteen feet of articulated metal suddenly around Yudai's astonished neck!

"FREEZE BOYS!" Nagi snapped loudly, dragging the lash tighter, while Ken-oki interposed himself between Nagi glaring at the other knight.

"Release him!" Yudai's companion snapped, surprising Nagi by the drawing of an actual sword!

"Think it over." Nagi smiled tightly. "This lash has a signature lock. I squeeze or let go..." She trailed meaningfully directing her attention to the strangling Yudai.

"We' we don't want any trouble!" He added stammering as Yudai was fighting for air.

"Tell me blonde." Nagi pressed the captive Tanzuru viciously. "Think you can handle a bio-charge meant for Ryoko?" She elevated her arm enough so he could see the charge indicator in it's butt.

"Nashin!" Another voice spoke suddenly from the side, bringing the portion of Nagi's gaze she alloted partially to rest upon the form of the imperial chef where he stood trembling with tightly controlled fury. Regarding the torrid little scene.

"I implore you!" He Continued carefully. "Do not dishonor my family by shedding the blood of a guest in my galley!" He then turned his eyes seeking those of Yudai.

The Knight so identified stood for a moment regarding both the imperial chef and Nagi in turn. What pasted before his mind, who can really say? Regardless he then nodded curtly, sheathing his sword.

"Our apologies, madam bounty hunter," Nashin told Nagi respectfully inclining his head. "My brother in arms has grievously misspoke himself!"

Mildly confused Nagi straitened, relaxing the tension then retracting and recoiling her whip.

"Sure." She shrugged eying the three men oddly. _"What the hell?"_

"If you wish to file grievance." Nashin intoned, while both he and Yudai stood at attention.

"Nah." Nagi said after a moment. "No harm no foul."

"We shall then take our leave." Nashin nodded. The two knights then turned and left the room crisply.

"I would hope that I have not offended my lady." The imperial chef told her the instant the pair of knights had departed. "I had to give then a way to salvage their honor."

"Pretty fancy footwork there." Nagi told him appreciatively. Though a tad disappointed, it would have been one hell of a fight! "A cook and a five star negotiator."

"Don-gain..." The man, said bowing, seeming to appreciate her curious brand of humor in turn.

"You know I've always heard that on a ship the cook is king." Nagi smiled.

"Meyow." Ken-oki nodded, just happy that Nagi had avoided another pointless fight. She was a big girl after all but he still worried.

"Guess that explains why those boys snapped to! When you put your two cents worth in!" She added appreciatively.

"I was not always a chef to the imperium." The man smiled. "I was a soldier myself before my oldest daughter informed her husband that I could cook!"

"Interesting change for jobs." Nagi observed mildly. "Whom might I ask was the lucky man?"

"The current emperor." He shrugged continuing to smile. Only slightly curious, Nagi was about to inquire further. If for no other reason than she was simply board when the lights in the ceiling above in all directions suddenly failed.

"What the hell?" She snapped, even as emergency systems strove to feebly restore the illumination.


	116. 7:06 Sasami Tsunami

7:06

The first few moments were the most disorientating, during which she wasn't even sure who she was let alone if she were conscience. Feeling a bracing cold, thought the sensation was more like a tingling heat, pervading her senses, tried to open her eyes only to find them apparently frozen shut.

"_Time freeze..."_ Her thoughts sluggishly rolled_. "Has to be... Shouldn't even be awake, body's too cold."_ She concentrated taping into her fordable reserves, instantly feeling her temperature beginning to rise as she drew directly upon the energy of the Organo-tech devices holding her captive. The entire process, taking only a few seconds before she had marshaled enough energy to move. It then only required a fraction of that to force open the door of her containment.

Noting another spike in both pressure and temperature Yadon attempted sounding the alarm only to find many of the systems at his command responding intermittently an instant before the seals of the time freeze chrysalis suddenly burst. Cryogenic gas boiling about her form as Sasami walked haltingly from the chamber! Teeth chattering glaring angrily, the ancient Jurian guardian had less than a second to ponder the implications when a slender frost laden hand curtly gestured, hurling him instantly into the wall behind!

She took a few additional seconds, drawing enough energy to completely thaw before reaching, touching the scared surface of Kamora sitting a few feet away, in the process of powering up her antiquated systems. The guardian had finished the last in it's systems 'boot list' when Sasami reached deep within its core severing several key systems. Forcing the ancient machine to power down even as its one renovated sensor eye had started to flicker. Feeling no pending remorse Sasami strolled past the now 'dead' Kamora turning her full attention to its embedded companion Yadon.

"You are only guilty of being eternally faithfully!" She addresses the amber-eyed machine, even as her powers reached out commanding the wall about the mechanism grow as long cured hyper-dense wood comprising the guardian's body also began to sprout. "For that reason alone!" Sasami announced. "Am I sparing you!" Yadon was forced to watch helplessly as its body and the wall around it effectively were fused. Sasami then turned walking slowly through the door, raising arms brushing fingertips almost absently across the surfaces of Azaka and Kamadaki resting to ether side of the portal. Instantly releasing the locks imposed on their systems. She then waited, betraying an odd almost regal air, despite her current raiment, or its lack, allowing both of Ayeka's more modern guardians to power up.

"Princess Sasami?" Asaka voice muttered sounding as if he had just 'awoken' from a long sleep rather being simply deactivated. "Is that you?" He asked cautiously. The truly 'mechanical' portions of his being argued against his more 'human like' biological sensor. Clearly 'visually' it was the second princess, wild hair and shockingly scant raiment aside! His other sensors however conveyed alarmingly she was emitting broad EM radiance! Spiking all over the spectrum! Particularly in the higher alpha bands.

"Follow, observe but do not interfere!" she told both, the elder guardian's inquiry extracting a wane smile despite the current predicament. Yes, she was different. Almost sensing the machines thoughts. Putting it aside, waiting only long enough for her sister's personal guardians to power their grav-legs and float free of their platforms, Sasami walked forwards opening the rooms' door.

"Meanwhile I have a little family reunion to attend!" She added meaningfully.

"Ayeka has chosen the most darling little shrift!" Misaki simply gushed, siting a few chairs down from where Funaho was seated beside an insanely huge dark wood conference table. In an area off the main bridge obviously suited for large scale military style briefings or perhaps a small impromptu game of nine pins. "Even thinner than the one I was married in!" She added. "You remember it?"

"Vividly." Funaho mused, attempting to cultivate a sense of serenity she simply didn't feel. Especially given the current circumstances! "I also recall how your composer broke the moment your bridal cloak opened and you heard the first round of hushed 'ooooooooo's' from the congregation!"

"Oh! YOU would bring THAT up!" Misaki griped mildly, blushing slightly even now. Glancing covertly across at where both Azaka and Kamadaki were displaying a very deliberate set of deadpans. Being the only to Tanzuru in current attendance.

"That." Funaho smiled. "And you're blushing, visibly from head to toe thanks to that shrift! Trying to hide behind one of the retainers as I remember." She paused, gazing fondly at her sister in matrimony. "You do know of course that's why people in the assembly started calling you the rose of Jurai!"

"Your one to talk." Misaki sneered good-naturedly, rolling her eyes. "I demand that my clothing be made opaque!" She mocked, lilting her voice in to a rough approximation of Funaho's. "I am a new mother! I will not be stripped and paraded around in some pagan ceremony! Before a city load of tree hugging idiots!" she then paused, attempting to stifle a laugh. "I remember the imperial minister wanted you excommunicated!"

"That damn old fool!" Funaho swore darkly. "Making a scene on our wedding day! The man was born senile!"

"Whatever happened to him?" Misaki asked leaning towards the queen, smiling darkly.

"Don't you remember?" Funaho smiled in mock reproachfulness. "We had him exiled."

"Oh!" Misaki started appropriately, playing her part. "That's right!" The conversation took a backseat the time needed for the mean spirited laughter to subside. "Which..." Misaki finally sighed leaning back after the moment had past. "Is what they will probably do to us when this is all over with."

"Tenchi... Ayeka." Funaho breathed. "They will never forgive us."

"Should they?" Misaki ventured. "We have been an utter pair of bitches to them!"

"Like we had a choice?" Funaho sniffed.

"Reasons my sister," Misaki mused quietly. "No mater how virtuous, make a poor covering on a bed of nails." She again grinned darkly. "Especially if you're the one forced to sit!" The queen glanced at her, wondering if Misaki were somehow trying to lighten 'the mood'. Pondering also if she would ever see the 'happy nut' her sister in matrimony usually liked to portray ever again when the overhead lighting suddenly dimmed.

"What?" Misaki quipped curiously.

"Another power surge?" Funaho added both women rising to their feet as their attentions as well as those of the two knights were instantly draw to the source of a sudden ominous groaning.

The twin organic doors accessing the central hub beneath the great tree had begun to issue streamers of thick white smoke!

"YAZUHA!" Kamadaki started. Just as the two slabs of ancient wood splintered inward!

"WRONG ANSWER!" Sasami snapped now 'framed' in the opening presenting an amazing sight, still dressed in her yellow satin nightshirt. The crossed spatulas and 'Kiss the cook' emblazoned in flaming letters lent her a demonic aspect fitting the current situation to a t! "But thanks for playing!" She finished angrily stalking forwards. Finding the path to her 'mothers' suddenly but not unexpectantly barred.

"My princess?" Azaka began, cautious but firm. Well, as firm as he could, given the circumstances. "You really must stop."

"Azaka!" Sasami growled warningly, an artificial wind causing her hair to fan wildly. "Back off!"

"Sasami?" He attempted calmly, then stopped. "My Princess?" Azaka then corrected, realizing he'd no right to assume upon they're past friendship. "Now, you know I can't do that.", raising his battle staff. That is he tried to raise it only to find with a startled glance, it had sprouted! Rooting itself to the deck!

"Fine." Sasami sneered. As Kamadaki, finding his own staff equally immobilized abandoned it, starting forward. "Don't bother." She added quietly, when with a startled gasp the younger of the two knights found himself suddenly Seized from behind by what he realized was his own battle-staff!

Growing and writhing with unnatural speed and intent. Hoisting him towards chamber ceiling by his ankles! Thus providing a birds eye view of the elder knights like entombment by his own staff binding him to the chamber floor as the second princess continued unchallenged. Advancing directly towards the queen and general of the armies!

"Sa-Sasami?" Funaho ventured tentatively.

"Lord." Misaki murmured under her breath. "She looks really pissed!"

"REALLY?" Sasami snapped loudly while still several feet away. "And what was you're first clue?"

"SPLINTER BRAINED TRAITORS!" Kamadaki yelled from above, diverting the moment, venting impotent rage upon the two guardians just entering. "Especially YOU!" He spat, addressing 'the log' with red stylize kanji, matching the crest on his own sash. "How DARE you pit yourself against your name sake!" He continued outraged. "You're very purpose for existing is to protect the Thrown!"

***(Ayeka's guardians, Azaka and Kamadaki are somatic 'copies' containing the memories and personalities of the two ancient Jurian knights of the same name.)**

"Actually," the guardian version of Azaka replied coolly, while his equally mechanical counterpart began to rise. Elevating to within a few feet of the imprisoned kamadaki. "Our soul purpose at this point is to protect princess Ayeka." Azaka finished, just as Kamadaki suddenly ejected a red sphere from his eye aperture. Breaking and rapidly solidifying into unyielding glob across the younger knights astonished mouth!

"Ya know?" Kamadaki quipped, slightly irreverent as always. "I've always wanted to do that!" settling again towards the floor as several muffled grunts of protest issued in the air above his decent.

"And by inference her sister!" Azaka finished solemnly, gliding and turning away. "Until some of the improprieties of the current situation are resolved."

"Now." Sasami asked coldly, ignoring the exchange behind her. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't chuck you both out an airlock and make you walk home!"

"Azusa is dying!" Funaho told her bluntly, her own face set in hardest stone. Sasami, In the act of raising her hand, preparing a violent rebuttal to any response except that one. Found herself faltering both mentally and physically. Her Jaw falling open from the unexpected shock.

"What?" Sasami asked, unable to restrain her automatic response.

"It's true Sasami." Misaki smiled sadly. "If that's even what I should call you now."

"Sasami," She replied with emphasis. "Is the name of your youngest daughter!" She paused, glaring directly at Misaki. "Thus far, little you have recently done convinces me you have right to call me by THAT name!"

"Tsunami then." Misaki amended quietly. "At any rate you must understand that circumstances forced us down certain pathways that given choice we would not have tread!"

"Why didn't you simply tell us?" Sasami wanted to know confusion somewhat muddying SOME of her anger.

"There simply wasn't time!" Funaho told her.

"Honey..." Misaki began, reaching out tentatively over the distance between them. Before glancing at her hand then slowly withdrawing. "Sasami... please?" She continued. "At least hear our side of this?"

"All right I'm listening!" Sasami huffed after a moment's glare. "But you two had better talk fast!"


	117. 7:07 Key To A T

7:07

"There, now." Mallet said, stepping back with professional flourish. "Not too tight across the shoulders?" he politely inquired while Kiyone surveyed herself critically in the three full-length mirrors provided.

She was still trying to 'get over' the current brand of strangeness. Events of the last few days hadn't given any of them time to think, let alone adjust. One moment she was discussing world domination with the queen and now the 'fresh' oddity for being fitted for a dress uniform! 'Hand tailoring' while not unknown in the circles Key traveled was more the province of the dirt poor, the mega-eccentric or the uber-rich.

She, like Mihoshi, occupied none of those categories. As detectives first and third class respectively, both police women had grown accustom to the usually stringent, off times almost insane budget restrictions imposed by GP in the case of the directives suggested and bull-headedly enforced by the quartermasters division! I mean good god! How the hell did they expect you to get by with ONE uniform allotment any given solar year? And forget about any request of dress blues getting further than the 'round file' back at QMD, especially this far out! One would think if GP command wanted to avoid the 'money grubbing bureaucrat' image they'd acquired, they might just 'loosen the purse strings a little! Especially among the commission field operatives! You know? The ones who actually TALK to the people they're SUPPOSED to be protecting and serving?

Even given the best of circumstances, Key could never have afforded a uniform like the one she was currently being fitted for! Some of the most advance biometric tailoring software ever developed was employed by QMD assuring each and every uniform issued met the exact requirements of the individual. In short ether too large or too small. Defiantly not the case with what the old Jurian tailor was crafting about had stayed with the predominate colors of GP dress issue, but that is where any similarity ended. Even 'pinned' together as it currently was the uniform flowed about her. Not loose or even remotely baggy In fact she would have to be careful about selection of undergarments due to how form fitting it was in certain key areas!

"Amazing." She breathed moving her right arm and shoulder though a full range of motion astonished at how well the jacket moved with her.

"Then I have accomplished my task?" Mallet inquired, beaming delightedly. Seeming to really enjoy his work. Key's only response was to nod curtly hopping it wouldn't be deemed overly rude. If indeed offense had been taken, the tailor gave no indication. Lightly slapping the back of his right hand against palm, signaling his awaiting assistants to converge. Beginning the task of removing Kiyone's fitted attire while he removed himself, as was only proper when dealing with a non-member of the royal family.

"MAYUKA!" Mihoshi's voice suddenly came. Instantly refocusing Kiyone's attention on the flap marking this chamber border with the next inside the massive tent. "Little lady!" Miho continued still unseen. "You get yourself back here!"

"NoWANNA!" The youngest Misaki returned flippantly as her sudden appearance brought bolting through the flap, into the section of tent where Kiyone was standing.

"My Goodness!" Kiyone observed pleasantly. Sincerely delighted at the charming image before child looked radiant. Arrayed in a flowing white dress, the first Kiyone believed she had ever seen on her. Discounting the one disastrous attempt Ayeka had committed trying to use Mayuka as a dress model. Sporting now all the ruffles and ribbons one would expect to see on royalty.

"KEY!" Mayuka wailed upon catching sight. Instantly sprinting fast as her slipper-ed feet could carry her Kiyone's direction. "Help me Key!" She continued as Mayuka rustled along."They try to make me peach pit princess!"

"I'll save you!" Key called elaborately. Extending her arms to the little girl. Releasing the appropriate 'oof!' as the child leaped the last few feet into her arms. It helped stifle the giggle when seeing Mihoshi and several retainers collide with each other in the room's doorway.

"Mayuka!" Mihoshi attempted amid the jostling, waving something Key recognized as a tiny jeweled encrusted tiara in her hand. "Please don't make such a fuss!" She continued. "You look so pretty!"

"Get stuffed!" Mayuka called, displaying a regal air of disregard, reminding Key instantly of Ayeka.

"She's right you know…" Kiyone soothed while holding the child close. "Mater o' fact." She continued while turning and snuggling. "I'll just bet your daddy would just love to see how 'grown up' his little lady looks in her nice new dress!"

"Daddy mush head!" Mayuka sniffed indignantly, now clearly quoting from the book of 'Ryoko'. Though Kiyone could tell 'playing the Tenchi card' had taken some of the defiant wind out of her sails."I gotta be me!" She continued to pout.

"You will be you." Key assured brightly. "Just 'You' in a nice new dress!"

"I wanna wear what you wearing!" Mayuka returned. Kiyone spared a single glance downward at herself. Currently 'attired' only in bra and panties where the retainers had left her.

"I'm not going to the wedding like this sugar runt." Key smiled.

"Daddy wouldn't mind." Mayuka countered an odd gleam suddenly present. "Ain't nutin he ain't seen before."

"Ahem." Key flustered. Surprised to actually feel a slight blush. "I think we will just move on past that one." She then carefully sat the little girl down to face her would be tormentors."Meanwhile I think you should 'settle down' and show everybody what a good little girl your father raised."

"Awwww!"

"That's enough." Key told her sternly. Kneeling while drawing close."Honey, we've got enough problems right now." She glanced meaningfully towards her partner. Grateful as ever for the 'calming' influence Mihoshi always seemed to have over the child. "And we need to stay focused in case he needs our help. Understand?" It took everything in Kiyone's power to keep from smiling as Mayuka's crimson eyes studied her face for several moments.

"Ok..." She then pouted, but only slightly triggering yet another almost uncontrollable urge to 'snatch' her up and squeeze. Key settled instead for a brief but firm hug.

"That's my little ninja!" She praised, before propelling her gently forwards. Administrating a light affectionate swat on the behind as a parting gesture. "Your daddy would be so proud!" She added while straitening to full height, beaming delightedly.

"Yeah, but he don'a smack me on the rump when I good!" Mayuka complained rubbing the contested zone. Kiyone chuckled, turning to except the robe being offered by a retainer. Mildly surprised how 'buoyant' she felt despite of the situation. It was almost as if they had excepted it all, that chilling conversation with the queen almost like a distant memory. Maybe she had just become jaded? After all, just being here, with all the unlikely events not to mention bizarre happenings that had occurred which had lead up to all these people from radically different, even insanely incompatible backgrounds. Living under the same roof? Let alone becoming friends and in many ways… A family?

The warm feeling persisted, fading only slightly when Key's eye caught sight of movement through a partially open flap to the outside.

"_Don't worry Tenchi,"_ Kiyone sighed mentally making out the forms of Tenchi and Ayeka as they walked side by side several yards away. "_No matter what happens, I'm with you all the way!" _She only hoped, glancing back at where Mayuka was 'allowing' her self to be fussed over, that she wouldn't have to find out how far that might mean!


	118. 7:08 Details, Details

7:08

"I'm surprised they're allowing us so much time together really." Tenchi huffed. Sparing only a few glances the direction of the massive tent the Jurians had set up in the vicinity, towering over almost completely engulfing the rest old stop. "Don't they have some traditions about, you know? 'Seeing' the bride before the wedding or some such?" He finished. Deliberately ignoring the now ubiquitous 'shadow' of Tanzuru trailing them.

"What an odd notion." Ayeka mused, eying him curiously. "Surely both the bride and the groom should spend as much time together as possible before hand?" She paused actually coming to a a moment to glance down at where her small hand all but vanished into his larger yet ever so gentle grip. Smiling at the simple pleasure of a gesture, which only twenty-four hours ago had been all but impossible. Yet now felt so natural. "How else would they be able to confer over any small details that might crop up before the blessed event?"

"Heh," He snorted mildly."Put THAT way, it dose seem to make more sense."

"Also," Ayeka continued, understanding his confusion. She'd seen enough 'soaps' to puzzle over some of the other 'odd' notions, earthlings seemed to suffer from on more than one occasion. "In this case especially, there are several things about the ceremony which you must know about?"

"Such as?" Tenchi chuckled in if Ayeka were trying to be funny? Far as 'Jurian' ceremonies of ANY kind went, he knew practically zero.

"Rituals to be observed, so you do not embarrass yourself," She paused meaningfully, glancing into his eyes then away. "Or your family."

"Not to mention you." He supplied mildly.

"So," She shrugged prettily. "Who better to brief you that she who is to become your partner?"

"Again," He nodded. "That dose make sense."

"And already you're demonstrating the higher learning curve so important to a new emperor!"

"Yeah?" He gruffed.

"You're obeying religiously the counsel for your future wife and queen."

"Yes Ma'am!" He nodded with a smile. Having enough sense not to did take a moment to secretly wonder just how much Ayeka was actually kidding. He'd after all seen how fast the emperor had 'snapped to' with Funaho on their last visit! "So where do we begin?" He finally added, hopping that this hadn't just been some kind of premonition. He didn't fancy winding up, what was the term? Pussy whipped?

"With your raiment," Ayeka answered. Pausing, infinitesimally disturbed about the way he has looking at her just then like he was intensely concerned about something."Early tomorrow," She continued, dismissing the notion even as the 'look' itself seemed to vanish."You will be ceremoniously lead…"

"Briskly escorted." Tenchi interjected.

"By Tanzuru honor guard." She continued, nodding her assent to his choice of terminology with a mildly pained expression."To the staging area," She gestured to the massive tent behind and now slightly below. "Where you will dress in the appropriate robes of office."

"Dose the condemned get a last meal?" Tenchi snorted with a half grin.

"It is assumed you will have already eaten by this point." Ayeka supplied sourly. "But that dose raise an interesting point." She brightened. "Traditionally, the new wife is suppose to both bathe and dress the Emperor to be!"

"Wow." Tenchi mused, genuinely surprised.

"Before leading him to a sumptuous pre-nuptial breakfast!" Ayeka pressed, happy to have dispelled the sarcastic spirit possessing Tenchi. "_Damn Kiyone and her influence anyway!"_ She privately grumbled.

"But…" Tenchi muttered. "Were gonna skip that step tomorrow right?"

"Obviously…" Ayeka returned darkly. "There will not be sufficient time for me to properly prepare!"

"_Or Sasami to 'bail her out in the kitchen."_ Tenchi kept to himself wisely. Hey! Ayeka had improved immensely over the last few years. It was just hard to get all those morning of eating peanut butter and jelly for breakfast out of your mind! Not to mention all the emergency 'decent burials' certain notable dinners had undergone. The level or lack of, skill A certain princess had in the kitchen was a running gag all over Butto! Most likely due to Ryoko's loose lips!

"So, after I'm dressed?" Tenchi pressed, hopping to get past his little faux paw.

"You and you second…" Ayeka sniffed.

"Meaning me and Kiyone." Tenchi interrupted again.

"Will be… Escorted." She added pointedly. "To the steps of the shrine where you will begin…." Ayeka trailed off, sighing."Don't you have anyone else you could ask to be your second?" She added tiredly after a moment.

"Like who?" Tenchi wanted to know. "Grandpa's not around and Dad's incapacitated somewhere in one of Washu's labs!"

"Maybe one of your male friends?" Ayeka attempted, growing a tad desperate.

"Did you fall and hit your head when I wasn't looking?" Tenchi gasped. "Everyone not in the immediate family is asleep!"

"Oh? So she's family now?" The princess hissed uncharitably.

"You want me to ask Mihoshi?" Tenchi only semi-threatened, unable to believe how jealous Ayeka still felt of Key. His reward was to watch as her eyes widened.

"You may have a point there." She reconsidered. "Better the flatfoot than the meter maid after all!" The shocked expression suddenly soured as the hand Ayeka had brought tentatively to her throat found its way to over her eyes. "I don't believe it!" She groaned while peeking at him from between her fingers. "I think I just quoted Ryoko!" Smiling while shaking his head, Tenchi clasped a hand gently to the stricken princess's shoulder.

"Your doomed." He announced with feigned earnestness. "So, after I'm all fancied up they'll lead me up the stairs?" Tenchi continued, again hoping to again pass the current issue.

"Yes." Ayeka recovered "At which point the Tazuru will show you appropriate respect.

"By falling on their swords?" Tenchi supplied hopefully.

"Unlikely…" Ayeka sighed, only slightly reproachful at the remark. "But given the current circumstances one almost can't help but hope." She paused, composing. "You and you're, " Another glance. "Second. Will then proceed to the ceremonial arch where you will be met by the Emperor's personal guard."

"Just how many Tazuru are there?" Tenchi asked suddenly

"Over fifteen hundred Tenchi." Ayeka told him quietly. "More than three quarter of that will be here under the shield when my father marries us tomorrow beloved."

"Ho, ho hold on one second!" Tenchi suddenly stopped, turning and looking down at Ayeka where she was now standing on the stair below him."You mean you're Father is going to be the one to…"

"Who else has the authority to crown the new emperor?" Ayeka shrugged.

"I don't know..." He admitted. "Some how I thought it would be grandpa, I guess."

"A shinto wedding?" Ayeka gasped delighted at the notion. "They'd never except it!" The remark prompting a cloud to settle darkly upon his features.

"I'd really like to know, what everybody around here has suddenly got against…"

"The point is…" Ayeka interrupted."Traditionally, it is the old emperor who must symbolically surrender his power and thrown to the new heir!" She looked him up and down wishing she understood why what she had said had inflamed him. "At least that is tradition!" She continued firmly. "The truth be told, only the blessing of Tsunami is required!" Even as the word left her lips she knew it was the wrong thing to say. Watching as his countenance fell. "Oh Tenchi!" She breathed. "I'm so sorry!"

"Forget it." He sort of muttered glancing away while grimacing as though tasting something mildly sour."I know you're just as worried Ayeka." Her response was to stared back poignantly for a moment before moistening her lips.

"I confess, I was concerned that some how you might have believed…" She swallowed unable to complete the thought aloud.

"We all have our ways of… dealing I suppose." He attempted to sooth. "I guess being a princess, having all the etiquette and pageantry…" He glanced again her way, trying to smile. "Its all you've ever known." His point made, the moment grew silent between them disturbed only by a breezes odd caress.

"Thank you…" she whispered, bowing slightly in her gratitude."Perhaps I have been distracting myself with all the pomp and, Pageantry." She added seeming to savor his word. "I'm just relived you haven't mistaken composure for..." She searched. "Disregard." Tenchi sighed sadly, having heard all. A portion of his mind idly dwelled at that moment on how any breeze should be stirring. Weren't they under that damn shield?

He grazed the notion of extending his senses, of 'looking' focused instead upon Ayeka before him. Appearing frail, delicate. Beautiful just as always. He allowed the strength he knew however that resided within the exquisite creature before him to bolster his reserve. Worried as he was over Ryoko, Sasami was still missing. He wasn't going anywhere and again they all had their respective 'parts' to play.

"So, I'm all fancied up," He repeated, attempting to concentrate on his 'roll' in the enforce melodrama. "Been led up the stairs, showed... Woo! Hoo!" He made signs in the air. "Respect, by the Tanzuru. What happens next?"

"Well, lets see..." Ayeka mused. Attempting to 're-gather her thoughts.

"Are they going to at least shave my neck?" He drawled, craning his head forward lifting his ponytail.

"Stop being such a martyr. Your not the only one making sacrifices here!" She scolded mildly, wishing he'd refrain from those particular kind of references. While this was only a wedding, its 'status' demanded certain renowned objects be brought for 'indicative' if ceremonial display. Notably a specific headsmen's axe which always made its appearance during such 'royal' events.

"Ok, ok." Tenchi consented patting the air between them unaware of the 'deeper nature of her distress."So when do I get to finally see you?"

"I will await you at my fathers side." Ayeka smiled again. "As is only proper

"So while I'm all deck out in sashes and… puffballs." He grimaced never having liked or particularly understood what was up with those odd accouterments all Jurians seemed to favor adorning their clothing with. At least with the galaxy police the damn things were actually functional. Not to mention looking kind'a nice on both Mihoshi and Kiyone for that matter."What will you be wearing by the way?"

"I…" Ayeka stammered, her face instantly shooting a deep crimson. "Will be… a, attired as a traditional bride of the royal h-house." Now it was Tenchi's turn to regard her curiously or more specifically her reaction, which had set his mind to instantly speculating.

"Did I say something wrong?" He ventured, halting once again this time because realizing they had arrived.

"Like so many things…" Ayeka continued, her ruby eyes trained upon the ground before her. "The wedding ceremony of Planet Jurai is seeped in tradition."

"Uh huh." Tenchi acknowledged, continuing to study her fidgeting.

"The first Jurians, those who actually took to calling themselves that… Were in fact privateers and robber baron's of the space ways."

"Yeah, Sasami told me something about that once."

"ss, so…" She struggled. "It is only natural that some of the customs, though now perceived quite elegant, did in fact descend from more barbaric rituals."

"Ayeka." Tenchi asked flatly. "What has any of this have to do with the gown you will be wearing?"

"Well," She visibly swallowed."Elbeya, who is recognized as the first true queen, was in fact taken prisoner by Zo-annen who was the first merchant prince of Jurai.

"And, and?" Tenchi muttered impatiently. "What are you beating around the bush for? So they were pirates! What? You're going to have to wear an eye patch or something?"

"N, not precisely something as you mean." Ayeka stammered. "Rather it is more…"

"My Prince!" A voice interrupted to one side of the arch. Even as his eyes sought its source Tenchi noted in more than casual passing the look of palatable relief erupting upon the princesses face as the both turned. Now only scant yards away, Hero was slowly approaching. The speed at which he closed upon them not completely a mater of choice. He did in fact look terrible. Shoes caked with varying shades of mud matching ground in stains here and there afflicting his formally immaculate business causal attire. "I'm sorry to intrude my princess!" Hero continued mildly wild eyed and obviously out of breath.

"And where have you been off to Sirrah?" Ayeka gasped with genuine if diverting concern. "I have scoured the landscape here bouts high and low." He pressed showing signs of true exhaustion now leaning for support to one side of the main arch.

"You poor man!" The princess cooed moving to Hero's side.

"I wish you would have told me what you were doing Hero." Tenchi told him, trying to at least sound sympathetic. "I could have saved you the trouble."

"Yes," Ayeka chided as she turned moving the few feet necessary to retrieve a dipper of water for him. "I am certain that if ether Ryochan or Ryoko where still here I'd certainly have known by now."

"Maybe it was a fools errand." The disheveled young man seethed. "But I wasn't getting any answers! Had to work off some steam somehow! The Jurians bastards are practically ignoring me!" Hero stopped in the act of accepting the dipper of water his eyes widening Ayeka's direction. "My princess!" He stammered. "Please for…"

"Not a word of it…" Ayeka smiled. "Under the circumstances the remark is quite legitimate!" She glanced Tenchi's direction. "Or would that be a pun?" The object of her attention merely stared in return. Thinking Ayeka's sense of humor if it could even be called that certainly did pick the oddest of moments to surface.

"Ayeka?" Yet another new voice smoothly ventured. This time coming from the vicinity of the priest quarters.


	119. 7:09 True Blue

7:09

Turning to regard even as the others, Tenchi felt something in the location he normally associated as his brain simply freeze. In his twenty-one years he'd done and believed 'seen', many a great things. Some of which could even be termed 'miraculous' even godly. This however was the first time he could specifically remember seeing someone who actually looked... Well, like one always expected an alien to look. She was blue! His mind instantly shot off to pictures he'd seen of India deities in school. Hair white as virgin snow, a child of Vishnu striding elegantly towards them! Like Kali or Shiva made flesh.

"Goodness me, how you have sprouted!" the apparition, at least from Tenchi's point of view continued. Halting in a swirl of fine silks only a scant distance apart.

"Lady… Ena…" Ayeka breathed. "I did not know that you were here!"

"But of course…" The blue woman smiled radiantly. "Who else would be sent ahead to prepare the bed in which the emperor will lay?"

"I now understand how the assault on this house went so uncontested!" The princess growled, sparking in Tenchi a sense of mild panic.

"I am the eyes and hands of the Emperor!" Ena stated proudly

"Among other organs!" Ayeka spat venomously before turning three quarters towards Tenchi. "She is my fathers soothsayer and strategist!"

"No formal introduction?" Ena sighed pleasantly, continuing abet more slowly Tenchi's direction. "You wound me. I on the other hand," She paused briefly eying him boldly now only a few feet away. "Am well aware of who you are."

"Keep your distance!" Ayeka snapped stepping between them. "Tenchi beware! She's my fathers plaything AND not to be trusted!"

"Ayeka!" Ena returned, seeming the soul of astonishment. "This is so rude!" The woman then halted regarding the princess speculatively. "Your not still carrying that grudge against me are you?" She then coyly added.

"No one here has any interest in you or your lies you…" Ayeka seethed.

"This is so unnecessary!" Ena soothed elaborately. "You were both so young! Yosho was simply sowing his royal oats!"

"Silence!" The princess commanded.

"While you were still a little girl!" Ena continued unabated."It was only natural for him to…"

"I will personally rip the tongue from your lying head!" Ayeka stormed.

"Wait just a second!" Tenchi suddenly blurted. "Are you saying that you and…" He pointed numbly. "And GRANDPA?" His sentence finishing in a slightly higher almost broken octave. Both women studied him for an instant while Ayeka's glare towards the woman narrowing to laser intensity.

"Quite." Ena shrugged unashamed, with only the slightest of smiles to mark mild if any penitence.

"Whoa…" Tenchi breathed, in punctuation of an ongoing silent appraisal of the newcomer. Starkly alien she might well be, but there was no denying the awesome presence and sheer beauty this 'Ena' commanded.

"What is your business here slattern?" The princess renewed her verbal assault. "As if the abysmal shame upon my house due to its acts were not already sufficient!" Ayeka gestured at the priest quarters curtly. "You couldn't help but procure a few souvenirs?"

"How uncharacteristically pedestrian of you…" Ena cooed, apparently un-offended. "My princess." She then added executing a slight bow. "Truth being spoken however, I was intending to make my way eventually to yon homestead." An azure hand waved in the general direction of the Misaki's distant house. Well it's roof anyway. Since that was about all you could really make out at this angle and then only if you stood at the edge of the cliff. "But since you have alleviated the need." She regarded then both raising a single sculpted white brow. "I'm obliged to fulfill the first of my official duties this day."

"And pray what would that be harlot?" Ayeka snapped, almost forcing Tenchi to glance down at where she was still seething. Man! He couldn't help but wonder at the history between these two. Ayeka was not cutting any slack!

"Why to pay my proper respects of course!" Ena smiled while lowering herself to one knee before Tenchi's astonished eyes."To the new heir apparent!" She added dropping her gaze to his feet, completing the gesture by arching sensuously forward. Extending both arms palms up to where her lacquered nails all but brushed the tips of his dumbfounded shoes. The moment stretched, Tenchi could almost feel dust motes settling, before his eyes darted left to where Ayeka was barely curdling her outrage.

"GET UP!" The princess snapped. "How dare you?"

"Certainly my princess would not disallow my right of deference?" Ena queried, eye still fixed to the ground.

"This is not deference!" Ayeka sputtered. "This is contextual mockery!"

"He is to be emperor is he not?" Ena added gazing speculatively upward at a thoroughly befuddled Tenchi. "Thus I am compelled by tradition as royal concubine!"

"Ca, ca, concubine?" Tenchi stammered. Not that the discussion hadn't fostered some ideas. It was just having it blatantly confirmed.

"One who is bonded physically to the thrown..." Ena supplied mildly. "Having a recognized social status below that of a wife or qu..."

"HE KNOWS WHAT A CONCUBINE IS!" Ayeka stormed.

"There is really no need to shout my princess." Ena pouted still keeling at Tenchi's feet. Weather it was Ena's admonishment or her own self control belatedly kicking in, Ayeka still visibly labored over a few breaths, eyes closed.

"Very well," She began tightly."You have shown your 'deference'. You may now demonstrate your continued fealty to the thrown by displaying your backside! as you depart our presence!" She punctuated with a wave towards the stairs.

"So soon?" Ena smiled coyly at her while rising. "But I have only just met the Emperor to be..." She continued."T'would be rude indeed to exercise your second request..."

"My second?" Ayeka gasped as Ena's eyes boldly left hers resting their gaze solidly upon Tenchi.

"And inappropriate to accommodate your first." She added radiantly. "Before the wedding no less!"

"It was NOT a request!" Ayeka countered hotly. "Nor an itemized list!"

"Then sadly my princess," Ena told her turning serious while glancing her way. "I fear my first duty to the new empire must be disobedience." She then executed a formal bow. "My instructions towards the heir apparent this day fall directly from your fathers lips." Ena blinked slowly, looking now solemnly to where Tenchi stood mute. "And they require I confer with the soon to be crown prince as to his role in tomorrows ceremonies!"

"I am more than capable to instruct Tenchi on anything that he needs to understand!" Ayeka returned disdainfully.

"Unlikely." Ena admonished flatly. "While I'm certain your knowledge of basic ceremonies rivals my own. There are several, how shall we say? Items upon which I must personally instruct."

"Over my dead body!" Ayeka growled.

"Uh Ladies?" Tenchi attempted to interject.

"You have been out of touch with Jurian political affairs for more than six hundred years Ayeka." Ena admonished. "Certainly you will at least acknowledge some important 'current' affairs might be beyond your grasp?"

"Would your grasp of 'Jurian politics' extend to knowing the whereabouts of Ryo oki?" Hero suddenly rasped. Dragging all eyes the almost forgotten diplomat's direction.

"And you would be?" Ena queried curiously.

"Oh, and here I thought YOU knew everything." Ayeka commented dryly.

"I'm Hero Sheagame, Bureau of Earth/Jurian Affairs ma'am." Hero announced stepping forwards, unable to suppress a slight formal bow.

"I see." Ena acknowledged, seeming perplexed.

"And at the risk of being impertinent." Hero pressed. "I will repeat that question. Do you know the whereabouts of the girl named Ryo oki?"

"Or Ryoko?" Tenchi added suddenly intensely interested.

"Or even Sasami for that mater?" Ayeka iced. For the briefest of instants Ena actually looked stricken. Regarding the three of them in turn as though each of their heads had burst into flames.

"I assure you." She began slowly. "I have no knowledge of any such girl good sir." Ena informed Hero before splitting gaze between Tenchi and Ayeka. "And as to the former destroyer of worlds," She appeared to pause speculatively. "The imperium will deal with her in due time."

"_You lying blue bitch!"_ The Ryoko in Ena's mind snickered.

"_Not at all."_ Ena privately informed her personal mental doppelganger. "_I honestly have no idea where they have hidden your little cabbit friend!"_

"The second princess however." She continued aloud. "Was transferred, still in time freeze aboard your mother's cruiser Yadlin two days ago as time is a reckoned upon this small sphere."

"_And I have not lied, merely evaded."_ She continued to her version of Ryoko privately. _"The matters involving you will not be 'officially' settled until tomorrow's eve."_

"Now why don't I believe you I wonder?" Ayeka sniffed.

"You're actually TELLING us where they're holding Sasami?" Tenchi asked astonished.

"I have no reason to conceal such a matter." Ena shrugged.

"Because there's probably not a damn thing we can do about it!" Hero fumed. Gaining an immediate glance from Tenchi his way.

"Not without killing every unprotected person currently under the shield." The princess added sullenly.

"So." Tenchi muttered flatly. "Nothings really changed."

"Please…" Ena continued soothingly after a moments grace. "My only purpose here is to instruct." She again glanced at each one in turn. "I do not wish unduly to rub salt into obviously fresh wounds!"

"Oh. of course!" Ayeka scathed uncharitably.

"Ayeka." Tenchi said quietly, reaching out, taking her hand. "That's not going to help." Obviously startled, but only mildly so she studied him in turn with those amazing eyes."Let it be…" He added softly, almost a whisper meant for her ears alone.

"Alright." She sighed unable to suppress a chill shooting up her spine.

"_Wow!" _Ryoko breathed from behind Ena's eyes."_Ayeka's moving in for the kill!"_

"_Do we need a cuddle?"_ Ena returned silently.

"_No Thanks!"_ Ryoko sniffed. _"I'm finally over my jealousy!"_

"Beloved." Ayeka added finding it equally impossible not to say the word at that instant.

"_Mostly…"_ Ryoko fumed enviously. _"Oh, she's good!"_

"For now…" Ayeka concluded quietly acidic, directly Ena's direction.

"_Hoo hoo!" _Ryoko giggled. "_I know that look! You got'a personal shield? Cause your gon'a need it little girl blue!"_

"_Ryoko…"_ Ena sighed mentally.

"_Cause the second Tenchi's out of sight your little Smurf butt is kicked!"_

"Well," Ena began anew, shunting the minor inner bedlam aside."If I may continue?"

"Do you really believe for one instant." Ayeka snapped suddenly, the grip in that one slender hand clasped within his tightening. "I intend 'waltzing off' somewhere leaving you alone with my Tenchi?"

"As I have said, there are many thing I have been ordered to instruct…"

"Oh, of that I am most certain!" The princess growled. "I sooner smear him with blood and toss him into a tiger's cage!"

"Ayeka." Tenchi soothed, actually starting to worry. Bringing his other hand to gently surround hers along with the first."How can this help?" He asked softly.

"I don't trust her!"

"I kind'a noticed." Tenchi mildly grinned.

"And neither should you!" She snapped.

"I don't." Tenchi assured with a slight chuckle, glancing at Ena now behind. "But 'this' is part of the process… and." He added looking deep into her eyes. "We all have our parts to play." She continued to study him uncertainly for a moment. "Nothing is going to happen." He told her emphatically.

"Tenchi... I"

"You're going to have to trust me..." He smiled, knowing that this was genuine concern on her part. Not a trace of the 'old' jealousy was present in her eyes. "I won't let anyone or thing come between us!"

"_And I won't leave you,"_ Tenchi added silently. _"The way grandpa did." _Feeling as ever an odd resentment for certain absent parties. Even if his reason for what had occurred were known, no mater how noble, Yosho had still broken her heart. And there was some part of Tenchi who never could, or would forgive that transgression.

"Alright then." She breathed, unable to stop the slightest tremble of her lips from betraying how raw she felt. "_He's not Yosho..."_ Her mind kept repeating like a manta that might somehow banish what was welling up within. It was only with an effort unlike any She could easily recall that Ayeka was able to release her hand and step back. Even more to turn slowly and move away. Every step set taken away from Tenchi feeling like a cold blade to her heart.

"One last thing." She added icily, turning to fling optic daggers solely at where Ena stood. "Our business, is far from concluded." The target of her silent inquisition merely returned her gaze, choosing wisely to remain silent. "Come along then Sirrah." Ayeka spoke directly to Hero also standing mute a few feet away. "This is business of the royal house." She paused stiffening her posture regally. "And our presence is apparently not required!"

"A moment then of your indulgence, my princess?" Hero spoke suddenly, stepping forward towards Ena's location. You could almost see the question marks popping into being above Tenchi and Ayeka's heads as Hero pressed on. "And please forgive my imprudence Madam concubine," He continued urgently. "But if I may? What do you know of the house of Whayune?" There was the briefest of pause while Ena visibly started.

"Only what any courtier would currently know?" Ena answered seeming mildly perplexed by the question."That it has been disbarred, its seat officially removed from the commonwealth, All holdings confiscated and members indentured until the debt to the royal treasury is repaid!"

"Huh?" Tenchi sort of grunted. Understandably not following the course of Hero's current line of inquiry. What did this have to do with what was going on?

"Disbarred?" Hero mouthed wonderingly. "Indentured?"

"What else would one expect?" Ena shrugged noncommittally. "When the eldest daughter of a noted house 'makes off' with slightly more than one quarter of the royal treasury's liquid assets for one solar year?"

"Whoa…" Tenchi breathed, still not following. Maybe he wasn't an expert on Jurian economics but that still sounded like quite a lot of moola.

"Almost one trillion Juri in equivalent coinage." Ena assured. "She seemed to think it a just dowry for her dalliances with the Emperor! But tell me?" She continued curiously to Hero."What is the House of Whayune to you?"

"It was my mother's noble house." He replied in a sort of mutter in light of this new info. "My father was an earthling." Ena merely nodding in a kind of response, almost uncaring. Preparing to turn away from further inquiries from this odd little man, when something in his statements apparently caught hold. Causing her eyes to narrow speculatively in Hero's direction.

"But might that certainly mean…" Ena murmured unpleasantly. "Child, was Dosanella in fact you're dam?" Hero regarded her unhappily his only response of note was a certain embarrassed chewing of his lip, Knowing full well he wouldn't like what was most assuredly coming. "Oh! you poor man!" Ena cried suddenly passionate. "To have that she-creatures vile blood coursing through your veins!"

"Hey!" Tenchi suddenly snapped. Ridding to Hero's defense. "Don't you think that's a bit much?"

"Only if lying and swindling your way across half the known galaxy would be considered excessive my lord!" Ena scathed. "That woman's escapades are a mater of public renown!" She then pauses gathering some composure. "After practically emptying the royal coffers!" She continued gloweringly."She apparently found asylum, hiding among the church of Lycangelion!"

"Lycan…" Tenchi fumbled. "Gelion?" Trying hard to get the sudden image of fourteen year old 'hoties' in brightly colored 'wetsuits' out of his mind "_Bad boy Tenchi! Down!"_

"It's a hedonistic galactic moon cult!" Ena supplied angrily."Founded and supported by some for the richest brats of the royal houses!" Ena paused bitterly, lightly grinding her teeth. "A bunch of spoiled bastards with nothing better to do than chase eclipses while laying about and screwing!"

"Curious," Ayeka suddenly breathed. "While being a professed 'hedonist' yourself?"

"I have a sense of duty to the thrown my princess!" Ena poised adamantly. "No mater what you might personally have of me!" She then turned her gaze away seeming a tad embarrassed by the moment they had locked eyes. "It is not the same as someone who chooses to spout heresy while polluting their blood with a bio engineered retrovirus!"

"WHAT?" Tenchi coughed. This was getting just plain weird!

"Lycanthropy Tenchi." Ayeka supplied. "Earlier in Juri's history there were those who sought the power of animal metamorphosis as a way to become truly one with the forests." She paused as his eyes found hers. "Some believe it is where the cult of Yazuha found its roots." She nodded poignantly. A point certainly not lost on him! Only having to think of his daughters scarlet eyes, gazing up at him to confirm that Jurian she devils existence!

"Which probably why these 'modern cultist' consider a 'Wolven' the ultimate holy form!" Ena continued. "And why those who favor such heresy of blood may never set foot on the holy soil of Jurai!"

"And why changelings such as myself are also forbidden." Hero added quietly. "But I thought my mothers taint was accidental. She told my father she was bitten!"

"Oh, she was 'bitten' I quite assure you!" Ena continued frostily. "By some malady that prevented her from ever completely closing her legs!" She stopped cold after she said it. Seeming to at last master some vestige of control. Enough to regarding Hero embarrassingly. "My apologies sirrah." She bowed formally. "It was not my intent of lash out at thee!"

"This just keeps getting better and better." Hero grumbled sullenly. Turning to stalk away not wishing to hear any more. A sort of silence fell in his wake. Until Tenchi found his voice.

"Ayeka?" He prompted the princess where she stood turned three-quarters watching Hero move dejectedly away.

"Yes!" She started suddenly finding his meaning. Trailing after the departing diplomat as he vanished slowly down the ancient stairs.


	120. 7:10 Aye thy Conqubine

7.10

"So, what happens now?" Tenchi asked looking back at Ena squarely.

"Walk with me?" She replied gently, gesturing the general direction of the temple grounds. To which he simply shrugged in rejoinder, falling into step besides her having no real reason to refuse. "As I have stated, there are a great many things of which you must be made aware." Ena began."Most political and esoteric matters I believe would be best related by your future queen in good stead..."

"Then why take so much trouble running Ayeka off?" Tenchi eyed her sourly.

"I fear the first princesses assessments of anything I could impart will be clouded by her disdain for me." She replied nonplussed. "And we have little time. Azusa will arrive some time late this very evening!"

"So what's up with that anyway?" Tenchi grumbled darkly. "Why isn't he here already? They just, 'showed up' the last time they visited." He made an impatient gesture. "Why all the 'clock and dagger routine?"

"The emperor's last visit was fully sanction by the governments of terra." Ena informed him gravely. "Having their full knowledge, and consent." She punctuated the statement with a shrug. "In this case, expediency did not allow for such forewarning."

"Meaning you're here without permission?" Tenchi shook his head, before suddenly stopping cold. A look of palatable shock, transforming his features. "W-Wait a second! You're telling me… They know?"

"About what?" Ena eyed him curiously.

"CUT THE CRAP LADY!" He suddenly yelled. "You're telling me the governments of earth, of, of Japan know about Jurians?"

"And at least six other extraterrestrial species that have or ARE currently visiting your world." Ena again shrugged helplessly.

"Six?" Tenchi mouthed.

"Most notably The Greys," She supplied apparently choosing not to notice his brain spinning inside his skull. "Unfortunately, we don't have any formal relationships with THEM, they don't mix well with other humanoids. And their ruthless, to say nothing of inappropriate! methods of obtaining *biological data…" She visibly shuddered. "It's a genuine miracle we are not at war!"

"Th-they know!" Tenchi loudly continued to mutter, the statement just uttered apparently having floated by unnoticed.. "They've been lying to everybody!"

"Well, what do you expect?" Ena admonished. "Your race has only just sent manned missions to your planets moon! And they're individuals among you who dispute even that undertaking! Do you really believe this collection of backward outer galactic hominids is ready to accept there are…" She made signs in the air."Aliens? Living and moving among them?"

"Well with a little education…" Tenchi huffed indignant.

"Pffft!" She snorted. "They would have to be dragged… Kicking and screaming to adulthood!" She eyed him pointedly. "And now is not the time, to debate such matters."

"Ok…" He muttered unhappily feeling at the moment he had some how failed to defend the planets honor. "So where is the Emperor right now any way?"

"The imperial dreadnought lays in the shadow of this systems largest planet, awaiting some final, if hasty arrangements so as not to panic the local populous."

"Arrangements? What sort of arrangements?"

"That any, shall we say 'archaic' seeing and listening devices are pointed in more harmless directions?" She then paused focusing. "But enough of this. Certainly you have questions about tomorrow?"

"Not really," Tenchi shrugged. "From what Ayeka said, seems fairly strait forwards. As marriages go, minus the pomp and armed escorts I suppose."

"Jurian traditions are rooted in certain barbaric rituals." Ena nodded. "As indeed are those of this planet. Full of symbolic gestures and the like I'm certain she has mentioned a few of them to you?"

"Yeah… I've assisted grandpa at least two Shinto weddings… nothing I can't handle. Minus the wanting to run screaming into the hills part I guess." Tenchi paused looking at her speculatively. "She did mention something called the blessing of Tsunami though?"

"Yes. The most sacred of Jurian marriage rituals." Ena breathed turning to halt before him, straitening her posture. "The intended couple stand before he who officiates," She explained. "The emperor in this instance. Each then recites the tenets of their blood."

"Tenants?" He found himself frowning. "What are those?"

"A list, noting any individuals who stood out in their family's history or brought honor to their family name." Ena supplied. "There follows a short pronouncement where the man tells his bride all that he shall accomplish for her, aptly called 'The justification'."

"I'm supposed to…?"

"We have already written YOUR particulars." Ena smiled at him. "You may read through it and make any suitable additions or deletions of course."

"Gezzz…." Tenchi shook his head.

"Additionally, given the decidedly hurried nature of these proceeding demand some compromises." She nodded gravely. "In short, it was agreed before hand that the reading of the tenants will be waved in this case."

"Ah." He acknowledged tightly. Having lived the better portion of his life believing his family to be Japanese, Tenchi felt his grasp of the observation of traditions and in cases, oddly 'apparent' rituals to be solid enough.

"Concluding that," Ena continued. "Ayeka's father will take and place within her hand a single Ouke-no-ki seed, then place your hand over top of hers." Ena paused, drawing and releasing a single breath. "It is at this point you will receive the judgment of Tsunami."

"But I thought you rendered her…"

"It is only symbolic." Ena chided, with the rais of a hand. "After all there are literally hundreds of Jurian weddings each and every day. How could even the goddess attend everyone?"

"Nice, that you've manage to cover all the bases." Tenchi murmured bitterly. "Just how long do you intend to keep Sasami in time freeze?"

"Till the conclusion of the ceremony." Ena replied quietly, obviously suddenly uncomfortable. "So that she simply will have to accept what has transpired."

"Elegant." He eyed her flashing a humorless, rather nasty smile. "Why don't you just keep'er in the fridge?"

"I, I beg your pardon?" Ena mildly stammered.

"Beats having to pack'er kicking and screaming all the way back to Jurai!" He said baldly.

"Tenchi…" Ena faltered.

"Or would that be towed?" He sneered sideways at her. "Since all you seem to see her as is some kind of an organic device?"

"Sasami, is as dear to me as if she were my own child!" Ena cried angrily.

"You have," He leaned forward directly into her face. "A 'damn' strange way of showing it!" Tenchi concluded. His gaze held her till it overpowered. Forcing Ena's eyes downwards.

"_My god!" _She sighed privately. "_He IS! Every bit as delicious as Azusa!"_

"_Damn strait!" _Ryoko's thoughts readily agreed. "_I know quality when I pick it!"_

"_My heart is actually pounding!"_ Ena continued to her sister in meld. "_I want to rip off my clothes and scream TAKE ME NOW!" _From some where in the 'ether' there came a notable pause. And then.

"_You wouldn't dare!"_

"_Might I remind you?" _Ena thought her reply coolly. "_That YOU are merely a_ _mental clone of Ryoko in MY mind?" _

"_THIS ISN'T FAIR!"_ The silent voice continued after another slight pause.

"_The 'only' way you will EVER get to have him is if I…"_

"_THAT'S IT! I want a lobotomy!"_

"And don't call me by my name!" Tenchi added angrily, of course totally unaware. "You haven't earned the right!"

"Yes!" Ena breathed huskily, "My lord." She fixed the honorific quickly hoping her 'excitement would be mistaken for abashment. Tenchi curtly nodded. 'Liking' under the circumstance the tone of submission he heard in her voice. The moment lengthened, his gaze upon her remaining harsh till Ena's eyes ventured cautiously upwards.

"_Oh Tenchi!"_ Ryoko breathed behind Ena's gaze. "_Look at me! Can't you see?"_

"_What are you doing?"_ Ena mentally rasped.

"_Reaching out with my heart!" _Ryoko's shadow whispered urgently. "_TENCHI! It's me!" _

"_Well stop it!" _Ena commanded, panicking as Tenchi's expression began to shift from one of anger to puzzlement. "_Behave yourself!"_

"W-What are you?" He asked. Continuing to study her eyes.

"_Yes!" _Ryoko begged_. "I'm right here! Inside this old blue bag!"_

"_INDEED!"_ Ena snapped silently indignant.

"_Its ME! Its RYOKO!"_

"I…" Tenchi murmured, his eyes seeming to glaze.

"_He sees me!" _Ryoko's shadow cried. "_I know he sees me! TENCHI!"_

"_Tsunami!" _Ena silently breathed, seeing a look of almost childlike wonder forming upon Tenchi's face.

"Ry…" He sighed, barely a whisper. "Oko?"

"_YES!"_ Her shade elated. "_Its ME! I'm HERE!" _Tenchi was in the act of leaning forwards, lips starting to part aiming presumable in the general vicinity of Ena's own. When his gaze suddenly cleared an instant before he visibly shook himself.

"Ryoko," He restated firmly, straitening. "Wouldn't approve of what you're doing!" Tenchi took a moment trying to steady, appearing slightly flustered. "Sometimes I almost think Jurai got what it deserved when she attacked all those years ago!"

"That remains to be seen." Ena sniffed, doing her best to also 'cover'."You are of course entitled to you view!"

"_The bond you share with him is quite strong!"_ She agreed privately.

"_It's the power of love…" _Ryoko inwardly sighed. "What else can tell yah?"

"_That YOU will never try that little stunt ever again!" _Ena growled. "_The very Idea! attempting to highjack my body!" _Of course within her most secret of hearts, Ena knew that such would never be so. The dynamics of her own persona were far too strong. In the days ahead as life continued its course, the apparent separate 'self' would integrate. Even as the shadow of her mind would fade into the real Ryoko's. Allowing each woman to draw upon the strengths of the other. It was a time of wonder that no non-empathic being could ever truly understand.

"What else do you have to tell me?" Tenchi snapped irritably still deeply rattled, not at all certain of what is was he had... felt?

"About the ceremony?" She regarded him with an 'enforced' coldness. "Nothing of real import, I should think." Ena told him hastily. "Perhaps, if we but had more time. I would however humbly suggest that my lord prince..." She halted.

"Yeah?" Tenchi pressed.

Ena ran her tongue over the insides of her teeth, realizing she had relaxed her guard. Allowed, the memories, the 'familiarity' she had gleaned to mislead her. She was not Ryoko! And therefore should refrain from certain modes of address!

"Work upon his attitude?" She finished the sentence, unable to think of a proper amendment.

"My attitude?" Tenchi snorted. "Oh, That's rich!"

"Merely a suggestion." Ena bowed curtly. "From one who knows the ways of the court?"

"Ah! So this is Advice, from the royal Concubine?" He sneered. "I'm so honored!" Ena paused, her gaze narrowing.

"It would appear, my lord is uncomfortable with..." She paused a barest hint of a smile returning. "The 'unique' position I hold."

"_Not to mention whose 'thing' your usually holding!" _Came the unmistakable mental laugh.

"_RYOKO SHUT UP!"_

"Oh! Why would you EVER think THAT?" Tenchi continued to fume, rising to her ire. "You've got this 'lofty title', but in fact your no better than…" He suddenly stopped, his upbringing preventing him from completing the thought.

"A whore?" Ena challenged. "Or dose the word offend my lords ears more than its implications?"

"How can you, or anyone? Stand being nothing but a…" He searched angrily, a man clear waring with a deep sense of personal outrage. "A Love toy?"

"Love?" Ena scoffed, lightly mocking. "Can not my lord prince even say the word sex?"

"The point is…" He began before stopping, rolling his eyes angrily. "I'm not sure WHAT the point is!"

"On that at least we agree." Ena nodded.

"Your nothing but a… a possession!" Tenchi glared. "A plaything! For the emperor to do with as he pleases!"

"Aye." Ena smiled, lustfully unashamed. "I am the light in his eyes, the song in his heart." She then regarded him mildly. "Perhaps my princess's very youth renders him incapable of understanding the value of such things?"

"I understand the value of Sex!" Tenchi snapped irritably. "I just think it sometimes gets over rated!"

"Spoken like a true priest!" Ena volleyed laughingly. "Perhaps I was misinformed about the Shinto religion?"

"And what the hell would YOU know anyway?" He demanded frankly more than a little tired of all the snide commentary on the subject of late. Ayeka he was willing to 'allow' but this?

"I beg your forgiveness then my lord." Ena bowed. "My purpose again is not to offend but instruct."

"Then instruct!" Tenchi hissed uncharitably.

"Very well," She conceded. "The purpose behind this enforced union have been made known to you... The reasons for its urgency however have only been hinted at..." Ena chose that moment to pause mentally preparing itself. "There have been... ripples you would say. Murmurs in many circles as to the final downfall of Jurai."

"Is this more about the so called 'Conquering Hordes' The queen told us about?"

"In part..." Ena nodded, ignoring the sarcasm. "Such dangers however have always been with us even from the first tentative days of the empire." She conceded. "No, what I speak of is the recent rise even in galactic terms of New races and even 'individuals' who for one reason or another seek to destabilize the power structure for their own personal gain!" Tenchi blinked, caught his breath almost telling her to stop. How much rampant paranoia was he supposes to swallow from these people anyway?

"Again, these sort of things have always been with us!" Ena continued seeming to sense Tenchi's impatience. "Though only now have any of these threats ever crystallize to any degree!" She studied his eyes. "Your friend, The lady Washu? is a prime example of what I mean." She again paused watching him visibly bristle at the reference.

"The infamous 'Dr Clay of course being another." Ena press on when seeing that despite his obvious objection Tenchi offered no rebuttal. "Yet even with my own abilities and the resources of the empire at my call I still have been unable to fathom where the man obtained some of the information he acquired."

"Lady Funaho seem content to just blame it all on Mihoshi..." Tenchi muttered quietly.

"Ah, yes!" Ena sighed, obviously amused by the notion. "I however was unconvinced." She stated flatly. "Enough to arrange a face to face meeting with the man." She paused, her expression turning quite serious as Tenchi watched.

"What I found however was more than, 'disturbing'. The purely 'verbal' potions of the interview revealed nothing further, Clay's sole motivation appearing to balance between promise of profit while allowing some desperately desired revenge against his old rival."

Ena paused letting a slight smile cross her lips.

"From the absolute depths of his displeasure, plus other far more subtle references, one might infer volumes as to their earlier relationship.

"What are you driving at?" Tenchi muttered.

"Nothing of current importance." Ena nodded, slightly abashed, at her drifting from topic. "Yet, I discovered hidden beneath the doctor's tirades, that his mind had been irrevocably, 'altered'."

"Altered?" Tenchi mused, only just then starting to really pay attention. "How would you possibly know?.." He paused, studying her another moment, Ayeka's earlier comment about being a soothsayer trickling by his mind.

"Are you saying your some kind of mind reader?" Tenchi added with only mild disdain, really. If the insanity that constituted his existence over the last few years had done anything, it had exhausted his ready supply of cynicism. For the second time in many minutes Ena's expression twisted, a sort of bemused half smile.

"As I have observed, there are indeed a great many things of which the prince must be made aware." She then observed for a moment, to see if the remark were well received. "At any rate," Ena continued. "These 'alterations', if one could even call them such, were not subtle nor in anyway elegant. Almost as if they," She paused visibly again suppressing a shutter. "Or whom ever, wished them to be found. There are in fact gaps in Dr clays memories, appearing as ragged holes to one able to see. I suspect even he is mostly unaware. Unfortunately 'whomever' to continue using the idiom, did this in such a manor that very, very soon his mind will ultimately implode. Wiping all but the most basic elements of his personality, leaving in essence a living husk."

Ena's words trailed off, the frown finding purchase upon her features seeming to contain genuine remorse. "No doubt only his hatred of Washu will remain." Tenchi continued to study her, his own face displaying a vague revulsion. He hadn't really met doctor Clay. Even going on just what Washu related in the aftermath of the whole 'Zero incident' He couldn't really say he was sorry to hear what Ena had told him. But even if the man was a total scumbag, did anyone deserve... THAT?

"Even IF what your saying is true." He spoke at last. "What dose any of it have to do with me and Ayeka?"

"Clay babbled on mostly about his desire for revenge." Ena returned. "Yet around the edges, he hinted at a vast reward he seemed to feel he would glean. Unfortunately even when asked under hypnosis or truth serum, he was incapable of remembering what the reward was to be..." She paused here for emphasis. "Or from 'whom' he would receive it. Yet I tell you the kind of casual destruction done to his mind hints at a power well beyond the scope of my own!"

"Sounds like you're up against some kind of powerful telepath." Tenchi supplied suddenly. "Maybe even a mystic!" Ena started, obviously taken aback.

"What would you know about such things?" She mildly gaped.

"Heh, guess you're a mind and not a Manga reader." He replied with a grin. "And I have seen a few creepy things myself you know."

"So it would seem…" Ena returned, a little blankly. Vowing there and then to never again underestimate this young man. "My investigations of Dr clay ultimately lead me into a corollary with those being conducted by Misaki."

"You mean Ayeka's mom?" He suddenly quipped, brows furrowing at the name.

"She is the General of the imperial armies."

"Duh!" Tenchi moaned banging forehead with the heel of his hand. Truthfully though his reaction was mostly Kiyone's fault. With her always calling him by his family name, his brain had shot off in the wrong direction just then.

"You needn't feel that way…" Ena smiled tightly. "The persona she loves to project tends to make one forget the brilliant military strategist hiding behind that 'happy nut.' Her investigations however focused primarily upon Washu's involvement in Ryoko's attack." Ena continued. "While at the time there was little data, in the centuries since there have been enough incidents to reconstruct a trail. First to Arin Kogato and through him to Washu."

"_To say nothing of having most of the 'blanks' filled in for you by little o'l me."_

"_I told you to be quiet!" _Ena privately snapped.

"But Funaho told everyone..." Tenchi blurted.

"Your friend Mihoshi's exhaustive report however did 'fill in' and confirm many nebulous points." Ena supplied. "Enough to remove any undue objections the league of confederated worlds might have imposed! The only reason we needed to consult them at all was out of some courtesy plus the fact that two of their officers were already intimately involved!"

"I still don't understand what any of this has to do with…"

"I'm afraid it all comes back ultimately to Ryoko." Ena told him, mentally bracing herself. "Or more precisely," She continued when it became apparent he wasn't going to explode. "Her Gems."

"Wha… What about them?" Tenchi puzzled.

"Not even Washu can explain their origin it seems." Ena replied smoothly.

"I'm not sure I follow?" Tenchi muttered, then paused as another thought occurred. "Where is Washu by the way?"

"Suitably detained as well." Ena informed him calmly. Hoping 'the lie' would sufficiently derail answering any further questions in that regard. Her instruction on that mater had been quite clear!

"Kogato was a raider of antiquities, however." She informed Tenchi gruffly. "Even before the accident which transformed the son of a royal Jurian house into a life stealing energy vampire! Washu, on the other hand was and is a brilliant research scientist! One of the academies brightest!"

"She always thought so." Tenchi injected dryly, choosing to let the mater go, for the moment.

"Possessing a battery of doctorates spanning almost every known field of science and medicine!" Ena continued unabated. "Doubtless it was her knowledge of genetic and bio-forming which allowed the engineering of the perfect host for the gems of power!"

"Ryoko…" Tenchi breathed sadly.

"Yes." Ena sighed.

"Ok, so this is all very fascinating." He pressed after a moment. "Maybe I'm just being dense… But So?"

"Among the many things our dear Ayeka has not informed you of lays the fact that I'm also gifted with precognitive sight."

"Like Sasami?" Tenchi ventured. Finding nothing so startling in the pronouncement, other than the confusing route they'd taken to get here. Such things while uncommon were scarcely unheard of. The effect of the inquiry however was surprising, for the second time in many minutes Ena's eyes widened.

"She is?" She gaped.

"Of course." Tenchi shrugged. "She's been have dreams of 'things to come' for years." He paused feeling a slight surge of smugness at having the 'upper hand' for a change. "Didn't she ever tell you?"

"Nor Funaho or even her mother…" Ena murmured slightly distraught at the news.

"Well, don't feel too bad." He assured her. "She is bonded to the first tree after all!"

"Yes…" Ena agreed quietly. "Quite." The suffixed word stating volumes as to the many things even she did not know.

"And, 'true precog'" Tenchi continued with emphasis. "Isn't ALL that uncommon. I myself have had more than one vision."

"Oh?" Ena uttered, now totally 'off her game'.

"I am a priest of the order of Shinto!" Tenchi stated, gleaning immense pleasure from dealing some minor vengeance to the 'slights' he felt the religion had been taking of late. "And Yosho's grandson after all!" He added with equal pride. Ena sat quietly observing him for a moment the 'remark' having sunk firmly home.

"Touche'" She grinned wryly. "The point is taken, however it is with these gifts that I have sensed a gathering darkness. Which, when arrived will rival the horror that was Kain a thousand fold!"

Tenchi rocked mildly back on his heels, chewing his lip. Frankly fed up with all the 'melodrama' It was becoming quite clear to him the Jurian empire needed more than anything to 'get its collective shit together' and stop fostering its problems over onto someone else's shoulders. Universal hoards? Gathering Darkness? When was this going to end?

"So hog-tying me n' Ayeka to the thrown is going to solve all of this?" He offered dryly wondering what sort of, bullshit he would be ringside to sniff next.

"No…" Ena shook her head sadly, sensing that, the moment had come at last. Not the reaction Tenchi had expected at all.

"But it might," She added. "Just might, keep the empire from fading quietly into the eternal night uncontested."

"I…" Tenchi started, even with all that was happening not wishing to be overly rude. Despite the feeling they, meaning the royal house might have it coming. He didn't have long to contemplate any possible faux paw when Ena suddenly leaned forward swiftly yet gently capturing his hands.

"Have pity upon us Lord Tenchi of earth!" Ena suddenly wept. "For my Azusa is dying!"

"Wha, wha, WHAT!" He exploded. Unable to believe the sudden evidence of his ears.

"It is true!" She continued passionately. "I swear it upon my mothers blood!"

"Why…" He mouthed, the intensity he found in her gaze holding his captive, trying to find some kind of equilibrium, at this sudden thunderbolt of revelation.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" the question escaped him, almost as a gasp.

"Originally." She swallowed. "The delay was imposed by Azusa himself. He hoped that Yosho would find it within, to return to the thrown on his own behest!" Ena's gaze faltered. "Later, when that became less and less of a certainty he did hope that one would rise from one of the noble houses who would be fit to rule!"

"I..." Tenchi muttered searching her eyes, looking for any trace which might betray falseness. He found none.

"It was during this time of uncertainty I became racked again and again by visions!" Ena confined. "Tormented over and over by the distant shadow of a coming apocalypse! One that, unabated would bring the fall of Not only Jurai." She halted, swallowed. More than aware how totally melodramatic her pronouncement must appear to this, who was after all, and with no derision, a simple man.

"But of half the galaxy as well!" she concluded.

"Ena…" Tenchi attempted, pausing at the unfamiliar feel of her name. "What exactly is The Emperor dying from?" He stood for a few moments, waiting for her answer. The rest of the question would have to wait,due to sheer scale! But the affairs of family, was and always would be something which could be grasped. When her response came at last he could scarcely believe the sheer poignancy of her expression or the secret pain he saw plainly written there.

"When the discord first fell upon us." She began. "There was massive destruction to be sure. Death, fire, the loss of life and holdings one would expect from such an occurrence. In the aftermath, the people rallied valiantly, as there is always little choice in such matters."

"Disaster always seems to bring out the best and the worst." He nodded, hoping it wouldn't come off condescending.

"No doubt, many songs of great courage were inspired that day." Ena agree wryly. "But the damage had been done. The merging of Sasami with first tree was of course unknown to all at that time. So when, for their protection we sent both princesses away. The bond they shared compelled the first tree to follow." Tenchi merely nodded having heard at least several versions of this story. The most recent from the Queens own lips.

"Under other circumstances," Ena continued slowly. "This would not have composed an insolvable problem. Understand however Lord Tenchi, The royal nurseries had been set ablaze! Virtually all the current second, most of the third and oppressive numbers of the forth generations of Ouke-no-ki seedling were destroyed! With only the power of those few second generation trees available, the strain upon Jurai and thus its emperor were beyond abysmal!"

"The strain?" Tenchi sort of muttered, not quite seeing. Though deep in the pit of his stomach a gnawing sense of understanding began to unpleasantly dawn.

"Our very world was mortally wounded." Ena supplied softly. "Fires reduced the arboreal cover, planet wide by some sixty seven percent."

"My god…" Tenchi whispered with a sickened sense of awe. "She must have set the planet on fire." To which Ena shook her head.

"It would be easy to simply blame Ryoko wouldn't it?" Ena attempted a smile. "However, It was mostly our own cruisers and corvettes, 'attempting' to repel such a small target within Jurai's atmosphere which were mostly at fault. Ryo-oki came in so fast, reeked so much havoc amongst a fleet unknown to such close quarter combat for over a thousand years! And remember Tenchi, Jurai had only been rebuilding that long after Aquella's battle with the monster Kain!

The resources of Jurai, Ryuten, Paradisa and all the worlds of the inner sphere were strained! To heal the wounds, minus the power of Tsunami, Azusa drew upon his own life essence coupled with those of the remaining second and third generation trees." She paused drawing a slow breath before continuing.

"And it worked! The Jurian biosphere slowly began to stabilize not all at once to be sure. You yourself may have wondered why it took so long before finding our princesses became a sudden imperative!"

"I always assumed it was because space was just so big." Tenchi shrugged, feeling lame, embarrassed to admit he hadn't really give the mater all that much thought.

"Azusa, indeed most of the Jurian royal family have been planet bound. For nearly seven hundred years!" She smiled a tad wistfully.

"Jurai now appears, much as it did before the discord."

"In seven hundred years?" Tenchi gaped. "Sixty seven percent of the planets burned off foliage restored in JUST seven hundred years?" He was a farmer after all, the growth cycle of plants had always been an interest. Though somewhere in the back of his mind Tenchi was beginning to doubt now THAT had ever been a mater of choice! But even on a planetary scale, NOTHING grows back that fast!

"How can any one man…" He mouthed. "Any one BEING." He corrected. "Command THAT much power?" He finished the thought with a bewildered shake of the head. "Especially over that period of time?"

"He didn't." Ena told Tenchi proudly. "My Azusa merely served as a focus. Directing the power of the remaining Ouke-no-ki!" She paused, the smile fading. "But there are always consequences for such things. Azusa is not the first tree! Accelerating and directing such power over such a period of time cost the life of Rexsur." Her eyes locked steadily on to his. "That is the name of Azusa's Ouke-no-ki." She supplied heading off the question.

"Just like Funaho is bonded to Grandpa." Tenchi replied.

"And so…" She nodded solemnly. "With the death of Rexsur, So too must an Empire fall!"

Tenchi again found himself chewing on his lip, wondering briefly if Sasami would approve his using it as a dietary supplement while she was away. The thought soured when he considered even under current crisis what she might suggest he use it for!

"But it needn't be so!" Ena urged him again drawing near."The Jurai Imperium could continue! Maybe for another ten thousand years!" She again fixed him with a steady gaze. "That power is within your hands!"

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Tenchi suddenly stormed turning away. "This is the biggest load of…" He stopped cold eyes fixed on the ground before him. Inches from under his almost lowered foot. Wondering whose damn dog had been up here?

"You're building me up to be some sort of, of Messiah!" He cried, covertly pivoting. Now facing her he was treated to the sight of her eying him blankly, watching as she ever so slowly blinked. Before a look of anger erupted unexpectedly across her sculpted features and Ena surge purposefully forward. Grabbing his arm.

"How utterly dense could one young man be to his own nature?" She stormed uncharacteristically spinning him round. "Look there!" His startled gaze followed her extended blue finger sweeping onto one of the many Sakura trees bordering the shrine grounds. "While I'm no expert as to this planets seasons, is this not just the end of Aldanure?"

"The end of what?" Tenchi gaped.

"Winter you young fool!" Ena steamed, though actually correcting herself. "The coldest part of this planets year!"

"Yeah," He eyed her curiously. "So?"

"Why then are the trees here ready to blossom?" Ena pressed. "Why is the temperature in this valley a constant seventy eight degrees?"

"Well, You see there's this shield thingy?" He drawled, pantomiming the dome above their heads. "And there's this hot spring yah know? What's under my grandpa's tree?" Ena closed her eyes clenching hands, both slender fists turning a slightly paler shade of azure as she appeared to be counting slowly to herself.

"ITS YOU! BUFFOON!" She then yelled. Both eyes now pools of seething emerald. "Every time you've had an emotional outburst some of your power has leaked out! Effecting the local environment! Turning this planets post winter to pre-spring in a mater of days! And it is not merely a mater of shifting temperatures!" She continued walking a short distance to a small bush, seizing and breaking off the smallest of twigs. Presenting it fairly dripping with sap and bristling with buds to his gaze.

"Life itself here has been accelerated!" She paused eying him, the very essences of annoyance. "Now tell me again how ordinary you are, Tenchi Misaki!" She spat his name almost as a curse. Rolling her eyes for good measure. "Oh, poor sweet Ayeka has got her work cut out for her!" she muttered hotly.

"Hey?" Tenchi objected. Wondering when he had suddenly been cast as 'the bad guy' in this little melodrama.

"You are, without a doubt! The thickest! Most dim witted!"

"Mutton headed." He supplied dryly.

"Excuse for a, a, prince!" she continued to seethe. "I have ever…"

"Must run in the family." He muttered, having no reason to really disagree.

"And Yet…" She paused, seeming to regain some command of herself. "You rival my Azusa." They both stood in the aftermath of this most recent stint. Only the wind if just only seemed to stir.

"And you really seem to think." He asked her slowly. "That this power you all seem to believe I have is enough?"

"To rule?" She smiled, slightly wistful. "No… at least not initially. It dose require something more."

"Might that be competence?" He asked sarcastically. Still unable to help himself.

"Desire." She corrected. "To truly rule one should be committed!"

"Like most the members of this family." He nodded sourly.

"Joke if you must." She chided, after a pause, plus a glance showing that she had indeed 'gotten it'. "But I truly believe you already possess the ingredients key to a truly wise ruler."

"Yeah?" He smirked, not really sensing this as a complement.

"Your compassion." She added mildly. "You truly deeply care about others." Ena gestured expansively at the grounds about them. "Why else would you have taken in all these strangers? You are the glue which holds this dysfunctional 'family' together." Tenchi merely grunted, it wasn't like something he hadn't heard.

"So…" Ena reasoned carefully. "In a very real way, this mess IS your fault."

"Thanks!" He scowled.

"What I mean is it is your very nature which draws people to you." She soothed. "And THAT is the mark of one born to rule!"

"BUT I'm A COMPLETE IDIOT!" Tenchi exploded. "Ask anyone who's known me for more than five minutes!"

"Oh Tenchi! Tenchi, you sweet young man!" Ena laughed just barely able to contain. "Do you believe in your heart that anyone who rules is all knowing?" She straitened drawing a breath. Her expression growing warm. "Even Azusa, the star of my heavens is far, far from perfect!"

"But…"

"History teaches, empires are built upon the charisma of their rulers! Their smile, guile or their grand vision! Raw naked power is certainly an advantage! But it is far from the defining factor!"

"Well what is then?"

"Wisdom…" Ena told him knowingly.

"But, you just said!" he stammered, actually trying to keep up.

"A truly wise ruler, gathers about them those with abilities they lack! Using the very charisma which makes such allegiances possible." She took a moment to survey him sourly. "The folder I read must have misinformed... You were still attending school?"

"True power lays behind the thrown." Tenchi murmured.

"Hmmm?" it was suddenly Ena turn to show mild confusion.

"Something I learned in school!" He rasped sarcastic.

"At any rate." Ena continued. "Truly wise leadership is almost always a mater of counsel rather than the efforts of a single individual."

"And you?" Tenchi grumbled. "Meaning the currently Royal house, think I could be a wise ruler?"

"Misaki certainly seems to think so." Ena shrugged elaborately. "Her voice has been clear on that subject, even more than Funaho's."

"Yeah?"

"Your already close to Ayeka?" Ena stated it more as a question. "And dote excessively upon Sasami. Indications in her mind of possessing impeccable taste!" At the mention of Sasami, Tenchi felt himself visibly blush. His feelings of her were… Well, complex! But she was still so young and he wasn't at all certain any of it was proper!

"And that's probably why their mother finds it all so damn cute." Ena concluded.

"Enough that the three of you are willing to 'gang up' on the emperor?" Tenchi huffed. "I know for a fact he doesn't care for me!"

"He is a father." Ena smiled. "His little girls are growing up, leaving him and you are the cause! You have a daughter yourself?" She inquired after a slight pause. "Certainly you can at least understand some of what he is feeling?"

"Well I…" Tenchi muttered, within his mine as sudden flash of Mayuka. Still two years old and a big smige, standing before him gloriously arrayed in white. Looking up into his eyes smiling.

"Give me away now daddy! I don'a need yah any more!"

"I think I see your point." He heard his voice groan. Looking about for a bit, feeling oddly uncomfortable. "So what's your place in all this?" He then asked.

"Beg pardon?" Ena asked.

"You seem to have all the answers. Know just the right thing to say at exactly the right time." He trained his eyes directly upon hers. "But just who are you… Exactly?"

"A possession of the emperor." Ena shrugged. "An instrument of his will."

"You mean like a pet?" He grimaced.

"More A sort of personal muse you might say."

"And you're really serious?" He shook his head. "You actually feel he owns you?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"Bullshit!"

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Ena mused. "Even here on this backward planet, the concept of marriage found its roots originally in owner ship. Man as master and woman as chattel."

"Its barbaric!" Tenchi snapped. "No one has the right to own anyone else!"

"Even if such a hypothetical someone gave themselves?" She asked. "As a gift?"

"No!" He swore. "It's still just plain wrong! Women are equals of men! Neither is superior!"

"I myself would never wish to be an equal of a man." Ena purred demurely."Sounds vaguely like a demotion."

"What!"

"Man and woman exist as complement to each other Tenchi," She shrugged. "Strong where the other is weak, that is the natural order."

"Spare me the lecture lady! I under stand the concepts of Yin and Yang!" He seethed, though not exactly sure what it was about all this he found so inflaming.

"And I'm still not buying it!" His gaze narrowed. "You're about far from being a slave girl as anyone I've ever seen!" She stared back at him. Absorbing it all with a bemused look. Then with the gentlest of sighs slid the fingers of both hands beneath the 'v' of her cleavage. Lifting the garment free before shrugging it aside from her now bare shoulders. Dropping the entirety of her robes to the ground before Tenchi's astonished eyes.

"As you can see…" Ena addressed him coolly, gesturing to her lower abdomen. "I bear the imperial seal of the Jurian court." Tenchi's eyes dipped lower, unable to restrain them. Alien though she was Ena presented an awesome sight in the morning air! Her skin running a gambit of amazing tertiary colors. Shades closer to cobalt defining the shadows of her curves, her stomach and full breasts. Nipples and areolas tinged almost purple. All providing a frame to the three golden branches of the royal seal appearing almost molten against the azure skin crowning her mons. Her summitry was breathtaking, her beauty undeniable. Yet Tenchi was hardly the boy who felt his world spinning the day Ryoko had shamelessly displayed her full glory to so many years ago. While nowhere jaded, he'd come to be less shy about such things. At least to the point he was able to find his voice.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" He asked her evenly.

"I would be delighted to think so." She returned regally. "But I assure this is no vain display!" She took the moment to step out of the circle of cloth at her feet.

"Thus was I presented to Azusa before the entire court." Again she gestured to the mark. "The seal of my status affixed by the emperor's own hand!"

"You were given to Ayeka's father before the entire Jurian court like that?" His voice betrayed a ting of sickness. "Like some animal?"

"Thus it was so." She nodded simply, reaching up as she did. Removing a clasp, freeing her hair.

"Cover yourself!" Tenchi snapped, averting his gaze. "That's horrible!"

"Nay," She said proudly facing him squarely. "I was more than willing! Eager in fact!"

"It's just wrong."

"And so? Is love then also a wrong thing?" Ena demanded softly. "I was informed from the day that I met my beloved I could NEVER stand officially by his side according to the laws of Jurai!"

"Then they should have changed them!" Replied angrily. "He's the Emperor for Christ sake!"

"The Laws and of a people," Ena responded. "ANY people, must bind all High and low or they are meaningless! Even the Emperor must bow or face the eventual consequence!"

"I could never be Azusa's queen," She added unashamed. "Nor bear his children, So I was more than content to wear the title of his whore!"

"Surly..." Tenchi almost begged, the earnestness he found in her voice unsettling. "The must have been some other way?"

"Expedience." She smiled, made all the more radiant by the framing cascade of her stark white hair. "It was quite simply the most accessible acceptable way to allow such an obvious non-Jurian to have status within the court."

"But to have to bear..."

"At first..." Ena sighed, allowing perhaps a few bittersweet memories to color her mood. "I will admit, there was a stigma. But it quickly passed. And you cannot imagine the freedom and opportunities my unique position affords!"

"What possible use would..." Tenchi managed to mutter.

"I have status, but no official ranking in the court!" She interrupted. "And as such any thing that I say or do can be freely acknowledged or discarded!"

He regarded her blankly.

"Politically I am like a ghost. Unimpeded by the normal machinery, and I tell you my influence within that realm is as potent, as undeniable as any wrath!"

"You make it sound like being a Ninja." He finally smiled at last looking again her way.

"There are correlation's." She nodded, liking the 'feel' of his renewed gaze. Though it did not last long as Tenchi moved to one side then knelt, retrieving her robes.

"Cover yourself." He told her mildly, holding them out to her. "You have made you point."

"Yes my lord." Ena consented, delighted to no end as Tenchi promptly turned his back. "I can see what it is about you that drew Ayeka's favor."

"Hmmm." Tenchi sort of mused. "And as to that?" He offered after a slight pause. "Do you think you might be a little more strait forward?"

"I'm not certain I understand your question?" Ena shrugged, smoothing her robes in to place. Starting mildly as he ventured a glance her direction. "No, no." She continued holding up a hand when it became clear he was about to added something. "I don't mean to be evasive, merely that, you know my name, my profession for lack of a better term?" Ena then let her smile transform into a radiant grin. "What more would you wish me to reveal?"

"For starters, how bout why Ayeka hates your guts?" Ena paused, the grin had faded, as she then drew a breath, before the previous smile made its return, as shyly she averted her eyes.

"It is enough to say," She shrugged. "Ayeka was too young, Yosho was curious and I was available."

Tenchi surveyed her for some moments.

"I suppose THAT was you're duty too?"

"No." Ena told him flatly. "Though I suppose I could hide behind such falseness. But... I was simply flattered by his attentions." Again she shrugged. "And Ayeka has never forgiven me."

"Should she?" He asked.

"Perhaps not..." Ena answered. "Though it probably matters not that I did not initiate what occurred. So long ago."

"Spare me the gruesome details." Tenchi told her tiredly, desiring an immediate change of subject. "Do you really think that for one second I could ever replace someone like Ayeka's father?"

"In time." Ena nodded. "Once your resentment of having this issue forced has sufficiently abated."

"Huh." Tenchi kind of snorted. "Don't hold your breath."

"Our road to redemption in you're eyes might well be long." Ena gently smiled. "Yet not endless I should think." His eyes slid again her direction, regarding her sullenly. "For you, Tenchi Misaki," Ena added using his full name for the first time. "Have a loving and nurturing spirit."

"There are limits." He eyed her coldly.

"None the less." Ena shrugged."Those very qualities, which might, just might allow you to see passed the horror of these necessities are the very same which make for a true, compassionate ruler!"

He continued to study her, Ena had certainly given him much to think about. Not that it mattered. Not so long as Ryoko was out there somewhere, alone. So long as that was the case, as much as he knew his conscious would gnaw at him, the very same stated loudly... 'to hell with them all.'

He managed at the moment to suave any doubts by wondering how long she and the rest of the immediate royal family would maintain their smug attitudes when he and Ayeka made a break for it? Assuming that is he could figure out how to deal with the mater of Sasami.

"_One thing at a time if you please." _Tenchi consider privately. Just imagining the looks on their faces, was enough to bring a smile slowly to his own.

"Alright," He nodded to where Ena still regarded him. "What else about the ceremony do I have to know?"


	121. 8:01 Day Eight: Dearly Beloved

Day 8: (Dearly Beloved.)

Part 1:

Dawn had come and gone leaving nothing remarkable. Unless counting, during the night The Emperor of the most powerful Dynasty in known space had made planet fall. Or that at some point, just before the approaching noon, Her closest male friend would be married, recognized as It's crown prince.

So, Key had wisely allowed additional 'sleep in' time for both Mihoshi and herself, certain that labeling what was coming 'hectic' would be the grossest of understatements. It was around nine-o clock a guard arrived bearing their uniforms for the ceremony. From there, the mechanical details.

Dress blues were never easy so Mihoshi came first. Fussing with the elaborate string tie at Miho's collar, Kiyone was rapidly confirming some liberal 'skullduggery' with the tailoring when a knock herald the appearance of one flush faced retainer. It seemed Tenchi's own preparations were being delayed, and that he needed help with a fussing Mayuka, specifically requesting Mihoshi. Shortly in the wake of her partner's departure, Key had struggled on her own tailored affair. Confirming what she had suspected.

The dress uniform's normal 'buttoned down' collar had been replaced with a single closure to preserve continuity. From there a wide diamond shaped opening descended, giving emphasis to a generous selection of cleavage. Likewise the uniform pants, while never exactly blousesy had been tighten to extreme form fitting. Abundantly showing off her ahem 'assets'.

"Oh, for the love of..." Key muttered darkly, regarding her mirrored 'dairy aire' over her shoulder. The Jurians were certainly turning out to be a lusty bunch! In sharp contrast to the stolid image they always portrayed. She sighed, nothing to be done about it and she certainly wasn't body shy. It just some how seemed improper for a wedding. Her general inspection came to a halt when she reached and mechanically began strapping on the outfit's elaborate dress holster.

"What the hell?" Key snapped realizing the snap over flap concealed nothing. "Hey!" She continued seizing and opening the room's door. "What's the big idea giving me a gun belt and no gun?" The Tanzuru stationed outside merely blink, almost as if not understanding.

"With apologies madam." He intoned with a slight bow, reaching into his sash. "Your weapon was indeed sent along, I merely forgot its delivery."

"Fantastic!" Key griped. Snatching the bag then uncharitably slamming the door. "Just for that! Don't expect any tip!" Ignoring the indignant 'OW!' issuing from the other side.

Kiyone tore open the package, stopping cold as its contents came to light. The weapon has been rendered completely nonfunctional. Both charging studs removed, Its mechanics poured full of some type of organic resin.

"Why didn't they just toss me a bar of soap n' let me whittle one?" She rasped sourly, noting even the barrell's emissions port had been plugged! Yet another sigh escaped as she dutifully holstered it. Knowing of course it had been issued because it was part of the standard dress blues of gp command. "I get the feeling someone doesn't trust me." She pouted. It was at that point, a knock came yet again. Prompting she open the door to the face of one annoyed Tanzuru.

"If you have completed your preparations..." He told Key with strained politeness. "I believe it is time."

The walk from the Masaki homestead seemed somehow longer, every odd branch or stone reminding of how many times she had past this way. Her current passage towards the shrine all the more meaningful this day because Key couldn't help but wonder, might it be the last? Arrival at the 'staging area' was uneventful, discounting of course all the groups of Tanzuru, standing at attention here about. Key was just musing that while their apparent number had almost 'doubled' It certainly wasn't the massive swell she'd over heard was coming. That is until rounding corner of the gigantic tent.

Every step leading up to the ancient shrine was occupied. A pair of Tanzuru, one for every step stood at ready forming a mixed line of male and female protectors dwindling up into the distance. Key had an instant taking this in when something unseen prompted all snap suddenly to attention! Turning smartly as one in place till each pair faced one another across their respective stair, Battle staves at their sides. Signaling she also turn. Beholding him at last.

Tenchi was resplendent. Dressed in flowing white tunic and at the waist, baggier at the knees gathering smartly at a pair of creamy tan leather boots. Apparent Mother of pearl inlays gave the upper 'vested' portions a look of sparkling chain mail. The sort of tree branch motif, consistent with most Jurian appointments appearing as ebony and silver inlays. Trimming most of the upper affair.

Kiyone regarded him a bit sadly, reminding herself it had been the right choice not to pursue their relationship further, settling instead for a platonic love with Tenchi. Yet she was certain, especially now regrets would ultimately linger, perhaps these doubts with a smile, she moved to his side, taking instant pleasure at his eyes flicking here and there along her form. She chose to remain silent, offering no sarcastic rejoinder, merely content to harbor a warm glow brought by the caressing appraisal of his eyes.

"You look good Key…" Tenchi told her warmly, breaking the silence when they at last stood only a few feet apart.

"Thanks." She nodded, feeling a flush from the moment actually color her face.

"For a flatfoot." He quietly smirked. Unable to resist. Drawing needed resolve from their endless tit for tat.

"HONOR GUARD!" The escort flanking Tenchi suddenly barked. Prompting the two of them turn, facing the stairs as simultaneous the Tazuru adorning the stairs before them came from 'at rest' with a strike of their staves to 'at ready' position.

"Same to yah…" Kiyone breathed softly as Tenchi took the first step forwards. "Plow boy." She finished, finally allowing control to slip, her eyes to grow moist as she fell in slightly behind.

"_Whatever you decide,"_ Kiyone swore silently. _"Every step of the way!" _Their assent through 'the ranks' was for the most part uneventful. Other than the odd moments she almost 'lost it' spotting Karaga, whose face Mayuka had nearly 'filleted' standing amid her fellows looking uncomfortably like a half mummy from the dressing she was force to wear under her ceremonial robes. Enduring mildly then, moments later the glare from 'Ashawn' still harboring a grudge from their kitchen escapade. To the point he strained protocol, distinctly mouthing the word 'Janu', roughly The Jurian equivalent to 'Slut' as she passed.

"Problem?" Tenchi whispered, having only just caught that 'killing glare'. Remembering that Particular 'guard' from their run in at the green house.

"Old boy friend." Kiyone smirked. "Irreconcilable differences." Tenchi could only nod, trying to stay focused. Perhaps this was just only part of a ruse he and Ayeka were deploying. But… Part of his mind kept disagreeing, adamantly! This was it! Like most he had toyed with the notion at one time or another, well when he was younger. The last few years had been more than a little hectic!

But he had sworn once that if he ever did it, it would only be one time and it would have to be with the right one! So, was he breaking that oath? Did it really matter? Additionally in the mix was that he had made that pledge when he was... what? fifteen! Did he really need advice from some, Kid? Even if that child had been him?

Kiyone never realized just how long the ancient stairs were. For the most part she had regarded them as convenient obstacles to challenge her physic during time in earth's lower gravity. Today they seemed endless. Yet to a portion of her mind there could never be enough of them to halt what was about to pass. The beauty of the setting did little to counterpoint the ominous dread growing progressively with each rise in elevation. Cherry blossom were cascading easily a month early. Indeed all the flowering plants and tree were bursting with displays of unseasonable color. Even given the warmth under the shield such a display surly must indicate the power of Jurai.

Her mind wandered briefly, it would be easy to simply blame Tenchi, but certainly the presence of so many 'empowered' Jurians must be a factor? While none of the Tazuru were the equal of Tenchi or Azusa, most at least approached the levels of holy power displayed by Azaka or Kamidaki? Could an infinitesimal amount of power be in fact leaking from each? Enough to bring an early spring to the lands of the shrine?

Key's musing came abruptly to a close as she realized that they had at last arrived.


	122. 8:02 In The Sight Of God

8:02

The shrine and its grounds had been meticulously cleaned, not that Katsuhito had EVER allowed them to fade into disrepair. It was never the less a point of amusement for Tenchi to note several of the flagstones he was going to replace this week had been hastily dealt with, obviously by someone new to a trowel. Whatever they had stuck them down with didn't appear to even to be mortar! Other than that the shrine and its grounds appeared almost to have been polished since yesterday. The causal scan of his surroundings lasted for perhaps less than a second. What almost instantly captured and held his attention lay immediately ahead.

The Emperor was the most obvious, impressive in his formal regalia, standing slightly above all flanking him atop a modest raise. Tenchi couldn't help noting the golden thorn-like crown adoring Ayeka's father. Making an automatic association with images of a Christian crucifixion. Maybe it was just the long beard? But the burning gaze trained solely on him probably would be more befitting a depiction of Lucifer! Even after all this time, papa did not look pleased to see him!

"Oh boy." He muttered under his breath.

Key on the other hand was having her own set of revelations. Both the Queen and the Emperor's wife were eying her coolly. Projecting a sort of 'what the hell are YOU doing here?' sort of ambiance. For the life of her she couldn't say why this would be so other than maybe 'the role' of 'second' traditionally was played by a man? She instantly dismissed that! There were certainly too many female knights for this to be a sexist sort of agenda on their part. Perhaps it were her simply closeness to Tenchi? Did they see her as a rival for the affections of their mutual daughter?

"_If that's the case Mommy and mommy dearest!"_ Key silently swore. _"You can both just climb a tree! I'm not going anywhere!"_

Amid it all Tenchi did find a moment to stand confused. Ena didn't seem to be present among the grouping of 'robbed figures flanking ether side of the imperial presence. The figures themselves presented no mystery. The royal consort herself had explained 'the gallery' as such constituted individuals who required attendance but for whatever reason desired ambiguity. It was one of the more odd traditions surrounding the Jurian wedding ceremony. It did however serve to peek his curiosity, Among the fifteen some odd individuals standing slightly behind the royals, who would he personally know?

Mayuka over to his left looked positively radiant, in spite of a slight pouty expression, or perhaps even more so for it. Every bit the perfect little princess Tenchi knew her to be.

Hey! He was her father! he was allowed! Mihoshi holding hands besides her herself looked marvelous in her own tailored 'dress blues. Minus the dejected look she presently wore.

"Key!" She whispered fiercely as they drew near. "They didn't even give me a real gun!" Kiyone had to clamp down on the giggle, seeing the carved painted wooden 'butt' hanging out of Miho's dress holster. Well now, it was certainly obvious which of them the Jurians considered the more dangerous!

"Daddy look good!" Mayuka quipped. Surprising everyone by not running to him, keeping her place by Mihoshi's side.

"You too pumpkin." He beamed at her with pride. Noting in passing that Hero was also present. Looking grimly out of place despite the well-tailored appointments the Jurians had provided. Tenchi only hope that when all this was said and done there could be some kind of happier ending for Hero as well. He liked the young diplomat even if Key had no use for the man. And his attraction to Ryo-Oki seemed undeniable; they made a cute couple after all. It seemed like grief and romantic tensions weren't his sole providence after all! Hell half the time it felt like he, his family and friends were stuck in some cheap Sho`jo!

"Ahem!" The emperor gruffed loudly. Demanding all attention be at last focused completely his direction. Both Tenchi and Kiyone wisely avoided the further faux paw of voicing an apology, choosing instead to focus solely on Azusa as he began to speak.

"From a time immemorial we as a people have gathered in this way." The emperor intoned in a rich comannding baritone."Paying omage and renewing our vows to the eternal green.

Though on this day we stand far from our native soil, unsheltered by the very canopies, which sheltered our fathers, fathers, that bond is no less real, no less sacred!

Among those multitudes whom the forest sheltered, a precious few where chosen. Rising from the ranks to claim by divine providence the power of powers!"

"Blessed are those who live in the shadow of the first tree." 'The gallery' suddenly intoned to ether side.

"ALL HAIL TSUNAMI!" Thundered the Tanzuru behind them.

"Pftt!" Sounded from somewhere near by, barely audible. Enough however to trigger several moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Stand forth young man!" Azusa recovered.

"Away from your guardian!" He nodded formally towards Key. "For you are now recognized!" Tenchi nodded as was the proper response, taken then a single step forwards even as Kiyone behind him humbly bowed to the Emperor.

"You are Tenchi." Azusa continued, wonder of wonders with the first faint hint of a smile dusting the corners of his mouth. "Son of Nobuyuki of the line of Masaki and Achika daughter of he who is known as Katsuhito. Yet who is in fact Yosho." The Emperor paused, slowly closing then opening his eyes, swallowing with obvious pride. "Who is my beloved son."

"Thus has your bloodline been established and now, before these witnesses acknowledged! You hereby have gained my countenance, You are of the blood of our world! You are Jurian! And thus worthy to receive the most precious of gifts any man or king could ever bestow!"

Immediately to Azusa right Funaho drew aside ushering another hooded figure to walk between them.

In this case the concealing robe was of deepest purple trimmed in an elaborate lattice of branches wrote from purest silver, flowering vines and realistic leaves comprised of layers of emeralds, sapphires and a host of other gems, precious and semi whose names immediately escaped him. His suspicion was instantly confirmed when the figure halted and Azusa carefully drew back the hood revealing Ayeka's radiant face.

Her eyes were large as any doe, moist and luminous as she paused regarding him. Ruby lips trembling with emotion even as her hands raised equally timid to clasp an elaborate broach at the neck of her robe.

"My eldest daughter." Azusa concluded, a tremor evident in his own voice. "My Precious Ayeka." At the utterance of her name, Tenchi saw her taking a single shuddering breath, before releasing the clasp that she held. Allowing the heavy bridle cloak to fall away, reveling in its passage to her feet... Everything.

Ayeka now stood before the assemblage, dressed only in the sheerest of 'white mist' more a slight fog than any kind of garment. Yet despite her now utter exposure, she squared shoulders causing her breast, larger than he remembered to ride high, her back gently 'arched'. Thus she faced him proudly gazing deep into his eyes.

"Whoa!" Escaped Key involuntarily, having had this little 'tidbit' of the ceremony curiously omitted from her itinerary! Some time later Tenchi would also remark how he had been 'left out of the loop' as to certain Jurian marital customs! At the moment he couldn't so much as form a cognitive thought. He had seen Ayeka nude on more than one occasion. Mostly when Ryoko felt the need to scandalize the more prim and proper princess. The 'ahem,' incident only a few days ago not withstanding. This was totally different, She wasn't screaming or hiding. No, even as he was totally mesmerized continuing to stare in abject awe Ayeka, though blushing furiously pulled arms away from her sides palms facing him arching back further.

"I give myself freely to you my lord," She whispered loudly, closing eyes while drawing a tumultuous breath. "If you find me worthy."

"Yes!" Managed to gasp from him. Somewhere in the back of his mind Tenchi dimly remembered his response was suppose to be 'Thus it is so,' followed by holding out his open hand and then saying 'come, stand by my side.'

"Now and forever?" Kiyone whispered at his back.

"Now and forever!" Tenchi blurted an echo, at last finding some presence of mind. At least enough to finally extend his hand towards the waiting princess.

"Come." He managed to continue, even as Ayeka's expression warmed. Moving from merely flushed to excited drawing strength from what she found in his eyes. Realizing suddenly that it simply didn't mater anymore. Perhaps their part in all this was an elaborate ruse. This 'ceremony' she had somehow spent so many years of her life plotting, preparing for now nothing more than a dance of automations. Blithely repeating words whose authors were long since dust.

But at its core a simply truth. She did love him! Truly, deeply! And far as she was concern from this time forth she belonged to him, To Tenchi.

"Come," He repeated, nodding at the purity of her gaze, feeling at that moment a deep connection with her. "Yes, Stand by my side!" A delighted gasp escaped Ayeka as she hurried forwards to breathlessly clasp his offered hand.

"Thus let it be so." Azusa spoke solemnly again. The moment lengthened as he gazed down upon them, eyes now shinning with undisguised pride. "Yet even as the two of you stand," He continued.

"At this threshold to the future, We are forever bound," He intoned raising arms aloft. Flicking wrist so the voluminous sleeves of his robes slid away, revealing arms covered from wrists to elbows in blue-blackish vine like tattoos.

"Freely acknowledging that which surrounds and protects us!" Azusa proclaimed, signaling that Funaho and Misaki mirror his gesture, pulling back the sleeves of their own elaborate gowns showing identical marks. In their case however only one arm was so adorned. The graceful almost fanciful blue-black tracings as nearly mirrored images on the arms of both women. Funaho's on the left, Misaki's to the right.

"Which at once shelters and exalts we who proclaim ourselves as its masters!" Azusa continued powerfully. "But ultimately are but its servants!" He paused, nodding as Funaho strolled carefully forwards to stand directly before them. Taking and lifting their clasped hands.

"Just as no man or woman may rule only by mere providence!" Azusa Resumed, even as the queen produced and lifted a small ornate box before them. Opening its lid to reveal what was obviously a seed. Tenchi trained upon it, Certainly no stranger to agriculture. He wouldn't even attempt to gage what relation the dark brown spidery almond shaped bulb might have to any plant he could have ever encountered. Only noting the sight of it extracted a light gasp from Ayeka, feeling the pulse in her slender hand suddenly quicken.

"Once set into motion." Azusa continued."No one of mortal statue may give halt to the royal vow you have already sworn!" He then nodded to his queen. "Only the first tree, may now declare your union unwise!"

This served as queue for Funaho to remove the seed from its box, carefully presenting then placing it with in the space between their hands. Then stepping aside even as Azusa stepped solemnly forwards and down, taking their clasped hands within both of his own.

"Thus let Tsunami, Judge now!"

Tenchi braced only half expecting what was coming. Feeling the white hot flash as the Emperor sent forth a portion of his power into the union betwixt their hands. It wasn't exactly painful, more like tiny icy needles prickling his palm. Something however compelled, almost forced them to grip even tighter. Extracting a slight grimace from them both changing to expressions of wide eyed astonishment when seeing the vines sprouting from between the fingers and side of their clasped hands, It continued the effect merely unpleasant, like an extremity 'falling asleep' rather than a sensation of actual pain. The 'vines' slowly growing snake-like up both their arms though faster than any natural plant could ever move. Before slowing at last finally stopping at a point just below either of their elbows, To the apparent approval of the emperor.

"Thus let it be so." He smiled gravely. "I now proclaim you wed."

"ALL HAIL TSUNAMI!" All the Tanzuru behind them thundered once more.

"Turn to your subjects." Funaho told them almost choking with emotion. "Let them see their new hope!"

They each did as bayed, seeing no reason to refute. Tenchi couldn't help but to continue regarding the plant still writhing jointly on their forearms. Watching even turning as urged, it began to visibly wither, dying as he watched. By the time Funaho joyously prompted they raise their still clasped hands skywards for all to see, the last of the vine had already begun breaking away. It's brief life cycle apparently complete.

Ayeka now turned gazing lovingly upon him, happy tears flowing freely from her eyes. Tenchi could only return her stare, thinking at that moment Ayeka had never loved lovelier. Somewhere deeper perhaps, their 'plan' and commitment to it remained. But that was for later. For now there was only this moment and the happiness that it perhaps selfishly contained.


	123. 8:03 Man And Wife

8.03

"You are now Husband and wife," A voice coaxed softly behind them. With every thing going on it took Tenchi some seconds realizing it was Masaki addressing them. "There is no longer a need to restrain yourselves!"

Responding to the gentle urging Tenchi opened his hand shifting his grip. Only just aware of the last of the vine falling away as he did the delicate tracing of vine work on their arms understandable appearing slightly more livid than those on the arms of the Royals.

"Ayeka!" He sighed, feeling his own emotions rushing at the radiant beauty before him. She did not speak, having no words to add, merely continued to gaze upon him for an instant her breast rising and falling excitedly, before stepping close reaching up with her mouth, closing her eyes. Tenchi lowered his on to hers, tasting her nectar all thoughts all time seeming to cease. The entire universe contained within the touch of her lips. His arms wrapped about her, she seemed to melt within his embrace. The moment seemed to linger, broken only as the entirely of the assembly shattered again the peace of the valley with a thunderous roar.

"Well," Kiyone breathed as the roar quieted. "I guess it's finally over."

"I suppose so." Tenchi answered, still gazing into Ayeka's eyes. "Though I haven't the faintest clue what happens now."

"Is it really true?" Ayeka sighed. "Right now it seems more like a dream."

"It's so beautiful!" Mihoshi wailed over to the side."I'm so moved!" Crying a river Mayuka seemed determined dutifully to stem, passing hand full after hand full of tissue.

"For the moment, let all the politics and agendas fade." Funaho told them smoothly, gesturing at the rapidly parting gallery of figures. Revealing the distant priest quarters behind and to the side."For now your first duty is to each other!"

Tenchi was more than mildly startled, _"There?" _his mind exclaimed. Somehow he'd thought they'd be allowed to just go to his room or maybe sent to one of the orbiting at the same time he was counting his blessings. Ignorant as the Jurians seemed of earth's cultures at time, he was lucky they hadn't tried to set this up inside the shrine!

"Yes." Azusa spoke up for the first time since officiating the marriage, walking forwards eyes narrowing. "Your first official duty as my heir apparent." He spared a single glance his daughter's direction. Taking in that moment a father's pride in how well, how beautiful Ayeka had grown, softening the hard lines of his face. As he turned again Tenchi's direction the mask of stone descended once more. "See that you do not fail." He grumbled leaning forwards.

"MY WUTTLE GURLS AWW GWOWN HUP!" Misaki blubbered, holding on to the emperor for support. Tenchi swallowed not one hundred percent certain he understood what Azusa had just meant.

"There, there." The emperor muttered dabbing her cheek. "No need for all that. HEY!" He griped as Misaki grabbed one of his voluminous sleeves and blew. The commotion triggering yet another blast of the water works from Miho.

"Mihoshi!" Key whispered loudly from where she stood. "Get a grip!"

"BUT I'm SOOOO MOOOOVED!"

"It is therefore my pleasure to lead your way." Ena's voice suddenly interrupted. Prompting Tenchi and Ayeka turn seeing approach dressed in crimson, a robe ornate as Ayeka had worn. "As is my right and duty as Royal consort." Tenchi caught the faint sound as Ayeka cleared her throat.

"Easy…" He murmured out the side of his mouth. Pitching it for her ears alone.

"I wasn't going to make a scene!" She hissed faintly. Quieting as Ena came boldly up to them both.

"Take this." She smiled, presenting then winding a loop of silken thread red as her robe round their still clasped hands. "In Japanese culture, a red thread binds one to their destiny!" She then stepped away releasing her end. "By following this one, perhaps you may both find your hearts desire!" The royal concubine then bowed low. "Consider this my gift to you both as a gesture toward the future!"

Ena then straitened training her gaze steadily upon Ayeka. "And my most heart felt apology for all misdeeds of the past." Tenchi nodded, having no idea what he was supposed to say. Taking the first of many steps towards the priest quarters. Leaving the officiating party the gallery, and lastly Ena in their wake.

"Real or imagined." Ena added quietly just as they passed bringing Ayeka to a halt as she started to turn.

"You!" The word exited as an evil hiss.

"Ayeka?" Tenchi lilted, smiling deliberately her direction. "Is now really the time for this?" She glared back of an instant, splitting her attention, before just letting it pass.

"No." She nodded, allowing herself to smile. "It is not." She then resumed her pace slightly pulling him back into motion. Tracing their path back along the thread coiled upon the ground all the way through the open door.

"Must you be such a bitch?" Funaho asked point blank to Ena just as the distant door closed taking the couple from everyone's view. Key dragged her face around that direction, taking a break from the blubbering basket case Mihoshi had transformed herself into. Noting despite the severity of words the queen was smiling.

"You coddle her far too much my lady." Ena retorted formally. "She simply must one day get over this grudge!"

"Its ok honey…" Key saw Misaki attempting to comfort someone in a robe. Trying to 'close the floodgates on her own tears at the same time, Even as Key was focusing. "You have to be patient. Your time will come!" Kiyone smiled sympathetically though she had no idea who 'honey' was. Some people just get overly emotional at weddings she guessed. The mystery was dispelled as Key felt her heart do a flip-flop when the robes hood was suddenly flung back and the grieving party started her way!

"Oh god Key!" Sasami literally cried, throwing her arms around Kiyone's startled neck. "I had no idea how freaken hard this was gonna be!"

"Wha?" Key sort of muttered reflex bringing her arms around automatically

"This is a necessary first step Sasami." Funaho sighed. "And we all have our rolls to play."

"But to see him! Married!" Sasami sobbed. "Even to my sister!"

"Hush now!" Another woman's voice said. Kiyone still in a half daze, watched over Sasami's shoulder as the speaker removing her own hood came walking up. Revealing... an unfamiliar face. "You mustn't carry on so!" The woman continued, Key studied her features still receiving a total blank. Pleasant features slate gray eyes and greenish flowing hair. Plus zero rings on any bell of recognition far as she was concerned.

"I know mah-ma." Sasami sniffed partially releasing key turning around. ***This is Sasami's Nanny. **"I agreed with what has to be done. That doesn't mean I have to like it!"

"Sa, sa, Sasami?" Kiyone quietly stammered, brain continuing to spin.

"Well I for one am just glad its over!" Another voice, a disturbingly familiar one suddenly added. Heralding the appearance of a blast of red hair as Washu removed her own hood. "This cloak and dagger stuff just ain't my style!"

"Eh?" Key twitched unable to do more.

"With all your plots and scheming over the years I'm surprise you have the nerve to actually say that." Katsuhito murmured as he too unveiled.

"Uh?" Kiyone grunted.

"Meyow, Meyow meyow!" suddenly sounded, drawing her attention to where Ryochan was all but tearing her robe off, before almost sprinting over to also comfort Sasami. Much to her and Hero's mutual amazement.

"Heh, Sure!" She grinned now totally out of it. "Why not?"

"RYO-CHAN!" Hero exploded delightedly. Prompting her beaming face turn his way. Favoring him with a smile.

"Hurray!" Mayuka cried, probably not noticing that Kiyone's brain was most likely melting inside her skull.

"Hey Sweetie?" Key heard suddenly close at hand, cranking her noggin around to the source.

"My advice to you girl?" the speaker continued just as Key was treated to the equally unexpected sight of Achicka still in her dark school sailor suit, leaning translucently against the inside of the main arch unnoticed amid the jubilant Tanzuru.

"Is just go with the flow!" She shrugged. "Less painful that way."

"Key?" Mihoshi asked in hushed tones, taking hold of her shoulders suddenly at her side. "What the hells going on?"

Kiyone glanced into her long time partners button blues. Oddly noting at precisely that moment in her peripheral, that Sasami somehow seemed taller, A lot taller!

"Let me get back to you on that." She breathed uncertainly.


	124. 8:04 End Of The Line

8.04

It was only as the door behind them slid suddenly shut that Tenchi realized they simply weren't where they were suppose to be. No amount of redressing could add the extra space opening up before them inside of the priest quarters. That in of itself wasn't too disconcerting, he'd been telliported, translocated, dimensionally shifted and phased through solid mater once too often to go willy-nilly over such things anymore. For a good solid second or so the unmistakable sound of running water started him thinking this might be the Olsen, when Ayeka suddenly inhaled deeply.

"Yosho!" She sighed pleasantly. Making it all fall into place. Sure enough, ahead just beyond the redressed entry the main agrarium opened up. Containing the basin from which Ayeka's personal tree now majestically arose though still perhaps only one Fifth the size of Yosho's Funaho. This then had to be the 'Reyo unit' as Washu had named the construct. Built, admitedly by the decesed Kagato but still considered by Washu as a 'good peice of work' her own words. As his mind was flickering across the various considerations involved, Tenchi reasoned he ought to know the place. he'd had to sleep in a 'pup tent' in here for seveal months following Mihoshis second crash! it had been during that time when they discovered 'Reyo', Ayeka's original treeship, hadn't perished in the crash when it had rose over a short time from atop the wreakage and was now florishing almost dead certer of the big lake. Prompting her to change the samplings name to something apropreate.

"Wow." He sort of remarked taking it all in. Especially Ayeka still standing for all purposes naked by his side. "Beautiful." She glanced his way, her features a curious mixture. Ayeka's gaze faltered only for a second before returning, flushed but proud.

"I have waited so long to hear you say that."

"Ayeka..." Tenchi attempted, knowing the limits to his control were already outstripped.

"I know!" She sighed, sliding closer, "I know. But couldn't we? Just pretend, for awhile?" Tenchi sighed watching her tremble, was she so blind?

"Why pretend?" He asked startling her by drawer her close, gazing deep and unashamed into her eyes. "I love you too!" He told her firmly. A delight gasp escaped her, abandoning all restraint Ayeka threw her arms about him squeezing for dear life.

"Oh Tenchi!" She cried. "I'm yours!"

"Ahem." As one, the entwined couple looked up, rapidly homing in on the unexpected sound. Standing several yards distant posed coy yet comfortable, the comment's author regarded them. Absently twirling the opposing end of the string Tenchi still held. "Could you two put that on 'pause' so I could get some popcorn?"

"Ry..." Tenchi breathed astonished.

"Oko." Ayeka vacantly both continued to stare mutely in awe.

She looked wonderful, dressed only in her light aqua tresses. Though the volume of hair Ryoko currently sported easily approached the level of Washu's. Styled loosely, exploding away and back, reminiscent somehow of a lions mane, yet soft and flowing the trailing locks of her train fading to almost a royal blue. The amber-gold of her eyes seems to shine brightly as she continued 'taking them in'.

"Well, what the hell are you two standing there for?" She cried happily when she could no longer endure the silence. "Can't you figure it out?" She opened her arms, emphasizing 'the string'. "I'm your freaken wedding present!" Suddenly, it all started to make sense.


	125. 8:05 Tying One On

8:05

The rest of the day was something of a blur To Kiyone. Following the revelation at the shrine, the tensions she now seemed only to have imagined during the wedding simply paled. Was she angry? Hell Yes! Mad as a wet hornet in fact at the deception! Plus the fact she was wondering just how deluded the Jurians were.

Did they actually think either Tenchi or Ayeka, not to even bother mentioning an insignificant piss ant! from their perspective, 'to use one of her favorite earth terms' Like her would EVER forgive this little charade?

She'd attempted to comfort Sasami, at least at first. It became rapidly clear that something far more profound had happened than she'd simply gotten taller. She appeared to have aged. Perhaps two-year's biological just as a rough guess. Seeming distant as well, not precisely cold mind you, just detached somehow, small wonder. Though her transformation worried the hell out of Key. Sasami was more like a little sister than just a friend. Her every attempt to bridge however was met with polite resistance. As though Sasami believed Kiyone could never understand. Perhaps it was even the truth! but certainly a disturbing change from someone who only days ago used to ask her consistently for advice.

Thus rebuffed Key fell to her duty of looking after Mayuka, quickly realizing Ryo-chan was already eagerly fulfilling that role while spending time with bonding with Hero. Both playing into the obvious distaste most Jurians seemed to favor towards changelings. Using their 'bigotry' to shield Tenchi's child from the overtly curious. Key currently had no desire to even approach Washu or Katsuhito for that matter! Simply for fear of what might slip out of her mouth! Those two were going eventually have to answer some rather uncomfortable questions! That left her, as always seemed the case with Mihoshi. Who was insisted upon acting like she was at a wake!

"He's gone Key!" Her partner continued to snivel. "He's actually gone!" Loudly proclaiming her lament in front of the cautiously jubilant Tanzuru.

"Oh, for gods sake Mihoshi!" Key had blistered, trying yet again to get whatever the hell it was Miho was drinking away from her. "Tenchi's Married not dead!"

"ITS THE SAME THING I TELLS YAH! WAHHHHHHHH!"

"Ugh." She had grunted. Attempting then to at least get the number of the truck currently running over her partner.

"Officially it has no name." One of the servitors catering the celebration helpfully supplied. "Merely a mixture of holy sap *Jurian ova and water, allowed to cure in barrels of sacred wood for a time." ***A kind of peach***

"How long?" She asked, curiously hefting a glass of the greenish tinged liqueur

"It varies." The aid shrugged. "It is only served traditionally during such important events as this!"

"And thankfully a dame sight 'stout-er' than this Japanese water!" Some one slurred in agreement. Key slightly shifted her gaze taking in Kuraga, already more than slightly inebriated to the apparent amusement of her fellow knights. It only followed she would be allowed. The severity of her injuries precluded her engaging in officially 'off duty' as it were she seemed to be taking liberties. As apparently had someone else. Key had no idea where the earthware jugs had come from, but Kuraga was slamming down at least ten year old Saki! And only seemed mildly buzzed!

"I do however believe this particular group of barrels came all the way from the cellars on Jurihelm." The aid continued buoyantly. Choosing to ignore."Possible just over one to two thousand years!"

"Yikes." Key grunted, setting her own glass down. Deciding right then and there to intervene. Even being anything but a confirmed 'tea-toddler' against this stuff Mihoshi didn't have a prayer! "Ok, that's it partner!" Key announced, strolling over and snatching the glass Miho was currently sipping."

"Duh-Hey!" She griped, automatically reaching for her fleeing glass.

"Uh, uh." Key replied adamantly, presenting her sternest possible face. "You have definitely had enough!" Mihoshi just blinked, looking hurt for several seconds, before suddenly leaning forward directly into Kiyone's face.

"Less git wan thang strait hair messes graduated tops o' my clash!" She fumed drunkenly. "You's ain't mahi mudder!"

"Partner?" Kiyone lightly coughed, turning face slightly, thinking Mihoshi's breath could strip the varnish of a footlocker! "Your more than a little drunk." She tried her best smile.

"Yahs got dat preakin sirait saster!" Miho nodded smiling. "I is whats dey calls shat-fused!" Key shook her head sadly, normally Miho was just a silly drunk. The comments and the profanity or at least the attempt, more than subtly hinted how deeply the wedding had upset her partner.

"Yes you are!" Key then told her. "And I think now I should take you someplace quiet to just sleep it off!" She reached out to take a hand only to have it vigorously slapped!

"Yah juice kep yur dastance!" Mihoshi slurred angrily. "Lidd'l mas Marconi Mckeebler! You'z onni sa high 'n mity cause you gots tah bang Tenchi forz I'llaka nabed him!"

"MIHOSHI!" Kiyone cried totally agog, before mastering herself. "Now partner," She continued steadily. "Now, you know that just isn't true!"

"Ball-SHOT!" Miho loudly belched, looking about at the bemused onlookers. "I'z seenz er ahn morden wahn ocasion an duh bath." She then leaned over lewdly cradling her own mammaries."Boat ave dem buss neck-add n' Shez ruhbin er tatties ald odor em!"

"ALL RIGHT GODDAMN IT THATS ENOUGH!" Kiyone suddenly sworn angrily, stepping in grabbing then tossing Mihoshi over her shoulder.

"Putz meh don yah lousey delta bisc!"

"Oh, so sorry." Key nodded, from under her burden. "No can do!" She then made strait for the door of the tent. Turning at the last. "I and my partner would like to thank you for a lovely party!" Honor satisfied, or at least repaired as current circumstance allowed, she turned again and this time exited.


	126. 8:06 Paradice

8.06

Night had at last fallen.

"_Time fly's._" Tenchi mused quietly._ "As the saying goes." _Uncertain how long he had been laying there, the wedding seeming only a few hours ago. Though he supposed the word 'fun' was a raggedly deficient descriptor of the last few hours. He found himself speculating as to the current location the massive Ryeo unit was stationed in relation to his house. Floating, perhaps even invisible as was the Olsen, hanging unseen above the farm or lake? Only the Full moon and eternal stars beckoned down from above.

In short no landmarks to guide him. He was certain of the east west orientation having watched the sunset a while , for all he knew the vista above could be an elaborate fake! A hologram or some such trickery, he couldn't be sure. That full moon hanging placidly over head might be composed of the fabled 'green cheese' for all he could tell, not that any of that mattered. He sighed, gazing pleasantly down his length at the only thing that did. Both of them bare and lovely appearing ethereal almost angelic wrapped in the tranquility of sleep. Lying opposed his direction on the massive bed.

The princesses right arm draped across his legs, her fingers entwined with those of Ryoko's left hand. A pose, that was both erotic and significant at the same time. A portion of his male ego was buoyant at the concept he'd 'tired them out'. His more sensible side reasoned it more likely all the excitement over the last few days in Ayeka's case. He'd no clue at what rigors Ryoko had endured to bring her to this conclusion. Right now he didn't care, It was her, really her! She was real and seemed happier, more content than he could remember. As for himself, he was at peace. Feeling more content than he could recall in a long time. The last few hours, more exciting than he could have ever believed his decision to wait seemed to have been loved them both! Deeper than he could measure. And now due to 'the intervention' a choice, the choice, had finally been made. And somehow impossible as it even now seemed, it was both of them!

"_Two hot space babes!"_ Tenchi would be the envy of every otaku in Japan! Never mind the fringe benefit of waking up one morning to find he was suddenly the prince of an ancient star empire! He 'fixed' his gaze to the left of the bed.

"Ayeka," He whispered. "My princess." His eyes then slid to the right.

"And Ryoko," He sighed, gently stroking her leg. "My own personal devil." That left only his angel, his only point of sadness, the goddess to be… Tenchi's train of thought derailed, suddenly realizing his touch had caused Ryoko to stir. She shifted, stretched, lifting her head slightly to look at him. The amber gold of her eyes faintly light emitting, shedding a pale glow strong enough to color the sheets before her.

"Hey." She mused huskily. Favoring him with a contented toothy smile.

"Hi." He answered simply. Delighting at the cat-like image she presented, he always had.

"Is some thing the matter?" Ayeka suddenly spoke sleepily. Having been awakened by Ryoko's movements.

"Not a thing your 'hind-ness'." Ryoko smiled. "Tenchi's just having trouble deciding what he wants to try next."

"Oh?" Ayeka smiled lazily her ruby eyes catching light cast from Ryoko's. "How nice."

"I thought the two of you were tired?" Tenchi asked, a note of concern genuine in his voice.

"Not that tired." Ryoko answered saucily, glancing Ayeka way.

"No, not at all." The princess agreed steadily.

"Oh boy…" He shook his head. Not wanting to appear intimidated. "You're going to put me in traction!"

"But what a way to go!" Ryoko sighed laying over him sideways giving an unobstructed view.

"And we can always nurse you back to health!" Ayeka added buoyantly. Tenchi smiled back at them wryly. Reasoning that he was young, strong and this was after all his wedding night.


	127. 8:07 Goodnight Miho

8:07

"Itz ah shin I tellz ya!" Mihoshi continued to blubber. Directing her comments towards Kiyone's hind quarters, as her partner began hiking up the stairs. "Tooz womenz uh wan manz! Id juz wong! Unateral!"

"Yes and you'd form a nice quartet in two shakes wouldn't you?" Key responded dryly. Shifting her 'fireman's carry enough to open the door to their room.

"Dey needs da guidance!" Miho enough over key's shoulder to emphatically gesture. "Avz a eperence womenz!"

"Know any?" Key responded crossing to their mutual bed. Lowering her inebriated partner gently as possible to its awaiting surface. "There you go." She added brusquely, surveying where Mihoshi tottered semiconscious perched on the edge, in more ways than one. "You're a real mess partner." Key observed tiredly. "You know that?" Mihoshi nodded, slightly sullen eyes closed. Seeming for the first time since the celebration content to remain silent. Encouraged Kiyone took the opportunity to reach and release the elaborate tie, then meeting no further resistance gently undid her collar. "Don't sweat it too much." Kiyone soothed. Un-tucking then removing the upper half of Miho's dress blues. "Were all occasionally entitled to loose it for a while." Now attired in just the lower half and a lacy blue bra, Mihoshi finally looked up, studying Key as she inspected the just removed article.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure what these are made of?" Kiyone mused studying the material while 'clucking over some minor stains. "They don't exactly meet official dress regs." She smiled glancing up. "Still, be a shame to waste 'em." Key stopped cold, noticing a certain burning look at her fixed upon Mihoshi's face.

"Yew alwas tack suc good care of me Key!" Her partner slurred.

"Hmmm." Kiyone smiled, seeing no reason to refute. "It's sort'a my job i guess."

"Cause I'd juz wanna yew tah know." Miho paused, surprised at an unexpected burp. "I wheelie operates it!" Key gazed back at her, reproachful yet fond.

"Don't mention it...." Kiyone chuckled. "Partner."

"No." Mihoshi began emphatically, raising an insistent finger, then stopped. Searching... "No!" She started again. "I Meanie you'd deserves a reword!" Key blinked, taking a moment to decipher.

"Mihoshi," She laughed. "That's not really..."

"Yews could get as-exchange!" Miho then blurted. Kiyone frowned, now totally at a loss.

"Well, whatever for?" She asked dubiously.

"So's yews cud be a mans," Mihoshi supplied while swaying. "Den wes could be to-get-their!"

"Oh," Key started the full import of Miho's statement simply NOT catching. "Well I suppose we could... WHAT?"

"I heards bout this wuddle place in kyoto," Mihoshi paused, belched. "Theys, s-pose be duh sole o' discretion."

"No, Huh uh!" Kiyone gaped. Taking futile refuge in placing hands over ears. "I`m just NOT hearing this!"

"Or wheeze cud goes awf planet!" Miho continued to ramble seeming not to notice. "Get'er done stader'art!"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THINKING ABOUT THIS MIHOSHI?"

"Not long..." Miho flinched, eyeing Kiyone ruefully. "Yewz always been kind'n butch." She added defensively.

"OK! THATS IT!" Key stormed turning for the door. "I'M OUT'A HERE!"

"Ghood-night Kiyone!" Mihoshi smiled and waved as her partner made a flustered chopping motion. Reflexively 'killing' the rooms light while making her exit.

"Whoa.... Sure is dark." Miho observed drunkenly after a few moments. Before, eyes rolling up she fell backwards, out cold before her head hit the pillow.


	128. 8:08 Bed Check

8:08

It was quiet in the rest of the house. Almost an unnatural calm had settled in the wake of the ceremony. It was interesting to note all Tanzuru had withdrawn from inside, maintaining slightly more than a token presence at the home's perimeter. Whether this was due to no member of the household being perceived any longer as a threat or to simply allow members of the royal guard to 'party' was anyone's guess.

Key didn't give the mater much thought. It gave her much needed space to decompress, and 'prowl' as had become her nightly habit. Being cleaned up and out of 'uniform' had already done much to steady her nerves, she was still riding a slight 'guilt trip' from having to change in the downstairs bathroom. Sure Mihoshi was drunk but good god! What crazed half-baked notion would she cook up next?

Over the years this time of the night had always reminded her of 'dorm patrol' back at the academy. The time honored tradition of checking each and every bed on a particular sleep-cycle, putting the 'kabosh' on unauthorized he-ing and she-ing and other combination's she didn't care to consider! sometimes among the cadets.

Starting at the front of the house working her way back, quietly checking every room always helped somehow to blow off tension. If for nothing else it just made her feel useful, imparting a sense of control she seemed to need. Passing the living room, she caught sight of Hero and Ryo-chan snuggled up on the wrap around sofa. A brief moment of concern descended then lifted as quickly when she spied Mayuka sleeping happily in the mix. They presented such a cozy picture Key almost longed to join them but settled instead for a lingering gaze and a quiet sigh before turning.

No surprises awaited on the first floor aside from a brief encounter with a single Tanzuru obviously fascinated by the earthly and to him exotic plants, as she was 'checking' the green house. She made it a deliberate point while upstairs to avoid Mihoshi other than the briefest of peeks, confirming she was indeed asleep. Lingering longer than was needed at each and every room.

The longest interval reserved when at last key stood in front of the door to Tenchi's room, Regrets and an overwhelming tenderness playing freely across her mind. A smile stole bittersweet across her mouth, knowing that this indeed was the last day of an older way. One, which had grown comfortable with the passage of years yet with the rising of the sun would but for lingering sentiment be officially over.

With a sigh she opened his door taking another long moment to stand and just look at his empty bed, amused with the thought of how 'that location' had been one of the most hotly disputed sights over the last few years. Or more precisely the identity of whom would share it with him.

It was silly in a way really, like a bad soap opera but they all had lived it. Key finally turned, intent upon finishing her rounds before turning in. If for no other reason she felt a need of completion, perhaps a final 'farewell' to a way of life about to forever change.

Her check of the third level then was of course obligatory. There was nothing up here save for the attic space Ryoko used as her room plus some storage. She slid the door open, checked then pushed it closed releasing a sigh. Knowing this the last detail and any further divergence only procrastination, Kiyone turned and started down.

Halting at the landing above the living room on the second floor as her ears caught a pair of voices all too familiar.


	129. 8:09 Confessions on a balcony

8:09

"Certainly there will always be remorse to be dealt with." The voice of Katsuhito Misaki continued as Key's distance from source had sufficiently diminished. "No mater how favorable the outcome."

"Well, the layer I got hanging on me right now I couldn't clear with a belt sander!" Washu griped bitterly. Uncertain, 'at that moment' even why she was doing so, Kiyone crouched lower even as the two figures came into view.

"So what if they got every thing they could possible want!" Washu grumbled, her tiny hands gripping the rail. "Doesn't change that I personally handed them over on a silver platter!"

"It also doesn't alter that you had little choice in the mater!" He told her emphatically, stopping a slight distance behind where she stood at the railing.

"Oh, but that's where your wrong!" Washu chuckled dryly. "I had choices! Lots of 'em!"

"We've been over this already." Katsuhito smiled tightly.

"And every one of them stunk to high heaven!" She paused, fuming. "You of all people know if there was anyone who'd have a snowballs chance of standing up to Jurai…"

"Hai…" He nodded solemnly. "But the utter futility of such an act, cancels any potential gain." He paused, turning slightly from the light, a smile stealing its way cross his face. "And you're far too intelligent to commit such a wasteful act."

"Flattery huh?" She grinned at him sideways, more than grateful for his 'diversion'. "You always did have a silver tongue."

"Hmmm..." He muttered gravely, now studying the room below. "The dilemma of my youngest half sister is hardly that Dissimilar." Katsuhito gaze lingered considering. The sight of Hero, siting up sound asleep with Ryo-oki resting blissfully against him was positively charming to his eyes. Mayuka nestled snugly between them completing the scene, though seeing the child often instilled a lingering regret. Yet it was only one among countless many. "My sins, however are far greater than yours." He concluded.

"Huh." Washu countered, observing him curiously. "How so?"

"When I fled Jurai, I even had myself convinced it was only to pursue, to punish Ryoko."

"Now who's beating a dead horse?" Washu sniffed.

"The point is taken," He pressed. "But I believe then as I do now. I would have never been accepted as emperor. Always seen as some half breed perched on the thrown!"

"Yeah," She quipped. "But your marriage to little Ayeka would have legitimized that 'little' problem I'm sure."

"At the cost of my honor!" Katsuhito spat. "Neither I nor my mother EVER approved of the incestuous ways the Royal houses seem to condone!"

"Imagine that…" Washu smiled.

"One need look no further than the house of Cameo to see the fruits of such labors!" He added gravely.

"That is a pun I take it?" Washu smirked, studying him carefully, obviously amused. Like everyone in the household she'd gotten more than a good look at Seiryo when last the emperor had come to call. "Ya know, The Jurians always struck me as a bunch 'o xenophobic snobs" Washu added. "But you really believed your sovereignty would have caused that much infighting?"

"It would have torn the empire apart." He nodded. "You seem to forget the turbulence surrounding my father's own ascension had hardly quieted."

"Price you pay for all that longevity I guess." She shrugged.

"Then there is my unpardonable act of forcing Funaho to take root here!" He continued bitterly.

"Now both YOU and I know that's a load!" Washu almost chuckled. "You couldn't force a 'space tree' to do anything it didn't specifically want to!" She paused, eyeing him. "The only Reason Funaho took root was so you wouldn't have to return! And that's because you wanted to stay."

"Which only adds to my shame." He murmured darkly. "My time on earth has been spent mostly living with my regrets. Attempting with little success to bury my past."

"Guess that explains why you wait so long to get married huh?" Washu added glibly after a slight pause.

"Eh?" Katsuhito mildly grunted, turning from the railing, his eyes hardening at her squarely.

"I mean, waiting over six hundred years before finally finding Achicka's mother!" Washu sighed elaborately; wrapping arms about her self.

"Washu." Katsuhito spoke flatly. "You know better than most, I took my first earthy bride just over ten years after I came to this planet."

"Took you THAT long to get over her huh?" She smiled, now looking directly into his eyes. "Or are you going to lie and say the real reason you didn't go back was that 'The little princess' wasn't quite so 'little' anymore?" Katsuhito regarded her quietly, but even in the dark his eyes seemed to smolder.

"That's enough."

"Maybe," She continued with a shrug. "But I've listened to you over the years. Going on about Ayeka's purity and Beauty..."

"Washu…" Katsuhito spoke slowly, almost an uncharacteristic growl.

"All those years, Momma Funaho, probably filling your head with her opinions about incest! Though, 'guess' its not exactly taboo far as 'Jurians' are concerned, at least generally." She faced him squarely. "Why can't you face the fact you could handle it while she was just a child? But when she hit puberty, started gaining 'the equipment' she batted her big soft red eyes, you got horny and freaked!" Leaning slightly now away from the rail, Katsuhito offered no reply, other than continuing to hostility glare.

"Ok, let's examine the clues," Washu continued. "There are Earth/Jurian plant hybrids all over this area. 'The Royal teardrop' is one of the few that couldn't actually cross-pollinate but which had enough 'breeding stock' to thrive here largely unaltered. Which tends to indicate the crash that 'stranded' you and Funaho couldn't have been nearly severe as what happened to Ayeka's Ryeo! That means a violent but 'controlled' landing." Washu paused speculatively. "I think you just covered up and filled in, let nature take its course rather than patch up and limp home or even have Funaho send a distress signal before having the old tree go into stasis!" She paused infinitesimally, watching a portion of his fury abate, his eyes widening from mild shock. "Don't forget I've been studying Jurian bio-types for centuries!" She smirked mildly. "For instance, I've known that, that little 'time freeze trick' you Jurians pull is something you gleaned from the trees not vice versa."

"You're guessing." Katsuhito replied dryly.

"Maybe, but everyone of 'em's educated!" She shrugged. "Look I'm not saying that's the reason you didn't go back. But you removed Ryoko's gems! Had her helpless! So, I'm 'guessing'," She emphasized, "You were so in love with your half sister that you couldn't bear it." Washu glanced strait in to his eyes. "That, and the other thing..." She added carefully choosing her words with the utmost care.

"You seem to think you know something." He eyed her coldly.

"Com'on." Washu sniffed indignantly. "It doesn't take a genius." She favored a slight pause at the word. "Just a bit of digging through the right data bases." She then waited, regarding him as he eyed her coldly in turn. "Fine, its just the two of us up here..." Washu added angrily.

"Only that it isn't!" Over on the landing Kiyone resisted the desire to even think louder than necessary.

"Washu..." Katsuhito cautioned his companion firmly.

"So, I'll say the name 'Haruna' even if you won't." Washu continued while the only sound that issued from Katsuhito exited as a marriage between a grumble and a tired sigh of resignation.

"Daughter of one of the elder shipwrights wasn't she?" Washu asked thought not really expecting an answer. "Or are you going to stick to that garbage about how there would have been a struggle over succession with Ayeka?" Katsuhito continued to study her coldly, holding his face absolutely, impassive.

"I had my reasons." he finally replied.

"And BOTH of them were valid I'm sure." Washu eyed him meaningfully. "You know? It's really interesting how all of this centers ultimately around Tenchi?" Katsuhito's face contorted mildly.

"What has my grandson have to do with any of this?" he asked obviously confused.

"Only that You've been letting him off kind'a light haven't you?" She considered. "Yuki? He's his father, 'nother situation entirely, but I've seen enough of your 'training sessions' to know the kind of hard ass you can be..." Washu again paused, almost as it she expected him to say... something?

"So, would you mind explaining to me why you conveniently 'let him' pittle around for five years on the whole making his choice thing-ama-doodle?" She concluded flatly. "'N spare me any carping about it not being your place!" She added after a long moment of silence, during which Katsuhito only continued to glare. "I'm guessing that you went through something similar... Say little over seven hundred years back? Unless you want to hang on to that load of manure of how 'Haruna' was on Funaho with you?" Her point made Washu simply stopped talking, contenting herself to wait for his response.

"What purpose dose any of this... inquisition of yours serve?" he asked her at last.

"Only that your not the first man to fall in love with someone who for whatever reason was simply the wrong one!" She shrugged. "That and maybe its time you forgave yourself?"

"And I repeat," Katsuhito replied coldly. "You seem to think that you know something."

"Only that Funaho was the first of the Jurian corsairs outfitted with hyper-fold engines, so it was consequently the only warship that even could take after Ryo-oki!"

"That is a mater of record I should think." Katsuhito replied darkly.

"Of course." Washu pressed. "But with everything else, amid all that destruction, whose going to notice another missing ship? Say a small yacht for instance? Like the one Haruna took off after you in."

She again waited, watching him carefully, noting the grim set of his mouth, as he held her gaze for several long seconds, until...

"As always, you seem to have done your homework." Katsuhito said quietly as he turned completely away. "Finish what it is you have to say."

"Yosho..." Washu said. "Ayeka's happy, no mater how it all came about." She waited observing his lack of reaction. "You met Haruna during Funaho's refit didn't you?"

"Hai..." He said at last, still looking away. "Her father placed her at my disposal." Even turned fully from her Washu could almost detect a faint smile in his words. "I was admittedly under foot at the time. I had no engineering or true agrian training but... I was crown prince and Funaho was my ship!"

"Wow." Washu nodded. "That's what id call rolling out all the amenities!"

"She was instructed to keep me distracted and entertained!" Katsuhito replied harshly, obviously not liking her inference. "Haruna herself told me later, the instillation crew were practically begging the elder shipwright to 'do something' as to my hovering over them." His tone slowly modified as he spoke. "I found her sympathetic, yet un-patronizing as to my feeling on the mater of Funaho."

"I imagine that kind of retro fitting must have taken months." Washu supplied.

"The better part of a Jurain solar year." Katsuhito nodded, finally looking again her way. "More than enough time to..." His voice faltered.

"Fall in love." Washu continued. "I can guess the two of you had the good sense to keep it under wraps."

"There would have bee a scandal." Katsuhito gruffed softly. "The effect my indiscretion would have had..." he paused, shaking his head wryly. "Lasting repercussions enough. My mixed parentage was already quite the source of friction, amid the various houses." He trained his gaze mildly upon her.

"Can you imagine, how the bastard half breed prince having a Ryten tree butcher for a lover would have been received?"

"To say nothing of how Ayeka would have taken the news." Washu added. "Dose anyone else know?"

"I believe Lady Ena," Katsuhito replied. "But she never pressed the mater. As the time of my official coronation approached however she advised me to 'tidy' up my affairs."

"Guess there's something's you can't just sweep under a rug." Washu nodded sadly, again allowing her sentence to trail away to nothing. "How far along was Haruna?" She suddenly asked, watching as Katsuhito stiffened, but only slightly. Then, in a further exercise of measured control Washu saw him slowly, deliberately relax.

"Might I ask how you found out?" He asked softly.

"More like a hunch really." Washu shrugged, the haunted look his eyes had acquired more than enough for her to temper her words. "I just never bought into your story about how she 'just got sick on the voyage here' plus, you never even mention Haruna until Tenchi had already up and vanished. Too many inconsistencies, I guess. All those gaps eventually got me to thinking."

She paused again, for that moment, chewing her lip, wondering is she might have already said more than she ever should have.

"You would think the daughter of an elder shipwright would know better than to enter time freeze like that." Washu sighed. "But even the best and the brightest have their moments... And of course, purely Rtyen tree ships..."

"Do not have true time freeze capacities like those of Jurai." Katsuhito finished darkly for her. "She must have taken after me in a blind panic." He continued stolidly.

"I take it you didn't know she was pregnant?" Washu offered sadly.

"No." Katsuhito shook his head. "I gather from what she said when she arrived, Haruna was contemplating how to approach me when... Ryoko attacked."

"As near as I could tell." He continued slowly. "Haruna had a miscarriage while in hibernation. She was covered in blood when she came out of stasis... If I only." He visibly swallowed, Washu watching, as mild shudder seemed to pass through the entirety of his being.

"If she had been aboard a Jurian treeship, such a thing could not have occurred. However, our secrets are too precious! We guard them against any and all consequence."

"Yeah, the trees of Ryten are related..." Washu ventured quietly. "Close enough to be compatible for ship construction. Guess over the centuries the Rytens reverse engineered a lot, but not all of the capacities the Ouke-no-ki seem to exhibit."

"Oh, yes." Katsuhito added dryly. "Everyone wanting to be just like the holy planet." He paused, his eyes fixing upon a point in space somewhere between them. "And it was because of just that, that Haruna died in my arms."

"And that is the real reason you couldn't go back." Washu told him softly.

"Yes." Katsuhito muttered softly.

"That a butt load of guilt to be carrying." She added sadly.

"Oh, and before you add grooming Tenchi as your 'replacement' to your list of so called sins?" Washu suddenly continued, seeming to change gears. "You know you didn't engineer that! I'm reasonably impressed with your list of abilities, 'Lord Katsuhito', but neither clairvoyance nor genetic husbandry are among them!"

"Nor is speaking your mind ever ranked amid your deficiencies my dear." He added quietly, allowing his anger to almost fade. "However, I'm not the only one hiding something on this balcony!"

Over at her landing Kiyone gave a guilty start, wondering if she had been 'had?' Trying her best to melt into the floorboards, not even daring to breathe until she heard him continued.

"How long are YOU going to continue punishing yourself?" Katsuhito demanded. There was the longest of pauses during which Washu searched his eyes.


	130. 8:10 I Washu

8:10

"Ho, Ho, NO!" She finally waved him away. "Don't YOU even think of psychoanalyzing ME buster!"

"Is the scientist afraid of what she might find?" Katsuhito asked mildly. "As a priest, I believe I'm equipped to tell you, confession is good for the soul!"

"Brrrr!" Washu remarked, wrapping arms around her-self again. "Suddenly seems a little chilly up here!" She nodded emphasizing the Yukatta she presently wore. "Maybe I should go get a coat?"

"All have noted how you bury yourself in research," He pressed unabated. "One maniacal project after another, almost without pause." His gaze upon her centered, "But to what end? The way you pursue scientific 'truths' only an obvious evasion of a more basic one." Katsuhito stopped, looking deep into her eyes. "How long will you mourn for your lost child?" He asked directly.

"You unbelievable bastard!" She spat eyes fierce as any tigress. "Running your trap like you have all the answers! Well, here's a little 'heads up' BOY," She emphasized deliberately. "YOU DON"T HAVE SO MUCH AS A CLUE!" Her choice of terms and reason lost on neither of waited, calmly dispassionately for the major portion of the storm to fade.

"Then Perhaps..." He replied slowly. "It is time you educated me." Washu started at her place at the rail. His response seeming to have taken her unawares. She continued to study him for a few moments, most of the anger draining away, till her eyes softened at last, her general expression slightly forlorn.

"Ever heard of Pragmis nine?" she asked quietly, searching his eyes.

"The name touches something." Katsuhito murmured after a moment. "But if I have it would have been centuries ago."

"Well, you can give yourself a gold star if you remember anything at all." She smiled grimly. "Place was and IS a shit-hole, both the planet and its star system! No historical or mineral wealth to speak of, originally settled by people jumping off of Ore carriers from the shipping lanes. Which by the by is the ONLY thing Pragmis had going, being dead smack dab in the gutter between the Jurian outer fringe and the League of Confederated worlds."

"There are countless unremarkable systems on the outer fringe." He shrugged after a moment. "I take it this 'Pragmis' holds some other distinction?"

"Only that I was born there." Washu smiled. "Yep! You heard it here!" She continued elaborately. "DON TAH DA DON! Washu the greatest scientific genius in the universe! Daughter of Wessla and Jom Hakubi of sight forty one b alpha!" She paused, eyeing him sourly. "Pretty bad when a planets not important enough to actually bother naming its cities huh?"

"Surly There is no sin in coming from humble origins?" Katsuhito shrugged again.

"Tell that to anyone who's ever tried to climb out of an ore bucket like Pragmis nine!" She volleyed. "And just for the record, you're right! It's not a sin! Its a freaken crime! A fact anyone born to wealth and status will only be too happy to point out! I'm telling you there is just a, a stigma that comes from being dirt poor. And that was what my family was. I was the youngest of a production run of fifteen, yes count 'em, I'll hold one of your shoes! Fifteen children."

"In such a place," He reasoned soothingly aloud, " a large family would be a blessing I should think?"

"Almost an imperative is more like it." She responded lightly. "More hands to do the work. Trouble was, 'the work' consisted of speculating, processing and refining Cysrarium ore!" Washu made a face. "That is unless a girl wanted to try their luck at the local freight port and more than likely wind up sell'n it on the streets, or dead in a gutter."

"I'm sorry." Katsuhito offered. Feeling suddenly compelled.

"Eh, don't be." She waved him off. "We all gotta come from somewhere right? unfortunately, as you might have guessed, I was a little different." She paused, sighed seeming to look off into the distance, to the past. "Smarter, I guess you'd say. Never content with picking rocks out of one hopper just to stick 'em in another. Always had my head in the clouds!" Washu paused again a nostalgic look misting her eyes. "And beyond!" she continued. "So I studied, saved every ducat I could scrounge. Bought used textbooks from anyone who could get 'em to me. Still lots o' people told me I was reach'n too damn high! Needed to find my place! Stop jump'n for the stars before I fell 'n broke my pretty little neck!"

"Hmmm." Katsuhito smiled quietly.

"What's so damn funny a bout that?" Washu steamed.

"I'm just having trouble picturing you as," He searched for a word. "An 'ore rat'."

"Probably because I wasn't." She stated adamantly. "Never was, they say a leopard can't change its spots... same sorta thing I guess. Mom understood, least much as she was able, My father never did. Wouldn't even try! Even the day the universe got off its lazy ass and let a one in a trillion shot come my way!" She again trailed off, visibly squaring her shoulders, seeming to brace herself.

"Seems there'd been a problem, a collision, up there, in the space lanes." Washu continued. "Enough damage to force a TL4 star liner to set down on a 'bass-ackwards' rock like Pragmis nine. Big news! Every 'rock chucker' within three hundred nautical miles came running to take a gander at that ship! Nothing like the Ore carriers we were use to, smooth lines, real hull geometry! But one hundred percent broken! And it's very status as a top ship of the line was a further source of utter aggravation on the part of its passengers and crew.

No parts! None, nada! The just faster than light 'kinetic drives' use in the local bulk cruisers were plan incompatible with the newer 'fancy pants' hyper fold systems it employed! Course they weren't exactly stranded mind you. But a four stellar week layover? On a dirty little nickel/iron butt nugget like Pragmis nine? You would have thought the sun was about to nova!

The little tri-crystal receiver I'd tinkered together was humming! Busier than a vibrator in a cat-house! All them blue nosed snobs winning over sub-space to whatever patron angels would respond to quick abundant cash!" She paused, placing hands to ether side of her head.

"Help us! We can see poor people!" She crooned in a squeaky falsetto.

"Tinkering even back then I see." Katsuhito mused. "Tell me, did your parents sufficiently appreciate your 'budding' talents?"

"Dad?" She answered after a moment. "Never, Always accused me of stealing his stuff. Mom? Most of the time, Got really pissed over that 'rock crusher' I converted to a washing machine. Never could find a proper re-sequencer, bout every third load it'd spit out just a ball of rags!"

Katsuhito nodded, blinked then bowed his head. The moment did not last when, unable to still the tremor shaking his insides he finally burst out laughing.

"Well, har dee har har to you as well!" She rasped in response.

"No, NO! Please!" Katsuhito gasped. "Do continue!"

"I'm just so glad your having a good time!"

"I humbly beg your forgiveness!" He managed, though just barely. "But I must ask, were you ever able to atone?"

"Well," Washu murmured somewhat despondent. "I made her this quilting machine..."

"Which now had an abundance of scraps to employ!" He almost howled, before actually falling over.

"Nice..." Washu observed him coolly, clucking her tongue disgustedly.

"No!" He wheezed. "I'm certain the rags were..." He paused, mouth quivering. "Quite clean!" Through it all she surveyed his antics tiredly, waiting until the last of the spasm finally died.

"Ok, Jackass," She offered testily. "Do you want to hear this or not?"

The only response Katsuhito could employ was to fitfully nod as he set about the business of mastering his mirth.

"Anyhow," She continued tersely. "While I'd never seen a TL4 outside of a book, I had spent the last year and a half constructing a non-functional model of a hyper-fold drive system similar to the one it employed. Siting there in my room I suddenly reasoned this was my big chance! I just had to get abroad that ship! So without really thinking it through I threw everything I had laying around into an old nap-sack and Sneaked out a window."

"I take it your parents wouldn't have approved?" Katsuhito queried.

"Oh? Yah think?" She lisped. "I was only twelve years old at the time shrine boy! Exposing my tender young self to the riff raff at the freight port was an outright no, no!"

"Young and determined." He smiled. "Oh, to have known you then."

"Your pappy wasn't even a gleam in his mamma's eye when this happened!" She paused having given her barb, noting Katsuhito eyeing her harshly.

"Must you always make THAT an issue Washu?" He grumbled after a moment.

"Hey, stop cruising nursing homes if it bothers you sonny." She mouthed, pulling lips in while hiding her teeth. "By the time I finally got there most of the fury over the ship had settled down a tad. Enough I was able to sneak aboard through on of the service ways. I had planned on making my 'phenomenal talents' in my opinion, available to the ship's captain. As it happened that's not how thing turned out and I happened to overhear two crewmen 'bitching' while standing over the main drive coil assembly.

"And I'm TELLING you again!" The larger of the two was yelling. "These 'fold engines are still a relatively new technology! You can't just start shoving mismatched parts into it and expect it to function correctly!"

"I don't give a damn if it precisely meets engineering specs!" The other man responded. "I just need a revised repair estimate from you."

"Three weeks." The large man told him flatly.

"And I told YOU, that is unacceptable!"

"Its also not negotiable you moron!" The large man growled."The main mater integrator is wreaked, without one you can't power the intermix chamber and that's what runs the main drive. And the parts," His voice sweetened. "Like I told you, are three weeks away!"

"You had better just listen tube monkey!" The smaller of the two suddenly snapped. "We've got a lot of people, important people! On board this bucket. With lots of money and pull!"

"Then I suggest they spend some of it in the ships arcade." His fellow replied dryly. "Might help kill some time till the parts get here."

"We'll just see how the captain response to your insubordinate attitude!" The smaller man huffed turning to leave.

"Love to see him!" The large man offered to his retreating back. "Bastard owes me money!" Choosing then to remain silent. That is until the door whooshed closed.

"How dose anyone that stupid get promoted so high?" He begged what he believed an empty room. I realized my moment had arrived!

"Have you ever considered building one from scratch?" I asked from the shadows. Prompting he look up and around.

"Who's there?" Came the obligatory response.

"Lots of the local bulk ships use ion rams in their drive coils." I reasoned, remaining unseen. Figuring it in my best interest to make my case before the big reveal.

"Those don't collimate at a high enough efficiency." He responded after a moment, while still glancing around. "Were talking anti-protons here, You can't just dump any old particle stream into the intermix."

"You could add a secondary magnetic induction assembly." I told him, hoping the echo of the chamber would throw him off. "That would clean up the stream considerably."

"Well, that's a thought." He mused, actually seeming to consider, while glancing under some of the more obvious overhangs. "But an inducer like that isn't part of any bulk ships drive assembly."

"This is a mining colony," I told him. "You could use an ore processor. The inductor assemble could be easily modified."

"Hmmm." He stopped, seeming to actually be considering. "A ballsey idea. Might work, who knows?" At that point he straitened, seeming to tire of 'the game'. "But I'm telling you right now, I don't take advice from no ghosts!"

"How bout from me then?" I asked stepping finally into the light."

"Are you certain that textbooks were the only kind of literature you bought?" Katsuhito interrupted.

"Don't be a smart ass!" Washu snapped angrily. "I'm telling you exactly how it happened!"

"Cause this seems… I don't know, a tad melodramatic?"

"DO YOU WANT TO HEAR OR NOT?"

"Shhhhh!" He cautioned, pointing to the room below. "People are sleeping."

"Anyway!" Washu grumbled obviously annoyed. "Like I was saying, I had just reveled myself."

"Or from pixies," The man continued upon finally seeing me. "I thought we were a little too close to the fringe to be seeing elves!"

"I came to help you with your problem!" I told him enthusiastically. "I'll bet you got a state of the art machine shop on a ship like this!"

"Do tell?" He replied, smiling while walking towards me. "And I can help you with yours!" He continued, grabbing me by the arm. "This way little girl!" He then proceeded dragging me…

"Kicking and screaming of course." Katsuhito supplied.

"Strait towards the nearest exit!" Washu pressed, doing her level best to simply ignore him. "In spite of anything I might have to say on the mater!"

"Were you really 'that' surprised?" Katsuhito couldn't help but ask.

"Now days?" She shrugged. "No, I was just a kid. Which is the reason at the time it felt like the whole universe was dumping on me."

"Anyhoo, there I was, Detected, selected and promptly ejected!" Washu continued. "Must've sat around the landing zone for over three hours just fuming, and chucking a few rocks at that damn ship! It was right around then I spotted the lug who'd escorted me planet side, talking with some locals in the process of making a delivery."

"Let me guess." Katsuhito offered. "Ion rams?"

"Plus a goddamn ore processor!" Washu nodded. "Let me tell you when I caught sight of that, must've blown a fuse! Before I knew what I was doing, I'd grabbed a hand full of rocks, sprinted right over there and commenced a pelting and yelling at the top of my lungs! Called the gentleman a few choice words as I recall! Also asked how it felt to have your ass and career save by some snot nosed elf!"

"My word." Katsuhito smiled warmly. "But then you've never had problems making your displeasure known."

"Well, it caused one hell of a stink!" She nodded. "Almost spent the night in jail while my parents were notified. Whole story might've ended right there 'cept someone's conscious must've started bothering them! The guy I'd used for lobbing practice showed at the town lock up, long with the small fellow I'd seen him arguing with earlier. Bringing up the rear was two others, some old geezer with a bad 'comb over' and this 'spit 'n polish bootle boy, with enough gold piping on his uniform to lasso a rhino! This last one I mentioned walks on over, pointing my general direction, asking Is this the little girl? The lug gives me this quick once over, like he could have mistaken, 'n says 'Yeah that's the little hellion!

To which grampa baldy replies 'extrodinary!' Real hushed like. 'Why she can't be more than thirteen! Are you quite certain that this, child? Laid the foundations for all of your repair modifications?

"That's bout the size of it gramps!" I remember sort'a snapping. Guess I wasn't feeling too respectful of my elders right about then. Turns out though the old man was the current dean of the galactic science academy."

"Ah." Katsuhito smiled.

"Yeah," Washu nodded. " My big break had come at last. But first, fate had to delivery one additional little 'tittie twister'" She emphasized, pantomiming with her hand. "Before letting me move on."

"The science academy, despite being a true 'melting pot' of interspecies cultures had strict guidelines governing admissions. Especially concerning legal age of humanoids, Seventeen years or its equivalent according to contextual biotype. Anyway you sliced it I was under aged!"

"I see." Katsuhito mused.

"Course, that wasn't a huge issue," Wahu shrugged. "'specially' with all the money floating around back then. Not to mention a whole starliner full of 'grateful rich snobs' just saved from a fate worse than death."

"Hmmmmm, Direct contact with the unwashed masses." Katsuhito mused sarcastically. "Very unsettling."

"Whipped out their credit vouchers, called their brokers opened an account just for little 'ol me on the spot!" Washu nodded. "Arranged My entire tuition plus living expenses and then some.

BUT! But and of course but! I was still underage and Mr. Dean apparently didn't like the way my dad who had just arrived lit up at the mention of all that money. So the whole wad was dumped into a tidy little trust fund to be managed by the school until I arrived."

"Which I suppose you father opposed your leaving to claim?" Katsuhito asked.

"Papa wasn't an evil man." Washu shrugged sadly. "Just a simple one. Never could even understand why I had to leave."

"Did you're mother?"

"Yeah..." Washu nodded, downcast. "Eventually. Didn't stop her from transforming into a weeping mass the night she personally put me aboard an ore freighter with a one way ticket." She paused brushing away a single tear that rolled unbidden down her cheek. "Course daddy never forgave ether of us, didn't answer one of my letters. I never saw him again." Washu paused, drawing and exhaling a single shuddering breath. "He was born on that rock, and that is where he died." At this point She simply stopped talking, seeming to settled into herself.

"I'd imagine the science academy quite different from the world you were used to." Katsuhito said at last, hopping to rescue her from sinking into eminent melancholy.

"Understatement of the millenium!" She answered brightly. Allowing him to draw her back, away from the pull of regret. "I remembered on arrival looking around like my eyes would fall out! So much to see! Even managing to touch down on G-gamma one in the middle of the night cycle. Kept trying to figure the place out, especially all the bright lights, 'remember thinking it must have taken a shit load of *'burp lamps' to shed all that light!" *** Methane gas lanterns**

"But Just hold you're horses there!" She held up a hand. "There's one little plot twist you need to know before we can move on!"

"Such as?" Katsuhito asked smiling, enjoying their exchange immensely. It was so rare that Washu ever really opened up about her past.

"Well' lets just label this tinny tiny part" She again illustrated with her fingers. "What happens when the laws of time and space decide to play 'hacky sack' with someone's life' or a funny thing happened to me on the way to the galactic science academy!" She paused, one side of her mouth curling.

"You remember me saying how All the local bulk ships used just kinetic drives?"

"Of course."

"Well, the G-gamma star system is roughly over fourteen light-years distant from Pragmis nine!" She told him shrugging. Then continued to stare expectantly.

"So?" He finally ventured finally extracting a slight gasp.

"Jurians!" Washu swore. "DUH! I should have known better!"

"Well, Pardon me for not knowing." He groused.

"No, No. I'm serious! THAT was stupid of me." Washu shook her head ruefully. "Your people's idea of space flight WAS initially based on time suspension. The ol' 'Stick me in the freezer' 'n wake me when its over approach. It wasn't until contact with *the League That Jurai actually gained 'hyper fold technology." 

***The league of confederated worlds.**

"So, anyway back to what I was saying, at just over the speed of light, or roughly two hundred seventy nine thousand miles per second, the discussed fourteen light-year trip took a little over seven and a half years subjective time."

"A great deal of time to be in transit I agree." Katsuhito nodded.

"Heh..." Washu flinched, suddenly rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I take it then you know nothing about relativity?"

"Certainly I do!" He grumbled mildly offended. "Einstein's theory states that as one approaches the speed of light, time during such an acceleration slows down relative to the rest of the universe."

"Einstein huh?" Washu blinked, smiled. "Little flawed but close enough for what we're talking about." She leaned forwards. "I'm gonna let that one slide!"

"I think I see." He said, nodding slowly. "The ore ships you traveled on..."

"Took slightly over seven years to get me there!" Washu completed his thought dryly. "Though to little 'ol stupid me at the time it was more like four months! I was too busy hopping ship to ship, keeping an eye on both my belongings and my 'oh, so pinch-able behind' to really think about it! My last stop was Vega Prime."

"The galactic ship yard?" He asked.

"You bet!" She grinned. "Biggest, badest load of tech in one place I'd ever seen! I even understand Vega is over three times that size now! Covering almost and entire solar system! From there I was able to charter a hyper fold type vessel the rest of the way." She sat back, smiling ruefully. "Imagine my surprise when finding on arrival I was twenty one years of age according to galactic records!"

"My word." Katsuhito grunted.

"Course admissions didn't give a damn! Just another little 'cock up' far, as they were concerned. I guess they had seen it all. Had a Sort'a don't ask, don't tell kind'a attitude Ya' know?"

"Hmmmm." Katsuhito nodded knowingly.

"And who the hell was I to argue?" She continued adamantly. "Hell! I was just so pumped to finally be THERE! That whole time/space goof up thing seemed more like a godsend to me right then once I understood. Like I'd save myself a whole bunch of time!" She continued to regard him, though Katsuhito could see her smile falter ever so slightly. "Least that is until... IT happened."

"It?" He asked.

"Got blind sided," She shrugged. "Like anyone EVER plans for it to happen!" Washu eyed Katsuhito.

"I fell in love." Katsuhito leaned forwards smiling, obviously entranced.

"One of you're fellow students?"

"Worse! One of the professors!" She brought up her hands, vigorously rubbing her face. "It's just so god awful when you think about it! Like some bad Sojo or harlequin romance! You look back, hear all the corny crap you said to each other! Think of all the stupid mistakes! It almost make you wan'na laugh your ass off!" She stopped, her smile turning tragic. "Almost..."

"Washu..." Katsuhito sighed.

"Well, he reciprocated." She smiled, tightly. "Small wonder, similar fields, interests that intertwined Astrodynamics, Geophysics, Astro-botanical for him and Geo-genetic, spectrodynamics and zenobiology for me." She turned again facing him dead on, eyes large and luminous. "I remember we used to stay up late, after hours in the lab complex. Drinking *gamma plus like it was water! Wired to the gills talking about all the things that really mattered!" ***A kind of coffee**

"One night, we were alone, just the two of us. Suddenly before I knew what was happening we were going at it on a lab table of all things! And me loving every minute of it! After that, it was the same corny things, we spent every minute we could together, He at the expense of his tenure, mine at the cost of my grades!" Again she paused. "We had it all planed out you see, we would wait until after I graduated. Then go and get married. That, as they say was the plan..." She trailed off.

"Until you discovered you were pregnant." Katsuhito supplied quietly.

"Gannon was furious!" She sighed. "Asked me how someone of my intellect could commit such an error!" Washu shook her head. "I swear that is exactly how he put it!"

"Gannon?" Katsuhito asked, brows furrowing. "A Jurian name?" Washu nodded.

"Of the house of Soma." She sighed. "I hadn't actual planed to ever tell you his name but I can't see how it maters now."

"It matters, Washu." He told her softly. "To me."

"After he found out," She continued after a slight pause, eyeing him. "Everything changed! Suddenly I wasn't his intellectual equal! Started treating me like..."

"A Child?" He finished for her.

"And a slow on at that! All but ordered me to have an abortion!" Washu swore, surprising her self at the amount venom she still felt. "Kept going on and on about how damaged his reputation would become if ever the news became public!"

"And your response?" Katsuhito smiled grimly.

"Tft!" She sort of grunted, eyeing him sideways. "Long as you've known me, I'm surprised you even bothered asking! Told him to stick his reputation where the stars don't shine!" She then threw up her hands, letting them fall. "At the time I was so in love, it all didn't make sense! But then when suddenly it seemed, after all he'd said and done..." Washu looked at him sadly. "I just wanted, even needed something to hang onto... Plus, up until that time..."

"You always wanted a baby." He smiled, seeming to have taken her by surprise. "You seem to forget I had a daughter," Katsuhito told her soft yet proud, "Achicka was the last of several." He swallowed, trying to wrestle his own emotions. "I believe most if not all little girls fancy the thought of... children."

"Probably the famed 'nesting instinct'," She hugged herself. "All part of the territory I suppose. After I laid down the law as to who was going to do what, Gannon seemed to cave in, told me finally he didn't want to loose me. Even used his pull to arrange a sabbatical away from the academy. Convinced me it would be best if we played it down. At least until I graduated. I guess it made sense at the time to keep our options open." She paused yet again. Casting forlornly about, not wanting to look directly his way or into his eyes.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard at least one version of this already from somewhere. I gave birth on this little Pleasure world," She at last glanced again his way. "Ever heard of Majesta prime?"

"It's an ancestral holding of house 'Soma'."

"Oh, Pft! of, of course..." She sighed, looking away again. "Beautiful place, pastoral a lot like Jurai I suppose?"

"I have never been there." He told her flatly, secretly wondering if, perhaps that should soon change?

"Gardens, flowers open meadows just the sort of place any one would want to raise a child. Especially if you'd grown up on an ugly ball of dirty rock! They wowed and pampered me, probably until they felt I was strong enough. Till one day I came back from some cataloging some organic crystals I had discovered in a cave."

"Ever the scientist." He murmured sadly, knowing all but the precise telling of what was to come.

"I was meet at the door of the estate by members of Gannon's family. His mother,"

"The lady Brakteal Soma." Katsuhito supplied gravely.

"And several individuals later identified as legal advisors." Washu concluded.

"Ah, the full 'royal' treatment as it were." He added sourly. "And yes I have met the woman on more than one occasion. Though this would have to be a few centuries after your encounter. " Katsuhito leaned back thoughtfully. "Something of a cold old bitch as I recall."

"You'll get no argument here!" She agreed. "Had the nerve to actually 'thank me' before I was informed I would no longer be allowed to 'interfere in the maters of their families lineage'!" One tiny hand slipped slowly up from her chin covering her mouth even as her features tragically twisted. "They paid me for services rendered! Before kicking me off planet! Shipping me back to G-gamma one!" She turned to him again, eyes watering. "I never saw my baby again!" Katsuhito watched, feeling the edges of his own control slipping. Wanting to feel with her, take away the pain. Feeling all the worse knowing that was impossible.

"I wanted to just die at first!" She continued. "Hatred of Gannon and his family kept me from taking that course! Guess I refuse to give them the pleasure! Especially after finding out they'd tried to have my scholarship revoked! Wanted to go home! Almost couldn't get an answer. Then I was finally informed mother had died of *silicosis." ***A disease of the lungs caused by breathing silica dust.**

"Don't ya just love how the universe just starts, then keeps right on dumping?" She asked, managing a faint crooked smile. "Like somehow god can't figure out where he put the damn off switch?"

"No tear is shed, nor wound has bleed, that ever was in vein." Katsuhito recited slowly. "No cloud is spun nor flower ever sprung which escaped purchase but through pain."

"What?" She sort of gasped.

"*A poem," He shrugged. "Given to me by a young man, an artist who visited the shrine once.

***Well, I'd tell you who wrote it but modesty forbids! (Rob)  
**

"Well, it's a load of crap! And I can tell you that for free."

"I don't think so." He shook his head. "I did not simply chose the Shinto ways as a convenient cover. I believe truly in my heart, that truth and inner peace are achieved through seeking balance. Great good can spring from horrendous evil and happiness from pain. One need look no further than Ryoko and all the happiness she now brings to those who know her."

"Man! You really know how to pile it on!" Washu observed wryly.

"She began life as a destroyer..." Katsuhito pressed. "And was transformed through time and trial and yes! Love! Into a noble force of goodness." He paused, smiling. "Ultimately your gift to the universe... Little Washu."

"As your grandson is yours." She told him quietly, after regarding him for a few moments.

"Oh, Yosho!" She lamented sadly. Using his real name for the first time in a while. "I just feel so old! The past few days! It's like all the centuries piling up, weighing me down crushing my soul!"

"When such things occur." He told her soothingly, drawing her near. "The closeness of trusted companions is an effective balm." She leaned back, sighing. Accepting his embrace. Lifting her tiny hand to his cheek gazing fondly up.

"Watch it." Washu smiled mildly. "Don't get too fresh 'sonny', Your mammas just up the hill!"

He gazed down at her, delighting in how moonlight through the windows caught the emerald of her eyes. Allowing him self to get lost in their depths. Neither was certain how long they remained almost frozen that way. When below in the living room the old grandfather clock began methodically to chime.

"Twelve midnight." He smiled down at her. "Why don't we take off our masks?"

Their forms seemed to shimmer then oddly to blur. One moment precocious fourteen-year-old nestled against wizened elder. The next as Washu lifted mouth to his A man and woman in the prime of life, shrugging aside her yukatta letting the upper portion fall to accommodate her elongating form. One pale slender hand removing his glasses, almost an after thought as his mouth continued to devour hers.

"So long..." She sighed breathlessly, "Waited for you... So long!" No longer restraining, he ran his hand deep within the rich crimson forest of her hair, gently tugging, reveling in its silken glory. Washu allowed her own hands to wander, parting his robs elating at the touch of his chiseled hardness.

Over at the landing Kiyone slowly, carefully made her retreat. Smiling at her final glance of the two figures entwined silken porcelain against hardened mahogany. Thinking it an unlikely but bizarrely sensible match. Crying happily in spite of her self.


	131. 8:11 Food For Distraught

8:11

That is until noting just below the landing to the second floor, a pale shaft of light from below. Knifing along the floor from the dinning area towards the living room. It only required a second's concentration to gauge its source. Stealing a single glance upwards, Key stealthily aborted her decent, hoping to leave the tranquil moment above undisturbed. Feeling, having heard and saw that she and maybe the entire household owed them their time. Stalking again down the second floor hall, she descended briskly into 'the library' as they had coined the room where Lord Katsuhito kept his collection of Manga. All but stomping past the down stair bathroom before stopping at the door to the kitchen, glaring inside confirming her suspicions.

There they stood, whomever it was, wearing a Jurian robe bending over head and shoulders thrust inside the open refrigerator, rummaging!

"_Of all the bloody nerve!"_ Kiyone steamed silently.

Ok fine! Maybe she was being a tad petty, but after all the threats, ultimatums and improprieties over the last few days! To say absolutely nothing about the deceptions and out right lies she and her friends had been made to swallow! But one of the knights? Raiding the goddamn fridge on Tenchi's wedding night of all things? This must certainly constitute the last straw! Sneaking the final few steps necessary, Key paused gauging her moment before letting fly with an oh so satisfying punt to the offenders posterior! Enjoying as well the loud grunt issuing from the intruder as his noggin smacked the refrigerators back wall.

"You got some wa'vos barging in here pal!" She hissed, hoping, almost praying the asshole would be looking for the fight she was spoiling for! Sliding her feet into a combat stance even as the individually was recovering balance, attempting to straiten. "Wonder how you'll like it when I tell Tenchi about your little midnight snack!" She added, braced and at ready as he was turning around.

"Not to mention... THE EMPEROR!?" Kiyone blanched, suddenly looking fully into the unexpected face of Azusa! She just stood there regarding him, feeling her spine go suddenly cold. Unable to do more than just stare blankly at the selection of leftovers resting in his arms and especially the squid conspicuously clutched in his mouth!

Back at the third floor landing, gasping with pleasure Washu found the presence to finally interpose a hand between her wanton flesh and Yosho's eager mouth.

"Wait..." She sighed.

"For another seven hundred years?" He murmured, gently yet firmly pulling her hand aside. "I think not!"

"This," She panted. "Is so silly! Making out on the floor up here!"

"I agree..." Yosho muttered, teasing then nibbling at her navel.

"Someone!" Washu attempted, "Anyone! Might see!"

"And that matters so?" He rasped.

"Yes!" She gasped her answer, knowing her own control only tenuous at best!

"My... Your! Our Secret!" She swallowed trying to focus over the raging of her flesh! "How you truly appear!"

"Don't care anymore." He whispered. Exploring lower. "Tired of hiding!" Summoning the last of her reserves sliding both hands into his hair, grasping his head to ether side. Arresting his movements lifting his face, capturing his eyes!

"We're not children Yosho!" Washu breathed while studying his features intently. "But they still need us!" She continued looking around, indicating with her eyes. "No!" She hissed, seeing his disappointment beginning to form. "Take me somewhere!" She promised. Favoring him with a wicked smile. "Then anything my prince wants is his!" Yosho paused, But only for and instant before answering with a smile of his own. Rising smoothly, literally scooping Washu up into his arms.

"As my lady commands!" He told her, smile never fading as he turned addressing the rail against which they'd lain. Extracting a single startled gasp from her as he jumped up and over dropping to the living room two floors below. Landing with only the lightest of thumps.

"You were worth waiting for." She whispered entranced. As Yosho carried her over to the door to the storage space, pausing briefly as it opened recognizing her, before both disappeared under the stairs.

"Your majesty." Key intoned dutifully, now knelling miserably beside the dinning room table. "I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am!"

"And why is that I might ask?" He queried mildly between bites, sparing what seemed an amused series of glances her way as he continued his assault on the plate of leftovers.

"Well," She muttered.

"I am after all merely a guest here I suppose." He offered with a shrug. "I wasn't even formally welcomed." He paused, seeming to consider the plate in front of him. "Certainly this constitutes the soul of impropriety, at least?"

"Well I, guess." Key mumbled, watching him continue to eat. Having no idea what to say, think or feel. Other than visions of the court-martial and subsequent 'hanging' she was likely to under go as consequence of a single boot to the butt!

"You were simply performing your duties as you saw them." Azusa nodded while smacking nosily. "Quite commendable actually."

"Uh," Key attempted. "Thanks."

"The soul of efficiency." He added, blotting his lips with his sleeve of all things! Key noted with some alarm. "Just as I have always heard you to be."

"Domo!" Key gasped quickly bowing. "Uh…" She then asked only then having heard what was said, risking a sideways glance from under her hair. "You've heard of me?"

"Naturally." Azusa nodded. "Kiyone Makibi, Detective first class, Graduated Sal-Phoenix-Ra from the Galaxy police Academy, on Forty twenty two seventeen."

"Uh…" Key sort of gaped.

"Born on Delta prime, Lagate city to Tressa and Bannon Makibi," Azusa continued reciting. "Currently Twenty four standard galactic years."

"Er…"

"Height one hundred and three centimeters, Weight about 75 kilograms."

"Wha?" Key started, not liking where this was leading.

"Bust, ninety-six…"

"HEY!"

"Both of my daughters are here after all." Azusa concluded mildly. "Certainly you wouldn't begrudge my knowing with whom they associate?"

"No! No. Of, of course not." She stammered.

"I'll admit to being relieved finding there was a Galaxy police presence here." He confided. To which Kiyone just stared. The Impirium had publicly displayed disdain at best towards GP command! "The league after all has greater presence and resources out here on the fringe." The Emperor informed her.

"Ah." Key sort of nodded.

"In time addition visual elements were available with the regular updates on the situation here. Allowing me to put faces to the names. Particularly those absent on my last visit here."

"Oh." Key nodded again, relieved of the burden he had somehow been 'checking up' personally on her!

"I of course have met Detective Mihoshi." Azusa mused pleasantly. "Exotic… Isn't she?" His gaze then centered directly upon her. "Though I confess when I at last saw your Image I became intrigued!"

"Oh, well I..." She halted. "Excuse me?"

"How such an intelligent and resourceful young woman." He continued. "Finds herself being dragged from one oppressive assignment to the next." Azusa paused looking at her evenly. "You did graduate at the top of your class? Certainly those qualifications alone merit more than being a chaperone for someone's granddaughter?" Returning his gaze Key found she could only shrug, mildly frowning. Having felt more or less the same way since her odyssey with Miho had begun.

"Your majesty," Key sighed, not certain where any of this was going. "I don't wish to appear rude, But why all this sudden interest in me?"

"Ah," Azusa smiled, "Simple, direct. Just as I've been informed." He leaned back sliding aside the plate in front with his wrist. "I would like permission to woo you!"

"Woo… Whoa, WHAT!" She stammered.

"You're beautiful, intelligent, courageous." He told her evenly, laying his hand upon one of her wrist, lying limp and abandoned on the table in front of her. "Plus your Deltan ancestry gives you physical attributes I'm certain to find intriguing!"

"EXCUSE ME!" Key blanched. "Your grace? But aren't you married? TWICE?"

"And I keep a concubine…" He shrugged undeterred. "What of it?"

"Well, I."

"Ah! I believed I see!" Azusa smiled. "Rest assured, I believe I am more than capable of satisfying your physical needs!" Kiyone just continued to stare.

"But you already have TWO! Of the most gorgeous women!" She reasoned distraught. "To say nothing of that HOT little blueberry mattress muffin!" Kiyone paused long enough to finally pull her arm away.

"Do they know that you're out chasing…." She struggled. "Poontang?" Kiyone immediately winced, realizing how she had just unintentionally classified her self.

"Azusa?" Another voice softly spoke, cranking Key's head around totally agog at the source. Framed in the kitchen doorway, dressed in flowing clinging blue Lady Funaho regarded them anxiously, eyes wide as any doe of the woods. "Are you coming back to bed?" Misaki asked. Leaning into view out from behind. Wearing an abbreviated white affaire only slightly more opaque than the shrift Ayeka had tied the knot in. The hair of both women totally askew plus their demeanor communicated clear as crystal the activities transpiercing before Azusa had made his assault upon the kitchen.

"In a moment." He assured smoothly, gesturing at the plate before him. "I am not as young as I once was." Funaho smiled and simply nodded, glancing at Key with she startlingly perceived as only mild jealousy at best! Bringing then a hand to her lips, visibly pressing against before turning same outward towards him. The Jurian equivalent to blowing him a kiss, before backing slowly away. Misaki's gestures behind were far less enigmatic, pantomiming 'smooching' the air several times as she too gave ground.

"Welcome to the family." Funaho whispered smiling as she again paused briefly, before finally turning away. Leaving Kiyone to stew.

"Oh lord!" She breathed, pitifully at a loss.


	132. 8:12 And Nobuyuki

8.12

The door to the storage space had barely managed swinging close before it opened yet again. Admitting a single figure ambling slowing into the darkened living room.

"_Where the heck am I?"_ Nobuyuki tried to think. Struggling against an oppressive fog holding tenuously over his brain. "_Is this the living room?" _He attempted to concentrate. "_It sure is dark! Must be night. When did we buy that couch?" _Wasn't he just talking to Achicka? Of that much he was adamantly certain! That meant that Tenchi would be home from junior high, Probably upstairs in his new bedroom on the second floor.

He paused frowning something about all this seemed wrong. Why had Achicka been wearing her high school uniform? Looked sexy as hell in it too! Always had! Nobuyuki ventured another step, seeming to hear something from the vicinity of that sofa, sounded a lot like snoring. When sudden something jerked him violently around triggering an accompanying pain in his left arm. With a grunt and a grimace he had ripped the trailing iv tapped to his arm reflexively away before even wondering what it was or why.

Struggling to focus and maintain balance he tried again that direction. This time almost falling flat when the pants he was wearing suddenly descended to his knees almost sending him headlong. Stabilizing, though just barely he tried to take stock, pulling the excess cloth from his waistline around in front of him. He had lost weight! As he stared however best the limited light allowed at, at least six inches of gap between his abdomen s and belt. He corrected himself, he had lost a LOT of weight! Again reflexively Nobuyuki unbuckled and attempted correcting the situation. Finding with and additional grunt The belt already occupied its tightest notch. Holding them, best he could, he yet again attempted taking a step the living rooms direction. This time halting for entirely different reasons, he heard voices! Moving stealthily as possible, he paused peering round that end of the stairs.

Recognizing but somehow unable to identify the young woman, the gentleman to whom she was talking however didn't so much as ring the tinniest of bells. It was precisely that instant Nobuyuki realized how chilly he felt and the probable cause.

"_Oh my gosh!" _His mind still sluggishly attempted. "_We've got guest in the house and I'm stumbling around dazed and shirtless!" _Achicka would be furious! His current mental state he reasoned probably due to simply overwork. His new boss at the architectural firm had been a 'slave driver' from day one that much, he did remember! Most likely he was dreaming most of this anyway. Which would explain why everything was seemed catiwompus. He felt good though, maybe just a little wrung out. Still the best course he reasoned was just to head back to the bed he was so wiped he didn't even remember leaving. Sort it all out in the morning with Achicka's help like always.

With that firmly fixed he carefully made his way up stairs heading towards their room. Hoping She wouldn't mind him waking her up, It just somehow seemed he hadn't seen his young wife in a very long time.


	133. Day 9: Wings in the wind

Day 9: (Wings in the wind.)

part:1

Dawn had made its appearance at last, the fading remainder of the night having presided over one of the worst angst ridden intervals Kiyone could remember enduring in quite a while. Over the last few days she'd been coping, attempting exercising the practical side of her nature. Preparing best she was able for the changes fate in its way had ordained. And so, quite stupidly had convinced her self she was ready! Braced for anything possibly to come.

"The emperor wants to knock boots!" Key moaned quietly, confiding to the frying pan she was cuddling with. A little security blanket seized from the wall as she had exited the kitchen only a few hours ago. A part of her was surveying the whole scene disgustedly. After all what was she afraid of? She was a thoroughly modern woman! An officer of the galaxy police! I mean it wasn't like Azusa would just have her knocked on the head then 'shipped her off' to his private harem right? One of her fingers reached and lightly caressed the still healing area at the back of her skull. No, it wasn't like he'd ever do anything like that at all!

"While I would never demand it of you my dear," Azusa had told her. "There are many advantages to one who would be my consort!" In the face of such a confident assault only moments after the departure of the queen and his wife. Kiyone found herself totally at a loss for rebuttal, competent or otherwise! "And should you ever chose officially to received my mark," He continued in earnest. Staring deep in to her eyes while again having captured her hand. "You would find doors undreamed of open before you!"

"Your?" She had stammered, trying to focus. "What mark?"

"The royal crest? The seal of Jurai." His free hand had gestured indicating her direction or more precisely below the table where she knelt. "Placed traditionally just below you're naval," he smiled. "At the 'crest' of your womanhood." Kiyone had blinked, several times suddenly aware of every single sound in the room around her. Glancing then briefly down at her self particularly at the 'contested' location to which Azusa had currently referred. Never until that instant feeling more 'naked' wearing her usual nighttime attire. Though most likely before the Emperor's burning gaze full space armor would have felt concealing as her 'light green' halter and shorts!

"Ah, Your grace?" She had breathed shrinking back slightly. "Th, this is all s-so sudden!"

"Kiyone?" He spoke softly, using her name directly for the first time. "Can you not call me by My name?" Hearing it in this context felt like icy needles dancing along her spine.

"I!" She gasped drawing her self up. Taking several fast gulps of air. "Am not certain THAT would be proper!"

"I could command it be so." Azusa chuckled. "If it would ease your mind."

"NO!" She startled. "I-I mean I'm feeling rather vulnerable here!" Kiyone then managed to stammer.

"You? Vulnerable?" he asked nonplused. "Now I find THAT highly dubious!"

"Ah," Key gasped, wondering what it was about the man, which made it so hard to mount a defense? Of course there was the obvious. "But YOU'RE THE EMPEROR for Christ's sake!" She mouthed. "Why would someone like you want..."

"And I have told you..." Azusa continued emphatic. "You're strong, intelligent and beautiful. Your youth inspires me! I can taste the sweetness of your days on my tongue!" He leaned closer, whispering gently. "And your eyes! So deep, and thoughtful." His hand lifted, brushing almost casually at a stray lock of her hair. "Yet I can see a sadness there!" He confided. "Oh, sweet Kiyone," Azusa almost begged. "Let me but take you away! Wrap you in silks and bathe you with love!"

"I! I can't!" She resisted, After all she had a career! A future to consider! Didn't she?

"Give yourself to me." He gently insisted. "And you'll never want for anything again!" It was only with the most supreme of effort she was able at last to pull away from him. All but jerking her hand free as she rose from the table.

"I really have to be going!" She panted. Before turning.

"I'm sorry if I have upset you." His voice called softly, touching something within her, enough to force her to halt. "That was clumsy of me." He finished.

"N-no, its ok." She offered before at last turning again his way. "I-I just, have to think about this..." Kiyone paused, again more than slightly startled. Having no ideal how he had manage to come to his feet so swiftly and without her hearing it! "For a while," She added, hoping to offset her obvious surprise. "Ok?"

"Please!" He told her moving slowly her direction. "Take your time!" Azusa continued earnestly. "I will anxiously await your answer." A slight sound escaped her, as something contacted high on her back. Key instantly realized it was the room's door frame, and that she had been slowly 'backing' without realizing it.

"But first," Azusa told her suddenly close, placing a hand on the wall beside her while leaning ever forwards. "If you would be so kind..."

"I, I don't, understan..." She stammered heart racing, feeling somehow trapped.

"Would it be possible for you to call me by my name Kiyone?" He smiled, drinking deep of her eyes. "To hear it uttered by your sweet mouth?"

"Ah," Key swallowed, suddenly solving part of the equation, Realizing it was his eyes! Deep maroon pools, dragging her into their depths! Eye's she had looked into many times before... Tenchi... Azusa had Tenchi's eyes! Closing her own Kiyone tried to marshal her reserves. "Azusa..." She whispered, trying to frame some protest when suddenly his mouth was upon hers. Causing something inside her to melt her ability to resist.

"Wondrous..." She seemed to hear from a great distance, opening her eyes again at last to find him studying her face, the taste of his lips still lingering even as his hand found her chin. "Consider my offer." Azusa smiled, and just like that he departed, leaving her leaning breathless and trembling against the kitchen's door frame. She barely heard the sliding of the front door. But it touched something galvanizing her enough to grab a frying pan from the wall beside her before bolting out and down the hall.


	134. 9:02 A Stratgic withdraw

9:02

From there it had been sort of a blind search. Almost stumbling along the upstairs hall, she briefly considered Ayeka and Sasami's rooms for a place in which to crash. Even panicked as she was, there was no way in hell she was going to bunk with Mihoshi after what had gone down earlier! A brief glance inside confirmed however both bedrolls were missing. Moving further then along to the next most logical choice, promptly realizing Sasami had already made her way there! Lying where she had collapsed undoubtedly crying, in the middle of Tenchi's bed. Leaving her with the only choice available aside from the floor somewhere or 'napping out' in the green house.

The attic loft had always been a little shy on headroom. Even with the skylight Tenchi had installed Kiyone had no ideal how Ryoko managed up here. And she was used to the close quarters aboard a space cruiser. Yet for the past four years this had been the space pirate's 'personal space'. Though as stated there really wasn't much of it, Just enough for a futon and a 'low boy'. Normally Key might have found the room, cozy but right now it was as though the walls where touching her on all sides. And the visible pitch of the roof close overhead didn't help matters. But in a small way she was grateful, there was only one door. The one she had been staring at the remainder of the night. She had no ideal when or how long but she must have slept because the morning sun was suddenly blazing through the skylight above!

Key just lay there regarding the light finding it hateful. She had no idea why Azusa's proposition had troubled her so, other than perhaps his total sincerity. There was no doubt what so ever in her mind, he wanted her! The possibility that he could very well arrange to 'just take her' seemed somehow to add to spice of the moment. Also there was her future to consider, with Tenchi now married to Ayeka it was unlikely any of them would be remaining. With the Jurian presence diminished, earth would no longer command class A status, she and Mihoshi would most likely be reassigned.

Of course that thought evoked a laugh, when and if Miho's current activities reached the ears of the grand-marshal it would most likely be curtains for any hope of a real career. Oh, he'd never have her exactly blacklisted that would be rude. No she would just float from one progressively worse assignment to the next. Each and every genuine opportunity subtly diverted to some other 'more deserving' individual. But being a whore for the Jurian emperor? What sort of future was that?

She lay there some additional moments wallowing, before drawing a final shuddering breath, mastering her emotions putting them aside as 'unproductive'. It was time to move on, she decided firmly while rising. For she could hear voices coming from the rest of the house below.


	135. 9:03 Turning Tables

9:03

"But my princess!" Gearan remonstrated. Standing just outside the dinning area side of the family kitchen. "You realize that THIS is most improper!"

"And I'm a tell'n yah!" Sasami swore, drawing her self up regally just inside. "If you and these goons don't clear out of My KITCHEN and let me make family breakfast! There aren't enough pillows in the Jurian Empire to pad your fannies from the kick'n I'll give 'em!" Girded for battle, wearing a full bright red apron with 'chief to impress' emblazoned in yellow over a light blue housecoat, She glared at the imperial chief and his five assistants. Over crossed spatulas, Sasami extruded a regal air not diluted one bit by the bright pink 'bunny slippers'.

"But it is TRADITION! for the imperial chief to prepare breakfast for the royal couple!" Gearan pleaded, actually placing his hands together in supplication. Having difficulty equating the regal young beauty before him as the same 'little Sasami' who's soft pink eyes had looked at him from just below, asking 'grandpa Gearan' 'if'n' she could please lick the bowl?

"Is it not also TRADITION?" She challenged hotly, those same amazing eyes glaring hard his direction. "To show 'omage' within the realm of the Goddess?"

"Well, I…" The master chef stammered, having no doubts along with everyone else here about with more than a few brain cells as to what and more precisely whom Sasami truly was any longer!

"Take a good look around!" Sasami gestured about at the kitchen above and behind. "THIS IS IT BUCKO!"

"Bucko?" One of the assistants wondered quietly.

"Look, grandpa Gearen?" Sasami suddenly softened. "I don't want to be rude! But this is MY place and I'm going to cook for my family. And." Something in her gaze eroded slightly more. "I, I really need this!" Sasami studied the master chief's eyes another moment. "If it's that important to you," She conceded. "You're certainly welcome to help out!" She gestured behind at his assistants. "But these little boys are gon'na have to beat it!"

"I…" He smiled bowing, making his own concessions. "Would be honored my princess!"

"Ok, now that, that's settled." She said while finally giving ground, waving at the counter to her right. "You can start chopping those veggies over there!" Three good steps inside, Gearen halted in his tracks, eyes going wide.

"I?" He gaped. "Chop ingredients while YOU prepare?"

"Well, you want to help out right?" She smiled shrugging.

"I WILL NOT BE DEMOTED TO SU-CHIEF!" Gearen suddenly yelled. Maintaining her smile Sasami indicated herself, then the general room again using her 'right hand' spatula before pointing to the door behind him.

"Goddess, Realm?" She added, batting her eyes elaborately. "Take it or leave?"

"Put in that fashion…" He grumbled starting forwards. "I'll take it." Muttering under his breath. "The very idea..." Again stopping cold, suddenly hearing what was an unmistakable giggle from one of his aids. "And if someone wants to be peeling 'fruit leeches' for the next six solar years!" He snapped without looking. "Please DO continue!"

"This is such a treat!" Misaki gushed, upon entering, just behind Azusa. "Getting to eat together as a family!"

"With Sasami doing the cooking." Funaho mused pleasantly. "Yes it is wonderful."

"I didn't raise my daughter to be a house servant." Azusa grumbled before a sharp elbow cut him off.

"Why, we haven't done something like this!" Misaki smiled elaborately, enduring his glare while withdrawing her arm. "Since…?"

"The last time we were here." Funaho finished lightly.

"And that was just snacks and tea!" Misaki said brightly. Pausing in 'the moment' clasping her hands eyes sparkling. "I'm just so happy!"

"And I see that you have risen early my son." Funaho added, just noticing Katsuhito already 'seated' at head of the table. Her dark almond eyes then moved smoothly to where Washu knelt just to his side.

"Professor." She intoned politely, an approving smile coloring her lips. Washu's response was merely to nod while gently squeezing his hand under the table. At that moment things took a decidedly strange turn when Azusa stopped a few feet away, looking disdainfully down at Katsuhito. There followed a brief pause, before the emperor cleared his throat.

"Father." Katsuhito intoned respectfully looking up.

"Have you forgotten your place my son?" Azusa asked coldly, indicating with a curt wave of his hand the 'head' of the table. Another brief interval ensued, while Katsuhito considered.

"Not at all," He answered mildly. "As eldest member, my place is here."

"You forget yourself." Azusa said darkly. "It is I who am Eldest member."

"Oh for pities sake!" Washu huffed.

"Perhaps back in your palace..." Katsuhito began.

"Enough of this both of you!" Funaho snapped angrily. "I will not tolerate this on the day after Ayeka's wedding!" She leaned down. "Yosho, let your father sit at the head of the table!" There was a locking of eyes, for perhaps a nano-second before...

"Y,yes mother." He agreed, quietly deflating, standing long enough to relocate to one side as Washu also gave ground.

"And you!" The queen continued, directly to where Azusa stood smugly observing. "Stop being such a bully!"

"But I...!" Azusa gaped.

"And please, do sit down! especially now that you've gotten you're way!" Mouth still working, robbed of his victory the emperor knelt sullenly, a dark cloud settling over his features.

"The very idea!" Funaho sniffed, taking her place by Azusa's side as Misaki was 'seating herself. "I wish you two would learn to get along!"

"But, MOTHER!" Katsuhito began.

"Beloved!" Azusa gasped.

"NOT! Another word!" Funaho told them both sternly.

"Boys will be boys." Washu remarked mildly.

"Indeed!" Misaki sighed, leaning forwards enough to look directly at Azusa. "And I wouldn't have them any other way!" Her gaze seemed to soften somewhat the hard cast to his face. 'She always knew just how to pull his strings.' "_I love you." _She mouthed quietly, hoping to sooth his wounded ego. The moment following the minor conflict lasting till the Tanzuru stationed about all came to respectful attention, heralding an 'appearance' from an unexpected direction.

The lady Ena led the small precession, dressed resplendent in crimson and gold, the high collared affair tailored in the manner of a flowing long sleeved gown. The upper and lower halves of the outfit connected by two descending swaths crisscrossing the breasts then narrowing to connect to ether side of the hips. Exposing the impeccably toned azure entirety of her lower sternum and abdomen to well below the navel. The tailored 'v' cut to the flowing skirt's front giving full display to her badge of office, the royal Jurian crest positioned tantalizingly just above her 'mons pubis'.

Coming directly behind was Tenchi flanked from left to right by Ryoko and Ayeka, The crown princess dressed in a flowing full soft yellow gown while the former 'space pirate' wore an soft crimson affair almost identical to Ena's attire. In her case however sliver tracings were the predominate accent, matching The crest now in gleaming evidence upon her lower portion.

"I have brought them." Ena intoned lightly, stepping to the side of where they congressed just inside the living room entry.

"Wow." Washu remarked. "You three sure look happy!" Noting as did all the general look of contentment evident upon them. Tenchi, looking across towards the kitchen however found a moment when sudden his astonished eyes locked unexpectantly with Sasami's. The bliss of the morning draining rapidly away, noting her 'transformations' both subtle and gross.

She appeared taller by perhaps six inches! Radiant, despite a slightly tired set to her eyes. Some portion of his being mildly informed his mouth was hanging open, when a melodic voice brushed past his ear, like a cool wind on a sweltering day.

"_I'm fine."_ The voice lilted, counter-pointing a warm smile appearing upon Sasami's face, plus a faint radiance evident to the twin graceful marks at her forehead. "_We'll talk later, please don't make a scene!"_

"No need to stand on ceremony young man." Azusa spoke at last, gazing with undisguised pride upon his daughter while rattling Tenchi into realizing he'd been standing there agog.

"_Congratulations, by the way."_ Her voice came again. That smile reappearing just over top of a wooden spoon as she was 'sampling' something in the kitchen. Confirming solidly her lips were not moving. When had she learned that? Even the 'dusting' of freckles always delightfully evident at her cheeks was notably lighter. It was clear the number of startling events owed to the last few days had yet another addition to their illustrious ranks!

Sasami continued to gaze back at, 'the happy 'tripple' for another moment or so, keeping her face carefully neutral. The swirl of emotions was still hard to navigate. In all honesty, she was mostly 'going through the motions' moving from one moment to the next on a sort of autopilot, doing what was expected of her... for now. There had been a serious moment back aboard Yadlin, when in her rage she had actually considered...

The very notion of, killing both Masaki and Funaho had occurred, its very exsistance, that she could even entertain seed of the idea, halting her in her tracks. The further News of her... of Sasami's father, dying had cemented her into immobility. Yes, she was angry, furious! And yet... she was confused. The integration, while complete was fledgling forcing her twined psyches to merge had wrot confusion even as it had clarified. She was Sasami! but she was also Tsunami. The convenient mental switch no longer existed. The Goddess raged! how dare those whom she had nurtured raise hand against her! While the young woman wept at all notion of divine retribution. As the first tree she had a 'cultivated' distance as both servant and overseer. Even as she had watched and 'cultivated' her union with the second princess, the full consequences of the compassion of a single act never occurred. And now? she was mortal. Well, in a strictly Jurian fashion. All her accumulated knowledge and experiences were now being filtered through the body of a young woman, they were at last... one. And for a brief instant, just over twenty four hours ago as the globe beneath her measured time... she had been poised in the very act of killing both her mothers. And THAT far as Sasami was concerned was unaceptable.

The emperor's eyes moved subtlety, coming to rest on Ryoko's, their gazes locked momentarily even as Azusa's smile warmed. Amazingly to her Ryoko found her heart racing at his inspection. Particularly when the emperor's gaze flickered downward. Briefly regarding the crest he himself had affixed to her the evening before the previous. The color racing to her face as his eyes returned to hers.

"Experience tells me that you must indeed be hungry!" The blush on Ryoko found competition as both Tenchi and Ayeka's faces flushed in response. Moments before recovering, the three proceeded forwards, taking their places at table even as Ena followed. Bringing up the rear.


	136. 9:04 General Seating

9:04

Kiyone had sat for more than several moments, just listening to the muffled exchanges below before finally startling when making out Azusa's laugh.

"This is stupid!" She growled at last getting up. Taking a precious few additional moments on the edge of the futon, gathering needed courage and resolve before coming adamantly to her feet. Damn it! She was Kiyone Makibi! And there was no way in hell she was going to let some man... any man! Just push her buttons! She'd gone through too damn much by god to allow it!

"Right!" She firmly declared, unconsciously straitening her shorts like the hem of her uniform before marching purposefully to the door. She hadn't properly gotten through it when an unexpected collision made her react for an instant as though assaulted! Fiercely grabbing at 'the whatever', jerking it out to a proper distance for inspection with a glare. Instantly identifying some kind of dress.

Well, the upper and lower portion of one anyway. Long brocade sleeves and a collar formed a sort of mantled 'halter'. Connected by descending swaths of material to a flowing full-length skirt. Begrudgingly she realized she liked the deep royal blue, set off by the delicate traceries of gold woven into its surface. That is until her scanning eyes fell upon a small piece of white paper, pinned just above the bodice. One single word appeared, written in galactic standard. 'Please?' And it was signed 'Azusa' punctuated with of all things a hastily drawn smiley face!

"AH!" Kiyone gasped, totally outraged. Of all the freaken nerve! 'Chucking' the garment to the floor as she started for the stairs in a huff. She wouldn't know for several moments hence that aside from its royal blue color and exact tailoring the discarded gown was identical to those worn by Ena and Ryoko.

"Has any one seen Mayuka?" Tenchi asked suddenly though not really concerned. The last time he had seen his daughter after all she was with Miho.

"Meyow?" Sort of drifted from the living rooms vicinity, As Ryo-oki's face rose sleepily into view above the sofa, preceded by her mass of hair naturally. Though as her eyes cleared back of the wrap-around they widened.

"Oh ho, ho!" Ryoko smirked. "Lookie who's decided to rejoin the land of the living!"

"Me-wow..." Ryo-oki answered slowly, slightly more than a hushed whisper, looking in undisguised wonder at a Ryoko transformed!

"Well don't just sit there!" Ryoko gestured, instantly warming. "Come on over here and join us partner!" She added with a wink.

"Ryo-chan?" Came another voice close at hand. "Who you talking to honey?" The question heralded appearance of Hero's visage sliding groggily up into view near by her side.

"Oh my! How sweet!" Ayeka gushed, pleasantly at the sight.

"Whoa!" Ryoko smiled, delightedly. "Guess I wasn't the only one not sleep'n alone last night!" Looking askew from their sleeping arrangements, Ryo and Hero stared back uncomprehendingly for a moment before glancing towards one another. Each instantly averting their eyes blushing, in their own way. Suddenly very self-conscience of their predicament.

"Wa?" sounded also from the young couple's location. Prompting a certain toddler's eyes make their entrance over back of the sofa. Instantly brightening upon focus of the dinning room.

"Daddy!" Mayuka called, chambering up and almost over before Ryo-chan and hero made simultaneous panicked grabs, to lower her more cautiously to the floor behind. Allowing then a full tilt charge her father's direction.

"Oof!" Tenchi elaborated as he caught her, having turned and braced for the interception. "We were wondering where you had gotten to you little terror!" Ayeka supplied happily from where she knelt beside Tenchi. Even as Ryoko was 'giving ground'. Having gotten sufficient snuggles from her father for the moment, Mayuka suddenly leaned out table-wards looking direct and critically at the crown princess.

"Aka got bed-hair!" She suddenly announced pointing a chubby digit. Noting the deviation from the princess's normal meticulous immaculate attention to personal detail.

"Why yes I do!" Ayeka confirmed elaborately while smiling. Tenchi let his gaze slip her direction, unable to keep from thinking just how incredibly 'sexy' Ayeka look right then. Or of the precious few times he had gotten to see when her impenetrable royal mask was allowed to slip. His mind returning to the very first time, ebony hair wetly askew, soaked to the skin, wearing only a wet Jurian under garment. Drying slowly lit by firelight. Erotic? Perhaps but that vision paled beside the incredible image of the present. Kneeling in flowing yellow, hair softly disarrayed. Smiling contentedly at peace. So beautiful at that moment it almost hurt.

"Hey little britches!" Ryoko called, patting the floor between her and Tenchi. "You can sit right here!" Prompting the child turn, eyeing her oddly.

"Who you?"

"Huh?" Ryoko mouthed perturbed. "What do you mean 'Who am I?'" Mayuka studied, eyes narrowing to crimson slits for a moment before suddenly widening.

"Anti Oko?" She queried uncertain.

"Damn strait!" Ryoko huffed perplexed. Lilting her head while continuing to stare, one corner of Mayuka's tiny mouth quivered for a moment.

"You got Tina Turner make-over!" Mayuka blurted joyously. "Look like Anti Ashu!"

"Wha..." Ryoko gaped, Totally at a loss. Amid several snickers and outright rising 'gafaws' round the table.

"The child looks different form the last time we were here..." Azusa mused.

"That's because Ryo-oki is the one sitting over in the other room!" Funaho whispered harshly. Garnishing her a perplexed glare from the appropriate source. Before the emperor's gaze flickered briefly that direction. Taking a moment allowing his surprise to register.

"I fear our 'intelligence' on 'this child' has been sadly lacking!" Misaki added softly.

"To put it mildly." Funaho conspired quietly. Three pairs of eyes then turned to where lady Ena, having heard all was eyeing them coolly in return.

"Perhaps you can explain this 'gap' in our information my dear?" Azusa pressed.

"Unfortunately." Ena supplied pointedly. "I can not. Though I believe she is the 'beloved third princess' the daughter of great power and great evil, of which the cards clearly foretold."

"Interesting choice of terms." Misaki smirked.

"Perhaps my wife spoke truly some time ago..." Azusa nodded. "Your powers may at last be waning?"

"Perhaps," Ena conceded darkly, knowing however he was merely jesting.

"But it was my understanding that you now possess the sum of Ryoko's memories." Funaho whispered drawing close. "How could you not know?"

"In the realm of bureaucracy, I forever bow to you my sister and queen." Ena told her carefully. "In the shadow of heart, mind and spirit, you must trust me my instincts." Ena leaned back, setting firm the line of her mouth. "And council on what I must reveal in time!" To which the queen begrudgingly nodded, having nothing further to add. Just as the sound of footfalls descending heralded yet another arrival.

Turning corner into the dinning area Kiyone stood, composed best she was currently able. Shoulders squared, lips slightly trembling with quiet outrage. Glaring softly Azusa general direction.

"Ah..." He sighed quietly. Encouraged rather than rebuked by the fire she was displaying. "Your new toy has arrived." Misaki shook her head smiling. "Though I confess I just don't see the attraction."

"She reminds me of you." Azusa smiled simply.

"Pft!" Misaki responded. Rolling eyes Funaho's general direction.

"Clearly." The queen nodded.

"Much like when you were a soldier in his fathers army." Ena agreed. "I too remember."

"Kiki!" Mayuka rejoiced upon sighting Kiyone.

"Constable!" Ayeka called happily waving. Giving key little choice but to start forwards.

"Damn!" Ryoko added. "You look like you had a rough night!" Observing key's general disheveled state.

"Probably up prowling again." Tenchi observed warmly with a note of concern.

"Bite me!" Kiyone snapped. Stopping a few feet away. Looking about a little bleary eyed for a place to sit down.

"An intriguing idea." The emperor mused quietly.

"Azusa..." Funaho cautioned equally as soft. Now was simply not the time!

"You can sit here constable." Ayeka supplied helpfully, astonishing everyone by carefully moving away, clearing an opening at Tenchi's side.

"Are, Are you sure?" Tenchi asked amazed.

"What you done with Aka?" Mayuka asked directly pointing at the princess yet again.

"Be quiet little one!" She whispered warmly reaching over, tussling Mayuka's hair. "And yes, it is quite alright!" She added brightly to Tenchi. "She needs you more than I do right now."

"Me-wow!" Ryo-chan repeated. As her and Hero were also making way to table. Much to the quite visible bristling of several Tanzuru.

"Everyone get settled." Sasami called from the kitchen. "Breakfast is about four minutes away!"

"Yes, Very pleasant." Funaho sighed to herself.

"Uhhhhhh. Good morning?" A new voice queried. Pulling all eyes to almost the exact location Kiyone had occupied only moments before. Studying with sudden intensity the familiar and at once alien presence presented for their view.


	137. 9:05 Breakfast is Served

9:05

At first most were certain it was some trick of the light. Mainly because Tenchi was kneeling right beside the dinning table agog as everyone else at the doppelganger suddenly in their midst.

Because aside from differently styled, somewhat shorter hair, a slightly lighter perhaps coppery complexion and an ensemble of loose ill fitting clothes, the young man regarding them all sheepishly was a dead ringer!

"Whadafuk?" Ryoko slowly mouthed, eloquently summing up the moment for all. Any more sinister connotation to the apparition was partially dispelled, when noting Mihoshi hanging blushingly upon the man's left arm.

"Morning everybody!" She waved nervously.

"Ma, mah, Mihoshi?" Kiyone stammered, at as much a loss as everyone else.

"Hi Key!" Miho grinned, elaborately even for her!

"Wha, wa, What the hell is going on?" Tenchi asked.

"Well," The Young man offered in response, scratching head with one hand, the one not engaged in holding up his trousers that Miho was in turn hanging on to. "You see its sort'a like this..." He attempted, seeming outright embarrassed for some reason. But there was something in his voice, the tone, timber and word selection. That seemed to stir recollection somehow. Then something, just click as Tenchi's eyes suddenly widened.

"DAD!?" He asked, totally astonished.

"Eh, Heh, heh! Hi son!"

"Tsunami!" Ayeka gasped.

"Now THAT'S what I'd call an unforeseen side effect!" Washu mouthed, instantly beginning to speculate.

"Yah know? It was just the most amazing thing!" Miho offered blithely. "I went to bed last night just so broken up over the wedding!"

"Drunk as a lumber jack on payday is more like it!" Key kind of grumbled, attempting to quell her astonishment.

"Well, I sort a cried my self to sleep you know?" Mihoshi continued. "Then I had this dream? Where it was me that got married instead? It was real vivid! Especially the last part where we were on our honeymoon!" She stopped and heaved a sigh. "It was so romantic... Except you know I couldn't figure out why Tenchi kept calling me Achicka? Well, then I realized I wasn't dreaming and..."

"WE GET THE PICTURE MIHOSHI!" Kiyone suddenly yelled.

"Dad!" Tenchi exclaimed. "You, thought? And then you? And with..." He paused, at a complete loss. "Dad what were you thinking? How could you?"

"Heh, Fraid I'm gonna have to 'pass' on this one son!" Nobuyuki grinned sheepishly.

"Bom Ba Ba Bah!" Sasami announced, marching out with trays in hand, "Breakfast is served!"

"Now?" Hero asked looking at her astonished, doing a convincing impersonation of a spectator at a ping pong match. Glancing from Sasami to Nobuyuki and back. "Haven't you heard anything that's gone on out here?" He added astonished. The second princess took a moment, glancing Mihoshi and Nobuyuki's direction, before looking back his way with a sort of shrug.

"The foods ready." She replied. "Guess I could pop back in to the kitchen, put it all in a pot big enough to keep it warm... Everybody want to wait?" She then asked the table.

"Well, I for one am famished." Azusa admitted.

"Doesn't look like anything we can't sort out after breakfast." Washu added.

"And I'm hungry enough to eat the tail end out of a hobbyhorse!" Nobuyuki announced.

"I'll second that!" Ryoko called.

"I certainly believe we will all think better on full stomachs." Ayeka offered.

Hero then slowly surveyed the rest of the table. Finding a begrudging, if nonverbal consent among all present.

"How could any of you possibly even think of eating at a time like this?"

"With the kind of things that go on around here?" Sasami eyed him tiredly, setting down her trays. "Guess you've never heard of shellshock?"


	138. 9:06 Birds of a feather

9:06

Tenchi watched as 'The Sudain' floated serenely above on extended wings. Almost appearing not to move. Till suddenly it simply dived, plunging earthwards with such speed it appeared to blur. Extending talons at the base of it sweep. Expertly capturing something unfortunate enough to have been 'spotted'. The prey had perhaps seconds to consider its misfortunes before being wretched skywards violently enough to instantly snap its spine.

"Excellent!" Azusa nodded proudly observing. While Tenchi certainly didn't share the emperor's apparent pleasure he had to admit it was impressive, Particularly in a creature quite literally blinder than a bat. 'The Sudain' or 'blind hawk' continued to climb with its burden, a rabbit from the look of it. Banking then leveling off as it drew near. Releasing its catch when almost directly over head sending it spinning downwards, To land all but at their feet.

"Yosho?" Azusa asked softly. Prompting 'grandpa' walk past, towards what was now clearly a rabbit.

"Wow." Tenchi muttered softly. Believing he would never simply adjust to seeing Katsuhito in a subservient role. Yet there he was, dutifully moving to where the bird had deposited its prey.

"One can learn many things from nature young man!" Azusa told him, Perhaps misinterpreting. "From the forest we learn how to live in harmony!" He extended his right arm, sheathed presently in heavy leather, gauntlet, and glancing skywards. "Return." He murmured quietly. Diverting Tenchi's own gaze that direction to see the huge bird wheel suddenly about. Swerving in a long low arc before 'breaking' to land unerringly upon the emperor's extended wrist. "The animals teach us courage, tenacity and grace!"

Tenchi looked again at the majestic bird, able of course to appreciate its beauty. Hoping however to avoid some elaborate lecture, if for no other reason it simply struck him a tad disrespectful in le of all that had transpired. No doubt Azusa knew of all his training under Katsuhito's wing. He was also unable to avoid some mild disgust at this display. A feeling only mildly mollified by Azusa's assurance any prey the bird brought down on his behalf would most certainly find its place at table this evening! Even going so far as to state he found hunting for the taking of trophy, an act of barbarism!

"Grandpa has said many of the same things over the years." He nodded his elder's direction. "The study of 'animal tenets' or the ways of nature is fundamental to the martial arts.... At least here on earth." Tenchi added hastily, watching as Katsuhito knelt, retrieving the unfortunate rabbit, placing it in a bag. Though upon quiet reflection he couldn't help speculate how earthly anything of such ancient origin could be. Giving all that he now knew to be true.

"And you do well to abide his teachings." Azusa nodded solemnly. "Few among even our finest warriors are his equal!"

"Huh," Tenchi dryly remarked. "That almost sounded like respect." Instantly grimacing, at what had just slipped out. Not truly wishing to be asinine or necessarily rude. Certainly he could be forgiven for still reeling from the wedding? Not to mention last night! And then the thing with dad this morning! He supposed he was just feeling a little Punch drunk? Regardless, what was done, was done.

"Do have a care boy." Azusa said evenly after a second.

"Or what?" He responded hotly. "Old man?" Quite frankly he was sick of all the threats, veiled or otherwise.

"Tenchi!" Katsuhito snapped, with utmost concern.

"Grandpa I'm sorry!" He glanced angrily that way. "But I'm tired of playing this game!" He then turned, looking strait into Azusa eyes. "I have done just about everything I have ever been asked! More! And up until now haven't really had a problem!" He paused long enough to draw then release a breath, attempting to master some of his anger.

"Until you and your goons show up! Start issuing threats, demands and generally acting, like a pack of assholes! Instead of members of any kind of family I've ever heard of! And I'm telling you…" He continued hostility. "It ends right here! Right now!"

"Tenchi!" Katsuhito all but shouted. "Enough!"

"Grandpa…" Tenchi told him without looking. "With all dew respect..." Focusing his full attention again upon Azusa. "This is between me and him!"

"I would tend to agree." The emperor replied quietly. Amazingly showing no apparent anger, Or any reaction for that mater. Katsuhito however looked like he had just received a slap to the face. Perhaps in a very real way he had.

"I'm guessing you didn't drag us all the way out here?" Tenchi added after a moment during which Azusa just continued to regard him. "Away from the women and guards just to play with your bird?"

"Hmmm." Azusa finally murmured. Glancing about at the distant Tanzuru having ordered them to keep their distance, flicking then his wrist, serving as signal for the huge white bird to again take wing. "Very well. Young man?" He paused, giving the slightest of bows Tenchi's direction. "What would you have of me?" he added sardonically.

"First of all," Tenchi began more than slightly surprised. "Why all the blasted hurry?" He wanted to know. "Rushing in here like that!" Tenchi paused marshaling his resolve. "Even with all I have heard and pieced together, From what I've seen, so far Jurians never take the fast track!"

"An interesting perspective." Azusa answered slowly obviously amused. "Quite 'earthly?' If I even understand the term." Tenchi just continued to stare. The pattern, Azusa's deliberate careful selection and delivery of words, was clearly the template from which Ayeka patterned her way of speaking.

"Natural I suppose for one unused to the concept of true longevity." The emperor continued. "But it does set the stage for what I must now tell you." Azusa now turned facing Tenchi fully.

"But as MY precious Ena informed you, I am dying young man." He finished simply. Punctuating this ultimate of statements with the faintest of smiles.

"What...?" Katsuhito breathed, letting the word out as a long slow sibilant sound.

"Oh yes. Quite so my son..." Azusa smiled at Katsuhito. "Though I'll admit surprise your mother did not tell you at least."

"How?" Katsuhito slowly asked, his voice little more than a harsh whisper. While Tenchi just stared stricken absolutely mute. "How c-can that be?"

"When Ryoko attacked, all those centuries ago..." Azusa began quietly. "She found us unprepared, ripe for the kind of small-scaled abet high-powered assault she had been created to deliver! At the time of this crisis we had only begun opening true dialog with the league of confederated worlds! Even in the long aftermath of 'The Kain incident' the fleets of both Juri and the league were still rebuilding! Still only the palest shadow of what once was."

"Three hundred." Azusa now addressed Tenchi directly. "That is all, which stood between the worlds of the imperium and the mad destroyer! Most of them, cruisers and corvette class, the rest comprised mostly of salvaged derelicts even some pleasure craft hastily commandeered and pressed into service!" He paused shrugging. "The rest you certainly know. She had us, why Ryoko chose to leave is anyone's guess. Yet she departed, leaving the Jurian biosphere rent and burning! And as stated, negotiations with the league were still in the most timid of infancies! Less than ten vessels of the line possessed the new hyper-fold systems employed by the league."

"One of which was Funaho." Tenchi nodded, understanding.

"Whose main unit had only just reached sufficient maturity for ship conversion two solar years previous." Katsuhito supplied solemnly. "I could not have been more proud when informed she would be one of the first fitted with the new hyper-fold systems. And thus the only one available during the discord, directly capable of pursuing Ryo-oki!" Azusa resumed.

"With Tsunami mysteriously gone, vanished in wake of sending Ayeka and Sasami away, I suddenly found myself beret of my eldest son as well!"

"Father..." Katsuhito attempted.

"It seemed for a time all was lost." He continued unabated. "Even the master agrarians recommending total evacuation of the home world!" Azusa paused closing his eyes. "With everything else the universe had chosen to take from us..." He again opened them gaze burring intensely. "I swore it would not be so!"

"Rather than allow our precious world to slip away... I commanded *Rexsur to land! Forced him to take root, joining his life and thereby my own to that of Jurai!" ***This is Azusa's tree ship formally the imperial dreadnought as well.**

"I lay unconscious for more than month, your mother and Misaki tending me never leaving my side! Even upon awakening, the strain upon us abysmal! We are not Tsunami!" The statment delivered with a dry chuckle. "Nor ever a pretender to her throne! Yet little by little, With the help of the remaining trees, we began reversing the damage! Eventually bringing our world back from the brink!" At this point Azusa turned from them both, unwilling to watch his son's eyes. Choosing instead to foster his gaze upon where Funaho soared regally skyward in the distance.

"Yet such a feat is not without cost." Azusa continued a note of regret now evident. "By spreading his consciousness against the whole of a planet, Rexsur eventually began to erode. Slowly losing those very qualities which define the holy Ouke-no-ki. Though the process has been slow, taking centuries to reach its present phase I fear it is nearly complete. Soon his minds and yes spirit will at last be completely absorbed." He again paused, a wane smile making a feeble reappearance.

"And, at some point when that has occurred. I also will die." Azusa then again shrugged. "With no lasting regrets... save one."

"And, this?" Tenchi regarded him sadly. "This is why?"

"As emperor, I fully acknowledge the life of privilege I've enjoyed." Azusa continued. "Yet as duty calls, never have I denied its summons! Thus one further right that I claim, nay demand! Is perhaps my ultimate duty as well!" Azusa's gaze centered upon Tenchi again, much of the previous fire returning from its depths. "To choose worthy those who would be my successor!"

"Tenchi..." Katsuhito smiled head slightly bowed.

"Whom I judge now more than worthy!"

"Which explains why you seem to hate me I suppose?" Tenchi couldn't help but grumble.

"You've captured the hearts of both my daughters!" Azusa replied defensively. "The child I have seen." The emperor then ventured more softly. "This Mayuka?" He asked, the inquiry instantly causing Tenchi to bristle. Confirming the fact even before Azusa added. "Are you in fact, her father?"

"Yes..." Tenchi answered softly after a brief hesitation. Choosing to trust the moment and the passion in Azusa's words.

"Then I should think you should understand." He continued, nodding succinctly. "If not now, then certainly one day soon." His countenance then fell. "I may have to accept, even approve their choice!" He gazed at Tenchi levelly. "But refuse categorically to be please with it!" Tenchi sighed and shook his head, this was certainly turning out to be a lot more complex than he had even ventured to guess.

"So what was all that crap with Seiryo?" he then wanted to know. "The heir of the house of Cameo was never a legitimate consideration!" Azusa irritably informed. "Allowing him to betroth Ayeka merely a ruse! To forestall action by the Jurian commonwealth until a more suitable heir could be found!" Azusa's gaze then wheeled directly towards Katsuhito.

"I had initially come here to collect you my arrant son!" He assured adamantly to Katsuhito. "Until ascertaining your current predicament!" The Emperor then regarded them both darkly. "If you seriously believed for one instant I would ever have allowed that! That dandy! To sit upon my thrown!" Tenchi simply shrugged uncertain precisely whom The Emperor was trying to convince?

"To say absolutely nothing!" Azusa continued hotly. "Of inflicting him upon my eldest daughter!"

"Why couldn't you have just told us?" Tenchi desperately wanted to know. "Why? Nothing that you've said convinces me any of this was necessary!"

"Oh my dear boy." Azusa chuckled. "You have lived in the grace of my son, romanced my precious daughters, but you have no concept the needs of a empire! As she who is my queen has said, forces conspire, now and forever! And only a handful comparatively shall ever have the right combination of might, compassion and desire to stand against those who would unmake all that is!"

"You have those qualities Tenchi..." Azusa paused. "My son," He added with a slight smile. "You may not yet see them in yourself but they are there."

"But why would the Jurian people ever except..." Tenchi trailed off, knowing the term he considered to be hateful.

"A bastard?" Azusa offered.

"I was going to say half breed!" He snapped. "Siting on the thrown! They wouldn't even accept grandpa!"

"I fear some exaggerations have crept in as to that!" The Emperor glanced his sons direction. "Regardless, the social climate has changed somewhat since Yosho..." Azusa paused, still eyeing Katsuhito mildly.

"Declined?" He then ventured. "To accept his role? Look no further than what the once vaunted house of cameo held forth as a more current prospect!"

"Perhaps less than a quarter true Jurian you may be." Azusa shrugged, again addressing Tenchi directly. "But you are now officially wed to my eldest daughter, recognized by both the current thrown well as the house of Cameo."

"What?" Tenchi gaped.

"Did you believe Seiryo returned after your dual admitting some back-planet hick had swept him aside?" Azusa laughed making no attempt at hiding his amusement. "No, like with so many houses, it is customary to 'save face' by listing such encounters as defeat against a worthy adversary. Thus the name 'Tenchi Misaki' is now list as 'honored adversary of the house of Cameo' and so you are acknowledged as worthy by them."

"A proclamation they can never withdraw." Katsuhito supplied. "Lest the truth of these matters come to light, destroying a portion of Seiryo's and thus the house's honor."

"Like the fact it was Mihoshi who almost drowned him?" Tenchi attempted.

"You have also displayed levels of holy power rivaling those of the old emperor!" Azusa beamed. "To say nothing of boasting 'Ryoko the destroyer' enslaved to your will as consort!" He gave Tenchi a knowing smile. "I dare say few will ever question your prowess! In any arena..." He added conspirtusly.

"I can't say I'm happy about, turning her publicly into some kind of whore!" Tenchi grumbled.

"She will find her roll at your side far less constraining than Ayeka!" Azusa assured him. "While Misaki as general of my armies has far more personal liberty than Funaho, both have expressed outright jealousy at how Ena may come and go comparatively as she pleases."

"And it was the only way you could have them both by your side." Katsuhito told him quietly."

"Why couldn't I have just married Ryoko?"

"For the same reasons She could never be your queen!" Azusa responded. "The people would never have accepted it! But the tittle of concubine carries automatically a stigma many misinterpret. Seeing it as a lessening or even a form of punishment." Tenchi fell to chewing his lip, still not liking Ryoko being branded in such a fashion. Still she seemed happy, for that mater so did Ayeka.

"It still sounds like a lot of somatic bullshit to me!" He then grumbled, prompting amazingly Azusa to burst out laughing.

"Bravo!" He actually applauded. Stepping close to clap Tenchi on the back. "You've taken you first step towards a true understanding of politics!"

"Does Sasami or Ayeka know?" Tenchi asked meaningfully.

"About my condition?" Azusa paused grimly. "Sasami, yes. I was told it was the only thing keeping her from..."

"Retaliating?" Tenchi asked, having been relieved beyond words just seeing her puttering round the kitchen this morning. Wanting to talk desperately hopping she was all right. Worried, as hell over the drastic changes she'd undergone since... was it only three days ago?

"I'm hopping the proper moment will present itself to tell Ayeka." Azusa fidgeted.

"She has a right to know." Katsuhito told him quietly.

"I know!" He snapped, waving a dismissal. "I'm just worried..."

"She's a lot stronger than you give her credit!" Tenchi pressed.

"You misunderstand." Azusa murmured, glancing at the sky and the beautiful bird of prey drifting distantly aloft. "With all that has happened," He confided darkly. "I'm afraid she might take the news joyously."


	139. 9:07 Girl talk

9:07

Azaka sparred yet another glance the direction of his long time companion. Covertly imparting a subtle sad shake to his head, at how unkind recent events had dealt with the younger knight. From the indignity of nearly having both eyes torn from his skull by that amazing little girl. To the hasty cut and restyling of his hair to cover portion she had managed to actually pull out during the fray! Were they visiting during lighter times no doubt Sasami would have laughed and pointed at Kamadaki. Fortunately the word 'mullet' was blessedly absent from the Jurian vocabulary. All and all his 'second' looked decidedly rough around the edges. Having to 'select' a new battle staff from the armory hadn't help improve Kamadaki's mood. The previous had seen him through nearly a hundred campaigns in the emperor's service was now permanently 'rooted' growing out of the floor on Yadlin's main deck some twenty paces from Azaka's own.

"I still fail to see why you insist on our maintaining vigil so far from the Olsen's entrance brother!" Kamadaki grumbled softly, perhaps misinterpreting the nature of the elder knights bemused occasional glance.

"Not a word of it lad." Azaka returned soothingly.

"Still, I am concerned." The younger knight offered.

"Of what pray tell?" Azaka asked mildly. "That some unknown brigand? Having slipped past the armada undetected, descended planetside unannounced, breached a tenth magnitude light-hawk shield, could managed to enter yon edifice without answering to us?"

"Something like that." Kamadaki grumbled eyes narrowing at his mentor's barb.

"Don't forget young pup." Azaka nodded down the twenty-foot hall towards the actual entry. "Should such a transgressor succeed. I should think he would find his world in a piteous state upon opening those inner doors!"

"I am still uncomfortable with this distance!" Kamadaki continued adamantly.

"Then by all means lad, sooth your conscience!" Azaka shrugged. "But don't say later I didn't try to restrain you!" He added with a sigh. Prompting an angry glance as Kamadaki pivoted smartly.

Hefting his new staff as he all but marched back up the hall. Once there he again made a check of the area. Noting nothing unusual aside from the slight damage incurred five days earlier when several of the knights had forced entry as part of a thorough search of the grounds. Distantly he could hear the sounds of laughter and the splashing of water. Still annoyed by the apparent indifference of his mentor, Kamadaki turned assuming a standard 'posture of vigilance' with his back against the entry door.

"Are ether of you still out there?" A muffled voice easily identifiable as Funaho suddenly called.

"Good help is so hard to find." Someone, Kamadaki believed instantly had to be Washu sighed.

"Your servant is here my Queen!" Kamadaki shouted hastily, sparing a single hostile glare at Azaka back. Perhaps the elder knight was finally going senile? Dismissing the redundant, he turned crisply parting the outer doors. The anti-room or changing area, while elegantly appointed contained nothing of note other than cubbyholes for shoes and personal effects plus pegs for hanging outer garments.

Less than ten running steps were required to bring him abreast of the large Jurian styled cupboards containing supplies for the bathhouse, bordering the inner door. The report submitted by the Tanzuru who'd searched the Olsen however had no explanation as to who had all but pulverized the inner doors locking mechanism. Thus with no impediment other than the remaining ornate latch, Kamadaki took a moment to steady before at last sliding them open.

"Do you know how many times I have called?" Funaho snapped instantly upon sighting him.

"Forgive, my liege," Kamadaki bowed respectfully, fixing eyes firmly on the floor before him. "I and my mentor were reconnoitering the perimeter!" his current poster, less a mater of choice as one of rigid courtesy. Aside from the queen, Every woman of the immediate household was there. Seated variously about smiling at his arrival pleasantly. Which was indeed fortunate for the expressions were all any presently wore.

"Searching for… what? I might ask?" Funaho inquired glaringly. "You can dispense with the excuses! Half the royal guard are presently under the shield!"

"Then I would humbly request I be allowed to beg your forgiveness…"

"Yes, yes, Yes!" Funaho snapped. Now reclining against the decorative rock upon which she sat. "You can grovel later! In the meantime do make yourself useful!" She gestured impatiently. "And bring us that tray!"

Already bowed kamadaki nodded, dutifully turning while keeping eyes glued towards the floors general vicinity. Giving silent thanks however to the treasures granted his peripheral vision, each and every one, a study in grace and unbridled feminine symmetry! Grasping the tray now in front of him he took a moment to pause and consider its contents. Wondering briefly when the queen could have developed a liking for Japanese Sake. Kamadaki almost stumbled upon reversing unable to contain his gaze from the spectacle of Ayeka reclining comfortable upon some decorative rocks, tenderly tracing the royal silver crest affixed just above Ryoko's groin!

"It suits you, you know?" The crown princess was practically purring. The former space pirate had nothing to return only favoring her companion with a contented smile, before leaning up brushing lips along Ayeka's cheek. Ending the sensual gesture with a firm kiss just under her right ear.

"Oh pool boy!" Misaki called brightly waving energetically from where she lay by Funaho, the queen presently soaking her lower legs.

"At once!" Kamadaki mustered his courage. Giving silent thanks his tunic was both flowing and mercifully opaque! Hefting the tray, though more an oversized flattened wooden bucket and started that direction.

"Gezzz." Kiyone mutter where she sank low, practically a head just above water. Eyeing Ayeka and Ryoko only a few feet distant. "Why don't you two get a room?" Even given all events of the past few days, the sight was slightly more than unsettling. 'Normally' if the term even applied anymore by this time of day they would've had one major shouting match, at least! 'Knock down drag outs' were usually reserved officially for sometime after lunch. "_The center can not hold!"_ Key muttered to herself.

"They are kind'a snuggled up there." Washu observed aloud. Even as Kamadaki halted at the main pools edge. Looking despairingly over the intervening water at the Queen and Misaki's location.

"I think they present a charming image." Funaho mused pleasantly.

"I remember how 'blissed' out we were!" Misaki sighed, before her gaze suddenly hardened. "How long do you think my arm is young man?" She snapped directly at where Kamadaki hesitantly stood. Ending the statement with a single curt wave towards her self. Having no other recourse, Kamadaki stepped forwards dropping into the slightly higher than waist deep water. Careful not to spill the contents of his tray as he dutifully made way towards the outcropping upon which the queen and general of the armies presently lounged.

"Meyow?" Ryo-chan asked concerned, from one of the higher basins, where she and Mayuka were soaking. Prompting Sasami finally glance away from where Ryoko and Ayeka fawned over each other.

"I told you I'm ok." She smiled tightly. "How many times are you going to ask?"

"Meyow..." Ryo-chan acknowledged sadly.

"Sasami feel bad?" Mayuka asked carefully, her face only visible from 'nose up' over side of the basin.

"Well how the hell else is she supposed to feel sugar?" Key snapped irritably, instantly angry with her self for the effort. It wasn't like Mayuka knew any better!

"Look. I'm dealing with it ok?" Sasami huffed. "End of story! The fat lady has sung! Everything's just hunky dory got it?"

"Yes..." Ayeka mused unable to keep from over hearing. "But one can't help but wish there had been some other recourse?"

"Yeah," Ryoko added, sitting up from where she still reclined. "Poor kid."

"Listen up!" Sasami snapped. "Cause I'm gonna say this once!" She then 'panned' her gaze around to all assembled. "Tenchi's married, Ryoko's happy the empire is saved!" Her eyes settled briefly upon those of her sister at which point Sasami bit her tongue, knowing full well Ayeka still didn't know the full story and that it certainly wasn't her place to tell that Azusa was dying! "And at this point." She continued tersely, "Frankly I just don't give a damn!"

"Then perhaps you might consider returning home?" Misaki offered hopefully.

"No doubt the multitudes upon Juri would welcome the return of the first tree as well?" Funaho supplied.

"Certainly there is no reason for you to linger here any longer." Misaki added encouraged by the queen's support, delivered as a statement not a question, A fact, which caused Sasami's eyes to narrow at her mother.

"Oh, I don't know." She deliberately shrugged. "There's bout a million things Tenchi still needs to know about Jurai. Stuff, I have a unique perspective on he couldn't possibly learn from Ayeka or Yosho." Sasami lay back absently stroking the taunt expanse of skin just below her navel. Using only the lower nails of her right hand. "And who knows?" Maybe I'll just get myself a little Tattoo."

"YOU ARE A PRINCESS OF THE BLOOD!" Misaki suddenly raged, rising to her feet beside Funaho. Giving an unobstructed, once in a lifetime view of the royal treasury to a certain Jurian knight. Now standing total agog in the water only a few feet away. "I WOULD NEVER ALLOW YOU TO SERVE AS A LOWLY CONCUBINE!" Misaki stormed.

"Woopsey!" Washu interjected softly, rolling her eyes.

"I'm hurt." Ena quietly cooed, draining a lot of the color from Misaki's face as she slowly panned that direction.

"E, Ena I..." Misaki stammered. "I didn't mean!"

"Of course not." Ena soothed with a smile. "She is your daughter after all!"

"Among other things." Washu added.

"Granted." The royal consort nodded. Turning gaze to allow Misaki some composure. "And while THAT fact precludes us telling you one way or another how to act Sasami, consider how such a thing would affect Tenchi."

"Like YOU'D know anything about it!" Sasami scoffed.

"You may also be the first tree, little girl." Ena challenged. "But even with all Tsunami's collective knowledge, You've never once bedded a man!" For several second the only sounds present within the Olsen was the dance of running water, and then.

"WHY YOU STRUTING! YAMMERING!" Sasami swore while slowly rising. "DRIED OUT OLD BLUE DOUCHE BAG!" Fires catching in her eyes seeming to summon an unfelt updraft lifting her hair.

"Duck and cover!" Ryoko muttered. Hunkering down best the outcropping she was on would allow.

"She gonna blow!" Mayuka added, even as Ryo-oki pulled her down while lowing herself below basin's edge.

"Now sa, sa, Sasami!" Ayeka stammered.

"I merely wish to point out." Ena continued smoothly without trace of fear. "You hardly require ceremony or some official contrivance," She gestured at her own 'crest of office'. "To claim what is yours!"

"YOU would presume to lecture ME?" Sasami snapped. Some of her initial anger shorted by Ena's statements.

"Yes!" Ena shrugged. "Well, why not?"

"I don't need your advice!" Sasami huffed, indignantly.

"But my perspective you do require!" Ena nodded.

"I know more about Tenchi inside and out!" Sasami proclaimed. "Than ether Ryoko or my sister!"

"Probably more inside than 'out' if I were to hazard a guess." Ena smiled unperturbed.

"'Hazard' might be the operative word here little girl blue!" Washu added, sinking low in the water next to key.

"I simply mean that your time with Tenchi will come!" Ena continued passionately. "Neither Ayeka nor Ryoko would ever bar you!" She paused, glancing their way.

"We know well his feeling for you!" Ayeka smiled warmly. Her eyes shining. She glanced over to Ryoko. "How could we deny your place at his side?" Sasami uttered a gasp, unable to believe what had just come out of Ayeka's mouth. Tears instantly springing to her eyes as the full meaning of the moment wash over and through. Her own gaze then fell to where Ryoko sat regarding her in turn.

"Hey," The ex space-pirate shrugged. "The more the merrier!" Ryoko finished the statement with a smile whose warmth was undeniable as its radiance.

"Sasami." Ena continued softly. "Do not rush in until he is ready!" She paused, long enough that Sasami's gaze was again centered upon her. "And when at last he comes finally to you, you will at last truly be as one!"

Sasami stood for what seemed several moments, considering. Till at last closing her eyes at the inescapable wisdom of Ena's words, feeling a great weight lifting from a heart that was at once young and old as the stars, before quietly nodding.

"Guess it's pretty obvious why father made you his chief strategist!"

"I do what I can." Ena smiled simply.

"I suppose we should make room for Miho next?" Sasami laughed.

"Hell! Sure!" Kiyone muttered. "Why not?" Picturing herself atop an ever-growing naked pile with Tenchi somewhere below. She wasn't quite sure about earth traditions but wasn't the 'stag' party supposed to be before the wedding?

"Hah!" Washu snorted. "Don't place any bets! Anyone see how handsy her 'n Nobuyuki were getting?"

"The very Idea of wanting to let him come in here with us!" Ayeka sniffed.

"Hoo, hoo!" Ryoko called from the side. "Getting a little prime and proper ain't cha? Especially after last night?"

"Er..." The princess hesitated, mildly blushing.

"They seem a good match from what I have observed." Ena shrugged, ignoring the exchange.

"Yuki's confessed a basic attraction over the years." Washu confessed. "But well, I'd imagine Achicka would be a tough act to follow!"

"And now that..." Sasami shrugged. "That he's younger? I don't see why not!"

"I should have stayed out there!" Kiyone wined. "They need a chaperone!"

"Heh, " Washu suddenly laughed. "Little late for that! Don't yah think?"

"I don't see why he couldn't have just gone out with Azusa and Tenchi!" Key added angrily.

"You're joking right?" Ryoko quipped.

"His desire aside." Funaho added speculatively. "I fear Nobuyuki would have no place there!"

"That's assuming." Washu added. "The boys aren't out there cleaning each others clocks sted 'o clearing the air!"

"Well, I for one haven't felt any shaking." Misaki offered.

"No thunder or lighting either." Ryoko shrugged.

"If they were fighting I would know it!" Sasami added adamantly.

"The whole freaken planet would kiddo!" Kiyone scoffed, rolling her eyes for good measure. "Gezz!"

"More than likely Azusa is showing off that bird he loves so much." Funaho shrugged.

"Ah! He actually brought that thing with him?" Misaki gaped.

"Misaki?" Ena lilted. "Such jealousy dose not become you sweet sister."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" She snapped in return. "More likely I'm annoyed over the amount of time he spends with that creepy thing!"

"All boys must have their toys." Washu added with a shrug, to the general nodding consensus of all.

"But it's insulting!" Masaki continued adamantly after a moment. "At least tell me why he had to name it Ayeka?"

"SAY WHAT?!" The crown princess gaped.

"I myself see some apt parallels to such an act?" Ena offered with a smile.

"You!" Ayeka growled, drawing herself up, glaring the concubine's direction.

"The bird is quite lovely," She continued. "Regal in its way." Watching as the princesses call to rage was abruptly shorted, her mouth falling open.

"Swift and graceful." Funaho added grinning. "Poised on the wing?"

Ayeka faltered, blushing at the unexpected compliments, suddenly very self-aware.

"Does it break glass when it sings?" Ryoko interjected, promoting the princess instantly bend, angrily hitting her laughing companion in the arm.

"Wonderful! Great!" Kiyone mouthed despondently. "Azusa and Tenchi are out stroking his bird!"

"And I can certainly perceive similarities to Azusa himself!" Funaho smiled sitting back, after briefly glancing Key's direction. "The way he tracks his prey!"

"Harrying the quarry without relent or mercy!" Ena continued, 'catching on' pressing directly towards Kiyone's location in the pool.

"Stopping at nothing!" Misaki breathed, while kneeling then stretching out. Resting chin on her hands as she smiled directly at where Key stared back agog.

"Until he has made his kill!"

"Uhhhh!" Kiyone groaned head lilting to the side while she all but sank out of sight, pathetically gurgling.

"Humph! Men." Washu grunted. "Apes, knights in armor and little boys all in one package!"

"Yes," Funaho mused, her eyes veiled as she studied Washu.

"And I wouldn't have them any other way!" Misaki cried.

"Amen to that." Ena sighed.

"Speaking of which..." Ryoko quipped, reaching out plucking a bottle of Sake from the tub Kamadaki still held. "What about this guy?" She indicated the knight standing dutifully paralyzed.

"Yes," Funaho sighed. Seeming to only just notice the man's location and predicament. "We have been overly cruel!"

"Overly cruel mother?" Ayeka preened. "When could ever a man of his station be so privilege to view such as we?"

"Unbridled as it were." Ena added knowingly. Indicating the unrestrained expanse of her own bosom.

"And he has been the model of stoicism." Misaki mused, still leaning out only some feet away. "Perhaps he had earned some reward?"

"Unarguably." Funaho nodded solemnly.

"I say we strip 'em down and take turns!" Ryoko grinned wickedly. There followed a general noise, one might interpret as a collective consent. Instantly exhausting the final dregs of any reserve Kamadaki may have possessed.

"I, I require nothing!" He managed to stammer.

"Please Ryoko!" Ena took up the slack, while studying the man like a spider. "Such a heady prize might well be beyond his endurance!" His control totaled Kamadaki found him self glancing around with something akin to terror.

"He is of noble blood?" Ayeka offered, getting into the spirit.

"Ah! Of course!" Funaho delighted.

"And we just happen to have one last princess of the royal line whose hand is as yet unclaimed!" Misaki elated. Briefly now wishing somehow, he'd never been knighted, Kamadaki turned following the direction indicated by the emperor's wife. His jaw going totally slack as his gaze stopped upon the contents of the upper basin.

"Me-yow!" Ryo-oki happily sang indication Mayuka as she stood up throwing her arms joyously upwards.

"Hooray! We gonna get hitched!" She cried excitedly.

"Getting drawn and quartered would be preferable!" Kamadaki exploded. Abandoning any pretense at composure, splashing fast, as he was able back the way he had come. Obtaining pool's edge he levered himself out with respectable agility. Before bolting wetly for the door. At which point he turned, retaining just enough presence of mind to reclaim his new battlestaff.

"Forgive me my liege!" He hastily bowed. "But I must humbly decline!" Before reversing, opening then sprinting between the sliding doors! Not seeing them automatically close behind as he allowed his feet to propel him wetly back down the hall, slinging water all the way as he passed a bemused Azaka.

"Tried to warn you." The elder knight offered, as his younger comrade sloshed by.

"SILENCE OLD FOOL!" Kamadaki snapped continuing to all but run assisted by the burst of feminine laughter cascading musically behind him.


	140. 9:08 Rabbit Run

9:08

Only a few hours later, inside the more mundane portions of the Misaki home, Hero looked up expectantly from where he'd knelt patiently at tableside within the small dinning area as the first of the women arrived. Nodding to Funaho respectfully her being first to appear with Misaki trailing less than a step abreast behind. Delighting privately as any man the arrival of so many healthy females.

"And where have you been all this time Sirrah?" Ayeka greeted him pleasantly recalling their last meeting days ago in front of the shrine.

"I've been using the line graciously granted by the imperium to get in touch with my immediate superiors." Hero told her directly, noting the princess looked the picture of contentment as indeed did all the women. Even Kiyone seemed more relaxed. "It seems presently they've managed to media-shield nearly every loose end." He continued.

"Though in most cases just barely." Hero paused wondering if any of this would however remotely, even trouble the queen. "I still however foresee fallout inevitably for years to come!"

"Each of these problems will be dealt with in its own time!" Funaho replied smooth and unconcerned. "Now that the major crisis to the family has been averted."

"And as to that your majesty?" Hero acknowledged respectfully. "I had hoped now might be a good time as to inquire...?" He trailed off eyes riveting to where the small persuasion had parted.

Thinning as various individuals moved to reveal Ryo-chan suddenly pausing, regarding him. The soft house robe she presently wore a radiant yellow-gold matching her eyes. Her normally wild mane tightly pulled back held neatly in up and place by a blue swath and some strategically placed wooden pins. She seemed to study for a moment, before her breathless expression migrated into a welcoming smile.

"Are you certain that it can not wait young man?" Funaho lilted after glancing that way.

"Indeed..." Hero murmured enthralled, while rising to his feet. "You will excuse me your grace?"

"But of course." Funaho smiled, finding she herself like the match. Watching as Hero made his way past.

"You look wonderful!" He told Ryo-oki as he drew near.

"Meow..." She whispered shyly lowering her eyes.

"They're certainly getting along." Ayeka smiled, watching as Hero lead Ryo-chan by the hand through the living room, seeking the privacy of the front porch/patio area.

"Hmmm." Ryoko sort of grunted. Now staring that direction.

"Don't tell me that you object?"

"No that's not it." Ryoko muttered, sparing the princess a single annoyed glance. "Just wondering if I shouldn't sit oki down 'n have a little talk."

"She seems to be 'handling it' just fine." Sasami joined in, smiling as the young couple disappeared.

"Yeah, but she's got zero experience when it come to men." Ryoko replied, looking curiously at Sasami, still unused to her almost being at eye level.

"And what do we really know about that young man?" Ayeka herself then reasoned.

"Tenchi seems to trust him." Sasami shrugged. "That's good enough for me! Besides I got a good vibe telling me Hero's a absolute gentleman!" The sentence hadn't properly had time to audibly fade. When a low sound issued from somewhere towards the patio. Rapidly rising in volume and intensity till there could be no mistake as to its author.

"MEYOW!"

"Ryo-chan?" Hero's voice immediately followed heralding the reappearance of Ryo-oki as she literally stomped angrily back through the living room heading towards the entry hall.

"Course I've been wrong before." Sasami muttered, instantly starting the direction of her departed friend.

"Ryo-chan honey? What is it?" Hero pleaded as he too came bolting afterwards. "What's wrong?"

"That cad!" Ayeka sniffed angrily.

"You just hold on a second buster!" Ryoko called, sailing up and through the rooms ceiling, even as the princess began moving purposefully after her sister.

"Never a dull moment." Washu added dryly, slowly heading that way. Standing perplexed for a moment Funaho, Ena and Misaki, glancing between each other all gave a general shrug of consensus before they too gave chase leaving Kiyone and finally Mayuka bringing up the rear.

Once assembled outside it became quick and abundantly clear whatever was up with Ryo-oki had little to do with any action of Hero's. Angrily moving to the side of the walk she continued to glare about, obviously searching for something, all the while doing everything but ignoring Hero's attempts to communicate.

"Why are you angry all of a sudden?" He asked yet again while trying to interpose himself and whatever she was searching for. "Can't we even talk about it?"

"Meyow?" she suddenly stopped. Finally looking right at him. Almost as if seeing him for the first time.

"_**No, no."**_ She signed. _**"Its nothing like that!"**_

"_**Well could you kindly explain just what it is about?" **_Hero countered.

"Now what's going on?" Funaho asked excitedly. Obviously getting caught up in all the unexpected drama.

"It's sign language mother." Sasami supplied. "Ryo-oki has trouble speaking normally."

"Oh the poor thing!" Masaki cried.

"Due most likely to a mental block of some kind." Washu added. "No flaws in my design I can tell you that!"

"Uh!" Kiyone groaned. "Try to at least contain your modesty professor!"

"Well what are they saying Sasami?" Ryoko asked perturbed. "You know I can't read that stuff!"

"That's cause you keep falling asleep in my classes!" Washu interjected. "You should apply yourself more little girl!"

"Make the damn things less boring and I just might!" Ryoko snapped. "Danged old wind bag!"

"Its something to do with a black rabbit it think?" Sasami focused attempting to just ignore all the hubbub around her. "Oki's kind'a upset she 'sighing' faster than I can read!"

"And yet he's keeping up with her?" Ayeka mouthed. "My word that is impressive!"

"Boys a trained diplomat." Kiyone grumbled darkly. "What do you expect?"

"I thought you didn't like him?" Ryoko grinned.

"I always acknowledge ability!" Kiyone sniffed.

"You don't suppose it's THAT black rabbit?" Sasami wondered.

"The one that took her carrot?" Ryoko mused. "That was three years ago!"

"How long do bunnies live?" Ayeka wondered.

"This is all quite beyond me!" Funaho complained.

"Bur immensely entertaining I should think?" Ena shrugged.

"Are these 'rabbits' as they called them large creatures?" Misaki asked concerned, eyeing the foliage about.

"Three foot tall, glowing eyes, razor sharp teeth." Kiyone monotoned.

"Small terrestrial herbivores, your majesty." Kamadaki supplied from the side. Casting a single annoyed glance Key's direction. "Quite harmless."

"THERE YOU ARE!" A new voice suddenly shouted prompting everyone turn as one with the exception of Misaki who nearly jumped out of her shoes at the sudden noise. Up the flagstone path towards the house Nagi advanced glaring at everyone present with a gaze that would boil iron!

"I would like to know when I'm going to be allowed to leave!" She snapped, not even attempting an illusion of protocol. Though descending battle staves in from of both the queen and Ayeka seemed to register on her somewhat. Enough Nagi halted her advanced just shy of the imaginary line, which her crossing would have initiated a full scale 'free for all' that even she might have found unpleasant.

"It is quite alright." Funaho nodded, waving an accent. "I fear she has a legitimate grievance with us!" It was enough that the twenty some odd Tanzuru, which had almost 'magically' appeared, seemed to marginally relax.

"DAMN STRAIT!" Nagi swore adamantly. "You Jurian pinheads have got a lot of nerve! You got your damn booty! Your demon! And had your little blaster-point wedding!" She paused taking a sharp breath. "Now DROP THAT DAMN SHIELD AND LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

"With apologies bounty hunter…" Funaho bowed. "I fear that the shield was released just over an hour ago as the locals measure time!" She stopped long enough to helplessly shrug. "I regret that I was preoccupied with family matters to an extent that I simply forgot to have you informed."

"Probably just senility!" Nagi hissed uncharitably, to a general undeniable growl from most of the Tanzuru standing about.

"She is allowed her anger!" The queen conceded forcefully to her guards. "But I agree," She continued directly to Nagi. "Her departure is long overdue!"


	141. 9:09 Ryo chan

9:09

"Meyow?" Ken-oki attempted. Now standing only a few feet from where Ryo-chan and Hero still stood. Bringing both their attentions his way. Ryo-chan stared hard, studying the white hirsute stranger in the dark tailored 'Mao-suit' for several moments. Until something just clicked into place.

"YOW!" Ryo-oki cried happily. Instantly forgetting the quest for her nemesis. Moved slowly towards where he stood. "Me…Wow." She breathed taking him in, gesturing. A look of astonishment fixed upon her face, bring the slightest of blush to Ken-oki's own at her appraisal of him.

"_It's been a long time."_ Ken-oki spoke to her directly, a pulsing empathy between the gems at their brows. _"You are far more beautiful than I remember!"_

"_When did you learn to take humanoid form?"_ Ryo-chan asked in complete awe.

"_It happened about five cycles ago." _He silently explained_. _"_A clash with a resilient bounty Resulted in our being hurled into an area of quantum flux. I meet up with what was essentially an alternate of myself. He'd been stuck there for centuries! So long his version of Nagi had died! We united, became one and used our combined strengths to escape!"_ Ken-oki then gestured at himself. "_I learned the trick from him. He taught himself over the ages to mimic people from Nagi's memories so she'd be less lonely." _He then paused in his 'sending' gaze centering upon her. "_Does it please you?"_

Hero in the mean time was at a complete loss. Watching the gems on both Cabot's foreheads pulsate, aware that something was passing between them. And feeling awkward and resentful for the knowing.

"Who's this guy Ryo?" Hero attempted.

"Moh!" She started, suddenly realizing how rude he must think of her. "_**This is Ken-oki!"**_ She signed. _**"He's..."**_ Ryo-chan suddenly found herself hesitating, not at all certain where she should place their relationship. "_**A friend."**_ She concluded.

"Oh?" Hero murmured, suspiciously. But never the less stepped forwards offering his hand. "Well then I'm please to meet you! My names Hero Sheagame!" Ken-oki looked down at the offered appendage with its pink skin and neatly trimmed nails. His crimson eyes then returned upwards. Regarding Hero with a look one favored a container of raw sewage. Then responded by rudely clearing his throat.

"Likewise I'm sure!" Hero smirked, withdrawing his hand while mildly shaking his head.

"Meyow?" She queried, glancing between them. Was just about to inquire what was the matter when the bushes only a few feet away suddenly trembled.

"Would you look at that!" Ryoko called from across the way. It was huge, as rabbits go anyway. Two and a half feet from twitching whiskers to cotton tail. Dark as a lump of charcoal, like a rabbit shaped hole suddenly in front of the greenery.

"Must be the un-seasonal warmth caused by the shield." Washu muttered, amazed as everyone else. "Normally its too early for rabbits to be out and about like that!"

"Especially one of that color!" Kiyone exclaimed. "I thought Ryo-chan was making it up!" Ryo-oki on the contrary was quiet certain of the existence of this particular rabbit, the sight of it suddenly making what passed for her cabbit blood to boil!

"MEYOW!" She suddenly raged. Instantly fixing all attention in the vicinity instantly upon her. Including that of 'bunzilla'. If Key hadn't known better she have sworn the damn thing's posture alone in the wake of Oki's shout all but screamed 'who me?'

"MEEZE!" Ryo-chan snapped loudly, pointing for good measure. Insuring the next action was that the black bunny bolted for the brush.

"Go get 'em girl!" A bemused Hero smiled. Administering a playful swat on her behind as Ryo-chan gave chase! "I guess you can take a girl out of the country..." He good-naturedly laughed turning towards Ken-oki. Catching as he did a rising growl punctuated by a fist suddenly slamming him full in the face! His size belaying the obvious the sheer force of Ken-oki's blow catapulted the hapless young diplomat backwards. Rocketing into and through one of the patio's plate glass windows.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" A totally stunned Ayeka suddenly shouted.

"Duh! Ayeka!" Kiyone replied, "Figure it out!" As a snarling Ken-oki, stalked towards the hole Hero's body had punched.

"He'll kill him!" Sasami cried, starting that direction. Just as Ken-oki was disappearing inside.

"That's about the size of it." Nagi grinned nastily, seeming to enjoy the display.

"That's assuming the boys not dead already!" Washu interjected angrily.

"Bounty hunter!" Funaho snapped. "Control your creature!"

"Ken-oki's my partner, but he does what he wants!" Nagi shrugged. "I'm not holding anyone's leash!"

"CALL HIM OFF OR I WIll!" Ryoko suddenly roared. Pulling Nagi's startled gaze directly to hers. The moment held as full import of who was glaring at her sank home. Ryoko looked so different! Nagi hadn't recognized her standing several feet away.

"Speaking of leashes." Nagi began. Whatever she was about to say lost in the wake of a muffled roar reverberating from within the house.

"Tsunami!" One of the Tanzuru who'd closed to investigate cried. Falling flat to the ground barely in time to avoid getting clipped as a flung Ken-oki exited! His backward trajectory scattering the right hand edge of the ragged hole Hero had punched. Shattering the window adjacent as well! The force imparted carrying him almost to the front fence.

"Ho lee shit!" Kiyone rasped, having shoved Sasami instinctively behind her upon arrival at the broken window. Giving ground in awe as, something having to duck low, straitened to its full odd seven foot height as it stepped through the remnants of the shattered pane!

"ALL RIGHT YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!" Hero roared in a voice no longer quite so human. "IF THAT'S HOW YOU WANT IT!" If not for circumstance and the tattered remains of formal attire hanging from its upper body, there would be no equating the creature even now beginning to stalk across the yard as the diminutive young diplomat.

"So that's what a Jurian Wolven looks like!" Washu exclaimed excitedly.

"Changeling scum!" Kamadaki muttered under his breath.

"I hope you got an extra eight lives to spare Mr. kitty cat!" Hero rumbled as he lumbered forwards. "Cause this ones just about up!" Further commentary as to the pending maiming were cut unexpectedly short, as something shot upwards into the air above him. "Oh... My... God!" Hero pronounced slowly, watching as 'IT' hovered, while growing, changing before his own transformed eyes. Taking to his heels as an expanding shadow found and eclipsed him, just as two patches of the Misaki front yard several feet to either side of his current position suddenly 'woofed' into clouds of screaming vapor! Ken-oki's spaceship form pirouetted ponderously above before giving chase main guns a blazing! Harrowing the hapless hirsute up the paved road.

"Good thing he's as fast as he is strong!" Washu commented dryly.

"And that Ken-oki has always been lousy at ground strafing!" Nagi added with a laugh.

"Would some of you please do something?" Kiyone glared at the Tanzuru standing around.

"Our responsibility is clearly to protect the queen and crown princess." One of the their number offered. Yudai? Key believed was his name. "Let the filthy Changelings kill one another!"

"I'm on it!" Ryoko snapped, leaping into the air. "Whoa!" She remarked seconds later, suddenly almost seventy up just like that! "Must be that new symbiont!" She grumbled, astonished. On her best day she'd never felt acceleration like that! "Good thing that shield is down," She muttered to her self. "Might've rammed my ass right into it!" Concentrating while at the same time curious about her 'new state of being' Ryoko began closing with the rampaging warship.

Some where ahead closer to ground level, Hero was chewing up distance fast as his Wolven physiology would allow, mentally kicking himself every inch of the way. Of course he'd finally figured out who and more importantly what Ryo-chan was! It didn't mater! He knew his feelings were genuine! He'd also been fully briefed at least once, on the ONLY other cabbit known to exist, just never believed their paths would ever cross! Why would they? And it wasn't like he had planned to fall in love.

"Little head thinking for the big head AGAIN!" He self lambasted, staying under cover. Keeping to the trees, moving through the woods sometimes from branch to branch at speeds that would make the earl of Greystoke green with envy.

Trouble was, he could hear his pursuit, that heavy thrumming sound, interrupted periodically by the sounds of Ken-oki's air to surface disruptors. The stupid bastard was laying waist to miles of timber just to get at him! Also while no expert, he knew the general lay of the land. There was a ravine he recalled coming up soon. No way in hell 'Kenny boy' was going to miss the chance to fry his beacon when he attempted to cross! Realizing he must run out of cover soon Hero attempted to bend course. As it turned out he didn't have to.

"_I know you can hear this Ken-oki!" _Ryoko 'sent', now at an angle above the marauding cabbit. "_Break it off NOW!" _For her trouble all she got was completely ignored, aside from a defiant, much longer interval on his next salvo to show he had heard at all.

"Oki-doki!" Ryoko snapped, collating and channeling energy. "Ok little boy its time for a spank'n!" Releasing two precisely controlled bolts of plasma directly at Ken-oki's main hub. At least THAT is what she intended. The twin packets of fire loosed from Ryoko's hand nearly blinded, descending and impacting to produce a set of charred smoking pits in Ken-oki's dome!

"MEYOW!" His pain reverberated as Ken-oki listed drunkenly.

"What the hell?" Ryoko gaped though dancing spots of light at what she had done, an instant before an unexpectedly intense sensation demanded notice. "Whoa!" She complained, fanning her suddenly smoking hands. "Hothothothothot!" Blowing on them for good measure. "What in blazes?" she winded, considering.

Those blasts, nearly amounted to her best shot! Or at least... it would have been... before.

"Damn it!" She swore, now concentrating watching with satisfaction as liquid silver closed over instantly healing the second degree burns on her wrists and hands. "This new skins got me jacked through the roof!" She muttered changing course to again intercept. "I need training wheels!"

Ken-oki was positively seething. Way more angry than hurt. Specifically at being attacked by Ryoko who he'd always admired. Oh, he was certain Nagi would be furious but anyone who could thwart some one like his mistress time and again acquired a begrudging respect. Not to mention his fondness For Ryo-oki being all wrapped up in those feeling as well! He and Ryoko had never officially crossed swords in all their encounters. Getting blasted out of hand like this felt something like a betrayal! Well, he would be damned if even she were going to stick her nose into this! It was after all a mater of principle, he and Ryo-chan were after all two of a kind!

Hero was in trouble and knew it! Even with Ryoko buying the respite needed to reverse direction, he was simply running out of room! And stream! There were limits to what even his lupine boosted physiology could do! This was so goddamn unfair, he'd have been more than obliged to 'duked it out?' With the little bastard! Mono e mono if the term even applied. There was just nothing worse than a powerful coward! Not that any of THAT mattered the slightest now! He caught sight of the paved road ahead, veered left using a sapping like and Olympic gymnast. Hitting the ground again at a dead run. Attempting to maintain tree cover, making a final fateful glance upwards when he suddenly impacted with something unyielding as stone!

The ancient guardian lurched from the collision, cantering drunkenly in the air for a few seconds as Hero slid semi-conscience to the ground. Azaka peered at the wolven who even now was attempting however weakly to rise. Certain that this couldn't remotely be classified as the 'aid' Ayeka had hastily commanded he bestow! Perhaps his systems were not fully restored after enforced hibernation?

"My apologies sir!" Azaka began. Hoping the situation could be at least salvaged, a reprimand from the new crown princess was not high on his desired itinerary. However as a massive shadow plunged the immediate area suddenly into twilight, it occurred Ayeka's pending displeasure was the least of his problems!

"_KEN-OKI STOP!" _Ryoko roared mentally. Knowing full well the enraged cabbit had Hero dead to rights! There was no way he could miss a stationary target at that distance! Even the guardian's presence would make little defense, sensing his energy displacement was channeled to maximum! A disrupter bolt of that magnitude would vaporize half of the lake! The shield Azaka would be erecting was never meant to handle that! Ryoko concentrated, rapidly preparing for a short ranged teleport and grab! Hoping Ayeka would understand her having to choose Hero over poor ol' Azaka!

Hero rolled over panting, gazing up at his death with the eye not rapidly swelling shut, knowing several of his teeth were broken, some ribs were certainly cracked. Wondering if Ryo-chan had caught her bunny? At least she wouldn't have to see this! He smiled crookedly at the thought of her, what a damn shame! It funny, just thinking about her smile, her eyes! Somehow lessened all the pain. He even swore he could smell her! Imagine her in that sexy yellow house robe standing almost over top of him. Arms spread to the wind back arched defiantly glaring up at the looming destroyer above.

"NO!" Ryo-oki exploded, a single thundering shout so loud it set all ears in the vicinity instantly ringing. Hero blinked, realizing suddenly that he wasn't dreaming!

"Meow?" Rumbled from on high as Ken-oki hesitated.

"NO!" She repeated adamantly though at diminished volume. "AM NOT YOURS!" She thundered. "AM NOT PRIZE TO BE WON!" Ryo-chan then glanced down at where Hero lay, eyes glowing with a soft radiance.

"I choose!" She smiled warmly. Gazing at Hero in a way that made him wonder if in fact he hadn't died?

"Ryo..." Hero murmured weakly, certain if in fact that was the case she was the angel come to lead him away! Especially the heavenly view of her legs his prone angle currently afforded!

"MEOW!" Ken-oki roared where he still hovered.

"I CHOOSE!" She countered, almost matching his volume.

"Ryo-chan!" Sasami call, from only several yards distance.

"You can talk!" running to close the distance to her friend. Being forerunner of a cordon of people to ether side of the spilt rail fence converging on Ryo-oki's location.

"Meow..." she whispered regarding herself.

"My lord! My liege!" The human Azaka called, running to catch up with Tenchi and Azusa only a good twenty feet behind Sasami and Kiyone's position. "You simply must allow your guard to take point!"

"First I would know what is the meaning of this destruction!" Azusa seethed lighthawk sword in hand!

"The changelings were fighting sire!" Kamadaki supplied.

"What?" Tenchi asked, his own sword casting its pale radiance.

"Over her." Kamadaki concluded, nodding at where Ryo-oki stood.

"Ryo-oki?" Tenchi muttered incredulously.

"Yeah well Ken-oki started it!" Kiyone added from where she stood.

"And Ryo-chan finished it!" Sasami smiled brightly, looking at her friend with undisguised admiration. "Way to go Ryo!"

"Pfft!" Nagi sniffed, leaning against a post. "Just when it was getting good!" There followed an interlude, while everyone within range of the remark took a turn making their displeasure obvious. The object of the collective disdain meeting each and every gaze evenly.

"Nagi Soma?" Funaho called, breaking the silence from amid the dozen Tanzuru surrounding her and Misaki.

"Don't bother!" Nagi interrupted, shrugged starting forwards. "We were just leaving!"

"S-Soma?" Washu suddenly gasped. Staring at the bounty hunter, now only a short distance away, with utter astonishment. "Your last name is Soma?"

"Yeah?" Nagi paused staring down at Washu disdainfully. "What about it?"

"Please!" Washu crept forward a step, clasping her hands together, eye's wide and luminous. "What, what is you're fathers name?" Nagi gaze hardened.

"It WAS Gannon!" She replied icily. "He died a long time ago!"

"A, and your mothers?" Washu begged.

"What's with the sudden interest already?" Nagi wanted to know.

"It's just a question Nagi?" Ryoko soothed. Now standing only a few feet between the bounty hunter and Washu, glancing 'her mothers' direction with obvious concern.

"Please!" Washu almost wept. "I really want to know!"

"Yeah, what's the problem little miss hard ass?" Kiyone snapped. Sparing a few concerned glances herself Washu's direction.

"Still holding a grudge lifeguard?" Nagi smiled sweetly. Her sarcasm rapidly melted noticing all the hostile glares directed from all sides. "My dad told me she was some little backwater hick he meet at school!" Nagi rasped. "Ran off couple of weeks after she had me!"

"Oh my god!" Washu gasped. Covering her mouth. Her concern for their resident scientist rising, unobtrusively as she could, Kiyone moved slowly toward Washu, ready to give aid.

"Anything else?" Nagi snapped, casting only a single, slightly curious glance at Washu.

"No I think you've done enough damage." Ryoko told her coldly. "Why don't you hit the road?"

"Gladly." Nagi shrugged, walking past. Moving forwards till she stood only a few feet from Ryo-chan and Hero, before turning. "Let's go Ken-oki!" She called to her Cabbit still hovering above. "There's nothing for ether of us here!" She continued glaring hard at Ryo-oki, even as the air about her form began to sparkle curiously. "Oh and Ryoko?" Nagi called, becoming translucent. "You look real pretty all fancied up!" Delighting as Ryoko's gaze upon her hardened. "Good luck with your new career as a whore!"

Ryoko jolted angrily forwards a single step.

"_Ignore her..."_ Ena whispered inside her mind, as Ken-oki began slowly to rise. _"She has only her hatred!"_

"Nagi!" Washu suddenly cried, rushing forwards.

"Damn it!" Key swore moving to intercept.

"No!" Ryoko spoke, firmly interposing between Washu and the departing cabbit. Wrapping arms around the distraught scientist.

"Washu..." Ryoko began, hesitantly. "No." She corrected. Pulling Washu close. "Mom!"

"Let me go!" Washu wailed desperately.

"You can't fix it!" Ryoko told her firmly. "Just let her go!"

"But..." Washu sobbed looking finally up into Ryoko face tears streaming down. "She's..." She faltered. "My baby..."

"You don't know that for sure!" Ryoko lied. Even going on the little she herself now knew, too many things just added up!

"I should have realized it before!" Washu struggled adamantly. "Let me go! Damn you! She's alone! All alone!"

"She's not alone..." Ryoko hesitated. "Mom-ma." Tears stinging her own eyes, glancing across at were Ryo-oki now knelt beside Hero gazing back at them both over clasped hands, her own control slipping away with the moment. "I never was!" Ryoko soothed, nodding towards Ryo-chan. "Thanks to you and the gift you gave..." She paused glancing upwards just as a dwindling Ken-oki shot suddenly up and away.

"MEOW! MEOW!" Drifting distantly down like summer rain.

"Both of us!" Ryoko concluded. Washu stared up at her searching those golden eyes. The tragic cast to her face over written briefly by one of simple gratitude. Until unable to further contain her grief simply buried face in Ryoko's chest and held on. Watching it all quietly Tenchi's face held a bittersweet cast.

"What a shame." He muttered, dismissing his sword.

"I am not at all certain what has just transpired," Azusa commented, returning weapon to his own side.

"But its clear you have as lest the amount of drama surrounding your day to day affairs as I!"

"Tell me a bout it..." Tenchi grumbled.

"I should go to her." Katsuhito nodded, smiling grimly. "Father?"

"Of course." Azusa countered, nodding his assent.

"I'm still getting used to the Idea..." Tenchi murmured, watch his grandfather go.

"An unexpected match to be sure." The emperor shrugged. "But I trust Yosho's judgement on these maters."

"Yeah?"

"Is she a good woman?" Azusa asked suddenly, gazing at where Katsuhito now stood. Watching as Ryoko urged her distraught mother to turn and behold him.

"Oh god Yosho!" Washu cried. Throwing her arms about his stolid form as he did his best to comfort her.

"Yes." Tenchi finally replied. Feeling oddly detached. Maybe it was all the stress? "She has her zanier moments but." He paused training his gaze steadily upon Azusa's. "Washu has a good heart."

"Your grace?" A Tanzuru gently interrupted.

"What is it?"

"The watch commander reports a breach at this systems outer parameter." The man informed carefully, his face a study in carefully controlled emotions.

"The Cabit couldn't have made it that far..." Azusa mused, darkly.

"No my lord." The man confirmed. "A far more sizable displacement! They estimate over a thousand ships!"

"So..." Azusa mused, turning his brooding gaze skywards. "The Galaxy police have finally arrived!"


	142. 9:10 The GrandMarshal

9.10

"What I would like to know!" Misaki conferred angrily as she fairly stalked besides Azusa. "Is how they always seemed to know our comings and goings!" Moving towards 'the boardwalk spanning the small section lake almost touching the front of the house. Now surrounded by a healthy selection of the imperial guard.

"Come now good wife." Azusa soothed. "They most certainly have their sources as indeed do we."

"But we were most careful to conceal this operation, this time beloved." She reminded, glumly.

"Possibly it is the movements of the imperial dreadnought." Funaho speculated. "Even with cloaking the passage of so large a vessel leaves its queues."

"Undoubtedly." Azusa nodded.

"Like ether of you are experts on the mater!" Misaki snapped quietly. "This happens to be my responsibility!"

"And why of course you take it so personally my dear!" Azusa smiled. "Yet I believe in this case, call it a feeling really." He glanced at Ena, who snorted at any notion of his clairvoyance. "That there is a simpler explanation than merely some failure on your part or even the forces you command dear wife!" From Ena Azusa turned his eyes to regard Kiyone standing only a few feet away.

"I know nothing about this!" Key gasped. Having of course over heard.

"You'll forgive me if that hardly dispels the specter of my suspicions." Azusa mused darkly. Not at all angered even as the basal drone of a gravimetric engine became steadily more audible. "Then if not in you then most certainly your partner!" Azusa continued, turning his gaze to where Mihoshi now stood, tightly hanging on to Nobuyuki's arm.

Key and Miho spared each other a single glance, both wondering on the slight feeling of embarrassment they were entertaining. After all they were officers of the Galaxy Police! Informing their superiors had only been their duty!

"They have arrived..." Funaho informed, unnecessary as over a thousand tons of extraterrestrial technology soared gracefully into view overhead. A GPXTT, the first Kiyone had seen since her days in the academy, slid in at a wide descending crescent. Turning to set down just the other side of the split rail fence. The main departure ramp deploying even before eight massive 'landing boots' kissed the ground. It's purely coincidental orientation to the paved road bringing a slight smile to Key as the Extreme Troop Transporter easily straddled both lanes. The act of dropping the main ramp wasn't lost on key, there would be more than two hundred ground reconnaissance, 'a fancy word for infantry', armed and at ready inside! Thought at present only a single figure descended the ramp. Kiyone felt her own throat involuntarily tighten, not that she was really surprised.

The simple fact Mihoshi was here almost demanded the grand marshal's presence. No mater how many regulations the act officially violated. She was his grand daughter after all. Key spent the next few minutes, an interval necessary for a man easily over two hundred galactic standard years old to make his way from the road to their end of the boardwalk. Still, Kiyone had to admit, he cut a handsome figure, tall and regal in his fashion. Oddly reminding her of the recruiting poster seen so long ago the day she'd decided to join.

"Greetings Emperor Azusa!" The grand marshal spoke at last. Stopping a few feet respectfully away.

"Grand marshal Kuramitsu." Azusa nodded respectfully.

"Let me be the first to say I regret what must seem a gross intrusion into the commonwealth's territories!" The grand marshal continued gravely.

"Nonsense!" Azusa smiled tactfully. "Their are no formal borders declared against our long standing allies."

"Never the less your grace." The grand marshal continued. "There has been some miscommunication as to the nature of this gathering. Headquarters received an anonymous report. Nothing specific, hinting at some large scale incursion here." He paused regarding Azusa evenly.

"Due to our long standing treaties with the Jurian Empire we of the league thought it only best to vigorously investigate the situation!"

"And we are of course flattered that our friends of the league would honor us with..." Azusa paused searching for something appropriate. "So massive a display of solidarity!"

"We live but to serve!" The grand marshal bowed slightly.

"And to further demonstrate our gratitude," Azusa continued formally. "Allow me to be the first to inform our esteemed allies, of the most blessed events of these past few days! The marriage of my eldest daughter to a most suitable heir!" Even given his obvious skill at diplomacy, the Grand marshal was still visibly taken aback.

"Well then it appears I must offer my heart felt congratulations on behalf of the league!" He then said recovering amiably keeping his obvious astonishment under rigid control. "Most unfortunate." He added, smiling darkly. "The league could not have been notified in advance! I'm certain we would have had someone in attendance at such a blessed event!"

"Ah, yes." Azusa shrugged. "But I'm certain the grand marshal understands the capricious nature of youths this day and age?" He leaned closer voice dropping slightly in volume. "One must strike while the iron is hot!" he concluded in a loud whisper.

It is rare circumstance indeed to cause Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, Ryoko and Kiyone to adopt the same dubious expression simultaneously.

"Small wonder why Tenchi became such a good farmer!" Ryoko muttered listlessly.

"Yes," Kiyone sighed continuing the thought completely deadpanned. "Obviously spreading manure runs in the family!"

"I would like to take this opportunity." Sasami added dryly. "To profusely apologize on behalf of my bloodline!"

"Well put sister dear." Ayeka finished tiredly.

"Still, all is not lost." Azusa continued after a moment. "I believe the league had more than adequate representation in the form of Officers Makibi and Kuramitsu, during the blessed event!"

"Ah!" The grand marshal beamed, apparently pleased. "Most assuredly! I take then you found them of service your grace?"

"They were Virtual paragons of diplomacy" Azusa pronounced, allowing his gaze to come to rest directly upon Kiyone where she stood alongside Tenchi. "The very soul of congeniality." He concluded. Darkly delighted at how her posture angrily stiffened.

"Easy…" Tenchi muttered out the side of his mouth watching as she bristled.

"I am anything but!" She hissed, just managing to keep her place, eyeing the Emperor angrily.

"I'm most gratified that your majesty found them of value!" The grand marshal smiled, blissfully unaware what a certain detective first class was darkly contemplating. Slapping the Jurian Emperor out of his boots would most certainly constitute an intergalactic incident!

"And, I myself am looking forward to more selfless devotion in the near future!" Azusa added averting his eyes from Key only to keep himself from further inflaming her. Unable however to repress a lusty sigh of appreciation of the fire he had seen in her eyes!

"Well then, if every thing is in order your grace?" The grand marshal continued. Brow's only slightly furrowing at the emperor's odd demeanor. Not that he was inclined to pry! "And if our immediate exchange is sufficient?" He paused, even as Azusa nodded his consent. "I beg to confer with my officers."

Having already given leave, the emperor politely backed a single step, allowing the grand marshal to turn, proceeding directly to where Mihoshi nervously stood. A gasp escaped as she hastily disengaged from Nobuyuki. Snapping to attention before his approach.

"Sir! Detective first class Mihoshi Kuramitsu reporting sir!" Miho intoned dutifully. The grand marshal's response was to halt, surveying her coolly. Eyes traveling down her length, from hot pink house robe to bare feet. The left one rapidly crossing over to cover the right as Miho remembered Nobuyuki had just painted her toenails only an hour ago!

"You are out of uniform… detective." The grand marshal noted sternly.

"Yes… sir." Mihoshi croaked embarrassed her gaze falling to her feet as well. "I'm sorry sir." A sigh escaped as he straitened to his full height.

"Might I remind you, that you are a representative of the Galaxy police?" He asked coldly. "On special assignment here as liaison to the Jurian empire?"

"Yes sir."

"A rather important assignment, I'm sure you'd agree."

"Yes sir."

"This sort of..." He gestured to her, the curt motion degenerating into a sort of helpless wave at her current state of atire. "Behavior!" He continued apparently at a loss. "Is… unorthodox! To say the very least!"

"Yes sir." Miho repeated quietly. Fidgeting miserably.

"I'm afraid under the circumstances," The grand marshal continued, slowly shaking his head. "I've no other recourse."

"Yes sir!" Mihoshi nodded, drawing a deep breath before straitening to full attention. "I understand sir and am prepared to receive my punishment sir!" The grand marshal surveyed her sternly for perhaps a full minute. Before, his control finally broke and his face lapsed into a smile.

"Why don't you start by giving your grand marshal a hug?"

"GRANDPA!" Mihoshi answered with a gasped that was half confused and outraged. Looking at him totally astonished.

"That's a direct order, by the way" He added, smile never wavering. She continued to regard him crossly for some moments, before lapsing into her own helpless smile. Taking the necessary steps forward to at last place arms around him.

"Oh! You're terrible!" She complained.

"Am I now?" he muttered holding her close.

"You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"And it's fortunate for you that I was able to intervene!" He said turning completely serious. "Half the known galaxy is on alert right now due to your little stunt!"

"It wasn't a STUNT!" Mihoshi snapped. "Grandfather! I would have never issue an 'alpha black distress' unwarranted!" She paused glancing covertly the direction of the Emperor and his entourage.

"You didn't see the way they busted in here!" Miho continued lowering her volume to little more than a whisper. "Or heard some of the things coming out of the queen's own mouth!"

"Yes, yes." He chided her smiling. "I'm certain that..."

"I refused categorically to take this lying down!" She interrupted. "When I submit my report I'll make that clear!" Grand marshal Kuramitsu seemed to freeze where he stood, with the exception of his face, rapidly morphing into a look of mild but definite horror.

"A report..." He breathed, eyes loosing some of their focus. "Not again!" He whispered.

"What?" Mihoshi asked curiously.

"I mean, that w-won't," He stammered slightly before recovering. "That is to say that won't be necessary I'm sure my dear!" The grand marshal then compensated by glancing around. "Its clear these were extraordinary circumstances!" His gaze then centered again upon her. "I'm certain a simple examination of Yucanojo's Logs will more than exonerate your actions!" Mihoshi studied her grandfather carefully unable for the life of her to understand his sudden shift in demeanor.

"Well, If you're sure?"

"Completely!" He assured adamantly, forcing a smile. The amount of paper work already pending in these matters was quite likely abysmal without the addition of another five thousand pages! At least! Mihoshi continued to study him curiously for a couple of moments before deciding at last to move on.

"I have some wonderful news." She offered cautiously, not at all certain that this was the best time.

"Oh?" Her grandfather brightened, instantly dubious however considering the current circumstances.

"I'm just not sure this is the right time!" She confided anxiously.

"Mihoshi." He sighed after a moment. "Haven't I told you time and time again?" He leaned forwards for emphasis. "I'm your grandfather! If you say its good news than I would more than happy to hear it!"

"I'm going to hold you to that!" She cautioned nervously, "I have someone I want you to meet!" Before turning three-quarters, favoring Nobuyuki with a smile while offering her hand. "Com'on!" Miho blushed excitedly. Prompting he move cautiously forwards, finally taking her hand firmly in his own.

"Uh... Hi!" Nobuyuki offered, now standing at Mihoshi side.

"This is Nobuyuki Misaki..." She announced proudly.

"I see." The grand marshal replied curt yet curious, studying them both.

"My fiancé." Mihoshi continued.

"WHAT!" Kiyone gasped a few feet away.

"SINCE WHEN?" Tenchi wanted to know equally agog.

"Bout two hours ago..." Mihoshi offered, taken slightly aback. "I guess?"

Both Tenchi and Key were taking turns alternately glaring back and forth at Miho and Nobuyuki, while the grand marshal looked as though he had swallowed a brick.

"And it's official!" Mihoshi gushed seeming to recover momentum. Holding aloft something, which flashed in the light upon the 'ring finger of her left hand'. "See?" She added beaming.

"That's!" Kiyone muttered astonished.

"My mother's engagement ring!" Tenchi finished. His gaze listed slackly his father's direction. "DAD!" He almost pleaded, unable to believe.

"Now son, I know this is all kind'a sudden..." Nobuyuki began.

"THAT'S PUTTING IT MILDLY!" Kiyone yelled. "Mihoshi! For crying out loud!"

"We were hopping to keep it quite for a few days at least." Nobuyuki continued. "Seeing all the uproar we all just went through!"

"But mom's ring!" Tenchi cried. "Dad what were you thinking?"

"Now you just hold your horses!" Nobuyuki snapped angrily. "It's not like we just decided this you know!"

"Yeah." Mihoshi added. "That's right!"

"We kind'a talked it over, Miho and me." He continued. "She knows I took a shine, first time I laid eyes on her!" He stopped, looking all around. "I was too old for her then! It just wouldn't have been right!"

"But now..." Mihoshi sighed.

"But now." He nodded, There's no reason we couldn't be together!"

"But that's mom's ring dad!" Tenchi actually whined, drawing a curious stare from Kiyone.

"That's all your complaining about?" Nobuyuki asked dubiously. "Don't be so damn greedy boy! I let you have Achicka's wedding ring sized for Ryoko!"

"You," a voiced sniffed to Tenchi's right. "You did?" Causing most of the heads present to swivel that direction. Taking the sight of Ryoko regarding him intently. Attempting without much success to stop tears instantly flowing from her eyes.

"Humph!" to her side Ayeka sniffed indignantly.

"What the hell are you mad about all of a sudden?" Ryoko snapped.

"Old habits..." The crown princess sighed guiltily.

"It still seems..." Tenchi pressed. "Disrespectfully."

"Well, while all of you were out play'n in the field and soak'n in the Olsen!" Mihoshi told him angrily. "We climbed right up to the shrine and asked her!"

"Miho!" Nobuyuki started. Then realizing the futility. Used the hand he had reached for her with to the scratch the back of his head. "Yeah..." He then added. "We... did."

"I suppose you want us to believe you got an answer?" Ayeka drawled, even as Kiyone visibly winced.

"As a mater of fact little miss smartly pants!" Mihoshi snapped.

"Regardless..." A voice said clearly. "I forbid it!"

Again turning the attention of all present to the source of the interruption. Where the grand marshal had been quietly fuming for the last several minutes.

"What?" Mihoshi gaped.

"Surely you can not expect me to stand idly by while you throw your life away?" The grand marshal asked coldly.

"But grand father!" She gasped. "I thought you would be happy for me!"

"Happy?" He grumbled. "After all the years I have spent fostering your career to have you just piss it all away?" Mihoshi regarded him totally devastated.

"Grand father..." She murmured, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh sir?" Kiyone ventured. Causing his eyes to narrow as he turned full attention her way. "Isn't it a matter of her choice? I mean it's not like you can tell her who she chooses to be with!"

"Detective," He addressed Kiyone icy. "You are out of line."

"Sir." Key grumbled.

"And quite wrong in any case." The grand marshal continued coldly directly to Mihoshi. "Your quite right that I can't order you not to throw your life away, but I can revoke the diplomatic license which allow you to habitat on this world!"

"GRAND FATHER!" She gasped, now quite beyond her limits.

"You old bastard!" Nobuyuki snapped, jolting forwards.

"Dad!" Tenchi started, stepping in Nobuyuki's path.

"Thus this little mater is settled!" The grand marshal grunted turning away, forcing Tenchi to actually grab his fathers arm.

"Why I ought'a!" Nobuyuki seethed.

"Detective first class Makibi," He continued, only disdainfully favoring Kiyone with his profile. "Suffice it to say I am very disappointed!"

"I...!" Kiyone stammered, before lowering her head, defeated. "Yes sir."

"And." He continued coldly, while walking dismissively past. "You can be certain this will weight against any promotions you may have in the future."

"LEAVE KIYONE OUT OF THIS!" Miho suddenly yelled, totally outraged.

"Sadly." The grand marshal turned regarding her tightly. "That has never been an option."

"All right, If that's the way you're gonna be!" Mihoshi nodded curtly, squaring her shoulders, eyes flashing. "Then I here by resign my commission!" The statement just 'hung in the air' for several seconds. It did however trigger an interesting cascade of expressions across the grand marshal's face.

"DON'T BE ABSURD!" He finally roared.

"I've never been more serious!" Mihoshi promised.

"You can't!" Kiyone whispered. "Mihoshi no!"

"What choice have I got Key?" Miho looked at her long time partner and smiled bittersweet. "Maybe with me out of the way he'll finally stop harassing you!"

"Don't be so melodramatic!" The grand marshal snapped. "While it is true I assigned Detective Makibi, to ascertain your 'where about's' the decision to stay here was hers!"

"Only because you bullied her into it!" Miho raged.

"You can't resign your commission!" He told her flatly. "I simply won't allow it!"

"Were standing on a planet designated as a Jurian protectorate! Easily within their realm of influence!"

Mihoshi straitened up now taking her turn at eyeing him coldly. "You can't tell me to do or not to do squat!"

"You would throw away all those years of hard work for this?" He indicated Nobuyuki curtly. "This BUMPKIN?"

"Let go of my arm boy." Nobuyuki growled darkly, even as Tenchi was already stepping aside.

"Right behind you dad!" Tenchi snapped, as the two of them started forwards.

"Yosho?" Washu suddenly made her voice heard. "Are you going to just stand there while..."

"No indeed." Katsuhito nodded gravely as he too took a step towards the grand marshal.

"Perhaps cooler heads should prevail in this mater." Azusa unexpectedly spoke. Actually interposing himself between Mihoshi's grand father and certain doom. "I'm certain this unpleasantness can be avoided." He smiled. "Especially in the shadow of such happy events!"

"Nothing would please me more your majesty!" The grand marshal nodded, sparing several glances the direction of Mihoshi and Key.

"Then I would certainly wish to understand why you maintain your grand daughter too worthy to be a member of my family?"

"I?" The grand marshal stammered, blinking in fact several times, now giving the emperor his full undivided attention. "I'm afraid that I don't understand your grace?"

"Well, this man." Azusa now indicated Nobuyuki only a few feet away. "This..." The Emperor paused reflectively. "What did you call him?"

"A bumpkin!" Ryoko interjected brightly.

"Ah!" Azusa nodded. "Yes, that was the word. This 'Bumpkin' as you say, is in fact now officially a viceroy of direct royal Jurian decent."

"My, my lord!" The grand marshal paled. "I, mean your grace! I would never!"

"Why, yes of course!" Azusa assured mildly. "I am most certain that this was just a misunderstanding!" The emperor paused, eyes narrowing a fraction as he continued to regard the grand marshal. "Unless you actually believe your blood too pure to mix with ours?" He asked.

"A, of course not your grace!" The grand marshal shook his head. Taking several short breaths before he at last looked again upon his granddaughter. "I-It appears you have my blessing after all!" He managed.

"Splendid!" Azusa told him slapping him good-naturedly upon the back then using the same hand to guide him away. Steadily back along the boardwalk towards the awaiting ship. "Now, I would love to take this opportunity to again assure you and your fine organization how happy I am with your choice of officers to overseen Jurian affairs on this world?" Whatever the grand marshals reply, if any was lost as the two continued away, Tanzuru following. Leaving behind several stunned onlookers in their wake.

"Smooth." Ryoko broke the silence.

"Would somebody please tell me what just happened?" Nobuyuki wanted to know.

"Azusa decided to put an end to the grand marshals meddling with Mihoshi's affairs!" Ena smiled with a slow shake of her head.

"Why," Mihoshi stammered. "Why would he do that? He doesn't even really know me!"

"No offence constable," Ayeka, ever proper in her modes of address offered. "But my father didn't do that on your behalf!" She then looked over, dragging all gazes to where Kiyone stood totally stunned.

"He did it for her!" Misaki smiled.

"Wow." Kiyone breathed. Trying to take it all in.

"Mihoshi!" She then suddenly smiled.

"You know what this means? You don't have to resigned your commission!"

"You know what it also means key?" Miho replied nodding, moving a step forwards taking her long time partners hands in her own.

"Your finally free!" She added, tears springing happily to her eyes as Kiyone just stood there. Letting the deeper meaning fall in to place.

"Wow..." She repeated. Her eyes turning to fall distantly upon the emperor's retreating back.


	143. 9:11 Departures

9.11

The next hour or so had been blessedly uneventful, for the most part. The Grand marshal departing on his merriest of ways with a surprising minimum of fuss. Azusa's bemusement however at having so efficiently defused the situation suddenly seemed to have melted upon his return, the moment he set eyes again upon Ayeka. Something poignant seemed to have passed briefly between father and daughter.

Enough that somewhere, amid Mihoshi's assurance, despite appearances, her grandfather was not 'such an evil man' and Hero's transference to Washsu's lab for treatment of injuries, that while serious, were far from life threatening. The emperor decided the time somehow appropriate, and had finally taken Ayeka aside. Disappearing inside of the house as well. With her and Kiyone being the only one ignorant to the precise nature of what he was about to disclose.

"It's been an amazing journey hasn't it young man?" Misaki asked Tenchi sometime later. Though only some minutes had past in truth, it seemed they'd been standing awkwardly about for a much longer span. "Having so much change in only the span of a few days?" Misaki continued. Probably just trying to bridge the silence, which seemed to have settled.

"I'm still trying to get my mind around most of it." He admitted still understandably uncomfortable with any of the royal family. Though more concerned about Ayeka than anything at the moment.

"I recall being somewhat stunned in the aftermath of my own wedding." Funaho added. "It's only natural."

"I'm not sure I'll ever be able to forgive any of you." Tenchi told them both suddenly eyeing them sternly.

"We have a difficult journey ahead." Funaho replied allowing her gaze to slip downwards. "There is much for you still to learn and understand Tenchi, before you are at last ready to ascend the thrown!"

"We would hope you would avail yourself of the knowledge of our experiences have given!" Misaki added carefully buoyant.

"Do not let the harsh necessity of our actions incense you from exploiting our wisdom!" Funaho continued.

"None of what we've done was out of malice." Ena concluded.

"I know!" He snapped quietly. "I just think another way could have been found."

"Time was not gracious." Misaki shrugged sadly. A smile lifted her countenance somewhat as Ryoko chose that moment to move to Tenchi's side. Regarding them curiously. "But certainly the outcome must please you to some degree?" She asked.

"Yeah." He muttered gazing deep unto Ryoko's eyes thrilling to the smile he got in response.

"You hold our children's hearts and the future of our empire!" Misaki continued, just as the door to the house opened. Preceding the reappearance of Ayeka entwined with her father as they made their way towards the assembled group. Tenchi studied the princess carefully, it was clear she'd had another emotional outburst from the way Ayeka's eyes were shinning. Yet now her expression Towards Azusa was one of proud sadness and undeniable love.

"I fear our moment for a timely departure has long since past." He spoke solemnly as he neared.

"Just like that?" Tenchi mused. "Seems your visits are always so short." Secretly he was surprised at the genuine if small regret he felt. But then things were different now weren't they?

"Duties of the empire beckon." The emperor shrugged sadly, still taking the moment to fondly stroke his daughter's hair. "One day," He promised, nodding darkly. "You too will know such joy."

"Well, at least things can get back to something approaching..." He paused, looking about suddenly with mild disdain. "Gezz..." Tenchi then muttered. "I almost said 'normal' for a while." Azusa favored him with a smile, halting briefly to bend and brush his lips across his daughter's forehead.

"Ayeka." He whispered gently while she favored her father a final embrace before taking only a single reluctant step back.

"Father surly something can be done?" She implored, before glancing towards a certain resident mad scientist. "Perhaps lady Washu..."

"Some of the finest minds in the empire have labored over these maters." Azusa told her firm yet gentle. Even as Tenchi caught the faint but unmistakable sound of a snort, He didn't even bother looking Washu direction. Happy to see she was recovering some of her equilibrium at least. "I assure you hope is not lost!" The emperor added, having ether not heard or chosen to simply ignore.

"Sasami?" Azusa then queried. Seeming delighted and more than surprised when his youngest daughter raced forwards and threw her arms about him!

"I'm still mad as hell at you!" She whispered fiercely.

"As only expected." He told her. "But regardless, I still love you." He then pulled back smiling gazing deep into her eyes. "No mater who, or just as importantly, what you are!"

"Father." She answered simply, bestowing a kiss upon his cheek before she stepped away. Sasami continued regarding him another moment.

"Father..." She repeated imperatively beginning her sentence in a far more urgent sense until Azusa raised a hand.

"Enough." He smiled. "You and your sister! Would you bend the natural order only for me? Even were it so I who worship you as both goddess and my precious daughter would not wish it." He paused, smile never wavering. "Sasami, I have lived my life. Let that be enough." Sasami continued to stare, then simply nodded.

"And let me assure you." Azusa resumed, now addressing them all. "I do not intend closing my eyes just yet!" His eyes then found Key's. "Many are the pleasure I've yet to sample." His gaze then moved away, seeming quite content at leaving her mouth opened, totally speechless.

"Mind clueing me in as to what that's about?" Kiyone at last whispered. Leaning covertly Tenchi's way.

"Later." He responded flatly.

"Regardless," Azusa continued solemnly, straitening to his full height.

"The old guard is passing and the next rises in its place." He then turned his gaze directly to Tenchi.

"As is only proper." He smiled. "No regrets. A bright new chapter for our empire begins!"

"LONG LIVE JURAI!" Came a general chorus, as all assembled Tanzuru called out as one. Prompting an instant in which Tenchi notice everyone who was not a royal retainer visible started, even the emperor to a mild degree!

"And as to your recent lament as to normalcy..." Azusa added gravely, leaning forwards with a smile. "Believe me, I feel your pain!" Tenchi found that he could only smile in return to such an open, honest expression. Realizing in the past few days especially, Azusa was probably right!

"I fear however," The emperor then added gravely. "Whatever that has passed for normal for you is irretrievably lost!"

"I- I'm afraid I don't understand." Tenchi stammered, instantly losing his smile not liking the sound of this already!

"You are now crown prince." Azusa continued. "Recognized and more importantly KNOWN by people in the Jurian empire! The anonymity you've enjoyed, well as this world's 'backwater' status are ended! It is therefore in best interests, yours and Jurai's that I leave a bracing of Tanzuru here!"

"WHAT!" Tenchi snapped.

"I had a feeling about something like this..." Kiyone muttered.

"You are now acknowledged by the Jurian imperium," Funaho added lightly. "Your presence and location known Tenchi."

"It would be suicide not to take such precautions!" Misaki interjected.

"If not for yours then for the sake of my..." She paused glancing Funaho's direction.

"Our daughters." She corrected, exacting only a smile from the queen as response. Tenchi meanwhile was busy rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly. Most of what they were saying made sense but...

"Just how many Knights are we talking about here?" He asked.

"A small hand picked sorting of some of the best." Azusa shrugged. "No less than one hundred." There followed a brief pause while random birds awakened by the false spring sang, And then.

"ONE HUNDRED!" Tenchi roared. "JURIAN KNIGHTS! Here?"

"Certainly you didn't think it would be business as usual?" Ena asked. "You must accept the consequences of such things."

"But one hundred?" Tenchi moaned. "How the hell are we gonna?"

"I'm NOT cooking for that mob!" Sasami gasped, While the stern cast of Azusa's face melted as he regarded them tiredly.

"They will of course retain their own support regiments."

"Regiments?" Key demanded after a moment.

"Most Knight's have at least five retainer's Kiyone." Katsuhito supplied quietly, being the first time he seemed to have spoken in quite a while. "Some as many as twelve!" Kiyone spared a glance Tenchi's direction worrying over the totally blank stare she saw fixed there.

"Just how many people are we taking about here?" She then asked. "You know, total?"

"Not more than a thousand odd personal and crafts." Ena shrugged.

"That of course doesn't include the teams of master shipwrights and crews needed to finish Ayeka's 'Yosho'" Misaki told them.

"And effect repairs to Tsunami!" Funaho added.

"Lord!" Tenchi moaned certain that he could see his life at least his old one, flashing before his eyes!

"You are now a proper Jurian household!" Misaki finished brightly.

"Well, there goes the fucking neighborhood!" Ryoko sniffed, finally adding her two cents. Leaving most of the group slack jawed almost drooling.

"And thus I must take my leave." Azusa concluded, starting to turn, only to halt about mid-way. "Oh, and officer Makibi?" He added lightly.

"Yes!" Key started at being addressed directly.

"Please do consider my proposal?" Azusa smiled darkly, even as her face shot beat red and he completed his turn starting in the direction of the lake dock. "I anxiously await your reply." He added over his shoulder. Probable to cover a huge grin Tenchi was guessing. For Kiyone however...

"Why that old wolf!" She whispered finding her voice.

"You should be flattered." Funaho smiled at her, turning to follow her emperor. "My Azusa doesn't indulge in such dalliances lightly!"

"But!" Kiyone attempted, utterly at a loss.

"Take care of them Tenchi..." Misaki sighed, Regarding both of her daughters sadly for a moment. Wanting most likely to throw arms around them both as was her way. Yet feeling perhaps, in light of all that had occurred... "Maybe next time." She smiled sadly finally turning as well.

"Until then you have all of my love." Misaki then Followed Funaho at last to assemble with the queen and her husband at end of the modest dock, where after a final wave the three vanished amid an ascending ball of light.

"The time has come that I too must say my farewells." Ena spoke suddenly. Striding elegantly to turn and stand regarded them proudly, now resplendent in her full royal robes. "I trust I leave things in good order?"

"We weren't given a vast array of options by my account." Ayeka sniffed, instantly drawing Ena's attention her way.

"Then your ire of me is undiminished?" Ena lilted her head. "Nebula burning child!" She rolled her eyes. "You are married! To the man of your dreams, are soon to be queen of an empire! And by MY account insanely happy! Is this not enough?" Ayeka caught her breath, clearly exerting an effort at control.

"I still find YOU a despicable woman!" The princess snapped.

"Ayeka..." Ryoko murmured, splitting her gaze carefully between princess and concubine. Choosing however to remain silent. Ayeka now was like a sister and Ena? Perhaps something more. Ena continued to eye the assembly sadly, then at last simply shrugged.

"I've done what I can." She sighed, while turning away.

"And perhaps far more than you should have." Katsuhito added quietly, prompting she pause. Turning back to study him where he stood with one arm around Washu for a few moments before she suddenly smiled.

"Don't hate me Yosho." Ena almost pouted. "That is perhaps the one thing I could not tolerate."

"Maybe it's something you should get used to!" Washu snapped, clearly choosing to vent some of her anger. The effect upon the concubine however was, well interesting. Provoking only a dark almost secret sort of smile.

"There is I believe a saying upon this globe?" Ena responded. "There is no one more angry than a player who's just been played!"

"Oh! There is not!" Kiyone suddenly snapped, then sideways, towards Tenchi. "At least I don't think?"

"Then how about this one?" Ena smiled at her before looking directly at Washu and Katsuhito, her expression souring only slightly. "Never Bullshit a Bull-shiter!"

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Sasami asked tiredly. "Lady Ena?"

Ena studied Sasami, then let her gaze travel over the whole of the group, noting a sort of general pained expression.

"Thus it is so." She muttered, turning to leave clearly feeling her welcome more than worn thin! Making her way towards the end of the pier.

"Wait!" Ryoko suddenly called before Ena had gotten more than a few paces. Hurrying from her place at Tenchi's side halting a few feet from where the concubine had again turned.

"I," Ryoko stammered, not certain how to say what she wanted. "I've never had a father before!"

"Nor I a sister." Ena told her warmly. "Both of us now retains a part of the other."

"I can still feel you, inside!" Ryoko replied. "But It's not confusing like it was when I first merged with Zero!"

"Nor will it ever be." Ena smiled. "I will be with you always! Guiding and protecting, but your mind, Your life Ryoko is your own! The piece of you that I carry, lends me your strength, your courage!" Ena leaned close, whispering into Ryoko's ear. "And that sense of nobility that you so desperately hide from the world!"

"HEY!" Ryoko growled, indignantly.

"Good bye." Ena sighed, gently kissing her cheek. "Little sister." With that she straitened and then turned. Striding elegantly away.

"What was that all about?" Tenchi asked, as he came abreast of where Ryoko was standing, Just as, finally at Piers end Ena turned to face them.

"Oh, nothing really." Ryoko mused. "Just the old lady saying goodbye."

"Good riddance I say!" Ayeka grumbled.

"So what's with that grin?" She added noting the smile pleasantly creeping across Ryoko's face. Just as the flash of light took Ena's form up, ascending in to the clouds above.

"Oh, just something Little girl blue told me," Ryoko mused, gazing up. "The concubine on her back rises higher than ever the empress on her thrown!"

FINS


	144. Epilog

Epilog.

"To recap, just twenty minutes ago the entire entourage finally arrived here at the UN. Supposedly, after a rather notoriously unscheduled stop, apparently for a bit of 'sight seeing' at Liberty Island. Consisting of the Japanese Prime Minister and several notable cabinet officials. All, however providing no more than an elaborate frame for the indisputable core of these events. The arrival of the entire Misaki household."

Andarka Moi, Now favoring a more tightly conservative hairstyle than when last we saw her, solemnly addresses her audience. The image we see of her obviously as one would watching a news cast. A logo with the letters FLS and channel 23 Japan are displayed in the lower right corner of the screen.

"One can't help but be astonished at the recent tide of event leading to these historic moments. Almost a 'Tsunami' if I might use the word cattily." Andarka continued. "Yet what many of you have heard is true! No veiled conspiracy, not a phantom of the Internet or print trade publications! One of the great questions has indeed been resoundingly answered! WE ARE NOT ALONE!"

A well-lighted hallway serves a backdrop as Andarka gestures, looking attractive in a tailored dark cobalt suit that complements both her blue eyes and blond hair, a startling contrast against her otherwise pure Asian features. As she indicates a familiar amphitheater behind and to her left.

"Just mere moments from now, the Security Council and the president of the United Nations will be calling the general assembly to order for what we have been told will be a milestone in the history of our planet." She then dramatically paused, focusing her full attention towards camera and her audience.

"An announcement we will be of course cutting to live. Right now however we think you our viewers should witness some of the fantastic events taking place outside of this very building! For that we now cut to channel 23 cub reporter Yoshi Kimibara live."

"You sure these straps aren't too narrow?" Yoshi asked, as the image shifted to her, a slight pause followed while she adjusted her breasts while whomever she is speaking to makes a reply obviously too low for us to hear. "Well, I don't want to look like a whore with all this make up on!"

"YOU'RE ON DORKWEED!" A voice recognizable as Yuba's off camera suddenly shouted. The smallest of 'Yeeks!' slipping out as Yoshi regards the camera like a dear caught in a pair of headlights.

"As you can plainly see behind me..." She blushed, trying to recover, grinning hugely. "The scene all about the United Nations is one of quiet pandemonium! Able bodies behind me as far as the eye can see! Gazing in turn at a veritable army descending literally from the heavens! In craft that are at once fanciful, majestic but utterly effective engines of war! Yet this is no invasion! No hostile incursion from the stars! On this day the hand of galactic peace and brotherhood incredibly has been extended!" Seeming to have 'gotten' past her most embarrassing moment, Yoshi appeared to focus.

"These men, these women, so amazingly like us in most every fashion, even now are surrounding this historic building here in the United States. Representatives of a far more ancient and powerful empire than this world has ever known! It is the exclusive privilege of FLS channel 23 Japan, to inform that these warriors dressed in their traditional regalia wielding weapons far more lethal than their stylized wooden appearance are known as the 'Tanzuru'. A word, which translate roughly as 'noble' or 'sworn defender'

They have come this day fulfilling an oath sworn by blood, to protect the crown prince and princess of a planet known as Jurai!" Pausing for effect, possible just giving her audience a chance to breathe, Yoshi turned three quarters, gesturing backwards and up.

"If you will look to the sky behind me, to the viewer's right you will be treated as what we've been told is one of their mightiest warships soars majestically into view! The odd resonance you may in fact be hearing ladies and gentlemen, as well as the auroral light you may be witnessing we are told is called 'the ten wings of the light-hawk!' Being projected by what is in fact nothing less than a Living starship! In honor of these momentous events!"

"Oh god..." Wataru groaned rubbing his face. Peeking tiredly though his fingers at the monitor before him. "I mean she just HAD to screw up 'live'!"

'What are you talking about?" Ben offer smiled, clapping him lightly on the back leaning and grinning at the monitor. "Yosh looks great!" He beamed. "Besides little goofs like that only boost ratings!"

"An the only thing anyone's going to remember." Michele Jewels chided. "Is a cute girl in spaghetti straps anyway." Eyeing the monitor's image critically herself, wondering belatedly if maybe she'd used too much blush?

"Well, under the circumstances." Tony added from a few feet away. "She was the best of your available choices!"

"I'll say Yuba took you're promoting Yoshi to reporter over her pretty well." Todd chose that moment to remark.

"Said she didn't want it!" Wataru grimaced mildly. "Told me she had better things to do with her 'blanky-blank' time than to stand in front of some 'bleepy-bleep' camera fancied up like some 'f'n' prom queen!" There was a general mutter of consensus and a few knowing nods.

"Well, not everybody can look good as you on camera honey!" Todd smiled, adjusting his own 'rig' while turning back towards where Andarka stood looking radiantly back at him. Blushing only slightly as he continued to 'beam'.

"I love you." She mouthed, fidgeting pleasantly.

"Yeah," Wataru added cautiously. "While were on that subject." The director spared a single glance towards the monitor again, checking the time index, well as eyeing Ben, making certain his engineer was 'on top of things'. "How are you holding up?" he then continued to Andarka, his concern obvious.

"Mr. Higomi I'm fine!" Andarka flushed delightedly. "I wish you wouldn't make such a fuss!"

"He's just concerned honey." Todd rode to Wataru's rescue.

"That's right." The director added. "Truth be told I wouldn't have 'used you' but on such short notice..."

"Well, I'm glad you decided to 'gamble' on little ol' me!" Andarka smiled.

"It was never a gamble Andarka." Wataru told her flatly. "I knew you had 'the stuff' first time I saw you lugging coffee around the station! I'm just concerned about flying you all over the place then sticking you in front of all these lights!"

"I mean," He added guiltily "That's gotta be too much for a lady in your condition!"

"Condition?" Michele coughed. "Boss she doesn't have a disease!"

"And I'm not even showing yet." Andarka smirked, that is before glancing at Todd. "Right?" She asked uncertainly.

"Other than that beautiful glow." He nodded, training his camera. "Not in the least!"

"Switching to filler footage in five, four, three, two... one!" Ben talked softly into his head set. "You're off Yoshi."

"Oh thank god!" Her image on the screen gasped. "How was that?"

"Aces kid!" Ben assured her.

"Look sharp people!" He then glanced, Todd and Andarka direction.

"The 'filler' runs five minutes then we've scheduled a two minute 'com' break. Do the math. Don't miss your mark."

"On it." Todd nodded. Studying his eyepiece.

"Gotta tell ya." Tony grumbled mildly. "All this running around ain't easy on someone in my condition ether!"

"Oh, quit grousing you old bear!" Michele grinned. "I'm just glad a certain mutual 'friend' tipped us off!"

"Well, that's Miho for you!" Tony smiled. "Practically a mega-star and she still remembered the broken down crew who got her started."

"Don't forget Hero, or of even Tenchi for that matter!" Todd added from the side. "If they hadn't applied some pressure we would have never cleared all the red tape in time to be here!" As if on cue just then a door opened several feet away, prompting everyone in the immediate area to begin a sort of hushed scramble.

"Speak of the devil!" Ben snorted mildly, keying his mic. "Were ahead of schedule!" He said in an even tone.

"Sara? Kill the filler, were going live!" His gaze swiveled over to Andarka and Todd. "In Three, two... one!" He pointed, as Andarka visible swallowed and straitened.

"We regret the interruption!" She told the camera urgently. "But it appears the session here at the United Nations is about to commence!" As the channel 23 news crew hustled to get the best position, the first presence out of the door is a bit of a surprise.

It would take a few moments for someone even causally aquatinted with the current Misaki household, to recognize Karaga. The female Tanzuru, smartly attired in a well tailored three piece suit, coldly glancing around the immediate area. The wound to her face from Mayuka now showing as a light scar bisecting her right cheek. Hefting her battle staff she steps to one side, competently nodding when satisfied as the rest of the entourage only then proceeds into the corridor.

No less than four traditionally attired Knights lead the way, fanning out two a breast after exiting single file followed almost immediately by Ryoko, tastefully if scantily attired. Pausing, not to waste the opportunity to 'pose' and display her wedding ring as the all about her the cameras flashed.

"Yeah!" She elated. Just as astonishingly her exact twin came sauntering out behind her.

"Ya gotta love her." The second Ryoko spoke strait into the nearest video cam. "But I swear that girl is out'a control!" She then punctuated the statement by holding up her own hand and its duplicate ring.

"Bizzzzzzzt!" She smiled, pointing to it."

"Glory hog." Ayeka several feet away muttered happily rolling her eyes. Watching as Ryoko played the crowd. Finally making her way down the hall allowing more Tanzuru behind to exit.

"And just remember!" the first of the two 'Ryoko's' called smiling. "All those cards and LOVE letters should be addressed to Mrs Ryoko Misaki from now on!"

"Jealous?" Tenchi quietly asked Ayeka, leaning close.

"Not in the slightest." The princess smiled. "Let her have her moment." His response was to squeeze her hand approvingly. Just as a round of fresh noise issued outside the door.

"MIHO! Over here!" Several voices called as Mihoshi exited. Taking her own moment to pose and smile. That lasted about eight good seconds give or take and the seventy or so photos snapped before she turned, smile never wavering to grab at the arm attached to Nobuyuki still hanging just inside the door.

"Get out here!" She gasped happily pulling. "This is your moment too!"

"Yes, it's been one shocking revelation after another." Andarka narrated from a few feet away. "Disclosed only days ago that renowned super model 'Miho', Ms Mihoshi Kuramitsu Misaki, not only is an alien herself but the man you see taking his rightful place at her side is none other than her husband of less than a year, Nobuyuki Misaki, father of the Jurian crown prince!"

"Heh, heh." Nobuyuki waved cautiously. "Well what do ya know? We're famous." An instant before Mihoshi tugged him buoyantly down the hall.

"Com'on 'hubby' walk beside me!"

"I don'a see why I got'a be all dress'd up again!" A four and 'just a tad' Mayuka griped as her and a full GP dress regs Kiyone were next to appear. All the ruffles and lace of a predominantly lavender gown providing a frame for a grumpy pout which of course made her that much cuter.

"Don't make such a fuss sugar pot." Key smiled while squeezing her hand. "You be our good little princess..."

"Blah!" The child interrupted. Wincing and glaring at all the flash bulbs.

"And we'll all go for ice cream later!"

"YEAH FOR ICE CREAM!" Mayuka cried throwing up her hands as Key led her away.

"Seems an awful lot of 'pomp' given the circumstance." Washu muttered as her and Lord Katsuhito made their way into the hall.

"Is it quite necessary to have those things trailing us everywhere we go?" He grumbled. Trying as he might to just ignore the twin toy Washu androids 'A' and 'B' bringing up the rear as they too proceeded towards the central chamber.

"I am curious why Ryoko had to go first?" Ayeka asked quietly. Just as the bracing of Tanzuru that was to proceed them fell into step.

"Well, she's my wife..." Tenchi told her pulling his arm and Ayeka even closer. "But you're my queen!" He smiled brushing his lips past her cheek as on que they both proceeded towards the door.

"I love you Tenchi." Ayeka sighed, still marveling at how much it thrilled her to at last say it openly.

"Besides," He added almost a whisper. "Her and Key worked it out, figured this way they'd both have a better chance to scope out the room before we arrive at the podium."

"And a cleaner 'shot' just in case there's any trouble." Ayeka nodded. "Quite the tacticians those two!"

"And I'm a lot more comfortable with Key directly guarding Mayuka anyway." Tenchi continued. Just as they made their 'turn' into the hall.

"Karaga was disappointed..." Ayeka mused pleasantly. Putting on her best smile for the cameras. "It's just amazing how well those two have bonded!"

"Especially after how they were introduced." Tenchi mildly grimaced. "I mean youch!"

"That is why Karaga insisted keeping that scar." Ayeka added, glancing, as they're current angle allowed seeing Hero and a veiled Ryo-chan bringing up the rear. "An eternal penance for attacking a princess of the blood!" Tenchi had nothing further to add, wondering privately however if that Jurian glass jaw nobility would ultimately be the empire's undoing. He'd personally seen enough examples of the dire straits it could lead even benevolent souls like Ayeka into! He continued to muse for perhaps an additional minute or two on like matters. All thoughts of such things fell away as they at last entered the hall of general assembly amid thunderous applause!

"Oh, boy." Tenchi muttered, feeling however a surge of strength as Ayeka squeezed his arm tighter. The smile and wink she then gave him seemed to erase most if not all of his fear. There was some resurgence as they ascended the podium. But they for the most part quieted as he glanced around.

Immediately surrounded by his family and dearest friends with Azaka and Kamadaki also 'flanking' behind to either the podium's sides in their entire ancient wooden splendor. 'The 'log brothers' were too just wide for most of the doors here bouts, and even Ryoko was on a strict 'no teliporting' ban. One mind numbing shock at a time if you please! Which was the reason why they'd all agreed Ryo-oki should keep it under wraps for the moment. Beside her exotic and in Tenchi's opinion beautiful appearance, Ryoko looked positively commonplace.

Some of the furor seemed to falter just at that moment and Tenchi couldn't really say he blamed them. For Sasami had at last made her entrance. Looks about the hall running the gambit between delightful appraisal to out right awe as the 'second' princess, arrayed in her full Jurian robes, made the 'ascent' almost seeming to flow in behind him. They must have stood that way for a few moments as the room at last quieted in anticipation, before Hero took his place at the podium.

"Meow!" Ryo-chan encouraged, bringing her an instant smile before he turned to the business at hand.

"Esteemed delegates, and fellow sentience beings," Hero intoned. "I will not muddy these historic events with pointless hyperbole. Doubtless many if not most know full well the reasons we have called this session and its implications for the citizens of this world. I therefore will delay no longer, and surrender this assembly to the one whose words you have traveled to hear!" He allowed a slight pause, with a feeling of pride, which despite training threatened to overwhelm his control.

"Honored delegates? And citizens of planet earth?" Hero continued when he had marshaled the resolve. "I give you the crown prince of planet Jurai!"

Hero then stepped away, fading back grinning, slamming his hands together looking directly as Tenchi at last released his hold on Ayeka and made way forwards to the podium amid the renewed thunder of applause.

"Uh..." He grinned, when at last the hall again sufficiently quieted. "I'm really not much of a public speaker... so I'll try my best!" He paused trying to remember the speech Key and Ayeka had hammered into his thick skull. Only to his horror encountering a complete blank. That is until a hand found purchase upon his right arm and a glance confirmed Ryoko sliding up to his side, just as he perceived Ayeka's gentle presence closer to his left.

"Well,' as my father has often told me." Tenchi continued with a glance at where Nobuyuki was Pulling Mihoshi closer. Feeling a resulting surge of confidence from those who mattered most.

"The best place to begin... is at the beginning!" A sort of peace at last seemed to settle over him as with a gentle clearing of his throat he began.

"You see, seven hundred years ago..."

End.

(The story never truely ends... Meerly it's telling. 'Rob')


End file.
